A New Life
by Infernal Maelstrom
Summary: Naruto/Pokegirl crossover. In an attempt to stave off death, The Kyuubi enacts a ritual, ripping open the dimensional portals and sending Naruto into a world where he learns about these strange new beings that inhabit it and discover more about himself
1. Chapter 1

A New Life: Chapter One

18 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Fox, the Lord of Demons, attacked the village of Konohagakure. In a desperate bid to save his village, the leader of Konohagakure, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sacrificed his life to seal the demon into his newborn son.

Fearing that his countless enemies would seek to assassinate his newborn son, Minato named his son Uzumaki Naruto, taking his last name from Minato's wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's parentage was also kept secret, so that he would be kept safe.

The Sandaime Hokage then took office again and passed a law, stating that it was an offence punishable by death to reveal to Naruto that he held the demon within him, hoping that Naruto would be allowed to live a normal life.

However, it was all for naught. The adults viewed him as the demon itself and not the container. While they could not tell their children about the demon within him, they simply passed their hatred of Naruto down to the younger generation.

Because his parents had died fighting the Kyuubi, Naruto was placed in the orphanage. Unfortunately, the head of the orphanage hated Naruto deeply and when Naruto was 3, she finally had enough of him and kicked him out.

Naruto lived on the streets for a whole year before the Sandaime found out about the situation and gave him a small apartment to live in as well as money for his daily necessities.

When he was 9, the Sandaime registered him into the Shinobi Academy as he was frequently abused by the villagers and he wanted Naruto to have a means to protect himself. Unfortunately, the teachers were biased against him, preventing him from learning anything useful. He then resorted to being a class clown in order to garner attention.

At the age of 12, Naruto failed the Academy test for the 3rd time, causing him to be expelled. Mizuki, one of the teachers who hated him, tricked Naruto into thinking that there was a special test that he could take in order to pass.

Following Mizuki's instructions, Naruto stole the Scroll of Forbidden techniques from the Hokage's vault and while waiting for Mizuki to turn up, learnt one of the techniques within; the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which allowed him to create corporeal copies of himself.

Eventually, Iruka, one of the teachers who saw Naruto as a boy with a heavy burden and not the demon that he contained, showed up. Protecting Naruto from a sudden assault from Mizuki, he obtained a grievous injury in the process.

Finally obtaining one person who truly cared for him other than the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto changed his dream then. He would become Hokage not to gain acknowledgement, but to protect those precious to him like Iruka. Using his vast reserves of chakra (the energy ninja used to power their techniques); Naruto created a thousand Kage Bunshin and proceeded to beat up Mizuki.

Seeing that Naruto had mastered such a high-leveled Jutsu, Iruka gave Naruto his own Hitai-ate (forehead protector), signifying that Naruto had passed the test and was officially a shinobi of Konohagakure.

He was then placed on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura with Hatake Kakashi as his Jounin sensei. Sasuke was the last of his clan, his clan having been slaughtered by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Thus, Sasuke grew power-hungry, living only to kill his brother and thus achieve his revenge. He was the rookie of the year and thus had hordes of fan girls chasing after him.

Haruno Sakura was the top kunoichi in the class, relying on book smarts to achieve the best grades. Having very low chakra reserves, she had almost perfect control of her chakra. However, she knew no techniques except those taught in the Academy. She was Naruto's crush but she herself, like many others, was a fervent fan girl of Sasuke.

Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan Kakashi or copy-nin Kakashi in other ninja villages, possessed the Sharingan, the bloodline of the Uchihas obtained from his team mate. He was the student of the Yondaime Hokage and had a very sad past that he never revealed to others.

On their first major mission, a C-rank mission to protect a bridge-builder, Tazuna from the Country of Wave, they encountered an A-rank missing Nin Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku who possessed a bloodline to control water and ice, both of whom were sent by the tyrant Gatou to assassinate Tazuna.

They clashed on the bridge that Tazuna was building with Kakashi taking on Zabuza and Naruto and Sasuke taking on Haku. In the battle, Sasuke awakened his Bloodline Limit, the Sharingan. However, while it did help, it still proved futile as Haku was simply too skilled. Finally, in a bid to save Naruto, Sasuke took the blow meant for Naruto. Enraged at his best friend and rival's perceived death, Naruto called on the power of the Kyuubi for the first time, allowing him to over power Haku.

When the fight was over, it was revealed that Sasuke was merely placed in a near death state and Team 7 emerged whole and with more experience. As gratitude to Naruto for reviving the courage in the people of Wave, they named the bridge The Great Naruto Bridge.

When they returned, Kakashi nominated Team 7 for the Chunnin exams. All proceeded well until the second part of the exams where they encountered one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Orochimaru, a missing-nin of Konohagakure. He proceeded to place a Curse Seal on Sasuke before leaving.

In the one month break that the genins had to prepare for the finals, Naruto met another of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya, the teacher of the Yondaime Hokage, taught him how to summon toads that the Yondaime Hokage had summoned as well.

In the finals, Naruto faced off against the previous year's Rookie of the Year, Hyuuga Neji and managed to change his view of life.

Shortly after that, an invasion occurred and Naruto faced off against the Jinchuuriki of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, once again obtaining a victory thought summoning the Toad Boss. Through his unwavering determination to protect his team mates, he managed to convince Gaara that true strength came from wanting to protect others, thus changing Gaara's outlook in the process.

Due to the Sandaime's death when fighting Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Naruto were sent to find Tsunade, another of the Densetsu no Sannin, to be the Godaime Hokage. Along the way, they encountered Uchiha Itachi when Sasuke mysteriously appeared, charging straight at Itachi before being soundly beaten. Itachi then escaped with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame when it was apparent that they were outclassed by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then started to teach Naruto the Rasengan, a deadly move created by the Yondaime Hokage which allowed him to beat Orochimaru's sidekick, Kabuto, when they appeared.

After Tsunade had agreed to become the Godaime Hokage, the minions of Orochimaru, the Sound Four snuck into Konohagakure, tempting Sasuke to run to Orochimaru with promises of power that full control of the Curse Seal would give him. Desperate after being so soundly beaten by Itachi, Sasuke agreed to leave and together they fled Konoha.

Sakura however caught Sasuke in the act of leaving and reported the incident the next day, after which a retrieval team was sent after Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto then had a showdown at the Valley of the End with Sasuke emerging as the victor as Naruto refused to deal the last blow that would kill Sasuke, someone he deemed as his brother.

After Naruto had recovered from the heavy wounds that Sasuke inflicted on him, Jiraiya took Naruto on a three year training trip to keep him from being captured by Akatsuki, an organization that wanted to capture all the nine Bijuu (tailed demons). Akatsuki was composed of many S-class ninjas, of which Uchiha Itachi and his partner were part of.

Finally, after the three years, Naruto and Sasuke clashed once again and though Naruto once again failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, he did prevent Orochimaru from taking control of Sasuke's body, which was Orochimaru's ultimate aim.

Downtrodden with his lack of success, Naruto threw himself into his training, preparing for the time three years later when Orochimaru would once again try to take over Sasuke's body.

Finally, the three years deadline ended and Orochimaru tried to take over Sasuke's body, only to be overpowered by the teen who was now much stronger. Sasuke then killed him and took control of Otogakure, the village that Orochimaru was leading. Because of the malignant influence of the Curse Seal, Sasuke slowly turned insane and then launched an attack against Konoha. Naruto had finished off the Akatsuki including Itachi. Because of this, Sasuke's sole dream, his drive to live had disappeared and in his deranged state, he pinned the blame on Naruto who had stolen everything from him.

Leading the forces to defend Konohagakure was Naruto, who was now feared throughout the world as his training had made him one of the strongest beings in the world, the only one even coming close to his strength was Sasuke who had spurred himself to work harder when he heard of Naruto's achievements.

Finally, after three years, the two rivals would clash once again.

Naruto glared straight into the fully matured Sharingan of Sasuke, trying to find even a hint of humanity left in him.

Sasuke had accessed the full power of the Curse Seal, turning him into a monster. Hand-like wings protruded from his back. His skin darkened in colour and his normal black hair had lengthened and turned ivory white. Finally, a cross-shaped mark had appeared on his face, making him look like a very terrifying monster indeed.

Meanwhile, Naruto had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, causing red chakra to flow out from him, making him look as if he was on flames. His pupils had turned to slits and turned from his normal blue colour to a blood red colour. His nails and canines had lengthened as well and seven ethereal tails floated behind him. One of the parts of his training was training himself to fully utilize the Kyuubi's chakra without losing control of himself like he had in the past. While he could not go beyond seven tails' worth of power, he trusted that this would be enough to defeat Sasuke.

The two rivals had been fighting for a very long time and it was evident from the looks of the battlefield. Craters pockmarked the land, trees were completely severed or burnt and rubble of multiple rocks lay scattered everywhere.

The effect of using the Kyuubi's chakra for such an extended period of time was taking its toll on him and he knew that Sasuke was also suffering from using the Curse Seal for such a long time. It was time to end this battle.

He looked up and he saw that Sasuke had the same idea as he was performing the hand seals for his most powerful technique. The Yami Chidori whereby he channeled the evil chakra of the Curse Seal into the Chidori, turning it a sickly purple.

Meanwhile, Naruto concentrated and formed his most powerful Jutsu so far; the Oodama Fuuton: Rasenshuriken whereby he took the Rasengan that his father had created and added Wind Element Manipulation and the chakra of the Kyuubi into it, creating a technique that could slice decimate an entire city wall with ease.

The two charged at each other, their techniques roaring and they clashed in a massive explosion, both of them struggling to gain supremacy over each other.

"Cease this foolishness Sasuke! I will not let you destroy Konoha even if it costs my life" Naruto shouted.

"He was mine! I am an avenger! All that I had left was my vengeance but you had to take it away from me! I will show you now what it feels like to lose your dream, your sole reason for living!" Sasuke snarled as he pushed against Naruto.

"Now I shall lead my forces and finish off Konoha. Can't be Hokage over a wasteland right?" Sasuke mocked. "Come to think of it, you can't be Hokage either if you die right here!"

With that, he thrust his arm forward with renewed vigour, pushing Naruto back a few inches. In retaliation, Naruto dug his heels and pumped even more chakra into his Oodama Rasenshuriken, causing Sasuke to lose the ground he had gained.

Sasuke bit back a curse as he struggled against Naruto. While he had before grudgingly respected Naruto's tenacity, this was just too much. No one should have been able to take the amount of punishment that Naruto had taken and still put up such a fight. For god's sake, Naruto had plowed through half of his forces before fighting him while he had engaged Naruto fresh.

Suddenly, he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Twisting his head a little bit, he saw that it was the elites from Konoha; the previous Rookie Nine and Team Gai along with Tsunade as well as the Suna trio Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. He smirked as he saw a familiar pink colour approaching them.

Sasuke grimaced. This meant that his forces were either wiped out or in retreat, no doubt due to the blond right in front of him. However, they could serve his purpose quite well…

Naruto saw a smirk on Sasuke's face and looking to the side, he saw what was making Sasuke smirk. His blood chilled. He knew what Sasuke was planning and he would not allow it!

Moving his Oodama Rasenshuriken to the right, he allowed Sasuke's Yami Chidori to continue on its path unimpeded, plunging straight into his heart before his Oodama Rasenshuriken impacted with Sasuke and ripped him to shreds.

Naruto cried out in pain as the arm embedded in his chest was forcefully pulled away from him, widening the wound and causing blood to gush out from the chest. He collapsed onto the floor, blood pooling around him.

Naruto's comrades sprinted to his side, calling him frantically all the while.

Hinata stared at Naruto's dead body, too stunned to say anything, merely able to shed tears for her crush's untimely death. She had always admired his determination and his ability to change others for the better. He was the one who changed her as well, giving her the courage needed to survive in this cruel world. But now, he was gone…

Neji knelt beside Naruto, the infamous composure of the Hyuugas gone as he stared at the one who had changed him for the better. "Naruto…you promised that you would be Hokage and help me change the Hyuugas. Isn't your nindo to not break your word?" Neji uttered as he gripped Naruto's hand tightly. His team mates placed their hands on his shoulder, also distressed at the sight of Naruto in this state.

Tsunade could only stare at Naruto's broken body while memories of her dead loved ones flashed through her mind. Was she cursed to see all that she cared for die right in front of her? First there were Dan and Nawaki, then Jiraiya and now Naruto too? It was just too unfair!

Sakura openly wept at the death of her team mate. Before, she had totally ignored Naruto or treated him like thrash, preferring to instead chase after Sasuke. However, Naruto had continued protecting her, even at the risk of his own life. Now, he had died because of her. She knew what Sasuke's plan was likely to be the moment she saw him glance at them. Sasuke would turn away from Naruto and probably plunge the Yami Chidori into her, killing her. It was no big secret that while Naruto had given up on Sakura as a love interest, he had instead started treating Sakura as the sister he never had and was very protective of her. If Sasuke had killed her, or even any of the other, Sakura was sure that Naruto's mind would probably be broken, blaming himself for not being able to protect those he deemed as his "precious people".

However, what was most surprising was Gaara's reaction. Gaara had walked over to Naruto, kneeling down beside him, not even caring that the blood soaked into his pants. Taking out a golden Suna Hitai-ate, he placed it on Naruto's chest. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are an honorary shinobi of Sungakure and your deeds will forever be remembered." He intoned solemnly.

On the other hand, when they thought about it again, it was not so surprising. It was after all Naruto who had turned Gaara into the caring Kazekage that he was now and he was the one who had gone after Akatsuki when they had kidnapped Gaara in order to extract the Shukaku from him.

The rest of Naruto's comrades merely stood there gazing at him, mourning in their own way.

Suddenly, an utterly evil and malevolent chakra washed over them, causing them to freeze in terror. Naruto's body was floating in mid air amidst an inferno of chakra. One thought immediately crossed the mind of everyone present. _Is the Kyuubi escaping?_

Even though they were exhausted, they shifted into battle stances and prepared to do battle should the Kyuubi escape somehow. They would respect Naruto's actions and protect Konoha with their life like he had done so.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mindscape, things were going differently.

"I imagined my last moment to be kissing Sakura-chan while bidding farewell to everyone, not staring at a giant fur ball…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Silence insolent meat bag! I shall not die today because of your foolish actions!" snarled the Kyuubi as it used its tails to carve demonic runes into the floor of its cage.

Naruto looked on with curiosity before he remarked, "You do know that whatever you do, the seal combined with my willpower will prevent you from escaping right?"

"I have long been resigned with the fact that I shall remained trapped within you forever flesh bag. Now keep quiet and let me do my work." The Kyuubi snarled.

"Well it appears that you have gone senile then. Even you chakra cannot heal me when my heart is totally gone. Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later anyways. You have already lived for over 10,000 years after all" Naruto snickered.

The Kyuubi merely ignored him as it drew some seals around the runes. Naruto scratched his head trying to remember where he had seen those particular seals before as they looked very familiar.

"Wait a minute; those are seals that deal with ripping open a dimensional portal. I know because almost all of my stuff is stored within those dimensional portals… you must be joking Kyuubi! That harebrained scheme of yours will never work! Who knows what you might unleash on the world!" Naruto screamed as he rushed forward into the cage that the Kyuubi was sealed in, with the intent of stopping the Kyuubi.

However, he was too late as the Kyuubi had already completed the seals. Naruto was slammed against the walls of the cage as the Kyuubi poured forth all of its chakra into the seals, causing them to glow red before turning into a bright white flash.

In the real world, the chakra around Naruto suddenly subsided before a bright flash emanated from Naruto's body and when those gathered had regained control of their sight, Naruto's body was nowhere to be seen.

Travis stopped and collapsed at the foot of a tree, leaning against the trunk as he was utterly exhausted. His Boobisaur, Beatrice, copied his movements and sighed in relief as she finally got some rest.

There were rumours that a FrostWhelp had been sighted in the forests nearby. What a FrostWhelp was doing here so far away out in a temperate area he did not know but it did not matter. He was still a Rookie, having been a Tamer for only a month and if he managed to capture such a rare and powerful pokegirl, his reputation would definitely increase.

Suddenly, he saw a bright flash of light around 1 kilometer away to their right. Looking at Beatrice, they nodded simultaneously as they headed towards the origins of the flash. That might be where the FrostWhelp was or at the very least they should be able to gather some leads as to the location of the FrostWhelp.

What they saw when they arrived sickened them. In the middle of a crater lay a blonde male who was about 180cm tall. He wore black pants that had been burnt off near the knees. His shirt was gone, exposing the horrible wound that the blonde had. There was a huge hole in his chest that Travis was sure that he could put his arm through (not that he would want to) and he could see the rib cage and even the heart of the man.

Travis barely resisted the urge to vomit although his pokegirl failed to do so. Being brought up in a pokeranch, Beatrice led a relatively sheltered life and something like this was way beyond what she could handle.

As Travis looked closer though, he saw that the wounds on the blonde were actually healing visibly. He could see the muscles knit back together and new skin grow. In a few moments, other than all the blood and the scar on the blonde's chest, there was no evidence of the blonde ever being injured so seriously.

Travis knelt right beside the blonde. Even though the wounds had been healed, the blonde was still far from safe. He still remained unnaturally pale and his pulse was very weak, barely discernible in fact. Calling Beatrice over after she had finished regurgitating her previous meal, he told her to use her Vine Whip to carry him before setting off for the Pokecenter in town. That FrostWhelp would just have to wait.

Three days later, Travis found himself in front of a room door waiting for permission to enter. He had received a call from the Pokecenter, telling him that the blonde he had rescued had awoken. Seeing as there were absolutely no records on the blonde, they had decided to peg Travis with the job of looking after the blonde until he recovered seeing as he was the one who had rescued the blonde. Finally, a weak "come in" was heard and Travis entered, with Beatrice and the NurseJoy behind him.

The moment he entered, he was the recipient to a cry of "What the fuck is that?"

Taking a moment to recover his bearings from the flash, he instantly turned on the Kyuubi, only to be utterly shocked at what he saw.

The Kyuubi was normally extremely large, with malevolent red eyes, nine tails waving in the air and a constant oppressive aura being exuded. What he saw now though, was a shadow of what the Kyuubi had been.

It had shrunk until it was shorter than he was, about 160 cm and while it still retained the aura and the eyes, the effects were greatly lessened. What shocked Naruto the most though was the fact that the Kyuubi had only one tail.

"What the fuck happened Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Kyuubi raised its head to look at him, before simply lying down and resting its head on its paws. Naruto was going to march over and demand an answer when the Kyuubi answered him.

"I saved your life. That is what happened, mortal." Naruto merely stood there, waiting for further explanation. The Kyuubi finally got tired of Naruto staring at it and elaborated.

"What I did was to try and reverse the flow of time by a few seconds, back to just before the red-eyed boy with the black lightning incinerated your heart. However, if I just did that, the whole flow of time in your world would be warped therefore I had to throw in inter-dimensional travel so that the reversing of time happened when you were traveling in between the dimensions, thus affecting nothing. The moment you arrived, my chakra went to work, healing your wounds. As for my current state…" Here, the Kyuubi paused for a while, clearly distressed at the loss of its power.

"Reversing the flow of time requires a tremendous amount of energy, even if it just a few seconds. Don't forget the energy required to rip apart the dimensional fabric, pass through it and rip yet another hole."

"Because your bloody father sealed only my soul and not my body into you, what you see here is pure energy. Therefore, when the energy required was more than I had in my reserves, it took away my tails and a lot of my body away to compensate, reducing me into this pitiable state."

Naruto pondered over the Kyuubi's explanation before he found something strange. "Wait, where did all of your chakra go then? I know what no matter what Energy cannot disappear. It would still dissipate and remain as chakra residue. However, for such a huge amount of energy expended, just having residue is impossible…"

"Ahhh, you do have brains in that skull of yours."

Naruto merely glared at the Kyuubi.

"Well you see, the energy was built up in your world but released in between the dimensions. However, the energy cannot exist in between the dimensions. Nothing can. Therefore, it returned to your body as chakra. Your chakra."

Naruto took a moment to digest, making sure that he had heard everything clearly. "So that means that…"

"Yes, it means that you are now the equal or superior of the Hachibi in term of raw power. Now, return to your body and rest. You need time to heal your injuries as well get used to new amount of chakra. I refuse to die after all I have done merely because you did not take care of yourself." Too stunned from the earlier revelations to disobey, Naruto exited his mindscape let the darkness envelope him.

Naruto regained consciousness slowly, fighting against the sunlight that was shooting straight into his eyes.

When he heard footsteps approaching the room he was in though, his shinobi training took over.

His eyes snapped open and his muscles tensed. He immediately memorized everything he could of his surroundings.

He was lying on a soft white bed, with tubes and wires connected to him. The tubes and wires led to a beeping machine that he recognized as a hospital tool used to monitor's one's heartbeat.

Looking around, he saw that there were only possible portals for exit; a door and a window. Added to that, other than the bed, the machines, a table and some chairs, there was absolutely nothing he could use as a weapon.

Attempting to channel some of his chakra, he found that it was much more concentrated-probably a result of the Kyuubi's chakra becoming his – and almost uncontrollable. This left only Taijutsu as his weapons were all gone.

Flexing his muscles, he grinned as he noticed that all of his muscles were in working condition and in fact much denser than they had been before the incident. His speed, strength and reflexes had increased exponentially and he was sure that even without Jutsus, he would be able to take down many opponents before he went down.

His sense had evidently also improved, as he had heard the person when the person was still at least 4 rooms away. Sniffing the air, he found that the scent of the person was distinctly female and not quite human…

Tensing his muscles, Naruto prepared to pounce upon the strange non-human that was approaching him.

When the door opened though, what he saw made him very confused. Holding a clipboard was a red-head who was dressed in a nurse's uniform. Upon noticing that he was awake, the nurse greeted him with a smile. "Hello there. My name is Candice. Now lay still while I do some final checks alright?"

Naruto let the nurse do her as he tried to decipher what his senses told him. His eyes told him that the nurse was a human while his nose told him that the nurse was in fact not human. In the end though, he decided that it did not matter as she did not seem to wish harm on him.

"Umm, excuse me, Sir? Are you alright?"

Naruto realized to his chagrin that he had been spacing out for a very long while the nurse was talking to him. If Ero-sennin (what he calls Jiraiya) ever knew of this, his training would most likely be doubled. A ninja was supposed to be fully aware of his surroundings.

"Sir? Hello?" The nurse asked as she waved a hand right in front of Naruto's face. Naruto realized that he had once again zoned out. This had to stop immediately!

"Sorry there uhh…Candice right?" The nurse nodded, showing Naruto that he gotten the nurse's name right.

"Well you see I don't really remember what happened so I was trying to regain my bearings. I'm really sorry if I offended you." Naruto apologized while mentally congratulating himself. The amnesia excuse was the most often applied but most effective method as people would feel pity for the victim and not question the victim too much.

Since he was not a native of this dimension, if he did not know something that was supposed to be common knowledge, he could play it off as his amnesia. He was so smart!

He noticed though that the nurse had seemed shocked when he had apologized to her. He decided that it was a trick of the light though as the nurse's expression had returned to normal.

"Well everything is working fine so just wait right here while I call up your rescuer and finalise the papers for your discharge ok?"

Naruto simply nodded before going back to his musings. He would have to get more information about this dimension. Perhaps this rescuer could help him. After all, every good shinobi that information can be the key to a successful mission or your death.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Naruto decided that since he could not act without information and the information would not be arriving until some time later, he might as well use this time to gain as much control over his new chakra as he could. Getting up, he channeled chakra to his feet and proceeded to try and walk up the walls.

Three hours later, Naruto smirked as he stood upside down on the ceiling like a bat. Where before it had taken him three days to master this exercise, now he took only three hours.

His ears twitched as he once again heard footsteps approaching his room. Dropping down to the floor lightly, he leapt onto his bed and waited for the nurse and his rescuer to arrive.

The first to step though was a male of a height of around 170cm, had brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt as well as a black vest. All in all, he looked normal. What stepped through next though utterly shocked Naruto.

She (it was evident that it was a female from the huge breasts that she had) was green in colour. Her skin and hair were both a deep green, with small darker patches of green patterning her skin in just like a cheetah's spots. Since it was only wearing a shirt that came to just below her breasts, the most damning evidence that she was not a human was displayed for the whole world to see. There was a large plant bulb, about the size of a wreck ball growing on her lower back.

When he was part of ANBU, he had been trained to keep silent and simply observe. However, all of this training went flying out of his head the moment he saw the creature. Thus, he could not control himself and he cried out, "What the fuck is that?"

Travis was taken aback at the sudden cry. Looking at the blonde, he noticed that the blonde was gesturing wildly at Beatrice. While many Tamers treated their Pokegirls as thrash or worse, he respected his Pokegirl very much and he was not going to let some idiot insult his Pokegirl by insinuating that Beatrice was a "thing".

Candice however seemed to know what he was thinking as she moved to restrain him.

"Don't make such a big fuss. He has amnesia, most likely gotten from whatever happened to him and thus it is likely that he ahs forgotten all about the existence of Pokegirls."

"Oh." Was all Travis could say as he felt slightly guilty at his reaction.

"It's nice to know that there are Tamers who treat us Pokegirls like people instead of creatures." Candice said as she smiled at Travis.

Travis smiled back at Candice. "Well, I guess we should go fill him in on what he does not know then." Travis said as he walked towards the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he lay back on the bed. He was currently in Travis' guest room. Travis had offered Naruto a room to stay in and said that Naruto could pay him the rent next time when he earned enough money. Since his chakra control was nowhere near perfect yet, he gratefully accepted Travis' offer.

He had spent the whole day learning about the world that he was currently in. It was…different. Very, very different.

Apparently, the green-skinned creature that he had encountered earlier on was something called a Pokegirl, a Boobisaur to be exact. Pokegirls were rampant throughout the world, a result of the experiments of a mad scientist named Sukebe.

A master of technology and magic, this is the person responsible for the creation of Pokegirls and the scars created from his war. A great pervert, mage, and scientist, he created the Pokegirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed, and from the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump.

Several years later, Sukebe came back and this time he used his powers to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth. Sukebe's Revenge lasted for a great many years.

Sukebe's Revenge was basically him introducing humanity to his form of hell. A plague which killed millions and left nearly all females sterile, soldiers that were far beyond the powers of existing science, and other things the world thought only existed in fairy tales. The war united the world (which at the time was divided into something called "Nations") and sparked research into developing something that could combat Sukebe's super-soldiers, the Pokegirls.

The most famous battle was the Battle of San Bay, where the first energy weapons were used and the beginning of the Tamer forces was created. Sukebe's forces were barely defeated, thanks to the discovery that wild Pokegirls can be controlled by chosen people called Tamers.

Also, since most human females had been rendered infertile thanks to the plague, it was discovered that Pokegirls could bear human children as well as Pokegirls, males always human and some females human. However, almost all technology had been lost except those that dealt with stolen technology on Pokegirls.

After Sukebe's Revenge had been fought, the need for Tamers still existed as most Pokegirls had become Feral and uncontrolled.

Now, several hundred years after Sukebe's Revenge, humanity is just beginning to recover. Pokegirls are now somewhat accepted, Tamers are now accepted as full time jobs, pureblood human females are getting rarer since most breeding is done with Pokegirls, technology has been slowly loosing its bad reputation from Sukebe, and humans must learn the full extent of the world they live in now.

Naruto was curious about these Tamers that kept popping up during the discussion and after some questioning, he finally understood what they were.

A Tamer was a person whose primary job was to make sure that the Feral Pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they had to "Tame" other Pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a Pokegirl is with another Pokegirl.

In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a Pokedex), six Poke balls, a copy of the award-winning book _Taming for Dummies_, and congratulations.

In order for them to have more than six Pokegirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six Pokegirls with them at any time.

Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in _Taming for Dummies_, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well.

While Taming was mentioned frequently, Naruto just took it to be training the Pokegirls. After all, Tamers were supposed to use Pokegirls to fight other Pokegirls right? How could they fight if they were not trained adequately?

But the one fact that caught Naruto's interest was the fact that travelling all over the world was expected of a Tamer. While he did not hold much hope, perhaps he might be able to find a way to get back to his dimension without expending the amount of energy that the Kyuubi had if he travelled around as a Tamer. The Kyuubi was made of pure energy while he was still human. The process of opening the dimensional portals again might very well kill him.

Seeing as he would not be getting much sleep tonight with all of these thoughts in his head, he decided to train. A good training exercise did always make him feel much more relaxed. Sliding open the window silently, he crouched on the window sill measuring the distance between where he was currently and the rooftop of the closest building. Channelling some chakra to his legs, he tensed his legs and jumped, easily clearing the distance and landing on the rooftop. Running across the rooftop, he jumped to another rooftop when he reached the edge. He continued in this fashion until he reached the forest where he was found and headed in deep enough so that the noise from his training would not affect others.

Naruto crept into his room and slid the window close. It had been a good exercise. Tiring and fulfilling, ensuring that he would get a good night's sleep. Now came the part that he dreaded the most.

When a Kage Bunshin is dispersed, all of its memories are transferred back to the ninja who created the clones. Thus, they are a very effective means of training as they would cut down the time needed to understand a concept and the like. Even the increase in chakra control was also passed along. Also, since they required a high amount of chakra, continually producing Kage Bunshin would increase one's chakra reserves.

However, with the huge amount of chakra that Naruto now had, he created over ten thousand Kage Bunshin to train with. Therefore, when he released his technique, ten thousand memories would flow into his head. The human brain was NOT made to handle such abuse. Luckily for Naruto, he had the Kyuubi's chakra to heal the damage done.

Bracing himself, he released the technique and immediately he was immediately assaulted with the memories of each individual clone. Due to the information overload, he lost consciousness and sank into blissful sleep

Waking up early the next morning, Naruto went through his daily rituals and put on his new clothes –a black T-shirt and black pants- that he had borrowed from Travis before walking to the dining table where breakfast was being placed.

Breakfast today consisted of ham, bacon, eggs and pancakes cooked by Beatrice. Thanking Beatrice for the heavenly smelling meal, Naruto muttered a quick "Itadakimasu" before stuffing himself full.

Travis and his Pokegirl looked on in amazement as Naruto devoured his 16th pancake. This was after eight slices of bacon, two eggs and eight slices of ham.

"Where do you put it all?" Travis asked in wonder as Naruto started on his 18th pancake. Beatrice merely beamed, happy at finding someone who appreciated her cooking so much. Travis never did manage to finish off all of what Beatrice had cooked.

After knowing more about Pokegirls yesterday, Naruto had apologised profusely to Beatrice for his outburst when he first saw Beatrice. While it was only one more person, Beatrice was happy to have found someone else other than Travis who respected her as a person and not as a creature or slave like other Tamers did. Added to that, this same person enjoyed her cooking. It was perfect!

Suddenly, Travis' comlink beeped loudly, indicating that someone was trying to contact him. Opening it up, he found that it was Candice, the NurseJoy, who was trying to contact him.

"Travis, you told me to contact you with the FrostWhelp was sighted right?" Travis nodded, hoping that his intuition was right. He was right.

"Well, I received a patient just now who was attacked by the FrostWhelp 5 kilometres into the forest, roughly 1 o'clock from your house." Travis muttered a quick thank you before returning Beatrice to her pokeball and sprinted out of the house, Naruto right behind him."

"Naruto, why are you following me? This is dangerous and you just recovered." Travis asked while continuing at a dead sprint.

"Don't worry, I feel a lot better already. Besides, I was thinking about being a Tamer and seeing a real live battle would help me make a batter decision than any book would." Travis nodded at Naruto's explanation. It was logical. Added to that, he saw that Naruto was keeping up easily with him, not even breaking a sweat while Travis himself was already panting.

They finally arrived at the area where the FrostWhelp had appeared. There were deep gashes in the trunks of the trees that were frosted over as well as some crater on the ground. The FrostWhelp had definitely come here.

Travis released Beatrice while Naruto extended his chakra outwards, searching for any chakra signatures. Suddenly, he detected a chakra moving towards them at speeds that no normal animal should be able to achieve.

Realising that it was the FrostWhelp, Naruto was just in time to push Travis away before his head was severed from his neck.

Grabbing hold of the FrostWhelp's outstretched arm, he used her momentum against her, throwing her into a tree. Naruto reached to his side for a katana before he realised that it had already been broken by Sasuke's Kusanagi.

That second of hesitation cost him as the FrostWhelp recovered from his throw and sprang at him. Naruto dodged to his right immediately. However, he still received a nick on his cheek which was slowly coated by a layer of ice. A second slower and it would have been his eyes.

The FrostWhelp hissed in frustration as she crouched down, preparing to attack Naruto took a second to evaluate his opponent while Travis took out his Pokedex.

The FrostWhelp's complexion was milk-white, with white hair and silver eyes. She stood at about 165 cm. She had a perfect figure and would have looked like a very beautiful woman if not for the 1 inch claws that she possessed as well as the white tail flailing behind her.

Naruto looked over at Travis as his Pokedex finally obtained a reading.

**FrostWhelp, the ice dragon pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human **  
****Element**: _Dragon/ Ice_**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: human food **  
****Role**: Close combatant**  
****Libido**: Low to High (Depends on the level of respect the FrostWhelp has for Tamer)**  
****Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water**, ****Flying, Ground, Ice****  
****Weak Vs**: _Fighting, Rock, Steel_**  
****Attacks**: _Slash, Frost Slash, Frost Armour, Tail Whip, Iron Tail, Ice Punch, _**Scratch, Mega Kick, Low Kick, Mega Punch, Dragon Rage(Rare)****  
****Enhancements**: Tail, Claws, enhanced strength ( x2), enhanced agility (x3)

**Evolves**: FrostDrake (Battle Stress), FrostWyrm (Deep respect for Tamer**), Leviathan (rumoured evolution) ****  
****Evolves From**: None

_FrostWhelps are extremely rare, normally found only in the deep reaches of the Artic. However, sometimes one of FrostWhelps will wander out of the Artic reaches and enter more temperate regions. It is believed that the FrostWhelps do so as a test of sorts._

_With the element of Ice, the normal bane of Dragon Type Pokegirls, the Ice element is negated. While this does add more weaknesses to the FrostWhelp. They are but that, weaknesses and not the Achilles Heels that other Dragons have. Added to that, while their skin is colder than normal, it is not to the freezing point like other Ice Type Pokegirls, making Taming much easier. Finally, they are very beautiful and would make a welcome addition to any Tamer's Harem._

_FrostWhelps are close-range fighters, preferring to get up close and personal with their opponents. They use their Ice abilities to slow down their opponents before finishing off their opponents with their superior speed._

_However, it is to be noted that they are quite frail and a very strong blow should be enough to knock them down._

Travis however noted something else that the Pokedex had listed.

"Naruto, This FrostWhelp is already at Level 25. She is way beyond our abilities!" Travis had started to panic. While he knew that he would be at a disadvantage taking on an Ice Type with his Boobisaur, a Grass Type, he was not expecting the level range to be so huge. Beatrice was only level 15!

Naruto only smirked at him.

"Travis, relax. I'll handle it." Travis was about to tell Naruto to run before he got killed when Naruto suddenly blurred out of sight and then reappeared in front of the FrostWhelp before punching her hard in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Naruto then initiated his combo.

"U-" With that, Naruto kicked upwards, causing the FrostWhelp to go flying up into the air due to the force of the kick.

"Zu-" Naruto created a Kage Bunshin which leapt onto the original's shoulders and using that as a launching pad, jumped up and kicked the FrostWhelp in the chin once again, sending her flying even higher.

Naruto was mildly impressed at the fact that the FrostWhelp's neck had not snapped yet. Most of his opponents had died at this point. However, his combo was not finished yet.

"Ma-" A third clone popped into existence and slammed his knee into the FrostWhelp's abused stomach, causing her to once again double over in pain. This time though, she coughed up blood as well.

"Ki-" A fourth clone was formed above the FrostWhelp and it punched her spine hard, putting all of its weight behind it and letting gravity do most of the damage.

"Naruto Rendan!" Suddenly, all of the clones puffed into clouds of smoke, revealing the original flying down towards the FrostWhelp, one leg stretched out as he delivered a crushing axe kick, sending the FrostWhelp crashing into the ground while Naruto landed lightly beside her. The FrostWhelp was plainly unconscious.

Looking towards Travis, he asked for a pokeball which Travis absent-mindedly handed over to him, too stunned at the events that had transpired.

Only when Naruto had successfully captured the FrostWhelp did Travis regain his senses.

"Wha…What just happened? Who the hell are you, Naruto?" Travis demanded. Naruto merely sighed. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but he had not expected to have been forced to show off his abilities that quickly. At least he had not used any of his Jutsus.

"I'll explain later. Let's heal this FrostWhelp first ok?" Travis nodded in agreement. First they would make sure that the FrostWhelp was healed and then he would get some answers!

A few minutes later and they were at the Pokecenter. "So, what brings you here so fast?" Candice asked. In response, Naruto handed her the FrostWhelp. Scanning it, the NurseJoy gasped in surprise.

"Oh my, you captured it so quickly? You must truly be a talented Tamer, Travis." Shaking his head, Travis placed credit where it was due.

"Actually, Naruto did all the work. In fact, without him, I would probably not be alive right now." At this, Candice turned confused.

"I was not under the impression that Naruto had a Pokegirl or was even a Tamer."

"He is not. He beat the FrostWhelp by himself."

"But that's impossible!"

"Well, you should have seen what Beatrice and I saw when we first encountered Naruto."

"Oh? What did you see?"

Naruto was getting annoyed at this point. He was tired of people talking about him right in front of him as though he was not even there.

"Candice? Could you please heal the FrostWhelp? Throw in a level…3 Taming cycle as well please," at the last part, Naruto turned to look at Travis for confirmation. When Travis nodded, Naruto continued. "Yes, a level 3 Taming cycle. I would also like to take a Tamer test and should I pass, please register the FrostWhelp in my Harem. By the way, can you also use a T2 (Training Technique Machine) for language and generally everything the FrostWhelp needs to about the world on her? I will of course pay for the service."

Nodding in understanding, Candice took the pokeball containing the FrostWhelp away to be healed. She returned shortly with a form that she handed to Naruto.

"Normally, you would have to do some medical check-ups to make sure that you were fit to be a Tamer. However, since you were here just yesterday I have your medical records already. Added to that, you managed to beat the FrostWhelp by yourself which shows that you are clearly very fit. Now, please fill in that form."

Naruto quickly filled in the form and handed the form to Candice where she read it out.

"Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Age: 18. Gender: Male. Place of Origin: England, Aberdeen." At this part, Candice stopped and looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Well, since I can't remember where I come from, might as well make this place my place of origin then." Naruto shrugged. Candice accepted his explanation and continued.

"League: Blue league. Well then, that's it. You are now officially a Tamer." Candice said as she passed Naruto a Pokedex and the time-honoured _Taming for Dummies book. _Naruto looked at the grimaced. It reminded him of when he called been called "Dead-last" when he was young.

After a few minutes, Candice returned with the pokeball along with a receipt. Taking it, he saw the price of the T2s. "SLC 50, 000!" Naruto exclaimed. Candice glared at him.

"T2s are very expensive as they are one-use only. Don't tell you can't afford that or else…"

Naruto merely chuckled nervously. He had forgotten that a different dimension would use a different currency. "Of course I have the money, just let me search for it." With that, Naruto dug in his pockets. It was time for some of his shinobi training to come into use.

Attaching a chakra string to a pebble on the ground, Naruto flicked it into his pocket. He then performed some hand seals, disguising them as him searching deeply. First, he placed a Henge (transformation) on it followed by a Genjutsu (illusory technique) that would divert anyone's attention, making them only glance cursory at it. This way, the Henge could last longer without someone disrupting the illusion.

Finally, Naruto pulled out from his pocket a diamond ring. "Uhh will this do?" He asked Candice. Since he had never ever seen the currency in this world, he could place a Henge on it. Thus, he had elected to turn it into something valuable.

The NurseJoy just nodded, speechless at the sight of the diamond ring and handed him his FrostWhelp-Now that was a new concept. He was now responsible for someone- before shooing Travis and Naruto out of the Pokecenter so that she could admire the ring.

Once outside, Travis turned on Naruto. "Ok what was that? I know that you did not have that ring yesterday and no one here in this small town is rich enough to afford such a costly item."

Naruto looked around and seeing that were a few people looking at them curiously, he motioned for Travis to move closer. When Travis did so, Naruto whispered in his ears, "Let's talk in the forest okay? People here might overhear."

Naruto and Travis had finally found a large clearing in the forest to suit his purpose. "Okay. Now, spill." Travis demanded.

"Patience is a virtue, young one."

"What do you mean young one? You are only one year older than me!"

Naruto chuckled at how easily it had been to change topics before he performed a few hand seals. Slamming his hands on the ground, he exclaimed, "Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu! (Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique!)".

Travis gaped at the huge wooden house that had suddenly burst from the ground while Naruto looked on with deep pride. The Mokuton Jutsus were supposed to be able to be performed only by two people- The Shodaime Hokage (due to his bloodline) and one of Naruto's senseis, Tenzou (due to an experiment performed on him). There were normally only five Elemental releases with them being Katon (Fire Release), Suiton (Water Release), Fuuton (Wind Release), Doton (Earth Release) and Raiton (Lightning release). Elements like Wood were formed by mixing Suiton and Doton together. However, this required very high level Earth and Water Manipulation and thus only those with a Bloodline Limit could perform Mokuton Jutsus.

Naruto, as usual, had found a way around this complication. Because he had been the container of the Kyuubi for so long, some of its traits were naturally passed on to him like the three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, enhanced hearing and smell. However, it had also granted him one of the traits that had made the Kyuubi so feared- Complete mastery over every element. With this, the Mokuton were no longer out of his reach. If he wanted to, he could even form manipulate Ice like Haku did by mixing Wind and Water together.

Now, he could perform Mokuton Jutsus better than even his sensei, Tenzou, could. After basking in his sense of achievement for a moment, he moved towards the gigantic house and motioned for Travis to enter.

"I thought you wanted answers, Travis? Well come in then." Travis scooped his jaws off the floor and followed Naruto in.

Once he entered, he saw that the house was very well furnished. "Wait a minute will you Travis? The FrostWhelp deserves to hear this as well and I do not feel like repeating myself." Agreeing with Naruto, Travis watched as Naruto released the FrostWhelp.

She knelt on the floor and bowed her head in Naruto's direction. "Master, command me." She said, only to receive a groan as a reply. As one, both Travis and the FrostWhelp looked at him curiously only to see him muttering to himself.

"According to Travis, Ferals are supposed to be more rude and direct right? Why do I have a simpering idiot here? Uh huh! Must be the T2s. They probably ingrained the 'proper' way a Pokegirl should behave into her."

The FrostWhelp was indignant at being called a 'simpering idiot' and displayed this by slamming her tail and snarling at Naruto, "The only fool I see here is you." Before she cringed, realising what she had done. When she did not receive the beating that the T2 had told her she would get, she looked up confused only to see Naruto chuckling silently.

"Well it seems that you have spunk the T2 failed to remove. Good." Naruto then sat down on one of the chairs nearby and mentioned for Travis and the FrostWhelp to do the same. It was time for him to share his life story. While he would leave out the parts like the Kyuubi, they deserved to know who he was. Travis had helped him continuously without expecting any sort of returns and the FrostWhelp was going to be part of his Harem, part of his team. Taking a deep breath, he began his story.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I hail from a village called Konoha, also known as Konohagakure…"

The FrostWhelp and Travis took a moment to digest what Naruto had told them. Who could have known that he hid so much power behind that easy-going nature of his?

Seeing that it was dark, Travis excused himself, wanting to reach home before he got lost in the forest.

"Naruto, I thank you for sharing your past with me. I know that you are holding back something but I respect that. Know that no matter what, you will be my friend." With that, Travis left.

Naruto smiled as Travis' words touched him before he turned to the FrostWhelp.

"So, what is your name? I can't very well go around calling you FrostWhelp right?"

"I do not have a name Master." At this, Naruto groaned.

"First off, do not call me Master. I may lead you, but I do not own you, understand? Where I came from, females had equal rights as males. As I already told you, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade is a female. And as for a name…would Rylai do?"

Nodding in acceptance, the newly-named Rylai then asked Naruto, "Well then how should I address you?"

"Just call me Naruto, that's what my friends all call me."

Rylai looked shocked at the fact that Naruto viewed as her as a friend. Naruto then decided to nip this problem in the bud before it became a problem later on.

"Listen here. I do not care what the T2 taught you. Other Tamers might treat their Pokegirls as inferior creatures but not me. You will be my comrade, not my subordinate. Now, go to bed."

Arrows suddenly appeared on the walls of the house, with the words "Rylai's room" above them.

"Follow the arrows and you will reach your bed-room. Rest well tonight. I am going to make you a Pokegirl to be feared so tomorrow your tor- I mean training will start."

Rylai nodded and followed the arrows all the while repressing a shudder that had suddenly appeared when he mentioned the word "training".


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life: Chapter Two

Naruto watched as Rylai walked up the stairs before he pondered on what to do. Apparently, after his normal human chakra had absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra, his chakra had been turned part demonic. The traits that he had been given earlier by the Kyuubi's chakra were strengthened and it seemed like he had gained another trait.

He now needed much less sleep than a normal human being. Even after all the action earlier on in the day, he was still brimming with energy and he suspected that if he had not gone training last night, he would probably have gained only two hours of sleep and wake up feeling perfectly fine.

Now though, he did not know what to do and he was starting to get bored. A bored Naruto is a dangerous Naruto, which the villagers and his friends would testify to. There was a very simple reason for this. When Naruto is bored, that is when his most wacky ideas came into play. Sure, they worked out in the end but still, the process was terrifying.

Thus, in an effort to alleviate his boredom, he rummaged in his pockets, hoping that he would find something that would amuse him for the time being. Finally, his hands touched a metallic object. Pulling it out, he saw that it was the Pokedex that he had received from the NurseJoy earlier on.

Opening it up, he saw that the first thing that was displayed was all of his information.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 18

Residence: Aberdeen, England, Blue Continent

Region: England

Status: Active

Rank: Unrated

Security Clearance: Nil

Licenses

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Active Harem

Species Name Level

FrostWhelp Rylai 25

Badges: Nil

Naruto frowned as he saw that ALL of his information would be displayed for the world to see if they scanned him with his Pokedex. This would not do. As a shinobi, completing a mission quickly required that he caught his opponent unawares. However, if everyone could see the strength of his Harem, then he would lose his advantage.

Suddenly, his eye gleamed in a familiar way that would send anyone who knew him scurrying for cover. In his travels with Jiraiya during their training trip, he had come across a few villages that possessed very high technology. Thus, he had obtained quite a few technological skills. While the Pokedex was indeed complicated, it was nothing compared to some of the machines he had come across. Grinning maniacally, he set about dismantling the Pokedex.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction as he gazed upon his work. While it still looked like an ordinary Pokedex, he had configured to be a top-notch hacking tool. If he wanted to, he could simply scan a lock with his Pokedex and within seconds, his Pokedex would download the code from a satellite he had overrode earlier on and then render the lock useless. Added to that, unless a Gym Leader or someone of equal authority scanned him, they would receive results that would utterly frustrate them.

His information now read:

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 18

Residence: ?

Region: ?

Status: ?

Rank: ?

Security Clearance: ?

Licenses

Tamer: ?

Master Tamer: ?

Researcher: ?

Watcher: ?

Breeder:?

Active Harem

Species Name Level

? ? ?

Badges:?

In other words, all that they would know was his name and age. Gym Leaders would know a little bit more, specifically what Pokegirls he contained in his Harem and their names. However, their levels and everything else would not be displayed.

On the other hand, he had access to as much information was he wanted. With one scan, he would gain access to the Tamer's basic information as well as his number of battles, his win/ loss ratio and everything else under the sun, down to what their ancestors had bought on a certain day and time.

However, he was still far from tired. While this would prove useful out in the field where he could keep watch almost all day long, it was only being a nuisance to him as he was quickly becoming bored.

He couldn't train as well due to the state that his clothes were in. Due to the training last night and the fight with Rylai earlier, the clothes that Travis had provided him with was being held together by a thread. Any strenuous activity and he could bid farewell to these clothes. Thus, training was out of the option.

Wait a minute. If he remembered correctly, he had sealed an extra set of ANBU clothes into a scroll and tossed it into his dimensional storage…

Quickly forming the shape of the seal in his mind, he projected the image onto the wall beside him and watched as a black hole suddenly appeared where he had projected the seal to be.

O

Should be "on".. I think.. XD

ne common misconception o seals was that they had to be drawn with ink. Naruto had discovered that if a shinobi had enough chakra and enough focus, he could simply project the image of the seal onto any surface, pump in the required amount of chakra and the seal would activate.

Of course, this method was rather risky because if a shinobi's focus wavered for just a second, who knows what kind of damage would occur?

Rummaging inside the dimensional hole, he felt the familiar numb feeling creep up his arm before he finally found the scroll he was looking for. Taking it out, he took a look to confirm that it was the scroll he was looking for. Seeing that it was the one he had been looking for, he ceased focusing on the seal and closed the dimensional hole.

Unrolling the scroll that was titled "Master Scroll", he saw numerous kanji for mundane stuff like toiletries. Finally, he found the kanji for clothes and tapped it lightly, causing a scroll titled "Scroll for clothes" to pop out.

Unrolling this scroll, he tapped the kanji for Male, causing yet another scroll to pop out.

Unrolling the last scroll, he tapped on the kanji for ANBU and his ANBU uniform puffed into existence. He was back in action! Grinning exuberantly, he reached for the ANBU uniform before he paused.

While the ANBU uniform was indeed made of tougher material than normal clothing, it would never be able to survive the abuse that he would put it through. Therefore, in at most a week, he would find himself once again in a shortage of clothing. This meant that he would have to reinforce his uniform.

Sighing, he tapped the kanji for Seals and all of his sealing equipment popped out; Brushes, ink, the whole works. While the Mental Seals as he called them were very effective for short term usage like in a battle, it was simply not worth the trouble to continue focusing on them for long terms seals like the ones he would need to reinforce his uniform. Thus, he had to do things the slow and traditional way.

Uncapping the ink bottles and dipping his brush into them, Naruto began his tedious work.

The work had certainly taken more out of him than he had expected. Continuous application of chakra in small and controlled amounts combined with the careful drawing of the seals (if even a small line was out of shape, his clothes could be incinerated, turn a bright pink or even blow up in his face) caused quite a strain on his mind. However, he was now finished.

The first seal he had created was one that would draw chakra from nearby living organisms to repair any damage done to his uniform. After all, this was his last one left.

He had then gone to add elemental nullifying seals. While these were designed originally so that Jutsus would do much less damage, Naruto decided that these would serve well in this world as the Pokegirls utilized elemental attacks as well.

After that he added an impact absorption seal which as its named implied would absorb the force from a heavy impact. Designed originally by him and Jiraiya to protect them from Tsunade's and Sakura's inhuman strength, it had quickly developed into something that made the impact from a collapsing building feel only mildly uncomfortable. Since many Pokegirls in this had enhanced strength, Rylai being one example, he decided it would be prudent to add on this seal.

He had also drawn on Gravity seals that he could activate, deactivate or change at will. While weights like Lee and Gai used were indeed useful for increasing one's strength and speed, the whole body was not developed. However, with this seal, a gravitational field would form around him that acted only on him and not his surrounding. This way, even if he was standing still, he would still be training as the gravitational field would still be acting on him, forcing his muscles to work in order to prevent him from slamming face-down into the ground.

Finally, he had added another seal that would render all of the previous seals invisible and carved his family symbol- a spiral- on the back of the breastplate of the uniform.

Donning his uniform, he looked at his reflection in the full-body mirror that he had procured from the Master Scroll. He had on a black, form-fitting sleeveless shirt as well as similar pants. His breastplate, an unreflective gray in colour, was strapped over his chest. His kunai and shuriken holster was strapped to his right thigh. He was wearing the traditional ninja sandals except that these were black with colour. He was also wearing black gloves that reached up to the middle of bicep, with metal plates on the back of his hand to his forearm to protect his arm. Finally, instead of the traditional Hitai-ates (forehead protectors), his was black in colour, with the long straps hanging freely at the back of his head. The leaf etched on the metal plate was also black in colour. All in all, he decided he looked good.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was already 4am in the morning. His body was also beginning to show signs of tiredness as the sealing had taken a tremendous amount of chakra. This was why such seals were not duplicated all over the world. The chakra cost would kill almost anyone.

Heading up to his own bedroom, Naruto turned in for the night.

When Naruto woke up, he felt totally refreshed but when he looked at the clock right beside his bed, his eyes bugged out.

"6 am in the morning? What kind of freak did you turn me into, Kyuubi?" Naruto screamed.

After grumbling for a while, he decided that there was nothing to be done so he entered the bathroom for his daily ablutions after which he sat down in the living room (the area where he talked to Travis and worked on the Pokedex and seals) and looked into his seal for Food to see what he had to eat.

"Let's see…Itachi's stash of Pocky that I found in the Akatsuki base, don't think that's a healthy choice for breakfast…My ramen, no way in hell I'm sharing that…some of Konohamaru's candy I filched six years ago, YUCK…some of Chouji's snacks that I managed to grab, man that sure was a good training exercise (while normally very laid-back and a very friendly person, once his food was in danger, he charged at his victim with the speed and force of a train)…and nothing else. Oh well, guess it's time to go hunting then."

Naruto then created a Kage Bunshin and ordered it to enter the woods and hunt for food.

"Or rather, it's time for my Kage Bunshin to hunt for food." Naruto snickered. Kage Bunshin were just so useful!

Since there was nothing else to do until his Kage Bunshin returned with whatever it had caught, he decided to get some training done.

Lying flat on the floor, he stretched his arm out until his fingertips just barely touched the wall. Channeling chakra to his fingertips, he then began to climb up the wall using only his index and middle fingers.

Two hours later, he was half-way up the wall and sweat was pouring off him in the galleons. Just concentrating on controlling his chakra was tiring enough but he had to make sure his body remained straight as a board and parallel to the ground. Added to that, the gravitational field was active, exerting a force of five times the normal gravity on him.

He was about to drop down on the floor when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Pushing off the wall, he landed on his feet and greeted his FrostWhelp with a smile, "Good Morning Rylai, did you sleep well?"

Rylai woke up slowly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes blearily. Having only slept on the ground, grass or ice when she was still a Feral, she had not ever enjoyed the comforts of a bed.

But then again, how many Tamed Pokegirls actually enjoyed the comforts of a bed? From the knowledge she had gleaned from the T2, she knew that most Pokegirls either slept on the floor or in their Pokeballs.

Her new owner was certainly a strange character. A person from another dimension altogether with such a dangerous profession and yet he still treated her like a human. While most Tamers would have jumped her immediately, Naruto had barely even looked at her.

Perhaps he was a homosexual? That would explain why she was tamed in a Pokecenter instead of by Naruto. Shrugging, she decided that it was none of her business and exited the room, looking at the clock as she passed by it.

It was only 8am. According to the T2, most Tamers woke up at 10-11am, unused to a harsh life. Even professional Tamers would only wake up at most 1-2 hours earlier than others. Since Naruto was still a Rookie, she probably had plenty of time left and she wanted to use this time to explore this strange house she was living in.

Once she opened the door, she was slightly startled and amused by the arrows that formed on the walls, with the words "Follow the arrows" above the arrows. Following the instructions, she followed the arrows down a few winding corridors until she came to a flight of stairs.

As she descended, she swore she had seen Naruto floating in mid-air, only his fingertips touching the wall. It appeared that she would have to get used to the fact that the strange would be the norm around her master.

When she entered the living room, Naruto greeted her as if he was truly glad to see her, instead of the perfunctory greeting that most tamers gave. Some did not even greet their Pokegirls.

Touched by this action, she replied with a smile. "I slept very well last night. It had been my first time in a bed and I found it very comfortable."

Naruto was about to respond when suddenly his Kage Bunshin, holding a dead rabbit by its ears.

"Only one rabbit?" He asked.

"Well, the woods were really sparse Boss and I didn't want to kill the rest of the rabbits as im pretty sure they were the last ones here."

Sighing, Naruto created another Kage Bunshin to skin, gut and then cook the rabbit that had been caught before he turned back to the first Kage Bunshin.

"Very well then. I want you to go into town and look at how the currency looks like. I want every single detail. It seems we will have to buy food and since I have no money currently, I'll just use a Henge to scam the townspeople until I have enough money.

Rylai stood there stunned throughout the whole incident. Why were there three Narutos walking around and why did one suddenly pop into existence? Thinking back to the story he had told them the last time she figured that the extra Narutos were probably the Kage Bunshins he was so proud about.

Looking over at her master, Rylai noticed that there was something different about him.

"Mas- I mean Naruto-"Rylai corrected herself when Naruto looked at her. "Where did you get those new clothes?"

"Oh this? This was my old ANBU uniform. Now that we are talking about clothes, you need new clothes. That dress of yours is simply not combat-worthy."

Rylai looked down at the white dress that the NurseJoy had given her. Naruto was right. The dress was too thin and would probably fall apart with one attack. Lost in her thoughts, Rylai nearly missed the scroll that Naruto tossed at her.

"Inside the scroll is sealed all the female clothing that I possess. Don't ask why I own them. Anyways, just tap on the kanji for what you want and the clothes will pop out. Show me what you want later and I'll seal the rest back into the scroll. By the way, don't worry about whether it will fit you. I can change their size."

Rylai returned a few minutes with her choices. She had chosen a white long-sleeved shirt, black long pants with plenty of pocket, black combat boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Naruto nodded approvingly at her choices. She would be able to hide weapons within her sleeves, giving her an advantage against any Feral Pokegirl on in unofficial matches. The pants were the same. More pockets equals more places to hide stuff. Finally, the combat boots were made of a very tough but light material. Therefore, her movements would not be restricted but her kicks would definitely hurt. The gloves would also protect her hands while giving her the flexibility to slash at her enemies with her claws.

Placing the clothes in front of him, he once again unsealed his sealing equipment. This time, however, he also unsealed something else- twenty packets of instant ramen. Creating another Kage Bunshin, he assigned this clone the task for carting his ramen to the microwave and serving him his ramen when he was ready.

He then started to work on adding the seals to Rylai's clothes. Since he had just done the exact same process a few hours ago, things were going much faster. Three minutes after he started, he was served his first ramen cup by his Kage Bunshin. Without pausing at all, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks with his left hand and shoveled noodles into his mouth while drawing seals with his right hand.

Rylai stared at this spectacle. This was the clincher. Her master was officially the most weird, most screwed-up person to have ever existed. When her rabbit arrived a few minutes later, she could chew methodically as she stared in morbid fascination at Naruto. When she finally finished her rabbit, she noticed that Naruto had already finished his twenty cups of ramen.

After some time, Naruto finished with his seals and handed Rylai her clothes while explaining the function of the seals. "And inside this spiral (which Rylai noted looked a lot like the spiral on the back of Naruto's armor) is a seal for chakra weights. Because your constitution is different from mine, I decided to give you chakra weights before moving on to gravitational seals. Anyways, to cancel the weights, either you or I merely need to smear some of our blood on the spiral and say "Kai"."

"Since many Tamers place their own symbols on their Pokegirls, marking the Pokegirls as theirs, the spiral will not look suspicious. I do not want anyone looking at the seal in detail. I did not make this seal invisible as I need to know where the seal is in order to channel my chakra into the seal. I am not a pervert and I do not want to grope you while attempting to add to your weights. You will also keep the weights on at all times except when you are sleeping or when I say that you can take a break so that your body will have time to build new muscles as well as get used to new speed that you will have without the weights. Now, do you understand everything?"

When Rylai nodded, a sinister smile broke out on Naruto's face. "Then let the training begin."

Rylai gasped as she entered the training room. Instead of the dojo she had expected, she had emerged into what seemed like a clearing in the forest.

"Through the use of multiple seals, I managed to link this room to my mind. In other words, anything that I think of will appear in here. However, they will exist only here and nowhere else." Naruto explain as he stepped up beside her.

"Now face me." When Rylai turned around to face him, he touched the seal that was placed above her heart lightly, channeling his chakra into the seal.

Rylai suddenly felt as if she was encased in molten lead when she was slammed face-down into the ground, creating a deep crater.

"Your first task is to get used to the weights and be able to stand up. Now hop on it!" Naruto called down to Rylai to which he received a flurry of curses that made him chuckle.

"Now that is so unlady-like. Less cursing and more working. You are going to walk to the living room and bed by yourself. If you can't then you will simply have to sleep here on an empty stomach then. I am going to train by the trees. Call me only if you are dying. Ja ne." With that, Naruto sauntered off into the forest.

Once inside the forest, Naruto once again created thousands of clones, dividing them into groups. One group was supposed to go through his Taijutsu katas. While he would not reap the physical benefits of such an exercise, he would still gain the muscle memory of the clones, making the katas instinctive for him. Another group worked on seal-less Jutsus. He had been able to do that once but with his new chakra; he needed to work on it again. Finally, he assigned the last group to practicing with his Elemental Manipulation.

Meanwhile, he himself would do physical exercises to keep himself in tip-top shape. He started out with 500 of sit-ups, push-ups, squats and crunches. He then sprinted flat out for 5 kilometers before he did his finger-climbing exercise (the one where he climbs up the wall with his fingers) for half an hour. He would then repeat from the beginning.

By the time 1pm rolled around, both Tamer and Pokegirl had advanced quite a bit in their exercises. Rylai had managed to stand up straight and was now attempting to walk while Naruto had progressed far enough in his chakra that he was able to climb up 500cm up a tree.

Deciding it was time for a lunch-break; he slowly climbed down the tree (still using only his fingers of course) and walked over to where Rylai was.

"Rylai, it's time for lunch now." Rylai could only look at him dismayed. "But I still take 5 minutes to move a single step!"

Naruto simply chuckled at her response. "You really thought that I would do that to you? I am training you, not torturing you. _Not much difference between the two though hehe."_ Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Release your seal." Naruto watched as Rylai struggled to life her hand up to her mouth so that she could draw blood. It was not that surprising really. In fact, he was quite impressed that Rylai had achieved so much in such a short time. It seemed that Pokegirls were indeed quite a tough bunch.

After Rylai had failed to even draw blood for the 5th time, Naruto released the seal for her and Rylai collapsed onto the floor gratefully now that she would not break her bones if she dropped onto the floor.

Naruto laughed at her state while she tried to glare fiercely at him (which failed miserably as she was lying face-down in the dirt) only to laugh even louder at her weak attempts at glaring.

Naruto finally decided to take pity on her and stopped laughing. Bending down, he picked her bridal style despite her protests and carried her towards the living room, placing her gently in a chair.

As soon as they were seated, a Kage Bunshin started placing huge amounts of food on the table. "How did you get so much food?" Rylai gasped. Naruto only smirked. "It's a trade secret. Now eat, you are going to need the strength for the training later." While Rylai paled a little at the thought of more training, the sight of the food seemed to energize her as she set about clearing the plates without further encouragement. Following Rylai's actions, Naruto started to devour everything and anything edible in sight.

After the meal they slumped back in their chairs sighing in satisfaction. However, Rylai's relaxation was short-lived as they immediately went back to training, stopping only to take dinner.

Finally, at about 10pm, Naruto called a halt to the training. He was pleased with what Rylai had achieved today. From not being even able to stand up, Rylai had improved to the point where she could brisk walk for 200 meters without taking a break and had managed to jog slowly for a total for 2km today which was more than he had expected her to achieve.

"You have done very well today, far more than what I had expected actually." At this, Rylai beamed with pride. "However, training will not slow down because you have exceeded my expectations for today. Instead, the training will be more rigorous tomorrow. By the way, we will start training at 6am from tomorrow onwards and have breakfast at 8am. I am planning to make you strong enough to take on the Gym Leaders with ease within 3 month's time so you will be pushed to the limit."

The only response he got was a tired groan and what sounded like a muttered "Sadistic bastard." Grinning slightly, he released her seal and picked her up bridal-style once more before carrying her to her room and tucking her into her bed. He was amused by the fact that Rylai had fallen asleep in the middle and was actually snoring gently.

Heading down to the living room, Naruto decided to look up the Pokedex to try and learn as much from it as possible since he had six hours to kill before he even felt tired.

And thus the first month passed in this fashion. Over the month, Rylai had truly improved in her physical conditioning. After two weeks, Naruto found Rylai capable of handling the gravity seal and replaced her chakra weights seal with a gravitational field seal. In fact, Naruto found that Rylai was very similar to him in the fact that both of them thrived under very harsh training conditions.

Her strength had increased tremendously. While she was not able to create craters at will like Tsunade and Sakura, she could topple a study oak tree easily in one blow. Added to that, due to the running he had made her do constantly, her stamina had also increased and was able to fight for half an hour continuously with the seals on. What impressed Naruto the most though was her speed.

Apparently, her natural speed and strength enhancements as a Pokegirl increased the more she trained. When she released the gravity seal, Naruto was sure that she would be able to give Lee and Gai a run for their money without their weights on.

Rylai was not the only one who had improved. Naruto had finally regained his ability to cast Jutsus without using any hand seals. He had even discovered a new way to manipulate the Fire element, causing the Jutsus to emerge from his hands rather than from his mouth which could be very troublesome sometimes. Finger climbing was now a breeze to him and now he had moved on to doing one-finger pushups with his body perpendicular to the ground while balancing on a kunai, continuously challenging a stream of chakra to create a layer between the kunai and his finger, preventing him from being impaled upon his own kunai. Naturally, this had freaked Rylai out the first time she had seen him doing this exercise.

In his late night reading of the Pokedex, he had also found out some very interesting information. For example he had read about two Pokegirls that had interested him.

SHRINE MAIDEN, the Amateurish Summoner Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Magic**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: human-like diet (likes strawberries and cheesecake the most)**  
****Role**: Summoner**  
****Libido**: Average (High after Summoning)**  
****Strong Vs**: Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Ghosts**  
****Weak Vs**: Dragon, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal**  
****Attacks**: Twister, Dragon Dance, Summon Esper, White Wind, Exorcism, Shield, Summoning Contract (*)**  
****Enhancements**: Low Sleep Cycle, Natural Summoning Ability**  
****Evolves**: Shrine Priestesses (normal, Level 30)**  
****Evolves From**: Unknown

_Shrine Maidens appear to be no different than normal human women at first glance. Their height ranges from 4'3" to 5'2"; their breasts sizes usually start small (A to B-cup) when they're young, but grow steadily until they're 18-22, when they're larger (C to DD-cup); their eyes are usually blue, grey or red; their hair color tends to be black, but is sometimes pink. Their hair is rarely any other color. The Shrine Maiden's skin is quite smooth most of the time, but shifts to become tough and more like sandpaper when she is angered (which, Tamers should note, occurs ALL OVER, even in their vagina, so DON'T piss her off during taming sessions). If a Pokegirl transforms into a Shrine Maiden, they _USUALLY_, but not always, lose any blemishes or 'defects'. _

_Shrine Maidens traditionally wear a scarlet red hakama, either pants or skirt; a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves; and white socks (known as Tabi). She can decide to add ribbons or ornaments at her own discretion. Undergarments are entirely by their preference. _

_Shrine Maidens have occurred in low, but steady numbers, since 198 AS. All that is known about Pokegirls evolving into Shrine Maidens is that it's never quite the same Pokegirl nor is it the same stimulus. The few theories that exist that cannot be entirely denied usually indicate that a Pokegirl may be spiritually selected to become a Shrine Maiden when another Shrine Maiden is about to pass on or has already passed on; OR the Pokegirl may have reached some point of spiritual enlightenment that wasn't apparent prior to evolution. _

_Shrine Maidens only need 5 hours of sleep to be at tiptop shape, but require an additional 2 hours of meditation in order to use her summoning ability; another hour of pray, preferably at a shrine of their chosen faith, though she can use the symbol of her chosen faith for prayer (she just prefers a shrine); and at least twice a month, she must make an offering to her chosen faith, either in the form of food or money. Their partners are strongly encouraged to do the same, but it is not a requirement. _

_Shrine Maiden should not leave the shrines of their faith for prolonged periods of time, or else they will begin losing their powers (though they never lose access to their Summoning Contract ability because of this). There are two methods to sidestep this problem. _

_The first method is a lengthy ritual involving cleansing her body of bad luck and wicked thoughts, meditation, and drinking a special herbal tea. The ritual is only effective for up to two months, meaning that she must return to the temple before then or face the degradation of her powers until she does make it back. _

_The second method is for prolonged journeys which may go well beyond two months. Either the Shrine Maiden or their partner must bare a miniature shrine. The mini-shrine is specially made to resists all normal forms of damage, but is generally between 50 to 150 lbs. This is to symbolically represent the burden that the Shrine Maiden bears in leaving the temple and their partner must understand the depths of the Shrine Maiden's faith. Tamers have found that the mini-shrine can also act as an early warning system as it magically lightens when trouble is within fifty feet, but only remains light so long as danger is around. The shrine is enchanted so that it cannot be lost and returns to the Shrine Maiden's side the next night, but the Shrine Maiden must pray to it as soon as she is able. _

_Some tamers may think to use the shrine as a shield, but doing so deliberately will incur the wrath of the Shrine Maiden, who will always instinctively know if the shrine is attacked. Unlike most other Pokegirls, it is deemed perfectly acceptable if a Shrine Maiden ditches an irresponsible tamer to head back to her home/shrine if she had proper provocation and few Leagues will even attempt to help a tamer try to get their Shrine Maiden back as it will result in a massive battle. The Indigo League attempted to return a Shrine Maiden to an irresponsible Tamer in 243 AS only to find two hundred badly injured tamers and five hundred sleeping Pokegirls on the battlefield. _

_The Shrine had only three Shrine Maidens and one Shrine Priestess to defend it, yet not one was injured or tired. _

_Since then, it's been a universal taboo for Leagues to interfere with a Shrine Maiden's business. _

_Perhaps the most useful ability of the Shrine Maiden is her natural ability to summon Pokegirls. This ability tends to grab the nearest Pokegirl, but if a Shrine Maiden spends an extra round (or even 2) on the summoning, she can choose from a variety of Pokegirls to summon rather than just grabbing the nearest available one, though it seems to stop at a radius in miles equal to her level, so 5 miles at Level 5, 15 miles at Level 15, etc. If an appropriate one isn't found, she has expended the energy fruitlessly, so she must be careful. She can also cut any summon short, but this automatically occurs if she is rendered unconscious, either through exhaust or damage. A strong-willed Pokegirl can stay upwards of a turn after her summoner has fallen unconscious. Any summoned Pokegirl is __generally__ willing to fight for the summoner, though any Pokegirl summoned via the Summoning Contract ability (more on that below) will always fight for the summoner. _

_Initially, she can only summon use Summon Esper once per day, but as she grows in power and skill, she can summon more often. At Level 15, she learns Summon Type, and at Level 30, she can learn Summon Pokegirl. It's important to note that summoned Pokegirls, even the ones summoned via her summoning contract, cannot be captured, even with a master Pokeball, nor do they 'die' if slain. If a fatal blow is about to strike them, the magic of the summoning dispels, healing them and teleporting them back where they had come from. A skilled Shrine Maiden can even have the dispelling create a shockwave to disrupt the attack. _

_Shortly after using a summoning, a Shrine Maiden becomes aroused. She can summon (or maintain a summon) a Pokegirl to help satisfy her, but a tamer who satisfies her after a summoning is __guaranteed__ a wild ride. She prefers any position where both she and her partner can equally gain pleasure and likes to ensure that neither of them is 'benefiting' too greatly for any position. She is often a very patient and understanding lover. _

_Most Shrine Maidens will become a genuinely nice Pokegirl, though some may take longer than others to become as nice as Shrine Priestesses and may require some 'verbal prodding' to correct their behavior. Once she's grown into her final personality, she can get along easily with most other Pokegirls and only the most hardened can resist at least becoming a good friend. She strongly dislikes violence, focusing heavily on her healing and defensive arts and will only fight for the sake of an innocent, herself or her loved ones. _

_She is extraordinarily strong against Ghost-type Pokegirls with her Exorcism ability, but through strange circumstances, Normal attacks do more damage than they really ought to. Perhaps it's a peculiar side effect of her genetics. _

_Evil Shrine Maidens, though a minority amongst the already rare Shrine Maidens, will never allow themselves to tolerate being corrected, regardless of punishment. They often flock to religions that allow them to be as wicked as they want to be and are usually seen accompanied by Vampires or Mazoku. Surprisingly, at least to those ignorant enough to confuse darkness with evil, most dark-type Pokegirls instinctively loathe evil Shrine Maidens and will do what they can to disrupt the evil Pokégirl's activities. _

_Evil Shrine Maidens never manage to live long enough to evolve into Shrine Priestesses as they always seem to make a lethally stupid move, either by challenging a Shrine Priestess for power; trying to make a contract with a very dangerous Pokegirl; or by pissing off all of their summons (who invariably come hunting for the evil Shrine Maiden in question on the summon is done). _

_One of the most unique abilities is the Summoning Contract. Tamers are not normally privy to the secrets of the contract, but most know it requires the Shrine Maiden to serve at the shrine for a year and one day to even get one (and no, her apprenticeship doesn't count towards this requirement); a pilgrimage to see a Pokegirl (usually one of a great power or standing); and the act of actually making an arrangement with said Pokegirl. The arrangement usually benefits the 'summon' Pokegirl in some way (it varies based on what the 'summon' Pokegirl wants), and allows the Shrine Maiden to call on the 'summon' Pokegirl in times of crisis. The Shrine Maiden may not abuse the 'summon' Pokegirl or break her trust, or else the contract will be broken and she can never summon that Pokegirl ever again, even with the other summoning magics. In order to activate Summoning Contract, the Shrine Maiden must bite her thumb and place at least one drop of her own blood on a stable surface (such as the ground, a wall, etc.) which then creates a magical portal through which the 'summon' Pokegirl will appear. _

_Summoning Contract allows the 'summon' Pokegirl to last as long as the summon Pokegirl has health. She cannot be put to sleep, rendered unconscious by normal means (other than health loss), stunned, paralyzed or frozen, though she can be affected by any other status ailments, both good and bad. The 'summon' Pokegirl, depending on her personality, will either extract payment before each summoning or afterwards. _

_If her trust or the contract is broken mid-summon, she can cancel a summons of her own will. The 'summon' Pokegirl can even refuse a summons, but without a valid excuse (such as a violation of the contract, her conditions for being summoned not being fulfilled, or if she is pregnant and/or giving birth), she faces dire possibilities, which are outlined in the Summon Contract. Of course, she cannot be summoned if she is dead, but the summoner is instantly made aware of their death. The summoning contract turns completely black ONLY when there is no chance of revival. A summon Pokegirl with a contract __can__ refuse a summon from a Pokegirl who does not have a contract with her. _

_A Shrine Maiden can make as many Summoning Contracts as she can effectively manage. It is not entirely impossible for a Shrine Maiden to have as many contracts as a tamer has Pokegirls, though she would likely be thirty years older before she had that many. _

_One unique thing to note about the summoning: The summoner cannot, in turn, be summoned while she is __actively __summoning. This means, that two Shrine Maidens cannot summon each other at the same time, though they could feasibly trade off. Researchers believe that is because the summoner becomes akin to a ship that has dropped anchor while the summoned is like a lifeboat. As such, it's impossible to get the summoner 'summoned' without negating or breaking her current summon. _

_When it comes to combat, Shrine Maidens will usually follow the style that their Shrine uses, but some will branch out and develop a unique style. If they learn a martial art or weapon style, it will usually be the one taught at the shrine or temple they serve at, though exceptions are allowed if the style or the instructor doesn't directly go against their religious beliefs. Pacifistic religions will often take up Akido or weapons that cause minimal lasting damage. Evil Shrine Maidens will seek out devastating or vicious styles. _

_Perhaps some of the kinkier aspects of Shrine Maidens are once they come of tameable age; they can choose to engage in a Ritual of Womanhood, where she is introduced to sex by any Pokegirl at their shrine. After she is no longer a virgin, she can join in ritualistic orgies which occur on special days to their chosen religion._

SHRINE PRIESTESS, the Master Summoner Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Magic  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: human-like diet (likes strawberries and cheesecake the most)  
**Role**: Summoner  
**Libido**: Unique (see below)  
**Strong Vs**: Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Ghosts  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal  
**Attacks**: Gaze, Glare, Smile, Twister, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Summon Type, White Wind, Cura, Exorcism, Shield, Foresight, Summoning Contract (*), Soothing Voice (**)  
**Enhancements**: Low Sleep Cycle, Natural Summoning Ability, Longevity, Minor Shape shifting  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Shrine Maiden (normal, Level 30)

_Shrine Priestesses are generally taller and more elegant than their Shrine Maiden sisters. Their height ranges from 5'3" to 6'4"; their breasts sizes usually bigger (ranging from C to G-cup); but their eyes and hair don't change. The Shrine Maiden's skin is tantalizingly soft and smooth, but retains the 'Turn To Sandpaper when pissed' ability. _

_Shrine Priestesses carry an ethereal glow around them, which is made all the more potent on any night where moonlight is visible. They move with a grace and elegance that makes it seem as though they are gliding, even though they aren't. Their voices delight all listeners when she's happy and can terrify any intended recipient when she is angry or 'displeased'. _

_Shrine Priestesses were once thought to be of the Dragon Element. This only partly understandable because of her ability to use Dragon-type attacks, and when she's angry, people believed that the supposed "dragon" half of her became noticeable, as they can silence even those with the blood curse "Insanely High Stupidity" with a single word. Thus, one of the stupidest things one can to is piss off a Shrine Priestess. Supposedly further showing her "dragon" side, her hair will begin to levitate and her eyes become slitted as she becomes angry. Few can meet an angry Shrine Priestess' gaze when she is mad. _

_It's a commonly told rumor that a Hild once flinched at meeting a Shrine Priestess' angry gaze and fled shortly thereafter. _

_Despite all of this speculation, though, the Shrine Priestess has been thoroughly proven to NOT be of the Dragon element. _

_A Shrine Priestess still does not like violence, but resorts to it when necessary. She determines the best way to resolve the conflict, either it is through an endurance battle or through a quick fight. Her perception is impeccable, allowing her to discern those who could be stopped without violence from those who will only be stopped with it. It is not entirely uncommon for a Shrine Maiden to ask a Shrine Priestess to be her first Summon Contract, though Shrine Priestesses often discourage that in favor of urging the Shrine Maiden to see the world. _

_Unlike many ambitious Shrine Maidens, Shrine Priestesses don't feel the need to make a ton of summon contracts. They are content in finding good summon partners who they can rely on and ensuring that their relationship with their summons remains on good terms at all times. They will still retain any summon contracts they made prior to evolution, though. _

_Shrine Priestesses are good Alphas for those few lucky tamers who helped the Shrine Maiden evolve and they are perhaps the best-received as such. While not necessarily the best strategists or fighters, they don't gloat or have an overbearing ego, and they are fairly good at keeping other Pokegirls in line (though not necessarily keeping them out of trouble). _

_A Shrine Priestess genuinely enjoys more tender intimacy, making her a good first partner for timid Pokegirls. Their Soothing Voice technique calms nervous, anxious or otherwise timid lovers while simultaneously exciting them. However, their libido is a curious thing. Their sex drive grows as they grow bored or feel relaxed, and goes down as they feel excitement or stress. This means that a Shrine Priestess at a popular shrine will require few Tamings, while a Shrine Priestess at a less than popular shrine will become far more randy. _

_Some will note that the Shrine Priestess, unlike the Shrine Maiden, does not require lengthy rituals or a shrine to carry when she leaves her temple or shrine for extended periods of time. This is because the Shrine Priestess is more of a representative of her religion, and as such, can do her prayers anywhere at any time. _

_Those visiting unpopular shrines with Shrine Priestesses may find a bunch of brand new rituals or ceremonies that invite newcomers in. These rituals and ceremonies are often created on the spot to relieve the Shrine Priestess' boredom and/or sexual tension. Few complain about these brand new rituals or ceremonies, save when they are more weird and confusing than sexual in nature. _

_In some cases, Shrine Priestesses have been known to completely alter the religion they follow to satiate themselves, but eventually get around to telling their followers that she wasn't being serious. _

_Eventually. _

The moment he had seen the words "summoning" he had been glued to the article, reading everything mentioned about summoning and ignoring everything else.

About one week after he started Rylai's training, he had tried to summon the toads to see if they could communicate with his friends through the dimensions. Unfortunately, no matter how much chakra he pumped into the Jutsu, he still could not summon even a tadpole.

He had finally come to the conclusion that the moment he had "died" in his world, the contract he had signed and become void and even though the Kyuubi had reversed time, it was only on himself and not the whole world-almost nothing could have that much energy.

He had then made a mental note to visit one of these shrines someday and encounter a Shrine Maiden or Shrine Priestess as they might be able to tell him how to solve his summoning problem since their method of summoning was very similar to the shinobi's method.

He had also come up with a method that might be able to get him back to his dimension. In his Pokedex, he had come across what was called Lostech and Forbidden Tech.

Lostech was apparently technology that was known in the late 20th or early 21st Century that is either unknown now, or requires resources not available. Petrochemicals, for example, are in short supply and therefore the old fuel gasoline is rare- plastics are usually recycled but are flimsier and less resistant to chemicals than some of the old types. The making of many of these old plastics is therefore Lostech because no way has been found to make up for the lost source material. There are people known as Reclaimers whose job it is to uncover Lostech and find ways of reproducing it today.

Forbidden tech on the other hand was technology banned since Sukebe's War and the backlash against the sciences of that time. Though many of the technologies have since been allowed, there are still many areas that are considered Sealed. Weapons technologies, non-ecofriendly sources of power like coal or nuclear fission, and cybernetics are all considered Sealed technologies.

If petrochemicals had been more plentiful, it is likely that these would end up being Sealed as well. There are periodic attempts by the medical community to lift bans on human genetic research, which so far have been only partially successful and then only in the Indigo area.

What Jutsu could not do alone, might perhaps be possible with the aid of technology. Unfortunately, he highly doubted that the government would simply let someone wander around collecting these valuable and dangerous technologies.

Thanks again to his Pokedex, he had found an answer to his dilemma. Harem Masters were__Gym Leaders who were fully functioning members of the League who operate a League-sanctioned Gym.

There were also the wandering Masters who still seek to perfect their craft on some self-determined quest. There are even Masters who hire out their Pokegirls for more mundane tasks.

If he became a Harem Master, he would use the excuse of a "self-determined quest" to hunt down the technology he needed for inter-dimensional transport. He did not doubt that he could achieve this. Rylai was already well on her way to becoming a top-notch Pokegirl.

Breaking himself out of his musings, he decided that Rylai was ready to begin the second stage of her training.

"Well Rylai, you have done extremely well so far and I am pleased with you." Rylai beamed at this compliment. She had learnt that Naruto, like his senseis, was a tough taskmaster and while praise was hard to earn from him, he never lied.

Rylai listened attentively as Naruto continued. "Your physical conditioning stage has been completed and it is time for you to move on to the next stage- control. You might be able to move at the speed of lightning and have the strength to lift up mountains but all of it goes to waste unless you know how to use them properly."

"I have watched many Pokegirl video battles through my Pokedex that I (cough) hacked (cough) and noticed that while the Tamer does employ strategy, all a Pokegirl seems to do is blast what technique at full power. Any close combat fighting is simply spamming of special attacks like Low Kick and the like. That is simply stupid and a waste of energy. Therefore, I am going to teach you how to fight properly and not just brawl. This is a Taijutsu style that I developed on my own through observing the Jyuuken of the Hyuugas. I have not taught it to anyone so far so do not disappoint me."

Rylai nodded, wide-eyed. Teaching a Pokegirl a specific fighting was unheard of and totally radical. On the other hand, the way Naruto had explain it made it sound totally logical and that any other way of fighting was foolish. Now she knew why his sensei called him the Number One Surprising Ninja.

Rylai broke out of her musings as she listened to Naruto's explanation. "The name of this style is 'Suijin no Kencho' (Manifestation of the Water God). As its name implies, what you are doing is trying to emulate Water itself. There are no blocks in this style. You shall only dodge. Flow around your enemy's movements just like the water in a peaceful lake does. When your opponent's guard is down, strike them hard and fast like a tsunami. Get into the rhythm of the battle. Ebb and flow just like the waves at the beach. That is the concept of the Suijin no Kencho."

Rylai listened mutely the whole time, fascinated by what Naruto had told her. Who knew that fighting could be an art form like Naruto had described?

"And now we will begin. This is the opening stance of the Suijin no Kencho." With that, Naruto began his demonstration and his lesson.

Naruto watched with pride as Rylai went through the katas for the Suijin no Kencho flawlessly as though she had been practicing them since her birth. Pokegirls were truly made for battle. No human, other than one with a Sharingan, would have been able to master the katas for a whole style in one week no matter how simple the style was.

Clapping his hands loudly, he waited for Rylai to stop her training and approached him before he addressed her. "You have done very well to master the katas in one week. However, just the katas is not enough. I will now teach you how to link the katas together to form an effective fighting style. Now get into the opening stance."

Naruto watched as Rylai got into the opening stance. She was crouched down, her legs spread apart with her right leg stretched in front of her. Her right arm was in line with her right leg, hands open and palm facing an imaginary opponent. Her left hand was held beside her chest, hands also open and facing the front.

Naruto moved behind and held her arms with his and he moved with her while explaining the technicalities to her. "Keep your feet firmly rooted on the ground. This way, it will be easy to switch from offense to defense and vice versa. There will be no aerial attacks unless you are sure that you can keep up a constant barrage and that your opponent is truly unable to counter you."

Rylai felt oddly flushed throughout the whole lesson. While moving with her was one of the most effective ways of teaching, it felt very intimate to her, the worst part was, she did not know if she liked or disliked it.

Shaking her head, she tried to dislodge such thoughts from her mind. FrostWhelps normally needed a Taming only once every half a year and she had just undergone a Taming Cycle Level Three just a month ago! Resolving to put herself solely into training, she decided to not continue on her thoughts anymore. Who knew what her mind would come up with next?

Rylai had completed the second phase of her combat training and was now listening to what she would be doing next. "Unfortunately, I cannot help you with this stage at all." Ignoring Rylai's outraged cry of "Why!" the blonde continued on his explanation.

"First of all, I have been training you to fight like a human, and not a Pokegirl. Therefore, I want you to incorporate your Pokegirl attacks into the Suijin no Kencho and thus create your own style. Added to that, you have an extra appendage that I have utterly no idea on how it works." Naruto said, pointing to Rylai's tail. "You have one week to accomplish as much as you can." With that, Naruto left Rylai to her own devices and began training himself.

Finally, the one week was up and Naruto was intrigued on how much Rylai had developed the Suijin no Kencho.

Naruto arrived at where Rylai was training just in time to see her deliver a vicious Slash to a hapless tree, shredding the trunk into tiny slivers.

"I wonder what that poor tree did to you to deserve such a fate." Naruto teased, chuckling at the speed at which she had whirled around, surprise evident on her face.

"Now, the one week is up and I am going to evaluate how well you have done so. In order to do that, the best way will be to spar. Remove your gravity seals. I will not hold back." Naruto warned.

Although still slightly stunned, Rylai did as her master instructed and both settled into the opening stance of the Suijin no Kencho.

Naruto wasted no time and he suddenly disappeared from view. Rylai's eyes widened at such a display of speed (she was pretty sure he still had his gravity seals on) and she twisted her body around to the right, barely managing to dodge Naruto punch. However, she was not safe yet as Naruto used his built up momentum to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick.

Rylai ducked under his leg and came up with her arm raised, attempting to give Naruto an uppercut to the chin.

Naruto simply continued his spin while dropping to the ground and then performed a sweep kick, causing Rylai to jump up to dodge. Her stomach dropped as she noticed Naruto's predatory smirk. She had forgotten one of the first rules he had taught her! "Always keep you feet firmly on the ground."

Utilising the momentum he had gained from the spin, Naruto sprang at Rylai and socked her hard in the guts, causing her to double over in pain. At the same time, Naruto raised his knee and it connected solidly with Rylai's face, sending Rylai's head flying back.

Finally, he performed a roundhouse kick Rylai and sent her crashing into a tree where she collapsed, conscious but battered all over.

"Is that all you can do? It seems like you were nothing great after all." Naruto mocked. Without warning, Rylai suddenly sprang at his, Slashing at his face. Dodging to the side, Naruto nearly missed the Tail Whip that came crashing down on where he stood a second ago. While Tail Whip was normally a weak swat with the tail to break through the enemy's guards, the chakra weights had trained even the muscles in her tail and therefore the damage done was almost equal to an Iron Tail.

However, Rylai was far from done. She used a Frost Slash to slash at his face while simultaneously using another Tail Whip to swat at his legs, ensuring that he would be hit by at least one attack.

_Impressive…attacking two different areas to keep my off guard. It seems like she has been paying attention to my lessons after all. Unfortunately, this is still not good enough._ Naruto thought.

Naruto flipped over Rylai's tail while bending his body backwards with his arms stretched out behind him; avoiding Rylai's Tail Whip and watched as Rylai's Frost Slash passed over his face barely an inch away. The moment his hands touched the ground, he pushed off with all of his strength and launched himself at Rylai, feet first. The impact caused Rylai to once again go flying into another tree.

"Very well done Rylai. It seems like you need a little…motivation but you did very good. Take the rest of the day to rest. We will continue sparring like this everyday for the next week."

The rest of the week passed with Master and Pokegirl sparring with each other. While Rylai would never win Naruto, she did improve dramatically. As Naruto had learnt in his first mission to Wave, nothing improved one more than actual combat.

After the end of two months, he checked the information of his Pokegirl on his Pokedex.

Rylai the FrostWhelp (Level 45). It was a rather impressive level but Rylai was still not strong not enough for what he wanted. However, if his hunch proved, Rylai would receive a major level boost.

A common misconception of the level system of the Pokegirls was that the increase in abilities was a result of the Pokegirls levelling up. After much research (hacking), he had found that the truth was instead the reverse. Pokegirls gained levels when they had broken past the limit of the previous level.

That would explain why Pokegirls gained levels easier while battling. In a battle, especially against a tough opponent, the Pokegirl would have to constantly be on her toes. In order to win a fight, the Pokegirl would pull out all the stops, pushing herself past her limits. Thus, a level up was registered.

This was why Pokegirls tended to level slower when fighting against weak opponents rather than strong opponents. Against weaker opponents, they did not to push themselves so push and they would never break through the "limit cap" so to speak and thus they would not level up.

After in-depth research (hacking into government files), he had found that the reason why a Pokegirl was able to gain more skills when she levelled up was because the evolution had a closer affinity to the Pokegirl's element was able to manipulate it more easily.

Therefore, by theory, it would be possible to train a Starter Pokegirl to gain full mastery of her element. Going again by theory, since the Pokegirl would not be breaking the limits imposed on Nature itself, the end result should be a huge increase in levels.

Naruto had one month left before his self-set deadline and he would make full use of this month. Now to inform Rylai about her new training schedule.

"What do you mean by make me learn advanced attacks? That is impossible!" Rylai exclaimed. This was beyond her master's normal insanity. Make a start Pokegirl learn the attacks of a final evolution? There was no way that could ever happen!

Naruto merely looked at her amused. "It was impossible for a 12 year old Academy student to master the Kage Bunshin in one night. It was impossible for a Gennin to outsmart A-rank missing-nin Zabuza. It was impossible for the same Gennin to beat the heir of the Inuzuka clan in a fair fight. It was impossible for him to master Summoning. It was once again impossible for him to beat the previous year's Rookie of the Year. It was impossible for him to defeat a Jinchuuriki. It was impossible for him to master the Rasengan in simply three weeks. It was impossible for him to take the Rasengan further than its creator had. It was impossible for him to be able to control the power of the demon within him. It was impossible for him to recreate the Jutsu that earned the Fourth such fame-the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God technique) It was impossible for him to kill all of the Akatsuki members left alive. It was impossible for him to travel across dimensions and reverse the flow of time."

Naruto stopped and looked at Rylai after he had listed off the "impossibilities" that he had achieved.

Rylai stared dumbfounded at Naruto. It was true that her Master had a reputation of making the impossible possible…

"Ok then, how do we go about doing this?"

Naruto grinned. He knew that she would see it his way.

Rylai sat down on the chair that had suddenly appeared out of thin air as she listened to Naruto in his "Lecture mode" which was simply him reclining on a sofa with his legs on a table. (Both had miraculously appeared out of nowhere as well.)

"Now as I have told you before, rare elements are simply a fusion of two different basic elements. For example, the Wood Element which this house is created from is a fusion of Earth and Water. Ice, which you possess, is a fusion of Wind and Water. Therefore, this would mean you possess very high manipulation of Wind and Water within you."

"We are going to do this in a few steps. First of all will be for you to recognise and summon the different affinities within you at will. Next will be manipulating these separate elements until you can do anything you want with them. Finally, you will learn to fuse these elements together. By fusing the two elements by yourself instead of letting your innate Pokegirl nature do it for you, you are gaining an understanding of how your elements."

"In most cases, the Pokegirls' minds simply follow their bodies. In other words, only when they are of a high enough level will the body "allow" the mind access to the knowledge on how to perform a particular attack."

"However, in this case you would be training your "mind" so to speak. You do not have to wait for your body to allow you the knowledge because you already possess the knowledge."

"Finally, with the mastery of the Ice Element, you are not limited to only the existing that Pokegirls have programmed into their bodies. You can create your own attacks."

Rylai gaped at what this might portend. Her master was truly a genius. If she was able to create and perform attacks at will, she would be a practical God among the Pokegirls!

"Unfortunately, for you to be skilled enough to create your own attacks will probably take you years of hard work. However, you will still be able to make even a Frost Slash deal as much damage as an Ice Beam at point-blank range within say… a year. It would take a lot of hard work but I have faith in you."

Rylai smiled warmly at his praise while squashing the strange tingly feeling that had occurred whenever she received praise from him or when he came into skin contact with her.

The three months had finally come to an end. The last month had proven very fruitful as his theory had turned out to be correct. Rylai had been so elated on her first success that she had jumped on him hugging him tightly before jumping away, her face almost as red as Hinata.

Suddenly, his comlink beeped loudly, signalling that someone was calling him. Opening it up, Travis' face popped in view.

"Naruto come to the Pokecenter immediately. There is an emergency and your help is needed."


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life: Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls.**

**AN: I am glad to see that so many people enjoy my work.**

**As suggested by a review, i will change Naruto's info in the Pokedex to read as Confidential instead of ?**

**Finally, I will not be writing any lemons. I am sorry for those who wish to read to lemons but i have absolutely no skill in them. Now, without any further ado, let me present my story to you.**

* * *

  


After finishing their morning training, Travis and Beatrice headed to the kitchen planning for a quick snack when Travis' comlink beeped.

Opening up, the familiar face of Candice popped into view. "Travis, hurry to the Pokecenter. You're the strongest Tamer around here and there is an emergency that needs your help."

After Travis had encountered Naruto and the FrostWhelp, he had thrown himself into the training after seeing how utterly inadequate both he and Beatrice were.

In the course of their training, Beatrice had evolved into an Ivywhore and was now a respectable level 43, making him the strongest Tamer in town.

When he reached the Pokecenter, he saw that he was not the only Tamer there. In fact, it seemed like every Tamer in town was gathered here. Standing on his toes, he searched for a mop of spiky blonde hair but failed to find Naruto. It was not that surprising though, after the day where Naruto had explained a little about to his Travis, he had seen neither hide nor hair of the blonde shinobi.

Pushing through the crowd to reach the reception counter, he found Candice talking to the Town Mayor, unusually flustered. The moment she caught sight of Travis, Candice motioned for Travis to come forward.

"So this was the Tamer you were talking about then, Candice?" asked the Town Mayor genially. When the NurseJoy nodded, the Mayor faced Travis and spoke gravely.

"I will not mince words here. You do not need to hear them. The thing is, a wounded traveler reached the Pokecenter yesterday, seeking treatment. When he had recovered enough to speak, he told us that he was beset by a group of Vampires and Vampiras."

Travis paled when he heard that. There had been a den of some Vampire and their Vampiras deep within the heart of the forest but they had only appeared occasionally to feed on some blood. Their victim was always returned to the road that he was on with less blood than he had originally but he was otherwise fine. They had never before shown such aggression.

"That was not the worst part. According to the traveler, there were at least 100 Vampiras present. He only managed to escape as the Vampires and Vampiras were too busy feeding to notice him sneaking away."

Travis blanched. A Vampire of average skill was able to control up to 10 Vampiras before she lost control. A hundred Vampiras would mean an additional 10 Vampires or an exceptionally powerful Vampire, both of which were equally scary thoughts.

Looking around him, Travis' heart sank. All of the Tamers were immature Rookies, concentrating on only Taming their Pokegirls and not training them. Therefore, none of their Pokegirls were even higher than Level 10.

Even Beatrice would not be able to take on so many Vampiras and Vampires. It seemed like Aberdeen was doomed…Wait a minute! There was still one last hope.

"Sir, I am afraid that even with my capabilities, 100 Vampiras and the Vampires controlling them would be too much for me. In fact, that would be too much for almost anyone." The Mayor's fell at this news.

"However, I do know of someone who would be able to turn the tides for us. I will go and contact him now with your permission." The Mayor's face immediately brightened.

"Yes, go immediately. I hope this person, whoever he is, agrees to help us."

Travis nodded and headed out of the Pokecenter where it was less noisy. It was time to contact a certain shinobi.

* * *

"So…you are telling me that you suspect the Vampires and their Vampiras will attack tonight since it is a full moon tonight and the Vampires are strongest then?" When Travis nodded in response to Naruto's question, Naruto continued.

"And you are also telling me that other than you or me, no one is combat ready?" Once again Travis nodded.

"That means that only you and I, who each have only one Pokegirl, are going to face off against a group of 100 Vampiras and maybe 10 Vampires?" Travis nodded again, but this time he felt fear clenching his heart. When Naruto put it that way, his idea seemed utterly suicidal.

Travis might be willing to risk his life for the sake of his hometown but Naruto had absolutely no ties to Aberdeen and had no reason whatsoever to risk his neck to save Aberdeen.

Suddenly, Naruto broke into a broad smile. "I like it. Sounds a lot like my old plans!" Travis stared at Naruto, flabbergasted. He actually did things like this on a regular basis? Suddenly, he chuckled out loud. It seems like the town might stand a chance after all as the Number One Most Surprising Ninja was here with them.

Releasing Beatrice from her Pokeball, Travis got her up to date on what was going to happen while Naruto did the same with Rylai. Beatrice was shocked before she became as determined as Travis to protect the town. They noticed with amusement that Rylai on the other hand seemed exasperated with Naruto as though something this insane was something that happened regularly. Knowing Naruto, there were definite possibilities of that.

The moment he had finished briefing Rylai, he returned her to her Pokeball. When Travis asked him why he had done that, Naruto replied with a "We had just finished our training. If we are going to win, then Rylai needs to recover her strength and the best way is by resting inside a Pokeball."

Travis nodded. He had forgotten that not every Pokegirl was like Beatrice and could recover just by being in the sun.

Naruto looked at Beatrice and noticed that there was something different about her. First of all, the dark green patches on her skin had disappeared. Added to that, the bulb growing on her lower back was bigger and the first layer of petals had opened. Finally, her breasts, already huge to begin hand, had become bigger.

Scanning her dutifully like a Rookie Tamer, Naruto read her info.

Beatrice (Level 43)

IVYWHORE, the Breast-Enhancing Plant Pokegirl

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Plant/Poison**  
****Frequency**: Common to Uncommon**  
****Diet**: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil**  
****Role**: arousing other Pokegirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokegirls, body modification**  
****Strong Vs**: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting**  
****Weak Vs**: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice**  
****Libido**: Average to High (sunlight-based)**  
****Attacks**: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom**  
****Enhancements**: Solar Healing**  
****Evolves**: Venuswhore (orgasm)**  
****Evolves From**: Boobisaur (normal)

_After a Boobisaur has acquired enough experience, she will evolve into her next form: Ivywhore. Most of Ivywhore's powers, abilities, and drawbacks remain unchanged from her previous form, since unlike most other Pokegirls, the evolution doesn't radically alter this Pokegirl all that much. The most noticeable changes are that the bulb on her back has grown, with the first layer of petals opening (though it does not yet bloom), and that her bust has increased. No Ivywhore has anything less than D cup breasts, and they're often larger. At this point, wearing anything on her chest becomes very difficult, since even most elastic coverings would be stretched thin, making them form-fitting and uncomfortable, not to mention blocking the sun from their skin. Most of the deeper green markings fade away with this transformation as well. _

_Ivywhore has most of the same attacks as her previous form. However, with her bulb growing, she is able to make new poison powders. Her Sleep powder affects anyone it hits, making them slumber, and is a very convenient way to capture new Pokegirls. She also has the ability to make Bloom powder. This powder only works on females be they human or Pokegirl. Bloom powder makes the bust of any female it hits grow larger; with how much larger is dependant on how much they are hit with. Only other Boobisaurs, Ivywhores, and Venuswhores, as well as types that can withstand poison, are not affected by this. An Ivywhore can make two different types of Bloom powder; temporary and permanent. Temporary Bloom powder is much easier to make, and can be created virtually at will by an Ivywhore. She usually tosses large amounts at opponents, letting their suddenly-grown gigantic breasts pin them down. Temporary Bloom powder rarely lasts more than an hour. Making permanent Bloom powder is much more difficult, requiring a longer time to synthesize, only letting her throw this type of powder roughly once a week. An Ivywhore always knows just how much powder to throw to increase a female's bust by a certain amount. This type is usually used on Pokegirls that an Ivywhore's Master wants to be chestier. _

_An Ivywhore that is allowed to bathe in the sun heals faster than a Boobisaur, to the point where she can heal all but the most grievous damage after roughly a full day of nothing but laying in direct sunlight. Of course, this also nourishes the soil to a great degree. _

_Feral Ivywhores are more dangerous to surrounding Pokegirls and human women, since in addition to tossing Lust Dust at random, they also use Bloom powder liberally. Most of the time its temporary, but every now and then there are stories of women who permanently developed mammoth mammaries due to a feral Ivywhore (or Venuswhore). It's very uncommon, but not unknown, for a Threshold girl to become an Ivywhore directly. _

That would explain Beatrice's changes. She had evolved in the three months that he had been training Rylai.

"Impressive Travis, gaining 28 levels in a period of three months and even causing Beatrice to evolve." Naruto remarked.

Travis smirked back at him. "I don't care if Rylai started out as a higher level than Beatrice. There is no way that Rylai will beat us easily."

Naruto only replied with a cryptic "Maybe" as he settled down to wait for nightfall.

* * *

Naruto and Travis stood in front of the forest that the Vampires and the Vampiras were supposed to emerge from. A few meters behind them were the Rookie Tamers, ready to mount a last ditch defense should Naruto and Travis fail.

Also with them were a few priests that would be able to support them with their holy prayers. Being of a more "evil" breed to Pokegirls, the holy prayers would be able to damage and even kill them.

Suddenly, a horde of Pokegirls swarmed out of the forests and upon seeing the two Tamers, they immediately attacked the two Tamers.

Naruto moved out of the way of several Dark Bombs and let them explode them on the ground harmlessly. He had not released Rylai as he was still waiting for a good opportunity.

Travis on the other hand had already released Beatrice from her Pokeball when they had arrived at the forest.

Seeing the Feral Pokegirl swarm towards the two tamers, Beatrice unleashed a storm of Razor Leaves. Seeing as the Feral Pokegirls were so closely packed together, not a single Razor Leaf. Meanwhile, she used her Vine Whip to bat Dark Bombs away from Travis. Naruto had shown that he could take care of himself by dodging the Dark Bombs with such ease that Beatrice felt as clumsy as the elephants that existed before the Sukebe incident in comparison.

* * *

Dodging yet another Dark Bomb, he threw a kunai in the direction that the Dark Bomb had come from and was rewarded with a cry of pain. He then back-flipped to avoid a Dark Blade attack. The Vampiras were_everywhere!_ Scanning yet another Pokegirl, he cursed as it turned out to be another Vampira.

VAMPIRA (AKA BATGIRL), the Night Flyer Pokegirl

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Dark/Flying**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: human style food, with occasional blood or vitamin supplements**  
****Role**: uncommon Pokegirl type, makes an excellent night security guard**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Rock**  
****Attacks**: Claw, Dark Blade, Dark Bomb, Drain, Kick, Tackle, Wing Attack**  
****Weaknesses**: Torpid during the day**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced strength (x4), Elemental Affinity: Dark, Altered digestive system, Night vision, Ability to cling to walls and vertical surfaces, Low melanin level**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Goth (Dark Stone)

_Vampira are one of the evolved forms of the Goth Pokegirl. It is hard to tell a Vampira from a Goth since she appears just like the Wanna-Be Vampire or Make-up artist sub-type except she doesn't need make-up to appear pale, since all Vampiras have very pale skin which never tans no matter how much sun she gets. _

_No matter what else she is wearing a Vampira will always have what appears to be a black cloak. This is in fact a pair of bat wings, and although Vampiras are not the fastest flyers they are maneuverable and their strength allows them to carry a human or Pokegirl for a short time. The other difference between a Goth and a Vampira is her teeth. A Vampira has long canine teeth which she uses to perform her drain attack and to draw the blood which she needs to feed upon. _

_Vampira mostly eat a normal human diet however they are unable to extract some vitamins from normal food and must consume either vitamin supplements or blood once a week to avoid growing ill. Vampira prefer blood when they can get it but can survive on supplements indefinitely, but a Vampira with a tamer will insist on drinking his blood at least once a month. This is considered an act of great intimacy by the Vampira and will always be the prelude to a taming session. _

_Vampira can now use Dark Blade, and this combined with their more functional claws, greater strength and the ability to use drain to weaken their opponent and restore their own strength makes them excellent close-in fighters. _

_Vampira prefer to rest during the day and most spend the day in their Pokeball asleep. They are often used by tamers to guard their camp at night since they have excellent night vision and are much more active at night; this has also led to many Vampira being employed as night security guards. _

_Vampira have a low feral state becoming even more brooding than normal and almost totally nocturnal, only being active during the day if absolutely necessary. They are usually not dangerous since they are solitary and will only attack a human should they be desperate for blood, and the amount of blood that they will drain in an attack is not life threatening. In fact anyone attacked by a solitary Vampira is advised to not resist and just allow the Vampira to drink their blood since she will become aroused and they can then initiate a taming session and capture her. _

_There is one exception to this however, feral Vampira who encounter a Vampire will seek to follow her and become her servant. In fact feral Vampira can sense when a Vampire is near and have a rough idea as to which direction she is in. The exact range at which a Vampira can detect a Vampire varies depending on the levels of both the Vampire and the Vampira but is usually between 1-3km. Should the Vampire be a tame one then this causes few problems, with the Vampira joining the Vampires harem. Much more dangerous are those Vampira who encounter feral Vampires, they will seek to serve their mistress, often being used to bring her victims for her to feast upon. A group of feral Vampira is a sure sign that a Vampire is in the area and anyone who is attacked by more than one Vampira is advised to escape and report the attack to the authorities immediately. _

_Tamed Vampira do not suffer from this weakness and lose the ability to sense when Vampires are in the area. In fact tamed Vampira both fear and despise feral Vampires and will seek to have them captured or killed when they encounter them since they have no desire to be forced to turn feral and become the Vampire's slave. They are not actively hostile towards tamed Vampires but are slow to trust them until they have gotten to know them. _

_Human girls Thresholding into Vampira are very rare and usually handle the change well given the Vampira's somewhat brooding personality._

Channeling some chakra to his eyes so that he could see better in the dark, he cursed as he failed to find the Vampires controlling the Vampiras. After a few more tries, he finally hit the jackpot.

VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Ghost/Magic**  
****Frequency**: Rare (Crimson League), Very Rare (Elsewhere)**  
****Diet**: Blood**  
****Role**: Hunters**  
****Libido**: High**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal**  
****Weak Vs**: Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks**  
****Attacks**: Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities**  
****Evolves**: Redeemer (Blessed Vampire, battle stress), Psivamp (Moon Shard)**  
****Evolves From**: Humans, Dark-type Pokegirls or Amazon-type Pokegirls (infected through bite)**  
****Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)**  
****Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)**  
****Bounty (for successful capture & taming)**: 57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)**  
**

**_Recommendation if you see one_**_: Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evacuate immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokegirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokegirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (Applies to Ferals only) _

_Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity. _

_While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem. _

_Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability. _

_Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokeball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokegirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them. _

_Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible._

_Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travelers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes._

He immediately memorized how the Vampire looked in contrast to the Vampiras.

The Vampires had lighter hair than the Vampiras although it was very difficult to see in the dark. Both the Vampiras and Vampires wore skin-tight leather full-body suits that conformed to their figure nicely. Both Vampires and Vampira were very pale in complexion. Although both species' lips were black, the Vampiras' lips were a bit glossier. The Vampires' pupils were slit-like in shape, probably due to the effect of the Night Goggles. Finally, their wings were the same…no, Naruto corrected himself. The Vampires' wings were actually more opaque than the Vampiras'. All in all, it would be nigh impossible to differentiate between the two in the night as the differences were miniscule at best.

Tossing the Pokeball containing Rylai at the Vampire, he waited until it was 20 centimeters away from the Vampire he tossed a kunai at the Pokeball. When the Pokeball was right in front of the Vampire, the blunt end of the kunai that Naruto had thrown hit the button on the Pokeball, releasing Rylai.

"Rylai, Blizzard now!" Naruto cried out the moment Rylai was out of the Pokeball.

"Is that guy a retard or something? There is no way a starter Pokegirl can…perform…Blizzard…" A random Rookie Tamer cried out before he stopped to gape at the spectacle in front of him.

It started off a small drop in temperature. Wind then swirled around Rylai before picking in intensity. The temperature suddenly dropped drastically and tiny slivers of ice were mixed in with the wind around Rylai. Rylai poured in the required energy to complete the technique and the swirling wind suddenly expanded to engulf the whole battlefield, roaring all the while. The slivers increased in size and numbers and then within seconds, a full-scale Blizzard was tearing through the Feral Pokegirls.

Travis immediately scanned Rylai with his Pokedex and his eyes immediately bugged out. "Level 68?! How the hell did you level her up by 43 levels in just three months?!"

The Vampire next to Rylai stood no chance. Rylai was in the centre of the whole storm which was the area that the most damage most dealt. Being in such close range added to the Vampire's weakness to Ice resulted in an instant death for the Vampire.

Meanwhile, the Vampiras that had been under the Vampire's control suddenly regained control of themselves. Confused at what was going on, they struck out blindly, killing many of their own before they were brought under control by another Vampire.

However, the Vampire was not the only casualty. Every Pokegirl that was within 5 meters of Rylai died due to the Blizzard. Added to that, the Tamers immediately took advantage of the chaos that Rylai's Blizzard had wreaked and released their Pokegirls. Even with their low levels, they were able to kill off quite a few Vampiras before the Feral Pokegirls regained their equilibrium.

Beatrice had also taken advantage of the opening presented. Using a Vine Whip to place Travis with the other Tamers where it was safer, Beatrice unleashed Razor Leaf after Razor Leaf and managed to kill off another Vampire by luck.

Finally, Rylai ran out of energy and slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted. The Blizzard as a result stopped.

Using a kunai to slice off the head of a Vampira that was attempting to attack the hapless Rylai, he wrapped an exploding tag around a kunai and threw it into the middle of a group of Vampiras. Watching the reactions of the Feral Pokegirls carefully, he noticed one Pokegirl that did not flinch when the light from the explosion hit her eyes. Knowing that the Night Goggles skill prevented the Pokegirl from being affected by a sudden burst of light in the night, Naruto concluded that the Pokegirl was a Vampire.

Picking up Rylai with one hand, he threw a kunai at the Vampire and watched as it blossomed in the Vampire's chest before sprinting to the sidelines where it was safer.

Laying Rylai down, he spoke to her in a stern tone. "That Blizzard was wonderful. It may have turned the tides for us. I want you to rest here until you regain your energy. Do not enter the battlefield until you are sure that you have at least enough energy for two Ice Beams." Nodding weakly, Rylai agreed to follow her master's orders. While she had managed to manipulate the Ice Element on her own, it still took an insane amount of energy and concentration to do so. Unless she was using an attack that had already been "granted" to her, she could only fire off a few attacks before she ran out of energy.

Rylai looked at the Tamers and the priests beside her. If they were not here, the battle would have ended a long while ago. Because Naruto need to keep his past a secret, he could not use any Jutsus and was limited to only his Taijutsu. Luckily, the exploding tags could be explained off as a special kind of grenade.

If Naruto ran around shooting off fireballs everywhere, there was no doubt that scientist would immediately swarm to like bees to honey, waiting to cut him up and see how he ticked. Rylai looked on worriedly as Naruto entered the fray once again. However, for now she could only look at him and pray for his safety until she regained her strength.

* * *

Naruto did a quick head count while he beheaded one of the Vampiras that had tried to sneak up on him. According to Travis, a Vampire of average ability would be able to control up to 10 Vampiras. That would make for 10 Vampires. Since 3 Vampires had been killed, that would leave only 7. However, Naruto's instincts told him that there were less than 7. He had noticed that after the Vampires had been killed, the Vampiras that they had been controlling were brought back under control. However, this process of regaining control took quite some time which showed that it was not another Vampire waiting in reserve. What it suggested though, was that there was a Vampire out there that was strong enough to control above 20 Vampiras.

Assuming that this Vampire had the ability to control up to 30 Vampiras, that would mean that there were only 5 more Vampires left. Counting the number of Vampiras still alive, he grimaced as he realized that they still had thirty plus Vampiras left to contend with.

Checking on the status of his allies, he found the Rookie Tamers and their Pokegirls huddled at the back, the Pokegirls obviously trying to defend their Tamers from any Vampiras that made it though the priests and Beatrice.

Beatrice on the other hand looked half-dead. She was likely running on purely will-power now. Naruto estimated that she would be able to take only another five more Vampiras before she collapsed. Thank goodness the Vampiras were of a low level. If they had been higher than level 20, Naruto would probably have been forced to use his Jutsus.

Releasing his gravity seals, Naruto instantly felt a whole lot lighter. Dashing towards Beatrice, he killed any Vampiras that were in his way. When Beatrice finally collapsed, he wanted to be there to prevent her from being killed.

Ducking under a Dark Blade, he came up under the Vampira's guard and snapped a kick to her chin, breaking her neck instantly. Spinning away from a Dark Bomb, Naruto used the momentum from the spin to slam his kunai into the back of the skill of another Vampira. Flipping away, he activated the exploding tag that he had slapped onto the kunai and watched as the explosion killed six Ferals that had surrounded the spot where he used to be.

From the ensuing chaos, he deduced that one of those killed was a Vampire and grinned. Pulling out two kunais so that he held two in each hand, he dashed forward and slit the throat of one Vampira that had regained control of her senses.

Ducking, he dodged a Claw attack that cut off a bit of his hair. Performing a leg sweep on the Vampira, he beheaded her as she fell and flung his kunai at a Vampira that had attempted to sneak up on Beatrice.

Meanwhile, Beatrice used a Bloom attack to cause some of the Ferals to drop to the ground, unable to get up due to their unnaturally huge breasts, before using a razor Leaf to finish them off.

Again, some Vampiras regained control of their senses, indicating that another Vampire had been killed. That left 3 more vampires and 13 more Vampiras to go.

Naruto grinned as Rylai moved to stand beside. They had quite a high chance to win now. Unfortunately, Beatrice chose this moment to lose consciousness. Quickly ordering Rylai to bring Beatrice back to safety, Naruto started to battle again.

Naruto cursed as it seemed like the remaining Vampires had finally gotten smarter. Instead of simply commanding the Vampiras to dog-pile the shinobi, the Vampiras had taken to the skies and attacked from above. Added to that, the Dark Bombs that descended on him were actually timed and not the random chaotic explosions that they had been earlier.

Taking stock of his inventory, Naruto cursed as he saw that he had only less than 10 kunais left and absolutely no shuriken in all (he had forgotten to seal some shuriken into the scroll). He had a plan but it required Rylai to work.

As though summoned by his thoughts, Rylai suddenly appeared beside him. Naruto quickly whispered the beginning of a plan to her while both Pokegirl and master dodged attacks.

"I want you to jump up to a tree and use it as a launching pad to strike at some Vampiras. Use only your basic attacks. I will attempt to herd them with the rest of my kunai and explosion tags. When the opportunity arises, I want you to use an Ice Beam to group all of the remaining Ferals into one big group. Then, you shall use your last Ice Beam attack and I shall use the last of my explosives to wipe them out." Nodding in understanding, Rylai set off to execute her master's plans.

Find a tall tree to use as a launching pad, Rylai ran up the trunk of the tree, using her claws to gain purchase. Finally, she reached the top of the tree and launched herself at a Vampira, her Frost Slash creating deep biting gashes in the Feral's side, eliciting a cry of pain.

Twisting herself in mid-air to avoid the returning Claw attack, Rylai used a Tail Whip to smash a Vampira who had tried to sneak up on her away.

Looking down, she saw another Vampira flying up towards charging a Dark Bomb in the process, attempting to fry the FrostWhelp at pint-blank range. Grabbing the Vampira that she had injured originally, she flung the Feral bodily in the path of the Dark Bomb, letting the Feral get fried instead.

Obeying the laws of Physics, Rylai's body fell down towards the earth. Using a Slash attack as she dropped past the Vampira who had attempted to fry her, Rylai cut the Feral in twain.

Grabbing a thick tree branch as she dropped past it, she used her momentum to swing herself upwards and released her grip, sending her flying into the air once again.

Meanwhile, Naruto had flung a kunai with an exploding tag to the right of a group of Ferals. The Ferals immediately tried to split up but they were stopped by two exploding tags, one to the top and one to the bottom, allowing them to be able to run only to the left.

Seeing a good opportunity, Rylai fired off an Ice Beam. While she only managed to kill one Vampire, the Ice Beam did its job as the rest of the Pokegirls huddled together in a group in an attempt to protect themselves, not knowing that was what the duo wanted.

Firing off her last Ice Beam, Rylai watched as her attack froze a third of the remaining Ferals before landing on the ground immediately.

Naruto's last five kunais immediately thudded into the frozen Pokegirls before exploding due to the exploding tags wrapped around the kunais. The explosion combined with the huge chunks of ice flying everywhere effectively killed off the rest of the Feral Pokegirls.

The townspeople gathered were dumbfounded by the feat that the duo had achieved. Slowly, however, the fact that Naruto and Rylai had saved their lives sank into their heads and they cheered loudly, moving forward to thank the heroes.

They were halted though when a dark blur suddenly streaked towards Rylai. Unable to dodge aside in time, Rylai could only watch the blur get closer with a look of surprise on her face. Suddenly, the look of surprise changed into a smirk as she summoned a Frost Armor just before the dark blur impacted. Instead of the normal Frost Armor which was simply a layer of ice over the FrostWhelp's skin that took quite a long time to form, what formed on Rylai's skin was a much thicker layer of ice with sharp, dangerous looking spikes of ice protruding from the armor that formed instantaneously. With the increase in Ice Manipulation, Rylai found that all of her previous Ice attacks could be performed much better and much faster.

The dark blur could not stop itself at the speed that it was going and impaled itself on one of the spikes on Rylai's Frost Armor.

Moving forward, Naruto saw that it was the last Vampire left. When Rylai raised her hand, prepared to finish the Vampire, Naruto motioned for her to stop. When he was beside her, he explained to her his decision.

"She may have information that we may need. Feral Vampires are very intelligent so she should be able to speak. She might be the strongest Vampire and the commander of this invasion but this might still be only an advance force to test Aberdeen's defenses. We need to learn if there are any more vampires left in the den, whether they are hostile or not and if they are, their current strength." Naruto said, taking on a more serious demeanor as his shinobi training took over.

"Dispel your Frost Armor and when she drops top the ground, restrain her immediately. Do not care about being gentle to her. However, I do not want you treating her too roughly unnecessarily as well." Naruto instructed.

Naruto knelt down until he was on eye-level with the Vampire. "Now, can you tell me the reason for you attacking this town?" When the Vampire only hissed in his face, Naruto sighed and continued, "I know you can speak, drop the charade. Your invasion has failed; your sisters and slaves have died. You are the only one left. Might as well co-operate, ne?"

After glaring at Naruto for a while, the Vampire finally answered, albeit in halting sentences. "We lived in home, we happy. But human in long white clothes with silver crosses come. They say strange words, hurt us bad. We tell them to stop, but they continue. Many die, my sisters and I run. We gather more slaves, we want kill for our sisters!"

Naruto was intrigued by what the Vampire had said. He detected no trace of lying in her words, which meant that she was telling the truth. However, he knew of only group that wore white robes and carried silver crosses.

Looking at the priests gathered before him, he asked them sternly, "Was what the Vampire said true? Did you really attack the Vampires without provocation?"

"There can be no way that what the Vampire said is true. We are peaceful priests and we would never-" The Bishop said before he was interrupted by one of the priests."

"So what if we did? They deserved it. Their presence on this world desecrates the earth that they stand on. By killing them off, we are purifying the land and doing everyone a favour." The priest sneered.

Naruto sighed inwardly. He was afraid that things would turn out this way. It seems that no matter which world one was in, humans never got rid of their bigotry. He was utterly disgusted with their actions but showed no hint of it.

"And may I ask who accompanied you on this glorious quest?" Naruto questioned. Rylai looked at her master, shocked that he would say such callous words.

Proudly, four other priests stood out with the original one. "Is that all?" Naruto asked. When the priests nodded, Naruto stood up and suddenly disappeared from view.

Five sickening cracks pierced the air and when the crowd turned, they saw the five priests dead at Naruto's feet.

"Why did you kill them?" an enraged priest shouted. "Sure they may deserve punishment for going against the words of God but those are only Pokegirls! They do not deserve death for killing Pokegirls."

Naruto's answering glare silenced him. "They are not creatures for you to rule over and impose your will on. They are also people and should be treated as such." Naruto growled menacingly as memories of his past flashed though his mind.

"_Kill the demon spawn!"_

"_You do not deserve to live you filthy thrash."_

"_Why don't you just crawl into a hole and die, Dead-Last?"_

When the priest stepped forward to berate Naruto for his foolishness, he suddenly found himself kissing the dirt with Naruto's foot on his back. "This ends now." Naruto snarled at both the priest and the townspeople. "The priests chose to take lives willfully and paid with their lives. The Vampires chose to take revenge and now they lay on the ground rotting away. Both parties have paid for their mistakes. Grudges will be forgotten and everyone will start on a clean, lest this results in a vicious cycle of hatred."

Picking up one of his kunai on the way, Naruto walked over to the Vampire. "The last of the perpetrators shall die now and all foolish grudges shall be erased from memory." Naruto said as he cast a Genjutsu over everyone except for Rylai and the Vampire to make them think that he had killed off the Vampire when he had actually created a Kage Bunshin and carried the Vampire off to somewhere safe.

"I released you because though you did make the wrong choice, it was the only way for you to grieve the death of your sisters. Leave this place and lead a new life. If you attempt to continue on your foolish crusade for revenge, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." The Kage Bunshin said as it dispelled itself.

* * *

Naruto was once again in Travis' waiting for his bounty before he left Aberdeen on his journey. Since Naruto and Rylai had killed a total of 6 Vampires, he got a total bounty of 1,200,000 SLC.

While he was elated at no longer having to scam for food and the like (since places with higher technology might see through the illusion), there was something else that dampened his happiness. After the battle, Rylai had gotten quite distant from him. In fact, she had seemed as though she was reverting back to Feral state.

Worried at what was happening to Rylai, Naruto had spent the whole night reading up with his Pokedex and had found out some disturbing news.

He had found out that a Pokegirl who doesn't get Tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a Pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous (although the state may prevent her from using some of her powers).

If a Pokegirl gives birth while Feral, the result is Feralborn Pokegirls.

A Pokegirl can be brought back from Feral by being Tamed by a human; a non-Feral Pokegirl cannot bring a Feral Pokegirl back by having sex with her. However, two Pokegirls can have sex with each other to keep from falling into a Feral state, but this only works about half as well as sex with a human.

Simple masturbation won't even slow a Pokégirl's descent into Feral at all. Most Tamers use their Pokegirls to weaken Feral Pokegirls, and then capture them in Pokeballs to pacify them, and then release them and Tame them.

After reading up, he found that he had been utterly misled on what Taming meant. Taming, contrary to what he had originally, was not about training.

In essence, Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that some people misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their Pokegirls.

Taming must be between two or more people, and a Pokegirl cannot Tame herself. Most hypothesis say that the Taming fulfils some need in the Pokegirls mind that must be renewed every so often in order for their mind to stay clear.

A Pokegirl that isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing their intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a Pokegirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female; it doesn't matter so long as it's human. Two Pokegirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the Pokegirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual.

A Pokegirl cannot Tame a Feral Pokegirl; such an act requires a human.

Rylai had not been Tamed since the first time he had encountered her, where a Taming Cycle had settled the problem for him. That would make three months already. While FrostWhelps generally had a low libido, even three months was stretching it a bit. He also suspected that the adrenaline high from the battle yesterday had accelerated her descent into being a Feral.

Naruto was now in a dilemma. How could he just walk up to Rylai and demand for sex, even if it was to prevent her from turning Feral? He knew that other Tamers did that but he would be damned before he ran around acting like an animal in heat. Besides, he still had the bruises from when he had made advances on Sakura when she was younger. He had also seen Jiraiya be sent flying out of a window when he incurred Tsunade's wrath. This had taught him that a woman's fury is nothing to be sneered at. Besides, Rylai had an extra tail and claws as well as the ability to freeze his manhood off.

After racking his head for an answer, he still could not find the solution to his problem so he settled on a temporary solution. He would simply keep Rylai in her Pokeball until he figured out a solution. When a Pokegirl is inside a Pokeball, she is kept in stasis so she would not turn Feral even if inside the Pokeball for 100 years.

However, unless the Pokegirl is exhausted, the mind of the Pokegirl remains fully alert. Naruto found it inhumane to subject anyone to such a situation (except for the Kyuubi of course) and resolved to find a solution as soon as possible.

After he collected his bounty (god he was soooo rich!), he met Travis in front of the gates of the town where Travis was seeing him off.

"Hey Travis, do you know of a place where I can get a decent katana? There is no one selling a katana in this town." Naruto asked Travis. He had not sealed in a katana into the Master Scroll and it greatly irked him since he was cut down to only a quarter of his full fighting abilities without a sword.

"Well, there's a town named Edge near here which is basically a haven for weapons. Just head down the road and choose the right path when you come to as cross-roads." Travis said while Naruto thanked him for his help. Before he left, though, Naruto had one last piece of advice for Travis.

"Travis, you do know that unless you leave this town, you will soon stagnate right? No matter how much you train, it cannot be a substitute for actual combat experience."

"I know that, Naruto." Travis sighed. "But it's just that-"

"You cannot bear to leave this town, the place where you grew up, where you experienced all of your happy memories." Naruto continued for Travis.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Travis asked, shocked that Naruto knew what he was thinking.

"I experienced the same thing before. Remember when I first left on my training trip with Ero-sennin? I had the exact same feelings you did then." Naruto explained.

"However, Ero-sennin told me something then that I would never forget." Naruto continued. "He asked me whether I would be willing to lay down my life, to protect everyone else from harm. 'Think of it this way, Naruto, would you rather leave and burden the heartache by yourself or leave another to feel the same heartache that you would? Or worse, when it comes to the crunch, will you be able to bear the guilt of failing to defend your home when you could have gained the strength to protect it.' That was what Ero-sennin told me." Naruto finished.

"I hope you think on what I said. Hope to see you soon. Ja ne." Naruto said he headed down the road while waving to Travis.

Travis stood there, a thoughtful look on his face as he waved back to Naruto. Naruto had finally put things into perspective for him. Releasing Beatrice, he quickly told her, "We are leaving on a training trip tomorrow. Pack up all that is necessary." He would gain the strength to protect his home, even if it killed him!

* * *

When night fell, he found a nice clearing in the woods beside the road and once again performed his Shichuuka no Jutsu. Entering the house, Naruto sat at the table as he waited for his Kage Bunshin to finish cooking.

When the food arrived, Naruto released Rylai from her Pokeball. Although the Pokegirls did not feel hunger when in their Pokeballs, Rylai would have most likely gotten used to having three meals a day and he did not want to deny her that.

However, Rylai did not even look at him and an awkward silence fell over the table as the two ate their meals.

Finally, Naruto could take the silence no more and decided to just wing it.

"Rylai, are you alright?" Naruto asked while Rylai flinched when she was addressed.

"I…I am fine." Rylai whispered. Naruto frowned. This was more serious than he had thought it to be. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that Rylai was hanging on to her sanity by only a thread.

Moving forward, he enveloped Rylai in a hug, ignoring her struggles to break free. "I'm sorry I've been such a bad Tamer. Because of my stupidity regarding certain…things, I caused you so much trouble. If you want, I will do my best to find a better Tamer for you." Naruto apologised while glaring at the book_Taming for Dummies_ that was sitting innocently on a chair.

Rylai suddenly ceased her struggles and stiffened with shock. "No!" she cried out loud before covering her mouth in horror. It was getting very hard for her to control her emotions.

Naruto grinned in relief. While he would have let her leave if she wanted to, he would not deny that he had gotten close to her and viewed Rylai as one of his precious people and he would be hurt if she left him.

"That's great!" Naruto beamed before he turned sober again. "Unfortunately, I realised that some of your more animalistic instincts were coming into play. After some research, I deduced that you are turning Feral. Am I right, Rylai?"

When Rylai nodded while bowing her head, ashamed of herself, Naruto place his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. "Listen here Rylai. It is not your fault. It is my fault. If I had actually bothered to know what Taming actually was, perhaps this would not have happened."

Rylai's eyes widened in shock. He did not know what Taming was?

"Well, if you still want to stay with me, I supposed I can find someone else to Tame you since I've …neverdonethiskindofthingbefore." Naruto said, rushing through the last part of his sentence. Honestly, who on earth would want their daughters to be seen with the Kyuubi brat, let alone have an intimate relationship with him? Besides, he had been utterly focused on brining Sasuke back and killing off Akatsuki and had no time for any other stuff.

Rylai, however, surprised him by kissing him fully on the lips. When they finally broke apart, Naruto asked, "Are you sure you want to this? I mean I'm-" Naruto was cut off as Rylai replied with another passionate kiss.

* * *

Naruto woke up at 6am as per usual. However, there was a strange weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw a mane of white hair splayed on his chest. Suddenly, the memories of last night ran through his mind.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Naruto said he noticed Rylai stirring. "If we are going to have a head start, you are going to have to get up now. I still want to have training tonight after dinner."

Rylai groaned as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. Naruto chuckled at her actions. After the initial barriers had been broken, Rylai had become a lot more…affectionate.

"Last warning, Rylai." Naruto said. Rylai ignored him, tunnelling deeper into the bed. "Oh well, you brought it on yourself." With that, Naruto pulled the sheets off of Rylai, revealing her naked body. Naruto then kicked her and sent her flying off the bed.

Rylai got up slowly, growling at Naruto.

"Be ready to move in 5 minutes or I will triple your gravitational field." That threat sent Rylai scampering around the room collecting her clothes before she bolted into the bathroom.

Naruto laughed out loud and then sent a Kage Bunshin to do some hunting. These woods were much more plentiful than the forests near Aberdeen Armed with kunai, the Kage Bunshin should return in 5 minutes tops. Walking into the living room, Naruto waited for the Kage Bunshin to return.

The Kage Bunshin returned just as Rylai sprinted down the stairs. Ordering the Kage Bunshin to dress and cook the kills, Naruto grabbed Rylai as she overshot her destination due to the speed that she was going.

The two waited in silence for their meal to be ready. This time, though, the silence was a comfortable one and not the awkward silence it had been last night.

* * *

Naruto dispelled the Shichuuka no Jutsu as Rylai exited the wooden house. Turning to Rylai, he began explaining to Rylai his plans for the day.

"Since we will be travelling until it gets too dark to see, we will simply have to train on the way. To do this, I will increase your gravitational field by one level and then we will sprint for the whole day. This we, will be able to cover a longer distance while still training ourselves. The only break we will take will be for lunch. Now, let's go!" Naruto said as he adjusted the seal on Rylai's chest.

* * *

Naruto kept watch while Rylai slept off the exhaustion that had come over due to the hard pace in the day and the intense training after dinner. While Kage Bunshin could also keep watch, he much preferred to do it himself. They had been lucky that they had not been attacked yesterday when he was still busy Taming Rylai.

Naruto suddenly received a flood of information as one of his Kage Bunshin he had placed in the woods Henge'ed as a rock dispelled itself, telling him that there was something headed towards their "camp".

Naruto recognized the scent that wafted to him on the night breeze as one that belonged to the Vampire that he had let go.

"I thought I told you to stop this foolish revenge of yours?" Naruto said as the Vampire came close enough to hear his words.

Startled that the shinobi had spotted her so easily, the Vampire dropped down to the ground in front of Naruto.

Taking out a kunai, Naruto prepared to kill off the Vampire only halt his movements when the Vampire spoke.

"Wait, I come not to kill you."

"Well then, why on earth did you come here?"

"Human strong, beat me when I strongest."

"Please don't tell me you want to test your strength against mine or some bullshit like that." Naruto groaned. This Vampire was reminding him more and more of Sasuke.

"No, I wish to join you. You are strong, can make me strong. That way, my sisters will be happy."

Naruto stared at her. "I understand your need to 'appease' your dead sisters but there are other ways to get stronger than simply joining my Harem you know."

"You are strongest I have seen." Was the only reply he got.

Naruto sighed. Just as obstinate as Sasuke as well…Hallelujah.

"Very well then. But I need to talk to Rylai first." When he saw the Vampire's uncomprehending look, he further elaborated, "The FrostWhelp that kicked her ass." This earned a hiss of anger from the Vampire. Naruto chuckled. She was apparently as prideful as Sasuke.

"Why do you ask Pokegirl? You human, you make decisions." The Vampire asked, confused.

"That may be so for other Tamers but I'm different. Wait for me here. I will be right back."

Naruto returned with Rylai later, with the latter rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Rylai scrutinised the Vampire carefully. Naruto had told her everything that had transpired and she was very pleased that Naruto placed her thoughts so highly in his heart.

"Well, honestly I don't see a reason why you should not let her join your Harem. As evident in the fight, this Vampire is very strong. The normal disadvantage of her having to feed on your blood is removed with your freakish healing ability." Rylai concluded after a few minutes of thought.

Rylai noticed though that Naruto seemed mildly disappointed. "Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Rylai asked.

"Well uhh you see, since she's a Feral that means I will have to Tame her. The thing is, I'm already Taming you and it seems wrong to Tamer her as well…" Naruto answered nervously.

Rylai felt happiness swelling inside her. While she knew that sooner or later Naruto would have to start Taming other Pokegirls to make his Harem stronger, she had not expected Naruto to be so sweet.

"Don't worry about that. As a Pokegirl, I've already resigned myself to the fact that I will have to share you with other Pokegirls." Rylai replied.

Naruto nodded hesitantly. Although he was greatly reassured that Rylai approved of it, he was still uneasy about having two or more sexual partners.

"Well then, this is your last chance to back out. Do you still want to join my Harem?" When the Vampire nodded her head, Naruto took out en empty Pokeball that he had gotten from the Pokecenter and tossed it at the Vampire, watching as it sucked the Vampire into the Pokeball.

Minutes later, Naruto released the Vampire in the living room.

"From the looks of it, you must have not fed for a long time." Naruto said to the Vampire as he placed his arm in front of the Vampire. "Go ahead and take as much as you want. Do not worry about me; dying of blood loss is impossible for me."

Not needing any further encouragement, the Vampire sank her canines into the main artery in Naruto's and began feeding greedily. Slurping sounds filled the room for a few minutes before the Vampire was fully sated.

The Vampire looked a lot better now. While her skin still remained pale, it had gained a tinge of a rosy hue. Her eyes now sparkled and her brown was much glossier than it had been. Now that her immediate hunger was sated, the Vampire prowled towards him like a predator stalking her prey. She was looking to satisfy a hunger of a different sort.

Naruto was unprepared to deal with such aggressiveness in a female and looked towards Rylai for help. However, Rylai merely smirked at him before heading up to her own room. Naruto panicked and tried to flee. However, he was too late as the Vampire pounced on him and began tearing off his clothes.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day with his back aching insanely. It was not much of a surprise really, as the Vampire had been on top of him the whole night.

He really had to think of a name for the Vampire, it was really dumb to keep referring to her as 'The Vampire.' Thinking hard, he finally came up with the name Vinslet. It had been the name of a female vampire in a novel Ero-sennin had forced him to read once and he felt that the name suited the Vampire.

Lifting the Vampire up bridal-style, Naruto carried her to the couch where she would be more comfortable.

Seeing Vinslet's clothes on the floor, Naruto decided that now was as good as any to reinforce her clothing like he had done to Rylai's.

Rylai woke up at 8am, surprised that Naruto had not woken her up earlier. When she reached the living room though, she saw the reason out. Naruto was putting the finishing touches on the Vampire's clothes. After the months she had spent with Naruto, she had noticed that whenever Naruto was engrossed in doing something, he zoned out until everything else other than his work was ignored and deemed inconsequential. Rylai sat beside Naruto and waited patiently for him to finish his work.

When Naruto finally finished, he stretched and heard his joints crack loudly. Looking around, he was slightly startled to see Rylai sitting right beside him. He really had to stop zoning out so much.

"Well good morning Rylai. Sorry I ignored you. I was kind of engrossed reinforcing Vinslet's clothes."

"I noticed." Rylai replied dryly before she noticed something wrong with what Naruto had said earlier.

"Wait a minute, Vinslet?" Rylai asked.

"Oh, I decided to the Vampire that after a vampire that I had read about in a novel." Naruto replied.

Rylai nodded in approval. It was a nice name. Naruto truly had a talent for choosing new names, hers included.

"By the way, since you are Alpha of the Harem, there will be some duties for you to do. Since it was Vinslet's first time being Tamed, I want you to help her through the Taming Shock as quickly as possible. Also, since we will be going slower today in order to accommodate for Vinslet, I want you to make sure that Vinslet's English is up to standard. Any questions?"

Rylai had a question. "Why do you not keep Vinslet in her Pokeball? Vampires are after all greatly weakened when they come in direct contact with sunlight."

"That is precisely why I want Vinslet to travel in the day. There will not be much people who will ambush us on this road. Therefore, I want Vinslet to build up as much immunity to sunlight as possible so that others will not exploit this weakness. Besides, I have a robe ready for Vinslet to put on should things get too difficult for her."

Rylai nodded in understanding. Naruto had truly planned for everything.

"Now, go wake Vinslet up, we are setting off soon after breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life: Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokegirls or Rurouni Kenshin**

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this will be the last update until i return from my 10 day camp. However, i will try to work on as much of the enxt chapter as possible in the 3 days that i have left before i fly off.**

**Btw, i have taken the advice of a reviewer and have added the status of Naruto's Harem at the end of the chapter. Now, on to the story itself!**

* * *

  


Rylai sighed in relief as she sank into the tub full of hot water, her muscles receiving the relaxation that they needed. The party had been on the road for a week already and it had been a very exhausting period of time.

First of all, she had to help Vinslet get over her Taming shock. Having never encountered Taming Shock, it was a very trying experience for her.

The first time a Pokegirl is Tamed, she undergoes Taming Shock. This is thought to be due to the mild mental trauma of accepting another as her master (that is, forming an Alpha bond) and using their master's mind during Taming to fight off the feral state for the first time.

Taming Shock is a mild condition; the affected Pokegirl can no longer speak in the first or second person, instead referring to herself and others only by pronouns or by name. This condition usually wears off in a few days, though aberrant cases of as little as a few hours and as long as three weeks have been reported. It's worth pointing out that even if a girl who isn't a virgin undergoes Threshold, she'll still go into Taming Shock when she's Tamed next (since that's her first time as a Pokegirl).

It had been hard working with Vinslet as the Vampire was very frustrated at the fact that all she could do was repeat her name over and over again. Thankfully, Vinslet was a very intelligent Pokegirl and managed to overcome her Taming Shock in a day.

The next task she had to accomplish was to get Vinslet's English up to scratch. Rylai was once again saved by Vinslet's intelligence. All she had to do was correct the few mistakes Vinslet make and teach her proper grammatical structure. Vinslet was now speaking English so fluently as though she had been speaking it since the day she was born.

Finally, in a sudden fit of madness (or so Rylai claimed), Naruto forced Vinslet and Rylai to memorise everything that he had dug out about how the Blue League worked. Her head still hurt from all those words she had been forced to memorise.

The Blue League was hit as hard as the rest of the world by the Red Plague and the Bloody Flu but was not devastated by the Legendaries. This has meant that the vast majority of the survivors never became refugees. Because of this, the majority of the surviving communities in the Blue League have kept the names that they have had since time immemorial as the Blue Leaguers have proven once again to be more conservative than much of the rest of the world.

**Blue League Championship**

The Blue League Championship Series competition takes place every two years, traditionally right after harvest time in the fall.

Each Championship Series divided up as follows into two Rounds

First Round: County Finals are held in the spring and Semi Regional competitions are held in the fall. (Please note that due to the small population of Wales, there is no semi-regional competition in the Wales region.) The First Round takes place during odd numbered years.

Second Round: Regional competitions are held in the spring and the Blue League Championship in the fall. The Second Round takes place during even numbered years.

**Please note that while challengers may acquire gym badges through battling at any time, if you have not achieved your requisite badges by the start of the County Finals during the First Round, you are not eligible for that Blue League Championship Series.**

There are 5 gyms in each of the regions of Scotland, Wales, England and Ireland. Tamers are more than welcome to compete for badges in any gym, however to qualify for the Blue League Championship Series, a minimum of three of your badges must come from the region you reside in and hope to represent. You must reside in the region you wish to represent and you must represent the region you reside in. Five badges are required for entry into the County Finals.

At no time will substitutions be allowed. If a Tamer is forced to withdraw from the competition at any level that slot will be declared empty and all contests that would have taken place against that slot will be forfeits.

Tamers must compete in the County Finals of the County that they reside in.

County Finals will send the top five competitors to the Regional Final.

At the Regional competitions the field of competitors will be narrowed down to fifteen Tamers per Region. These comprise the Regional Team (sometimes still called the National team). Regional teams will compete in the Blue League Championship.

Once the Regional competition is over these Tamers have until harvest time to learn to work together.

The Blue League championship has two overall winners: the Blue League champion and the Blue League Cup Championship Team. As history has shown, the individual champion does not have to be from the same Region as the Regional Champions. (Wales is a good case in point. The Welsh team has never brought home the Blue League Cup, but Welsh Tamers have been the Blue League Champion no less than eleven times in the 150 years of the Blue League Championship.)

The Blue League championship is hosted by each of the Regions in rotation and is held in the same arena that is used for the Regional competition. The rotation is always Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England.

Regional team fan clubs can be found at their respective websites or contact your Regional arena for more information.

**Gyms **

The Blue Continent is home to twenty gyms. Each region is responsible for maintaining five gyms at all times.

**Gym Locations **

**Scotland:** Glasgow, Aberdeen, Rum Island, Dumfries and Kintyre

**Wales:** Bangor, Cardiff, Magikunt Village (on the site of the old town of Fishguard), Aberstwyth, Newtown

**Ireland:** Belfast, Buncrana, Limerick, Dungarvan, Killarny

**England:** Shrewsbury, Plymouth, Ipswich, York, Coventry

**Gym Badges: **

There are twenty gyms in the Blue League and to distinguish the regional badges, all badges have their background (called a field) colour coded by region. English badges have a blue field. Irish badges have a green field. Badges awarded by Welsh gyms have a red field and the field on Scottish badges is black, in honour of the Black Watch.

Each gym is authorized to award three levels of badges. The first level is the battling badge. It is awarded for victory in a standard (see Blue League Contest Rules) Pokebattle. The sex badge is only awarded for victory in a Sexbattle. Pokebattles that see sex attacks used in them are only eligible for the battling badge.

The Laurel or Ironman badge is only awarded when the Tamer wins both a Sexbattle and a Pokebattle in the same visit and he or she must participate personally in one or more of the competitions. If any of these conditions are not met, then the Laurel is not authorized to be awarded. Needless to say, the award of a Laurel badge is a special occasion and gyms often hold a celebration for an award of one.

In the history of the Blue League, no one has ever won all sixty badges.

**Official Blue League Battling Rules**

There is a common misconception held by persons outside the Blue League that official Blue League sanctioned pokegirl battles that take place within the areas regulated by the Blue League have no rules. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

First the definitions used when challenging within the Blue League will be discussed and then the actual makeup of a Blue League sanctioned event will be briefly examined.

Pokegirl Tamers entering the Blue League must register to enter Blue League sanctioned events. Registration may be done at any Pokecenter and is valid for three (6) years. Registration allows the entry into Blue League sanctioned events and standard Pokedex trainer updates. Registration also grants foreign Tamers residency in the region that they are registered in for the purposes of entering the Blue League Championship Series. Note: Registration is accomplished by synchronizing your Pokedex the first time after you enter the country. It's quick and easy, so register today!

**Definitions:**

**Battle Conditions**

Battle conditions are the agreed upon rules for conducting a sanctioned pokegirl battle.

**Challenger**

The pokegirl Tamer who issues a challenge to a pokegirl battle using League rules. Note that sanctioned League challenges may only be issued by pokegirl Masters licensed by the League. Pet Owners may not issue League sanctioned challenges. Tamers must be members of the League in good standing.

**Challenged**

The pokegirl Master who accepts a formal or informal challenge to a pokegirl battle. Sanctioned League challenges may only be accepted by pokegirl Tamers licensed by the League. Tamers must be members of the League in good standing.

**League**

League is a shortened form of terminology referencing the Blue League.

**Prize Conditions**:

Prize conditions are the agreed upon reward(s) for victory in a sanctioned pokegirl battle. Please note that any prize wagered must be in the physical possession of the participants at the time of the League event or the wager is not valid. League sanctioned prizes may not include Quests. Prize conditions typically are any of the following:

**Salvage**: the victor gets to chose one or more of the loser's Pokegirls. Salvage may be by informed choice or random pick and must be agreed to before the battle commences. Salvage conditions may be modified during the battle, but only if all participants agree. Any disputes will be settled by League officials.

**Monetary reward**: The amount must be agreed to by all parties before the battle commences. Monetary rewards may be modified during battle just like Salvage conditions.

**Other prize**: As above.

Quests are not allowed as prizes in official League sanctioned events.

**WARNING**

**Any official Blue League sanctioned event will have all steps recorded by the Pokedex of one or more of all battling parties. Gym level League events and ALL League contests will be recorded by the gym or contest judging team. However this does not relieve you of the responsibility of recording all League events that you participate in. **

**Badge awards will be recorded by the awarding gym. Badges may not be awarded by any other persons. Persons attempting to present badges not their own in order to register for a pokegirl competition of any kind may be subject to stiff penalties. Badges CANNOT under any circumstance be transferred to another person.**

**Persons reporting their badges stolen and later found to have submitted a fraudulent report WILL be expelled from the League. Non-citizens of the Blue League may be deported. ANY such behaviour will be disseminated to all other official Leagues on or off planet that the Blue League is affiliated with.**

**Failure to record ANY portion of a League event MAY result in the Blue League refusing to enforce the prize conditions of a pokegirl battle and WILL result in the Blue League refusing to sanction said event.**

**In the event of record destruction or the death of a battle participant or bystander the League reserves the right to investigate any and all participants, including both Tamers and Pokegirls. The Blue League CANNOT be held liable for any mental and/or physical damage resulting from this investigation.**

**It is strongly recommended that if you are in an official Blue League event that you record the ENTIRE event with your Pokedex. You have been warned.**

Any sanctioned Blue League pokegirl battle follows the following steps:

**Challenge**

The Challenger issues a challenge. This challenge must identify the prize conditions that he wishes at this time. The challenger may also attempt to set the battle conditions that he desires.

**Challenged Acceptance**

The Challenged accepts the challenge. The challenged has the right to set the battle conditions. Battle conditions may include pokegirl limitations as well as battle site determination. Any battle conditions set by the challenged have precedence. Please note that in a Gym Battle, the Gym is the challenged party. If no battle conditions are set at this time the battle is considered to be an Unlimited Battle (see below).

**Bargaining Session**

During the bargaining session, the participants may attempt to negotiate changes to the conditions of the battle. Remember, the challenger has precedence in the prize conditions and the challenged has precedence in the actual battle conditions. If an agreement cannot be reached the battle will not take place.

**Final Agreement**

Both parties agree to the established conditions of the battle.

**Battle**

The sanctioned battle takes place.

Please note that all battles should take place no sooner than right after the Final Agreement stage and no later than is agreed upon by all participants. Remember, Challenge first and then Battle.

The ease with which native Blue Leaguers have taken to these rules and the informal behaviour which has evolved accounts for the mistaken concept that Blue League contests have no rules. In many cases the first four steps of any League pokegirl battle may be condensed into as little as one step, if all parties are in agreement.

For example:

Challenger: I'm going to kick your ass for salvage.

Challenged: You're on!

In the above example all of the conditions for a pokegirl battle have been met. Challenge has been issued and accepted, and the conditions for the battle (Unlimited) have been set.

_A Note on Unlimited Battles_

Unlimited battles may involve as many as six (6) Pokegirls per participant. Tamers may not enter the combat in an unlimited battle. Tamers may not be deliberately targeted in an unlimited battle.

**Grand Melee**

A battle involving Tamer combat and Tamer targeting is a special case called a Grand Melee. Grand Melees are legal in the Blue League but are discouraged due to the high incidence of Tamer mortality in Grand Melee combats. Badge award battles may not be Grand Melees as the Tamer is being tested on how his/her Pokegirls work in a battle unless the Tamer specifically states that he or she is pursuing the Laurel badge.

In closing remember that by knowing the rules you may be able to twist the conditions of a battle to your advantage. This is perfectly legal in the Blue League.

* * *

Up to this Rylai date continued to marvel at Naruto's source resourcefulness. When he had said that a shinobi's first job was to learn how to gather data, he had not been kidding. Unfortunately, Naruto used most of his resourcefulness to constantly think up of new ways to torture his Pokegirls. 

During the after dinner training, Naruto had assigned Rylai a task to be accomplished. Get enough strength to cast Blizzard five times in a row without even being exhausted and to master it such an extent that she could cast it instantly. Easy enough in theory, practically impossible in practice.

Added to that, not wanting to waste any time while on the road, Naruto had forced to run throughout the whole day with their gravitational/ chakra weight seals on. Therefore, their current schedule as almost the same as when Naruto had been training Rylai in the Aberdeen forests, with the running replacing the physical exercises like push-ups and the like.

However, Rylai realized that Vinslet had it far worse than she did. Although Vinslet was already quite a high level, being level 52 when she first joined the Harem, it was not good for Naruto. He wanted all of his Pokegirls to be within a range of five levels with each other. Therefore, Vinslet was forced to work much harder than Rylai.

* * *

It seemed like Naruto's preferred method of removing weakness was to hammer at them until they went away. Therefore, Vinslet was subjected to harsh physical exercises while almost fully expose to sunlight (she was still wearing her clothes). When Vinslet was on the brink of losing consciousness, Naruto would allow her to wear the robe he had given her. (Think of the robe the members of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts 2 wear). Due to the enhanced durability, endurance and healing that all Vampires had naturally, Vinslet would recover from the 'sunburn', as Naruto called it, quickly. 

After dinner, Naruto would leave Rylai to her own devices while he would personally train Vinslet in order to get her to be as strong as possible.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, depending on who you asked) Vinslet's skills were very similar to a how a shinobi worked.

Phase and Invis would be used to sneak up on enemies while Fear Aura (which was like unleashing a lot of killing intent), Illusion (which was basically Genjutsu) and Nightmare Syndrome (when successful, the target sees their friends as their enemies and will even perceive all of their actions as aggressive or cruel.) would be used to create havoc. Vinslet would then take advantage of the confusion and use her damage attacks to finish off her opponent.

However, since Vinslet had been a Feral for such a long time, the only attack that she possessed when she first joined the Harem was Phase.

After a week of non-stop training, Vinslet had managed to learn all of the attacks that were available to her. Unfortunately for her, simply learning the attacks was not enough. Naruto wanted her to master them just like he wanted Rylai to master her Ice attacks. In Naruto's opinion, the combination of Fear Aura and Illusion was just too good to pass up.

Currently, all Vinslet was able to do with her Illusion attack was to make an object that already existed and simply make it look closer or further away while her Fear Aura was only able to make more gentle animals like deer run. Predators instead just viewed her as a threat.

As a demonstration of how scary he wanted Vinslet's Fear Aura to be, he had tapped into the demonic part of his chakra and unleashed all of his killing intent on the poor Vampire.

Vinslet immediately fainted and her heart nearly stopped from the sheer terror that she had experienced. When she finally woke up, Naruto immediately apologised but the Vampire simply waved his apologies away, staring at Naruto in a look of pure adulation.

Naruto had then explained that the level of Illusion would be mediocre at best in his world.

"A Genjutsu requires extremely good chakra and a very good imagination but when utilised properly, can be a very deadly tool." Naruto said while shuddering at the memory of Itachi's Tsukiyomi.

After spacing out for a few second, Naruto continued with his lecture. "Vampires are naturally gifted with the Illusion attack so the part about good chakra is nullified. As for imagination, it can be worked on. However, when Vampires cast an Illusion, they only affect their target's sight. A good Genjutsu affects all of the senses and most importantly, the mind."

"For example, I am sure you have heard of people being convinced that they have something stuck in their throat and constantly feel as though they are choking. That is due to the effect a mind has a person."

"Therefore, the ultimate aim of a Genjutsu user is to fully control his opponent's mind. With that aim in mind, they do no target only their opponent's sight, but also hearing, touch, and smell, effectively trapping their victim in a world of their own creation."

"If a Genjutsu is very powerful and the Genjutsu cast is powerful enough, the victim will experience something called 'phantom pain'. For example, if the victim that he ha been stabbed in the heart, he will feel the pain of the stab and his heart will even stop if he thinks that it is a fatal wound." Vinslet's eyes widened at Naruto's explanation. To Vampires, the Illusion ability was merely one of slight convenience. None had ever thought to push its limits that far.

"But the power of 'phantom pain' will not be accessible for quite a well. In the mean time, it is time for training." Naruto said as his eyes took on a gleam that bode trouble for the one who saw it.

* * *

However, what amused Rylai most was the fact that Naruto had recently taken to camping in the trees outside the Shichuuka with a powerful Genjutsu cast over himself. The reason for doing so? The recent addition to Naruto's Harem. 

Being a Pokegirl with a high libido, Vinslet had taken to jumping on Naruto immediately after their late-night training, initiating a Taming session every night. While Naruto certainly found the process pleasurable, this was still too much for him to take at once.

Thus, he had disappeared every night, cloaking himself with a Genjutsu so that Vinslet would not find him and 'brutally rape him' as Naruto called it. Unfortunately, Naruto still had to tamer Vinslet once every two days to prevent her form going Feral and that was when Vinslet would unleash all of her sexual frustration on him.

Rylai got out of the bathtub and went to search for Naruto. After their first Taming session, Naruto had formed an Alpha bond with her and she now needed Taming much more regularly than she had before the Taming. Luckily for her, she had known Naruto long enough to know how to coax her master out of hiding

* * *

. 

"Naruto" Rylai called out when she was outside the Shichuuka. She was holding a big steaming bowl of ramen. "I thought you would like a how bowl of ramen to keep yourself in the night."

Suddenly, the bowl of ramen in her hands disappeared and Naruto was in front of her, handing her an empty bowl of ramen. "Ah, that was good. I really owe you one!" Naruto said as he beamed at her.

"You don't owe me anything. However, there is something that you can do for me."

"Oh really? What is it? I'll do it." Naruto replied while Rylai smirked, glad that Naruto had fallen into her trap so easily.

"Well, you see, I have an itch that only you can scratch…" Rylai purred as she pressed herself into him.

* * *

The next morning found Naruto and his Hare at the breakfast table. Rylai was looking extremely pleased with herself while Vinslet kept shooting the FrostWhelp dirty looks enraged that she had not gotten the shinobi to tamer her the last night. Naruto meanwhile just sat in his seat, looking extremely uncomfortable at the situation. 

Finally, he decided to offer his arm to prevent Vinslet from continuing to glare at Rylai. To his relief, Vinslet immediately broke off the one-sided glaring contest and latched on to Naruto's arm, sinking her canines into his arm and drinking his blood greedily. Apparently, because of the demonic taint in his chakra, it had altered his blood somewhat and it tasted different from normal blood. This had gotten Vinslet addicted to his blood and it was her favourite thing next to sex.

After everyone was done, Naruto decided to do an experiment. "Okay I have something to say so listen here. I'm sure that both of you have noticed the Alpha bond formed due to the Taming right?" when both Pokegirls nodded, he continued. "Well have you noticed that our emotions can also be felt though the bond?" He received two more nods.

"Well then, I have an experiment that I wish to conduct. I have a Jutsu that I based off the Yamanakas' Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Technique). It will link two minds of strong mental constitution together."

"While I am not sure about the exact strength of your minds, I am hoping that the Alpha bond that we have will be enough to support the Jutsu. If the Jutsu fails though, nothing happens so there will be no side-effects."

"What I want to ask the both of you is whether you want this Jutsu to be performed on you. While it would be very helpful in battle, your thoughts will be open for us to hear until you learn to control your thoughts." After a moment of hesitation, both Pokegirls agreed.

"Very well then. Shinkakaru no Jutsu! (Heart Link Technique!)" Naruto cried out. After a minute, it was evident that the Jutsu had been successful.

_I wonder if the Jutsu is done yet…I do not feel any different._

_If Naruto can pick up my thoughts, maybe I should keep projecting sexual thoughts at him?_

Naruto blushed deeply at what Vinslet's thoughts had been.

_You will do no such thing Vinslet_ Naruto said to Vinslet before he opened his mind to include Rylai.

_Well the Jutsu has proven successful. We will train with this while travelling. Now, you girls have 10 minutes to get ready._

* * *

After three more days of travelling, they finally reached Edge. When Travis had said that it was near, it was probably in comparison to other towns seeing as Aberdeen was quite isolated. However, 10 days of travelling at shinobi speed was definitely NOT a short distance. 

Entering the town, he saw a sight that would probably make Tenten drool. There were swords being sold everywhere. People and Pokegirls walked around openly bearing weapons. There were even shops that dealt specifically in hilts, sharpening and the like when normally all of these special services would be compressed into one smithy.

Wandering around the town for a while, he saw a poster that caught his attention. "Attention all weapons users! There will be a weapons competition on the 20th of May in the local arena. The prize is a special katana that has proved to be unbreakable! Send in your application forms by the 15th of May to compete." Naruto read out. Checking his Pokedex, Naruto found that it was the 12th of May.

Releasing Vinslet from her Pokeball, he immediately relayed his command through the Shinkakaru no Jutsu.

_I want you to find out as much as you can about this competition. The people organising it, whether it is a regular event, what are the conditions for taking part, who will be taking part and the like. Treat this as a recon mission. You are not to be seen. This will be your first test. Do not disappoint me._

With a nod of understanding, the Vampire cast an Invis and vanished from view. Knowing that Vinslet would be able to find him through the Alpha bond and the Shinkakaru no Jutsu, Naruto set off to find a good katana.

* * *

Naruto eventually found a shop that sold high quality weapons. Scrutinising the katanas carefully, he finally reached for a nondescript katana. Unsheathing the sword, he found that also the hilt and the blade were plain; it was made of very good steel. Performing a few swings, Naruto found the balance of the sword to be perfect. 

"It is quite amazing that you took such a long time choosing a sword and then ended up choosing such a plain-looking sword." Someone, a female from the sound of it, remarked. Continuing to examine the katana, Naruto replied without turning around.

"How good a blade is not dependant on its appearance. A sword can be studded with diamonds but it is ultimately useless if it breaks the moment it is truck. As for taking a long time, a sword is a swordsman's life. It is simply not a tool for killing. It is an extension of myself and I'll be damned if I let any part of myself be of inferior quality."

Naruto received a chuckle as a reply. "Do you find what I said humorous?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, not at all. It's just I have not seen a true swordsman for such a long time and I find it amusing that I find one just when I had given up all hope." Naruto chuckled as well at the irony and turned around to face the person he was speaking, only to be shocked beyond words.

Red hair? Check. Violet eyes? Check. Purple Haori? Check. White battle kimono? Check. Katana strapped to the side? Check. Could it be…"Kenshin sensei?" Naruto whispered.

"What did you say?" the stranger asked, a little unnerved at Naruto's staring.

"Oh sorry, you just reminded me of a person I knew once." Naruto replied, the disappointment that he felt evident in his eyes and his voice. He was such a stupid person! After paying for the sword, he left the shop quickly so that he would not have to look at the Pokegirl that he now recognized as a Slicer again.

SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Normal/Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon (Crimson League)**  
****Diet**: human diet**  
****Role**: fencers, frontline fighters**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic**  
****Weak Vs**: Ghost, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter**  
****Enhancements**: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.**  
****Evolves**: Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), or Piratit (Water Stone)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes. _

_The main oddity amongst 30 of all Slicers is that their arms and fingers may appear thin and delicate, but remain as strong as normal arms. This can sometimes be quite the surprise to opponents, who believe the thinner arms means they are weak. _

_Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught off guard. _

_The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a Feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer. _

_If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most Ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking). _

_While their attacks can affect Ghost or Psychic Pokegirls, they take double damage from psychic or ghost attacks. _

_Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matters. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon. _

As Naruto left the shop, he could not help but reminisce about his past; especially the first time he had met his sensei in swordsmanship-Himura Kenshin.

* * *

Naruto was now 16 and had been training for one year under what his friends had termed the 'Uzumaki training regime of Hell.' Tsunade had gotten worried about Naruto's obsession with training and had decided to send Naruto on an A-rank mission with Jiraiya as company in order to relax. It was a testament to how much Naruto normally pushed himself that an A-rank mission was considered relaxing to him. 

Naruto yawned as he pocketed the scroll that Tsunade had ordered the duo to bring to her. It was actually a very simple as the security was very lax. For someone who had sneaked into the Hokage tower at the age of 12, this was nothing to him. The only reason why this had been an A-rank mission was the fact that the scroll was kept in Kumo, which was hostile to Konoha Nins.

Naruto suddenly became alert as he sensed a few chakra signatures converging on one weak chakra signature ahead of the duo. Looking at Jiraiya, Naruto noticed that the pervert had also noticed the chakra signatures.

Giving an almost imperceptible in the direction of the soon-to-be battlefield, both Naruto and Jiraiya rushed forward, intent on help the poor person who was being ganged up on.

When they finally reached the person with the weak chakra signature, they saw that they had been faster than the attacking ninjas as the civilian had not been attacked yet.

He had red hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a purple haori over a white battle kimono. He also had a katana strapped to his side. Suddenly, 10 Kumo Nin leapt out of the cover of the trees and dashed towards the civilian, intent on decapitating him for some reason.

Naruto and Jiraiya were about to dash forward to help when they stopped, stunned at what they saw. One moment the civilian had just been standing there and the next moment he had appeared on the other side of the small clearing, sheathing his sword while all of the Kumo Nins lay dead on the ground.

"I know you are out there, whoever you are. If you are not my enemies, then do not be afraid of being attacked by me." The man called out. Surprised at being spotted so easily since they were high-level ninja after all, the two Konoha Nins looked at each other before they jumped down to land in front of the civilian.

Now that they were closer to the civilian, they noticed that he had violet eyes and a prominent scar shaped like an 'X' on his left cheek.

Upon seeing the scar, Jiraiya gasped as he realised who was in front of them. "Himura Kenshin…the Hitokiri Battousai."

"Ah, it seems like you of me." The newly identified Kenshin remarked.

"Neh, Ero-sennin, who is this guy anyways?" Naruto asked.

To his surprise, Naruto did not receive a bop on the head for calling Jiraiya Ero-sennin again.

"Himura Kenshin was a former manslayer of the Ishin Shishi, the Choshu faction, who fought at the beginning of the Meiji Restoration. He went by the name 'Hitokiri Battousai' The title implies he has mastered the technique of Battoujutsu (sword drawing technique, studied in modern times as Iaijutsu) and can draw his sword with lightning speed. _Hitokiri_ was the title given to samurai assassins"

"He is the master of the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style), also known as "Ultrasonic Sword Style, an ancient sword style that is said to pit one against many. It is a sword art that is passed from master to apprentice, its masters inheriting the name of Hiko Seijurou."

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu's principles are based on utilizing godlike speed, or Shinsoku, and precision to deal powerful blows that usually bring down foes with one shot. The swordsman must also be able to read techniques at an amazing pace as well as interpret emotions as a form of clairvoyance in order to accurately predict what an opponent will do. Combining those two elements with the speed and the precision allows Kenshin and Hiko to subdue opponents before they ever act. That is the power of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

"It is said that at the age of 14, Kenshin decides to join the revolutionary movements to restore power to the emperor. Within the first six months of his career, he kills over 100 people, and eventually became known as the Hitokiri Battousai. However, after the Rebellion had ended, Himura Kenshin quit and vanished without a trace." Jiraiya finished.

Kenshin looked very impressed at the information that Jiraiya had gathered about him. "I suppose you would be Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin? That would be the only person with a spy network to know all that about me."

Naruto was slightly cowed by the person in front of him. He could not believe that Kenshin could be so powerful! Thus, he tried to put on a brave front like he always did.

"Are you sure you got the right person, Ero-sennin? How could such a wussy be so strong? I mean, come on, he's wearing a skirt for god's sake!" Naruto cried out.

Kenshin immediately turned on him, "This is a battle kimono you retard, not a dress."

"It is so a dress."

"Is not."

"Is too."

Is not!"

And the two argued in a similar fashion before Naruto thought of a clever plan (to him) to solve the problem.

"Well then let's fight to settle it. If you lose, that means you're a wussy!"

Both combatants took on a battle stance. Naruto's form was sloppy; with numerous openings in his guard while Kenshin's form was perfect. Kenshin's right foot was placed in front of his left foot, his left hand holding the sheath while his right hand gripped the hilt of his katana, pressing the blade of the sheathed sword against the curve of the sheath.

On some unheard signal, both combatants rushed forward, though Kenshin was infinitely faster than Naruto.

Suddenly, Kenshin was right in front of Naruto as he cried out, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Battoujutsu Soryusen!"(Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Art of Sword Drawing, Double Dragon Strike!). Kenshin drew his katana with incredible, slashing at Naruto with the sword while he followed that up with a strike with his sheathe.

Naruto gasped as the sword sliced through his gut while the sheathe collided forcefully against his skull, effectively braining. The gasp suddenly turned into a smirk as Naruto whispered, "Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Exploding Shadow Clones Technique)" The clone suddenly exploded, throwing Kenshin off balance.

Naruto immediately took advantage of the opening presented and emerged from the ground below Kenshin, having gotten in the ground when he performed the Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Type: Inner Decapitation Technique) right at the start of the battle, and delivered a brutal uppercut, sending Kenshin flying into the air.

Kage Bunshins immediately dropped from the trees where they were hidden in and tried to initiate the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. However, Kenshin foiled Naruto's plan by performing a Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryumeisen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Howl Strike), sheathing his sword with god-speed, producing a shockwave that dispersed all of Naruto's Kage Bunshin and sent Naruto, who had been charging towards him, crashing into a tree.

Due to his advanced hearing provided by the Kyuubi, the shockwave had blown his eardrums to bits. The Kyuubi healed the wound in the end but it still hurt like a bitch! Naruto struggled to his feet; equilibrium lost from the shockwave and attempted to charge at Kenshin again.

He stopped all motion as he felt cold steel pressing itself again his neck. Looking up, he saw Kenshin looking down at him, holding his katana at Naruto's neck. What surprised Naruto the most though was the change in Kenshin's demeanor.

Gone was the cheerful civilian. In his place was a battle-hardened warrior who would shed blood with remorse.

"Why do you fight?" Kenshin asked coldly.

"To become Hokage so that I can protect my precious people!"

"Protect people with that low level of skill? Do not joke. All you will probably do is kill them with your incompetence."

Naruto's heart sank as he realized that although he did not want to admit, he was weak. Because he was weak, Sasuke had been branded with the Curse Seal by Orochimaru. Because he was weak, he had allowed Sasuke to escape at the Valley of the End.

Suddenly, images of Iruka lying dead flashed though his mind; followed by Sakura, Kakashi, and then everyone he cared about.

No! He would not let them down. His nindo was to not give and there was no way that he was going to give up now!

Kenshin watched the boy sink into despair and sighed inwardly. It seemed like he was just another of the gutless loud-mouths that were everywhere.

He was surprised when the boy suddenly lifted his head and glared at him, determination burning within his eyes.

"I do not care who you are. If you obstruct me from protecting my precious people, I will rip you apart. They saved me from my personal hell and prevented me from going insane and going on a killing spree. The least I can do is protect them until my dying breath!" the boy snarled as a glowing blue ball suddenly appeared in the boy's hand.

Ignoring the wound that was appearing on his neck, Naruto charged forward, Rasengan in hand.

Too shocked by Naruto's seemingly suicidal move, Kenshin reacted only a second later and used the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryukansen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Spiral Strike), where he took advantage of centripetal force to accelerate the draw (on in this case, the swing)of the blade while simultaneously avoiding Naruto's assault, shifting directly into a counterattack. Unfortunately, he was too late to avoid Naruto's Rasengan and both combatants were hit by their adversary's attack.

Naruto received a deep gash across his chest while Kenshin flew backwards and crashed into a huge boulder, breaking several bones in the process due to the force of the Rasengan.

Jiraiya in the meanwhile looked on with pride as the match ended in a draw. Sure, Kenshin had used far from his true strength but to hold his own against Kenshin even at that level of skill was truly impressive for someone who had been the Dead-last in his class.

Moving over to Kenshin to check over his injuries, Jiraiya sighed in relief. Some bones were broken but they would heal easily enough.

"That blonde is your student is he not? Why did not check on him first?" Kenshin asked

"Oh, that gaki? Don't worry about him. He's surprisingly resilient. He'll be up and about in no time at all." True enough, Naruto got up minutes later complaining about 'stupid swordsmen' and 'stupid swords'.

Naruto spotted Kenshin lying on the ground and walked over to the Rurouni (wanderer). What he did next though shocked Jiraiya and Kenshin. Naruto bowed low and spoke in a humble manner, "Kenshin, even I could sense you were holding back most of your abilities. Can you please teach me how to wield a sword like you do? I need the kind of strength that you possess so that I will be able to protect my precious people."

Kenshin looked at Naruto and pondered hard. In all his years, he had never seen so much raw potential in a child. Added to that, judging by the determination that had shone in the boy's eyes, he would not slack off and would put his all into any training he received. Finally, and most importantly, the philosophy of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is that a practitioner must protect those around him; he may use that lethal force for the protection of the people. When a student of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu understands this, he is ready to complete his training. Naruto already understood that principle extremely well.

"I will, but only one condition." Kenshin finally said. Naruto looked up, hope shining within his eyes, "What is it? I'll do almost anything."

"Just continue being the way you are right now and do not let the cruelties of the real world change you." Naruto nodded somberly. He had first-hand experience on how cruel the world can be.

"I made it this long without changing, I'm pretty sure I can go longer!"

Kenshin smiled then. "Ah right, here." He said as he passed Naruto a katana.

"This katana is one of the few legendary katanas in the world. It is unbreakable unless it clashes with another of the legendary katanas. This is what I was in Kumo for. The Kumo Nins were abusing the sword, using it for wanton slaughter. I know you will find a better purpose for it."

Naruto nodded. "I am going to use it to protect my precious people!" Naruto declared.

* * *

And thus, for the next two years, Naruto would receive training from Kenshin whenever he was not on a mission. Using the Kage Bunshin ensured that he mastered all the forms and techniques extremely quickly. 

However, just knowing the forms and techniques were not enough. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu's principles are based on utilizing godlike speed, or Shinsoku, and precision to deal powerful blows that usually bring down foes with one shot. The swordsman must also be able to read techniques at an amazing pace as well as interpret emotions as a form of clairvoyance in order to accurately predict what an opponent will do. Combining those two elements with the speed and the precision allows the user of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu to subdue opponents before they ever act. That is the power of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.

Therefore, Naruto also had to undergo training to increase his speed and strength. His mind and eyes also had to be trained in order to be able to pick out details as well as to gain the ability of 'precognition'.

As Naruto's skill in swords grew, so did his reputation. Finally, he was feared throughout the world as the Jigokuno Uzumaki (Infernal Maelstrom), due to his ability to rip through overbearing numbers just like a hellish force of nature.

Trained by only the best, Naruto quickly overshot his senseis and became one of the only two Nins in the whole history of the shinobi world to be ranked as a SSS-rank ninja.

* * *

Finally, the two years had ended. Naruto met Kenshin in Training Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death, where the second part of the Chunnin Exam he had taken in part in 6 years ago was held. 

"Naruto." Kenshin greeted.

Naruto bowed his head in greeting as well. "What did you want to meet me here for, sensei?"

"You have been truly an excellent student to teach. It is now time for your final test. On this day, only one person shall walk away from this training area alive."

Naruto blanched. "No, wait, I reject the test. Stop this, Kenshin-sensei!" Naruto pleaded but it was to no avail. Kenshin had already settled into the stance for the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzu Ryusen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Nine-Headed Dragon)

The 'Nine-Headed Dragon' was a formidable technique which utilized _Shinsoku_ (lit. _God-speed_) to the fullest extent; dealing nine strikes to the most fundamental targets of swordsmanship (Kara Take, Kesa Giri, Saka Gesa, Hidari Nagi, Migi Nagi, Hidari Kiriage, Migi Kiriage, Saka Kaze, and Tsuki), all at the same time. These points are the focus of the technique as they make up the basis of one's guarding stance, regardless of style or weapon. So with the Kuzu Ryusen, attacking all nine all at once, guarding and dodging becomes virtually pointless.

There were only two ways to counter the Kuzu Ryusen. One was to use a Kuzu Ryusen as well, resulting in a Pyrrhic victory as both swordsmen would die at once.

The second way was to use the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style Secret: Heavens Bridging Dragon Spark).

The Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is a Battoujutsu that surpasses Shinsoku. This is the key to defeating the Kuzu-Ryusen. Because the Kuzu-Ryusen is a charging technique that cannot be blocked, an attack must be made before the Kuzu-Ryusen arrives, thus the true nature of the final technique: the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki must be faster than a regular Battojutsu in order to hit the opponent.

The secret behind the technique lays in an additional step with the left foot. This single step alone adds instantaneous acceleration and weight to the sword changing the god-like speed of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Battojutsu to "Beyond god-like speed". However, this extra step is difficult to take as one of the fundamental teaching of Battojutsu states that one should step forward with the _right_ foot as to avoid cutting their own foot with the attack.

As such, the additional step forward with the left foot can spell certain death for the swordsman, as it takes precise timing to coordinate, as to not lose any momentum while drawing; it requires the utmost concentration that can only be obtained by one's desire to live.

There is another secret to this technique. If the initial strike is avoided or blocked, the force of the unusually fast slashing motion displaces the air around it, generating a vacuum in its wake and sucking the opponent in. As this happens, the body is spun around for a second strike, the previous action adding force and momentum to the swing, making the subsequent strike far stronger. This is the true power of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

"Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki" is also so fast that its implementation can be successful even when the enemy's strike has actually reached the user's body.

However, Naruto was reluctant to utilise any of the two methods. While he could perform the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki successfully, it would result in Kenshin's death which he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Please, sensei, stop. Don't let it end like this." Naruto pleaded one last time.

Kenshin was the one who had trained him, who had given him the ability to protect his precious people. They had shared many happy memories together as well and Kenshin had made it onto Naruto's list of precious people. He…could not do this. Naruto released his grip on his sword, placing his hands at his side, waiting for Kenshin to end him.

Suddenly, a memory flashed unbidden into his mind

"_I do not care who you are. If you obstruct me from protecting my precious people, I will rip you apart. They saved me from my personal hell and prevented me from going insane and going on a killing spree. The least I can do is to protect them until my dying breath!"_

If he died right now, he would be leaving behind all of those who cared for him, he would be breaking the promise he had made to protect his precious people at all costs. He could not die now. In order to live, he had to win!

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru no Hirameki!" Naruto cried out as he charged forward. Time seemed to slow down for him. He slashed at Kenshin, watching as Kenshin managed to bring up his sword to block the katana. The second effect of the Amakakeru then took place, sucking Kenshin in while Naruto spun around, slashing for a second time at Kenshin's now unguarded side, and dealing him a mortal wound.

Time returned to normal then as Naruto caught Kenshin's falling body. "I'm sorry, sensei." Naruto sobbed as he watched his master die before him. "Don't be sorry. Just use your…power… to …protect…" Kenshin trailed off as his life left his body.

The heavens rained then, as though mourning the death of Himura Kenshin along with one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto broke out of his memories just as Vinslet rose from the ground in front of him. 

_Report. _Naruto ordered.

_This is an annual competition organised by the committee of this town. Anyone who's anyone will be joining in the competition. However, this year, a Tamer and his Slicer, both coming from a samurai background and the Edo League, will be taking part this year. This competition is a competition for Pokegirls but humans can also take part. The only rules in this competition are that Pokegirls are only allowed to use weapon related skills and no hidden weapons or poisoned weapons will be allowed. Death is commonplace in this competition._

_Very well, how about the structure of the competition?_

_The elimination round consists of a gauntlet, where the last man/Pokegirl standing will move on the next round. The brutal part about the elimination round is that the last man/Pokegirl standing as to be the only one with the ability o stand. In other words, you have to cripple or kill your fellow competitors. From then on, it will be one on one battles till the end. Do you plan on taking part?_ Vinslet asked, eyeing Naruto's new katana.

_Yes, I'm going to enter the competition. It will be a good training exercise for me._ Vinslet sweat-dropped. Only Naruto could view a competition where deaths were common as a good training exercise.

_Good job getting the information by the way._Naruto praised.

_Do I get a reward tonight then?"_ Vinslet asked coquettishly, sending images of Naruto and her doing certain…stuff.

Flushing a deep red, Naruto returned Vinslet to her Pokeball and headed out of town to find a place where he could use his Shichuuka no Jutsu.

* * *

Naruto muttered a "Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Clone technique. His two Pokegirls watched in fascination as vines extended from each side of Naruto's bodies and formed two clones. 

"These are my Moku Bunshin. They are able to do anything that a Kage Bunshin, except better. They also have the added benefit of being more durable. They will oversee your training from now on as I have to do my own training." Naruto said.

Entering a training room that he had created specifically for himself, Naruto created thousands of Kage Bunshin and set them to fighting each other using Kenjutsu. He needed to hone his skills until he surpassed his previous skill level.

It was time for the Jigokuno Uzumaki to show his face once again.

* * *

Naruto stepped in the arena, amazed at how many people had turned up to watch the competition, as well as how many people had chosen to join the competition. 

There had been a total of 320 participants, which made for 16 different gauntlets, each with 20 competitors.

Naruto made his way into the ring that he was assigned when he was stopped by the referee of the ring. "I am sorry but only your Pokegirl is allowed to enter." The referee said.

"Well, I am the one competing, not my Pokegirls." Naruto replied as he showed the referee his registration form. The referee then allowed him to enter the arena. Pokegirls nearby who had heard Naruto's words laughed at him as he passed. While humans WERE allowed to enter the competition, it took a truly foolish one in their opinion to go up against Pokegirls where he would be squashed like a bug.

Meanwhile, Rylai and Vinslet, according to Naruto's instructions, placed all of their money betting on Naruto to be the last one standing in his arena. Many people pooled their money, unable to resist the lure of quick and easy money.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bell rang once, signalling for the competitors to get ready. Naruto slid into the stance for Battoujutsu. Once the bell rang a second time, signalling the start of the battle, Naruto used his Shinsoku to dash past all of the Pokegirls while he slashed at them as he passed. They did not even know what hit them.

A second after the bell rang, 19 Pokegirl corpses dropped onto the ground. Silence fell over the crowd at Naruto's feat. Sheathing his sword (he was too fast for blood to get on his sword so he did not need to clean it), Naruto calmly walked down to where his Pokegirls stood like statues, staring at him dumbfounded.

One similar thought crossed their minds. _I am so glad I did not fight him when he had a sword._

Meanwhile, the referee finally regained his senses. "Winner… Uzumaki Naruto." It was very obvious due to this stammer that he was still very shaken up from Naruto's feat.

The sound of the referee's voice broke the crowd out of their stupor and they began cheering madly for Naruto, utterly in awe at his skill. His Pokegirls meanwhile had decided to stop imitating statues and were walking around collecting the money won from the betting. No one dared to renege on their bet, fearing what Naruto would do to them if they did not pay up.

* * *

After two hours, the matches had finally ended and the organisers had paired up the remaining contestants. 

Entering the ring, Naruto saw that he was paired up against a level 36 Gladiatrix.

GLADIATRIX, the Arena Fighter Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare**  
****Diet**: Largely meat, bread and potatoes (body can't handle strong spices)**  
****Role**: Warriors**  
****Libido**: Low to Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Normal**  
****Weak Vs**: Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Slash, Slasher, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Confuse, Mirror of Equity, Broken Castle, Weapon Repel, Firm Plate, Miracle Slash **  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x4) Enhanced Stamina (x2), ambidextrous, cannot be sunburned, can summon a weapon once per day (if said weapon is broken, once per week)**  
****Evolves**: None Known**  
****Evolves From**: Slicer (Round Stone)

_Unlike the Slicer, a Gladiatrix is never thin (unless starved) and usually has a few scars, though most have at least fifteen or more. The Gladiatrix often tans by coincidence, not desire, and to the envy of many tanning aficionados, they never get sunburned. Their tan simply deepens until she has a deep bronze tan. After that, her tan simply lasts longer. _

_A Gladiatrix is hardly concerned about her appearance, unless it's how fierce she appears. She loves the look of scars won in battle and when she's itchy for a fight, she'll often rub one of her larger scars. Anything that can make her appear fiercer is a turn on. _

_The most she'll do for her hair is wet it down so it doesn't get in her face. Other than that, she doesn't care about it so long as it can't be used against her. Of course, if she's busy sharpening her weapons, cooking or something else that requires her to be immobile; she'll allow others to groom her hair for her. _

_Bathing is far more important to a Gladiatrix than grooming her hair. Since Gladiatrixes tended to work hard, they will often sweat and the stink of sweat is perhaps the only thing she does not allow on herself or others. Most tamers of Gladiatrixes usually keep a Water Type Pokegirl on hand to keep the cost of bathing a Gladiatrix down. Others stay by bodies of water. _

_When it comes to actual fighting, a Gladiatrix is not picky about weapons, so long as she has decent ones, and being ambidextrous, she can wield two just as efficiently as one. She actually prefers to have two weapons. She can summon one a day, but what shows up is often random and it can't be a weapon that is in the possession of anyone else. If she can have her pick, she'll usually pick a sword and shield, two swords or even a trident and net. If a weapon that a Gladiatrix has summoned that day breaks, no more can be summoned until the next week, though whether this is a psychological restraint is uncertain. _

_The Gladiatrix is not a very pleasant Pokegirl to face in combat. When she isn't sparring, she is brutal, relentless and merciless, and will not stop until their opponent is unconscious or deceased, or she is. Luckily, she considers any Pokebattles, Gym battles or Tournament battles to be "sparring". However because of their brutal habits, any tamer who wants to use a Gladiatrix in legal Pokebattles or use a Gladiatrix for any Gym or Tournament battles must have her weaponry enchanted to deal non-physical damage. In these battles, she is automatically disqualified if she attempts to summon weaponry, though surprisingly, 99 of all Gladiatrixes have enough self-control to refrain from summoning weaponry when warned. _

_Gladiatrixes like unseasoned food, largely meat, bread and potatoes. Tamers sometimes believe that it's because a Gladiatrix likes to live without luxuries, but it's actually because a Gladiatrix's body can't process strong spices well. Too much sugar, salt pepper or any other flavoring spice (such as Garlic or Sapphron) makes a Gladiatrix physically ill. _

_It seems preposterous for such a powerful Pokegirl, but a Gladiatrix can be left bedridden for days because of too much salt on her food, and as such, she treats anyone who attempts to pull pranks like loose salt caps with open contempt. A Gladiatrix should NEVER eat any complex foods, like cake or anything else that has more than one form of spice or seasoning, and as it should go without saying, they should refrain from eating in fancy restaurants, as any number of spices may be on the food. If she needs to resort to eating Berries, she will seek out ones that don't have a strong flavor. _

_Because of her nastier nature, Gladiatrixes have been rather popular in illegal battle rings and tournaments throughout the years. As such, any tamer with a Gladiatrix is randomly monitored for any suspicious activities or sudden influxes of cash._

The Gladiatrix sneered as Naruto as she hefted her Odachi (Great Sword). I don't know what you did in the elimination round but I bet it was just a fluke. Such parlor tricks will not work on me,_human_"

Naruto remained unaffected by the Gladiatrix's taunt and just got into his battle stance.

"Are you going to fight or are you just going to stand there yapping all day?" The Gladiatrix growled angrily. The moment the bell rang, the Gladiatrix lifted her Odachi over her head and charged at Naruto.

Naruto simply remained still while he examined the Gladiatrix. From the way she was holding her sword, it was obvious that the Gladiatrix was planning for a vicious overhead slash and end the battle quickly.

However, he also noticed that the Gladiatrix was putting more of her weight on her right leg, indicating that the Gladiatrix would slash diagonally from her left to her right instead, making it harder to avoid the attack.

Satisfied that he had accurately analyzed his opponent's intentions, Naruto shot forward with Shinsoku just as the Gladiatrix began her swing.

Crouching lower to avoid getting decapitated by the Gladiatrix's Odachi, Naruto spun while in motion to get under her guard and using the momentum of the spin to accelerate his draw, Naruto drew his sword with lightning-fast speed while he cried out "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: RyukansenTsumuji (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Flash Spiral!) Using Shinsoku to dash past the Gladiatrix, Naruto literally split the Gladiatrix in two.

The crowd once again cheered at such a display of swordsmanship while his Pokegirls collected the money from those who had been foolish enough to bet against him.

* * *

His next opponent was a level 43 Tatmon 

TATMON, the Runic Swordswoman Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Magic**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare**  
****Diet**: Human-style**  
****Role**: Mystical warriors**  
****Libido**: Low**  
****Strong Vs**: Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Ghost**  
****Weak Vs**: Steel, Rock, Ice, Flying**  
****Attacks**: Slash, Carve, Ashen Wings, Confuse, Phantom Blade, Sentinel, Excalibur, Hero Blade, Broken Castle, Recover, Runic Blade, Blood Blade, Zanmato**  
****Enhancements**: Strong magic affinity, sword fighting ability, dexterity, durability, low feral, can summon elemental energy around her sword**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Ar-Tits (Moon Stone)

_The transformation from Ar-Tits to Tatmon is much more drastic than the transition to Tats and Tatfir. Once exposed to a Moon Stone, the Ar-Tits is surrounded by a column of light. Arcane, glowing runes appear on the Pokégirl's body, lining her arms and legs, as well as appearing on her face, back, and torso. Her muscles bulge out to the point where she looks like a fighting-type. Her hair changes, becoming short and coloring itself in metallic colors, copper, silver, gold, and platinum. Whatever clothing they wear becomes bikini-like armor bearing a rune that represents their Tamer appearing on the codpiece and chest plate. A long sword bearing runes appears in the column of light, and the Pokegirl takes it, the column of light fading, revealing that their eyes are now glowing. _

_Tatmons are skilled warriors, trading in artistic ability for sword fighting ability that is surpassed only by Samurai and Herowus with sword fighting ability. They can use the mystical runes on their bodies to give their swords a coating of elemental energy (although not powerful enough to be considered an Elemental Blade attack), and can use their runes to give themselves temporary status enhancements, although this ability costs the Tatmon some life-force. If used five times within a twenty-four hour period, the Tatmon must sleep for twenty-four hours non-stop to recover that lost life-force. _

_Tatmons do not display their emotions publicly, fighting battles slowly and patiently, waiting for a mistake to be made, taking quick, light cuts before unleashing a more powerful attack. They are immune to taunts and insults, tuning out all outside stimulus, even a bond with their tamer, focusing on the opponent or opponents and how she can win the battle. They have low tolerance for arrogance, and cannot abide by RoseBreasts, Neo-Iczels, or Dark Ladies unless given very good reason to. _

_While Tatmons lose a lot of artistic talent, they still maintain an appreciation for it, and enough ability to draw runes on the bodies of their Tamer, for increased stamina during taming, or on their harem sisters, to heal damage or increase their own stamina. These take longer to draw and use, since the Tatmon must focus their magical energy into the rune, remember what rune to use, and so forth, and cannot be used in battle. This matters little, since the runic tattoos already on their bodies can have the same effect, although they take time to use. _

_Like all Ar-Tits evolutions, no Threshold cases have been reported._

His current opponent was a much more analytical Pokegirl than his previous opponent. "While your sword-style is indeed very powerful, I have noticed that in the period immediately after you use your technique, you are left vulnerable."

"Attacking you would be futile since you would simply use that counterattack technique you used earlier. Therefore, I will simply wait for you to attack me." With that, the Tatmon slipped into a defensive stance while she used the Sentinel technique. With the Sentinel technique active, no matter how much damage an attack did, the user would still receive damage but would not die or fall unconscious.

"You are indeed much better than my previous opponent. However, thinking that you know everything about my technique just by two battles is a bad habit to take." Naruto replied.

Naruto dashed towards the Tatmon with Shinsoku and slashed viciously at her. While the Tatmon took a tremendous amount of damage, she was far from finished. However, Naruto had over-extended himself in his slash and the Tatmon attempted to take advantage of the opening presented and moved forward to slash at Naruto's back with her long sword.

However, Naruto used the technique that Kenshin had used on him so many years ago. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryumeisen!" Naruto cried out while sheathing his sword with god-like speed, sending a sonic boom outwards, stunning the Tatmon when she was only three steps away from him.

Spinning around to face his opponent, Naruto used the momentum from the spin to gain additional speed and leapt at the Tatmon, utilizing a "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryushousen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Soaring Dragon Flight) to slash at the Tatmon's chest, utilizing his jumping power to its fullest. With that one attack, Naruto had once again won a match without even being touched.

* * *

His third match was against a level 51 Herowu. 

HEROWU, the Heroic Weapon-Using Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Fighting  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: human style foods, especially rice  
**Role**: warriors, bodyguards, weapons masters  
**Libido**: Average (High with a Tamer they like)  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks**: Chi Blast, Parry, Punch, Kick, Deflect, Bonk, Sword Dance, Swordwave, Flame Sword Mark II, Electric Blade Mark II, Ice Blade Mark II  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Reflexes (x7), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x7) Endurance, Weapon Proficiency, Summon Weapon  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Amazonwu (normal, choose a signature weapon)

_When an Amazonwu is Tamed enough and wins enough fights, she is able to make the jump to becoming a Herowu. Other than gaining enough experience and Tamings, the Amazonwu must choose a weapon to specialize in. A Herowu likes to consider herself the epitome of her chosen weapon, and all Herowu claim that the weapon she has chosen is actually an extension of her own body. She is literally never without it, keeping it with her when she eats, sleeps, bathes, is being tamed, or whatnot. Her dedication to her weapon is so great that it becomes more than a focus of battle for her. Experienced Tamers know that using a Herowu's weapon to help Tame her turns the Herowu on greatly, whether it is a sword, a mace, a polearm, or anything else she may have chosen. This fetish never becomes a painful one though. No Herowu enjoys being cut or beaten with their weapon, much to the disappointment of Pokegirls that enjoy domination. Herowu may use other weapons in combat as well, but only projectile weapons if she has chosen a melee weapon as her signature weapon. _

_In combat, a Herowu always uses her weapon to attack and defend. Even if her weapon isn't a sword, she is still able to use all of the listed attacks with it, despite many of them having the word "sword" or "blade" in them. They usually use the most appropriate technique with their weapon when fighting an opponent that is weak versus that element. Should they ever be disarmed, the Herowu will utilize an innate ability to summon her signature weapon back to her hands. A smart Tamer withdraws his or her Herowu from battle if the Herowu's weapon is somehow broken or destroyed. _

_Herowu are not full of themselves, despite their superb skills with their chosen weapons. They don't rise to challenges and baiting as easy as some other Fighting-types, although they still do rise to them if persistently sent at them. Should they lose their weapon, they seek to recover it if possible, but they aren't obsessive over this. To them, having a new one bought/made for them serves just as well, as long as it's the exact same type of weapon. However, if the weapon is one that they've had ever since they were a Tyamazon, the Herowu will likely wish to keep the remains of the weapon as a memento. A tamer that actually uses the pieces of the broken weapon in forging a new one will have a completely loyal Pokegirl in his or her Herowu for a long time to come, and woe to those who would try to take her away. _

_Like their pre-evolved forms, coffee slows a Herowu down, making her tired and sluggish, until she collapses. Most Herowus prefer a sip of coffee after Taming to help insure a good night's sleep. Feral Herowus are an odd sight. They still instinctively understand that they need their weapon, but they don't have the skills to use it that well, being unable to use anything besides Bonk and Parry with it. They tend to be very embarrassed about how inept they become when Feral, and try very hard not to regress to that state. An excellent method of capturing a Feral Herowu is to take her weapon, since she will ignore almost everything else to focus on getting it back, practically letting herself be attacked. Threshold girls virtually never evolve into a Herowu directly. Only one case has been confirmed in the last twenty years, with the victim, seemingly arbitrarily, choosing a weapon that from then on became her signature weapon._

As Naruto read the information that was provided, he saw a way to end the match easily without having to utilize any of the techniques from the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style.

The moment the bell rang, Naruto charged towards the Herowu. The Herowu, being a very experienced fighter, immediately brought her sword up to parry Naruto's blow. However, this was what Naruto had been waiting as he utilized a Zantetsu to split the Herowu's sword into two. The most skilled swordsmen were purportedly able to use their swords to cut through steel. Naruto could use this skill anywhere, even underwater, surpassing his master in that aspect as Kenshin could not use Zantetsu underwater.

The Herowu's Tamer immediately returned the Herowu to her Pokeball when he saw that her weapon was destroying, forfeiting the match and thus making Naruto the winner.

* * *

Finally, Naruto made it to the final round. 

"On my right is Shinagara Hajime, with his Slicer. Hajime comes from a long line of samurais in the Edo League. His samurai background has certainly helped as his Slicer and he has won every match so far effortlessly."

"And on my left is Uzumaki Naruto, haling from Aberdeen in the Blue League. Instead of using a Pokegirl, he has opted to fight himself and has won every match in record time with not even a scratch on him!"

"Give a big hand for our final two contestants!" The referee cried as he psyched the crowd up.

However, before the match began, Hajime had something to say to Naruto. "You might be extremely skilled but I advise you to give up. My Slicer and I have trained together ceaselessly for 5 years. There is no way we can lose!"

"Action speaks louder than words." Naruto replied while Hajime released his Slicer. To his surprise, it was the exact same Slicer he had met in the shop 8 days ago. Naruto flinched as memories of Kenshin once again flooded his mind.

So distracted was he that he failed to notice the bell ring and the Slicer charge towards him, katana at the ready.

By the time he noticed that the match had started, the Slicer had already covered three quarters of the distance and was closing in fast. Thinking quickly, Naruto used the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Doryusen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Earth Dragon Strike), striking the ground powerfully and sending debris flying at the Slicer, causing her to halt in her tracks in order to avoid being brained by the huge chunks of cement everywhere.

Naruto meanwhile used the Doryusen as a distraction to jump high into the air, channeling chakra to his legs to jump higher than any human or Pokegirl could.

After the dust had cleared, the Slicer looked around, confused that Naruto was nowhere in sight. By the time the Slicer noticed Naruto descending from the sky, it was almost too late as Naruto used a Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer Strike), using the free-fall from the height he had reached to multiply the force of his sword stroke.

The Slicer barely managed to dodge his blow by leaping to the side, causing Naruto to crash heavily on the spot she had been a second ago, sending debris flying everywhere again.

The Slicer had no time to rest as Naruto immediately charged out of the crater he had created and attacked her, forcing her back.

The Slicer bit back a curse as she was too slow to dodge or block a slash that created a deep gash on her right arm, rendering it useless. Switching to using her left arm, the Slicer was forced on the defensive as Naruto's strikes were simply too fast for her to do anything but dodge and parry.

The Slicer cried out as one of Naruto's thrusts broke past her guard and stabbed her deep in her stomach. She slumped onto the ground as Naruto slid his sword out of her.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" the referee announced.

"No, the match is not over yet." The Slicer said as she struggled to her feet. She had to continue for this competition was very important for her master. She had to continue fighting no matter what! Suddenly, she felt a surge of power well up within her.

Naruto looked as the Slicer was enveloped in a white light and when the light died down; he saw that the Slicer was different.

The Slicer was a bit taller and her arms no longer looked so delicate. Her haori was now wide open in the front, showing that there a strip of bandages binding her chest. Her battle kimono remained the same. What irked Naruto the most though was the fact that ALL of her injuries were gone.

Checking his Pokedex, he saw that the Slicer had evolved into a Ronin.

RONIN, the Sword-Fighter Pokegirl

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Rare in Edo League, unknown other leagues**  
****Diet**: human style diet**  
****Role**: warrior**  
****Libido**: Low (increases when they find a Tamer that they like and trust)**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Bonk, Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x2), Can summon weapons.  
**Evolves**: Samurai (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Slicer (normal)

_Ronins are among the best Pokegirls when it comes to fighting with weapons. The role of Ronins in Sukebe's army was part of a special striking group; it was small in numbers, but very quick and strong, which made them hard targets and excellent fighters at the same time. After the Revenge War, however, the majority of the surviving original team of fighters relocated somewhere in the Edo League. _

_These Pokegirls were eventually found by the first generation of Edo-league Tamers to go out into the world after the end of the war. Most of these Tamers were found to be unworthy of Taming the Ronin, however, and a few Tamers were killed before the League got the idea. The Ronin dispersed, taking their training and ways to other parts of the league. A few may have even left the Edo league as well, but no matter where they go, Ronin are rare. _

_It wasn't until sometime in 254 AS that Slicer Pokegirls were discovered by a Researcher to evolve into a Ronin. Even after so many years, few Ronin ever bothered to show themselves to even worthy Tamers. With this revelation about the much more common Slicer's evolution into a Ronin, many Tamers have begun to tame and train their Slicers in an effort to evolve her into a Ronin. The Ronin, being rather legendary when it comes to their training and abilities with bladed weapons are an honored addition to any Harem. _

_Depending on the level of the Ronin, it can summon different weapons. From levels 1 to 15, a Ronin can summon a shinai (a bamboo sword). From levels 16 to 30, they can summon a bokken (a wooden sword). From level 31 and up, a Ronin can summon a katana. When they can only use a shinai or a bokken, Ronins don't have access to the slash and cut attacks. A Ronin can only summon one weapon at a time. Ronin do not bother to use anything other than eastern-style medieval swords, finding other weapons to be inferior to any others that they might have used when they used to be a Slicer. _

_Ronins have an innate rivalry with Kunoichi. It is likely that because the Kunoichi were more successful during the Revenge War that this rivalry exists. However, it is also speculated that the reason is more mindset-oriented than anything else. Ronin live by their own code of honor, and believe that the Kunoichi's more 'sinister' and 'stealthy' ways are more dishonorable than anything else. Kunoichi, on the other hand, don't seem to see anything wrong with doing what they excel at. Ronin are direct, Kunoichi are subtle. The few confrontations between the two breeds have shown that the Ronin actively pursue this rivalry, whereas the Kunoichi try to let it slide. And so, the rivalry goes on._

Naruto cursed. This sudden evolution was simply dragging out the inevitable. On the other hand, the Ronin just _might_ be able to provide a challenge for him, seeing as his gravitational seals were still active and the Ronin was fresh.

The Ronin sped forward, taking the initiative. Naruto was forced to push himself a little as the Ronin had increased in speed tremendously due to her evolution. The two continued exchanging blows until Naruto finally got tired of the stalemate and swung especially hard at the Ronin, causing her to stumble for a moment.

That was all that Naruto needed. Kicking the Ronin hard in the chest, he caused the Ronin to lose her balance totally, crashing onto the ground hard. She immediately got up but by this time, Naruto had already jumped up into the air.

Still slightly disoriented, the Ronin was unable to dodge Naruto's sword-drop, causing her to be slashed all the way from her right shoulder to her left thigh. However, Naruto was not done yet, he used the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuishousen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon-Hammer Flight Strike) which was basically using the Ryushousen immediately after the Ryutsuisen. A horizontal gash appeared on the Ronin's abdomen.

The Ronin lifted her sword and took on a feeble guard, trying to keep going. Naruto decided that it was time to end the match.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzu-Ryusen!" He cried out as he attacked all nine of the Ronin's points. The Ronin's feeble guard not being able to withstand Naruto's assault and she finally collapsed to the ground, with Naruto being announced as the winner.

"Do not worry. I did not put much force into my final attack so she will not die. Tell her that it was a good fight." Naruto told Hajime as he rushed to the Ronin's side.

Hajime nodded his head while Naruto left the arena to join his Pokegirls who were congratulating him on his win.

* * *

Naruto admired the katana he had won while on the road to Magikunt Village where the nearest Gym was. 

The katana's sheath was an unreflective black in colour, with a red Chinese dragon trailing down the sheath. The sword itself shone brightly when the sunlight hit the surface of the blade. The edge was extremely keen and the sword very light, as though it was made of feathers.

Naruto stopped admiring the sword and sheathed his katana when he noticed two figures in front of him. When he got closer, he saw that it was Hajime and his Ronin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I, Shinagara Hajime, challenge you to a one on one Pokegirl battle with that katana you are holding as the prize!" Hajime declared.

* * *

Naruto's current Harem: Rylai, FrostWhelp, Level 82 

Vinslet, Vampire, Level 63


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life: Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls**

**AN: Wow...i cant believe i managed to get another chapter out. Do NOT expect any more miracles . i cant write a chapter in the one day i have left before i fly off for my camp.**

* * *

  


"What did you say again?" Naruto asked.

"I said, I challenge you to a Pokegirl battle for the katana that you are holding right now." Hajime replied.

"Aww come on; don't be such a sore loser. I won this sword fair and square you know." Naruto replied

"I am aware of that fact. However, that sword is a family heirloom that has been stolen from us by thieves. In order to redeem my family's honour, I have to return the sword to where it belongs."

Naruto fell silent at this. Family heirlooms had always been a touchy subject for him, seeing as all his father had left him was a seal that made his life downright miserable.

"Well then…if it's so important to you, take it then." Naruto finally said as he tossed the katana over to Hajime who just as quickly returned it to Naruto.

"Why did you return the katana to me? I thought you wanted it?" Naruto asked, utterly confused at Hajime's actions.

"Yes, I do want it. However, that katana is a katana meant for battle and shall be earned only through battle. Accepting it like that would be dishonorable." Hajime replied.

"Also, since the katana is meant for the battle, only one who is worthy may own. While you may have proved your skills in the ways of the sword, in this world, a Tamer's strength is based on his Pokegirls. Therefore, if you beat me in a Pokegirl battle, that would mean that you are truly strong and the katana belongs to you. Losing the katana to a worthy opponent is not dishonorable but losing the katana to a mere thief brings much shame." Hajime finished.

"Okay…if you say so…" Naruto replied, convinced that the person in front of him was a total nutcase. Checking his Pokedex, he saw that the Ronin was a Level 57. Sending out Rylai to fight would simply be overkill. Besides, Vinslet needed actual combat in order to gauge her abilities. While Vinslet was a higher level, the sunlight as well as the Ronin's considerable experience would make this fight more even.

Having decided on his choice of Pokegirls, Naruto released Vinslet from her Pokeball, only to be shouted at by Hajime.

"I treat you like an honorable opponent and you send out a Vampire in broad daylight to mock me?!" Naruto sighed. Why was it that everyone brought up in a home valuing the traditional ways seem to have a 10 feet pole stuck up their ass.

"Trust me; Vinslet is far from your normal Vampire." Naruto replied while he ordered Vinslet to use her Invis.

The Ronin looked around wildly as Vinslet disappeared from view. "Come out and face me like a proper warrior!" The Ronin cried out. Naruto could only sigh at that. It seemed like the Ronin had also picked up on her master's personality.

_Night Shade_. Naruto ordered.

Following orders, Vinslet crept up to the Ronin, Invis active all the while until she was right in front of the Ronin and then she unleashed a Night Shade at point blank range.

Crying out in pain, the Ronin used a Slash in return, flailing wildly, attempting to hit her invisible opponent.

Ducking under the Ronin's wild swings, Vinslet fired off another Night Shade at point blank range, this time sending the Ronin flying for a short distance.

Vinslet immediately took off after the Ronin, a Blood Blade in hand, prepared to finish off the Ronin.

However, the Ronin had managed to recover from the Night Shade and when she saw the dust kicked up Vinslet's movement, predicted where the Vampire would be and used another Slash.

This time, her Slash struck her target. Vinslet was caught off guard as she had not expected the Ronin to know where she was and thus was unable to dodge the blow in time. The Slash cut her from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip, eliciting a cry of pain.

Upon hearing Vinslet's cry of pain, the Ronin immediately Slashed at where the sound had originated from. This time, Vinslet was ready for the Ronin's attack and leaned back to avoid the hit.

Unfortunately, she was much too slow with the sunlight acting on her. While she did manage to avoid getting beheaded, a deep gash appeared on her cheek, dripping blood.

This proved very problematic. While Vinslet could keep herself invisible, she could not keep something was coming out of her invisible. Therefore, the blood dripping from the wound would allow the Ronin to know where was, rendering her Invis useless.

Biting back a curse, Vinslet dropped the Invis as it would do her no good at the moment.

The Ronin smirked triumphantly at this. Now that she could see her opponent, the battle was as good as won, or at least she thought so. Naruto had more tricks up his sleeve.

_Use your Ashen Wings to get into the air and pelt her with long range attacks. A Ronin does not know any ranged attacks like Swordwave._ Naruto ordered._However, end it fast. While your Ashen Wings would normally last for around 10 minutes, the sunlight would have sapped your strength, giving you around 7 minutes. Use them wisely. The moment you touch the ground, it will be very difficult for you to win._

Vinslet nodded in understanding and immediately took into the air while the Ronin cursed colourfully. She had forgotten that Vampires had the ability to fly. When Vinslet was high enough to avoid the backlash of her own attacks, she started her barrage.

First of all, she cast a Dark Mist on the Ronin so that she could not see where the attacks were coming from. She then placed an Illusion on Hajime, tricking him as to the direction where her attacks were coming from. This way, all of his instructions would only result in the Ronin taking more damage. She then rained down Night Shades upon the hapless Ronin.

Five minutes later, the Ronin was barely standing due to the punishment taken from Vinslet's Night Shades. While Vinslet was much better off than the Ronin, signs of exhaustion were plain for anyone (except the Ronin who was still in the Dark Mist) to see. Maintaining the Ashen Wings as well as constant spamming of Night Shades while in the day light was extremely tiring.

Gathering up energy, Vinslet was preparing to launch a final Night Shade at the Ronin when suddenly a stream of fire struck her in the side, sending her crashing to the ground. Luckily, the elemental seal that Naruto had placed on Vinslet's clothes prevented her from taking the full damage of the attack.

Looking around, Naruto saw that the source of the stream of fire was a Growlie who was standing next to a man clad fully in black who seemed to be her Tamer.

"What is the meaning of this? This is an official Pokegirl match and you are not allowed to interfere!" Hajime cried out while Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to kill off the Pokegirl and her Tamer who had attacked his Pokegirl without provocation when the unknown Tamer said something that made him pause.

"Oh quit your yapping. This has nothing to do with you. All I want is the sword that Blondie has over there."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He wanted the katana? Why?

"So why don't you two co-operate and no one will get hurt…much."

"That katana belongs to Naruto, since the match is obviously his. You will not dishonor the blade by simply snatching it away like that! Besides, the government will be after you for disrupting a Pokegirl battle!" Hajime declared.

"The government? Do you seriously think that the government scares us?" The Tamer said he walked out of the shadows, revealing himself. He had on a black cap, a black long-sleeved shirt with a large 'T' in red on the front of his shirt. He had on black pants and black boots as well.

"You…you are a member of Team Trauma!" Hajime cried.

"Precisely. Do you actually think that I would be afraid of the government with the power of Team Trauma behind me?" The Team Trauma member sneered.

"I will not allow you to def-" Hajime was cut off as a stream of fire similar to the one that hit Vinslet burnt Hajime to a crisp.

The Ronin could only watch helplessly as her master died before her eyes. "No!" she cried out, rushing to the side of her master's corpse, too shocked at what had happened to do anything but stare at Hajime's body.

Another Team Trauma member stepped out of the woods with another Growlie following him. "That idiot was starting to get annoying." He said.

Naruto seethed at the sight in front of him. How dare they take lives so callously? Sure, he had killed before. Which ANBU had not? But to kill someone who could not harm them in any way…That was just too much!

Just then, the first Team Trauma member addressed Naruto. "Well kid, you've seen what happens to someone who opposes us. SO why don't you just hand over that like a good boy, eh?"

In response, Naruto simply flipped them the finger before returning Vinslet to her Pokeball and used a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to teleport himself into the safety of the trees.

* * *

Crouched on one of the thicker tree branches that he could find, Naruto watched as three more Team Trauma members joined the original two. The first one, who Naruto assumed was the leader, was busy issuing orders to the other four.

"All of you release your Growlies and have them track the blonde." The last three Team Trauma members promptly released their Pokegirls. Checking his Pokedex, he found the information for the Growlies.

GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokegirl

**Type**: Animorph (Canine)**  
****Element**: Fire**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)**  
****Diet**: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)**  
****Role**: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokegirls**  
****Libido**: High**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water**  
****Attacks**: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown.**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty**  
****Evolves**: Growltit (Normal, experience needed)**  
****Evolves From**: Goth (Sarcastic Goth sub-types only; Fire Stone)

_Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens and Catgirls were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end. _

_Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days and even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target. _

_This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokegirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each others strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes it superior combatants to pet owned Growlies. _

_Growlie is a popular pet Pokegirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokegirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokegirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokegirls. _

_Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokegirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory. _

_Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokegirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you not have any of the Domina-type Pokegirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other. _

_Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokegirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type! _

_One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokeball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokeball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied. _

_If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods. _

The Growlies immediately sniffed the air and a minute later reported back to their Tamers.

"What do you mean five different trails? Even if we throw his Pokegirls into the calculation, we saw from the competition that he has only two Pokegirls!" The leader shouted.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Let's just split up, there are enough of us to track down each and every trail. Now, go!"

Up in the treetops, Naruto smirked as his plan set off without a hitch. The moment he saw the additional Team Trauma members, he had created five Kage Bunshin and sent them in opposite. While they would not last very long as he had not put much chakra into the clones, it was enough to lead them on a long chase.

As Jiraiya had said, divide and conquer. While he could easily take down all of them AND their Pokegirls easily, what he wanted was information which meant no killing as dead men tell no tales.

Releasing Vinslet and Rylai from their Pokegirls, he quickly briefed them on the situation as well as the part he wanted them to play.

Looking over Vinslet, the blonde saw that the Vampire would not be able to do much due to her previous battle with Hajime's Ronin.

It was then that he suddenly remembered about the Ronin. Looking down, he saw that the Ronin was still kneeling over her Tamer's corpse.

Naruto sighed then. While he would have loved to just leave her as she was, if the Team Trauma members came across her before they found him, they might take out their frustration on the distressed Pokegirl.

On the other hand, if he took the Ronin with him, she would undoubtedly hinder him greatly. Added to that, in her current mental state, who knew what she would do?

Finally, he decided to just cast a triple layered Genjutsu over her, making it appear as though Hajime's corpse was just lying there alone. He also removed all sound and sight from the area, making it seem truly desolate.

His job done, Naruto then leapt off to find the nearest Team Trauma member.

* * *

Vinslet phased up from the ground behind the Team Trauma member, Rylai in tow. With a quick Ice Punch, the Team Trauma was out cold…literally.

The Growlie whirled around, having detected a new scent only to be the recipient of a Frost Slash.

Naruto walked over to the downed Team Trauma, nudging aside the Growlie's dismembered head in the process. Pulling out some tough ninja wire from his kunai holster, Naruto bound the Team Trauma member. He would return later to grill him for information. One down, four to go.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next one did not go as Naruto had planned.

Being quite tired, Vinslet had phased out of the ground much slower than her usual speed, allowing the Team Trauma member and his Pokegirl to catch sight of Naruto's Pokegirls.

The Team Trauma member immediately released his other Pokegirls, a Sideviper and a Purrsian.

SIDEVIPER, the Aggressive Snake Pokegirl

**Type**: Animorph Metamorph (Snake)**  
****Element**: Fighting/Poison**  
****Frequency**: Rare (most Leagues)**  
****Diet**: Berries, fruit**  
****Role**: Hit-And-Run Tactics**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Grass, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Psychic, Flying, Ice (double damage)**  
****Attacks**: Agility, Silver Fist, Thunder Tail, Wrap, Probing Tongue ()**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Stamina (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x3), retains most of their intelligence even when feral**  
****Disadvantages**: Low HP, very weak to psychic attacks, weak against ice attacks, can't shape shift if they're feral**  
****Evolves**: N/A**  
****Evolves From**: Naga (Battle stress + Feral state)

_Sideviper are very rude departures from the other snake Pokegirls. They often have foul tempers, which only evaporate after they've either won a battle or found a permanent lover (tamer or Pokegirl). _

_Their hair tends to vary from deep red to hot pink to almost blackish purple; they all have Elven ears; and most have blue or grey eyes. Very rarely will any have green or red eyes. Their skin has a golden tint, as do their belly scales. Their other scales, like the Garter, always match their hair, but unlike Garters, do not change if the Sideviper dyes their hair. Their tails are double the length of their human legs. _

_Most of the Ferals will often take advantage of any opponent who's fallen unconscious. Surprisingly, even completely feral, they retain quite a bit of knowledge, and have been seen rummaging through a tamer's pack and Pokeballs for things they like. _

_Back during the war, Sidevipers were well known for hit and run tactics, brutally attacking the flanks of infantry units, and forcing the enemy to spread their units thin, allowing more powerful and durable Pokegirls to devastate the units further. _

_Of course, being cold-blooded, they tend to stay away from cold areas. If in a harem, a Sideviper will beg to stay in her Pokeball. No arctic zone League will ever see a Sideviper that's there willingly. _

_Unfortunately for honest Tamers, no Naga will evolve without becoming Feral and becoming highly stressed in combat. _

_Those seeking to capture them know that Sidevipers love fruit. Some have been known to enter cities and attack fruit stands when their fruit supplies in the wild run low. Some smaller cities that have had repeated problems either send for a tamer to capture the Sideviper or have a large number of fruit and berry plants planted outside of town. _

PURRSIAN, the Catscratch Pokegirl

**Type**: Near Human (feline)**  
****Element**: Normal**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: fish, milk, eggs, similar foods**  
****Role**: Harem dancer, trophy wife, sex battles**  
****Libido**: High**  
****Strong Vs**: mouse and bird types, easily seduced people**  
****Weak Vs**: dog types, Fighting  
**Attacks**: Scratch, Bite, Pay Day, Fury Swipes, Spirit Slash, Sabre Claw, Super Claw, Timid Stroke, various Dance and Song techniques, Overwhelming Attraction, Butt Wiggle, Sex Attack 1, Sex Attack 2, Mountain Hug, Sexy Hold, Go Down, Blow Kiss, Puff Puff  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Senses (x4), Enhanced agility (x3), Softer fur, Enchanting voice, Sexier figure, More useful claws, flexible spinal column, High pleasure threshold, Night vision, Flexible spinal column**  
****Evolves**: Wildcat (battle stress)**  
****Evolves From**: Merrowl (normal)

_The Purrsian is the most common evolutionary form for a Merrowl, and one of their most popular. When they evolve from a Merrowl, they gain a foot and a half in height, larger breasts, a high C-cup, and the pudge on their bodies redistributes itself to their butt and hips, making them wider and sexier, their legs growing longer. Their faces stay mostly catlike, but become more human in appearance, their hair growing longer as their fur becomes softer, more silken in feel. Their voices, often harsh as Merrowls, soften and become deeper, more elegant, and gain an almost hypnotic resonance, which they can use to learn Song techniques. They gain a better sense of balance, completely abandoning the clumsiness of their previous form, and most immediately try to learn how to dance, and gain more humanlike fingers, as well as sharper, slender claws. _

_One of the more noticeable changes a Merrowl goes through when they become a Purrsian, other than the increased libido, is their sex drive. It goes up a great deal, and they go to great lengths to try and get sex, always in a very sensual, cunning fashion. It's rare to see a Purrsian make an inelegant move. They enjoy performing for their masters, and will eagerly Tame their Harem sisters if need be. Because of the elegance of the breed, wealthy persons are especially fond of them and they are frequently found as pets in wealthy mansions. Some, such as Gendo Giovanni, keep a Purrsian with them at all times, their beauty a sign of status. Also, Purrsians are frequently found as the starter Pokegirl for Sex League battlers, as they are easier to obtain than most of their breed. _

_One word of warning with the Purrsian breed: They retain the arrogance and confidence of their previous form, although greatly increased. One needs to be very careful not to spoil them too much, less they become very vain and lazy. _

_Thresholding into a Purrsian is rare, but not totally unheard of. It mainly occurs if the girl going through Threshold has heavy cat stock in their family, and those going through it tend not to mind it all that much, as they become incredibly sexy and graceful._

This naturally resulted in a scuffle. While Naruto and his Pokegirls did won, it was not without cost. Naruto's Kage Bunshin had been dispelled earlier than he had expected, being taken out by Flamethrowers. The noise of the battle would naturally inform the other Team Trauma members as to their location.

Recalling Vinslet as she was simply too tired to be of any use now, Naruto and Rylai and immediately switched locations while Naruto furiously tried to think up of a new plan.

Hearing the sounds of pursuit, Naruto cursed. He should have paid more attention to Kenshin on the lessons of how to disarm his opponent, instead of simply focusing on beating them. 'Beating' being a relative word since only A-rank ninjas and above could survive his 'beating'.

Suddenly, the path ended in front of the duo. Right in front of them was a ravine so wide that not even Naruto could jump across.

Looking down, Naruto blanched at the sight. Below him was a _very_ deep drop into a raging river filled with very sharp rocks.

Whirling around to try and find another path, they saw that they were too late as the last members of Team Trauma tracked down Naruto.

"Seems like we cornered you eh, brat?" the leader smirked as all of them released their own Purrsians and Sidevipers.

Despite the severity of the situation, Naruto could not help but deadpan, "Don't you guys have any originality?"

Enraged at Naruto's taunts, the leader ordered the Pokegirls to engage.

At this, Naruto smirked. Sure, he could not kill the Tamers but he sure could get rid of the Pokegirls as they would not have any information that he wanted.

Arching an eyebrow, he watched as six of the Pokegirls charged at him, leaving three to engage Rylai. Oh well, less danger for Rylai then.

Settling into the stance for the Battoujutsu, Naruto waited for the Pokegirls to approach him.

The Sidevipers charged at him, tails glowing, probably trying to get him with a Thunder Tail. The Purrsians followed behind the Sidevipers, ready to take advantage of the stun that the Thunder Tail and send a flurry of Sabre Claw attacks on him. The Growlies flanked the blonde; ready to finish him off with a Flamethrower attack should he survive the initial assault.

Naruto had to admit, their teamwork was excellent. However, it was not enough against him. Naruto gripped the hilt of his katana tightly while he tensed his leg muscles, prepared to spring into action.

Suddenly, he saw light out of the corner of his eyes. Turning his head slightly, his eyes widened as he saw three yellow bolts streaking towards his FrostWhelp. Rylai was currently occupied with two Pokegirls (one had already been knocked out).

Naruto cursed slightly for underestimating his enemy. Just because all of them released the same Pokegirls as each other, he had assumed that those three were all that they had. Even with the elemental seals on her, three Thunderbolts would manage to do quite a lot of damage to her while her opponents could use the time to kill Rylai off.

Ignoring his current adversaries, Naruto sprinted towards Rylai, using Shinsoku to get to her faster. Reaching her just in time, Naruto pushed the Pokegirl away just as the Thunderbolts slammed into him. A Thunder Tail then crashed against him, sending him flying over the edge of the cliff.

For Rylai, it seemed surreal. _There was no way that Naruto could be dead; he always seemed so invincible, like a juggernaut. There had to be something she could do! Anything at all! _Were the thoughts that crossed her mind as she sprinted to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, she felt power well up within every fiber of her being.

She did not notice the white glow enveloping her body. All she felt was the changes that her body was undergoing. She felt her body stretching, her bones lengthening while her muscles and skin expanded to cover her skeleton properly. Her muscles became denser and stronger. Her claws lengthened and sharpened considerably. Finally, she felt something growing at her shoulder blades and she grunted in slight pain as her new wings erupted from her shoulder.

Flexing her new wings experimentally, she then leapt off the cliff, flaring her wings and dived after her Tamer. Catching the blonde in her arms, she flapped her wings powerfully and brought them back to the battleground.

When they were finally 'safe', Rylai collapsed on the ground exhausted. As she was new to her wings, using them so extensively had tired her out.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared at them, utterly outraged. How dare they try to kill one of his precious people, just for a katana! Placing his hand into his kunai holster, Naruto took out a mask and looked at it. It was like a Hunter Nin's mask, except for the fact that it was totally black in colour and its only adornment was the kanji for Death inscribed in between the eyes of the mask.

This was his ANBU mask, and a part that he had tried to forget, as he had shed so much blood with that mask on. However, now was not the time for Uzumaki Naruto to act. It was time Jigokuno Uzumaki.

Putting on the mask, he walked towards the Team Trauma members. "You think just putting on a mask will scare us? You must be out of your mind!" the leader jeered. He stopped abruptly though when Naruto lifted his head and glared at him.

Where before the blonde's eyes were a deep azure blue, they were now a dark red in colour. Looking into Naruto's eyes, the Team Trauma members could not help but shudder as his eyes promised pain so horrible that they would be begging for death by the time he was done with them. Naruto then gave in to his anger and flared all of his demonic chakra, pouring out killing intent at the same time.

All present immediately froze as Naruto's killing intent hit them. Reaching the leader of the Team Trauma members, Naruto hissed out, "You shall co-operate with me and tell me everything I want to know or be prepared to suffer."

Despite the terror coursing through his body, the leader managed to find enough courage to spit at Naruto's mask in act of defiance. When Naruto focused all of his killing intent on the leader though, he immediately regretted his previous actions.

Surprisingly, Naruto did not do anything to him. Instead, he moved to another Team Trauma. Reaching down, Naruto grabbed hold of his victim's hand and proceeded to break each of his fingers, causing the Team Trauma member to scream in agony. However, Naruto was far from done. Holding up his victim's hand, Naruto crushed his fingers together into a shapeless lump, causing the criminal to scream in utter agony until his throat grew hoarse and he fainted due to the pain.

Backhanding his victim painfully across the face, he woke his victim up and did the same thing to his other hand. The Team Trauma member fainted once again and this time, Naruto left him alone.

Turning back to the leader, he growled menacingly. "I can do far worse than this to you, _human_. Now, co-operate or suffer the consequences." Having seen how ruthless the shinobi could be, the leader could not spill his guts fast enough.

When Naruto was finally satisfied that he had all the information that he could get from the leader of the group, Naruto plunged his hands into the leader's stomach, his claws easily ripping apart flesh, and ripped his intestines out, causing the leader to die very painfully.

Drawing his sword, Naruto proceeded to slaughter everyone that was alive except for Rylai.

When he was done, his anger finally subsided and he took off his mask, resisting the urge to vomit at what he had done. This was why he had tried to forget all that he had done. When he let anger cloud his mind, he would instantly revert to some sort of sadistic killing machine.

Returning Rylai to her Pokeball, Naruto walked away from the battlefield, unable to stand the sight of his handiwork.

* * *

Even though it was already 9am, Naruto did not feel like waking up. He had been haunted by images of the things he had done the previous day. He had not released his Pokegirls either, afraid of what their reactions to his deeds would be.

However, he knew that he could not avoid the matter forever. Sooner or later, he would have to face them and it would be much better to settle matters now.

Releasing his Pokegirls from their Pokeballs, Naruto could not help but flinch when he saw a look of fear flash on Rylai's face for a second before she schooled her expressions. Taking a deep breath, Naruto began the detailed description of his life.

* * *

"…and that is why I acted the way I did then. I am a monster." Naruto finished only to get slapped by Rylai.

Naruto stared at Rylai, too shocked for words. "Tell me, Naruto, do you enjoy the fact that you made those Team Trauma members suffer so much pain?"

"No!" Naruto immediately cried out. "Well then, you're not a true monster are you?" Rylai asked as she hugged Naruto with Vinslet joining in a second later.

"I am fearful of your power, but not you, Naruto. You would never harm a person unless the situation calls for it." Naruto sighed in relief, glad that even though they knew of the Kyuubi, they still opted to stick with him.

Just then, Vinslet looked at Rylai properly for the first time that day and did a double-take, whoa, Rylai, what happened to you?

Rylai preened while Naruto handed Vinslet his Pokedex, allowing her to read Rylai's data for herself.

**FrostDrake, the Terror of the Skies**

Type: Near Human  
Element: Dragon/ Ice  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human food  
Role: Hit and run specialist  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground, Ice  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Rock, Steel  
Attacks: Slash, Frost Slash, Frost Armour, Tail Whip, Ice Punch, Scratch, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Water Gun, Bubblebeam, Wing Attack, Gust  
Enhancements: Tail, Claws, Wing, enhanced strength ( x3), enhanced agility (x6)  
Evolves: FrostWyrm (Deep respect for Tamer), Leviathan  
Evolves From: FrostWhelp

_When a FrostWhelp evolves, there are several changes. First of all, the FrostDrake now grows taller by around 5cm or so. Their breast size also increases by a bra size. Their claws and tails also lengthen and their claws are retractable. Finally, the most noticeable change would be the leathery wings that FrostDrakes now possess. _

_With their evolution, FrostDrakes gain access to more Ice Type attacks as well as a few Water Type and Flying Type attacks. However, just because the FrostDrake gains wings does not make her a Flying Type Pokegirl. It is instead a manifestation of the FrostDrake's Dragon Heritage._

_When spread fully, the FrostDrake's wings are around two meters long each and are composed of a leathery skin and very dense muscles. These muscles are very strong, allowing the FrostDrake to propel herself very quickly in the air. This trait makes her perfect for hit and run tactics as demonstrated in the Revenge war._

_In the Revenge War, FrostDrakes were known as the Terrors of the Skies as they would use their extreme speed to zip past an airplane and use its multitude of attacks to send it crashing into the ground. Due to their speed, pilots were unable to retaliate as all they saw was a white blur._

_However, their use was not only in the skies. Against infantry, the same hit and run tactics were used. The FrostDrakes would fly over their target and rain down attacks like Ice Beam and Blizzard, killing many._

_A FrostDrake's vital points are at its wings. Many major arteries are in its wings and a fist-sized hole will be enough to cause them to bleed to death. Just as their previous form, they are quite fragile and a good blow will knock them out for good._

_Just like all Pokegirls with wings, FrostDrakes enjoy being on top during Taming sessions._

Vinslet whistled as she finished reading the Pokedex article. "So you evolved huh…you know that makes things that much harder for me right?" Vinslet mock-glared at Rylai. Rylai merely smirked at her before she placed her lips beside Naruto's ears.

"How about a celebration tonight, just the two of us, eh?" Rylai cooed into his ears while Naruto blushed a deep red. "Hey, no fair, I did a lot yesterday as well! He should be mine tonight!" Vinslet complained.

Backing away from the two squabbling Pokegirls, Naruto tried to sneak out of the door when Rylai's tail wrapped around his ankle preventing from moving. Naruto squeaked as both of his Pokegirls moved menacingly towards him.

* * *

Naruto walked quickly, pointedly looking anywhere except at his two Pokegirls while they giggled at his behaviour. It had been Naruto's first time Taming two Pokegirls at once and he still blushed deeply whenever he thought of. The thing was, he thought of that whenever he looked at his Pokegirls, which was the reason for him not looking at then.

Eventually though, his Pokegirls noticed that there was something wrong. "Hey, Magikunt Village is not this way right?"

"There has been a change of plans." Naruto replied.

"Huh? What change of plans?" Rylai asked.

"We're going after Team Trauma."

"You must be crazy! Team Trauma is such a huge organization; there is no way just the three of us can take on Team Trauma!" Vinslet cried out.

Naruto stopped then and turned to look at his two Pokegirls. "Whether we go after them or not, Team Trauma will keep coming after us because of this katana that we possess. Added to that, I also have information about Team Trauma that they do not want anyone other than their own members knowing. Therefore, by going after them, I am choosing the conditions on which to fight."

"Besides, we are not just going to charge in guns blazing. I want to know why they want this katana so much as to send a whole squad after one Tamer." There was one more reason that he had not told them yet though.

From the Team Trauma member he had tortured, he had gleaned a little of what Team Trauma was.

Originally thought as just a Team Rocket wannabe group, public opinion of this group quickly changed. Trauma Team is one of the most feared crime syndicates, as members of Trauma Team have access to forbidden weapons technology and their crimes normally leave few survivors. Little is known about what is Trauma Team's agenda as no members have been successfully caught as of yet and the few survivors found are assassinated before they are able to divulge information to the police.

The part about forbidden weapons technology had piqued his interest. He might just be able to find a way to get back home and bring Rylai and Vinslet along as well.

Suddenly, the bushes near them rustled and the trio immediately became alert, ready to deal with any threat that might come up. When they saw what emerged from the bushes though, they relaxed a bit.

It was Hajime's Ronin. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her, worried at her condition. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her clothes were all torn up and dirt coated her face. Her hair had fallen out of its pony tail and was now a ragged mess.

"I saw your handiwork." The Ronin replied, looking at Naruto. Naruto winced at that but frowned. "That still does not explain what you are doing here."

"You are obviously very strong and Hajime respected you deeply. I thought you could protect me until I found my way back to Hajime's family. They at least deserve to know what happened to Hajime." The Ronin replied.

"However, I heard you talking about going after Team Trauma. I want in as well. They shall pay for what they did to Hajime!" the Ronin hissed.

"Yes and no." The Ronin looked confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I will keep you safe until you return to Hajime's family but I will not bring you with when I go after Team Trauma."

"Why ever not?!" the Ronin cried out, outraged.

"Tell me, what is your reason for wanting to after Team Trauma?"

"To avenge Hajime's death and make them pay for what they have done!" the Ronin replied.

"That is precisely why. You are fighting for the wrong reasons and you shall just be a hindrance to us." Naruto replied.

"Do you know why I go after them? True, I am extremely angry at Team Trauma for killing Hajime so callously and hurting me and my Pokegirls. However, that is not my main reason. I will go after them because they threaten the safety of my precious people."

"A…friend once told me that 'True Strength come only when you have precious people to protect'. At the state that you are in, you will merely let anger cloud your judgment. Coming from a samurai background, I would have thought that you would know that honour from killing the murderer does not come from the act of revenge itself, but the fact that you are preventing him from killing others."

The Ronin bowed her head in shame. In her anger, she had truly forgotten all that she had been taught.

"I have truly strayed from my teachings. I apologise for my rudeness and thank you for opening my eyes once again." The Ronin said humbly.

"I am glad you understood what I told you." Naruto smiled. "If you don't mind, I would like a strong Pokegirl to join me in going after Team Trauma."

The Ronin looked up in shock. "But you said just now that-"

"That was then, when all I saw in front of me was a revenge-seeking weakling of a Pokegirl. What I see in front of me now is a strong Ronin prepared to lay her life for the proper reasons. No matter your answer, I promise to bring you safely to Hajime's family. I do not break my promises."

The Ronin smiled a true smile then for the first time in the past two days. "Hajime was right. You are truly an honourable person. I would be glad to join in taking that criminal organization down."

"Well then, what is your name, I can hardly go around calling you 'Ronin', can I?" Naruto chuckled.

"My name is Kireina." The Ronin replied. Naruto grinned then. Kireina meant 'Beautiful' in Japanese.

"Beautiful huh… well it does fit you after all." Naruto said, not noticing Kireina's blush.

* * *

"Report." Naruto said to Vinslet appeared in front of him. They were currently in the city of Sagaray, where the base of Team Trauma was supposed to be. Therefore, he had sent Vinslet out to gather information as her Invis and Phase abilities made her ideal for recon abilities.

"Well, I could not find any suspicious activities going on. There were some small time crooks and the like but nothing major like Team Trauma. There was, however, one building that I could not Phase through at all."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at that. Anti-Phase machines were very expensive and very rare. Either it was an important government building or they had struck the jackpot. "Bring me to that building." Naruto commanded.

* * *

It was a nondescript building belonging to a company that specialized in delivering packages and messages. This made perfect sense. It would be a great cover for Team Trauma to send their stolen goods anywhere they wanted, on the pretext of a delivery for a customer.

Entering the building, he approached the receptionist while he created some Kage Bunshin and had them perform Henge on themselves to make themselves appear like workers in the company.

He sent instructions for the Kage Bunshins to search for any hidden passages while he made the preparations for a delivery. He had to inform Hajime's family as to their relative's sudden demise after all.

* * *

Naruto crept into the delivery company in the dark of the night. The locks had been ridiculously easy. Going to where his Kage Bunshin had found the entrance of a hidden passageway to be, Naruto lifted the advertisement poster and pressed the button under it.

The walls immediately slid open, revealing a rectangular entrance the size of a regular door. Looking in, Naruto saw a flight of stairs leading down into the Team Trauma base. The easy part was over. Now it was time for the hard part.

Releasing his Pokegirls from their Pokeballs, he gave them their orders. "First of all, I want all of you to spray on this yourself." Naruto said, producing a spray bottle that contained a clear liquid within it. "This will remove your scent so you will not be traceable by smell."

When his Pokegirls had finished spraying the strange concoction on themselves, Naruto continued. "Vinslet, I want you to use your ability to turn in mist and scout out the defenses that the base has. Rylai, you are to follow some distance behind Vinslet. Vinslet, when you see a trap, work together with Rylai to take the threat out."

Handing the two Pokegirls some exploding tags, he continued relaying his orders. "Place these at strategic points. Continuously report your progress through the Shinkakaru no Jutsu. Kireina will stay with me as she is a much lower level than the two of you and I have not performed the Shinkakaru no Jutsu on her yet."

With all the time spent planning on how they were going to infiltrate the Team Trauma base as well as the traveling time, training had been minimal. Added to that, Naruto had not wanted to Tame Kireina yet as she was still in mourning for Hajime and he did not want to take advantage of her in this state. Only when she was becoming Feral would he step in. Therefore, without the Alpha bond, he did not dare to use the Shinkakaru no Jutsu on the Ronin.

"Does everyone understand their part?" When he received three nods in reply, he sent Vinslet and Rylai into the base while he waited for his Pokegirls' reports.

After a while, he received a report from Vinslet.

_Naruto, I see many Hounds patrolling the base. What do I do?_

_Wait for the moment; let me see that the Pokedex has on these Pokegirls._

HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokegirl

**Type**: Animorph (canine)**  
****Element**: Dark**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed **  
****Role**: guard dog, faithful companion**  
****Libido**: Average (High monthly)**  
****Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat Pokegirls**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks**  
****Attacks**: Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Speed (x3), Endurance**  
****Evolves**: War Hound (battle stress)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Hounds were among the first type of Pokegirls Sukebe created. They are a tough, sleek breed of Pokegirl, the shortest adult Hound being measured at 6'5" tall. They possess a strong, muscular build, C-cup breasts, and smooth, black fur, with a long stripe of dark brown going from their groin to the bottom of their jaw. Their faces are possessed of dark eyes and canine features, with sharp teeth and a larger than normal nose being their most prominent features. Their tails are medium-sized and very whip like (although younger Hounds sometimes have their ears and tails trimmed into shortness), and their nails are very strong, giving them an appearance similar to the pre-Sukebe dog known as the Doberman. _

_Hounds are very territorial, and are not good teammates for the average wandering Tamer, as they prefer to stay in one place at all times. However they make excellent guard dogs, as they defend their territories fiercely against intruders or anyone they may think may harm someone they care about or assigned to protect. They are among the most loyal, loving breeds of Pokegirl in existence, although they aren't overly affectionate and amorous like Growlies. They are an intelligent breed, even Ferals showing an ability to learn quickly, although their intelligence is more focused towards practical matters rather than the scientific, meaning that Pokegirls such as the Supe-Bra-Genius and the Alaka-Wham still rank far higher in all-around intelligence. They also have very strong senses of smell, which makes them extraordinarily vulnerable to scent-based attacks, but also allows them to appreciate delicious food when presented with it. As an odd quirk, several Hounds have been observed to have an extreme fondness for pizza topped with extra hot peppers. _

_During the Revenge War, they frequently were used as hunters for food and supplies that the various Pokegirl armies needed, or as bodyguards for the leaders of various attack squads. However they were also among the first breeds turned to the side of the humans once they realized how to get Pokegirls on their side. They have since become one of the more popular and well-liked Domestic breeds, alongside Kittens, Bunnygirls, Growlies and the like, especially after one particular incident became public knowledge. _

_A squadron Limbec Pirates invaded a house of a prominent family, killed the men and taking the Pokegirls they had prisoner. One of them, a Hound, was able to withstand the emotional shock of watching her Tamer brutally murdered in front of her and resisted the chemical, psychic, and physical torture the Limbecs inflicted on her in an attempt to get her to join them and turn against her family. The Hound stayed loyal to her Master's memory and even spat in her torturer's face. The Hound was killed, and the Limbec Pirates involved in the crime were arrested, the recorded evidence of the Hound's torture being made public. While horrific, it has been used (in a heavily edited version) frequently in educational settings as an example of the loyalty some breeds of Pokegirl can show, however some feel that this endurance and refusal to be turned under any circumstances makes them loyal to a fault. Since then, even criminal groups such as Team Rocket and all its variants know better than to try and turn a Hound against its masters or even steal them. _

_Hounds are among the more common forms for a girl to Threshold into. _

After thinking for a while, Naruto finally came up with a simple but yet effective solution.

_Vinslet, I want you to cast an Illusion over the Hounds, make it seems as though there is nothing there. Do not waste energy by Phasing Rylai there since they cannot smell her anyways._

_Rylai, once you are there, take them out with Slash attacks. Aim for the neck so that the kill will be quick and silent._

A moment passed before Naruto received the next report.

_I've come across sleeping quarters for the Tamers._

_Do not do anything to them yet. Place an explosive tag in the room and move on._

_Understood._

Several more moments passed with Rylai taking out the Hounds that they came across with ease while Naruto kept Kireina up to date with what was happening. Finally, the two Pokegirls reported that they had cleared the first level of all Pokegirls.

_I am on my way now, stay where you are._

_Understood._

Standing up, Naruto motioned for Kireina to follow him. They sped through the passages quickly, as there was nothing in their way. The Pokegirls were already taken care of by Rylai and the cameras were malfunctioning due to the hacking he had done with his Pokedex before entering the building. All that the cameras would display would be a loop of _before_ they had infiltrated the base.

* * *

After a while, Naruto and his Ronin met up with Rylai and Vinslet before another flight of stairs.

"It seems we will have to go deeper into the base. There is nothing here except for sleeping quarters and training facilities. That is probably the reason why security was so low."

"The next level will undoubtedly have higher security. Therefore, I want Vinslet to go alone this time. Once again, report everything that you see." Vinslet nodded and turned into mist again.

_Naruto, this time they have intermixed Golbutts with Hounds._

GOLBUTT, the Batty Pokegirl

**Type**: Near Human Animorph (bat)**  
****Element**: Flying/Poison/Dark**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: life energy**  
****Role**: night guide, predator, leader of Zubutts**  
****Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Plant, Poison**  
****Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Rock**  
****Attacks**: Drain, Energy Drain, Mega-Drain, Bite, Lick, Lure, Poison, Gust, Wingover**  
****Enhancements**: Sonar, Night Vision, Darkvision**  
****Evolves**: Vampire (knocked out by draining attack, or infected through bite)**  
****Evolves From**: Zubutt (normal)

_Golbutts are Zubutts that won enough fights and got Tamed enough that they were able to evolve. Their evolution leaves them taller, usually around five foot four inches or so. Their fur becomes slightly darker, and their bust grows larger to a full B-cup. Their eyes grow much sharper, and they are able to see in virtually any dark or low-lighting condition (though bright light blinds them easily, and even sunlight makes their eyes ache), as well as use their echolocation ability. For this reason Golbutts are greatly preferred among explorers, especially spelunkers, since they can scope out terrain with great accuracy. _

_In the wild, most Golbutts are found leading packs of Zubutts. With their ability to use Lure to bring prey to them, Poison to weaken it, and Lick to paralyze prey, a Golbutt is by far a more dangerous hazard than a mere Zubutt. When a Golbutt is facing multiple foes, or when she perceives a single foe is too strong, she has her Zubutts fly in as a group, and she then darts in to deliver stronger attacks against the biggest threat. Golbutt-led Zubutt packs are the number two hazard in cave exploring (the number one being falling). When prey are taken back to the caves, a Golbutt is the first one to get to have her way with the male in question, and the first to drink his energy before passing him around. _

_Golbutts are strong combatants, even without a Zubutt pack. After Luring a foe in, they prefer to use Gust to knock it down, and then either Bite, Wingover, or Lick on it to soften it up, and hopefully paralyze it. Stronger enemies are avoided in the air, using Gust and Poison to weaken them. When an enemy is brought low or paralyzed, a Golbutt will swoop onto it, cover it with her wings, and begin using one of her draining attacks. She'll use either Drain or Energy Drain depending both on how hungry she is, and how much energy the opponent has left. She'll only use Mega-Drain if she was seriously injured in the fight and needs to heal herself. _

_Feral Golbutts are those found in the wild, described above. Tamers attempting to capture a Feral Golbutt are advised to try and get her away from her Zubutt pack before making their move. Threshold girls don't usually become Golbutts, but it is possible. The family of such a girl would be quick to send her away, since it would be only a matter of time before she began to feed on friends and family, and doesn't yet know how much drained energy is enough and how much is too much. _

Naruto could not help but curse at this implication. Illusions could not fool sonar waves. Added to that, Vinslet's attacks would be useless as her attacks were mostly of the Dark Type, with Blood Blade being the only exception. Unfortunately, Vinslet was an amateur at best when it came to using the Blood Blade.

It seemed like there was only one method to do this.

_Vinslet, can you detect the sonar waves?_

_Yes._

_Good. I will have to do this personally. Tell me when the sonar waves pass by my position on the return trip._ Naruto sent through the mental link as he descended the stairs and waited for Vinslet's signal.

_Now._

Naruto immediately turned around the corner and used Shinsoku to sprint at the unsuspecting Pokegirls, slashing at them as he passed by them.

_Rylai, follow behind me after I get rid of the Pokegirls with Kireina. In the mean time, search for any documents that might be important. Also, plant the exploding tags where they will do the most damage._

_Understood._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the second level was cleared and all of them were searching for leads while simultaneously planting explosive tags everywhere.

_Naruto, come and look at this._

Walking over to where Rylai was, he saw Kireina and Rylai poring over a document. Picking it up, Naruto looked it over and saw that it contained information on 'special deliveries'. Taking 'special deliveries' to mean Team Trauma's stolen goods, Naruto took note of where they were delivered to as it was highly likely that these places were Team Trauma's bases.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that some of the deliveries were to other continents. According to the receptionist of the company, a delivery to the Edo Continent would take approximately half a year. However, the document stated that some deliveries were expected in at most a week. What was going on?

Sealing that document into a scroll named 'Documents' which he promptly sealed into the Master Scroll. After combing through every document, Naruto found nothing else that interested him and planted his explosive tags.

* * *

Taking inventory, he found that he had around a quarter of his explosive tags left. Decidiing that it would be enough, he sent Vinslet to scout the third and last level. The contents of the report though sent him slumping in defeat.

PSI-DYKE, the Man-Hating Pokegirl

**Type**: Humanoid/Near Human**  
****Element**: Psychic**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: carnivorous (Ferals prefer raw freshly-killed meat)**  
****Role**: Anti-Human Psychic Task Force**  
****Libido**: exclusively lesbian, moderately High**  
****Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost**  
****Attacks**: Teleport, Quick, Agility, Telekinesis**  
****Enhancements**: Night vision, unique skin, functional claws**  
****Evolves**: Psivamp (Moon Shard), Psilady (battle stress)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Psi-Dykes are not common for many reasons, not the least of which is their carnivorous eating habits. _

_Threshold and Domesticate Psi-Dykes look Near Human so long as they don't become feral. Psi-Dykes don't have a unique appearance, but all Psi-Dykes have a unique skin takes on a smooth, almost oily, texture. Their skin allows them to resist 'pruning' in water and gives them a silken touch. _

_Feralborn Psi-Dykes, a true rarity, and any Psi-Dyke who DOES go feral do not look very humanoid. Their skin turns a faint turquoise color and looks almost scaly, even though it isn't. Their eye colors usually invert (save for their pupils), and their claws lengthen to an inch, but become retractable. When feral, Psi-Dykes have a tendency to separate things into that which can be mated with and that which is food. Everything else is a concern only in how it can be used to get either more things to mate with or more things to eat. _

_If Domesticate or a Threshold Pokegirl takes a female human lover, she will return to her Near Human appearance, save for her claws, which remain retractable. Their psychic powers are considerable and only the strongest willed of female Tamers have been known to keep in control of a Psi-Dyke when she's "in the mood". _

_Feralborn Psi-dykes have also been known to cause some dismay due to their habit of swallowing live rodents whole, though some have adopted a more civilized habit of biting the heads off before devouring their meal. Domesticate or Threshold Psi-Dykes may seek out a Khangasscunt or a Chickenlittle to fulfill their meat needs. _

_When Feralborn or domesticate born, Psi-Dyke instinctively hate males, and it's believed that they may have been made as an attempt to keep Pokegirls from going feral and joining mankind. Domesticate Pokegirls can usually keep their hatred in check to the point that they can be nice to men who are well-mannered or good at heart; but Feralborn Psi-Dykes have a harder time tolerating any man. _

_Threshold Pokegirls do not arbitrarily change their opinions about men, but slowly find themselves less and less attracted to male until only bishounen-esque men (i.e. men who are pretty to the point of being feminine in appearance) can even begin to arouse them. Eventually, 95 of all threshold Psi-Dykes will find that the strongest relationships they can have with men is purely friendship. Threshold Psi-Dykes are the most likely to even attempt to engage in a heterosexual relationship, but find themselves requiring female companionship as well, due to the fact that Psi-Dykes are among the rare Pokegirls whose taming cycle is 100 satiated from taming from a female, while a taming with a male will result in only 10 effectiveness. As such, it requires five Tamings to get them as satiated as a normal Pokegirl would be with a female tamer. _

_In the rare even that a male tamer winds up with a Psi-Dyke, it's suggested that they get a Dark-type Pokegirl or a trusted Pokegirl (i.e. bonded to the tamer) to be the Psi-Dyke's regular lover. _

There was no way he knew that would be able to evade detection from a Psychic Pokegirl unless you were a Dark Type Pokegirl. That was the only reason why Vinslet had not been detected yet.

"It looks like we have no choice but to abandon the plan of stealth. The only advantage that we will have is the advantage of surprise. Rylai, you and Kireina will work as a team. Do not split up. I will work with Vinslet. When I detonate the explosive tags that we planted, attack."

Both Pokegirls nodded. This time, they were going up against a group of trained Pokegirls head-on. It would be totally different from when Naruto went up against the Vampires who were unorganized.

Suddenly, the whole building rocked due to the explosions taking place. Everyone in the third level was in a panic, wondering what had happened. Meanwhile, Naruto and his Pokegirls shot off in directions, and the fight began.

Rylai and Kireina were able to take down many Pokegirls with simple Slash attacks before their adversaries started organizing themselves better and led a counter-attack against the duo.

They were very thankful for the seals that Naruto had added to their clothes, as it saved them from death many times over in the fight. Attacks were flying everywhere and the duo was hard-pressed to dodge and attack at the same time.

Kireina Slashed at a Hound that had tried to sneak up on Rylai, killing it instantly. Unfortunately, a Golbutt chose to use this moment to slam a Gust into Kireina's back, sending her crashing into a wall.

However, because Kireina had taken out the Hound, Rylai did not have to concentrate on dodging and she used that second that she had to call up a Blizzard. Any Golbutt hit by the Blizzard died instantly as they were weak against Ice attacks.

The moment she dropped the Blizzard attack, Kireina charged forward and began attacking them, taking out quickly while Rylai covered her from behind with Ice Beams. Slowly, the numbers thinned and a final Blizzard finished off the last of the Pokegirls. Slumping against the walls, the Pokegirls panted heavily, trying to return their breathing rate to normal.

Standing up, they were prepared to return to Naruto, their job done when suddenly footsteps sounded in front and behind them. Looking around them wildly, they saw more Pokegirls streaming in from god knows where, catching them in a pincer attack.

Grimacing, they prepared their final charge. Even if they were not as tired as they were currently, there was no way they could win against such odds. However, they were going down, they were going to bring some of their enemies down with them!

They suddenly felt a whoosh of wind and immediately jumped to the side, thinking that it was a Gust attack from one of the Golbutts. However, when they looked again, none of their enemies had moved yet.

All of a sudden, slashes appeared on the Team Trauma Pokegirls' skin and blood gushed out of their body before they dropped down on the ground dead. Turning around, they saw Naruto smirking at them while panting slightly.

"It looked like you two needed some help." Naruto said while Vinslet finally caught up with Naruto, breathing heavily.

"God, I spent more energy chasing after you then fighting!" Vinslet complained while all of them laughed. Hugging her Tamer tightly, Rylai sobbed in relief. She had truly thought that they were going to die.

Hugging all of his Pokegirls, he spoke to them softly, "I told you already. I will protect my precious people no matter what, even if it costs me my life."

After they had regained their composure, Naruto's Pokegirls aided Naruto in searching for important documents. After half an hour of rummaging, they finally hit jackpot in the form of a mission log.

"Let's see…21st of May, a squad of five members was sent to collect the 'key' from a Rookie Trainer named Uzumaki Naruto." After flipping through more pages, all that was listed was that they 'key' was an important component in one of the major experiments. After combing through the rest of the documents, Naruto gathered that this base that they had just attacked was only a small base, almost insignificant in the eyes of the boss of Team Trauma.

However, he had learnt of how they were able to travel so quickly. Taking the concept from Psychic Pokegirls, Team Trauma had managed to created teleporting portals that would be able to transport a whole truck if needed. One detail irked Naruto though. It appeared that to gain access to more secret facilities, one had to have access cards of a certain level. The access card that he had filched off the leader of the squad sent after them definitely would not cut it.

However, from the mission logs, he saw that in a month, elites of Team Trauma would be sent to Dogpatch when the Sadie Poken's day would be celebrated. The elites would then steal the hundreds of Pokegirls that were bound to be.

"Next stop, Dogpatch." Naruto said as he snapped the folder shut.

* * *

Naruto's Harem: Rylai, FrostWhelp, Level 85

Vinslet, Vampire, Level 78

Kireina, Ronin, Level 69


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life Chapter Six

**AN: Well I'm finally back from my camp. I apologise for the long delay but my internet screwed up somehow and I could not upload the chapter so thanks to a friend of mine for helping me upload this.**

**By the way, I would like to address something that multiple reviewers have brought up. There is a difference between killing and torturing, sadistically at that, which is why Naruto felt sickened by his actions. Now, enjoy this chapter, I hope…**

Naruto stopped running as he finally reached his destination-a small forest near Dogpatch. Throughout the week after the Team Trauma invasion, Naruto had returned his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs and sprinted flat out towards Dogpatch. With his insane speed and stamina, he was able to shorten a traveling time of a few months down to a week. Now, he could sue the remaining three weeks before Sadie Poken's day to train his Pokegirls.

According to his research, in the quaint little village of Dogpatch there is an irregular festival known as Sadie Poken's Day. This one day is of fierce trading, not _of_ Pokegirls but _by_ Pokegirls. At the end of the day is a flurry of catching and the next day is usually spent either getting acquainted or Taming. The rules are quite simple: run free through the day and let yourself go wild within reason. Any Pokegirl or Threshold girl or unlucky bystander with Pokegirl genes can be caught at the end of the day. Usually the Pokegirls run around until they find a Tamer or owner or someone they like and then manage to arrange their own capture.

This would make perfect sense for Team Trauma to attack then, as hundreds of Tamers would converge on the small town in the hopes of getting more Pokegirls.

Performing the Shichuuka no Jutsu once again, Naruto entered the wooden house and released his Pokegirls, only to be knocked down on the floor immediately.

Looking up, Naruto saw his Vampire crouching on his chest and glaring down at him.

"How dare you keep us in our Pokeballs for a whole week? A whole week of no blood and Taming!"

At this Kireina got confused. "What is wrong with that? A week is already considered a short time to be in our Pokeballs."

It was then that Rylai intervened. "Well you see, with Naruto, things are done very differently. We are very rarely kept in our Pokeballs and having no Tamers before Naruto, Vinslet and I are not used to being kept inside our Pokeballs for such a long time."

"I see…" Kireina was obviously going to take some time to wrap her mind around the new concept.

"Anyways, enough of chit-chatting. We have serious training to do." Naruto said as he pushed Vinslet off his chest and stood up.

"This will be your new training schedule. From 6am to 10am you will do physical exercises to toughen yourself up after which we will stop for breakfast. You will then work on your individual specialties with me supervising you. We will only stop for lunch and dinner. After dinner, we will do team training exercises so that you will know how to work with each other."

Kireina looked floored at Naruto's training schedule. Even training under a samurai family was nowhere near as tough as Naruto's training. No wonder his Pokegirls were so strong!

"If there are no further questions, you can use the rest of today to rest or do whatever you like. Training starts tomorrow."

Exiting the house, Naruto created some Kage Bunshins to hunt for food as well as gather more information about Dogpatch, Team Trauma and Sadie Poken's day

Yuffie crouched on a branch as she observed the huge wooden house in front of her. It had taken a tremendous amount of effort to locate this wooden house and she was one of the best Kunoichis!

However, if her master's speculations proved true, all of this would be very worth it. Rumour in the underground world had it that one single person had managed to take down a Team Trauma base all by himself. Even if it was a small outpost, it was more than impressive.

After much digging around, the group had managed to find out that one of Team Trauma's big plans was to at5atck during the Sadie Poken's day. Therefore, her master had concluded that the mysterious person should be around the area just before Sadie Poken's day.

If this person was truly that strong, the group would become a lot stronger if they managed to recruit him. That way, Team Trauma would definitely go down a lot faster.

Lost in her thoughts, Yuffie failed to notice the figure creeping up on her.

"May I please know why you are spying on my house?" Someone said pleasantly behind her, causing Yuffie to jump up, startled.

"How did you sneak up on me?" Yuffie demanded.

"Now now, im pretty sure I asked my question first, neh?" the person replied.

Taking a look at the person that had crept up on her; she saw that the person had unruly blonde spikes on his hair, electric blue eyes, six strange whisker marks as well as very practical gear.

"It's rude to just stare at someone when he just asked you a question, you know?" the blonde said, causing Yuffie to flush angrily.

"I was not staring. You just caught me off guard that's all. As for what I was doing here, I was just wandering around when I saw a huge wooden house out in the middle of nowhere." Yuffie shot back.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this. Wandering around a place where he had set countless booby traps around? Highly unlikely.

To Yuffie, Naruto simply blurred out of sight before she felt a knee slam into her gut.

"I'm sorry but your cover story is simply not convincing enough." Naruto said to the semi-conscious female on the ground. Taking out some steel wire from his kunai holster, he proceeded to tie the female up.

"Too bad you don't believe it. I'm not sticking around here any longer. See you!" the female cried before she was replaced with a log.

Naruto's heart beat wildly then as the female performed her technique. He had sense chakra usage and the technique used was so obviously a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique). Could someone else form his world have come to this world as well? Were there more people like him stranded here? Naruto resolved to find out who that female was so that he could uncover he identity.

Little did he know that he would not have to put much effort into searching for her.

"I see…he must be extremely skilled if he was able to catch you off guard."

"Yes, Stan If not for the fact that you had given me the T2 for Cicada Ruse 2, I would not have been able to escape from him. The knots he tied for the wire were beyond even me." Yuffie replied as she looked at her master.

He was around 170cm tall and had a rugged look on his face. This was further emphasized with his wild raven-black hair that was flung everywhere. With the skull tattoo on his face, he looked like a thug but Yuffie knew he was far from being a common street thug.

"With such high skills, he might indeed be the one who managed to trump Team Trauma. Tomorrow, we shall approach him."

"Stan, I highly doubt that he will immediately accept an invitation to join the group."

"Oh no, he seems much too independent to be the kind of person to easily join or trust a group that he has never heard of before. However, we can test his Pokegirls' strength as well give him some information on Team Trauma along the way. I will also need you to spy on him for me." Stan replied.

The Kunoichi nodded in agreement. "I shall do as you command."

The next day dawned and Naruto was alerted to someone approaching by his hidden Kage Bunshins.

Exiting the house, Naruto saw a rugged looking man walking towards him.

"Are you the owner of this house?" the man asked.

"And what if I am?"

"Then I challenge you to a Pokegirl battle!"

"No thank you, I have better things to do." Naruto replied as he turned around to re-enter the building. Even if he was a thug, he would pose no threat to a shinobi.

"You must be afraid of me, for I have beaten even the elites of Team Trauma." This statement caught Naruto's attention immediately.

"You say you have beaten Team Trauma before?" Naruto asked as he stared at the stranger, scrutinising him carefully for any signs of deceit but he could detect none.

"Yes I have. However, I will not tell you more unless you battle me. Your FrostDrake against my Kunoichi, with the winner taking the Pokegirl of his opponent."

Naruto was on guard immediately.

"How did you know that I have a FrostDrake?"

The man merely chuckled. "If you have the correct contacts, you can get to know a lot of stuff, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Very well, I accept the challenge, but only if you will tell me all you know about Team Trauma as well as how you know so much about me."

"Agreed."

With that, the two Tamers sent out their Pokegirls (or rather, the stranger threw out a Pokeball while Naruto called Rylai to come out). Naruto was very surprised to find the same female who had evaded him yesterday emerging from the stranger's Pokeball.

"Name's Stan by the way, may the better man win."

Naruto did not reply and merely checked up on Stan's Pokegirl.

**Level 81 KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokegirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Normal/Dark**  
****Frequency**: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)**  
****Diet**: omnivore, prefers human style food**  
****Role**: spy**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting**  
****Attacks**: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Senses (x2), A Kunoichi can move in shadows and is completely silent, being almost impossible to detect. **  
****Evolves**: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Kunoichis were made, along with Cheshires to be spies. During Sukebe's war, Kunoichi would gather information of the enemy, and then return so the more powerful Pokegirls could attack. Kunoichi can also defend themselves very well in battle, since they can combine their natural stealth talents with a series of attacks during a fight. Kunoichi attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style._

_Kunoichi average around 5ft tall, and usually possess breasts in the B-to-C cup sizes. These Pokegirls can have all manners of skin and hair colors, but most have dark-colored eyes and hair, whereas their skin color is most often Caucasian. Many Kunoichi keep their hair short, although individuals have their hair in just about any size and style. All kunoichi wear form fitting clothing, unless attempting to fit in as a human girl or as some other Pokegirl type. Pokedexes can see through their disguises, however._

_Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokegirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokegirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokegirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this._

_In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokegirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokegirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokegirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained._

Naruto sighed as his hopes of there being another person from his world were dashed. However, he would not let this affect his performance as the stake of this battle was his Pokegirl and information on Team Trauma, both of which were extremely important.

_Rylai, take to the air._ Naruto commanded and watched as Rylai stretched her wings to their full length and with a powerful flap rose into the air and hovered above the Kunoichi.

A Kunoichi was more of a melee type Pokegirl so this should give Rylai some advantage.

However, Stan merely smirked in response. "Quite a good tactic, taking to the air so as to avoid my Kunoichi's attacks. However, my Kunoichi is no ordinary Kunoichi. Yuffie, Art of the Inazuma!"

Naruto frowned as Yuffie channeled chakra and gathered electricity into a ball before she threw it at Rylai who did a barrel roll to avoid being electrocuted. There was no way a Kunoichi could learn such attacks on its own therefore a T2 had to have been applied. Added to that, the Kunoichi was a very high level. All of this pointed to the fact that his opponent was a professional. Thankfully, he had the mental link which would be a very huge advantage.

Rylai dropped down while continuing her barrel roll, doing an imitation of Kiba's Tsuuga attack that he had told her about. The Kunoichi jumped to the side to avoid the attack but Rylai was far from done. Flaring her wings wide to stop her descent and spin, Rylai fired off a Hydro Pump in Yuffie's direction.

Naruto watched in pride as Rylai pulled off a Hydro Pump effortlessly. While a FrostDrake would normally not be able to use such a high level water attack, training in Water Manipulation had helped advance her skills greatly.

The Kunoichi however countered with a Throwing Star attack, flinging a Fuuma Shuriken into the path of the Hydro Pump, breaking the water up before she charged at Rylai with a Quick Attack.

Dodging the Ice Beam that came her way, the Kunoichi was almost upon the FrostDrake when she was hit by a strong Gust attack, sending her crashing into a tree. That was not all though. The previous Ice Beam attack had frozen the water from the Hydro Pump into ice needles and the Gust attack sent them straight in Yuffie's direction, causing her to cry out in pain as the needles pierced her skin

Jumping up, Rylai flapped her wings hard to gain altitude before she plunged down, preparing to use a Wing Attack to finish off the battle. Yuffie had other plans though. Using a Blitz attack, she struck the FrostDrake with a ball of lightning, causing Rylai to lose control of her body momentarily. That was more than enough time for Yuffie.

Running up the tree that she had crashed against, she pushed off against the trunk halfway and kicked Rylai into the ground painfully when they encountered in mid-air. Gravity acted then and pulled the Kunoichi towards the crater where Rylai lay unmoving. Cocking her arm back, she punched with her all might and hit nothing but the ground as Rylai had managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time.

Rylai slashed with her claws, nearly taking off the Kunoichi's arm and received a kick in return.

Both combatants stood up and glared at each other warily, taking a moment to collect their breaths. Rylai was rubbing her face where she had been kicked and Yuffie was cradling her right arm which had been slashed by the FrostDrake.

Rylai paused to consider her options. Flying was obviously of no effect as her opponent would simply blast her out of the skies. When it came to close combat, both were equally matched. All Rylai had now was a wider variety of attacks.

_Don't forget your tail, Rylai. Up to now you have only used it for steering yourself in mid-air._ Rylai flushed as she realized that she had indeed forgotten all about her tail and had needed Naruto to remind her about it. As Naruto had once said, everything can be a weapon. Looking at her opponent, Rylai smirked as she came up with a plan.

On some unseen signal, both combatants charged at each other. Rylai could not see her opponent at all as the Kunoichi had used a Quick Attack. Unfortunately for Yuffie, Rylai had sparred often enough with Naruto to know how to deal with a speed disadvantage.

With a Blizzard attack, Rylai forced the Kunoichi to stop attacking and retreat in order to not be damaged. Unleashing a Gust attack while the Blizzard was still active, Rylai sent her opponent flying into the air while sharp crystals cut at the Kunoichi's skin.

Canceling her Blizzard attack, Rylai flew up and began her barrage of attacks. First of all, she delivered a devastating uppercut, causing the Kunoichi to cough out blood before she spun around in the air and Slashed down on Yuffie's back, causing her to cry out in pain. Continuing her spin, Rylai slammed her tail hard on where she had previously attack, causing the wound to gush out blood due to the pressure exerted on it.

The final tail smash sent the Kunoichi careening head down towards the ground. Folding her wings, Rylai free-fell until she was level with her opponent before grabbing Yuffie and spun like a drill. By this point, Yuffie was too disoriented to pull off a Cicada Ruse.

Just when they were about 5 meters above ground, Rylai released Yuffie and flew upwards while she sent Yuffie crashing into the ground. Looking down, she saw that her opponent was out cold.

_Good work Rylai. I assume you took the last move from my stories of Rock Lee?_ Naruto said.

"You are strong indeed Naruto, very strong." Stan said as he returned the Kunoichi to her Pokeball.

Naruto did the same thing before he turned to Stan.

"Now, I want answers."

"Very well, let me start off with how I know all about you. I come from a group that is very actively fighting against Team Trauma as we have all been victims of Team Trauma in one way or another. Therefore, when rumours of a single person destroying a base by himself came up, we decided to do some investigations."

"When my kunoichi caught sight of you yesterday, she had a camera on her and with your picture, I was able to download all of the information about you, even the ones you tried to hide. Good job on that by the way."

"So why did you challenge me then? I have my own reasons for going after Team Trauma and I am not going to join your group." Naruto replied.

"I understand that. However, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, is it not? By gauging your skills, we can ascertain the strength of our ally. Any damage you do to Team Trauma will help us a lot."

Naruto could understand that logic but there was still something missing.

"Why did you place the wagers of our Pokegirls then? That does not make sense at all."

"Well, either way, we still gain. With a stronger Pokegirl on your or my side, we can deal more damage. In the long run, everyone wins." Stan replied. Naruto sensed there was something else that Stan was missing out but he let it be. It was a question for another time.

"Alright. However, I believe you still owe me more information about Team Trauma?"

"I shall tell you all I know. First of all, the ultimate aim of Team Trauma is world domination." Naruto groaned at this. It was Akatsuki all over again.

"Team Trauma members operate in squads of five, with different ranking. First of all are the grunts, which only hold a maximum of four Pokegirls, all of which are generally low levels." Naruto surmised that the squad sent after him had been grunts.

"Next up are the officers. These have up to five Pokegirls and all of them are of a decent level. After that are the elites. They each have six Pokegirls and each Pokegirl is a very high level and are always at the final stage of evolution."

"Finally are the bodyguards of the boss. They are just like the elites except they have access to much rarer Pokegirls and their Pokegirls are often pumped with drugs and the like to make them much stronger."

"Also, the structure of a Pokegirl team of an elite is almost always the same. There will be a fire type, a fighting type, a poison type, a flying type, a psychic type and a lightning type with maybe some hybrids inside, giving them a lot of variety so you will have to be careful when dealing with them."

"Lastly, I wish to tell you that even though you do not want to join our group, we will be your allies as long as you stand against Team Trauma. Goodbye." With that, Stan tossed the Pokeball containing Yuffie at Naruto before he disappeared into the trees.

Releasing Yuffie, he addressed the newest addition to his harem. "My name is Naruto and you shall meet the other Pokegirls later. Now, what do you know about chakra?" Yuffie could not shudder at Naruto's malicious smile as he mentioned the word 'chakra'.

Finally, Sadie Poken's day arrived. As Naruto stepped into Dogpatch, he found that there was only one word to describe what he saw around him.

Chaos.

It was utter chaos. Pokegirls were running around everywhere. Festivities were going on, Tamers were getting drunk, and battles were being fought every second. It was insane. Tuning out the noise of the festival as much as he could, Naruto focused on his plan for the night.

His Pokegirls had advanced greatly in abilities although Rylai seemed to begin stagnating near the end of the third week. He supposed it was because she could advance no further right now. Vinslet had been a natural at Illusions. Right now, if she picked a fight with Itachi, Naruto was pretty sure Itachi would be on the losing end. After Naruto had told Vinslet more about Itachi, she had even developed an Illusion similar to Tsukiyomi.

He had also begun teaching Kireina the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style although she was learning it much slower than he was since she did not have the unfair advantage of being able to summon a thousand Kage Bunshins. What amused him greatly though was the fact that the innate rivalry Ronins and Kunoichis had had spurred her greatly in her progress. It reminded him a lot of him and Sasuke so many years ago.

He had also begun teaching Yuffie his Jutsus along with methods to achieve better chakra control. He had also passed along all the tricks he had obtained as a shinobi, making her a formidable Pokegirl. All in all, although he did not have a full Harem yet, he was quite confident that his Pokegirls would be able to win as their team work as excellent.

Rylai would attack from the air, covering for Kireina while she charged her opponents. Vinslet would use her Illusions to disorient her opponents while Yuffie would pick off the weak ones one by one.

Now all he had to do was wait for Team Trauma to appear.

As if on cue, five explosions were heard in five different directions of the town. It appeared Team Trauma wanted to herd all of the Pokegirls and Tamers into the centre of town.

Heading to the nearest explosion, he hoped that Stan and his group would be able to hold off the other four Team Trauma members until he was done.

After a few minutes of running, he saw what he was looking for. The Team Trauma member held a bazooka and was busy firing off in different directions, causing everyone to panic as the buildings around them collapsed. Meanwhile, his Pokegirls were tossing Pokeballs at the running Pokegirls and capturing them.

This made Naruto stop. There was no way that Team Trauma could have so many illegal Pokeballs. Looking around, he saw a strange machine around a hundred meters away that was emitting some kind of static. Naruto immediately concluded that device was the reason why all the Pokeballs were malfunctioning.

Sprinting forward, Naruto drew his sword and slashed at the machine, cutting it in half. What he did not expect though was for the machine to immediately blow up in his face. If not for the regeneration granted to him by his demonic chakra, he would have been dead. As it was, he was out of commission for now. His Pokegirls would have to do all the fighting for him.

As Naruto tossed out his Pokeballs, the Team Trauma member turned on him, fury evident in his eyes.

"How dare you interfere in the matters of Team Trauma? For that, you shall pay!" He cried out as he ordered his Pokegirls to advance on the fallen shinobi.

Taking out his Pokedex, Naruto quickly scanned his opponent's Pokegirls.

It appeared he had a Sideviper, a Tsarevanna Harpy, a Denmother, a Ria, a Warcat and a Psiqueen

**Level 87 TSAREVANNA HARPY, the Flying Princess Pokegirl **

**Type**: Very Near Human (avian)  
**Element**: Flying/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: Fish, eggs, milk, rodents  
**Role**: Alphas, Betas, Guards  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Plant, Fighting, Ground, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Rock, Ghost  
**Attacks**: Mach Breaker, Speed Storm, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Super Cyclone, Vortex, Sonic Shot, Absorb, Dazzle, Sleep, Pretty Wink, Charming Look, Temperature Barrier  
**Enhancements**: Claw, Wings, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Stamina (x4), Limited Metamorph: Can dismiss wings and claws, and manifest them as needed.  
**Evolves**: Unknown  
**Evolves From**: Harpy Lady (Mana Crystal used between midnight and 1:00am on the night of a full moon)

_A Pokegirl that evolves from the newest known evolution of the Harpy, the Tsarevanna Harpy is starting to make herself known throughout the entire world. Increasing in height by a few inches at most, her most prominent change is with her wings and claws. Although still a part of her arms, the Harpy Princess' wings can now be dismissed as needed, as can her claws. The Tsarevanna Harpy's breasts also increase in size, usually by half a cup to an entire cup size (numbers of this Pokegirl are low, however, and so this demographic may not reflect the most accurate median). Their hands become more like a human's, thanks to their body's limited capacity for metamorphosis. _

_However, somewhat more important in Tamer's eyes, is the fact that she now has gained the Magic element, and in doing so has lost several of her most common elemental weaknesses. With a flying magic user that is a bit more common than Angels and more useful in battles than Avariel or Fairycutes, although still not quite as powerful as the Sphinx or perhaps even a Griffon. The tamer that learned of the requirements for evolving his Harpy Lady said that he was told how to evolve his Harpy Lady in a dream, in which he reportedly was taming Moan. Whether or not that is true is completely unknown (and unlikely), but it does seem as if the information that he was given was accurate at the least. _

_More useful in battle simply by way of evolving, the Tsarevanna Harpy replaces several of her previous attacks with more powerful techniques. This includes the exclusive Sonic Shot attack, which has tremendous range and power. The ability to confuse and cause sleep has helped the Harpy Princess become much more useful in battle, while her speed, endurance, and stamina have only become greater than they once had been. However, this has come at the cost of an increased libido, which the Tsarevanna Harpy enjoys but their tamers may not so much, if they already have high-libido Pokegirls. These Pokegirls love to be tamed while flying and will almost always try to entice their tamers into the sky with them for a Taming or two every week or so. _

_There are a few problems, however, when it comes to the Tsarevanna Harpy. She enjoys practicing Ninjutsu- now that her wings and claws are not in the way, any Tsarevanna Harpy that's ever had exposure to Ninjutsu will insist on practicing this art whenever possible. _

_However, she also practices her magic in conjunction with her Ninjutsu, which sometimes lead to strange, embarrassing, and unusual results. Just as when she was a Harpy Lady, the Tsarevanna Harpy works well with Dragon-types; however, she now gets along with them, rather than just being demanding in battle. It is speculated that a Tsarevanna Harpy will be a great team with a Dragon-type Pokegirl, but neither have been known to exist in the same harem. Information on this possibility will be provided in future updates, if it ever happens. _

_The main problem when it comes to Tsarevanna Harpies is that they cannot stand to be underground, and suffer from an almost extreme sense of claustrophobia. Though this does not apply to Pokeballs, but any building that she is in must have mirrors or a large window that gives the illusion of making the place larger. Even in tents, she will very nearly go into what could amount for shock. When indoors or underground, a Tsarevanna Harpy may last for a minute, maybe two, but will almost immediately afterwards attempt to flee to the nearest open space. Being unable to see the sky, in the case of being underground or in a building, is a psychological shock that will break her down and it may take days or several visits to a therapist to get over. _

_Even to go through hallways, she must be Pokeball, and even being in a restroom can cause some major problems if the feathers start to fly. The only time she functions in an enclosed area well is if she is in an arena- her attention is diverted, and usually the arena is fairly large in and of itself, even if it is indoors._

_  
_**_Sonic Shot _**_(ATK 200): A Flying/Magic-type attack that creates a condensed gust of wind and accelerates it to a speed of approximately Mach 2. This attack takes two turns to use- one to accumulate and condense the air, and then the next to launch the strike. This attack cannot be taught to non-flying type Pokegirls. The maximum range for this attack is five miles, although it is recommended to be used within less than a mile for better accuracy (the attack dissipates after hitting its target, which hints at the Magic-element in use). Using this attack in any city limits, outside of a Pokegirl gym or training ground, is therefore expressly forbidden and fined accordingly due to possible property damage. Tsarevanna Harpy seems to use this attack when it seems as if they can't get away from being in an enclosed space as an escape mechanism._

**Level 88 DENMOTHER, the Protector Pokegirl **

**Type**: Animorph (Canine)**  
****Element**: Fire**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)**  
****Role**: Guardians, mothers, leaders, make excellent police Pokegirls (detectives)**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Ghost**  
****Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water**  
****Attacks**: Tackle, Quick Attack, Dodge, Agility, Foresight, Flamethrower, Rage, Fire Floor, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Growl, Slash, Bite.**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Senses (x4), Attacks will damage Ghost-types and other non-corporeal Pokegirls, Highly intelligent, "Rage"**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Growltit (special; giving birth)

_The evolution of Growltit to Denmother requires Growltit to have a litter of pups either by Parthenogenesis if she is still a Pokegirl or via normal reproduction if she has become a pokewoman. The evolution itself does not occur until Growltit has finished giving birth to her litter before kicking in, a quick glowing evolution which restores the now Denmothers strength and allows her to get over the effort of giving birth. _

_Denmother keeps all of the traits of its pre-evolution form with a few differences; she still retains the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms and legs. Again the blonde hair on the top of her head becomes even wilder and spiked along with the blonde fur down her chest, stomach becoming longer and more pronounced, the blonde fur around groin and inner thigh remains roughly the same as it was in her Growltit form, giving her an appearance of having a mane on her neck and chest. The length of the fur on her tail changes too, making become much longer and bushy much to the delight of children. _

_The major change to Denmother is she grows in size until she is just under 7 foot tall, her muscles whilst not that much more visible than they were in her Growltit form look much more impressive at her increased size. It can be quite difficult to tell Denmother apart from Growltit, especially at a distance but there are a few specific differences, Denmother has Black tipped ears when in all of its previous forms it always has unmarked red furred ears. The fur down her nose ridge becomes blonde and joins the blonde hair on her head with the blonde fir around her mouth and down the front of her body. _

_Denmother is far more powerful than her previous forms, her enhanced strength, endurance, reflexes and senses make her an unparalleled tracker, almost impossible to throw off the scent. The Growlie family of Pokegirls have always been very intelligent but Denmother takes this intelligence to a whole new level, test have shown Denmother to be as intelligent as Supe-Bra Geniuses although she seems to prefer focusing this intelligence on practical matters rather than theoretical sciences. _

_Denmothers control over its fire elemental powers is stunning, not only is it capable of using powerful fire moves against its enemies with awe inspiring accuracy but it is also quite capable of nullifying all but the most extreme fire based attacks on itself. The majority of fire type Pokegirls are rendered helpless before Denmother. _

_An odd quirk that Denmother gains is her ability to attack Ghost types and other non-corporeal Pokegirls along with a 'sixth sense' to detect them even if they are not visible, researchers are unsure how Denmother developed this ability or even how it works, it is presumed she gets this ability in order to better protect those under her care but this is idly speculation. _

_With traits like that, one would expect to find a lot of Denmothers in the police force however a number of factors generally render Denmother unsuitable for Police work, first of all to evolve into Denmother she must be pregnant and give birth. This means the Pokegirl must be pulled from active duty especially during the later stages of her pregnancy; Growltit gets increasingly protective of the offspring inside of her resulting in her unwilling to take risks which could jeopardize herself and her children, thus making her unsuitable for active duty. _

_Once the Pokekits are born, the majority of Denmothers have an overwhelming instinct to protect their pups which leads them to be unwilling to return to police work as they would rather look after their pups. It is possible to get a Denmother to return to the police force, those who have lived with another Pokegirl for a long time and developed a bond with will often entrust their pups with the other Pokegirl, one of the largest acts of trust Denmother can perform. _

_A fair number of Denmothers in the police force prefer to stay away from street duty and tend to become detectives in their own right, usually forensic detectives, using their senses and high intelligence to solve crimes, although some Denmothers do go into other fields. The avoidance of street duty is caused by the desire not to orphan their Pokekits or otherwise be unable to care for them; the strength of this desire can vary between Denmothers due to personalities and will last until the Pokekits become Pokegirls. _

_Those that remain on street duty are even faster than all of their previous evolutions and a criminal has little chance of escaping a Denmother, their intelligence, enhanced speed, endurance, reflexes and strength mean that all but the most powerful criminals and their Pokegirls are going down hard and fast. Because of the difficulty to acquire Denmothers who are willing to remain on street duty, those Denmother/officer teams are often assigned to large population areas or trouble areas. _

_Denmother are found in other lines of work as well, most commonly daycare centers or schools where they look after human children, often teaching them and in the more wild areas of the world also ensuring that no passing Ferals harm them. Children love Denmother, young children particularly like snuggling up to her for an afternoon nap and the Denmother loves Children, she would rather have herself ripped apart than allow harm to those under her care. _

_The desire to protect and nurture can also cause Denmother to be found in Pokecenters or Ranches as staff where they look after the other Pokegirls and mother the other Pokegirls, even those which are older than itself. Denmother can comfort and nurture even the most depressed threshold girls, allowing them to see some light in their new existence. _

_Its all of these traits have given Denmother a reputation to rival that of Catgirls and Megami, they are given significant leeway in all but the most conservative leagues and harming or abusing one is likely mass uproar, if not hostile attacks from other Pokegirls and tamers. _

_Denmothers tend to be out of the reach of most pet owners due not only to the difficulty of getting Growlie to evolve into Growltit for most pet owners but because Denmother is also in great demand for daycare centers, Pokecenters and Ranches. Those who do own Denmothers will rapidly find themselves part of a large family if they weren't already, Denmother will often 'adopt' abused or young feral Pokegirls and turn them into members of the family. League officials are quite aware of Denmothers habit and grant leeway to most Denmother pet owner to go over the 3 Pokegirl limit. Denmother itself tends to limit itself a family of no more than five, which is the usual number of Pokekits born in a Denmother litter, although some are known to adopt others for shorter periods of time until they can carry on their way, and any orphaned Pokekits are adopted regardless. _

_Canine and Cat type Pokegirls are the most common Pokegirls to be adopted by Denmother as she still has the trademark like of cat type Pokegirls although this has become a much more mothering relationship rather than the purely playful one it was before. Similarly Denmother has no love of domina types and heaven help any domina which chooses to start anything with someone under the Denmothers care, this is not to say that a Denmother won't help an abused domina but when it does, the Denmother will make very sure the domina is aware of who is in charge. _

_Generally, Denmothers are not a hugely popular as pets, mainly because most pet owners only want one or two Pokegirls to look after and that's it. With a Denmother you are likely to end up starting a mini Ranch, Pokecenter or Haven whether you want to or not, hence its usually chosen by people who have a large enough family to keep Denmother happy or those who honestly want to help Pokegirls. _

_In the wild feral Denmother tend to be the core of large Growlie packs, size usually ranging from around 20 to 50 members and rarely consists purely of Growlie and Growltit, often including Pokegirls and Pokekits that the pack has adopted into its own. This means that each packs strength can not be predicted as they could potentially have almost any other Pokegirl in their pack, although predominately the non-Growlie or non-Growltit members tend to be Canine or Feline types. Denmothers intelligence often means that sentries have alerted the pack of intruders long before the intruders know of the packs presence; this means the pack can decide to fight or flee depending on the strength of the trespasser. _

_Its strongly recommended you do NOT attack or attempt to capture an unwilling member of a Growlie pack containing a Denmother because she views her fellow pack mates as under her protection and will go full out to protect them. Denmother has a 'Rage' attack in which her strength, reflexes and speed triple which she uses whenever those under her protection are harmed, unlike other Rage attacks Denmother does not go berserker, maintaining a tight control on her actions making the attack all the more lethal. She will not make a mistake or let an attack slip through because she has to protect those under her and failure is simply not an option for her. Regardless of the fond memories you may have of that harmless Denmother in daycare that you may have, feral Denmothers are extremely dangerous when provoked. _

_Feral Denmothers tend to undergo parthenogenesis far more regularly than other Pokegirls, so they often have offspring (Pokekits) around to protect. Their standard tactics are to bark and bite in an attempt to drive intruders off, like they did when they were Growlie. They'll often place members of the pack between the intruder and any Pokekits they have, as well as some spaced around in case the intruder is merely a distraction, however if a fight breaks out then the intruder will have to avoid coordinated attacks from the entire pack, those guarding the Pokekits will freely unleash their most powerful fire attacks whilst the others will move in close to take down the opponent. Any direct threat to the Pokekits will result in a lethal response, the target being hit by numerous fire attacks before being brutally mauled and ripped to shreds by the Denmother and Growltits. _

_Denmother lead packs have known to take on and defeat rampaging Widows effectively when escape is no longer an option, albeit with casualties, using group tactics and intense fire strikes to wear the Widow down, pack members distracting the Widow from fellow pack members long enough for them to avoid death strikes. Hence Denmother lead packs are far beyond the ability to capture of all but the most experienced harem masters. _

_Recommend capturing something else, feral titmice are always a safer choice. _

**Level 89 RIA, the High Voltage Pokegirl **

**Type**: Animorph (mouse) **  
****Element**: Electric**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon (Crimson League)**  
****Diet**: pokechow, fruits and nuts**  
****Role**: Storm Generation squad**  
****Libido**: Low to High, depending on previous training**  
****Strong Vs**: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water**  
****Weak Vs**: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock**  
****Attacks**: Thunderbolt, ThunderWave, ThunderShock, Static Barrier (also Agility, when trained as a Peekabu)**  
****Enhancements**: Electricity, Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Strength (x3)**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Peekabu (Thunder Stone)

_The Ria changed significantly upon evolving, gaining between 6 inches and one foot in height, a full cup size (sometimes, albeit rarely, she gains two), and a distinct and visible increase in muscle mass. The extent of this increase depends heavily on their training as a Peekabu. Those who received little training, and were evolved quickly tend to bulk up more, sacrificing more of their speed and agility for their considerable strength. However, those Rias who were well trained as a Peekabu tend to be sleeker, gaining power while making no sacrifice in speed. Rias also darken in color to a golden brown, while their cheek electrodes turn to the bright yellow of her fur before, and their tails lengthen, straighten and gain a crescent-shaped tip. _

_They lose, however, the cheek electrodes on their rear, gaining the ability to direct attacks through their much more flexible tail instead. _

_Rias are the some of the most powerful Electric Pokegirls, able to get more power behind a single blast than many of their peers. However, overcharging attacks like that tends to drain them rapidly, so they have a preference for either relying on their strength to soften up their opponents, or defeating their foe as quickly as possible. This all-out strategy has gained the Ria favor with particularly militant Tamers, who are the most likely to evolve them straightaway and train them for strength. This tends to make for strong, disciplined fighters, but stifles the libido considerably, especially when compared to Rias who were trained by high-Empathy Tamers as Peekabus. _

_Threshold directly into a Ria is possible, but nearly unheard of. _

**Level 90 WARCAT (AKA BATTLECAT), the Powerful Pussycat Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: carnivorous**  
****Role**: protecting her Tamer and Harem-sisters, tracking opponents**  
****Libido**: Average (seasonally becomes High)**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Growl, Bite, Glare, Slash, Scratch, Tackle, Leap, Fury Swipes, Slice 'n' Dice, Sabre Claw, Counter, BearHug, Resist, Head Butt, Tail Slap**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Sight (x3), Toughness, Endurance, Night Vision**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Wildcat (battle stress)

_Every so often, a Wildcat will meet a foe that sex attacks don't work against. There are some opponents that are just either too tough to let her get that close for as long as she needs, or are disciplined enough to shake her off before she can bring them to orgasm. Usually when this happens, the Wildcat is just defeated, her confidence obviously falling when she meets such a foe. Sometimes however, she can't afford to lose. When such a situation happens, when a Wildcat is in a match that she absolutely has to win and sex attacks won't win the fight, she evolves into Warcat. _

_As a Warcat, she gains several inches of height, and quite a bit of muscle mass. Her breasts don't gain any size, but do firm up a little, bouncing less when she moves. A large majority of all Warcats have lime green fur, with yellowish-green horizontal stripes across their back. Exceptions to this rule are not unknown however. Warcats prefer to have short hair so it can't be grabbed easily in combat. All of her previous form's sex attacks are lost, given up so she can use more punishing moves. She becomes less playful as well, her personality more resembling a soldier on leave than anything else. A Warcat has learned the hard way that there is more to life than just sex (although sex remains a significant part of it), and that she can't afford to focus on that part to the exclusions of all else. Warcat's have a very large ability to hold a grudge and can track enemies by scent to give them what they deserve. _

_Whereas her sister type, the Boobcat is made for speed and agility, a Warcat is built to both absorb damage and dish it out. She doesn't have any long-range attacks, relying on Leap to help her close the distance to her opponents. When that happens the match is usually over, since she uses her prodigious strength to begin raining heavy blows down on her opponent. Few foes can last long against a Warcat in battle. _

_In bed, a Warcat usually has to be laden with heavy restraints to make sure she doesn't injure or kill her Tamer with her powerful muscles. Warcats don't mind this at all, and rather enjoy being in a position where they can let their guard down. Beyond that, they have few real preferences for Taming, although individual Warcats remember all the positions and techniques they tried as Wildcats, and may have developed a personal favorite from among them. _

_Feral Warcats tend to leave other people alone if left alone themselves. Tamers trying to capture one are advised to send in several strong Flying and Psychic Pokegirls to take advantage of the Warcat's natural weaknesses. There are virtually no known cases of Threshold girls becoming Warcats, with only two being reported in the last century. Both cases resulted in accidental death of family members because the Threshold Warcat didn't know her own strength. Needless to say, if a Threshold girl were to become a Warcat, she would most likely be quickly sent away to a Pokegirl ranch for the safety of others. _

**Level 91 PSIQUEEN, the Psychic Empress Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Psychic/Water**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare**  
****Diet**: human style foods**  
****Role**: Psychic Support**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Fire, Rock**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Electric, Grass**  
****Attacks**: Psywave, Psychic, Foresight, Lock On, Armor, Feel The Burn, Teleport, Surf, Hydro Pump, Water Floor, Water Tower, Slick Stroke, Tidal Slide, Draining Rain, Bubble Cross, Water Slave, (Above Level 40) Water Golem, Aura Barrier**  
****Enhancements**: Can breathe underwater**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Psilady (mechanism unknown)

_Psiqueens have an elegant beauty that almost befits their almost arrogant attitudes. Psiqueens often have C to DD-Cup breasts and soft pale skin that often draw Tats to them. Otherwise, the Psiqueen retains most of the traits she had before. _

_Tats LOVE being given the chance to tattoo a Psiqueen's lovely skin and will sometimes seek to join the Psiqueen's Harem in case the opportunity presents itself. Some Tats have been known to achieve orgasm simply by completing a tattoo on a Psiqueen, even if it's only a temporary one. _

_Psiqueens don't walk much, unless they enjoy it. Most prefer to teleport or levitate around, but the lazier may summon two or more Water Slaves and be carried around on a palanquin (or barring that, a chair on a wooden platform). The worst of the lazy Psiqueens, when they lack the energy for Water Slave, may ask her partners to carry her. _

_When it comes to combat, Psiqueens like to stay far, far away from danger, and use strategically applications of techniques to trap an opponent and ruthlessly pummel them into submission. Their combination of Foresight, Lock On, Aura Barrier, Armor and Water Floor makes them difficult to defeat without an electric Pokegirl. It should not shock anyone that Psiqueens remain lesbians. Psiqueens like to dominate during sex and oddly enough, prefer to spoon their bodies against their lover's back and use Slick Stroke to bring their lover to orgasm. Psiqueens enjoy seeing their lovers amidst the throws of orgasm and may even go wild, taming every Pokegirl in the area just to see them all quivering with delight._

**Level 92 SIDEVIPER, the Aggressive Snake Pokegirl **

**Type**: Animorph Metamorph (Snake)**  
****Element**: Fighting/Poison**  
****Frequency**: Rare (most Leagues)**  
****Diet**: Berries, fruit**  
****Role**: Hit-And-Run Tactics**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Grass, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Psychic, Flying, Ice (double damage)**  
****Attacks**: Agility, Silver Fist, Thunder Tail, Wrap, Probing Tongue ()**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Stamina (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x3), retains most of their intelligence even when feral**  
****Disadvantages**: Low HP, very weak to psychic attacks, weak against ice attacks, can't shape shift if they're feral**  
****Evolves**: N/A**  
****Evolves From**: Naga (Battle stress + Feral state)

It appeared Stan had been right. This would not be an easy fight but he had confidence in his Pokegirls.

_Remember, girls, we are outnumbered so this battle will have to end quickly. If it comes down to a war of attrition, we will definitely lose out._ Naruto said through the mental link.

_Rylai, I want to fly and take on the Harpy. Use any means possible to get her to the ground. I have a plan to deal with her after she gets to the ground. _

_After you have gotten the Harpy on the ground, take on the Sideviper seeing as she is weak against Ice attacks or target the Denmother with your water attacks. Either works as well._

_Yuffie, your job is to take on the Psiqueen. Seeing as you are a Dark Type, her psychic attacks will not do much to you. In the mean time, use your lightning attacks to take her down. A Psychic Type will be very dangerous to deal with, so make sure she only focuses on you._

_Vinslet, use your Illusions to take down the Warcat quickly. Although she is strong against Dark attacks, your Illusion does not attack the body but rather the mind so she will be defenseless against your more powerful illusions._

_Kireina, you will have to hold off the rest of the Pokegirls until the others are done with their fights. Thankfully, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is made to pit yourself against many so you should be able to handle it. Now go!_

With that last comment, Naruto's Pokegirls split up to do their job.

Rylai immediately soared into the air, avoiding a flurry of Feather Shurikens all the while. Finally, when she was at the same height as the Harpy, both of them engaged in a deadly dance.

Both of the combatants flew at each other, the Harpy using her Speed Storm technique to accelerate herself. As they drew nearer, Rylai extended her claws and attempted to use a Slash attack on her opponent, only for the Harpy to fold her wings a little and drop down, thus avoiding the attack.

The Harpy then slashed upwards with her claws, attempting to return the FrostDrake the favour. However, her hand was batted away by Rylai's tail, after which Rylai kicked her solidly in the face, sending her opponent tumbling away.

Rylai dove after her opponent immediately but was stopped by a hail of Feather Shurikens. After the attack had ended, Rylai looked around but saw no sight of her opponent.

All of a sudden, something crashed into her hard, sending her plummeting towards the ground. She managed to regain equilibrium though and remained in the air, although severely wounded.

Where she had been before was the Harpy, although much more exhausted than before. The FrostDrake then surmised that the Harpy had used her Mach Breaker to attack her. The Mach Breaker was a technique where the pokegirl flies up into the air and then swoops past her opponent going at least Mach 1. The resulting damage cannot be dodged, but can be blocked. However, this technique is very draining and can only be used a maximum of five times a day.

Taking advantage of her opponent's momentary exhaustion, Rylai flew upwards until she was nearly level with the Harpy before she kicked upwards, catching her opponent in the gut.

The Harpy immediately doubled over in pain after which Rylai used her tail to slam her opponent's cranium hard. Finally, she finished off with an Ice Beam attack that sent her opponent crashing into the ground. While this by no means managed to kill or knock her opponent unconscious, her aim now was to simply get the Harpy to the ground.

_Naruto, the Harpy is on the ground now!_

_Good job. Leave it to me now._

Channelling chakra through his body, Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and cried out "Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu (Earth Type: Destruction Mud Prison). This technique was a Doton (earth type) Ninjutsu technique where the ninja plants their hands on the ground and creates a dome of pure dirt and rock around their enemy.

The dome has a layer of chakra inside of it that keeps it together, so that any damage done to it or the ground, even, is instantly repaired, within certain limits, of course. The area farthest away from the ninja using this technique, however, is still quite weak as it has the least concentration of chakra to absorb the blows and repair the damage done by the enemy.

While in control of this clay prison, the ninja using this technique also draws out the chakra of their enemy or enemies, taking it for themselves. In this manner, the ninja can keep this clay prison up almost indefinitely, making it a very incredible Ninjutsu.

What made it perfect now though was the Harpy's claustrophobia. When Jiroubou had first used this Jutsu on him, even he had felt claustrophobic. For a Pokegirl that had extreme claustrophobia, she would be going insane now.

Indeed, he could feel the Harpy randomly firing off Sonic Shots inside as well loud screams. Thankfully, Naruto had great chakra reserves and he managed to hold it until the attacks ceased. When he released the Jutsu, the Harpy was lying on the ground, eyes wide and staring at the sky. The trauma had obviously broken her mind. Done with his part, Naruto looked around to see how the battle was going.

Yuffie had used Shadow Dash to appear in the Psiqueen's shadow and stabbed her hard in the back with a kunai. The Psiqueen cried out in agony and used a Psychic attack as retaliation but the Kunoichi merely shrugged it off and struck again with her kunai, causing the Psiqueen to cry out once again.

This time, the Psiqueen used Teleport to appear at another end of the battlefield where she prepared to summon a Water Golem. Unfortunately for her, Yuffie knew what she was planning and immediately sent an Art of Inazuma in the Psiqueen's way, causing her to abandon her summoning in order to avoid being electrocuted.

While the Psiqueen was concentrating on avoiding the lightning ball, Yuffie had managed to sneak up to the Psiqueen's location and with a sudden lunge, caught the Psiqueen in a grapple hold. She then used a Blitz attack, releasing lightning from her body and shocking the Psiqueen. (Both literally and metaphorically). Being a Water Type, the damage of the Blitz attack was doubled. With such close contact, the damage was quadrupled instead.

The Psiqueen arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent cry before she slumped to the ground, her body smoking. This had been the worst possible match-up for the Psiqueen. Being a Kunoichi, she was already to the Psiqueen's psychic attacks and with the great difference in speed, there was no way the Psiqueen could have even begun any of her other attacks. Finally, there was all the T2s that Stan had given to her. Satisfied that her opponent was dead, Yuffie moved on to help her Harem sisters.

Vinslet had immediately flown to where the Warcat was, not bothering to use Invis seeing as the Warcat would just smell her out anyways.

When she was about 50 meters away from the Warcat, she fired off a Night Shade and watched as the Warcat simply charged at her, totally undeterred from the attack. Her elemental resistance combined with her natural toughness made the Vampire's Night Shade feel like a mere ant bite to her.

Suddenly, the Warcat used Leap and covered the whole 50 meters in two seconds and proceeded to use a Slice 'n' Dice attack on Vinslet, ruthlessly slashing and ripping at the Vampire. However, Vinslet merely smirked as she used her innate ability to turn into mist.

Other than training on utilising her Illusion and Fear Aura properly, she had also trained on her abilities to shape shift and was able to turn into mist instantly now, thus avoiding all physical attacks.

The moment the Warcat had passed through the mist that was her, she solidified and created a Blood Blade, slashing down on the Warcat's back. She was rewarded with a deep gash.

However, the Warcat did not seem to be weakened by the wound but instead seemed more enraged. She turned around and started attacking with even more vigour than before. Simply dodging was not enough as Vinslet was not fast enough. She had to resort to turning into mist many times which was bad for her seeing as she could not counter-attack while she was still in her mist form.

Finally, the Warcat tired of attempting to catch the Vampire and used a Glare on Vinslet. This was a bad mistake on her part. Vinslet returned the glare, powered with her Fear Aura. Naruto had taught her how to summon up what he killed killing intent and she had practised a lot with it. While she was nowhere near Naruto's killing intent, it was more than enough for the Warcat.

The Warcat Glared at the Vampire, only to stare right into blood-red eyes before a menacing aura started to be emanated from Vinslet. She tried to fight back the sheer terror that was overcoming her but when a stronger wave of killing intent washed over her, she lost all coherent though and was focused only on running from this Pokegirl that was so scary.

Seeing that her opponent had lost control of her wits, Vinslet then placed one of her strongest Illusion on the Warcat, all the while staring at her opponent.

To the Warcat, her world darkened gradually until she could see nothing but those red eyes boring right into her soul. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound from the sound and when she looked down, a hand shot of the ground and latched on to her ankle. Even with her tremendous strength, the Warcat could not free herself.

Another hand suddenly latched on to her ankle and then the things the hands belonged to began to rise out from the ground. Things seemed a proper term to describe them as they were no longer humans. The Warcat recognised them as previous victims of her master and herself. However, these no longer looked like the humans or Pokegirls that they had been.

Their skin was rotting and they were missing various body parts. What were most frightening though were the vacant holes where their eyes should be. And then the sounds began. All around her, more corpses rose out of the ground, stumbling towards and moaning all the way. They were deep, hungry moans that told her of the tortures that they had felt.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" She shrieked but her pleas fell on deaf eyes as the zombies continued walking towards her before they each latched onto a different part and began pulling at it. Her struggles were to no avail and she felt extreme pain suddenly. Looking down, she saw that the zombies were actually eating her alive. Finally, one zombie opened its maw wide and swallowed her head whole. The last thing heard from her was a bone-chilling scream.

Vinslet watched in satisfaction as the Warcat fell to the ground, blood flowing out from her throat due to the screaming that she had done. Naruto was right when he said that a true illusionist could do far more damage than any combatant could. The Wildcat's heart had actually stopped due to sheer terror as well as the fact that she had believed that she was dead.

Sparing the corpse of her opponent one last glance, she went off to help her Harem sisters.

Kireina was currently having a very hard time. The Ria, Denmother as well the Sideviper had apparently decided to gang on the lone Ronin. While she had been able to avoid major damage, it was not easy.

The Sideviper would constantly rush in and try to stun her with either a Silver Fist or a Thunder Tail while the Denmother would follow up with either a Fire Attack or a melee attack. Finally, there was the Ria which was the most irritating as well as the most dangerous.

The Ria would always stay at the sidelines and constantly send supercharged lightning bolts at her, causing her to forever be on the defensive. Whenever she tried to get at the Ria, the other two would defend her. It was flawless team work.

Jumping up to avoid another Thunder Tail, Kireina was too slow to dodge the ThunderBolt attack that came her way. It slammed into her painfully, causing her nerves to be short-circuited as well as slamming her into a pile of rubble.

Opening her eyes weakly, she saw a jet of fire shooting towards her. She tried feebly to turn away but the ThunderBolt had taken a lot out of her. She was about to resign herself to her fate when a jet of water of water from above crashed into the Flamethrower attack, dispersing it and continuing on to slam into the Denmother.

Looking up, she saw Rylai smiling at her. Smiling back at her Alpha, Kireina used her sword as a crutch to stand up.

Kireina then utilised a move that Naruto had used against her in the tournament before. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Doryusen!" she cried out as she slashed hard at the ground, sending debris flying towards Ria.

While the Ria was able to dodge the rocks, she was unable to dodge the Gust attack that buffeted her. Kireina smiled grimly at that. Let her have a taste of her own medicine! Using Shinsoku, she dashed forward, aiming to finish off the pesky rat before a tail crashed in her path, causing her to lose her balance for a moment.

The Sideviper charged forward, hand glowing. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to complete her attack as a sharp object suddenly implanted itself in her back. Kireina looked up and saw Yuffie in the Sideviper's shadow, smirking all the way. This enraged Kireina, as her rival, as she saw it, had managed to get one up on her.

Flipping herself over the Sideviper, the Kunoichi avoided the Fire Blast that came her way and let the Sideviper to take the brunt of the damage, causing the snake to fly forward. Kireina then used this opportunity to leap forward, using the force of her jump to accelerate the draw of her sword and utilised the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryushousen, cutting the Sideviper in two.

Meanwhile, Vinslet had snuck behind the Denmother in the form of mist and blasted her with a Night Shade at point blank range, before she was finished off with a Hydro Pump from Rylai.

The Ria was quickly dealt with through a combination of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: RyutsuisenZan! (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer StrikeTragedy!), Dragon breath, Night Shade and a Shadow Dash.

Upon seeing his Pokegirls so easily defeated, he tried to flee but was stopped by a kunai in the back, courtesy of Yuffie. Walking to the corpse, Naruto rummage din his clothes for a moment before he came upon a black card with a red 'T' in the middle which he took to be the access card he was looking for.

After he was done looting the body, Naruto noticed that all the explosions had stopped and he proceeded to check on the situation of the other Team Trauma members along with his Pokegirls.

He found one killed by what seemed like a gun which was odd since guns were borderline Forbidden tech here. Did the group that Stan belong to have such vast resources? Another was crushed under a pillar under a huge metal beam that seemed to have been pushed on him. The third one seemed to have been burnt as his skin was charred and the smell of burning flesh wafted to Naruto's nose

The last one was the one that caught Naruto off guard. He was dead, with his Pokegirls strewn all around him. What surprised him the most though was the fact that Stan's corpse was there as well. Yuffie immediately cried out and rushed to his body before she suddenly looked up at Naruto, afraid that he would punish her for still harbouring feelings for her previous master.

"Go ahead and grieve. I know that your heart always belonged to Stan anyways. He sent you to spy on me and report back right?" Yuffie was shocked at this.

"Then why…"

"Have you never hard of the phrase 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'? While I do not view you as enemies, it would have been far wiser for me to give you information I choose to give, rather than having you discover my deeper secrets through spying. It would be a hassle if you were detected by my enemies while I was infiltrating their base." Yuffie understood then. He had played them like fools!

"Now though, what path will you choose, Yuffie?" The Kunoichi looked up at this.

"I…I wish to stay by your side. You are a fair and strong Tamer and I doubt I can find many better than you."

"Very well then, welcome to the Harem, Yuffie." Naruto said as he extended his hand towards the Kunoichi who grasped it tightly.

After paying their last respects to Stan, the group had set off to the where the nearest teleport pad was supposed to be. Entering an abandoned mansion, Naruto followed a hidden passage down to a small room which held humming machines as well as a metal circle right in the middle of the room.

Walking over to the machines, he saw a slot for the access card which he promptly filled.

"Welcome, where do you wish to teleport to?" were the words that appeared on a screen followed by a few options. Looking over them, Naruto saw something that intrigued him.

"Research laboratory? I might be able to find out why they want this sword much there." Quickly keying in the words 'Research Laboratory', Naruto stepped into the middle of the circle.

The circle glowed a deep green then and Naruto felt as though his world was turning upside down before he landed again on his knee. Looking around, he saw that he was in a similar room but this room smelt more used than the one he had come from.

Creeping down the passage, Naruto eventually came to a large open space. All of a sudden, spotlights focused on him.

"How nice of you to visit us."

"Shit! Ambush!" was Naruto's immediate thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life Chapter Seven

**AN: I am so sorry for this late update. You have Fire Emblem and my natural laziness to blame hehe. Anyways, numerous ideas for new stories have been flitting around in my head and distracting me greatly.**

**Thus, I have to ask you readers, would you rather have me stick to only this story or do a side-project as well? The update speed will probably drop a little.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

How was it possible for an ambush to have been set up so quickly? On the way through the passage, he had specifically kept an eye out for cameras and other tracking devices but had found none. Neither had he sensed anyone near him so how could an ambush have been prepared already?

The man that was addressing Naruto seemed to be able his mind as he answered the blonde's unspoken question.

"I suppose you are wondering how we knew you were coming, yes?"

Naruto nodded while he tried to detect where the voice came from.

"Well you see, each Team Trauma's access card has a special I.D code on it. Every single member's I.D is different. Therefore, when the computers read an I.D code that belonged to a dead Team Trauma member, there had to be something wrong, no?"

Naruto cursed himself for overlooking such a simple detail. However, if he played his cards right, he just MIGHT be able to get out of this.

"Who are you anyways? Show yourself!" Naruto declared.

The man chuckled then before he stepped out into the light, revealing himself to the shinobi.

"My name is Varg and I am the leader of Team Trauma. Now that the introductions are over, why don't you be a good boy and hand the Orichalcon sword over to me?"

Orichalcon sword? Naruto concluded that it was Hajime's sword since that was the sword that team Trauma wanted for some reason or another.

Naruto looked up and shouted defiantly, "There is no way I am simply handing this over to you!" In that motion of looking up, he took in as much of his surroundings as he could without being obvious.

Varg was a tall, sturdy man. He had silver hair as well as a small goatee. His clothes were immaculate and looked extremely expensive. In fact, he looked more like a rich business man than the leader of a criminal organization.

What surprised him though was the fact that he detected no one other than Varg himself. Sending out his chakra in waves, he confirmed the fact that there were no humans other than Varg around.

Like typical evil masterminds, the arrogant fool probably thought himself invincible. Naruto would teach him a thing or two.

Channeling chakra to his legs, Naruto jumped at Varg, prepared to slice the man in half and end the whole problem.

However, he did not expect the barrier that suddenly sprung up to protect Varg. Back-flipping, Naruto was able to land safely.

"As you can see, there is nothing you can do to harm so quit being obstinate and simply hand over the sword. I might even allow you to escape with your life if you are obedient."

While Naruto was incensed by Varg's words, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he smirked cockily at the Team Trauma leader. "I might not be able to harm but there is no way for you to harm me either."

"I would not be so sure of that…Naruto."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. It seemed like despite his best efforts, Team Trauma had still managed to get hold of information on him.

Lifting up a remote with a red button on it, Varg looked down at Naruto and smiled maliciously. "Since you have rebuffed my kind offer, I have no choice but to resort to force now. I will be back later to collect the sword and…what's left of you."

With a maniacal laugh, Varg pressed the button on the remote and then suddenly disappeared.

A deep rumbling sound was then. Naruto looked around wildly, already forming plans in his head. Vinslet would be of extreme use with her ability to phase herself and one other person through solid objects if the rumbling turned out to be the precursor of a cave-in or an earthquake.

A flood he could deal with easily since he could simply walk on the water. It was the unpredictable that Naruto was unable to plan for.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the wall opposite of Naruto. Naruto tensed his leg muscles, prepared to run for it if the cave was going to collapse. To his utter amazement, the wall was revealed to be actually a door that slid open, revealing a huge tunnel.

Naruto could only arch an eyebrow in surprise. "So nice of them to give me an escape route." Naruto remarked before he was silenced by the rumbling again only this time it was accompanied by a strange, high-pitched chittering sound.

Naruto immediately jumped onto a wall and stuck to it with chakra. Whatever emitted that strange chittering sound was undoubtedly moving towards him through the tunnel and Naruto's gut instincts told him that whatever it was, it was not going to be good news.

Naruto's gut instincts proved right as he gazed upon the monstrosity that emerged from the tunnels.

Naruto sent out a chakra probe and confirmed that the _thing_ in front of him was indeed a Pokegirl. During his brief time in this strange world, he had learnt that Pokegirls had similar chakra signatures to humans, something of a mix between animals and humans.

Taking out his Pokedex, Naruto scanned the Pokegirl in front of him and paled at what he saw.

WIDOW, the Run For Your Life If You See One Pokegirl

**Type**: Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)  
**Element**: Bug/Poison/Ghost  
**Frequency**: Not Rare Enough  
**Diet**: carnivore  
**Role**: Boogieman and ultimate terror  
**Libido**: no one wants to know  
**Strong Vs**: any except Dragon  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon  
**Attacks**: Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Armour Punch, Mutation Venom, Hyper Venom  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), armoured chitin, 360 degree vision, web spinners, poison sacs, multiple varieties of poison including transformative venom that has the potential to turn anyone affected by it into a Widow, hypnotic attack, ability to bite off and digest almost anything organic, extra arms  
**Evolves**: Dryder (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)  
**Evolves From**: Arachnae (extreme pain or Tamer's death)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 900,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 40,000,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one**: Run the fuck away, dumbass!

_Behold a nightmare made flesh. _

_This is not exaggeration, this is not a mistaken comparison to the NightMare breed of Pokegirl, and this is the truth, plain and simple. Widows are the worst, the deadliest Pokegirl alive that's not a Legendary. They are destruction incarnate, the worst aspect of almost every sin made into spidery flesh. They are hateful creatures, and no one who has encountered them has anything good to say about them. _

_The problem is, no one really knows WHY they appeared. There are several theories that have arisen from this. The most common one is that Sukebe created them. When his original home was destroyed and his first anamorphic creatures slain, he created Widows to gain his revenge, creating the more cute and cuddly breeds later on. Another theory, mainly put forward by Crimson League officials, state that the dreaded Pokegirl General, Athena, created them out of her rage against mankind. No one knows for certain, but everyone IS certain that they are among the most reviled of all Pokegirl breeds. _

_Widows are truly monstrous to behold. From the waist up, they are humanoid in appearance; however their skin, dark black in color, is laced with a__ chitinous__ armor that can take immense damage from nearly every type of attack. They have blood red, compound eyes all around their head, the back ones sparsely hidden by wisps of hair, allowing the Widow full three-hundred and sixty degree vision. Their jaws can split open at the chin, revealing razor-sharp mandibles and fangs that drip constantly with saliva. They have four arms. Two end in normal, five-fingered hands, but the lower pair end in long, curved blades that glisten with poison. Their cunt, just at the base of their waist, is lined with spikes around the labia, which inject paralytic venom into a victim, making it easier for the Widow to do as she pleases with them. From the waist down, they are spidery in appearance. A massive spider's abdomen serves as a Widow's lower body, supported by four thick, powerful, hairy spider legs. On the back of the spider-abdomen is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the black fur of the Widow. The spider-legs are long and strong, and a Widow can balance herself on the two back legs to shoot webs or streams of acidic Hyper Venom. All who have reported seeing a Widow and are still alive tell of the nightmares they had for days afterwards upon seeing such a horrible creature. _

_Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, made all the more horrible by how they form. When an Arachnae, a perfectly innocent breed of Pokegirl, suffers extreme agony that turns into terrible rage, or suffers the pain of losing her Tamer, she morphs into this despair-bringer. _

_(Addendum by Professor Stroak: The knowledge of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form must not, repeat, MUST NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be revealed to the public. The backlash against Arachnaes, who's only crime would be a connection to this horrible breed, would be terrible, and many innocents would die. At all costs must the secret of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form be protected.) _

_Widows in combat are fierce, deadly fighters. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them being lightning and fire attacks, which serve little purpose but to accelerate the life-cycle of a Widow (see attached entry), and dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can hurt them. Combat against a Widow is to be avoided at all costs if encountered alone. _

_Seriously, just run away. No matter how good you are, how powerful your girls are, a Widow is stronger, faster, deadlier, and just plain meaner. _

_Thankfully, no Threshold cases of turning into a Widow have been reported. Only two instances of a Widow being tamed are on record, and in both cases the Widows showed evidence of incomplete transformations resulting from being experimented on. Both have since evolved to Dryder._

_  
__**Hyper Venom **__**  
**_

_A Widow's deadliest feature is its Hyper Venom. The worst kind of death in a tiny-little sting. Even the tiniest amount can result in horrifying mutilation, if not death. _

_Hyper Venom consists of a mixture of toxic, highly corrosive acids, various cancer cells, and a mixture of heavily toxic poisons. This is a highly potent combination, and the only known cure is the Infinity Antidote used by Venom Mistresses and the powers of the Legendary Pokegirl, Sexebi. Infinity Antidote is inherently magical, and can heal even the acidic damage of Hyper Venom. However, Venom Mistresses are rare and encounters with Sexebi are even rarer, making this an unreliable cure. The best way so far to save someone if a Venom Mistress or Sexebi is not on hand is amputation of the poisoned part of the body before the poison can spread. _

_An agonizing death is almost guaranteed upon being poisoned by Hyper Venom. So potent is this chemical mixture, that even Widows eventually are killed by the toxic poison inundating their bodies..._

_  
__**The Life Cycle of a Widow **__**  
**_

_The life of a Widow is short, agonizing, and violent. Here is a breakdown of the three phases of a Widow's life. _

_**Phase One [**__Transformation_

_The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the longest lasting one. The time it lasts varies, but at the most has been recorded at a month. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in its path, consuming Pokegirls it meets and generally causing havoc. It is at its most inhuman in this phase, its eyes glazed over with rage as it attacks everything in its way, stopping only to rest. _

_**Phase Two [**__Remembrance_

_The second phase of a Widow's life, also the shortest phase, occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving, in rare cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, they will go into a hibernation state in their lair, her eggs growing to birth level in mere months. _

_If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution... _

_**Phase Three [**__Life__** and Death **_

_The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, two months after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are born, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has lost its ability to fight off its own poisons and will be wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost Feral. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow Kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive. _

However, he noticed that were discrepancies between what the Pokedex said and what he saw in front of him.

Instead of black skin, fur and armour, the Widow was a sickly looking purple which pulsed every once in a while. Added to that, its eyes were a dark menacing black. Finally, and the most disturbing discrepancy was that when the 'poison' from the blades dripped onto the ground, it hissed and he could see burn marks on the ground. All in all, this was not a normal widow.

_This day cannot get any worse._ Naruto was about to get proved wrong.

He could hear more chittering and rumbling coming from the tunnel. Gulping slightly, Naruto watched as a horde of mutated Widows swarmed out from the mouth of the tunnel. One of them then noticed Naruto crouched on the wall and rushed at him, chittering excitedly at the though of fresh meat.

Deeming himself relatively safe, Naruto began to furiously think of a plan to get out of this. There was no way he was releasing his Pokegirls to face off against one mutated Widow, let alone a horde of Widows. While he could probably survive the Hyper Venom attack, he doubted his Pokegirls could.

Naruto was broken out of his musings though when the Widow along with a few of its brood started climbing up the wall.

_Can't I get a break?_ Naruto whined mentally.

Cutting off the chakra that he was channeling to the wall, Naruto let gravity take hold of him and he dropped down towards the approaching widows.

Grasping the sheath and hilt tightly, Naruto drew with god-like speed when he was within of the Widows and slashed at them, only for him to gape stupidly as his attack simply bounced off their armour.

Luckily, Naruto recovered his senses enough to push off the wall with chakra in order to evade the poisonous blade that came swinging his way.

_So, Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is out._ Naruto concluded as he free fell. Oh well, he still had his Jutsus.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique)" Naruto cried out as he landed, sending the Widows that were skittering over to him flying. Unfortunately, more Widows quickly took their place while the Widows that had been sent flying quickly recovered and charged at Naruto once again.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Grand Fireball Technique!)" Naruto cried out while he channeled chakra to his hands this time, sending a huge ball of fire careening towards the Widows. To his chagrin, the Widows simply brushed off the attack and continued to advance upon Naruto.

Ducking down, Naruto managed to dodge a Widow's slash. Charging up a Rasengan in his hand, Naruto slammed it into the Widow, the swirling ball of ball managing to grind through the tough armor and kill the Widow.

However, Naruto was not given time to celebrate as he was immediately assaulted by a series of attacks. Back-flipping over a Widow, he managed to dodge a spray of poison before he was forced to use a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu to incinerate a web that was flung his way.

Matters continued in this vein for quite a while, with Naruto constantly dodging, striking out occasionally to finish off a Widow. However, he could see that this was going nowhere.

Fed up with the whole situation, Naruto resorted to using his favourite strategy when he was still a Genin, only with a twist.

"Tajuu Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Exploding Shadow Clone Technique) The whole cavern was immediately flooded with clones of the blonde shinobi.

Seeing that there was so much meat to be had all around them, the Widows fell into a feeding frenzy. They surged forward and slashed wildly at anything that moved, sometimes even injuring fellow Widows. Whenever they managed to land a blow on one of the clones though, it exploded in the Widow's face. While the explosion did not manage to kill the Widows, it did manage to stun them long enough for one of the clones to dive in and finish off the stunned Pokegirl.

The original in the meantime was lashing out with a Rasengan in each hand. Each thrust took out a Widow but even he was quickly tiring. While the Rasengan was a self-sustaining jutsu, in the sense that it would dissipate once formed unless it collided with something, the Widows' armour was simply too thick and it required quite a long time to grind through the armor. By the time the armour was down, the Rasengan had lost almost all of its power and thus Naruto was forced to continuously re-create Rasengans which was extremely tiring.

After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, a quarter of the Widows were down. Unfortunately, so were all of his clones and all of the remaining Widows were now converging on him. He himself had barely any of his chakra left.

He was left with only one choice…his demonic chakra. While the Kyuubi would no longer to break free whenever he used his secondary source of chakra, the chakra was still inherently demonic and when he tapped into too much of it, he would enter a feral state just like when he used Kyuubi's chakra. Added to that, while this chakra was not as harmful as the Kyuubi's chakra, his body was still three-quarters human and using his demonic chakra would place a heavy strain on his body not unlike opening the Celestial Gates.

However, it was either demonic chakra or death and Naruto did not really feel like dying then.

Naruto let out a huge roar as he felt power surging through his being. His eyes felt momentarily uncomfortable as his pupils shifted into slits before his eyesight sharpened considerably. The tips of his ear turned pointed while his hearing improved. His nose twitched as numerous scents assaulted his improved nose. His canines lengthened and he could feel the lengthening of his fingernails into claws. The most obvious change though was the violet chakra shroud around him as well as the ephemeral tail floating behind and the massive killing intent that leaked out from him.

The Widows stopped their charge then, slightly cowed by the change of their prey before one of them chattered loudly and the charge resumed, this time with more fervour. Naruto simply smirked at the sight.

This time, Naruto went on the offense. Charging forward, he slashed at one Widow that was unfortunate enough to be near him. With demonic chakra coating his claws, he cut through the Widow's armour like a hot knife through butter and ended her life instantly.

Spinning around, Naruto blocked an overhead attack with his forearm while he kicked forward, causing the Widow to stumble before he darted forward and severed it into two separate pieces. Not stopping for a moment, Naruto charged at another Widow.

Another tail soon formed as Naruto ran out of energy. Enervated by the flood of chakra caused by the appearance of the second tail, Naruto went back to attacking with even more fervour than before. It was hard to tell who was the monstrous-Naruto or the Widows.

Suddenly, Naruto picked up something with his enhanced hearing. Looking at the tunnel, he saw that, impossible as it was, more Widows were pouring forth. Naruto growled then, his frustration causing a third tail to form. Jumping over the Widows, Naruto ended the threat of _even more_ Widows appearing by punching at the roof of the mouth of the tunnel hard, causing it to crumble. Rubble then covered the entrance, preventing anymore Pokegirls from appearing.

Utterly preoccupied with preventing any more Widows from emerging, Naruto forgot about the Widows that he had been fighting with.

Naruto suddenly cried out in pain as not one, but seven Hyper Venoms hit him, covering his body from head to toe. It was excruciating. The feeling in his body alternated from burning to freezing cold in seconds. His muscles clenched tightly before suddenly relaxing and then clenching again. Added to that, it seemed like the poison had an acidic nature as it began eating away at his skin, bringing him to new levels of pain.

Naruto unconsciously summoned forth a fourth tail which alleviated the pain somewhat and allowed him to regain his muscle control. Breathing harshly, Naruto stood still and used his tails to attack while the demonic chakra set to work healing his body.

Dropping down to all fours once the pain was gone, Naruto rushed forward, attacking like lunatic. He rent with his fangs, slashed with his claws and used his tails as a sort of whip or spear. However, despite the number of Widows that he killed, it seemed like three Widows replaced every one that he killed.

Taking the fight up a notch, another tail appeared behind Naruto. While he gained even more power and speed with the addition of another tail, the demonic chakra was beginning to hurt. His blood began to boil seep out of his skin and boiled with the intensity of the chakra shroud.

Jumping up into the air, Naruto looked down at the countless Widows swarming around and initiated one of Kyuubi's most feared attacks. Calling up yet another tail, Naruto focused all of the chakra that he had into a ball in front of his mouth before he compressed it until no bigger than a pill.

Naruto then swallowed the chakra ball and his stomach bulged out before he opened his mouth and spat out the chakra ball in a manner reminiscent of a Hyper Beam attack. Naruto's stomach deflated as he poured the chakra out, the beam destroying anything in its path.

The chakra shroud as well as the tails abruptly disappeared and he fell down towards the ground. Pain wracked his body as he lay on the ground. Calling up six tails had taken too much out of him. While he had indeed gained eight tails worth of chakra, he was still far from being able to control all of it and six tails had been his limit. Hopefully, that last chakra beam had taken out all of the Widows.

His hope was dashed however when he heard some chittering. Turning his head with some difficulty, Naruto saw 6 Widows skittering towards him. From the slow pace that they were moving, they were either confident that their prey was down for the count or his chakra beam had injured them severely as well. Personally, Naruto was betting on the latter.

Unfortunately for him, the Widows were still strong enough to kill him. He would not just lie there and let them kill him though. He was Uzumaki Naruto and he would never give up!

Struggling with all his might, Naruto tried to move his body and summon up chakra but it was all to no avail. Cursing loudly, Naruto doubled his efforts as the Widows got closer to him.

Suddenly, a bright red beam flashed out from his Pokeballs and when he looked again, his Pokegirls were standing in front of him in defensive stances.

"What are all of you doing out here?! Get back in the Pokeballs before the Widows kill you!" Naruto cried out.

"After all that you have done for us, there is no way we will let you die like that. Besides, Team Trauma will simply use us for their nefarious means which we will simply not allow." Rylai said, speaking for the Harem as Alpha.

Naruto was in a dilemma then. Sure, his Pokegirls were strong but there was no way they could take on six Pokegirls and win. After all, they did not have a demon lord sealed within them.

Looking at his Pokegirls, Naruto saw the determined look that he always wore on his face. Now he knew how his team mates and senseis felt when he was being obstinate.

"The Widows are getting closer, Naruto… We will need your command to be able to win this." Rylai said while still keeping an eye on the approaching Widows.

_Very well then…_ Naruto sighed.

_The only method that even seems half-way possible is to divide and conquer. Six Widows at once is simply too much._

_Vinslet, use your illusion to make it seem as though the group has split up. Having no enhanced senses, they will not be able to tell the difference. In the mean time, all of you will take on the Widow right at the back as she has been injured the most._

_Kireina, hold her off with your katana. Do not attempt to attack though. Her armour is too tough to pierce through. They might have enhanced speed but you should be able to hold them with Shinsoku. _

_Rylai, you will be the main powerhouse seeing as you are the only one with a Dragon Type attack. Do not simply attack recklessly though as your Dragon breath takes a lot from you._

_Yuffie__, try to use chakra to enhance your attacks. I know demonic chakra is able to cut through their armor but I have no idea on how Pokegirl chakra will affect them. Other than that, we will need to use you as bait to lower the Widow's guard. Now, go!_

Having receivedtheir orders, the Pokegirls immediately split up. Vinslet flew up into the air so that she would not be disrupted. Concentrating hard, Vinslet cast a web of illusions over the Widows. While she had initially thought of making it seem as though the group had split up, she realized that this would not work as they would have to gang up one single Widow which would make it obvious to the other Widows that they were being tricked somehow.

Therefore, she cast an illusion on each individual Widow, making it seems as though the group had teleported to another area of the cavern. Now came the hard part. Vinslet placed a second layer over the illusion to block out the sounds of actual fighting, and then put in sounds of her own. She had to create each one individually as the illusion of the group was in a different position relative to each individual Widow. Finally, she placed a third layer over the Widows. This one would giver her control over the sense of touch. While this would likely fail, Vinslet hoped to be able to cause phantom pain to the Widows, thus making it easier for her fellow Harem sisters.

Looking down at the fight though, Vinslet grimaced. At the rate that they were going, she was going to have to maintain the illusions for a very long time.

* * *

Dodging another of the Widow's slashes, Kireina blocked another one with her sword, causing a ringing sound to emanate from the contact. Kireina bit back a curse as she felt the impact of the strike reverberate through the sword and into her sword arm. She was already tiring rapidly. The problem with fighting the Widow was that her speed was insane even with her injuries. Seeing as Kireina was far from mastering Shinsoku, she was just barely faster than the Widow.

Unfortunately for her, the Widow was much stronger than her and possessed a lot more stamina than her. Added to that, The Widow had so many mediums of attacks it wasn't funny. There were the bladed arms that were extremely dangerous what with the acidic poison on them. Then there were the multiple poison attacks that she had to dodge which would come from _anywhere._The Widow's other two arms were not for show either as they would occasionally try to reach out and strangle her to death.

Thankfully, although she would never admit it out loud, Yuffie was there to take off quite a lot of the pressure. Being built for speed, Yuffie was able to dodge the Widow's attacks with ease but anyone could see that she was slowing down. The attacks that the Widow sent at her were getting closer and closer to hitting their target. Yuffie's strongest elemental attacks did nothing other than irritate the Widow and Yuffie was running out of chakra.

The only one who seemed to be even doing damage was Rylai, although even that did not seem like much. It was extremely hard for the FrostDrake to sneak up on the Widow and launch an attack at close range seeing as the Widow had a full 360 degrees view.

Naruto was quickly getting frustrated by his Pokegirls' failure as well. This was like fighting the damn Byakugan all over again! Wait a minute…that had just given him an idea. Using the mental link, he quickly conveyed his commands to his Pokegirls.

Once he was done relaying his orders, his Pokegirls immediately kicked into action. Using a Shadow Dash, Yuffie appeared behind the Widow, her arm raised, the kunai in her hand glinting in the dim light. The Widow saw the threat but she was unable to react in time as Yuffie plunged her kunai into the eyes at the back of her head.

Just as Rock Lee had said to the Uchiha years ago, "_Even if you can see it, it does not matter if you do not have the speed to react in time."_

Enraged by the pain caused by the loss of her eyes, The Widow flailed around wildly. While her strikes were indeed more powerful, all the precision had been lost and it was a simple matter for Kireina to either parry them or dodge them.

Meanwhile, Rylai had taken to the air and crept up behind the Widow. With the loss of 180 degrees of sight, the Widow was taken unawares by the FrostDrake's sneak attack.

With a sudden burst of speed, Rylai was right behind the Widow. Having sensed the displacement of the wind, the Widow turned around only to receive a Dragonbreath attack right in the face.

The FrostDrake inhaled deeply before releasing a torrent of emerald flames that engulfed the Widow utterly, destroying all of her remaining eyes and continuing onwards until the flames devoured the Widow's brain utterly, ending her life instantly.

Seeing that one Widow was down, Vinslet released the illusion on another and sighed in relief. While these were quite simple illusions, the strain of creating so many different layers as well as using it on so many opponents was very great. Just releasing the web of illusions on one Widow helped greatly although Vinslet did not know how much longer she could hold it for.

Using the same strategy that they had used on the first Widow, Naruto's Pokegirls quickly took down the next two Widows. It was then that they encountered a problem.

Vinslet had finally reached her limits. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, She lost consciousness and dropped down to the ground while the illusion she had weaved fell apart without her maintaining it, revealing the actual position of Naruto and his Pokegirls.

* * *

Upon catching sight of their preys' new location, the three Widows hurried over, clicking their mandibles together in anticipation of a meal. Rylai, Kireina and Yuffie huddled protectively around the downed Vampire and shinobi, ready to give their all to defend their loved ones.

It was to no avail.

Having been already exhausted by their previous fights, they stood no chance against the Widows, especially when they were split up.

Rylai was having it the easiest so far. With the ability of flight, all she had to do was avoid the poison attacks which were relatively slow in comparison to the speed that Naruto had chucked kunai and shuriken at her before. She was never so thankful for the sadistic training that her master had come up with. Unfortunately, while she was able to dodge pretty well, she could not attack at all. She had already run out of the energy required to use another Dragonbreath attacks and her attacks like Ice Beam were utterly useless. If this came down to a battle of attrition, Rylai knew that she would lose.

* * *

Kireina fought on gamely although her tired muscles protested at every slight movement. Having taken the brunt of the previous Widows' attacks, she was already extremely exhausted. However, while she had the help of her Harem mates previously, she was now all alone and she was not faring well at all.

Her foot slipped then due to exhaustion and the Widow took advantage of the Ronin's momentary loss of equilibrium to strike at her rending her flesh and causing blood to spurt out. Biting back a cry, Kireina moved her sword to block the next swing, although the blow nearly broke through with her being as weak as she was now.

Back-flipping away from the Widow, Kireina put some distance between her opponent and herself in order to gain a breather. The poison was extremely lethal. She could already feel herself becoming more sluggish in movement. Her mind was becoming numb and she could the darkness at the edge of her vision increasing. The only constant in her world was the sharp, burning pain where the Widow had injured her.

Sensing imminent victory and a feast, the Widow rushed forward and struck down with much more power than she had displayed before.

Raising her arm feebly, Kireina attempted a weak block but was over-powered easily, the sword shattering into tiny pieces before the curved blades of the Widow dug deeply into her, puncturing a lung before the Widow ripped out her blade ruthlessly, gouging out pieces of flesh in the process.

What was a cry of pain turned into a gurgle as the Ronin choked on her own blood. Falling backwards on the ground, Kireina heard a heavy object drop onto the ground a few centimeters away but was too weak to turn her head and look. Seconds later, she heard a cry of pain before something landed on her legs.

The whistling of the air told her that something sharp was moving at high speeds towards her. Kireina deduced that it was the blade of the Widow.

_I am sorry, Master_. Kireina thought as her death approached her.

Suddenly, she heard a squelching sound and then droplets of some liquid dripped down onto her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a sight that shocked her utterly.

In front of her was Naruto, his eyes closed in a grimace while the blade of the Widow was protruding from her chest.

"Wha…what are you doing!?" Kireina screamed.

"I…I do not let my precious people die…no matter what…" was what Naruto got out before he choked on his own blood.

"No…no…NO!" Kireina cried out as she saw the eyes of her master start to dim (**I was so tempted to end the chapter here.)**

* * *

Hearing the sound of metal breaking, Rylai had immediately looked down, worried for her Harem mates. When she saw Kireina's situation though, she immediately dived down to try and help her. In her haste to help the Ronin, she had forgotten about her own opponent and got an Acid Spray in the back as a result.

Incoherent due to the extreme pain caused by the acid, Rylai lost control of her body and she crashed down on the floor not far from where Kireina was. Struggling to get up, she was greeted with the horrific sight of Naruto being impaled by a Widow.

Anger, and most of all, grief, rose up in her throat and emerged as an inarticulate cry as she struggled to her feet and attempted to reach her master. There was no way he could be dead…she had already dealt with that once…she was not going to let that happen again!

* * *

Distracted by both Kireina's and Rylai's defeat, Yuffie was unable to fight as well as before. Thus, she failed to notice the punch delivered by one of the Widow's upper arms as she was concentrated only on the blades. Landing near Kireina, she got a front-seat view of the horrible events that happened before her eyes.

Her mind immediately flashed back when they had discovered Steve's corpse after the battle with Team Trauma. Was she cursed to have all her Tamers killed by Team Trauma? Was she cursed to find love only to lose it again?

No! She would not allow it! Her resolve grew then. Naruto was simply too tough to die from such a wound. She would kill the Widows. She would do anything to protect the one who gave her a chance at a new life!

Naruto coughed then, and blood dripped down his lips. When he saw that his Pokegirls were in danger, he had managed to drag up the last of his energy to intercept the blow meant for his Pokegirls. Just as Haku said, _"When you have precious people to protect, only then will you gain true strength"._ When one cared enough, one would go through hell and back to protect his loved ones. To Naruto, his Pokegirls had become his precious people.

"Go." Naruto managed to cough out.

"Take the access card and run. You still have a chance to escape." Naruto managed to say before the Widow bit down viciously on his neck, pumping poison in.

"I'll hold them off…quickly…" Naruto managed to gasp softly. All ANBU were taught a suicide jutsu should they ever be caught by the enemy. Naruto was certain that even with his drained chakra stores, it would be enough to take out the three weakened Widows. If he had to go out, he would go out with not a whimper, but a bang.

"No. As we said before, we will stick with you no matter what happens. You have risked your life for us, now it is our turn."

Looking around, Naruto saw that all of his conscious Pokegirls were looking at him with the fire in their eyes brighter than ever.

"We will not run! We will fight!" They cried out.

It was then that the Orichalcon sword started pulsing.

When he looked down, he saw that the katana was glowing brightly. When he touched it, he immediately felt energy filling up his body again.

When he drew the sword, he saw that it was not the sword, bur rather the runes on it that were glowing.

The chittering from the Widows suddenly reached a crescendo and the Widow that had impaled him pulled its blade quickly in its hurry to get away from the Orichalcon sword. However, with the energy flowing into him through the katana, he felt no pain at all.

His Pokegirls started glowing a bright white then and he recognized it as the glow that Pokegirls emitted when they evolved. When the glow finally died down, Naruto looked at his Pokegirls.

**SAMURAI, the Bodyguard Pokegirl **

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Fighting  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: human style diet, also has high tolerance for alcohol  
**Role**: veteran warriors  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic  
**Libido**: High, but ONLY manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer  
**Attacks**: Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Dragon Dance  
**Can ONLY learn over level 40**: Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen Can ONLY learn over level 50: Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Stamina (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x7), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Ronin (mechanism uncertain - may be unique)

_Up until the discovery of the Dawn Stone, no one knew how or why a Ronin becomes a Samurai, even though researchers ran test after test, to no avail each time. It was a longtime frustration for researchers everywhere, but it's still regarded as one of the more important research topics out there, and that is for one very special reason. _

_When the first Samurai was discovered, a Pokewoman in her 60s that was living in Edo with her Tamer, she slew over 200 Team Shogun agents, tanks included, with a single Zanmato. This was also was how the Zanmato attack was first discovered..._

_Very little data is available on the Samurai as those who have them tend to be unforthcoming with good reason, seeing as Samurai are among the most powerful sword-type Pokegirls alive. _

_When a Ronin evolves, they gain a foot and a half in height. Their hair grows up to twice as long as it was before, and their bust size increases. An interesting trend though is the fact that some Samurai appear to age when they evolve, adding about ten years to their looks but not affecting their actual age. Another oddity is some also lose the use of one of they're eyes (higher chance of the left over the right). The chances of these changes occurring are less than 10, with sometimes one, the other or both happening if they happen at all._

_To a Samurai, their primary duty is the protection of their Master. As such, it is not uncommon for the owner of a Samurai to be found with her constantly following him, almost always on his left side and a step or two behind. When in a harem, the Samurai will gauge her harem sisters carefully, especially if she, or they, is new to the harem. A begrudging amount of respect is initially given only due to the fact that they have the same Master, but until a harem sister proves herself in the Samurai's eyes, she will not be completely trusted. The only exception to this would be if the Samurai was in the harem prior to her evolution, then she would retain the trust and respect she had for her harem sisters at the time. _

_For the most part, a Samurai tends to keep to herself. Either practicing katas as part of her daily routine, reading or writing Haiku, or even just conversing quietly with her Master or trusted harem sisters over tea. However, if there is an obvious power vacuum due to the lack of an alpha, or she sees the current alpha fail in her duties to protect the master, the Samurai will contest for the position, usually in a duel that only ends when one or the other is unconscious. Should the Samurai become Alpha, it is said that this is when the breed truly shines. With the power of Alpha, many samurai begin to aggressively train their harem sisters, both as individuals and as a team. Her primary concern is still the protection of their Master, and this is something she tries to in still in the others. Most Tamers find her methods to be both effective and fair, never asking more than an individual is capable off but always pressing them to push further than they believe they can. Another quirk of become Alpha, is that the Samurai will also start planning strategies, either by herself or with her Tamer to maximize the harem's potential and power. _

_In public, or in front of the harem, a Samurai is always calm and collected. When certain they have privacy, a Samurai undergoes a 180 degree turn in terms of personality, unable to get their clothes off fast enough in their desire to be Tamed, their libido rising to the point where it could be compared to a Vixxen.  
Samurais can summon, a natural magic ability, any sort of Japanese sword they desire in any style and design. Their preferred weapon is a daisho set, a katana and wakizashi. Other weapons have included the Odachi (great sword) and the Kodachi (short sword). They are masterful swordswomen, the best in the world. Ronins will always respect and look up to them, as they consider the evolved Pokegirl as the perfect sword fighter. They also have the ability to summon up their armour of choice. Each samurai have a personal preference to the amount of armour they wear. Some chose to don the complete suit of armour, covering themselves head to toe, while others only use partial sets and some even forgo armour all together in favour of more speed and movement. The actual colours and designs are varied, but one thing is for certain, if the Samurai's Tamer possess a __Mon__, or personal crest, it will always be proudly displayed either on the shoulders, the chest or on a personal banner on the back of the armour. _

_The Feral state of a Samurai is very light, much like that of an Ingénue, insomuch they seem, as they are constantly distracted. It's a little more dangerous than that, though as a Samurai will become fascinated by the way the light plays off their sword blade and will move it about randomly to try and get random effects. No reports of a Threshold transformation have been reported, and seeing as it's incredibly rare for a Samurai to appear in some way to begin with, it's unlikely there will be._

**KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human, cases of Animorph (Vulpine)**  
****Element**: Normal/Dark**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare **  
****Diet**: omnivore, prefers human style food **  
****Role**: spy, sex-pot**  
****Libido**: High**  
****Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic **  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting, sex attacks**  
****Attacks**: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Slash, Dark Blade Mark II, Smoke Screen, Vanish, Dart Toss (shuriken), Fox Fire**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Stealth, Enhanced Hearing (x3) and Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x3)**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal)

_Kunimitsu is a special animorphic variation of the Kunoichi. When a Kunoichi is given a Fox E-Medal, a transformation comes over her. She becomes similar to a Kitsune, but with greater variation. A Kunimitsu's fur will be a creamy white, or a light blonde. They also have a tendency to wear clothing of their pre-evolved form, with tight cloth, and shawls around their muzzle. They find the tight clothing excellent for gaining high-speeds while running, AND they get a kick out of the feeling of tight clothing pressing against their bodies. _

_It should be noted that while a Kunimitsu does not have the levels of stamina or endurance that Kitsunes and Vixxens are known for, (which some Tamers are thankful for, as some have trouble with over-affectionate Vixxens) a Kunimitsu is far more dexterous, and can slip into tight places that Kitsune usually can't. Some are known to even have slightly collapsible bone-structures, like a Titmouse, letting them get into places that are a tight squeeze. _

_There is also a special historical event behind the Kunimitsu that makes them slightly more revered than their pre-evolved form of Kunoichi. In 249 AS, a year after Mao's Rebellion had begun, the Edo League was endangered when a shadow group of a Kunoichi had threatened to overthrow the League in the name of Mao Shin Mao. One Kunoichi, however, stood in their way. While the shadow group was raiding a rich man's estate, the noble's Pokegirl, a Kunoichi, tried to pull her injured master to safety, hiding him in the basement, where she accidentally came into contact with a case of her master's E-Medal collection, specifically, a Fox E-medal. The change that overcame her seemed to have changed her perception on the situation, filling the Pokegirl with more bravado and courage. Using her skills and new techniques to actually over-take most of the rebellious Kunoichis, the one major Pokegirl anarchist group was taken down before they reached the main part of the Edo League on its Eastern-most island. The Edo League flourished a lot more easily than other Leagues were able to during the timeframe because of that. As such, that one Kunimitsu was highly revered and other Kunimitsu are given more respect when in the Edo League than the pre-evolved form of Kunoichi. _

_Fighting wise, a Kunimitsu tries to be sneaky, and hit hard from a distance, like other Kunoichi. However, when the situation calls for it, a Kunimitsu can change her tactics to more traditional hand-to-hand combat. Her technique of "Fox Fire" (a flame technique that vulpine Pokegirls in the Edo League can learn) seems to be her favorite move in its assortment of techniques to use for close-up combat. _

_During Taming, a Kunimitsu is quite different from what one would expect from a vulpine Pokegirl. Shy, quiet, and demure are all good ways to describe how the Pokegirl acts. The Kunimitsu will not beg her master for Taming if he does not want it. And during Taming sessions, a Kunimitsu is more passive, allowing her master to do with her as he would please. This leaves a Kunimitsu open to take in all sorts of pleasure. Unfortunately this can be used against her, as her threshold of pleasure seems diminished. In a sex battle, a Kunimitsu almost becomes almost as poor a choice as a Titmouse, because of a need to submit to pleasure. _

**FrostWyrm, the Icy Rage Pokegirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human/ Metamorph  
**Element**: Dragon/ Ice  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: human food  
**Role**: Huge Scale destruction  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground, Ice  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Rock, Steel  
**Attacks**: Slash, Frost Slash, Frost Armour, Tail Whip, Ice Punch, Scratch, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Water Gun, Bubblebeam, Wing Attack, Gust, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Wind, Fan,

(Only after Level 50): Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Dragon Torture

(Only after Level 60): Hyper Dragon Rage  
**Enhancements**: enhanced strength (x5), enhanced agility (x12)  
**evolves**: Leviathan (Unknown)  
**Evolves From**: FrostDrake

_The FrostDrakes were an extremely experiment in Sukebe's opinion. However, he felt that the frailty of the FrostDrakes was too much of a handicap and thus he created the FrostWyrms, the evolution of the FrostDrakes._

_At first glance, all one would see was an extremely beautiful woman with a complexion women would kill to get. However, they would not know of the extreme power hidden within that woman._

_A FrostWyrm has the ability to shift herself from a human form to that of a dragon. The size of the dragon depends on the FrostWyrm's skill and level. Added to that, skilled FrostWyrms have the ability to call up draconic traits without fully transforming for example summoning claws, tails, wings and the like._

_When a FrostWyrm has transformed fully into its dragon form, it becomes a true killing machine. With its extremely tough hide, missiles were nothing but mere nuisances. Its strength was increased tenfold and it gained extremely powerful Dragon Type attacks due to its inherent draconic traits._

_With attacks like Hyper Beam, a FrostWyrm is best suited for massive destruction. Just point it in one direction and watch the area get demolished._

* * *

Kireina shot off towards one Widow and immediately began to engage it in battle. Naruto could only watch in awe. Her speed and power…they were off the charts! Even with an evolution, there was no way she could have improved so much.

Looking down, Naruto saw that the Orichalcon sword was still glowing. Squinting, he could also detect a faint shimmer around the Samurai. In fact, the more the Samurai fought, the stronger she got while the Widow seemed to be weakening with every blow that was delivered.

Finally, Kireina broke through the Widow's guard and with a victory cry, stabbed her katana into the Widows torso, causing the monstrous Pokegirl to screech in pain. Grasping the hilt of her katana in both hands, she jumped up, pulling her katana up with her. The Widow was split in two, greenish-black ichors spilling out of her body while Kireina landed gracefully a few meters away. The slight shimmer disappeared then and Kireina dropped down on the ground due to exhaustion.

* * *

Not one to miss out on the fight, Yuffie leapt at the Widow that she had been fighting previously. The Kunimitsu was a white blur as she streaked towards the Widow before using her gained momentum to slam her kunai into the Widow with additional force.

She was far from finished though. Performing a few hand seals, she utilised a jutsu that Naruto had taught her. "Raiton: Denkou Hebi no Jutsu! (Lightning Release: Lightning Snake Technique!)" She cried out as she grasped her kunai tightly.

While a lightning attack normally would not affect a Widow much seeing as they were protected by their armour, this time, the kunai was already embedded into the Widows flesh. Thus, when the current of lightning flowed from Yuffie's hands into the kunai and then into the Widow's body, the lightning short-circuited her nerves and the Widow dropped down dead, her body smoking.

Just like Kireina, Yuffie then collapsed on the floor, panting hard as the faint shimmer around her body faded.

* * *

So far, Rylai had done nothing but close her eyes. While she looked like she was doing nothing, she was actually trying to tap into the powers granted to her as a FrostWyrm. Finally, at the core of her being, she felt something powerful, something ancient. Not hesitating in the least, Rylai fully embraced that part of herself and she immediately felt herself change.

The wings were the first. Huge, silvery wings ripped out of Rylai's back and flared out wide. Meanwhile, Rylai felt her whole skeletal structure changing. Her bones were becoming denser, her muscles stretching. Something hard was covering her skin as well.

Her skull extended, slowly forming a snout then a muzzle. Her teeth elongated, turning into long fangs. Claws burst out from her fingers before lengthening and hardening. Rylai's arms grew as well, until she had to drop on all fours in order to support herself. A metallic sound rang out as her claws made contact with the ground. Her neck elongated at the same time a tail grew from her spine. Lined with spikes, it shattered the ground whenever the tail made contact with the ground.

Finally, when the transformation was done, what stood before them was not a woman any more but rather a gigantic dragon, a force of nature itself. Letting out a primal roar, the transformed Rylai turned a baleful red eye onto the Widow that was cowering in a corner of the cavern.

A Widow cowering was something that was supposed to be impossible. However, the light emitting from the Orichalcon sword burnt her greatly. Added to that, right before her stood a dragon that was exuding power that she had never felt before. It did not help that the FrostWyrm was covered in the same light as the dreaded sword.

Not wasting a moment, the FrostWyrm leapt forward, flapping its wings mightily in order to boost its speed. Baring its teeth in a snarl, the FrostWyrm bit down on the Widow, her fangs penetrating the armour of the Widow easily.

Not letting go of the Widow for even one second, Rylai began charging up energy in her throat. Sensing its impending doom, the Widow struggled to get away, slashing wildly at the dragon, biting with its mandibles but nothing worked.

After a few seconds, the FrostWyrm had finally charged up enough energy. With one last mighty roar, it unleashed a Hyper Beam on a Widow.

The second most prized attack in the entire pokegirl world, this technique was very devastating and was said to go through defenses as if they were halved. Only other Dragons and Widows have been known to be able to resist this technique. However, even her status as a Widow did not save the monster as the Hyper Beam obliterated her.

With her job done, Rylai reverted into her human form before she collapsed on the ground, as drained as her sisters while the shimmer left her. The runes on the katana had also stopped glowing.

* * *

Sheathing his sword, Naruto returned his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs, allowing them some well deserved rest. His mind still numbed from what had happened, Naruto did things methodically, allowing his shinobi training to take over as he summoned up whatever chakra the Orichalcon sword had returned to him and he burnt the corpses of the Widows. He was not willing to take a chance that one of the Widows was still living.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and debris began falling down from the ceiling, snapping Naruto out from his stupor. Looking around wildly, he saw that the battle had taken its toll on the cave and it was not able to support itself any longer.

Pushing his protesting muscles to their limits, Naruto sprinted back to the teleporting pad, anxious to avoid being crushed like a bug under the rocks.

After several agonising moments, Naruto was finally in front of the computer screen. Sliding the access card into the slot quickly, Naruto gritted his teeth as the computer took its own sweet time to boot itself up.

"God damn it! Hurry up will you, you piece of junk!" Naruto snarled.

As though motivated by Naruto's frustration, the computer screen leapt to life, giving Naruto a choice of where to go. His only concern now to avoid the cave-in, Naruto hurriedly entered a random destination before he jumped onto the circle in the middle of the small soon.

He was just in time as the ceiling crumbled then and he disappeared in a flash of light just before a huge boulder connected with his head.

* * *

Shaking his head to clear it from the disorienting feeling, Naruto looked up and his heart sank immediately.

_Out of the pan and straight into the fire…_ Naruto thought grimly as he gazed upon the Team Trauma members that were surrounding him.

* * *

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, FrostWyrm, Level 98**

**Vinslet, Vampire, Level 93**

**Kireina, Samurai, Level 87**

**Yuffie, Kunimitsu, Level 84**


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls (I can't believe I forgot to add that for the last few chapters)**

**A/N: Well, here is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for (hopefully). Read and Review please. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Looking around frantically, Naruto quickly considered his options. They were hardly good. First of all, he could not engage in a drawn-out battle seeing as reinforcements would quickly arrive.

However, he could not finish off his enemies quickly either seeing as he did not have the capabilities to do so right now. He was almost out of chakra, which meant no Jutsus. Shinsoku was also out of the question as his damaged body would not be able to take the strain of traveling at such high speeds.

Normally, he would have healed and be at almost full power by now. Unfortunately for him, the damage caused to him this time was inflicted by the demonic chakra within him. Yet, it was the demonic chakra that was responsible for Naruto's insane healing rate. Therefore, Naruto was reduced to a normal human's healing rate, or maybe even slower seeing as his body had gotten used to having the demonic chakra heal it.

Seeing as attacking was out of the question, Naruto began to plan on a way for him to escape from at least this group. Quickly doing a mental count of his inventory, Naruto wanted to see what he had to use.

His kunais and shurikens were all unused seeing as they would be as effective against the Widows as a feather. He also had some rolls of extra strong ninja wire and a few smoke bombs, both Konoha issue and the one he had dubbed 'Uzumaki Naruto deluxe version' when he was younger.

Naruto smirked as he came with an idea to allow him to escape this death trap. Eyeing the criminals in front of him carefully, Naruto plunged his hand into his kunai holster and that was when all hell broke loose.

Once the Team Trauma members saw Naruto move, they immediately released their Pokegirls from their Pokegirls. Taking out the smoke bomb from within his kunai holster, Naruto flung it on the ground and it exploded causing the room to be engulfed in white smoke.

The Team Trauma members immediately started to curse seeing as they had zero visibility. Naruto then took this chance to jump on one of the members and used him as a springboard to reach the ceiling where he stuck to it using chakra.

After a few more seconds of confusion, one of the Team Trauma members shouted out, "This is just smoke, it won't harm us. Hounds, start sniffing the intruder out!" Naruto smirked then. They had played right into his hands.

Taking out a few 'Uzumaki Naruto deluxe version' smoke bombs, Naruto lobbed them right into the middle of the room whereupon it exploded. When he had been a young child, Naruto had created a new kind of smoke bomb to use as a pranking tool.

While normal smoke bombs only released white smoke that reduced visibility to near zero, Naruto had added a special chemical that he had filched from the stores. This chemical would cause a heavily pungent odour to be emitted. The worst part of it was that rather than simply remaining on the victim's skin or clothes where it could be washed off easily, the chemical was instead absorbed into the victim's body, making them a walking toilet in terms of smell. With the Hounds' extra sensitive noses, Naruto would not be surprised if their brains overloaded due to the chemicals.

When he had grown up, Naruto kept these smoke bombs as a reminder of times past. When he had entered ANBU though, he had made a few twists to his original smoke bombs. He had added a few ingredients into his smoke bomb namely Deadly nightshade, Floripondio, Henbane, Mandrake and Thorn apple. All of these ingredients shared a similar quality in that all of them contained tropane alkaloids.

Symptoms of being poisoned by tropane alkaloids were varied like dilated pupils, tachycardia, hallucinations, blurred vision, loss of balance, a feeling of flight, staggering, a sense of suffocation, paleness followed by a red rash, flushing, husky voice, extremely dry throat, constipation, urinary retention, and confusion. The skin can completely dry out and slough off. Fatal cases have a rapid pulse that turns feeble.

The reason for most of these symptoms is atropine's effect on the parasympathetic nervous system. Atropine competitively inhibits the action of acetylcholine (ACh) at the acetylcholine receptor in the nerve synapse, thereby preventing the parasympathetic nervous system from sending out electrical nerve impulses. Since the parasympathetic nervous system regulates non-volitional/subconscious activities (such as sweating, breathing, and heart rate) when it is prevented from sending out signals, the heartbeat and breathing become extremely irregular.

Through much tinkering, Naruto had managed to turn all the ingredients into a gaseous state of sort which would merge with the original smoke of the smoke bombs.

Now it was time for the finale. With a whispered "Fuuton: Daitoppa." He blasted the door to the room open and dispersed the gas to flow to the outside as well. Taking out a few kunai and shuriken, Naruto aimed carefully and threw them at some Pokegirls.

Driven crazy by the hallucinogens as well as the pungent chemical, the Pokegirls thought that they were being assaulted by their comrades and immediately started attacking that moved. The Tamers were not spared from this as well and screams of pain soon sounded out.

Spotting a huge hole in the ceiling that Naruto took to be for ventilation, Naruto walked over to it and felt like cursing when he noticed that it was bolted shut. Looking down, he saw that no one was paying attention to him even though the smoke had mostly escaped to the outside corridors.

Naruto formed a small wind blade at the tips of his fingers and started to cut through the bolts, being extra careful not to make any loud noises as that would bring attention to him. After a few seconds of tense work, Naruto was finally done and he climbed into the ventilation pipe before he tied the grille shut with his ninja wire.

Digging through his kunai holsters, Naruto took out a small white pill from one of the side pockets. Popping it into his mouth, he slumped down against the walls of the pipe now that he was somewhat safe.

The white pill had been the antidote to the hallucinogens. While he would have normally just let the demonic chakra cleanse it from his system, it was painfully obvious that his demonic chakra was not functioning as it should right now and Naruto did not want to take any chances.

Any reinforcements to the teleporting room would have definitely come into contact with the gas from Naruto's smoke bomb so that took care of any reinforcements. Seeing as this was as safe as he could get within enemy territory, Naruto took a slight nap, exhausted beyond measure by the recent events.

* * *

Feeling very much rejuvenated after the rest that he had gotten, Naruto set about exploring the place by crawling through the ventilation pipes. The ventilation pipes were actually quite spacious, wide enough to fit two Narutos but only tall enough for Naruto to kneel at best. Naruto deduced that the size must be for the maintenance workers who came into the pipes to fix any problems or make sure the ventilation system was going well.

Every few meters there would be a grille form which Naruto could per down to see what was going on. After a few hours worth of crawling, Naruto finally managed to gain enough information to form a sort of mental map. While he could have use Kage Bunshin to finish exploring the place faster, Naruto decided not to in order to conserve chakra.

Naruto berated himself for not having the foresight to bring along soldier pills. But then again, with his monstrous chakra capacity, who would have thought that he would actually run out of chakra? Even in the war against Sound that he had taken part in before he died, Naruto had used barely half of his chakra and a whole third of his chakra was used just to fight Sasuke.

Shaking his head to clear it of such useless thoughts, Naruto sat down to piece together the information that he had gotten. As Shikamaru had once told him, information by itself was useless. It was only when you put it together with other knowledge or used it to formulate a plan that information became useful. What he had now was raw information that would have to be refined.

Naruto had taken a total for five hours just to cover the whole place. Even though he was crawling, that was still a long time; therefore he could conclude that this base was a very huge base.

Throughout his exploration, Naruto had caught sight of many Team Trauma members walking around with Pokegirls suited for tracking, presumably to search for him. However, he had never once seen a Psychic Pokegirl which puzzled him greatly. Putting that aside, Naruto concentrated on what else he had found.

The base was four stories high and Naruto had smelt fresh air throughout his exploration so that meant that the base was four stories high. This worried Naruto greatly. How was Team Trauma able to build such a huge base above ground? No matter how remote it was, the government was known to scour every inch of the land while searching for Team Trauma so how did Team Trauma manage to escape detection? Setting that question aside for another time Naruto decided to focus on the rest of his findings.

The first floor seemed to be something like a storage floor. There were many crates stored stacked in rooms everywhere on the first floor. It was also where security was the highest. Cameras were placed in strategic areas while traps were placed everywhere to catch the unwary. Pressure pads, laser beams, robots, Pokegirls, you name it you got it. Team Trauma obviously wanted to stop all infiltration at the first floor. It was also where Naruto had arrived at.

The second floor comprised of sleeping quarters as well as training areas. What Team Trauma defined as training though Naruto found nothing but torture. In order to get the Pokegirls used to pain, they were whipped over and over again until their skin toughened. Fire Pokegirls were subjected to hosing down in order to try and build up a resistance against their elemental weakness. Water Pokegirls were subjected to electrical chairs and the list went on.

Sparring was especially savage as they were almost always to the death matches. In Team Trauma's eyes, these Pokegirls were nothing but tools and weapons for them to use. Therefore, a Pokegirl that lost was a weak tool and was therefore nothing but thrash to throw away. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger when he thought about Team Trauma's training and twisted thinking as it reminded him of how Haku had been treated by Zabuza until the day when the both of them had died.

The mess area was located in a corner of the third level while the rest of the level was occupied by research labs. Not wanting to know what depraved things the evil men were doing; Naruto had hurried past the third level, stopping only to scope out the mess area properly.

The fourth level was where all the orders were issued. The superiors were stationed here as well and all mission logs, repots and any other documents relating to Team Trauma were kept here. Naruto made a mental note to visit that level before he left the base.

Now that he had organized all of the information in his brain, Naruto started formulating a plan. The first thing was to allow his body to heal until he was at a hundred percent. Food could be easily stolen from the mess area so that was no problem. The ventilation pipes would be his hide-out from now on.

When he was strong enough, Naruto would sneak into the fourth level and try to get as much dirt on Team Trauma as possible. He was also quite curious as to what the crates in the first floor contained so that was another thing. Looking down at his Pokeballs, Naruto sighed. All of this would be so much easier if he had his Pokegirls with him but they were too exhausted to take part in any strenuous activities. The next time he visited a town, Naruto vowed to buy a Portable Pokegirl Healing Unit (PPHU) no matter how much they cost.

Not many Tamers bought the PPHUs seeing as they cost a bomb and required a lot of electricity to heal even one Pokegirl. With his jutsus though, Naruto was sure he could heal all of the Pokegirls in the country if he wanted to so electricity was no problem. Instant healing with only some chakra as payment was more than worth it in Naruto's eyes.

All of that was for the future though. Now, it was time to rest and regain his strength.

* * *

Looking through the grille, Naruto saw that all the lights were off which meant that night had fallen. He could still hear the occasional footsteps and the sniffing noises which indicated that patrols were out but he had a way around it.

Rummaging inside his kunai holster that held EVERYTHING, Naruto procured a bottle that contained a colourless liquid within it. This was the concoction that he had used on his first raid against team Trauma that eliminated all traces of smell on his body. Quickly spraying it over his body, Naruto crept over to the third floor.

On the way there, he analysed the condition of his body. His muscles were still sore but they could function adequately for his purpose today. What worried him though were his chakra reserves. He currently only had a quarter of his chakra back. While this amount of chakra was enough to wipe out an enemy if he used it strategically, it was the fact that he was recovering so slowly that worried him.

Ever since he could remember, his body and chakra had taken an astonishingly short amount of time to recover. This demonic chakra was truly a double-edged sword. After he managed to escape from his hell hole, he was definitely going to train himself. His demonic chakra was simply too potent to not use. As Jiraiya had told him countless times, a good shinobi uses everything to his advantage.

Lost in his musings, Naruto nearly missed the grille that would allow him access to the kitchen of the mess area. Strangely, while every other area was lined with traps and cameras, the kitchen was free of any traps. He had even created a few Kage Bunshin to wander around the kitchen just in case but nothing had happened to them.

Dismissing it as extremely good luck, Naruto set about collecting enough food for today and tomorrow, which practically cleared the whole kitchen. Once he had gathered enough food, Naruto passed the food to the Kage Bunshins who would bring it the fourth floor through the ventilation pipes. He would stay there the majority of the time so that he would be able to memorise the security details of that level.

It was just after Naruto had gotten into the ventilation pipes and closed the grilles that he got the answer to the question of why there had been no traps. Two Team Trauma members each with a Hound out entered the kitchen. Naruto immediately froze where he was and regulated his breath so that the Hounds would not detect the sounds of him breathing.

"Go on, sniff the sneaky bastard out." The Team Trauma member coaxed.

Naruto's mind was in a whirl. How did these two know that he was here? Other than using a Psychic Pokegirl, Naruto had ensured that there would be no way to track at all.

While he had been thinking, the Hounds had moved around the kitchen, sniffing the floor trying to catch a scent. After a few nerve-wracking moments, one of the Hounds called out to her Tamer. "I found the scent."

"Great, now to get that sneaky thing for ourselves."

Naruto tensed at this and his snuck down into his kunai holsters. At this point of time, any movement would undoubtedly be heard. He was not going down without a fight though.

The criminal crept closer and closer to the grille that Naruto was looking down through. Finally, just when they were a few inches away from the grille, the criminals leapt forward, destroying the grille that was all that in between them and their prey.

Chuckling maniacally, one of the Team Trauma members held up his prize for all to view.

"We have it. What everyone in this base covets. The super delicious fruit cake that Miss Sherry bakes!" he cried out while the others crowed in triumph.

Blinking rapidly, Naruto tried to make sense of what was happening before him. Placing the kunai back into his holster, Naruto stared flabbergasted as the Team Trauma members and their Pokegirls devoured a fruitcake in seconds.

As silly as it was, now he understood why Team Trauma did not place any traps in the kitchen. It would make it easier for them to raid the kitchen…As absorbed in their food as they were; none of them noticed Naruto sneaking away to the fourth floor, shaking his head all the while. Even criminals could be retards it seemed.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Naruto was either sneaking into the kitchen to raid it for food (since everyone and their grandmother did it) or he was scoping out the patrols and security on the fourth level.

His body was fully healed and Naruto's chakra reserves were almost full. It seemed like after Naruto's chakra had cleansed out all traces of demonic chakra, his body started to heal rapidly and his chakra stores in turn filled up faster. When his human chakra and his demonic chakra were once again in harmony, Naruto's insane healing rate kicked in and his chakra stores filled up as quickly as a dam.

He was now ready for the infiltration of the fourth level. The patrols came by the information room once every half an hour which meant that Naruto had half an hour to work before he had to leave. Naruto was pretty confident he could get all the information that he needed in half that amount of time.

Once he was sure that the patrol has passed, Naruto opened the grille and crawled out of the hole, sticking to the wall like a lizard, hands and legs attached to the ceiling momentarily before he flung himself to a spot that he knew was the cameras' blind spot.

The shelves containing the information that he needed were only a few meters away now. Bunching his legs under him, Naruto jumped towards the shelves, performing the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation technique) and turned into a mosquito after which he flew into what Naruto had dubbed the information room.

Looking around, Naruto did a double check to make sure that there were no security cameras in the room. The criminals probably did not want to let any of their information get on tape; for fear that it would leak out to enemies of Team Trauma. Too bad for them, Naruto had absolute access to these documents.

After a few minutes of randomly flipping through documents, Naruto came up with a conclusion. He had by luck stumbled into one of the very major bases, which was probably the reason why an ambush had been set up so quickly. The whole base had probably been alerted the moment he entered this base as his destination.

After a short while Naruto saw a document that perked his interest.

"Orichalcon huh…interesting…" Naruto murmured as he opened the file.

According to the file that he had held right now, Orichalcon was a very rare material in the Pokegirl world and held many different properties. The first property was the ability to draw on emotions. It seemed that the ore fed on strong emotions and then released a huge pulse of energy that triggered changes within Pokegirls. The first change was to strengthen a Pokegirl by drawing upon its life force. This, though, had the disadvantage of severely exhausting the Pokegirl when her adrenaline ran out, as Naruto had personally witnessed.

Evolution caused by Orichalcon was also very common. When the emotions felt were strong enough, the energy pulse generated would be very strong, strong enough to over-ride Nature's limitations and push the Pokegirl into the next stage.

The second property of Orichalcon was that it was severely destructive to those that had not been affected by its energy pulses. When a Pokegirl had absorbed the energy pulses that were sent out by the Orichalcon, the bioelectricity within her would start to pulsate rhythmically with the Orichalcon, which gave her a constant supply of energy. This rhythm often resulted in a faint shimmer around the Pokegirls' bodies, which Naruto had observed. When someone got near to a Pokegirl that had been 'juiced', their bodies would be affected by the Pokegirls and would try to mimic the rhythm that the Pokegirls produced. Seeing as this was a highly unnatural process and they did not have the Orichalcon to boost them up, their bodies would start to break down.

The third property of Orichalcon was being unbreakable. While not a very useful property to most people seeing as they just wanted to use Orichalcon as a power boost for their Pokegirls, a few Samurai clans had gathered as much Orichalcon as they could and forged them into weapons, just like the one Naruto was holding.

This led to another question though. Sure, Orichalcon was powerful and all but it was a double-edged sword as well so did Team Trauma want the Orichalcon so badly?

In an attempt to answer this question, Naruto began flipping through more documents until he came upon an extremely thick folder named 'Legendary Pokegirls'. Naruto arched an eyebrow at this. Legendary Pokegirls? Why would Team Trauma have so much information on Legendary Pokegirls?

Opening the folder up, Naruto growled deeply in his throat as he read what the first article read.

_Legendary Pokegirls are extremely powerful tools of war, as proved in the Revenge War. However, almost all of them disappeared off the face of the earth or been killed in the Revenge War. Added to that, Legendary Pokegirls have the property of not being able to be duplicated which makes obtaining a Legendary Pokegirl that much harder. In order to achieve world domination, we must be extremely powerful. Thus, we have decided to create a Pokegirl of our own. Team Rocket has attempted this as well but unfortunately, their experiment, Moantwo, managed to escape from them.__ The Pokegirl is also inferior to the original Moan, seeing as she was created from only a single cell._

Here, information about Moantwo was displayed.

**MOANTWO, the Neo-Legendary Psychic Demigoddess Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Psychic**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)**  
****Diet**: Unknown**  
****Role**: Unknown**  
****Libido**: Unknown**  
****Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost**  
****Attacks**: Elementalkinesis, Psychic, Telekinesis, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Backstab, Agility, Hypnotize, Dominate, Quick, Foresight, Armour, Fade, Heal, Flash, Psi-Blade, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Amnesia, Disable, Double Team, Psywave, Psychic Illusion, Dream Time, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel The Burn**  
****Enhancements**: TREMENDOUS psychic abilities, elemental play**  
****Disadvantages**: Irremovable implant causes her pain whenever she uses her psychic powers with great intensity, forcing her to limit its use to minor powers unless absolutely necessary, weak physically**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: None (cloned from Moan)

_**NOTE: ALL INFORMATION BELOW IS TO BE CLASSFIED TOP-SECRET. NO ONE IS TO READ THIS FILE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION.**_

Project M2, codenamed Moantwo, was the brainchild of Viridick gym leader, Gendo Giovanni. His known connections to nearly every illegal organization on the planet allowed him to get DNA from one of the elusive Legendary Pokegirls, Moan. Cloning of Pokegirls, so far at least, has proven impossible; however Gendo wasn't trying to completely clone Moan. He had her DNA modified and enhanced, turning her into a more powerful counterpart. He tried to contain her using high-tech mechanical restraints; however Moantwo's psychic prowess proved to be too much for Giovanni and his minions to control. She destroyed her restraints and removed herself from their hands. (She also removed from the scientists several fingers, toes, their skin, their favorite internal organs, and so on...)

All Legendaries are sterile, however in a very real sense, Moantwo is Moan's daughter. She is similar to her mother in many ways, save that her skin is much darker, almost a steel gray. She is taller, topping off at 6'5", has a larger bust, and has a much thicker and more muscular tail. She keeps her hair short, and her eyes constantly glow with purple light. However, despite her connection to Moan, she has no great love for the elder Pokegirl, and generally views most other Pokegirls and nearly all of humanity in the greatest of contempt. She is not entirely without the ability to care, as she has shown respect for some Tamers. Some Legendaries have earned her respect as well, and Moantwo has backed down when confronted by Moan. It is more likely; however, that she will attack any human she feels is threatening her or is annoying her. She retained a low opinion of humanity from her time in Gendo Giovanni's care, and has a very difficult time trusting new people.

Moantwo's battle capabilities are tremendous. She is not very physically strong, although she can bolster herself with her psychic powers, which are the strongest on the planet. So strong are her psychic abilities, she has developed the ability to summon elemental blasts with the force of her mind. The only real things she seems afraid of are ghosts, and she is very wary around Dark-element Pokegirls. She was forced to flee when she was confronted by a group of Twau.

Our spies within Giovanni's organization were unable to find much data on her dietary and taming needs. The only real data we have is that while she is capable of consuming most human-style foods, she also seems to feed off of negative energy. She was recently spotted at the scene of a Widow attack, her head bowed back as if she was drinking in the suffering of the Widow's victims.

Further study on Moantwo is recommended. Until then, all data on Moantwo must be kept from the public.

_While Moantwo is very powerful, she is highly aggressive towards humans and will likely obliterate anyone of us who try to capture her._

_However, if we were to get our hands on Moan herself, and not just a single cell, we would be able to do much more. Possibly create a Pokegirl that could take on the whole world!_

Here, information on Moan was displayed.

**MOAN, the Legendary Psychic Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Psychic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet**: unknown (alpha-waves are speculated)  
**Role**: psychic troubleshooter  
**Libido**: unknown (Average speculated)  
**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: None (Bug, Dark, Ghost)  
**Attacks**: Aura of Cute, Butt Wiggle, Quick, Foresight, Telekinesis, Fade, Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Dodge, Tail Slap, Heal  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Agility (x10), Enhanced Speed (x7), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, superior intelligence  
**Evolves**: N/A  
**Evolves From**: N/A

Moan is one of the very rare Legendary Pokegirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokegirls, Moan is perhaps the ultimate psychic pokewoman, with perhaps only her genetically-engineered daughter, Moantwo, surpassing her.

Moan looks like an A-bra with Amachop style mixed in. She is just under five feet tall, and has light grey skin that is as soft as it looks. Her hair is a darker shade of grey that hangs down to her shoulders, and is the only hair on her body. Her tail is the same grey color as her skin, and is about half-again as long as her legs. It has a small knot at the end, being slightly thicker there for her Tail Slap attack, usually though it just waves behind her carelessly. Her bust is remarkably full, and looks even larger than it is due to her small frame. Moan never wears clothing. She usually tends to curl up when flying through the air, and often times has her eyes closed, despite being awake, apparently using psychic senses to detect her surroundings. She has never been known to speak verbally, but on two separate occasions, people who have seen her have sworn that they heard a soft voice in there heads saying "Moan" a few times. The odd thing about that is that saying nothing but their type is a mark of having gone Feral, but Moan's behavior is anything but that of a Feral Pokewoman. Her intelligence is far greater than even that of an Alaka-Wham, and many speculate she may be the smartest being alive. This apparently hasn't taken away from her playfulness and zest for life however.

Papers and files found in some of Sukebe's old bases speak of the reason for Moan's creation. Sukebe knew that during the war situations would arise where his Pokegirls would need reinforcements, but not be able to receive them for any number of reasons. He invented Moan to be able to detect the problems based on the stress and anguish she psychically felt, fly or teleport to the scene, and use her vast powers to aid the Pokegirls there. Moan did all this, but the few records there are of her interfering in a battle all show a remarkable kindness. Moan has never once been known to kill, or even seriously harm her enemies, instead putting them to sleep during battles, allowing the Pokegirls to simply bypass their enemies. Moan was noticeably absent during the end of the war, when things became very bad for both sides. Why is not known.

Moan has rarely been sighted. Usually she is only seen when a cataclysm of huge proportions is about to happen, there to divert it. Old emails mention a creature fitting her description spotted around the once-unified Orange Islands mere days before they were shattered into their present state by an Eva evolved into _something_ by an Angel Stone, and many feel that Moan was there to try and prevent the disaster. Beyond such disaster sightings, Moan is almost never seen, very rarely being glimpsed soaring through the air in a bubble of force, eyes closed, just enjoying herself.

There are other supposed sightings of Moan that are less than totally credible however. Young men around the world have described having dreams were a Pokegirl would fly in through the back room window and float down onto their bed, engaging them in a night of passionate Taming. Such dreams tend to be very lifelike, and the Pokegirl they describe is often a close match for what Moan looks like. Many of these young men became Tamers just to try and find that Pokegirl from their dreams. Scholars on Moan are divided on how seriously to take the idea that some of these "dreams" are of Moan. Almost every young male has at least one sex dream about a Pokewoman. Furthermore, several accounts are listed as taking place on the same night by young men all over the world. Even for Moan, that would be some very fast teleporting. If some of these dreams are in fact actual encounters with Moan, a lot would be explained though. There are no other reliable accounts, or even rumors, of anyone Taming Moan, so to keep from going Feral (and most agree that, despite her never saying anything other than her name, a mark of having gone Feral, she hasn't) Moan must be getting some somewhere. Enough of the reported dreams have a common theme that some have put together a sketchy picture of Moan's Taming likes and dislikes. Reports were the man in question Tamed her quickly and without preamble usually got her off a few times and then she left. But when Moan was petted and stroked, engaged in proper foreplay, and even stroked during the act of Taming, she stayed much longer, climaxing many times before leaving, softly moaning and mewling submissively...It seems she enjoys being appreciated during sex. Moan has also never been seen eating anything. It has been tentatively hypothesized that she doesn't need food, but instead feeds on alpha-waves. Alpha-waves are waves that the brain emits when happy, pleasured, and relieved, etc. If Moan does indeed feed on such waves when they are emanated, it would be a good reason for her to go around helping people and visiting horny young men for Taming at night.

As Moan has never been captured, no one can begin to really guess what it would be like having her in a Harem. It's likely she wouldn't take to it well, having been a free spirit for too long. A Tamer she truly cares about though may capture her heart to the point where she would stay with him, only leaving to prevent disasters from occurring, and then returning to him.

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls: _

_Truly Unique: _All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Moan's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokegirl type though, which is how Moan's DNA was used to create Moantwo.

_Deathlessness:_ Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_No Weakness (Level X): _All of the Legendary Pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Moan has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Ghost or a Dark-type Pokegirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Psychic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Moan's lexicon of special attributes: _

_Fore-sight:_A greatly heightened version of the Foresight attack, this lets Moan sense large, impending disasters before they happen, and the general vicinity of where they will be. Moan doesn't know what the disaster will be; just that it will be big. Moan will generally sense a coming cataclysm a half-week in advance, and will quickly journey to where it is, trying to stop it. It has to be a large incident to set off her Fore-sight. A house burning to the ground wouldn't register, an entire city being burnt to ashes would. This ability is automatic, not needing her concentration, and doesn't require use of her Stabilize Power ability. She simply lets the threads of fate flow through her to sense oncoming disasters.

_Mind over Matter: _Most psychic Pokegirls only can use their listed psychic attacks, and maybe one or two other tricks besides. Moan is no ordinary pokewoman though. Sukebe gave her great psychic powers, so great that they don't have set limits per se. Though she only can do things she had enough power for (which is a lot), the range of what she can do is vast. She can telekinetically fly, and often creates a force-field around herself for protection. She can manipulate raw energy, though she rarely does so. In short, if she can imagine it, she can usually find a way to psionically do it, if she has enough power.

_Stabilize Power: _Usually, a psychic pokewoman must concentrate actively on her power to use it. Moan need not be so encumbered though. She can set up to three of her powers, not necessarily attacks, which can be relegated to her subconscious, which will maintain the powers for her without her having to actively concentrate on them. Usually, she sets her telekinetic flight, force-field bubble, and ESP with Stabilize Power, but she can change them at will.

_While we had originally considered simply catching Moan and forcing her to work for us, her passive nature as well as incredible mental capabilities would render her useless for us._

_Being such a peace lover, Moan would not do what is needed to do. Her mental capabilities would prevent her from being broken mentally and being a mindless drone that we wanted._

_Moan has proven very elusive but we think that we may have found a way to get Moan to come to us and not the other way around, namely Moan's Fore-sight ability. If a great calamity happens, Moan will surely be there to try and prevent it. Therefore, all we have to do is cause mass destruction and Moan will come flying towards us. Her passive nature ensures that capturing her will most likely not be a lethal undertaking._

_After much brainstorming, we have found a way to kill two birds with one stone. By attempting to capture or recreate the Legendary Pokegirls or even just antagonizing them and setting them loose, mass havoc is sure to be wreaked. _

_However, simply antagonizing them is to be a last resort. Our aim is to capture the Legendary Pokegirls and place them our control. The problem of them being extremely powerful has been solved by one of our newest additions._

_By using Orichalcon to strengthen our own Pokegirls as well as weakening the Legendary Pokegirls, it would be possible for us to capture the Legendary Pokegirls. To this end, half of Team Trauma's members are to be sent out to scour the land for any Orichalcon that they can get their hands on._

_Of course, our side project of creating Legendary Pokegirls by ourselves is not to be neglected. While we may not have the DNA of Moan, we do have DNA of other Legendary Pokegirls. We shall not clone them, but rather modify their DNA to create a stronger species._

_Experiment 1584 has proven this theory to be successful. We have successfully created a whole new breed of Widows that are much stronger than the original breed. All that is needed now is a test run._

Naruto glared at the piece of paper in front of him. No wonder the Widows had been so strong! Putting that aside for the moment, Naruto groaned as the implications of what Team Trauma was trying to do sunk in. It was Akatsuki all over again. Same goals of world domination. Same actions of hunting down extremely strong beings that they could use for their own twisted ideals. Great…just great…

Naruto continued to read on then, while coming up with multiple plans to try and stop Team Trauma's plans in any way that he could. This had gone beyond the threat of only him and his harem. This now concerned the entire world.

_Other than capturing destructive Legendary Pokegirls, we have also come up with several other ideas._

Here, information about two more Pokegirls was displayed.

**JENOVA, the Calamity Pokegirl **

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)**  
****Diet**: Presumed human-style**  
****Role**: Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout (Wartime only)**  
****Libido**: Unknown**  
****Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting **  
****Weak Vs**: Ground, Poison **  
****Attacks**: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings **  
****Enhancements**: Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic **  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: None  
_**  
**__**WARNING: THE INFORMATION IN THIS RECORD IS CLASSIFIED EYES ONLY TOP SECRET. NO, REPEAT **_**NO **_**INFORMATION ABOUT JENOVA EXCEPT FOR THE "Calamity from the Sky" COVER STORY IS TO BE PLACED IN THE PUBLIC ACCESS POKEDEX! PERSONS WHO VIOLATE THIS WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE SANCTIONING. WE DO **_**NOT**_**WANT TAMERS GOING AFTER HER!!!**_

_If there were no other reason to hate Sukebe, Jenova would be it. _

_While nowhere near as powerful as the Legendaries and not classified as such despite her seeming agelessness, she is more powerful than most other Pokegirls out there. She's beautiful, like the vast majority of Pokegirls, with dark grey skin, white hair, firm, a soft, round ass, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts that don't sag in the slightest despite her age, and glowing, enchanting white eyes. She moves gracefully, with swift, elegant movements and when seen, she is usually clad in a silken white robe that flows like water when she moves. _

_That's about where the attractiveness ends. _

_Jenova is a wicked Pokegirl, cruel and vicious and loving to cause trouble and chaos. When she shows up, it means something bad is about to happen, no question whatsoever, whether she causes it directly or not. She delights in causing even the slightest kind of trouble, and laughs when she sees someone in pain. During the War, her favorite tricks involved sabotaging vehicles so that they'd explode when airmen tried to start them up. _

_Needless to say, Macavity adores her. _

_She was one of the most hated Pokegirls during the War, and the arising Leagues scrambled for ways to try to kill her. Surviving witnesses place her at the site of many Pokegirl-related disasters before they happened, including a horde of Manti invading a Russian fortress and slaughtering several scientists who were working on a device based on psychic energy to try and pacify other Pokegirls. Shortly beforehand, Jenova was seen casually sitting on the roof of the main building in the fortress, whistling softly. Only one woman survived, and that's because Jenova had captured her and was Taming her. _

_However, there is a small ray of hope, as her ability to have things go wrong can work against her as well as for her. During one of Atmuff's earliest rampages, she came across Jenova and nearly killed her, the powerful warrior overwhelming Jenova completely and nearly beating her to death. She went into seclusion for several years after that. _

_For years, her presence was lost. Then she was sighted investigating the ruins of the first Widow attack, an amused expression on her face. She has shown up a few more times since then, sometimes assisting a cadre of Limbec Pirates. And there are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova being in direct contact with the infamous Athena of the Crimson League. Frequently she has been seen in the company of Macavity, usually with Macavity making Jenova squirm and moan in ecstasy. _

_Bootleg videos of some of their encounters are available. _

_As Macavity, despite her chaotic and borderline psychotic tendencies, is one of the easier to find and more 'amiable' Legendaries, we were able to convince her to tell us a little about Jenova. Unfortunately, it all related to Taming techniques, as apparently Jenova, while having high endurance, also has a low pleasure threshold. This, however, was taken as good news, as it means that she is potentially controllable._

_There are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova's DNA being used to breed super soldiers. One rumored to have DNA is a tamer who's only known name is Sephiroth, however he disappeared shortly after murdering his rival, Cloud Strife, and his Pokegirls. _

_All information on Jenova MUST BE CONCEALED. She is too dangerous a Pokegirl for anyone to try and catch. If Tamers should try to go after her, the body count is practically guaranteed to be enormous. League officials should keep spreading false knowledge, rumors, and lies about her. A cover story based on a mythological society that predates even Pre-Sukebe human society has been included in a separate file. Repeat: The Cetra cover story is the ONLY information allowed within the public Pokedex. Revealing of any true information about Jenova is punishable by having the S-Goths set on your trail, and they are confirmed to be able to have fates worse than death at their disposal… _

_Recent Update: A friendly within Sanctuary has told us about a legend with in the culture of the S-Goths. The earliest S-Goths report having visions of a ghostly, shadowy woman, her face partially masked by a steel helmet, guiding them to a mystical power. This story has led to several distressing theories about the S-Goths, such as the increasingly strong possibility that they may have acquired their power from Jenova herself…_

**MACAVITY, the Legendary Chaos Kitty Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human (Feline)**  
****Element**: Dark/Psychic**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)**  
****Diet**: unknown (speculated human style foods and feelings of confusion)**  
****Role**: espionage, spying, courier, mischief-maker, thief, assassin**  
****Libido**: High**  
****Strong Vs**: Poison, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: None (Bug)**  
****Attacks**: Tail Slap, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Rollout, Fury Swipes, Lick, Nightshade, Agility, Quick, Backstab, Armour, Fade, Shadow Walk, Aura Barrier, Confusion, Double Team, Psybeam, Psi-Blade, Dark Attack, Illusion,**  
****Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Superior Intelligence **  
****Evolves**: N/A**  
****Evolves From**: N/A

_Macavity is one of the very rare Legendary Pokegirls. Made by Sukebe to be far beyond normal Pokegirls, Macavity is one that is indeed made for underhanded deeds… She did anything from thievery to killing people. She was Sukebe's right-hand assassin, and she was the 'trainer' of all of Sukebe's Cheshire. To Macavity, the Cheshires were her 'understudies'. _

_Macavity is one of the more famous and actually 'well-loved' of Legendaries. Her style of actions, her flair for the dramatic, and her looks are something of fame today; She is definitely known by many a cat-type fanciers and/or fans of the Bellerophon Jones series of movies and novels. Her 'character' has been recorded in many formats, the first being in a poem… A poem that is still used and sung today. In fact it can be heard in pre-school play-yards as it is usually being used in children's games.  
__  
__Macavity, Macavity __  
__There's no Pokegirl like Macavity __  
__She defies every human law __  
__She breaks the law of gravity _

_Macavity's a ginger cat __  
__She's very tall and lean __  
__You'd know her if you saw her __  
__She wears pieces of leather _

_Macavity, Macavity __  
__There's no Pokegirl like Macavity __  
__She's a fiend in feline-shape __  
__A monster of suavity _

_Her brow is deeply in thought __  
__Her head is highly domed __  
__Her figure's busty, don't forget __  
__Her whiskers are uncombed _

_Macavity, Macavity __  
__There's no Pokegirl like Macavity __  
__She's a villainess of all time __  
__She's one of style and sensuality _

_She sways her head from side-to-side __  
__With movements like a __Naga__  
__And when you think you've cornered her __  
__Well, she's really got cha'!_

_This poem, though childish as it may seem; it is actually a VERY accurate portrayal of the Legendary Pokegirl known as Macavity. _

_Macavity was a feline-type Pokegirl, covered in a coat of fur that was a mixture of different shades or orange and red. She was tall, standing at 7'6" in height. As for wearing pieces of leather, Macavity was a skin-tight outfit that was a patchwork of different pieces of black leather. The only parts visible of her fur were her head, hands, feet, and tail. And she was quite busty, with a generous DDD cup. _

_As for defying human laws, Macavity was known to do that. She was Sukebe's greatest assassin; performing many underhanded deeds without batting an eye. And she was known to break the law of gravity. She could walk up the side of a wall the way as if she was walking on the ground. _

_Macavity's personality is one of contrasts. She is a cold-blooded killer at times, a pox upon humanity. She was Sukebe's favored assassin, and she was basically one that did anything necessary… However, she's also the first Legendary to openly help the human race during Sukebe's War of Revenge; actually attacking fellow Pokegirls that were trying to destroy human armies. It could easily be said that Macavity actually liked people. To her, humans were quite an interesting species, and were far more than Sukebe lead them to believe. _

_However, she did not leave Sukebe hanging when she left. This is the time when she was known as the "Mother of the Shadowcats". Those Cheshires that she was proud of, that she felt were ready to carry on her tradition; she went and evolved them into Shadowcats. _

_After that, Macavity just went around. She'd help people and cause mischief wherever she went. But to some, she was actually a welcome sight, while others, she brought terror. For Macavity's sighting could spell either good fortune, or an oncoming disaster, for Macavity is a Pokegirl that is all about chaos. She is one that likes to shake up the way things are by any way necessary; be those ways good or bad.  
After the War of Sukebe's Revenge ended, Macavity was rarely seen. She began to fade into memory. She was rarely sighted for over 200 years, and even then, it was mostly in the Blue Continent. She always was territorial, and the Blue Continent was one of her favorite hangouts. She was known to bother the original law enforcement agency that was in place during the time of Sukebe, a group known as "Scotland Yard".  
It wasn't until the year 262 AS that Macavity was seen again… And in effect, brought her to a true level of 'fame'. During that time was an event that would later become known as "Bellerophon Jones and the Evolution Stone Scam"; which was the first major adventure of THE Bellerophon Jones. What started out as an adventure in Stone City, took Bellerophon and his Titmouse Karen into the heart of the Blue Continent. It was there that his Titmouse had accidentally angered Macavity by landing atop the Legendary when a few thugs that were part of the scam were chasing her. To say Macavity was upset was a bit of an understatement. It was thanks to Bellerophon's wisecracking, disrespectful, and bluntly honest ways, he was able to placate the angered Legendary and save himself and his Titmouse. This led to a short-lived alliance with the young Bellerophon who was just starting-out and the experienced Legendary Pokegirl Macavity. With Macavity's help Bellerophon was able to put an end to Team Scorcher and their fake Evolution Stones. Afterwards, Macavity just faded from view again, but her deeds would now be well known to the public, and actually give her a fan following. _

_Macavity is rarely sighted nowadays. She mostly spends her time in the Blue Continent, with a few sightings outside of it; in other parts of the world. After all, there is so much to the world, and cats are known to be roamers. _

_Macavity also seems to be drawn to people who have either of the Blood Curses "May you live in interesting times" and "Jokers Wild". Those that have either Blood Curse are almost guaranteed to see Macavity at least once in their life. She seems to be attracted to the chaos that seems to surround their lives.  
Overall, Macavity is quite a Pokegirl to behold. She's neither good, nor bad. She's more of a chaotic neutral when it comes to personality. And if you have either Blood Curse "May you live in interesting times" or "Jokers Wild", you might just end up being chosen by Macavity to participate in a session of Taming with her.__**  
**__**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls: __  
__Truly Unique__: All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).__  
__Deathlessness__: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.__  
__No Weakness (Level X)__: All of the Legendary Pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokegirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.__**  
**__**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Macavity's lexicon of special attributes: __  
__Defies the Law of Gravity__: It's unknown exactly how it works, but it seems that Macavity seems to have her own specific gravitational pull with the planet. Meaning she can do feats such as 'walking on air' without even trying.__  
__Catgirl__ Evolve__: It's known that Macavity has the ability to induce the evolution of a Catgirl into a Cheshire, and a Cheshire into a Shadowcat.__  
__Aura Shift__: Macavity has this special ability which allows her to 'set the mood'. She can make her aura take on numerous properties for combat and other uses. She can give herself an "Aura of Cute" when she's trying to act Innocent, a "Fear Aura" when she wants to scare someone, or an Aura of any elemental to make a person or Pokegirl feel they are in a certain area. _

_As soon from the above information, both of these Pokegirls center on chaos. Therefore, if we were to somehow manipulate these two in causing all sorts of trouble, there is no doubt that Moan will come running straight into our hands._

Naruto snapped the folder shut then as he heard footsteps approaching the information room. Slipping the folder back into its original position, Naruto Henge'ed back into a mosquito and flew into the ventilation pipes.

Whatever he had expected when he went to gather information, this had not been it. The information overload had caused him to read longer than he had planned. Lying down on the cold steel, Naruto decided to put aside thinking for the moment and prepared to sleep again.

* * *

Naruto clung to the ceiling like a spider while he pondered on his next course of action. These cameras were utterly infuriating. Unlike on the fourth floor, the cameras were literally everywhere! He had so wanted to take a look at what was inside the crates that were so important.

Hacking the cameras was out of the question seeing as Team Trauma's technology was much more high-teched than his Pokedex and Team Trauma would be instantly alerted the moment he tried to enter their system He was very tempted to just use a Raiton and fry every camera to bits but that would just alert the base as to his presence.

The commotion about him entering the base had finally died down as no one had managed to even catch a whiff of him. Thus, they had assumed that he had been caught in the smoke of his own smoke bombs and crawled away and died somewhere deserted.

Genjutsu was also inapplicable. Most cloaking Genjutsus worked by deceiving the target's brain to thinking that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, cameras were wholly digital and thus did not have a brain to deceive. They would just pierce through the Genjutsu. Henge would not work as well seeing as he could not open the crates in the form of an animal.

Wait a minute…why had he limited himself to transforming into an animal? Grinning widely, Naruto leapt to a blind spot and used the Henge no Jutsu to turn himself into one of the Team Trauma members that he had seen raiding the kitchen.

Opening the lid of one crate, his eyes bugged out as he beheld what the crate contained. Tons and tons of weapons and every type imaginable were before him. Bazookas, handguns, sniper rifles…any kind of weapon you could think of it was there.

Rifling around in the other crates, Naruto unearthed a lot of other weapons, some of which had been classified under forbidden tech as well. He had also come across what looked like enhanced Pokeballs, which he quickly pocketed as many as he could. Who knows when he might need them?

Once he was done with his raid, Naruto put back the lids over the crates and entered the ventilation pipes once he was sure the cameras could not see him and promptly cancelled the Henge.

* * *

On his way back to the mess hall where he planned to grab a last meal before he left the base, Naruto heard a voice that he would never forget.

"So, Hyde, how goes 038?" the voice asked.

"_Varg!"_ Naruto thought as he fought hard to reign in his killing intent. This was the man who had nearly caused his Pokegirls to die.

Looking down through the grilles, Naruto saw Varg speaking to a hunch-backed man in a white robe.

"We have tried everything possible but nothing seems to work. We have recently added the properties of an Angel Stone into 038's DNA and we are waiting to see how it will work out." The scientist (Naruto assumed he was a scientist from his clothing and his speech) replied.

"Very well, do not disappoint me. This project has already been on-going for four years and my patience wears thin."

Turning on his heels, Varg exited the small lab.

* * *

Naruto had been so tempted to just jump down and kill Varg. However, one look at the number of bodyguards that Varg had calmed him down slightly. He was pretty sure that he would be able to kill the bodyguards. However, a whole base after him was more trouble than it was worth.

Looking around the room, Naruto saw what looked like a hybrid between a fox, a squirrel and a human strapped to the side of one wall, her arms spread out wide, with her body forming a cross.

What made Naruto's blood boil though was not the condition of the Pokegirl. Rather, it was the look in her eyes. It was the look of one who was resigned to a horrible. It was the one of who had countless atrocities done to her. It was the look of one who was broken.

Naruto assumed that the Pokegirl was the project that Varg and the scientist, Hyde, had been talking about. Four years of being Team Trauma's plaything. There was no wonder that she was in this state.

Scanning the Pokegirl with his Pokedex, Naruto saw that the captive was an Eva.

**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokegirl **

**Type**: Animorph, Humanoid**  
****Element**: Normal**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: berries, nuts, common pokechow**  
****Role**: pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Ghost**  
****Weak Vs**: Fighting**  
****Attacks**: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer**  
****Enhancements**: fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)**  
****Evolves**: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokegirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent. _

_On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck." _

_It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research. _

_There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feralborn Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feralborn have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild. _

"What on earth would they want with an Eva?" Naruto wondered. Sure, they were very versatile in terms of they could evolve into. However, their evolutions were nowhere the strength that Team Trauma would need to achieve world domination. Or were they?

Well, the person who would know the most about the experiment would be Hyde himself. Opening the grille, Naruto jumped down and landed lightly before he placed a kunai at Hyde's throat.

'Tell me what I want to know and you will live." Naruto said harshly.

Naruto would normally not be so reckless but the sight of the Eva had brought up memories of what he had seen when he had raided one of Orochimaru's bases. What Orochimaru had done was truly terrifying but the most frightening thing had been the look in his victims' eyes-the utter lack of emotions.

"I…I will tell you anything…just don't hurt me!" the scientist squeaked out.

Naruto sneered as he smelt waste coming out of the scientist. Craven cur, only daring to lord over those were unable to defend themselves against him.

"It's good to know that you are co-operative. Now, what is going on with that Eva over there?" Naruto asked while he inclined his head towards the shackled Pokegirl.

"I have been trying to get the Eva to evolve into an Evangelion. However, everything seems to have been unsuccessful."

An Evangelion? Naruto opened his Pokedex to search for information on Evangelion and arched an eyebrow when he encountered a barrier. Easily breaking through it, Naruto read up on this mysterious Pokegirl.

**EVANGELION, the Neo-Legendary End times Pokegirl **

**Type**: Very Near Human Metamorph**  
****Element**: Celestial (No other classification seems valid, not even Magic)**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique, thank god)**  
****Diet**: Unknown**  
****Role**: Destruction, possibly the end of the world**  
****Libido**: Unknown**  
****Strong Vs**: Unknown**  
****Weak Vs**: Unknown**  
****Attacks**: Telekinesis, Mass Teleport, Grow, Wingover, Gust, Tornado, Gravity, Manifest Weapon: Lance of Longinus, Manifest Avatar: Monster Angel, AT Barrier - Ultimate Shield, Ominous Blast**  
****Enhancements**: Size-change, wings for flight, teleportation, numerous mystical powers**  
****Evolves**: None (We hope)**  
****Evolves From**: Eva (Angel Stone)

_**NOTE: ALL INFORMATION BELOW IS TO BE CLASSFIED TOP-SECRET. NO ONE IS TO READ THIS FILE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION.**_

_The following information comes to us from survivors of the Evangelion Advent, known to the public simply as the Orange Islands Incident. _

_The Advent of the Evangelion came about purely by chance. _

_A young, naive, pure-bred girl by the name of Lilith Roxette was attempting to evolve her Eva, a Threshold girl that was a schoolmate, into a more powerful form, but didn't want one of the already known forms. She acquired several evolution stones, including an Angel Stone, and went about to her favorite place, a park in the dead center of the Orange Continent. She first tested the Angel Stone, and what resulted was catastrophic. _

_The elemental stone vanished, as they are wont to do when used to evolve a Pokegirl. But after it did, a massive column of light erupted from the Eva's body, growing in intensity until it started to shatter the bedrock of the continent. A massive explosion occurred, vaporizing Lilith and the majority of Tamers and Pokegirl in the park. The continent cracked apart, separating into a massive array of islands, many at the center of the former continent dying instantly. The few lucky enough (or unlucky enough, depending on your view) to survive witnessed the Evangelion's physical form. _

_Reports vary greatly, but the general consensus is that the Evangelion is a gigantic woman, over thirty-meters in height and fully human in appearance, save for her four eyes and the twelve immense, blade-like wings of light emerging from her back. Her breasts are smallish, and her eyes are black in the sclera and iris, while being red in the pupil. Her hair is long and flowing, glowing a bright copper color. She opened her eyes once, and it is said that when she witnessed the destruction she had caused, she wept, curling her wings in on herself and sinking into the ocean. It's said that she remains in stasis-like sleep, and will not appear again until the end of the world. _

_Since that day, Evas have been forbidden in the newly-named Orange Islands, although due to the necessity of covering up what happened, no one today really knows why this is, save for the rumors that 'Evas are bad luck.' _

_The Evangelion, thankfully, seems to be a one-time occurrence. A failed experiment, spied upon by League agents, by a group called Team Battalion, to produce another Evangelion was attempted, but the Eva (which was rescued and gratefully placed with a more loving Tamer), did not evolve. All the Team Battalion members there were arrested and convicted. Attempts to find the current Evangelion have either met with failure or disaster, some expeditions not returning alive. Our best guess is that Evangelion will remain in her forced slumber until something awakens her. _

_There is evidence, however, that this may not be so. Rumors and sightings, quickly quashed and publicly dismissed as hearsay, have arisen about Evangelion. It is said that she reappeared at a normal human height of six feet seven inches tall, and was seen clad in some sort of glowing white armor, doing battle with several different Legendaries, including Sexmet, Macavity, Hild, Zapdass, Whore-Oh, Lugiass, Moan, Moantwo, and a Twau. An astronomer early on even reported that Evangelion had appeared on the moon, alongside a very confused and enraged Typhonna, and that the two did battle, fighting to a draw before vanishing again. We do not know if these claims are true, but we are still looking into them. _

Naruto could not suppress a growl that made Hyde shiver in fright as he read up on the Evangelion. It seemed like the Eva was yet another pawn for Team Trauma to get their hands on Moan.

Looking down at the cowering scientist, Naruto performed a Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu and burnt the man alive. It was nothing compared to what he had subjected the poor Eva to but it was the best he could do now seeing as Vinslet was out of commission.

Walking over to the Eva, Naruto was able to get a closer look at the Eva.

The Eva was around 4'4 (135 centimeters) and looked extremely healthy. She had brownish fur everywhere and was especially thick around her neck, making it look as though she had a mane. The Eva also had well-defined muscles. They apparently wanted her in the best condition possible so that the evolution would be more powerful. In fact, the Eva would look like a perfectly healthy Pokegirl if not for the look in her eyes. It was said that the eyes were the window to the soul and Naruto fully agreed with that statement.

Naruto sighed as he started on his course of action. It would complicate things greatly but he could never just turn a blind eye to such a thing.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Blades of wind technique!)" Naruto cried out as he summoned forth blades of wind to cut off the Eva's shackles.

"Come on, let's go." Naruto said to the Eva as she simply stood there looking at him.

In response, The Eva simply looked at him blankly. Naruto wondered briefly if the experiments had damaged her mind somehow. That theory was disproved immediately.

"Why are you doing this?" The Eva asked monotonously.

"Because it is the right to do. Come on, someone might come in any moment and I don't want to have to fight my way through everyone here."

"The...right thing?" The Eva asked in the some monotonous voice, as though it was something she had never heard of. But then again, Team Trauma was not known for being good Samaritans so that was understandable.

"Yes, the right thing." Naruto said as he grabbed hold of the Eva's wrist. He really did not want to have to fight his way through everyone.

He was however unprepared for the Eva's reactions. The moment he touched her, The Eva jerked away from him with amazing strength as she held up her arms before her defensively. Pure unbridled terror, the only emotion that she had shown thus far, shone brightly within her eyes.

Naruto immediately realized his mistake. The poor thing had probably been abused so much that it trusted no one at all.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to harm. In fact, I'm going to take you away from his place so that you won't feel any more pain." Naruto said soothingly as he offered his arm to her.

The Eva looked in his eyes and saw only honesty and caring within them. Extending her arm, the Eva hesitatingly gripped his hand and was rewarded by a bright smile.

Pulling her up, Naruto was about to bring her into the ventilation pipes when a Team Trauma suddenly entered the room.

"Professor Hyde, there are the files that you wanted…" He trailed off as he saw the burnt corpse on the floor as well the shinobi and the freed Eva.

"INTRUDER!" he yelled before his shout was cut off by a kunai to the throat.

Naruto could only curse at this inopportune timing. Grabbing hold of the Eva, he whispered to her, "Grab hold of me tightly, this is going to be a wild ride." The Eva nodded while her body shook terribly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you. I promise." Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan in his hand which he used to blast apart the wall. Not waiting for the dust to settle, Naruto jumped out of the building while the Eva clung to him in a death grip. Once they were on the ground, Naruto noticed that the Eva had already slipped on her emotionless mask. Naruto deduced that it was probably a way of protecting her mind from what had been done to her.

Looking around, Naruto saw the answer as to why there had been no Psychic Pokegirls in the building and why the base had not been detected. Numerous Psychic Pokegirls were lined all around the base, creating a barrier that sizzled. Naruto figured that it also either made the building invisible or manipulate the trespassers' minds into going elsewhere.

A stream of Team Trauma members emerged from the base while Naruto began to think of how to get rid of the barrier. After tossing a rock and watching it become atomized by the barrier, Naruto had concluded that the barrier prevented exit as well. It was too time-consuming to hunt down all of the Pokegirls one by one, even if he had the use of Kage Bunshin. He was not sure a Rasengan would be able to do the job and the Rasenshuriken took time to build up as well.

Suddenly, he was broken out of his musings by the sounds of snarling beside him. Turning his head, Naruto saw that the emotionless mask that the Eva had donned was now replaced by a mask of anger.

Naruto soon saw the reason why she was acting like she was currently as he saw Varg walking towards them, a smug look on his face.

"Well, it seems like you survived the Widows only to place yourself in my hands eh, Naruto?" Varg taunted.

He then looked at the Eva. "So, it looks 038 has some independent thought huh. I guess we will have to beat it out of you then."

The Eva's anger increased then as her mind flashed back to the numerous tortures that she had gone through all because of this one man. She wanted nothing more than to rip him apart limb by limb. She surged forward, aiming to fulfill her desires for vengeance when she was held back by none other than Naruto.

"Stop it. You'll just die if you go forward aimlessly." Naruto said as he struggled to hold the Eva back. What kind of drugs had they pumped into the Pokegirl to make her so freakishly strong?

The Eva continued to struggle against Naruto, her mind too clouded with rage to hear what Naruto had to say. All she cared about was seeing the look of pain on Varg's face. She was going to kill him, and she was going to kill him now!

* * *

Naruto looked down in trepidation as he felt a familiar surge of power flowing through his body. Looking down, he saw that the Orichalcon sword was glowing and when he looked up, his fears were confirmed. The Eva was evolving.

With the number of things that the Eva could evolve to, It was highly impossible for her to evolve into an Evangelion now and Naruto was pretty sure that he could restrain any of her other evolutions. He noticed the strange stone hidden in her mane too late. It was grayish in colour, with a pair of angel wings carved on it. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized it to be an Angel stone, the mechanism that was required for an Eva to turn into an Evangelion.

Naruto let go of the Eva with a yelp as he felt something burning his hand. Looking around, Naruto noticed that he was all alone. All of the Team Trauma members had retreated the moment they saw the Eva evolving.

Tossing one of the enhanced Pokeballs at the Eva, his eyes bugged out as he watched it disintegrated when it _neared _her. Not even touching her, but just nearing her. Meanwhile, the amount of energy produced by the Eva was skyrocketing.

Time for Plan B.

"Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out as a dome of mud rose up and covered the Eva. The amount of energy that the Eva was producing was unbelievable! Perspiration beaded Naruto's forehead as he struggled to maintain the Jutsu. What floored Naruto though was the fact that the energy did not seem to be decreasing, or even being produced at the same rate. It was actually increasing exponentially!

After a few minutes, a few cracks appeared on the surface of the mud dome and Naruto doubled his efforts but it was to no avail. Light began streaming out of the cracks and before long; the whole mud dome had exploded, throwing Naruto with the force of the explosion.

The Eva was in the middle of a crater and she seemed to be growing while a pillar of light emanated from her.

Oh well, time for Plan C now.

Four Kage Bunshin popped into existence who promptly surrounded the Eva and slammed their hands on the ground while they yelled out "Shishienjin no Jutsu! (Four Man Purple Flame Wall Technique!)"

Four large violet walls of flame immediately sprang up from where the Kage Bunshins were and surrounded the Eva, preventing the energy from going further than the barrier.

This technique was a barrier Ninjutsu technique where four ninjas place themselves far apart in a square alignment and focus their chakra into a large purple wall of fire. This wall is a solid cube and cannot be penetrated so long as it stands. Anyone who attempts to break through the barrier is lit aflame. It was useful for sectoring off areas during a mission as to be able to complete a much more complicated, powerful technique, or to separate battles. So long as all four remain in concentration, the wall will not falter. But if even one of them were to be attacked while performing this, the wall will recede.

Naruto began to create a back-up in case the Shishienjin failed, which was highly likely. While the Shishienjin was touted as an unbreakable barrier, the fact remained that this jutsu was being by Kage Bunshins who would not be able to take the strain of maintaining the barrier as well a human. Added to that, the amount of energy that the Pokegirl was pouring forth was equivalent to at least four tail's worth of chakra and Naruto was pretty sure that it could go even higher.

Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on forming that he wanted in his mind. As a seal master, Naruto had created a seal that was powerful beyond measure. It had the ability to suppress its target's chakra absolutely. Unfortunately, it consumed chakra heavily and Naruto had created it be possible only through mental application so that it could not be used on him.

Opening his eyes, Naruto pictured the seal to be spanning the entire width of the barrier. Blue flames jumped to life and began running around in what seemed like a haphazard manner. In actuality these flames were acting as Naruto's ink for the seal that he was creating. Within moments, the seal was complete. However, that was just the easy part.

Keeping the image of the seal within his mind, Naruto pumped his chakra into the seal. At first, it seemed as though Naruto's seal had malfunctioned. Not giving up in the least, Naruto continued pumping chakra in and the energy that the Eva was producing finally stopped maintaining and decreased to a constant level. Eventually, the energy produced dwindled until it became nothing.

Once he was sure that he was safe, Naruto dispelled his clones and the barrier dropped while he released his concentration. The blue flames dissipated into the air, leaving behind an unconscious Pokegirl.

Tossing a Pokeball at the Evangelion, Naruto watched as the Pokeball 'clicked' indicating that the Evangelion had been caught before he dropped down on the ground, dead to the world.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life: Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls…Must I really say this every chapter? Makes me depressed.**

**A/N: I am sorry for the extremely late update. I have no excuse other than extreme laziness (trying to enjoy the last of my holidays). Anyways, school will be starting soon so do not expect quick updates. Read and Review!**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sight of the azure blue sky while white fluffy clouds drifted lazily. Now he knew why Shikamaru liked to stare at the clouds so much. It was certainly relaxing.

Sitting up, Naruto looked around and saw that there were no threats present, not that he would have expected any. The moment the Team Trauma members saw that the Eva was evolving, they had done what any sane and smart man would do-run for their lives.

Even if they wanted to come back through the teleporting pad, they could not have seeing as it was already destroyed. The Shishienjin had been extremely large in order to account for the Evangelion's giant height. He did NOT want to know what would happen should the Evangelion come into contact with the barrier. Therefore, the barrier had spanned the entire width of the Team Trauma base and the energy given out had disintegrated the base.

While he could have just casted the Shishienjin on himself, there were a few problems with that with the most important being the destruction of an entire continent. Naruto did not want that on his conscience. Added to that, barricading himself within a barrier was simply foolish. Should the barrier be broken, he would have no way of escaping as he would be trapped.

* * *

Fingering the Pokeball that contained the Evangelion, Naruto was at a loss as to how to proceed. Keeping the Evangelion would be extremely useful seeing as it WAS a Legendary Pokegirl and its powers would be incredible. On the other hand, it would bring countless troubles on himself. Team Trauma would start hunting him down actively now that he had a Legendary Pokegirl. Added to that, Pokecenters would definitely be off-limits for him should he decide to bring the Evangelion along. Who knows what the reactions of the people would be?

Oh well, he would leave that question to a later time. The most important thing now was to get his Pokegirls healed and that would mean getting his hands on a PPHU.

* * *

Naruto glared at the object in front of him.

He was currently in his Shichuuka, in front of his working table and was attempting to get the PPHU that he had bought (at a ridiculously high price) working. First of all, when he had opened the package, all he saw was a manual as well as numerous spare parts. His exact words at that time had been, "Fuck it! A D.I.Y?"

After an hour of cursing and swearing, Naruto had finally managed to assemble the PPHU together. However, it simply refused to work. He had placed his Pokeballs in the slots as the manual had instructed and turned on the switch but nothing had happened. Driven to the brink of insanity by this contraption, Naruto picked it up and prepared to fling on the ground when he noticed something written at the bottom.

"Batteries not included. Electricity needed…" Naruto read out before he slammed his head onto the table. It seemed like all of the stress of the previous days had finally caught up to him. His brains were so scrambled that he had forgotten about such a tiny detail!

Eventually though, he managed to charge the PPHU up with a simple Raiton jutsu and heal all of his Pokegirls before he released them into the open.

While his Pokegirls were busy trying to reorient themselves with the world after having been stuck in their Pokegirls for such a long time, Naruto took the time to observe the changes that his Pokegirls had gone through.

Rylai looked the same as she did except she was without the wings and tails, was taller and had bigger…assets. Kireina had opted not to put on any armour seeing as she wanted to be as fast as possible in order to utilize the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu properly. Once again, the change seemed to be only her height and certain physical properties. Naruto did notice though that Kireina had added a spiral to the back of her hakama which looked exactly like the one that he bore himself.

Having not gone through any evolutions, Vinslet had not changed at all. When Vinslet caught Naruto looking at her, she licked her lips while sending a seductive look his way, making sure that Naruto knew what she was thinking of.

Quickly turning his head away before he was pounced on by his Pokegirl, Naruto observed the last of his harem (Evangelion doesn't count since she is not officially in it yet). Yuffie had definitely gone through the most drastic changes. Instead of skin, she was now fully covered by a creamy-white fur that Naruto was sure was extremely soft. She had grown a muzzle and instead of human ears, she had two pointed ears at the top of her head. Whiskers were also evident. Her clothing had changed to a black full body spandex suit. She looked great in it, unlike a certain duo he knew…

Shaking his head to clear it of unwanted images, Naruto walked over to the Evangelion. As the Pokedex had stated, her hair was long, going down to her waist. Her eyes, all four of them, were also extremely weird, with the sclera and irises being black while her pupils were red. It kind of reminded him of the sharingan. However, she was not as tall as the Pokedex had stated, being only at most 180cm tall. She was absolutely naked and there was no sign of the glowing armour that had been reported in the Pokedex. Perhaps she had the ability to summon it at will?

The Evangelion had remained absolutely motionless throughout Naruto's observations which lasted around ten seconds or so. Her eyes though constantly changed. They would flicker in between curiosity, gratitude and then the one that Naruto hated the most-emotionless.

By now his Pokegirls had also finished observing the Evangelion and come up with their own conclusions. Although they had witnessed everything in their Pokeballs, it was much easier to judge someone when you were face to face with them.

Kireina obviously distrusted the Evangelion as she had moved towards Naruto such that she was only one step to the back and to the right of Naruto. Her legs were spread apart, ready to move at any instant and her hands were clasped in front of her, able to move to her sword instantly while appearing submissive at the same time.

Rylai was directly behind him with her hand on his shoulder, indicating that she did not harbour any distrust against the Evangelion and would go with anything that Naruto said.

Vinslet was lounging on the chair with a bored expression on her face. The only indication that she was paying attention was the fact that her eyes were constantly flickering between her Tamer and the Legendary Pokegirl. She did not really care about what happened next but she was prepared to jump to Naruto's defense should the Evangelion make a wrong move.

Yuffie was on Naruto's left, grinning broadly at the Evangelion. Then again, that was to be expected. In the time that they had spent together, Naruto had discovered Yuffie's greatest love-things that went 'BOOM'. Therefore, since Evangelion had enough power to cause the entire continent to go 'BOOM', the Kunimitsu was going to love her.

Remarkably, The Evangelion did not seem at all uncomfortable with all the scrutinising that she was being subjected to. Naruto supposed this was due to the fact that she had probably been exposed to this sort of thing under Team Trauma.

"Well then umm…I didn't introduce myself the last time that we met. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and these are my Pokegirls behind me. The Samurai is Kireina." Kireina simply nodded curtly.

"The FrostWyrm behind me is Rylai." Rylai smiled demurely at the Evangelion although she did not get a response like she had hoped she would get.

"The lazy Vampire is Vinslet." The Vampire sent a glare in Naruto's direction for being called lazy before she waved lazily at the Evangelion. Once again, there was no reaction.

"The hyperactive Kunimitsu is Yuffie." Yuffie grinned even more broadly (was that even possible?) and waved cheerfully at the Evangelion although her enthusiasm dimmed a little when she did not a response from that.

"Well, now that you know who we are, what is your name?"

"My…name…?" The Evangelion paused here.

"I did not have a name. I was simply addressed as 038. I suppose you can call that my name."

Naruto was infuriated at this. To not give a Pokegirl a name but instead address her by a number, Team Trauma was robbing her of a human existence. They were reducing her to nothing but another mindless drone, another experiment. That is why some Tamers did not name their Pokegirls because having a name would mean that you are human, that you _exist_ as a person.

The Evangelion flinched a little when she saw the look of anger cross Naruto's face. She had seen that emotion many times before. Each time she saw that, it brought her nothing but more pain. Therefore, she was surprised when Naruto spoke to her gently.

"I am sorry if I frightened you. I am not angry at you. I am angry at Team Trauma for how they were treating you." For a Legendary Pokegirl to flinch at just a look of anger, what had Team Trauma done to her?

"Anyways, what will you do now?"

The Evangelion was confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant, what do you want to do now? Do you want to travel by yourself or would you like to travel with us? There is safety in numbers after all." Besides, if the Evangelion traveled with them, there would be less chances of her being captured by Team Trauma.

The Evangelion however was at a loss. She did not know how to react to this situation. She had always followed the orders of Team Trauma. She was never given a chance to make a decision. Asking her to make a decision now that was so important overwhelmed her.

"I…I do not know…"

Naruto sighed. This was to be expected. Even though she had immense power, she had never been exposed to anything but Team Trauma and there was bound to be a lot of stuff that she did not know how to react to.

"Well, how about you travel with us for a while? If you do not like it, you can leave then." Naruto offered. If she did leave though, Naruto was going to place a seal that would allow him to track her. Giving her over to Team Trauma was a big no after all the effort that he had put.

The Evangelion nodded in acceptance. She was more used to this. Following orders was much easier than making decisions. Besides, this person did not seem to act like Team Trauma. Perhaps she would be able to experience this 'happy' thing that she had heard other experiments talk about.

* * *

The days passed swiftly and Naruto continued to train himself as well as his Pokegirls every single day. Recent events had shown that the amount of power that they had was still far from enough. Meanwhile, He had Kage Bunshins roaming around town under Henges to try and get as much information on Team Trauma's activities as possible. It seemed like the destruction of the base had dealt a large blow to Team Trauma seeing as there had not been a peep out of them.

The training had gone very well although Rylai seemed to have reached a cap that she could not break pass no matter what. Therefore, Naruto had her focus on efficiency and control instead Therefore Rylai had worked on reducing the amount of energy that her attacks used as well thinking up of ways to use them in a more effective manner.

She had also started to control her draconic powers. She was able to manifest any of her draconic parts with simply a thought. Her transformation to her full dragon form also took a much less time than before. Added to that, she had also learnt to control the size of her transformation. The biggest that she would reach so far was around ten stories high and she could shrink down to two meters.

She was not the only who had been training. His other Pokegirls had been hit very hard by the incident with the Widows and had been training fervently so that they would not fail Naruto once again.

Vinslet had decided to work on her stamina this time. In group battles, she would be most likely delegated to the back row where she could cast her illusions safely without any interruptions. However, if she were to maintain more than one illusion at a time, it would drain her quickly and Vinslet did not want a repeat of the Widow incident. Aside from stamina, Vinslet had also trained to increase her speed so that she would not be caught unawares should someone break past the frontlines. Her skill with illusions had also improved drastically. She was able to create layer after layer of illusions and weave them together flawlessly. Naruto still remembered when she had used him as guinea pig to make sure that her illusions were correct.

* * *

"Vinslet, it is time for me to check on your progress. Are you ready?"

"What do you think?" Vinslet replied with a confident smirk.

"Very well, let us begin then."

After a few moments though, nothing happened and Naruto wondered if Vinslet was slacking off again. Extending his sense, Naruto saw that Vinslet was still in her current position. What on earth was she doing?

All of a sudden, Naruto felt pain erupt in his right arm. Blood gushed out of his arm. Naruto doubled over as he felt something knock the breath out of him.

"Very impressive work, Vinslet, combining the sense of sight and sense of touch like this."

Vinslet released her illusion then and Naruto was shocked to see her standing right before him.

"I guessed I fooled you huh, Naruto." She smirked.

Naruto nodded, very impressed. He had been played like a fool. Instead of making him feel pain through an illusion, what she had done was to use a web of illusions to fool him into thinking that she was standing at the same spot. In the mean time, she had snuck up to him and dealt actual physical damage.

This was what Genjutsu masters aimed for- A perfect mix of reality and illusion that could constantly keep their opponents off guard. Vinslet had done very well in this case.

"Very good work on this, Vinslet. Keep it up." Naruto praised.

"Well then…do I get a reward for this?" Vinslet purred as she wrapped her arms around her master.

* * *

Kireina had trained herself day and night in order to get her body to its physical peak so that she would be able to utilize Shinsoku to its maximum capability. Other than mastering all of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu attacks (other than Amakakeru no Hirameki which she refused to learn), she had also mastered all the attacks that were granted to a Samurai except for the Zanmato skill.

She had also made a breakthrough when it came to using the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. By channeling Ki into the sword when she first drew it, the energy that all martial artist type Pokegirls used, Kireina was able to extend the range of her slash extremely as the Ki would travel out in a wave and act as a ranged attack. Unfortunately, she could only use this as a Battoujutsu as she had not figured out how to replicate the attack without the god-speed drawing of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.

One weird thing was the fact that even though both Pokegirls had evolved, her rivalry with Yuffie still remained and they would often spar together to see who the stronger Pokegirl was. Up to date, it was a tie at 19-19. Very often, it was the first move that determined the outcome of the match.

* * *

After learning even more jutsu from Naruto, Yuffie had preferred to keep to a distance and fire off jutsu after jutsu at Kireina. Therefore, should Yuffie manage to get far away from Kireina in time, she would win seeing as Kireina's Ki Slash was only a one-use attack while Yuffie could fire off volleys of fireballs, lightning bolts and any other thing that she could think of.

Of course, Yuffie had not neglected her physical skills. Since Naruto was a close-range specialist, the number of long range jutsus that he had to impart to Yuffie was not many. Therefore, she required high speed in order to be able to hit her opponents with the majority of her jutsus. One thing she had learned though was to not engage in close combat with Kireina. Anything that got within the range of her sword was instantly reduced to ribbons.

Naruto had also attempted to teach Yuffie the Rasengan which turned out to be a total failure. For some obscure reason, Yuffie just could not get the Rasengan to work. She had completed the first and second steps successfully but when it came to the final step, her Rasengan always got out of control. In the end, both of them had decided to give up on the Rasengan and focus on other jutsus instead.

* * *

After much consideration and much reading of what books Naruto had stored in his scrolls, the Evangelion had decided on a new name-Kidara. In the book that the Evangelion had read, Kidara had been an abused child, living with barely anything. However, she persevered and managed to carve out a future of her own. Thus, the Evangelion chose this name in the hopes that she would be able to create a future where she would be happy.

Apart from having chosen a new name, Kidara had also joined in the training sessions created by Naruto. There was only one way to describe her.

Power incarnate.

.Having been pumped up full of steroids and the like by team Trauma, Kidara had been extremely strong even when she was just an Eva. Added to that, Team Trauma had fed her Rare Candies, a special food that increased a Pokegirl's level once every time it was consumed. Therefore, Kidara was a Level 100 Pokegirl.

And then came her evolution. As evidenced by the destruction of the Orange continent, an Evangelion possessed an incredible amount of power. Add to that the modifications that Kidara had gone though when she was still an Eva and you got one hell of a powerhouse.

Naruto still felt chills run down his spine whenever he remembered the time he went all out against Kidara to test how strong she truly was. Once Kidara had learnt to control her powers properly, she was simply incredible. Never did he expect to have to use up to five tails of his demonic chakra. Legendary Pokegirls were truly in a whole different level.

Her strength was not the only aspect of her that had improved. She was also slowly but surely developing emotionally. The times when a smile would grace her normally emotionless face had increased. Her eyes no longer broadcasted the hopelessness that Naruto had seen last time. She had also begun to interact more with others although she was hesitant to initiate a conversation with anyone than Naruto who she seemed to hold in high regards.

* * *

Naruto's Pokegirls were not the only ones who trained. After witnessing the power of Team Trauma and the Legendary Pokegirls first-hand, he saw that he was utterly inadequate to deal with such problems should they occur again. If he continued the way he was right now, there was a high chance that he would not be able to protect his precious people the next time!

That was why Naruto was currently in the middle of a clearing while four of his clones surrounded him. The Shishienjin was up to ensure that should he lose control of himself, the fifth clone outside of the barrier would have enough time to use the suppression seal to stop him from rampaging.

Naruto had been trying to gain access to the rest of his demonic chakra the whole of the last week. Unfortunately, every time he tried to go beyond the sixth tail, he had kept encountering a barrier of sorts. However, he had been slowly getting closer to pushing past the barrier and his instinct told him that today would be the day he accomplished his goal.

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on the demonic chakra within. Bit by bit, Naruto pulled it to the surface. Unlike human chakra where you were supposed to just it flow, demonic chakra was extremely violent and had to be forcefully pulled in order to be utilized.

Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure as the feeling of extreme power infused his body. Not letting his guard down for even one moment, Naruto continued to pull on the demonic chakra until he had already pulled out six tails worth of chakra.

It was then that he hit the same blasted barrier. No matter how much he pulled, the chakra just would not budge. In the mean time, he could already feel the demonic chakra burning his skin. Not letting himself be deterred by the pain, Naruto continued to pull on the demonic chakra ruthlessly, willing it to do his bidding.

Finally, Naruto felt the demonic chakra budge just a bit and Naruto capitalized on that, pulling on the chakra with all of his might. The ground around him was blown into smithereens as a seventh tail appeared behind Naruto. Now was the crucial time. When he had gone to consult the Kyuubi, the demon had told Naruto that the nine tails were divided into three stages of three tails.

For example, after Naruto had been able to access the first three tails, he had seemed to hit a block when it came to the fourth tail. When Jiraiya summoned the toad to alter the seal so that he could access the fourth tail, he had lost control of himself.

It would be the same for the seventh tail. If he managed to conquer this, the remaining tails should come easily to him. Naruto growled as he tried to suppress the immense bloodlust rising within him. He needed to kill something, to feel its life juices flowing down his hands. He wanted to sink his teeth into tender flesh and feel the utter anguish of his prey.

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to clear his mind. He had to hold on. There was no use to unlocking a new power if he used it to injure the ones he was protecting. The images of his Pokegirls immediately sprang to his mind then.

_Rylai…Vinslet…Kireina…Yuffie…Kidara…I will protect you!_

With a roar, Naruto pushed down the bloodlust that was threatening to take over his mind while images of his Pokegirls flashed in his mind. For his precious people, he would accomplish this!

Reaching deep within himself, Naruto dug up the last of his demonic chakra and brought it to the surface. Eight tails blossomed as a fiery aura raged around Naruto. The ground was torn up and disintegrated due to the sheer power that he was exuding.

_Now…the final one…_

* * *

Naruto stood before the cage that contained what was once the most ferocious demon alive.

"**So…it seems you have managed to unlock all of your tails huh, flesh bag. Not bad…not bad at all…"**

"Enough of the empty praises. You know what I'm here for. With the power I hold now, I could just rip the last tail away from you but I will ask you. Will you grant it to me?"

"**Give the last of my power? What do you take me for?"** The Kyuubi growled as it bared its teeth at its jailor. The effect was unfortunately lost due to its diminutive size.

"It is not like you will have any use of your power anyway. You have seen what I will go up against. Remember, if I die, you will also die."

The Kyuubi growled deep in its throat. There was no other choice for it. He had not granted Naruto the last tail previously because of what would happen to the Kyuubi. Currently, the Kyuubi was nothing but its chakra and its soul. Its chakra was what gave the Kyuubi its form. Should the Kyuubi grant the last tail over to Naruto, it would be reduced to nothing but a formless entity.

On the other hand, if the boy died because he did not have enough power, then its fate would be horrible indeed. The boy would probably go to heaven due to his deeds while the Kyuubi would be tortured in the Shinigami's stomach for an eternity due to the seal.

"**Here, use it well and do not die!"**

Naruto returned to the real world just as the ninth tail formed. The aura around turned into a fiery inferno which blasted away the land that Naruto stood on, forming an extremely deep crater.

The Nidaime Kyuubi was born.

* * *

That was not the only thing that Naruto trained on. To him, the demonic chakra was best left as a last resort. Although he had managed to unlock all nine tails, the damage done to his body from using the demonic chakra made it a double-edged sword.

Therefore he had trained his physique, constantly engaging in spars and doing exercises. The weight that he had on now due to the gravity seals made Lee's weights feel as light as a feather in comparison. Constantly going through the katas for both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu ensured that Naruto's skills would not drop. At the same time, Naruto constantly thought of new attacks that he could use.

He was also trying to increase the size of his jutsu library. Not by learning from scrolls though. He was trying to create new jutsus of his own. Up to date, only the Oiroke no Jutsu, the Harem no Jutsu, the Oodama Rasengan, and the Fuuton: Rasengan, the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken and the Fuuton: Oodama Rasenshuriken was his creations and all of them were variations of other techniques.

His recent experiences had showed him that what he had was simply not enough.

"Again." Naruto said.

His clone nodded and ran at him, Rasengan in hand.

"Spin…spin…spin…" Naruto muttered as he channeled chakra into the jutsu that he was creating. Dust began to stir as the air around Naruto began to pick up speed.

The clone was only ten meters away from Naruto now. Not paying any heed to the clone, Naruto directed his chakra to force the wind to do his will. The clone cocked back his arm as he approached the original before he thrust the arm with the Rasengan forward and immediately encountered resistance.

A typhoon had formed around Naruto which was protecting him from the Rasengan for the time being. Naruto frowned as he saw the Rasengan slowly begin to push inwards. This jutsu was strong but it was still far from strong enough.

"What on earth is missing from the jutsu?" Naruto thought as he dismissed the jutsu and the clone.

Naruto sat down and went over the mechanics of his jutsu in his mind. After seeing the speed that some of the Pokegirls had shown, Naruto wanted a back-up in case his legs were injured or he was out-matched in a battle of speed (although it was very unlikely) therefore he had worked on his first ever defensive jutsu.

Although he had an affinity to all the elements thank to the Kyuubi, his strongest affinity was still with wind so he had decided to create a defensive jutsu using wind. What the jutsu did was to use wind natured chakra to swirl around him rapidly, forming a typhoon that would not only protect him but also deflect the attack to one side due its spinning nature.

However, it was still not enough. An attack with enough force could still break through even though it would take a longer time than usual. Added to that, there was nothing he could while inside the typhoon which limited his effectiveness greatly.

For now though, he would simply focus on making it strong enough to protect him. After some thought, he figured out why the Rasengan had been able to counter his defensive jutsu. The Rasengan was formed by swirling chakra in many different directions in order to achieve as much damage as possible. Therefore, since his new jutsu only turned in one direction, the multi-directional chakra swirls would resist the push so the Rasengan would continue on in a straight path while some would go along with the spinning, increasing the speed at the Rasengan was spinning and thus increasing its power at the same.

So, in order to counter that, all he would have to do was to 'layer' his typhoon so to speak, causing the wind within the typhoon to spin in many different directions, turning it into a maelstrom. Added to that, if he made the wind sharper instead of making it blunt like he had at first, the typhoon would rip apart anything that would come at him.

Forming another clone, he prepared for another test run. This time, he was not disappointed at all. Upon contact, the Rasengan exploded spectacularly killing the clone instantly. The wind protected Naruto, ensuring that none of the impact of the explosion reached him.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto cried out while clones filled the clearing. Standing on the ground, crouching on trees, his clones surrounded him.

Ten clones rushed at him, all with Rasengans in their hands. The maelstrom was able to withstand all ten Rasengans easily which made Naruto grin happily. That meant that the maelstrom would not be under stress even when attacked from all sides.

After the dust from the explosion settled and Naruto was revealed to be perfectly unharmed, the rest of the clones took it up a notch. Now to test it against different elements to see how it would fare.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile Technique!)" Ten clones cried out while ten dragons made of white flames roared and charged straight at the original. The dragons connected with the maelstrom and yet another explosion rang out. Naruto was surprised to feel no increase in temperature. It seemed like the rapid swirling of the wind had dispersed all of the heat. Naruto grin then could be described as maniacal. To be able to stand up against its elemental weakness, this jutsu was fantastic!

Jutsus of every element ere then launched at Naruto and throughout the whole test run, Naruto simply stood in the middle of the maelstrom with nary a scratch on him. Anything that encountered the maelstrom was either blown away or shredded into nothing.

After some time, the clones had decided to stop simply attacking head on and jumped over Naruto so that they were directly above him. With nothing to impede them, they sent a flurry of jutsus, kunais and shuriken right at Naruto. He was forced then to stop his jutsu and dodge the hail of attacks sent at him.

It seemed like there was still a weakness to his technique. Since his jutsu was like a typhoon, with him in the eye, he was not harmed by the swirling winds. However, it was designed more like a funnel so any attacks that were sent from directly over head could pass through empty space and hit him.

So, Naruto decided to make a few alterations to his jutsu. Instead of a funnel of wind, it was now a dome of wind that swirled consistently around Naruto. He had to shrink it considerably in order to be able to control the wind properly but it seemed like the idea was plausible.

"Fuuton: Naruto no Jutsu…success." Naruto smirked. It was a tad narcissistic to name the jutsu after himself but nothing fit better. It was, after all, a maelstrom that he had created.

Over the next few days, whenever it was Jutsu time on his training schedule, he would fiddle with the Naruto no Jutsu, constantly trying to improve it. He had finally gained enough mastery to be able to summon up the barrier in the blink of an eye. Added to that, he had managed to figure out how to move with the barrier active and he could keep it active now even when he went full speed.

* * *

However, all good things must come to an end and thus one day Naruto received news that ended their idyllic (to him) life. For some reason, a forest near the town of Belze, a week's journey away, had suddenly erupted into flames and spread into the town, claiming the lives of everyone. There had been no survivors. Anyone who entered the town to investigate had mysteriously disappeared as well, even the government officials.

This news had created uproar in the town as everyone feared for their lives, wondering if this strange incident would happen to the town seeing as they were not very far away from Belze. This was the reason Naruto had caught wind of the news through his Kage Bunshins. This stank of Team Trauma to him. It was probably a new weapon or probably even a new kind of Pokegirl that they had created.

On the other hand, just a town seemed pretty tame compared to the catastrophe that would be needed to attract Moan. Was this perhaps a test run? Regardless of the reason, Naruto needed to stop whatever Team Trauma was planning which was why he was now in the middle of a wasteland.

What had once been a lush forest teeming with life had been reduced to a barren wasteland. The place was eerily silent. Every step that he took stirred up a cloud of ash. There was nothing here except for white ash. Every thing had been burnt.

Walking into town, Naruto felt his heart clench at the sight that greeted him. Buildings were destroyed and everywhere were the corpses of the townspeople. The expressions on their faces were those of stark terror. However, there were few recognizable corpses. Most of the rest had been burnt beyond recognition. Naruto noticed that the corpses did not have any visible wounds on them, signifying that they had been burnt alive.

Naruto felt his blood boil as he walked through the town. How many innocent people would be subject to torture, how many people would die simply for Varg's twisted ambitions?!

Naruto's Pokegirls were handling the matter quite well seeing as this was the first time they had witnessed such a massacre. But then again, all of them were battle-hardened individuals and what Kidara had seen first-hand the atrocities that Team Trauma had committed. All of them were still green in the face though.

After wandering around the town, Naruto concluded that the damage done was definitely by a Fire-type Pokegirl. It was also probably very large due to the ease that it had destroyed the buildings with.

The buildings were rarely burnt which meant that the Pokegirl had a lot of strength to club the building into rubble. Her preferred method for attacking though seemed to be using fire as the only damage done to the citizens was by fire.

Shortly after, Naruto came upon a sight that made him pale.

**MAGMAMMARY, the Lava Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Fire**  
****Frequency**: Rare (Crimson League; unknown all others)**  
****Diet**: unknown (assumed only needs lava or fire to survive)**  
****Role**: unknown, not discovered until after the Sukebe War ended**  
****Libido**: High**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water**  
****Attacks**: Fireblast, Flamethrower, Barrier, Dissolve**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x5), Endurance, High Heat Tolerance**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Cyndacunt (Fire Stone)

_Magmammarys (or Magmarys are they're sometimes called) are Pokegirls whose entire skin (save for the bottoms of their feet) is continually ablaze with a special flame so long as they're alive. Even when doused with water or even encased in ice, these flame do not go out, the flames of a Magmammary can only extinguish when they're dead. Because of their flames, their body temperature is roughly 337 degrees Fahrenheit (or 169 degrees Celsius). While their flames will not set anything on fire, their body heat alone will cause things to grow quite hot after a while. This means that they are often forced to stay in places that are resistant to heat. _

_If their body temperature is ever below 330 degrees Fahrenheit (or 166 degrees Celsius), it's often a clear sign that she is not healthy. Oddly, her body temperature normally doesn't change up or down more than one or two degrees, regardless of weather conditions or the climate; but her temperature may go up to 377 degrees Fahrenheit (or 192 degrees Celsius) during sex. This makes it virtually impossible for any tamer who does not have an ice or fire affinity to become intimate with her. Regardless of these facts, most Magmammarys do not like to be in areas that are not hot. _

_Magmammarys generally stand roughly 4'2" to 5'8", though taller or shorter is not entirely unknown. Their eyes are generally ash grey or deep red, but the rare "albino" of the species has had blue eyes. Magmammarys with blue eyes almost always have an important destiny in store for them. Their hair is never curly, though their flames can make it appear so, and most hate having their hair beyond shoulder length. _

_Magmammarys have special secondary eyelids that allow them to swim through lava as if swimming through water, and thanks to their incredibly high heat tolerance, they can swim virtually unharmed through lava. They do, however, avoid going so deep as to encounter magma, though. They don't seem to eat, but are frequently seen around flames and lava, which is currently assumed to be their actually food, and it's been ascertained (though details as to how this was discovered are rather sketchy) that Magmammarys cannot feed on their own flames. _

_Magmammarys are generally rather unfriendly to (sometimes even openly snide towards) any non-fire Pokegirls, though they do have respect for Ice Pokegirls and any human who can ignore the heat they generally live in. Researchers believe this may be due to the fact that they either can't respect anyone who cannot take the heat or they simply don't want to hurt anyone. _

Because of their rarity, domesticate Magmammary are rare, and threshold girls are, as of yet, unheard of.

It was a dead Magmammary but that was not what scared Naruto. It was the fact that the Magmammary's skin was burnt black. What on earth could _burn_ a Magmammary?

The ground shook violently then and Naruto cursed as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. When he looked up his eyes widened as he saw the reason for the sudden earthquake.

**Level 100 INFERNUS, the Legendary Fire Titan Pokegirl **

**Type**: Humanoid (lava)**  
****Element**: Fire**  
****Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique) (Deceased)**  
****Diet**: unknown, has never been seen eating**  
****Role**: Destruction**  
****Libido**: assumed none **  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel **  
****Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water**  
****Fighting Style**: Infernus didn't really have any identifiable attacks. She would wander around, roaring and punching the ground, spewing lava and fire.**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Toughness (x500), Enhanced Strength (x200), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, several hundred feet tall**  
****Limitations**: EXTREMELY low intelligence**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: None

_When the Revenge War began, there were four immensely powerful Legendary Pokegirls. One was Typhonna. Another was Infernus. _

_Infernus was a gigantic monstrosity of a Pokegirl that appeared shortly after Typhonna. She was human in shape, but was several hundred feet tall, with long hair, but her whole body was made entirely of lava. She was a massive, hulking Pokegirl, and very low in intelligence. She did nothing more than wander around and destroy, _

_She first appeared in Greenland and Iceland, destroying both nations in spectacular fashion, and headed for the Arctic Circle, most likely with intention of melting the ice cap. However, because of her size she had to travel through water, something which caused her great pain, most likely due to her nature as a being of lava. Her movements through water caused great amounts of steam to erupt, as the water evaporated on contact with her skin. Infernus was last seen headed towards the polar ice cap when Typhonna entered the fog What exactly happened is unknown, but Infernus was never seen again after that, and Typhonna exited the mist seemingly without incident. The Volcano Mistress, Kary, appeared shortly afterwards, filling Infernus' role in more efficient fashion. Two years later Typhonna disappeared. _

_Update as of 140 AS: A vast, mountainous island has been discovered near the Arctic Circle, one that looks like it was formed after a vast volcanic eruption. Studies of this island by psychic and magic-type Pokegirls have discovered traces of a vast, primitive soul that has long since departed, leading some to believe that the island is the remains of Infernus after an unsuccessful battle with Typhonna. Because of the powerful soul that once resided in the island, ghost Pokegirls were drawn to it and gather there in abundance. Thrill seeking Tamers, mages wanting an ideal place to study necromancy, and those who simply want a Ghost Pokegirl travel to this haunted island, named Inferno Island due to the fact that in the very center of this island is a large pillar of flame which cannot be put out. Legends state that the pillar first appeared when ghosts started gathering there, the last trace of Infernus' mighty soul awakening to observe them. Some say that if you stare into the flame, you can see souls in torment...__**  
**__**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls: __  
__Truly Unique__: All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Infernus' shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). (Or her sheer height, for that matter...) They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokegirl type though.__  
__Deathlessness__: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths. __  
__No Weakness (Level X)__: All of the Legendary Pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Infernus has No Weakness (Level 200). If she were to face anything that was considered Strong vs. Fire, at or below level 200, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally._ _**  
**__**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**_:_Some Legendary Pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. However, due to the fact that Infernus lived only a couple months, no Salient Qualities were identified for Infernus, although it is assumed she had them._

Naruto's first instinct was to run. There was no way he wanted to tangle with another Legendary Pokegirl. Just dealing with Kidara's evolution had left him in such a pitiful state. He was not sure whether the training his team had gone through would be enough for this.

His rational side took over then. Even if he started running, there was no doubt that the Infernus had already caught sight of him. Even with its ponderous steps, the distance that the Infernus could cover was enormous. Should he flee and the Infernus pursue him, it would just result in more damage being done and maybe even more lives lost. There was no choice to it.

His Pokegirls seemed to have come to the same conclusion as him. "Things never get dull around you, do they?" Kireina remarked. None of them laughed. It was gallows humour at best. The party prepared themselves for a fight of a life time as the Infernus walked towards them, the earth shaking with every step that she took.

_**A/N: And this is the end of the chapter. See you next time. (Just kidding hehe XD)**_

* * *

Naruto created four Kage Bunshins who quickly surrounded the Infernus and casted the Shishienjin and within moments, the Infernus was encased in a dome of violet flames. Naruto was not naïve enough to think that this would contain a Legendary Pokegirl at her full power but it would hopefully buy time for him to think up of a plan.

What threw him for a loop was how on earth Team Trauma had managed to clone the Infernus. The only thing that remained of her was the pillar of flames on Inferno Island! No matter. The fact was the Infernus was right before him and he had to concentrate on how to beat it.

It was a towering monstrosity, a being made entirely of lava that glowed a deep red. Her hair reached down to her waist and writhed around as though it was alive. It was made of lava as well, just as every part of her body was. Her eyes had no irises and were yellow in colour.

"Rylai, Kidara, battle mode." Both Pokegirls nodded and started their transformations.

Rylai leapt into the air and transformed into a white dragon. While it was gigantic, it only reached up to the Infernus' torso. Flapping her wings, Rylai hovered in the air and readied herself to strike the moment the Infernus broke the Shishienjin.

Kidara was now at the size that Naruto had initially encountered her, clad in glowing white armour. Her six wings flared out behind her as she took to the skies beside Rylai.

Meanwhile, Infernus had been punching the barrier created by Naruto repeatedly, only grunting in frustration when she touched the barrier whereas others would have been turned to dust instantly.

Eventually, the Infernus had enough of the barrier that impeded her progress and with a loud roar, punched the barrier one last time and shattered it, killing the four clones instantly at the same time.

Infernus charged at the pests that had dared to attack her, roaring loudly all the while.

Naruto gave the last of his Pokegirls orders before he charged at Infernus.

"Kireina, try your Ki slash. Vinslet, use your illusions on her. Infernus is supposed to be extremely stupid so they should be very effective on her. Yuffie, follow after me."

* * *

Rylai inhaled deeply before she expelled a jet of water of at the incoming Infernus. She looked on horrified as the water evaporated into steam the moment it came into contact with the flaming Legendary. That was her Hydro Pump, the strongest Water attack that she had!

"_Rylai, use your Wind Manipulation to cool down the water but do not let it turn into ice."_

Rylai followed suit and this time the Hydro Pump managed to hit the Infernus although all it did was stop the Legendary for a second. Rylai had managed to catch her attention though and she looked upwards before she delivered an uppercut.

Rylai merely chuckled at that. It seemed like the reports of Infernus being extremely dumb were true. The Infernus was miles away from her for God's sake! Her laughter stopped though when the Infernus' arm extended and slammed into her, driving the breath out of her.

Rylai dropped down to the ground, creating a crater when she landed. She was surprised she was still alive after having been hit by that. She was pretty sure her ribs were broken. Her scales were also melted from that brief contact. How were they supposed to beat this?

Two simultaneous cries of "Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" rang out as a flood of water rushed at the Legendary.

"_Buy time for Kidara!"_ Naruto commanded through the mental link.

Looking up, Rylai saw that the Evangelion had her eyes closed in concentration while a long object was forming in her hands. She grinned (or tried to, hard with a muzzle) as she witnessed that. The Infernus was not going to know what hit her.

The Infernus roared as it felt pain at its legs due to the water created by Yuffie and Naruto. Turning around, it searched for the ones who had caused it this pain. Meanwhile, Kireina pelted the Infernus with Ki Slashes which seemed to have no effect. All the illusions that Vinslet weaved were torn apart easily.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" The duo shouted out as the water around it began to spin rapidly before it exploded, sending the Infernus crashing to the ground. The earth split as the huge Legendary impacted.

All of a sudden, something flew down from the heavens and crashed into the Legendary's torso, impaling her. The Infernus let out a roar of pain as she trashed around. Each slam on the ground sent shockwaves rippling out.

Rylai dug her claws into the ground to prevent herself from being blown away while Yuffie and Naruto clung to the ground with chakra. Kireina stood behind Rylai so that she was shielded from the shockwaves. Vinslet and Kidara were safe seeing as they were in the air.

The Infernus finally stopped thrashing around and started to try and pull out the object from its chest.

"It's not dead yet?!" Yuffie cried out.

"That was the Lance of Longinus man! It took even you out, Naruto!"

The Lance of Longinus resembled a long red spear that was forty feet long and forked near the middle, the two shafts first twisting around themselves to form a helix and then becoming straight.

What was strange about this weapon was the fact that it reacted to the amount of power that its target had. For example, if the Lance of Longinus were to impale a normal human, it would do a little more damage than a normal spear. However, if it were to impale someone like Naruto who had a crazy amount of chakra, the damage done to him would be insane. That was why Yuffie had been so shocked. With the amount of power that the Legendary had, the Lance of Longinus should have killed it outright!

_Vinslet, Yuffie, Kireina, fall back and act as support." _Naruto commanded.

"_Rylai, can you still fight?"_

"_It depends on what you want me to do. I do not think I can handle too much movement."_

"_Just staying where you are right now is enough. I have a plan. Kidara, do you have enough energy to do an Ominous Blast?"_

"_I do."_

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. Hopefully, this last minute plan of his would work.

The Infernus let out a roar as it tore out the Lance of Longinus and flung it away before it got back to its feet. Naruto noted that where the Lance of Longinus had entered, there was a small hole that was slowly being covered up with more lava. It seemed like the Infernus had regeneration as one of its abilities as well. Naruto also noted with glee that the actions of the Legendary were much more sluggish. It seemed like the Lance of Longinus had taken its toll.

Naruto leapt back just as a stream of lava erupted from the ground. Similar instances were happening everywhere while the Infernus rampaged, driven to insanity by the pain that had been inflicted on her by the Lance of Longinus.

"_Rylai, get into the air now! Kidara, help Vinslet to carry the others into the air. Do not get hit by the lava streams!." _Naruto commanded.

"_What about you?"_

"_I'll be fine. Now go!"_

His Pokegirls were too far for him to simply return them to their Pokegirls. Initiating the Fuuton: Naruto no Jutsu, Naruto charged at the Legendary Pokegirl, hoping against hope that his new jutsu would be enough to protect him from lava.

Naruto could not help but be awed by the Infernus' strength. Every step she took split the earth and sent lava gushing up. Dodging one of the Infernus' extended arms, Naruto gasped as the wind generated from the punch sent him flying. This was insane!

"_Rylai, Kidara, are you two ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Kidara, start charging up the Ominous Blast while Rylai you charge up as strong a Hyper Beam as possible. I will distract her for as long as possible."_

Unleashing yet another Bakusui Shouha, Naruto drew the ire of the Infernus. Opening her mouth, The Infernus spat out a torrent of lava that Naruto quickly blocked with his newest jutsu.

Naruto shot off jutsu after jutsu while he continued to either dodge or block the Infernus' attacks.

Naruto grunted in exertion as he blocked the Infernus' latest lava attack with the Naruto no Jutsu. Naruto doubted that he could block the attack if the Infernus was at her full strength though. Her power was simply incredible. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally heard what he had been waiting for.

"_Naruto, we are ready."_

"_Then attack together. It is apparent that the Infernus can regenerate so we need to take her out in one blast. She's distracted now so get her!"_

The next instant, everything turned white as the light from Kidara and Rylai's combined attack enveloped the battlefield. The Infernus let out a cry of pain as she was devoured by the attack. The explosion was deafening. Naruto, who was right beside the Infernus, was blown away by the force generated by the attack. Back-flipping in the air, Naruto landed on his feet and waited to see the results of the devastating attack.

Finally, the debris raised by the shockwaves settled and all got a good view of the Infernus. The Legendary had shrunk greatly in size and was now only twenty feet tall. Amazingly, the Infernus was still standing even after taking a Hyper Beam and the Ominous Blast head on.

"_No…this cannot be…that was the last of our energy…"_ Rylai said as she crashed on the floor again, exhausted beyond belief. She had already reverted to her human form as she did not have enough energy to maintain her dragon form. Kidara followed suit immediately, changing back to her human size. Her battle armour vanished to be replaced by the red dress that Naruto had gotten her. Summoning the Lance of Longinus and then using an Ominous Blast after that took everything that she had. Luckily, the Pokegirls that they were carrying managed to get off in time to avoid being crushed.

"_You girls did well. Rest now, leave the rest to me."_ Naruto said.

Sprinting forward, Naruto held out his right arm as wind started to gather in his palm. A ball made of wind soon formed. Four Curved blades appeared on the surface of the ball before the ball grew bigger, and bigger, until it was as big as Naruto himself. The wind generated by his attack whipped around Naruto, flinging ash everywhere.

Jumping up, Naruto appeared right in front of the Infernus before he reared and with a yell, plunged his monstrosity of an attack right into the Infernus, obliterating it instantly.

"Fuuton: Oodama Rasenshuriken…success." Naruto gasped out as he landed. Truth be told, he had been somewhat surprised that his attack had killed off the Legendary. After everything that the Legendary had taken, he would not be surprised if the Infernus was still alive. Thankfully it had been weakened enough by the barrage of attacks used against it.

It seemed like only a Legendary Pokegirl could take on another Legendary Pokegirl and emerge with any hopes of winning, as evidenced by the fight earlier. Without Kidara's techniques, Naruto would probably have to use all nine tails and even then he might not have survived.

That left only one course of action then. He had to prevent team Trauma from laying their hands on the Legendaries, or he had to ally with them somehow.

"Girls, what do you say to a bit of Legendary Pokegirl hunting?"

* * *

(One month ago)

Deep in the middle of the sea between the Dark Continent and the Orange Islands, she slumbered, recuperating from her previous fight. She turned fitfully as she sensed a power similar to the one that had fought her, although it seemed much weaker than before. Dismissing it as a figment of her imagination, she returned to her slumber.

* * *

(Present time)

She stirred the feeling of a familiar power washed over her. This was the power of that damned Pokegirl, the one Pokegirl she had never beaten. She was sure of it! This time, she would not lose!

Scaled eyelids flew open, revealing yellow pupils with black, slitted irises within them.

Typhonna had awakened.

* * *

**A/N: And thus the strength of a Legendary is shown. I hope I made them seem as powerful as I pictured them.**

**Oh and by the way, Hurray for more than 100k words!**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 FrostWyrm**

**Vinslet, Level 97 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 95 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 95 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**


	10. Chapter 10

A New Life Chapter Ten

A New Life Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls.**

**A/N: I am going on a school field trip to Vietnam so here is a chapter for you guys to enjoy (hopefully) i will be back in a week and that is when the next chapter will be up. Adios!  
**

* * *

"Well, that's the last one." Naruto muttered as he walked away from the building with Kidara right beside.

"I would not have been able to make such good time if not for your abilities, Kidara. Thank you very much." Kidara blushed deeply upon receiving the compliment from her Tamer. Not being used to receiving compliments, Kidara took them to heart and especially liked them when Naruto gave them to her.

Some time before the whole incident with Infernos, Kidara had approached Naruto with a request to become his Pokegirl officially. That had resulted in the most satisfying session that she had ever undergone up to that date.

"Kidara? Are you alright?" Naruto asked with a worried frown on his face.

Kidara blushed again as she realised that she had spaced out with her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to Teleport us back to base."

Kidara nodded and a moment later, they found themselves in the middle of a forest with Naruto's Shichuuka right in front of them.

Having spent his whole in Konoha where he was surrounded by trees, Naruto had thus chosen to situate his new 'base' in a forest somewhere in the middle of the Blue Continent.

Shaking his head to clear it of the minor migraine, Naruto motioned for Kidara to follow him as he entered the house. He swore he would never ever get used to the sensation of teleporting.

* * *

The moment he entered the house, he was greeted by his Pokegirls in a multitude of ways.

"So, how did it go?"

"You're done now right?"

"Can we get back to training now that you're back?"

"Welcome home, Master."

"Naruto, I want my blood now. You've been gone for such a long time."

"Calm down girls, one at a time. Now to answer your questions, it went perfectly fine. I'm done and we'll be training soon as I get some ramen into my body. Thank you for that, Kireina and Vinslet, could you wait till I have some food in my tummy?"

Naruto had been out the whole of two months attempting to build up a spy network that would rival Jiraiya's. He now fully appreciated the hard work that Jiraiya must have put in to establish his network.

First of all, he had to cover the entire continent to make sure that there were no blind spots in the information that he received. After that, he had to weed out those were less competent and replace them with new ones.

Added to that was the time constraint that he was working under. Not knowing when Team Trauma would decide to strike, Naruto had sprinted across the entire continent to cut short on time seeing as Kidara's Teleport ability only worked on places that she had actually been to. Thankfully, her Teleport ability allowed him to cut back on time when it came to replacing informants. His network was still young and far from perfect but it should do for now. After all, Macavity had a flair for dramatics and it would not be hard to spot some incidents as being of her doing.

He planned on tracking down Macavity and then getting her to reveal Jenova's location to him and hopefully even leading him to the elusive Pokegirl. After that, he would probably find a safehouse or something for them to hide out in. he had not planned that far ahead. What mattered now was ensuring that Team Trauma did not get their hands on these two chaotic Pokegirls.

But that was for later, when he had data that he could actually act on. Now was the time for immediate concerns like the packets of ramen that were calling out to him.

It had been two weeks and the news that he received from his informants frustrated him to no end. Either his spy network was utterly incapable or Macavity was as unpredictable as she was said to be. Throughout the two weeks, Macavity had been popping out everywhere on the continent. Once, she had appeared on the opposite end of the continent from where she had been reported just one day earlier! Even if the information that he had received was true, there was no way for him to predict where Macavity would move next as her movements were simply too unpredictable.

Sighing in frustration, he decided that a light workout would serve to relieve some of the stress that he had been feeling.

Walking out to the 'backyard' of his temporary home (which was basically the entire forest), the blonde called out to his Pokegirls who were currently busy training.

"Girls, I think it's time for some light sparring."

"A light spar he says? What kind of a light spar ends up clearing god knows how many acres of trees? I don't care if he can grow them back but this is ridiculous!" Yuffie complained as she collapsed face down into one of the new cushions that Naruto had bought.

One look at her and it was easy to understand why she was so irritated. Cuts and bruises could be seen everywhere on her body. Her fur which she kept immaculately clean when she was not training was singed and matted as well.

"My muscles ache like crazy, my head hurts from thinking of ways to take down that powerhouse and I'm pretty sure that chakra pathways are fried as well!" Yuffie continued whining even though her voice was rather muffled due to the cushion that her face was planted in.

Yuffie did not even turn her head to look when she heard a slight "poompf" signifying that someone else had sunk into the couch right beside her. After all, there was only one person who would do that.

"I guess you're pretty bushed huh, Vinslet?"

The two of them had bonded pretty well during the time that they had known each other. First of all, they were the only ones who would complain about Naruto's insane training regimes.

After Naruto had rescued and Kidara and then treated her totally different from how Team Trauma had treated her, she pretty much swore her soul to Naruto's cost and would never do anything that Naruto asked of her.

As for Kireina, Yuffie was pretty sure that the Samurai had a masochistic streak in her. Who else would actually enjoy these brutal beat-down sessions and look forward to more of them?

Rylai was quite okay in Yuffie's opinion. She definitely was not as fanatical as the other two were about Naruto. However, due to her position as Alpha, Yuffie found her a tad unapproachable. That was probably due to her previous Harem she supposed. The Alpha then had been a real bitch, literally and figuratively.

When she did not receive any answer from her close friend, Yuffie twisted her head and saw that Vinslet had already fallen asleep. Not surprising there since the Vampire had always been the laziest among the Harem.

Not wanting to complain alone since that would look weird if she continued for a period of time, Yuffie dredged up the last of her chakra and prepared to wake Vinslet up. First, she bled her chakra into the air and infused the water vapour in the end with her chakra. She then pulled them together and condensed them so that she had a giant bubble of water floating in the air. After that, she turned it into a jet of water and aimed it straight at the Vampire's face.

Yuffie had a giggle at the expense of her friend as Vinslet spluttered and glared indignantly at the Kunimitsu.

"What was that for?" The Vampire demanded angrily. She was probably the only Vampire in the entire world who was awake in the day and asleep at night and yet she was still disturbed after an intense battle?

"I don't want to complain alone." Yuffie pouted.

"You woke me up just for that?!" Vinslet practically screamed. "Do you know how tiring it is to fight against Naruto? I'm lucky if my illusions actually last two seconds against him. My speed cannot be compared to the rest of you and the rest of my attacks lack in firepower so I have to make up for it by spamming repeatedly!"

Yuffie snickered as Vinslet continued on her tirade. Her ploy had worked perfectly. The best way to get under Vinslet's skin was to deprive her of her sleep. Vinslet then said something that irked her though.

"What do you mean I had it easy?" Yuffie retorted. "That new wind barrier of his is practically impossible to break through. There are no weak spots in the barrier so the only way to break through that barrier is through sheer force which is practically impossible given the massive chakra reserves that he has. I was on the frontlines being constantly blown back by that barrier while you were sitting at the back having a good time!"

Vinslet conceded that point. "That is true. I did have a much easier until he decided that it wasn't 'fun' anymore and started going on a rampage…" Vinslet was near breaking point by now as scenes of dodging flaming dragons, raging typhoons and many other miscellaneous attacks flashed through her mind. Her muscles ached in remembrance of the abuse that they had been through. She ached in places that she didn't know existed and she was pretty that _everyone_ except for Naruto felt that way even if they did not admit it.

Vinslet stiffened slightly as a pair of arms encircled while the breath of the owner of said arms tickled her ear.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but it was necessary you know? Besides, I didn't use my sword at all."

Vinslet relaxed her body and sank into Naruto's loving embrace once she realised that it was her Tamer.

"Don't think that a simple sorry will be enough for me to forgive you." Vinslet huffed while Yuffie nodded in agreement as she watched from the sidelines.

"Well then, what would I have to do to earn forgiveness from you, my dear?" Naruto asked as Vinslet twisted around in his arms to look up into the blonde shinobi's amused gaze.

"Well, I could think for a few things right now but I'm rather hungry at the moment…" Vinslet trailed off as she gazed at Naruto's Jugular while licking her lips predatorily.

It was then that Naruto's stomach let out a loud rumble. "Well then, dinner time everyone!" Naruto announced as he created a few Kage Bunshin to go about preparing the day's meal.

"Why don't you wait for a while until everyone is eating as well, Vinslet? Just don't go for the throat please. It feels rather weird when you suck on my blood from my throat, especially when I'm eating."

The Vampire nodded glumly. In her opinion, blood from the jugular was the sweetest, especially Naruto's. His blood always made her high every time she fed on it. She surmised it was probably due to the demon chakra that was circulating within his blood.

* * *

A few minutes and everyone were gathered around the dinner table in Naruto's dining room. Naruto was as usual inhaling huge amounts of ramen that left his Pokegirls dumbstruck no matter how many times they saw him do it.

Vinslet was sitting on a chair to the left of Naruto while she sucked on her Tamer's extended left arm. Having been used to this spectacle already, the other Pokegirls paid her no need and only told her to be quieter when she got too excited from the fresh scent of blood.

Rylai sat to Naruto's right silently eating a steak that Naruto's Kage Bunshin had prepared for her. After sampling all the different meat there was (the normal kind, no lizards or what-not), Rylai had acquired a taste for beef and thus Naruto prepared it for her as often as he could which was rather often now since he could Kidara to teleport him to the nearest market.

Seated directly opposite was Kidara who was also eating ramen although it was far from the amount that Naruto was consuming. Due to her near worship of Naruto, Kidara had begun to pick up his eating habits as well and thus had begun to take ramen for almost every meal although she did take breaks in between to take in different kinds of food. Naruto was the only person in the whole world who could ramen for every single meal of the day.

To Kidara's right and directly opposite Vinslet was Yuffie who was digging into her food with gusto. She was currently biting into a strip of venison while discussing with her best friend about anything under the sun. Vinslet would answer then answer her in between mouthfuls of blood.

Kireina was on the other side of Kidara enjoying a traditional Japanese meal that she had prepared herself while throwing derisive looks at Yuffie for her bad table manners. Having spent almost her entire life serving in the Hajime family, Kireina had gotten unaccustomed to anything other than Japanese and since Naruto did not have the knowledge on how to prepare one, Kireina had prepared her herself. Although Yuffie's table manners disgusted her, the feeling of sitting at a table with close comrades made her feel inside. In the Hajime family, even though she had been treated well, there had never been such closeness between the Pokegirls and the Tamers. Naruto was truly a unique individual.

Everyone froze as a knock on the door was suddenly heard. They immediately stopped what they were doing and sprang into action.

Vinslet flew up to the ceiling and waiting there, red eyes glowing slightly as she wove a Genjutsu around the room that would disorient anyone that entered from the outside.

Yuffie pressed herself against the wall so tightly that the shadows concealed her utterly. Fingering the kunai that she had plucked from her boots, Yuffie tensed her muscles and prepared to go on the assault.

Rylai grew her tail and lengthened her claws while she crouched to one side of the door. Kireina stood ready on the other side of the door, already in the stance for the Battousai. Her hands gripped the hilt of her sword tightly as she stared at the door grimly. Whoever came through that door was going to end up on the business side of her sword if she had anything to say about it.

Kidara stood right in front of the door already clad in her battle armour while a shrunk down version of the Lance of Longinus was in her hand, ready to be launched at a moment's notice.

Naruto walked towards the door, all senses on high alert. Normally, it would be a common thing to receive a knock on the door but this was no ordinary situation. First of all was the fact that Naruto had seeded the surrounding woods with so many traps that even a top-notch assassin would find hard to navigate through. Following that was the numerous amounts of security seals that Naruto had put up within a 5 meter radius of the house. It would take an extremely skilled and determined person to go through all of that. Considering the number of enemies that he had made as well as the obscure location that he was in, this was undoubtedly a bad combination for Naruto.

Looking around and receiving nods indicating that his Pokegirls were all in their positions and ready, Naruto reached out to the door knob and twisted it before leaping backwards only to reveal…

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing outside that Naruto and his Pokegirls could see that could have caused the knock on the door. Naruto tensed up immediately. There was no way that knock could have been caused by something as innocent as a rock hitting the door or something similar. The worst part, no matter how far he extended all of his senses, he could sense nothing.

Forming a Rasengan in his hand, he walked carefully to the entrance of his house when a furry head suddenly popped out of nowhere and said cheerfully, "Boo!"

This simple action elicited quite a response from Naruto's team. The Lance of Longinus immediately left the Evangelion's hands and flew towards the head with extreme speed. Meanwhile, a salvo of kunai was flying towards the head courtesy of the resident Kunimitsu.

Kireina had unleashed a Doryusen so that should the unidentified Pokegirl land on the great, she would be severely damaged while Rylai shot out an Ice-Beam from her hand to try and freeze the Pokegirl.

The only one who had not done anything was Naruto. He had, in fact cancelled the Rasengan in his hand and merely craned his head upwards to stare at the strange Pokegirl who was crouched upside down just above his door.

He did not even bat an eye when Kidara's lance suddenly stopped in mid-air and dropped down onto the ground or when Yuffie's kunais turned into plastic flowers.

"I would appreciate if you stopped terrorizing my Pokegirls and tell me the reason for you being here…Macavity." Naruto said drolly as he crossed his arms.

Dropping down onto the ground, the feline Pokegirl pouted at having been discovered. "It's no fun when you know who I am so quickly. You are supposed to get agitated and then challenge me or something and then try and catch me and be absolutely astounded by my utterly impressive skills and then-"

"Could you please answer my question?"

:"Is this how you treat a guest? And after having traveled so far too. Oh and don't forget those sharp knifes that kept flying everywhere and those jets of fire that nearly singed my wonderful fur. Do you know how long it takes to keep my fur clean? The shampoo required is also very hard to obtain. Why, once I had to-"

"Macavity!" Naruto growled out. It was like dealing with a three year old on a sugar high. They never stopped talking but they never answered your questions either.

"Fine…fine…" Macavity said with a grin, happy that she had finally gotten a rise out of Naruto. "I came looking for you because I heard that someone was looking for me."

Naruto slapped his forehead then. He had told his spies to be discreet, extremely discreet and this was the best that they could do?

"Don't blame your informants. I'm just naturally too smart for them." Macavity said cheekily as she saw Naruto's reactions to her words.

Naruto sighed in relief then. She had probably pieced together all of the attempts on locating her and deduced that it was one person who was co-coordinating this effort and it not through his informants' incompetence. That still did not answer one question though.

"How did you find me? The only ones who know where I am are all here."

"I don't know. I just went around randomly until I found an area that _felt right_ and then I saw this house so it must have been you that was searching for me, right?"

That answer, while vague, worried Naruto quite a bit. He had heard that Macavity was drawn to people who have either of the Blood Curses "May you live in interesting times" and "Jokers Wild". Those that had either Blood Curse were almost guaranteed to see Macavity at least once in their life as she seemed to be attracted to the chaos that surrounded their lives. Naruto prayed that this did not mean that he had either blood curse although it would make sense if he looked at his life up till now.

"Why did you come looking for me though? Many have been trying to search for you over the ages but you have rarely, if ever showed yourself so why do so now?"

At this, Macavity's playful demeanour was immediately replaced by an extremely serious one.

"With the introduction of the new threat and your sudden concerted effort to search for me, I figured that these two might have a link so I went to search for you instead."

"Ah, so you know of the threat then?" Naruto said, relieved. This way, he could get Macavity on his side with much less difficulty.

"Of course I would. Any self-respecting Legendary would have felt it. I assume you were informed because of her?" Macavity asked, pointing her chin towards Kidara.

At this, Naruto was confused. Why would he know of Team Trauma's plans just because Kidara was in his Harem? And why would all of the Legendaries immediately know of Team Trauma's actions? They had been extremely covert and if he had not infiltrated the base by accident, he would not have known about the plans at all.

"Well then, what were you searching for me for? I don't have much time to spare because I need to find a good hiding place to wait for the storm to blow over."

"Well I wanted to ask you about Jenova."

Macavity suddenly reverted to her playful self and chirped happily, "Oh, well she enjoys being kissed on the neck as well. You look like you have good stamina so you should-

"No, I am simply interested in where Jenova is located. I am in no way curious about her sexual preferences."

"Why would you want to know that?" Macavity tilted her head to the side curiously.

"The same reason why I was looking for you. The recent threat that is coming up."

"Well she is in the Sanctuary and there is no way that she will leave there so you can forget about enlisting her to try and fight Typhonna. On a side note, I recommend you to flee as soon as possible?

"Typhonna?! What about her? I never heard anything about Typhonna!" Naruto exclaimed.

Macavity nodded her head in Kidara's direction. "You mean to say that she hasn't told you? Typhonna has awoken."

Naruto paled immediately. This could not be happening. Typhonna was the most terrifying Pokegirl to ever walk this world. She was supposed to be still hibernating for a very long time! He doubted he could take on Typhonna even if he unleashed all nine tails.

"Do not worry. She is still in the early stages of waking up. We might even have a year until Typhonna regains full motor control." Macavity tried to console Naruto upon seeing his distraught state.

It was then Naruto's Pokegirls who had been listening quietly to the conversation spoke up. "What is this Typhonna that the two of you are speaking of? I have never seen you so worried, Naruto."

Naruto accessed the data of Typhonna on his Pokedex and tossed it wordlessly for his Pokegirls to view. What they saw terrified them indeed.

**TYPHONNA, the Legendary Pokégirl Engine of Destruction **

1st Generation

_Type: Biomechanical Inhuman (Reptilian) _

_Element: Dragon/Steel (Hesitant classification) _

_Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique) _

_Diet: unknown, has never been seen eating _

_Role: Destruction _

_Libido: assumed None (Current theories state that she isn't a true Pokégirl, that she's simply called one because she debuted around the same time, and besides, who'd be capable of actually Taming her?!) _

_Strong Vs: seemingly everything _

_Weak Vs: seemingly nothing _

_Attacks: Hyper Beam, Tsunami, Fire Blast, Thunder, Earthquake, Fissure, Ebony Void _

_Enhancements: Enhanced Toughness (x1000), Enhanced Strength (x400), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, several hundred feet tall _

_Limitations: Seems to weaken when out of water for long periods of time _

_Evolves: None _

_Evolves From: None _

An immense, building-sized, lizard-like and not even remotely human monstrosity first unleashed in the Pre-Sukebe year 1992 in Northern Africa, she immediately made a splash by destroying everything she encountered, quite literally shattering the landscape. She wandered around the globe, wrecking everything she encountered, including some Pokégirl encampments, which led some to believe today that Sukebe had lost control of her early on.

In 1994, the ancient Empires tried using nuclear weapons on Typhonna, which succeeded in doing nothing more than getting her attention, causing her to hunt down and destroy her attackers. This in turn drew attention away from the other Legendaries, who did a great deal of damage, but in their own way each time and in a more subtle fashion.

For the next few years, Typhonna wandered the globe, destroying everything she came across and quite literally re-shaping the surface of the earth using her Ebony Void attack, which creates a 'micro black hole' and is infamous for tearing great gouges in what is now known as the Dark Continent, the titanic beast occasionally seen either fighting with or fighting against her fellow 'first-generation' Legendaries, Infernus, Storm Gail, and Mountaintide, all of whom have since vanished, assumed to be killed by Typhonna, who's unimaginable power has never been equalled by any Legendary created since that day.

In 1999, Typhonna vanished quite abruptly, disappearing without a trace. There was no sign of where she went, although theories and rumours abound, the most common one being that she had gone back into the sea to hibernate, having been weakened by the constant attacks on her. Although rumours have arisen that a group of criminals, either a Team Rocket-style group or a human supremacist group, has managed to contain and possibly control her. Heaven help us if this rumour turns out to be true.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Typhonna's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). (Or her sheer height, for that matter...) They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though. (This last comes into question due to uncertainty about Typhonna's status as a Pokégirl...)

Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Typhonna has No Weakness (Level 200). If she were to face anything that was considered Strong vs. Dragon/Steel, at or below level 200, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally. _

_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Typhonna's lexicon of special attributes: _

_No Weaknesses (Ultimate): Typhonna was considered to be the most powerful living being alive. She had no apparent weaknesses at all, and the strongest weapons of the time, nuclear missiles, did nothing more than get her attention. _

_Ocean Disruption: Typhonna seemed to prefer being in water, the deeper the better. This caused problems, as her very presence in the water created disturbances, including waterspouts, whirlpools, and tidal waves, the worst of which being her Tsunami attack. When Typhonna went up on land, coastal towns were usually devastated simply by her heading towards them. _

_Ebony Void: Typhonna's ultimate attack. She uses all the power in her body to manipulate gravitational energies, creating a micro black-hole in midair, annihilating everything around it. _

This… this was impossible. There was no conceivable way to survive when Typhonna awoke if what the Pokedex said was true. The Pokegirls looked to Naruto for hope. No matter what the situation had been, he had always been able to pull through for all of them. In their mind, Naruto could do anything possible. That delusion was shattered now though as they caught sight of the listless look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto walked back into the house as he gestured for Macavity to enter the house as well. Once inside, Macavity bounded around the house, fascinated by the complexity of a house that somehow popped out in the middle of the woods, not heeding the blow that she had dealt Naruto.

Naruto slumped down on a chair, the thoughts in his mind running wildly. Even though Team Trauma was extremely vicious and huge, it was still composed of humans- humans that could be taken down. To add a monster like Typhonna into the equation made things impossible. Added to that, there was only one year before Typhonna woke up from the hibernation that Evangelion had forced her into.

Hibernation that Evangelion had forced her into… Somehow this thread of thought seemed important to Naruto. Musing over it, Naruto's eyes lit up as a plan was formulated in his mind. It would be risky, improbable and absolutely insane but which one of his plans had not been?

Quickly doing some calculations in his mind, Naruto fine-tuned his plans even further. He could do this. No, he _would_ do this! This world could go to hell for all he cared but his Pokegirls, his precious people would be protected by him at any and all costs!

Standing up, he addressed Macavity with his usual determination flaring in his eyes. "Macavity, you said that Jenova was at the Sanctuary. I assume that you would know it is then. Bring me there."

Macavity turned around, irritated with the demand that this _human _was making. How dare he address a Legendary Pokegirl such as her so rudely? When she saw his eyes, though, she instinctively shrunk back. How could any human possess such intense eyes? It was extremely unnerving for Macavity as she had never before encountered any human that stood up to her like this.

"Why do I have to listen to what you say anyway? I'm leaving now. You should thank your lucky stars that you interest me or you would be bleeding all over the floor right now! Hmph!"

Turning around, Macavity stalked towards Naruto's door but was stopped by his words.

"Because I can stop Typhonna but it would require Jenova's help."

"Typhonna is unbeatable moron. Get that into the thick skull of yours." Macavity snorted.

Naruto's confident gaze never wavered at all. "Impossible is a word fools contrived to explain their helplessness. Even if we do not act, Typhonna will still destroy the world in her rage. In that case, I'd rather die fighting than cower like a rat waiting to be exterminated."

Naruto then turned his back on Macavity and gestured for her to leave. "The legends spoke of Macavity as one who defied everything, one who dared to do anything. It appears the legends were wrong."

Macavity seethed with raged and extended her claws, enraged beyond reason. She could be easy-going but her power was not one to be underestimated!

Crouching down low, she shot off like a rocket towards the blonde in front of her, intent on making him eat his words. A victorious grin appeared on her face as her claws raked across the human's back. It was not a fatal wound but it would ensure that he would not be able to move for some time.

Her grin soon faded just like the image in front of her did. It was not an illusion. She was sure of it. She had not felt a wisp of mystical powers being used. That meant that it was all pure speed! What kind of human possessed enough speed to leave an after-image in his wake?

Her body stiffened as she felt a murmur against her ear. "A human that can take down Typhonna." Spinning around, she found herself facing nothing. Her eyes darting everywhere, she noticed that the Pokegirls did not even feel the least bit worried and were now all relaxed as though this was a common occurrence.

Could there truly exist such a thing? A human that was leagues above not only a Pokegirl, but a Legendary Pokegirl as well? She did not want to believe it but the proof was right in front of her.

It was then she realised something that she had missed before. When the human spoke to her, it was a direct answer to her thoughts. Could eh read her thoughts as well? What other powers did he posses. Maybe…just maybe… he would be able to take down Typhonna.

"Well, it's nice to see that you have come around to my thinking, Macavity." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Macavity.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Are you a psychic? Or do you have genes of a Pokegirl inside you?"

"Relax, I will answer your questions so just slow down a little. " Naruto held out his hands to placate her. It really was amazing how fast Macavity could switch personalities.

"First of all, I did not read your thoughts. All I did was observe your body language. After your ambush on me failed, your hands fell loosely to the side, indicating shock. Your eyes also widened, once again indicating shock. After that, you realised it was all speed and then you clenched your fists and tensed your shoulder muscles, indications of disbelief. After that, when you came to terms with yourself, although your whole body was still on guard, you were less tense then before. Your palms were open, indicating acceptance. You were no longer in a crouch which is your starting position for a spring. Your eyes were also no longer narrowed which meant that your fighting spirit had left you."

In her years as Sukebe's top assassin as well as her life up until now, Macavity had learnt to read body language but never to such an extent. To discern one's thoughts through barely noticeable details, he was simply amazing!

"As for your next question, I do not possess any Pokegirl genes." Naruto stated. _'Although I cannot qualify as fully human either thanks to the fur ball.'_ Naturally, Naruto left that thought unspoken.

"So, I take it that you are willing to help me now?" Naruto nodded. Macavity nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's get going shall we?"

It was then that Macavity lowered her head sheepishly. Well you see, every time Jenova brought me there, she simply teleported the both of us over. However, if we managed to get onto the Dark Continent, I am very sure I will be able to lead you to the Sanctuary!

Naruto sighed. Nothing ever seemed to come easy to him. "Girls, get ready, we're moving out. " Naruto called out to his Pokegirls over his shoulder. "Macavity, you're coming with us as well." Macavity huffed, irritated at being ordered around but her interest in the capabilities of this strange human won out in the end and she followed him out of the house.

Once out of the house, Naruto placed his hands on the ground and dispelled his jutsu. Macavity watched with widened eyes as the house sank into the ground until the only evidence that a house had even been there was a clearing.

"Who…are you?" Macavity asked with wonder.

"Uzumaki Naruto, resident Shinobi and Tamer." Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Go away and stay away!" a grizzled sailor shouted at a cloaked figure. "Even if you are suicidal, I sure am not. Go away and do not ever bring that name up again."

Naruto sighed as he turned away. This had been the fifth _port _That he had visited. Not even ships, but ports! He had taken to wearing a robe as well as hit ANBU face mask in order to stave off detection for as long as possible. It was without a doubt that Team Trauma would keep attempting to keep tabs on him since he had foiled so many of their plans. A blonde, whiskered young adult asking for ships to go to the Dark Continent would stick out like a sore thumb. It was risky even as it was now. The Dark Continent was basically a taboo everywhere on the world.

It was just too bad that he couldn't simply run across the ocean. His chakra capacity has huge but it was not _that_ huge. Besides, how would he sleep out in the ocean where he might encounter tsunamis, typhoons and what-not? He would need a sea-worthy vessel for this.

Sensing someone approaching him, Naruto moved his arm to grasp the hilt of the Orichalcon sword hidden within his cloak. He had picked this outfit to appear as intimidating as possible. This way, no one would come into contact with him which made them safer in the end. For someone to walk up to him, he must be either very brave or very, very stupid.

"I heard that you were looking for someone to sail you across the Eternal Ocean?"

Turning around, Naruto saw someone that as garbed similarly to him except the cloak was mud-brown in colour.

"The Eternal Ocean?"

"That is the name of the ocean that you must cross in order to reach the Dark Continent."

"What makes you think that I was looking to get to the Dark Continent then?"

The person in front of him laughed a little. "Looking to get to the Dark Continent makes you extremely noticeable already. Throw in an outfit like you and it becomes the gossip of the town."

Naruto could not help but wince a little. It seemed like his plan to stave off notice had completely backfired on him. Oh well, as long as Team Trauma did not suspect it was him or acted on it, it was fine to him.

The robed person turned around and started to walk away but left a parting sentence. "If you are indeed trying to cross the Eternal Ocean, these bumbling incompetents will sink along with you before you even enter a kilometre into the Eternal Ocean. I recommend you to look for Matthew Blue. He is the only man to have ever sailed to the Dark Continent and returned alive.

Naruto started rather visibly. He had not expected anyone to have actually returned from the Dark Continent, let alone a human who did not possess the power that shinobi did. In the end, Naruto decided to follow this lead to its end. After all, it was probably the best lead that he would ever find for a very long time.

"Are you sure this is where we can find such a legendary person?" Macavity turned her nose at the dilapidated shack in front of her.

Naruto was inclined to agree with Macavity's assessment of the situation. The paint of what was once a house had peeled off a long time ago, revealing wooden planks that were green in colour due to the moss that had grown on them. Nails jutted out from hastily filled holes. The windows of the house had been boarded, giving him no view as to what the interior looked like. However, this was where his information led him to and he had no choice but to continue on forward.

"Well, I'll be doing my usual business then, looking after you from a hidden spot."

Naruto nodded in acquiescence. Common folk normally did not want to have anything to do with Macavity due to the chaos that she had been recorded to bring. After the time that Naruto had spent with Macavity, he could verify the rumours to be true. He did not know why or how it happened. All he did know was that it happened.

A tree branch that had been firm had turned rotten the moment he stepped on it. A rabbit had pounced on him and attempted to gnaw his arm off. The fire that he had built had been put out by one of Rylai's Water Gun attack that had abruptly swerved in mid-air for no reason whatsoever. In Konoha, he had been called the Number One Surprising Ninja. Macavity far deserved the title more than him.

Rapping on the door sharply, he called out for Matthew Blue to answer the door. When the door did not open and he heard no footsteps going to the door, he rapped harder on the door and shouted out louder Matthew to answer the door. Nothing happened and he was getting rather fed up as he definitely sensed life within the house. Kicking open the door, Naruto was immediately assaulted with the stench of alcohol.

"Can't you see that I did not want to be disturbed at all you idiot? You are going to pay for that door and then leave, you shit head." A hoarse voice croaked out of the darkness that the house was enveloped in.

Naruto knew from his informants that Matthew would be hard to deal with but he did not expect him to be this bad. Ten Years ago, a 35 year old and his 27 year old brother had set off on a journey to the Dark Continent. Everyone who knew had tried to dissuade them from such a foolhardy venture but they refused to listen to anyone and continued making preparations for their journey. A rich nobleman heard wind of their adventure and provided them with the best crew and ship that money could buy with the stipulation that anything that they found on the Dark Continent belonged to him.

He had apparently reached the Dark Continent as he had brought back a gem that had never been seen before and presented it to the nobleman. However, something had apparently happened on the way back or on the Dark Continent as he had been the only one to return. Some suspected him initially of killing off everyone else so that he could keep the fame and glory to himself. However, when he cloistered himself in his house and refused to interact with the outside world, they knew that they were mistaken. He had been that away ever since, grieving for his lost crew and brother.

Focusing chakra to his eyes, his eyes dilated as they adapted to the lack of light within the house. What he saw appalled him. Before him was a man who looked so haggard that he might as well have been sixty years old. Empty beer bottles and discarded fish bones littered the floor. The sleeping mat that Matthew was lying on was soaked with sweat, liquor and some other substances that Naruto did not want to have the knowledge of.

"This is the legendary Matthew Blue who sailed to the Dark Continent and back again?" Naruto derided.

Matthew's glazed over eyes sharpened as he glared at Naruto. "That is none of your business. Now, get out of my sight and never mention that accursed place in front of me ever again. They were right… I should have listened to them. If I did, Lawrence would have never…"

"This is pathetic. I wonder what your dear brother would have though of this, squandering away the life that your brother risked his life to protect." Naruto did not know if that was the truth or not but from Matthew's reaction, he guessed that he had hit a nerve."

"Shut up!" the drunk roared as he stood up and swung his glass bottle down in an attempt to smash it upon Naruto's head. Naruto dodged it easily and chopped Matthew on the neck, sending him to the ground.

"You think you're hot stuff because you have some moves? Well there's no way you can beat a Pokegirl." The man shouted as he threw a Pokeball out, enraged beyond reason. Naruto was not surprised that his opponent possessed a Pokegirl. After all, someone would have to hunt for him and acquire his basic necessities for him since he never stepped out of the house.

Flipping open his Pokedex, Naruto checked out the grey-skinned Pokegirl in front of him.

**AMACHAMP (aka GOLEM), the Super Strength Pokégirl **

Type: Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human style but with heavy mineral requirements

Role: physical labor and tank equivalent

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Special Weaknesses: Can't swim, requires special diet

Attacks: Dynamic Punch, Mega Punch, Pummel, Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Pose, Focus, Gatling Punch, Super Move, No Sell

Enhancements: High density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x20), reinforced musculoskeletal structure, high efficiency cardiovascular system, dermal plating, high efficiency respiratory system, secondary ribcage with second set of arms and breasts as well as some internal organs.

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Amachoke (normal)

_The final evolution of the Amachop appears far more human than the Amachoke. Her body becomes more slender than either of her previous forms, and her height remains what it was as an Amachoke. _

_However, she weighs over 900 pounds. _

_Her strength is sufficient to lift and carry several times her own weight and her speed is similar to that of a normal human, but stopping becomes a problem because of their incredible mass. _

_Of course, the biggest difference between an Amachamp and her lesser forms is her doubled chest and extra set of arms. She has four breasts, each pair between a set of arms, and she has two sets of lungs and two hearts to keep her larger body active. Her second heart is actually on the right side of her lower chest while her original heart remains on the left side of her upper chest. Some physiologists believe this is to prevent the two hearts from synchronizing and doing serious damage to her body, as was seen in the earliest gasoline engines when the valves were synchronized. _

_Amachamps do not suffer from the arrogance of their previous forms. Most feel satisfied with their final level of strength and while they may work out to keep in shape, they are not as driven as their previous evolutions are. Then again, most of their former workouts were found to be too easy or too difficult to accomplish with four arms. Some may even grow to fear their own power, as few opponents are much of a challenge when the Amachamp's four arms can completely immobilize them. _

_Some researchers feel that it's the lower number of workouts coinciding with the increase of libido that prove the theory that the workouts were a form of masturbation. Of course, Amachamps are more prone to backaches, so a tamer who knows massage will find themselves being "appreciated" quite often. _

_Despite their increased control, restraints are still a must when taming. _

_Amachamps do not suffer a drop in intelligence if they go feral, but they do become more aggressive. Because of this, any tamer who abandons an Amachamp or lets her become feral will usually face punishment. _

Turning around, the Amachamp look at it's master for instructions.

"Pound him into the ground until he becomes a pancake for daring to bring up Lawrence's name like that!" At the mention of Lawrence, The Amachamp's brows had furrowed and began to charge at Naruto at utter rage.

From Naruto's perspective, the Amachamp was so slow that it looked as though she was wading though a pool of quicksand to get to him. However, he did not dodge. Instead, he raised his arms and reinforced them with chakra. This hit would prove whether hypothesis he formed the moment he saw Matthew's Pokegirl was correct.

The moment the punch impacted, he grunted as he was forced back a few feet. Shaking his arm gingerly, he surmised that he would have a lovely bruise but nothing was broken. In a few seconds, the bruise was already by his Youki

"Wha…what?" Matthew gasped, absolutely flabbergasted. What in the world was going on? Not many Pokegirls had withstood Rachel's punch, let alone a human! His mouth fell open wide enough for a shoe to be shoved through when the blonde rushed forward and sent Rachel tumbling down onto the ground in one punch.

Even though his hypothesis had been proven, Naruto felt no sense of satisfaction from it. The moment the Amachamp appeared, he had noticed that she hunched over a little and her skin was paler than usual. The punch that had landed was about twice as strong as Sakura's punch which only amounted to ten times of a normal human's strength and not the twenty times reported in the Pokedex.

From this, he gathered that the Amachamp had probably been to devoted to looking after her master to make any move to train or to exercise and either remain cooped up in the house or inside her Pokeball. Also, judging by her exhaustion, Naruto doubted she had been to a Pokecenter in the last 3 years which was a very long time indeed

The look of pity in his eyes changed to a sliver of respect as he watched the Amachamp struggle up from the ground. The force that he had put into that punch would have been able to knock out Pokegirls many times stronger than her. The Amachamp was currently running on willpower alone.

The moment the Pokegirl got on her feet, she charged at Naruto with a Gatling Punch. Even that punch lacked the speed that it should have possessed. Dodging the punches with ease, Naruto waited until he saw an opening the Amachamp's guard. Using the god-like unsheathing speed that the Hiten Misturugi-Ryu gave, Naruto dashed right in front of the Pokegirl and unsheathed his sword, slamming the hilt of the sword into the Amachamp's gut.

Coughing up blood, the Amachamp collapsed to the floor. She would not be able to get up from that. Turning his back on the Amachamp, Naruto prepared to address the drunken sailor when he heard a growl from behind him. "I am not finished yet!"

Naruto twisted his head to his right and saw the Amachamp charging at him once again, this time with all four of her fists glowing brightly. Instinct took over his body as his body followed the direction that his head had taken while his hands drew the Orichalcon sword, prepared to unleash a Ryu Kan Sen on the Pokegirl. Thankfully, he regained his senses fast enough for him to flip the sword so that the blunted edge of the sword broke several of the Amachamp's ribs instead of slicing her in half.

To his astonishment, the Amachamp was still holding onto her consciousness, although it was quickly slipping from her grasp. Her devotion to her master must have been very strong then. Raising his head above his head, Naruto prepared to hit the Pokegirl on her head and send her into unconsciousness when he was confronted by a fierce pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Enough! I'll do anything that you ask, just leave my Pokegirl out of this!" Matthew exclaimed. Naruto struggled to hide the smirk that was threatening to overtake his face. This was the man who crossed the Eternal Sea, not the drunk sailor that he had seen earlier. Before him was a man willing to exchange his life for the others that he cared about. However, he had to make sure that Matthew learned his lesson.

"Me? You were the one who reduced her to such a state."

"What do you mean by that? You were the one who hit her. I clearly did not do anything to her." Matthew's eyes narrowed.

"That is precisely my point. You did nothing for her. While you were busy wallowing in self-pity, your Pokegirl stayed by your side all the time. Who got you the fish that I see on the ground right now? Your Pokegirl probably exhausted herself serving you and never kept anything for herself at all. When was the last time that you brought her to a Pokecenter for a check-up? Who was the one who lost his temper and released a weak Pokegirl to fight an unknown opponent?" All this time, Matthew had no spoken a single word as the impact of his actions struck him. Tears of shame flowed from his eyes.

"Do you truly think that a human can manage to beat a Pokegirl at her full strength? I may have some measure of skill with my sword but if your Amachamp was at full strength, I would have been flattened instantly." Matthew's eyes widened even further as he absorbed the stranger's words. That was true. He had taken down Rachel with one hit. How much damage had he done to her all because of his selfish actions?

Naruto felt a little guilty about the lie that he had said but quashed it down instantly. A white lie like this did not matter if it help others, right?

"Do…don't listen to him… You did nothing wrong…After all that you had gone through and all that you have done for me, it was the least I could do…it was my fault that I was weak, not yours…" The Amachamp muttered as she struggled to get off the ground so that she could have another go at the blonde stranger.

Matthew knelt down and gently pushed the Amachamp to the ground. "He was right, rest now, you have enough. For what is worth, I am sorry to have done this to you." Now that his eyes were open, he could see how badly in shape his Pokegirl was.

"Not…your…fault…" The Amachamp muttered before she lost the fight to remain conscious.

Matthew remained kneeling on the ground, tears falling onto the floor as he berated himself for his foolishness. "Are you still remaining a selfish idiot? Get her into her Pokeball now." Confused by the sudden turn of events, Matthew did as he was told while Naruto took out the Portable Pokecentre that he had painstakingly built and inserted the Amachamp's Pokeball into it. In a few minutes, the Portable Pokecentre reported the Amachamp as fully healed.

"I am sorry for my previous attitude earlier and I thank you for waking me up." Matthew apologized as he retrieved his Pokeball from Naruto. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well that's a rather easy task. Take me to the Dark Continent."

All colour from Matthew's face fled, leaving him as pale as a ghost. "Why would you want to go to such a terrible place?"

'I have something important to do there.-Something that goes beyond personal interest and must be accomplished as soon as possible. Besides, wouldn't it be the best possible way for you to repay your brother for his sacrifice- to use the knowledge that he exchanged his life to give you to conquer the Eternal Ocean once and for all?"

Matthew hesitated as he mulled it over. After all that he had done, he owed his Pokegirls a safe life, free from danger but he also owed it to his brother to make his sacrifice worthwhile. In the end, it was one last sentence from Naruto that made up his mind.

"Besides, your Pokegirls are sailors at heart, are they not? I am sure that they would love a chance to brave the seas by your side once more."

"Very well, I'll do it. However, I do not have a ship or a crew…" Matthew trailed off. Hearing a strange banging sound, Matthew looked around and found Naruto huddled in a corner slamming his head against the wall.

Naruto finally emerged from his 'momentary emo-ness' and asked Matthew how much a ship good enough to cross the Eternal Ocean would cost. His eyes bugged at the figure that Matthew stated. So many zeroes… he would have to rob a continent's bank to get that much money!

It was then that Macavity bounded into the room and slapped a piece of paper into Naruto's face. "What in the world are you doing, Macavity?" Naruto scowled as he slapped away the offending piece of paper."

At the side, Matthew was gawking at the sight before. Interacting with Legendaries in such a casual manner… This man before him was something else entirely. His instincts told him that if he stuck with this man, there would be many perils but somehow, looking at his strange charisma and his capabilities, Matthew was willing to risk it all to follow this man.

Well I was just perching on the rooftop when a gust of wind blew this sheet of paper to me and I found something interesting written on it. Take a look at it. Naruto did as Macavity told him and arched an eyebrow in surprise and whooped in delight. It seemed like the chaos around Macavity could be a positive force as well after all.

Curious about what was making Naruto so joyous, Matthew took the sheet of paper away from Naruto and took a look at it himself.

**Calling all capable Tamers!**

_Not enough challenges in your League? Feel that you've reached a capability that none can reach? Rod challenges you!_

_From each League, one Tamer will be chosen to represent his League. After that, each representative will have to go through certain tests. The final Tamer left standing is given the chance to fight Rod himself!_

_Other than the honour of fighting the elusive Rod who has only shown his face to two worthy opponents, there will also be many attractive prizes offered._

_For the representative of each League, you stand to win a case containing five of each evolution stone ever discovered._

_For the final five of the representatives who remain, you will get an island for yourself in one of the numerous islands in the leagues, complete with a luxury cruise, a mansion and a private airplane._

_The final representative will get to win the prototype S.S Prometheus, a ship built with the latest technology and capable of weathering any storm in this world! Hurry and fulfill the requirements stated below in order to get these wonderful prizes!_

_For Tamers from the Hardcore, Cruiserweight and Extreme Leagues, you need to win a total of at least 4 badges before you report to the Hall Of Fame in your league and get instruction as to how to proceed to the next stage._

_For Tamers from the rest of the Leagues, you shall need to obtain 8 badges and then head to the Hall Of Fame in your League where you shall receive your next instructions as well._

_All Participants have only 2 months to accomplish this. Good Luck to all Tamers that wish to participate in this grand event!_

The moment Matthew had set eyes on the ship stated as a reward on the paper, his eyes had turned into stars that quickly transformed into blazing flames. With that kind of design, that ship would definitely be able to cross the Eternal Ocean and back again, this time maybe without any casualties.

Taking a look at the date below the sheet of paper, he noted that it was issued 2 weeks ago. That meant that if they tried to enter in this competition, they would have only 6 weeks to work with. That blonde was strong, he knew that. However, these were Gym Battles, fought with Pokegirls. He did not know how strong the stranger's Pokegirls were. Besides, against Tamers from the Hardcore Leagues, there should be no way that he could stand even a chance against these odds. He broke out of his ever-growing despair as Naruto spoke.

"So I have six weeks to collect all badges. Take into account the whole event, I might spent up to four months in this whole event and _they_ are striking in one year. That would leave me six months to find _that place_…" Naruto took off his mask and smirked then.

"This will be a piece of cake."

Matthew could not help but gawk at the blonde in front of him. The confident gaze in his eyes and cocksure smirk gave Matthew confidence that the stranger might actually succeed in his claims. What made Matthew commit fully towards this venture was the dark look in his eyes that was hidden beneath the confident look. It was a look of a man who had faced death in the face and overcome it. It was the look of a man destined for great things and Matthew wanted to be there for the ride.

"Well then, let's go, Mr…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto, a strange name if he ever heard one. He was sure though that the name would be on the lips of many people in the days to come.

* * *

**A/N: And so, I have completed this chapter. Hopefully, it is to your liking. Anyways, this is the start of a very, very, very long arc****. Review please and see you at the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

A New Life Chapter Eleven

A New Life Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls. All I own are my own creations and no one can take them away without my permission!**

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter just like I promised. Read and Review!**

* * *

After much thought and consideration, Naruto had decided to show Matthew all of his Pokegirls. He was bound to see them eventually anyway if even half of what he heard about the eternal Ocean was true. Besides, Matthew had given him his trust by risking both his life and his Pokegirls' life. It was time for him to return the favour.

Matthew's eyes had bugged out when he scanned Naruto's Pokegirls with his Pokedex. The Kunimitsu and Samurai were normal enough Pokegirls. The Vampire was rarer among Tamers but it was not all that uncommon. What shocked him was the presence of an Evangelion and a FrostWyrm. FrostWyrms were so rare that maybe one Tamer in a century reported having one. Having a _Legendary Pokegirl_ as one of your Pokegirls was simply inconceivable.

The second thing was that all of Naruto's Pokegirls were above level 95 even though he had been a Tamer for such a short time. He had been a Tamer for over thirty years and they had never even broken the level 80 barrier! Naruto truly was an amazing individual.

* * *

Naruto then had Evangelion teleport them to a town that they had visited earlier and traveled a short distance to Pewter City, one of the cities in the Blue League that held a Gym. Once inside, he returned his Pokegirl to their Pokeballs so as to avoid any trouble by having many people witness his amazing collection of Pokegirls as many would surely want to attempt to rob them from him. According to his informant, the leader of this Gym, Brock, specialized in Rock-Type Pokegirls. This would be a perfect test for Kireina to see how far she had progressed in her swordplay. In the past few battles, he had always been engaged in battle himself and thus had never seen her abilities in a fight. Although they had sparred a lot, spars were very far away from the real thing and would not allow him to gauge her ability clearly.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?" A tanned Pokegirl asked him. Looking up, Naruto realized that he had arrived at the Power Gym in all of his musings. It seemed like whenever he was not a in a battle, he seemed to lose himself to his thoughts. Not a very good habit for a shinobi.

"Why yes, I am looking for challenge the leader of this Gym, Brock. Is he in?"

"Yes he is in. Please wait here while I go inform him. He will be delighted since not many challengers have arrived at this Gym so far."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He waited until the Pokegirl had walked away to inform Brock before he released Kireina from her Pokeball and spoke to her.

"Alright listen here Kireina. This Gym will be a test of your current abilities. I will not be giving you any instructions, verbal or otherwise. It is all up to you. Do not disappoint me."

Kireina nodded fervently as she clutched the hilt of her sword. It would be up to her to uphold the reputation of her Tamer. She would not fail this test that Naruto had set her! Naruto let a smile spread across his face as he saw the look of determination in Kireina's face. It was heartening to know that his Pokegirls would try their best all for his sake.

When the tanned Pokegirl came out and announced that Brock would be facing Naruto right now, Naruto followed after the Pokegirl while Kireina followed behind him. The purpose of revealing Kireina early was for a simple purpose- to make him look inexperienced. Because Gym Leaders were a cut above the rest, they never checked out the Pokegirls of their opponent so as to give the Tamers more of an advantage. By releasing Kireina, it had taken his advantage away. Additionally, most rookie Tamers only released their Alpha which was their strongest Pokegirl and Naruto was thus hoping that Brock would battle with that in mind and be complacent.

When Naruto arrived at the arena, he saw that is was an open battleground with absolutely no where to hide at all. Facing his opponent, Naruto waited for one of Brock's apprentices who was acting as the referee to start the match. In the mean time, Naruto observed what he could of Brock.

Brock looked a lot like the element that he favoured. His face was angular and hard while his features looked like they were chiseled into his face. His hair spiked out and his were flint-grey. Those very eyes were busy looking over Naruto and Kireina, analyzing that just like the professional that he was.

The referee announced the match and both Kireina and the tanned Pokegirl walked out to the arena. Naruto was not surprised by this. Judging by how affectionate the Pokegirl had spoken of Brock, he had guessed her to be Brock's Pokegirl and it turned out that he was right. Flipping open his Pokedex, Naruto scanned his opponent's Pokegirl.

**GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokegirl Level 60**

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: some human foods, pokechow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content

Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Tackle, Harden, Pummel, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4) High Density and Toughness (x8), Earth Affinity,

Evolves: Gravelgal (normal), Galem (evolved form of Gravelgal; battle stress)

Evolves From: None

"Dependable as a Geogal" goes the saying, and that describes this type almost perfectly. A Tamed Geogal is usually mentally stable and fairly intelligent, not given to fits of emotional outbursts. The more skillful tamers can draw out the hidden emotions from an otherwise stoic Geogal.

_Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the Pokegirl, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geogal to coat her body with stone. Feral Geogals keep to themselves mostly, and won't attack unless provoked. The longer a Geogal goes without Taming, the less and less active she becomes, until she almost literally shuts down. Tamers love Geogals for their high toughness and power, but that same toughness makes them difficult to catch and Tame. However, a sustained water attack will wear away the stone hardness and leave the Geogal weakened, and usually aroused. Hence, the phrase "to get a Geogal wet" has come to hold more than one connotation. _

_Girls with Rock-type Pokegirl ancestry who go through Threshold tend to become Geogals more than any other type. _

Up in the audiences' stand, Matthew had also scanned Brock's Pokegal and laughed out loud. "Ha, that Pokegirl doesn't stand a chance against Naruto's Samurai. First of all, she is of a type which is stronger than that Geogal. Added to that, her level is so much higher."

Beside him, Macavity snorted. She had come up here to watch Naruto battle mainly because she had never seen his Pokegirls fight before. This would be an event so sate some of her curiosity about the man who had beaten her. "That is wrong, sailor. First of all, levels of Pokegirl do not determine the winner of a Pokegirl battle. Although it is an important factor, skill is the deciding factor."

"Secondly, a Samurai's main form of attacking is through her sword. How can a sword cut rock? Lastly, don't you think that is something odd with a first form evolution being such a high level? There is a reason for that. First form evolutions learn their skills much faster than their evolutions do so some Tamers decide to train them until they have learnt all their skills. Additionally, when a Pokegirl levels high, her stats increase exponentially for every ten levels that she increases in without evolving. So, the Geogal's stats must be extremely high now."

Why else do you think that Legendaries are so feared? Aside form our special powers, not being able to evolve exponentially increases our already incredibly high stats." As she said the last sentence, Macavity preened and fluttered her eyelids at Matthew. Matthew could not help but be impressed. Despite her frequent childish behaviour, Macavity was a Legendary Pokegirl that had traveled far and wide and had lived for a very long time. There was no wonder why she knew all of this stuff

"Now, be quiet. The battle is going to begin."

What Macavity said had been true. Both Pokegirls had currently been standing stock still due to their different strategies. The Geogal had been waiting for Kireina to attack as Geogals were much more proficient in defense than offense while Kireina was analyzing the Geogal and attempting to use the prediction skills of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu to predict the Geogal's next move.

Kireina noticed that the Geogal's skin had turned much shinier and cursed. She had taken too long to gauge her enemy and now the Geogal had used Harden to increase her already impressive offense. Kireina had no choice but to attack now lest the Geogal used Harden again.

Kireina lunged forward in and thrust her sword at the Geogal's solar plexus. Up in the stands, both members of the audience gasped at the speed displayed. "So this is whom Naruto learnt his impressive swordplay from huh." Matthew commented while Macavity shook her head in the negative. "No, it is more like the other way around. Although the Samurai's form is very good, she still lacks the experience with it to make it perfect unless Naruto was has honed it into instinct like the incident when your Amachamp tried to ambush him."

Meanwhile, Naruto was nodding his head in approval at Kireina's strategy. Force was equal to area over pressure. Thus, by limiting the area of impact to the tip of her sword, the force generated would be amplified. Added to that, her speed and the action of a thrust in a straight line gave a high momentum which resulted in incredible force. Even if the sword did not penetrate the Geogal's skin, the force alone on one of the vital points would knock out the Geogal.

The Geogal had been caught flat-footed by the sudden speed displayed by Kireina that she did not have the time to even raise her arms to defend when the katana slammed into her. The Geogal flew back and slammed into the wall hard.

When the dust from the wall cleared, it revealed the Geogal still standing up even though skin around the solar plexus had cracks. Not willing to give the Geogal time to recover herself, Kireina sped off towards the Geogal again. This time, the Geogal was more prepared and stomped down hard on the ground, causing a stone spike to erupt out of the ground right in Kireina's path.

Vaulting over the spike easily, Kireina continued on her war path undeterred. Cocking her first back, chips of rock began to gather on the Geogal's first. The moment Kireina was in range, the Geogal swung with all her might, her sole aim to pummel the Samurai into the ground. She did not expect the Samurai to simply duck down and spin clockwise, ending up at the Geogal's back. Once in position, Kireina used the momentum of her swing and unleashed a full-powered Ryukansen (Dragon Spiral Strike) on the Geogal. The referee started counting and after ten seconds, the Geogal showed no sign of getting up from the ground and Kireina was declared the winner.

Brock was suitably by the new challenger. There had not been a single order from the Tamer to the Pokegirl, indicating either inexperience or absolute trust in his Pokegirl. From the way the challenger had been watching the whole fight, he knew that the challenger was far from inexperienced. In fact, the look in his eyes told him that the challenger was a veteran of battles much tougher than a simple Gym Battle.

He was of course impressed by the Samurai as well. She was trained exceptionally well as evidenced her by supreme speed and power. She also had the ability to think calmly and formulate plans without losing the ability to think on her feet. These two were a formidable combination.

Returning his Geogal to her Pokeball, Brock applauded both of his challengers. 'That was an extremely good fight. I have not met such formidable opponents in a long time. However, my next Pokegirl will be much harder to beat!"

Naruto was not worried. Contrary to what everyone believed, Kireina was not weakened at all because she was fighting a Rock-Type Pokegirl. Rather, she was strengthened by it. Without the reverse blade that his master had possessed, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu was slaughter with deadly swiftness. Thus, against Rock-Type Pokegirls who had very high defense, Kireina could give it her all without worrying about killing her opponents.

That said, Brock tossed out a Pokeball onto the arena. A Pokegirl that was similar to a Geogal appeared. However, instead of being fully tan, this Pokegirl's skin was a patchwork of earthy colours like brown and grey.

Flipping open his Pokedex once again, he scanned the new Pokegirl in front of him.

**GRAVELGAL, the Rock-Solid Pokegirl Level 70**

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Rock**  
****Frequency**: Common**  
****Diet**: some human foods, pokechow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content**  
****Role**: mining**  
****Libido**: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock**  
****Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water**  
****Attacks**: Harden, Takedown, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash, Quake, Stone Spray**  
****Enhancements**: High Density and Toughness (x10), Earth Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x8)**  
****Evolves**: Galem (battle stress)**  
****Evolves From**: Geogal (normal)

_Geogal is one of those types that do not change a whole when it evolves. When she becomes Gravelgal with enough battle experience, she becomes tougher and stronger, gaining access to a few more techniques. She also loses the entire pink tint of her normal skin, becoming completely covered in the camouflage-like patterns of tan, brown, and/or gray. In this way, her type is easily identifiable by sight alone. _

_One of the more potent techniques she gains is Stone Spray, in which she little fires off different size pieces of her hardened skin. This can be shot off in a concentrated spray or in all directions at once. However, this uses up her internal mineral supply at a much quicker rate, and when it is depleted, her skin reverts to its normal state, leaving her without her greatest advantage. Because they are more dependent on their skin, Gravelgals usually fight naked, as clothing merely hinders them. _

Judging by the pattern of Brock's Pokegirl, Naruto was pretty sure that Brock's next Pokegirl would be a Galem. However, Brock had four Pokeball on his belt and there were only three forms for Geogal. Added to that, Brock had been picking his Pokegirls in order with Geogal being the first Pokegirl and the Gravelgal being the second Pokegirl. If the Galem was to be the third Pokegirl, then the fourth and unknown Pokegirl would undoubtedly be the strongest Pokegirl that Brock possessed. A strong and unknown opponent made for one that could lead to your defeat. Kireina had better keep her guard up.

The moment the referee announced the start of the match, Kireina shot off like a bullet towards the Gravelgal, unwilling to commit the same mistake that she had done the previous match. Even if the Gravelgal had a tougher natural defense than a Geogal, Kireina was pretty sure that she could end the match quickly without Harden to amplify her opponent's defense.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her opponent had fought many high speed Pokegirls before and was able to track the red head's movements. "You know what to do." Brock told the Gravelgal and she nodded while never keeping her eyes off the approaching Samurai. When the Samurai was ten steps away, the Gravelgal initiated her plan of attack.

The Gravelgal's skin hardened and spider web cracks began appearing all over her skin.

_Eight steps._

The cracks became more pronounced and slivers of rock began to start standing up.

_Six steps._

All of the rocks stood up fully and the Gravelgal now liked a pincushion with rocks slivers replacing needles. Kireina knew that the Gravelgal's infamous Stone Spray attack would be coming and thus she sped herself up considerably.

_Two steps._

Unfortunately, the Samurai was not fast enough. A multitude of rocks erupted from the Gravelgal's skin and pierced through the Samurai repeatedly. At such close range, the damage dealt to her was multiplied several times over. The force was so huge that Kireina was actually sent flying into the air, trails of blood following her path.

With remarkable speed for a Pokegirl of such bulk, the Gravelgal leapt up into the air and grabbed hold of the Samurai as she passed by her helpless victim. Gravity eventually caught hold of the both of them and began to pull both Pokegirls back to the ground. The Gravelgal then maneuvered them so that both of them would fall down head first. Due to their heavy combined mass, the two began falling faster and faster until both Pokegirls were spinning out of control.

Just before they were about to hit the ground very painfully, the Gravelgal leapt away and tucked herself into a ball. Her tough skin and the roll absorbed all of the impact and she stood up practically unscathed. The Samurai, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

Kireina was currently in the middle of a crater that was about a meter deep with her limbs bent in ways that were definitely unnatural. Her clothes were ripped and blood was quickly pooling under her prone body. Naruto's heart wrenched as he saw Kireina's pitiful state. He did not want to be so harsh on his Pokegirls but he was forced to do it. Team Trauma was bad enough. Now, they were going to face Legendary Pokegirls and if they could not even win a Gym Battle on their own, they stood next to no chance against a Legendary Pokegirl.

'_Stand up, please.'_ Naruto urged deep within his heart.

The referee raised up his hand with the flag, prepared to declare the Gravelgal the winner of the match when Naruto spoke for the first time in the whole challenge.

"Wait, this match is not over yet."

True to his words, Kireina was struggling to stand up, using her katana as a crutch as though she had Naruto's heartfelt pleas. Even through her pain clouded eyes, the determination in her eyes was evident to everyone.

"Stop it this instant. Your Samurai is in no condition to battle. If this goes on, she might very well die! Don't you care for her at all?!" Brock cried out.

Naruto's answer was short and simple. "I trust her."

The sincerity and essence of his words reached Kireina, moving her deeply. She would not let her Master down, not after he had placed all of his trust in her! Kireina mustered all her strength and stood up straight without support and held out her katana in front of her, determination stronger than ever.

Brock shook his head in resignation. He had tried his best to persuade the stubborn pair. "Very well, it's your funeral." He said before he ordered the Gravelgal to attack.

Even in her injured state, the Gravelgal was slow enough for Kireina to dodge her opponent's attacks easily all the while keeping out of the range of the Gravelgal's Stone Spray. One way to neutralize it was to get in close and bait the Gravelgal to use the Stone Spray repeatedly so as to use up the Gravelgal's internal supply. However, that was an extremely risky plan and she would use that only as a last resort.

Meanwhile, the arena was rapidly gaining new pock marks due to the Gravelgal's multitude of missed attacks. It was then that Kireina thought of a plan. In order for it to succeed though, she had to maneuver their positions a little.

After more dodging, Kireina had maneuvered such that the Gravelgal was right at the edge of the crater that Kireina had been in moment ago. Sheathing her sword quickly, Kireina charged forward once more. This time, since her speed was slower due to her injuries, the Gravelgal had more than enough to prepare for another Stone Spray to finish off the Samurai. However, she noted in confusion that the Samurai had never ever moved her right hand to the sword but instead grasped it tightly with her left hand just below the hilt.

All of a suddenly, the ground near the Gravelgal's feet exploded, causing her to lose her balance and tumble down into the crater.

Naruto smirked in appreciation at Kireina's tactic. "The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Hi Ryusen huh. (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Flying Dragon Strike)" It was technique whereby the user flicked the finger guard of the sword with his or her thumb and sent it flying forward it at great speeds. Normally, it was used to aim the hilt of the sword at vital points. However, since the Gravelgal's skin was so tough, it would amount to barely a scratch. Thus, Kireina had aimed it the Gravelgal's feet where the ground was already loose from the Seismic Smash that the Gravelgal had used on her earlier on.

Kireina continued forward, picking her sword up from where it was embedded and then leapt upwards into the air. Meanwhile, the Gravel had finally regained her balance at the bottom of the crater and was looking around frantically for her opponent. Brock's call for her to look up came too late as Kireina descended on her like an avenging angel.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: RyutsuisenZan! (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer Strike Tragedy!)" Kireina cried out as she plunged the tip of her katana into the Gravelgal's head or rather, the tip of the sword slammed into the Gravelgal's head and sent her into dream land.

Kireina was declared the winner of the match and she grinned victoriously though her laboured breathing. That match had taken a lot out of her but she was determined to continue and pass this test that her Master had set for her.

"Your Samurai has done extremely well, beyond my wildest imagination in fact; to have defeated both my Geogal and my Gravelgal in one go. However, it is evident that she cannot continue any longer. You still have another four Pokegirls. Will you not switch them?" Brock shouted out.

"I am fine! I can continue to battle!" Kireina protested.

"Silence, Pokegirl, I am talking not to you but your Tamer." Brock snapped sternly at Naruto who did nothing but look at his Pokegirl for a few seconds. Eventually, he made his decision. "If she says that she can do it, then I will allow her to prove it." His nindo to never give up had apparently been passed down to his Pokegirls as well and he would respect that.

Without any further ado, Brock tossed out his next Pokegirl and true to Naruto's predictions, it was a Galem.

**GALEM, the "Tough As A Mountain" Pokegirl Level 80**

Type: Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Pokechow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content

Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Harden, Takedown, Body Slam, Heavy Punch, Roll Out, Seismic Smash, Earthquake, Stone Spray/Spike, Stone Shield

Enhancements: High Density and Toughness (x15), Earth Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x12)

Evolves: Golina (Water Stone)

Evolves From: Gravelgal (battle stress)

_This form of Geogal is quite a force to be reckoned with. With a much greater capacity to store minerals, and more efficient use, the Galem can last much longer in combat. Her skin is naturally tougher, resistant to most small attacks and she follows the Gravelgal's example by fighting naked. _

_In addition, she gains the use of her most powerful techniques. Creating enough stone skin to form a more rounded shape, the Galem uses Roll Out becomes a giant rolling boulder. The souped-up earthquake destabilizes any ground-based Pokegirl, leaving them open to a flying Body Slam. For defense, the Galem can generate a slab of stone skin to use as a barrier, to shield both her, her Tamer, and the girls of her Tamer's Harem from harm. It is said that the most skilled Galems can create an empty-shell replica of themselves with their skin, using it to deceive opponents. Though this requires much practice and concentration, and is a very rare skill. _

_There is a infamous story about Galem's, that during the Great War, a force of these rock Pokegirls ambushed the American 38th armored tank division by rolling downhill, smashing through machinery and men alike. Bullets merely bounced off their thick shells, and segments of rock that were blown away by heavy shells and bazookas, were quickly healed. In a matter of minutes, the 38th division was completely wiped out_.

"Galem, Earthquake!" Brock called out.

The Galem nodded and jumped up into the ground. When she landed, the ground shook violently. Cracks appeared that soon widened into fissures. The ground groaned in agony as it was ripped apart by the Galem's attack. Chunks of the ground rose up into the air while others sank down deeper. Tossed around like a rag doll, maintaining consciousness alone was a struggle for the exhausted Samurai. Finally, when the attack ended, the entire battlefield had been transformed. Deep yawning crevices had materialized while majestic rock spires rose up into the air.

Up in the spectator's stand, Matthew and Macavity were just picking themselves up from the floor that they had fallen on during the Earthquake attack. "Such a powerful attack… this is the skill level of a Gym Leader…" Matthew whispered in awe.

"Now, Roll Out and then use Earthquake!" Brock called out, not wanting to give the Samurai any breathing space at all.

The Galem jumped up into the air while extra skin started to form around until she was nothing more but a ball with head and limbs. The limbs then retracted into her body and she started to spin rapidly. Then, she descended and her Earthquake started. This time, Kireina was more prepared and thus was able to retain her footing. What she had not expected was what the Earthquake would do to the Galem.

When the Galem was on solid ground, she had initially headed straight at the Samurai, preparing to roll over her. However, the force of the Earthquake caused the Galem to be thrown around and hit the surrounding giant stalagmites that had formed due to the Galem's first Earthquake attack. The Galem would then bounce off the stalagmites due to her round shape off to another stalagmite, her speed increasing with every rebound.

"I noticed that the reason why your Samurai was able to defeat my Gravelgal earlier on was because she was predicting the Gravelgal's movements. Now, however, not even my Galem knows where she is going to end up next. With the loss of your prediction ability and your injuries, can you win this?"

Kireina ignored Brock's words and chose to focus instead on the moving form of the Galem. Due to the Galem's frequent impact on the ground, the tremors from the Earthquake were kept active and it was rather disorienting to keep track of a fast-moving object while maintaining her balance.

A split second before the Galem would have hit her, Kireina saw her coming and jumped backwards to avoid the impact. Unfortunately, the tremors made her jump weaker than she had planned. She felt safe though as she was out of range of the Galem's attack. However, she had failed to account for the impact of the Galem hitting the ground and she was sent flying. Kireina back flipped immediately and adjusted herself so that she would land on her feet. When she looked away, she was horrified to find that the Galem had rebounded forward this time and was heading straight towards the airborne Samurai. Unable to dodge in mid-air, Kireina took the full brunt of the Galem's Roll Out attack. She could have sworn that she heard the squishing of her internal organs when she was hit.

The Galem continued to bounce around the arena while Kireina coughed up the blood that was trapped in her lungs and tried to recover. When she had finally recovered, she caught sight of the Galem coming towards from her peripheral vision and this time was able to dodge perfectly. Slowly but surely, she was getting used to the tremors of the ground and the Galem's speed.

After a few close shaves, when Kireina was sure that she had gotten the timing down, she sheathed her sword and slipped into an unfamiliar stance. Her legs were spread shoulder-width, with her right foot ion front of her left foot. The Samurai's torso was bent forward a little. Her right hand was lightly clutching the hilt of her sword while her hand left gripped the sheath tightly.

Behind his mask, Naruto arched his eyebrows slightly. Battoujutsu eh, it would be interesting to see what kind of trick Kireina had up her sleeve.

Kireina's eyes continued to dart around, continuously keeping track of the Galem's movements while making the preparations for her attack. A blue aura started to emanate from her body. The power of the aura generated whipped the air around the Samurai into a frenzy, causing the Samurai's ponytail to flap wildly in the wind as a result. The ground under Kireina's feet cracked slightly and small slivers of rock floated into the air.

Slowly, the aura flowed from her body into her sword although the power generated did not die down at all. When she was finished, the sheath of Kireina's sword was glowing so brightly that it hurt to look at it.

Eventually, the time came that everyone had been waiting for. The Galem's projected path was now aimed at Kireina. Everyone wanted to see what the result of the clash this time would be.

For Naruto, it was as if time had slowed down as he dissected every movement that both Pokegirls made. The Samurai's right hand tightened around the hilt while she bent her torso down. Her right foot stepped out and then pushed off the ground. The katana slipped out of its sheath, covered with its owner's Ki. Kireina swung the blade diagonally upwards and yelled out. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kazeryuuha!" (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Wind Dragon Wave!)" A wave of blue energy surged from the redhead's sword and smashed into the spinning ball of rock.

The Galem was suspended in midair as the momentum of her spin contested against the force of Kireina's new technique. Slowly, the light of the Kazeryuuha diminished while the spinning of the Galem slowed down. Eventually, the Kazeryuuha was deflected to one side where it demolished a rock spire while the Galem dropped down to the ground, her Roll Out cancelled. Once the smoke had cleared, it was revealed that all of the extra layers of rock the Galem had formed were gone and there was a deep gash stretching from Galem's left shoulder to her right thigh.

Even though her new technique had stopped the Galem's Roll Out and in turn her Earthquake attack, Kireina was displeased with the results of her new technique. '_Even after all the practice I did with it, it is still so weak? By theory, it has the potential to cut right through the Galem! What did I do wrongly?'_

The theory behind Kireina's new technique was very sound and Naruto was impressed that she had thought up of such a technique and managed to master it to this extent. However, it was not complete. There was still one element that Kireina had forgotten to factor. This match hinged on whether Kireina would complete her technique in time before the Galem crushed her.

Thankfully, for Kireina, the Galem had been sufficiently damaged by her Kazeryuuha which prevented the rock Pokegirl from using her devastating Roll Out and Earthquake attacks. That, however, did not mean that the Galem was out of the fight. As it stood now, the Galem had a very high alone of winning unless Kireina turned the tables quickly.

Previously, Kireina had kept moving almost purely through sheer will alone. Ki was formed through a mixture of physical and spiritual energies. Being short on mental energy, Kireina had drawn heavily on her spiritual energy in order to power an attack that would have the strength to end the fight immediately. Unfortunately for her, her gamble had failed and now she was exhausted now only physically but also spiritually.

As a result, her speed had slowed down to the point where she was actually having a hard time dodging the Galem's attacks despite the Rock Pokegirl's innate sluggishness. As the match dragged on, Kireina's exhaustion was clear for everyone to see.

Dozens of hare-brained plans were running through Kireina's brains in an attempt to figure a way out of this fix. All that she could come up with was a way for her to end the match in one devastating move. Thus far, the experience that she had fighting with Rock Pokegirls told her that unless they went down in one hit, they would ignore the pain (little as it was to them) and simply continue fighting.

Therein lay the dilemma. The only technique she possessed in her arsenal of attacks was the Kazeryuuha and she could find no way to increase its capacity for damage. She had already released at the apex of her swing, guaranteeing that the momentum of the Kazeryuuha would be at its peak and thus do the most damage possible.

It was when she jumped high in order to avoid the blast radius of the Galem's Heavy Punch that she realized why her mistake was incomplete. While the area of effect damage that the Heavy Punch had was damaging, it was a far cry from being hit by the actual attack. Therein lay the solution as to why her Kazeryuuha had been so underpowered. Instead of focusing the Ki on one single point of impact, she had channeled Ki through her whole sword, making the attack unfocused and thus wasting a lot of energy.

Jumping backwards once more, she landed on the flat peak of one of the stone spires that had been a bouncing pin for the Galem. Settling into the Battoujutsu once more, Kireina began to draw forth Ki from her body again. The Galem simply smirked in superiority at the Samurai's desperate try. An unrefined attack like that would never do enough damage to her to end the match!

An extra layer of rock began to form on the Galem's skin. Once the preparations were done, the Pokegirl tucked her head and limbs in and turned into a spinning ball of doom which rushed up the stone spire that the Samurai was standing on.

The Galem shot up the stone spire and into the air before she dropped down, intent on crushing the other Pokegirl into the ground. The distance between the two Pokegirls grew closer and closer. The Galem could almost taste the sweet taste of victory. There was no way the Samurai could do anything now! A loud cry interrupted her thought of victory.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kazeryuuha! (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Wind Dragon Wave!)" This time, instead of a blue wave of uncontrolled Ki, what emerged was a blue crescent that hummed with energy. A high-pitched whistling sound was heard by everyone and after some observation, Naruto discovered to his delight that the whistling sound had been caused by the Kazeryuuha's extreme speed.

It appeared Kireina had finally managed to complete her technique. What she had done was to focus all of her Ki on one single spot which most likely the tip of the sword. And then, during the drawing of her blade, she had released the energy in one explosive burst. The reason why the Kazeryuuha had taken the shape of a crescent instead of a focused beam was due to the speed of Kireina's draw. This resulted in a wider area of damage while retaining the destructive power.

The Galem was no match for this new technique of Kireina's. The blue crescent cut through the rolling ball of rock like a hot knife through butter and continued unimpeded, slicing apart tens of rock spires and then destroying the wall of the gym on the far end. In the mean time, instead of falling into two separate pieces like Naruto had expected, the Galem simply dissolved into red particles which was absorbed in the Pokeball that Brock was holding in his hand. He had apparently gauged the destructive power of the Kazeryuuha well enough and managed to save his Pokegirl in the nick of time.

He was trembling, cold sweat beaded on his now pale face. 'What destructive power!" he gasped. "How on earth do you train your Pokegirls?" Brock asked Naruto incredulously, still unable to believe the sight that he had witnessed. It was frightening indeed. However, he still had one trump card left and the Samurai should be completely exhausted after that attack. Judging by how the challenger had refused to change his Pokegirls, the rest of his Pokegirls were most likely weaklings with the Samurai being his strongest Pokegirl. He still had a chance to win this match!

"Go, my strongest Pokegirl, Onyx!"

**ONYX, the Rock Giantess Pokegirl Level 90**

**Type**: Humanoid  
**Element**: Rock  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: omnivore  
**Role**: found in a variety of jobs where high strength is needed such as construction  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks**: Bind, Throw, Pummel, Slam, Rock Throw, Harden  
**Enhancements**: high density (x4); size increase (x2); armored skin  
**Evolution**: None  
**Evolves From**: Glass (normal)

_Onyxes generally stand between 8' and 14'8" feet tall. Most look like very tall grey stone statues of women. Most have a set hair style that is literally set in stone. She cannot change it without a skilled sculptor, but she CAN re-grow it back to its original form by consuming some rock. Her skin is generally light to medium gray, but it can change, based on what she eats. _

_Because of their density, some domesticates become quite irate when comments about their weight are made, even in the most gentle and subtle of fashions. However, only a very small number will ever remain so for more than a few months. _

_Some might assume her to be simply a larger version of the Marble, and they'd be partly right. Onyxes don't have the same level of regenerative abilities that Marbles do, but they do have the natural hard bodies and can repair fractures and broken digits (i.e. toes and fingers) easily. In fact, their skin density is much greater than that of the Marbles, but their skin still becomes sensitive when in water or when touched by plants, though some fighting type Pokegirls can trigger this sensitivity as well. Unfortunately, their skin is only pliable enough for penetration when they're bodies are wet, forcing most tamers with an Onyx to stay near bodies of water or have a water Pokegirl on hand. _

_Onyxes have a unique constitution. Most can absorb moisture throughout the day, but in arid areas, they must drink water regularly. Unlike most other Pokegirls, an Onyx literally cannot reach orgasm without having drinking at least 1 gallon of water prior (she doesn't need to drink it all at once, she has to have drink at LEAST that much prior to sex). _

_Because of their large size, they can aid in construction rather well, moving heavy materials up without requiring the use of a crane, which may otherwise slow production, or elevators, which require a lot of set up. This means that many buildings get off to a faster start and can be completed much faster. They can also be useful for firefighting alongside Cuntnaws and Feraligarters, as they too can enter burning buildings and move support beams. _

What emerged made Kireina doubt for the first time the possibility of her winning this match. The Onyx was 14.5 feet tall which was around 4.4 meters tall. How could she defeat something that was nearly 3 times bigger than her in her exhausted state?

Meanwhile, Naruto frowned under his mask, worried for Kireina. What worried him was not the size. That should be an easy enough thing to do. What worried him was that the Onyx was an anomaly from Brock's normal Pokegirls. So far, Brock's trend was to have extremely defensive Pokegirls that would wear their opponents out before crushing them. However, an Onyx did not have inherent defense boosters.

Digging deeper into his Pokedex, Naruto took a look at the Onyx's stats and his eyes widened considerably. Her defense stat was off the charts! Brock had probably pumped tons of defense increasing items into the Onyx into her. Added to that, he had the gut feeling that there was something else up his sleeve and his gut feelings were never wrong. Kireina was in for the fight of her life.

This time, Kireina opted to stay on the defensive, wary of the Onyx's abilities. She had noticed Naruto looking more intently at his Pokedex and accessing functions that he had ever used in the previous matches. This meant that something was up. Naruto never did anything with no purpose in mind. After some though, she came to the same conclusion that Naruto had, which was why she was on the defensive, waiting for the Onyx to act so she could see her opponent's abilities.

Eventually, the Onyx started the initiative as she could not allow the standstill to go on for too long and allow the Samurai time to recover her energy. The giant raised her arms above her head and clasped her hands together. The resulting hammer fist created yet another hole in the ground only much larger than its precedents.

When the debris settled, Kireina was revealed to be sprinting up the giant's right arm, sword fully drawn. The Onyx responded by hitting her arm with her left hand as though swatting a fly. Kireina leapt over the incoming hand, katana overhead as she dropped straight and used a Ryutsuisen on the Onyx.

To her utter shock, her katana shattered upon impact. After all the battles that it had been through and all the abuse that it had taken, it had finally reached its breaking point. She was so stunned that she failed to react in time to the Onyx's next move as the giant's hand wrapped around her body and began squeezing the life out of her.

Her broken ribs screamed in protest as the Bind attack continued. It was beginning to get hard to breathe and her lungs were burning. Darkness was creeping around the edges of her eyesight, signifying the rapid end of her consciousness. She knew that should she fall unconscious, she would not be able to make a miraculous recovery like the previous time.

There was only one way for her to break out of the giant's grip but that depended on the amount of time she had. Nonetheless, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Blue energy once again coalesced around Kireina's form while the Onyx began to squeeze even harder, trying to knock the Samurai out before she had a chance to utilize her technique. Thankfully for the Samurai, she managed to hold out until the end.

"Power break!" she called out as the Ki around her body expanded outwards for a moment before it shot straight at the Onyx. Because, she was so close, the giant had no chance to dodge it. The moment the blue energy beam touched her, the Onyx felt her strength decreasing dramatically, allowing the Samurai enough leeway to escape.

Power break was one of the techniques that a Samurai could learn. This attack required one round to charge up her KI had a chance to halve her opponent's strength. The apparent invincibility of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu had caused her to neglect her Pokegirl skills in favour of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. She had been far too narrow-minded.

Naruto was what she should aim to be like. No matter, how invincible a new technique of his seemed to be, he never neglected any of his other skills, honing them to perfect and intermingling them, sometimes even combining them to be even more devastating. She would not commit the same mistakes anymore, she promised herself as she created another katana for herself.

Blue Ki flared up once again as Kireina prepared to use another technique on the Onyx while she was still trying to regain her strength. "Armor break!" she cried out as she charged at the Onyx, katana glowing blue. Armor Break was a heavy strike that might halve the opponent's defense rating. When she was a few steps away from the Onyx, however, the giant abruptly disappeared into the ground.

'_I see!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. _'That was his hidden trick .The Onyx is a slow moving Pokegirl and even in Kireina's tired state, by whittling away at the Onyx with Armor Break or a similar attack, she would be able to get through the Rock Pokegirl's defense and end the match. Thus, Brock gave his Onyx the Dig TM. Pokegirls using the Dig technique travel in at a set speed no matter their innate speed which allows for quick movement. Additionally, with the Onyx's huge bulk, the damage dealt when she emerges will be enormous!'_

Kireina had come to the same conclusion as Naruto and was trying her best to locate the Onyx. Whenever the Onyx moved underground, there was a deep rumbling sound. However, it was extremely hard to keep track of it. There was also the fact that the Onyx knew exactly where she was which put her at an extreme disadvantage.

She lost her concentration for a moment as her wounds flared up, causing her pain. The Onyx seemed to have sensed this and struck. The ground erupted in a shower of rock and soil as a gray form emerged from the ground, sending the Samurai flying into the ground before diving back into the ground.

Thankfully, Kireina was able to right herself in mid-air and landed without much damage taken. The impact had damaged her, of course but if she had fallen on the ground, she was pretty sure she would be unable to move.

The pattern repeated itself many times over although each time Kireina got a little better at tracking the rumblings. She had escaped so far with only a dislocated arm which she snapped back into place.

Closing her eyes, Kireina focused exclusively on the sound of the rumbling as well as the life force in the surrounding area. She sensed an immensely large life force on one end of the arena which she deduced to be Naruto's. On the opposite end of the arena, she sensed a life form that was absolutely insignificant in comparison to Naruto's. Up on the spectator stands, she sensed a large life form (though a far cry from Naruto's) and a small life force which she knew to be Macavity's and Matthew's respectively.

Finally, there was a medium-sized life forced roaming the arena. Now that she could track the Onyx effectively, it was time for her to go on the offense.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Doryusen! (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Earth Dragon Strike!)". Kireina struck the ground with all her force, sending a shockwave straight towards where the Onyx would be. The force of the Doryusen was strong enough to send the giant into the air where she would be vulnerable for a few seconds. Those few seconds were all that she needed.

In the blink of an eye, she had appeared above the Onyx and was dropping down on her as she slammed her sword down on the rising giant. However, she was not done with just that. Being more streamlined, Kireina reached the ground first. She immediately sprang up and dealt a vicious uppercut to the Onyx.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuishousen (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer Rising Strike) with a little twist added." Kireina announced smugly. Right before each hit, she had channeled a little Ki to her sword and combined her Armor Break technique with her attacks, making her attacks far more devastating than they would normally be. Unfortunately, this kind of combo could only be used when her opponent was immobile for the few seconds needed to create the combo.

To her horror, the Onyx got up from her attack as though it had been a mere scratch. The only obvious damage was a few cracks in the Onyx's skin that were slowly being melded together. This was impossible… She did not know if even Kazeryuuha would be enough to beat this opponent. If Kazeryuuha failed, she would be all out of energy and be a sitting duck for the Onyx to finish off.

Her grip on her sword turned lax as hope drained from her battered body. She chanced a glance back at Naruto. Naruto stood unmoving, just like he had from the start of the challenge, brimming with confidence. More specifically, confidence for her. That simple confidence prevented her from giving up. It reminded her of why she had been fighting the entire time. It was not for herself, but rather for Naruto who had given her a new life after Shinji had died. For Naruto who had unceasingly cared for her. For Naruto who had never ever given up hope on her!

The drive to win returned, stronger than ever. To her knowledge, there was one last technique that could help her win the fight other than the Kazeryuuha but she had never succeeded in using it before. This time, she had everything to lose if she did not succeed and so she must not fail. Her bushido, which was Naruto's nindo, was to never give up!

For the last time in the day, Kireina's Ki flared to life, larger than it had ever been before. This attack should finish the Onyx off. No, it would finish the Onyx off. Kireina's Ki continued growing until it engulfed the entire room. All of a sudden, it rushed into the sword that Kireina was holding in an overhand grip.

"This is the end……Zanmato!" Kireina cried out as she plunged her sword into the ground.

It started off as a pulse. A ring of energy formed around Kireina that slowly expanded outwards. More of them started to appear, like ripples in a pond. The ripples grew stronger and stronger in magnitude, finally gaining the strength of a small hurricane. That was just the build-up. When the attack finally struck, all of them were in awe at its sheer destructive power, its beauty.

The energy pulses that had spread out shrunk and returned to Kireina whereupon a pillar of blue energy shot up from her and broke past the ceiling into the sky. Then, pure unbridled chaos happened. Thousands, no, tens of thousands of energy spears descended from the heavens like the wrath of a vengeful god. Everything within a 100 meter radius of Kireina was obliterated, literally wiped from the face of the earth.

Luckily for the Onyx, Kireina had not had enough energy to make the radius of her Zanmato wider. That was not to say, though, that she had escaped unscathed. It was quite the opposite, in fact. Her entire body was covered with wounds that rendered her an unrecognizable mess. She was still living, but it was a tenuous hold on life.

"You can have the badge if you want it so badly. Just take leave and never come back again!" Brock cried out, composure vanished like the wind as he tossed a shiny object at Naruto. That Samurai was not a Pokegirl. She was a fucking monster!

"You did well. Rest now." Naruto murmured into Kireina's ear as he returned the Samurai to her Pokeball. Pocketing the Pokeball and his new Gym Badge, Naruto beckoned for Matthew (who was still in shock) and Macavity to follow him as he took his leave with the ruined Gym a parting token.

* * *

Macavity watched in awe as the wooden house rose out of the ground at Naruto's bidding. Thankfully, the moment Matthew had heard that Naruto was going to stay outdoors, he had decided to stay within Pewter city and book a room in a hotel. This thus allowed Naruto to keep his power from Matthew, not wanting to freak him out. After all, which normal human could summon a house out from nothing?

When he entered the house, he immediately placed Kireina's Pokeball inside the portable Pokecenter and started the healing process. He then released the rest of his Pokegirls from their Pokeballs which was an action that he greatly regretted.

Yuffie started bouncing around the room like a kid on a sugar high as a way of venting her frustrations. "It was soooooo boring inside the Pokeball watching Kireina get her ass kicked around. I bet I could do so much better than her. Why didn't you release us anyways? It would have been so much more comfortable."

"I agree with her. Not on the part on Kireina's performance though." Rylai said as she leveled a glare at Naruto which made him squirm a little. While she was generally easy-going and supported his decisions, when she got pissed, she was terrifying to behold.

Eager to escape her wrath, Naruto turned his attention to his other Pokegirls. Kidara was standing off to one side all alone. She was clearly trying to hide her discomfort at being inside a Pokeball all day long but she was failing terribly. Naruto sighed beneath his mask. Sure he liked having an obedient Pokegirl around but Kidara was taking it too far for his liking. He had never been one for rules and regulations.

A loud yawn brought his attention to his last Pokegirl. "Man, I don't mind not moving at all but the Pokeball is rather stuffy you know. Couldn't you have created the house and then left for the Gym battle? It's much more comfortable sleeping in a bed." Naruto shook his head in regret. Why oh why did he get such a lazy Pokegirl into his Harem? He would have to shake it out of her and he knew the perfect way to do it. "Well Vinslet, since you found it so boring, you are going to fight in the next Gym battle."

Two simultaneous cries of "No fair!" broke out. "Why does she get to go first? I wanna go first. Kireina already got to fight so it's my turn now. That Samurai might actually start thinking that she's better than me which is not true at all!"

"Yeah, what she said. Let Yuffie fight first. I don't want to fight. It's so tiring and painful…" Vinslet moaned as she slumped down onto her favourite cushion.

"Well I have decided and that's that." Naruto said in matter-of fact manner as he turned around only to bump into Rylai who was glaring up at him. "Master." Her tone was dangerously sweet. You know, the kind of tone that promised an eternity of pain only useable by females. "I'd like to think otherwise but were you actually ignoring me?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he took off his mask. "Why of course not. I was just addressing some other matters first."

"So what you are saying is that they are more important than your Alpha? Are you practicing favouritism here Naruto?" Naruto backed away from the incensed female in front of him while the FrostWyrm jabbed at him with every word that she said.

Truth be told, Rylai was relieved that Naruto had taken off his mask. Somehow, when he had his mask on, it made him seem darker and there was a menacing aura around him permanently. She did not like that side of Naruto. What she wanted to see was Uzumaki Naruto who protected his Pokegirls at all cost and did everything he could to please them and not Jigokuno Uzumaki who destroyed anything and everything.

"Well umm you see… hey, Kireina's all healed now!" Naruto cried out as the light from the portable Pokecenter turned from red to green. Rushing over, Naruto released Kireina from her Pokeball who was immediately swarmed by her Harem sisters.

* * *

Chuckling lightly at the scene, Naruto created some Kage Bunshins to help him prepare dinner while he supervised their movements. Pretty soon, the aroma wafting in from the kitchen reached his Pokegirls' noses and they stopped their chatter, letting their noses lead them to the kitchen where Naruto was cooking.

When they arrived there, they were stopped by one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins from entering the kitchen. The last time they had gone into the kitchen while Naruto was cooking, there was no food left at all for anyone and Naruto was determined to not let any of his Pokegirls through, no matter how much they glared at him.

* * *

In the end, dinner went off without a hitch with Macavity being extremely pleased by the tuna that Naruto had prepared for her. She was so pleased that she actually sat down on Naruto's lap and was going to kiss him before being pulled off by five vengeful Pokegirls.

After dinner, everyone dispersed and went off to do their own stuff. Vinslet was actually training because of the information that she would be fighting in the next Gym battle. She was extremely lazy and hated to do work but just like all of Naruto's other Pokegirls, she was willing to do anything for him. It was rare to find such a good Tamer like him and all of them wished to repay him and this was the only way that they could do so.

* * *

Yuffie was training with Vinslet, helping the Vampire to increase her speed and showing her where to strike to deal the most amount of damage possible. Being best friends meant doing such stuff even though Yuffie was dying to test out her new jutsu that she had seen Naruto perform and finally managed to complete. A clone that could explode- Just the thought of it sent a tingle of pleasure up her spine. Wait a minute…she could help Vinslet with training while playing around with her new jutsu at the same. After all, she had to know how to dodge explosions right? At that moment when she saw the maniacal gleam in her best friend's eyes, Vinslet regretted her choice of sparring partners. Losing badly to Rylai was a lot better than nearly dying thanks to the Kunimitsu's pyromaniac personality.

* * *

Rylai could be found in her bathroom enjoying a hot soak. Even though she was of the Ice element, she enjoyed hot baths and took every opportunity she had to relax in a hot bath. Or perhaps, it was _because_ she was an Ice-Type which made her enjoy the warmth. Either way, she did not want to be disturbed at all now because she was thinking about how she would punish Naruto later like maybe with ropes or something… a perverted giggle escaped her as her mind took a deviant twist.

Kidara could be found be found meditating in her room, trying to think of a way to mak

* * *

e her Lance of Longinus complete. The damage that she could wreak with it had increased tremendously but it was still far from complete. Ever since Naruto had saved her from Team Trauma and then containing her power in the Team Trauma headquarters, he had treated her with nothing but kindness and she wished to repay him for all that he had done. The only way she knew how to repay him was to support him in his quest to take down Typhonna. Her predecessor had managed to fight Typhonna to a draw, presumably through usage of the Lance of Longinus. Thus, she had to perfect it at all cost. Naruto had said something finding her inner core or something similar. Blanking her mind her of all thoughts, Kidara tried to achieve the Zen that Naruto had talked about.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, only two people were left. Naruto was cleaning up the dishes industriously with the help of his Kage Bunshins while Kireina was sipping at a cup of tea that Naruto had brewed for her. "Naruto-sama." She called out before she clapped her hands over her lips. Throughout the entire time that she had been with Naruto, she had never dared to call him by name, afraid that it would be disrespectful no matter what Naruto said.

However, after the battle today when she had felt Naruto's sincere trust in her, she had opened up fully to Naruto and, impossible as it may seem, she loved Naruto now more than she had before. This had resulted in the slip of her tongue. "I… I am sorry. I should never have been so disrespectful. Please forgive me. "Kireina muttered as she lowered her head only to feel resistance at her chin.

Looking up, she saw Naruto right in front of her smiling warmly down at her. Even now, Kireina was still amazed at the speeds that her Tamer could reach. "Don't be sorry, I've been waiting a long time for you to call me by name now, Kireina-chan." Naruto whispered as he lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

Kireina turned away and drank a sip of tea, using the cup to try and hide the blush that had appeared when he had addressed her with the –chan suffix.

"Well, meet me in front of the house at 5am tomorrow morning alright? I have something to give you after your splendid performance today. One more thing, don't tell anyone about this. This is just between the two of us." Naruto said as he gave her a conspiratorial wink.

By this time, Naruto's Kage Bunshins had finished cleaning the dishes. "Well then, goodnight Kireina-chan!" Naruto called out as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. "Goodnight Naruto-sama!" Kireina called out, her heart skipping a beat as she was rewarded with Naruto's bright beam smile.

* * *

The next morning, Kireina was standing alone in the yard waiting for Naruto. Dawn had not broken yet and the entire was still quite dark. Kireina fidgeted a little which was totally out of character for her. She was barely able to contain her excitement for what Naruto had gotten for her. It had be something really good if he was so secretive about this.

A short while later, Naruto turned up right when it struck five. It appeared Kireina had arrived earlier due to her excitement at Naruto's surprise gift. "So, are you ready for your gift, Kireina-chan?" Kireina nodded mutely. "Very well, I hope you have prepared yourself." Naruto unsheathed his sword then. "It is time for you to learn the succession techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

"NO!" Kireina's loud scream pierced the air as she scrambled back from Naruto. Cries of the birds awakened by Kireina's outcry rang around the yard. Naruto had told them how he had learnt his incredible swordplay when his Pokegirls had pestered him about it. It was thus they had learnt of Himura Kenshin, Naruto's master whom Kireina resembled so much as well his demise at Naruto's hands when passing on the succession techniques to him. That was why she had always refused being taught the succession techniques. She did not want Naruto to die just to make her more powerful.

"If you are worried about me dying, you don't have to worry. I worked all night long and I managed to complete something that would allow me to teach you the succession techniques without resulting in my death. In yesterday's match, you proved that you had the determination and skill required to master them. In the following battles, there will be times when you need a trump card in order to survive and the succession techniques will be your trump cards. Are you ready?"

"I…I…" Kireina hesitated. Could a technique that Naruto worked on only for a night truly be enough to forestall his death? She knew that the Kyuubi was able to heal him but could it forestall death for a second time? Even if the Kyuubi could pull off the same ritual again, Naruto would be thrust into another dimension and they would never get to see him again.

However, a single sentence from Naruto made her go ahead with it. "Kireina, do you trust me?" After all the trust that he had placed in her, it was time for her to reciprocate. This time, her nod was firm. "I am ready, Naruto-sama."

"Very well. I shall be teaching you the technique; Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzu Ryuu Sen. (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword style: Nine-headed Dragon Strike). There are nine types of attacks in kenjutsu--first, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, reverse Kesagiri, right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, upward stroke. Finally, there is the strike that pierces at the shortest range to the chest- the Tsuki. In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. However, if you move with the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and strike at all nine points at once, there is no possibility of defense. That is what Kuzu Ryuu Sen is about."

"I shall now demonstrate it once on you. Do not move at all otherwise you stand a high chance of dying." Naruto said as he held his sword out in front of him. His right foot was slightly in front of his left foot. His torso was perfectly straight. His katana was pointing upwards at about 135 degrees.

All of a sudden, he disappeared from view and reappeared behind the Samurai, his sword still in the same position. Kireina was about to turn, confused as to why nothing had happened when she felt it- 9 gusts of wind that buffeted her vital points at the same time.

The Kuzu Ryuu Sen was incredibly powerful. Kireina was shocked beyond words. No wonder this was one of the succession techniques. If she had mastered it before her Gym battle, she was sure the Gravelgal and the Galem would be downed in one hit!

Naruto turned around and grinned at his Pokegirl's shocked state. No matter how much he grew or how much power he had, there would always be a small part of him that enjoyed showing off.

"Now you try it, Kireina-chan."

The first few times that the Samurai attempted the technique, she was either too slow, resulting in weaker blows or she was too fast and her strikes were off target. Naruto figured that not everyone was as talented as his master or him who had mastered it in one go. Kireina eventually mastered it and then it was time for the crux- the final technique, Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style Ultimate: Heaven's Soaring Dragon)

"Kireina-chan. While the Kuzu Ryuu Sen was an extremely strong technique, it was not the Ougi of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. I will now be teaching you the Ougi. But before that, I have one last piece of advice to you. Remember what you are fighting for." With that, Naruto slapped a piece of paper onto his body. The piece of paper had strange symbols and pictures everywhere written in blood.

"This seal allows me to create what is called a Blood Clone. I do not normally use this as it takes a long time to prepare and can only be used once. However, it is much sturdier than the Kage Bunshins that I create. Also, a Blood Clone has access to all my memories and is equal to me in every way unlike Kage Bunshins which are quite limited." Just as he finished speaking, another Naruto had formed fully.

"My Blood Clone will be using the Kuzu Ryuu Sen on you. Since I have greater mastery of it than you do, using Kuzu Ryuu Sen back on me will be futile. It cannot be dodged or parried so what you will do? That is what will unlock the secret of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Begin."

Naruto's Blood Clone got into the ready position for the Kuzu Ryuu Sen and that was when Naruto noticed that something was wrong. The killing intent that the Blood Clone was leaking on insanely high. Also, his eyes were extremely cold, like the look of a hardened killer. It was then that that Naruto realised that he had miscalculated somewhere in the sealing. Instead of creating an exact clone, he had somehow dumped his unwanted memories and personality of Jigokuno Uzumaki into the Blood Clone.

Kireina was having trouble just breathing because of the Blood Clone's killing intent, let alone fighting or coming up with a plan. All that she could feel was sheer panic welling up inside her, urging for her to flee.

And then, the Blood Clone moved. Time slowed to a crawl then. Kireina wanted nothing more than to run. However, even if the rational side of her did not inform her that escape would be futile, she would still have not fled. Naruto's words were firmly entrenched in her mind. '_Remember what you are fighting for' _

What she was fighting for… She was fighting for her Master. She was fighting for her Tamer. She was fighting for her lover. She was fighting for Naruto! In order to keep fighting for him, she had to win this fight and survive. She had to keep living!

Right now, Naruto's Blood Clone was charging at her with insane speed. Without the option of defense, all she had left was offense. To be stronger on the offense, she needed to be faster than him. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu focused a lot on footwork which was where the practitioners got their speed from. However, just using more strength would not grant her the boost of speed needed. Thus, something else was needed.

The Blood Clone was closing the distance between them rapidly and Kireina had yet to come up with a new answer. She was about to charge forward heedlessly when she paused. By instinct, she had started moving with her right leg forward in order to avoid cutting her foot when she drew her sword. Therein lay her solution.

In order to acquire more speed, Kireina would have to take an additional step with her left foot starting this time. This was why Naruto had tried to arouse a survival instinct within her. This technique worked not for those who did not fear death but rather for those who craved life.

Having attained enlightenment, Kireina surged forward like a tsunami. It was over in a split second.

"Good work, Kireina." Naruto said as his Blood Clone '_poofed_' out of existence. "You have successfully mastered the succession techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

* * *

**A/N: Well this was an action-packed chapter which I hope you enjoyed. I also tried my hand at a little of fluff. Please do tell me how my little experiment went. See you next time!**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 FrostWyrm**

**Vinslet, Level 97 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 100 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 95 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**


	12. Chapter 12

A New Life Chapter Twelve

A New Life Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls but my own creations belong to me and only me.**

**A/N: Well this is a new chapter. By the way, I have removed the requirement to sign in to review. Of course, if you wish to receive a reply from me, do sign in before you review. For those who have no accounts or just too lazy to sign in, I hope you review my story after this and tell me what you think of it. Until next time!**

* * *

After everyone had woken up and done their daily rituals like washing up and eating, Naruto had collected Matthew from the Pewter hotel and then had Kidara teleport them to a town close to Saffron which was where the next Gym Battle would be held.

Since the city was 4 hours' walk away, Naruto had decided to release his Pokegirls to allow them some exercise. Vinslet was walking beside Yuffie, both animatedly discussing strategies with Rylai pitching in some times. Kidara was flying in the air, allowing her to avoid detection since most people did not look at the skies when there was a group of people on the road. Kireina was at her usual spot, three paces to the south-east of Naruto.

Seeing a chance for her to get some fun, Macavity skipped over to where Kireina. The moment Kireina saw the mischievous smile on Macavity's face, she tensed up. Whenever she had that look on her face, there was bound to be nothing good.

"So, was he good?" Macavity whispered into the Samurai's ears.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on. Don't try to deny it all. I saw all of it this moment."

Kireina nearly tripped over he own foot before she regained her equilibrium. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well after Naruto was teaching you some sword skills, didn't you do something naughty to him?" Kireina's face was totally flushed at this point as she remembered all that had happened after Naruto had taught her the succession techniques.

* * *

After Naruto had helped her up from the ground where she was kneeling down on, panting, he had given her a kiss as a sort of reward. That brought forth the entire libido that she had suppressed all this while.

Kireina had grabbed hold of his head and deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against his wildly. Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Naruto was unable to respond and was at his Pokegirl's mercy. In a few seconds, Tamer and Pokegirl were naked and Naruto was pushed down onto the ground.

* * *

'_My god, someone actually saw us doing it! Did you see all of it? Like when we were against the wall, on the floor, on the trees…'_ Kireina shook her head wildly to clear herself of the memories of the morning. They were starting to make her horny again.

Macavity leaned in and sniffed at Kireina. "Ah you naughty Pokegirl. You're getting horny again aren't you?"

Kireina stuttered out an incomprehensible denial. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…maybe… That FrostWyrm seems quite possessive, I wonder what will happen if I tell her of what happened?" Kireina paled immediately. Last night was supposed to be Rylai's turn to be Tamed but Naruto had used it to work on the Blood Clone. If she knew that she had missed out on a Taming but Kireina had gotten it, she would have hell to pay in their training session!

"Wait…Wait a minute Macavity, come back here!" the panicked Samurai cried out, only for the feline to jump away from Kireina's desperately grabbing hands as she cackled loudly. This thus began a game of tag between the two of them, with the poor Samurai chasing after Macavity while the Legendary Pokegirl kept jumping around like the cat that she was.

Macavity eventually grew tired of the game and made peace with the Samurai before looking for someone to prank. Her eyes landed on Naruto's form and took on an evil gleam. This was payback time for humiliating her back when they first met!

"Hey Blondie, look here!" Macavity cried out.

Naruto did as he was bade and sidestepped immediately, using his left hand to catch the kunais that had flown at him and return them to Yuffie. "You should really take care of your stuff more carefully." He said while looking at Macavity.

His right hand then flicked out and with a snap of his fingers, a giant fireball erupted from his hand and engulfed the beehive that was dropping down on him in flames. "Macavity, stop this nonsense." Naruto snapped out, absolutely annoyed.

Macavity pouted, irritated that Naruto had foiled her so easily before she turned her face into an innocent expression and turned on her Aura of Cute full blast. "What are you talking about? Those were just random events that had ab-so-lute-ly nothing to do with me!"

Naruto turned around and continued walking, tired of dealing with the capricious Legendary. If she wasn't required for getting to the Sanctuary, he would have knocked her out and fled from her long ago.

Naruto growled out as he was suddenly drenched from head to toe. "What in the world…" Naruto looked up and gritted his teeth as what he saw. Right above him was a small rain cloud that was constantly raining down on him. It was just large enough to cover his entire body and the worst part was that it was _following_ him. This time, Macavity could not contain herself and let out a childish giggle at the success of her prank.

Naruto continued to walk on. This was not over yet. Macavity would rue the day that she decided to mess with him. After all, it was not for no reason that he had been called Konoha's Number One Surprising Ninja and Konoha's Prank King. She would rue it. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Eventually, despite all the hiccoughs, the group made their way to Saffron city with enough time to spare. Naruto had returned all of his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs despite their complaints and was now standing in front of the Gym.

The receptionist looked at Naruto quizzically. It had not rained at all the entire day and thus she was confused at Naruto's drenched. "Sir, generally, when we bathe or swim, we take our clothes off." The death glare sent in her direction shut her up immediately.

"I wish to challenge Sabrina, the leader of this Gym." Naruto growled.

"Right away sir." The frightened receptionist squeaked before she scurried away to inform the Gym Leader as to her challenge.

"Sabrina, there is a-"

"I already know." The one revealed to be Sabrina said. She had long purple hair that reached all the way to her waist. She was clothed in a red long-sleeved shirt and black long pants. Her boots were also red in colour with yellow tips on them. Finally, she had a yellow belt on and a pair of white gloves.

Rising from her seat, Sabrina began walking to the arena while the receptionist followed behind her. When she arrived, she saw that her challenger was already there. Looking at her masked challenger, Sabrina smirked. "So, it seems he wants to keep an air of mystery around him huh. Well, I'll find out about everything about him in a second."

Sabrina sent out a psychic feeler into the challenger's mind. She smirked victoriously as her feeler entered his mind unhindered. Soon, all of his previous secrets would be hers. Suddenly, her psychic feeler was swamped by the challenger's mind and rapidly devoured. Sabrina immediately cut off the connection. She was just in time. Another second later and the challenger would have gained access to her mind.

"Who is he, to have rebuffed my mind so efficiently?" Sabrina wondered as she looked at the challenger. A stab of irritation hit her as she saw the nonchalance in the challenger's eyes. It was as though rebuffing her had been no effort at all!

No matter, even if he did have some psychic abilities, it did not guarantee skills as a Tamer. She would simply crush him in the arena. The moment the receptionist, who doubled as a referee called out for the match to start, Sabrina tossed out her Pokeball, causing a Pokegirl with golden-yellow skin and green hair to emerge.

Naruto threw out his Pokeball as well while simultaneously flipping his Pokedex open.

**A-BRA, the Psychic Snoozer Pokegirl Level 30**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: human style food

**Role**: A-bras are often found working in security or with administrators or researchers. Not very popular due to their down time.

**Libido**: Low

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Teleport, Foresight, Confusion

**Enhancements**: Telepathy

**Evolves**: Ka-D-Bra (normal), Alaka-Wham (evolved Ka-D-Bra; normal)

**Evolves From**: Nymph (Psi Crystal)

_The A-Bra is a small Pokegirl, rarely exceeding 5'4 in height. Their skin is a goldenrod yellow, though their hair can be any color. Bust size, as their name suggests, is a mere A-cup. Their other defining feature is a pair of "antennae", similar in structure to catfish whiskers, positioned just above their eyebrows. Research strongly suggests that these structures, rarely more than a few inches long, act like conductors for psychic signals, and are used mainly to pick up brain waves, at least in the lower evolutions. Though they are known to sleep upwards of 18 hours a day, the A-Bra remains fairly useful. They have the ability to read minds, teleport, and have a danger sense. They are also quite intelligent, often having just the answer her trainer needs in any predicament, provided he can rouse her to consciousness long enough to give her thoughts. However, A-Bras are physically frail, and lack the powerful Psychic attacks of their more evolved forms, making them a poor choice in a fight. Feral versions are very rare. It is far more common to find them at a breeding center, such as the famed Tendo Ranch. A-Bras, while not common by any means, are one of the more likely outcomes of Threshold for a girl with strong Psychic ancestry._

Naruto arched an eyebrow under his mask. He had heard of starting weak but this took the cake. Starting out with such a low level A-bra? That was basically a free victory for him!

The A-bra flinched the moment Vinslet appeared on the arena which was exactly how Naruto had planned it. Naruto had kept Vinslet in her Pokeball this time for the intimidation factor. When Vinslet had been released from her Pokeball, she had immediately activated her Fear Aura and Ashen Wings. A Vampire staring down at you from above with red eyes made for a scary image. That combined with the Fear Aura that was permeating through the room stirred up terror even in the strongest of hearts.

The ingenious part was Vinslet's usage of her Fear Aura. Instead of releasing it full blast the moment she had appeared, the Vampire would slowly increase its power over the match. This would allow for more mistakes during the match which she could capitalize. Also, by not using it right t the start, her opponent might not realise that she was using the Fear Aura which rendered them unable to counter it.

This time, Vinslet would be fighting without instructions just as Kireina had although for different reasons. From Sabrina's attempt at recon, it was proven that she was a psychic. Thus, it was guaranteed that Sabrina would give instruction to her Pokegirl via psychic waves. This rendered verbal instructions useless as it would be much slower than mind communication. Communicating through the Shinkakaru no Jutsu (Heart Link Technique) was also ineffective because their opponents could pick on their conversation due to the fact that they were also psychics.

Wanting to end this match quickly so that she could go back to her nap, Vinslet decided to go on the offensive. Biting her finger so that a little welled up at the tip of her finger, the Vampire manipulated the structure of the blood and created a Blood Blade. Naruto's Pokegirl rushed forward towards the Psychic Pokegirl and then disappeared from everyone's view.

The A-Bra was unperturbed by that. She quickly utilised the Foresight technique which would allow to how her opponent would act and thus react accordingly. An image of the Vampire approaching her from her right flashed into her mind and the A-Bra immediately teleported away. She then sent a Confusion attack right where the Vampire was supposed to be and was rewarded with a pained grunt.

Another image flashed into her mind. This time, it was of the Vampire attacking her from above. The A-Bra immediately teleported away. All of a sudden, a wave of pain hit her.

By casting a Genjutsu on the A-Bra, Vinslet had sent the A-Bra a fake image of where she was going to try. Her Genjutsu had also left subtle hints as to where to teleport to. In other words, her technique had backfired on her. Normally, a Psychic Pokegirl's mind was protected. However, using Foresight required the A-Bra to open her mind to the cosmic universe which was why Vinslet had gained access so easily.

And then, the Vampire's voice surrounded her. It was like there was a hundred of the Vampire speaking to her. "Are you confused, little A-Bra? I bet you are wondering how you didn't see my attack coming, aren't you? Unluckily for you, that was just an appetiser. This attack here will finish you off. Night Shade!"

Once again, an image flashed into her mind. The Night Shade was coming from her left. However, she did not dare to trust her Foresight anymore. She had been tricked once before already. There was only one set of actions left for her to take. She had to use her trump card. "Mirror Coat!" The A-Bra's skin took on a glossy sheen as the Mirror Coat took effect.

Vinslet's eyes widened under her invisibility Genjutsu. There was not enough time for her to cancel her attack! If her Night Shade hit the A-Bra now, the damage would be returned to her two-fold! The Vampire could only watch helplessly as the Night Shade struck the Psychic Pokegirl and then rebounded back towards with more intensity.

The A-Bra let out a sigh of relief as she heard the Vampire scream in pain. The Vampire appeared in plain sight then. The power-up Night Shade had been too much and the Vampire had been forced to drop her invisibility. She was now crumpled onto the ground, gasping for breath. This was her perfect chance! Dropping her Mirror Coat, the A-Bra was about to end the match with a Confusion attack when pain erupted in her abdomen. Coughing out some blood, the A-Bra's eyes widened in shock as the scene in front of her melted away to reveal the Vampire standing in front of her with a Blood Blade impaled in the A-Bra's abdomen.

"Poor, poor A-Bra. That entire fight was fake, all an illusion of mine. You were so frightened and weak that you didn't even notice when I had cast an illusion over you. Now, why don't you go to sleep?" Vinslet dispersed her Blood Blade, causing the A-Bra to fall onto the ground without the Blood Blade holding her up.

Naruto smiled under his mask, pleased with how the match had been progressing. So far, he had been training Vinslet as a Genjutsu specialist with her other skills used to supplement hr Genjutsus. In order to test her abilities, Naruto had decided to pit her off against Psychic Pokegirls who would have a strong mental defense. Being able to pull off such an elaborate illusion on a Psychic Pokegirl spoke volumes of her ability.

Dark energy began to form into in ball in Vinslet's hands as she prepared to end the match with a Night Shade. "This is the end, little one!" she grinned as she thrust her hands forward.

However, a burst of light erupted from the fallen A-Bra which caught Vinslet off-guard and sent her flying away. This time, it was Sabrina's turn to smirk. There had been a reason on why she had chosen to send out her A-Bra as her first Pokegirl. First of all, doing so caused her opponents to underestimate her A-Bra which proved to be their downfall most of the time. Added to that, her A-Bra gained experience very easily from a fight. This was further enhanced by the Luck Eggs that her A-Bra had used. They doubled the experience that a Pokegirl could get in battle and the last that she counted, her A-Bra had used a total of three of them. Finally, her A-Bra was extremely close to evolving. The battle had undoubtedly increased her experience dramatically which resulted in her evolution. Her challenger was in for a surprise.

When the light from the A-Bra cleared, she had changed a lot. Flipping open his Pokedex, Naruto found that the A-Bra had evolved into a Ka-D-Bra.

**KA-D-BRA (AKAPSIKICK), the Telepath Pokegirl **

**Type: **Near Human  
**Element: **Psychic  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **human style foods, especially sushi  
**Role: **commonly used for peacekeeping  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks: **Telepathy, Confusion, Teleport, Telekinesis  
**Enhancements: **High psychic ability (teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis), high intelligence  
**Evolves: **Alaka-Wham (normal)  
**Evolves From: **A-Bra (normal)

_Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as "growth". She grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5'7. Her bust size increases dramatically, becoming the D-cup she takes her name from. Her "antennae" double in length, usually 4-6 inches in length. Their skin darkens to a medium orange, though their antennae remain yellow. They also become more active, requiring less sleep, and more regular Tamings. _

_With their physical growth, and especially the increase in the size of their antennae, Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers. Their ability to teleport and powerful telekinesis more than makes up for their physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked, and their augmented intelligence gives them a grasp of tactics that allows them to make the most of their attacks. _

_Ka-D-Bras tend to make people nervous. Many Ka-D-Bras sided briefly with Mao in her Rebellion, only to break away after Pine Ridge. _

_Unfortunately, the taint of associating with Mao continues to follow this once more plentiful and valued breed. Fear and distrust make Ka-D-Bra nervous or report feeling sickened, while those who have found a Tamer who trusts and likes them find a staunch ally in the near humans. _

_One peculiarity of the Ka-D-Bra still has researchers puzzled. A Ka-D-Bra will eagerly bend any spoons she comes across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. While this urge is not intense enough for Tamers to use it as bait to capture Feral Ka-D-Bras (which are as rare as their un-evolved form), most Tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra in their Harem quickly learns to eat with chopsticks._

* * *

Naruto's eyes bugged at the A-Bra's huge increase in levels. _'So this was her plan huh. It will be interesting to see how Vinslet deals with this development.'_

Meanwhile, Vinslet was cursing at the heavens for her misfortune, at Naruto for evolving, at the Gym Leader for being so god-damned sneaky and basically everything else that she could think. _Why oh why did things have to get so complicated? It was supposed to be an easy win. Now I have to use even more effort to win this. I'm tired already… ARGH!'_

Needless to say, she was pissed. Getting up, Vinslet got ready for Round Two with who was quickly becoming one of the few people that she really hated.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the spectator stands, Matthew was getting more and more impressed everyday with the performances that Naruto's Pokegirls put up. First there was that powerhouse of a Samurai and now there was this crafty Vampire in front of him. Throughout the entire hoax, he had never even once suspected that it was all an illusion and judging by Macavity's surprise, neither had she. It would be interesting to say the least how the matches would progress.

* * *

Floating in the air, Vinslet analyzed her opponent while thinking up various strategies. Unlike her Harem sisters, she was not a powerhouse and did not possess any moves that could level a building in one move. She relied on cunning and long-term strategy to win her fights. Genjutsu required a very creative and subtle mind.

Currently, even though the A-Bra had evolved into a Ka-D-Bra, Vinslet still held the advantage due to a certain factors. Firstly, evolution had not helped to cure its wound. Even now, blood was still dripping out from the Ka-D-Bra's abdomen and pooling on the ground. This was sure to exhaust her greatly and Vinslet was planning to capitalize on that fact. Secondly, although the Ka-D-Bra now had much more power than she had as an A-Bra, she had no experience in controlling it at all. Thus, she was far from her full potential. In addition, uncontrolled bursts of power would only serve to weaken her even further in the long term. All in all, this pointed to a war of attrition.

The whole point was to draw out the fight as long as possible while taking as little damage as possible. This would conserve more energy for the following fights. Also, it was much less troublesome. It was time to put Yuffie and Naruto's stealth training into use.

Slipping back into invisibility mode, Vinslet changed her way of breathing. Her breath now was long and deep and most of all, silent. Her Ashen Wings propelled her through the air smoothly with not even a whisper to betray her location.

Down below, the Ka-D-Bra was turning her head from left to right, trying to catch a disturbance in the air or some sound that the Vampire was generating. Sabrina had ordered her to conserve her energy and not squander it by firing around aimlessly. That would just be playing into the Vampire's hands. Meanwhile, the Ka-D-Bra's feelers were twitching frantically, attempting to locate her elusive opponent through psychic means. Unfortunately, because Vinslet was a Dark-Type Pokegirl, she was undetectable by psychic means.

Hearing a sound from behind her, the Ka-D-Bra whirled around and sent a Confusion attack where she had heard the noise only to hit nothing. All that could be seen on the ground was a few drops of blood.

Vinslet snickered under her breath. Using her Blood Bullets as a distraction was extremely smart of her, she had to say. Vinslet tried the same trick and could barely hold in her laughter when the Ka-D-Bra fell for it again. Where was their vaunted intelligence? Perhaps her wits had fled her due to her wound and the increasingly powerful Fear Aura that Vinslet still kept active. Vinslet tried the Blood Bullet trick again and to her disappointment, the Ka-D-Bra did not fall for it again. It seemed she had wisened up.

Vinslet then utilized another tactic. This time, instead of using it as a distraction, Vinslet used the Blood Bullets to snipe at her opponent and whittle away at her remaining health points. Being too slow to avoid the Blood Bullets, the Ka-D-Bra had three options. She could take the hit, Teleport away or use her Telekinesis to stop the Blood Bullets. Either one served Vinslet's purpose perfectly.

Due to a combination of the terror coursing through her veins caused by the Vampire's Fear Aura as well Vinslet's relentless assault, the Ka-D-Bra was not given any reprieve and thus time to think. She was forced to react with instinct, thus playing into Vinslet's hands. In the end, despite her valiant struggles, the Ka-D-Bra succumbed to her exhaustion and fainted.

Sabrina growled in anger as she returned her Ka-D-Bra to her Pokeball. It was hard having to swallow a defeat by a Pokegirl belonging to _this_ Tamer. No matter, the Vampire would fall before her next Pokegirl; she would make sure of that.

Sabrina's next choice of Pokegirl once again made Naruto arch his eyebrows. She sure had weird choices in battling Pokegirls.

**SLOWSIS, the Foul-Tempered Psychic Powerhouse Pokegirl Level 70**

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Water/Psychic**  
****Frequency**: Rare**  
****Diet**: Largely vegetarian, save fish and shellfish**  
****Role**: guardian**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Fire, Rock**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Electric, Grass**  
****Attacks**: Draining Rain, Geyser, Foresight, Barrier, Confusion, Amnesia, Disable, Psychic, Psywave, Feel The Burn**  
****Enhancements**: Greater psychic ability and control, very high pain resistance**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Slowboob (mechanism unknown)

_The Slowsis is quite often less lazy. This exact mechanism for their change is not known, but it's believed to involve a strong sense of responsibility. The Slowsis is usually 5'8" to 6'3", with large D to E cup breasts and her arms and legs lose the 'round' appearance they had prior. _

_A Slowsis' appearance is not all that changes. In terms of attitude, she is often quiet, but tends to make cutting remarks towards any idea or plan that she considers stupid, provided it doesn't come from a child or someone they feel should know better. Strangely, if said idea or plan comes from a child or someone who isn't well informed, she will always find a good way to explain to them why it's a bad idea/plan. _

_Any Slowsis will also refuse to tolerate anyone she considers to be overly-arrogant or self centered, which is why tamers who do get them should be quite careful about how they behave and about anyone they add to their harem. Any easy-going or well adjusted Pokegirls will find no problems with the Slowsis, but uptight or arrogant Pokegirls will often find themselves with a whole heap of trouble. It's said that a Slowsis can even terrify a Killer Queen. _

_Slowsis' should also never be taken to anything having to do with high society, as they will inevitably either start a fight, get the tamer banned or cause someone to break into tears. Sometimes, all three. _

_Slowsis' regard combat as a necessary defense and a last resort. Nothing else. Though many tamers like how they relentlessly kick ass, it's ill advised to try and get a Slowboob to evolve for this reason. Slowsis' do not bother to 'show off' for the sake of showing off, feeling it is a waste of their time to use their powers for such pathetic reasons. Yet they will not hesitate to use their powers to make children or a chosen partner smile. _

_Considering how they're quite good at handling children, they're often a favorite at raising children, after DenMothers and Neko Cennecos, though it's recommended that they don't meet the parents face to face, as more than one has assaulted a parent for abuse or worse. _

_In combat, a Slowsis doesn't go for the immediate win if she doesn't believe a single attack will defeat their opponent. They will use Foresight, Barrier and Amnesia first to amplify themselves, followed quickly by Disable, Draining Rain and Feel The Burn to weaken the opponent, and finally Geyser to throw the enemy's sense of balance off. Occasionally, when they feel it necessary, they will swap the order of the attacks or mix them up to confuse the opponent. They prefer using Psychic to finish fast opponents, but on slower foes, they'll use Psywave. _

_Very rarely, if a Slowsis does not believe they alone can defeat an opponent, and they have no tamer to back them up, they will ask any nearby Slowboobs for help. Most feral Slowboobs will help out, but generally cop a surly attitude about doing so. _

_Not surprisingly, since their methods of battling require preparation, a Slowsis actually works quite well in teams of two or more, which is often enough to make them good strategists or Alphas._

_To date, only a few girls have ever threshold-ed directly into a Slowsis._

* * *

As stated in the Pokedex, it was very rarely that a Slowsis agreed to battle. Additionally, from what he had observed about Sabrina, she seemed to be quite a prideful woman so how would she ever co-operate with her Pokegirl like that?

Unknown to Vinslet and Naruto, the Slowsis had been with Sabrina ever since she was Slowboob. Given to her as a birthday gift when she was 6, the two of them had been together ever since and had developed a deep bond with each other. When Sabrina had taken part in the qualifications to become a Gym Leader, her Slowsis had supported her all the way. Because a Gym Leader retained his/her status by the proportion of the wins that they had, her Slowsis was determined to fight at her best so as to allow her Tamer to retain her status as a Gym Leader. A motivated Slowsis is a very powerful Slowsis. They would never know what had hit them.

The moment the Slowsis entered the arena, she cast Barrier on herself. This technique would allow her to halve all damage done to her. She had foregone the Foresight step to her normal combo. Sabrina had already informed her that the opponent could somehow manipulate the Foresight attack against its user which was detrimental to them. Slowsis then followed it up with Amnesia which increased the power of her special attacks.

Unfortunately for her, before she could start on her offensive combo, Vinslet vanished from view, having used her invisibility to hide herself. Naruto could not use the Shinkakaru no Jutsu (Heart Link Technique) to communicate but he could use it to transmit data which was how Vinslet knew of the Slowsis' combo. That was the reason why she had chosen to go invisible. She could not afford to be hit by that combo!

The Slowsis seemed unperturbed by the Vampire's sudden disappearance. Unlike the A-Bra, she was a veteran of battle. These cheap tricks would not work on her. To say that Dark Pokegirls could not be located by psychic means was actually a misconception. What happened is that where there would normally be a sort of 'disturbance' when Psychic Pokegirls scanned someone or something, there would be 'nothing' when their psychic radar passed over a Dark Pokegirl. With enough proficiency, Psychic Pokegirls could actually search for that special 'nothingness' in their radar and thus locate Dark-Type Pokegirls.

The Slowsis closed her eyes to improve her concentration. After some time, she spotted it- a bug blot of 'nothing' moving around her at 3 O'clock. _I've got you now'_ the Slowsis thought victoriously. Pretending to be still trying to locate the Vampire, the Slowsis gathered psychic energy into her cupped hands. Her torso was bent over her hands so that the hazy area created by the psychic energy gathering could not be seen.

The Slowsis patiently bided her time while charging up her attack even more, waiting for her prey to reach her. Slowsis were by nature a patient species so this amount of waiting was nothing to her. After some time, the Slowsis sensed the Vampire approaching her and when she was close enough, the Psychic Pokegirl turned around and sent a Feel The Burn attack point black at the Vampire.

Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Vinslet was caught flat-footed. Even though she was strong against Psychic attacks, taking an attack in the face point-black hurt a lot. She felt as if her body had turned into a rubber band. One moment she was being stretched still she was sure she would snap and the next moment; she was being crushed until she was sure she would become smaller than an ant.

After what seemed like an eternity to the blood sucker, the torture finally ended. Vinslet collapsed on the floor, spent. The Slowsis sent a Psywave in Vinslet's direction. Vinslet moved to dodge it but it was like her body was made of lead. It was so heavy and hard to move. Vinslet was sent flying away and bounced on the ground a few times like a broken rag doll.

Vinslet struggled to her feet but another Psywave from the Slowsis blew her away again. This continued for many times and at the end of it, Vinslet was bruised and battered. However, despite her injuries, despite her normal laidback attitude, she kept getting up no matter how many times she was hit. After all, this fight was not for her, it was for Naruto and for him, she would do anything!

Seeing that the Vampire would not be able to do anything to retaliate for quite some time, the Slowsis decided to charge up an exceptionally strong Psywave that would finish the fight once and for all.

This was her chance! This was her chance to turn the tides if only her body would respond to her urges! Using the dark energy that all Vampires had, Vinslet turned the blood from her injuries into round blobs and slowly levitated them from the ground. With one push of her mind, the Blood Bullets were sent hurtling towards her opponent.

The Slowsis snorted at this. Such an amateurish attack would never even get to reach a meter from her. Splitting part of her concentration away, the Slowsis used telekinesis to stop the Blood Bullets in their tracks.

To her utter surprise, the Blood Bullets continued on unimpeded as though she had never done anything to stop the Blood Bullets. Splitting yet another part of her concentration away, the Slowsis reinforced her Barrier to minimize the damage taken. Imagine her surprised when the Blood Bullets went through her Barrier like a hot knife through butter and drilled into her body.

Despite her high pain tolerance, the Slowsis screamed out in pain as the Blood Bullets drilled their way through her body and exploded out of her back in fountains of blood. Looking up, she was horrified to see hundreds of Blood Bullets screaming towards her. At the end of the assault, the Slowsis was barely recognizable as her former self. _I'm sorry, Sabrina…'_ was her last conscious thought before she fainted due to blood loss.

Everyone present except for Naruto was stunned speechless. One moment, the Slowsis was dominating the fight and the next moment, she was suddenly bleeding profusely with dozens of holes riddling her body.

"The…the winner of this round is the Vampire." The shocked referee eventually declared.

* * *

Naruto grinned triumphantly under his mask. Vinslet sure had grown. Letting the Slowsis beat the shit out of her like that was actually part of her plan all along. Each time that she was hit, she had gauged the power of the Slowsis' Psywave as well how much she opened her mind each time she attacked. After that, using the blood created from her injuries, she had sent real Blood Bullets at the Slowsis. However, the moment the Slowsis split her concentration to stop the bullets, nothing that happened was real.

By splitting her concentration, the Slowsis had in essence opened her mind up for invasion. Thus, the Blood Bullets continuing on unimpeded was a Genjutsu of sight. Then, when the Slowsis further opened her mind by reinforcing her barrier, Vinslet added an additional layer of Genjutsu of touch. In that moment where the Slowsis experienced a little pain, her mind was totally unguarded, allowing the Vampire to rape her mind to the extent where the wounds that were illusionary in nature manifested themselves as physical.

* * *

Right now, Sabrina would be shaken up by that display and would spend the entire time trying to figure out Vinslet's trick. They would never think of an attack on the mind, being psychic users which worked in Vinslet's advantage. When Naruto saw Sabrina's next Pokegirl though, he cursed under his breath. This would be tough.

**MOONCALF, the Psychic Cowgirl Pokegirl Level 80**

**Type**: Near-Human (Bovine)  
**Element**: Psychic  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: vegetarian  
**Role**: Strategist and supply coordinator  
**Libido**: Low to Average  
**Strong **Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks**: Teleport, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Hypno Dance, Quick, Aura Barrier, Disable, Moon Beam, Confusion, Psychic Illusion, Mountain Hold  
**Enhancements**: Psychic Abilities, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x4), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, can produce at most 15 gallons of milk per day.  
**Evolves**: None Known  
**Evolves From**: Milktit (Moon Stone)

_The Mooncalf is the psychic evolution of the Milktit. A better fighter than the Milktit but not quite as effective as a Minotaura, it does not have the enhanced strength of a Minotaura, but it is often more effective in combat using its psychic abilities. A favored tactic is to trick its opponents into seeing what it wants it to see using Psychic Illusion and then attack. Unless the opponents are aware of the tactic and have psychic defenses they will almost always fall victim to this tactic. They are also slightly more intelligent than they were as a Milktit, possibly rivaling the Ka-D-Bra but not quite as intelligent as an Alaka-Wham. _

_Although the Mooncalf evolved from a Milktit, there are several visual changes that occur thanks to the evolution. For starters, the Mooncalf does not produce near as much milk as a Milktit does. Instead of the 45 gallons a day that a Milktit produces, Mooncalves can only produce somewhere between 5 and 10 gallons a day at most. This also means that they have somewhat smaller breasts when full, and actually can handle the added weight with ease unlike the Milktit thanks to fine-control over their telekinesis fields (much like the Alaka-Wham have). However, it is still considered neglect if a Mooncalf is not milked for longer than a few days, as the strain will eventually get to her. Mooncalves are cannot change the composition of their milk and drinking Mooncalf milk will not induce lactation in other Pokegirls. Unlike the Milktits, which can range in appearance, the Mooncalf evolution more regularly looks more like a human in appearance, only having two small horns that protrude a few inches from their foreheads, cow-like ears and a cow tail. _

_The Mooncalf milk does have one odd side effect. It can help induce a hypnotic state within the drinker, which the Mooncalf can take advantage of. Strangely, this effect does not take hold of Tamers that are even Alpha bonded to the Mooncalf, but will affect non-Dark type Pokegirls and other humans. This is often used to assist with police interrogations, and Mooncalf milk can command a high price on the market as a result. This type of milk seems to be generated only one day a month, however, most commonly on the day of the Full Moon. _

_Research is underway to deduce whether or not Pokegirls that evolve as a result of drinking Milktit milk will provide a similar effect as those that drink Mooncalf milk. So far, the results have been inconclusive, although some researchers do continue to study the possibilities. Although, one unconfirmed report states that a Maid Yvette was evolved to a Milk Maid by Mooncalf milk. The fact that the tamer that reported this died shortly afterwards along with his entire harem of Pokegirls in a Widow attack makes it impossible to verify the claim. _

_Mooncalves hold the claim as the only psychic type to have access to a dark type attack in their exclusive Moon Beam technique. Usually, the Mooncalf must be fighting something that is strong against her before she'll use the attack, however. It's not especially strong, but is accurate and powerful enough against those Pokegirls that are weak to the Dark-element._

_  
_**_Moon Beam _**_(ATK 50): Inverting the Mooncalf's psychic power to create a Dark-element attack, the Mooncalf unleashes a beam of pale light that looks much like moonlight to strike the opponent. Opponents struck by this attack have a 40 chance of becoming confused due to it. 15 of the time, the Mooncalf will suffer a 5 loss of HP after using the attack. This attack seems to be available to the Mooncalf only in dark places, as it seems that the Moon Beam cannot be generated under direct sunlight._

* * *

Because the Mooncalf also used illusions as a form of attack, she would easily figure out how Vinslet was dealing so much damage when she had apparently done nothing.

Vinslet had just received the news from her Master and she groaned aloud in displeasure. Things just _had_ to get tougher and tougher didn't they? Right now, the two Pokegirls were at a stalemate even though the Mooncalf did not know it yet. Neither of them could use their favoured illusions. In addition, although Vinslet was of a superior Type, she was injured from the previous round which made her more susceptible to the Mooncalf's attacks and her own attacks were also weakened in the process. This made the two of them equal in power. She was at a loss as to how to continue the fight.

Unbeknownst to the Vampire, the moment the Mooncalf had entered the arena, she had figured out the Vampire's medium of attack as she was an illusion specialist herself. The entire Gym stank of illusions. However, the fact that the Vampire could cause illusionary wounds to manifest in reality was a troubling detail. She was not sure she could deal with it. Seeing that the Vampire was now charging at her, the mooncalf shoved her thoughts to one side and decided to focus on the battle instead.

The Vampire seemed to blur for a moment and then she suddenly split into three Vampires. The Mooncalf was impressed with the degree of detail that the Vampire had put as well as the subtlety involved. All of the movements were perfectly synchronized with not one of them being out of stop. Even the shadows' length and width were adjusted accordingly to their position. In addition, she had never even sensed her sight being tampered with

However, just because her eyes were fooled did not mean that her mind was fooled! _'That one!' _she thought as shesent a Confusion attack at the Vampire to the right. To her surprise, the attack simply went through the Vampire as she faded from sight. The Mooncalf narrowed her eyes. The Vampire was either really good or really fast. She sent another Confusion attack to what was originally the Vampire in the middle only for it to fade away once more. Instead of letting her attack disperse like normal, the Mooncalf maintained her control over her Confusion attack and sent it straight at the remaining Vampire. The Vampire had not expected that. Unable to react in time, she had no choice but to take the full force of the Confusion. Imagine her shock when the last Vampire faded away as well. "What in the world…" as all she could get out before she was split in two by the Vampire.

Standing over her fallen foe, Vinslet grinned victoriously. It had been simpler than expected. She had truly expected her opponent to give her a better fight. Her grin vanished from her face as the corpse in front of her melted into a pool of black sludge which then formed into crows that surrounded the Vampire and pecked at her.

Vinslet cursed loudly. She _knew_ that it was an illusion but she could not seem to break it. Her mind was insistent on maintaining that the crows were real and thus, they appeared to be real to her. Slashing at her fingertips with her sharp claws, Vinslet drew blood which she used to create some Blood Bullets that she fired at the crows.

This time, her mind was convinced that the crows were gone and thus they dispersed into the wind. Unlike the earlier illusions that she had used, the illusions used to far only hooked to the outermost part of their target's brain which made it a lot easier to disperse. Neither of them dared to use their more powerful illusions for fear of a backlash.

A shadow suddenly covered her. Looking up, she saw the Mooncalf dropping down on her from above, attempting to use her weight to knock the Vampire unconscious. Vinslet immediately raised her hands and fired off some Blood Bullets at the bovine Pokegirl only for her to fade away just like Vinslet's own illusions had earlier. Hearing some footsteps behind her, Vinslet transformed the blood dripping down from her fingertips into a Blood Blade which she used to slash at the approaching Pokegirl.

To her horror, her Blood Blade slashed through only thin air as the shadow that had covered just now grew even larger. The Mooncalf had used an illusion to make herself appear like an illusion! Up in the air, the Mooncalf grinned victoriously. Her gamble had paid off. In return for some damage, she had her opponent trapped in a position that she could not escape from!

Just as she was about to crush her opponent, the Vampire suddenly dissolved into a swarm of bats that fled to the other end of the field and reformed into her original self. "Even though I have only been using illusions all this while does not mean that I have forgotten any of my natural abilities." Vinslet smirked.

"Enough of these games. How about we get down and personal?" Vinslet cried out as the Mooncalf got back on her feet form her failed aerial maneuver. "My sentiments exactly!" the Mooncalf replied as she charged forward at the Vampire.

A melee between the two Pokegirls quickly ensued. After trading blows for a while, both Pokegirls backed off to get a breather. Vinslet was confused as to how the Mooncalf had managed to keep up with her speed. Having trained with weights and speed demons like Yuffie and Kireina, her speed should have been enough to overpower the Mooncalf which was why she had opted for hand-to-hand combat.

It took a while before she managed to figure it out. What the Mooncalf was doing was ingenious! Her incredible speed was not due to physical ability at all. Rather, she was using telekinesis to control her own body like a puppet, allowing her to break past her own limits! At this rate, Vinslet knew that she was going to tire out before her opponent. She had to end the match quickly!

Ducking from one of the Mooncalf's wild sweeps, Vinslet rose up with a right uppercut that was blocked by her opponent. Not deterred in the least, Vinslet raised her left leg and kicked out at the cow. Her opponent leapt over the kick and attempted to use her weight to push the Vampire down onto the ground where she would have extremely restricted movements.

Vinslet smirked. The Mooncalf had played right into her hands! "It's over!" she cried out as her left hand shot up, revealing a dark ball to be nested in her palm. "Yes, it's over alright!" The Mooncalf replied as her raised her free hand showing that she had confusion charged in it. "This will end in a double knock-out!" Vinslet cried out, shocked. Her plan had been foiled! "Yes, I know, and I don't care. Goodbye!" The Mooncalf snarled as she slammed her Confusion down on the Vampire. Vinslet instinctively used her Night Shade to defend herself. The struggle between the different attacks released so much energy that it caused a white-out. Nothing could be seen at all.

To everyone's surprise, when the light had cleared, the two Pokegirls were standing in their positions where they had been released from their Pokeballs at the beginning of the match. There was no hint of the injuries dealt during the battle. The only sign that they had been fighting was the heavy panting from both parties. In the end, it was Matthew who voiced everyone's thoughts. "Was that whole battle…an illusion?"

"You…are very good…" The Mooncalf said as she tried to recover herself. The illusion battle had been taxing.

"So are you." Vinslet replied. "Unfortunately, you are not good enough." Vinslet whispered into the Mooncalf's ear. The next thing the Mooncalf knew was pain. Pure, absolute pain as Vinslet's Night Shade ravaged her body.

Before she fell unconscious, she struggled to say, "How, how did that happen?" "After the mental battle, both of us were extremely taxed. However, I was prepared before the illusion even ended. What you saw was yet another illusion created by me. Ever since we 'exchanged blows', I had total control over your mind. You were so concentrated on maintaining your illusions that you left your mind unguarded." "But, I know you were maintaining your side of the illusion, I could sense you!"

"Yes, I was maintaining the illusion as well but who made it a rule such that I cannot create a separate illusion than the one I am maintaining by controlling your mind?" The Mooncalf's eyes widened. Two separate layered illusions while controlling your opponent's illusion was a feat that was unheard of. She was truly beaten… With that, the Mooncalf gave in to her wounds and fell unconscious.

Sabrina could not believe it. She was down to her last Pokegirl already! Sure, she had lost before. Quite a few times before, in fact. However, she had never lost this terribly before! Three of her Pokegirls, all taken down by one single Pokegirl in a row, without any rest at all. Sabrina gripped her Pokeball tightly. At this rate, her loss was evident. She opponent still had four fresh Pokegirls left. However, she was determined to not go down being beaten by a single Pokegirl! It all hinged on her last Pokegirl…

"Go! Alaka-Wham!"

**ALAKA-WHAM, the Psychic Powerhouse Pokegirl Level 90**

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Psychic**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare**  
****Diet**: human style food**  
****Role**: security, often with administrators or researchers. Also make excellent Alphas**  
****Libido**: Average (higher with high-Empathy Tamers)**  
****Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost**  
****Attacks**: Teleport, Telepathy, Telekinesis, limited Precognition, Healing, Barrier, Psychic, Psywave**  
****Enhancements**: High psychic capabilities, Enhanced Intelligence (x15), highly developed nervous system**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Ka-D-Bra (normal)

_Alaka-Whams continue the growth begun when they became Ka-D-Bras, gaining a few inches in height for a maximum height of 6'0. Their skin (once again sans antennae) darkens to a deep red, and their antennae max out at nearly a foot in length. Many Alaka-Whams keep their antennae back, flat against their head, unless actively wielding their psychic powers. Their bust also increases, usually upwards on an E-cup. Their breasts are so large, in fact, that their frail bodies can't support the weight without assistance. Alaka-Whams rely on constant, low-level telekinesis to help support the weight of their massive chests. _

_Their powers also increase dramatically, giving them a wide variety of Psychic attacks, defenses, and support abilities. Using Telepathy and Precognition to stay one (or more) steps ahead of their opponents, they use Barrier and Teleport to avoid any attacks their opponent conceives of throwing at them. They usually overwhelm their opponents fairly quickly using a combination of Telekinesis, Psychic, and Psywave. _

_Though always viewed with some suspicion, it wasn't until Mao's Rebellion that active distrust was a factor in modern times. The baseline mistrust comes largely from jealousy of their extreme intelligence. Their typical IQ is about 500, though some exceptional individuals can be even higher. This intelligence leads them to a rivalry of sorts with the Supe-Bra Genius, who they view as intellectual equals. However, the Supe-Bra Genius's wide assortment of mental instabilities is a point of contempt, with the Alaka-Wham seeing them as erratic and inefficient._

* * *

Slipping into invisibility once more, Vinslet snuck around the battlefield, trying to figure her opponent when a Psychic attack came flying towards her. Vinslet cursed as she threw herself to the side only to have yet more Psychics fired at her. Vinslet activated her Ashen Wings and took to the air, hoping to get some reprieve. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed. Bolt after bolt of Psychic was sent at her and she was dodging them with a hair's breadth each time.

What was with this Alaka-Wham? That yellow shit was tracking her so effortlessly that it made her extremely angry. Where the hell had her Type advantage gone to? In addition, the Alaka-Wham had fired off dozens of Psychics by now but did not show even a single hint of exhaustion. It was like it was a drop in a bucket to her.

Seeing that staying on the defensive was no use at all, Vinslet decided to go on the offense. After all, the best defense is a good defense. Dropping her invisibility since it did not help to conceal her at all and served only to drain her energy away, Vinslet charged at the Alaka-Wham.

The Alaka-Wham looked at the incoming Vampire with a look of boredom. With one wave of her hand, she dispelled Vinslet's illusion, revealing her to be diving down on the yellow-skinned Pokegirl from above. With another wave of her hand, Vinslet suddenly stopped moving. She struggled to regain her movement but the invisible bonds that restricted her movements held firm.

The Alaka-Wham was now smirking at the immobile Pokegirl. She had one hand pointing at Vinslet and everyone once in a while; she would twitch her fingers, causing the Vampire's body to contort unnaturally before she allowed the brunette some reprieve

Vinslet gritted her teeth as she tried to regain movement for the umpteenth time and failed. This was proving to be futile. She had to try something else. A dark ball started forming in Vinslet's hand. The moment the Night Shade was complete, she fired it off towards the Alaka-Wham. The Alaka-Wham simply raised her free hand up and pointed it in the direction of Vinslet's Night Shade. Within a second, her Psywave attack was larger than an average man. The Night Shade was easily overpowered by the Alaka-Wham's powerful Psywave.

"This struggle is futile. Why do you not give up, Vampire?" The Alaka-Wham asked as she examined her fingernails. "It is boring fighting one as incompetent as you."

"I'll show you incompetent!" Vinslet snarled as her struggles doubled in intensity. "It is useless. Useless, you hear me?" The Alaka-Wham replied as she twitched her fingers again, causing the Vampire to cry out in pain. "I could snap your spine in half now but I'm being merciful to you. Give up now or suffer the consequences."

Vinslet let her head slump back. The Alaka-Wham was right. She was utterly helpless now. Her Genjutsu was easily broken. Her attempts at stealth were easily foiled, her attacks stopped with minimal effort. She had always been the weakest of the group, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Her Harem sisters had been kind, never pointing out her weakness in comparison to them, only praising her on her elaborate illusions and the excellent support that she provided. In the end though, she was only support. She wished to be more than that. She wished for Naruto to look at her with the same amount of pride that he did when he watched the other Pokegirls train. This was her only chance and she had blown it. She was…pathetic…

'_I am not ashamed of you and I will never be.'_

'_Naruto? Is that you?'_

'_Who else could it be? Santa Claus?' _Naruto replied dryly.

'_You mean to say that you heard everything?!'_ Vinslet replied, panicked. She had not meant for Naruto to hear them! It sounded so…mushy…

'_With how you were broadcasting your thoughts everywhere, if I didn't block it off from them, our opponents would have heard it as well.'_

'_Thank you.' _Vinslet replied softly.

"_No need for that. Just do your best. No matter what, you will always be my Pokegirl. You have already done extremely well. Now, show them what you are made of!'_

Vinslet glared at the Alaka-Wham as Naruto cut off the connection, determination renewed. She had one last gambit to try. She did not know if she would succeed or not and what would happen if it would fail but she was going to go for it anyway. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

The Alaka-Wham looked amused by Vinslet's renewed determination. "So, you wish to struggle huh, little one? Very well then. Good bye." Her fingers started moving and that was when Vinslet struck.

Normally, when Vinslet entered someone's mind to cast illusions on then, what she did was to send a light probe, like feelers into their mind and give minor suggestions on a certain part of their brain. For her pain-feeling illusions, what she did was to spam a whole load of feelers to engulf her target's brain.

What she was doing now was utterly different. Instead of lightly brushing her opponent's mind, she focused it into a spear and thrust it straight into the Alaka-Wham's mind. Thankfully, since the Alaka-Wham was occupied with restricting her movements, her mental barriers were weakened, allowing Vinslet to break through.

She normally did not do this as it placed a great strain on her. Misuse of this kind of mental attack might result in a warp in her personality. The feeling of domination over others did things to your mind and Vinslet did not want that. Vinslet worked quickly to disable as much as she could of the Alaka-Wham's mind as possible. She was running out of time. Her head felt as though hundreds of red hot needles were piercing through her skull. Also, anytime now, the Alaka-Wham would recover from the shock of having her mind invaded and then she would be in deep shit.

All of a sudden, the exit to the Alaka-Wham's mind closed and an image of the Alaka-Wham appeared in Vinslet's mind. The Alaka-Wham was seething with anger. "I have repeatedly shown you mercy and this is how you repay me? You shall pay for this!" The mental link that Vinslet had formed between her and the Alaka-Wham was abruptly broken.

Vinslet screamed as the backlash from the broken connection hit her. She screamed till her throat was hoarse and she couldn't scream anymore. Even then, her mouth was still open in a silent scream. It hurt so much! Oh god the pain! All she could feel was pain. Her entire world was full of pain. In the end, she could not take it. Vinslet's mind snapped.

At that exact moment, Naruto let out a strangled cry before he collapsed onto the ground like a puppet that just had its strings cut. Sabrina gasped as the implications of what she done hit her. "I…never knew…" Apparently, Pokegirl and Tamer had shared some kind of mental connection. When the Vampire experienced the mental backlash and her mind snapped, it was passed along the connection to her Tamer. The breaking of his Pokegirl's mind probably shattered his mind into pieces. She had wanted to win but not like this!

* * *

At first, there was nothing. No sound, no feeling, no sight. She was just a small entity floating entity floating around in an endless void. And then, she gained feeling. She felt another lost soul floating around in the same void that she was. She instinctively gravitated towards that other lost soul, seeking company in this void. Her hands reached out and grasped the other soul and then, memories flooded her mind.

First, she was a fledgling Vampire, then a young blonde human boy. She eventually remembered her name. Vinslet. That was the name given to her by someone precious to her. Who was it? A face popped into her mind. A whiskered face with gentle blue eyes crowned by a mess of blonde hair. Naruto. That was his name. She remembered then, how she had gotten into this state. Her gamble had failed and the worst part was, she had dragged Naruto into this mess.

Peaking of Naruto, where was he? Her arms flailed around wildly and then caught hold of the person that she had grasped earlier. This time, her memories meshed with Naruto's. His emotions, his thoughts, his past, she experienced it all. In return, Naruto experienced the same thing. It was an experience so intimate that there were no words to describe it.

And then, the moment was over. Vinslet felt a force pulling her away from her beloved Tamer. She resisted the pull but inch by inch, she was torn apart from Naruto. "No!" she cried out as she spiraled down into a never-ending darkness.

* * *

Vinslet did not know where she was now but she felt uncomfortable. The place was extremely eerie. Her eyes were working but the darkness was so complete that she could not see anything at all. Her ears detected faint murmuring which spooked her out even more.

All of a sudden, gigantic red eyes materialized in front of her. They seemed to do nothing but stare at her, looking into her soul and discerning all of her secrets. Meanwhile, the mutterings had gotten only and Vinslet was able to understand bits and pieces of it. "This is one of the True Blood? How pathetic." "I can't believe this weakling is the heir." "Is that her? She doesn't look so strong."

And then, The Eyes spoke. All of the murmurings fell silent immediately. "You have finally arrived, child. I have been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Who are you? Where am I? How do you know me?"

"Questions will be asked here only be me!"

Vinslet shut up immediately. There was something about The Eyes that commanded a lot of respect as well fear.

"What were you doing before you came here?"

"I was fighting."

"What were you fighting for?"

"For myself and my Tamer's honour." More murmurings broke out, louder than before until it was silenced by The Eyes.

"Why do you fight for your _Tamer_?" The Eyes spat out the word Tamer distastefully, as though it was something poisonous.

"He…he has given me a new life. He saved me from death. He has treated me with nothing but kindness and I wish to repay him."

"Do you then wish for power?"

"I do."

"If it be at the cost of separating yourself from this _Tamer?_"

"Then I would rather not have the power." Murmurings broke out again, louder than ever.

"What if not having this power would result in your death?"

"I would rather die than live knowing that I have betrayed Naruto!" Vinslet declared proudly.

"You have guts, child, as befitting of an heir. I shall give you a taste of what you can become. Awaken fully, and seek me!"

The Eyes then faded away and so did the mutterings. Vinslet was all alone in this strange darkness and she was becoming terrified. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She immediately tried to flee but was held fast by the pair of hands. The pair of hands then enveloped her in a hug. "I am here, Vinslet, do not worry." The Vampire sighed in relief as she sank into her Tamer's embrace

"I am bringing us back now. Relax yourself."

There was a bright flash of light and then she was back in her body.

* * *

'_What…what happened?'_

'_The backlash snapped your mind along with mine. Our minds or souls, whichever you prefer, left our bodies and were wandering the void. I managed to bring us back through sheer will but please do not do that again…I am extremely exhausted. The rest is up to you.'_

Vinslet nodded and stood up. Somehow, she felt…different, stronger. It was like power was coursing through her veins. Her body felt lighter than ever before. When she lifted her head, everyone was shocked. Her eyes had changed. Instead of the normal slitted eyes that Vampires had, Vinslet's irises had disappeared. All that remained was her blank, red pupils and the white surrounding them. Also, her pupils were no longer slitted but round and they had also expanded. Finally, it was as though her eyes were smoking. Every time she turned her head, a trail of red mist would follow her eyes, it was extremely eerie and intimidating, especially when she stared at you.

The Alaka-Wham shook off her sudden fear of this new Vinslet and sent a Psychic straight at her. While it had seemed as fast as lightning before, the Alaka-Wham's Psychic seemed as fast a snail now and Vinslet dodged it effortlessly.

The Alaka-Wham gasped as the Vampire's sudden increase in speed. It was like she had teleported! The Psychic Pokegirl attempted to use her telekinesis to bind the Vampire but to her utter shock, the Vampire shrugged it off easily.

Delighted by the new power that she possessed, Vinslet decided to try out her strength. In the blink of an eye, she was in front of the Alaka-Wham with her fit buried in the Alaka-Wham's gut.

The Alaka-Wham felt like she had been hit by a train. She flew backwards and slammed into the wall while a trail of blood flowed from her mouth. Vinslet's mouth opened in an 'o'. She had never expected such a dramatic shift in strength. Suddenly, a voice whispered into her mind _'Try your illusions.'_ Figuring that it would not hurt, Vinslet did as she was instructed.

In her mind, she pictured ten knives skewering the Alaka-Wham and attached that image to the Alaka-Wham. To her surprise, she bypassed the Alaka-Wham's mental defenses like they did not even exist.

Ten knives suddenly in appeared in mid-air before they shot at the Alaka-Wham. The Psychic Pokegirl was unable to do anything to prevent the Vampire's illusion from damaging her. The Knives cut through the Alaka-Wham's body with ease and then buried themselves in the ground. That last detail made Vinslet narrow her eyes. She had never included the knives burying themselves into the ground as part of her illusion.

She walked towards the knives and knelt down to touch them, expecting them to fade away. To her surprise, she was able to pick them up! She slid her thumb over the edge of one of the knives and her thumb bled. These knives were real! Somehow, she had managed to turn her illusions into reality!

She had to test this. Vinslet closed her eyes and formed another in her mind. In response to her thoughts, a metal chain burst out from the ground and wrapped itself around the injured Alaka-Wham. This was incredible. Was this the power that The Eyes was talking about?

With a small mental command, the chain constricted the Psychic Pokegirl until she ran out of air and fainted, making Vinslet the winner. As Naruto, Matthew and Macavity moved to congratulate her; all she could dwell on was her newfound power.

"I am no longer the weakest…"

* * *

**A/N: And yet another action-packed chapter. Vinslet has gained some mysterious new powers that will be talked about in the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 FrostWyrm**

**Vinslet, Level 100 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 100 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 95 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**


	13. Chapter 13

A New Life Chapter Thirteen

A New Life Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't have to repeat it again, do I?**

**A/N: it seems i created quite a stir in the last chapter with Vinslet hehe. Well here's another chapter. I'm hoping that all of you enjoy it. Read and Review!**

* * *

Sabrina slumped down in her chair, still brooding over her terrible loss to that masked challenger. Her Alaka-Wham had been dominating the fight and then suddenly his pokegirl got those freaky eyes and the Vampire's power increased at least tenfold. It was crazy. She really did not want to report this battle on the Gym Leader's site but she had no choice.

Turning on the PC from afar with some telekinesis, Sabrina waited patiently for the machine to come to life. Once it did, she levitated her chair and set it down in front of the pc and typed in the address for the Gym Leader's website. Once there, she saw an entry that intrigued. It appeared she was not the only one had been defeated by a single Pokegirl. She _had_ to get more details. Moving towards the telephone fixed on the wall, Sabrina made a call to a certain Gym Leader.

* * *

Brock had been looking over the restoration of his Gym when the phone suddenly rang. Luckily, the blasted Samurai had not damaged the infirmary and a few other places where the phones were kept. Ordering his foreman to look over things, Brock walked over to the telephone. When he saw that it was Sabrina calling him, he groaned aloud. He had never been on close terms with that prideful woman. He was pretty sure that the damned wench was calling just to gloat over his horrible loss.

"So, I heard you lost a Gym Battle to one single Pokegirl?" Sabrina questioned as Brock's face flickered into view on the screen. (**A/N: you know, those green telephones used in the regular Pokemon where the faces can be seen and everything?**)

"Yes, I did. Now go ahead and laugh." Brock growled out. "That blasted idiot's Pokegirl took down the Gym with him!" Brock cried out as he stepped to the side, allowing Sabrina a good view of the ruined Gym.

Sabrina let out a low whistle. "Wow, that Pokegirl sure packed some power."

"Damn right she did. First time I felt so terrified. That thing's a monster I tell you, not a Pokegirl. So, had enough fun laughing at me yet? I've got work to do."

"Well actually, I don't have the right to gloat at you. I was beaten by a single Pokegirl as well." This perked Brock's interest. He had fought Sabrina before and he knew that she was anything but weak.

"Who did it?"

"It was some masked male that possessed psychic powers of his own."

"A masked challenger? Did he have a black robe on as well? He should have blonde hair and blue eyes. If I remember correctly, he had a middle-aged sailor with him as a spectator."

Sabrina gasped out loud. "I did not manage to see his hair but you've got everything right! Did he beat you with his Vampire as well?"

"Vampire? He beat me with a Samurai!"

There was shocked silence for a moment as the implications sank into the Gym leaders' mind. There was a Tamer around who was carrying not one, but two Pokegirls that were able to win a Gym Battle single-handedly. It was then that Sabrina noticed something.

"You know, I've noticed something that worries me."

This Brock had to hear. Not much worried Sabrina.

"In our battles, he specifically chose Pokegirls that were weak against our Pokegirls."

"I can understand a Samurai being weak against my Rock Pokegirls but a Vampire would have an Element advantage over your Psychic Pokegirls."

"That would have been true if his Vampire did not specialize in illusions which deal with the mind."

There was somber silence after that statement.

"What do you think he did it for?"

"He could be trying to rub it in our faces. He was able to beat us with one Pokegirl even though he had a disadvantage. In my opinion, I feel that he was using us as training." Sabrina replied.

"Training?! Using Gym Leaders as a means of training is a ludicrous idea!"

"So is beating Gym Leaders with only one Pokegirl that is at a disadvantage!" Sabrina replied heatedly.

"You know, he is probably aiming for the tournament that Rod is organizing." Brock said after a while.

"I wish I could be there to witness the fight. It will be interesting, to say the least."

"You think he could actually beat the Dragon Master?"

"He stands the highest chance, from what I've seen."

"You know, I really don't want to key in the results of the battle."

"I did it, you do it too."

* * *

Within two days, the news of the strange masked Tamer had spread over the Gym Leaders' website like wildfire. Each of them knew of his reputation and their reactions were varied. Some wished for him to visit their Gyms so that they could get a challenge. Others prayed for him to never set his sights on their Gym so as not to get a dismal mark on their records

* * *

Rough breathing sounded across the training room as Vinslet panted for breath. Right now, she wished she had never gotten this new power. After the fight with the Alaka-Wham had ended, her new eyes had disappeared, to be replaced with her normal eyes. After that, her new-found strength vanished into thin air and Vinslet found herself even more exhausted than before she had gotten her new power. That had intrigued Naruto even more.

The moment they had returned to the Shichuuka (home felt weird as a term as the house is never stationary for long), Naruto had turned to Vinslet. "Vinslet, your new power is…interesting. However, we must test its limits." At that exact moment, Vinslet turned tail and tried to flee but she was held fast by Naruto.

"Now now…be a good girl. It's just a little test." Vinslet whimpered as she was dragged up the stairs. The mad scientist look in his eyes never bode well for anyone.

Currently, they had found that Vinslet's power originated from her Eye. The added effects that it gave were increased strength, speed and endurance. Also, her illusions were much more powerful than usual due to the fact that most mental barriers were rendered useless. It also exponentially increased the power of her Fear Aura. Finally, what her new eyes did was not to turn illusion into reality. Rather, it was an advanced form of her pain-dealing illusions, although much, much more advanced.

Vinslet's pain-dealing illusions worked in a simple way. By manipulating all five of her opponent's senses, what she did was to convince her target that what she was seeing was real. Belief had an extremely strong power. If the conviction was strong enough, then the wounds became real.

What Vinslet's Eye did was force this level of conviction on _everyone_ in the area, even the user herself. What was more amazing about it was that it did not even require a lot of concentration. All the user needed to do was to form the image of the illusion in her mind and the Eye did the rest of the work. Lastly, the Eye picked out what was _expected_ to happen and enacted it even if the user had not planned it.

For example, if Vinslet were to form the illusion of a ball dropping down from the sky, her normal illusion would have ended the moment the ball touched the ground because that was all that she planned. However, the Eye took it a step further. If the ball was real, Vinslet would have expected the ball to bounce back up again and then land until it ran out of energy. That was what the Eye did

However, it was not without a price. These artificial realities took a lot of energy from the user. It was just like when Vinslet had created the knives and chains using her Eye. From full power, she had dropped down to nearly an empty tank. Added to that, when the Eye was activated, they would continuously drain energy from her.

Without any movement at all, Vinslet could maintain the Eye for approximately two hours. However, in battle where there was intense use of the Eye, Vinslet could use it for only ten minutes. This caused Vinslet to have to think carefully over when to use the Eye. When used at the wrong time, all it would do was squander her energy away. It was a double-edged sword.

Finally, there was one last fact that Naruto had knocked into her skull. Even with the mind activated, she was far from invincible. Naruto had proven this by thrashing her badly without even breaking a sweat. Having gotten all the test results that he had wanted; Naruto was ready to call it a day.

However, before he could reach the door, he was grabbed from behind by Vinslet. "Could we…stay behind for a while longer? I wish to be alone to be with you." Naruto was startled by this. Before, whenever Vinslet had wanted his affections (a nicer for a night full of rough sex), she had simply pounced on him and ravaged him. It was unlike for her to be so…intimate…so shy.

Fearing that something was wrong with his Pokegirl, Naruto turned around and looked over the Vampire carefully, concern evident in his eyes. "Of course we can. Is something the matter, Vinslet?"

"It's about what happened in the strange void."

Naruto remembered then. He would never be able to forget it. It had been one hell of an experience. It seemed like the experience in the void had far-reaching repercussions on the Vampire other than the granting of new mysterious powers.

"What I experienced back then, was it your past?" Naruto nodded his head.

"I never knew it was so sad. All you told us about was about your precious people but you never told us much before about your past. Why didn't you?"

"As you said, it's my past. It's all already over. Right now, I have a new life with all of you and that makes me more than happy already." Naruto replied as he hugged Vinslet close to his chest, willing for her to feel the truth in his words as well as the happiness that he felt when he spent time with them like this.

"Is there anything else that you wanted?" Naruto said as he nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent.

"Well, there is this one thing that I have always wanted to try…"

"What is it? I'll grant if it is in my means."

Vinslet got a perverted leer on your face. 'I've always wanted to know what else you can do with your clones on a bed."

* * *

After both of them were done with their…explorations, it was time for dinner. Naruto grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands as he ordered his clones to prepare dinner.

After a short while, everyone except for Matthew (who has once again in a hotel) was seated at the dining table while Naruto's Kage Bunshins served them their food. Macavity grinned delightfully as she was once again served tuna and was about to dig in when she stopped herself. She noticed Naruto staring pointedly at her tuna and she remembered the pranks that she had played on him that morning.

Knowing Naruto, he would most likely try to get revenge on her and so she decided to pay it safe and just drank the glass of milk that she was given. Being a cat type Pokegirl, Macavity loved milk and thus always asked for it every chance that she could. However, this milk tasted a little strange compared to usual but Macavity put it aside. After all, it was milk! There could be nothing wrong with milk.

After a while, Macavity's breasts started feeling a little and heavy and sore. Rubbing it to try and relieve some of the ache, Macavity was startled when milk starting leaking out of her nipples. "What the hell!" she cried out as more and more milk flowed out from her breasts while Naruto rolled over in laughter.

"Ha…ha…hilarious… That was Milktit milk; it causes any Pokegirls who drink it to lactate. I was counting on you to be paranoid and pick the milk instead. Your own fear caused your own downfall!"

Macavity turned red with anger and embarrassment. She stood up, meaning to enact revenge on the blonde for this mean prank when she found that she could not. Her butt was glued to her seat which was in return glued to the floor.

Naruto laughed even louder at Macavity's predicament. "Why don't you just sit over there and continue leaking, Macavity? Instead of a cat, you're more like a cow now ha ha!"

Macavity let out a scream of rage at Naruto's taunt and stood up, ripping the seat from the ground. Unfortunately, the force that she had expended sent her flying straight up instead of only standing up. Macavity closed her eyes and cringed, awaiting the eventual impact which never happened.

Instead, tendrils extended from the wooden ceiling which caught hold of Macavity and suspended her in mid air. Macavity sighed in relief. Perhaps she would consider Naruto off lightly for this. Her mind changed when more tendrils extended out from the ceiling with hands at the end of them.

To her horror, the hands started massaging her breasts and Macavity could not help but moan. When lactating, Pokegirls felt an immense pressure when their breasts were manipulated like Naruto's wooden hands were now.

From below, she could hear Naruto's voice. "See it for yourself folks. Macavity is actually not a cat but a horny cow in the disguise of a cow! See how she moans in pleasure when she is being milked. I bet you never thought a Legendary Pokegirl would stoop this low.

Macavity's mouth widened in horror as she saw the camera in Naruto's hands. She tried to shout for him to stop but all that came out was louder moans of pleasure. "This will teach you to mess with the Prank King, Macavity!" Get up to any more nonsense and this videotape will be spread over the entire world! Naruto's Pokegirls shivered in fear as Naruto cackled evilly.

Macavity hung her head in defeat. She had been beaten, utterly beaten.

* * *

Late at night, Naruto had once again forsaken sleep for the sake of research. The origin of Vinslet's eyes still worried him a great. All sudden boosts of power had a great price. Sasuke's Curse Seal granted him power at the cost of his sanity. Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan gave him immense strength at the cost of his best friend. His own power boost, the Kyuubi, cost him his happiness. He did not want Vinslet to suffer like so many others how, driven to ruin by power.

Naruto looked up as the door to his room was open, revealing Rylai clad in a scanty night gown that had him gulping slightly. "What is it, Rylai? I'm pretty busy now. "He said, motioning towards the pile of paper on his work desk.

'I've come to collect something that you owe me."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in thought. When had he owed his Pokegirl anything? Before he knew it, the FrostWyrm was right beside. "I believe last night was supposed to be my turn for Taming?" Rylai whispered huskily into Naruto's ear as she pushed him towards his bed.

Naruto spared his research one last wistful glance as his Pokegirl tore his clothes off. It seemed like research would just have to wait.

* * *

Naruto could not help but notice the awed expression he received when he walked through the streets Fuchsia City. His sensitive ears picked up a few mutterings from among the crowd as he headed towards the Fuchsia Gym. "So, Koga is his next target huh?" "Is he that rumoured mask Tamer?" What in the world was going on?

When the Fuchsia Gym came into sight, Naruto could not help but let out a low whistle of admiration. It was designed to be like an ancient Japanese castle. Nostalgia swept through Naruto then. It reminded him so much of Konoha.

When Naruto entered the Gym, the receptionist looked up with a bored expression only for that expression to shift immediately. "Koga, that masked Tamer is here to challenge you just as you had hoped!"

Naruto's eyebrows ticked. Why was everyone treating him like some kind of novelty? All he was here for was to win a Gym Battle and train his Pokegirl in the mean time. Was that such a rare thing?"

A voiced sounded through the speakers then. "Please ask him to wait for a moment. I shall be done with my challenger soon." Almost as soon as the voice had spoken, a hole opened in the wall beside Naruto which a young Tamer fell through.

He was pasty looking and was trembling all over. "That Koga…he's insane, having _that_ Pokegirl in his Harem. No wonder he hasn't been beaten before." Standing up, he saw Naruto standing up beside him and immediately rushed forward to grasp Naruto's hands. "You're that mask Tamer who beat Sabrina and Brock, right?" he exclaimed.

"Well, yes… What is so special about that? I am sure many Tamers have done the same thing. "Naruto replied, still wondering what was going on. "That is true but no one has ever done it with a single Pokegirl! Your Pokegirls must be truly strong! Can you teach me how to get my Pokegirls as strong as yours?" Naruto blinked slowly, trying to decipher everything that the young Tamer had said. It was spoken so quickly that he had a hard time understanding it.

"Well, just keep training your Pokegirls and you will eventually get them up to standard." Naruto eventually replied. "I see, thank you very much! If it's you, even Koga's freak will be beaten. Please avenge my horrible loss! Goodbye!" With that, the young Tamer was out of the door, leaving Naruto with an amused look on his face.

Presently, the voice spoke through the speakers again. "Amy, could you please allow our guest in?" The receptionist stood up and led Naruto down a few winding corridors until they stood before a door. "This is where you continue on alone. Good luck."

When the receptionist had left, Naruto opened the door only to be greeted by an empty room.

"Is this how you greet your challengers, Koga?" He shouted out.

"Whatever do you mean?" the voice said again.

"I can see the seven cameras you have around the room as well as the countless booby traps everywhere in the room." Naruto replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Ah that minor detail. It is just for some reconnaissance, to see how well you work with your Pokegirls and their strengths. That is all. After all, information is power."

Naruto smiled under his mask. This Koga person was a man after his own heart. It seemed like Koga lived with the shinobi code in mind as well.

"Unfortunately, I will have to disappoint you, Koga."

"Oh, will you back down now? From Sabrina and Brock's account, you seemed to be more daring than that."

So that was why everyone was looking at him like that. Should he ever return to Pewter City and Saffron City, he would be paying those two blabbermouths a visit.

"Of course not. I will just through this room by myself." With that, Naruto took off. The moment his foot touched the tiled floor, it opened up to reveal a gaping hole. However, Naruto was no longer there. Ducking under an arrow that had shot out from the wall, Naruto tumbled forward and at the end of his roll, jumped up. He was just in time as a spike burst out from the ground, aiming to impale him.

A loud creaking sound was heard from above and Naruto looked up only to see the ceiling open and drop a giant ball on him. Instead of panicking like a normal person would, Naruto considered his options carefully. Twisting his body so that he was perpendicular to the ground, Naruto dropped down to the spike.

Coating his finer with chakra, Naruto landed on the spike with one finger which he used to push himself off the spike and out of the ball's way. Naruto was now only a few steps away from the door. Naruto sprinted the last few steps and opened the door into the arena.

Once he entered the arena, Naruto was greeted with applause. "I can see how you beat Sabrina and Brock so soundly now. Not many Tamers realise but the key to winning a battle lays not in the Pokegirl but in the Tamer. If a Tamer has trained and is disciplined, his Pokegirl will be as well. I look forward to our battle. Now, throw out your selected Pokegirl!"

Both Tamers threw out their Pokeballs at the same time and when the Pokegirls were revealed, everyone had the same thought in their mind. _'Another Kunimitsu?!'_

Koga could not help but laugh out loud then. "You practice the shinobi arts just as I do and even have the same Pokegirl that I do. I like you, masked Tamer!"

Naruto grinned behind his mask. "I return the sentiments Koga. But now is the time for battle and not for idle chatter!"

Meanwhile, in the arena, both Kunimitsus were circling each other and examining each other. Both of them were the same down to the last detail except for the colour of their fur. While Yuffie's fur was creamy white, her opponent's fur was a light blonde.

"Why do you not give your Pokegirls instructions?"

"If Aya needs instructions from me to finish this fight, all that means is that I have not trained her well enough."

Tired of the waiting, Koga's Kunimitsu decided to strike first. She charged at Yuffie while brandishing a kunai in her right hand. Yuffie drew a kunai with her right hand as well and used it to deflect her opponent's slash. Taking advantage of Aya's momentary unguarded position, Yuffie drew another kunai with her left hand and slashed at the blonde Kunimitsu. However, Aya countered it by kicking up with her right leg, sending the kunai flying away before she leapt away.

Aya clapped her hands immediately and images of Koga's Kunimitsu emerged and surrounded the white Kunimitsu. Yuffie snorted contemptuously at that. "Do not mistake me for a second rate Pokegirl. Those tricks will not work!" Leaping into the air, Yuffie flipped through a few hand seals that ended in the Tora seal. Bringing her hands up to her lips, Yuffie cried out. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique!)" Multiple small fireballs shot out form her mouth into the Bunshins below her. Each Bunshin dispersed upon contact and when Yuffie's barrage was over, there was nothing left on the ground.

"I would have been disappointed in you if you had fallen for that." Aya said as she appeared above Yuffie. "You are trapped now, with no where to run to mid-air. Art of the Inazuma!" Electricity gathered around Aya's hands which she used to fire down at Naruto's airborne Kunimitsu.

Yuffie's shocked look turned into a victorious one as she mouthed the words "Boom" as the ball of lightning struck her. Instead of the white Kunimitsu writhing in pain as Aya had expected, Yuffie's body began to expand strangely before she exploded. Aya cried out in pain as the heat from the explosion seared her skin.

"That was Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin (Exploding Shadow Clone). How do you like it? If you liked that one, you'll love this one. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!)" A gigantic fireball erupted from Yuffie's mouth and engulfed the other Kunimitsu.

When the fire cleared, all that was left was a burnt stump of log. Yuffie cursed. Kawarimi! Turning her head from side to side, her eyes darted everywhere, trying to locate her opponent.

Hearing footsteps from behind, Yuffie ducked down in time to dodge another kunai slash. Placing her hands on the ground, Yuffie pushed off the ground and kicked at Aya. Aya evaded the kick with a back flip. "Art of the Inferno!" Aya cried out as she sent a fireball hurtling at Yuffie, hoping that her awkward position would prevent her from dodging the fireball. Unfortunately, Yuffie managed to recover in time and flipped through some hand seal. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique!)"

A shark composed of water rushed at the incoming fireball and overpowered it easily before continuing on towards Koga's Kunimitsu. Aya retaliated with an Art of the Inazuma attack. Being superior in Type to the Suikoudan, the lightning ball caused the water shark to explode upon contact and continued on towards Yuffie, now empowered with the water from the Suikoudan.

"Doton: Doryuuheki! (Earth Release: Mudslide Barrier!)" Yuffie cried out as she slammed her hands on the ground. A brown wall rose out of the ground and neutralised the lightning ball easily, effectively protecting Naruto's Pokegirl. Unfortunately, the earthen wall blocked Yuffie's view of her opponent which Aya used to prepare her next technique.

"Art of the clan!" Aya cried out as twenty copies of the blonde Kunimitsu appeared around Yuffie. Yuffie cursed as she tried to figure out a way of her fix. These copies were not like the Bunshins that Aya had created earlier. They were more like weaker versions of Kage Bunshins that would not disappear until they had landed a hit which made Kawarimi or offensive Jutsus a waste of chakra.

Yuffie ran around the arena, dodging the copies' attack frantically as she flipped through hand seals. She could only pray that she had enough time to complete her jutsu. Yuffie finally completed her hand seals and turned around abruptly catching one of Aya's copies off-guard. A swift kick sent it flying away.

Yuffie grinned as she saw that all of Aya's copies were lined up in a line due to her manoeuvring. This was going to be grand! "Katon: Karyuu Endan! (Flame Release: Fire Dragon Missile!) Yuffie spewed out a humongous fire dragon which coiled up in front of Naruto's Kunimitsu before it let out an earth-shattering roar and charged at Aya. It tore through the clones with ease. No matter what Aya did to try and avoid it, the flame dragon was hot on her trail (**A/N: pun not intended). **

In the end, Aya was tired out and could do nothing but watch as the flame dragon bore down on her longer. She no longer had the energy to use any attacks. Pained screams pierced the air as the flame dragon consumed Aya.

Koga returned Aya to her Pokeball as he pondered on what he had just witnessed. What the masked tamer's Kunimitsu had done was obviously not your run-of-the-mill Pokegirl attacks. In fact, it seemed like the ancient lost art of true Ninjutsu. From what he had heard from Sabrina and Brock, neither of his other two Pokegirls had used conventional Pokegirl attacks as their main method of offense. He would have to be on his toes for the entire battle as he did not know what else the masked Tamer could come up with.

The next Pokegirl that Koga sent out was…weird. She had short black hair that ended at her shoulders with multi-faceted eyes like a bug. What was stranger was the fact that she was wearing a full body latex suit. It was red and blue in colour with the emblem of a spider on her chest. Flipping his Pokedex open, Naruto checked out this new Pokegirl.

**SPIDERWOMAN, the Web-Slinging Pokegirl Level 70**

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Bug/Psychic  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: insectivore, some human foods  
**Role**: scouts and trappers (more nefarious types use them as kidnappers)  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Ghost, Rock  
**Attacks**: Leap, Dodge, Web Shot, Foresight, Swinging Kick, Net Shot, Stun Web, Sleep Web, Impact Web, Telekinesis, Confusion  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Agility (x12), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Precognition, painkiller venom  
**Evolves**: None Known  
**Evolves From**: Spidergirl (orgasm)

_A somewhat difficult-to-obtain evolution for the Spidergirl, as with precognition a Spidergirl tends to be able to sense what'll happen to her before it does. However, with this evolution comes an increase in the Pokégirl's libido, agility, speed, and strength. Physically, they grow anywhere from half a foot to a foot taller, and their breasts grow by about a cup-size. Fortunately, after evolving from a Spinnertit, both the Spidergirl and Spiderwoman are capable of lactating and so are considered better mothers for their children than the Spinnertit is. Their eyes retain their multi-faceted appearance, though often glow in the dark and can give away their presence while their eyes are open at night or in shaded areas. Another advantage the Spiderwoman has over her pre-evolved form, is more vastly more control over her webs. Whereas the Spidergirl can only shoot off a thin line, the Spiderwoman can manipulate the streams in different ways, like creating a large net to trap multiple targets or forming a quick parachute if falling in mid-air. A glob of the webbing, called an "Impact Web", can be shot off like a cannonball, causing damage as well as exploding into a gooey mesh on contact, ensnaring her opponent. Lastly, she can infuse her webbing with various chemicals, to stun and paralyze her opponents, or even put them to sleep. These are not very powerful, however, and require prolonged web-to-skin contact to work. Because of this, she can often be found teamed up with a Plant or Poison type (most often Plant), as they can often hold the Pokegirl in place long enough for their webbing to work. Her webs are strong enough to even capture and hold in place a thrashing Armsmistress, despite her immense strength. _

_However, the more silk that she makes, the more she needs to eat a solid diet rather than just blood. Those who are experts on silk say that the Spiderwoman's silk is the best quality, only matched by the Tarantella's silk. This, of course, eats at both Pokegirls, and it is not recommended that a harem have both a Tarantella (or any of her evolutions) and a Spiderwoman. Such a pairing often winds up with them competing against one another using their harem sisters or tamer as judges... and the loser of any such contest always demands a rematch. So far, there have been no known ends to any contest of this sort, and so this researcher suggests that one or the other be kept away from the harem while the other is in it. _

_In the past, they were known to be the leaders of trapper teams, during Sukebe's Revenge. Paired with a Boobisaur or a Toxicat, a Spiderwoman would be sent out to gauge the strength of their targets before Sukebe would commit a certain amount of his forces to defeat them. Using their webbing, they would capture their prey and then use them as required- either to retrieve information from or for a feeding. After the war, the Spiderwoman seemed to die out, either from becoming feral or being killed in battle. It wasn't, however, until 107 AS that a tamer would discover his Spidergirl's evolution- the leagues had classified the Spiderwoman Pokegirl as extinct until then, and subsequent testing with Spidergirls confirmed the results of this evolution. It should be noted that evolving a Spidergirl into a Spiderwoman in the same fashion that some tamers evolve a Magikunt into a Gynadose has the same results, and so artificial stimulation is not recommended to induce the evolution. One unusual fact that should be mentioned is that no Spiderwoman Pokegirls seem able to handle a Dildoqueen's size, nor any size that might be considered far above the human average. _

_A Tamer who has achieved a strong enough Delta-Bond with his Spiderwoman, can use telepathy with her, if the Spiderwoman has reached a high level. This allows him to communicate wordlessly with her, and supposedly even with the other Delta-Bonded Pokegirls in his Harem (through her). It is said that if a Spiderwoman reaches an extremely high level, this telepathy can be used to read opponents' minds, but there is no proof of this yet. Tamers with high level Spiderwomen refuse to allow them to be examined, preferring to keep this secret to themselves, and there are no wild Spiderwomen, as they need a dedicated Tamer, and a steady Taming, to evolve. Her precognition allows her to sense intense thoughts projected by her opponent, however, and few Spiderwoman Pokegirls have ever been surprised by any powerful attacks such as Fire Blast or Hydro Pump. _

_However, the Spiderwoman do need to ingest half a pint of blood every week or so, now able to handle digesting nutrients normally rather than having to drink blood from others as they had needed while a Spidergirl. They do not enjoy drinking blood that's already been prepared, claiming that it tastes weird when not the right temperature, and so much prefer to drink from her tamer instead. They are often used in hospitals, able to provider stronger painkillers with their venom than most standard pharmaceuticals can provide. Their venom is very useful medically, and although it is somewhat expensive, it is normally the most commonly used painkiller available since it is effective on humans and Pokegirls alike, and in fact their painkiller venom is one of the main ingredients in the medicine used to alleviate the pain induced by threshold. These Pokegirls can be found fairly often in almost any medical field, with their specialty being with patients who are in a massive amount of pain or those that are considered unruly. _

_Spiderwomen are viewed with disdain by most other psychic types, as they aren't quite as powerful in the mental department and yet manage to prove more useful, on occasion, than other Psychic types. Certainly, they are one of the fastest psychic Pokegirls, and their agility allows them to avoid attacks with ease. Combined with their web-shooting capabilities, these Pokegirls are well known not only for being used in medical fields for restraining difficult patients, but also in police forces around the world- much like their earlier evolution, the Spinnertit, the Spiderwoman is even more valuable and sought for the position. This also makes them particularly valued by Pokegirls such as the Domina, who enjoy the feel of silk and the ability to 'capture' their target whenever they wish. However, with their precognition, the Spiderwoman is also sometimes envied by other psychic types at the same time, as the Spiderwoman claim that they are capable of having a deeper bond with their tamer than any other psychic Pokegirl is capable of (without the aid/curse of Recognition). Research is being done, but all results are non-conclusive at this point._

'_Right…yet another bug…' _ After the incident with the Widows, Yuffie had started to hate bugs with a passion. Any time she found one she immediately burnt it with a Katon or fried it with a Raiton. _'I'm gonna burn her to ashes!'_ Yuffie thought as her eyes took on an insane quality to them.

Naruto sighed under his breath. He had heard all that Yuffie had said in her mind. How on earth he got such Pokegirls continuously baffled him.

Yuffie went on the offense, annihilation the only thing on her mind. The Spiderwoman could sense the Kunimitsu's aggravation and wisely chose to use defensive measures. She shot a web from her wrist onto the wall which she crouched on as she observed her opponent and made plan.

"Hmph, my control with normal chakra might not be very good but running up walls is nothing to me!" Yuffie cried out as channeled chakra and ran up to the shock of the Spiderwoman. Firing off another string from her wrist, the Spiderwoman swung to the other end of the Gym.

Flipping through a few hand seals, Yuffie cried out, "Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba! (Wind Release: Blade of wind!). Slashing her arms in the direction of the Spiderwoman, a crescent made of wind shot out from Yuffie's hands and cut the Spiderwoman's web in two, causing her to drop to the ground.

Thankfully, because of her arachnid genes, the Spiderwoman was able to land on the ground safely. Her internal alarm sounded then, indicating that danger was approaching. The Spiderwoman leapt to the side just in time to dodge a fireball from the Kunimitsu.

Turning around, the Spiderwoman fired off an Impact Web at Yuffie which Yuffie easily cut apart with a kunai enhanced by wind chakra. Yuffie surged forward then and rapidly attacked the Spiderwoman. Thanks to her precognition abilities and her impressive agility, the Spiderwoman was able to dodge all of Yuffie's swipes.

Not willing to admit defeat to a bug Pokegirl of all things, Yuffie increased her speed and the Spiderwoman was forced to follow suit as well. By this time, both of them were mere blurs to a normal person's eye.

The Spiderwoman eventually found an opening in Yuffie's guard and capitalized on it, punching Yuffie's right arm and then following up by delivering a karate chop to Yuffie's side. While the Kunimitsu was still out of breath, the Spiderwoman jumped up and delivered a spinning kick to Yuffie, sending her flying. However, she was not done yet. As Yuffie was flying away, Koga's Pokegirl shot out another string of web at the Kunimitsu. Once it connected, the Spiderwoman pulled the web back with all her strength, sending Yuffie flying back at the Spiderwoman.

Cocking her fist back, the Spiderwoman punched the Kunimitsu with all her force and was promptly engulfed in a huge explosion. Not even her precognition abilities were able to save her. Everything had happened too quickly. One moment she was herself, the next moment she had switched with an exploding clone she had hidden somewhere.

Hidden in a corner of the Gym, Yuffie flipped through hand seals as quickly as she could. She had to end this quickly. The Spiderwoman was not an enemy to be trifled with. However, she was not fast enough. As the Spiderwoman was sent flying through the air, her spider senses had tingled again, signifying that her opponent was up to something. Heeding her instinct, the Spiderwoman quickly sent a web towards where her precognition abilities were telling her the Kunimitsu was hiding.

The Spiderwoman let out a sigh of belief when she saw that she had managed to ensnare her opponent's hands. From what she had observed, her opponent required the use of her hands to make these strange signs which allowed her to cast her destructive spells. Now that her opponent was caught by her, she had nothing to worry about. She was so complacent that she failed to react in time when her precognition abilities warned her of danger.

She cried out as a stream of fire raced down her web and engulfed her in flames. Yuffie smirked victoriously at the success of her plans. She knew that the Spiderwoman had an impeccable sixth sense that would warn her of any danger. She had actually completed her seals before the web had even reached the half-way mark between the Spiderwoman and her. However, she waited and kept the fire chakra circulating in her body. When she was sure that her opponent's guard was down, she had utilized a Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique).

Most importantly, she had made sure to wipe all traces of killer intent from herself. She found out that how Spiderwomen detected attacks was not due to any kind of Foresight. Instead, what they had was an extremely keen detection of killer intent.

Right at the start of the battle, when her killer intent had been oozing out of her, the Spiderwoman had been able to dodge her easily. However, when she calmed down, the Spiderwoman's precognition abilities started to react slower which was how she had been caught by Yuffie's Kawarimi with her Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes as the Spiderwoman managed to stand despite her horrific burns. She had been pretty sure that the Ryuuka no jutsu would end the battle seeing as her opponent was weak against Fire Type attacks. It seemed Koga had trained his Pokegirls well. Even his weakest, the Kunimitsu, had not been a push-over.

Yuffie was then forced to dodge frantically the Spiderwoman fired a barrage of Impact Webs at the Kunimitsu. She knew that she would pay later for using so much of her webs but she did not care. She was well and truly incensed by the Kunimitsu's attack. When she started inter-mixing her Impact Webs with normal Web Shots, Yuffie began having a harder time. When the Impact Webs were shot, after they were dodged, Yuffie could just forget about them. However, that was not the case for Web Shots as they remained extended in mid-air for a long time and she had to be careful not to get entangled in them which made it more difficult to dodge the Spiderwoman's attacks. The worst thing was, the Spiderwoman's attacks were so quick that she did not have the time to form hand seals at all. Besides, she often needed her hands to help her dodge by performing somersaults or cartwheels.

Yuffie cursed as she was forced to do a split this time in order to avoid a Web Shot. She wished then that she had Naruto's ability to perform jutsu without hand seals. It would be so useful in her current situation. The worst thing was, her control with normal chakra was abysmal. It was good enough for her to walk on water and perform jutsus like Kage Bunshin and Bunshin but that was about the limit. Unfortunately, that just was not good enough. With that level of control, she could not boost her strength or speed or much which was what she needed now. On the other hand, her control of elemental chakra was remarkable, allowing her to master high level jutsus with ease. If only she could use elemental chakra to enhance her physical performance.

Wait a minute. Why couldn't she? There was no rule against it right? Yuffie channeled Lightning chakra in her body and circulated it in her body over and over again until it was flowing like her regular chakra. When she moved, it was remarkable! The Spiderwoman could not even hope to catch her with her attacks. One moment she was there, the other moment the Kunimitsu would be somewhere else. Then, just for the kick of it, Yuffie formed the hand seals of Unagi (hare). Saru (monkey) and Hebi (snake). These seals stood for speed, agility and lightning respectively. Yuffie then channeled Lightning chakra through those seals. If she was fast before, she was insanely fast now.

For Naruto, it was like he was back at the Chunin exams again and was watching Rock Lee unleash his gates. _'That idiot! Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to tamper with Elemental chakra when it is inside your body?!'_ When this Gym Battle was over, Naruto planned on having a few words with his Pokegirl. For now though, he would pray and enjoy his Pokegirl's ingenious creation.

The match was over in a few seconds. In that few seconds, the Spiderwoman had been beaten to a pulp. Yuffie grinned as she stood over her beaten opponent while lightning crackled off her skin. Wait till Kireina got a taste of her new speed! She would be the official Speed Demon of Naruto's Harem!

Koga returned his Pokegirl to her Pokeball without a word. Even though the Kunimitsu had expended quite a bit of energy defeating his Pokegirls, he noticed that she did not even have a scratch on her body. She was indeed well trained. It would be interesting to see how she dealt with his next Pokegirl.

**VENOM MISTRESS, the Poison Master Pokegirl Level 80**

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Poison  
**Frequency**: Very Very Rare (Crimson League)  
**Diet**: Human diet, poisonous plants  
**Role**: Master of poison, healer  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Plant, Bug, Fighting, Poison  
**Weak Vs**: Psychic  
**Attacks**: Every Poison attack known. Regeneration Tears, Infinity Antidote, Cure, Pray, Multiheal  
**Enhancements**: Immunity to poison. Poison enhancement. Widow Sense  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Dominatrix (compassionate nature and contract with Sexebi)

_The Viceroy of Venom, the Princess of Poison, the Titan of Toxins, the Venom Mistress is the pinnacle of everything that is poison. If it involves any sort of fluid or liquid that can break something down, she probably knows it and can make it better. _

_The Venom Mistress's first came into being with the help of the legendary Sexebi. The legendary stumbled upon the aftermath of a horrible Widow attack. Searching the ruins of the small town, she found a Dominatrix hunched over her dying tamer in tears. The tamer had been poisoned by the Widow's Hyper Venom and was starting to slowly change into one of the dreaded creatures. No one really knows what happened between the two Pokegirls, but soon after the Dominatrix evolved into a Venom Mistress and used Infinity Antidote, the only known cure for Hyper Venom. _

_However, since that day, sensing the good she could do by helping other Dominatrixes evolves, Sexebi had sought out other Dominatrixes to evolve into Venom Mistresses to help combat the fear, despair and agony that Widows cause. _

_Though the Venom Mistress __can __use the Infinity Antidote, the only known cure for the Hyper Venom that the Widow possesses, they are the ONLY Pokegirl type who can use the technique and can only use it once a day for every 5 levels she possesses. _

_It should be noted that the victim must still be alive for the Infinity Antidote to work, thus limiting the usefulness of storing the Infinity Antidote. _

_With her evolution brings about some dramatic changes. Her personality remains the same, but with any Pokegirl who is directly connected to a legendary, she is very powerful. She now knows every single poison attack known, and their cure. Her power over poison is so acute; she can actually enhance them to affect Pokegirls that would otherwise be immune to them. Steel and Ground types are no longer safe from her deadly liquids. _

_Her appearance doesn't change very much. She may tone it down a bit from her usual risqué attire as a Dominatrix, but leather is still her mainstay. She has taken a sudden interest in dark greens and purples. During taming she still likes it rough, but has become more loving and gentle. _

_Luckily, the fears of a Domina-type Pokegirl with this much power is unfounded. While she retains her forceful and dominating personality, she is also a very compassionate person. She focuses more on her healing then on her poisoning. While not as skilled as NurseJoys, they still remain very good healers and can heal all but the most severe wounds. As well, should she come across any poisoned people or Pokegirls, she will cure them unless given a very good reason. Don't upset one though; they are not above injecting someone with her most painful poison and curing them only after they are near death. _

_No Pokegirl likes the fight a Venom Mistress if they can help it. The knowledge that she has made a personal pact with a legendary Pokegirl is very intimidating, and that is not factoring in her past as a Dominatrix. And with her knowledge of all poison attacks makes her very deadly, not even steel and ground types are safe from her. The only Pokegirls not scared of her are psychic types, but they still hold a firm respect of the breed. _

_All tamers that have a Venom Mistress in their harem are required to report to league authorities. It has been found that all Venom Mistresses have an innate sense of where Widows will strike next. It isn't an exactly precognition, but they get a bad feeling at times that have proven very accurate. Combined with her ability to cure a previously incurable poison, she has saved many lives. _

_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED ULTRA-SUPREME-EYES-ONLY-TOP-SECRET. THIS DATA, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES NECESSARY, MUST NEVER EVER BECOME PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE! PUNISHMENT FOR REVEALING THIS INFORMATION WILL RESULT IN THE ONE RESPONSIBLE BEING HUNTED DOWN AND FED TO A SHARPTITS. _

_There is another reason as to why all Tamers are required to report to league authorities upon the evolution of a Venom Mistress. What the leagues have all feared as come to pass. Another Pokegirl knows Hyper Venom, and she is completely sane and in control of her actions. The only reason she isn't being eaten from the inside out from the acidic qualities of the poison is that she is completely immune to it. No one is to reveal this information. Though it is listed that she knows all poison attacks (because it is true) everyone assumes Hyper Venom is the obvious exception. This must not be proven otherwise. Should any Teams find out that she can produce it, they would capture her and turn the poison into a weapon. _

_It is illegal for any Venom Mistress to use Hyper Venom in all but the direst of circumstances, and each case of such happening is subject to military tribunal. Should the tamer be found guilty of excessive force, he will have his license stripped and memory of even having Pokegirls stripped from his memory. If the Venom Mistress herself is guilty, she will be put through a level 5 conditioning cycle, no questions asked._

_It should be noted that due to the extreme power and potency of Hyper Venom, a Venom Mistress may only use it once per day, for every 20 levels. At the time she uses it, she must concentrate on the ability, preventing her from using any other attack except Infinity Antidote for the next half hour. Should she attempt to use any other attack before the time is up, she will be severely burned internally, despite her immunity to poison. It won't kill her, but she will be in great pain._

Yuffie flinched as she was berated by Naruto over the Shinkakaru no Jutsu (Mind link Technique) for being so reckless on the battlefield. After he was done, he relayed the information he had gotten on Koga's new Pokegirl that he had acquired through the Pokedex.

What puzzled Naruto was how on earth Koga had managed to get his hands on a Venom Mistress. They were extremely rare. They probably numbered less than a hundred over the whole world! Even if a Gym Leader had many connections, getting one was still next to impossible.

Yuffie on the other hand was worried about her opponent. A Venom Mistress was not a Pokegirl that anyone wanted to fight. They were extremely deadly in battle. However, she needed to win this so she had no choice but to fight the Venom Mistress. It did not matter if the Venom Mistress had every Poison attack in her arsenal. With her new speed, Yuffie was sure that she could take the Poison Mistress down before she could utilize any of her famed Poison attacks.

Yuffie shot off like a bolt of lightning but swerved to one side when she noticed the strange purplish sheen on the Poison Mistress' skin. Drawing a kunai from her holster, Yuffie flung it at the Poison Mistress. The Poison Mistress swayed to one side to avoid the kunai but Yuffie's kunai was too fast. The Poison Mistress was unable to dodge the kunai fully and it nicked her skin a little. Yuffie watched in horror as her kunai hissed loudly and then melted into a molten slag.

If she had not noticed that slight shimmer, that would have been her! That Poison Mistress sure was sneaky, attempting to use her own speed against her. Most of the time, Pokegirls traveling at such high speeds were unable to notice small things like that which was why Koga's Pokegirl had elected to just stand there and activate her Poisonous Coat.

Seeing that her first plan had failed, Koga's Pokegirl then enacted her second plan. Shaking her violet hair wildly from side to side, she caused a mist of purple pollen to float from her hair and slowly cover the arena.

Yuffie snorted. That kind of attack would not work on her at all. She would simply blow it away with one jutsu. "Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique!) Yuffie cried out as she threw her hands outwards. However, instead of the huge gust of gust that the Kunimitsu had expected, what she got was an intense surge of pains that tore her up from within.

Yuffie let out a strangled cry as she dropped down to her knees. The pain was too much for her to bear. Naruto sighed as he witnessed Yuffie's plight. He had suspected that this would happen. Instead of normal, placid chakra, Yuffie had lightning chakra flowing through her coils due to her new 'Jutsu'. Thus, Yuffie was unable to use any other jutsu other than Raiton seeing as two different elements could not co-exist in one's chakra coils peacefully without a lot of practice or a Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit). The worst thing was, Yuffie had chosen to use an element that was at odds with Lightning. This threw her chakra coils into chaos. That was what was causing her pain now.

And then, to make matters worse, it was then that the Poison Mistress' Poison Mist reached Yuffie. The Kunimitsu started convulsing on the spot as pain wracked her from both within and external.

The pain eventually subsided as Yuffie's chakra coils sorted themselves out. The Poison Mistress' Poison Mist's initial ravages were also over. Yuffie would continue to be damaged over time by the poison. Her speed and strength had also waned thanks to the poison coursing through her body but it was still manageable.

However, Koga's Pokegirl had not been idle the entire time. While Yuffie had been suffering from her pain, the Poison Mistress had taken the time to use Regeneration Tears on herself. Though originally discovered through the Venom Mistress, this new technique could be used by any healing pokegirl. The tears closed any open wound on the target's body and regenerated any further wounds for a period of time. In addition, the tears always succeeded in reaching the target, unless she was in a hurricane.

Yuffie struggled to her feet and looked around and saw no sight of her opponent. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. It was obvious that her opponent was going to make this a war of attrition. The Poison Mistress was going to hide and wait while the poison took its toll on the Kunimitsu before she dealt the finishing blow. Also, in the case that Yuffie managed to find her and damage her, the Poison Mistress had her Regenerating Tears to recover herself with.

Right now only normal chakra was flowing Yuffie's chakra coils so she was free to use any of her jutsus. The problem was finding one that could flush out the Venom Mistress. After much thought, Yuffie found the perfect one for her use. Flipping through some hand seals, Yuffie cried out, "Suiton: Bakusui Shouha! (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!)." A huge torrent of water gushed out from Yuffie's mouth that quickly filled up the arena.

Both Naruto and Koga were safe from the rush of water as the podium that they were standing in had been built for cases such as this. Yuffie frowned as she stood on the water. There was no sign of the Poison Mistress anywhere. That should not have been possible. She did not remember being able to breathe underwater as part of a Poison Mistress' abilities. That left only one possibility. Above!

Indeed, the purple-haired Pokegirl had been dangling from one of the ceiling beams with a whip. However, after the Kunimitsu's stunt with the water, she knew that the gig was up and dropped down on the Kunimitsu. Pulling out a few senbon needles she kept hidden within her green leather clothing, the Poison Mistress fired off a Needleshot at the Kunimitsu.

Unfortunately for Yuffie's opponent, the Kunimitsu was able to react in time as a protective water bubble formed around the white Pokegirl. "Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Yuffie whispered before the bubble reformed into water and returned to the water source Yuffie had created.

The Poison Mistress cursed as the water barrier dissolved. She had intended to incapacitate the Kunimitsu with that Needleshot, giving her the few seconds required to either press her advantage or run away to a new hiding spot. Now, she was in mid-air with no way to dodge the Kunimitsu's next attack. This match was over.

Yuffie grinned as she formed more hand seals. This would take some time seeing as her next Jutsu consisted of 26 hand seals. However, that did not matter as her opponent could not do anything to stop her. Even if the Poison Mistress launched an attack at her, she could cancel her current jutsu and perform Suijinheki again. Once the Poison Mistress was in the water, she was helpless anyway.

Yuffie ultimately finished her hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile Technique). It contained the same power as the Karyuu Endan did. However, because she already had a water source that was infused with chakra, this jutsu required less chakra to perform.

The Poison Mistress performed one last desperate manoeuvre as a large and hideous mask appeared in front of Yuffie's opponent. However, the Water Dragon simply swallowed the Poison Mistress and her Poison Mask and then slammed her into the wall. Yuffie winced as she heard the sound of bones breaking from the other end of the arena. That had to hurt.

Amazingly, Koga had a slight grin on his face as he returned his Poison Mistress to her Pokeball. Only one other person had given him such a hard time. Koga thoughtfully fingered the black and yellow Pokeball on his belt. He had rarely used his Pokegirl, only calling her out when he was hopelessly outclassed or when he wanted to dispose off of incompetent Tamers quickly. The only Tamer to beat this Pokegirl of his had been Rod. _'Show me how you will fare against this Pokegirl of mine!_

The Pokegirl that Koga sent out caused Yuffie to tremble in fear. Her face paled, if it was even possible. "Impossible…how can he have such a Pokegirl? How can I beat it?" Yuffie whispered. It felt like all of her strength had fled from her limbs.

**BLESSED WIDOW, the Holy What was that?! Pokegirl Level 90**

Unique

**Story/Series This Pokegirl Is From**: Pokewalk  
**Type**: Not Very Near Human  
**Element**: Bug/Poison/Ghost (Celestial)  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (probably Unique)  
**Diet**: true Omnivore, favors human style foods, occasionally requires blood and rocks  
**Role**: luck bringer, celestially chosen boogeyman and ultimate cute terror  
**Libido**: Low (High with Tamers who can control them)  
**Strong Vs**: any except Dragon  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon, dominating Pokegirls  
**Attacks**: Heavenly Fire, Lightning, Hyper beam, Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Armor Punch  
**Enhancements**: Lucky, Healthy, Pristine Innocence, armored skin, enhanced strength (x25), enhanced speed (x4), web spinners, poison sacs, hypnotic attack, ability to bite off and digest almost anything, extra limbs.  
**Evolves**: unknown  
**Evolves From**: none  
**Recommendation if you see **one: If she's friendly: Go get a hug you'll always treasure, the memory will warm your heart even in the darkest times; If she's unfriendly: Run the fuck away, dumb ass!

Behold a nightmare made cherubic flesh.

_Blessed Widows are the most darling, deadly Pokegirls alive. They embody adorable destruction. No one who has encountered one has anything bad to say about them. (Mainly because anyone who thought ill of them was torn to shreds.) Combining physical characteristics of a Bug-type, with Poison attacks, with Ghost talents and the special attacks of a Blessed Pokegirls, the Blessed Widow would make a formidable fighter even without some of her other abilities. _

_The only known Blessed Widow was found in caves in the Cascade Islands of the Sunshine League. While it is commonly believed that this is not a Widow with the Blessed advantage, but rather a g-spliced or Cocooner-made Pokegirls who closely simulates a Widow's powers in a cute, 8-limbed girl. The problem is, no one really knows WHY she appeared. Her Tamer's theory is that she was an experiment by a deranged Megami and Cocooner. While this seems to explain HOW, he refuses to speculate on WHY. _

_The Blessed Widow is truly odd to behold. She has a pair of arms growing from each shoulder, and a pair of legs from each hip. The second limb is outboard of the normal one. Her expression is waif-like with soulful eyes practically designed to melt even the hardest hearts. Her skin is reinforced to ignore immense damage from nearly every type of attack. _

_Her fangs are small, almost invisible unless you are actively looking. She has four arms and four legs, all ending in normal, five-fingered hands or five-toed feet. On her back is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the white skin of the Blessed Widow. Her legs are long and strong, and she can stand on two, three or four. _

_Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort; Blessed Widow is a perfectly innocent, though extremely powerful breed of Pokegirls. While possessing a Widow's formidable arsenal of attacks, lacking only the lethal HyperVenom, they add the Heavenly Fire and Lightning typical of the Blessed types. They also possess a Hyper Beam for a long-range punch. Blessed Widow are fierce, deadly fighters, however they consider violence a necessary evil, at best. They are more willing to fight to defend others, especially their Harem-sisters and Tamer. They will avoid harming innocents, but attacker will be dealt with swiftly. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them are the dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can hurt them, and domination attacks, although if the Blessed Widow is made too pitiful, the dominating Pokegirl may suffer attacks from observers. Combat against a Blessed Widow is to be avoided at all costs, negotiation is preferred. _

_Her Feral state is unknown at this time, although is expected to be very mild, similar to a Ingenue's. _

_Seriously, either get your hug or run away. No matter how tough you are, how vicious and hard-boiled your girls are, a Blessed Widow is just too loveable or too lethal._

Naruto had fight hard not to exclaim aloud in surprise. The Venom Mistress had been rare enough. Now Koga had a Blessed Widow? He had faith in his Pokegirls' abilities but even he was not sure if the Blessed Widow wasn't beyond Yuffie's abilities. Even Rylai would be hard-pressed to beat a Blessed Widow even if she went all out!

Meanwhile, Yuffie was having flashbacks of the incidence with the Widows. She was having the same feeling now as she had then, the feeling of being hopelessly outclassed. She couldn't do this. She was about to give up the fight when Naruto's voice sounded in her head. _"Remember our nindo, Yuffie? Never give up. Even if you lose, it doesn't matter as long as you have given it your all.'_

* * *

Yuffie remembered that day well. She had come across Naruto one another one of his insane training sessions. She had then questioned him on why he worked so hard and tirelessly everyday when all the opponents that they had encountered so far were so below him. His response had been simple. "I don't aim to surpass some far-off opponent at all. What I aim to do is surpass myself everyday. Only by doing so can I improve and protect my precious people. My nindo helps me with this."

"Nindo?" Yuffie had asked.

"It's a shinobi's code. Mine is to never give up no matter the odds."

"To never give up…" Yuffie muttered.

"Yep, that way I can keep going no matter how tough the training is and I will never fail to protect my precious people!"

* * *

"Right, I don't know if I can win this but I'll give it my all anyway! Here I come!" Yuffie cried out.

Drawing forth two kunai from her holsters, Yuffie rushed at the Blessed Widow. For now, she had to test the reactions of the Blessed Widow. No point in using a Jutsu if your opponent was going to dodge it anyway.

To her surprise, instead of dodging from the attack, the Blessed Widow raised her upper arms and batted the incoming kunais away casually. This left the Kunimitsu wide open foe the Blessed Widow's assault. The arachnid then used her lower arms to rapidly punch the Kunimitsu. Yuffie could not even grunt in pain as the force of the punches had driven the air out of her lungs. It was extremely hard to dodge the Blessed Widow's four limbs while the Poison Mistress' poison was slowing her down.

Yuffie managed to raise her arms in a cross in front of her and channeled chakra through them. The force of the Blessed Widow's strike sent her skidding fiver meters away. Yuffie shook her arms, trying to get feeling back into them. Even though her arms had been reinforced with chakra, the damage done had been severe. If Yuffie had not reinforced her arms with chakra, she was sure the bones in her arms would have been smash into smithereens.

Unfortunately, Yuffie did not have much time to rest as the Blessed Widow went on the offense. She moved with frightening speed for a Pokegirl with her bulk and was in front of the Kunimitsu in the blink of an eye. Yuffie was so startled that she nearly failed to dodge the Blessed Widow's blow.

Yuffie sidestepped the blow and then grabbed onto the Blessed Widow's outstretched arm. Using the arms as leverage, Yuffie lifted herself up and vaulted over the Blessed Widow. Yuffie grinned as she soared over the Blessed Widow. This would give her a chance to counter-attack. Her grin faded and her hand seals stopped as the Blessed Widow's hand shot up and grabbed hold of the Kunimitsu's ankle and then slammed her into the ground.

The result of that throw was a huge crater that Yuffie was lying in. There was no movement that be seen from within the dust clouds that had risen but the Blessed Widow was not taking any chances. Her mouth opened wide as beams of light streaked towards her mouth and gathered in a glowing white ball. The moment the dust settled and the Kunimitsu could be seen clearly, the Blessed Widow unleashed her Hyper Beam attack. The immensely powerful attack dug deep trenches in the ground as it plowed towards where the helpless Kunimitsu was laying.

However, instead of Naruto's Pokegirl, all the Hyper Beam hit was a tree stump. Shrouded by shadows, Yuffie stood hidden in one of the more unnoticeable spots in the Gym. Learning how to perform Kawarimi without any hand seals, chakra spikes or movement had been a pain in the ass but it had been worth it.

The Blessed Widow panted as it tried to regain its energy. No matter how strong you were, a Hyper Beam took a lot of energy to use. Yuffie knew this fact as well and was using the time to perform her jutsu. This time, it was not an offensive jutsu but an enhancement jutsu. She knew that none of her attacks could penetrate the Blessed Widow's tough skin. Thus, she was hoping that a rapid series of attacks on the same spot would allow her to create a crack or weakening in the Blessed Widow's defenses so that her offensive Jutsu could work again.

The only jutsu in her arsenal that could accomplish that was the jutsu was the one that she created on the fly against the Spiderwoman. It was extremely risky that again but she felt that since she knew its limits now, she should be rather safe. "Unagi, Saru, Hebi, Shinsoku no Jutsu! (God speed Technique!)" Yuffie muttered under her breath. The name had not been the most original of names but it fit, so she was going to use it.

Yuffie got down into a sprinter's crouch as lightning crackled over her body. The Blessed Widow was still recovering which made the perfect time for her to strike. Her preparations complete, Yuffie shot off towards the Blessed Widow, a loud "Boom" resounding throughout the room as the Kunimitsu broke the sound barrier.

Fast as she was, the Blessed Widow was still unable to react in time due to the Kunimitsu's incredible speed. In less than a second, the Blessed Widow had already been struck more than ten times on her chest. The worst part was, the Kunimitsu's punches were laden with electricity which would dance over her body every time the Kunimitsu made contact with her. If this kept going on, there was a very high chance that she would be paralyzed. In order to avoid that, he Blessed Widow spewed out an Acid Spray from her mouth to chase her opponent away.

Yuffie dodged the Acid Spray easily and sped around to her opponent's back where she proceeded to lay into the Blessed Widow. If she could paralyse Koga's Pokegirl with all the electricity, it would make the fight so much easier for her in the long run. Yuffie paused in her onslaught for a moment to gather more lightning chakra in her fist. She could sense that the Blessed Widow's nervous system was reaching its limit. One more powerful jolt and her opponent would be paralysed, unable to act.

Just as Yuffie's hit was about to land, the Blessed Widow suddenly vanished. Yuffie looked around frantically to see that her opponent had somehow reappeared several meters away. "Was that…teleport?" Yuffie murmured, disbelief evident in her voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Things were not adding up. First of all, the Blessed Widow was far stronger than she was supposed to be. By rights, with an enhancement of X25 strength, Yuffie should have only felt sore and not have her whole hand gone numb with chakra reinforcement. Secondly, he had noticed several times over the match where the Blessed Widow had paused minutely, as though she had been about to use something different that was more natural to her. That meant that the Blessed Widow was holding back somehow. Finally, there was that Teleport that the Blessed Widow had used. Even if it was a TM, the Blessed Widow was not of a Type that could learn Teleport so how had she achieved that?

Koga smiled as he saw his challenger's eyes narrow. It seemed that he had noticed all of the discrepancies even though they were hard to notice. "It seems like you have noticed some awry with my pokegirl, masked tamer."

"That last Teleport was rather to miss, Koga." Naruto replied dryly.

'Would you like to know the secret behind my Pokegirl? The truth is, she is a Hunter." Naruto frowned at that. A Hunter? He had never heard of one before. Naruto flipped his Pokedex open to see if it had any information on a Hunter. What he saw shocked him.

**(Insert name here) HUNTER, the Lethal Pokegirl **

**Type**: as per base type  
**Element**: Base Type/Dark/Magic  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (1 in 100,000 of a particular Pokégirl species is a Hunter)  
**Diet**: as per Base type plus all show carnivorous tendencies  
**Role**: Assassin  
**Libido**: as per base type  
**Strong Vs**: Unknown  
**Weak Vs**: Unknown  
**Attacks**: Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Imitate, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Cure, Night (except for self), Drain, Ingest, plus as per base type  
**Enhancements**: Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Endurance, Recovery, Enhanced vision (x4), Enhanced Olfactory ability (x4) plus any enhancements to the base type. Enhancements are in addition to base type enhancements, so an Amachop Hunter would have Enhanced Strength (x14)  
**Evolves**: As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
**Evolves From**: As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
**Story this Pokegirl appears in**: The Harris Saga, written by Kerrick Wolf

_It is well documented that Sukebe was a genius and possibly a madman. Few consider the fact that he wasn't perfect. Sukebe, however, knew this fact quite well. He realized that sometimes his creations wouldn't be quite what he wanted and that this fact might not become obvious until after some time had passed. Therefore he created the Hunters to eliminate any unsatisfactory Pokegirls that might prove resistant to self-termination. _

_The Hunters were designed to hunt down and eliminate problematic Pokegirls, whether individuals or groups. They are tireless predators when seeking out their targets and relatively normal Pokegirls otherwise. Hunters can be from any species of Pokegirl that was specifically created by Sukebe. _

_The loss of Sukebe has left the Hunter types at loose ends. Each responded to this new condition in different ways. Some have kept hunting their previously assigned targets while other have stopped and gone on to seek other pursuits. _

_All Hunters, regardless of actual libido, are sexually aggressive and do not hesitate to communicate their status to their Tamer or to the members of his harem. _

_All Hunters eat meat. In fact, to use one of their most potent abilities, Ingest, they must feed off of a target. Once they do this, they gain the ability to shape change themselves into their target for twenty four hours. This was developed to allow them to take out a member of a group and then assume its identity to infiltrate the rest of the group. They keep their own powers, however, as well as Type, Strengths and Weaknesses. If they ingest brain matter from their target, they gain its memories for the same interval. Note that Hunters with total recall keep the memories forever. _

_In a harem, Hunters will not necessarily reveal their extra abilities, and so even an approximate idea of the number of Hunters existent is impossible to determine. _

_They were never produced in large numbers and were deliberately given reduced rates of fertility. As all Hunters have longevity, and as of 300 AS, none have currently become Pokewomen. _

_Hunters are ferocious mothers and refuse to be separated from their young. They will kill their Tamer or anyone else who tries to interfere with their offspring and flee with the young if necessary. _

_Hunters will try to seek out a Tamer before going feral and with their teleport ability have a very good chance of attaining this goal. Feral Hunters are much more sexually aggressive and will seek out a human male to regain their sanity. They will destroy anything that stands in their way of attaining Taming. _

_It is suspected that a feral Wildcat Hunter was responsible for the destruction of a series of harems in the northwest Indigo Plateau over a six month period. All of the attacks followed the same pattern: the harem was destroyed and then the Tamer was Tamed to death over a period of several days. In each of the cases, evidence indicated that the Tamer frequently accessed his or her Pokedex and other net capable items. It is suspected that the Wildcat Hunter had been hit with an extremely powerful Psychic attack and had become confused about its location and therefore was unable to successfully teleport. _

_Using a Pokedex on a Hunter will not reveal anything out of the ordinary. _

_The Hunter class was designed comparatively quickly and so all Hunters show a personality quirk. Personality quirks vary from individual to individual, and even litter mates that are formed through parthenogenesis do not have the same quirk unless the mother's personality was also included. Some examples of quirks include extreme superstition, various phobias, and various "locked in" speech patterns, such as using the royal we or the inability to use personal pronouns. _

_Existence of the Hunter is not commonly known and it is suspected that some Hunters are actively working to keep things that way. _

This was incredible. If he was not seeing it right now with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. A Blessed Widow was rare beyond measure, same with a Hunter. To have a Blessed Widow Hunter…the odds were just impossible! There had been rumours circulating around of Koga possessing an unbeatable Pokegirl that he rarely used but he had dismissed them as just rumours. Even when the Blessed Widow had appeared, he had just taken it as the exaggeration of the people. It was the nature of humans to fear the strong. But now, a niggling thought that Koga's Pokegirl might actually _be_ unbeatable had burrowed into his mind.

"So she's a Hunter, so what? She still bleeds and anything that bleeds can be killed. Beating her will be easy!" Yuffie declared. However, Koga and Naruto could tell it was just false bravado. The slight quiver in her voice told volumes of her fear and uncertainty. Her speed was great but it could not match instant movement that Teleport gave. The worst part was, her opponent was a powerhouse with an obscene amount of lethal attacks.

In the meantime, the Blessed Widow had been able to negate the electricity threatening to paralyse her by grounding herself and letting the electricity flow into the ground. Once the threat had been removed, the Blessed Widow once again went of the offense.

Hearing breathing behind her, Yuffie turned around to see the Blessed Widow behind her, all four arm raised to deliver a hammer blow. Yuffie immediately took off and fled only to bump into something. Looking up, the Kunimitsu was greeted by the Blessed Widow's smile before all four of her hand came down, crushing the Kunimitsu and turning her into a cloud of smoke.

Yuffie sighed in relief at her close call. Now she realised why Naruto loved to use his Kage Bunshins so much. They were just so useful in just about any situation. "I'm no Naruto but here goes. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Yuffie looked on pride as twenty shadow clones formed around her. Even after all the chakra-extensive Jutsus that she had performed, she still had enough to create twenty and still have chakra in reserve.

However, she noticed that there was something weird about her Kage Bunshins. They had electricity crackling around them just like she did now. She wondered how it would affect their performance. "Kage Bunshins, onwards!" she cried out as twenty-one Kunimitsus descended on the Blessed Widow.

Their war cries were paused when four Energy Blades appeared, one for each of the Blessed Widow's hands. She then disappeared and reappeared in the midst of Yuffie's Kage Bunshins. In an instant, she had taken out eight clones. The Blessed Widow was about to proceed with mowing the Kage Bunshins down when she was surrounded by explosions. Huge, electrical explosions.

Yuffie grinned as the Blessed Widow cried out while huge jolts of electricity ran rampant in her body. She had not expected that but it was for the better, anyway. Having seen the damage done to Koga's trump card, the rest of Yuffie's Kage Bunshins performed a kamikaze attack, destroying themselves on the Blessed Widow's Energy Blade. The Blessed Widow's cry of pain rose in volume. The explosions from the Kage Bunshins were beginning to wear off her armored skin while the electricity they gave off easily penetrated her armored skin and attacked her internal organs.

The Energy Blades faded from existence as the Blessed Widow lost the concentration required to maintain them. After the explosions had ended, Yuffie's opponent collapsed on the ground, her once fair skin charred black by the electricity while her body smoked.

However, Yuffie did not let her guard even for a second. The Blessed Widow had proved tenacious beyond belief and she did not believe for a second that the Blessed Widow was done in just like that. As she expected, the Blessed Widow slowly got up to the feet after some time.

And then, the Blessed Widow disappeared. Yuffie immediately jumped to the side, knowing that her opponent would Teleport to her back to hit her. She was proven right as a Lightning hit the spot where she been previously. When the Blessed Widow teleported in front of her, Yuffie tumbled backwards and managed to avoid a slash from the Blessed Widow. It seemed like the arachnid had created another Energy Blade.

Things continued in this vein for a period of time, with Yuffie managing to barely escape the Blessed Widow's attacks due to the Shinsoku no Jutsu. The Widow Teleported behind Yuffie again and made to grab her in a chokehold. Yuffie was about to jump up to avoid the Blessed Widow's grasp when pain shot through her body. Her body froze for a moment and that was enough for the Blessed Widow. The poison in the white Pokegirl's body had been dormant for quite some time. However, with all the rapid movement that Yuffie had been pulling off, her bloodstream got faster and faster as her heart pumped rapidly to support her body. Unfortunately, that served to 'awaken' the poison, so to speak. The poison spread quickly over her body and then when Yuffie tried to move at the same speed again, the poison acted.

The Blessed Widow grinned as her fangs elongated and she sank her fangs into the Kunimitsu's neck. Vitality began to return to the Blessed Widow as her Absorb attack took effect. Her skin returned to their normal white colour while the wounds inside her body healed with her opponent's essence.

Meanwhile, Yuffie had been growing weaker by the second. Her immune system weakened as well, allowing the poison in her body to deal even more damage. Strength fled from Yuffie's body and she hung limp in the Blessed Widow's grasp. Her Shinsoku no Jutsu had been cancelled as maintaining it would only further weaken herself.

The Blessed Widow's grin widened as the Kunimitsu's annoying lightning dissipated. Any moment now, the Kunimitsu would fall unconscious from a lack of energy and then the match would be hers!

Yuffie felt so tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and admit defeat. However, she had to abide by her nindo. She could not give up. Even against insurmountable odds, the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls had persevered, even her lazy ass of a friend!

She had one last gambit to try. It was all or nothing this time. Yuffie began circulating Fire chakra in her chakra just like how she had circulated Lightning chakra through her coils to perform her Shinsoku no Jutsu. In no time at all, Fire chakra had replaced her normal chakra. However, she was not done yet. Yuffie slowly inserted Wind Chakra into her chakra coils as well. Because Wind and Lightning were elements that were at odds with each other, her Daitoppa no Jutsu had immediately backfired on her. However, Fire fed on Wind so she was hoping that they would be in harmony with each other. Her theory was right. Yuffie's chakra coils did not combust although the strain was taking its toll on her. _'Just a little more…'_ Yuffie thought as the pain began to become unbearable. Just as she thought she was going to die, her mixture of elements was complete.

The Blessed Widow look down at the Kunimitsu, puzzled as to why her opponent was suddenly getting hotter. Yuffie's eyes flashed open then, determination flaring in her eyes. 'If I'm going down, I'm gonna pull you down as well!" The Blessed Widow immediately released the Kunimitsu, sensing that something was going on. However, she was too late. The moment she released her opponent, Yuffie flashed through a few hand seals.

Tora (Tiger) for Fire, Tori (Bird) for Wind, O-hitsuji (Ram) for control, Ousu-Buta (Boar) for ferocity. O-ushi (Ox) for endurance and finally Ryuu for power. "Goukaton: Dai En Kai no Jutsu! (Grand Fire Release: Great Fire Commandment Technique!)" Yuffie latched onto her opponent as white flames burst from her body and engulfed both Pokegirls. Just like a star that burns the brightest before it dies, Yuffie's white flames consumed everything in its path.

Two simultaneous thuds were heard as two bodies hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: What happens? Who wins? What will happen to Yuffie? Find out in the next chapter XD Read and Review!**

**P.S: All of Naruto's Pokegirls are now level 100 so stats will not be provided until there is a change in the Harem or one of them evolves. Until next time time! Remember to review! D**


	14. Chapter 14

A New Life Chapter Fourteen

A New Life Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own a lot of stuff, happy? :'(**

**A/N: Over 150k words and 500 reviews! Thank you for all of your support! Oh and by the way, I have deleted the A/N seeing as I have no use for it anymore. Hope that makes things a little tidier. Enjoy the story and read and review!**

* * *

Tension was high as both Pokegirls collapsed due to their injuries. Seeing that nobody would be getting up anytime soon to decide a clear victory, the referee decided to call for a countdown.

Up in the spectator stands, Matthew's knuckles were white as he gripped the railings tightly. He wished dearly for the Kunimitsu to be able to emerge victorious. Her determination against insurmountable odds had touched him greatly. Another reason for his tight grip was a slight fear that was building up inside him. All of Naruto's Pokegirls so far had shown to be insanely powerful. The thing was, these Pokegirls were the more 'normal' of his Harem, meaning those that were quite rare and not known to possess a great deal of power. Naruto still had a FrostWyrm and an Evangelion in his Harem. A Dragon-Type and a Legendary. How much power would they possess?

Dow in the arena, the referee had counted down to five and none of the Pokegirls had even twitched. It was then that Yuffie's eyelids fluttered a little, signifying her return to the waking world. She heard the countdown and dimly recognized it for what it was. However, she just could not summon the energy to move at all. Even if she just lay down, she would still win the Gym Battle by a default. Koga had no more Pokegirls left so if this was declared a double knock-out, the match would go to Naruto. Since she was the one who had brought down all of Koga's Pokegirls, she would be the winner. However, that kind of win just did not feel right to Yuffie. It felt like cheating somehow.

'_Yuffie, you can do it. I believe in you.'_

Naruto? It had to be him. No one could ever speak to her with that same kind of tone. A sternness laced with deep concern and love for his Pokegirls. Naruto was placing his trust in her. She could not let him down!

The Kunimitsu's fingers twitched as Yuffie struggled to stand. However, her feeble body was not up to it and that was all that she managed. _'Come on, stand up!'_ Yuffie commanded her body as she put in all the effort she could muster. Yuffie eventually managed to get into a kneeling position as she panted for breath.

The referee faltered in his countdown, startled that _anything_ could get up after that attack. The countdown had merely been for official purposes. By all rights, it should have been a double knock-out! Yuffie's eyes burned with determination as she attempted to stand up fully. She fell down multiple times but she kept going on, her nindo repeating itself in her mind. After many tries, Yuffie finally managed to stand fully.

Her eyes widened as she took in the devastation that she had wrought. The ground, made of a composite of cement, soil and earth had been melted into a black, unrecognizable mass. The stink of burnt asphalt permeated the room. As for the Blessed Widow, Yuffie actually flinched when she saw the state of her opponent. But then again, she doubted she looked any better.

"The Kunimitsu wins this round. Koga has no more Pokegirls. The victory goes to the challenger!" The referee eventually declared as he regained his wits. A smile crossed Yuffie's face. _'Heh, I won huh. Take that, Samurai. Bet you can't beat a Blessed Widow Hunter.'_ With that last thought, Yuffie collapsed forward into Naruto's arms. Koga blinked in amazement at his opponent's great speed as he returned the Blessed Widow to her Pokeball.

"Those techniques that your Pokegirl used…were they Ninjutsu?" Koga asked.

"What if they were?"

"Then I would like to ask where she learnt them from."

Naruto turned around then and gauged the Gym Leader carefully. As much as he liked Koga, he was not sure that this was a secret that would be revealed. While Koga seemed like a discreet person, any information could be gotten with the right price or methods. Trained as he was, Naruto doubted Koga could stand up to torture like actual shinobis from his world could.

"I am sorry but that is sensitive information."

"I can understand that." Koga replied.

"If it is possible, I would like a rematch with your Pokegirls. I heard that they are extremely powerful as well." Koga replied as he stood and prepared to send his Pokegirls for healing.

"If all goes well, I will return." Was Naruto's only remark as he left the Fuchsia Gym.

* * *

The moment he stepped outside though, Naruto gaped at the spectacle before he quickly returned to the Gym. The receptionist who was near the door giggled lightly at Naruto's response. Naruto opened the door slightly and peeked out through the crack. Yep, he wasn't dreaming.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Naruto groaned out aloud.

"I believe it was due to that Tamer just now. He practically shouted out to the whole town that he had met the infamous masked Tamer at Koga's Gym. Naruto sighed out loud. The scene outside was utter chaos. There were crowds of people outside clamoring for Naruto to exit the Gym and speak to them. Signs were held up with words like "I am yours." By female Tamers and "Pick me as your apprentice." by both female and male Tamers alike.

He could think of no way to escape this. Shunshin was out of the question since he did not want to reveal the fact that he could perform Jutsu. Teleport was also invalid as no one could possess the knowledge that he had an Evangelion with him. It was then that Macavity sauntered up to him.

"Tell you what, I'll go out and settle this mess. They'll listen to me since I'm a Legendary Pokegirl." Naruto looked suspiciously at Macavity before he gave his assent. Maybe the trick with the Milktit milk had changed her for the better. In a few minutes' time, he would regret that.

The crowd "ooh'ed" as Macavity walked out of the Gym. "Alright people. All of you are here for the masked Tamer right?" A chorus of "Ayes." greeted her. 'Well then all of you are in luck because I am the masked tamer's manager!" The crowd broke out into excited chatter at that new revelation. Naruto smacked his forehead in exasperation. Now she had gone and made his existence even more of a novelty.

He had to do something before she made things even worse. Naruto rushed out and grabbed hold of Macavity as he hissed into her ear, "What are you doing? You're making things worse for me!" Macavity simply ignored him and nuzzled into him as she said loudly. "I know you like me but why don't we wait till we get home, hmm?" Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. This had to end, now! With a quick Shunshin (Body Flicker), both Tamer and Pokegirl were gone from view, leading to even more excited chatter.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he appeared in a forest not far from Fuchsia City. "Now why did you go and do that? I won't be able to step out without being mobbed now." Macavity giggled at Naruto's frustration. "What's so bad about being famous? I'm famous and look at me!"

"If I'll become like you if I become famous, that just adds another reason to the list of bad things."

Naruto ignored Macavity's indignant "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" as he performed the Shichuuka no Jutsu (Four Pillar House Technique) and entered the house.

* * *

After sending his Pokegirls for extensive healing, Koga entered his latest battle records and was amused to receive two simultaneous phone calls the moment he was done. Picking the phones up, Sabrina and Brock's face flickered into view just as he had expected.

"So, you fought the masked Tamer huh. Which Pokegirl did he use this time?" Brock asked.

"This time it was a Kunimitsu."

"Did you use _her?_" This time, it was Sabrina's turn.

"Yes I did." Koga replied, knowing that the '_her'_ that they were referring to was his trump card. Two sharp intakes of breath could be heard over the speakers.

"You mean, a Kunimitsu actually beat a Blessed Widow Hunter?" Brock asked incredulously. For once, he was glad that he had faced off against the Samurai instead. He did not want to face anything that could take down Koga's ultimate Pokegirl.

"Yes, and she did it while poisoned and injured from her previous matches." Colour fled from both Gym Leaders' faces. It seemed like the masked Tamer's Pokegirls just kept getting scarier and scarier…

* * *

The moment the PPHU (Portable Pokegirl Healing Unit) had finished healing Yuffie's wounds and detoxified her, Naruto grabbed the Pokeball and rushed up to a room where he could be alone and focus on what needed to be done.

Once he was in the room, Naruto released Yuffie from her Pokeball and performed a diagnosis jutsu on her. The blonde gritted his teeth as he tried to keep from crying out in pain. Since the fusion of him and the Kyuubi's chakra, his chakra had slowly been transformed into Youki as he transformed into a full demon. Youki was malevolent and volatile. As a result, attempting to change it into healing chakra dealt an enormous amount of pain to him. However, he had no choice. He had to check Yuffie to make sure that she was alright and healing chakra was needed for diagnosis jutsus.

Once he had finished his diagnosis, a dark look settled in his eyes. As expected, Yuffie's chakra coils were all burnt out from her latest creation. At the best case scenario, the Kunimitsu would not be able to channel chakra at all. In the worst case scenario, she would die. However, there was a slight glimmer of hope.

This was a procedure as it required an insane amount of continuous chakra. What it needed was for one person to channel chakra non-stop into the patient's Kyuumon (Heal Gate) from the Hachimontonku (Eight Celestial Gates). Something that was not commonly that almost living organism possessed the Hachimontonku. As long as it could breathe and move, it had a Hachimontonku, no matter how small or weal. The Heal Gate was able to recover any injury, even near death injuries, provided that there was enough chakra.

Naruto placed his right hand over Yuffie's right eye where the Kyuumon was located. However, that was not enough. When he channeled chakra through the gates, the chakra would continue on to unlock the rest of the gates until it came to the eighth gate which would cause Yuffie to die. Thus, he had to place another hand over the seventh gate and channel a minute amount of chakra through the seventh gate so that the chakra would never reach the eighth gate and kill the Kunimitsu.

Naruto reached out and grinned lightly as he placed his hand at the base of the Kunimitsu's spinal cord, quite close to her luscious ass. This was where the seventh gate, the Kyoumon (Wonder Gate) was. And then, Naruto began his operation.

Naruto's Pokegirls were beginning to get worried. Before he had gone upstairs, he had forbade anyone from going into the room, saying that it was imperative for Yuffie's life. However, he had not been done for two days already with no food, no water and most likely no rest at all. Even for one as infallible as Naruto, it was bound to take a toll on him.

Back in the room, Naruto grinned weakly as Yuffie awoke from her deep sleep, signifying that the healing procedure had been completed. Yuffie immediately noticed Naruto's hand on her buttocks and she smile seductively as she purred, "I guess you couldn't wait for me huh."

Her smile dropped though as she noticed Naruto's exhausted state. He was sweating profusely and his robes were totally soaked with perspiration. He had deep eye bags under his eyes and his complexion was waxen.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Yuffie cried out, her seductiveness replaced by concern.

"You worried me a lot there, Yuffie. Good to know that you're alright now." Was all Naruto could get out before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

After a night of rest, Naruto had recovered all of his chakra and was back to normal. Waving off his Pokegirls as they flocked to him due to concern, he announced to them his next choice of Pokegirl and the plan for the battle, resulting in a loud cry of "WHAT?!" that shook the house to the base.

Rylai looked up at the Gym where she would face possibly her toughest challenge yet. Everyone had been shocked by Naruto's declaration that morning but she had sort of expected it. Naruto was just that sadistic. The rules? She could not transform into her Dragon Form at all and could not use any of her Pokegirl techniques. All she was allowed to use was Taijutsu. Seeing as they were challenging a Gym that specialising in Fighting-Type Pokegirls, Rylai knew she was in for a tough time.

When they entered the Gym, Naruto found that it was built more like a Dojo than a normal Gym. Hearing loud cries, Naruto moved along the corridors until he came to a large practice room where many people dressed in Karate Gis were practicing their katas. At the front of the room leading them was a middle-aged man that was entirely bald. He had no facial hair either and was extremely tanned.

After some time, he stopped and bowed to the students who followed suit. It appeared lessons had ended for the day. "Yosh! Our training has ended for today. My youthful students, you are dismissed!" Naruto cringed in horror at the Gym Leader's speech. Of all things to encounter in this new world, he just had to bump into a Gai clone? Oh the horror!

It was then that the Gym Leader spotted Naruto standing near the entrance to the practice room. "Ah, it seems I have a new challenger and it seems to be the youthful masked tamer who has so soundly defeated Koga, Sabrina and Brock." Naruto sighed as he turned around to face the Gym Leader. He had seriously contemplated searching for another Gym, Rylai's training be damned. It seemed like it was too late now.

'Come, let us fight and let our flames of youth burn brightly!" The Gym Leader declared as he dragged Naruto off to the arena of the Gym.

* * *

That was how Naruto found himself standing opposite the eccentric Gym leader on a battle arena. On the way to the arena, the Gym Leader had struck up a conversation with the blonde shinobi. Amidst ravings of Youth, Naruto had found out that the Gym Leader's name was Dan and that he had been waiting for a challenge from Naruto ever since Sabrina and Brock had submitted their results.

Dan's exclamation when Rylai was revealed caused Naruto to grit his teeth tightly. "Yosh, a FrostWyrm. A youthful Pokegirl for a youthful tamer. I shall enjoy this battle!" With that, Dan stuck out his right hand and grinned brightly. This time though, instead of the teeth shining brightly, it was Dan's head. This served to confirm Naruto's theory that the Pokegirl World was just a parallel dimension which was extremely out of whack.

Rylai crouched into the opening stance of the Suijin no Kencho as Dan released his Pokegirl.

**MINOTAURA, the Strong Cow Pokegirl Level 60**

**Type**: Animorph  
**Element**: Fighting/Rock  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: Vegetarian  
**Role**: Construction  
**Libido**: Low to Average  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Psychic, Water, Plant  
**Attacks**: Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss, Bronze Fist, Gold Fist, Harden, DynaWave, Rock Cube, Shock Spike, Tail Whip  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Thick Skin  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Milktit (battle stress)

_Despite how common a Milktit is, it's rare to find one commonly in a Tamer's harem. This isn't because of the fact that Tamers don't bother with the Milktit, however- the bountiful flesh of a Milktit and their ability to give milk are two reasons why they are found in a Tamer's harem. No, it is well and thoroughly documented in almost every league in the world that 70 of all Tamers wind up with a Milktit in their harem at some point. However, the truth of the matter is that in 95 of all these cases, their Milktit evolves into a Minotaura within one or two battles due to Battle Stress. Tamers tend to forget in the heat of battle that a Milktit wasn't quite designed to be a fighting Pokegirl, and so become stressed in battle easily. In the remaining 5 of these cases, the Tamer has the foresight to actually purchase an Everstone before the Pokegirl goes into any battles. _

_After evolving, the Minotaura look somewhat like the Milktit, but are much different otherwise. Rather than having muscles that do not stand out, the Minotaura actually have very large muscles all over their body, often looking a lot more like an Amachoke in muscular build than they would their previous form. Their breasts tend to shrink, as Minotaura do not lactate unless she is pregnant, and are often only as large as a mid-B to a mid-C cup. Minotaura do not change physically at all, save for the muscles that seem to have burst out from where they'd been hiding from her previous form. Tamers find that they now need to use restraints for this breed, to some Tamer's delight and some Tamer's displeasure- their strength grows to about seven times from that of what they had while a Milktit. Tamers find it easier to tame a Minotaura now, however, as they are unusually sensitive after a battle and can orgasm quickly after only several minutes of stimulation. _

_It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world, with their enhanced endurance and strength. As such, no Tamer is safe taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down. The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on its head, but when the Minotaura chooses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length. These horns are often used to increase the power of the Minotaura's Headbutt attack, which is quite often followed up with one of her 'Fist' attacks. A Minotaura does lose her capacity for learning as easily as a Milktit does, however, and many may have trouble operating smaller, delicate items as a result of their strength. Many has been the time when the phrase "Oops" is uttered by a Pokegirl of this breed after evolving, immediately after something crashes, gets crushed, smashed, or broken. It is recommended that a Minotaura never be left in a place where there is very little room- claustrophobia seems to be an almost innate problem with the breed, although the severity of the problem varies for each Pokegirl, and they get frustrated when they can't find the door. With that said, it is highly recommended to keep this breed under close observation when used underground. _

_Feral Minotaura are known to travel in herds, leading a few other vegetarian Pokegirls in her herd (most often other Milktit, but sometimes Ponytaur as well) as they wander around. Most commonly, they might be found in forested areas or on plains, and are fairly commonly found throughout the world. Most Tamers should be warned that attacking her herd is considered an attack on her, and should be prepared to battle any Minotaura in a herd should her ire be roused. Often, it is suggested that the Minotaura be taken down first, if one must fight, because they do retain most of their intelligence even when feral._

The Minotaura decided to go on the offensive as she started off with a DynaWave. Raising both hands into the air and clenching them together, the brown Pokegirl slammed them hard on the ground, causing a shockwave to spread out from the point of impact. This directional attack could only be dodged if one leapt or flew over it. Rylai knew this fact and thus chose to jump over it, only to fall into the Minotaura's trap.

The bovine Pokegirl raised her hands once more and slammed them down onto the ground again. This time, instead of a DynaWave, what emerged was a Shock Spike. This attack generated a shockwave that was meant to target airborne targets. Seeing as the FrostWyrm could not dodge in time, she simply grew her tail and slapped the shockwave with her tail, easily dissipating the attack. Naruto only said that she could not transform into a dragon. He had not forbidden any of her 'extensions'. Rylai could have easily grown her wings to dodge but they took a longer to grow and the time needed to flap her wings made it more risky. Even if she was not in her dragon form, her natural toughness as a FrostWyrm made it such that an attack like a Shock Spike could be easily blocked.

Landing on the ground, Rylai immediately shot off towards the Minotaura who was shocked that her opponent had so easily blocked her attack. Rylai took this chance to close the distance between her and her opponent. By the time the Minotaura was fully alert again, the FrostWyrm was already right in front of her.

Rylai threw a punch that was blocked by her opponent's gigantic arm. She winced as she impacted against muscle that felt as hard as steel. The Minotaura attempted a backhand with the same hand that she had blocked with but Rylai dodged it easily by ducking. The Minotaura's left leg kicked out then and Rylai had to twist to the side to avoid the powerful kick. This put her in the range of the Minotaura's tail which quickly lashed out as her.

Rylai tumbled into a forward roll under her opponent's outstretched leg and ended up behind Dan's Pokegirl. Rylai rushed forward and delivered several well-placed blows until the Minotaura turned around and attempted to hit her with a Bronze Fist. Naruto's Pokegirl grabbed hold of the Minotaura's arms and swung over them such that her body was perpendicular to the ground. Rylai then continued her fall in a clockwise direction. The FrostWyrm's tail impacted solidly with the bovine Pokegirl's head and was immediately followed up a heel kick from Rylai.

Gravity combined with Rylai's natural strength made for a very powerful hit. The FrostWyrm's combo attack sent the Minotaura reeling as she started to topple backwards. The moment Rylai landed back on the ground, she sprang right back and delivered a spinning kick to the Minotaura's face, hastening the bovine Pokegirl's process of falling down. Then, she delivered a vicious uppercut that caused her opponent to choke before she spun around and kicked hard at the base of the Minotaura's neck. The speed of her fall combined with the strength of Rylai's kick knocked Dan's Pokegirl out cold. She was out of it before she even hit the ground.

Matthew gaped stupidly while his eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to digest what he had seen. Even without her dragon form and deprived of her techniques, the FrostWyrm had demolished her opponent in less than 3 minutes! The fact that Naruto's Pokegirl did not have even one bead of perspiration on her body as well as her lack of heavy breathing made it even more impressive.

Naruto observed the results of the battle with satisfaction. Lately, Rylai had been depending on her dragon form and powerful attacks during the attacks. Naruto had feared that this would lead to a decline in her Taijutsu skills. It did not appear so. Fast, relentless and seamless, just like a rushing river. That was what the offensive aspect of the Suijin no Kencho was like and Rylai had done it admirably well. This battle would be good for her. If she was strong in her human, she would be even stronger in her dragon form. Everything started from the basics.

A wide grin spread across Dan's fight as he returned his Pokegirl to her Pokeball. The fact that his Pokegirl had lost did not faze him. "It seems like you wish to engage in hand-to-hand despite knowing that I specialize in Fighting-Type Pokegirls. You are truly a youthful man, to engage in such fair play! Now, go, Jurimi!"

**JURIMI, the Fighting Hedge cat Pokegirl Level 70**

**Type**: Near Human, Animorph (hedgehog/cat hybrid)**  
****Element**: Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare**  
****Diet**: Fish, milk**  
****Role**: Combat**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Fury Swipes, Stone Palm, Tail Whip, Seismic Toss, Focus, Focus Energy, Needle Spray, Buzzsaw**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3)**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Sonica (Cat E-Medal)

_The Jurimi was discovered in 287 AS by retired researcher Andrew Verres when his son's Sonica was recovering from crashing into a wall while sprinting. While the Sonica's Tamer was getting a drink for her, she was resting in the kitchen, near some of Andrew Scruidae's work. She spotted a Cat E-Medal on the counter and picked it up, curious, promptly changing form as soon as she did. She was mildly depressed at the loss of her speed, but she got over it quickly, loving her new strength. _

_The fur of a Jurimi changes to a more natural color (tans, blacks, whites, grays) while their body becomes catlike in appearance. Their spines multiply and grow shorter, going from their foreheads down to the tips of their tails, which are very thick and strong, the spines changing color to match that of the Jurimi's hair. The personality of a Jurimi changes from that of a Sonica, becoming more focused and dedicated, leaving behind the jocular, free-wheeling persona of their previous form. They are not without a sense of humor, though, and possess a dry, almost biting wit. They get along extraordinarily well with Goths (although you'd never get a Goth to admit it), and strangely enough, even when the Goth doesn't like them, it doesn't bother the Jurimi in the slightest. They simply keep cuddling the Goth in question until they warm up to her. They are very strict about schedules and become irritable when something does not happen at the exact time it is expect to, such as being fed, and are always working on ways to keep an organized schedule for the Harem. For some people this is considered a blessing, but for other, more laid-back Tamers, it's a pain in the butt. _

_The fighting style of a Jurimi is a straightforward one. They will attack quickly and ferociously, using the spines on their backs to great effect, trying to end the match as quickly as possible. Sometimes, though, they become too ferocious and attack even without a Tamer's orders. The Tamer must then call out for the Jurimi to use Focus to calm herself down. _

_Feral instances of Jurimis are rare due to how recently they were discovered and due to the nature of their evolutions. Ferals usually are seen relaxing in the sun, usually near a source of water, where they can easily get something to eat. No instances of someone Thresholding directly into a Jurimi have been reported yet, but again, that's attributed to the newness of the species. _

The moment she was released from her Pokeball, Dan's Pokegirl charged straight at Naruto's Pokegirl. Despite her apparent recklessness, Rylai could not find any openings in her guard. Opting for a more defensive role so as to conserve energy for her following matches, Rylai calmly waited for her opponent.

Once in range, the Jurimi slashed at the FrostWyrm with her claws. Even though the speed of the slash was impressive, Rylai was able to dodge it by twisting to the side such that her body was perpendicular to her opponent's path. Rylai retaliated with a roundhouse kick which the Jurimi dodged under. Rylai's opponent then initiated a sweep kick which Rylai jumped over. She had not expected for the Jurimi to spin around once and deliver another roundhouse kick, this time while standing up. Unable to dodge in mid-air, Rylai was forced to block with her arms.

Since there was no ground for her to brace herself with, Rylai was sent flying backwards and the Jurimi continued her assault with a flying kick. This time, Rylai was prepared. When the feline Pokegirl came flying her away, Rylai grabbed hold of her opponent's outstretched leg. The moment Rylai touched down from her temporary flight, she spun around on her foot and, using the momentum of her spin and the Jurimi's flying kick, flung Dan's Pokegirl away.

Rylai then returned to a crouch as she waited for her opponent to attack again. While her opponent would be disoriented due to her throw, it would be disadvantageous to go on the offense now. The Jurimi fought with an explosive energy, her strikes hard and rapid. Going head on against the Jurimi meant that Rylai would have to do the same. It was far better to wait for the Jurimi and use her own energy against her.

Sure enough, the moment the Jurimi had recovered from her fall, she came charging at the FrostWyrm again. This time, the Jurimi made a full swipe, starting from her right and ending at her left. While this made for a longer recovery time, it ensured that Rylai could not dodge and attack from the side again like she had earlier. Rylai thus retreated backwards to avoid being ripped up. The Jurimi made another full swipe, this time with her left hand. Instead of backing away like she had earlier, Rylai bent back at her waist such that her torso was ninety degrees to her legs. As the Jurimi's claws passed above her face, Rylai placed her arms on the ground and then performed a back flip, her foot connecting with her opponent's chin in the process.

The Jurimi growled deep in her throat, frustrated at being unable to hit her opponent. She surged forward and used a Fury Swipes this time. A flurry of blows descended on Rylai then. Rylai serenely dodged the attacks, pushing the Jurimi's arm to the side when she was unable to dodge. Her movements were graceful and fluid, just like the water that the Suijin no Kencho emulated.

When water is displaced, it will immediately flow back after the disturbance has passed. Counter-attacking with the Suijin no Kencho followed that same principle. When the Fury Swipes had ended, the Jurimi paused for a moment to gather her breath back as it took quite a bit of energy to use that attack. It was then that Rylai struck.

Rapid punches to the solar plexus and gut caused her knocked any air out of her opponent while at the same time preventing her from breathing properly due to the natural gasps that occurred. A particularly heavy punch caused the Jurimi to double over and her face immediately crashed into Rylai's rising knee.

The Jurimi's upper torso snapped back like a spring due to the impact. Rylai then performed a butterfly kick on the Jurimi. The kick looked like a slanted no handed cartwheel. At the same time, her body spun horizontally in a circle. The FrostWyrm jumped with one leg while kicking with the other, then moved the kicking leg down and the jumping leg up into a kick. She then landed with the first kicking leg. The process was done while spinning.

Even after all that punishment, the Jurimi still got up. Rylai had to admire her tenacity. That is, until she saw the pure undiluted rage in her opponent's eyes. It seemed like she had entered the berserker rage that her species were so well known for.

This time, the Jurimi's attacks were wild and uncontrolled. In her frenzy, the strength and speed of her attacks had increased. However, they were just wild flails and did not achieve the same level of accuracy that the Jurimi had earlier. Also, she overextended herself greatly and there were glaring holes in her defenses. It was a simple matter for Rylai to subdue her and send her flying again.

The Jurimi got up to her feet, ready to go at it again when her Tamer's voice cut through the haze of anger that her mind was engulfed in. "It is extremely un-youthful of you to lose yourself to anger like that! Use Focus now and regain your flames of youth!"

The Jurimi closed her eyes as a soft blue glow enveloped her body. Rylai stepped back then, unwilling to interrupt her opponent's trance as it seemed dishonourable to attack now while her opponent was unguarded.

Naruto simply sighed at his Pokegirl's misguided sense of honour. Being one of more level-headed Pokegirls in his Harem, Rylai had often sought out Kireina out for company as both of them disliked the racket that Yuffie and Vinslet often caused (Mostly Yuffie though). It was perhaps due to these interactions that Rylai had picked up Kireina's sense of honour. Honour was not a bad thing in general but as a shinobi, Naruto often ignored such honour in the midst of battle. He was going to advice Rylai on that later on but was not going to forcefully change her views. She was entitled to her own views just as anyone was.

When the Jurimi was done, her eyes were no longer clouded with rage as she once more went on the offense. Blocking and deflecting blows became harder as Focus raised the Pokegirl's physical power as well. Rylai eventually managed to create an opening in her opponent's guard and stunned with a powerful blow to her head. She then put on a burst of speed as she sped around to the Jurimi's back and prepared to render Dan's Pokegirl unconscious with a karate chop.

To her surprise, the spines on the Jurimi's back abruptly exploded from her feline Pokegirl's back. Caught off guard, Rylai was unable to block or dodge in time and took the full brunt of the attack. Tens of needles were embedded in the FrostWyrm's flesh and she was bleeding profusely. Her injuries as well as the loss of blood slowed her down and when the two Pokegirls exchanged blows again, it became apparent that the tides were finally turning in the Jurimi's favour due to Rylai's handicap.

Knowing that things would only get worse for her if the exchange of blows continued, Rylai jumped backwards rapidly to widen the distance between her opponent and her. She had to end it quickly and she had just the move in mind. She had not planned to use it so early but unseen circumstances had forced her hand. This was an attack that Naruto had helped her to develop when she was still a FrostDrake.

Knowing that victory was at hand, Dan's Pokegirl had sprinted after the FrostWyrm. When the feline Pokegirl was about three meters from her, Rylai suddenly sped towards the Jurimi with unprecedented speed. In a few seconds, Rylai had hit the Jurimi in over thirty different places. However, she was not done yet. With a fierce kick from Rylai, the Jurimi was sent flying straight up like a torpedo. Jumping up, Rylai kicked her opponent even higher up.

As the Jurimi was rising into the air, Rylai had already dropped down to the ground. Performing a handstand, Rylai pushed off the ground with all her strength. She met the Jurimi just as she was halfway down to the ground. The Jurimi let out an "oomph" as Rylai planted her feet in her opponent's guts.

Her tail snaked out then and grabbed the feline Pokegirl about the waist. Rylai twisted in the air and her tail followed her movement, such that the Jurimi was now below Rylai. At the apex of Rylai's swing, her tail released her opponent and sent her crashing into the ground.

Rylai then dropped down with an axe kick to the Jurimi's forehead and knocked her out cold.

Throughout the entire combo, the Jurimi had been unable to move due to the fact that the thirty odd spots that Rylai had hit were pressure points that immobilised her opponent. Rylai stood off to one side, panting as the referee declared it her victory. The speed required to pull off that chain of attacks took a heavy toll on her body, which was why she was hoping to save it for later.

Standing straight up, Rylai was prepared to face anything that was thrown in her way. The next thing to be thrown at her was a Grizzlar

**GRIZZLAR, the Fighting Bear Pokegirl Level 80**

**Type**: Near Human, bearish (bear-type)**  
****Element**: Fighting/Normal (bear)**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare**  
****Diet**: omnivorous; this type of Pokegirl will eat next to ANYTHING as long as there's LOTS of food within reach of her claws!**  
****Role**: hand-to-hand endurance fighter**  
****Libido**: Average (un-bonded) to High (bonded to a Tamer)**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Fighting, Flying, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Gust Punch (using her strength to create a ball of condensed air), Speed Punch (racing at the target at high speed and hitting it HARD), various Hug attacks (hugging the target and overpowering it with either her strength the Crusher Hug or a massive pheromone release to subdue it emotionally the Sexy Hug), Kawaii Look (giving the target an ultra-cute look with her eyes to overcome the target psychologically).**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), a Grizzlar can be nearly as fast as a Cheetit speed-wise. Her body releases a special pheromone which allows her to overwhelm opponents through arousal. However, Grizzlars consume up body energy VERY quickly, thus need the same amount of food as a Snorelass might have. But, given that Grizzlars are seen as one of the top fighting Pokegirl breeds, their Tamers are quick to assert that the food bills are just WORTH IT!**  
****Evolves**: Polar Lass (Ice Crystal)**  
****Evolves From**: Snorelass or human with Snorelass or Grizzlar ancestry (Round Stone)__

_**HISTORY**__  
Tradition states that the first Grizzlar appeared around PS 220/CE 2212 when a domesticated Snorelass owned by a rich Tamer stumbled onto two Pokegirl thieves who just killed her master and threatened to steal all his riches, then evolved into a sleek, mean fighting machine who took out the murdering thieves single-handedly. Since that time, breeders who can afford to work with Snorelasses have dedicated themselves to birthing more of these (to quote one Johto League Harem Master) "super-cute, teddy bear Pokegirls with eyes that sparkle, a smile to melt your heart, a hug that can crush a bolder and claws that can shred steel with one hand-swipe!" _

_Grizzlars have brown-to-gold furred skin with circular ears at upper temples._

_**UNIQUE ASPECTS**__  
If you are a fighting-type Tamer with a lot of money to keep up with the food bills, this is the Pokegirl for you. You get as much love (many say even MORE so) as a Vixxen can give, as much (perhaps more?) loyalty as a Growlie can give, a better fighter than any of the Amazon breeds, a runner who could nearly equal a Cheetit...! As you can see, the positive aspects of a Grizzlar just simply cannot be discounted.  
However, because they DO consume so much food after a hard fight or any other intensive physical activity (a Grizzlar's food intake is on par with a Snorelass), Grizzlars can only be best used by those with a high monetary source (say a rich relative of the Grizzlar in question). _

Rylai grimaced slightly at the appearance of her next challenge. A Pokegirl with high power and speed was never a good opponent. Rylai blinked rapidly as her opponent suddenly disappeared from view. Only her long amount of training allowed her to dodge her opponent's strike.

'_Fast!'_

Her opponent kept up with the relentless assault, seemingly never tiring at all. On the other hand, already tired out from her previous matches, Rylai was hard pressed to keep avoiding her opponent's attack. Blocking was out of the question. Once, Rylai had dropped down to the floor in a roll in an attempt to dodge the Grizzlar's punch. The brown-furred Pokegirl had then stomped hard on the ground to try and crush the FrostWyrm underfoot. To Rylai's astonishment, the ground had actually cracked as a result of the Grizzlar's stomp. If she had gotten hit by that, she would have been flattened like a pan cake!

Rylai jumped up into the air as a pair of wings burst forth from her back. They flapped powerfully, keeping Rylai in the air and out of the Grizzlar's reach. She had not wanted to use this specific enhancement of hers as it had felt like cheating. However, at this point of time, she had no choice but to resort to this. Her earlier match had taken a much harsher toll than she had expected and her current opponent was far from a pushover.

However, even with the power of flight, she was still in a stalemate. Swooping down on her opponent would get her into the reach of the Grizzlar seeing as the bear Pokegirl was larger than her. She could not use any of her Pokegirl attacks either which made it such that long-distance sniping was not possible.

From the edge of her sight she noticed the Grizzlar cocking her fist. _'Doesn't she know I am too far for her to hit me even if she jumps up?'_ It was then that she suddenly remembered an attack that the Grizzlar possessed. _'Shit!'_ She exclaimed mentally as she pushed downwards with her wings as hard as she could, propelling her upwards. She was just in time to dodge a ball of condensed air that shot past under her and blew up the wall behind her. That was the Gust Punch. It was a technique where a pokegirl used her strength to create a ball of condensed air. This technique was exclusive to the Grizzlar, the Amazonchan and the Amachamp because of the sheer difficulty.

Rylai folded her wings and dived down as another ball of condensed air hurtled towards where her head been just a second ago. Rylai was then forced to perform numerous aerial maneuvers in order to dodge the Grizzlar's onslaught of Gust Punches. Barrel rolls, dives, twists, the whole works. So intent was she on dodging the Gust Punches that she failed to notice the Grizzlar's position. And then, one particular dive put her in range of the Grizzlar's jump.

The Grizzlar leapt up and grabbed hold of the FrostWyrm, making sure to pin her wings so that they would not be able to interfere. Then, as they started dropping down to the ground, the Grizzlar tightened her hold on the Dragon Pokegirl so that she would not be able to breathe. Rylai struggled wildly but she just could not break free from the Grizzlar's tight hold. She needed more strength! Unconsciously, her arms started to bulge and her face began to lengthen. She felt strength returning to her limbs, more plentiful than before. The Grizzlar was having trouble restraining her captive and she was about to give up on her aerial pile driver when the FrostWyrm's tail wrapped around her body and prevented her from separating. Both Pokegirls crashed down onto the floor hard.

Rylai got up first, changes still occurring to her body. Her wings were growing larger, her tail and her body was enlarging. A mental cry from Naruto halted the changing process. Rylai realised then that she had unconsciously started to change into her dragon form in her need for more power. It was harder than she had thought, resisting the use of power that was so close to her. She now understood a little of Naruto's circumstances. The Kyuubi's chakra was always there within him, all powerful, extremely tantalizing but he had resisted all temptations and that was he was trying to teach Rylai.

Rylai gritted her teeth as the changes that had occurred to her reverse, leaving her back to normal. The Grizzlar got up again and charged at Rylai, slightly dazzling with the FrostWyrm with her extreme speed. This time, Rylai retracted her wings and did not take to the air again. It had been proven that the air was not necessarily a safe haven for her. Instead of dodging, this time Rylai decided she would go on the offensive.

Rylai slowly got into an unrecognized stance. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. In her mind, the image of a normal body flashed into her mind. After, that bright lights appeared on the body, dotted like stars in the universe with lines linking them together. Keeping the image firmly stuck in her mind, Rylai opened her eyes and interposed the image of the body over the charging bear. The dots spread out, becoming further apart as the bear's body was larger than the body she had pictured but their general position remained the same.

Unknown to Naruto, Rylai had sometimes peeked in on his Taijutsu training, trying to glean additional knowledge other than what he had been teaching her. At that point of time, Naruto was still focusing on bringing her body up to speed and thus had not taught her many techniques.

* * *

He had been experimenting then, to see if he still retained all of his skills after his arrival in this strange new world. That day, he was trying to see if he could still open his Hachimontonku. Rylai did not know that. All she knew was that a strange aura had emanated from her Tamer's body and all of a sudden, his body had gained increased strength and speed. It was only later, when he had told them of stories about his comrades back in Konoha that she realised that what she had seen was the Hachimontonku.

* * *

She had then begun to experiment in secret, trying to unlock the gates based on what she had seen and heard. She knew that it was extremely dangerous but she needed to have a trump card in hand to protect Naruto, whom she was willing to die for. And then, she had evolved into a FrostWyrm and her experiments had ceased as she was more than powerful enough without the risk of the Hachimontonku. But now, her dragon form was restricted, her techniques sealed off. She had no choice but to resort to this.

'_I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

"Hachimon: Kaimon, Kai (Eight Gates: Initial Gates, open)" Rylai declared softly although it was loud enough for Naruto's sensitive ears to pick. _'No, she couldn't have…I didn't teach them to her because they were extremely dangerous. How did she learn to open the Hachimontonku?'_

The Grizzlar could sense that something was not right and stopped her charge. If she looked carefully, she could faintly see that the air around was the FrostWyrm was hazy and distorted. Seeing that it would not harm her, the Grizzlar resumed her charge with a Mach Punch. Whatever the FrostWyrm was trying apparently took a lot time as she did not even move a muscle when the Grizzlar was right in front of her. With a grin, the Grizzlar delivered her high-powered punch only for it to pass through thin air.

The Grizzlar was shocked. That was no illusion. That had been pure speed. A fast enough speed to leave behind after-images! The Grizzlar cried out in pain as a stabbing pain was felt in her right thigh.

That had been the Fukuto pressure point that Rylai had struck. It was located on the midline of the lateral aspect of the thigh, about seven inches above the transverse popliteal crease. The muscles in the bear Pokegirl's thigh convulsed and she realised that no matter how much she tried, she just could not move it.

Now that the Grizzlar was immobilised, the FrostWyrm proceeded with demolishing her opponent. With the increased strength and speed from opening the Kaimon, the Grizzlar was quickly beaten. A few seconds, Dan's Pokegirl collapsed on the floor, nothing more than a lump of bruises as her Tamer returned her to her Pokeball.

Instead of being angry that his Pokegirl had been beaten so quickly, Dan grew even more excited. It was like the reports had said; his Pokegirls were extremely well-trained, not needing any instructions. Furthermore, every time it seemed like the Gym Leaders were going to win, they pulled out a trick from their hats and turned the tables.

"FrostWyrm, the flames of youth burn brightly in you, to have mastered this strong technique that resulted in such a quick defeat of my Pokegirl. Now, let us see, whose flames burn brighter? My Pokegirl's or yours?"

Naruto let out a low whistle at Dan's next Pokegirl. While not exactly very rare, his Pokegirl was a type that was practically _made_ for hand-to-hand combat, perfect for a Fighting-Type Gym.

**SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokegirl Level 90**

**Type**: Near Human /Not Very Near Human (Monkey)**  
****Element**: Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: Omnivorous**  
****Role**: During the War, Demolitionists and Combat Experts. Currently, best used as sparring partners and teachers at Dojos, though very few allow themselves to 'grow complacent' in this way.**  
****Libido**: pre-battle Average...post battle and during Full Moon very High**  
****Strong Vs**: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel**  
****Weak Vs**: Psychic, Ghost**  
****Attacks**: Chi Blast, Flash, Mach Punch, Pose, Focus, Focus Energy, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Giant Toss, Super Move, EX Move, Rage, Upchuck Bazooka**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Ki-Manipulation Affinity**  
****Evolves**: Super Sayjin (mechanism unknown, likely impossible)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Sayjins are a fighting type only found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even the Amachop evolutions on even ground. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. While not really noteworthy, Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails looks and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range. _

_All Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokegirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokegirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjin in their Pokeballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious. _

_Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sayjins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and Pokegirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles. _

_Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokegirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public. _

_As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have it join your Harem is to defeat it in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokegirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's Pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of Pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline. During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to strong soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sayjin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. None have ever evolved into the Neo-Legendary Super Sayjin yet, but that doesn't keep them from constantly bragging. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again. _

_In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokegirl. _

_On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use Ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokegirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing. _

_Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokegirl Center._

This was not good. Despite having mastered the Suijin no Kencho, she did not specifically specialize in hand-to-hand combat like a Sayjin. Furthermore, battle was a Sayjin's life and she undoubtedly had years more of Taijutsu experience than her. Thankfully, she had the Kaimon to help boost her speed and strength.

Rylai shot towards the Sayjin with speed faster than a bullet, zigzagging so that her path was not predictable. To her surprise, she saw the Sayjin's eyes darting from side to side, tracking her movements with ease. Despite that, Rylai charged on undaunted. Even if the Sayjin could track her movements, she could not necessarily stop her attack. The FrostWyrm launched a right jab at the base of the Sayjin's neck where a pressure point was located that could knock her opponent out cold.

The Sayjin simply twisted to her right and avoided Rylai's attack with almost contemptuous ease. Unable to compensate due to her high speed, Rylai over-extended herself and her fist sailed past the Sayjin harmlessly.

Now that she was inside the FrostWyrm's guard, the monkey-like Pokegirl struck Naruto's Pokegirl hard in the solar plexus with her right elbow. The Sayjin's right fist then flew up and connected with Rylai's face solidly. Stumbling backwards due to the blow, Rylai gritted her teeth in pain as the Sayjin turned and slammed her left fist into Rylai's abused solar plexus. Rylai could have sworn that she could hear her ribs breaking due to the impact.

Rylai lashed out with her leg in retaliation, hoping that the kick would push the Sayjin far enough for her to gather her breath. To her surprise, the Sayjin caught her kick easily, as though it had the strength of a three year old toddler behind it. Rylai twirled her body around as her other leg rose up and moved towards the Sayjin's head. A flash of brown was all that was seen as the Sayjin's tail lashed out to grab hold of Rylai's other leg. In a last desperate attempt to free herself from her currently defenseless position, Rylai's own tail whipped out and started squeezing the Sayjin's tail. Despite the apparent weakness in their tails, the Sayjin did not even flinch. Instead, her grip on Rylai's leg tightened until she heard her bone snap. Only then did the Sayjin toss her away like a broken toy.

"Turn into your dragon form now, FrostWyrm. There is no way that you can beat in your current state. I haven't even used my Ki techniques and you are already so broken up." The Sayjin said coldly, contempt and disdain apparent in her voice.

Rylai struggled to her feet, trying her best to ignore the burning pain in her ankle. "I do not need my dragon form!" she declared.

"Even with such glaring evidence against you, you still refuse to use your full strength against me? Do not be too arrogant!" With a simple backhand, Rylai was sent flying away. The Sayjin was a mere blur as she set about picking apart Rylai's defenses and reducing her to a pitiable lump.

At the end of it, almost all of Rylai's bones were broken as she lay crumpled on the ground, coughing up blood. "Do you still say that you do not need your dragon form? Transform, it will re-align your bones and make you an actual worthy opponent. Bore me, and I shall end this right now."

Rylai railed against herself for her weakness. Even with the Kaimon open, she had been totally overwhelmed by the Sayjin. Sure, it was difficult to expect a Pokegirl to fight without her strongest form and her Pokegirl attacks but she had been specifically trained by Naruto for this! There was no way that he was a bad teacher. It just meant that she was a bad student.

Rylai closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. 'I see, is that your answer, very well." The Sayjin pushed her right foot in between the FrostWyrm and the ground that she was laying on. Then, with minimal effort, she flipped her opponent into the air with only one foot. She opened her mouth and a blue ball began to form there. As the FrostWyrm reached the apex of her climb, the blue ball in the Sayjin's mouth erupted into a beam that slammed into Rylai with such ferocity that the FrostWyrm was blasted through the ceiling and out into the open air. What goes up must come down. That is the law of gravity and Rylai was no exception to that law as she began her descent.

She had admirably kept her consciousness even after that powerful Upchuck Bazooka had struck her. As she dropped down, she knew that dropping down from such a height would kill her in her weakened state. However, try as she might, she just could not find the energy to re-grow her wings.

She needed to be more. Stronger, faster, tougher. She needed more power! Her draconic form was so close; all she needed was to let her ancient heritage flow through her veins again. No, she could not do that. She could not break the past that Naruto had in her. Ignoring her draconic powers, Rylai dug deeper inside for more power, any power that she could access to help her out of this mess.

And then, her search for more power screeched to a halt as she came up with nothing. Rather, there was a sort of blockade in her way. She could sense that behind that barrier lay the power that was required to beat the Sayjin. However, no matter how much she tried, she just could not breach the barrier. The ground was getting closer and closer and she still could not find a way out of this. Desperation began to overtake her.

'_If I can't even beat this Sayjin, how will I be able to help out when the time to clash against Typhonna comes? The result of beating the Sayjin is not important. What is important is the process, the proof that I have the necessary power…power to protect Naruto!'_

As though her body had sensed her desperation and finally acceded to her request, the barrier gave way and power flooded through her being. "Hachimon: Kyuumon, Kai! (Eight Gates: Heal Gate, open!)" The Heal gate was located behind the right eye, it is the second of the eight celestial gates. As any taijutsu specialist knows, battle can be dangerous, if a shinobi is taking a beating they may choose to unlock the Heal gate, which allows them to shrug off a good deal of damage and even make their body function better True enough, her bones began to realign themselves. Torn muscles knitted themselves together. Lost blood was replenished and the wounds on her body closed without a further trace of them having existed at all.

Having regained full motor functions, her wings grew and flared out, halting her descent abruptly as she landed gently on the ground. She was stronger now than she had been just now. However, having exchanged blows with the Sayjin, she knew that this was not enough. Having already opened two of the gates, the third was relatively easy to open with experience. "Hachimon: Seimon, Kai! (Eight Gates: Life Gate, open!) The Life gate was the third celestial gate, and the first of the forbidden ones; the unnatural endurance granted by this caused the user to barely even register pain, as such they would not give up easily in a fight, even if they were horribly outmatched. Located near the top of the spine, this gate furthers the endurance of the user. This gate granted some minor healing when opened as well.

The Sayjin sensed that the FrostWyrm had somehow unlocked some power that she had kept hidden throughout the battles and this was not the draconic form that she had been wishing to fight. Many years of battle told her not to underestimate this new power and so she attacked the FrostWyrm, wishing to test the waters to see how much her opponent had improved from that power boost.

The Sayjin was pleasantly surprised by the FrostWyrm's new power. Her speed, strength, endurance, everything about her opponent had increased. They were now actually evenly matched. No, the Sayjin corrected herself. They were not evenly matched. She was the one was losing. Inch by inch, the Sayjin found herself to be giving ground even though she was not holding back any of her punches or kicks.

For the first time in the match, a genuine smile graced the Sayjin's face while a strange gleam entered her eyes. "I have underestimated, you, FrostWyrm. I do not know what kind of strange power you unlocked but it is effective. I will no longer myself back, FrostWyrm, prepare yourself."

A blue aura suddenly flared up around the Sayjin, causing the FrostWyrm to dash backwards to observe what this strange new trick of the Sayjin's was. "This is my Ki aura. Somewhat like your strange new power, it enhances my physical abilities incredibly. It also allows me to use my Ki attacks more efficiently. Like this! Chi Blast!" a blue beam burst forth from the Sayjin's outstretched hands which Rylai dodged. The explosion that occurred when the Chi Blast hit the wall was impressive. "You see, the power and speed of my Chi Blast increases. That is not the only advantage though. I no longer need to take a long time to recharge my Ki." With that said, a multitude of Chi Blasts were fired off by the monkey Pokegirl which headed straight for Naruto's Pokegirl.

Rylai dodged the Chi Blasts easily with her newfound speed. However, this time, instead of only heading in a straight line, the Chi Blasts changed their direction to chase after the FrostWyrm. In the mean time, the Sayjin was producing more and more Chi Blasts which was making it harder for Rylai. She could not afford to just keep dodging these Chi Blasts. She had no techniques to utilise so all she could do now was go for the source of the attacks!

Seeing that the FrostWyrm was heading straight for her, the Sayjin decided to stop controlling the Chi Blasts so that she would not risk getting hit by her own techniques. The Sayjin got into a strange stance while the Ki Aura around her grew bigger. Knowing that something big was going to happen, Rylai increased her speed, trying to stop her opponent before she completed her technique. She was too late.

The Sayjin's closed eyes flashed open as she yelled, "Super move!" This was bad. This technique allowed the Sayjin to unleash a chain of attacks that she could not interrupt although she could block or dodge the attacks. The Sayjin chose all of her attacks beforehand with a minimum of 3 and a maximum of 64. Any move that required 2 or more rounds simply took up two slots. If the Sayjin connected with a hit, all of the following attacks hit which was devastating. However, there was a bright side to it. The Sayjin _had_ to hit within two rounds or the attack and half of the Ki that was prepared is wasted. In addition, she would be left stunned for a period of time afterwards.

The Sayjin started the combo off with a Mach Punch which made sense. An extremely high speed punch would be hard to dodge which ensure that the rest of her attacks would hit. However, the Seimon made her a tad faster which allowed her to dodge the Sayjin's blow by a hair's breadth. The next attack was a Gatling Punch. A single attack where many punches were dealt once again increased the chances of the Sayjin hitting her opponent. The Sayjin was fighting with her mind as well as her body! Rylai managed to evade all of the punches though she was quite tired after that. The next that followed was a Gatling Kick. Yet another multi-attack. In the middle of the Gatling Kick, Rylai had been about to push off to the side with her leg when her ligament tore due to the extreme stress that she had placed on it.

Rylai froze in pain and that allowed the Sayjin's kick to connect. She grinned viciously then. The Super Move's killer effect had taken place. None of her attacks would miss now. Even with the Seimon numbing her body, Rylai was almost delirious with the pain dealt to her body. However, she had already endured to the 63rd hit. All she needed to do was endure the last attack and then she would be free to regroup. What she heard next horrified her. "The final attack, EX Move." The EX Move was stronger version of the Super Move that allowed for up to 128 moves to be chained. She had never heard of any Pokegirl chaining the EX Move into the Super Move. No one had thought of that at all but this Sayjin had. "Prepare for one hell of a lot of pain, FrostWyrm."

Even as her body should have collapsed after the abuse done to it, Rylai's remained standing. She simply refused to roll over and admit defeat. "I admire your tenacity, FrostWyrm." The Sayjin said with respect as she witnessed Rylai's determination. "No one has ever stood up again after my combo. For that, you have my deepest respects."

"I'm far from done." Rylai whispered with a hoarse voice. "If three gates are not enough, then I'll just open more!"

"Hachimon: Shoumon, Kai! (Eight Gates: Harm Gate, open!)" The fourth gate was known as the Harm gate for good reason. Like the Life gate located right above it, it was forbidden for its risk to oneself. This gate allowed the user to tap into their own abilities even further, allowing them to truly use their taijutsu techniques to their full advantage. This is not without a price; however, while this gate is open the muscles are slowly being torn to shreds by the sheer force flowing through them. However, Rylai was not done yet.

"Hachimon: Tomon, Kai! (Eight Gates: Limit Gate, open!" Placed below the Harm gate, the Limit gate's name is a bit of a misnomer; by opening this gate the mind's natural inhibitions placed on the body are forcibly removed. This massively increases chakra flow, grants superhuman speed and strength and allows the user to fight even if he would be dead several times over. When this gate is unlocked the user's chakra forms a visible aura around them, and the chakra even appears to heal their wounds somewhat. Of course, the minds unconscious inhibitions are there to protect the body; with them gone the body slowly tears itself to pieces, not knowing when to stop.

A reddish-orange aura flared out from Rylai's body, large enough to match the Sayjin's Ki Aura. The Sayjin was beginning to get unnerved by this increase in power. The increase in power was phenomenal. However, she could see clearly that it was not without a price. The FrostWyrm's face was strained greatly and it was apparent that every movement hurt like hell.

The FrostWyrm looked up then. "You are going down." She said before she disappeared. Sensing a kick from her right, the Sayjin raised her arm to block the blow. However, before she had even realised it, the FrostWyrm had reversed the kick and slammed her hell into the Sayjin's left kidney.

The FrostWyrm then leapt into the air and spun hr body anti-clockwise such that her right leg impacted with the Sayjin's skull before her opponent could even react. If not for her Ki Aura and her training, her neck would have snapped immediately.

Rylai continued to turn in the air and her left leg crashed down the monkey Pokegirl's shoulder. She was now suspended face-up with both legs on either side of the Sayjin's neck. Her legs then closed and locked the Sayjin's neck in between them with an iron grip. Naruto's Pokegirl twisted her body in mid-air and slammed the Sayjin into the ground with her legs. The time taken since the FrostWyrm had opened the Tomon was 5 seconds.

The Sayjin got up from the ground, unwilling to give up just like that. As soon she had gotten up, a sidekick sent her flying backwards and then a karate chop to her back sent her hurtling forwards again. A roundhouse kick threw her to the side before an uppercut gave the Sayjin the momentary feeling of flight.

"This is the end." Rylai whispered as she spun in the air to get momentum before her axe kick sent the Sayjin crashing into the ground and into unconsciousness.

"The winner of this match is the FrostWyrm. The victory goes to the challenger!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Nothing much to say here except Read and Review! Keyword is Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

A New Life Chapter Fifteen

A New Life Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokegirls, or Rurouni Kenshin and a lot of other shit. Rawr**

**A/N: Okay, I know that there were some problems with reviewing in the last chapter and I finally figured out why. You see, when I deleted the Author's Note regarding my Hiatus, my chapters were all pushed up by one which is why those who had reviewed the earlier Chapter 13 could not review this time. So, just add in your reviews for chapter 14 )**

**One more thing, Naruto's Pokegirls always train with gravity seals and everything but release them in any battle to get used to their reaction time and everything. This is a little something I forgot to mention that Dragon Sword Master reminded me about. **

**Finally, i would like to wish for people to stop pm'ing me about what Pokegirl Naruto should get in his Harem and how Naruto should win Typhonna or some other crap. Everything has already been planned and while i appreciate the fact that you are interested in my story, please trust in me that i can write a proper story that you will enjoy. Thank you.**

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

The moment her victory had been declared, Rylai had collapsed onto the floor, still conscious but unable to move due to the raging pain in her body. Ignoring Dan's questions of concern, Naruto had immediately returned Rylai to her Pokeball and then once out of anyone's sight, performed a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker technique).

Once inside the Shichuuka, Naruto quickly inserted Rylai into the PPHU. He was never more grateful for having invested his money in one, what with his Pokegirls becoming increasingly suicidal.

When the PPHU was done, Naruto released the FrostWyrm from her Pokeball and performed a diagnosis on his Pokegirl while ignoring the pain in his body. To his surprise, there were no lingering injuries in his Pokegirl's bodies. He knew that the PPHU was only able to heal injuries to a certain extent, definitely not the kind of injuries that opening the Eight Gates would incur.

In the end, he surmised that being a Pokegirl had saved Rylai from the more serious injuries. Because Pokegirls were inherently tougher than humans, the most of abuse that their bodies could take was much higher than normal humans. As a result, the opening of the Eight Gates would cause debilitating pain and some injuries but nothing serious. However, he was still going to forbid Rylai from using them again without his express permission. Power was a potent drug, more addictive than narcotine or morphine or anything similar and not much gained more power than the Eight Gates.

Being morally upright and with a fierce dedication to protect their precious people, Lee and Gai had never experienced an addiction to power like Sasuke had. Even Naruto himself had been tempted by the power that the Kyuubi offered to him in the past. Of course, the freaky green duo had to remain Youth, spelt with a capital T, which was probably why they remained sane. Actually, that was a point to ponder upon. Perhaps prolonged usage of the Gates turned you into spandex-wearing maniacs that scream about youth… This just gave Naruto further motivation to let Rylai use the Gates as little as possible.

For now, he would let his Pokegirls rest seeing as it was late already. Tomorrow, he would have a good talk with his Pokegirls.

* * *

Naruto stood in an empty room as he glared fiercely at the three Pokegirls that stood before him, heads bowed. "I have not spoken to all of you so far because there were other things on that concerned me as well but now, we have the time seeing as we have 3 weeks to get only 4 more Gym Badges."

"All of you have been extremely suicidal in your previous matches. I expect you to win, but not through such imbecilic means!" Guilt began to make itself evident in the Pokegirls' eyes.

"You." He said, pointing to Vinslet. "Even knowing that your opponent was stronger mentally than you, you still went ahead and invaded her mind and what did it result in? Your mind broke, we went to some unknown void and then you got those freaky new eyes of yours!"

"And you." This time, it was Yuffie's turn. "You just had to go and experiment on unknown theories in the middle of battle and fry your chakra coils didn't you? As if that was not enough, you went ahead and blew yourself up!"

Naruto finally turned to Rylai then. "Compared to what you did, what the other two was minor. I have told you about Lee and Gai which is undoubtedly how you knew of the Hachimon. If that is so, I believe I have also told you about how much they injured themselves as well as the risks of opening and yet you went ahead and willfully ignored the warnings didn't you? You are my Alpha, I expected you to be more level-headed than the others. You are supposed to lead by example and using suicidal techniques is not a good example to follow! This time, it was just luck that your tough body as a Dragon-Type allowed you to escape with minimal wounds. What if you had gone over 5 gates? What if you lost control and opened the eighth gate too? You'd die then, it's inevitable!"

This time he addressed all of them. "Use your brains before you do anything! I thought I taught you better than that! My Pokegirls are supposed to have brains in their skulls and not time bombs!"

All three of Naruto's Pokegirls now had tears flowing from their eyes after the harsh scolding that they had received from Naruto. Naruto's anger melted away at this sight. He hated seeing his precious people cry, especially when it was caused by him but this had to be done for their own good. His voice softened then as he spoke to them again. "Do you know how worried I was? Every time you were hurt it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into my heart. I do not want all of you to risk your lives foolishly. I do not know what I would do if any of you left my life." Moving forward, he hugged all three of his Pokegirls, wishing for them to feel the sincerity of his words.

Returning the hug, his Pokegirls stopped crying as they felt the love that Naruto had for them expressed in its rawest. The four of them stayed like that the whole night, not needing any words for their emotions to be transmitted.

* * *

Settling down for breakfast, Naruto jumped out of his seat when the front door suddenly slammed open and Macavity bounded in with a magazine in her hands. "Hey Blondie, take a look at this!" she cried out as she waved the magazine in her hand excitedly.

Taking the magazine from her hands, Naruto's eyes gained a dull look. The Magazine was a glossy read in colour with the words 'Tamers Weekly' splashed in bright yellow over the cover page. Below it was written the words 'Bring you news about Tamers in the Blue League!' "Tamers Weekly? You actually read that shit?"

Naruto had once bought a copy of Tamers Weekly, seeking to gain more information on strong Tamers that might actually pose a problem to him. It had been the biggest waste of his money. The 'facts' inside it were simply exaggerated rumours that gave him no enlightenment at all. It is true that in every legend or rumour there is a grain of truth but the point is, searching for the grain of truth in Tamers Weekly was like searching for sanity in Lee and Gai's minds. In other words, it was practically non-existent.

Macavity immediately tired to defend the magazine that she had brought in. "Hey, it's very interesting okay? The enlightenment that it brings sheds light upon our lives!" "Uh huh, right…" Naruto said in a disbelieving tone before he tossed the magazine away and turned back to his breakfast. Ahhh, delicious ramen…

"It even wrote about me!" Macavity cried out, in a last attempt to defend the magazine only for it to be shot down immediately. "That just makes it worse than shit." Naruto responded blandly before returning to his divinely ramen. He was in nirvana when Macavity's next sentence brought him back down to earth and sent his eyebrow ticking wildly. "It wrote about you too. In fact, you're on the cover page!"

Naruto's eyes shifted to glance at the magazine and to his abject horror, it was true. He buried his head in his arms and began bemoaning his fate. "Oh god, my life is over. The stuff that they will say about me…I can never ever go out again without being mobbed!"

"Well, let's see what they wrote." Rylai said as she picked up the magazine from the floor and flipped it open. "Ah, I found the entry about you. Wow, it sure is long." Naruto's other Pokegirls began crowding around Rylai then as she read the entry out loud.

"It here on Tamers Weekly that we give you a scoop on the mysterious masked Tamer that has been such a sensation. It is a sad fact that attempts to unmask him or get him to reveal his identity have failed miserably. He has beaten Four Gym Leaders in a week but this is not all. Sit tight and brace yourselves for what we will reveal next will blow your mind. He beat each Gym Leader with only one Pokegirl! In addition, for each Gym Battle, he has chosen a different Pokegirl. That makes it four Pokegirls that can single-handedly defeat a Gym Leader! Is that impressive or what? After some questioning ('More like harassing' Naruto had said at this point only to be hushed by Macavity.), the Gym leaders have revealed that the masked Tamer carried a total of five Pokeballs with him. Won't it be exciting when he reveals his last Pokegirl?" All eyes shifted to Kidara then who seemed uncomfortable at the attention given. "I pity any Pokegirl who has to fight her." Vinslet declared only to be seconded by everyone else. Rylai then returned to reading the article.

"But, let us stop with this boring. Let us now get down to the juicy facts. It has been reported that the masked Tamer has a relationship with the legendary Macavity. What kind of relationship it is exactly we are not sure but from their actions, we are quite certain that it is a scandalous one." A death glare from Naruto at this point caused Macavity to let out an 'eep' and jump behind Rylai who quickly smacked her away with her tail, annoyed that the feline Pokegirl has gotten frisky in public with her Tamer.

"In a recent interview with the Legendary Pokegirl, it has been revealed that the masked Tamer is able to go on for hours at end in a Taming. I bet this will send Vixxens scurrying to get a hold of him ha ha." "Recent interview?" Naruto growled as he stood up. "Well, it was true anyway. Even a deaf could hear the FrostWyrm moaning out through the walls and doors!" Rylai's eyes glazed over as her mind brought her back to that wonderful night before she blushed deeply. Had she been that loud?

'Unfortunately, this is all the information that we have on the masked Tamer up to date. Nevertheless, even with this limited information, the masked Tamer occupies the top spot in Tamers Weekly's spot of Extraordinary Tamers and it is unlikely that he will budge from that spot for a very, very long time.

Naruto sighed out in relief. At least his identity and knowledge of his Harem was not disclosed to the public. The scandalous remarks in the article irked him but he could ignore them. Naruto was about to return to his meal when a surprised cry from Rylai distracted him.

"Oh, it seems like Travis occupies the spot of second most extraordinary Tamer." "Travis? Who is he?" Yuffie questioned. She had never met a Tamer named Travis before. "He was the first Tamer that we met back in Aberdeen. It'll be interesting to see how he is doing."

"Travis Princeton, from Aberdeen is second in Tamers Weekly's list of extraordinary Tamers. While not as remarkable as the masked Tamer, he has managed to beat Four Gym Leaders with only two Pokegirls up to date. In an interview, he once stated that he wished to emulate a Tamer he met back in Aberdeen who encouraged him to go off on the journey. The identity of that Tamer is unknown as Travis refuses to disclose it, saying that he would not betray his idol's trust." There was more later on but it was just rubbish that Rylai did not care to read.

"So, Travis has one well for himself huh. Oh well, good luck to him. I hope we meet some day. I would like to see how much he has improved."

* * *

It was yet another boring day at the Celadon Gym. Sure, flowers were nice enough to look but after years of being surrounded by flowers, the receptionist had found the initial appreciation waning. She wished something interesting would happen. It seemed like the god were favouring her that day as a black figure suddenly materialized right in front of the receptionist's desk in a swirl of wind and leaves. Letting out a squeak, the receptionist scurried backwards and peered over of her desk at the new arrival. It was hard to control her excitement when she identified the new arrival as the masked Tamer. It seemed Erica was his next target!

Knowing that walking through was a hazard to his health with his current fame; Naruto had decided to take a risk and just Shunshin into the Celadon Gym. Because he had never been inside there, his aiming was off and instead of ending up in some deserted corner; he had ended up right in front of the receptionist's desk. Naruto sighed under his breath. It seemed like more rumours about him would be spread now.

One autograph later and Naruto was led to the arena where Erica was waiting for her new challenger. The Gym Leader had short, shoulder-length that was a dark blue in colour. She was dressed in a pink kimono with sakura petals embroidered on the kimono. Her eyes were gentle and she held herself in a lady-like manner. She was the perfect image of a 'proper lady'.

"Welcome to the Celadon Gym. My name is Erica and it is my pleasure to answer your challenge, masked Tamer." Erica said. Her voice was soft and sweet, adding to the impression of the 'proper lady' that one had. If only _certain_ Pokegirls would act like that, he mused, as images flashed through his mind. Vinslet sprawled out on the sofa, Yuffie bouncing around like a sugar-hyped maniac…

"The rules for the battles in my Gym are a little different." Erica said as she continued her introduction. Naruto was not surprised. He had chosen this specific Gym because of Erica's special rules.

"Here, we shall battle in a tag-team battle. Each tamer shall choose two Pokegirl to fight at the same time. At no time is any tamer allowed to substitute his or her Pokegirl for another Pokegirl. The battle ends when both of a Tamer's Pokegirls are knocked. At that point in time, the Tamer is allowed to choose his next two Pokegirls. There is a limit of four Pokegirls for the entire match which makes two battles. Is everything clear?"

Naruto nodded, signifying his understanding. He had looked up the Gym before he arrived and memorized the rules already. Erica was simply reinforcing his knowledge. "If you understand, then let us begin the battle!" Erica cried out as she flung out two Pokeballs. Naruto did the same while he flipped open his Pokedex and scanned Erica's two Pokegirls.

**ROSEBREASTS, the Noble Grass Pokegirl Level 80**

**Type**: Metamorph**  
****Element**: Plant/Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Unknown (All Leagues)**  
****Diet**: Water, sunlight, soil, sexual fluids**  
****Role**: Unknown**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water, Electric, Plant, Bug**  
****Weak Vs**: Fire, Ice, Flying, Poison, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Vine Whip, Thorn Cutlass, Root System, Grass Cock, Probing Tentacles, Probing Pods, Grass Floor, Fruit Juice, Petal Armour (), Assault, Swordwave, Sword Dance, Petal Dance, Hero Blade, Confuse, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced fighting capabilities**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Vinebra (choosing a permanent lover), Belle Awesome (Sun Stone)

_When a Vinebra chooses a permanent lover, sometime during the course of a lunar cycle, she will evolve into a RoseBreasts, becoming taller (average between 3 to 7 inches), and her hair will look as if it has been permed. Her bust may also increase, but the amount varies greatly. Her body is generally quite aerodynamic, allowing for faster and more fluid movements. _

_While the RoseBreasts loses it's immunity to aphrodisiacs, it gains two far more valuable (in the eyes of Tamers) abilities- The ability to create armor and a better ability to fight. _

_A RoseBreasts Pokegirl is far superior to other plant-type Pokegirls at fighting, capable of using various sword techniques and can even learn to duel at a competent level with other sword-wielding Pokegirls. _

_Unlike most Pokegirls, who rush in and beat on each other, the RoseBreasts is a graceful fencer, dancing just out of reach, and then dashing past her opponent, slashing a quick but shallow wound, before dancing out of reach of any reprisal. _

_A RoseBreasts enjoys any battle with a skilled fighter, and will often share her Honey Techniques with any Pokegirl or human who impresses her, but she rarely allows second tastes unless her opponent has defeated her. _

_Probably the biggest drawback to the RoseBreasts is that she's got the same attitude as a Neo Iczel when it comes to other lovers. She's got a good heart and is always respectful (unless insulted first), especially towards those who've defeated her before, but she is haughty and demanding of anyone who wishes to join the bed she shares with her lover, forcing them to get both her permission as well as her lover's before they are fully welcome. _

_Regardless, a RoseBreasts is a powerful plant Pokegirl. _

**_Petal Armor _**_- (DEF) The Pokegirl creates armor made of hardened rose petals. Though this seems rather feeble, it lessens the damage of any Flying or Ice attacks by one-third. It also lowers the damage of all physical attacks by 1 per level of the Pokegirl (to a maximum of 35). The only drawback is that it doubles damage from any Fire attacks. The petals soften and fall apart after two combat turns. _

**CARDIAN, the Demon Plant Pokegirl Level 80**

**Type**: Near Human to Not Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Magic/Plant (Infernal)**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: life energy**  
****Role**: Legions of Terror scout**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Normal, Rock, Water**  
****Weak Vs**: Fire, Ice, "purifying" magic (like a Megami uses)**  
****Attacks**: Energy Drain, Leer, Glare, Power Bolt (variations apply)**  
****Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Endurance, Plant Affinity**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Youma (Leaf Stone)

_Cardians are the easiest evolution of Youma to attain. Unlike a Daimon, they can quickly be evolved anytime using a Leaf Stone. However, Cardians are also a "dead-end" evolution, evolving no further once they attain this form. _

_Cardians can have an appearance ranging from close to human to not quite so close to human. Some look like human girls with odd skin or hair colors, others though can have odd features like horns, hooves, or claws, lending them a rather frightening appearance. Like the others of the Youma line, Cardians are one of the very small number of Pokegirl types that can a widely varying appearance despite their elemental type. This is the reason that they can have widely ranging attacks from one Cardian to another. _

_Being Plant-types, Cardians are at home in forests, despising cities. When in a forest of other place with abundant plant wildlife, such as a jungle, their libido is higher than normal. This can be bad for surrounding people and Pokegirls though, as a lusty Cardian enjoys using Energy Drain to weaken others before having sex with them. Of course, a trained Cardian won't use this on her Tamer or, if she's very well trained, on her Harem-sisters either, but anyone else is fair game. Once sated, a Cardian will generally rest, preferring not to be returned to her Pokeball if at all possible. During this time, an incredible thing happens; the energy that a Cardian absorbed from her Energy Drain attack will be filtered through her back to the surrounding area. By the time the Cardian is done resting, the local area is blooming with large, colorful flowers. Of course, this makes Cardians very popular with other forest-dwelling Pokegirls, and they will usually come to her aid in a fight. Other Plant-type Pokegirls around a Cardian when she is releasing her energy in this way will find themselves feeling reinvigorated, and sometimes even have small wounds healed. _

_Like others of the Youma line, it's quite rare for a Threshold girl to turn into a Cardian. Feral Cardians are less vicious than other Youma-types, usually staying in a forest and being relatively non-aggressive, unless people in the forest abuse the plant life there. Nothing irks a Feral Cardian faster than needlessly killing plants. _

"Yes, I get to battle again!" Yuffie cried out exultantly as adrenaline coursed through her body at the thought of battle. That is, until she saw who her partner for the battle would be. "Naruto, why do I have to battle with _her?"_ Yuffie demanded as she pointed at the Samurai standing beside her. "Vinslet or Rylai would have been a much better choice!" Yuffie cried out as she placed her hands on her hips.

"He chose me because he trusts me to keep you in line" Kireina replied calmly as she performed a few stretches. "Why you!" Yuffie seethed as she turned on her Harem sister.

"That is enough, both of you. You will be partners for this match and I expect you to work with each other. One last thing, go all out." Both Pokegirls' faces lit up at this. Naruto had never allowed them to go all out from the start of the Gym Battles, wishing for them to have restrictions to better facilitate growth.

'Hey Kireina, you take the RoseBreasts and I take the Cardian. The fastest to beat their opponent wins. How about it?" Kireina nodded and then both of them shot off towards their own opponents.

Erica's Pokegirls were stunned at the display of speed. They had never seen anything move so fast before. Yuffie grinned as she took a look at her opponents' shocked looks. _'If they shocked just by this speed, I can't wait to see how they'll look if I use the Shinsoku no Jutsu (God Speed Technique)'._ Yuffie had decided not to use the Shinsoku no Jutsu this time as her opponents were Plant-Type Pokegirls. Using the Shinsoku no Jutsu caused her attacks to be of an electrical nature and much of the damage would be nullified seeing as Plant-Type Pokegirls were strong against Lightning.

* * *

Yuffie dashed right up to her opponent and slashed at the Cardian with a kunai that she drawn in the middle of her run. The Cardian jumped backed to avoid the slash, easily out of range of the Kunimitsu's range. To her surprise, she felt pain as a deep horizontal gash formed on her chest which blood gushed out of. Yuffie grinned as she pressed the attack, using the Cardian's disorientation to her advantage. What she had done was one of Naruto's favourite tricks. Namely, channeling wind chakra through the blade to extend her reach.

The Cardian was obviously flustered by Yuffie's almost magical trick and expended a lot of energy on dodging Yuffie's blows, hardly spending any time on counterattacking. This was going to be a cakewalk.

* * *

Kireina had kept her sword sheathed while she charged at the RoseBreasts, her right hand firmly on the hilt of her sword. She was going to try and end it as soon as possible, before Yuffie's nature as a pyromaniac brought the Gym down around their eyes and Battoujutsu was the fastest way to end a battle.

The RoseBreasts calmly waited for the Samurai to approach her. Her speed was great, but it was not to the extent that Erica's Pokegirl's eyes could not catch it. The Plant Pokegirl's body was turned slightly to the left while her right hand held a rapier that looked like an enlarged stem from a rose. The RoseBreasts' arm was extended fully while her rapier was pointed straight at the approaching Samurai. This way, it allowed for a quick thrust.

Her eyes narrowed and her body tensed up as the Samurai got nearer and nearer. Just as the Samurai was a step away from the RoseBreasts' range, Kireina suddenly blurred into extreme motion. One moment she was six steps away from her opponent, in the next moment Kireina was right inside the RoseBreasts' guard as she drew her sword while she rushed past Erica's Pokegirl.

Blood spurted out from the RoseBreasts' side and then more pain lanced through her as Kireina spun around behind the Plant Pokegirl and unleashed a Ryuu Kan Sen (Dragon Spiral Strike) on the RoseBreasts unguarded back.

Both of Erica's Pokegirls knew that the way the fight was progressing, they would be quickly defeated. However, they could not get near each other to help each other at all. The masked Tamer's Pokegirls had made sure to keep their opponents separate from each other, ostentatiously to prevent teamwork. The truth was, they didn't want their partner interfering in their own battle.

* * *

The Cardian gasped for breath as she attempted to dodge another of the Kunimitsu's slashes only for her attempt to end up futile. Her body was covered with slashes and blood was flowing freely from her wounds. The resulting blood loss caused her limbs to weaken and already she was getting dizzy.

The Cardian charged up a Power Bolt which she fired at Naruto's Pokegirls in the hopes of stopping the Kunimitsu's relentless assault and allow her to get some space. Unfortunately, that hope was dashed as the Kunimitsu jumped over the Power Bolt easily and landed behind the Cardian. Erica's Pokegirl immediately jumped to the side to avoid the attack that she knew was coming.

All that got her was a solid kick to the cranium as a clone of the Kunimitsu appeared beside the Cardian and kicked her in the head. Spinning on her foot, Yuffie's kage Bunshin delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of the Cardian's head which sent her lurching forward right into the grasp of the original Kunimitsu.

The Cardian tried to release herself from the Kunimitsu's grip but her debilitating wounds had weakened her too much. She started panicking as her opponent's hands started to heat up. "Burn for me, little one. Goukaton: Dai En Kai (Grand Fire Release: Great Flame Commandment)" White flames burst into life in Yuffie's hands then. The Cardian screamed in agony as she was consumed by flames that seemed to burn hotter than the fires of hell.

* * *

The RoseBreasts was starting to lose her composure as the fight continued. She had been unable to land a hit on the Samurai at all. Every time she managed to get accustomed to her opponent's speed, the Samurai would speed up even more. It was thanks to her instincts and fast reactions that she wasn't lying on the ground, gutted like a fish right now.

The Samurai was extremely skilled. Far more skilled than any other opponent that she had met. The worst thing was, the RoseBreasts could sense that the Samurai still had not gone all out despite her tamer's permission. She was practically in a league of her own. Now she understood how the Samurai had been able to single-handedly thrash Brock's Pokegirls.

She swore softly as the Samurai disappeared once more from view. Where was she going to attack from? Left? Right? Behind? A quick glance in each of these directions revealed nothing. The RoseBreasts' instinct told her to look up and she saw that the Samurai was descending on her from above.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryuu Tsui Sen! (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon Hammer Strike!) Kireina cried out as her opponent rolled to the side. Unfortunately, the RoseBreasts was not fast enough and the Samurai's blade sank into the Plant Pokegirl's shoulder. All that saved the RoseBreasts from an unwanted amputation was the armour that she had conjured at the last moment. However, even with the armour, the force of the Samurai's aerial attack ripped open a deep gash in the RoseBreasts' shoulder.

"This has gone on for long enough. I shall end it now." Kireina declared. The RoseBreasts looked up to see the Samurai standing in a strange stance. Her right foot was slightly in front of her left foot. Her torso was perfectly straight while her katana was pointing upwards at about 135 degrees. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzu Ryuu Sen. (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword style: Nine-headed Dragon Strike)"

There were nine flashes of light and then it seemed like Kireina had teleported to behind the RoseBreasts. It had all been so fast; she had barely even caught sight of the flashes of light from the sword, let alone the sword strikes themselves. "In…Incredible…" she murmured as she collapsed onto the floor, blood gushing out of nine new wounds.

* * *

At the same time, the Cardian's charred body dropped down onto the ground while Yuffie sighed in annoyance. "It seems like another tie, huh?" she stated as she looked at her partner's fallen opponent.

"It does seem so." Kireina replied as she wiped her katana on the RoseBreasts' clothes. "It would be best if you returned them to their Pokeballs swiftly. The injuries are not fatal but they can be if left like that out in the open for long." Kireina said to Erica. Erica nodded and returned her Pokegirls to their Pokeballs. "I can see now why the other Gym Leaders were so easily beaten. However, do not expect the match to be of the same standard." With that, Erica released her last two Pokegirls.

**VILE BLOOMS, the Poison Flower Pokegirl Level 90**

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Poison/Plant**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare**  
****Diet**: Sunlight (small amounts), Water, Minerals and Nutrients from soil**  
****Role**: Arousing other Pokegirls, Soil regeneration, Subduing feral Pokegirls, Attracting feral Pokegirls**  
****Libido**: Average to High (moonlight based)**  
****Strong Vs**: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water **  
****Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic **  
****Attacks**: Leech (roots), Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leaf Shield, Sweet Scent**  
****Enhancements**: Lunar Regeneration, Night Vision**  
****Evolves**: None (special - see below)**  
****Evolves From**: Gloomy (Venom Stone)

_The alternate final evolution of Oddtits is Vile Blooms. Her petals are thicker, and she gains a fourth petal that has to be flipped back or it covers her face. Using her hair-roots, she can actually stand these petals out and provide shade for herself (being thicker, her petals aren't as sensitive to sunlight as they used to be), with an effect similar to a woman's parasol, or those silly 'hat umbrellas'. Her bust is now proportional to her figure, usually a D or larger, and reasonably firm, needing no support (although they don't stand as proudly as a Venuswhore's breasts). _

_When she evolves to Vile Blooms, she has considerably more confidence, both for a (finally) proportional figure, and the fact that her Tamer thought she was worth going to the trouble/expense of getting her a Venom Stone. With her increased bust size and ability to shade her eyes (she normally has her head-leaves propped up like a parasol) she actually prefers positions that let anyone around see her breasts. Once evolved to Vile Blooms, her sense of self has grown enough that she will actually seek the Alpha spot, although if a competent Alpha already has the slot, she won't necessarily -push- for the slot. _

_Again, her attacks don't seem to change, just become stronger and/or more useable, and her Sweet Scent is generally always going unless she specifically -want- it to stop. Experiments with Moon Stones give similar results as with Gloomy, the stone is absorbed, and the Pokegirl gains the ability to light up but little else. Given the relative scarcity of Moon Stones and Vile Blooms (not as popular an evolution as the Belle Awesome) research is limited. However, one notable exception exists. The Harem Master, Mistress Erica from Celadon, has a Vile Blooms that has both Moon Light and a Moon Beam (see below). She is the only Tamer to have such a Pokegirl, and will not let researchers have her for study for some reason. The attack seems similar to a Solar Beam, only without heat, and is devastatingly effective to anything hit. It also can be used every other round, so long as enough moonlight (natural or Pokegirl generated) is present and the user doesn't seem completely incapacitated (dodging and such but apparently no attacks) making it considerably better than a Solar Beam under many circumstances. _

_Like her earlier evolutions, Vile Blooms has some soil nourishment abilities, and faster healing with soil resting, but her lunar regeneration is twice as good as a Gloomy's...although she can't heal as fast as a Venuswhore. _

_Feral Vile Blooms are dangerous, as not only do they draw wild Buzzbreasts and such, and spread Lust Dust and Buttsprout, but they occasionally spread Sleep and Poison powder as well. _

_No known cases of Thresholding directly to Vile Blooms exist._

_**(Additional Notes)**_

_The evolved Vile Blooms owned by Mistress Erica of Celadon is a combination of effects, similar to evolving a Venuswhore. The Vile Blooms must have rested in moonlight (for elevated libido), be Tamed (to orgasm), have at least a low-level Delta bond with her Tamer, and must come in contact with a Moon Stone (her Mistress was going to give it to her as a gift afterwards), all while still being in moonlight (either natural or that of a "moonstoned" Gloomy or Vile Blooms, hers was natural moonlight). This evolution basically adds Psychic to the mix, and gives the following modifications:__**  
**_**_Element_**_: Poison/Plant/Psychic__**  
**_**_Strong Vs_**_: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Rock, Water __**  
**_**_Weak Vs_**_: Bug, Dark, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Ice__**  
**_**_Attacks_**_: Leech (roots), Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leaf Shield, Sweet Scent, Moon Light, Moon Beam _

_Moon Light is just that, light of the same spectra as moon light, roughly equal in strength to a full moon on a clear night, useful as a 'cool' light source, and sufficient for the moon light requirements of a Gloomy, Vile Blooms and/or Moon Blooms. If in combat, this effect lasts three to five turns without maintenance. _

_Moon Beam is roughly equal in power to Solar Beam, but is Psychic in nature, giving a nasty surprise to anything other than a Dark or Ghost type it hits, and considering how powerful Solar Beams are, even at half power or quarter power it will still hurt. The only limitations are a moon light requirement, and a one turn build before firing in the second turn...although there may be a 'uses/day' limit, as the only Pokegirl with this ability doesn't use it a lot there is no way of knowing, but such powerful abilities often have similar limits. _

**DRIAD, the Woodland Pokegirl Level 90**

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Plant  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: Soil, sunlight and water  
**Role**: Protectors of the Forest  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice  
**Attacks**: Vine Whip, Leaf Shield, Razor Leaf, Regenerate, Command Plants, Lance, Teleport, Solar Beam(Level 40), Fruit Juice, Probing Tentacles, Lure, Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Bloom  
**Enhancements**: Immortality(Limited), Plant Empathy, Plant Telepathy, Strength x2, Endurance x3  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Boobleaf (normal)

_Physically, the Driad assumes a more dominant plant-like association in their appearance. Their skin shifts in coloration, with differing possible variations having been recorded, among them a dark-brown coloration, like well-worn bark, a pale white, like freshly split-open wood, and differing shades of green from pale green to a dark green akin to black. Their hair often lengthens, gaining leaves and flower buds growing from the mass. Hair coloration has been noted as being anywhere from the previous bark-like brown to green to pale-white to gold to a vibrant, fire-red. Bust size is often variable, though most recorded evolutions tend to gain at least one cup size. _

_Researchers, through study, have given the Driad two sub-classifications, Sessile and Non-sessile. Non-sessile refers to the majority of Driads typically found in most Tamer's Harems. Sessile refers to whenever a Driad has bonded with a tree, effectively limiting the Driad's distance of travel. When bonded to a tree, the Driad in question gains a number of benefits, among them the ability to fuse with said tree, rendering them bodiless until they un-fuse, effective immortality as long as the tree itself survives, a high-level of regeneration, up to an including re-growing dismembered limbs, and the instinctive ability to teleport back to their tree, rendering capture almost impossible. _

_The drawback, however, quickly becomes clear, in that the Driad is no longer able to travel very far from the tree, becoming severely dependant on it. Because of their deep instinctive preference for old-growth forests to make their home in, most Driads rapidly dissolve into feraldom without loosing any of their previously noted abilities, due to the lack of on-hand taming to be had. In addition, the tree is also a severe weak point. If it is destroyed, the Driad, while sometimes being able to survive the trees destruction, is often left in a severely traumatized and physically damaged state, rendering her easy to kill or capture, depending on a Tamer's preference. Cunning Driads further prefer isolated groves where few dare wander, and more than a few old growth stands are rumored to be haunted, but are, in fact, resident of a Driad who's previous tree was destroyed by malicious or simply ignorant people, and harbor a severe grudge because of this. Another drawback, some thought designed, is that the Driad, when linked to a tree, can no longer undergo parthenogenesis, relying on normal pregnancy with a male tamer in order to propagate any offspring. _

_When Non-sessile, however, they loose all the above advantages and drawbacks, but nevertheless remain powerful Plant-type Pokegirl fighters. Sexually, they are omnivorous, preferring a partner of either sex with equal enthusiasm, and are noted in being very affectionate of other plant-type Pokegirls. Clothing, for a Driad, is typically regarded as 'extremely optional'. Socially, they are rather friendly and open, though they exhibit a strong, deep psychological pull toward forested areas, and can suffer under a lull of depression whenever pulled away from such areas by travel. Having gained a surprisingly nurturing aspect due to their evolution and urge to take care of their tree and it's surroundings, however, this depression can be averted by giving them tasks to perform, such as looking over the well-being of other Pokegirls, and can be surprisingly efficient administrators and alphas because of this. _

_ElfQueens have a special liking for Driads, recognizing a kindred spirit, and will often go to great lengths to have a Driad move herself to near the ElfQueen's court for mutual defense and taming. Elves are similar, and a number of Tamers with Elves in their harem have been convinced from time to time to stop by a particular grove of trees for 'a surprise.' _

_A rare few Driads have been noted to not seclude themselves in isolated old-growth forests. At least one college in the Crescent League is infamous for having a Driad in residence in an old-growth oak, and has come to the defense of the college a number of times while having herself the choice of Taming partners. _

_While possible to undergo threshold directly into a Driad, the number of threshold victims doing so is recorded as rare. Some Researchers postulate the recorded number is low due to the victim regressing to a near instinctive level, meaning they willingly leave civilization behind in order to find a tree to bond with._

**_Leaf Shield _**_(DEF 50) - The Driad devotes an entire round of combat to concentration, in order to fashion a moveable shield out of an enlarged leaf petal. If they continue to do so, the Driad will eventually be protected by a sheltering cocoon of layered Leaf Shields, but renders them effectively immobile and unable to respond to the attack. Fire attacks count this defense as only half._

"So, which one do you want?" Yuffie asked as she analyzed their opponents carefully. These Pokegirls were totally different from Erica's earlier Pokegirls. They carried a sense of confidence gained from many battles without any arrogance to accompany it. They would be dangerous opponents.

Kireina had been analyzing their opponents as well and had arrived at the same conclusion that Yuffie had. "I'll take the Vile Blooms. You would do better against the Driad." Even though they had a fierce rivalry going on, they would out the rivalry aside when it came to matters like this because it not only affected themselves but also Naruto, which was the most important thing.

Kireina sped off towards her opponent while she drew her sword. Seeing that the Vile Bloom was preparing to use one of her powder attacks, Kireina slashed the ground hard while she ran, sending a Do Ryuu Sen (Earth Dragon Strike) towards the Plant Pokegirl. The Vile Blooms immediately cancelled and leapt away to avoid Kireina's attack. However, this short time allowed Kireina to close the distance between herself and her opponent.

The Samurai thrust at her opponent only for her katana to glance off a huge leaf that had suddenly popped into existence. Looking closely, Kireina saw that it was a Leaf Shield performed by the Driad. "What are you doing, Yuffie?" Kireina cried out in frustration.

"Hey, it's not my fault. She just teleported away suddenly!" Yuffie replied.

* * *

Yuffie had begun the match by throwing a kunai at the Driad which streaked towards the Plant Pokegirl at high velocity. However, it was still slow enough for the Driad to dodge by tilting her head to the side. Yuffie then performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) with the kunai as she appeared behind the Driad and delivered a spinning kick to her opponent. However, her plan was foiled as sharp bamboo shoots erupted from ground, surrounding the Driad in a circle. More bamboo shoots continued to emerge, forming wider circles until four circles had been formed.

Unable to react in time to the sudden Lance attack, Yuffie was pierced and then vanished in a poof of smoke. At that time, Yuffie dropped down from the ceiling where she had been hidden with eight kunai clutched in her hands. Yuffie flung her kunai at the Driad, fanning them out in a wide semi-circle while she flipped through some hand seals. "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique!) Each kunai multiplied into twenty different kunai. What had been a small amount of kunai had turned into a hailstorm of metal. That had been when the Driad had teleported away to the other side of the arena.

* * *

Moonlight suddenly shone down on the arena then. Yuffie was confused at this sudden turn of events. "How…" It was then that she realised. The Vile Blooms had used the slight time given to her to perform the Moon Light technique. That had been why the Driad had used her Leaf Shield instead of the Vile Blooms although both possessed the technique. They were setting the stage for the Vile Blooms' most powerful attack.

"Kireina, move aside!" Yuffie cried out. Kireina looked up and saw that Yuffie's hands were in a certain seal that she recognized very well. She wisely sped away from the zone of impact. "You can't use your all-might attack if you're burning up. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Yuffie took a deep breath and then blew out a gigantic fireball that headed straight for the two Pokegirls.

To her surprise, the Driad leapt over the Leaf Shield. The leaves on her wrists then detached themselves and shot towards the fireball, spinning rapidly like a shuriken all the way. The Razor Leaves sliced through the fireball, the wind from their spinning motion dispersing the fireball. Now on fire, the Razor Leaves continued towards the off guard Yuffie who barely managed to perform a Kawarimi.

* * *

Kireina took this time while the Driad was focused on the Kunimitsu to rush at the Leaf Shield. A normal slash was not enough to break it but a Battoujutsu slash would cut it in two easily. Kireina's katana was half-way out of its sheath when the Leaf Shield suddenly vanished into thin air and she came face to face with the Vile Blooms' petals that were shining brightly.

Kireina tensed her body and started to sprint away but she was too late. The Vile Blooms' Moon Beam sped at Kireina and then through her. Being of a psychic nature, the Moon Beam did not do any damage to the exterior of its victim but rather dealt damage into the organs. Being a Fighting-Type Pokegirl, the Moon Beam did twice its normal damage to her. Suspended in mid-air by the Moon Beam, the Samurai's mouth opened in a wordless cry of agony as her body felt like it was being ripped apart.

* * *

"Kireina!" Yuffie cried out before she looked at the Vile Blooms, anger burning in her eyes. "After I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born!" Yuffie roared as she charged forward, the blades of her kunais bursting into flames. Even though she had a strong rivalry with Kireina, they would never wish harm on each other and cared for each other as much as they cared for their other Harem sisters.

With a burst of chakra enhanced speed, Yuffie was right in front of the Vile Blooms who was still recovering from her use of the Moon Beam. "You're going down!" she snarled as she swiped at the Vile Blooms with her flaming kunai, only for her movements to suddenly be restricted. From the edge of her eyesight she could see vines extending from the Driad's wrist that wrapped around her movements, thus restricting her movements. Unable to perform any hand seals in this position, Yuffie was forced to take the brunt of the Vile Blooms' next attack. A maelstrom of flower petals slammed into Yuffie's body and then she was sent flying away as the Driad released her Vine Whip.

Naruto sighed as he looked upon his Pokegirls' dismal performance so far. In an individual match, either of his Pokegirls would have wiped the floor with their opponents without breaking a sweat. However, this was a tag-team match, keyword being 'team'. They were facing off against two Pokegirls that were in synch with each other and worked together efficiently. Unless Kireina and Yuffie worked together as well, they would never win this fight. This had been why he had chosen Erica's Gym. His Pokegirls needed to realise the importance of team work.

* * *

Meanwhile, both of Naruto's Pokegirls were slowly picking themselves up. The damage dealt to them was severe but they had experienced far worse than that. When you went through Naruto's training, you did not emerge without additional pain tolerance. The man was just plain sadistic sometimes.

'_This isn't fair man. Those two just keep ganging on one of us and we can't do anything about it. Their teamwork is too good.'_ It was then that a thought struck her. _'This is why that asshole decided to place us together, didn't he? He knew that this would happen. In fact, he was counting on it!'_ Yuffie glanced to the side at her Harem sister and saw that she had arrived at the same conclusion that Yuffie had.

At some unspoken signal, both of them sped off towards Erica's Pokegirl. They were running side by side initially before they started zigzagging. Their paths wove in and out of each other's. Their speed made it such that their actions were indistinguishable. Bamboo shoots sprouted out of the ground in front of the Naruto's Pokegirls and then Kireina and Yuffie split off into two different directions at the same time before they turned abruptly and charged at their opponents again.

The Driad decided to focus on the Samurai instead as the Kunimitsu had escape mechanism which made her irritating while the Samurai had none of them which made her an easy target to eliminate.

When the Samurai had gotten close enough, the leaves that had grown back on the Driad's wrists detached themselves once more and sped towards the Samurai who dodged them easily. That, however, was not the end of the Driad's plan. Jumping up into the air, she gave the Vile Blooms a clear view of her opponent and another high speed Moon Beam shot at the Samurai who was too close to avoid it. Imagine their surprise when the Samurai simply dispersed into smoke.

"Ha, fooled ya." Yuffie crowed as her Kage Bunshin that was Henge'ed as Kireina disappeared while the Samurai dropped down on them from above. Two Leaf Shields immediately appeared to block the Samurai's aerial attack, rendering Kireina's Ryuu Tsui Sen (Dragon Hammer Strike) ineffectual.

However, that was all part of the plan. Having focused their concentration on blocking the Samurai's devastating aerial attack, they had forgotten about their other opponent seeing as they had never worked together before. Also, their method of battle made it such that they were in close proximity with each other which was what Yuffie wanted.

"Goukaton: Karyuu no yokugeki! (Grand Flame Release: Flame dragon wing strike!)" She cried out as her arms transformed into huge wings that were composed entirely of white-hot flames. Sweeping past the two Plant Pokegirls, the Kunimitsu's flame wings were replaced with her normal arms while her two opponents spontaneously combusted.

They immediately dropped down to the floor and rolled about, desperately trying to put the flames that were racing across their bodies and causing them such agony. Yuffie merely grinned at her opponents' attempts. Goukaton required a lot more control and chakra but it was more than worth it. Other than the fact that it increased her firepower by a huge amount, Goukaton Jutsus were also extremely hard to extinguish, being hot enough to evaporate any water that they came into contact. It was going to take a long while for her opponents to put out the flames on their bodies and by the time they did, they would be extremely exhausted.

This plan was a result of Naruto's Shinkakaru no Jutsu. (Heart Link Technique). It allowed for communication not only between Tamer and Pokegirl but also between the Pokegirls themselves with Naruto being the medium. Thus, they were able to form plans even if they were far away from each other and their opponents would be none the wiser.

* * *

When Erica's Pokegirls had finally extinguished the flames, the Driad teleported behind the Kunimitsu and held her with a Vine Whip attack. In the meantime, the Vile Blooms was charging up a Moon Beam and the Driad was charging up a Solar Beam from the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows.

Instead of being flustered by this sudden turn of events, Yuffie smirked. "Game over." She muttered as the invisibility jutsu she had cast over Kireina faded away, revealing her to be right behind the Vile Blooms. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style Ultimate: Heaven's Soaring Dragon)" was the last the Vile Blooms heard before she was sent to the brink of death by Kireina's slash.

In the meantime, the Yuffie that was caught in the Driad's Vine Whip suddenly exploded, sending the Driad flying away due to the shockwave. She was grabbed from behind by the original Yuffie who performed what was quickly becoming her favourite jutsu. "Goukaton: Dai En Kai: (Grand Flame Release: Great Flame Commandment)"

In the short time that Yuffie had been excused from battling, she had practiced manipulating the Goukaton Jutsus over and over again until all they did was make her chakra coils a little singed under prolonged usage. Thus, using the Dai En Kai for so many times did not faze her much unlike the first time she had used. Of course, the fact that she had not channeled the Dai En Kai throughout her whole body but only through her hands helped a lot.

* * *

'I see the two of you finally got it huh." Naruto's Pokegirls turned around to see the blonde walking towards them. "It sure took you long enough." "Yeah yeah. Teamwork is work important and all that bla bla bla." Yuffie said, irritation clear in her voice. "You could have at least given us a hint, right? Those attacks really hurt." This time, it was Kireina's turn. She loved the man, she really did but when he pulled stunts like this, she got rather pissed off.

'Well, you're still alive and kicking, right?" Naruto said as he pulled both of them into a hug despite their feeble protests. "Okay, to make up for it, I'll cook you your favourite meals for dinner alright?" His two Pokegirls nodded enthusiastically. Yuffie then turned to her Harem sister. "This time I'll count it as a draw but victory will be mine next time!" Kireina turned up her nose that. "You can keep dreaming."

Naruto chuckled at this before he returned both of his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs. Things never got boring around him. Looking up, he saw that Erica had returned her Pokegirls to their Pokeballs as well and was walking towards him.

"That was very impressive." Erica stated as she handed him the Celadon Gym Badge. "This is the Celadon Gym Badge. You have earned it." Naruto accepted it with thanks. Erica then handed him a green pendant in the shape of a tear drop. "This is the Emerald Pendant, given only to those that I find worthy. It has a one-use enchantment on it. It is able to fully cure any injuries as well as remove any status ailments. Even the process of being turned into a Vampire can be stopped by this." Naruto gratefully accepted it. He never knew when he might need such an item.

It was then that Erica paused for a while. Truth be told, she had a slight attraction for the man in front of her. He was obviously strong, which was an attractive point. His voice was also enchanting, something that she would never get tired of listening to. Finally, she had witnessed the masked tamer's interactions with his Pokegirls and she was delightfully surprised by how gentle the masked Tamer was with his Pokegirls. Even from such a distance away, she could sense the love that he had for them and that was very hard to find nowadays.

"I have a third gift for you but I have a condition first." Erica said.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this. He had heard of the Emerald Pendant but he had never before heard of a third gift from the Celadon Gym Leader. He would go along with it for a while and see how it went.

"What condition and what third gift?"

"The gift shall be revealed later and the condition is for you to unmask yourself." Naruto sighed at this. He could not deny that his interest had been aroused as to what the third gift was. His curiosity had always been very strong. However, the catch was a little troublesome. In the end, his curiosity won out.

"Alright, but you must promise to never tell anyone else what I look like. Is that a deal?" Erica nodded in acquiescence. Even if she could never say what he looked like, she could hold the fact that she had seen his unmasked features over everyone else and that made her feel a little smug about herself.

Erica waited with baited breath as the masked challenger reached up and removed his mask, revealing the most handsome face that she had ever seen up to date. Naruto smiled a little at the attention given to him which caused the Gym Leader to blush in a manner that enhanced her beauty even further. "So, what is the third gift? I have fulfilled the conditions already."

To his surprise, Erika stood up on her toes and kissed him deeply on the lips for a few seconds before she pulled back and handed Naruto a slip of paper upon which a few numbers were written tidily. "Call me when you come back to Celadon." Was her parting words as she left the arena, leaving a bemused Naruto clutching the piece of paper while his eyes blinked rapidly, trying to understand what had just happened.

In the end, he gave up trying to understand the mind of women and just left the arena. He was about to leave the arena when he heard a small commotion. "Please just let me fight Erica, her match is over, right? I really need her Emerald pendant!" "Even if the match is over, both Mistress Erica and her Pokegirls need to rest. Please try to understand." "Alright. I'll come back later." The Tamer sighed in dejection as he turned to walk away.

It was then that he spotted a robed figure leaving the Gym. He knew who it was. Only one who was deaf, blind and live din a cave hole would not know who this was. The Tamer sighed again. If the masked Tamer had struck at the Celadon Gym, then it would be a long time before he could challenge Erica.

Naruto got a pleasant surprise as he saw that the Tamer causing the commotion outside was a familiar face. "Travis?" he muttered and the Tamer was close enough to catch hold of it. "How do you know my name?" Travis questioned. Naruto bent down then and whispered in Travis' ears. "Do you remember the Vampire attack on Aberdeen?" Travis' eyes widened then. Could it be…? Travis was about to speak when Naruto motioned for him to stay silent. "We shall speak in a more private area." A quick Shunshin later and they were inside Naruto's Shichuuka whereupon he was promptly glomped by Macavity.

* * *

He had decided to leave Macavity in the Shichuuka because he did not want the Legendary Pokegirl to cause eve more trouble than she had previous. Matthew had something in Celadon's huge department store and thus had skipped out on Naruto's Gym Battle.

Travis' eyes widened at the sight. Naruto was the same as usual, constantly springing surprises on people that he met. "So, the rumours are true huh." Travis stated only to be glared at. "I know Macavity and she is tagging along with me. That is all." Travis gulped as he stepped back a little. That was apparently a sore topic to bring up about around Naruto.

"So, why did you want the Emerald pendant anyway?" Naruto questioned, seeking to change the topic to a better one. "I met a …Pokegirl in the forest that was heavily injured and seemed to be poisoned by some unidentified poison and I was hoping to use the Emerald Pendant on her." Travis explained.

Naruto noticed the slight hesitation he had when mentioning the Pokegirl but chose to ignore it. Everyone had their own secrets after all. "Well, you seem to have a good reason to need it. I don't really need one anyway so here you go." With that, Naruto tossed the Emerald Pendant at Travis who returned it to Naruto. 'I don't want charity. I'll battle you for it."

Naruto could not help but laugh at it. "Even if our Pokegirls were of the same level, you only have three Pokegirls while I have five. No matter what, you can't beat me in the end." "I know, but my pride refuses to allow for it. How about this, I'll trade three Gym Badges for that Emerald Pendant. I don't know why you are collecting Gym Badges but I doubt it is for fame and glory. You are not that kind of person so I'll help you along. In return, I battle you for it and you use your last Pokegirl that has never been revealed."

Naruto paused at that. It was a really tempting offer. With those three Gym Badges, he would have Eight Badges already, allowing him to qualify for the qualifying rounds. With that, he could spend the time training his Pokegirls and enjoy a little downtime. Travis had also proven to a trustworthy person as he had held on to Naruto's secret for so long.

"Very well then." Naruto said as he exited the house and beckoned for Travis to follow him. "However, I recommend that you use all three of your Pokegirls against me. You stand no chance against my last Pokegirl otherwise.

* * *

Travis had thought that Naruto's victories had gone slightly to his head when he asked Travis to release all three of his Pokegirls. Now, he realised that it was not arrogance but actually very sound advice. "How…How on earth did you get an E…Evan…?" Travis was so shocked by what he was witnessing that he could not complete his sentence. His throat was dry and his body was trembling. The sheer aura of power that the Evangelion exuded was enough to cow him. Looking behind him, he saw that his Pokegirls were not doing much better.

**VENUSWHORE (AKA VENUSLUT), the Pulchritudinous Plant Pokegirl Level 92**

**Type**: Near Human**  
****Element**: Plant/Poison**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil**  
****Role**: arousing other Pokegirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokegirls, body modification**  
****Strong Vs**: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting**  
****Weak Vs**: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice**  
****Libido**: Average to High (sunlight-based)**  
****Attacks**: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom, Buttsprout, Poison, Needleshot, Solar Beam**  
****Enhancements**: Solar Regeneration**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Ivywhore (orgasm)

_Unlike the Boobisaur, which evolves normally after a certain amount of time and experience, the Ivywhore will only evolve during orgasm. Furthermore, she doesn't evolve during just any normal Taming. Ivywhore only evolves if allowed to rest in the sun until she's soaked up enough energy from it that her libido shifts to High and is then Tamed still in direct sunlight (usually she'll be on top for this). When that happens, the bulb on her back will open, and she'll evolve into her final form: Venuswhore, known as the Venuslut in some leagues. _

_As before, most of the powers, abilities, and drawbacks remain, with a few changes. As a Venuswhore, any remaining dark green patches disappear, leaving her skin a uniform light green color. A large flower now covers most of her back. This flower has no stem, being directly attached to her back, and having opened is flat enough to let the Venuswhore actually lie on her back now if she so chooses. Her bust gains a little more size, but not nearly as much as her previous evolution granted her; instead, she'll now be quite firmly in the upper end of the E size category at least, and many Venuswhores are bust size EE or even F. Wearing anything other than loose robes is virtually impossible now, not that a Venuswhore would anyway, since she loves feeling sunlight on her body. Another change that deserves mention is that while her breasts will still never sag, they now also seem to be pushed together slightly, instead of just hanging next to each other. The appearance seems to give them even more cleavage, and is quite sexy to look at. Their mammaries also become much more sensitive than they were before. A skillful Tamer can bring a Venuswhore to orgasm simply by playing with her breasts alone. Since a Venuswhore can lie on her back now, many Tamers enjoy using their chest as a very comfortable pillow once Taming is over. _

_A Venuswhore has a greater grasp of attacks and bio-poisons now that her flower has opened. She can use a generic poison powder that will weaken an opponent in, or toss needles (actually petals from the flower on her back that are rolled extremely tight). Her Solar Beam attack is where she takes collected sunlight energy and gathers it all in the flower on her back. She then drops onto all fours, her head close to the ground (or as close as she can get, laying on her chest) with her ass in the air, so the flower on her back is at least somewhat pointed towards her foe and then releases the collected energy in a massive blast of power. She can only do this once before having to bask in direct sunlight for at least ten minutes to recharge the attack. She can only hold one "charge" of this at a time. Even if she sunbathed for hours, she could still only fire one Solar Beam before having to recharge it. Her most impressive new ability though is her Buttsprout attack. This works exactly like Bloom, but affects a female's ass instead of her breasts. Given that a Venuswhore can photosynthesize energy faster than her previous forms, she can make a permanent application of either Bloom or Buttsprout powder in four days rather than a week. Together, these two attacks let a Tamer maximize his Pokegirls' assets, making sure he has a supremely sexy Harem.  
A Venuswhore left in direct sunlight to heal her wounds can completely cure herself of physical harm in about four hours, and if she gets eight uninterrupted hours of pure sunlight, she can then regenerate for seventy-two hours as the energy floods through her system. The regeneration ceases immediately if she uses her Solar Beam attack. _

_Feral Venuswhores are quite dangerous, both for the damage they can cause and the body alterations they can throw around, to say nothing of their Lust and Sleep poisons, etc. It's very rare for a Threshold girl to become a Venuswhore directly, but cases of just that happening are not unknown. _

**GYPSY MOTH, the Flying Music Pokegirl Level 76**

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Bug/Flying  
**Frequency**: Rare (Blue League, Noir League), Very Rare (elsewhere)  
**Diet**: Vegetarian, will accept Pokechow. Has a fondness for flowers and spider-silk  
**Role**: Entertainers, Cartographers, Guides, Escape Artists, Aerial Scouts  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock, bird Pokegirls  
**Attacks**: Tackle, Takedown, Sing, Dance techniques, Dodge, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Maple Syrup, Wing Buffet, Gust, Wind, Mach Breaker  
**Enhancements**: Wings for flight, Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Photographic memory, Trap affinity  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Gypsy (Sun Stone)

_Gypsy Moths are a growth from Gypsies in every possible way. Aside from the common evolutionary growths of becoming a bit taller and gaining somewhat in the bust, they also gain a soft coating of grayish fur over their bodies. Their antennae extend, and their compound eyes widen. A pair of elegant, silken-furred wings with a black-striped pattern on them grows from their back, giving them the advantage of flight. When folded up, these wings give the impression that the Pokegirl is wearing a very elegant cape. They retain their escape artistry talents, but now also gain greater strength in combat, making them more useful in harems. _

_Gypsy Moths didn't appear en masse until after the Revenge War had ended, leading some to assume that they were a separate species for years, one created by Cocooner. Some researchers suspected that they were an evolution of the Gypsy, however most simply assumed that they were a partner breed, like the Plussy and Miboobsy which came later. It was only after the discovery of the Sun Stone years later that Gypsy Moths were discovered to be an evolution of the Gypsy. _

_Gypsy Moths can generally be found with Gypsy caravans, acting as bodyguards for the group should a band of roving Tamers come along. As Gypsy Moths are more powerful than their pre-evolved form, some Tamers actually do this deliberately so they can catch Gypsy Moths with limited interference. _

_In terms of personality, Gypsy Moths retain their claustrophobia and love of travel, but are able to control them better. They also almost totally lose their fear of being alone, as flying in the sky alone is one of their greatest joys. Although if a Tamer is willing to come with them and even Tame them in midair, then Gypsy Moths will be even more affectionate than normal. Their recreational interests remain mostly the same, although they tend to like 'dancing' in midair more often. They also tend to go nude more, as they like the feel of wind of their sensitive fur. However, with their increased battling ability, their interests shift somewhat from making merriment to having a good fight, especially in midair. Unlike fighting Pokegirls, however, they are not as concerned about coming out victorious in a fight. Instead, they want to make the fight something beautiful to watch. They are never satisfied with a match unless it is something they can consider a work of art. _

_Most fighting types, who have problems with the breed to begin with because of their flying type, consider this to be a sign of insanity. _

_In harems, Gypsy Moths tend to be playful with their harem sisters. They love playing good natured pranks, trading stories and songs with one another. Like their previous form, they get along famously with Bardesses, Divas, and Moogirls. They like to be on top when taming, as their wings make things uncomfortable when they lay on them. Very few Threshold cases have been recorded, and even then only in the Noir and Blue leagues._

**NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokegirl Level 71**

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Normal (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: Human-style  
**Role**: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
**Libido**: Low  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Infernal  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Celestial  
**Attacks**: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
**Enhancements**: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armour, Enhanced Durability when armoured (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Nurse Joy (battle stress)

_NurseJoys are known to be kind, gentle Pokegirls in nature. But even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point. _

_The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The NurseJoy, part of the Harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse Evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome. _

_When a NurseJoy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokegirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokewomen have proven capable of breeding. _

_Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it. _

_After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well. _

_For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokegirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokegirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording over the fact that the Celestial Pokegirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to. _

_Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokegirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokegirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokegirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty. _

_Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokegirl ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched. _

"I see you've been doing some training Beatrice." Naruto said as he smiled. That simple smile was enough to vanquish the fear that had threatened to overwhelm them. "Alright, all Pokegirls get into position." Macavity declared, having decided to be the referee of the Pokegirl Battle. "Now, fight!" With that, the feline Pokegirl swung her hands down and then Kidara burst into motion.

A small bright orb appeared in Kidara's hand before it elongated and then turned into the Lance of Longinus. Before any of Travis' Pokegirls had realised what was going on, Kidara had speared the Venuswhore through the gut with her weapon. The Gypsy Moth then took into the air and sent a Gust at the Evangelion which she dodged by jumping backward.

In the meantime, the Night Nurse which had stayed outside the heat of battle performed a healing technique on the Venuswhore, restoring her to full health. Once recovered, Beatrice used a Vine Whip on her opponent to hold her down while the Gypsy Moth used a Mach Breaker, speeding down towards at the Evangelion at great speed. To Beatrice's surprise, the Evangelion grabbed hold of the Venuswhore's vines and swung her straight towards the swooping Gypsy Moth.

The force of the collision stunned Beatrice and her hold on the Evangelion slackened, allowing Kidara to regain full mobility. Kidara moved her hand so that her open palm was facing her two falling opponents. She then clenched her fist tightly, causing a dark orb to surround Travis' Pokegirls. This caused the two to plummet down to the earth like a dropping meteor. The result of the Gravity was devastating. There was a huge crater where the two Pokegirls had landed and both Pokegirls were clearly unconscious. However, a quick Phoenix Down from the Night Nurse caused her team mates to regain consciousness.

Kidara then set her gaze on the Night Nurse. It was obvious that unless she took out the Night Nurse, she would just keep healing her team mates and render Kidara's attacks ineffective. A quick Teleport later and Kidara was behind the Night Nurse. The Evangelion's target was intuitive enough to know that the Evangelion was going for her next and had jumped forward in time.

However, Kidara did not even the Night Nurse time to rest at all and advanced upon her target, using a series of thrusts and slashes to push the Night Nurse back until she was backed up against a tree. A strong gale of wind struck her then and it was all Kidara could do to stand firmly and not be blown away. Turning around slightly, she saw the Gypsy Moth had recovered and was using a Wing Buffet on the Evangelion.

Sensing an energy build-up, Kidara swiveled one of her four eyes to the side and saw the Venuswhore on all fours, the flower on her back glowing brightly with energy. It was too late for Kidara to Teleport as the Venuswhore's Solar Beam hurtled towards her. A Teleport required a slight build-up and those few seconds were seconds that she could not afford. She was held in place by the Gypsy Moth's Wing Buffet so dodging was out of the question.

Thankfully, she had one more trick up her sleeve. Just as the Solar Beam was about to impact against her, Kidara's eyes glowed slightly before an orange shield flickered into view in front of the Solar Beam. The Solar Beam slammed against the AT Barrier - Ultimate Shield and promptly shattered.

In Kidara's opinion, this fight had been going on for too long. It was time to stop toying with them and end the match. Kidara began to glow as she built up energy within her body. Seeing what was going on, Macavity quickly ducked behind Naruto, using him as a shield while Naruto quickly cast a barrier over Travis and himself.

After some time, Kidara's charge-up was complete. In this period of time, all of Travis' Pokegirls had tried to attack the Legendary Pokegirl but all of their attacks did not even put a dent in the Evangelion's shield. Kidara's eyes flashed open and then an explosion of incredible magnitude occurred.

When Kidara's ominous Blast had subsided, Naruto sighed at the result. Travis' Pokegirls were all unconscious. They were not dead, but were quite close to it judging by their injuries. The surrounding woodland had also been utterly demolished. Travis gaped as he returned his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs. Even after all that training, he was still light years away from Naruto's standard. Handing Naruto the three Gym Badges as he had promised, Travis left in search of a Pokecenter when something solid hit his head.

Turning around, Travis saw that Naruto had tossed the Emerald Pendant at him. "You forgot something, Travis. As for your Pokegirls, don't worry. I have a PPHU with me." Travis smiled gratefully as he accepted Naruto's offer.

* * *

"A Panthress. A fucking Panthress. Are you out of your mind?" Naruto exclaimed. After Travis had healed his Pokegirls, Naruto had decided to tag along and see what Pokegirl Travis was planning to use the Emerald Pendant on. They had entered a cave a fair distance away from Celadon and right at the end of the cave lay a sleeping Panthress.

**PANTHRESS, the Dark Feline Pokegirl Level 93**

**Type**: Animorph (Black panther)**  
****Element**: Dark/Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare**  
****Diet**: human style foods, extra meat (especially fresh and raw...)**  
****Role**: occupations where combat is necessary, avenger**  
****Libido**: Average (High 4 times a year)**  
****Strong Vs**: Normal, Ghost, Psychic**  
****Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Rock**  
****Attacks**: Claw Slash, Gatling Punch, Ki Blast, Drain, Dark Attack, Night Shade**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: Tigress (low discipline, mistreatment, little Taming, and lose 7 battles in a row)**  
****Enhancements**: Claws, night vision, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Agility (x3), Quick Recovery, Stealth, (can blend in with shadows).**  
****Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 700,000 SLC**  
****Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 100,000 SLC**  
****Recommendation if you see one**: Make sure you have a strong fighting-type Pokegirl on hand to fight. Try to not let yourself become visible to the Panthress as they will try to ignore your Pokegirl to attack you directly.

_In all things light there is darkness. _

_Like the Penance and the Chimera, the Panthress is a dark evolution. Only this walking tragedy is especially sad, as it could have been prevented quite easily. _

_There is a combination of elements which result in an evolution to a Panthress. One, obviously, is mistreatment, verbal and physical abuse. Normally, this would lead a Tigress to become a Penance. However another factor is a lack of discipline. Treating a Tigress with indifference save for when you want something, not having her train much at all, and other such lackadaisical things add to the deadly mixture. Another, even more inexcusable factor is lack of Taming. Tigresses require frequent Taming for them to function, and not Taming them often leaves them half-Feral, near savage at all and finally having the Tigress lose seven battles in a row. This engulfs them in rage and frustration, resulting in a dark evolution and certain death for the Tamer who abused her. _

_The first Panthress was discovered completely by accident. A Tamer of the Sunshine League didn't take good care of her Tigress, letting her training slip, rarely taming her, and forcing her into fights against opponents who outclassed her greatly. When the Tigress lost her seventh battle, against a Griffon, she was engulfed in dark light, changing into a monster. She killed her Tamer for the pain and frustration she had suffered under him and murdered the Griffon and her Tamer out of sheer rage. The Panthress was caught and put down, but soon after others began appearing. _

_When a Tigress evolves into a Panthress, they undergo several changes. Their bodies muscle-up greatly, especially in the biceps and thighs, and their breasts expand into the F-Cup range. Their tails grow thicker, and their fur and hair turns midnight black, their eyes become gold. Their faces, if not already close to it, become more animal-like in appearance, growing a prominent muzzle. Their claws grow longer and while their senses of smell and hearing dull, they gain greater agility and the ability to blend in with shadows. _

_Panthresses are vicious, unrelenting fighters. They will not hesitate to kill anyone they find, and when they catch a male Tamer they will torture him to death, forcing them to arousal and violently raping them first. They are considered by some to be embodiments of Mao Shin Mao's frustration and rage. It is known what makes a Panthress, and you are advised NOT to do this under any circumstances! They WILL NOT STOP until they kill their abuser and anyone else in their way. If found in the wild, do not attempt to engage or capture unless absolutely necessary. Evacuate the area immediately and contact local security forces and as many OfficerJennies as you can find. This is not a joke. Failure to do so will result in loss of Pokegirls and Tamers license, as Panthresses are ranked to be an Alpha-class threat and a danger to anyone around them. _

_Most recently, a Panthress was captured and Tamed by the Limbec Pirates, the group who did so sustaining heavy losses, showing up later as the leader of a unit of Pirates in a kidnapping raid on an orphanage. She was still having trouble controlling her rage, but was obviously Tamed due to the level of sheer control she had over herself. It's unknown how this was done and it's assumed that either a ForbiddenTech device or a psychic-type Pokegirl was involved. _

"I know but she's harmless." Travis as he fed the Panthress a piece of meat, pulling his hand back just in time to avoid having his whole hand bitten off. "Right…harmless…" Naruto said dryly upon that sight. "You do know that once she is healed she'll just rip you to shreds right?"

"I know the risks but I cannot in good conscience allow her to die pitifully like this." Travis replied as he moved closer to the Panthress. "Sides, you did the same thing with the Vampire." Naruto smacked his forehead in exasperation. It seemed like Travis had taken his idol worship very seriously. "Please, just let me do this." Travis begged. "Alright then. I'll let you get mauled all you want but the moment she's going to land a death blow on you, she's dead." Naruto said as he stood aside.

Travis placed the Emerald Pendant on the Panthress' body and simply moved his hand further away when the Panthress snapped at him weakly. That was just another sign of the Panthress' approaching death. It took a while before the Emerald Pendant began to work its magic. The Panthress was engulfed in a soft green glow and before their very eyes, she was healed. The haze in her eyes was gone. Her claws and teeth reverted from a dull yellow back to their original white while her black fur regained a glossy sheen that previously absent.

The moment the Emerald Pendant had completed its healing process, the Panthress sprang up and pounced upon the hapless Travis. "Talk about biting the hand that feeds you. "Naruto muttered as a Rasengan formed in his hands. One wrong movement and the Panthress would have her brain matter splattered all over the walls.

The Panthress raised her arms up and prepared to deliver death to the Tamer. She looked in the Tamer's eyes as she did so. She relished the fear and the desperation that could be seen within their eyes moments before her victims died. However, she saw none of that in this Tamer's eyes. What she saw was care and concern which confused her greatly.

"Don't go about doing such strenuous activities moments after you've been healed. You might make all my efforts wasted." Travis said as he patted the Panthress on her head. This was something that the Panthress did not know how to deal with. Why couldn't this Tamer just act like normal humans and stop confusing her already?

She slowly lowered her hand and started purring softly as Travis scratched her behind the ears. Naruto could not help but let out a low chuckle at that. Making a Panthress purr was something he thought would never happen. Upon closer inspection though, he noticed something different about the Panthress. Channeling chakra to his eyes, Naruto confirmed that what he had seen was right.

The shimmer of madness present in all Panthress' eyes was gone. That was probably why she had been so docile compared to the reports of other Panthresses. It seemed like the Emerald Pendant was able to cure even madness. Erica was truly a genius, to have created such a wonderful object.

"Well, it seems like I am not needed to ensure your safety here, Travis so I shall take my leave. Take care of yourself." With that, Naruto took his leave. He would not share his insights with Travis this time. Let it be further proof to the two of them that love could indeed transform a person.

* * *

Deep down in the ocean, Typhonna let out a guttural roar. There it was again, that infernal power. Her body was taking too slow to awaken. Right now, she could only move her extremities. Her claws scraped against the bedrock of the ocean as she seethed in anger. She wanted to be above land again. She wanted to be free. Most of all, she wanted revenge!

* * *

**A/N: I know many of you wished to see Kidara fight and there it is. Total Ass-whooping. Read and Review. Remember, REVIEW.**

**Oh and one more thing, Erica is just HOT, which is why i gave her so much screentime XD**


	16. Chapter 16

A New Life Chapter Sixteen

A New Life Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**AN: Hello folks, this is a new chapter for all of you. Unfortunately, there will be not much action in this chapter as it is mainly for setting up a foundation I suppose. Do not fret though, the next chapter will have kick ass fighting scenes. I can guarantee that.**

* * *

After leaving Travis alone with his Panthress, Naruto had returned to the clearing and proceeded to use Mokuton to regrow all of the forestation that Kidara had destroyed with her ominous. It was lucky that Naruto had chosen the area to be far away from civilization. Even then, he wasn't sure that nobody had seen the Ominous Blast. The damage was so extensive that Naruto had to spend over three hours restoring the forest to its previous.

Having lived in Konoha all his life before coming to this new world, Naruto had a deep respect for the forests and would always replace any loss of flora once he had fully mastered his Mokuton. Besides, it wouldn't do for some adventurous idiot to stumble upon the devastated forest and blab about it to everyone else. Destroyed the whole secrecy act he had going on.

* * *

Once he was done, he went into the house and slumped down on the sofa beside Vinslet, waking his vampire up when he landed heavily. Opening one eye, Vinslet glared at her Tamer for disturbing her wonderful nap before she noticed his exhaustion. "What'd you do? Training doesn't normally exhaust you that much."

"Well, I was using Mokuton to replace all of the trees and everything that Kidara destroyed with her Ominous Blast." Vinslet's eyes widened. That was a lot of flora to replace. No wonder he was so tired. Oh well. Sitting up, Vinslet crawled over to Naruto and commanded for him to roll over.

"Huh? What for?" Naruto questioned, curious as to his Pokegirl's strange orders.

"Just do it!" Vinslet growled. Naruto consented then and rolled over. He then felt his shirt being rolled up and allowed his Vampire to take it off. Vinslet then placed her hand son his shoulders and started kneading them, easing away all of the stiffness that had built after his mass restoration project. Well, this was a surprise switch of roles. Most of the time, it was Naruto massaging his Pokegirls after a training session or a battle.

"When did you learn how to massage? I don't think I taught you girls how to." Naruto murmured as he relaxed under Vinslet's surprisingly skilful hands. "After you gave so many massages to us, we would have to be total retards to not learn from it. Now, keep quiet and let me concentrate on my work." Vinslet ordered as she continued massaging Naruto.

Under his Pokegirl's skilful ministrations, Naruto was slowly dozing when he felt a prick at the base of his neck. Shifting his eyes to the side, he saw it was Vinslet biting down on him as she sucked her tamer's blood, bliss in her eyes. "Hey, call it payment for my wonderful services." Vinslet said, attempting to defend herself at Naruto's look.

Laying his head down on the sofa, Naruto prepared to doze off once more before he was flipped onto his back by Vinslet who began eagerly pulling his pants off. "Hey, stop that, we are right in the middle of the living room!" Naruto cried out as he tried to stop Vinslet from ravishing him right there and then.

"Oh, who cares? Everyone here has seen you anyways, and even done it with you. It's nothing out of the ordinary." Vinslet said as she switched to using her claws to try and slice Naruto's pants open.

"What's this? A party and you did not invite me?" Both Tamer and Pokegirl looked over to see Yuffie standing to one side, hand son her hips as she pretended to be angry.

"How shameful of you two! Performing such lewd acts out in the living where everyone can see you." Yuffie said as she wagged her finger at them, as though they were naughty children being reprimanded.

All of a sudden, her personality did a hundred and eighty degrees change. "But how delightful!" she cried out as she proceeded to join Vinslet in trying to get their tamer's pants off. In the middle of their struggle, Vinslet suddenly paused.

"Hey, since you're already joining in, why not get the rest involved as well? After all, that is the literal meaning of a harem means right?" Vinslet said as her eyes twinkled. Yuffie grinned then as she brought her hands up into a cross and summoned several Kage Bunshins who sped off to drag-no, bring them to the living room.

Minutes later one of Yuffie's clones entered the living room followed by a naked Rylai who was dripping. Yuffie's Kage Bunshin must have pulled her from a bath. To Naruto's surprise, his FrostWyrm did not look at all irritated at having her precious bath time disturbed. Instead, she seemed strangely…excited. She must have agreed with Yuffie's plans to…spend quality time together.

A few seconds later and Kidara entered the living room, confused as to what was happening. Yuffie's clones then started stripping her of the gown that she wore when she was not in battle. Yuffie's clones ignored Kidara's startled protests and within a few seconds, had her stark naked and was pushing her towards the sofa where Naruto had given up and was just lying still.

"I know you don't need Taming because you are a Legendary but let's have some fun, hmm? Taming is not about the need, but the pleasure that we get from it." Yuffie said as she tried to persuade Kidara to join in the fun.

Moment later, Kireina was dragged in through the door kicking and screaming. "I want no part in such an obscene thing!" Kireina cried out as she tried to get free. Her sword had already been confiscated and she was dressed like the rest of the Pokegirls-stark naked. If one looked outside the living room to the hallway, one would see pieces of clothing strewn everywhere, discarded careless by Yuffie's clones.

Once they were in, Yuffie's clones threw Kireina onto Naruto before dispersing while the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls dog piled their hapless Tamer. This was going to be a memorable day for sure.

* * *

The next day, after everyone had woken up and cleaned the mess from the previous day, Naruto cancelled the Shichuuka no Jutsu and was about to head to Celadon to ask Erica for direction to the Hall of Fame when his Pokedex suddenly beeped loudly. Opening it, he saw that he had received a message from the League Officials.

Congratulations on obtaining eight Gym Badges in the Blue League. You have now earned the right to take part in the qualifiers for Rod's challenge. A compass will now appear over your Pokedex. Simply follow the direction of the compass and you will reach the Hall of Fame. Good luck, Tamer!

As the message had promised, a holographic compass popped up above his compass. Now, this was a dilemma. He wanted to head for the Hall of Fame as soon as possible so that he could get on to training his Pokegirls for what was to lie ahead. However, his Pokegirls could not keep up with his speed for a long time, let alone Matthew.

* * *

After some thought, Naruto had decided on his course of action. He would leave Matthew and Macavity here in Celadon. After that, he would sprint towards the Hall of Fame with his Pokegirls. When they got tired, he would return them to their Pokeballs and then continue on his sprint. After a slight rest, he would release them and repeat the process. When he had arrived at the Hall of Fame, he would call Matthew over the cell phone and ask him to head over to this spot with Macavity. Kidara would then teleport here and then bring them to the Hall of Fame with her.

Naruto told Macavity of his plans and then proceeded on his sprint. His Pokegirls kept up with him gamely for 20km before they started to tire. Vinslet was the first one to give up after 35km, seeing as she had not trained herself much physically. Unwilling to let their rival win, both Kireina and Yuffie had forced themselves beyond their limits until both of them collapsed at the same time after 60km of non-stop sprinting. Kidara was the next to follow at 80km. Even though she was a Legendary and was inherently superior to any other Pokegirls, Rylai had trained extensively in Taijutsu, granting her immense stamina. Finally, even Rylai gave up after 120km.

As for Naruto, he was just beginning to breathe a little faster than normal. Having decided to follow the compass in a straight line, Naruto cut straight through forests, ran over rivers and drilled through mountains. The only obstacle that he did not plow through was cities. In fact, he skirted the cities as though they contained a deadly plague. After he decided that his Pokegirls had had enough rest, he released them again for another run.

Naruto was panting now, and if you squinted really hard, you could see that beads of perspiration were forming. The amount of stamina that he had was simply mind-boggling to Naruto's Pokegirls. It was then that he turned around and said to them. "I'm sorry that we're going so slowly but I'm out of shape after not training like I did back then." The shock of Naruto's statement caused his Pokegirls to trip over their own feet and crash into the ground.

"Did I say something wrong? Why did all of you suddenly fall down like that?"

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of a forest, looking everywhere for the entrance to the Hall of Fame. The compass over the Pokedex had blinked rapidly before disappearing when he had arrived at this spot, which meant that the entrance to the Hall of Fame had to be somewhere here. Even scrutinising every single leaf with chakra-enhanced eyesight did not turn up anything solid.

Naruto jumped up into the air then, hoping that being able to see the bigger picture would allow him to somehow solve this puzzle. Once up in the air, he scanned the forest carefully and imprinted the image into his brain before he started to descend. Once on the ground, he carefully examined the image in his head, searching for any anomalies.

After some time, he discovered an anomaly. Jumping up into the air, he confirmed that what he had seen was true and quickly headed over to a specific tree. All the trees in the forests were oaks. However, there was a certain anomaly in one area. There had been an area that was filled with oaks belonging to the Fagaceae series. However, there had been one tree that was in the Nothofagus series (commonly known as southern beeches). Because they were very similar in nature, Naruto had almost missed the slight discrepancy.

Now that he was close to it, he could tell that it was a fake through his use of Mokuton. It did not feel…natural. That was the word that he had been looking for. Naruto circled the tree, searching it for any patches that would have hidden buttons or what-not and found nothing. Eventually giving in to his frustration, Naruto drew his sword and slashed the tree into half. He figured that if he destroyed the key to the Hall of Fame, the League Officials would immediately rush to figure out what had happened and he could then force them to bring him into the Hall of Fame.

What he had not expected to happen was for the ground that he was standing on to open up and swallow him up.

* * *

With a burst of wind chakra, Naruto pushed himself to the side of the hole that he was falling and promptly clung onto the walls with chakra. He proceeded then to sprint up to the opening of the hole but he was too late. It had already been sealed. Seeing as he had nowhere else to go to at the moment, Naruto figured that he would follow this strange cavern to the end to see what was at the end of it.

Walking down the walls, Naruto channelled chakra to his eyes as well as no light seeped in from the entrance, enshrouding the entire cavern in suffocating darkness. Naruto eventually reached the bottom of the hole which was a long way down. Looking around, Naruto saw no passageway for him to continue on after he had created a small flame in his hand to look around. He was about to give up and blow the exit above to smithereens when he noticed a rock that was coloured differently than the other rocks.

Picking up the rock, Naruto tensed as the hole that he was in rumbled loudly. All of a sudden, a door camouflaged as part of the rock opened up, revealing a passageway for Naruto to proceed into.

"Man, if I didn't have my ninjutsu to back me up, there is no way I would have managed to figure out all of these little puzzles. If this is indeed the entrance to the Hall of Fame, how would other Tamers get inside without the help of League Officials? It's like they're still testing us or something…" It was then that Naruto realised what was going on. The collection of the eight badges was not the only test. Getting to the Hall of Fame itself was part of another test.

After some thought, Naruto remembered details about certain techniques that he had heard of. They were called HMs (Hidden Machines). One of the HMs gave the Cut technique to a Pokegirl which was presumably what was needed to chop down the tree right at the top. Another HM that existed gave the technique Flash to a Pokegirl. It allowed the Pokegirl to light up any dark place as well as stun her opponent momentarily in a battle.

However, these HMs were, as their name suggested, hidden. They were hidden very well and not many Tamers could get their hands on all of the HMs which is what Naruto presumed to be needed to get into the Hall of Fame. There were now two choices that Naruto could take. The first was to blow up the exit and go and search for the HMs. The other was to continue on and hope that his ninjutsu would be able to solve everything for him.

It didn't require much thought at all, to Naruto at least. "Well, on I go then." Naruto muttered as he entered the tunnel that had been revealed.

After some time, he entered came upon a three-way fork. The Naruto in the past would have simply picked one random path and somehow end up going the right way. Now, however, he decided to play it safe. Channelling chakra to his ear to enhance his already superb hearing, Naruto heard the faint sound of moving water from the left passageway.

Moving water had to originate from a source. Thus, logic dictated that if he went upstream of the underground river, he would eventually emerge into the open where he might catch a sight of the Hall of Fame.

Naruto eventually emerged from the passageway into a huge cavern where the underground river was flowing. However, what he saw now had not been what he had been expecting. He was now standing on a piece of rock that jutted out from the passageway. There was no way to go other than back into the passageway and through one of the other forks. However, he noticed a light source a few kilometres away and when he channelled even more chakra into his eyes; he saw that it was a lantern hung above another passageway.

Naruto then figured that he was supposed to the cross the river to the other side. There was just one slight problem. The river was running so quickly that it was actually frothing white. The speed was akin to that of a waterfall and Naruto did not doubt that should he get swept away, he would be in for a world of pain. He then surmised that this was probably where Tamers were supposed to use their Pokegirl that had mastered the HM Technique Surf.

Seeing as he did not have the HM Surf, Naruto supposed he would have to walk over the water using chakra. It would be tougher than usual seeing as it was hard to maintain a stream of chakra when you were over rushing water.

After some time, Naruto managed to cross the river safely and proceeded into the passageway. He then noticed that the tunnel was gradually sloping up. He figured then that he was nearing the Hall of Fame. After all, such illustrious buildings were normally at the top of mountains or something and definitely not buried deep underground. According to the human psyche, deep underground lairs were for bad guys and secret organisations. For good people or grand buildings, it just had to be as high up as possible, ignoring the fact that some people had acrophobia.

Naruto grunted in annoyance as his path was blocked by a giant boulder halfway in the passageway. This was probably where the Strength HM came into play. He could push it all the way if he wanted to. However, the thought of rolling of a huge, heavy boulder upslope did not appeal to Naruto to him. Thus, he reverted to doing his favourite action when he was pissed-destruction. One Rasengan later and there was no boulder to annoy him and his path was clear.

Naruto proceeded on with his journey, his mood lifted by the slight act of destruction that he had done. After some thought, he figured that the reason why Yuffie was such a pyromaniac was probably because of him too. After all, most of his jutsus were loud, flashy and explosive.

It was only when he came to a stop in front of a yawning hole that his mood soured. Right at the bottom of the whole was a giant switch. One that he supposed was activated by rolling a certain huge boulder onto it. Now what was he to do? Sometimes his destructive nature came to bite him in the ass. After some thought, he decided to just create a crap load of Kage Bunshins and have them jump on the switch. To his surprise, it worked.

A deep rumbling resounded once more through the cave and then stopped. A few hundred meters away, another door disguised as a cave wall opened, allowing sunlight to stream into the cave.

Naruto emerged into the bright sunlight and breathed in deeply with his eyes closed, glad to be taking in fresh air once more instead of the musty smell that the cave had. When he was done enjoying being above the surface, Naruto opened his eyes and saw a cliff in front of him. He looked, and up, and up…and even further up. Straining his eyes even with chakra enhanced sight; Naruto saw a tiny dot that was probably the Hall of Fame.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Fly up there?" Naruto cried out indignantly. After some thought, he realised that he was indeed supposed to fly up using the HM technique Fly. Unfortunately, he did not have the HM so there was only one option left for him to take. Placing his foot on the cliff, Naruto sighed as he took one step after another and slowly ascended towards the Hall of Fame. It was going to be a long climb. On the other hand, he had never been more grateful to Kakashi for teaching him the tree-climbing exercise.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he reached the peak and slumped down onto the ground. Combine the sprint and all the chakra he had expended, he was rather tired now.

"Greetings, masked Tamer. My name is George, the doorman of the Hall of Fame and I welcome you to the Hall of Fame. May you please present your badges so that I may check them for authentication?"

Naruto looked up to see a man dressed in a tuxedo greeting him. He had a moustache that curved upwards so that it looked like a W while his hair was slicked back with gel. Naruto nodded in response to George's request and handed him his badge case which contained all of his Gym Badges.

George scanned his badges with a small device in his hand and then handed the badge case back to the blonde. "Everything is in order. You may proceed into the Hall of Fame. The final part of the qualifiers is slated top begin in 22 days. In this period of time, you may use any of the facilities in the Hall of Fame. We have a gym, a swimming pool, a library, a casino and many other facilities all for your use. The issue of your rooming has also been settled. At the right wing you will find a row of apartments for your use. The unit number for your apartment is 08A01. You can find any other information that you require in this brochure here." George then handed Naruto a brochure which he accepted with thanks.

He was about to head into the Hall of Fame to register himself when George called out to him. "If I may ask, where is your Pokegirl?" George had been dying to see one of the famous masked Tamer's Pokegirls and had been disappointed when he appeared by himself, his Pokegirl he had flown on nowhere in sight.

"My Pokegirl? She's in her Pokeball of course. Where else would she be?" Naruto replied, slightly amused.

"Then, how did you get up here?" George questioned.

"Well, I climbed up here."

"CLIMBED?" George squeaked as he peered over the edge of the cliff. He looked down, and down, and down…and further down before his knees got weak and he pulled back, his face pale. When he turned around, the masked Tamer was already gone. The doorman peeked over the cliff again before he scurried back to safety.

"He must have balls of steel to climb up here." George muttered as he wiped cold sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

* * *

After having registered himself for Rod's challenge, Naruto headed over to his apartment. He wanted a good long rest before he got to cracking down on his Pokegirls. Seeing as he was the first one to arrive at the Hall of Fame, the entire place was deserted and Naruto had decided to release his Pokegirls so that they could enjoy the sights.

Naruto stopped in front of his 'apartment' and gaped. If they called this an apartment he wondered what their definition of mansion would look like. His 'apartment' looked like a king's castle! Apparently, 'apartments' were given according to the time that you arrived. The earliest received the best apartments and vice-versa.

His Pokegirls' eyes were wide open the entire time as they explored the place that they would be staying in for the next 22 days. In the mean time, Naruto had sent Kidara to fetch Matthew and Macavity who would be staying in the guest apartments, a far cry from what Naruto and his Pokegirls were enjoying.

Macavity had immediately thrown a hissy fit at the 'unfair and discriminatory treatment'. In fear of the havoc that Macavity would wreak in her tantrum, Naruto had allowed Macavity to stay inside the apartment with him although Matthew was still made to stay in the guest apartments. He was going to experiment a lot in regards to his seals in these 22 days and he did not want Matthew to walk into one of his experiments. He would probably die. Macavity was a Legendary Pokegirl and she should be able to avoid the backlashes. Even if she did not, Naruto doubted she would die. Frankly, as long as she still had the capability to guide him to the Sanctuary, Naruto did not care about her physical or mental state.

* * *

Vinslet slumped down in her bed, hair still wet from her bath. She was utterly naked as she just could not summon the energy to dress naked. It was not cold anyway so she could afford to sleep naked without catching a cold. She groaned out loud as she shifted in her bed to get into a more comfortable position. Naruto had been especially hard on her today, stating that just because she was a Genjutsu specialist did not excuse her poor physical condition.

Vinslet had to disagree with that. She had more stamina, more speed and more strength than many other Fighting –Type Pokegirls! Unfortunately, she paled in comparison to the rest of her Harem sisters. Also, seeing as the opponents they were going to face were not going to be walkovers, Vinslet had to grudgingly admit that Naruto had a point. However, that still did not change the fact that her body felt like it was made of lead now!

Amidst grumblings about harsh training, Vinslet slipped into a haze of exhaustion and feel asleep.

* * *

Cold permeated through her entire body as she found herself back in the Void. She ran everywhere, desperately looking for an exit to this horrible place but this time, her blonde lover was not here to save her. In her panic, she activated her new Eyes, attempting to use her powers to create a portal in this Void so that she could return to the real world. However, it was a futile attempt.

It was then that the red Eyes appeared in front of her. "The heritage of the True Blood runs deep within for you, for you to have advanced so quickly in the use of the Mugengan. However, you are far from mastering it. You do not have the proficiency to use it in the Void."

It was then that a pair of ghostly white hands appeared in front of the Eyes. One of the hands used its sharp claws to cut the index finger of the other hand, drawing blood. The bleeding index finger then used its nails to scratch Vinslet lightly on her forehead, also drawing blood.

The index finger then pressed itself against the Vampire's new wound, such that their blood mingled together. Naruto's Pokegirl cried out then as a raging inferno built up within her body. "My blood now runs within yours. I acknowledge you as Heir. Do not disappoint me, little one."

Vinslet jolted out of her bed as she trembled uncontrollably. It was a warm night. Why did her body feel so cold? Why was she trembling like that? She then noticed that her body was covered with a layer of perspiration and her sheets were utterly damp with her sweat.

Vinslet reached up to her forehead where the Eyes had cut her and felt something there. She immediately hurried over to the mirror in her room and peered into it. On her forehead was a vertical slit that rose slightly, like a bump. It was unnoticeable unless you were specifically looking for it. Opening the door of her room, she ran over to Naruto's room. She did not know at all what was going. Naruto would be able to help her. If he could not, no one else could.

Naruto was startled out of his work as the door to his room slammed open and a panicked Vinslet rushed in. She clutched onto her Tamer tightly and proceeded to relate what had happened in a hurried rush.

Naruto frowned as he hugged his Pokegirl tightly, trying to stop her incessant shivering. Stroking her back, while whispering into her ears, Naruto tried to calm his frightened Pokegirl down. Vinslet had never acted like this before and it worried him. After some time, his efforts paid off as Vinslet gradually began to feel warmth in her body. Her babbling had also slowed down to the point where she could be understood.

Listening intently to Vinslet's tale, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin that proceeded to clear all of the work on his table and stored it somewhere. What he was working on was something that he did want anyone to see, not even his Pokegirls.

"So, your new eyes are called the Mugengan huh." Naruto said as Vinslet nodded her head. There were two possible interpretations for this and both would not be very far off. The first interpretation was No Reality Eyes which held true seeing as the Mugengan warped both reality and illusion into a seamless weave. The second was Infinity Eyes which also true seeing as the things that the Mugengan could do were theoretically infinite.

"Vinslet, activate your Mugengan." The Vampire did as she was told and Naruto's frowned deepened. Before, when Vinslet had activated the Mugengan, there had been no iris, just a large, round pupil that exuded a kind of smoky aura. Now, a slitted iris had appeared in the middle of the pupil. In addition, the impression that the Mugengan now gave was some kind of…ancient, yes, that the word. An ancient power.

"How do you feel?" Naruto questioned.

"I feel…much more powerful than before. The Mugengan never gave me so much power before. Also, its drain is a lot less and everything seems sharper now." Naruto nodded and motioned for Vinslet to deactivate her Mugengan.

"We will test its limits tomorrow. For now, let us rest." Naruto said as he lifted Vinslet bridal style and placed her on his bed gently. "Even though your shivering has stopped, your body is still cold. Also, I want to be beside in case you have recurring nightmares or anything else happens." Naruto said as he climbed into bed beside his Pokegirl.

"Now, sleep" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Vinslet and kissed her softly. Vinslet snuggled into Naruto's embrace as a contented sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

The next day was spent going through the Mugengan with Naruto carefully nothing down the improvements in the Mugengan. Other than the reduction in drainage of energy, the physical boosts that the Mugengan granted to Vinslet had also increased. However, the Vampire would have to work on her body more. Because the Mugengan pushed her body beyond her limits, prolonged usage caused her muscles to tear. It was like a miniature Hachimon.

Vinslet also required less energy to turn her illusions into reality now. Where before she struggled to produce just ten knives, she was now able to produce fifty with ease and even 'program' intricate movements into the illusions. In addition, Vinslet was no longer feeling as exhausted as after deactivating the Mugengan like before.

There was one minor downside to the new Mugengan. Her hunger increased in proportion to how much she had sued the Mugengan. It seemed like instead of drawing on just the mental or spiritual components of its owner, the new Mugengan took energy from Vinslet's body. More specifically, her blood.

Blood is the richest and most important component of a body. Other than containing required nutrients to support the body, some spiritual energy also flowed within a body's blood vessels. It seemed like whatever the Eyes had done had made Vinslet's blood richer, thus allowing the Mugengan to draw upon more energy. This, unfortunately, was quite a finite energy source. Seeing as Naruto had his Youki to replenish his blood, he did not mind the additional blood given to Vinslet so he continued to push her.

* * *

In the remaining waiting period, none of Naruto's Pokegirls were able to take it easy. All of them were pushed to their limits and beyond, further spurring their growth.

Kireina continued to work on her swordplay. This time, however, she did so without the help of her beloved Naruto-sama. According to Naruto, he had nothing left to teach her after she had mastered the succession techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. Her form was already perfect and all that she lacked was battle experience. The only thing Naruto could do now was spar with her to hone her battle instincts. She remembered clearly what Naruto had told her.

"The pinnacle of a swordsman is when you no longer need to plan out your strikes. Your body moves by its own without instruction, evading or striking flawlessly. Even when you are devoid of all of your senses, you still retain knowledge of your opponent's position. A sort of…sixth sense if you will."

"Have you achieved this state of swordsmanship?" Kireina asked, slightly daunted by how far she had to go before she reached the stage that Naruto had described. "I used to, but I've lost that ability now…or maybe it's more like I refuse to enter that state anymore." Naruto had replied, the last barely a whisper as a look of anguish flashed across his face before it disappeared.

"Anyways, continue on your training, try and create more techniques. Your Kazeryuuha was amazing." Naruto complimented as he returned to his usual self. Blushing lightly at her Tamer's praise, Kireina returned to her training while Naruto left to check on his Pokegirls.

* * *

Rylai had been working with Naruto on the Hachimon. Unfortunately, Naruto had only rudimentary knowledge of the Hachimon, only knowing the power boosts that they gave and the obvious things like the Second Gate healing injuries and the Eighth Gate killing anyone who opened it. That is why he had never used the Eight Gates much. Other than the fact that he did not know much about it, using the Kyuubi's chakra then had damaged him a lot. He did not want to add another self-damaging technique to his list, no matter how much power it gave.

Thus, Naruto worked slowly with Rylai, measuring the power that each gate gave her carefully. After that, he set certain restrictions on the Hachimon, listing several situations where she was allowed to only open a certain number of gates. The reasoning was simple. He did not want Rylai to open too many gates, resulting in overkill while damaging herself unnecessarily. If she learnt how to gauge the situation properly, her overall combat status would become more efficient.

In the process of training, Rylai managed to unlock the sixth gate, Keimon (View Gate) Falling in line below the Life, Harm, and Limit gates, the View gate was a rare sight to behold. Only taijutsu masters have ever succeeded in unlocking this gate, and then with drastically strong effects. The user's body was actually burning from the chakra pouring out of all the tenketsu, creating such a thick aura that could even partially deflect jutsus. The chakra was basically holding the body together as the user's muscles and even some bones are being torn to shreds. Many have died while this gate has been unlocked.

Thankfully, Rylai's status as a Dragon-Type Pokegirl saved her from the worst of the damage from opening the Keimon. However, it was not to say that she did not receive damage. After opening the Keimon, even for just a brief time, she had to rest for a full day before Naruto deemed her fit to train again. That spoke volumes of the damage that she had received seeing as Naruto never ever allowed for rests unless his Pokegirl were near dead from exhaustion. Even then, he still pushed them on sometimes.

* * *

In Yuffie's case, Naruto worked on perfecting her control over elemental chakra. He was still a little wary about manipulating such volatile chakra within one's body but he could not deny the results. Goukaton had been something he had never thought of. He had only focused on the creation of new elemental types like Mokuton and Hyouton. Recently, he had even managed to manipulate sand through mixing Wind and Earth chakra together. However, he would never achieve the same level control that Gaara did.

After getting as close to perfection in chakra control as she could in this short time, Yuffie worked on creating another enhancement chakra element. This time, it was to enhance Lightning chakra with Water chakra. Naruto had initially shot the idea down the drain.

Lightning chakra was the most volatile of all chakra elements. It was basically a kind 'aim and destroy' kind of element. Even Katon jutsus could not match the amount of raw damage that a Raiton jutsu could do. However, Katon jutsus were easier to control, which made them more destructive if used correctly. After Yuffie had proven to him that her elemental chakra was top-notch, he reluctantly gave her permission and stood on hand with a few Kage Bunshins, ready to intervene should her experiment fail.

He watched as Yuffie formed the seals for the Shinsoku no Jutsu (God Speed Technique) only with additional seals this time to account for the water chakra that she was adding into it.

Hebi (snake) for Lightning. Uma (horse) for water, O-hitsuji (Ram) for control, Saru (Monkey) for agility, Usagi (Hare), for speed, O-hitsuji (Ram) once more for control and to fuse everything together. Release!

With that, Yuffie released her chakra and fused Water chakra and Lightning chakra within her body. The results were instantaneous. Before, when she had used her Shinsoku no Jutsu (God Speed Technique), electricity had merely crackled across her fur. Now, jolts of white lightning danced across her body. Her pupil had utterly disappeared, leaving behind only the white of her eyes from which electricity flared. The electricity discharge was so high that all of her fur stood on end and Naruto could feel the electricity from where he was standing.

"Yuffie, try moving." The Kunimitsu nodded and then simply vanished from sight, only to reappear at the end of the training room that Naruto had modified. Where Yuffie had stood before was a black burnt mark. Naruto could not help but feel incredibly impressed and proud of his Pokegirl. To him, Yuffie had been all but a blur as she moved. If she was just a blur to him, then to other Pokegirls, she would seem to have teleported! It was incredible!

"Okay, you can release it now. Very good work." Yuffie preened at Naruto's compliment and promptly gave him a very affectionate hug as thanks.

"So, have you named it yet?" Naruto asked as he scratched his Pokegirl behind her ears. Yuffie closed her eyes and purred as she mulled over her Tamer's question.

"How about Jikoku Shintai no Jutsu? (Instant Movement Technique)" she asked.

"It's befitting, I suppose." Naruto replied as he continued scratching his Pokegirl's sensitive spot.

* * *

Even though Kidara was a Legendary Pokegirl and was leagues above normal Pokegirl, she was reminded time and again that she was not invincible. This was one such moment.

After having gone through training sessions with his Pokegirls, Naruto wanted to train as well. Unfortunately, just going through exercises could get a little tedious and boring. Thus, he offered to spar with Kidara. These were the terms. There were to be no killing blows (duh). Also, Naruto would keep his gravity seals on and stick to only the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, his Kage Bunshins and a maximum of B-rank techniques.

Even with those limitations, Kidara was having her ass kicked around as though she was a newborn Bimbo (For those who don't know, a Bimbo is a really stupid, really weak Pokegirl). She stabbed at Naruto with the Lance of Longinus but to Naruto, it was as though she was pushing her spear through quicksand. He easily turned to the side, rolled forward and just as he was rising up, he drew his sword from its sheath quickly, creating yet another deep gash in the Evangelion's armour.

Kidara had attempted to use the Ominous Blast, seeing as Naruto had the room warded with seals and he was confident that he would be able to survive an Ominous Blast. However, before she had even finished charging half of the Ominous, he was on her and had sent her flying with a powerful mule kick.

Kidara then created her AT Barrier-Ultimate Shield to protect her while she charged up her Ominous Blast. It was to no avail. It was then Naruto unveiled his latest technique that he had been working. This technique had been inspired by Yuffie's latest chakra enhancement technique. "Well then. Let's see who completes their technique first. Will it be you or will it be me?"

Naruto held out his arm which quickly became encased in rock that was harder than diamond. This step was required if he wished to retain his arm after he was done with his Jutsu. He then gathered water from the air and compressed it into a ball in his hand. The water within the ball began spinning rapidly in many different directions. This was essentially a Rasengan with the normal chakra substituted with chakra-infused water. Naruto then channeled lightning chakra into the water Rasengan. The lightning infused water than became more volatile and spun even faster then before. The blue orb in Naruto's hand slowly started to crackle as Naruto pumped lightning chakra to the max. However, he was not done yet. Four gigantic wind blades formed on the outer surface of Naruto's orb and began spinning rapidly as well. Naruto's hair already unruly hair became even messier due to the huge gales that his new jutsu was whipping up. However, he was not done. The edges of the wind blades suddenly burst into white flames. This was Naruto channelling Fire chakra into his Jutsu, using the Wind chakra as fuel to make it burn even hotter.

Naruto grinned wickedly as he addressed his opponent. "Ready or not, here I come! Naruto Hijutsu: Gokouseitan'i no Chouwa! (Naruto Special Technique: Harmony of the Five Elements!") Kidara's eyes widened in alarm as her Tamer's new technique slammed into her AT Barrier- Ultimate Shield with such force that Kidara was pushed back slightly from the impact. By theory, her AT Barrier was unbreakable. However, before her very eyes, her Tamer's new technique was pushing deeper and deeper and then her orange suddenly shattered and the blonde shinobi came soaring through. In her haste, the Evangelion unleashed her Ominous Blast even though it was only 80 complete.

Naruto held the Gokouseitan'i no Chouwa in front of him as it easily deflected his Pokegirl's half-assed attack and then slammed his modified Rasengan into the ground beside the Evangelion. Just the shockwave alone was enough to put the Legendary Pokegirl into a hell lot of pain. The wind from Naruto's attack exploded outwards, ripping through Kidara's armour like it was made of paper. The fire then followed closely behind it, washing over her in an intense heat. Finally, the supercharged lightning had streaked out of the impact zone, striking anywhere and everywhere randomly. The remnants of Kidara's armour attracted the lightning and she was zapped painfully.

After the whole ordeal was over, Kidara collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the pain that she had gone through. "I'm so sorry." Naruto said as he knelt beside his fallen Pokegirl, a sheepish expression on his face. "I've never tested it on anyone before. I had some inkling as to its destructive powers but I did not imagine it would be this big." Kidara took a look around the room.

The ground was overturned, burnt and then fried. No inch of the room had been left undamaged except for where Naruto was seeing as he was in the eye of the storm. Some of the paper seals he had put as additional security had burnt up due to energy overload. "I'll experiment again some other time. For now, let's get you into the PPHU."

Kidara nodded in assent. Her last thoughts before being returned to her Pokeball were on how powerful her Tamer was as well as a possible way to make her Ominous Blast a concentrated beam that would take less time instead of the normal area of effect damage it dealt.

* * *

The month had finally ended and today was the day where the final part of the qualifiers would begin. Naruto sat in the room where the Tamers were supposed to wait. It reminded Naruto of a lecture theatre, with a total of ten rows of desks and chairs, each row being built higher than the other.

Naruto sat right at the back of the room, observing everything that was going on. He had arrived early and chosen an advantageous spot so that he would be able to see everything that was going on and gauge his fellow competition. From what he could see, he was not very impressed. Sure, there were a few good ones but the rest were mainly posturing fools. They had probably gotten by just through their Pokegirls and not their own smarts. In total, Naruto estimated that there were about twenty Tamers who had managed to get to this point.

Just then a middle-aged, bespectacled man wearing a tuxedo entered the room. In his hands were a stack of papers. Moving over to the podium, he cleared his throat loudly before addressing all of the Tamers who had settled down when he had entered.

"Congratulations for getting this far, Tamers. As you can see, while powerful Pokegirls are required, Rod respects strength of a Tamer as well. That is why we had all of those puzzles en route to the Hall of Fame. That is to weed those incompetent Tamers who only depend on their Pokegirls." Naruto could not help but snort at this. A fine they had done if it. Those 'puzzles', if they could even be called that, were so simple that a ten year old could have solved them easily.

"Now, let us begin the final part of the qualifiers. This is to ensure that Tamers have a wide knowledge of the Pokegirls that inhabit this world. One last thing, the one scores the highest in this part Is the only one allowed to proceed with the challenge." Naruto turned pale under his mask and his hands started trembling. No, this could not be happening! His fear intensified as the man started moving down the rows, handing out a pen and sheets of paper to the Tamers.

His deepest fears were realised as he received his paper and flipped it over to reveal a long list of questions. He could take on Legendary Pokegirls, wipe out armies, even challenge the Gods if need be. However, this was something that he could not handle. A paper test.

Naruto calmed himself down as he gripped his pen tightly. He was no longer the dumb ass that he had been in the Academy. Now, he was a master tactician. He would be able to take on this challenge with no problem. His newly built confidence was shattered however as he laid eyes on the first question.

_What is the weight of a Leviathaness?_

How the hell was he supposed to know something like that? This was ridiculous! No matter, he still had many other questions left. One question should not make much of a difference. Moving on to the next question, he cursed softly as it was yet another question that he had no idea as to the answer of the question.

_2) What is the bounty on a feral Blade Bunny with a Wabbit Virus?_

Naruto skipped this question, and the next question, and the following question after that. After he had looked over the questions, he had managed to fill in a total of thirteen questions out of a hundred questions. The worst part was, he was pretty sure that ten of his answers were wrong.

Naruto slumped down in his seat. The great Uzumaki Naruto, laid low by a mere paper test. Looking around, he saw a Tamer that was the perfect embodiment of a geek scribbling down answers furiously on a piece of paper before he put his pen down, smirking smugly.

Well then, he was just going to have to cheat now. Naruto grinned under his mask as he formed a Kage Bunshin in the shadows of the room which promptly Henge'ed into a mosquito. Performing the same thing several more times, Naruto soon had ten 'mosquitoes' buzzing around the room, looking at the answer scripts of the other Tamers and then dispersing themselves when they had found the answer.

One of Naruto's Kage Bunshins flew near the examiner and saw that the answer sheet was tucked in between some pieces of that the examiner had brought with him. Naruto grinned as that specific clone dispersed itself, allowing Naruto access to his knowledge.

Naruto created yet another Kage Bunshin and immediately weaved a minor invisibility Genjutsu on it so that what he was doing could not be seen. This Genjutsu would not be able to hold up to much, seeing as Naruto's Genjutsu skills were sub-par at best. However, there was no psychic here and no chakra-wielders here so he figured that he was safe.

Flipping through a few hand seals, Naruto's kage Bunshin performed the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) on the examiner. The examiner's slumped over for a moment before he regained full control of his body. Thankfully, no one had seen that. Nonchalantly flipping through the answer sheet, Naruto's Kage Bunshin memorised the answers before it released the Jutsu and dispersed itself, allowing its memories to flow into the original

Naruto grinned in victory before his grin faded slightly. According to the answer sheet, _all_ of his answer had been wrong! Replacing his wrong answers with the correct ones, Naruto set about filling up the rest of the paper before he leaned back into the chair and sighed in relief. Ninjutsu was such a wonderful thing.

After the time for the tests had ended, the examiner had collected all of the test papers and inserted them into a machine which would help him grade the papers. It took a total of 15 minutes before the machine was done. Taking the papers out, the examiner's eyes widened in astonishment. This had never happened before!

"Alright, the top score for this test is 100 points, full marks!" The examiner declared as the tamers immediately broke into an outburst, demanding to know who the person was while hoping that it would be themselves.

Two faces then flicked into view on the screen behind the examiner. "This time, there were not one, but two Tamers who got full marks. Congratulations Joshua Greenwood and Jigokuno Uzumaki." The examiner announced.

"However, only one person per League is allowed to advance into the semi-finals. Thus, there will now be a tie-breaker between Jigokuno Uzumaki and Joshua Greenwood. Gentlemen, please follow me into the place where we will hold the tie-breaker."

Getting up from their seats, Naruto and the geek that he had observed during the test followed the examiner out of the lecture room and followed him down some winding corridors before they ended up at a strange large room.

* * *

In the middle of the room were two podiums, one was red and one was blue. They were set about 20 metres from each other, with a large metal square set in between them. The metal square had grids on it. On each side of the metal square there were two rows of five grids followed by an additional 4 grids placed to the side of the two rows of grids.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, wondering if the podiums and the metal square had something to do with the tie-breaker.

"That is called a duel arena. This is the stage for the tie-breaker. You are going to play a game called Duel Monsters. The reasoning is simple. Even though the game is quite popular in other continents, it is rather unheard of in the Blue Continent. Thus, we wish to test you on the ability to adapt to new things. Now please get on the podium. The rules will be given to you through a computer in the podium."

Naruto nodded in assent and got up onto the podium. This was going to be interesting.

The rules had been rather easy to follow. Naruto stepped off the podium as he was declared the victor due to his opponent having lost all of his Life Points.

"Congratulations, Jigokuno Uzumaki." The examiner greeted Naruto as he got off the podium. "You are now the one representing the Blue League in Rod's challenge. Do us proud. In addition, there is one other reason why we set the Duel Monsters game as a test. There is a Pokegirl species named Duelist who uses those cards as a weapon. We figured that it would be better for you to be exposed to it earlier so that you can be better prepared."

"Now, follow me. I will bring you to the place where you will be debriefed."

* * *

The room that Naruto was brought to was a small one which contained nothing but a small teleporting pad. Clearing his throat, the examiner prepared to give Naruto his briefing.

"The next part of Rod's challenge will take part in Edo. What you have to do is simple. I will give you a riddle now. Solve it and reach the place where the semi-finals will begin. This is the riddle: Seek the four guardians of the land and gain their approval. On the day when Tsukuyomi overshadows her sister, venture forth to the place where Susanoo accomplished his greatest deed and face the test. That is the riddle. I wish you good luck."

With that, Naruto stepped into the teleporting pad and left the Blue Continent for a new land and new adventures

After Naruto had stepped into the teleporting pad, the examiner had allowed his companions to follow him and now they were in a seaside town in Edo named Namitokai. Having no clue as to where to even start his search for the place where the semi-finals would be held, Naruto had decided to go to the bars with Matthew.

Seeing as he had once been a sailor, he would be useful in dealing with the patrons of the bars which would be mostly sailors. Naruto would simply stay at one side and ask discreet questions, leaving most of the information gathering to his companion.

When he opened the door to the bar, he quickly twisted his body to the side as a drunken Pokegirl stumbled past him how muttered a quick "Sorry." The Pokegirl in question had on a bright orange bandanna which clashed horribly with her blonde hair. Her face was pleasant to look, with full lips and brown eyes. She had on a simple white shirt and a pair of red pants that were extremely large and billowed around her legs. She was undoubtedly a Buttaneer.

**BUTTANEER, the Swashbuckling Pokegirl Level 68**

**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Water/ Fighting**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon**  
****Diet**: human diet, mainly seafood**  
****Role**: pirates of the waters**  
****Libido**: Average to High**  
****Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fire, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water**  
****Weak Vs**: Electric, Flying, Plant, Psychic**  
****Attacks**: Water Sword, Water Gun, Tidal Wave, Water Tower, Water Tickle, Wet Jet, Go down, Glare, Slice n' Dice, Cuddle**  
****Enhancements**: Increase in speed, agility, and stamina, usually knows how to wield any weapon she comes across**  
****Evolves**: She Captain (normal), Taverngirl (special; settles down on shore)**  
****Evolves From**: None

_A Buttaneer is a Pokegirl of the sea; she lives for adventure on a ship rather than traveling in a Tamer's Harem on land. They are often used as ship sailors and are excellent defenders against other pirates that attack their ship. _

_A Buttaneer is often found on ships as mentioned above. The Buttaneer is very loyal to a ship and will usually prefer to stay near the ship even in times of great dangers that threaten it. They will, however, get off the ship once in a while to go into a port town to do shopping and to enjoy themselves.  
When a ship they are on is retired they usually stick around the ship either becoming a tour guide for it or a local tavern with her tamer. This of course causes problems for tamers who want to sometimes leave a seafaring life and go inland. When that happens a Buttaneer will refuse to go and return towards the sea and refuse to leave. A tamer who owns a Buttaneer is either committed to the sea or will trade her to a different Tamer who wants the life of the sea. _

_Her sense of style in fashion is also an interesting one. Most prefer to wear a bandana and a simple white shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. She also wears a set of gold earrings if they are available to her. She keeps a weapon by her at all times but usually brings out a water sword. _

_She knows how to use any weapon that she finds that has to do with a bladed edge, including Katanas, Broadswords, and Kunais. They of course may not use it correctly if they aren't very familiar with it. _

_Buttaneers have a wide range of looks, from short to long hair, from brown to blue eyes, they all however have breasts the size of a B-Cup to a C-Cup. They have a small slender frame for high maneuverability and have quite a bit of strength despite their thin arms. _

_Most Buttaneers attack head on they usually try and get in the first shot to raise the fight to their advantage, they all are very strong in water with all their water based abilities but they are still formidable on land. _

_Buttaneers of course also belong to a number of pirate groups. They are fierce and blood thirsty in some cases, but that too is somewhat rare. The usual Buttaneer is sweet, kind, and caring until you cross her. _

_When a Buttaneer is crossed she WILL challenge the offender to a duel, if the Pokégirl is particularly fierce it will be to the death. _

_Feral Buttaneers are ruthless in any case; they are often found raiding ships that pass by their territory. _

_A Feral pack's territory is usually in and around a island. They can sense approaching ships and will swim up to them to attack them. They were some of the main attack forces in Sukebe's Revenge when it came to raiding important ships. _

_Every Buttaneer is a powerful swimmer. Not as fast as other girls because they lack fins but still fast and agile enough to catch up with a large ship and climb aboard. They are however not able to fight with weaponry inside water unless she goes through extensive training. _

_When raiding enemy ships their tactics change depending on their position. If they are aboard a ship they will leap from their ship to the enemies with a rope or by simply jumping. If from the water they would first make it so that the ship can no longer be controlled by destroying the rudders or engine. They then use grappling hooks to climb aboard and attack._

Naruto accepted the quick apology and moved into the bar before he turned around when he saw that Matthew was not following him. The sailor was staring at the drunken Buttaneer before he spoke up, shock evident in his words. "Elie? What are you doing here?!

* * *

On a cliff not too far away from Namitokai stood a winged Pokegirl. She was a strange Pokegirl. She had dark blue hair and her wings were coloured oddly, with one wing being icy blue-white and the other being dark green. Her long black tail that had been swishing around lazily suddenly stiffened.

An effeminate man suddenly appeared beside her, seemingly having stepped out of the shadows. His clothes were extremely outlandish as well. Around his torso was wrapped a dark blue cloth from which a short sleeve was attached to his left arm. On his legs he wore the bottom half of a robe which was made of the same material as his top. He had noticed his companion's sudden shift in mood. Her tail always betrayed her feelings.

"What has happened that got you so agitated?"

"_She_ has arrived on this continent." Was the winged Pokegirl's cryptic reply.

"Who is this _she_ that you are referring to?"

The winged Pokegirl then turned around and addressed her companion, excitement evident in her eyes. "Mother's honor guard."

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of the chapter. For anyone who think they have figured out the identity of the winged Pokegirl or the answer to the riddle, leave a review with your answer. Your reward is a digital cookie ) Don't take too long though, because her identity will be revealed in the next chapter. Finally, Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

A New Life Chapter Seventeen

A New Life Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I really hate doing this. So I won't do it there! Humph!**

**A/N: I apologise for this really long update. First, my com got infected by a virus and I had to reformat it. I then lost MS Office, which meant that I could not type. After that was my exams which I aced by the way ) So now, I finally got down to writing this chapter.**

**Before I begin the story, it is time to hand out the digital cookies I promised in the previous chapter. The first person to get the Edo riddle right was Siegfriedzz. Congratulations. The first person to get the identity of the winged Pokegirl right was Spooky, an anonymous reviewer. You two get a digital cookie. Now, on the story.**

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets, searching for a good weapon shop. Yuffie had severely depleted his kunai supply and Edo was the only continent that forged and sold good quality kunai. He would also have to stock up on shuriken, even though he did not use them much. Shurikens did far too little damage for his taste and they were not as versatile as kunai.

Kireina followed behind him, in the position that she deemed 'appropriate'. No matter how many times he had told her to just walk by his side, she had found it too disrespectful and continued in her ways. She had been here before, seeing as this Namitokai had a very good blacksmith and the family she had served before becoming Naruto's Pokegirl had come here often to purchase swords from the blacksmith. Thus, she could serve as his guard.

In addition, he also thought about buying her a better sword. No matter what, a Samurai was not as talented at creating blades as other Pokegirls might be so it was better to get her a good quality katana. Anyways, the katana a Samurai created was based on her memory. Thus, by exposing her to the myriad katanas in a blacksmith's shop, the quality of the weapons that she could create was also increased.

The reason why he was out here looking for the blacksmith Kireina had talked about instead of fishing for information in the bar was simple. He had decided to leave the information gathering to Matthew and also leave him alone to his conversation with the Buttaneer named Elie. Apparently, Elie was once a Pokegirl of Matthew's but had left him after the sailor had sunk into his depression stupor due to her love of the sea outweighing her love of her Tamer. It was going to be an awkward conversation and Naruto did not want to touch that even with a ten foot pole.

* * *

Matthew and his previous Pokegirl were currently seating opposite each at a round table tucked into the corner of the bar that Elie had just exited. On the table before them were a few bottles of whiskey that Matthew had bought. They would be needed very soon. Guzzling down a glass of whiskey for fortification, Matthew initiated the conversation.

"So, umm…how have you been?" Inwardly Matthew cursed himself for this lame start. This had not what he had wanted to come out of his mouth.

"Well…I've been quite okay. Traveling to new places, seeing new things…the usual." Elie replied as she took too gulped down a glass of whiskey.

"So, where's your Tamer?" Matthew asked.

"I don't have one." The Buttaneer's answer surprised her previous Tamer.

"But then how'd you go for so long without becoming Feral?" Matthew asked, shock evident on his face.

"I'd just ask for Tamings from the ships that I sailed on. Never made any concrete relationships and just spent my time avoiding those Tamers whose motto is to 'catch them all'".

"But, why'd you do so?" At this, the Buttaneer turned away slightly so that her expression could not be seen clearly by her previous Tamer.

"I…I really didn't want to leave you back then. However, the call of the sea was just too strong and I couldn't resist it. So I did the next best thing. I made sure that no one could lay claim to me as their Pokegirl."

After the Buttaneer's reply, there was silence as neither party spoke. Matthew was busy digesting what Elie had said and mulling over it while the Pokegirl remained silent as she was rather surprised at herself for spilling her guts so quickly.

After some time, Elie grew uncomfortable with the silence and decided to initiate the conversation this time.

"So, why did you decide to move now and why to Edo?" At this, the sailor broke into a smile.

"Heh, it was all due to the Tamer that you bumped into right at the entrance of the bar."

"You mean, the one wearing the black robe and that creepy mask?"

Matthew nodded in affirmation before he continued speaking. "Approached me one day out of the blue and told me he wanted to hire me to sail him through the Eternal Ocean." Elie gasped at that. The Eternal Ocean…it was that cursed ocean which caused Matthew to lose his crew, his ship, his brother and his will.

"As expected, I blew him at him and told him to leave. He refused to and continued to bug and then he brought up Lawrence. My mind just filled with rage then and I sic'ed Amy on him. Guess what? He actually took down Amy by himself, no Pokegirl helping him at all!" Matthew took a long draught of whisky, this time straight from the bottle.

"Opened my eyes then. For the first time, I saw how much Amy had sacrificed for me, all because I was such a pitiful person. After that, I agreed to follow him. He has this…presence that just inspires confidence in anyone that he encounters. I suppose that is how he won over Macavity as well."

Elie's respect for this mysterious Tamer was growing with every word that Matthew said. The reason why she had left Matthew was because at that point of time, he was practically hopeless already. In the time after that, he could only have degenerated. What kind of man was he to have pulled Matthew out of his funk? Suddenly, one of Matthew's words caught her attention.

"Wait a minute. Macavity? Don't tell me he is _that_ masked Tamer?" Elie asked, her drink forgotten as she leaned forward, anticipating her previous Tamer's answer.

"What do you mean by _that_ masked Tamer?" Matthew said, emphasizing on the word 'that' just like the Buttaneer had. "There are probably millions of Tamers in the world who like to keep their faces hidden."

"Oh you know what I mean." Elie growled, annoyed at the sailor's antics. "The masked Tamer who has some relationship with Macavity and trounced four Gym Leaders with a single Pokegirl, using a different Pokegirl each time."

Matthew grinned slightly as he finished a bottle of whiskey, satisfied that he had gotten a rise out of his previous Pokegirl. "Yep, he's the one. Saw all of his fights except for the last one in Celadon. His Pokegirl are just incredible, I tell you." Elie's eyes opened wide at Matthew's statement. The masked Tamer was the talk of the town everywhere! She had just docked here in Namitokai after a journey from the Orange Islands. The news of the powerful Masked Tamer had reached even the Orange Islands. Hell, there were fan clubs being set up everywhere.

"So…the masked Tamer wises to travel across the Eternal Ocean huh… What's he doing thrashing Gyms and then coming over to Edo?" Elie asked, mystified by the power Tamer's strange actions.

"Well, to get across the Eternal Ocean, we need a darn good ship. You should know, since you were there too. The storms are terrible. One of the rewards for the Rod's challenge is a ship fit for crossing the Eternal Ocean. Naruto can definitely get that far, I believe in him. After that, I'll gather a good crew and then conquer the Eternal Ocean once and for all. This time, there will be no deaths!" Elie could not help but let out a smile at Matthew's statement. It had been too long since she had seen that part of Matthew. Whoever this masked Tamer was, she thanked him from the bottom of her heart for bringing the Matthew that she loved back.

"Another foray across the Eternal Ocean huh. That sure sounds exciting. Now, why don't you take this and let me this see the legendary masked Tamer for myself?" The Buttaneer said as she handed her previous Tamer a Pokeball.

"This is…" Matthew trailed off as he looked over the Pokeball.

"Yep, that's my Pokeball. You're my one and only Tamer. Now, let's go."

* * *

The moment Kireina stepped into the blacksmith's shop, her eyes turned into stars that shone brightly. There were swords of every kind everywhere. Daikatanas, katanas, kodachis, wakizashis, whatever you wanted to find could be found in this shop. Naruto could not help but chuckle at his Pokegirl's reaction to the weapons found inside the shop. The Samurai reminded him strongly of Tenten's reactions whenever she entered a shop.

"Well, take a look around the shop and get one katana that you like if you want. Our funds are enough to support us for quite some time." Naruto said as he left his Pokegirl's side to look for the blacksmith. He had a certain job in mind that required expert skills and he was hoping that the blacksmith would be able to fulfill his request.

* * *

The blacksmith, whose name was Masaki, arched his eyebrow as he pored over the blueprints that his masked customer had presented to him. It was extremely complicated and truth be told, he could not guarantee a hundred percent success despite his skills.

"This is an extremely complicated design. Where did you get these blueprints from?" The blacksmith finally asked after some time.

"I came up with them myself." If possible, Masaki's eyebrows climbed even higher up his forehead.

"Are you a blacksmith?" The blacksmith asked. It was impossible for anyone who had not been trained fully in the arts of metal forging to even come up with the concept that the masked customer had presented.

"Nope, I've never been trained as a blacksmith. However, I based it off a previous design that my father once used." The blacksmith nodded in understanding then.

"Alright, I won't lie to you. I might not be able to pull this off. Even if I managed to do so, I would need at least a month to finish the job. Are you okay with that?" Naruto nodded in acquiescence as he shook hands with the blacksmith while he handed over some money over to Masaki.

Paying money before the goods had even been delivered might seem a strange concept but it was frequently utilized when dealing with custom jobs requested of a blacksmith. After all, the blacksmith needed a certain capital to experiment with different alloys and designs before finding one that fitted the customer's tastes. The ores used in the process required money which was normally paid using the pre-transaction money.

"Well then, I'll see you in a month. If you manage to complete the job before the month is up, drop me a call with this number." Naruto said as he handed the blacksmith one of the dud numbers that he had created in order to confuse anyone trying to actively track him down.

Walking out of the blacksmith's forge into the main room where all the goods were displayed, Naruto was slightly surprised to see his Pokegirl speaking to a woman that he did not recognise at all. Being a little reclusive, Kireina was not one to strike up conversations with random strangers. Thus, Naruto concluded that Kireina must have known the woman in her life before the whole tragedy with Shinji.

Naruto headed towards the woman with the purpose of greeting her. After all, it was nice to meet people that his Pokegirl had met before.

* * *

Kireina was having a lot of difficulty deciding which katana she should pick. There were just so many good ones. Even the lousiest sword here was better than the one that she was currently using. But then again, seeing as the blade she was using now had been crafted in the middle of a battle, the inferior quality was to be expected.

It was then that she remembered that Naruto had once said to her. She had remembered the first time that they had met in the blacksmith's shop. She was curious as to why Naruto had chosen that one plain sword from so many others even though there had been so many other high quality swords sold there.

His answer had been simple. "None of the swords felt _right_ to me. That is the most important." He had then unsheathed the Orichalcon sword. "Even though I got this sword through the most unusual circumstances, it felt right to me. Not because it was powerful or famous but simply because I felt a connection with it." Kireina had not understood his words fully then but decided to heed his advice now.

Pulling the swords off the racks, Kireina tried them out one by one, delivering thrusts and swings. She did not know what kind of feeling she was looking for exactly but she trusted in her master's words. After her fifth try, she picked a sword that seemed to draw her attention. Strangely, she had never noticed it before as it was hidden behind the other swords that she had tried. Picking it up, she noticed that the weight was perfect. The grip was also comfortable. Not too rough and yet retaining enough friction so that the sword would not slip out of her hands easily.

Moving through a few stances, Kireina was astounded at just how _right_ it felt. It appeared Naruto had been once again right. The red headed Pokegirl was not surprised by this revelation though. After all, Naruto being right about just about everything had become a common occurrence.

Pleased with her new weapon, Kireina picked up the katana and was about to head off to search for Naruto when she heard a feminine voice behind her. "Kireina-chan? Is that you?"

Spinning around, Kireina saw someone that she thought she would never see again in her life. "Yuki-san!" the Samurai cried out jubilantly as she bowed down low only to be stopped by the woman now revealed to be Yuki.

"Oh enough with the formalities. After all, you served us for so many years already. When I heard news of Hajime's untimely death, I wondered what would happen to you. It seems you have done well for yourself, even managing to reach your final evolution huh." Yuki said as she smiled benignly at Kireina.

Yuki was Shinji's older sister which was why Yuki treated Kireina with so much familiarity even though it was frowned upon. Shinji was the youngest in the family which meant that in the family hierarchy, he had the lowest status other than the servants and the Pokegirls. Naturally, Hajime's Pokegirl, Kireina also held the lowest status among the Pokegirls owned by the Shinagara family.

However, Yuki disregarded such traditions and treated everyone equally which was why Yuki had been Kireina's favourite person other than Hajime at the time. The two then exchanged tales of what happened with each other after they had lost contact. Kireina spoke about meeting Naruto although she left out his abilities as well his encounters with Team Trauma and the Legendary Pokegirls. She also kept to herself Naruto's identity as the masked Tamer. She felt guilty for deceiving the person who had treated herself so well in the past but it was for the better good.

Kireina was shocked with the news that she received from Yuki. After Hajime's death, Hajime's father been stricken with grief and cloistered himself inside his room for many days. Even after he released himself from his self-imposed house arrest, he never did regain his previous appetite. Shortly after that, he contracted a disease. It was not a fatal one but Hajime's father had lost his will to live and thus succumbed to the illness ravaging his body and passed away.

While not exactly kind, Hajime's father had treated everyone fairly and justly and Kireina respected him greatly. The loss of Hajime's father was quite a blow to her. Naturally, after Hajime's father passed away, Hajime's brother, Seta, took over the position as leader of the clan seeing as he was the eldest. The Samurai disliked him greatly as he was, for lack of a better word, a snobbish chauvinistic pig.

It was then that she noticed Naruto emerging him from the forge and waved him over, eager to introduce her Tamer to Yuki.

* * *

"So, you've decided on your new weapon have you? By the way, who is this lady that you are speaking to, Kireina-chan?" Naruto said as he spied the katana resting in his Pokegirl's hands after he got closer. Kireina nodded in affirmation at Naruto question and proceeded to introduce both parties.

"Naruto-sama, this is Yuki-san. She is Hajime's elder sister. Yuki-san, this is Naruto-sama, the Tamer that I have been talking to you." Naruto arched an eyebrow at Kireina's last sentence.

"Been talking about me behind my back have you? I hope you did not badmouth me while I was not around to defend myself." Naruto said only for Kireina to stutter out denials. There was no way she would ever say anything negative about her Tamer in front of other people!

Luckily, Yuki came to her defense. "Oh no, she hasn't at all. In fact, she has only been praising you the whole while."

Naruto turned to Yuki then. "I know she wouldn't do that. I was just teasing her but she is just too stiff to take a jest." He said as the both of them laughed at the expense of the poor Samurai.

"Oh I know. She was the same back then. It seems like this side of her hasn't changed at all."

"I am sorry for what happened to Hajime. If I had been just a tad faster, the whole tragedy might have been able to be avoided." Naruto said as regret displayed itself across his face. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yuki smiling at him.

"Let bygones be bygones. It has already happened, no use mulling about what could have been done. Besides, I have yet to thank you for taking such good care of Kireina and letting us know of Hajime's demise. If you had not sent the letter, we would not have even known about it. Now, why don't you come over to the mansion that we are using here in Namitokai? We are currently on a holiday and the mansion is quite beautiful."

After some thought, Naruto nodded in assent. The Shinagaras were influential in Edo. They might be able to know something about the weird riddle given to him or they could direct him to someone who knew what the riddle was all about. Besides, he wanted to see what kind of an environment Kireina had grown up in. He wished to know as much as possible about his Pokegirls.

* * *

The mansion that the Shinagaras were living in was extremely huge. The amount of servants and Pokegirls scurrying about with their tasks was also staggering. The Hyuugas were nothing compared to this!

The trio were currently seated in the hall reserved for welcoming distinguished guests while they drank tea and chatted with each other. In the middle of the conversation, Naruto had brought up the riddle to Yuki. Unfortunately, she had not been able to solve the riddle and she did not know anyone who was particularly skilled in the area of solving riddles. However, she had pointed out a place that Naruto could go to seek an answer to the riddle that he had been given. On a mountain near Namitokai, there was a famous shrine that many people frequented. The Pokegirls that served there as priestesses were quite knowledgeable and might be able to solve the riddle. In addition, with the huge number of people visiting the shrine to pay their respects, there was bound to be one person who would be able to solve the riddle.

* * *

Naruto had thanked Yuki for her hospitality as well as help and was about to take his leave when the door to the hallway opened and a man stepped inside. Judging by the way that his Pokegirl had stiffened her body, the blonde Tamer supposed that the man was Seta, Hajime's eldest brother and current clan leader of the Shinagaras.

Seta had glanced their and dismissed them before something about the Samurai caught his attention. Recognition then appeared on his face which was quickly replaced by a sneer. "So, come crawling back to the Shinagaras have you, Kireina?"

Naruto did not appreciate having his Pokegirls talked down to like that and was about to voice his opinion when his Pokegirl grabbed the side of his cloak and shook her head lightly. She did not want any additional trouble.

"I suppose it was because of your inferior skills that caused Hajime to die so stupidly. Killed by a bunch of thugs while trying vainly to reclaim our clan's honour. All that loser did was to besmirch it even further!" Seta said as he moved towards Kireina.

"I thank you for brining our Pokegirl back to us. For this, you shall be rewarded. Now, come with me, Samurai. I shall suitably punish you for failing Hajime and thus failing the Shinagaras." Stretching out his hand, Seta made to grab Kireina's ponytail before his hand was gripped tightly by the masked Tamer's hand.

"Unhand me this instance, worm or you shall regret it!" the Shinagara cried out as he tried vainly to free himself from Naruto's vice-like grip only for the shinobi's grip to tighten.

"You gravely overestimate yourself, Seta-_sama._" Naruto hissed. "Kireina is not property to be handed around. She is my Pokegirl and I will never relinquish her. I came here merely to chat with Yuki-san who acted like an actual human being instead. For your information, despite you saying that Hajime was a loser, he was a thousand times better than you could ever be."

With that said, Naruto released Seta's hand and pushed him away, causing the clan leader to stumble backwards. Naruto placed his arm around Kireina's shoulder and then proceeded to leave the Shinagaras' holiday mansion.

Seta's embarrassment at the masked Tamer's words and actions turned into anger as he unsheathed the wakizashi at his side and thrust it at the masked Tamer's back. With the Shinagaras' influence, even the punishment for murder would be easy to push off. Faster than the blink of an eye, the wakizashi had been knocked out of his hand and Kireina's current Tamer was holding a katana at Seta's neck. The katana was pressed deeply enough such that it nicked the clan leader's neck and a small trail of blood flowed from the minor cut.

"This is your last warning. I do not care how much influence you have. Try to pull off another stunt like that and I guarantee you that it will be the last stupid action you make. In fact, it will be the last action that you make." Naruto said as he glared at Seta through the mask.

The Shinagara could not repress a shudder that went through his body at the sight of the masked Tamer's eyes. They were hard and cold, the eyes of an experienced killer. They seemed to gauge his worthiness and deem him as thrash that should be removed. However, his pride refused to allow him to back down.

He then took a closer at the sword that was so close to ending his life. "It can't be…Ryuutsume (Dragon Claw)?" Seta said. That was the lost heirloom that Hajime had set off to retrieve. How did it end up in this Tamer's hands?"

"Either way, Kireina belongs to the Shinagara clan. In Edo, Pokegirls belonging to a clan are passed to remaining clan members should their previous Tamer die. In addition, the sword you are wielding now is Ryuutsume, the heirloom of the Shinagaras. You shall hand that over to us as well. I do not know what the rules of the Blue Continent are, nor do I particularly care. You are in Edo now and not the Blue Continent. I can make your life hell here."

Naruto knew that to be true. If the Edo government got on his case while he still had to deal with Team Trauma and Typhonna, it might result in him accidentally falling into one of their traps. It would be, as Shikamaru liked to say, troublesome.

"However, I am a gracious man." Naruto could not help but snort at this.

"We shall settle it through a Pokegirl battle. You shall choose Kireina while I will choose a Pokegirl of my own. It will be a one on one battle, no dirty tricks to be used. If you lose, you hand Kireina and Ryuutsume over to the Shinagara clan and walk away, never to show your face in front of us again. If you win, you walk away with Kireina as your Pokegirl and Ryuutsume as rightfully yours as well as the support of the Shinagaras behind you. This is upon my honour as a Shinagara."

The thought of settling all the political crap through a simple Pokegirl battle appealed to Naruto. In addition, having the backing of the Shinagaras behind him would be useful. Furthermore, Seta might be many things but he was loyal to the clan. If he had sworn upon his honour as a Shinagara, he would not take back his words which meant he could trust the deal. The clan leader probably figured that Kireina was still as weak as she had been before, ensuring an easy victory. Naruto smirked under his mask. He would never know what hit him.

"I agree." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword.

Seta dusted himself, as though to remove traces of being touched by what he considered vermin as he led the masked Tamer and the loser Samurai to the dojo. Who cared if he was the masked Tamer? The rumours were probably that. Exaggerated gossip that had been bloated to the extent that it was now. There was no way he could be that good if he was using Kireina of all Pokegirls.

* * *

Once they arrived at the arena, Kireina did her usual warm-ups and was about to release the gravity seals like she always before each battle before Naruto stopped her.

'_We do not want to reveal all of your abilities. Besides, wouldn't victory be so much sweeter if you revealed that you had a handicap on you all along?'_ Naruto said through the Shinkakaru no Jutsu (Heart Link Technique). Kireina nodded in assent and unsheathed her sword. She would not use Battoujutsu at the start of the match as she wished to test the abilities of her opponent first.

The moment the referee shouted for the match to begin, Seta threw out his Pokegirl while Naruto quickly scanned the Pokegirl that had emerged with his Pokedex.

**SWORD DANCER, the Dancing Blades Pokegirl ****Level 94**

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Bug  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: Vegetarian, will accept Pokechow  
**Role**: Sword fighter, Psychic-type counter, Entertainers, Bodyguards  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokegirls  
**Attacks**: Sword fighting skills, Sword Dance, Swordwave, Slasher, Spincut, Confuse, Quick Hit, Weapon Carnival, Hive Sword, Hero Blade  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x6), Light magical ability, six arms, natural 'swords'  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: None

_Sword Dancers are an unusual breed of Pokegirl, and are believed to be among Cocooners first creations. They are proficient sword fighters, as strong as any fighting type. However, they are actually a bug-type Pokegirl! This unexpected turn has baffled many, and has endlessly frustrated psychic types who fight them, as they cannot use their psychic attacks as liberally against the bugs. This, in turn, makes them a favored Pokegirl by Fighting-type owners who are sick of fighting Psychics. _

_Sword Dancers are tall, slender girls, usually with B-Cup breasts, at least seven feet tall at the smallest, and usually with some shade of red skin. An armored carapace covers their arms, legs, and vital areas, growing out on her body in plates that can be removed around their torso. In addition, they have six long, chitinous protrusions on their back which are actually sheaths for natural swords that grow from their body. The 'swords' are made of an organic material similar to the substance that makes up their natural armor and are as hard as tempered steel. If damaged, they can regenerate them by leaving the broken blades in their natural 'sheaths,' although to do this the Sword Dancer will require much greater portions of food. Their hands and feet are three-fingered claws, and their faces are insectile in nature, bearing slight horns on the forehead, long hair that has two locks of it curling up into pseudo antennae, and compound eyes. But their most striking feature it the fact that they have six arms. These arms allow for increased dexterity, making their attacks almost dance-like in appearance. Also, they have a unique skeletal-muscular structure in their backs, allowing them to operate their six arms without causing back problems that usually occur in multi-armed Pokegirls such as the Amachamp. _

_Everything Sword Dancers do is graceful and dance-like. They are calm, refined Pokegirls who treat their Tamers like royalty, referring to them as 'my liege.' They are usually overly serious, and can sometimes be hard to get along with (especially for more cheerful Pokegirls), but show great respect for their Harem-sisters, offering help when asked. Their greatest joy, however, is something completely unrelated to battle: Dancing. They love to dance, any time and anywhere. They were the first Pokegirls on record to use the Sword Dance technique, although their version is a lot more spectacular than most others are. They have a friendly rivalry with Moogirls, and when given the chance will engage in dance competitions with them. Usually these contests end in a draw, as the judges can't make up their mind between the pure slam-dancing styles of the Moogirls to the psychedelic, sensual movements of the Sword Dancers. _

_Sword Dancers, strangely enough, also seem to have light magical talents. They cannot cast spells, but they can use it to retrieve lost swords, which allows them to use their natural weapons as projectiles. They can also use it to instantly repair the swords if they are destroyed beyond their natural ability to regenerate. In addition, they can use a quick dance spell to teleport themselves and others, although they cannot teleport more than 1000 pounds of material at a time without being very drained from the effort. _

_Feral Sword Dancers are far less graceful and more savage than their Tamed counterparts. This has the added advantage of making them clumsy in combat and easier to capture and tame. In addition to this, a lot of the Sword Dancer's attacks are more likely to hit themselves, as they lose a lot of coordination while Feral. It takes concentration to manipulate six swords at once. Their armor is the only thing that keeps Feral Sword Dancers from cutting themselves up. _

_In terms of Taming, they prefer to be on top, using their six arms to caress and massage their Tamer. Their natural sword sheaths can't be folded back completely, making sleeping on their backs a problem. They like being Tamed from behind, as well, and greatly enjoy bondage as well. A big thrill for a Sword Dancer is a Tamer taking them in the rear while holding one of their own swords to their throat, all six of their arms bound up, leaving them near helpless. _

_Threshold cases of Sword Dancers are surprisingly rare. Only a few have occurred, and only in Johto and Indigo, where the breeds are most common. Researchers have little clue why this occurs. _

_**Hive Sword **__(EFT) – A sticky, honey-like substance coats the user's swords, temporarily granting the Pokegirl's weapons the Bug element. Note that Sword Dancers can teach this technique to other sword-using Pokegirls. _**(A/N: Just take Johto as being almost the same as Edo alright?)**

Kireina was quite surprised by the Pokegirl that had appeared. "Ayuri…" Kireina whispered as the Sword Dancer looked at the Samurai with contempt. When she had served in the Shinagara family, Ayuri had beaten her effortlessly in every single Pokegirl battle. Even though she knew that she was much stronger now, a shadow of her past remained with her.

"Why do you not give up now, Kireina? You know that you stand no chance against me." Ayuri said as she drew all six of her swords and slipped into her own battle stance.

"I am different now! This is the time for battle and not your stupid chatter. Now, will you fight or will you talk?" Kireina snapped back. She was surprised at her sudden outburst. She was never this rude before. She supposed being around Naruto and Yuffie had caused her to lose some of her politeness.

The Sword Dancer's face twisted in anger at Kireina's word. "You asked for it!" she cried out as she charged at Naruto's Pokegirl. The Sword Dancer slashed and thrust her swords in a myriad of ways, weaving an inpenetratable web of steel. Her swords were polished to the extreme, causing sunlight to reflect off the blades of the Sword Dancer's sword and dazzle any opponent looking at her swordplay.

However, Kireina was far from a normal Pokegirl. After having been involved in so many high level fights, what Ayuri was displaying now was an amateurish attempt at best to her. Even though the Samurai would never admit it, sparring with Yuffie while the Kunimitsu was using her Shinsoku no Jutsu (Godspeed Technique) had trained her to track any fast moving object as well as react accordingly. Even with Naruto's gravity seals active, the crimson-haired Pokegirl was far superior to her opponent in the aspects of speed.

Stepping forwards with her sword held out in front of her, Kireina waited for the perfect opportunity before she thrust her sword right into the middle of the Sword Dancer's Sword Dance attack. To Ayuri's great surprise, all six of her swords were stopped by one single katana. While Ayuri was using her Sword Dance technique, there would be a point whereby her swords passed over each other. Thus, Kireina had waited for a time when all six swords met at a single point and took advantage of that time.

While it sounded easy in theory, it was actually a very difficult feat to accomplish. First of all, the light reflected by the Sword Dancer's swords would throw off any sense of distance. Secondly, the swords only intersected each other for a split second. Thus, extreme speed was required to pull off this technique. If she had been off by even a millimeter, her katana would be trapped in between Ayuri's six swords and the Samurai would be swiftly disarmed.

Kireina then pushed on her katana, forcing her opponent's sword down. Once the Sword Dancer's swords were low enough, Kireina's katana swept up opened up a huge gash across her opponent's chest. Not letting up for a moment, Kireina slashed downwards, ripping open yet another wound on her opponent's body. The Samurai then finished it off with a vicious stab to Ayuri's gut. This attack would disembowel her opponent and effectively end the match.

Unfortunately for Naruto's Pokegirl, her planned attack failed as the Sword Dancer regained her senses and managed to bring up her sword in time to parry Kireina's thrust. However, the parry was weak and only managed to deflect the Samurai's attack slightly instead of fully blocking it like she had planned on. In addition, she had no control over where her opponent's attack would land. She let out a grunt of pain as Kireina's katana impaled Ayuri's middle arm on her left side.

The Sword Dancer ripped her opponent's katana from her damaged arm and then jumped backwards, attempting to gain space so that she would have some time to plan out her next move. Kireina let a small grin appear on her face. Victory was practically in her grasp. Currently, Ayuri was at a huge disadvantage due to several factors. First of all, the Samurai had yet to use her Battoujutsu or any of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu techniques. This gave her a trump card that her opponent knew nothing about. Secondly, her speed was already faster than her opponent's. With the addition of the Sword Dancer's recent wounds, her speed would only drop even further. Lastly, the loss of the use of one arm and the wounds inflicted on her caused Ayuri's strikes to be weaker than before.

Ayuri was utterly taken aback at the Samurai's drastic increase in skills. Throughout the entire skirmish, she had never once even seen her opponent's movement. The last parry had been one of instinct, more a matter of luck than skill. She had never heard of any sword-using Pokegirl that could strike at such speed as well as accuracy. She had heard the rumours of the masked Tamer as well and like her liege, had doubted them. She could no longer put it off as gossip now as the truth was right in front of her. Even though she was loath to admit it, she was hopelessly outclassed when it came to a Kenjutsu battle. That did not mean that she had no chance of winning though. She had one last trick up her sleeve.

Ayuri began juggling her five swords with her remaining usable arms. Kireina hung back, preferring not to charge forward into an unknown attack. She had learnt her lesson from the battle with Brock. All of a sudden, one of the swords that the Sword dancer had been juggling shot forward at the Samurai. Kireina side-stepped the ranged attack while Seta's Pokegirl drew another sword and continued her juggling.

Another sword flew at Kireina which she deflected with her katana this time. It was followed closely by yet another flying sword that the Samurai dodged by bending backwards. The frequency of the thrown swords increased as the speed of the Sword dancer's juggling picked up. Soon, it was as though a hail of swords was raining down onto the Samurai.

However, even through this deadly attack, Kireina remained unscathed, dodging the swords and deflecting the swords with her katana when she was unable to dodge the swords. Unfortunately for her, she was slowly but surely tiring and Ayuri saw it as a chance to turn the tides.

The Sword Dancer replaced one of the swords that she had thrown and then held up all her arms above her head. The swords that were gripped in her hands glowed and began to merge together, forming a gigantic Zanbatou. Blue Ki emanated from her body as she charged her attack. Unfortunately for Kireina, she had no chance to stop her opponent's attack as she was still busy fending off the last remnants of Ayuri's Weapon carnival attack. She grinned as she deflected the last sword and surged forward towards her opponent.

Sadly, her opponent had already finished charging up her attack. "Hero Blade!" Ayuri cried out as she slammed the glowing, oversize cow killer onto the Samurai. Knowing that just dodging would not get her out of the collateral damage caused by the Hero Blade, Kireina opted for another technique.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryuu Mei Sen!" (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style: Dragon Howl Strike!). Naruto's Pokegirl sheathed her sword with godlike speed, creating a shockwave that blew the Sword Dancer away. Ayuri's charged up Zanbatou prevented her from flying too far away. Undeterred by Kireina's comeback, the Sword Dancer continued on with her attack as she swung her sword down. However, Kireina was far from done. This attack would end the match once and for all.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki! (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style Ultimate: Heaven's Soaring Dragon)" Stepping forward with her left foot instead of the traditional right foot to give her a boost in speed, Kireina disappeared from view and then reappeared behind her opponent.

"The match is over." She declared as she sheathed her forward. At the exact moment that the 'click' of the Samurai's sheathing was heard, blood gushed out from a new wound on the Sword dancer's body as she collapsed onto the ground, her mind having shut down from the power of Kireina's attack.

* * *

Kireina turned back to her Tamer for his opinion. All she received was a nod but that was more than enough for her. That nod signified his acceptance of the way she had handled her fight as well as his pride in her abilities. He rarely displayed affections in public.

Kireina sighed in relief. She had been worried that Naruto would disapprove of her using the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki as he had wanted her to keep her full abilities hidden. Kireina had taken the risk as it had been a sure-fire way to win the battle. If she dragged the match on for longer, she might have shown a few more techniques which was the situation that she had been avoiding in the first place.

"I trust the result of the match is satisfactory to you, Seta-sama?" Naruto asked mockingly. The clan leader nodded dumbly, still shocked by the sheer domination that a Pokegirl he had deemed as inferior had displayed. Before he left though, Naruto had to say one more sentence, just to rub salt in his wounds. "Just for your information, the speed that Kireina displayed was but a mere fraction of her true speed. She had gravity seals on the entire time of the battle. Take care of yourself now. I expect I will be dropping by soon for some supplies. See you." With that, Naruto headed for the exit with Kireina in her customary position behind him.

* * *

After returning Ayuri to her Pokeball and handing the Pokeball over to the servants for a healing cycle, Seta slumped down on the floor as he went over the events in his mind. Never before had he lost so terribly in a Pokegirl battle. From the very start, he had never stood a chance.

In addition, there was Kireina's new sword style. It was incredibly powerful. If he was not wrong, he had heard the name Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu but that was impossible. It was a sword style that had been lost to the world centuries ago. However, only that legendary sword style could explain the Samurai's drastic increase in strength. If Kireina had indeed been using the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, who had taught it to her?

An image of the masked Tamer holding a sword to his neck then flashed into his mind. Now that he thought about it, his technique was impeccable and it seemed like his speed was even faster than the Samurai's. That could only mean one thing. Kireina's current tamer was the one who had taught her the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu! If Seta was not already sitting down, he would have fallen down due to the trembling he felt in his legs. He fully realised his mistake now.

A small smile graced his face then. If his hypothesis was right, then the masked Tamer was destined for great things and the Shinagaras would be written down in history as well as the people who had provided him with Ryuutsume as well as assistance. _'Masked Tamer, whoever you are, you shall bring the Shinagaras to a peak of glory that has never been achieved before and it will all be under my reign!'_

* * *

Shortly after the duo had left the Shinagara mansion, they met up with Matthew and his Pokegirl who had been looking for them.

"I see you made up with your Pokegirl huh, Matthew?" Naruto remarked as he saw the additional Pokeball on Matthew's belt. Matthew nodded happily, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"While I am glad for what was undoubtedly a tearful reunion, what did you find in regards to the riddle? Did you get any leads?" Matthew winced then. He had forgotten about Naruto's request for him to dig up clues totally after he had met up with Elie. Naruto saw Matthew's expression and knew that the matter had totally slipped the sailor's mind.

"No matter, I have found a lead. We might be able to find our answers in the Fushima Shrine located on the top of a mountain nearby. Now, lets us go."

"Wait a minute; are you just going to leave Macavity like that?" Matthew asked as she had seen neither hide nor hair of the Legendary Pokegirl.

"Whatever do you mean? She is right behind you!" Naruto said as he continued to walk forward.

Matthew turned around and all he saw was the denizens of Namitokai going around their daily business. He turned around and was about to voice what he had seen when a furred and whiskered face suddenly appeared in front of his own.

"Boo!"

"Yargh!" Matthew exclaimed as he stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, shocked by the sudden appearance of the Legendary Pokegirl.

"Ha ha. What a scaredy cat and to think I'm the one supposed to be a cat Pokegirl!" Macavity laughed as she clutched her stomach that was beginning to hurt from the prolonged laughter.

Naruto turned back then, annoyed by the delay. 'Stop wasting time and let's go already. Matthew, get off your ass. Macavity, stop being so immature."

"I am so not immature!" Macavity cried out as she pouted. However, by then, Naruto was too far away to hear her outcry. "Hmph, what a mean person. At least you two will listen to me right?" she said as she turned around, expecting to see Matthew and his Pokegirl only to see an empty space.

Looking around, she saw that the two of them were following closely behind Naruto and ignoring her outbursts. "Hey you asshole, wait for me!"

* * *

As Naruto walked up the mountain, felt something strange. It was nothing negative but it still seemed foreign to the blonde shinobi. Naruto had experienced many different kind so things over the years. From having your lungs ripped out by your best to having them instantly regenerating themselves. He had also experienced the feeling of jumping in between dimensions. Thus, he could be said to be a leading expert on any strange experiences. Thus, any new feeling that he experienced immediately got him on the edge, even if it was negative.

The further he went up the mountain, the stronger the feeling became. He felt…empowered somehow. His body seemed lighter than it was a second ago. His mind seemed clearer than ever before and even the world seemed more beautiful than before. Suddenly, he felt a sudden urge to just let himself go and destroy the beauty around him, to revel in the chaos that he would wreak.

He stopped short, startling the people behind him. Sure, he had his moment where he liked to blow up things to vent his frustration but never had he felt like this. Felt this strange thirst to do nothing other than destroy. It scared him tremendously. Could he be reverting to that previous state? No, even then, he had not experienced this overwhelming bloodlust. The only time he did was when he…

"**So, you feel it huh, mortal." ** Naruto heard just as a deep, sister laughter resounded in his head.

The only time he had experienced such bloodlust was when he called upon the Kyuubi's chakra in the past.

'_How the hell are you speaking to me!? I destroyed you by assimilating all of your chakra with mine!' _ Naruto cried out in his mind. By this time, he had resumed his climb while ignoring his companions' concern. He also shut off his mind to his Pokegirls. He did not want this conversation to be heard by anyone.

"**Foolish, foolish mortal. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, lord of all Bijuu. Did you truly think that you could kill me like that? The only way to kill me is for you to die and drag me along with you into either Hell or the Shinigami's stomach. All you did was to absorb my chakra and not my soul. Since my soul was linked to my chakra, I was left weak and powerless but I was still here all along, bound to you by your father."**

Naruto cursed under his breath. He had truly hoped that after the process of absorbing all nine tails into his body, he would finally be rid of his curse. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Gods seemed to love toying with him. As he mulled over the demon's answer though, he saw something that greatly worried him.

'_Wait a minute. You said that you were left weak and powerless after I absorbed your chakra but now you are strong enough to speak to me. What granted you this sudden increase in power? Does it have anything to do with the strange feeling that I was experiencing?'_

The sealed demon laughed once more. It would enjoy what would happen next. Oh, he would relish what would happen next.

"**I see that you have improved from the stupid piece of shit that you were when you were younger. You are right, it has to do with the strange feeling you experienced. For the answer, simply look up ahead of you."**

Naruto looked up as he was told to, confused by the furball's strange command. What he saw shocked him utterly. He had arrived in front of the Fushima Shrine and just like Yuki had said, it was teeming with people. However, what shocked him was not the shrine but rather the arch that marked the entrance of the shrine.

Right in the middle of the arch was a picture of a red, nine-tailed fox with a glowing white ball in its mouth. Naruto recognized the picture immediately as the shock on his face was replaced by utter repulsion. On the arch was a picture of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

"What is this shit?" Naruto whispered, the words he spoke laced with so much venom that not even Akatsuki would dare to face him for fear of their lives.

Matthew was the first one to collapse on the ground. After a rather tiring trek that seemed easy to everyone else other than him, they had finally arrived at the Fushima Shrine. There, he had stopped to take a breather, jubilant that they had finally arrived at the shrine until Naruto cursed with such force that seemed unlike him.

It was then that sheer abject terror struck him. He could not even summon the energy to run away from whatever was causing him to feel so frightened. Cold sweat broke out throughout his body. His heart clenched so tightly that he feared that it would implode upon itself. His pupils dilated and he started panting as he began to have trouble breathing.

Beside him, Elie was not faring well either. She had opted to remain out of her Pokeball so that she could catch up with her Tamer on the old times and she greatly regretted her choice now. She resisted Naruto's killing intent for a longer time than her Tamer had but she succumbed to it eventually as well.

Having trained under Naruto for such a long time, Kireina did not collapse like Matthew and his Pokegirl had and even retained some amount of situational awareness. However, she had never felt such intense killing intent from her master before and no matter how much she willed herself to move, her body just would not obey herself. The worst thing, she sensed nothing of the chaos that was due to the Kyuubi's influence. This killing intent was all Naruto's.

Macavity was reminded then of the blonde's true power. Other than the time that the Legendary Pokegirl had first met Naruto, the shinobi had never displayed his powers at all. He had used his Pokegirls extensively and with his playful demeanor, Macavity had put aside the incident as shock-induced fear. She did not deny that the blonde was skilled from what she had seen but she figured that the fear she felt then was probably due to the shock of finding such a strong human. What she saw before her smashed her theory into pieces. Her Aura of Fear had nothing on the pure killing intent that the blonde was emanating. She had experienced fear before, with one time being the time when she had faced off against the first Evangelion. However, she had never felt such pure terror. All of a sudden, the idea of beating Typhonna didn't seem so far-fetched anymore.

* * *

The moment Naruto saw the emblem of the Kyuubi; all the pieces had clicked together. Spiritual beings like the Kyuubi drew on the feelings of humans. Whether it was hate or worship, the extremes of a human's feelings empowered them strongly. That was the reason why it had taken so long for the Kyuubi for to be absorbed into the seal. The hate of the villagers towards Naruto was felt by the Kyuubi. It fed him such that it made the demon gain more strength than was being absorbed by the strength. Later on, when Naruto first used the Kyuubi's chakra and all subsequent times later, it had been due to anger or intense determination. Extreme emotion from the vessel itself gave the Kyuubi enough power to push its chakra through the seal. However, as he grew up and earned the villagers' trust, the hate disappeared and Kyuubi began to be absorbed into the seal at its proper rate.

When he first entered this new world, the absorption of the Kyuubi had accelerated. Naruto surmised that it was due to the fact that there was no one in the whole of the Blue Continent who knew of the Kyuubi let alone feel anything for it. Unfortunately, things were different in Edo. It was probably due to the fact that Edo closely resembled his own world and thus retained knowledge of their legends from before Sukebe had fucked everything up. The strange empowerment that he had felt on the way was due to worship towards the Kyuubi. Since Naruto had assimilated the Kyuubi's chakra, he had become the new Kyuubi no Kitsune and thus had received the people's worships.

That was the reason for his extreme anger. The moment he saw the emblem, he knew that this shrine was a cult for worshipping the demon within him. These people undoubtedly were evil people who wished to call evil down upon the land. He would not allow for that! He would kill them all; scourge the land of these evil people!

It was then Kyuubi let out the loudest laugh that it had up till date. **"Flesh bag, let me enlighten you on one of the rules of spiritual beings like us. The worship of the people can only reach us if their intentions match ours. For example, someone praying to Kami to wipe out a city for no reason will not get their prayers answered but if they prayed for something like the saving of people's lives, their prayers would be answered. These people wish for death and destruction. What does that say about you?"**

Naruto's killing intent spiked, fuelled by his rage. _'I am nothing like that. I have discarded that side of myself ages ago!'_ Naruto declared

"**Oh really? Just now, you were willing to kill off all these people just like they would. You are the same as them."**

Naruto stopped his advance towards the people, furiously denying what the Kyuubi had said. He was not like the Kyuubi. He did not kill people for no reason whatsoever like the demon had! No, he was nothing like that. His past was just that, water under the bridge. However, a seed of doubt was planted in his heart then.

* * *

Deep inside its cage, the red glowing ball that was the Kyuubi's souls flickered with excitement and anticipation. Just a little more. Just one push and he would get what he wanted. He had long ago given up on the idea of freedom. However, he would be damned if he died inside a soft-hearted bastard like that. If he was going to die, he was going to die imprisoned inside the man who acted more like a demon than an actual demon. The man named Jigokuno Uzumaki.

* * *

A Shrine Priestess presided over the prayers of the people as a feeling of warmth spread throughout her entire body. No matter how many times it had happened, it delighted whenever people came to pray to Kyuubi-sama. Sure, it got extremely busy at times and she was often unable to handle everything even with the twenty over Shrine Maidens under her command but it was worth it in the end. After all, it was the duty of all Shrine Maidens and Shrine Priestesses to devote their lives to their deity.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned as the barrier she had set up around the Fushima Shrine pulsated once. She was the only one to have felt it, seeing as she was the creator of the barrier. It was better that way since it did not create mass hysteria. Waving one of the Shrine Maidens over to take her place, the Shrine Priestess headed over to the entrance. The barrier only pulsated when trouble approached.

Just as she reached the entrance of the shrine, the barrier pulsated rapidly before it shattered. The Shrine Priestess was stunned. What in the world could have shattered the barrier so quickly? She ran to the entrance immediately, prepared to confront the threat to the shrine before an intense wave of killing intent smashed into her. It was so strong that it sent her right to her knees.

She could not believe. In the shrine of their deities, especially one that was worshipped heavily, the Shrine Priestesses that served in it were practically invincible, having received the favour of their deity in return for their service. But now, the barrier that she set up had been broken easily by killing intent alone! The Shrine Priestess could not help but shiver as she prayed. "Oh Kyuubi-sama, please grant me strength in this time of crisis. Allow me to protect your shrine for you."

All of a sudden, the pressure that she had been experiencing to the killer intent was lifted off her shoulders. She stood up fully as her hair began to levitate. Her eyes became slitted, burning with righteous anger. With the power of Kyuubi-sama behind her, she would smash the intruder into pieces and teach him to never mess with the Fushima Shrine ever again.

She looked at the intruder and got the shock of her life. Instead of a Pokegirl like she had expected, the intruder was a mere human! A human actually produced that much of a killing intent?! Currently, the human seemed as though he was having an internal debate, his fists clenching and unclenching while he seemed to mutter under his breath. All of a sudden, as though he had sensed her presence from a few feet away, he snapped his head up and glared at her.

* * *

Just as Naruto was done denying the Kyuubi's words, he sensed a presence approaching him. He snapped his head up and glared at the Shrine Priestess. He supposed that this was the Pokegirl that had led the cult. He had heard of evil Shrine Priestesses before but had never seen one before. He would do the world a favour and eradicate the world of an evil right now!

"I will give you one chance to explain yourself scum, before I wipe out this temple along with you and the heathens within!" Naruto snarled as he stalked towards the Shrine Priestess. When he got closer though, his breath hitched in his chest as his killing intent died out and shock replaced anger in his eyes.

The Shrine Priestess was extremely fair and was dressed in a pink kimono with red trims. She had long, flowing black hair that fell unhindered past her shoulders. Her eyes were black and soulful, filled to the brim with passion. When she spoke, her voice was extremely familiar though tinged with anger that was not present the last time he had heard it.

"What do you mean explain myself? You should be the one explaining yourself!" The Shrine Priestess snapped back as she released her own killing intent before she noticed that the killing intent around her had disappeared and canceled her own.

"Impossible…Haku?" Naruto whispered. The Shrine Priestess looked so much like the dead Mist missing-nin that it hurt. If things had turned out differently, they could have been the best of friends. Was this perhaps a second chance given to him by the gods? He stopped himself then. He was being foolish, chasing after the past.

"Huh? What did you say?" the Shrine Priestess asked, confused by the sudden turn of events. She had turned p at the gates expecting a tough fight but now all signs of aggression had disappeared from the masked Tamer.

"I… I am sorry for my actions. I acted rashly without any thought." Naruto said as he turned around and started to leave the shrine.

After the shock had returned him to his calm state, he had realized that there no hint of the evil that should have permeated the shrine. He had almost slaughtered a whole temple full of innocents because of his rage. Naruto trembled slightly as he reflected back on his actions. His thoughts had been like _that time_. He thought he had buried his past behind it but it seemed the ghosts of his past would always haunt him.

Ashamed of his actions, Naruto decided to leave the shrine. He would seek the answers that he needed elsewhere. First of all, it did not feel right to him to seek help from those that he had nearly killed moments ago. Secondly, he was afraid that staying in the area for any longer might trigger his insane rage once more. He could not afford for that to happen.

"Wa…wait! You must have come here for a reason other than to lose your temper. What is it that you seek? We at the Fushima Shrine will help you as much as we can!" The Shrine Priestess at the masked Tamer's retreating back. She did not know why she had offered a helping hand to a potential threat but his apology had been too sincere to be faked. In addition, as he turned around, she could see that his shoulders were stooped, as though he carried an immense burden that no one else could even fathom.

Naruto turned and gave a tired smile at the Shrine Priestess. "I thank you for your magnanimity and generosity but it would be best that I seek my answer alone. I am a danger to all those here."

The Shrine Priestess huffed in indignation then. "Humph. Do you truly think that you are a match for me? As long as I am within range of this shrine, Kyuubi-same will protect!" She declared out loud. Naruto struggled not to chuckle at the utter irony then. The very thing that she was depending on to protect her had very nearly killed her and everyone else in the shrine!

It was then that a small boy ran out to the Shrine Priestess, clutching a small red thing in his hands. "Fumiko-san! Fumiko-san! Look at what Ayane-san gave to me!" The boy cried out as he held out a plushy of a nine-tailed fox.

"It's very nice, Satori-chan." Fumiko said as she bent down to pat the boy's head. "Now, why don't you go inside the prayer hall and wait for your parents like a good boy? Maybe Ayane-san will give you candies for being such a good boy." The Shrine Priestess now identified as Fumiko said while she cast a look at the masked Tamer whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Fearing a relapse of the heavy killing intent, Fumiko sent the boy off while she re-enacted the holy barrier around the Fushima Shrine.

Turning around, Fumiko faced the masked Tamer with a determined look. She would find some way to help this man and yet protect the people within the shrine. Kyuubi-sama would grant her the strength required! Just as she was about to summon an Esper, she saw a woman walking out of the shrine and immediately ceased her preparations.

"Yumi-san! Are you done already?" The Shrine Priestess asked with a warm smile while she glanced worriedly at the masked Tamer who seemed to be calming down.

"Why yes, I hope that Kyuubi-sama will grant my wish. The house seems too big for just me and my husband." The woman replied as she patted her stomach absently.

"I am sure Kyuubi-sama will grant your wish. After all, Kyuubi-sama has already granted countless women children when they wished to have one." Fumiko replied as she waved goodbye to the woman.

This time, Naruto could not repress the emotions that had bubbled up to the surface after witnessing the Kyuubi being turned into a plushy for children to hug and cuddle. He laughed out loud, eventually falling on his knees and clutching his stomach as he kept on laughing. Meanwhile, inside him, the Lord of all Bijuu was cursing and swearing, demanding to be released. **"Release me this instant! I shall avenge my shame! Burn the heathen shrine to the ground! Skewer the stupid mortals upon rusty electricity poles! Show them pain like they have never seen before!"** At that, Naruto could not help but laugh even harder.

When he finally stopped laughing, he collapsed onto his back as he looked at the skies. He felt so free now. He had not been empowered by evil thoughts. Rather, he had received good intentions. His doubts vanished then. He was not reverting back to his other self!

The Shrine Priestess peered at the strange man with concern. Was he bi-polar or something? One moment he was about to go on a rampage and the next moment he was laughing his head off like he had been told the world's funniest joke. "Are you alright?" she asked after some time. To her surprise, the masked Tamer got back on his feet in the blink of an eye and hugged her before lifting her up and whirling her around.

"I'm so relieved! I'm no reverting!" Naruto cried out, giddy with delight until an angry voice cut into his reverie.

"Naruto-sama, what are you doing!" Putting down the Shrine Maiden, he turned around to face his pissed off Samurai. It was to be expected after all. Having finally broken free of Naruto's killing intent; she had sped into the shrine with all her speed, worry for her lover spurring her forward and when she got in, she saw her master hugging another Pokegirl!

"Eh he. Gomen ne Kireina-chan. I got caught up in the moment." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He then engulfed the red head in a hug as he whispered into her ear. "You know that you will be the only one in my eyes." Kireina blushed brightly before she pushed her Tamer back, trying to regain the anger that had dissipated after her Tamer's hug.

She eventually stomped her foot and turned her back on her lover. "Don't you think I'll forget about this!" Naruto simply smiled as he turned to the Shrine Priestess who was just standing there, dazed by the extremely eventful past few minutes.

"About the help you offered earlier, I've got a little riddle that I couldn't figure out."

* * *

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he tried to solve the riddle by himself. The Shrine Priestesses had been unable to solve the riddle and neither had the Shrine Maidens. The devotees had also not been much help. Thus, Naruto had been offered shelter in the shrine. He would stay there for a week at most before he left the Fushima Shrine to look for leads elsewhere.

His Pokegirls were all out of their Pokegirls and sleeping soundly in their futons except for Kidara who had to remain in her Pokeball for fear of being seen by the Pokegirls at the Fushima Shrine. Having little need for sleep was sometimes a curse rather than a boon since he could not work on his project without privacy and he was not tired enough to fall asleep. Thus, he was forced to stay awake which was rather boring.

His body tensed then as he felt two enormous sources of power moving towards the Fushima Shrine. He quickly got out of bed and roused his Pokegirls while giving Vinslet her instructions. This was extremely bad. The Infernus was nothing compared to the power that these two individuals possessed. It would be a tough fight if these two were looking to create trouble.

As he emerged from the room, feathers started to descend gently from the heavens. This was the Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique), the same Genjutsu used to disrupt the Chuunin exams. It caused its targets, which was currently everyone inside the shrine, to fall into a very deep sleep. This ensured that there would be no panic should a fight break out. It also helped to keep his abilities secret.

* * *

Naruto rushed to the front gates only to find that the Shrine Priestess was already at the gates of the shrine, waiting for the two to appear. "Fumiko-san, let me handle this. Those two approaching are beyond your abilities."

The Shrine Priestess shook her head obstinately. "I am the Shrine Priestess of this shrine. Kyuubi-sama will grant me enough strength to repel these intruders should they mean trouble." Naruto sighed in resignation. It seemed like other than Haku's looks, the Shrine Priestess had also gotten his stubborn personality. This world was becomingly more and more like a mirror image of his world.

Presently, two very strange individuals appeared in front of the shrine. Ignoring the Shrine Priestess' demand for their identity, the Pokegirl walked straight up to Naruto.

"Mother's honour guard is with you. Could you please hand her over? That way, we can both avoid trouble." The Pokegirl said sweetly.

"I do not know of any honour guard of your mother's. However, even if I did possess it, I would never hand it over to you. It is extremely rude to demand something of a stranger the moment you meet him."

"Ah right, gomen ne. I am Dizzy and the person beside me is Testament. Could you please hand her over? We really need her."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Her? I suppose you mean one of my Pokegirls then?"

A nod from Dizzy was the reply that he received.

"Well then you will unfortunately have to leave empty-handed as I will never give over my Pokegirls to anyone."

The winged Pokegirl sighed sadly. "Well, I was kinda expecting that. We will come back some other time. I hope then that you will change your mind. This is for the sake of the world." She said as she turned away.

All of a sudden, Dizzy's right wing morphed into the upper torso of a Grim reaper that had only a right arm and a green wing on his right that extended out from his cloak. "Why are you pussy footing around like this? You are so useless!" Necro snarled as he shot forward and slashed at the surprised shinobi.

Naruto immediately unsheathed his sword and prepared to defend himself. He need not have bothered himself. A red light shot out from the only occupied Pokeball on his waist and Kidara appeared in front of him with the Lance of Longinus out. Spinning the spear in front of her, the Evangelion easily deflected Demon's slash, forcing him to return to Dizzy's side.

"Necro what are you doing? We don't want to attack them!" The Pokegirl cried out. "Oh just shut up. I got her to reveal herself didn't I? Now, either attack her with me or I will cause your friend some pain." The Grim reaper's grin was macabre as he flexed its fingers."

Testament stepped forward then, growling with anger. "Dizzy, you do not need to listen to him! I do not matter. Simply follow your heart." Necro's grin faded, to be replaced with a scowl as he clenched his fist. Testament's hand immediately clutched at his chest as he grimaced in pain.

"Stop it, please. I'll do it, I'll do it. Just stop hurting Testament!" Dizzy cried out, sighing in relief when Necro relaxed his fist and returned to his original form as Dizzy's wing.

"I am sorry stranger-san but I have to do this. Please forgive me." With that, she charged forward.

Meanwhile, the Kage Bunshin that had been hidden in an unseen dispelled itself, allowing the data that it had gotten about Dizzy to flow to its creator's mind.

GENERAL, the Commander Pokegirl

**Type: **Varies  
**Element: **Varies/Magic?  
**Frequency: **Extinct (God, we hope so…)  
**Diet: **Varies  
**Role:** Leading Pokegirl Armies  
**Libido: **Varies  
**Strong Vs: **Varies  
**Weak Vs: **Varies  
**Attacks: **Can use any and all attacks of their elemental type.  
**Enhancements:** Can exert mental influence over any Feral Pokegirl except Legendaries, Elemental Mastery, Enhanced All-Around (x5)  
**Evolves: **None (Athena doesn't count)  
**Evolves From: **None  
_**ALL INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED ULTRA-SUPER TOP SECRET! HIGHEST CLEARANCE ONLY ALLOWED!! DIVULGEANCE OF THIS INFORMATION IS PUNISHABLE BY ERASURE OF YOUR EXISTENCE!! NONE, REPEAT NONE OF THIS DATA MUST BECOME PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE!!**_

_We have uncovered frightening evidence of some of Sukebe's deadliest creations: The Generals- Twelve ungodly powerful Pokegirls, seconded in strength only by the Legendary Pokegirls. They are brutal, vicious creatures all. They are Sukebe's Generals, each one named after a goddess from ancient mythology. The only good thing about them is that they are all dead. We only discovered this fact recently, after raiding one of Sukebe's many hidden installations and finding data we had not found before._

_When Sukebe's forces grew too numerous, and the Legendary Pokegirls became too unruly, Sukebe needed something to help control them. He created sixteen Pokegirls with varying abilities, each one capable of commanding an entire element type of Pokegirl by just mental command. Any Pokegirl untamed by a male in the range of their voice had no choice but to obey them. But during the early parts of the Revenge War, before true Ferality became an issue, most Pokegirls didn't even think to resist them, as they believed in Sukebe's cause. The Generals were a real threat during the War, each one of them proving to be a menace as feared and hated as Sukebe himself._

_One by one they all died during the Revenge War or after it, killed by the Legendary Pokegirls, destroyed by their own forces after they were Tamed, defeated by humans, or, in one case, killing each other off. Athena the Mad lived the longest, only to be killed in the infamous 'Athena Incident' by the Widow Slayer. _

_**DATA UPDATE!! HIGHEST POSSIBLE SECURITY CLEARANCE NEEDED TO VIEW!!**_

_New information about the General Pokegirls has arisen, information we had not even realized existed. While searching Sukebe's various bases, we have discovered high-tech puzzle spheres that, when solved, reveal tremendous amounts of technological and biological data. Anything from Pokegirl biological information and medicine to newer, more efficient energy source data have been found. We've discovered four of these puzzle spheres, and have discovered that Sexmet has five, all unsolved, the Sapphron Hirosaki of Sanctuary has three, again, all unsolved, and Elder Zanza of the Terminatrix clan has four. Again, all unsolved. We questioned each, and discovered something shocking: They were horrified that we've actually solved ours._

_When asked why, they all said the same thing: "Not all the Generals are dead."  
_  
**General Name: **Dizzy the Innocent Level 100  
**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Magic (Celestial/Infernal?)  
**Diet: **Apparently human-style  
**Libido: **Unknown  
**Strong Vs: **Unknown  
**Weak Vs: **Unknown

_Gods above, how could we have missed this? For years, sightings of a mysterious, angel-like Pokegirl had circulated. We simply dismissed her as a rogue Pokegirl, and didn't think any more of it. But with the revelation of the spheres, we investigated further._

_This Pokegirl has many Dark-type and Ice-type powers, her wings and tail apparently possessing minds of their own. The Pokegirl herself, Dizzy, is quite friendly and amiable, willing to be Tamed by kind persons. However the wings and tail are very protective of Dizzy, and will lash out against her wishes if they feel she is in danger. In recent months, she has been seen in both Edo and the Orange Islands. She has picked up a guardian since then, a slender, effeminate man that also has powerful necromantic magic. The man apparently has lived for many years, and is named Testament. We know nothing else about him._

_What worries us is this: In one of the rare moments Testament allowed PLC officials near her, she was visiting the sight of the Evangelion Advent. She said just six words: "Mother's honour guard was born here."_

_This, naturally, was disturbing to us. We began to study her closely, only to find out the worst. She is a General Pokegirl. __AND SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF A GENERAL THAT WAS STILL ALIVE._

_Testament, after realizing that we knew, has since prevented any PLC officials from getting within a hundred yards of her. We tried to enlist the help of others, anyone we could get. But Sexmet flat out refused, the Sanctuary Goths, while agreeing that Dizzy was to be feared, did not trust us enough to get involved, and, to our dismay, the Terminatrix actually seem afraid of Dizzy and what she represents. We have given up trying to deal with Dizzy, and have decided to focus on discovering her mother._

This was bad. He had two strong enemies with unknown capabilities. His Pokegirls, while strong, were not strong enough to take on two enemies with an estimated strength of a Legendary Pokegirl yet. He was about to meet the winged Pokegirl's attack when Kidara held out her hand before him.

"Please let me do this. They came here for me. I wish to settle this myself. I do not want to risk you injuring yourself." Naruto looked worriedly at the Shrine Priestess who had seen one of his most important secrets. After some thought, Naruto nodded in agreement since the cat was already out of the bag. "Very well but I'll be interfering if I see you in danger. Now, go kick some ass!"

* * *

The General moved with great speed, closing the distance between herself and her opponent in the blink of an eye. Cocking back her fist, she threw a punch at the Evangelion. However, all the sparring she had done with Naruto was not for vain. She saw the punch coming easily and stepped back just enough for the punch to miss. This way, she used minimal effort and got her into a position to counter-attack.

Before Dizzy's punch was delivered even halfway, Kidara's spear was already shooting towards the winged Pokegirls' heart. However, something that Kidara had not taken into account happened then. Dizzy's right arm suddenly morphed into Necro's arm. This granted her punch even more strength and speed and most of all, increased range.

Kidara was barely able to retract the Lance of Longinus to block the General's punch. She gritted her teeth slightly as the Lance of Longinus quivered tremendously and she was pushed back several feet away due to the force of the winged Pokegirl's punch.

Dizzy's left wing immediately turned into something new. It looked like the upper torso of a blue woman that had blue wings extending out of her left side. Angel threw her arms forward and an ice spike burst forth from under Kidara and smashed into the Evangelion. Thankfully, her armour was too thick for the ice spike to penetrate but she still felt the blow through her armour and she want sent flying upwards due to the force.

Seeing as Kidara had been slightly stunned from the previous attack, she would not be able to react for a second or so and Dizzy used this window of time to her advantage. The General rushed forwards while Undine returned to being Dizzy's wing. The winged Pokegirl then kicked straight up, sending the Evangelion further into the air while she winced from the pain of having kicked her opponent's armour.

Meanwhile, Dizzy's tail enlarged and grew a mouth that was filled with sharp fangs. It rushed upwards and slammed into the Evangelion before it reverted to its usual state. Necro then appeared and delivered an uppercut. The string of combos left Kidara slightly stunned as she had no time to react at all and was simply being thrown around like a rag doll.

The General jumped up as Demon disappeared to be replaced with Angel on the other side. A blade of ice formed in Undine's hand as she used to slash trice at her airborne opponent while Dizzy thrust her hands forward from which a dragon head emerged that was aimed at the Evangelion. By then, Kidara had regained her senses. Her wings burst from her back, allowing her to retain her balance in mid-air while she parried Undine's slashes with her spear. An orange rectangle then appeared in front of Naruto's Pokegirl upon which the dragon head shattered.

Kidara's wings then extended to their full length and began flapping slowly, the speed of the wings gradually picking up. Dizzy knew that her opponent was preparing for her Wingover attack. It was a devastating attack, capable of dealing destruction on the level of a hurricane. She had to stop it!

Dizzy performed a flip in the air while Undine transformed into the blade of an axe that crashed onto Kidara's AT Barrier-Ultimate Shield. Dizzy's flip provided extra momentum for the attack, causing a minor shockwave as it struck Kidara's protection. Undine then turned back into Dizzy's wing while Necro appeared once more. He summoned a spinning scythe that slammed into the orange barrier while he slashed viciously at it with his arm.

Undine reappeared once more as it summoned forth a creature that resembled a mutated fish. The fish opened it mouth, firing off a laser beam at Evangelion before it rushed at her barrier, snapping at it three times before the energy from the AT Shield disintegrated it.

Dizzy grimaced as the wind around her started to pick up speed rapidly. Her opponent's attack was about to be completed. It was then that Dizzy's body seemed to glow with power and Necro appeared, grinning with wicked glee. He held his hands that glowed brightly.

The General's eyes widened in horror. "No, not that! Please!" Her only reply was a maniacal laughter as the power built up even further, causing the glow to intensify. "Stop!!" Twin lasers shot out from Necro's and streaked towards his opponent. Kidara gritted her teeth tightly as her shield nearly buckled under the force of Necro's newest attack.

Because the Evangelion's concentration was split between building up the Wingover as well maintaining the AT Barrier, her shield was weaker than it was normally. In addition, her opponent's relentless assault on her shield had weakened it greatly. Sweat broke out on her face as she struggled to hold Necro's attack at bay while still building up her Wingover attack. It was very close to completion now. Unfortunately, she was just not fast enough.

A giant wolf head emerged from within Necro's cloak then. It opened its mouth and a laser beam that greatly outstripped the previous two lasers in terms of width, power and speed slammed into Kidara's shield. The AT Barrier held its own for a second before it collapsed upon itself, leaving Naruto's Pokegirl vulnerable. The impact blasted the Evangelion into the ground while Dizzy shot off in the opposite direction due to the recoil from Necro's last laser attack.

Dizzy picked herself off the ground, still a little groggy from the last attack. Amazingly, even though the two Pokegirls had exchanged so many blows, their battle had not gone past a minute. However, the match was over now despite her opponent's great skills. Even if her opponent was the Evangelion, there was no way she should be able to move an inch even if she miraculously retained consciousness. The General started to walk towards the direction that her opponent had landed in when a hurricane suddenly ripped into her. She was flung around like a rag doll as the strong gales buffeted her around.

It was then that she saw the reason for her current situation. Walking towards her, spear in hand, was the opponent that she had deemed to be no longer a threat. Even though she had been hit with Necro's powerful attack, she had never ceased charging up her attack and plowed on through the pain, releasing the attack once she was ready.

Kidara hefted up her spear and changed her grip to that of a javelin thrower's. The Lance of Longinus' forked tips twisted together into one single point. The runes inscribed on the Evangelion's spear lit up, eventually enveloping the entire spear in a bright white glow. It looked like Naruto's Pokegirl was wielding a shaft of light. Kidara cocked her arm back and then hurled it at her opponent.

Necro and Undine immediately appeared and covered the General in an attempt to protect her, making it look as though Dizzy was inside a feathery, multi-coloured cocoon. However, it was to no avail. The Lance of Longinus ripped through Dizzy's protection as though it was made of paper and plunged into the General's chest. Dizzy felt as though she was being ripped from inside out. All of the power that she contained within her body went amok, destroying anything it came into contact with, even if it was the General's vital organs.

The torture eventually ended as the General's body dropped onto the ground, blood pooling under her while her charred body gave off the smell of burnt flesh. That was the true power of the Lance of Longinus. It used its target's power against him or herself. To Kidara's utter amazement, the winged Pokegirl was not dead yet. Ripping her weapon out of her opponent's body, Kidara plunged her spear into Dizzy, ending the match once and for all.

Just before the spear touched Dizzy's skin, the Evangelion leapt to one side, barely managing to avoid the blade of a gigantic scythe. Kidara looked up to see that her assailant was the General's companion, Testament.

"Dizzy doesn't like me to interfere in her fights. However, now that she is practically dead, I don't think she will have the energy to stop me now." Testament said as he leveled his scythe at the Evangelion. "You will not take one step closer to Dizzy, even if it costs me my life!"

* * *

He lunged forward, the scythe a mere blur in the mere blur in his hands as he slashed horizontally. Kidara jumped up to avoid Testament's stab. She held the Lance of Longinus above her head and plunged it downwards only for her opponent to lean back slightly to avoid the blow. All of a sudden, Dizzy's blood that had been on the ground writhed and formed into giant hands that shot up to grab at the descending Legendary Pokegirl.

Kidara flared out her wings then took to the skies. She was pretty sure that since her opponent was a human, he would not be able to reach her in the air. Even Naruto could not fly. There was no way Testament could be able to fly. But then again, Testament did not need to fly. All he needed to do was reach his opponent. Crouching down on the ground, he pushed off the ground and appeared in front and slashed diagonally upwards, using the force of his jump to power his strike.

Kidara's guard was broken easily and her abused armour fell off her, shattered into many pieces by Testament's strike. His strikes were easily more powerful than Naruto's were and his speed was on par with the blonde shinobi. Kidara never thought that she would meet another human that was as strong as her Tamer.

Testament brought his scythe down, causing blood to spurt from his opponent's body. To deal even more damage, the human raised his leg up high and dropped an axe kick on the wound that he had just opened. Other than causing more damage, this also caused his opponent to drop down to the ground at a high velocity. Exhausted from her usage of the Lance of Longinus, Kidara was underperforming greatly. She tried to use her wings to stop her descent but her body was moving too slow.

An ancient and evil-looking tree suddenly burst from the ground. Its multiple thorns stabbed deeply into her unarmoured skin and immediately weakened her. When she pulled herself off the thorns, she saw that the thorns were covered with a dark liquid. She knew then that she had been poisoned. Her movements were sluggish and her mind was foggy.

The tree that she was on disappeared abruptly and she dropped down onto the ground only to be met by Testament's foot. With her reduced reactions, she was unable to avoid her opponent's next move. A skull shot out from Testament's fist that did only a little damage when it connected with her. That was not the main point of the attack though. The scary part about that attack was its aftereffects.

A crow that had been hovering above Testament suddenly swooped down and attacked Kidara. The Evangelion was able to fend it off with a slash from her spear but then got hit by Testament's slash. The crow and Testament then began attacking her in synch, forcing her to lose ground rapidly. The crow would often swoop down to attack her as a distraction, allowing the human to land a hit on her or the human would feint with his scythe, allowing the crow to fire off feathers to hit its target. Sometimes, the crow would even morph into a woman that would attack her with a knife.

The crow launched another flurry of feathers at Kidara. The Evangelion jumped back and stabbed forward, expecting Testament to have followed up with the attack. To her surprise, her opponent remained in his spot as he spoke in a dark and low voice. "Exe Beast!" Kidara suddenly felt excruciating pain in her back. Turning back, she saw a purple monster tear a chunk of flesh from her flesh and then disappear.

Now, all her escape routes were cut off. Testament occupied her front while the crow would prevent from going into the air. Should she try to retreat, her opponent would only use that technique of his again. She had one last trick up her sleeve. She could only hope that it would work.

Summoning up some of her power, Kidara teleported as far away as she could and began charging up her Ominous Blast. Testament simply smirked at that. The Evangelion's Ominous Blast was very powerful but it took too long to charge. He sprinted forward and by the time Kidara was only done charging up a quarter of the Ominous Blast, Testament was three steps away from her.

Stepping forward, Testament raised his scythe and slashed down at his target only for him to be suddenly blown back. Instead of releasing her Ominous Blast like she usually did, this time she had focused it into a concentrated beam. This way, it took a slower time to charge and also increased her accuracy. Her opponent now had a hole right in the center of his chest. He would not be surviving that. However, the gods seemed to be against her that day. Testament sat up and coughed up blood before he struggled up weakly to his feet.

He was about to attack the Evangelion again when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning back, he saw that the hand belonged to Dizzy. She was battered all over and her clothes were ripped to shreds. She was a far cry from what one would call healthy but she was a long way off from the near corpse that she had been. Kidara just could not understand how her opponents could take so much damage and still function!

"Testament, thank you for stalling for time so that I had enough time to recover. Now, let us do this together." Testament simply nodded, unwilling to squander any of the little energy he had by speaking. Necro appeared then, his eyes burning with anger. "You bitch! You shall pay!" he roared. Dizzy clutched her head then as it felt like hot iron was being embedded into her skull. A portal opened up under Kidara's feet and the Evangelion was quickly sucked into it. Moments later, a gothic coffin rose up from the ground. Necro transformed his left arm into a bow from which he fired six arrows at the coffin.

The coffin exploded, the stone used to make the coffin reduced to mere dust particles. It was then revealed that the person inside the coffin had been Naruto's Pokegirl as she flew out from the dust cloud. Testament was instantly beside her. "Enter my world!"

Kidara's view suddenly warped as she found herself tied to a bed in a dark room. The human's crow loomed over her in its woman form, a dagger in her hands. With a wicked grin on her face, the crow-turned-woman slammed her dagger down into the Evangelion's heart.

Kidara returned to the real world then, with a fatal wound on her body. "Kidara!" looking up from her prone position on the ground, she saw her Tamer running towards her with fear shining in his eyes. She did not want that kind of look in his eyes. Her Tamer was invincible, not one to be afraid of anything. It was then that she realized that Naruto was not afraid for himself, but rather for her. Was she the one causing her Tamer to feel such fear? It was not supposed to be like this. She was supposed to repay him for saving her from team Trauma, for giving her a new life, not cause him to feel like that!

She struggled to get up, to stave off death, so that she could rid her Tamer of his fear. However, she just did not have the strength to. With every second that passed, more of her life ebbed away. She delved deeper into herself, searching for the power that she wanted. She eventually came across a sliver of power that could be felt. Not hesitating in the least, Kidara drew on it with the fervent hope that it would aid her in her purposes. Almost immediately, she felt change happen throughout her body.

The Evangelion's body was enveloped in a cocoon of light that grew larger every second. After some time, the cocoon opened to reveal a totally new Kidara. She was now a massive, vaguely humanoid creature with large bony structures on its shoulders and torso. She also had gill-like structures on its legs, tridactyl hands, and a distinctive beaked face. Finally, there was the fact that she was huge, almost as tall as a high-rise building. **(A/N: For those who cannot picture her, she looks like Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion)**

The wounds from her previous form were carried over to this gigantic form but before everyone's eyes, the wounds sewed themselves shut and within seconds, Kidara was totally healed. She glared down at Testament and Dizzy who were now utterly shocked by the Evangelion's transformation. Kidara waved her arm and a powerful blast was fired at her two enemies. Upon detonation, the blast transformed into a Christian cross that transformed the landscape and sent her two enemies to the state of near death again.

Suddenly, Kidara felt weak and dropped down to her knees. She noticed curiously that the ground seemed to getting closer and closer. Eventually, she had reverted to her original form, unable to sustain her transformation for prolonged periods. Standing up, she smiled at her Tamer. "There is no need to worry. I handled it just fine, see?"

Naruto smiled back, relieved that his Pokegirl was safe and sound. He had not expected the human of all enemies to possess a one-hit KO attack and thus was unable to intervene in time. Thankfully, everything turned out alright in the end. Suddenly, he noticed an incredible power source heading towards them with extreme speed.

"Kidara, watch out!" Naruto cried as she sprinted towards his Pokegirl. Exhausted by her fight, Kidara was unable to react in time to Naruto's warning as a sword sprouted from her heart. Slowly, agonisingly, she slid off the blade that had impaled her into Naruto's arms. Naruto knew that it was no use returning his Pokegirl to her Pokeball like this. She would still be unable to be saved as prolonged fatal injuries even while inside a Pokeball could still kill. Thus, he sped through some hand seals and attempted to heal his Pokegirl's injuries. It took extremely advanced medical jutsu to heal fatal wounds like this. Unfortunately, his Youki kept interfering with his attempts, causing him fail miserably. He had never hated his curse as much as he had now.

Just hold on, I'll heal you. I promise it. Just hold on." Naruto said, fear evident in his voice as he worked feverishly to heal his Pokegirl. However, no matter how hard he tried, her life was still slipping through her fingers.

"I feel so tired. I think I'll close my eyes just for a while…" Kidara murmured as she started to close her eyes.

"No, stay awake, Kidara. You cannot close your eyes!" Naruto cried out as his Pokegirl closed her eyes.

"Come on; open them up, for me, please." Naruto pleaded. He placed his fingers in front of her nose and froze as he felt no breathing.

"I know I said that you should work on your sense of humour but now is not the time for it. Wake up now!" No matter how vigorously he shook his Pokegirl, she just would not respond.

"I'm begging you. Stop this." Naruto begged, his voice a mere whisper.

Eventually, he just had to accept the fact. Kidara was dead. He had once again failed another of his precious people. Clutching his Pokegirl closely to himself, he screamed out loud, his anguish and pain clear for everyone to see

"KIDARA!!"

* * *

**AN: dun dun dun dun. Cliff-hanger! I daresay this is my most intense cliff-hanger up to date. By the way, credit goes to Dragon Sword Master for Fumiko's name.**


	18. Chapter 18

A New Life Chapter 18

**A New Life Chapter Eighteen**

**A/N: I am so sorry for leaving this at such a juncture and for such a long period of time but I had many things to deal with, like non-stop exams. Three tests a week and then a week of major exams eliminates any free time that I have .**

**I understand that after this long period of time, some of you might have forgotten about what happened in the previous chapters and can't be bothered to read the entire fic again. Therefore, I have included a short summary for you to read through before you read this chapter. I hope this helps.**

* * *

_Summary: Naruto is killed while killing Sasuke and then is thrown into a new world. He meets his first Pokegirl, Rylai and after some training fends off a Vampire attack. He then leaves the town that he landed in and encounters one of the Vampires that he spared who wishes to join. Naruto accepts, and the trio continues on their way_

_The trio then enter a new town which has a sword fighting competition. While purchasing a sword, Naruto encounters a Ronin that looks like his previous sensei, Himura Kenshin. Naruto takes part in the competition, beating the Ronin and becoming champion, thus earning a sword as his prize._

_The Ronin's Tamer challenges Naruto for the sword and in the middle of their Pokegirls' battle, a criminal organization named Team Trauma interferes, wishing to claim the sword for their own._

_The two Tamers battle and in the process Rylai evolves from a FrostWhelp to a FrostDrake while the Ronin's Tamer is killed. Naruto then tortures the member of Team Trauma, revealing a darker side of his personality._

_Afterwards, the Ronin, named Kireina requests to join Naruto's Harem, seeking vengeance. Naruto accepts in the end, after changing her views._

_He then storms one of Team Trauma's hideout and discovers their plans._

_The team heads next to Dogpatch where after another battle, Naruto gains a Kunoichi named Yuffie._

_After that, Naruto storms Team Trauma's headquarters, falling into a trap which he manages to escape in the end. In the tough battle, some of his Pokegirls evolve once more. Rylai from a FrostDrake to a FrostWyrm. Kireina from a Ronin to a Samurai and Yuffie from a Kunoichi to a Kunimitsu._

_He teleports to another of Team Trauma's hideouts, where he rescues an Eva that was being experimented on. The Eva then evolves in an Evangelion._

_After that is a battle with Infernus, a Legendary Pokegirl. Naruto then meets Macavity, another Legendary Pokegirl and after that sets his goal on reaching the Dark Continent to reach Jenova for reasons only known to himself._

_To this aim, Naruto recruited a skilled sailor and defeated Gym Leaders to win the prize of a ship good enough to cross the deadly seas._

_He was then teleported to Edo, the next stage for the challenge. Here, his Evangelion, Kidara, is challenged by strange new Pokegirls named the Generals. She wins, but is then killed by a new Pokegirl. The story then continues below._

* * *

He cursed himself then, for being so useless, for gambling so stupidly, for having been such a coward.

At any point of time in the battle, Naruto could have intervened in the battle. Even if he did not have the god-like speed form the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, he could have drawn on his Youki which was much more potent now that he was at a shrine that worshipped him. However, there had been two factors that had prevented him from acting.

The first was that he trusted that Kidara would win. From the way he had seen the two strangers move; he knew that they were built mainly for speed. Thus, he was not surprised when Dizzy unleashed her string of combos on the Evangelion. Kidara was built for one-hitters. All of her attacks took a long time to charge up but once you were hit by them, you were down for good. Thus, all Kidara needed was the right timing In the end, things had gone as he had predicted with her soundly trouncing both Testament and Dizzy. The one thing that had thrown him for a loop was Testament's strange instant killing attack but even then, Kidara had found a way to surpass it.

He had briefly considered the notion of sending his other Pokegirls to help Kidara but decided against it. They were all strong in their own right but they were not up to the level of a Legendary yet. They would simply get in the Evangelion's way and possibly result in a loss.

However, he was not alone and that complicated matters. When he reverted, there was nothing on his mind except for the utter annihilation of his enemy, consequences and comrades be damned. If he had reverted, his Pokegirls would have been in danger. The shinobi had contemplated leaving his Pokegirls back inside the shrine but the commotion of the battle would have surely woken them up.

Performing the Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique) was useless as Vinslet had been trained to literally detect Genjutsu in her sleep. She would have woken up, dispelled the Genjutsu, roused her Harem sisters and then Naruto would have been in deep shit for even thinking about leaving his Pokegirls behind.

The second and more important reason was the fact that Naruto was afraid of fighting. Earlier, when he had arrived at the shrine, he had so easily flown into a rage. His control over himself had slipped and he was dangerously close to reverting. If he was alone, he would simply lose himself in battle and hope that he would be able to regain control when the battle was over.

But now…

Control?

Sanity?

Life?

He did not need them anymore. What he needed was…

Vengeance!

* * *

After he was done screaming out his grief, his head dropped down momentarily before he raised it to glare into the green slit eyes of Kidara's killer. The Pokegirl could not help but flinch as she stared into the human's eyes. His eyes had become colder, harder while becoming a darker shade of blue, so dark that it was almost black. But most of all, in his eyes, she could see insanity that was just barely contained.

And then he spoke, a mere whisper that strangely seemed louder than his earlier scream. His voice was cold, cold enough to freeze even the fires in Hell. "I will kill you."

And then the wave of killing intent erupted from him.

* * *

Kireina had thought that the killing intent that her Tamer had unleashed earlier in the day was the worst that she would ever experience. Now, she was forced to revise her conclusion. Thankfully, she was not alone and was with three other Pokegirls that had been trained to withstand killing intent. That was the reason why she was not reduced to a babbling fool lying on the ground now. Even with the help of her Harem sisters, it was almost impossible to do anything other than curl up on the ground and weep.

To the Samurai's utter surprise, the Shrine Priestess was slowly making her way towards Naruto even though the shinobi's killing intent was taking its toll on her.

"What are you doing? You are not his Pokegirl; there is no way he would listen to you in this state. He might even kill you!" Yuffie was the one who had spoken as she had noticed the Shrine Priestess' movements as well.

"I know. It's galling that he is so many leagues ahead of me but there is something I can do. My guess is that the reason he is so enraged is due to the death of the Evangelion. If I can get there in time, I can revive her!"

Vinslet spoke up then. What do you mean by revive her? That is impossible. A Shrine Priestess does not have any techniques that can bring the dead back to life."

That might be true but for some strange reason, I feel empowered. Power is rushing through my body, enough power that I can pull off the Full Revive technique which I learnt from a TM. If I use the power flowing through my body now, I am confident of saving the Evangelion and restoring your Tamer to his normal self."

Kireina nodded then. "Alright, we will help you get there. Right, Rylai?" The Samurai asked as she turned towards the Alpha of the Harem.

Unfortunately, the FrostWyrm had not been paying attention to the conversation as she was horrified at what was happening before her. She was the only one other than Naruto who knew exactly what was going on. Right now, Naruto was reverting to his personality as Jigokuno Uzumaki, leaving behind his caring self for the professional killer

"It's useless…" she murmured, wishing that it was not true but knowing otherwise. "Even if we manage to bring Kidara back, once he has gone so far, there is no way to bring him back."

After their first encounter with Team Trauma, Naruto had taken Rylai aside and told her privately about his past as Jigokuno Uzumaki as she was his Alpha and the one that he trusted the most. At the end of his tale, he had left her with a statement that she wished she had not heard.

"If I should start reverting, kill me so that I would not harm any of you."

"What on earth are you talking about, Rylai? This is Naruto we are talking about! There is no way he would ever succumb to anything!" Yuffie cried out as she turned on her Alpha.

"You do not know everything about Naruto. I suppose I know the most about him but even I do not know everything." Rylai replied.

* * *

By this time, they had reached Kidara's body and it was then that the Shrine Priestess started to work her magic. She started chanting softly while a white light emanated from her body. After a short while, the same white light enveloped Kidara's corpse and levitated it slightly.

Seeing as there was nothing to do other than keep as much pressure off the Shrine Priestess as possible and pray for the best, Rylai started speaking. It was time for Naruto's Pokegirls to know a little more of their tamer's dark past.

* * *

The mind is a truly miraculous thing. It can be the most potent weapon that a human can possess. It is from the mind that determination springs from and it is obvious to all how much good this determination to never give up has served for one Uzumaki Naruto. In other cases, the mind is far superior to others, giving birth to incredible creations like the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)

However, the mind can also be a human's greatest weakness. That is one reason why Uchiha Itachi chose to attack his victims by raping their minds. That is where the greatest damage can be dealt to any human.

But then again, the mind also sets up defenses to protect itself. In the case of Haruno Sakura, having been bullied and teased from young because of her large forehead, she developed a split personality- one that was confident and would not take shit from anyone. That was the personality that she wished she had. Slowly, but surely, her split personality began merging with her, giving her a boost in self-confidence until her Inner Sakura was gone in by the time Naruto 'died'.

To Naruto, who was an orphan since the day he was born, his precious people were the most important people to him. Having been alone and starved for affection, Naruto would go through hell and back for people who showed even the least bit of concern to him. Thus, protecting his precious people was the most important duty in the world to him.

It is thus understandable that Naruto's mind was irreparably damaged when he killed his sensei with his own hands.

* * *

Naruto knelt beside his master's corpse, stone-still as he stared blankly at the blood that was seeping from his master's wounds. After having cried and screaming out his anguish for the world to hear, he was now numb both within and without. There was so much blood, blood of the man who ate meals with him, blood of the man who gave him first sword, blood of the man who taught Naruto everything that Kenshin knew, blood of the man that Naruto treated as a father.

Naruto was traumatized by the event and it was then that his mind created a defense in order to retain Naruto's sanity. The defense came in the form of another personality that would absorb all of Naruto's sadness. It was a passive personality that no one would ever know existed.

As the sun set darkness covered the land, Naruto still remained there beside his master's corpse, unfeeling. It was not until the next day when Jiraiya got worried about his disciple that he found the blonde shinobi beside Kenshin's corpse. He immediately knew that had happened. After all, Kenshin had told him about the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu succession techniques.

The Toad Sage quickly brought Naruto back to the hospital where he was treated by both Sakura and Tsunade who were worried about him. They did not know about the incident with Kenshin as Jiraiya felt that it was a private matter and would divulge his pupil's secrets. The two medic-nins grew even more worried when Naruto did not speak at all, not even to complain about the check-ups and being forced to stay in the hospital which he utterly detested. It was just not like Naruto to stay so quiet.

After he was released from the hospital, Naruto cloistered himself in his apartment, refusing to go out except to buy food, ignoring any and all summons from the Hokage, even when his position as a shinobi of Konoha was threatened. The fact that he was a danger to all of his precious people had been firmly embedded in Naruto's head. If he did not go out, he would not meet his precious people. Therefore, he could not harm them. If he went on missions, he might meet more people that he would kill either directly or indirectly just like Haku and Zabuza.

In the end, Naruto had to be shaken out of his stupor by Jiraiya who could not stand how far his student had degenerated.

* * *

Naruto turned his head to the side as his mentor jumped through his window and landed right in the middle of Naruto's living room. "You know, it is simple politeness to knock before you enter and to enter through the door, not the window." Naruto said, with none of his usual exuberance in his voice.

Jiraiya ignored his apprentice and looked around the room before he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He would be the first to admit that he was a slob but this was taking it too far. Dirt and grime had gathered so thickly that it was visible from a few feet away. Empty ramen cups littered the room and the room smelt badly.

"Look at yourself! What have you become?"

"Just leave me alone." Naruto muttered as he turned on his other side so that his back was facing his mentor.

"Is this what Kenshin's death was worth? For you to waste your life away?"

Naruto's fists clenched then and even though Jiraiya could not see it, a spark of anger ignited in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Do you remember what Kenshin told you when he first took you on as his apprentice?"

Naruto remembered it well. After all, it was the start of a wonderful relationship between Kenshin and him.

"_Just continue being the way you are right now and do not let the cruelties of the real world change you." Naruto nodded somberly. He had first-hand experience on how cruel the world can be._

"_I made it this long without changing, I'm pretty sure I can go longer!"_

"What happened to your oath to never change? I thought your nindo was to never break your word?"

Jiraiya's roving eyes then landed on the sword that Kenshin had given to Naruto as a gift. Picking it up, he drew it and was pleased to see that it still gleamed brightly, a sign that it had been oiled and polished very recently. It seemed that there was some hope after all.

The old shinobi slid the sword back into its sheath and tossed it at his apprentice.

Naruto's training took over then as he turned around and his hand flashed out with the speed of a serpent's strike and grabbed hold of the sword.

"Do you remember what you swore to do with that sword?"

"I swore to use it to protect my precious people."

"Then what are you doing here rotting away?"

"I…I…" Naruto stammered for a while before he blurted out the emotions that he had bottled up within himself.

"It is better if I just stay here and do not come into contact with anyone! I bring pain to everything I touch! Haku died because of me, Sasuke left because I was too weak to prevent him from being marked and now Kenshin-sensei died at my hands!" Tears were now pouring freely from his eyes due to the intensity of his emotions.

"Therefore, it is safer…that I do not go out. That way, everyone is kept safe…"

Of all things, Naruto had not expected Jiraiya to punch him in the face and send him crashing into the wall.

"Can you hear yourself speaking? This is not my student I'm talking to, this is a coward that I am speaking to right now!" Jiraiya spat out as Naruto slowly picked himself up from the ground.

"Right now, Akatsuki is gathering all of its members to storm Konoha seeing as you are the last Jinchuuriki. Although Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, he has shown no sign of returning to the village. Instead, he is staying in Oto and building up its army. I suspect that he is planning to attack Konoha." Naruto gaped, wide-eyed at this revelation. Since when had things gone downhill so quickly?

"Do you understand now? Even though you are extremely knuckle-headed, you are one of the best ninja that Konoha has to offer. You are needed out there, doing missions for Konoha in preparation for the upcoming assault and not moping around here. You want to protect your precious people? You can't do it by sitting here and doing nothing!"

"I understand now." Naruto said as he stood up and headed towards his bed and rummaged under the covers for a while before he retrieved something shiny from it. He then headed towards the door and was about to leave when he was haled by his mentor.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto then opened his hand, revealing the item in his hand to be his hitai-ate which he put on. "I believe Hokage-sama summoned me to her office some time earlier for mission." Naruto said. His eyes were now once again lit with the flames of determination, having been shaken out of his stupor by Jiraiya's words.

* * *

As he had stated, Naruto began to go on missions again, with none of them below a B-rank. However, he was still convinced that he was dangerous to his friends and thus avoided them as much as possible, purposely choosing missions that would make him spend long times outside in the field. When he returned to Konoha, he would report to Tsunade, sleep in his apartment and then leave for a mission the next day.

His friends got worried about him and sought him about but he avoided them with ease, his stealth skills having improved due to his numerous high-ranked missions. Tsunade got worried about his mental state and once banned him from taking any missions. Naruto then went out into a secluded area and trained himself to exhaustion. The Slug Sannin eventually found out about this and allowed him to take missions again, not wanting Naruto to over-exert himself and kill himself.

After some time, Naruto requested to take the test to become a Hunter-nin. He was more than qualified at that time to be an ANBU but being in ANBU meant that he would spend more time in the village protecting it. However, Hunter-nin spent almost all of their time outside in the field, returning to the village only to drop off bounties. That was what he was looking for, the freedom to enter and exit the village as he pleased.

His reasoning was simple. Akatsuki was bound to keep tabs on him. Therefore, if they learnt that Naruto had become a Hunter-nin and spent most of his time outside the village, they would not attack the village and instead search outside Konoha for him. In that way, he was protecting the village from being harmed because of him.

Time passed and rumours of an extremely skilled Konoha Hunter-nin spread across the land. He was said to move at the speed of light, with sword skills on par or even surpassing the (Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananinshuu) Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. He was like a wraith, appearing out of nowhere and eliminating his target before vanishing back into the shadows from which he had sprung out from.

Things continued in this way for quite some time and Naruto was quite content with his life. It hurt to purposely separate himself from his friends and to isolate himself but he simply bottled it up within himself. His time by himself had also caused him to become more withdrawn. One thing that he did not know though was his hidden inner self was growing stronger with every day that passed.

Naruto thrived on the bonds that he had forged with people. By cutting these bonds that he had through isolating himself had caused him more pain than he knew. All of this sadness was absorbed by his inner self. And then, one event happened that caused Naruto to break totally and go out of control. That was the death of his mentor, Jiraiya.

* * *

It was as per his normal custom. He had just hunted down a A-rank missing-nin from Kusagakure and was heading back towards Konoha to cash in on his bounty. As usual, he entered Konoha with the utmost secrecy, entering Konoha by using the hidden passages and flashing his pass to the ANBU guards. After that, he entered the Hokage Tower with his mask still on.

Seeing as he still had his mask on, people simply treated him as just another of the Hunter-nins and treated him with the utmost respect, bowing and murmuring greetings as he passed them. For some reason though, the tower seemed more somber today than other days.

He ignored that though and just continued on to where he could collect his bounty. After he had collected his hard-earned cash, he was rather surprised to receive a summons from Tsunade. She knew of his need to seek isolation and thus had left mostly left him alone, summoning him only for top-secret missions or to perform check-ups on him. Naruto knew then that there was something very serious going on but he had no idea how important would be.

"What do you mean by dead…he can't be dead! There's nothing that could kill him!" Naruto cried out as he shook his head vehemently, trying to deny it with all his heart. He knew that Jiraiya was old but he had just…always been there. He had taken Jiraiya for granted, treating him as forever being there with him. The thought of him dying had never even crossed his mind.

"Maybe…Maybe it's a joke by him. He'll pop out soon and say 'I fooled ya' or something. He enjoys doing that kind of stuff." Naruto said, in a weak attempt to try to reject reality and superimpose his own reality. Tsunade knew what he was doing. She had tried to do the same thing herself but the in the end, she had been forced to accept the cold hard truth by the evidence that she was going to show to Naruto now.

She pulled a scroll out of her top and spoke to Naruto. "Naruto, this is what Jiraiya's toads brought to me." She then unfurled the scroll and channeled a little chakra into the seal at the center of the scroll. What popped out horrified Naruto. Before him was Jiraiya's corpse, bloody and totally mangled. He was then forced to accept the fact that Jiraiya was indeed dead.

Grief overwhelmed him then. His knees grew weak and he collapsed onto the floor. Unbeknownst to both Naruto and Tsunade, the grief that Naruto was feeling now was too much for even his inner self to take. Thus, Naruto's mind chose the only way that would allow itself to remain intact. It allowed Naruto's inner personality to supersede his normal one while his usual personality was tucked deep within himself, kept protected from the tremendous blow that had been dealt to him.

For the first time in Naruto's life, he felt hatred.

He had felt anger before. In the fight with Haku when Sasuke had died, he had felt tremendous anger. When Orochimaru had first appeared, he had felt anger. When Sasuke betrayed Konoha to go over to Naruto's side, he had felt betrayed and anger as well. However, he had yet to feel hatred for anyone.

Blood was boiling in his veins. His heart was beating rapidly while his mind was filled with only violence.

"Who did this to him?" Naruto hissed.

"Pein, leader of Akatsuki." Was the reply that he got.

Akatsuki, there was god-damned word again. They had killed Asuma and now they had killed Jiraiya. They had crossed the line. He would kill them all, if it was the last thing he did.

Naruto stood up then addressed Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, requesting to undergo test to become ANBU." Being in ANBU gave him more leeway, gave him more privileges to access village information. He would need this if he were to achieve his goal.

Tsunade gave him permission immediately. She had been trying for ages to get Naruto into the ANBU so that he would stay in the village more. She did not know what brought about his change of mind but she welcomed it nonetheless.

"Permission granted. In fact, you do not even need to go through the test. With your recent accomplishments, you are more than qualified to become an ANBU captain, let alone an ANBU member." Tsunade declared as she smiled at him. "Now, what mask would you like that you think would best represent yourself?"

"This mask that I am using will be sufficient." Naruto said as he took off his mask. He knelt down beside his mentor's corpse and placed his hand on the body. His hand was soaked in blood within mere seconds. He then used his mentor's blood to inscribe the kanji of 'Death' on the top of the mask. After he was done, he placed the mask on and saluted his commander. "I shall now head over to the ANBU headquarters to introduce myself."

Tsunade nodded dumbly, horrified by what she had seen in the brief moment that Naruto had saluted her. The amount of killer intent that was emanating from Naruto was incredible. Even though she was a Sannin, her heart had stopped momentarily due to the force of the killer intent that she had experienced. The worse thing was, none of the killer intent felt demonic which meant that it was all his own. His eyes were so cold and hard, with not a trace of the kind Naruto that she knew within them. She feared what Naruto had become.

* * *

As soon as he was fully integrated into ANBU, Naruto began requesting missions that had to do with Amegakure, seeing as that was where Akatsuki's headquarters was. His skills improved in leaps and bounds as he pushed himself to his limits and beyond, all for the sake of avenging his mentor. He had also become more ruthless in his dealings, never sparing any mercy, even for the innocent.

Naruto continued spiraling downwards into darkness. Any shinobi from Amegakure that got caught by him soon wished that they had been killed by him instead. He used all kinds of torture on them in order to extract as much information about Akatsuki and, more importantly, Pein, out of them. In the battlefield, he became a force to be reckoned with. His control over the Wind element had improved to the point that it seemed as if he was Fuujin reincarnated himself. Whenever he engaged in battle, the landscape was devastated beyond redemption. Trees were uprooted, rivers were diverted, trenches were dug due to his jutsus, it was utter chaos.

It was also in this period of time that he began drawing more on the Kyuubi's chakra. Everything that was powerful was a tool to be utilized, no matter the consequences. With the additional usage of the demon's chakra, more of the Kyuubi's chakra began to leak into Naruto's system which granted him the additional four elemental alignments other than his wind alignment.

None who fought him lived to tell the tale. He soon began to get a reputation for himself as Jigokuno Uzumaki (Infernal Maelstrom) due to the abundance of wind jutsu that he used as well as the demonic red chakra that could be seen flickering in the eye of the storm. His name as Jigokuno Uzumaki was set when he leveled an entire town, killing all of its denizens just because they had been harbouring an Ame Nin that was hiding from him.

His friends had been horrified at his actions but he simply avoided anyone trying to look for him and shrugged off Tsunade's criticisms. He would accomplish his self-set mission, which was to wipe out Akatsuki, using everything that was at his disposal, no matter the consequences.

Naruto was soon promoted to become an ANBU captain which gave him even more access to information. After some time sifting through any and all information that came into Konoha, Naruto managed to track down the location of a few Akatsuki members. The first to fall was Zetsu. He was followed by Kisame and a month later, Itachi fell by Naruto's hands as well.

Sasuke was enraged by this as he had deemed Itachi as his own target. Naruto knew of his quest to kill Itachi so Sasuke's insane mind gave him the conclusion that Naruto had purposely killed Itachi to spite him. He placed a bounty on Naruto, listing him as a SS-rank shinobi. Other villages followed Oto's example and Naruto soon had a bounty in every single village except for Konoha. However, Naruto just ignored that. All that he cared about now was the death of Pein. Any other thing was deemed inconsequential by him.

At this point of time, it seemed like Naruto was beyond redemption. However, we all know that Naruto managed to regain his former self. The question now is, what changed him? The event that caused Naruto to return was the day that Naruto killed Pein.

After much hard work, Naruto had managed to track down Pein. However, he was not sent alone. This time, the remnants of Team 7 accompanied. Tsunade was unwilling to let Pein claim another of her loved one's lives and thus had sent Sakura and Kakashi along as reinforcements.

* * *

It was painfully obvious that Sakura and Kakashi were uncomfortable around this new Naruto. Where before Naruto was boisterous and jovious, constantly exuding an aura of happiness, this new Naruto was silent and contemplative while it seemed like he wore a cloak of death. The killing intent around him was so thick that the two of them were forced to keep a distance from him if they were to function properly. The worst thing was, according to Tsunade, this was Naruto actively suppressing his killing intent! Since when had Naruto turned so…scary?

After they had successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki base, Kakashi and Sakura witnessed for the first time the full extent of Naruto's rage. It was something that they prayed they would never see again. It hurt so much to see Naruto turned into this monster.

Naruto and Sakura raced down the tunnels that Pein had used to escape. After a long battle with the three remaining members of Team 7, Pein knew that he was outmatched, seeing as Jiraiya had killed off a few of his clones. He had then told Konan to engage Kakashi while he himself retreated. Naruto knew that it was most likely a trap but that this point of time, he did not care. Even if it was his life at stake, as long as Pein died, he was satisfied.

The duo rounded a corner and saw Pein standing there while his hands formed seals with blistering speed. Naruto surged forward and covered three quarters of the distance between Pein and him within the blink of an eye. However, he was too slow. Pein had already completed his hand seals and a veritable wave of black fire rushed down the tunnels towards Naruto and Sakura who has behind him.

At this point of time, Naruto was left with two options. He could create an exceptionally strong earth barrier or he could slice through the flames with his wind element. The earthen wall guaranteed that both Sakura and him would escape unscathed but Pein would escape from them. With the option of slicing through the flames, he would be able to pass through easily and get to Pein without any obstruction but his slice could split the flame long enough for only him to escape. Sakura would be left to her own devices.

It was an extremely simple choice for him.

Naruto stepped forward with his right foot and used the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu to split the fires. However, this time, he enhanced the attack by releasing wind chakra through his sword during the slash which gave his slash additional power. He dashed towards the surprised Pein and took him out with a swift Rasengan.

Naruto gloated as he stood over his fallen opponent. It was ironic to the blonde shinobi that Pein was done in by the technique that had been taught to him by Jiraiya, the man the Akatsuki Leader had killed. It was then that he heard a rattling breath behind him. Naruto turned around and witnessed a sight that would never leave his mind.

Sakura had not expected Naruto to simply leave her in the lurch as Naruto had always protected his team mates at any and all costs. Thus, she had been unable to react in time and was consumed by Pein's raging flames. She had managed to avoid death by continually circulating healing chakra through her entire body, preventing the smoke from clogging up her lungs and renewing new skin each time they were burnt off. However, that took a lot of chakra and Sakura eventually succumbed to exhaustion.

That was what Naruto saw- a burnt Sakura collapsed on the ground. At that moment in time, the emotions that he thought he had locked away returned with full force.

"Damn it. I knew it. I curse everyone who comes near to me…" Naruto muttered as he knelt down beside his team mate's corpse and picked up her hand. To his surprise, the hand that had once been limp suddenly came back to life and gripped his hand.

'You don't get rid of me that easily, Naruto."

"Sakura? You're alive!" Naruto exclaimed as he gripped his team mate's hand as well.

"I'm so sorry for causing this to you. I… I…"

"Forget it, I do not mind suffering like this a thousand more times if it brings you back to your normal self. Just promise me that you will remain yourself from now on."

Naruto nodded fervently as he ripped the mask off his face and dashed it on the ground. "Jigokuno Uzumaki is no more. From now on, I will remain as Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura smiled peacefully before her eyes closed and she drifted off into a healing sleep. Naruto picked up the female and carried her in his arms towards the exit. What he did not notice though was the fact that he had subconsciously picked up the mask and tucked it into his robes before he picked up his team mate.

That was the day when Jigokuno Uzumaki became listed as a SSS-rank shinobi even though he had renounced that title.

* * *

By all rights, the whole matter should have been ended then but for Naruto, it was never ever easy for him to leave the past behind him.

After the Pein Incident, as Naruto termed it, the personality of Jigokuno Uzumaki had lain dormant and forgotten within Naruto. However, that could not last forever and the first time it roused was in Naruto's final fight with Sasuke.

As he saw Sakura run towards them, Naruto became desperate to protect his team mate, not wishing for her to be hurt again because of him. This desperation caused his mind to become singled tracked. All that was in his mind was protecting Sakura. It was because of this that Naruto relapsed into Jigokuno Uzumaki's way of thinking- complete the mission at all cost, with the mission being to protect Sakura.. As such, he sacrificed himself without hesitation and ended the threat to his team mate's life.

After Naruto landed in the new world, Jigokuno Uzumaki had once again returned to a more passive state but this was disrupted by the sight of Kireina. The sight of someone so similar to his sensei reopened wounds that had yet to heal even after all those years. Grief overwhelmed him then he once more retreated into himself, causing a little of Jigokuno Uzumaki's personality to emerge. That was the real reason for the massacre in the tournament, not the lack of ability that Naruto tried to convince himself to belief.

Afterwards, when Rylai was threatened by Team Trauma, Jigokuno Uzumaki's personality reasserted itself and finished off the team Trauma members with his usual cruelty. Naruto thought it was the influence of Kyuubi's chakra and thus thought himself safe from a relapse.

Time passed and with dangerous fight that Naruto went through, the personality of Jigokuno Uzumaki got stronger and stronger until it became present in the physical plane. The reason for Naruto's get-up was not because of a desire to hide his identity and avoid trouble. That was what he said but truthfully, even an idiot would know that walking around with those clothes would only attract undue attention. The true reason was because Jigokuno Uzumaki was getting stronger and influencing Naruto.

Later, when Naruto met Matthew and fought with Amy, Matthew's Amachamp, his first instinct had been to go for a killing blow when surprised. That was Jigokuno Uzumaki's way of settling matters-kill first, think later- and not Naruto's.

Even the harsh situations under which he forced his Pokegirls to fight under was due to Jigokuno Uzumaki's influence and not or the express purpose of training them. Jigokuno Uzumaki worked alone. If you wanted to work with him, you'd better have a very good reason or be very strong. Thus, he had placed his Pokegirls in very tough spots. His reasoning being- either you're strong and survive this or you're weak and thus worthless and should just die.

Kidara's death was the straw that broke the camel's back. Now, all hell was about to break loose for Jigokuno Uzumaki had fully awoken.

* * *

Kidara's killer leapt away from the enraged shinobi out of instinct. Her danger senses were blaring uncontrollably. Everything about the human screamed out death and destruction. After a moment though, she managed to get herself under control. What was she so scared about? This was just a mere human. There was nothing that he could do to harm her, especially with this new power given to her.

Her mouth widened in a maniacal smile as her eyes gleamed with insanity. What a wonderful life force her newest victim has possessed. She then glanced down at the sword that she clutched in her hands. It had been a gift from the person who had revived. He had simply handed her the sword, told her to use it to become stronger and then disappeared. It had taken her some time to discover the properties of her new weapon. It absorbed the life force of the Pokegirl's victims and added it to her own power.

The Pokegirl looked up from her musings as she sensed the human moving closer towards her position. She sneered then at his audacity for daring to approach someone as great as her.

"What is with that scary look, human? Do you intend to try and avenge your Pokegirl?"

A stronger pulse of killing intent was released as Naruto was reminded once more of the death of his Pokegirl. He looked at the sheer joy his target had and he grew even more incensed. However, he reined himself in, unwilling to allow rage to cloud his mind. He was Jigokuno Uzumaki. He was an assassin. He did not let rage govern him.

The Pokegirl's grin grew even wider when the pressure on her was lifted a little.

"Ah, I see that you have begun to realize your position. After all, no one can stand against the great Dark Atmuff. I am beyond Time, Space, and even Death. I have died and been reborn. I am invincible!" Dark Atmuff then cackled loudly before she abruptly sobered herself once more.

"Now, I am feeling generous today with my great haul to day so why don't you run off and play, little boy?"

Naruto remained unmoved by her taunts as he closed his eyes. In his mind, he pictured a flame burning within a void. Into that fire he threw all of his emotions. Anger, Sadness, he burnt them all till there was nothing left. Soon, the fire burnt itself out and then the darkness took him.

All the Pokegirls jerked their heads upwards in surprise as Naruto's killing intent suddenly vanished. There had not even been a slow subsiding of anger, which would indicate that Naruto was slowly calming down. The only way for killing intent to disappear like that was for Naruto to be killed but he was obviously still alive, although there seemed to be a dark aura.

Dark Atmuff allowed herself to bathe in her altogether greatness as the human's strange pressure vanished. "It is good that you have chosen the correct path. You can now continue to live for another-"

The Pokegirl's speech was broken off as the human suddenly blurred and then disappeared from view. She heeded her instinct then and leapt backwards just in time to avoid a slash form the human. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the sheer speed the human possessed. Her eyes narrowed as a dark purplish aura flared into life around her. It seemed like this was no ordinary human and she would have to take this seriously.

The human sheathed his sword before he surged forward once more. This time, with the Chi Aura active, she was able to catch the human's movements. Holding her hands out in front of her, she let loose with a Chi Barrage attack. Dozens of purple balls flew from her hands and sped towards the approaching human.

Naruto seemed to pay no heed to the approaching attack and continued sprinting in a straight line. When one ball was mere centimeters away from impacting, Naruto leaned his head towards the side, allowing the ball to brush past his face. He then bent down while running to avoid another ball before pivoting on his right foot and turning in a full circle to avoid a ball from his left. Finally, he somersaulted over a ball that came in low and cleared the whole barrage of chi balls.

Upon landing, he pushed off the ground with all of his force and shot towards Dark Atmuff. His hand clutched the hilt of Ryuutsume as he prepared to finish the battle in one strike.

Dark Atmuff simply smirked at the incoming attack. '_Using the same attack over and over again. I have already seen through your attack. Using a fast draw from the sheath to slash out horizontally, thus slicing your target up. However, I will not be tricked so easily'._ She then prepared to slash downwards with her own sword. This would have two effects. The first was to push the human's sword down into the ground. In addition, if the human was slow enough, she would be able to kill him with this one strike.

The moment she heard the sound of metal ringing, Dark Atmuff struck. However, to her surprise, the human suddenly pivoted on his feet and spun to her hack whereupon he unsheathed his sword fully and slashed at her. All she heard was a soft murmur of "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryuu Kan Sen (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style: Dragon wind-up Strike)

The Pokegirl immediately back-flipped, jumping up into the air just in time to avoid the human's sudden attack. Once she was safe, Dark Atmuff began to charge Chi into the palm of her hands. The moment she was directly above her opponent, Dark Atmuff released all of the Chi in a Chi Blast attack. The human was caught flat-footed and was immediately incinerated by the Legendary Pokegirl's strong attack.

So elated was she that she nearly missed the sound of cloth rustling in the wind. The key word being almost. She looked up and saw the human descending upon her like an angel of death, sword raised above his head. She knew then that she would not be able to dodge the attack in mid-air. _'To think that I have to actually use this against a human.'_ She thought in disgust before her skin shimmered slightly.

The blonde's attack struck the Pokegirl hard and she was sent crashing into the ground. Naruto, on the other hand, landed lightly on his foot. His target had taken the hit directly. By all rights, she should be dead by now but Naruto knew better than to assume anything. The Pokegirls in this world were infinitely tougher than some of the shinobi that he had encountered back in his own world. Here, nothing could be taken for granted.

As he had expected, Dark Atmuff got up from where she had been sent crashing to, far from dead. However, what shocked him was the fact that his opponent did not have even a single scratch on her body and she looked just like she had before the fight had begun.

"Do you understand your predicament now, _human?"_ Dark Atmuff as she took in the human's tense posture which indicated his surprise.

"With my _Energy Immunity salient quality, _I can ignore up to two types of energy at once like include heat, cold, sonic, electricity, and etcetera. Furthermore, I can change which two I am unaffected by at will, with no concentration required to retain this Immunity status. All I needed to do was make myself immune to kinetic energy to render your attack useless. In other words, you cannot even hope to scratch me. Now, if you grovel on your knees in front of me, I might entertain the notion of letting you off" Dark Atmuff taunted as her manic grin plastered itself on her face once more.

Naruto remain unmoved by her taunt and simply tried to find a way around his opponent's newly revealed ability. He did not believe that it was an absolute defense. In his life, he had come across many who claimed to be invincible or immortal. He had proved them all wrong. This would not be an exception.

"Jikoku Shintai no Jutsu? (Instant Movement Technique)" Naruto murmured as his body lit up brightly due to the electricity coursing through his body. Occasionally, streams of light would randomly lash out at the surroundings, incinerating the nearby flora or creating small craters in the ground.

Now to test if Dark Atmuff's claims were true. Faster than his opponent could blink, he had already covered the distance between himself and the Pokegirl and had readied himself to strike. Dark Atmuff barely had enough time to think before Naruto went on his assault. All she could see were flashes of yellow light as she was hit from different directions multiple times in the span of two seconds. Finally, Naruto let up on his attack and leapt away to view the results of his assault.

The shimmer surrounding Dark Atmuff now had a yellowish tinge to it and despite the multiple shocks that he had discharged, his opponent was unharmed. It seemed like she could indeed protect herself from two different kinds of energy at the same time. In addition, the Immunity protected her everywhere. Not one spot was left vulnerable.

Dark Atmuff simply stood in the same spot waiting for the human to attack her. He might have some special abilities but in the end, he was still human. He would tire in the end, and that would be when she struck. No human can outlast a Pokegirl, especially with all the energy that he was using in trying to attack her.

She smirked as the human charged at her once more. What persistence he possessed. In another time and place, she might have found that admirable but now, she found it merely annoying. Like a fly that just would not take the hint and kept buzzing around you.

Suddenly, there was a flicker of motion at the edge of her peripheral vision. Turning her head, she saw a clone of the human rushing towards her from her back while the original (or at least she thought it was the original) charged at her from the front. With a cry of "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!)", a giant fireball emerged from the lips of the blonde and barreled towards her.

She immediately switched the Kinetic Immunity to Heat Immunity. At the same time, the original had started his assault so she was forced to fend against the blonde's insanely fast speed.

Dark Atmuff was able to block and dodge around five hits before she took her first injury when the human slashed the tendons of her left arm, rendering it useless. Ducking down to avoid another blow, Dark Atmuff bunched up her leg muscles and leapt away from the human, hoping to get some reprieve. However, that was not to be. The clone continued firing fireballs in her direction while the original easily caught up to her and engaged in yet another sword fight.

This time, she ended up with the human's sword spearing through her chest and out of her back. She started trembling then, first due to fear, then to rage. The only one to injure her like that had been the person that had killed her. She would not die again, not this time! She would never die! She would not be stopped here!

With a ferocious roar, she backhanded the human, tossing him away. She then ripped the sword out of her chest and sprinted towards the clone. Without the Jikoku Shintai no Jutsu, the clone was unable to evade the enraged Dark Atmuff and was shredded into ribbons.

Dark Atmuff then grinned viciously. With the clone out of the equation, she could now take on the human on a more a level footing. She shot off towards the human who had recovered by now, her speed fuelled by the berserker-like rage that had overcome her.

Dark Atmuff pounced on Naruto and started round three with a Gatling kick. Naruto was able to dodge all of the kicks, but he noted that the speed of Dark Atmuff had increased drastically. In addition, the Legendary Pokegirl's Chi Aura was larger than before. It was also more powerful, seeing as any flora around the Pokegirl died instantly. It was definitely not a good idea to come into contact with the Pokegirl for a prolonged period of time.

Naruto then started his counterattack, stabbing at his opponent. Dark Atmuff twisted to the side, lashing out with a sweep kick that the blonde jumped over. However, it was then that Dark Atmuff's tail snaked out and snared Naruto's ankle in its grip. She then yanked down with her tail, pulling her opponent down while at the same time rising up with her sword in hand.

Her thrust was deflected by the blonde's parry but she was not worried about that. She grinned as she kicked her opponent hard in the chest. With his hands occupied with fending himself and his movement hindered by her tail, Naruto was unable to dodge Dark Atmuff's kick. He gasped in pain and doubled up before he suddenly exploded, sending Dark Atmuff flying.

At that exact moment, the real Naruto burst out from the ground with his left hand against the bottom of Ryuutsume, while the blade was held horizontally above him. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryuu Shou Sen (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style: Rising Dragon Strike)" While the attack did not any damage to his target, it served the purpose of sending Dark Atmuff into the air, right into his Kage Bunshin.

"Goukaton: Karyuu no Houkou (Grand Fire Release: Roar of the Salamander)" was all Dark Atmuff heard before a wave of white-hot fire washed over her. Thankfully, she had managed to activate her Heat Immunity in time to avoid being damaged by that attack.

At the same time, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin under him that he used to push off, propelling him towards the Legendary Pokegirl, essentially catching her in a pincer attack. Caught flat-footed, there was no way for Naruto's victim to escape from this death trap. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, flooding her mind. Her perception of time seemed to slow down then as her mind sped up, allowing it to process information faster and thus allowing her to find a way of this dire situation.

Dark Atmuff released her Electricity Immunity, switching it for her Kinetic Immunity while retaining her Heat Immunity. She had noticed a pattern in the human's attacks. First of all, while the static electricity dancing on his skin and sword were quite powerful, the human tended to discharge a huge jolt of lightning a split second after his physical had been successful, as a follow-up to his attack.

Normally, this would be a very good strategy to employ. When his sword struck his opponent, the pain nerves of immediately start reacting. Then, by shocking these now active nerves, he could either amplify the pain felt by screwing the nerves up with the electricity or possibly frying the nerves.

However, she was a different case. In the split second before the human released his lightning jolt, Dark Atmuff switched the Kinetic Immunity for Electricity Immunity. Because the human's attack had pushed her upwards, all she got was a light graze on her chest.

Now was the time for her to start her own counterattack. Dark Atmuff gathered Chi into her hands once more for a Chi Barrage attack. With the human in the air like this, there was no way he could pull off those dodge maneuvers that had allowed him to escape unscathed. The battle was hers!

With a shriek of triumph, Dark Atmuff unleashed upon the hapless shinobi a hail of powerful balls that were so deep a purple colour they seemed almost black. However, to her fury, the human had escaped once more as in his place was a wooden log that was instantly reduced to a few wooden splinters.

Crouched on a tree, Naruto mulled over what had just happened. He knew how the Legendary Pokegirl had escaped his deathtrap. The only problem was that to pull off that strategy, an extremely quick mind was needed. The last he saw, his opponent while smart did not possess that good of a thinking faculty. Therefore, the strange increase in power must have affected her mind as well.

Naruto then paused momentarily. The mind…why had he never thought of that? The corners of his lips tugged upwards momentarily as a plan struck his mind. The bitch would regret messing with him.

Dropping down onto the ground, Naruto strode towards his opponent. Then, for the first time since the battle had started, he spoke to his opponent. "You know, you claim to possess immunity over everything. I wonder, does that apply to mental attacks as well?"

Dark Atmuff's eyes widened as her heart pounded rapidly in fear. Had this human found the only chink in her armour? Worse yet, did the human have the capability to use psychic attacks? He had been able to breathe fire, generate electricity and create clones of himself. It was not that far-fetched of an idea to think he possessed psychic attacks as well.

The widening of his opponent's eyes was all he needed to know that his guess had been spot on.

"Of course it does. I am invincible. There is nothing that can harm me!" Dark Atmuff declared.

"Oh really?" Naruto taunted with a smirk.

For some reason, that set the Legendary Pokegirl off. How dare a human, of all possible creatures, dare to insinuate that she was anything but infallible? Of course, the fact that there was more adrenaline than was healthy coursing through her veins caused her to be much more easily angered.

Dark Atmuff rushed forward and once she was right in front of the human, she cocked back her fist and punched him with all her might only for her fist to go through the human. Realisation struck her then and she spun around when footsteps sounded behind her.

The human was right in front of her, with a dark smile on his face while his eyes gleamed cruelly. "So, invincible are you? How then did you fall for a simple illusion?" The smile then turned into a smirk. "I have finally found your Achilles' Heel. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demon Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)"

* * *

All that she could see was darkness. After a while though, the darkness receded from her vision though the sight she saw soon made her wish that she was back in the darkness.

She recognized the soil that she was standing on, the clouds that were above her, even the waves that were slowly lapping against the coast. This was one of the coasts in South Africa. This was where she had died.

Above her loomed three winged Pokegirls. For some obscure reason, they seemed more intimidating than they had before. Was this because of the fact that she now knew that they possessed the power to end her life?

One of the Pokegirls opened her mouth, whereupon a ball of ball formed in the opening.

"No, no, go away." Dark Atmuff muttered as she scrambled away from the menacing figures. She did not want to feel that pain again. She did not want to die again!

"Stop it! NOOOOOOOO!!" the Legendary Pokegirl screamed as her killers swooped down on her.

Naruto drank in the tortured screams of his opponent as he prepared for the next stage of his plan. Right now, Dark Atmuff was at her weakest point. However, since his skill at illusions was not very strong, he knew that sooner or later the Pokegirl would break free from his illusions. Therefore, he needed something else that packed a lot more punch.

Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate better as he infused the air around him with his own chakra. He had discovered sometime after Jiraiya's death that the optimum way to use wind jutsus was not to generate the chakra within himself but rather use the air around him. When generating the chakra inside one's own body, it meant that the wind that could emerge would be in a fixed shape. However, if one were to infuse the wind around him, then it would be extremely malleable, allowing for increased flexibility. In addition, it also caused the jutsu to be far more powerful at the cost of more chakra. Naruto had more than enough chakra to spare, so he was not worried about it.

Just when he had finished his preparations, Dark Atmuff stopped screaming and started to stir which meant that she had broken the illusion. He had hoped for the illusion to last a little longer but it did not matter. The death of his opponent was now guaranteed.

"Fuuton: Jigoku no Arashi (Wind Release: Infernal Storm)" The wind around Naruto started to pick up speed, causing dust to billow everywhere. Naruto's unruly hair was tossed everywhere but he did not care. The dark smirk on his face grew wider with every second that passed as his jutsu grew stronger and stronger.

Thus, the first thing that Dark Atmuff encountered was a typhoon right in front of her face. Unable to react in time, she was sucked into the maelstrom and tossed about like a rag doll. Thankfully, she had instinctively activated her Kinetic Immunity or she would have been by now not only due to the strong power of the wind but also its strange cutting power. She had seen an entire tree sliced up until not even splinters remained. Although the creator of this typhoon remained unharmed, she could see that he could not move to take advantage of her temporary weakness unless he risked getting himself killed in his own creation.

The two combatants were not the only ones who had been affected. Naruto's Pokegirl were also affected even though they were extremely far from the battle.

"This is what I meant." Rylai said sadly. "Once he has started his rampage, he does not care if others get caught as long as he fulfils his objective." She then choked down a sob. "He is no longer the Naruto that we knew."

Yuffie was flabbergasted by Naruto's show of power. Sure, she knew her Tamer was strong but this typhoon was beyond strong. It was ridiculous! Naruto had never ever displayed such strength before, not even when they had faced off against Infernus. In addition, even though he used jutsus that she had created, they were so much more powerful than when she had used them.

"How…how did he get so strong?" Yuffie wondered as she channeled chakra to her feet and struggled to not get blown away.

Rylai answered her, now in her dragon form while the rest of the Pokegirls hid behind her. "He was always this strong. It was just that he always held back, fearful of releasing his own limiters. He was afraid that should he go all out, he would revert to his old self. If you use his world's measurement of power, Uzumaki Naruto is merely an S-rank ninja without the Kyuubi's power but Jigokuno Uzumaki is still a SSS-rank ninja without it."

Once he was sure that his opponent was fully immobilized, Naruto went to the next phase of his plan. This time, the amount of chakra that he was channeling was so huge that it seemed as though a pillar of blue light was emanating from his being. "Goukaton: Dai En Kai (Grand Flame Release: Great Fire Commandment)"

Because of the huge amount that he had put into the technique, instead of being extinguished by the powerful winds, the technique was fuelled by the wind, turning the battlefield into a scene right from hell.

Dark Atmuff laughed as she activated her Heat Immunity. "What are you trying to do, burn yourself? Heat can never affect me."

Naruto did not deign to reply his opponent, instead choosing to focus on creating a Naruto no Jutsu to protect himself from the flames that he had created.

"The flame has another purpose other than burning you." Was Naruto's answer after he had secured his own safety.

"Oh I know of your sneaky little plan. Your fire is white-hot, which means that it is strong enough to burn up all the oxygen in the area in mere minutes. You plan to suffocate while keeping yourself safe in your little barrier. Unfortunately for you, I am a Legendary Pokegirl. One of my other qualities is Breathlessness. I have no need for air. I can thus hold my breath for any period of time and not be affected by it. Thus, I will also not be affected by the smoke of your fire."

To her surprise, the human broke out into a full-blown laughter after she had finished her speech. It was not the kind of laughter that denotes happiness but rather a dark laughter reminiscent of that of a madman's.

"You have fallen perfectly into my trap. This battle ends now." Naruto said with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Fuuton: Totsuzen no shibou (Wind Release: Sudden Death)" All of a sudden, the Legendary Pokegirl exploded from within, spraying blood and body parts everywhere only for them to be instantly devoured by Naruto's hungry flames.

With a wave of his hand, the wind died down and the flames disappeared.

* * *

From the start of the battle, he had noticed that his opponent's chest had never moved and that she never seemed to pant even after great exertion. This led him to the conclusion that his opponent possessed the ability to not breathe at all. However, he needed to know if that was a natural function or if it was an ability that she could activate at will.

Thus, he had cast an illusion on Dark Atmuff. The Narakumi no Jutsu caused one's worst fears to manifest in the victim's minds. This meant that the victim would at that point of time be in their weakest. As soon as the Pokegirl had been ensnared in the illusion, the blonde saw that the Pokegirl had begun panting in fear. This led him to the conclusion that it was an ability, not a function. This allowed him to proceed with his plan.

Thus, when he was infusing the wind around him with his chakra, he also directed some of it into his opponent's mouth where it was taken in as oxygen. He then set the entire place on fire to ensure that the chakra infused air was bottled up inside his opponent's body as well as to lower her guard. Then, it had been a simple thing to command the air inside his opponent's body to explode outwards, thus shredding her body into pieces.

His objective had been accomplished. Kidara's killer had been exterminated. Turning around, he prepared to collect his Pokegirls when his eyes narrowed.

There, before him, was the Shrine Priestess from earlier levitating his Pokegirl's corpse in the air. How dare she desecrate Kidara's corpse!

She would pay for this!

Naruto's eyes burned with fury as he sprinted towards the Shrine Priestess, sword in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I seem to have lost touch with writing Fanfiction style after all those abominable examinations. I hope that the quality has not suffered too much. For those who wish to know Dark Atmuff's bio, I have posted it below and not in the fic as there was no place to put it and I did not wish ruin the suspense.**

**Oh and hooray for more than 200k words. Now to get more than 300k words (which is quite possible if everything goes the way I planned) and more than 1000 reviews (so review more!)**

* * *

**DARK ATMUFF, the Legendary Dark Warrior Pokegirl Level 100**

**Type**: Near Human**  
Element**: Fighting/Dark**  
Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)**  
Diet**: any **  
Role**: supreme warrior, unknown**  
Libido**: Low (variable)**  
Strong Vs**: Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel, Ghost**  
Weak Vs**: Flying**  
Attacks**: Growl, Slash, Bite, Scratch, Kick, Pummel, Dodge, Fury Swipes, Tail Slap, Counter, Pose, Stone Palm, Backhand, Resist, Gatling Kick, Gatling Punch, Chi Blast, Hurricane Kick, Quick Attack, Leg Sweep, Sabre Claw, Head butt, Mirror, Nightshade, Energy Drain, Chi Barrage**  
Enhancements**: Enhanced Reflexes (x15), Enhanced Speed (x15), Enhanced Strength (x45), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Thick Hide, Endurance, Chi Aura**  
Evolves**: None**  
Evolves From**: Atmuff (possible/unconfirmed, mechanism unknown)

_Atmuff met her death at the hands of the three Legendary bird Pokegirls, but that was not her end. Recently, she has resurfaced, alive again and stronger than ever before. Somehow, someone or something brought her back. _

_Dark Atmuff, for that is what she calls herself now, looks similar to how she was before. Her build hasn't appreciably changed, nor have smaller features like her hair length or color. What has changed though is that her body now bears dark stripe-like patches. These patches are scars covering where she was injured. The injuries have healed, but the scars are colored wrong, being a deep black instead of a healthier-looking hue. The Tigress-like effect makes Dark Atmuff look like even more imposing than she was in her previous incarnation, especially when she treads on all fours. _

_What power brought Atmuff back from beyond death is unknown, since even the greatest of psychic or magic powers by various Pokegirls have always fallen far short of resurrection. The questions of who brought her back, for what purpose, and if she is being controlled, are questions that even she herself may not know the answer to. Even if she does though, it's doubtful that anyone else will ever be privy to such knowledge. Her mind seems to have been warped by the process; she will now attack random targets, including non-combatants, something she never did before unless they were between her and a combat target. Her esoteric phrases are even odder than usual, often times being contradictory and making no sense at all. Her body seems to have been altered on a fundamental level by the resurrection also. Her chi, which was colorless before, is now a deep purple. Whereas before she only manifested her chi when she was in battle, Dark Atmuff now tends to keep her chi aura flowing around her more often than not. While her martial arts are still incredibly powerful, she now uses more mystic attacks, such as Nightshade, to devastate her enemies. She also uses Energy Drain quite frequently, almost as if she needs to take energy to survive. Both of these attacks are the same purple as her chi, apparently indicating she is using it to fuel these new attacks. She also can use the Chi Barrage technique, which allows her to release multiple Chi Blasts at once at a single target. When she manifests her chi as a visible aura of power around her, she is using the Chi Aura enhancement. This superior version of Resist, allows her to not only shrug off Burn, Freeze, Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, or Confusion, since her high chi flow instantly defeats such weak attempts to alter her system, but also increases her strength, speed, and reflexes, all without sacrificing any health. When her Chi Aura is active, Dark Atmuff is considered to have Enhanced Reflexes (x17), Enhanced Speed (x18), and Enhanced Strength (x48). Her chi seems to be almost damaging to others around it, but this can't be confirmed since she has a tendency to kill others around her anyway. Occasionally, she will take a downed foe and force herself on him for a quick Taming, but this rarely happens. Even when it does, she usually kills him after her climax. This, along with the rest of her behavior, could possibly change if whatever it was that altered her mind can be undone. Or possibly not. It's impossible to know. _

_What Dark Atmuff's agenda is remains a mystery. She doesn't seem to be seeking her killers to obtain revenge. Rather, she will appear in various locations around the world, attack mercilessly, and vanish. While this is similar to what she did during Sukebe's Revenge, this time she isn't targeting military powers. Indeed, her targets now seem almost random. What she desires may be a question that is answered too late…__**  
LEGENDARY QUALITIES**__: All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls:  
Truly Unique__: All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Dark Atmuff's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokegirl type though. __  
Deathlessness__: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths. __  
No Weakness (Level X)__: All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Dark Atmuff has No Weakness (Level 102). If she were to face a Flying type Pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Fighting or Dark, at or below level 102, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.__**  
LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**__: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Dark Atmuff's array of special attributes:  
Environmental Resistance__: This ability allows Dark Atmuff to shrug off damage that could be done to her from extremes in her surroundings, letting her continue to fight. With this quality, natural extremes of temperature or atmosphere do not hinder her. The key word is "natural." Special elemental powers from other Pokégirls could still affect her (although she could still resist them, see below) since they tended to be more extreme than most natural environments. This ability does not remove the need for air, so breathing is still necessary.__  
Breathless__: This ability is what makes Dark Atmuff have no need for air. She can hold her breath for any length of time and not be affected by it. Together with the Environmental Resistance power, this lets her fight almost anywhere without worrying about the consequences of a particular location.__  
Energy Immunity__: This quality lets Dark Atmuff ignore up to two types of energy at once. Various types of energy include heat, cold, sound, sonic, electricity, etc. She can change which two she was unaffected by at will, and did not need to concentrate to maintain her resistance. The energy resisted was total, with no affect on her at all. The only type of energy she can not resist was psychic energy, since that power was totally beyond her. Between this and her other Salient Qualities, Dark Atmuff is able to survive in virtually any local condition, even in space or in molten lava. __  
Warped Chi__: The process that brought resurrected Atmuff altered her life force, changing her into Dark Atmuff. This is most prevalent in her chi, which has been warped. One of the most significant effects of this is that when she manifests her chi aura, anyone touching physically touching her takes damage as her warped chi interacts violently with a person's normal chi, which every living thing has. The damage isn't too severe, but repeated damage from contact between normal chi and her warped chi can add up eventually, especially on when the physical contact is in the form of being punched or kicked by her. Dark Atmuff does not take damage from the contact. When her chi field is not manifested, this power does not take effect. _


	19. Chapter 19

A New Life Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those people who pointed out a stupid mistake on my part. I have gone back and edited the discrepancy in Chapter One. In addition, I guess I have never said this before but I will NEVER EVER abandon this story. I might take ridiculously long breaks but I WILL finish this. I swear this upon my honour. Even if I have to sacrifice my sleep, I will see this to the end.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Rylai could not help but flinched by her Tamer's rage-filled gaze swept over her and landed on the Shrine Priestess who was working on reviving Kidara. From the mounting killing intent and Naruto's tense strides, she gathered that he was greatly displeased by something that he saw. Looking back over her shoulder, she figured out what might have enraged him so. From the looks of it, Fumiko seemed to be disrespecting the Evangelion's corpse by 'toying' with it. However, she knew better. Fumiko was in fact trying to revive Kidara through the sue of her mystical powers.

"We have to stop Naruto! I think he is going to attack Fumiko!" Rylai cried out to her Harem sisters.

"Have you gone fucking insane?" Vinslet replied, shocked by the mere thought of going up against Naruto seriously. "He just took down of the strongest Legendaries in existence without even a scratch on his body!"

The rest of the Pokegirls paled then as they realized that the fight had indeed ended just as the Vampire had stated. Even though Naruto had considerable trouble trying to break past Dark Atmuff's strange barriers, he had never been touched even once, either dodging all the blows or using his clones as bait.

Yuffie nodded her agreement with Vinslet's statement. Out all of the Pokegirls, she was the only one who knew in-depth how chakra worked. Naruto's power terrified her. He was able to use jutsu that were many times more powerful than hers without the need of hand seals to focus his chakra. He had her totally outclassed in both power and speed. The mere thought of going up against the juggernaut was suicidal.

Kireina was torn as to what to do. On the one hand, she agreed with Rylai in going against Naruto so that Kidara could be revived. That was what was right. That was what her honour demanded her to do.

On the other hand, she could not bear to fight seriously against Naruto. She knew that she would never be able to even scratch him but just having the intention of harming him repulsed her. Naruto was the love of her life, the one who had brought her hope. He was her master and her honour also told her to never raise her weapon against her master. What then should she do?

It was then that the FrostWyrm spoke up again. "Do you still remember the story that I just old you about Naruto's past? Do you remember how he was able to throw off the influence of Jigokuno Uzumaki?"

It was the Samurai that answered. "His team mate brought him out of his darkness."

Rylai nodded at the answer. "Therefore, our last hope now is Kidara." She then glanced back once more at the corpse of her Harem sister. "Naruto reverted this time because of Kidara's death. My hunch is that should Kidara be revived, there would be a much higher chance of getting the Naruto that we know back!"

That sentence woke everyone up. They might be terrified, they might even die but if there was even a slight chance of getting the Naruto that they loved back, they would do it.

Rylai spoke once more, the determination in her eyes mirrored now by all of her Harem sisters. "We do not need to beat him down. We just need to stall for enough time for Fumiko to be done with her resurrection ritual. Vinslet, you are the tactician of the team. The floor is yours now."

* * *

Vinslet nodded as she looked at the approaching figure of her Tamer, dozens of ideas flashing into her mind and simultaneously discarded. After some time, she finally decided on a plan of attack that had the highest chance of succeeding.

"Alright, there are two objectives in this operation. The first is to ensure the safety of the Shrine Priestess during her ritual. The second objective is to drag out the fight as long as possible. Even if the resurrection is successful, we do not know if Kidara will have any strength left in her. Thus, we also need time for her to gain strength in that scenario."

'Now I will get down to the actual plan. Right now, the most dangerous techniques of Naruto are the typhoon and that instant kill technique that he used on Dark Atmuff. Seeing as Yuffie is the most familiar with the techniques that Naruto use, she shall work on countering those techniques." She then looked in the Kunimitsu's direction. "Can you do it?"

* * *

Yuffie mulled over it for a while. She knew that Naruto was able to generate such a powerful wind by infusing his chakra into the air around. Thus, she suspected that Naruto's instant kill technique also had something to do with the end. By theory, if she infused her chakra into the air as well, she would be able to vie for control over wind with Naruto. It would take all of her concentration but she could stop those insane techniques of his.

"I can stop his techniques. However, I will be incapacitated while doing so. Naruto is too powerful for me to do any other thing while resisting him." Yuffie said after a while, feeling a strange twisted pride that her Tamer was so powerful.

Vinslet nodded. She had been expecting that. Naruto was an extremely dangerous opponent. He had power, speed and worst of all, the mind to use all of them to their fullest extent. It was no surprise that he could handicap them simply with the threat of his techniques.

"Very well then. You shall stay close to the Shrine Priestess so that it is easier on all us to defend you." Yuffie grimaced at that. She hated being left out of the action but this was necessary for their survival so she would have no choice but to go along with it.

"Kireina and Rylai shall be the main offense. The two of you are much closer to Naruto's stamina and speed than I am. Utilise guerilla techniques to try and slowly drive him away form the Shrine Priestess. I will be providing support with both my illusions and long range techniques. However, against Naruto, my illusions will only serve as minor distractions. Use that small window of time to lay on as much as damage as possible."

Vinslet paused then to take in a deep breath before she went on to the next stage of her plan.

"Should worse come to worse and Naruto is able to break past our barrier, I want all of us to go on the offense totally. I will use the Mugengan while all of you use your own ultimate techniques. The objective then would be to bring down Naruto as fast as possible or make it such that Naruto is too injured to harm the Shrine Priestess. That is all."

The Pokegirls nodded and were about to set off to their positions when Vinslet spoke up again. "Oh and Rylai, do not use your dragon form at all."

The FrostWyrm was naturally puzzled by this. Why did Vinslet want to handicap her when going against the strongest opponent they had ever face?

'Well you see, when you are in your full dragon form, you are rather…big. We will have to expend quite a lot of energy going around you." Vinslet explained before she paled as her body froze up.

At that moment, Rylai's glare was infinitely scarier than Jigokuno Uzumaki's killing intent at his worst. "Are you trying to say that I am Fat?" She asked, her voice cold enough to freeze hell ten times over.

"No…No, I meant, that you were uh…" Vinslet spluttered, trying to think of a way to escape her predicament.

It was then that Rylai turned around and faced the battlefield. "I will heed your advice since you are the tactician but this is not over. We will settle this after everything is over." Vinslet nodded shakily, dreading the future immensely. Why did this have to happen to her of all people?!

* * *

Naruto arched an eyebrow under his mask as he saw his Pokegirls going into a defensive formation that he has taught them. Were they actually planning to go against him? Were they trying to defend Kidara's defiler? At that last thought, Naruto's anger grew to proportional levels, causing him to slip out of 'battle mode'. As a result, the killing intent which had disappeared made itself present once again, blanketing the entire area with a cloak of malice and bloodlust.

"This shall be your first and last warning. Move out of my way or suffer the consequences." Naruto growled as he leveled his sword at his Pokegirls. To his surprise, his Pokegirls stood their ground despite their knowledge of his immense power. In the end, Rylai decided to speak and represent the Harem, being the Alpha.

"We obey you in every matter except this. We cannot let you pass. Later on, you will thank us for this." Rylai called out unwaveringly, dedicated to stopping her lover.

"Thank you for insubordination? I think not." Were Naruto's words before he rushed his Pokegirls.

"Go!" Rylai cried out before she met Naruto's charge with her own. She was mentally sighing in relief as this match would be as hard as she had predicted it to be. From what she had garnered from Naruto's tales of his past, when he was in the personality of Jigokuno Uzumaki, he had two different kinds of battle modes. The first was the more common one, in which he rid himself of all emotions and planned every move tactically.

The other was a berserker state where he used his rage to fuel his speed, power and endurance. In this state, he sacrificed clear thinking faculties for massive firepower. In addition, due to the adrenaline rush he experienced while in this state, pain was easily ignored by him and he drew heavily on the Kyuubi's chakra, causing him to be a true maelstrom that would never die out.

Under the right circumstances with good luck, they might be able to overpower Naruto but if he was thinking in his collected fashion, they would never be able to outsmart him.

Ducking under Naruto's slash, Rylai rose up with an uppercut, aiming for the pressure point in between Naruto's larynx and chin. However, Naruto bent backwards, avoiding the blow. He then turned the evasive maneuver into a back flip, causing his legs to lash out at the FrostWyrm.

Rylai leapt backwards, avoiding Naruto's unorthodox kick. She could not afford to be hit at all in this battle. Naruto's strength was tremendous, each blow capable of crippling her for the entire battle. If even one of them fell, the battle was as good as over.

The moment Naruto had regained his footing; he shot off towards Rylai, Ryuutsume inside its sheath while he clutched its hilt firmly. Focusing intensely on his target, Naruto noted all of the FrostWyrm's muscle movements, allowing him to deduce Rylai's next movements. In this way, he was bound to end the match with his next Battoujutsu. His mind might have been clouded by rage but his skills had not dulled one bit.

It was then that he stopped in his charge as his senses warned him of something approaching form above. Looking up, he saw Kireina dropping down on him attempting to perform a Ryuu Tsui Sen. His mouth then widened in a vicious grin as he cast the Naruto no Jutsu once more, causing a dome of swirling wind to form around him.

'_Now, drop down and be shredded into bits!'_

Luckily for Kireina, she was saved from an untimely death by Vinslet who swooped in and carried Kireina away, dropping her off at an advantageous spot before pressurizing Naruto with the use of her Blood Bullets.

It was a simple matter for him to dodge the Blood Bullets, the technique not even fazing him as he breezed past them with minimal effort, still focused on the FrostWyrm. To his amusement, Rylai stood her ground, waiting for a chance to counter-attack immediately after Naruto was done with his attack.

Just as Naruto had instructed her in the past, Rylai focused on the muscles of his right arm which would tell her when Naruto would attack. She timed it perfectly, leaping back just enough for the blade to sweep by mere centimeters away from her body. She grinned then as she shot forward, fists ready. However, she was not expecting for Naruto's sheath to follow immediately after his blade with equal speed.

'_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Sou Ryuu Sen!'_

She grunted in pain as the metal sheath slammed into her chest, pushing her back while hampering her ability to breathe. She cursed mentally as Naruto lunged forward with his sword, prepared to end his Pokegirl's life. She had been hoping to start an offense, thus driving her Tamer away from the Shrine Priestess. With each second that had passed, the Pokegirls have given up more and more ground. They could not continue like this which was why she had gambled with that counter-attack. In the end, it had backfired and she was now in great danger.

Salvation arrived in the form of another barrage of Blood Bullets, forcing Naruto to change course or be riddled full of holes. He twisted his body to the side, dodging the Blood Bullets. He then completed the turn, ending up beside Rylai. Using the force of his momentum, Naruto struck at his Pokegirl with even greater speed and force.

'_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryuu Kan Sen Tsumuji!'_

However, his strike was blocked by Kireina's sheath. He then leapt back to avoid the Samurai's follow-up slash. However, he was given no reprieve as Rylai leapt right back into the fray, lashing out his her fists and legs, continuously driving him backwards.

Naruto dodged blow after blow, constantly seeking openings to exploit. While he did not spot any openings, he did notice after some time that Rylai's attack patterns were repetitive. Rylai would first jab with her right fist whereupon Naruto would duck to his right in order to enter her guard. The FrostWyrm would then kick up high, forcing the blonde shinobi to lean backwards to avoid getting hit. After that, Rylai would lash out with her right leg in a roundhouse kick, forcing her Tamer to either block or dodge the blow, giving her time for her left leg to return to the ground. She would start the cycle again.

Seeing as they were fighting at a very fast speed, it took Naruto a total of six seconds before he discovered the pattern, which meant that the pattern had already repeated itself three times. This time, instead of blocking or evading Rylai's right leg like he had done before, he stepped forward, thrusting his sword forward. He would take a blow but that was a fair trade for ending his opponent's life.

To his frustration though, Kireina stepped in at that moment, using her sword to deflect Naruto's blade, allowing Rylai to continue her attack unhindered. This time, Naruto did not have enough time to react, causing the FrostWyrm's kick to connect, sending him flying to the side.

Encouraged by their success, both Pokegirls continued in this manner. Rylai would be the main aggressor while Kireina would block any of Naruto's counter—attacks. After some times, Vinslet synched with the two of them as well, using her illusions to disorient her Tamer, causing him to misjudge the distance and speed of incoming attacks. While these were dispelled extremely quickly, it still cost Naruto precious seconds that could have been used to go back on the offense. The Vampire would also use her Blood Bullets as covering fire, reducing Naruto's mobility.

After a particularly hard blow that sent him crashing into one of the many huge boulders littered around the mountain, Naruto was utterly fed up. He snarled as he pushed his chakra into the air around him, intent on wiping out anything and everything with his Jigoku no Arashi. To his surprise, there was resistance to his manipulation of the wind. His eyes narrowed as his glance fell on the Kunimitsu who had her hands in a Tori seal. She was the only one capable of resisting him chakra-wise.

Frustrated beyond measure now, Naruto was about to simply pump in all of his chakra and crush the resistance when he checked himself. This was not like him at all. The whole reason he had been losing ground was because he was not thinking calmly. Closing his eyes, he performed the same exercise that he did before fighting Dark Atmuff and presently, the dark aura was around him once more.

Now, it was time for round two.

* * *

Rylai cursed when she saw the dark aura reappear around the shinobi. While it was much easier to fight without Naruto's oppressive killing intent suffocating them, the Naruto that they would face was a much trickier opponent. Looking back at the Shrine Priestess, Rylai prayed that Fumiko would be done with her ritual quickly. She did not know how much longer they could hold off Naruto.

Naruto slowly analyzed the situation, taking note of his surroundings while he formulated a plan in his mind. Right now, the key objective was to eliminate the Shrine Priestess who was desecrating his Pokegirl's corpse. Seeing as his Pokegirls were intent on stopping him for some reason, he had the choice of either going around them or eliminating the obstacles in his way.

Unfortunately, the option of simply rushing past them or going around his Pokegirls was out of the question. He knew personally how determined his Pokegirls were. If they wanted to take him down, they would continually pursuer him, making a detour useless. If he tried to use the Jikoku Shintai no Jutsu (Instant Movement Technique) to try and rush past them, it would essentially remove the threat of his wind jutsus. Yuffie would then be able to catch up to him with her own enhancement jutsu. He would then be back to fighting his Pokegirls, only without a solid plan in mind.

Therefore, what he needed to do now was to focus on eliminating his Pokegirls with minimal effort. His gaze settled once more on the Kunimitsu. The girls were obviously wary of the immense power of his jutsus, thus using Yuffie as a way to stop him from destroying everything with ease. That did not matter in the long run. He would continually fight against Yuffie over control of the wind. This would not only tire her out, it also ensured that Yuffie would not feel 'safe' and thus join the fight. This made matters less complicated.

After all, it was not like he could not use his normal wind jutsus. This just made it such that his more powerful ones were inaccessible. Of course, this limited the jutsus that he could use other than his powerful wind jutsus. Jikoku no Shintai and Goukaton were out of the question as they required one's chakra coils to be full of nothing of either lightning or fire element chakra respectively.

Thus, at the cost of some of his more powerful techniques, he had effectively pinned down one of his opponents. Naruto deemed it a fair trade. Now the next thing on his agenda was the Vampire. While the illusions were easy enough to break, they could still provide enough of a distraction for Rylai and Kireina to take advantage of.

Right now Vinslet could only cast minor illusions on him seeing as large illusions were too easy to notice and took a long time to set up. Vinslet did not have that time as Naruto could detect the beginnings of a Genjutsu and dispel it easily. Therefore, in order to neutralize the majority of Vinslet's threat, he had to prevent his sense form being affected. Unfortunately, his chakra control was not so good that he could constantly keep a 'barrier' of sorts on his sense while simultaneously channeling his chakra into the wind around him and using chakra to enhance his movements as well as for his jutsu.

While the problem was quite complicated, the solution was actually quite simple. He simply had to remove his reliance on his senses. Untying the forehead protector around his arm, Naruto tied it over his eyes, making sure for the cloth to cover his ears as well. This way, he would stop relying on his sight and his hearing. He could easily ignore smell which left him unaffected by Vinslet's illusions.

He was ready now. A cold smile graced his lips then as his eyes flashed red momentarily behind his blindfold. He would show them what happened to people who messed with Jigokuno Uzumaki

While Naruto was busy formulating an attack plan, his Pokegirls were making full use of this time to recover as much of their spent energy as they could. However, they were understandably confused when Naruto chose to handicap himself by both blinding himself and removing his hearing. Vinslet knew that it would render her illusions but she was not the only one that Naruto had to contend against.

The Vampire glanced over at Kireina and Rylai. She highly doubted that even someone of Naruto's caliber could afford to take it easy against those two powerhouses. They had power, speed and stamina to boot.

However, Kireina knew better. Her mind flashed back to the conversation that she had with Naruto during the training period while they were waiting for the final part of the qualifiers in the Blue Continent to begin.

"_The pinnacle of a swordsman is when you no longer need to plan out your strikes. Your body moves by its own without instruction, evading or striking flawlessly. Even when you are devoid of all of your senses, you still retain knowledge of your opponent's position. A sort of…sixth sense if you will." _

If Naruto was going so far as to remove his sight, it meant that he was confident of something. He never went ahead with a plan unless he was sure that he would succeed. Kireina paled then as a thought crossed her mind. With Yuffie blocking his access to the wind around him, the only thing he could depend on for sensing his opponents was himself, which meant that as Jigokuno Uzumaki, he had achieved the pinnacle of swordsmanship. No wonder he had become listed as a SSS-rank ninja.

"Rylai, be on your guard. He is more powerful than I even dared to dream." Kireina hissed. Rylai turned around and saw Kireina's utterly serious countenance. "Our goal now is not to stall him. It would be simply to survive as long as possible." That was all the Samurai managed to get out before Naruto started his assault.

Naruto shot off towards the two Pokegirls at a blinding speed, sword at the ready. Both Pokegirls jumped in opposite directions, barely managing to dodge Naruto's strike. Having deemed Kireina the greater threat since she was more familiar with the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, he went after the Samurai, slashing rapidly at his target. In that few seconds, they lost all of their hard won ground as Naruto pushed the Samurai back rapidly, never giving Kireina any time to recover.

Rylai sprinted forward, attempting to aid her Harem sister. She jumped up in a spinning kick that was similar to Lee's Konoha Senpuu. However, she had barely even started her kick before roots burst out from the ground and ensnared her, preventing her from moving.

"_What the hell? Does he have eyes in the back of his head?'_ Rylai fumed as she summoned her Frost Armour, using it to freeze the thick wooden roots. Once they were fully frozen, a little push was all that was needed to free herself from Naruto's jutsu.

By this time, the tide had turned fully against them. Kireina was obviously tired by the rapid exchange of blows with her Tamer. She bore no wounds, but perspiration was flowing profusely from her body, soaking her clothes. Her face was strained as she struggled to keep up with the blonde shinobi's insane speed.

On the other hand, Naruto did not even seem to be breathing hard, movements as fluid as when he had first started. In fact, if Rylai looked carefully, Naruto seemed to be speeding up with every thrust or slash, intent on forcing Kireina to tire as quickly as possible.

Even if she were to join in the fight now, she would not have any opportunity to aid Kireina and divert her Tamer's attention away from the Samurai. With his now uncanny sixth sense, he would sense her coming far away and simply stop her with one if his jutsus while continuing to beat the Samurai into the ground.

Rylai looked up at Vinslet and received a nod as a reply to her unspoken question. It was time for the next phase of their plan. With every second that passed, Naruto seemed to be getting even better. If Naruto managed to reach his full potential…

Rylai shuddered at that thought. Even with Kidara on their side they would not stand a chance.

"_Kireina! It's time for the second phase of the plan!"_

While Rylai did not receive any worded reply, she did receive a sense of acknowledgement from the Samurai. Apparently, Naruto was pushing her so hard that she did not have time to even think about anything other than surviving the next attack.

* * *

Opening the first Celestial Gate, Rylai rushed forward, intent on aiding her Harem sister. Roots once again sprouted from the ground with the sole purpose of stopping her. However, with her increased speed, she easily dodged the majority of the roots while she simply ripped any root that managed to catch her from the ground with a combination of speed and power.

In the blink of an eye, Rylai was right behind her Tamer. Spinning around to gain momentum, Rylai delivered a roundhouse kick to Naruto's unprotected back. However, he had predicted the move easily and ducked under the FrostWyrm's leg, spinning around with his sword ready to strike.

Rylai then used her left foot to stop her spin, before she encased her right leg in ice and changed its trajectory, bringing it down in an axe kick. In that exact moment, Naruto's image blurred and before she knew what was going on, Naruto was already behind her.

Rylai rolled to the side while Kireina stepped in, holding her sword horizontally to block Naruto's downward swing. The blonde shinobi increased his force and Kireina reacted by using her left hand to brace the sword, locking their swords together. By doing this, Kireina hoped to give Rylai time to recover so that they could return to the offensive.

To her surprise, Naruto applied even more force on his sword before he used it as a lever and flipped himself over her. He twisted in mid-air such that he was facing the Samurai's back and the moment his feet landed, he surged forward.

Kireina's eyes widened as she tried desperately to turn around in time to defend herself. However, her speed and reflexes could not match her Tamer's. Rylai was not fast enough to help either seeing as she had just gotten back on her feet from her roll. Kireina wondered then if this was how her life would be ended.

Suddenly, a massive diamond wall erupted from the ground in between Kireina and her would-be killer, effectively protecting her. The red-head immediately took this opportunity to jump back to a safe distance. Rylai followed suit as the Alpha stood beside her Harem sister.

Undeterred by the obstacle in his path, Naruto continued his slash while the air around his blade distorted, cutting through the obstacle as easily as he could cut through paper. With the wall out of his way, Naruto continued on his warpath. It was then that diamond chains burst out from the ground and shot towards him while a salvo of javelins made from the same material rained down on him from above.

Naruto's wind barrier immediately formed around him, shredding the chains effortlessly. Naruto kept the wind barrier on while he continued his charge, waiting for the javelins to fall down and be destroyed just like the chains had been.

However, the javelins changed course at the last moment, avoiding Naruto's wind barrier. He frowned then as he let his barrier down. It seemed like he would have to draw Vinslet's creations in.

The javelins rushed in like a pack of hounds, intent on seeking out his blood. Naruto remained unfazed even as his sixth sense told him that were dozens of missiles that he would have to deal with.

His instinct told him where the missiles. His superhuman reflexes allowed him to dodge the missiles easily. His sword destroyed any missiles in his range so that they would never trouble him again. Weaving intricate patterns in the air, his sword seemed to have a life of its own while its wielder dodged any and all missiles that came his way. From a bystander's point of view, it seemed almost like he was dancing.

Yes, a dance indeed. A dance of death.

* * *

Vinslet gaped, dumbfounded by the scene unfolding before her. She had been planning to enter the fray as well, using the enhanced reflexes the Mugengan gave her to hold her own against the blonde shinobi. However, from what she was seeing now, even with the enhanced speed and power, she would be torn apart in seconds. In addition, from the increased perception that the Mugengan gave her through the enhancement of her senses, she could see that with every swing, Naruto's strikes grew faster and more powerful. With every step he took, his reflexes increased once more, to the point where it seemed like he was not even thinking about his moves and was just reacting to the threat around him. It seemed like she would have to remain as the long range support.

Rylai's earlier suspicions were confirmed as she watched Naruto fight. Naruto _was_ indeed improving as he fought. The FrostWyrm grimaced as she took in the situation at hand. Kireina was of not much use now, having been utterly exhausted by her fight with Naruto. She was less exhausted than Kireina seeing as she had not engaged her Tamer as much. In addition, she had the Hachimontonku (Eight Celestial Gates) to fall back on. Thus, she was the obvious choice to handle Naruto right now.

She glanced impatiently back in the Shrine Priestess' direction once more, wishing that the Pokegirl would just hurry the fuck up! At the rate that things were going, she estimated that the Harem could last a maximum of five more minutes before all of them were killed by their Tamer. Looking up at the end, Rylai estimated that Naruto's battle against Dark Atmuff had lasted ten minutes while their own battle had lasted a mere three minutes.

Clenching her fists tightly, Rylai opened the second and third gates just as Naruto destroyed the last of Vinslet's creations. After ordering Kireina to stay and recover her energy, Rylai took a deep breath and charged forward, hoping with everything she had that the time she bought would be enough for Fumiko.

Even with three gates opened, Rylai was struggling to keep up with her Tamer. The worst part of that was the fact that the blonde shinobi had not used any enhancements at all other than normal circulation of chakra. No Eight Gates, no Mugengan, nothing except his muscles and some chakra.

Naruto's sword was a blur as it snaked through the air, attempting to break past her guard and spill her life blood on the floor. The worse thing was Naruto would occasionally summon clones that jumped at her from her blind spot. Luckily for her, Vinslet was covering her back, pelting the weaker clones with anything that she could think of.

Thankfully, Naruto had quit using his jutsus, saving his energy for when Vinslet summoned her creations. In addition, due to the heavy influence of Kenshin on both his personality and training, Naruto was a swordsman before a shinobi. Jutsus were there to supplement his sword skills. He normally reserved his chakra in a fight; using it as a back-up should his opponent have more tricks up his or her sleeve.

This gave Rylai an easier time trying to survive her Tamer. If he went all out from the start without holding anything back, the entire Harem would have been annihilated in seconds, whether or not he retained possession of his more powerful techniques.

Rylai grunted out as Naruto's sword slipped through her guard, smashing hard into her and sending her skidding. Thankfully, Rylai had managed to summon the Frost Armour in time to protect herself. She was never more grateful to Naruto for being such a slave driver in the past. It was all that was keeping her alive.

Naruto never let up for a moment, immediately capitalizing on his successful blow. Naruto slashed viciously at the FrostWyrm. Still disoriented from Naruto's previous strike, Rylai clumsily dodged Naruto's slash, nearly tripping in the process.

Naruto went along with his slash, turning full circle while lowering his body, using his legs to try and sweep his opponent off her feet. Rylai jumped up and Naruto immediately rose up again, Ryuutsume stabbing upwards. The FrostWyrm encased her arms in ice and crossed them in front of herself, absorbing Naruto's thrust. At the same time, the force of Naruto's blow sent Rylai flying away, allowing her to gain some time to regroup herself.

Her eyes widened then as she heard something hitting the ground a distance behind her. Glancing back quickly, Rylai saw that Yuffie had dropped down to her knees, the Kunimitsu's body trembling as she struggled to keep chakra exhaustion at bay while resisting Naruto's attempt to gain control of the wind.

Opening the fourth gate, Rylai returned to the fight against Naruto, this time with the both of them on more equal footing. She was not gaining any ground now but she had managed to stop Naruto from advancing any further. That was good enough for the moment. It was only when Vinslet collapsed a few moments later that she realized how dire the situation was.

In a desperate maneuver, Rylai opened the fifth and sixth gates while she was right in front of her opponent. The huge output of chakra pushed Naruto back, giving Rylai a chance to counterattack. She leapt forward, claws extended as she went for the shinobi's throat. She knew that with the Kyuubi's chakra, he would not die from a wound, although it would take a long time to recover from the wound. That was all she needed. Time.

Unfortunately, she was still no match for Naruto's reflexes. He managed to twist away at the last moment, causing his hitai-ate to be slashed instead of his throat. As Naruto's blindfold fell away from his eyes, Rylai's breath caught in her throat.

Before, Naruto's eyes had been cold and utterly emotionless. Now, there was just…something different about them. They seemed so confident, like a predator's eyes. No, more than that. If she looked carefully, she swore she could have seen a gleam of bloodlust in those blur orbs. She knew what she was looking at now. She was looking at the eyes of a killer. She was looking at the eyes of a fully awakened Jigokuno Uzumaki.

* * *

She shuddered then as red slowly bled into his eyes while his pupils turned slit. However, he retained a tight control of his emotions, never letting rage or bloodlust get the better of him.

"Playtime has come to an end."

Red chakra flared around him, intermixing with his dark aura. It was then that Rylai truly understood why he was known as the Infernal Maelstrom. The combination of his apparel and this demonic appearance truly made him look like a spawn from the deepest pits of hell, come out to wreak havoc on the world.

Naruto pumped in huge amounts of Youki into the air around him, not only over-riding Yuffie's control but also utterly crushing any resistance to him.

Behind her, Rylai could hear distinctly Yuffie's strangled cry of pain before she collapsed on the ground. She clenched her fist so hard that her sharp claws dug into the palm of her hand and drew blood. Her head bowed down as tears flowed down her cheeks. No matter what excuse they might use, no matter how close they might have come, it came down to a single thing.

They had failed.

* * *

When Kireina first caught sight of Naruto's newly revealed eyes, she had balked in fear. However, after a while, instead of the sight bringing despair to her, it brought her hope. As a killer, one fully expects to be killed someday. Thus, a killer accepts the notion of death, allowing him or her to proceed with their business, with no fear left in them to hinder their work.

However, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu worked differently. As Naruto had explained many times, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu was based on the idea of fighting for life. That was why the Ougi could not be used by one who did not treasure life. As he was right now, Naruto could not possibly use the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. They had hope!

"_Rylai! Use everything you can to prevent Naruto from casting any of his jutsu!"_

Rylai looked up, ready to dissuade her Harem sister from any futile actions when she saw the glimmer of hope in the Samurai's eyes.

"_Please, just one last one."_

Rylai simply nodded. After all, since they were about to die anyway, they might as well go down fighting. With a loud roar, Rylai charged forward for one last time.

With the speed granted to her by opening the sixth gate, Rylai was able to keep Naruto occupied enough for the few seconds that Kireina needed to get close enough to enact her plan.

With her hand on her hilt, Kireina stepped forward with her left foot while drawing her sword. Pushing off with all her might while drawing her blade, she cried out loudly, using her shout to express all of the emotions bottled up within her. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki! (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style Ultimate: Heaven's Soaring Dragon strike!)"

Naruto looked up when he heard Kireina shout and was stunned by what he saw. For a moment, the image of his Pokegirl was replaced by that of the Shinigami. In her blade, he saw certain death.

However, he was never one to give up easily. Defeat was something foreign to him throughout his experience as an ANBU and he was not about to taste it now, not by someone that he had taught. It was time to try something that he had been working on, but had never perfected. This was the perfect time to test it then. This test would either make or break him, literally.

Lightning chakra flooded his chakra system. At the same time, he struggled to channel wind chakra to his feet and stored it there, ready to use it like a jet booster. After that, using the same concept from the Rasenshuriken, he formed wind drills around the blade of his sword. This was his ultimate sword technique, a fusion of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. He had only seconds to act now before his chakra system tore itself apart trying to hold two conflicting elements together.

If he tried to use normal Battoujutsu to counter a technique that was literally the ultimate Battoujutsu, there was no way he would be able to win. Therefore, he had been forced to think of a different method of attacking. A different way to allow him to be faster than the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Therefore, he came up with the idea of using a thrust. A thrust that would be able to penetrate anything, with no need for complicated drawing movements. However, a normal thrust was not fast enough; he needed something else to make him faster. It was then that he thought of using chakra to boost himself. If he could chakra to boost himself, then technically he could also use it to strengthen his thrust. That was how he had created this technique of his.

"Jigoku no Ryuu no Ikari! (Infernal Dragon's Rage!)"

He jumped forward, releasing the wind chakra stored at his feet to make him even faster. With his sword held at chest level while he flew forward parallel to the ground, he looked like a speeding missile.

The first time their blades connected, neither was able to get an upper hand. However, that did not matter to Kireina. The Ougi had two layers to it. Disengaging from her Tamer's blade and causing him to fly back a little, Kireina used the momentum of her slash to spin around, using centrifugal force to make her next slash even stronger.

Meanwhile, the first slash had been so quick and powerful that a vacuum had been created. It began sucking in the displaced air and that caused Naruto to be sucked into it as well. Normally, Naruto would be left hapless at this stage, allowing Kireina to finish him off with her second slash.

However, Naruto was no ordinary person. Against his body's protest, Naruto pushed out a high amount of wind chakra from his feet that propelled him straight into the vacuum. Once the gravitational force caught hold of Naruto, he began flying forward with even greater force, right into Kireina's incoming blade.

He thrust with all of his might and after a brief struggle, Kidara's katana shattered, allowing Ryuutsume to continue on unheeded. Kireina gasped in shock as Naruto lanced his Pokegirl through her chest. Blood spurted through the Samurai's wound as the blonde shinobi viciously pulled his sword out from his opponent's body.

Kireina collapsed against her Tamer's body, blood seeping through her wounds into Naruto's clothing, staining it. However, Naruto did not care about that. All he could think about was the fact that he had triumphed once more.

* * *

As he looked down at his fallen opponent, his eyes widened as the image of someone familiar suddenly overlaid that of the Samurai's.

"Kenshin-sensei?" Naruto murmured. His mind then brought him back to the time when he had killed his own sensei. Grief and pain started grip his heart intolerably before he shook his head, clearing his head.

He looked closely once more and the visual illusion disappeared, leaving him Kireina's wounded body. It was then that the consequences of his actions struck him. The Youki receded from his body, causing his eyes to return to their 'normal' state while the chakra cloak around him disappeared.

Someone touched him on his shoulder, causing him to whirl around, sword in hand. Instead of another enemy, he was met with the face of Kidara.

"Kidara? But…what…"

It was then that he saw the Shrine Priestess walking behind her.

His mind easily put two and two together and he dropped down on to his knees, horrified by what he had done.

"Again…It happened again…"

Naruto saw only darkness then as his mind shut down, unable to handle the truth of what he had done. When he regained consciousness a few minutes later, he saw the Shrine Priestess kneeling over the body of his Samurai.

The Pokegirl's hands glowed with a green light as she spoke softly.

"Unlike the Evangelion over there, this Samurai did not have her life force sucked out of her. In addition, she managed to turn a little so that you did not pierce any vital organs. While she would have bled to death if left alone, it is a problem that is easily solved."

After Fumiko had finished healing the Samurai's wounds, she looked at Naruto wearily and said, "Now that everything is settled, I hope you don't go on another rampage. Now, I would really appreciate it if you helped me back to the shrine. I really…don't…have…" It was then that Shrine Priestess collapsed on the ground.

For some strange reason, Naruto did not feel anything after he had woken up. Desperately grasping at a semblance of normalcy, Naruto returned his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs before he picked the Shrine Priestess and headed back to the shrine. It was similar to what he did for his Pokegirls after training. For now, it was enough.

He never noticed Dark Atmuff's sword begin to glow as it wrenched itself from the ground and flew off to some unknown location

* * *

Naruto sat on the rooftop, staring blankly up at the sky. After he had returned to the shrine, he had placed his Pokegirls through a healing cycle and returned the Shrine Priestess to her abode before retreating to the roof as part of his refuge.

It was strange. He knew that he should be feeling guilt, despair, sadness, anything actually. However, all he felt was a strange numbness. It was like he was empty within, a soulless body that simply existed. His body breathed and his heart pumped blood to all parts of his body. However, even though he was technically living, it did not feel like he was truly alive.

As he hugged his knees closer to himself, he wondered if the events that had happened had broken him. He had read, even witnessed some scenes that were similar to what he was experiencing.

After experiencing some trauma, the mind chose to shut down, escaping from reality. In these situations, the shinobi that he had encountered were extremely detached. While they tried to act normally and performed their duties perfectly, it was obvious to all that they had changed radically. The person that they knew was dead. What was moving was just a hunk of flesh.

* * *

The passage of time continued while Naruto remained in the same position that he had for the past few hours, continually staring blankly out at something that not even he would be able to ascertain.

The dark sky turned to a violet shade, vivid red rays splashed across the sky. Birds woke up and chirped loudly, greeting the new morning exuberantly. Other wildlife awoke and began their daily rituals, scampering about excitedly. All of this contrasted greatly with the still and silent black figure that was perched upon the roof of one of the buildings.

Curious about this addition to the human's abode, a bird flew near Naruto, hoping to investigate the matter further. However, when it neared the blonde shinobi, the creature turned around abruptly and flew away from its former curiosity. Animals trusted their instincts greatly and the bird's instinct was screaming at it to run away, to run away from that _unnatural_ thing.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Naruto's Pokegirls had healed sufficiently from their ordeal the previous night and had forced themselves out of their Pokeballs through sheer willpower. They scurried around frantically, searching for their Tamer who had mysteriously disappeared. They knew that he had to somewhere here. He was the only one who could have brought them back from the battlefield.

They eventually decided to search outside the building and that was when they spotted their Tamer on the roof. The tried to reach him but were foiled when a barrier of wind suddenly sprang up around the shinobi, isolating himself.

Naruto was fully aware of everything that was happening around him. He knew to the exact second how long ago his Pokegirls had woken up. However, he just ignored everything around him. Ignoring the commotion below him as his Pokegirls tried to get to him, he returned to staring at the sky.

* * *

Day turned into night and his Pokegirls did not show any inclination of leaving the spot that they were camping in to go and look for food. To them, Naruto was of the utmost importance. They knew that Naruto might be set-back by the recent developments but they had never expected the situation to be so dire.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting in silence, Kireina spoke up. "Why don't you guys head in first?"

She was met immediately by vehement protests as well as statements questioning the level of intelligence.

Ignoring the insults thrown at her, Kireina explained her decision. "Right now, Naruto is isolating himself probably because of the fact that he nearly killed me. If we go in, I think there would be a high chance of Naruto lowering his guard."

Kireina sighed desolately as she looked up at her lover. "I am hoping that if I go up there, I might be able to make him come to terms with his actions if I show that I forgive him for what he has done."

Standing up, she dusted herself off. "It is a slim chance, but it is better than nothing." The other Pokegirls stood up as well before heading off into the house. They said nothing but their silence conveyed more than mere words could ever hope to. The Samurai knew that her sisters were depending on her to bring their beloved Naruto back.

* * *

Sensing that his Pokegirls had apparently given up on hounding him for whatever reason, Naruto let down the Naruto no Jutsu. It was then that Kireina chose to jump up onto the roof that Naruto was on. He turned his head slightly to look at the Samurai before he returned his gaze to the sky above him.

"Naruto?" Kireina spoke softly as she stepped closer to her Tamer.

"Can you please answer me?" Just like before, she was ignored by the masked figure in front of her.

"I know that you are hurting yourself over this but I forgive you for what you did. I can't say that I will ever forget what happened then, but I understand the circumstances so please, stop beating yourself up over it."

Naruto turned his head then to look at Kireina once more. The Samurai flinched instinctively as she caught sight of Naruto's lifeless blue orbs.

Meanwhile, at the sight of the Samurai, many images flashed into his mind. His heart constricted painfully then while it seemed like a thousand knives were stabbing at him. Unwilling to bear such pain, Naruto quickly returned his gaze to the sky above him, trying to pretend that the Pokegirl standing beside him did not exist.

It was then that the red-head knelt in front of him, staring right into his eyes. The same painful feelings returned and he tore his eyes away, staring down at the ground instead. Kireina raised her hands then and placed them on both sides of Naruto's face. Naruto tried to move away but for some reason, his body resisted the movement.

"It's fine if you do not answer me but please just listen to what I have to say." She then removed his mask from his face and held it up in front of him.

"This mask represents the Jigokuno Uzumaki. It might be a part of you but it does not fully represent you. The Naruto that I know is also kind and caring, strict but fair. I believe that the Naruto that I spent time with was not just a cover-up."

Kireina hugged him then. "I believe that the Naruto that I love will return some day. I do not care how long it takes, I will wait forever."

Naruto's body moved on its volition, his arms rising up to encircle the girl in his arms. Kireina looked up, a small smile on her face. Naruto's dead look still remained on his face but the Samurai knew that slowly but surely, her efforts were causing Naruto to return from wherever his soul had gone to.

Kireina snuggled into his chest as she whispered softly. "No matter what you do, I will forgive you. No matter how much you hurt me, I will still love you."

Those simple words struck a chord in him and his eyes widened fractionally. Memories then began to flash before his mind. Memories of the time that he had spent with his Pokegirls, of the laughter and joy that they had shared.

"Do not think that she is the only one. We share the same sentiments as her." Looking around, Naruto saw the rest of his Pokegirls around him. Moving as one, they engulfed him in a group hug. "We love you."

Tears flowed uncontrollably from Naruto's eyes then as the emptiness within him were replaced by a comforting warm. Life slowly returned to him, his eyes sparkling once more. He felt pain, immense pain, pain so tremendous that it felt like his body would explode from it. However, this time, he did not run from it. This time, there were others to share his pain with him.

All his life, he had shouldered every single burden on himself. Now, he knew better. Now, he had found people that truly loved him.

Looking up at the twinkling stars, Naruto made a vow never to act so stupidly again, while at the same time thanking the gods for giving him such wonderful lovers.

* * *

Fumiko woke up from her long slumber, her body aching all over. She still remembered the miracle that she had performed just yesterday. Or perhaps it was longer than that. She had no idea how long she had been out. Resurrecting the Evangelion had taken everything that she had to offer and more. In fact, if it had not been for that sudden surge of power that she received, the resurrection would have failed, and she would probably lost her life as well.

A thoughtful look appeared on her face as her mind brought her back to when she had received the sudden surge of power. There was something more to it that she was overlooking. If only she could figure out what it was. It had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since the ritual had succeeded. Perhaps if she went over it once more…

* * *

Her breath came in short, hard gasps as she struggled to bring the Evangelion back to the land of the living. Perspiration flowed profusely from her pores, soaking her clothes, causing them to stick uncomfortably to her skin. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration while her head felt like a herd of buffaloes was running amok inside it.

She was aware of the conflict going on very near her. However, she could spare neither the time nor energy to worry about it. All she could do was hope that the other Pokegirls would protect her well enough for her to complete her job in time.

At the rate things were going though, it was unlikely that she was actually going to succeed with the resurrection ritual. It was like a tug of war with Hell. Before her were the Gates of Hell, a slight opening in it as it tried to take in Kidara's soul. However, Fumiko would have none of that and thus struggled to pull Kidara's soul away from the Gates.

For every inch that Fumiko managed to gain, the gates would regain three-quarters of an inch. It seemed like a futile struggle that would take forever. Currently, she had pulled Kidara's soul just beyond the half-way point between the Gates and herself. However, even though only half the battle was over, her mystical energy was almost entirely depleted. She was getting weak and as though sensing this, the Gates began pulling in with more vigour.

To her shock, she felt her link to the real world begin to become weak as well. The Gates were pulling her in along with Kidara's soul! She renewed her effort but without the energy to sustain it, she was soon back at square one. Her grip on both Kidara's soul and the real world soon became tenuous.

All of a sudden, the battlefield was washed with crimson light. Accompanied by the strange crimson light was a surge of power that rushed through Fumiko. With that increased power, she was able to bring Kidara back to life in no time at all. In fact, it seemed as the Gates were afraid of this strange new power that she possessed and gave up the fight easily.

It was then that her eyes opened and she was met with the sight of Naruto impaling his Samurai.

* * *

It is thus with hindsight that we can see that Rylai's actions saved everyone. With her last desperate attack, she proved enough of a threat to Naruto that he decided to draw on his Youki to secure the match. It was this exact Youki that empowered the Shrine Priestess.

Because Naruto was the vessel of her god, any of her god's power that he drew on while near her would naturally translate to her being empowered as some of the power would be transferred over to her by the cosmic laws of the universe.

It was with this energy that Fumiko was able to revive Kidara, thus stopping the blonde shinobi's rampage. It was also with this Youki that she was able to heal the Samurai's grievous wounds.

Therefore, even though Rylai did not know it now, she had saved everyone with that one last. Actions did even have great repercussions, although not all of them were bad.

* * *

Fumiko's eyes snapped open as she arrived at a startling conclusion. Could it be that Naruto was actually Kyuubi-sama in disguise? Then perhaps, this was a test of her abilities, to see whether she was worthy of being one of his priestesses.

Her mind then flashed back to the tremendous power Kyuubi-sama's Pokegirls had displayed. With such strength beyond normal Pokegirls, they had to be his holy missionaries. Fumiko made her mind up then. She would prove to her god that she was strong and wholly devoted to him. Perhaps then, she would be able to earn a spot as one of his missionaries on the earthly world!

* * *

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt true peace as his Pokegirls slumbered around him. He then picked up his mask and looked at it. Of course, not everything had been solved yet. Throughout his entire life, whenever he had been faced with problems that dealt with the heart, he had chosen escape as his route. Perhaps, now was not the time to be running anymore.

He stared at the mask in his hand, fingers lightly tracing the kanji of death inscribed on the forehead of the mask. Perhaps, now was the time for him to accept the part of him known as Jigokuno Uzumaki. Naruto glanced around him, smiling lightly at his Pokegirls. With his Pokegirls with him, he was sure that he would be able to do it. It was time for him to grow up.

Having made his vow, Naruto leaned back on the roof, looking up at the sky as he studied it carefully. He smiled then as he recognized constellations from his world. It seemed like his theory that was a parallel dimension was not too far off if even the stars were similar. Raising his hand up, Naruto joined the dots together, grinning as he made out the constellation of Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon of the East.

It was then that Rod's riddle flashed into his mind

_Seek the four guardians of the land and gain their approval. On the day when Tsukiyomi overshadows her sister, venture forth to the place where Susanoo accomplished his greatest deed and face the test__._

Could it be then, that the guardians the riddle was referring to the four sacred animals: Seiryuu, Genbu, Suzaku and Byakko? If the common theme of the riddle was Japanese mythology, then it would stand to reason that the second part of the riddle had something to do with the Japanese gods.

Since Tsukiyomi was the goddess of the moon and her sister was Amateratsu, the goddess of the sun, the only time Tsukiyomi could overshadow her was during a solar eclipse. Susanoo's greatest deed had to be the slaying of the Yamata no Orochi. This meant that he had to head to the legendary site in Izumo on the day of the solar eclipse. Before that though, he probably had to seek out shrines or holy sites dedicated to the four sacred animals. With Fumiko's knowledge of shrines, he should be able to narrow down the sites.

Naruto grinned brightly. Now that he had a lead to follow, things were finally looking up!

It was then that he realized something. In all of the excitement, Vinslet had forgotten to lift her Genjutsu. Naruto looked at the shrine gates and saw a group of people that had fallen asleep the moment they entered the perimeters of Vinslet's illusion.

Naruto chuckled nervously. It was going to be hell trying to explain to the undoubtedly enraged Shrine Priestess tomorrow.

* * *

Far away, deep under the ocean, the terror of the world trembled in a strange combination of fear and anger. Her tail lashed around in an agitated fashion while her claws dug deep furrows in the solid rock under her. She wished that her recuperation would hasten.

She had sensed her foe's energy again, this time stronger than the previous times. While she was languishing here under the sea, her foe was getting stronger with each passing day. That was intolerable!

What frightened her though, was the strange power that had flared up after her foe's had disappeared. It spoke of an evil greater than the Devil's, a power that transcended the Heavens. It was a force to be reckoned. It was a force that stood a very high chance of beating her and that terrified her. She had to get rid of it before it got even more powerful!

For the first time in history, Typhonna felt fear in her heart.

She let out a guttural roar then as she was suddenly enveloped in a strange material. She struggled against it but was unable to break free despite her prodigious strength. As the strange material wrapped up her head as well, her eyes closed and she entered her slumber again, not knowing that this would be the last time that she would wake up as Typhonna.

* * *

**AN: And yet another chapter is done. I hope you have enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it ) Anyways, remember to review and tell me how you felt about it! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

A New Life Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokegirl or Naruto =(**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. The exams were over, but school was not. Teachers still insisted on giving us ungodly amounts of work, to 'prepare us for next year'. More like to torture us for their own delight, I swear. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Fumiko sighed in happiness as she slipped into the warm water. Nothing was better than a hot bath after as tough a ordeal as she had gone through some time ago. She still did not know how long she had been passed out for. Either way, she had not been woken up by the Shrine Maidens, which either meant that nothing serious had happened or the Shrine Maidens had finally grown some brains and backbones and could handle things on their own.

Fumiko hoped with all her heart that it was the latter. She was adamant on following Kyuubi-sama on his holy mission but she was worried about the state of the shrine. If the Shrine maidens could handle matters, then she could leave without any worries on her mind and devote herself fully to her holy mission.

After she deemed herself sufficiently clean, Fumiko reluctantly got up from the bathtub and dressed herself in her robes. Tugging on the obi firmly, Fumiko strode towards the door with a determined look in her eyes. It was time to prove herself to Kyuubi-sama so that she could be recognized as his most devoted follower.

Once she emerged from her chamber though, the Shrine Priestess looked around in confusion at the peace and serenity in the shrine. Looking up at the sky, Fumiko judged that it was around noon by now. By this time, the shrine should be extremely busy. There were normally many visitors by now and the Shrine Maidens would be running around frantically trying to attend to all of the visitors.

Instead, there was not a single soul to be seen anywhere. Wait, was that Kyuubi-sama and his holy missionary disguised as a Vampire? They had a serious countenance on their face and the almighty god was whispering hurriedly into his missionary's ear. Fumiko itched to know what they were talking about. Perhaps instructions on the pilgrimage, or tips to achieve nirvana? Oh, how badly she wanted to hear his holy words.

Stepping forward, she cried out to her god. "Kyu-" It was then that she stopped herself. She had been intending to call out "Kyuubi-sama". However, it was then that her higher thinking faculties kicked in. If he was travelling around in the form of a human, which would probably mean that he had a good reason for his disguise. Therefore, if she called him out, he might be displeased, which would instantly ruin any chances of going on his pilgrimage with him.

Having made up her mind, she stepped forward once and more and called out. "Uzu-" It was then that she thought of something else. What if he _wanted_ her to spot his disguise and call him out on it? Perhaps he wanted to see if his followers were intelligent and discerning enough to spot him, the King of Tricksters?

Fumiko clutched her head in agony as she mulled over her dilemma. What in the world was she supposed to do? Praying for help would obviously not give her any answers, seeing as her god was the one who had given her this dilemma. She was at a loss as to what to do.

Naruto and Vinslet had noticed the Shrine Priestess pulling out her hair at one corner but ignored her for the moment to concentrate on their conversation.

"So, do you understand what I want you to do?"

Vinslet nodded as her lips curled into a wry smile. "You want me to cast another Genjutsu on everyone in this shrine, making it seem as though the devotees have already prayed and receive answers for their prayers so that no one will suspect anything went wrong, right?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It's not like it's a total lie. Since they are indirectly praying to me, I'll just grant all their wishes or something and everything is solved. Besides, it's your entire fault for not lifting that Genjutsu."

Vinslet sighed as her Tamer reprimanded her for what seemed like the thousandth time for making such a stupid mistake.

"Now, go along and hurry up. I'll try and distract the Shrine Priestess so that she does not notice anything awry."

Vinslet nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on the elaborate Genjutsu that she was about to cast. This was a difficult task, as the Genjutsu had to be different for everyone, along with being extremely detailed.

All of a sudden, her stomach growled in complaint. She blushed deeply as her eyes opened and she looked at her Tamer who had noticed her stomach's growl as well. "Well uh… I used the Mugengan for a very long time and I didn't have time to feed with all the complications and everything…" The Vampire trailed off as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Go ahead. I know you want to." Naruto said with a slight smile. He had felt a pang of guilt when Vinslet touched upon the battle two days ago but pushed it aside.

The Vampire squealed in delight as she pounced on him and sank her fangs into the side of his neck. Sounds of happy slurping then followed which Naruto tried to ignore. No matter how many times this happened, the feeling of having his blood sucked out always made him queasy.

"Your blood is sooo delicious." Vinslet purred as she fed on her Tamer. "Sometimes, I can't decide which is tastier. Your blood or your cu-"

Naruto hastily stopped her come continuing that word. "Okay, unwanted information. Just drink up and get back to work." Vinslet sighed out loud. "Despite our efforts, you are such a prude. Looks like we have to break you in even more." Naruto shivered then. That did not bode well for him. Vinslet and Yuffie could get rather out of hand when they worked together.

Once Vinslet was done feeding, Naruto headed over to the Shrine Priestess who was still pulling at her pair while mumbling incoherently under her breath. He wondered if the events of the past few days had broken her mind. Being subject to such oppressive killing intent could drive one mad, or cause one to wish to commit suicide. Sasuke could definitely testify to that in his early Genin days.

He supposed he would have to counsel her then if she had indeed been affected that heavily. The blonde snorted at the irony of it. He, who had three different souls and personalities, attempting to counsel another person on issues regarding mental stability. This was definitely irony at its best.

Before that though, he supposed he would have to grant the wishes of his devotees. He did not like to destroy other people's hopes and wishes. Now, how to get around this? Did he have to think it or speak it? Were there any special phrases to activate a wish-granting power or something? Being a god sure was troublesome. Well, he supposed he would try speaking it out as a test run.

He opened his mouth and his throat flexed as he prepared to speak when he was suddenly interrupted.

"**Don't you dare grant their wishes!"**

Naruto arched an eyebrow at that.

"_Why not, fur ball?" _Naruto asked.

"**Because their wishes will undoubtedly have to do with things like having a good time or some other nonsense. I am the Kyuubi on Kitsune, King of Bijuu! People tremble at the mere mention of my name! I bring about death and destruction! I do not bring about **_**happiness"**_The Kyuubi said as it spat out the word 'happiness' like some foul tasting poison.

Naruto could not help but chuckle at that. _"Is that so? Very well then. I grant to all my devotees their wishes!"_

Naruto's chuckle turned into a full-blown laughter as the Kyuubi let out a blood-curdling scream. It then threatened Naruto to retract that sentence. When Naruto refused to, it even went as far as to beg him to retract his sentence.

"**My reputation…ruined by one stupid brat…"** The demon's voice was so desolate that Naruto felt sympathy for a brief moment before he squashed it ruthlessly.

"_I was wondering, fur ball. This is the place where you are strongest. Why have you spoken so little? I thought you would have tried to wrest control of my body by now."_

Naruto received only silence as his answer. The blonde shinobi was beginning to wonder if he had broken the Kyuubi's spirit totally when the Bijuu finally answered him.

"**If it was you that had been in control, I would definitely have fought you."**

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"**I am pretty sure that you know your alter ego nearly got full control over your body."**

The masked Tamer nodded. The events were still very fresh in his mind, as were the wounds in his heart and mind.

"**That man…that personality that you created…is nothing to be trifled with. In my lifetime, I have only met three things that were darker than mine. The Shinigami, Uchiha Madara, and Jigokuno Uzumaki."**

Naruto was stunned by the Kyuubi's answer. It couldn't be…could it? He had actually created such a monster? Naruto trembled then. Although the Kyuubi was extremely evil, he did not let that affect him because it was not him. He was just the jailor, and not the inmate. However, Jigokuno Uzumaki was part of him. Did he truly house that much darkness within him? No matter. He would not succumb to the monster that he had created again. This he swore as he clenched his fist tightly.

Looking up, he saw that the Shrine Priestess had finally stopped trying to pull her hair out of her head and was now approaching him. Mindful of the need to distract Fumiko while Vinslet was busy casting the Genjutsu, Naruto unclenched his fist and greeted the Shrine Priestess as warmly as he could.

"Ohayo, Fumiko-san. Did you have a good rest?" The Shrine Priestess nodded in response, happiness welling up in her at how genially her god had greeted her. Instead of addressing her as 'Shrine Priestess' or something similar, he had actually called her by her name!

Shaking her head to clear herself of the momentary stupor, she was about to greet her god in return when she noticed a strange black lump near where the gates should be. Squinting slightly, she bent forward so as to try and get a better look. However, it was then that Naruto stepped in, effectively blocking her view.

"I am so very sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. Is there any way for me to repay you?"

"No, there is no need. It is simply my duty as a Shrine Priestess." Fumiko answered distractedly as she craned her neck to the side, trying to see around the masked Tamer.

Naruto understandably arched an eyebrow in surprise at the Shrine Priestess' answer. It was commonplace for a Shrine Priestess to stop a rampaging demon after pulling a person back from the gates of hell? They were a truly remarkable species then. However, he did not let his newfound admiration for Shrine Priestesses deter him from saving his own hide. Stepping to the side, he blocked Fumiko's view once more as he continued the conversation.

"Even so, I feel that I owe you a great deal. Would you care to have some tea with me? I believe I still possess some packets of top-grade tea leaves. If not, perhaps some sake? I have only the best with me. I ensure that it would be an enjoyable drink."

Fumiko was extremely tempted to accept her god's invitation. She greatly enjoyed drinking tea and unbeknownst to anyone, even though drinking was somewhat taboo among Shrine Priestess, she enjoyed sake even more than she enjoyed tea. In the end though, her curiosity won out and she declined the invitation, craning her head to the other side. To her frustration, the masked Tamer blocked her view once more.

"If you may, could you please move out of the way? I wish to proceed to the gate to check things out?"

"Check things out? There's nothing going on there. I was just there myself. Nothing at all." Naruto said as he laughed nervously.

Fumiko was getting suspicious now. Why was he trying so hard to prevent her from reaching the gate? There must be something going on at the gate after all! Having arrived at that conclusion, Fumiko's determination to check out the gate was fuelled. When Fumiko was determined, she would definitely achieve her aims. That was common knowledge in the shrine.

Feinting to the right, she sprinted to the left when Naruto moved to blocked her. Before she had taken more than two steps though, the collar of her robe was suddenly snagged and her sprint screeched to a halt. And then, the masked Tamer was before her once more.

"If you did not like my company you should have said so and I would not have bothered you. But you did not have to run away like that, did you?" Naruto said, sorrow evident in his voice. Normally, this would have sent Fumiko into a panic but she had, with that small window of time, managed to catch a proper look of what that 'black lump' at the gates was.

"I am not fooled by your acts, Uzumaki-san. Why are there heaps of unconscious people at the gates of my shrine?" Fumiko demanded, poking the blonde shinobi in the chest with every word that she said. "And what is that harl- I mean Vampire doing?"

Naruto sighed dejectedly. It seemed like the cat was out of the bag. "Well, you remember my Pokegirl casting an illusion over everyone on the night of that battle right?"

He received a curt nod as his answer.

'Well the thing is…with everything that went on…my Pokegirl sort of forgot to lift that illusion…"

"And how long has that been?"

"Well…two days?"

"TWO DAYS?!" Fumiko screeched. "That is way too long for the illusion to last! All the offerings, the pilgrims, the state of the shrine!" She turned on her god then, and it suddenly seemed to Naruto as though the world had darkened and the only thing that could be seen was the looming figure of the Shrine Priestess.

'You wreak so much havoc near my shrine and now you do this?" Fumiko hissed. "I'll make you pay. I swear I will." It was then that her eyes glowed with a demonic light. Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Relax, calm down for a moment. I have everything under control."

"Explain."

"Vinslet is already casting an illusion over everyone in the shrine so that it will appear as though the two days have passed by normally. The pilgrims will have memories of having prayed and the shrine attendants will have memories of attending to the needs of the visitors of the shrine. Thus, everything is settled."

"That seems like a little too much deception." Fumiko stated as she frowned.

"Well, if this Kyuubi is as generous and forgiving as you make him out to be, I am sure he will grant their wishes anyways, so there would be no worries at all."

Fumiko nodded. After all, since he was the god, then what he said was pretty much true. It was then that the fact that he was her god registered in her mind for the first time in a few minutes. She blanched immediately as she remembered the utter disrespectfulness she had displayed towards her god. Thankfully, he did not seem very angry at her.

Under his mask, Naruto sighed in relief. That was one more disaster averted. Now for the next agenda on his list.

"Fumiko-san, do you have any legends in Edo regarding Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu and Genbu?"

The Shrine priestess answered in the positive, giving Naruto hope that his theory would be correct.

"Are there then shrines dedicated to these four sacred animals?"

Fumiko nodded once more and Naruto grinned excitedly under his mask. Now all he would have to do was visit these shrines, figure out what he had to do, accomplish it, and then he was all set to take on Rod and move on to the next part of his plan."

"Could you then please tell me the location of these shrines? I believe that they might be the key to solving Rod's riddles."

"I can. But only on one condition."

"What condition would that be?" Naruto asked warily.

"I wish to follow you on your journey to the shrines. It is time for me to visit those shrines so as to promote a better relationship between both the shrine attendants and hopefully our gods. However, the road is dangerous but I have witnessed your power first-hand and I believe that you are capable of protecting me all the way." Fumiko said as she prayed desperately that her god would believe her. This was just some cock-and-bull story that she had cooked up on the spot in order to try and worm her way into her god's Harem.

Thankfully for her, Naruto was utterly new to all of this 'god stuff' and thus believed her fully. After all, if she was nice enough to revive his Pokegirl and was supposed to be his servant or something, then obviously she could be trusted. He did wonder though what would happen if her pilgrimage succeeded. He found the thought of meeting a _real_ god daunting. Throughout his lifetime, he had considered himself as a mortal and even now, after this new revelation, he still considered himself as a mortal.

"Well sure, you are welcome to join us. However, we might be travelling faster than you are used to so I hope you do not mind if we carry you in the middle of the journey as I am rushing for time."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I doubt that I will need your assistance. I have my own means of transportation." The Shrine Priestess replied cryptically.

A few hours later and everyone were gathered in front of the gates of the shrine. All of Naruto's Pokegirls were out seeing as Matthew and Fumiko already knew about the existence of Kidara, as did Macavity. Naruto's plan had gone off without a hitch, and no one suspected that anything had gone any differently other than their normal life.

"Good bye and good luck, eh laddie? Be back soon. I don't want to be alone for too long." Matthew said as he clapped Naruto on the shoulder. He had decided to remain at the shrine for the time being Naruto had finished solving Rod's riddle as he knew how fast Naruto travelled. He knew for sure that his body could never handle that strain and thus chose to sit back and relax in the shrine.

Macavity had naturally chosen to go with Naruto wherever he chose to go. It had already been proven time and again to her that wherever Naruto, there were bound to be many interesting things to pique her interest. Thus, if she wanted to have fun, the formula was to tag along with Naruto.

Looking back at the shrine, Fumiko could not help but worry about the Shrine Maidens governing the shrine in her absence. This would be the first time in a long time where she had left them alone to their own devices. She wondered if they would be alright. The newer ones had never experienced a day without her guidance. But she had to do this, for her god!

Taking in a deep breath, Fumiko bit her thumb before she formed several hand seals while bringing forth the strange power deep within her, molding it with every second that passed to her own purpose. Finally, she slammed her hand down on the ground while she shouted out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Vanesse! (Summoning Technique: Vanesse)"

A huge cloud of smoke burst into appearance then and when it cleared, it revealed a strange Pokegirl that Naruto had never seen before. She was human from head to torso, but then all similarities to a human ended there. From waist down, she had four equine legs, and even a long busy tail that was swishing lazily behind her. Her long, unruly hair was a vibrant red in colour, just as her eyes were.

She was also totally naked, and Matthew was busy ogling her bountiful breasts now that his Pokegirls were not around to keep him in check. A smack on the head by Macavity shook him out of his daze though.

"I suppose you wish to travel again eh, Fumiko? It's been a long time. In fact, almost never after you evolved into a Shrine Priestess." The strange Pokegirl said.

Fumiko grinned sheepishly then. "Well, I've been rather busy ever since I became a Shrine Priestess. So, will you help me out, Vanesse?" The Shrine Priestess beseeched. The summoned Pokegirl nodded in acquiescence and then looked at her summoner's company. Her eyes widened greatly when she caught sight of Macavity and Kidara.

"You travel in esteemed company, Fumiko." Vanesse said in wonder. She never thought she would be able to meet two legendaries in one place in her lifetime.

Fumiko giggled then as she glanced over at Naruto. "I suppose I do." The equine Pokegirl caught the glance and smirked. "I see now what caught your fancy. But anyways, shall we be off?"

Fumiko looked at Naruto who in turn glanced at Vinslet and said, "Are the preparations ready?" The Vampire nodded and responded. "Who do you think I am? The invisibility illusion has been up from the moment we arrived at the gates." The illusion would render all those under it invisible, allowing only those under it to see each other. This was necessary as Edo was more populated and smaller than then Blue League and they were bound to garner unwanted attention if they travelled at their normal speed while fully visible.

Naruto nodded as he took out his Pokedex and flipped it open, scanning the strange Pokegirl. He simply needed to know what she was. His curiosity was killing him.

**RAPITAUR, the Fastest Horse Pokegirl Level 73**

**Type**: Metamorphic  
**Element**: Normal/Fire  
**Frequency**: Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet**: vegetarian  
**Role**: Pokegirl Transports, Flanking Maneuvers  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Plant, Bug, Ice, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Rock, Water  
**Attacks**: Ignite, Hyper Quick Attack, Trample, Sonic Wave, Warm Embrace, Flame Tower, Fire Kick, Power Drive, Ember  
**High Levels only**: Flamethrower, Fire Scythe, Fire Punch  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x12), Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Heat Aura, enhanced sense of balance.  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Ponytaur (normal)

_Faster than a speeding... well, maybe not as fast as a Cheetit, but the Rapitaur is one of the fastest recorded Pokegirls in any League. They tend to grow an additional 6 inches to a foot in height and the Pokegirl fills out to compensate for the increase in size. In their centurion form, the Rapitaur are usually around 9-10ft tall from hoof to head. Faster than Chocoboobs, they see the bird-like Pokegirl as no challenge at all unless they are beat in battle or in a race by one. They can keep running even longer now, able to maintain their top speed for almost four hours on average, and can trot at half speed for nearly an entire day without needing rest. The greatest change is that they are now a fire type Pokegirl. Why and how this evolution is a Normal/Fire-type is unknown, as some researchers can't help but wonder how this happened without the use of a Fire Stone. _

_Still, in battle, these Pokegirls utilize their speed and fire attacks to cause massive damage quickly. This was also the third known evolution of a Pokegirl that became known to humans during the Revenge War, as they decimated the human tanks and armored vehicles that attempted to mount a defense against her not-so-hot Pokegirl sisters. They made short work of the slower, clumsier, and larger machines. _

_However, the Rapitaur was known for attempting to limit the damage done, and it has been recorded in several history books as to instances when Rapitaur would be used to haul injured human soldiers from burning wreckage or from a battlefield and drop them on the doorsteps of the nearest human settlement. They would never actually attack human civilians, either, which baffled many researchers until the realization dawned on one in late 196 AS- it was a strategy to weaken human longevity in their strongholds by injuring the humans rather than outright killing them, forcing the expenditure of medical and food supplies for the invalids. The few Pokegirls from the Revenge War that are alive to this day, when asked about this strategy, say that there was no such thing, and that the Rapitaur and Ponytaur Pokegirls were simply too kind to kill anyone and anything human, unlike Sukebe had wanted. Some historians continue to research both possibilities. This information helped make the breed much more popular among humans, however, resulting in their fair abundance today. _

_Rapitaur, unlike the Ponytaur, feel a need to exercise constantly, whether this be by working or actual exercise. It's recommended by any researcher that they be given heavy tasks to do for at least 20 hours a week, though most suggest at least 28 hours of exercise would be better. They love to run and dance in their centaur-like form, although many do prefer to go around in their human form instead so they can enter human-sized places a bit easier. Feral Rapitaur will use Flame Tower to keep hostile Pokegirls or tamers looking to capture them away long enough to escape as quickly as they can run. As such, most feral Rapitaur remain feral, being too fast for the most part for most tamers to catch them. Herds of Ponytaur are often headed by a Rapitaur, who usually head off a challenge just long enough for her herd sisters to escape before following after them. _

_In a harem, the Rapitaurs are too busy with their own speed and exercise to be considered for any Alpha or Beta positions. Instead, she is a good transporter or a battler, though not really a sex-battler due to her size. Also due to her size and increase in activities is an increase in her appetite- although her appetite is not as great as a Grizzlar or a Snorlass', the Rapitaur are known to be voracious eaters. Thankfully, they can eat grass and other plants, although Rapitaurs do prefer to eat vegetables that humans eat, rather than just any random plants that the harem might come across. Rapitaurs are popular in the Ruby League, as their Heat Aura and ability to provide transportation make them almost perfect Pokegirls for the expanse of that league. A recent survey shows that Rapitaurs make up a majority of the Pokegirl breeds used as the non-combatant of that league (at 41%). _

_These Pokegirls, like their previous evolution, must train to gain their maneuverability at higher speeds. In other words, it's almost like training them from the ground on up, all over again. This is one thing that does annoy some tamers, although their advantages and benefits to a Tamer far outweigh the complaint. This researcher believes that those tamers that do complain about this fact are just simply lazy. Their endurance also increases, and they can run at full speed for a good hour before needing to rest, or at a trot for at least two or three hours before requiring a rest. T2s, for some reason, do not work so well with these Pokegirls, although they can pick up on techniques that are taught by other Pokegirls easily enough._

Naruto now understood why Fumiko had chosen to summon this particular Pokegirl. She might actually have a chance of keeping up with Naruto and his Pokegirls. Closing his Pokedex, Naruto stored it back into one of the countless seals on his clothes.

"Well then, let us be off." Naruto as he stretched himself to allow himself to be more limber. Once he was ready, he raised his hand. The moment his arm dropped, Naruto and his Pokegirls shot off into the distance, followed shortly by Macavity.

Fumiko leapt up onto the Rapitaur's back and pointed in the general direction of Kyuubi-sama and his missionaries. "Onwards!" she cried out.

The sun slowly set as time passed on, lengthening shadows and causing the world to grow darker. Naruto decided to call a stop then and camp for the night. After some searching, they finally found a forest that Naruto deemed suitable for their purposes. A few seconds later and a gigantic wooden house was before everyone. Macavity and Naruto's Harem entered the house as though it was a common everyday occurrence while Vanesse and Fumiko stood dumbfounded at the sight before them.

For Fumiko, this simply cemented the fact that Naruto was indeed her god but for Vanesse, this was utterly mind-blowing. Never before had she encountered any Pokegirl that could match her speed for a long time. Cheetits were exhausted too easily. Today, she had been overtaken easily by six Pokegirls, none of them made specifically for speed. The worse part was, the human was in the lead the whole while and after the long run, he seemed only slightly winded while everyone else was on the verge of breaking down.

And now, she had witnessed something that was so far out she had not even thought it was possible. "I shall be returning to my own place now Fumiko." She then shook her head and smiled in mild amusement. "You travel in _really_ interesting company, Shrine Priestess. I can see now why you are taken by him."

"I am not! I am simply fulfilling my duty!" Fumiko protested. Unfortunately, her protests went unheard as Vanesse had already cancelled the summoning, returning to wherever she had come from. Seeing that she had been left alone, Fumiko hurried into the house that her god had conjured out of nowhere.

Once inside the house, Fumiko saw that it was extremely spacious, much bigger than when seen from outside. Furniture was arranged nicely everywhere and it was obvious that Naruto's Pokegirls had a say in how the house looked like as it had a distinct woman's touch to it. Feeling intrusive all of a sudden, Fumiko looked around for anyone to converse with in order to make herself feel less nervous. However, she found no one at all and finally came upon Naruto in the kitchen.

Or rather, she came upon seven different Narutos who were each preparing a different meal. Naruto saw her and waved her in while continuing with his work. "If you're looking for the rest, they are all taking a bath now and probably lounging around until I call them down for dinner."

"Bathing? How do you do that in the middle of the woods with no water whatsoever?" Fumiko asked.

Naruto simply smirked. "I'm pretty resourceful. This should be proof of it huh." Naruto said as he swept his arm out in a arc, indicating the house that they were currently in.

"If you want to, you can take a bath too you know. Dinner will take some time to get ready. I hope venison is to your tastes? I really need to restock soon. I am running low on food." Fumiko simply nodded and hurried upstairs, embarrassed by the hospitality that she was being shown.

All throughout her bath, she could not help but think upon the identity of the enigmatic masked Tamer. He was supposed to be a god, and yet he did not act like it at all. She thought that his missionaries would be the ones serving him hand and foot. Instead, he was the one cooking for them? He often pulled off what seemed like miracles but never bragged or boasted about them. When he discovered that the shrine was dedicated to him, he did not even try to exert a little influence which influenced her greatly. From what she had heard from other Shrine Maidens and Priestesses, some gods could get pretty arrogant and downright hateful.

She was still mulling over the matter when she was done with her bath and was heading downstairs into the kitchen. Once there, she saw that she was the first one to have finished her bath despite being the last to enter the bath. And here she was thinking that she was the slowest bather ever. But then again, Naruto's Pokegirls had a right to soak for longer than she did. She had simply ridden on Vanesse for the whole journey but Naruto's Pokegirls had run the whole distance- A feat that shocked both Vanesse and herself.

So distracted was she with her thoughts that she failed to move out of Naruto's way in time when she crossed his path, causing him to drop the things that he was holding. Fumiko instinctively apologized profusely, bending down to help Naruto pick his things up.

"I'm so sorry, Kyuubi-sama. I was thinking about other stuff and failed to notice you in time."

In that instant, all movement in the kitchen stopped as all of the Narutos froze.

One of the Narutos which the Shrine Priestess took to be the original spoke. "What did you just call me?"

It was then that Fumiko realized what she had addressed the masked Tamer as unconsciously. Oh well, it was too late to go back.

"I called you Kyuubi-sama. I knew from that battle that you were Kyuubi-sama. When you released that strong wave of red energy, it powered me up, giving me enough strength to pull the Evangelion back from the Gates of Hell. A Shrine Priestess can only receive spiritual energy from her god therefore there is no doubt in my mind that you are my god. In addition to that, you have pulled off so many different miracles that there is no doubt left in my mind that you are indeed Kyuubi-sama." Fumiko replied.

"Well, ain't that fucked up, eh, Naruto?" Vinslet said as she entered the kitchen, the rest of Naruto's Harem behind her. They had obviously overheard the entire conversation.

"So, what are you going to do now that she has discovered your secret?" Rylai asked as she moved beside the Shrine Priestess. She did not want to harm her, after all she had done for them but it was a very dangerous secret that Fumiko now possessed. If Naruto wished for her to be silenced, then she would do it.

"Fumiko, I will ask you this. Do you mean me or my Pokegirls any harm?"

The Shrine Priestess shook her head rapidly. "I would never hurt you Kyuubi-sama."

Naruto gazed intently at the Pokegirl before him, searching for any hint of deceit. On Fumiko's side, it seemed as though the masked Tamer was looking deep into her soul. After some time, he finally pronounced his judgment.

"She is not lying. She did not come here with the purpose to spy on us or something similar. That then bears the question: Why did you want to follow us?"

Fumiko looked down then as she blushed lightly. "I wanted to prove myself to you and hopefully earn a spot as your missionary on earth just like them." The Shrine Priestess said as she gestured at Naruto's Pokegirls.

One expression was then shared by Naruto and all of his Pokegirls. All of them were thrown for a loop by Fumiko's statement. "Could you run that through me again?" Naruto said as he glanced at his Pokegirls, warning them to be quiet.

Unfortunately, a few of his Pokegirls were not so easily cowed. "So, I guess we are holy beings now huh, Vinslet, even though you're a Dark Type Pokegirl." Yuffie whispered to the Vampire while Vinslet snickered at that. Rylai nudged them in the ribs and shot them a dirty look. "It's not her fault that she's slightly delusional."

Kireina chose to keep silent, lightly stroking the hilt of the new sword that she had just acquired. Seriously, a sword a day had to be some kind of record. It was brand new too! Kidara remained silent at Kireina's side. She would have nothing against Fumiko, no matter what she said. After all, Fumiko was the one who had saved her.

"Well, I was hoping to be able to join your Harem." Fumiko finally said after some time.

"And why would you want that?"

"It is my duty as your priestess to serve you in every way possible and being in your Harem would give me the most opportunities to serve you!" Fumiko cried out.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Just how did he continuously end up in these kind of strange situations.

"Unfortunately, while I appreciate the sentiment but I am afraid that you cannot join us. Where I am going will be extremely dangerous. The others have a lot of training that would allow them to get through whatever obstacles will be thrown at us but you are different."

Naruto then knelt down in front of the Shrine Priestess and ruffled her head lightly. "You already serve me well just doing your normal job. You do not have to go out of your way just to help me. So, stay there, and lead a safe life. You have already seen what kind of battles I engage in. Do you truly think that you would be able to survive, let alone help?"

Fumiko thought back to the battle against Dizzy and Testament, followed by the one against Dark Atmuff and could not suppress a shudder. She knew that she about as powerful as an ant against Pokegirls with that much magnitude. However, she would not be swayed.

"If I am not strong enough, I will get stronger. If I am not fast enough, I will get faster. I will do whatever it takes to be able to join your Harem!" Fumiko declared, before ducking her head down in shame for having shouted so loudly at her god.

Rylai chuckled then, causing everyone to look at her. "Well, if anything, she definitely has the right kind of spirit." The rest nodded in agreement while Vinslet decided to add on.

"Having a healer like the Shrine Priestess would definitely help out. We get into so many scraps and Naruto is a horrible healer anyway." Naruto scowled at the insult to his chakra control. Let them try controlling his vast oceans of chakra! It was already a miracle that he had honed his chakra control to this point. Besides, they did not have to deal with energy that was made to kill and heal.

"I have nothing personally against her joining the Harem. She knows the importance of serving her Lord." Kireina stated.

Kidara was next. "I owe her my life." They were very few words, but they were enough to convey her message. She had always been one of few words anyway.

Yuffie shrugged. "Why not? It'll certainly make things more interesting. After all, it is always the quiet ones that are the wildest." Yuffie said as she looked pointedly at the Samurai. Kireina simply ignored her Harem sister and focused on Naruto's answer.

"I suppose you will not revise your choice?" Naruto asked the Shrine Priestess one last time. Fumiko obstinately shook her head.

Naruto sighed resignedly. If even his Pokegirls were against him, he supposed that there was nothing that he could. Besides, it was true that the group needed a healer what with all of the trouble that they frequently got into.

"Well then, welcome to the Harem." Naruto said as he extended his hand towards the Shrine Priestess who was now squealing in joy and glomping her new Harem sisters. When she had sobered enough, she took Naruto's hand and smiled happily. Now all there was left was to prove that her god had made the correct choice.

"Of course, since you are lagging so far behind the rest, I will have to double, no, triple your training schedule. It will be a little tough but with your determination, I trust that you will be able to take it?" Naruto asked. Fumiko nodded vigorously, never noticing the slight gleam in her god's eyes or the pitying looks that the rest were sending her.

"Well then, I suppose this calls for a celebration!" Macavity cried out as she suddenly popped out form nowhere, scaring all the Pokegirls present. Unfortunately for her, Naruto's Pokegirls did not react like normal people when frightened. In the span of two seconds, she had to dodge a Hyper Beam, sword slashes, Blood Bullets, a gigantic fire dragon and possibly even an Ominous Blast had Naruto not stopped her in time.

"He he…take it easy would you?" Macavity laughed nervously. In those two seconds, she had come closer to death than she had in two centuries. She learnt a lesson that day. Do not mess with Naruto, or anyone associated with Naruto.

Over dinner, Fumiko noticed that Naruto was not eating and seemed content to just sit there allowing the Vampire to feed on his blood.

"Kyuubi-sama, don't you have to eat too?" Fumiko asked. She had always wondered if the gods needed to eat to sustain themselves or simply 'existed'.

"Of course I have to. It's just that _some_ people do not like what I eat and so I'll eat it later, away from where they can see me." Naruto said as he glared at Yuffie and Rylai who had, on many occasion, tried unsuccessfully to steal his ramen away from him.

"They do not understand how wonderful it is…the utter delight of feeling it slide down your throat…" Naruto then rambled on about the wonders of this food while his eyes morphed into stars that twinkled brightly. Fumiko was naturally eager to know what this mysterious food that her god seemed to hold in such high regard was.

"Could I please have a taste of it later?" The Shrine Priestess asked.

"Why of course! In fact, let us head off now!" Naruto declared as he stood up suddenly. Grabbing hold of Fumiko's hand, he dashed off towards one of his sealed rooms where no one could enter without his permission. This was the perfect opportunity to convert another one to the side of the Ramen.

"That poor thing is going to be suckered badly." Yuffie said as she continued with her meal. "The only thing that he could be so enthusiastic about is that crap that he calls ramen."

"It is not that bad…" Kireina protested while Kidara nodded in agreement.

"Well of course you two would agree. The two of you are almost as fanatical as that Shrine Priestess." Vinslet said as she licked her lips, wiping it of the last of Naruto's blood. The conversation at the table soon descended into its normal bickering, with Macavity inserting comments here and there.

After some time, Macavity suddenly turned serious. "I saw it, you know?"

"Saw what?" Rylai asked as she tried to pry Yuffie away from the Samurai.

"Your battle against Naruto." All motion ceased immediately.

"How did that happen? Weren't you under my illusion? And how did Naruto not sense you?" Vinslet asked.

"Please, give me some credit. I am a Legendary after all. Did you really think that some measly illusion could make me fall asleep completely?" Macavity boasted as she puffed her chest out. She then sobered then as she thought about Naruto.

"As for not being able to sense me, I was using all of the skills that I possessed but I am sure that Naruto still managed to sense me somehow. That was probably why he was holding back. He did not know if I was going to interfere and was pacing himself."

Macavity shivered as she thought back to that night. She had been extremely far from the battlefield but she had seen his battle prowess. All this while, she had seen only the Pokegirls fight and while they were indeed very formidable, they stood no chance against a battle Legendary like Moltits.

"I really respect the lot of you for standing up to him." Macavity said with sincerity. "That night, the Naruto that I knew disappeared. He was like a reaper of death. He was…frightening."

"Why are you telling all of us this?" Rylai asked.

"I have no idea myself. Perhaps it is just to share an experience but you know what? Now I have true hope that Naruto might be able to bring Typhonna down. I am pretty sure that I was not the only Legendary to sense his power."

"Take this as a warning. Some might view this as a challenge and attack you. Be prepared. Legendaries are not easy to deal with."

"Tch, we already knew that." Yuffie waved it off nonchalantly. She smirked then. "Besides, who do you think we are? We are Naruto's Pokegirl's damn it. Nothing could take us down other than Naruto!"

Conversation soon returned to normal and slowly, one by one, the Pokegirls retreated to their beds. Soon, only Kireina and Rylai were left at the dining table.

"You are worried too, right?" Kireina asked as she looked askance at the FrostWyrm while fiddling with her sword.

"Who wouldn't be?" Rylai answered bitterly. "The others…they did not face Naruto up front like we did. They do not know how weak we truly are."

Kireina's grip on her sword tightened to the point where her knuckles were white. She remembered the terror, the hopelessness of the situation and worst of all, the weakness that she felt.

"You know what? The worst thing, it feels like I've hit a glass ceiling. I can see how good Naruto can get with a sword but I need time, lots and lots of time, to get to where he is. The problem is we don't have the time!" Kireina gritted her teeth.

"My growth now is horribly slow. There is a limit to how fast I can get, how strong my strikes can get. On the other hand, it seems like the other have unlimited growth. Vinslet has her new eyes. Yuffie has her strange magic that is constantly evolving and as for Kidara…she was powerful enough already but now she has that giant monster form of hers."

Rylai nodded in agreement. She had been facing the same problems as well. "We have nothing else to do other than train harder, perhaps try and come up with a new way of fighting. That is all we can do now, and pray that our enemies will not attack us so soon."

Having said all that there was to be said, the two of them retreated to their own beds as well, with dark thoughts and heavy hearts weighing them down.

Once they were alone, Naruto channeled chakra into one of the seals on his body, causing a thick scroll to pop out.

He swept his arm out, causing the scroll to unfurl dramatically and tossed it in the air. Biting this thumb hard enough for it to bleed, Naruto pressed his thumb on the seal and channeled chakra at the same time. A thick cloud of smoke billowed around while Naruto cried out. "Be prepared to witness the gift of the gods, the food of kings, the wonder of the galaxy!"

The smoke cleared then, revealing a bowl of steaming ramen. "Behold! Ra-Amen!" Fumiko could not help but feel slightly letdown. All of that drama and suspense for a bowl of noodles?

"I know what you are thinking. It is not just a bowl of noodles! It is a bowl of Ramen! That makes all the difference!"

Fumiko sighed deeply. It seemed like no matter how perfect her god seemed, he had his eccentricities, just like everyone else did. At least this was just a minor flaw.

After another day of travel, they finally arrived at the shrine of Seiryuu, the Azure dragon of the East. The Shrine was large, almost as large as a mansion. However, that was not what caught their attention. Rather, it was the gigantic tower behind the shrine. It was sky blue in colour, and stretched up so high that it seemed as though it touched the heavens. In addition, there was a body of a Chinese dragon circling the tower, continuously heading up.

"That." Naruto said, "Is where we shall be heading towards."

At the base of the tower, they met a Shrine Maiden who let Naruto in when he revealed that he was there to 'attain the acknowledgement of Seiryuu'.

He was guided inside by yet another Shrine Maiden until they arrived in front of a giant door.

"As you should well know, the dragon is the symbol of wisdom. Therefore, the trials here are to test your intelligence. There are a total of eighteen levels in the tower and the same number of trials. For each trial, you are allowed a maximum of three tries. You are allowed to bring in companions and they can answer for you but their attempts are counted within the three tries that you are allowed to have. You cannot leave the tower unless you fail the tests. Are the rules understood?"

Naruto nodded.

"Very well then. Let us proceed with the first trial."

The Shrine Maiden placed before him three baskets and then dropped some stones into the baskets. When she was done, she stood up and spoke to Naruto again.

"Before you are three baskets. In each basket I have placed a different number of stones. The left basket contains eight stone, the middle basket contains seven stones and the right basket contains six stones. Every turn, you are allowed to take a maximum of three stones from a basket. You are only allowed to remove stones from one basket in one turn. The aim is to pick the last stone. Will you begin first or shall I? You have five minutes to think."

Naruto dissected the problem easily. If each player could only take a maximum of three stones, then in order to win, he had to make sure that each basket held only four stones at his turn. After doing some calculations, he announced his decision to go first.

He took three stones from the center basket, causing the combination to become: 8, 4, 6

The Shrine Maiden took a stone from the right basket, turning it into: 8, 4, 5

Naruto in turn took one stone from the right basket as well. It now looked like this: 8, 4, 4

Currently, everything was going his way. The Shrine Maiden took two stones from the left basket. It was now: 6, 4, 4

Grinning under his mask, Naruto took two stones from the left basket. Victory was assured now. The combination was now: 4, 4, 4

In a last desperate attempt, the Shrine Maiden took one stone from the left, hoping that her opponent would screw up. 3, 4, 4.

Naruto took the last 3 in the left basket, leaving four stones each in the center and right baskets.

The Shrine Maiden sighed in defeat. It was obvious that the masked Tamer had seen through the trick easily.

"I give up, you may now proceed to the next trial."

After climbing up one level, Naruto was met with another door. A voice resounded within the room. "The second trial shall be a riddle."

"_Screaming, soaring / seeking sky_

_Flowers of fire / flying high_

_Eastern art / from ancient time_

_Name me now / and solve this rhyme"_

Naruto answered it easily. "The answer is 'Fireworks'"

"The answer is correct. You may proceed."

At the third level, he saw another Shrine Maiden with a chessboard standing in front of the door.

"Do you understand the rules of chess?"

Naruto nodded.

"Very well." The Shrine Maiden then handed him eight queens. "The challenge this time is to place all eight queens on the squares such that the queens do not attack each other. You have fifteen minutes. Begin."

This challenge was harder to solve than the previous two but he managed it in the end. He placed the queens on the following squares on the board: A4, B2, C8, D5, E7, F1, G3 and H6.

"The answer is correct. You may proceed."

At the fourth level, he saw another Shrine Maiden standing with yet another chessboard before the door. "The challenge this time is similar to the third stage. The aim this time is to place nine queens and one pawn on the board instead of eight queens. You have thirty minutes. Begin."

This challenge had Naruto sweating for quite a bit. In the end, he was able to solve it in twenty-five minutes, just five minutes before his time was up. He placed the queens on A8, B5, C2, D4, D6, E1, F7, G5, H3 and the pawn on D5.

The next test was yet another riddle that Naruto had to solve.

_What can run but never walks_

_Has a mouth but never speaks_

_Has a head but never weeps _

_Has a bed but never sleeps?_

After some thought, the answer that Naruto came up with was the river. A common adjective for a river was 'a running river'. In addition, almost all rivers are joined by other rivers and streams termed tributaries, the highest of which are known as headwaters. The mouth of a river was the lower end of a river and the riverbed was the soil beneath the water.

At the fifth level, he was faced with yet another riddle. It seemed like the testers liked to give riddles to those trying to pass the trials.

_The poor have me_

_The rich need me_

_I am greater than god_

_I am more evil than the devil_

_Dead men eat me_

_Live men die when they eat me_

_What am I?_

The answer that Naruto came up with was 'Nothing'. It had stumped him at first. What could be greater than God? He could not think of anything at all. That was when inspiration hit him. What if the answer was indeed 'nothing'? He then tested his answer with the rest of the phrases and found that they fit.

The following level was yet _another _riddle.

_I can be quick and then I'm deadly, _

_I am a rock, shell and bone medley._

_If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream,_

_I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream._

The answer to this riddle was 'sand'. Naruto had solved this riddle by working backwards. He had first started thinking about what objects could exist in million inside oceans, seas and streams. He came up with the notion of water droplets, but then that made no sense. He then thought back to the previous riddles, where the river bed was part of the answer. He wondered then if it was soil and to his surprise, it fit. Thus, he tried it out and got the answer correct.

Naruto continued on, passing every trial, solving every riddle that was thrown at him. There were ones that stumped him for a few moments.

_Whoever makes me sells me_

_Whoever buys me doesn't need me_

_Whoever needs me doesn't buy me_

_What am I?_

The answer to that riddle had been a coffin. The only one who needed a coffin was a dead person, and there was no way he could buy it. The buyer was obviously not dead, and thus did not need a coffin. Thus, he had arrived at the conclusion of a coffin.

The riddles even changed to ones that played on the language. These were far trickier to Naruto, who had gotten used to riddles that were based on existing objects. For example,

_I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. _

_You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. _

_I am always in risk, yet never in danger. _

_You may find me in the sun, but I am always in darkness._

It took him ages, and two tries to finally get the answer right, with the help of his Pokegirls. The answer was the letter 'S'.

From there, the riddles turned to things that were intangible in nature.

_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays king, ruins town,_

_And beats high mountains down_

The answer that he finally came up with was 'Time'. Everything in the world took up time. After all, they did not suddenly freeze in time and remain in stasis forever. With time, iron would rust, just as steel would. With time, stone could be eroded by wind or water and broken into sand particles. Kings would die with time, and towns would collapse given enough time. Even mountains could fall when the continents shifted far enough. Time was indeed the ultimate force.

Following that was another riddle that related to the intangible.

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter._

Darkness was the answer. This one Naruto answered quite easily. After all, he housed immense darkness within him. How could he not recognize that which he possessed?

After much time and effort, he finally reached the fifteenth level. Before him was another door only this time it had a keyhole. Looking around the room, he saw that on the walls were hung numerous keys with numbers etched on them. He supposed then that he was supposed to pick the key with the correct number on it and open the door. The problem was, where was the clue?

Looking up, he prayed to the heavens for guidance when he saw words written on the ceiling. Channeling chakra to his eyes in order to see better, he made out a riddle that was written on the ceiling.

_Complete the last two in this sequence: 1=3, 2=3, 3=5, 4=4, 5=4, 6=3, 7=5, 8=5, 9=4, 10=3, 11=?, 12=?_

Naruto was stumped, just as his Pokegirls were. They could make neither head nor tail of the riddle. No matter how many times they went over the riddle, they just could not pick out a pattern between the numbers. That was when Naruto thought of something. All this time, the riddles had been designed so as deceive those who read them. Perhaps this riddle was the same. By using only numbers, it caused the person to think of the solution using only numbers. He then went over the problem again with a different point of view this time and finally got it.

The first number in the equation was simply that-a number. However, the second number was the number of letters in the first number. For example, for 1=3, the number 'one' had three letters. Similarly, the number 'six' has three letters as well. Naruto then counted the number of letters of both eleven and twelve and arrived at six.

Picking up the key with the number six on it, Naruto inserted the key into the keyhole and opened the door, allowing him to enter the sixteenth level.

This time, the door had four orbs embedded into it, lined up in a row. Words were written below the orbs, which Naruto figured to be the next riddle.

_There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. _

_The first runs and never gets tired. _

_The second eats and is never full. _

_The third drinks and is always thirsty. _

_The fourth sings a song that is never finished._

Now that Naruto had learnt to keep his mind open, the riddle was solved much faster than the previous riddles. The answer to the riddle was the four elements of the world: Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, in order of appearance.

Looking at the orbs in the door, he supposed that he was supposed to use an attack of each element on the different orbs. Three clones popped into existence beside him and he was soon past the door.

At the seventeenth level, there was a Shrine Maiden standing before the door holding something in her hands. When Naruto arrived, she handed to Naruto what seemed like a multi-coloured cube. "This is a ten-sided Rubik's Cube. You have an hour to solve it. Begin." Naruto stared in horror at the object in his hands. How the hell was he supposed to solve in just an hour? He could not even solve a regular three-sided Rubik's Cube, let alone a ten-sided one. This called for desperate measures.

'_Vinslet, cast an illusion over the Shrine Maiden to make it appear as though the situation in the room status quo and tell me when you are done.'_

A few minutes later, he received the confirmation from the Vampire and proceeded with the next part of his plan.

Forming a cross with his hands, Naruto cried out, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!)" Thousands of clones immediately appeared, crouching on the walls and even standing on the ceiling, each with a Rubik's cube in his hand. "Alright! In this next hour, we have to be able to solve the Rubik's Cube!" With approximately three thousand clones, he had three thousand hours, which meant that he was essentially working non-stop for 3 months.

When the one hour was nearly up, Naruto dispelled his clones in batches and then motioned for Vinslet to lift the illusion. Wincing at the headache, Naruto plowed through the pain and solved the Rubik's Cube like a pro, completing it in only three minutes.

The Shrine Maiden was dumbfounded by this. For the past fifty-odd minutes, the masked Tamer had simply stood there and did nothing but stare at the cube and then suddenly, he was solving it at a super-human speed! Shaking her head to clear herself of her shock, the Shrine Maiden addressed the masked Tamer.

"Congratulations on making it so far. You have been the first person in many years to do so, with the only other person in this century being Rod. The next level is the final level. I bid you good luck."

With that, Naruto passed through the door.

Naruto climbed up towards the last level of the tower and could not help but gasp at the sight that met his eyes. Right in the centre of the room was gigantic statue of a dragon's head. It was carved so expertly and coloured so well that it seemed as though the head was alive. The dragon's mouth was open in a roar and in the center of the mouth was a glowing sapphire. Naruto supposed that was the acknowledgement that he was supposed to receive.

Walking forward, Naruto was about to reach for the sapphire when the mouth of the dragon suddenly snapped close and it began to speak.

"**Not yet, young one."** The dragon rumbled.

"I suppose then that you are Seiryuu?" Naruto asked, unfazed by the sight of a dragon's head talking. He had seen weirder things in his life.

"**That is correct. In order to achieve my acknowledgement, you must first answer one last question."**

"Go ahead, shoot."

"**What have you learnt?"**

Naruto closed his eyes in thought before he started to speak. "I learnt to think with an open mind, I learnt to think on my feet, I learnt to plan ahead before I moved. But more than that, I learnt that I do not know everything and I must keep learning as I progress."

The dragon's eye twinkled as its muzzle twisted into some sort of grin.

"**You have passed the test. You know understand what true wisdom is. May this aid you."** The dragon's mouth then opened and the sapphire flew out of the mouth and landed in Naruto's hands.

Naruto grinned as he beheld its glory. One down, three to go.

In a cave on a small island, a lone Pokegirl meditated. Her body glowed with dark energy as she floated in the middle of the air. All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open and her hands shot forward to grab a sword that had just flown into the cave.

'So…Dark Atmuff has already been defeated…" She grimaced then. That had been much faster than she had planned. Concentrating on the sword, she drew forth the life forces that the deceased Legendary Pokegirl had managed to steal. Her grimace then turned into a grin. "Ahh…the life force of an Evangelion? You have outdone yourself, Dark Atmuff. It was truly worth it bringing you back from the dead."

She would have to see what happened with her own eyes. Her eyes flashed and crackled with energy as her pupils disappeared, leaving her eyes blank. Her mind flew over great distances and even back in time until the battle.

Her look of satisfaction was replaced by an angry glare as she stared at the masked Tamer. Him again! He had been the one who had disrupted her plans to create another Evangelion. He was the one who brought down the clone of Infernus that she had created and now he had killed the Dark Atmuff that she had revived. It seemed like he was dead set on opposing her.

In addition to that, it seemed as though he had sensed her spying on him. In every battle that he took part, he always made sure to hold back, never revealing his full abilities. And yet, in every battle, he would display some new move to always keep her wondering.

Had he finally reached the max of his abilities? Did he have more in store? What else did he have in store? This way, he always kept his enemy guessing, never able to fully prepare to fight him. He was a dangerous opponent.

The worst part was, that wooden house of his was guarded tighter than even the Sanctuary could ever hope to. Every single attempt to peer inside the house had been rebuffed, and painfully at that. She did not doubt that when Macavity had managed to break through the perimeter, it had only been because the human had let her.

No matter, if her plans went well, no matter how much cunning and skill he had, the human would fall before. This she guaranteed.

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Who is that mysterious Pokegirl? What trials will Naruto face next? Will Fumiko be converted? Find out next chapter.**

**And now, Naruto's Harem is finally settled with the addition of Fumiko, the Shrine Priestess!**

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 FrostWyrm**

**Vinslet, Level 100 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 100 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 100 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**

**Fumiko, Level 74 Shrine Priestess**


	21. Chapter 21

A New Life Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: And here is the next chapter of A New Life. Unfortunately, there is not much action. The action will come in the next few chapters, so please be patient. By the way, while this story has been getting an increasing number of story alerts, the number of reviews have dropped =( At chapter 15, i was getting like 50 reviews but chapter 20 only got 30. Come on, people. If it's getting bad or boring, at least tell me where to change it!**

**Alright, enough bitching, time for the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**

When Naruto and his companions emerged from the tower where he had undergone Seiryuu's trial, he saw that it was already night. It had been early afternoon when they had arrived at the shrine. This was testament to the toughness of the dragon's trial. Never before had Naruto taken so long to complete anything since he had arrived at this new world.

After some time, Naruto decided to accept the Shrine Maidens' invitation to stay the night at the shrine. For some reason, when he entered the shrine, he had felt a sense of security. The feeling of being spied on had disappeared. The same thing had happened when he had entered the shrine dedicated to him. But back then, he supposed it was due to the energies directed towards empowering him.

Ever since he had rescued Kidara from Team Trauma, he had felt as though someone was watching him from afar, observing every one of his movements. Initially dismissing it as mere paranoia left behind from the war, Naruto revised his opinion when the feeling only grew stronger with each passing day.

He had thus spent his days and nights devising seals to safeguard his house, the only safe haven that he had in this world. Never one to do things half-assed, he had also started to hold back in his fights. He knew that as long as he was not in his house, that unknown person could continue to spy on him. Therefore, it was never a good thing to reveal all of his abilities. However, that did not mean that he was supposed to conceal everything.

On the contrary, he made sure to reveal something every fight, to keep his observer on his or her feet. He made it such that he was never an opponent that his observer could fully prepare against. Of course, there was another reason for that. This was a world dominated by Pokegirls. He never knew when he might encounter something that would actually push him past his limits. Therefore, his back-up plan was his Pokegirls, to make them even stronger than he was. By constantly flaunting anew ability, he kept the attention focused on him as the most dangerous enemy. This allowed him to power up his Pokegirls under the radar.

Looking at his Pokegirls, he could not help but sigh mentally. His Pokegirls had been growing at a frighteningly fast pace. However, it was still not enough. If they could not even take him on when there were four of them, how were they supposed to survive when he was gone? He could sense that his remaining time on this world was slowly lessening. He could only hope that before whatever was supposed to happen to him happened, he would manage to get rid of this threat for his Pokegirls.

Oh well, he still had time. Until he got to the Dark Continent, he still had time to power his Pokegirls up. Speaking of powering and training, it was time for Fumiko to do some training. He had a new and exciting training regiment to test out on the Shrine Priestess. He grinned wickedly under his mask as he called out for his new Pokegirl in a sing-song manner. "Oh, Fumiko~ Time for your training~"

The old-timers immediately shuddered when they heard that tone in their Tamer's voice. Whenever Naruto was happy about training or excited about it, it generally resulted in a lot of pain and anguish. However, poor, ignorant Fumiko knew nothing of that and ran excitedly to her god, anxious to begin training.

"And that was the last the world ever saw of the naïve Shrine Priestess. Amen." Yuffie said as Fumiko rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

"Oh it won't be that bad. She'll still live…I think…" Vinslet replied before breaking into laughter. "I am so thankful I joined Naruto early and had a much easier time with the pace."

* * *

"I'm here, Kyuubi-sama." Fumiko said as she stopped in front of her god, eager to begin training and to please her god.

"Good. Now, take off your robe." Naruto said as he held out his hand, waiting for the robe to be placed in it. Fumiko blushed deep red immediately.

'_Oh my. Kyuubi-sama is so straight forward. We are going to __**that**__ already?'_ The Shrine Priestess thought as she blushed even deeper than before. So deep in thought was she that she had totally forgotten about Naruto's previous orders.

"Fumiko, we do not have forever. Now, hurry up." Naruto said as he beckoned her forward. After some minor hesitation, Fumiko shyly slid her robe off and handed it to her new Tamer, blushing all the while.

To her surprise, Naruto did not advance on her. Instead, he moved over to a desk and summoned forth a pot of ink and a brush and began scribbling rapidly on the Shrine Priestess' robes. While he was working, he questioned Fumiko on some matters to make sure that his plan would work.

"Fumiko, do your healing powers allow you to knit back torn muscles instantly after they are torn?" The Shrine Priestess answered in the positive.

"Can you then do it rapidly?" The Shrine Priestess answered in the positive once more, only this time she added some elaboration. "I _can_ do it. However, that would take a lot of energy and I would not be able to do it for a long time."

Naruto simply nodded at that answer, leaving the Shrine Priestess wondering the purpose of those strange and seemingly random answers. Finally, after what seemed like forever standing in the buff, Naruto returned Fumiko her robe. The Shrine Priestess put it on, wondering what her god had done to it since it felt no different than before.

Naruto caught sight of his Pokegirl's wondering look but said nothing, only choosing to smile in glee at the shock that his Pokegirl would receive later. When Fumiko had finished putting on her robe, Naruto put his hands together in a strange hand seal that the Shrine Priestess had never seen before.

All of a sudden, it felt like she was being crushed, just like an ant being stomped on. She dropped down onto the ground, the force creating a huge impact. She was under so much pressure that she could not even grunt out in pain as her lungs were already working overtime trying to keep oxygen flowing through her body.

"What I have just done is to apply gravity seals on your clothing. In order to speed up the process a little, I placed twenty times of Earth's normal gravity on your clothes instead of the ten times that I normally start out with so you might be feeling a little uncomfortable.

Fumiko's' eyes widened in disbelief at her god's words. A little uncomfortable? It felt like she was going to die any moment!

"I know that you were wondering why I was asking you those questions just now so I shall answer you know. Muscle is built up when it is stretched and torn, and then rebuilt stronger than before. Therefore, if one were to speed up the recovery process, it stands to reason that it would take a shorter time to grow stronger. Do you get my drift now?" Naruto said as he looked down at his Pokegirl with 'n's for eyes, pleased with his intelligence.

Fumiko understood what Naruto wanted her to do and started healing the muscles in her body, knitting them together once more, never giving up even though the muscles were torn almost immediately after she was done healing them. After some time though, her vision started getting hazy, a sign that she was running low on energy. She was about to point this out to her Tamer when he spoke up.

"Oh and if you are worried about running out of energy, have no fear." Naruto said as he snapped his finger and a red aura flared into life around him. "With me around, you'll never run out of energy." Even though his face could not be seen, it was obvious that he was smirking from the smugness in his voice.

* * *

They continued in this manner for hours, with Fumiko getting stronger every second. Naruto was pleased at this. Unfortunately, this was a training technique that could only work with Fumiko. While it might be possible for Fumiko to heal another Pokegirl while they were working out, Fumiko could not replenish their physical energy, which meant that the exercise would still be short-lived in the end.

He could not even use this training method, only a modified version of it. He could perhaps heal some wounds, but never something as delicate as knitting muscles back, especially not when under the stress of gravity seals. Therefore, what he had done was channeling Kyuubi's chakra continuously throughout his body back, allowing the Youki to hasten the rebuilding of his muscles.

Forming another hand seal, Naruto released the gravity seal on Fumiko, causing her to suddenly shoot into the air due to the force that she had been exerting. Of course, what goes must come down. Fumiko was no exception to this rule. She was about to reunite with the ground painfully again when Naruto caught her in her arms. She flushed once more at the close contact. Naruto's hands were dangerously close to her posterior and she could not muffle the squeak that emerged from her mouth when Naruto tightened his grip on her to prevent her from dropping onto the ground.

When she regained her composure though, she remembered the question that she had wanted to ask her Tamer. "Why did you stop the training? With the continuous energy that you were giving me, we could have lasted all the way to the morning." Fumiko asked.

"My chakra can indeed replenish your physical energy. However, it cannot replenish your mental energy. To be battle-fit, there must be a balance of mental and physical energy. God knows, I've learnt that lesson in a very hard way. In addition, at the rate that I was channeling chakra into you, you were going to burn out sooner or later. You might be made to take more of my Youki but you are not immune to it. Hell, even I am no immune to it."

Naruto then started to walk up the stairs, cradling the Shrine Priestess protectively in his arms. "You'll feel extremely sore tomorrow. It won't be from your body, but from your chakra coils so I recommend a lot of rest. You have done very well tonight." Naruto said. By now, they were already in the room that Naruto had set aside for his new Pokegirl. Placing her on the bed gently, he tucked her in and pecked her on the forehead.

"Good night, Fumiko." Naruto whispered as he left the room quietly. Moments later, Fumiko fell asleep with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest, a content smile on her face.

* * *

When Fumiko woke up the next morning, it was as Naruto had predicted, except much, much worse. Her tamer really had a propensity for understating matters. He had said that she would be a little sore. Right now, she felt as though someone had stuck embers under her skin. Her whole body was burning up and there was nothing that she could do.

In addition to that, her head felt heavy and it was like she was moving through a swamp. She yawned widely as she sat down at the dinner table and waited for Naruto to serve them their breakfast.

The Pokegirls present grinned at the Shrine Priestess' state. They had all been through what she had been through and it delighted them to no end watching the newbie struggle through the hell that Naruto called training.

"Oh look. She survived!" Yuffie laughed as she dug into the breakfast that one of Naruto's clones had laid down in front of her.

"Aye, a true miracle it is, considering how happy Naruto was last night. There _are_ miracles in this world." Vinslet stated with an air of wonder, causing the girls to crack up once more.

"Oh just shut up would you?" Fumiko snapped, still grumpy from the lack of sleep and the fact that her Harem sisters did not see fit to warn her of what was to come. "Fine comrades the lots of you are, not even giving me a warning."

"Now, how could you say that?" Rylai said as she put her hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt by Fumiko's words. "As an Alpha, it is my duty to ensure the psychological well-being of my Harem sisters as well. How could I bear to shatter the hope and happiness that you had?"

As if on cue, Vinslet and Yuffie stood up and pranced around the room. "Oh Kyuubi-sama!" They simpered in a mock imitation of Fumiko. The Shrine Priestess bowed her head, her cheeks flushed with shame. It seemed like she would never be able to live this down.

Someone patted her on the back then and she looked up to see the Samurai speaking to her. "Do not worry about them. This is just their way of welcoming you."

Fumiko nodded in understanding. "I know, but it still does not make it any less embarrassing." Fumiko said as she gestured at Yuffie who had used a Henge to turn into Naruto and was ordering Vinslet (who was under a Genjutsu to look like Fumiko) to spank her own ass. Vinslet immediately, making sounds of pleasure which sent them into fits of laughter again.

"Ignore those idiots. Here, have some of this ham. It is rather good." Kireina said as she placed a slice of ham on Fumiko's plate. The Shrine Priestess decided right there and then that she liked the Samurai.

Fumiko glanced then at the Evangelion who was quietly eating her own meal. The blue-haired Pokegirl found Kidara to be extremely stoic, rarely speaking and even then, in very little words. However, despite her silence, she did not come across as being cold or snobbish. Rather, she had a dependant and reliable feel.

Sensing that she was being watched, Kidara looked up from her meal and saw Fumiko looking at her. Kidara nodded at the Shrine Priestess and smiled briefly, her way of showing her support. Fumiko smiled and ducked her head in thanks, grateful for the support. It would be tough making through this alone, she thought, as she watched Yuffie make a particularly crude joke at her expense.

* * *

After they were done with breakfast, the group gathered at the gates of the shrine and bade farewell to the Shrine Maidens who had been such hospitable hosts. Once they were far enough from the shrine, Naruto released Kidara from her Pokeball, after which Vinslet cast her invisibility jutsu once more. Fumiko summoned Vanesse again and then they were good to go.

As Fumiko moved to mount Vanesse, the Rapitaur noticed the exhaustion that her summoner was displaying. Worried about the Shrine Priestess, Vanesse questioned Fumiko as to the reasons of her current exhaustion.

"I was up all night." Fumiko said as she leapt up onto her summoned Pokegirl's back.

"Oh? You sure work fast." Vanesse replied as she sprinted off after the human and his Pokegirl. Anything less than a sprint and she would not even be able to see the dust cloud from that they left behind form their speed. Fumiko simply blinked uncomprehendingly at Vanesse's statement until she finally understood the Rapitaur's innuendo.

"I do not think of him like that!" Fumiko protested as her cheeks grew hot.

"Oh? I never would have thought of it with the way you constantly moon over him." Vanesse teased. That statement set the Shrine Priestess thinking. Had she truly been that obvious?

"Hey Vanesse, can you keep a secret?" The Rapitaur blinked slightly at that. What secret did the Shrine Priestess have that was so confidential, and yet so huge that she just had to tell someone? She had to admit, she was piqued.

"Of course I can. How long have you known me for?"

"Okay, here goes. That masked Tamer is actually Kyuubi-sama!" Fumiko said.

'_Kyuubi…why did that sound so familiar?'_ Vanesse wondered as she scratched her had. After some thought, she finally remembered where she had that before and stopped suddenly in the middle of her sprint, causing Fumiko to nearly fall over from where she was seated.

"Wait a minute. Kyuubi… as in the god that you serve?" Vanesse asked incredulously. Fumiko simply nodded. "Now do you see why I follow him and why it has to be kept a secret?"

This time it was the Rapitaur's turn to nod as she continued her sprint that she had stopped out of shock. All throughout the journey though, all she could think was, _'Wow…a god, a real god…'

* * *

_That night, they rested in Naruto's house once more seeing as they had not arrived at their location. The shrines were located at the furthest corners of the continent, thus making travel extremely hard. They had to cross rivers, forests, mountains and many other obstacles just to get from one shrine to another. Their next destination was the shrine in the south, Suzaku's shrine. Naruto planned to proceed in a clockwise manner, ending with Genbu's shrine and then proceeding to the hill where Susanoo was reputed to have killed the Yamata no Orochi.

During dinner, Naruto finally took off his mask, allowing Fumiko to see his face for the first time. He had a mane of unruly blonde hair which strangely complimented his azure blue eyes. For some reason, when he took off his mask, his eyes seemed brighter, livelier. A playful grin presented itself in between strange whiskers marks.

Naruto noticed that she was looking at him strangely. "Ah, right. This is the first time that you have seen me unmasked. Well, drink in the sights of this gift from heaven!" Naruto declared before he was smacked by Rylai for being too noisy. Dinner that night was exceptionally rowdy, with Naruto constantly cracking jokes and engaging everyone in a conversation. It was a total contrast to the Naruto that the Shrine Priestess had been used to seeing. It was like he was a totally different person when he had his mask on.

* * *

After dinner, it was time for Fumiko's training to resume. They returned once more to training with the gravity seals. Naruto refused to go on to anything else until his Pokegirl was 'in shape', a sentiment that Fumiko was highly opposed to, seeing as it implied that she was out of shape. That night, Fumiko managed to stand up fully and even managed to walk around slightly, even though it was extremely tough on her. Naruto could not be any prouder. His new training method had worked far beyond his expectations.

It was for this reason that Naruto started his own version of a victory dance. There was a cloud of smoke, after which several of his clones appeared in a clothed version of his Oiroke no Jutsu. They held pom-poms in their hands and started dancing and chanting while Naruto stood in the middle of the room in a totally ridiculous room.

"Who's the man?" he cried out while he thrust one his of arms in the air.

"Naruto's the man! He's so smart, he's so cool, he'll leave you in your poo!" the clones chanted as they danced.

Naruto froze in the middle of his dance, and looked at his clones. "Leave you in your poo?" He questioned.

His clones just shrugged in return. "Couldn't find anything else to rhyme with."

"Oh well." Naruto said, pretending he had never heard his clones say such a stupid thing. He swept his Pokegirl up in his arms then, and proceeded to twirl her around despite her protests.

"Oh come on, lighten up a little!" He laughed as he tossed her up into the air and caught her when she dropped back down.

Fumiko eventually relented, going along with her god's wackiness. She had truly gotten herself mixed with a bunch of crazy whackos. However, she would not trade this for anything in the world. Laughing along with her god, Fumiko felt the warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest return.

* * *

The next morning, they set off early again, with Naruto in high spirits. It had felt extremely good to just let loose once in a while. He had been so tense recently with all of the events that he had never taken the time to relax. Now that he had done so, he felt a lot better.

Fumiko was also in high spirits that morning, with a smile constantly on her face. When Vanesse asked her why she was so happy, the Shrine Priestess related the events that had happened the previous night.

"Well, for my point of view, it seems like you are rather taken by this Tamer, Kyuubi or not." Vanesse teased.

"I already told you, he's my god. There is no way I can feel that way for him, ever." Fumiko replied tiredly. Her summon had been teasing her constantly about behaving like a young girl in love. There was just no way for her to fall in love with Naruto. He was her god. Nothing more, nothing less. That should have settled matters but for some reason, Fumiko felt a strange unease, as though her conscience was nagging at her about something.

* * *

At the base of the mountain where the shrine of Suzaku was located, Naruto saw teams of Tamers with Pokegirls that he had never seen before hauling carts of hewn timber up the mountain.

The Pokegirls, just like Vanesse, were human from the torso up, but from the waist down, possessed legs that looked akin to a horse's. Their skin was grey, with black hair and they were extremely big. Curious as to what these Pokegirls were and why they were hauling wood up the mountain, Naruto approached one of the Tamers while he flipped his Pokedex open and scanned the Pokegirl.

**RHYNODAME, the Rhino Pokegirl **

**Type**: Centauroid, nonhumanoid**  
Element**: Rock**  
Frequency**: Rare**  
Diet**: vegetarian**  
Role**: construction, hauling**  
Libido**: Low**  
Strong Vs**: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock**  
Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water**  
Attacks**: Body Slam, Crushing Punch, Horny Attack, Quake, Rock Throw, Stomp**  
Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x14), Extreme high density (x10), armored skin, altered digestive system, reinforced musculoskeletal system, low feral**  
Evolves**: None**  
Evolves From**: Rhynowhore (normal)

_Rhynodames are large centauroid Pokégirls, standing on average at least 9ft tall with thick muscular bodies. They have grey skin, black hair and speak in deep gravelly voices. They also have a thick, sharp horn growing out of their foreheads pointing upwards. _

_In a charge a Rhynodame will bend down to bring this horn level to the ground. _

_Since unlike other centauroid Pokégirls they are not metamorphs, and thus lack a humanoid taming form most Rhynodames don't wear clothing, although some, mostly threshold cases, wear a T-shirt over their humanoid torsos to cover their small breasts. _

_However many tamers fit their Rhynodames with sturdy harnesses to which packs can be attached, and also in many cases to allow them to tow carts and other vehicles. _

_Rhynodames are very difficult to tame since their thick skin means that they have a very limited sense of touch. This combined with the difficulties that their centauroid form produce means that most tamers resort to toys rather than the personal approach when taming a Rhynodame, at least after their initial taming. Even if a tamer is prepared to personally tame a Rhynodame, special equipment is necessary not only because of her centauroid form but also because her great strength can make a fatal taming accident a possibility. _

_Rhynodames are very strong, being able to easily lift even a full grown Snorlass over their heads, but they are slow and thus have great difficulty in fighting a fast Pokegirl. In combat they use the horns on their foreheads to deliver devastating attacks, since even though they are not fast their great mass means that in a charge their horns can easily penetrate armor plating. This combined with strikes from the sturdy hooves on the end of their legs means that a Rhynodame could easily destroy a tank in combat. _

_However Rhynodames were not created by Sukebe with combat as their primary role, their ability to haul heavy loads saw them used as the logistics corps for the Pokegirl armies. They have continued this role into the modern era with many Rhynodames being used to haul the carts and barges which provide the main means of transporting most goods around local areas. They are also popular on farms where they are used to haul farm equipment around and in the construction industry where their great strength is an asset. _

_Rhynodames have a low feral state in which they lose the ability to speak and become passive and easily led. This has resulted in some owners of Rhynodames allowing them to go feral rather than going through the trouble of taming them, since they are still capable of hauling carts, ploughs and other machinery in their feral state. In the wild feral Rhynodames are loners and much less dangerous than Rhynowhores, although they will still fight back if they are attacked. _

_Threshold Rhynodames are very rare and aside from the normal psychological problems that most threshold Pokégirls go through, they also have great difficulty in adapting to the great differences in their new body.

* * *

_The Tamer was naturally shocked when Naruto seemingly popped out of nowhere and greeted him casually. However, he calmed down when he learnt that Naruto had been under an illusion cast by his Pokegirl and not some kind of evil spirit wandering the lands.

Naruto had to roll his eyes at that. What kind of ghost popped up in the middle of the day anyway? Some people's stupidity amazed him to no end. He did learn in the end, though, that these Tamers had been hired by the Shrine Maidens tending the shrine of Suzaku. Apparently, the Legendary Pokegirl had once landed in the nearby vicinity, torching the nearby area due to the huge amount of heat that she gave off.

A shrine had then been built here, centered on Moltits' flames. Therefore, these Tamers lugged wood up to the shrine everyday so as to feed Moltits' flames ensuring that it would never be extinguished. Naruto was naturally intrigued by this. He supposed that the people could have easily mistaken Moltits for Suzaku back then. However, he had no doubt that a real Suzaku existed, just like how he met Seiryuu at the end of the trials. He wondered then why Suzaku deigned to reside in a shrine that was centered on something that did not belong to it.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders then. He would find out later when he met Suzaku. After all, he was pretty confident of passing the trial. He might struggle, but it was highly unlikely that he would actually fail. Naruto then offered to accompany the Tamer that he had accosted, motioning discreetly behind his back for the rest of his companions to follow him. After all, seeing as he was a local, he probably knew the shortest way to reach Suzaku's shrine.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood in front of the tunnel that would lead him to Suzaku. Even though the tunnel was said to go on for quite a long distance, the heat was already so tremendous that he was sweating slightly. His Pokegirls had also felt the tremendous, as evidenced by the discomfort that they were showing.

"I think I'll stay out here." Yuffie as she backed away from the tunnel, sweat matting her body. "I doubt I will be much use in there with my fur trapping all the heat within my body."

'I'll go keep her company." Vinslet said quickly, following after the Kunimitsu. Always eager to escape unnecessary hard work or sweat, the Vampire had come up with an excuse almost immediately. Even the sun was better than that accursed heat.

Naruto turned to his Alpha then. "I think it would be better for you to stay out here as well. Your body is not made for this kind of climate." Rylai wanted to protest, but knew that what Naruto said was true. Being an Ice-Type Pokegirl, she was able to endure some heat, but never the burning inferno that the tunnel was.

"Well then, it looks like only the four of us are left." Naruto said, gesturing at himself, Kireina, Fumiko and Kidara.

"Let us set off then!" With that, the four of them entered the tunnels.

* * *

After walking for about fifteen minutes, the heat began to get unbearable. They had already perspired so much that it seemed like they had recently jumped into a body of water. Their clothes were totally soaked and stuck to their skin unbearably. However, they pushed aside their discomfort and continued on their hike.

Another fifteen minutes and they were beginning to get parched. It seemed as though the heat had sucked any moisture out from the air, leaving only hot air that burned their throats when they breathed in. It was then that Naruto called for a water break. The cool water that Naruto kept sealed felt extremely good as the group hydrated themselves before they pushed on.

They continued travelling and soon it became so hot that they could feel the heat on the floor even through the thick soles and seals that their footwear possessed. Blisters formed on their skin and popped. Naruto then decided to return his Pokegirls to their Pokeballs. They did not have a healing factor like he did. Besides, he could create a thin chakra covering around his skin to insulate the heat a little. His Pokegirls could not.

After that seemed like an eternity of torture, the tunnel came to an end and Naruto was presented with a sight that caused him to widen his eyes in shock. Before him was a gigantic chamber that was filled with white-hot flames. They covered the room entirely, even reaching up to the ceiling of the chamber, rendering an aerial approach impossible. At the corners of the ceiling were metallic chutes that pointed downwards. Naruto deduced that the chutes were what delivered the timber to feed the flames. Right in the centre of the room was a statue of a phoenix, which Naruto supposed was the place where he was supposed to reach.

The problem was; how the hell could cross this sea of flames? After some though, Naruto decided to see if he could extinguish the flames using a water jutsu. For this though, Naruto decided he would have to use hand seals to provide the control while he concentrated on pouring in power.

As he flipped through the seals with ease, Naruto was surprised by how hard it was to form the jutsu. It was like Moltits' flames had totally dried up the surrounding area, leaving barely any moisture in the air for him to manipulate. In the end, he was forced to use water-natured chakra to substitute as water.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha! (Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Waves!)" A torrent of water was spewed out of Naruto's mouth as he tried to clear a path for himself. However, to his utter dismay and surprise, the water evaporated before it had even touched the flames. Naruto was totally taken aback by that. This was the true power of a Legendary Pokegirl. Naruto thought back to the fight with Infernus. Her flames were like a candle's in comparison to the flames that he was facing now.

Naruto snorted. It seemed like despite all of their technology, Team Trauma's clones were a pale imitation of the real thing. While he was glad that Team Trauma had not managed to fully harness a Legendary's powers, it still did not solve the dilemma before him. If water, the element that was fire's weakness, could not help him, what could?

Naruto struggled to think of a solution. However, the heat was affecting him too much, causing him to be unable to concentrate. This was almost as powerful as the Amateratsu technique used only by wielders of the Mangekyou Sharingan!

Wait a minute…The word 'Amateratsu' had triggered a memory of Naruto's. His mind flashed to his final encounter with Madara, where the founder of the Uchiha clan had attempted to stall them through the use of Amateratsu. He had managed to get through the flames then using the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. This would hopefully work for him.

Naruto bent down, right foot in front of his left while his body was turned slightly to his left. His right hand gripped the hilt of the sword and when he was ready, surged forward, his sword just a blur of silver light. Naruto grinned as the flames before him split, creating a small path for him. However, before he could take advantage of that small window of time, the flames had converged once more, turning back into an impenetrable wall of flame.

Naruto was stumped by this. It was as though it was impossible to create a safe path through the flames. Did Suzaku truly want him to just walk into the flames? Naruto doubted it. The trials were supposed to be difficult, not suicidal! Just now, he managed to create a path for himself, no matter how short the length of time was. The problem now was to keep the path open and prevent the flames from converging again.

After some though, Naruto thought of a possible method for him to get pass the flames. It would take everything he had and maybe even more but he would not know till he tried. With a snap of his fingers, two Kage Bunshins appeared next to him.

At a nod from him, the Kage Bunshin on his left got into the beginning stance for the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. The Kage Bunshin on his right then activated the Jikoku no Shintai (Instant movement). His body turned yellow as lighting surged through his body, a few stray streams dancing on his skin. The real Naruto then began to infuse his chakra into the air around him, gaining absolute control of the wind element.

When he has done, Naruto nodded once more, signaling for the Kage Bunshin on his left to initiate the plan that he had concocted. The Kage Bunshin immediately unleashed the Ougi of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, causing the flames to be split once more. The real Naruto then thrust his arms forward, sending the wind that he controlled rushing down the path that his Kage Bunshin had created.

The flames started to converge once more but Naruto was having none of that. He twisted his hands such that the backs of his hands were facing each other, as though he was about to pry something about. Naruto grunted in exertion as he wrenched his hands apart, causing the wind that he controlled to follow his actions, pushing the flames back.

"Go!" Naruto shouted at the last clone now that he had succeeded in keeping the path open. The Kage Bunshin spared a nod and then shot down the temporary path straight towards the statue of the phoenix.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the flames resisting him, trying to close off the path. Red bled into his pupils while they turned slit. A red aura flickered into life around Naruto. The masked Tamer let out a guttural roar then as he thrust his arms out to either side of himself. The flames were in turn pushed to the edge of the chamber. He grinned savagely under his mask. There _was_ a reason why he his nickname had consisted of Uzumaki of all things.

* * *

In the meantime, the clone had arrived at the statue but was unable to find any gem reminiscent of the sapphire that he had gotten from Seiryuu's trial. After a brief moment of thought, the clone remembered the legends of the phoenix. According to the legends, a phoenix was supposed to be reborn from the ashes in which it had made its nest. He supposed then that the gem was probably hidden somewhere under the statue of the phoenix.

Not knowing how long the original could keep up with his chakra-taxing task, the clone decided to ignore all risks and formed a Rasengan in his hand which he used to blow up the podium that the phoenix was perched on.

Naruto's copy grinned as he spied a giant ruby nestled among the debris of the podium. Reaching forward, the clone made to pick the ruby up when his hand was suddenly gripped by something. Looking up, he saw the statue of the phoenix looking down at it, with burning red rubies for eyes.

"**Well, well."** Suzaku said as it looked down on the human that it had caught.

"**I never thought that there would be someone who could pass through by actually splitting the flames."** It said as it chuckled out loud, apparently amused by the idea.

The clone was confused by the god's words. "Do you mean to say that there was another method of passing the trial?"

"**Of course. You were meant to simply walk through the flames."** The phoenix replied.

Naruto's jaws opened so wide that his chin actually touched the ground. "WHAT?"

The phoenix laughed then, a deep rumbling noise that shook the whole cavern.

"**The flames were there not to actually you, but to burn away the darkness within you. It would hurt, seeing as a part of your soul would be seared away. That would then be your rebirth, to be reborn into a new being with less darkness within you."** The phoenix paused then. "**However, you have managed to get your hands on the ruby, even though you did not do it in the orthodox manner. According to the rules, you pass."**

The clone sighed in relief. He had been worried that they had failed the trial and might have to re-do it. He looked up then as the phoenix grinned and spoke to him. **"I know that you are doing this as a task set by Rod. Perform well, we will be watching over your fight. It will be one that is sure to be remembered for centuries."**

The clone nodded and sped off back towards the original, the ruby grasped tightly in his arms.

* * *

After Naruto had sealed the ruby into one of his many seals, he released his control over the wind and slumped down to the ground in exhaustion. He never wanted to do that again. Dismissing the clone, he went through the memories of the clone and went perfectly still when he went over Suzaku's speech.

He remained in that position for five minutes, unable to believe what he had missed. When his brain had finally rebooted from the shock, he shook his ruefully as he stood up. It seemed like he still had not fully learnt his lesson from Seiryuu's trials.

* * *

Naruto decided to stay the night in Suzaku's shrine. Once again, once he had entered the shrine of a god, the feeling of being watched had immediately disappeared, allowing him to unveil his abilities with no worry of being spied on.

Training resumed once more that night. Although Fumiko did not know it, Naruto's other Pokegirls were busy training as well. They had seen how fast Fumiko's training had been advancing and started feeling guilty for slacking all this while. In addition, there was no way they could let a 'newbie' show them up so quickly.

Fumiko was currently doing sprints from one corner of the room to another to aid in her maneuverability as well as her speed. As she continued in her exercise, she noticed Naruto crouched in one corner scribbling on paper with ink and brush again. Curious as to what he was doing, she peeked over his shoulder and saw an indecipherable mess of lines, circles and god knows what else.

"What is that?" Fumiko asked.

"Oh this? I am trying to reinforce the seals for the barriers around the house." Naruto then started going through the basic of sealing while he kept drawing up new designs.

"This design in the center is made to 'protect'. However, just the word 'protect' alone is very vague and makes the seal weak. That is why I need to add more seals to specify 'what' to protect." Naruto pointed at several seals. After that, he pointed at another seal which overlapped the previous seals that he had talked about.

"This seal denotes how long the overall design is supposed to last. Normally, the lifespan of a seal depends on how much chakra you pump into it at the designing stage. However, I modified the seal to live 'as long it has energy.'"

Naruto then gestured towards another seal that overlapped the 'life seal'. "I said that I modified it to live as long it has energy. However, that would be rather risky seeing as I cannot pump in an infinite amount of chakra to allow it to live forever. Therefore, this seal sets the design to 'draw energy from another source'."

Naruto moved his finger to point at the seal beside it. This one looked familiar to Fumiko. "Now this seal tells the 'energy link' 'where' to draw energy from. Because it is a one-word command just like the 'what' command, both designs look very similar."

Naruto then pointed at another complicated mess. "In essence, this tells the seal how to draw energy from my main power seal in the house." By now, Fumiko's head was spinning with all of the complicated details. She had heard of Shrine Priestesses that had delved into sealing but had chosen to focus on perfecting her summoning. She never knew sealing was this difficult.

She would be lying though if she said that she was not interested. From what she had gleaned from Naruto's explanations, if done properly, seals could do almost anything!

"Neh, Kyuubi-sama. Could you teach me Fuinjutsu as well?" Fumiko asked.

"Of course I could!" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned broadly. He had been trying for ages to make his Pokegirls interested in sealing but they had been put off the moment they saw how mentally taxing it was. They claimed that their bodies were tortured enough and they did not need additional mental torture.

Naruto sniffed. _'They do not know what they are missing out on.'_ Naruto thought as he proceeded to teach his newest Pokegirl the intricacies of Fuinjutsu. "Now this is a 'destroy' command and this is a 'contain' command." The lesson continued well into the night, with Fumiko working out while absorbing Fuinjutsu knowledge at the same time.

* * *

The next night, Fumiko had been about to approach Naruto for more lessons on Fuinjutsu as well as using him as a battery to help further her training. However, she had not even stood up fully from her seat before the blonde was suddenly whisked away by the FrostWyrm.

"Sorry Fumiko, but you've had him long enough. The dry spell has been way too long for me." Rylai said as she looked apologetically over her shoulder, leaving Fumiko speechless while her face burned bright red at the implications.

Fumiko sighed as she made her way to her usual training room. For some reason that she could not decipher, she felt strangely desolate and empty within her. Why did she feel this way? She already knew before joining that her god's other Pokegirls would have higher priority than her, seeing as they had been through thick and thin with him.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such useless thoughts, Fumiko decided to practice the few basic commands that Naruto had thought her the previous day. She wanted to make sure that she could draw one instinctively and instantaneously without having to refer to the basic guide that Naruto had compiled for her.

After an hour of hard work, Fumiko finally managed to complete a 'basic' exploding tag. Of course, Naruto's idea of basic was extremely skewed. Where normal exploding seals simply had the command 'explode' and a 'timer seal' joined together, Naruto wanted to reinforce the tag, adding in a 'how' command after which many other seals were needed to detail how the tag was supposed to explode. The tag could explode normally, simply doing an area of effect damage, or it could have staggered explosions, causing several explosions with each explosion consuming a smaller seal and lesser chakra. Alternatively, she could focus all the explosive energy to erupt in only one direction.

This time, she had created a 'focus fire' exploding tag. Setting it on the wall of the room, Fumiko directed the tag towards several training dummies. Stepping back so that she was at a safe distance from the blast radius, Fumiko channeled the energy within her that Naruto had termed as chakra.

She grinned happily as the seal worked perfectly, demolishing the training dummies in an instant. She was about to start work on another seal that Naruto had taught her when someone suddenly spoke up from behind her.

"Good job, Fumiko."

The Shrine Priestess spun around, her mouth opening in surprise as she was met with the sight of her Tamer. "Kyuubi-sama? Weren't you uhh…doing… you know, being busy with Rylai?" She stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought as her mind kept flashing to images of Naruto being totally naked.

"Well, the real 'me' is, at least. Unfortunately, the 'me' you're seeing now is just a Kage Bunshin. I couldn't just leave you alone. I might not be able to help you as much with your physical training today. However, I can still help you with Fuinjutsu. Besides, with the gravity seals on, just sleeping would be training your muscles, although at a slower pace. So, shall we proceed?"

Fumiko nodded eagerly, happy that even Naruto was undoubtedly getting in on some good action; he still spared enough consideration to create a Kage Bunshin for her.

* * *

The group arrived at Byakko's shrine the next day. Thankfully, it was, for once, not located on a mountain. Naruto had to shake his head at the tendency for people to build shrines on mountains. Didn't they know how much additional time it took to climb a mountain while keeping their cover as 'normal people' on?

It seemed like Naruto had been expected though, as the shrine maiden led him to the basement under the shrine, where Naruto was met with a wall of steel.

Seeing Naruto's uncomprehending look, the Shrine Maiden proceeded to explain the details' of Byakko's trial.

"Byakko-sama is represented by the white tiger, a symbol of strength. In addition to that, he is aligned with the element of 'metal'. Therefore, before you is a thick wall of pure titanium that goes on for a very long distance. At the other end of the wall, Byakko-sama will be waiting for you. Your goal is to destroy the wall and proceed forward. That is all."

The Shrine Maiden then started to head back towards the exit of the basement, probably to continue with her previous duties. However, Naruto stopped her as he had a question that he had been dying to know.

"Hey, Rod completed this trial before, right?"

The Shrine Maiden nodded in answer to Naruto's question.

"How long did he take to complete the trial then?" Naruto asked.

The Shrine Maiden in turn held up five fingers.

"So, five hours huh. Well, this should not take that long then." Naruto said as he prepared himself to demolish the wall before him. However, he stopped when the Shrine Maiden shook her head.

"He did not take five hours. He took five whole weeks." She smirked then, her first show of emotion. "With such simplicity in concept, do you truly think that Byakko-sama would make things even easier for the one undergoing the trial?"

She headed for the stairs then, but not before throwing a parting remark at Naruto and his Pokegirls. "But don't worry; food will be provided so you can concentrate on the trial." Naruto could not hold back his snarl then. The last comment was obviously a jab at him thinking that the trial would not last that long.

"I'll show her…" he muttered as he thought about his plan of action. He would obviously have to pace himself, not knowing how thick the damn wall in front of him was. Therefore, any instant explosion jutsus were out of question. He felt disappointment welling up within him. He had been dying to try out his Gokouseitan'i no Chouwa (Harmony of the Five Elements).

Naruto then went over the jutsus in his mind that were effective in destroying things and could be churned out continuously. He had his Katon jutsus which could melt the metal, his Raiton jutsus that would just destroy anything and his wind jutsus that could shred the metal into itty bits. Or he could use a Rasengan and use to grind the wall into dust.

Naruto scratched his head at his dilemma. So many choices, which one to pick? After some time, he decided to eliminate Katon and Raiton jutsus. He might use them efficiently, but he was just not as in tune with them as with his wind jutsus and the Rasengan, which had sort of become his trademark. That left him the choices of his wind jutsus and the Rasengan.

He debated momentarily the idea of using the Rasenshuriken but tossed that idea aside. It took too much energy to avoid being mutilated by his own creation. While he had a lot of chakra, he did not have an infinite amount of chakra and he wished to rely on his Youki as little as possible, aware of the adverse effects to his psyche.

Naruto decided in the end to go with his wind jutsus. Thrusting out his arms, the wall in front of him was suddenly filled with a large hole. Moving forward, Naruto continued to mow down the wall with the use of his wind.

An hour later, Naruto was still continuing to mow down the wall and the blonde shinobi was getting extremely irritated. "How the hell do they create so much space to just dump a block of metal anyway? There is no way there can be this much space beneath the shrine!" Naruto ranted, conveniently forgetting the fact that he had done the same with his own portable home.

Three hours after he had begun the trial, Naruto was still moving down the path that he had created. It was getting extremely tiring to keep his chakra flowing out endlessly. He estimated that about three-quarters of his natural chakra had been used, Youki not withstanding.

Two hours later, making it five hours after he had begun the trial, Naruto was on the last dregs of his chakra. He cursed then as the end was still nowhere in sight even though he had expended almost all of his chakra. Unwilling to give up just yet, Naruto channeled a little of his Youki to bolster his flagging chakra reserves.

More time passed, and still the end seemed to elude Naruto. The little Youki that he had been channeling had been gradually increasing, up till the point where he now had one ephemeral tail floating behind him. Naruto stopped in his tracks then, panting heavily as the tail behind him faded out and disappeared totally. He had been extremely close to pulling out two-tail's worth of chakra, which was when the effect on his mind and instinct would be more obvious.

He decided to not risk it just for a trial like this. "Sorry girls but I have to take a break for some time." He said as she smiled apologetically at them.

"Well then, it seems like it's our turn to shine!" Yuffie declared as she moved to stand in front of her Tamer.

"Don't forget that the trial is meant to be taken by the Tamer _and_ his Pokegirls. You just rest and recover your chakra while we do the rest." Yuffie said while she concentrated on mixing the wind and fire chakra within her body, flipping through the required hand seals for her jutsu to work.

"Here goes. Goukaton: Karyuu no Houkou! (Grand flame release: Roar of the salamander!) A gout of white flames surged from her lips, melting the titanium in front of them easily. Yuffie kept it going while moving forward, continuously pumping chakra into her jutsu to keep the flame going.

However, her chakra reserves were far from as huge as Naruto's. As a result, she could not sustain her jutsu for longer than half an hour, and even that was pushing her to the edge of chakra exhaustion.

Rylai took over next, transforming into her dragon form. Opening her maw, Rylai charged up a Hyper Beam that went on for miles. While she was recharging her Hyper Beam, Kireina took over, using the Zantetsuken part of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu to dice up the walls, creating a path for the group. When Rylai was done charging up, Kireina would leap up to the FrostWyrm's head, taking a minor break and then returning to her task when the Alpha started charging her attack again.

Rylai eventually tired out and Kidara took over her position as the powerhouse burrower. One charge of her Ominous Blast took out kilometers of titanium wall easily. Kireina soon began to tire and Vinslet took her place. The Vampire activated her Mugengan and called into existence lasers that seared away the titanium wall while Kidara continued charging up her Ominous Blasts.

Unfortunately, even Legendary Pokegirls tire out eventually and Kidara was no exception. She had to stop after some time lest she drop herself into a coma. Vinslet followed soon after.

Naruto checked his watch then. A total of ten hours had passed since they had started the trial, and a total of five hours had passed since he had started resting. He figured that even if he was still not up to his full capabilities, he should be able to last another two hours or so. By now, Naruto was gauging their progress by time and not by distance. They had covered so much distance that Naruto had lost track hours ago.

Ordering his Pokegirls to stand behind him, Naruto was about to start mowing through the walls again when Fumiko spoke up.

"Ano…Kyuubi-sama, I think I can help with this, if you have two bunches of bananas." The Shrine Priestess said, causing everyone's eyebrows to rise at her strange request. Naruto simply went along, unperturbed by her request. He had once requested ramen to be his mission pay, so asking for a bunch of bananas was not that far off.

After running through numerous seals, Naruto finally found two bunches of bananas that he handed to Fumiko. The Shrine Priestess nodded and thanked him before she set the bananas on the floor. She then bit her thumb hard enough for it to bleed and flipped through numerous hand seals, slamming her hands on the ground when she was done. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Belias! (Summoning Technique: Belias!) Fumiko cried out as a strange-looking Pokegirl emerged from the cloud of smoke.

She looked like a primate, with light tan fur. She also had fiery red hair but the most noticeable fact about her was that she possessed two heads. Picking up the bananas, Fumiko handed a bunch of bananas to each head. When the primate was done with her meal, her two heads turned towards Fumiko and smiled brightly at her.

"We thank you for the nice bananas!"

"What do you require of us?"

"We will be glad to serve."

Naruto's Pokegirls were having a hard time turning their heads fast enough every time the Pokegirl spoke. The two heads' sentences flowed so smoothly that it seemed as though there was only one head speaking.

Fumiko bowed low to her summon. "I require this wall in front of us to be melted away so that we may proceed. Can you aid us in our endeavor?"

"Why of course!"

"It is our pleasure"

Belias held one of her arms to the side just as a long copper priestess staff rose out from the ground. When it had fully emerged from the ground, the primate Pokegirl grasped it tightly and spun it around her before she leveled it at the wall in front of them causing gout of flames to spew forth, melting the titanium instantly.

While the Pokegirl was helping them with their work, Naruto scanned the primate, finding her to be an Esper.

**ESPER, the Aeon Pokegirl **

**Type**: varies**  
****Element**: Magic/varies**  
****Frequency**: Very Rare (All Leagues)**  
****Diet**: varies**  
****Role**: varies**  
****Libido**: varies**  
****Strong Vs**: varies**  
****Weak Vs**: varies**  
****Attacks**: varies**  
****Enhancements**: varies**  
****Evolves**: None**  
****Evolves From**: None

_Espers were supposed to be Sukebe's ultimate weapon, seconded only by the Legendaries. Thirteen were created at first, each one of a different elemental type, some differing from the normal Pokegirl classifications. But for some reason, they rebelled against Sukebe's forces and left for another dimension near the end of the War. They left no trace behind, no means of following them to wherever it was they had gone. _

_They were thought to be lost at first, but a few years later, a powerful Pokegirl was seen speaking to a Shrine Maiden. Shrine Maiden's Tamer, a young man named Incaros, scanned the Pokegirl, which registered as an Esper. Soon after, the Esper appeared again, summoned by the Shrine Maiden via the contract that she had made with her. This was the first recorded instance of a Shrine Maiden's summoning ability. _

_Espers are among the most chaotically arrayed Pokegirl types ever, capable of having nearly any elemental type possible. (There was even one rather ridiculous incidence of an Esper whose magical powers were based entirely on food.) Very few Espers have been recorded as being native to this dimension throughout history, those that remain being mistaken constantly for other Pokegirl types. Fewer still have occurred through threshold, no more than 1% of all Espers occurring from it. Some Espers have been known to take advantage of this fact, acting in a manner similar to Farfuck'ds, pretending to be delusional to hide their identities. _

_No one knows if Espers will return en masse to Earth one day, as they left on very bad terms with their fellow Pokégirls. There is a growing belief that they may return to Earth one day, should Parity become a reality.

* * *

_Not satisfied with just this much information, Naruto delved deeper into the world government's vault of information, eventually finding out the information that he had been looking for.

_**Name**__: Belias_

_**Pokegirl**__** Species**__: Esper_

_**Element**__: Fire_

_**Four Main Attacks**__: Napalm, Flamethrower, Flame Scythe, Hellfire_

_**Pre-Requisites For Summoning**__: Perform a silly-looking dance within a ring of fire. The steps are listed on a scroll that is available at most shrines where summoning is taught. The dance lets Belias know that someone is interested in summoning her, and allows her to touch the aura of the person doing the dance, giving her a chance to read what kind of person they are…_

_**Summoning Fee**__: Two bunches of bananas. _

_**Distinguishing Marks**__: Like all Espers, their appearances vary wildly. Belias herself is a gray-skinned, primate-like __Pokegirl__ with bright red hair, light tan fur, thickly muscled legs, a long, prehensile tail, four arms, D-Cup breasts, and two heads, one mounted above the other. Her weapon of choice is a copper priestess staff. _

_**Summoning Warnings**__: Belias is friendly towards most everyone, but she is over-excitable and tends to shoot flames everywhere for no reason. Also, while her heads tend to be on the same page most of the time, they will sometimes disagree and Belias will start fighting herself. _

_**Background**__: Belias was the fourth Esper to awaken, and the first to awaken in the magic dimension where the majority of Espers live today. She quickly became famous amongst her sisters for her pleasant, cheerful nature. When Zodiark regained her ability to travel between the Esper realm and Earth, Belias was first in line to be taught the ability, as well as being one of the first ones to agree to be summoned. She likes having fun, and loves dancing. She will come without need of her fee to a summoner who has a Diva, Moogal, or Bardess in their harem so long as she gets to dance with them. _

_**Interesting Notes**__: Belias LOVES ice type Pokégirls. She considers 'warming' them to be an excellent challenge, with great rewards. _

_Hellfire is an attack exclusive to her, and is a combination Ground and Fire element attack. It involves slamming her staff down and creating a massive column of flame to entrap the opponent, launching him/her into the air. She then throws a pair of fireballs, turning the column into a massive, floating orb of heat and flame. She then tears up a chunk of ground and throws it at the orb of fire, shattering it and sending the opponent flying away.

* * *

_Now, this gave him information that allowed him to accurately gauge not only the Esper's power, but also the Shrine Priestess' power. After all, in other to summon a strong being, you had to be pretty strong yourself. Naruto made a mental note to get Fumiko to reveal all of the summoning contracts that she possessed. It would not do for him to not know his Pokegirl's full capability. In addition to that, he might be able to glean how the summoning contracts worked in this world and hopefully retain control of the frog contract. He had been busy with getting the Shrine Priestess physically ready, thus placing additional things like summoning on the back burner.

Belias lasted for around one and a half hours before she slumped onto to the floor, too weary to do anything else.

"We are sorry Fumiko, we must rest."

"We will be fit to continue in an hour or so."

Fumiko dismissed their worries, thanking them for all the help that the Pokegirl had provided for her and her companions.

"There is no need to wait." Naruto said as he moved forward and created a Kage Bunshin that picked the Esper up. "I am sufficiently recovered for us to return."

The masked Tamer glanced around, taking in the exhausted state of his Pokegirls. "It would be better for the lot of you to rest in your Pokeballs but I suppose you'll refuse to, hmm?" Naruto received nods and chuckles as reply to his question.

"Very well then. Stand back." With that, he swept his arms forward, instantly creating a path for them to continue on.

"Holy-"

"-hell"

That was all the Esper could say as she witnessed the power of her summoner's Tamer.

* * *

Three hours later, the group finally saw the end of the accursed walls. That made it a total of fourteen and a half hours since the group had begun the trial. They emerged into yet another chamber just like the one at Suzaku and Seiryuu's shrines. In the middle of the room was a statue of Byakko, with an emerald embedded in the middle of its forehead.

As per all the trials, the statue of the god in the shrine came to life, speaking to those that had passed its trial.

Its eyes twinkled brightly as it spoke to Naruto. "**Well, well. This has to be a record. No one has ever passed my trial is just half a day."**

"I try my best." Naruto said as he smirked cockily.

"**Before I hand over this emerald, I must ask you one last question. What is true power?"**

Naruto answered the question easily. After all, it had been drilled into him from the first that he had been a Genin. "True power is obtained only when you work together with others. If my Pokegirls and I had not worked together, we would have taken a much longer to reach you."

Byakko nodded. "**Your answer is satisfactory. This emerald is yours." **With that, the emerald detached itself from the tiger's head and floated down into Naruto's waiting arms. Naruto was about to turn and leave when he remembered something.

"Hey Byakko."

The god was about to leave the statue that represented itself when the Tamer stopped him. **"What is it that you require of me?"**

"Well, see…your trial took a really long time and it's a very far distance to the exit. My Pokegirls and I are all exhausted so I was wondering if we could rest in this chamber for the night."

Byakko nodded in response to Naruto's question. **"I give you permission to stay the night. Rest well."**

Naruto thanked him and when the god was fully gone, unsealed several sleeping bags.

"Well, seems like we have to rough it out tonight. Fumiko, there shall be no training tonight. I know that you're tired from summoning Belias and I'm also low on chakra anyway. Take this as a chance to rest."

The Shrine Priestess nodded, thankful for the break. While she appreciated Naruto's efforts to make her stronger, he was a real slave driver and there was only so much that she could take.

* * *

They set off early the next morning and although they covered a great distance, Naruto and his Pokegirls still could not manage to make it to Genbu's shrine in time. Therefore, they camped out in the wilderness once more. Only…camping seems like the wrong word when the girls had access to great food and hot showers only with comfortable beds.

That night, Fumiko was once again deprived of physical training time as Naruto was snatched by Yuffie _and_ Vinslet this time, causing very vivid images to pop up in the Shrine Priestess' mind. Wiping away the trickle of blood dripping from her nose, Fumiko started on Fuinjutsu once more. She was lucky to have moved fast enough, as Naruto's Kage Bunshin appeared just after she had wiped her nosebleed away.

Studies continued well into the night, with Naruto carrying his Pokegirl to her bed as she eventually dozed off when her mind could not take it any longer.

The next morning, Fumiko noticed that Vinslet and Yuffie were in extremely high spirits. She could easily guess the reason, as Naruto looked rather wan this morning and he seemed pretty tense too. Whatever those two had done to him was obviously rather extreme. The Shrine Priestess' imagination ran wild, causing her face to flush immediately.

After breakfast, Yuffie took Fumiko to one side, a fact which distressed the blue haired Pokegirl a little. She was not really sure if being alone with the Kunimitsu was safe.

"Hey, have you done it with him?" Yuffie asked. She noticed that the Shrine Priestess did not seem as close-knit to their Tamer as the other Pokegirls were, which was weird seeing as the bond that was created tended to be quite strong

"Done what?" Fumiko asked curiously, truly having no idea as to what her Harem sister was talking about.

The Kunimitsu palmed her face in exasperation. How thick was this girl? "I'm talking about Taming, sex. Have you fucked him yet?" She finally said.

"Uhh…uhh…no?" The Shrine Priestess squeaked, overwhelmed by the sudden coarse language.

"Well why the hell not?" Yuffie asked bluntly. "If you ask me, it's strange as hell not to demand for sex and you've been hanging around Naruto for so many nights now."

Fumiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. Apparently, the Kunimitsu did not understand that not everyone was a nymphomaniac who lived only for sex.

"Well, that's because Kyuubi-sama is my god and there is no way I could do such a thing with him. Besides, even if I wanted, my body could not possibly do so."

Yuffie was curious about this. "Why couldn't you do it?"

"Well, as you know, a Shrine Priestess' libido is based on her activeness. The busier a Shrine Priestess is, the less her libido gets and vice-versa. You've known Kyuubi-sama for a much longer time than I have. Do you truly think that he would give me time to relax to actually get my libido up?"

Yuffie had to chuckle at that. "Aye, he is quite a slave-driver." She placed her hands on the Shrine Priestess' shoulders then and looked at her seriously.

"I know that Naruto is your god and everything but try and remove that ideal. Naruto is as much a mortal as the rest of us, only with a much heavier burden that the rest of us cannot even begin to fathom."

She patted the Shrine Priestess' head then before she walked away. "What Naruto needs is not worship, but love. Those two are very different things.

They arrived at Genbu's shrine that day and Naruto easily passed the god's trial. The key had been in understanding that in order to attain longevity, which was what the turtle represented; one had to understand how precious life was, and to possess an undying will to live.

Naruto had learnt that lesson a long time ago, on the day that he had killed his sensei. Even now, his heart still hurt when he thought of his father figure. However, he had learnt to share his pain, finding solace in the company of his Pokegirls.

Viewing the four jewels that he possessed, Naruto headed towards his next destination, the hill where Susanoo was supposed to have killed the Yamata no Orochi.

"Rod, I am coming for you!" Naruto thought as he grinned savagely, blood boiling at the thought of the thrilling battle ahead.  


* * *

**A/N: And thus the chapter ends. If you look carefully just after this A/N, there is a big button smack in the middle courtesy of the FF community. Click on it and review would ya?**

**Btw, now that all of the Pokegirls have been revealed. I would like to know which of them is your favourite Note: Only those in Naruto's Harem can be included.**

**Now for the Pokegirl stats.**

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 FrostWyrm**

**Vinslet, Level 100 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 100 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 100 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**

**Fumiko, Level 86 Shrine Priestess**


	22. Chapter 22

A New Life Chapter Twenty-Two

**A/N: And here is the next chapter for all of you guys. Thank you for the reviews everyone. It hit a record high of nearly 60!**

**And now, for the results of the poll regarding the favourite Pokegirl!**

**Rylai-12**

**Kidara-9 **

**Vinslet-7**

**Kireina-6**

**Yuffie-3**

**Fumiko-2**

**AAAAAAAAND these are the results. Do continue to vote, the results will be constantly updated every single chapter.**

**And now, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**The group made it to the hill where Naruto was supposed to present the four jewels in a day. However, it was still quite far off from the solar eclipse. Naruto then did some calculations in his head. After his calculations, Naruto found that he had plenty of time left, with the solar eclipse being seventeen days away. Seeing as he had taken up a total of thirteen days since he had arrived at Edo, that meant Rod had given him a total of one month to solve the riddle _and_ pass the trials.

Naruto frowned at that. What the meaning of that? Why set the deadline to be one month when Rod had taken five whole months just to pass one single trial? Was he intentionally sabotaging the participants, or could he…?

Naruto smirked then. It seemed like this Rod was a rather shrewd fellow. Rod had planned this whole thing to sound out the abilities of the participants. Seeing as who the trials were definitely going to leave a lasting impression on those who undertook them, whether or not they had failed or succeeded, Rod was bound to remember the capacity of his Pokegirls and himself then.

With his connections, it would be extremely easy for Rod to get the Shrine Maidens to alert him the moment one of the participants had succeeded at the trial, as well as the time that he took. By comparing the time that the participant took and the time that he himself had taken at that time, Rod would have an accurate gauge of the participant's abilities.

By setting such a short time limit, Rod ensured that the participants would feel the need and urge to rush. Therefore, they would perform to the best of their abilities, making it such that the results that Rod got would be the most accurate. Also, seeing as Rod had set up this challenge in order to challenge himself, Rod wanted someone that was stronger than the Dragon user had been at that point of time seeing as he had undoubtedly improved by then.

His Pokegirls noticed his silence and questioned him on it but he simply chuckled and waved their worries.

"Don't worry about it. Just came to a sudden conclusion, that's all. Watch out in the battle with Rod. He's quite a cunning one." Naruto said as he moved to the door of the house. He needed to go on errand right now. Namely, picking up Matthew and checking on the progress of his custom job at the blacksmith in Namitokai on the way.

He had thought about using Kidara's teleportation abilities but decided that he wanted her to work on controlling that strange new form that the Evangelion had demonstrated in the battle against Dizzy and Testament. From the Pokedex, he had deduced that it was the Monster Angel ability but had been unable to go further than that as it seems even Kidara had no clue to her own ability.

"Continue training while I'm gone. You can never get complacent or let your guard then. Despite being powerful Pokegirls, I know that all of you can get much better than this." Naruto said before he stepped out of the house, instantly shooting off into the distance.

His Pokegirls watched him go and sighed unanimously. "It seems like he was _still_ slowing down for us to catch up even though we've worked so hard." Yuffie said as her shoulders in defeat. "It's like we will never be able to catch up with him."

"We'll do it! I'm sure of it! As long as we never give up, I'm pretty sure we will be able to catch up to Kyuubi-sama some day!" Fumiko cheered before she rushed up to one of the training rooms. "To do that, I'm going to train like mad every day!"

The mood was lifted considerably by the Shrine Priestess' optimism.

"Well, she definitely has the right idea." Kireina said as she moved towards the stairs that led towards the training rooms. "Kidara, do you mind coming with me? I have something that I wish to try out and you are the one who can take the most abuse here."

The Evangelion nodded and followed the Samurai up the stairs. Her own training could be put off for a while. She was sure that the tip that Naruto had given to her would not take too long to be able to be used in battle effectively. Mastering it might take a long while, but able to use it in a battle was a different matter altogether.

Vinslet had to wince though when she thought of what Kireina might be able to cook up. "Something so devastating that it needs Kidara as a test dummy? Well, I can see how, seeing as she is already extremely deadly with her current arsenal…" The Vampire said, her mind flashing back to the duel that she once had with the Samurai. She did not even have time to blink before she had been pummeled repeatedly with Kireina's sheath. If it had been her sword, Vinslet would have been dead ten times over.

Yuffie, on the other hand, simply turned her nose up at that, unwilling to accept that her rival was in any way better than her. "Well then, why don't you by my test dummy, hmm?" The Kunimitsu said as she turned to her best friend, fire flaring in her eyes.

"Eh he he…" Vinslet laughed nervously as she scampered up the stairs. It was never a good thing to bring up the rivalry between the Kunimitsu and Samurai unless you wished to be interrogated and put in a world of pain. "I think I'll go train now instead."

Yuffie turned towards Rylai then only to scoot backwards and the FrostWyrm smirked sinisterly. "Would you like to have a spar?' The Alpha asked, her smile widening when the Kunimitsu shook her head frantically and sprinted up the stairs herself, leaving Rylai extremely pleased with herself. Her growth might be extremely slow now, but she was already pretty powerful herself, as evidenced by Yuffie's reactions.

Now that her ego was boosted slightly, the FrostWyrm made her own way up to the training rooms to get in some training.

* * *

Hours later and both Kireina and Kidara could be seen panting in the training room that they currently occupied. Both of them bore injuries on their bodies, although the Samurai's were much more severe.

"Your new way of attacking…I never thought that it could be sued that way…" Kidara said as she smiled lightly. "It is very impressive."

Kireina in turn beamed at the compliments that the Evangelion had given to her. Kidara was not one for words, and her words could only be heartfelt sentiments, which touched the Samurai deeply.

"Thank you." She said as she bowed before her smile turned into a look of frustration. "However, for some reason, I cannot seem to pull off the Zanmato at will!" She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, her habit when she was agitated over some matter. "I cannot help but wonder if the time at Brock's Gym was a fluke…"

She looked up then as Kidara patted her on her shoulder. "What will be, will be." She said before she left to do her own training.

"What will be, will be, eh?" Kireina muttered as she continued trying to pull off the Zanmato. She would not stop till her body gave up on her!

* * *

In her own training room, Vinslet was sitting down with her eyes closed. Normally, one would think that she was taking a nap with her lackadaisical attitude. However, this time, she was actually training, albeit not a physically harsh one. This time, she was trying to define the limits of the Mugengan so that she could plan better in regards to the usage of her strange ability.

Currently, her illusion casting abilities were without peer in present company, Naruto included, Naruto might be able to detect and dispel Genjutsu without any effort, but in terms of actually casting of illusions, the Vampire was leagues ahead of her Tamer. Therefore, since she had no real need for training with her illusions, she decided to train with the Mugengan.

When she had first obtained the power, it had seemed to both Naruto and herself as though the power truly had no limits, with her being able to create anything as long as she had the energy to do so. It was, as Naruto had said in his own words, the ability with the greatest potential and the thing that was closest to being god-like.

However, after repeated training with the Mugengan, she discovered that her abilities did indeed have some rules governing it. The first was that she could change an existing object. For example, she could not cast an illusion for a chunk of steel to morph into a block of ice and then will it to happen. All that would happen was that the illusion would take place, but the chunk of steel would still remain in its original form.

Vinslet had then discovered that while she could change the structure of an already existing object, she could create something that could change the structure. For example, she could create an orb that would be able to turn the chunk of steel into a block of ice.

However, that took a lot of energy, which led on to the next rule that Vinslet had discovered with regards to the Mugengan. It appeared that the further away from reality her creation was, the more energy it took to manifest it. For example, it might take ten units of energy to create a knife made from metal. However, it might take one hundred units of energy to create a knife made out of Orichalcon. That was because Orichalcon was much rarer than pure steel, and thus the probability of having an Orichalcon knife appear out of thin air was much lower than the probability of a steel knife.

The Vampire deduced that the Mugengan worked by using her energy to somehow manipulate the fabric of reality itself, which was highly possible seeing as she had obtained the power through an unknown being in a totally different dimension. If the being had the ability to create dimensions, then this ability was a piece of cake. Therefore, the further removed from reality, the more the Mugengan had to work, and thus the more energy taken from her.

Another rule that Vinslet had discovered was the fact that once she had created an illusion and 'willed' it to become real, she was committed to it fully. In other words, she could not cancel the creation. Her energy would be sucked by the Mugengan regardless of her will and her illusion would become real. Vinslet supposed this remained true for creations that took more energy than she possessed. In this case, she would be drained entirely of energy, thus killing her. The Vampire had not tested this theory, and did not dare to test this theory seeing as she was unlike Fumiko and could have Naruto supplement her with additional energy.

The final rule was that her creations could last for only a maximum of five minutes. Her Mugengan could be turned on infinitely, as long as she had energy within her body. However, her creations lasted for only a maximum of five minutes, although the effect of her illusions lasted forever. For example, if she created a virus and introduced it to a person, then the virus would enter the body and begin multiplying. After the five minutes, the original virus would die, but the 'multiplied' virus cells would remain.

There was one last discovery that she had made, although it was not a rule. She had discovered that since her creations were not of this world and did not exist in a fashion, she could modify her own creations with her own will. For example, a burning arrow could be suddenly turned into an arrow imbued with electricity. The energy costs remained the same, but it cheered the Vampire, knowing that her battle style was still extremely flexible.

Vinslet then went over the battles that she had gone through, replaying each scenario in her mind. She frowned then as she realized that her usage of the Mugengan had been extremely shallow, not even utilizing half of its potential. While she planned and plotted on how to the Mugengan carefully, she started going through physical exercises. She had observed that her physical ability contributed to the total amount of energy that she used for her techniques and the Mugengan. Therefore, seeing as her lack of energy was holding her back, Vinslet decided that physical exercise would be the best course of action.

"Oh, the things I go through for Naruto!" The Vampire complained as her muscles complained due to the abuse that they were going through.

* * *

When Naruto got back from his errand, he looked in on his Pokegirls to check on their progress. Matthew had been left in a nearby hotel and the last that Naruto saw of him, the grizzled sailor had been poring over sea charts, mapping out the best route to get to the Dark Continent. Kireina was still working on her Zanmato, which was quite a considerable effort seeing as he had left the house around ten hours ago.

Yuffie seemed to be doing quite well. Her focus now seemed to be perfecting the jutsu that she had under her belt, rather than trying to create new ones. Naruto approved of that. She was already versatile enough with her arsenal of jutsu. She did not need new ones. Perfecting the ones that she already possessed would make her stronger in the long run.

Rylai had been practicing aerial maneuvers, although for what reason his Pokegirl would not tell him. She claimed that it was still something that she was working on and she was not sure if it would work. Therefore, she did not want to raise anybody's hopes up only to dash it later.

When he looked in on Kidara, it seemed like the Legendary Pokegirl had taken his tip to heart and was working on it diligently. The blonde shinobi was pleased to see that the Evangelion had already made considerable headway and while it was far from mastered, her estimated that Kidara could be done in a month, perhaps even faster.

As for Vinslet, he had been so surprised to see the lazy Vampire actually working out that he had actually used a chakra pulse to try and dispel any illusions in the vicinity. This had of course infuriated the Vampire, who claimed that she was no longer going to work hard if her only reward was cynicism and disbelief. Naruto had to satiate her in end with the promise of more blood during dinner.

* * *

Naruto dropped in Fumiko lastly. For this trip, he wanted to be sure of the Shrine Priestess' full abilities as well as to know fully how a summoning contract worked in this world in the hopes that he might be able to get back his control of the toad contract or perhaps create a new one.

"So Fumiko, I was wondering what kind of summoning contracts you possessed…" Naruto said as he appeared behind his Pokegirl, causing her to jump into the air at the shock.

"I have Vanesse for speed and travelling, along with a Summon for defending me. For offense purposes, I normally depend on the Espers." Fumiko said after she had calmed herself down fully. She really hated it when her Tamer just popped out from nowhere.

"I see…" Naruto said after a moment's though. It seemed like his Pokegirl did not posses a great deal of Pokegirls but that did not matter. As long as she knew how to sue her summons properly, quantity was not a huge factor. "Could I see the Summon that you use for defensive purposes?"

The Pokegirl nodded and started flipping through hand seals at a fast rate. Slamming her hand down onto the ground, she cried out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yon no Hogosha! (Summoning Technique: The Four Guardians!)

Naruto peered deeply into the smoke, hoping to be able to see _it_ once more. However, this time, he was to be disappointed as _it_ did not appear. He did manage to confirm one fact though. Fumiko did not use chakra. Instead she used an energy that was similar to chakra or rather, it seemed like it was a component of chakra.

Chakra was formed by mixing both physical and spiritual energies together. However, there were rare cases when certain individuals were able to manipulate one component of chakra. Kireina was one such example, able to use Ki but not chakra. It seemed like Fumiko used Ki's counterpart; Reiatsu.

When the smoke cleared, Fumiko was surrounded by four Galems. However, they looked totally different from the Galems that he had encountered in Brock's Gym. Instead of being composed of rocks it seemed like they were composed of gems. When he scanned them with his Pokedex, he found them to be of the Crystalline Template.

**CRYSTALLINE (insert name here), the Crystal (insert title here) Pokegirl **

**Type**: as base type (Very Near Human becomes Near Human)**  
Element**: as base type**  
Frequency**: Extremely Rare**  
Diet**: as base type**  
Role**: as base type, showpiece, defense**  
Libido**: as base type**  
Strong Vs**: as base type, sex attacks**  
Weak Vs**: as base type, sonic attacks**  
Attacks**: as base type plus Reflect, Flare, Unmovable, Stomp**  
Enhancements**: as base type plus Toughness, High Density (x15; added to base type's natural High Density, if any), Enhanced Strength (x7; added to base type's natural Enhanced Strength, if any), Natural Armor**  
Evolves**: as base type**  
Evolves From**: base type (or any Rock-type with a Shiny Stone)

_No one is quite sure what it takes to make a Rock-type Pokegirl into a Crystalline Pokegirl. Some say they need to be subjected to extreme heat, others say extreme pressure, and others say that they are simply flukes, born that way. Whatever the case, it is known that only a Rock-type Pokegirl can become a Crystalline Pokegirl. This means that should the Pokegirl ever evolve into a non-Rock-type, she no longer remains as a Crystalline Pokegirl, even if she later becomes a Rock-type again. _

_A Crystalline Pokegirl resembles her previous form, but her beauty is enhanced. She now appears to have been made from precious gems instead of rocks. Her body still retains curves, though she is quite hard, and quite heavy. Most Tamers keep them on the bottom so they aren't crushed during a Taming. A Crystalline Pokegirl's hair is the only part of her that remains soft, though it still sparkles as if made out of jeweled polymers. _

_Crystalline Pokégirls act the same as their base type for the most part. However, they tend to develop a streak of arrogance, since they quickly come to realize how beautiful, and how valuable, they are. _

_A Crystalline Pokegirl is a sign of great wealth and affluence, since they are so rare and are formed of smooth gems. Many Pokegirl thieves dream of the day they'll make their big "score" and steal a Crystalline Pokegirl, to be sold, living or dead, on the black market for a fortune. Such dreams rarely come true though, since it's very difficult to overcome a Crystalline Pokegirl's potent defenses to capture her. _

_A Crystalline Pokegirl isn't a very fast fighter, but with her defensive abilities, she doesn't have to be. Her Toughness and Natural Armor enhancements allow her to easily shrug off most damage that would seriously harm other Pokégirls. In addition, her naturally sparkling form can use the Reflect attack to lessen incoming damage. If grabbed, her High Density enhancement makes it hard for foes to move her, and she can make this even stronger with her Unmovable power. Of course, most foes don't even get this close to begin with, since she can reflect light off of herself at their eyes to use the Flare attack, and then knock them over with the Stomp attack. Most Crystalline Pokégirls rely on their base type's attacks for offensive attacks. _

_Feral Crystalline Pokégirls are captured almost immediately, since no one in their right mind would let such a prize out of their sight once they see one. Most Tamers use ranged attacks against the Pokegirl, exploiting her natural weaknesses until she's worn down enough to capture. Threshold girls have virtually never been known to become a Crystalline Pokegirl when they transform into a Rock-type, though there have been some very isolated instances of it. _

* * *

Naruto now understood why Fumiko had called them the Four Guardians. Crystalline Galems were extremely tough to break through, serving as the perfect defense, allowing her to escape with Vanesse by using the Rapitaur's high speed.

"Very good." Naruto said as Fumiko returned her summons to wherever they had come from. "I have a question though. How does summoning work and how do you create summoning contracts?"

Fumiko took in a deep breath before she launched into her lecture. Although she did wonder why her god would not know of such basic stuff, she was pleased to be able to aid her god in any way.

"Well as you should know, normally, the fastest way to get to your destination is to travel in a straight line." Fumiko said as she drew a line in between points that she had labeled A and B on a piece of paper.

"However, if your Summon is too far away, then when your Summon arrives it would be too late to aid you. Therefore, a faster way is needed." She then picked the piece of paper and folded it such that the two points were touching each other.

"Therefore, what is needed is a way to make instantaneous movement possible. The answer is a dimensional rift. The cloud of smoke that appears is just a way to hide the dimensional rift." Fumiko smiled as she finished her explanation on the mechanics of summoning.

Naruto nodded as he digested his Pokegirl's explanation. A dimensional rift…That would explain why he had seen _it_. But if it was only meant to happen with a dimensional rift, why had it happened the other time? Also, why had it happened only one time and not every time that Fumiko summoned. No matter, his theory would be proven later.

"So, Fumiko. How do you create a summoning contract anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well for making a contract with normal Pokegirls, it requires the Shrine Maiden to serve at the shrine for a year and one day to even get one; a pilgrimage to see a Pokegirl (usually one of a great power or standing); and the act of actually making an arrangement with said Pokegirl. The arrangement usually benefits the Summon in some way, and allows the Shrine Maiden to call on the Summon. However, in my case, I met Vanesse and the Yon no Hogosha on my travels and they simply agreed without the pilgrimage and everything. I never would have thought that I would meet four quadruplet Crystalline Pokegirls in my lifetime."

"Hmm, what then would nullify a Summoning Contract?" Naruto asked. "And is there a way to regain a lost contract?" Naruto was especially eager to hear the answer of his last question.

"Well, the Shrine Maiden may not abuse the Summon or break her trust, or else the contract will be broken and she can never summon that Pokegirl ever again. Of course, the Summon cannot be summoned if she is dead, but the summoner is instantly made aware of their death. The summoning contract turns completely black ONLY when there is no chance of revival. Therefore, regaining the lost contract is impossible."

"What about if the summoner dies and then is revived? Or if the summoner is thrown into a false state of death? What would happen then?" Naruto asked.

Fumiko was stumped by that question. She had never even thought of such a possibility. "Unfortunately, I do not have the answer to that. I have never even heard of such a scenario."

Naruto sighed despondently. It seemed like he would never regain the Toad Contract then seeing as he had no way to return to the mountain where the toads resided. Naruto sighed once more. He really missed Gamakichi and the other summons. Creating a contract himself seemed far too troublesome for him, especially since he did not know if using chakra alone would work instead of using pure Reiatsu.

"Never mind that then. Earlier on, you mentioned that you could summon Espers as well. I know you can summon Belias already. What other Espers can you summon?"

The Shrine Priestess tapped her finger on her chin as she went through the list of Espers that she could summon in her head. "Well there's Exodus, and then Hashmal and finally Zeromus."

Naruto nodded and entered all of their names in his Pokedex, his eyes widening slightly as he viewed the profiles of the Espers that his Pokegirl had mentioned. "You have some pretty powerful powerhouses here. The pre-requirement to summon Exodus is no easy feat either. You really stand out amongst your common Pokegirl.

The Shrine Priestess simply blushed, embarrassed at her god's high praise. "I just try my best for you, Kyuubi-sama."

_**Name**__: Exodus_

_**Pokegirl Species**__: Esper_

_**Element**__: Magic (See Interesting Notes)_

_**Four Main Attacks**__: Mighty Guard, Flare, Ultima, Meteor_

_**Pre-Requisites For Summoning**__: Before Exodus will allow herself to be summoned, the summoner must contact her through a mystic ritual and have a discussion with her on morality, ethics, law, order, and chaos. If the debate is satisfying enough, Exodus will allow herself to be summoned._

_**Summoning Fee**__: None. Will not come if she senses that the summoner and her party have enough resources to handle things on their own._

_**Distinguishing Marks**__: Like all Espers, their appearances vary wildly. Exodus looks like a cross between a human and a tree, with dark brown, bark-like skin, white hair, and golden eyes. Her breasts are E-Cup, and her skin bears armor-like patches of bark on it. She is usually seen riding a floating platform with a heavily stylized scale holding two red, floating rocks on it, clad in ornately designed robes with a golden harness over her broad shoulders, a gold, horned helmet on her head._

_**Summoning Warnings**__: Exodus is a last resort Esper, and has power matched only by Ultima and seconded only by Zodiark. Her Meteor attack has a HIGH range of damage; so always be sure to treat her with respect if you do not wish her to be annoyed enough to cast her magic on you._

_**Background**__: Exodus was the last Esper to awaken. She helped her twelve sisters, held in check only by Zodiark's power and will, start to form a society with laws and governing rules. She was the first after Zodiark and Belias to return to the human world, and spends the most time there out of all of them. Exodus is fascinated by law, and reads every book on law or criminal justice she can find. She observes every court proceeding she can find, and has aspirations of becoming a judge in more than the unofficial role she serves for her sisters. However, since she has trouble with transformative and illusionary magic, she cannot disguise herself._

_Something to remember: NEVER bring up her inability to properly use transformative and illusionary magic. She is… somewhat sensitive about it…_

_**Interesting Notes**__: Exodus is the most rarely summoned Esper of all, mainly because of the destructiveness of her power. Her ultimate attack, Meteor, has not been seen, but Exodus, who had used it only once in the pocket dimension where she and her sisters live, says that it involves the smooth, oval-shaped rocks on her scale. She then flew in a circle to demonstrate the destruction radius of her attack. _

_The circle was seventy miles wide._

_Exodus is pure magic, with no other element to focus her powers, and as such can use elemental magic of other types. _

_There's rumors floating around that Exodus was seen fighting a battle-armored Evangelion, and tried to use her Meteor attack on her. According to eyewitness account, Evangelion caught the Meteor and threw it back up into the air after some great effort. But the eyewitness in question was suffering from hallucinations, so the account was dismissed as a rumor…_

_**Name**__: Hashmal_

_**Pokegirl Species**__: Esper_

_**Element**__: Ground_

_**Four Main Attacks**__: Lancet, Star Fall, Tectonic Slam, Gaia's Wrath_

_**Pre-Requisites for Summoning**__: Must perform an Earth protection prayer._

_**Summoning Fee**__: A single flower._

_**Distinguishing Marks**__: Like all Espers, their appearances vary wildly. Hashmal bears the appearance of a VERY muscular, tawny-furred lioness, with larger-than-normal forearms and hands as well as C-Cup breasts. Her bright red hair is kept short, and she wears nothing more than an armored loincloth and heavy armored gauntlets with massive hooks on the side._

_**Summoning Warnings**__: Hashmal values nature, and may become distracted mid-battle by an attempt to protect a tree, a flower, or a wild Pokegirl. She is also hostile towards anyone that doesn't respect nature, and rarely, if ever, comes to summoners who were born in cities, Hashmal believing city-dwellers to be too disconnected from nature to ever truly appreciate what they have._

_**Background**__: Hashmal was the second to last Esper to awaken. She developed an almost instant enmity against Cuchulainn due to the toxic, poisonous nature of her powers, although because Cuchulainn didn't actively try to poison the environment, Hashmal makes an effort to be pleasant and friendly to her. She values nature, and despite her best efforts, cannot learn plant-based magic to counteract her destructive earth-based magic. She is generally peaceful, her idea of a good day being spent meditating in a field, letting small birds and bugs flit about her as she sits motionless. But if nature is threatened without cause, particularly a forest she is fond of, she will not hesitate to crush the offenders into paste. She isn't exactly fond of being an Esper that can be summoned, but she understands that her power is needed to help protect the world, and that summoners can call her to Earth more often _

_**Interesting Notes**__: Gaia's Wrath is an attack exclusive to her. She first learned it while defending her summoner from a Team Rocket-group attack in the mountains. She burrows extremely deep underground at a fast rate, and then lunges directly up through the earth, her massive fists extended as she flies upward at high speeds. Her arrival creates an eruption of stone, heat, and crystal, as well as the physical damage from her fists, and is considered a Ground/Rock elemental attack._

_**Name**__: Zeromus_

_**Pokegirl Species**__: Esper_

_**Element**__: Gravity (See Interesting Notes)_

_**Four Main Attacks**__: Gravity Wall, Gravity, Gravija, Big Bang_

_**Pre-Requisites for Summoning**__: She will not sign a summoning contract unless the summoner reads completely a book she recommends and quotes from it._

_**Summoning Fee**__: A book. Any book will do, she loves reading._

_**Distinguishing Marks**__: Like all Espers, their appearances vary wildly. Zeromus is a dark-skinned, vaguely crustacean-like Pokegirl with a massive pincer claw where her right hand should be. Her shoulders and around her A-Cup breasts are protected by a chitinous-esque armor, the armor on her slender shoulders being spiked. Her forehead bears three horns, her skin and armor is dark indigo, and her eyes and hair are bright yellow. Around her waist is a massive, oval-shaped, clam shell-like extension that she uses to cover her legs and long, armored tail when closed. She can twist this shell, when opened, to the side, giving the appearance of a dress, and make her shell vanish to allow for Tamings, but mostly she keeps her shell closed, using her gravity powers to float around with. _

_**Summoning Warnings**__: Zeromus can be distracted quite easily if she sees something she hasn't read before. It's best to summon her when no reading material is in plain view._

_**Background**__: Zeromus awakened soon after Belias. But it was only after she learned how to become a Pokegirl that could be summoned and learned how to travel between the Esper realm and Earth that she found her true calling: reading. Once Zeromus found her first book, she fell in love. She read as many books as she could find, always regretting it when she had to return to the Esper Realm, returning to Earth repeatedly to take as many books as she could back with her. Since her birth, she has read over 1000 books, and is greatly fond of record-keepers and librarians. If a Tamer or summoner offers her books, they can be guaranteed an interesting Taming session from her, as she will make full use of her abilities to pleasure the person giving her such a wonderful gift._

_Interestingly enough, she claims to have figured out why Mateus is the way she is. She refuses to say so, however, as the thought is too amusing. That, and she likes watching the ice mermaid squirm…_

_**Interesting Notes**__: Normally, because of her ability to manipulate gravity, she would be classified as a flying type. But she has no other flying-related powers other than her gravity powers, which she has in far greater variety than most other Pokégirls. Thus, she gained the elemental classification of Gravity, although her weaknesses and strengths are the same as a flying type._

_Big Bang is an attack exclusive to her. Inside the pincer claw on her right hand is a massive natural cannon, similar to the ones on Shemhazai's wrists. She opens her claw and concentrates an intense amount of gravity into the cannon, firing it as a concentrated burst of energy that explodes with tremendous force, essentially creating a strong well of intense gravity. _

* * *

However, while all of these were Espers that were extremely powerful in their own right, he had been hoping for a different Esper. Specifically, Zalera. Now to see if Fumiko would truly obey every single word that he said.

"Fumiko, could you please summon Zalera?"

"What? But I haven't met the conditions required to summon Zalera. Besides, why would you want me to summon her?" Fumiko asked, shocked that her Tamer would wish for her to summon such a diabolical Pokegirl.

"I just wish to meet her to confirm some things. Besides, as for the conditions required…I think I might have a way around it. Just try it anyway; there is nothing she can do to you while I'm around. I'll protect you."

Naruto leaned forward eagerly as his Pokegirl flipped through the seals to summon Zalera. This was it. This was the ultimate test to see if his theory was right. This was possibly the test that would guarantee them their final victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dimension that the Espers resided in when they were not being summoned, Belias was regaling her sisters with tales on the powerful Tamer that they had seen just a while ago.

"He just thrust out his hands and whoomph! The wall was shredded to bits!" The two heads chimed together. Normally, this only happened when the Pokegirl was extremely excited or convinced about something.

"His stamina is also amazing!"

"Went on like that for hours straight!"

"The Shrine Priestess told us that before we were summoned, he had gone on for another five hours!"

Most of the Espers were unimpressed, regarding it as Belias having been tricked. She was not as stupid as Famfrit, but the primate Pokegirl was pretty simple herself. It could have been a simple illusion while another Pokegirl was doing the job in an attempt to impress the Esper. There was simply no way a human could possess any power, let alone power on that level.

It was then that Zalera felt herself being summoned by a Pokegirl. She could not help but arch an eyebrow at that. These days, she was pretty unpopular, which suited her just fine. She had much better things to do than answer some idiot's call-like killing! She probed further on the connection that she had with the summoner and frowned when she felt that the Shrine Priestess had not taken any lives up to date. Was that fool simply suicidal? The Death Esper decided then that it did not matter. She still gained a free soul to consume, and maybe more.

"I will be back soon. Some one summoned me." Zalera said as she disappeared. The other Espers were surprised by that. The discussion about Belias' strange Tamer soon turned to trying to guess who would summon Zalera and why.

* * *

Naruto's heart beat so quickly that for a moment he thought that his heart would burst form the exertion. His eyes narrowed. His hands clenched. Sweat beaded his forehead but he ignored that. All that mattered was what would happen in the next few seconds. And then, he saw _it_.

His heart pounded with elation and he had to clench his fist even tighter to hold in his emotions. He never thought that it would be so hard to hold himself from laughing or expressing his joy. With this, his theory was proven. His plan was solidified. His victory was guaranteed!

When Zalera arrived in the plane of the mortals, she was shocked by what she found. The small room that she was in was simply overflowing with the miasma of death. When she looked at the Shrine Priestess who had summoned her, the Death Esper saw that the Pokegirl was so pure it sickened her. On the other hand, the human who was beside her…his hands had so much blood on them that a river could be formed out of them.

"I am sure that you have already noticed the slight anomaly." Naruto said in his usual tone, having managed to control his emotions with great difficulty.

Zalera's jaw dropped so much that a python would have been jealous of her. A slight anomaly? How could he say that without his tone any waver in his voice? What the hell were his nerves made of? Steel?

"Yes, I have noticed the _slight_ anomaly." Zalera replied dryly. "What of it?"

"I wish for you to accept a summoning contract with my Shrine Priestess here. You will be allowed to consume the soul of anyone that Fumiko here summons you to combat against. In return, you will answer her call anytime that she summons you. Also, you will promise to never take any part of her soul."

Zalera was impressed. Not his nerves, but his balls had to be made of steel as well, for a mere human to make such an audacious request towards a being that could consume your soul in a mere second.

The Esper sneered. "You're a daring one. What's to stop me from just killing you and your Pokegirl here and then taking your souls for my pleasure?"

"Simple." The masked Tamer's eyes seemed to darken then while the pressure in the room suddenly increased to the point where the Pokegirls struggled to breathe. "I'll kill you before you can even make a move."

The pressure disappeared then and the atmosphere became bright once more. "Of course, you can it for yourself. If you follow us, you will be granted many chances to kill." Zalera mulled over the masked Tamer's offer.

Just now, she had felt utter despair, terror and almost every negative feeling that there was to be had. Zalera wondered if that was how her victims felt just before she ended their lives. Anyway, she knew that this Tamer was the real deal. He _would_ and _could_ kill her anytime that he wanted. If not his miasma, then his earlier display had proved it.

"I will agree to your conditions." Zalera finally said. "But be sure to fulfill your promise, or else you'll get it." Zalera threatened before she disappeared. Both of them knew that it was an empty threat, and that Zalera could do nothing to Naruto. However, the Death Esper needed to feel as if she was in a higher position. Her pride would not allow anything else.

"Ano…Kyuubi-sama…what was all that about?" Fumiko asked. For a moment, she thought that Naruto was going to revert to his other persona. She had been extremely relieved when Naruto returned to his former self.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. Now, why don't you go inform your sisters that dinner will be prepared soon and then go and head for a bath? We'll resume training after dinner."

* * *

Fumiko nodded and left the room. She knew that Naruto was hiding something from her, but she would respect his privacy. She knew that no matter how mean or scary Naruto seemed sometimes, he always cared for his Pokegirls first. The others had confirmed that fact many times in their discussions (AKA gossip).

* * *

Zalera returned to her dimension totally shaken and pale. When she made sure that what she was stepping on was solid ground and not some disguised swamp, she slumped down in exhaustion, trembling slightly at her near-death experience. She wrapped her wing around herself, trying to calm herself down.

The other Espers were naturally extremely alarmed. What in the world could have shaken Zalera so badly? The Zalera that they used to scare their children into obedience? The Death Esper ignored all the questions thrown her way. Noticing Belias among the curious crowd, she made her quickly to the primate Pokegirl.

"Belias…that Tamer that you were talking about…did he wear a mask inscribed with some weird symbol, along with a hooded black robe?"

Belias nodded, wondering how the other Esper managed to know what Tamer she was talking about.

Zalera just walked away, having confirmed her suspicions. "God…I really could have died there…"

Her comment created an outburst among the Espers who heard her but she ignored it all, choosing instead to head out to the mortal plane to release her stress by killing the fools who were stupid enough to cross her path today.

* * *

When the Shrine Priestess was gone, Naruto checked his Pokedex for the profile of Zalera. For someone who was so feared among the Pokegirls, she did not seem really frightening to him. But then again, he had faced down the Kyuubi no Kitsune amongst other things without flinching. It took quite a bit to scare him.

_**Name**__: Zalera_

_**Pokegirl Species**__: Esper_

_**Element**__: Death (See Interesting Notes)_

_**Four Main Attacks**__: Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Summon Undead, Condemnation_

_**Pre-Requisites for Summoning**__: Must have killed someone._

_**Summoning Fee**__: Must be willing to give up a portion of their soul to Zalera, or must be willing to let her take the soul of the person she is being summoned to attack._

_**Distinguishing Marks**__: Like all Espers, their appearances vary wildly. Zalera's body is very demonic in appearance, with horns, thick taloned feet and one clawed arm. Her face is horned and skeletal with long, white hair adorning her head, and her body is slender, with B-cup breasts. She has one normal demonic wing, and another, larger wing attached to her other, longer arm, which she can wrap around herself like a cloak. Instead of a claw, her wing arm ends in the armless upper torso of a black-haired, pale-skinned woman with B-cup breasts and chitinous scales covering her nipples and eyes. _

_**Summoning Warnings**__: Zalera is a killer. Summoning Zalera means you're either a killer yourself or are out of options altogether. She eats souls, although she doesn't have to as a dietary requirement. She does so for enjoyment, and sometimes will eat the soul of an opponent even if the summoner has given a piece of their soul as payment. It's also best to convince her to leave as quickly as possible, as she may try and kill people she wasn't summoned to finish off._

_**Background**__: Zalera was the fifth Esper to awaken after the first three did, and quickly became the most hated. She had a scientist's mind, and once she discovered what her powers could do after going back to the human world, began conducting experiments with life and death, seeking knowledge on what she felt was an 'interesting phenomenon.' Eventually, she discovered books written by famous serial killers, and began to kill simply for the amusement of it. After being confronted and defeated by her counterpart, Shemhazai, she agreed to greatly tone down her fun, and become a summoned Pokegirl. However, she will not come to a summoner unless they have taken the life of another sentient being. Zalera enjoys death. She enjoys killing. The only reason she hasn't tried to kill everything at once is that she understands that life must be in balance, and aside from that, who would she kill if everyone were dead?_

_**Interesting Notes**__: Zalera's elemental power is pure death energy, an element unique from most other Pokégirls, although her strengths and weaknesses are the same as a ghost-type. It allows her control over the forces of life and death, as well as some forms of necromancy, mostly involving the summoning and controlling of undead soldiers, such as zombies and skeletons, her personal favorite. _

_Condemnation is an attack exclusive to Zalera, although she is willing to teach it to those she feels are bloodthirsty enough. It involves her summoning all ectoplasmic energy in the area around her and forging it into a ball of glowing black liquid. She then lets the ball rain down on her opponents, the ectoplasm sapping the life force of whatever it touches._

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he read the description. No wonder _it_ appeared when Zalera did. It made perfect sense for _it_ to appear along with the Death Esper. After all, where better than near someone who was an avatar of death?

Now that he was alone, Naruto took off his mask, revealing the dark grin stretched on his fast. Unable to hold in his emotions anymore, Naruto laughed in jubilation. However, instead of sounding cheerful, this laughter held a dark mocking tone within it. His eyes were cold, with undertones of superiority.

Naruto reached into his kunai holster then and examined the work that he had commissioned. The blacksmith was truly deserving of the accolade given to him. This was truly such a fine piece of work.

He had already guessed the identity of the true enemy behind the scenes. The time in between his rescue of Kidara and his counter with Infernus had been way too short. The location was also far too close to be mere coincidence. After that, for Dizzy, Testament _and_ Dark Atmuff to suddenly appear in Edo where he had been in for less than a day? It was very obvious that he was being observed, and by the same person.

However, his unseen enemy had been far too careless, leaving him far too many clues to exploit. Furthermore, through the machinations, Naruto had also figured out his enemy's plans and limits, thus allowing him to work on his plan. On the other hand, his opponent knew next to nothing about him despite observing him every time he stepped out of his house.

He had to admit, his enemy was smart. She might be able to stop his first plan. She might be able to prepare against his second plan. She might even be able to survive against his third plan. But she would never be able to fathom his fourth plan. After all, she had likely already interpreted his condition for victory wrongly.

All he needed was one last slip-up for him to confirm the identity of his enemy and finalise his plans.

He already had his own pieces moving against his enemy. In the Dark Continent, the true battle would begin.

* * *

Two robed figures trod alone in a desolate wasteland, wincing slightly as the unforgiving sun glared down on them, intent on burning them alive.

One of the figures pulled out a map and a compass, double-checking to see if they were heading in the correct direction.

The figure's companion spoke then, its deep voice revealing the second figure to be a male. "Are you sure that he can be trusted? For us to go this far on just based on mere words…" He had been worried ever since his partner had chosen to heed _his_ words.

"Yes, I am sure." The first figure replied, its soft and high-pitched voice revealing it to be a female. "If he had wanted to, he could have killed us at any moment."

She sighed then, her mind flashing back to previous events. "It is quite evident that we failed our mission horribly then, but it is alright. There is another disaster approaching and it is our duty to protect the world."

The male nodded, agreeing with his partner's words. "Very well then. We shall trust Naruto's words for now and proceed with his plan, Dizzy."

* * *

Travis scratched his head as he tried to figure a way out of the mess that he was currently in. After some time, the Panthress had finally accepted him as her a Tamer, a fact that still surprised him. However, she got angry at the drop of a hat and was now in a brawl that involved his whole Harem.

All of a sudden, his phone rang. The Tamer picked it up, wondering who would call him at such an inopportune time.

"Hello? This is Travis speaking. Who is calling?" The voice on the other end of the call spoke a few words, causing Travis' eyebrows to rise up to an astonishing height.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Erika hummed softly as she meandered her way towards her computer to enter in her latest win. Thankfully, it seemed the Masked Tamer was not the rule but the exception and she had quickly regained her winning streak.

Her phone beeped loudly, indicating that someone had messaged her. Flipping it open, her heart beat a little faster when she saw that it was a message from the Masked Tamer."

'Check your computer now.'

Curious as to what was going on, Erika hastened her steps, and saw a message flashing on her screen. 'You have mail.' Opening it, the Gym Leader gasped lightly at the contents.

Meanwhile, all over the Blue Continent, the Gym Leaders that had the misfortune to have been the Masked Tamer's victims received similar emails.

'_What is going on?'_ were their common thoughts as they read the mail the Masked Tamer had sent them.

* * *

After dinner, all of the Pokegirls rushed back to their rooms for further training. When Naruto said that their opponent was smart and they had to buck up, it meant in common speech that their opponent was a freaking genius and they had to train all day long if they did not want to have their ass whooped.

Naruto decided to stick with Fumiko once more, seeing as she was the one who needed the most help. The others had already worked out what they needed to work on and if they needed any advice or guidance, they would ask him. However, the Shrine Priestess needed a lot more guidance than the rest seeing as she was quite new. She definitely did not have the battle experience that the others possessed.

"Kyuubi-sama, I was wondering if you could help me with a particular summon."

"Sure." Naruto muttered distractedly as he rummaged around his scrolls for some ramen. For some strange reason, he felt especially hungry today. It probably had to do with the huge amount of blood that Vinslet had sucked out from him today. "What aspect of it do you need my help with?"

"Well, there's this Esper that I wish to summon. However, her pre-requisite is that the summoner and her Tamer must participate actively in battle. Seeing as I have never had a Tamer before, I could fulfill the pre-requisites."

Naruto mulled over that as he stared intently at the cup of ramen in his hand, as though 'eye power' would make it cook faster. He really wanted to eat his ramen and satisfy his stomach. However, his Pokegirl needed his help so he was obliged to help her. If only he could battle while eating ramen.

Wait a minute…he did not have to battle. He just had to participate actively in the battle. That meant that all he would need to do was pump his Youki into Fumiko while he enjoyed his ramen. It was a win-win situation!

"Go ahead then, Fumiko!" Naruto said as he glared at his watch. Thirty seconds more…so long yet so far…

"Hai!" Fumiko beamed, glad at her Tamer's show of support.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Chaos!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a demonic looking Pokegirl clad in golden armour. Seeing as Naruto had ten more seconds till his ramen was ready, he decided to scan the Esper with his Pokedex.

_**Name**__: Chaos_

_**Pokegirl Species**__: Esper_

_**Element**__: Flying_

_**Four Main Attacks**__: Typhoon, Hurricane, Vortex, Super Cyclone_

_**Pre-Requisites for Summoning**__: The summoner and her Tamer and Harem Sisters must defeat her in battle before she'll accept the summoner. Note that the Tamer MUST participate actively in the battle._

_**Summoning Fee**__: None. If the summoner manages to defeat her, then she will come willingly._

_**Distinguishing Marks**__: Like all Espers, their appearances vary wildly. Chaos is a vaguely demonic-looking Esper, possessed of curving horns growing from her forehead and shoulder blades as well as long claws and dark black skin. She has short, gray hair, has C-Cup breasts, and wears golden battle armor. She is usually seen mediating in a cross-legged position on a stylized floating altar, held aloft by her wind powers. She also wields four enchanted swords; each one enchanted with a different element, giving her powers variety, and guards herself with a pair of curved towers, which look like they could attach to her altar. _

_**Summoning Warnings**__: Chaos is VERY violent, and unless you've summoned her to a fight, she will attack things at random until she finds one. A peaceful Pokegirl she is not…_

_**Background**__: Chaos is the warrior of the Espers. All of her magic is centered on battle, her wind powers especially destructive. Among the first to awaken after Zodiark took them all to the dimension that the Espers now live in, she and Zodiark do not get along. Chaos embraces her role as a living weapon, and that belief has brought her frequently into arguments with Zodiark, who believes that Pokégirls in general and Espers in particular could be so much more. Chaos argues that allowing themselves to be summoned makes them weapons and is hypocritical on Zodiark's part. She is loyal to her sisters, but is constantly infuriated by their denial of the fact that they were made to be and ARE weapons, born and bred…_

_**Interesting Notes**__: Chaos primarily uses wind attacks, but the four swords she keeps with her are enchanted with different elements as well. One sword is enchanted with dark energy, another with fire, another with earth, and another with water. Her greatest dream is to face down a Widow in battle and kill it with her bare hands, but despite her power she has always been defeated whenever she faces one…_

* * *

Naruto smirked when he saw that Chaos used primarily wind attacks. This battle was in the bag. He did not even have to exert any particular effort.

"I suppose you have summoned me for battle?"

Fumiko nodded.

"Very well then. It is-"

The Esper was suddenly interrupted by Naruto who shouted loudly. "It is time!"

"Yes. A tad over-enthusiastic but it is time to battle. Ready yourself."

Chaos shot forward, swords at the ready while Fumiko flipped through hand-seals rapidly. She never thought she would have so little warning. Sweat beaded her forehead as she rushed against time in order to summon something that could hold her opponent long enough for her to formulate a battle plan.

The suspense though was suddenly broken when loud slurping noises filled the room. Fumiko and Chaos stopped their battle, looking around the room for the source of the noise. The Shrine Priestess could not help but face-palm when she saw Naruto gobbling down bowl after bowl of ramen.

Chaos was absolutely enraged by this. "What is the meaning of this? You are supposed to be participating in the battle! Not stuffing your face!"

A string of incomprehensible words emerged from Naruto's words. Seeing that no one understood what he was saying, Naruto swallowed the ramen in his mouth and spoke again, "But I am. See that red aura around Fumiko and myself? That's me providing energy for her. That counts as active participation doesn't it?"

"That does not count!" Chaos snarled. "Now get off your lazy ass!" With that, the Esper changed targets and shot off towards the blonde shinobi instead.

Worried for her Tamer, Fumiko immediately flipped through a new set of hand seals, intent on protecting her god. However, it was then that Naruto caught her eye and smiled, shaking his head lightly.

Fumiko understood what her Tamer meant. He could look after himself, so Naruto wanted her to use this time that had had bought her to move her plan forward. Nodding to her Tamer to indicate that she understood Naruto's instructions; Fumiko began another new set of hand seals.

Meanwhile, Chaos was becoming angrier with every passing second. The impudence of the human, to ignore her like this! All of a sudden, the Tamer tapped his foot lightly in the ground and a huge earthen wall erupted from the wall. If not for her battle-honed reflexes, she would have run face-first into the wall. Instead, she vaulted over the wall, only for spikes to extend from the wall.

Pushing off with her wind powers, Chaos barely managed to avoid getting impaled. Looking down, she saw the human smirking while drinking the last of the soup from what seemed like his fifth bowl. When he was done, he set it down, exhaling blissfully.

"So, is that all you can do?" Naruto asked before he opened the top of yet another ramen bowl, inhaling the aroma of the gift of gods.

"I'll show you…" Chaos seethed. "Vortex!" Wind started to swirl around Naruto, creating pressure that would eventually force him up into the air where he would be vulnerable. But that was not the most important thing. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the ramen bowls near started wobbling. The most important thing was that his ramen would be sent flying into the air as well. That would not do.

With a wave of his arm, the wind around him immediately ceased motion. _'What? Why did my attack fail'_ Chaos wondered. Focusing her energy, the Esper tried to use another of her techniques but found that the wind did not even respond to her commands any more.

"Having troubles?" Naruto taunted as he set aside the last of the ramen set aside for this week. He would have to go and steal more ramen soon. Either that or sucker someone using rocks Henge'ed as money.

Standing up, he stretched, using the opportunity to glance over at Fumiko. Chaos might be powerful, but she was too easily angered and taunted, allowing her opponent to manipulate her every action. It seemed like his Pokegirl had taken this time to summon Vanesse as well as Belias and were already getting into position.

Now that he had sealed off Chaos' ability to attack and bought enough time for Fumiko, he supposed it was time for his Pokegirl to shine while he kicked back and relaxed. _'One last thing though…'_ With that thought in mind, Naruto wrested total control of the wind, causing Chaos to drop down to the ground seeing as she no longer had the power of the wind to keep herself aloft.

Enraged beyond measure, Chaos charged towards Naruto with a sword in each hand. However, she was blindsided by Vanesse's Hyper Quick Attack, the momentum of the attack sending her flying straight into Belias' staff.

"We're sorry, sister."

"But we have to do this."

With that, they prepared to knock Chaos unconscious. However, Chaos was not to be defeated so easily. Slashing out with one sword, the Esper deflected the primate Pokegirl's attack. Now that her opponent's guard was wide open, she slashed down with her easy sword, only to be met with a Shield casted by the Shrine Priestess.

The Rapitaur entered the fray then, forcing the Wind Esper to leap over Belias to avoid getting hit. She regretted giving the Shrine Priestess time to summon so many Pokegirls. They were starting to get really annoying. She glared at the Shrine Priestess and shot off towards her. Her reasoning was simple- Get rid of the Shrine Priestess and the Summons will disappear as well.

Fumiko grinned when her opponent charged at her. This was perfectly in line with her plan. Flipping through hand seals, she slammed her palms on the ground and cried out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yon no Hogosha!"

The four Crystalline Galems appeared in a line in front of her, impeding the Wind Esper's progress. Now, Chaos had two choices. She could either cut through the Galems or she could jump over them and attack the Shrine Priestess directly. Chaos chose to jump over the Galems, just as Fumiko had predicted.

"Twister!" she cried out as she pointed in the direction of the approaching enemy. A tornado sprang into life around the airborne Esper, keeping her aloft and restricting her movements while the swirling wind cut into her skin. _'How can she use wind-based attacks while I cannot?_'

Chaos had not further time to think on that issue as the Shrine Priestess suddenly called out, "Now!" resulting in Vanesse and Belias unleashing an Ember attack and Flamethrower respectively. The moment the flames touched Fumiko's Twister attack, Chaos was engulfed in a flaming dervish as the raging winds fed the hungry flames, causing them to burn fiercer and hotter,

Meanwhile, at the sidelines, Naruto nodded in approval at Fumiko's plan. It had been very good work, with Fumiko predicting her opponent's every move and then controlling the pace of the fight such that everything turned out the way she wanted. However, there was a flaw in this plan that resulted not from her intelligence but rather her lack of battle experience.

She had underestimated her foe. According to the statistics that the Pokedex provided, Chaos should not be able to escape this combo attack. However, statistics often do not account for rage or other sources of motivation. Right now, she was facing an opponent that was hell-bent on winning. This would not hold her for long.

As Naruto had predicted, Chaos pulled out her water-imbued sword and slashed at the flaming tornado, pumping in such a huge amount of energy that the flames were extinguished and the Twister attack dispersed. Although exhausted, Chaos still sprinted at her target, not wishing for anyone to be able to stop her charge.

In a last desperate attempt to counter-attack, Fumiko ducked and threw a punch her opponent. She was able to dodge Chaos' first slash, but she was still too slow to avoid the Wind Esper's second sword. She was too close to Chaos for Belias and Vanesse to use their flame attacks and she was too far away from them to reach her in time to save her.

Fumiko scrunched her eyes. This was the end.

From the sidelines, Naruto formed a single a single hand seal and muttered "Kai!"

Fumiko's body suddenly felt as light as a feather and her fist shot forward with surprising speed, sending her opponent skidding backwards. Her eyes widened in shock at what had happened before she realized that Naruto had finally released her gravity seals. Even so, she had not expected for her training to yield such great results.

It was surprise after surprise. The Shrine Priestess seemed to just keep pulling all sorts of tricks out from her sleeves. She had never expected such a delicate Pokegirl to possess such strength. The Wind Esper clutched at her stomach which felt as though it had been rammed by a bullet train going at full speed. She rolled to the side just in time to avoid a heel drop from the Shrine Priestess.

Confident now of her physical abilities, Fumiko went at it with everything she had, pushing both herself and her opponent to their limits. Belias and Vanesse were left out of the loop, unable to do anything. The speed at which the two Pokegirls were going at were too fast for them to catch and their fear of injuring their summoner held them back.

"More!" Fumiko cried out as her body started to give out. Summoning took a lot of one's energy and she had summoned eight Pokegirls in total today. It was a wonder she could even move. She had Naruto's chakra to thank for that. However, with the rate at which she was going, she consumed more energy than was safe for her body to handle, resulting in her current state of exhaustion.

The tides seemed to turn as Chaos sensed her opponent's exhaustion and got her second wind, attacking Fumiko with renewed vigour.

Leaping away from her enemy in order to get some breathing space, Fumiko looked at her Tamer pleadingly who simply shook his head, unwilling to risk the only healer in the Harem possible permanent damage.

"Kyuubi-sama, I can take it, so please!"

"This is enough. I will take over the fight now." Naruto said as he raised his right arm, preparing to smash Chaos with the wind that he controlled.

"NO!" Fumiko shouted, her outcry stunning everyone in the vicinity. "I have to prove myself! I have to do this!"

Naruto examined his Pokegirl, noticing the flames that were present in her eyes despite the severe beating that she was being dealt. With a sigh and a curse against hard-headed Pokegirls, Naruto pumped out additional Youki.

Fumiko screamed as an influx of raw power rushed into her body. Not used to this amount of Naruto's Youki, the Shrine Priestess' body was near to breaking point.

"I knew that it was too much for her to handle…" Naruto muttered as he retracted as much of his Youki as he could. However, it seemed he was too late as the Shrine Priestess' body dropped down onto the ground lifelessly.

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed as he sprinted to his Pokegirl's side, only to be stopped when Fumiko started glowing brightly.

"An evolution…?" Naruto immediately flipped open his Pokedex, confirming that it was indeed an evolution.

**Shrine Oracle, The Avatar of God **

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Magic  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: human-like diet (likes strawberries and cheesecake the most)  
**Role**: Support  
**Libido**: Unique (see below)  
**Strong Vs**: Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Ghosts  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal  
**Attacks**: Gaze, Glare, Smile, Twister, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Summon Type, White Wind, Cura, Curaga, Omni Heal, Great Shell Shield, Exorcism, Shield, Foresight, Summoning Contract (*), Soothing Voice (**)  
**Enhancements**: Low Sleep Cycle, Natural Summoning Ability, Longevity, Minor Shape shifting, slight ability to predict the future  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Shrine Priestess (God's Blessing)

_When asked, Shrine Oracles say that they evolved through the blessing of their God. No one is sure though how this blessing is actually obtained. Any attempts to probe further have been violently rebuffed. It seems like Shrine Oracles are highly defensive of their religion and God._

_After Evolution, the Shrine Oracles look the same as they did when they were still Shrine Priestesses. However, it is noted that the increase of their magical abilities causes them to look more beautiful, although when viewed on camera that additional beauty factor is removed. No one is exactly sure why._

_As a Shrine Oracle, they serve as their God's connection to the mortal plane. Therefore, their God's words are often transmitted to the followers through Shrine Oracles. Many important people seek out the advice of a Shrine Oracle before making any decisions._

_Shrine Oracles are also able to sometimes catch glimpses of the future, making them valuable additions to a Harem as they are able to foretell of any dangers or to predict their opponent's thinking before they move._

_Shrine Oracles also gain the ability to cast special spells which have been unknown to manifest in any other Pokegirl. These spells range from restricting movement to causing heavy damage. Therefore, they can act as initiators by binding their opponents; provide back-up with covering fire or act as pure support with their greater arsenal of protective and healing magic. The addition of their Summoning Magic allows them great versatility, allowing them to fulfill any role, thus making them the perfect support Pokegirl._

_Their Taming habits are strangely directly opposite of their previous form. The busier they are, the more aroused they get and vice-versa. It must also be noted that summoning increases a Shrine Oracle's libido drastically and unless the Tamer has great stamina, it is not recommended for a Shrine Oracle to summon for more than five Pokegirls a day._

* * *

After reading the Pokedex entry, Naruto could not help but feel code sweat trickling down his forehead as he thought back to how far he had pushed Fumiko. _'I think I'll be in deeeeep trouble later on…'_

When Fumiko awoke from her daze, she felt stronger than she had ever felt before, and Naruto's strange energy was no longer but instead revitalizing her. Standing up, she beckoned Chaos forward, wishing to end the fight. Glad that her summoner was not dead through some freak accident that had nothing to do with her; the Wind Esper swallowed her pride and charged forward, eager as well to finish the fight.

This time, the fight was more even. While Chaos had more technique and experience on her side, Fumiko simply had more power and speed. After minutes of this stalemate, Fumiko racked her brain for a way to restrict her opponent's movements so that her Summons could use their own attacks to finish her off.

All of a sudden, images and details about spells that she had never even heard about flooded her mind. Fumiko put the strange phenomenon aside. All that mattered was that there some spells among the images that could be used by her in this situation.

"Bakudou no Ichi: Sai! (Binding Arts 1: Restriction!)"

Chaos cursed as her arms were suddenly bound behind her by some invisible force. No matter how hard she struggled, she seemed to be unable to regain control of her limbs.

Not wanting to take any risks, Fumiko decided to bind her opponent with a stronger spell. She had already paid the price for underestimating her opponent once. She did not want to do that again.

Pointing her index and middle finger at the bound Chaos, Fumiko cried out, "Bakudou no Yon: Hainawa! (Binding Arts 4: Crawling Rope)" A beam of light then slithered up Chaos' body, binding her just like a rope would, only much tougher.

"Belias! Vanesse! Your strongest attacks now!"

Both Pokegirls nodded in response and soon, a massive explosion rocked the house as powerful fire attacks crashed into the bound Esper. However, even all that was still not enough to take out the resilient Wind Esper. Despite all her injuries, Chaos still struggled up to her feet, intent on taking out the Shrine Oracle.

"Gomen ne, but this match is mine." Fumiko whispered as she placed her palm on Chaos' chest. "Hadou no Yon: Byakurai! (Destructive Arts 4: White Lightning!)". A stream of white lightning burst from Fumiko's' hand, easily shredding Chaos' armor and flesh.

"Would you go after her?" Fumiko asked Belias while Chaos started fading from the mortal plane. "I am worried about her." The primate Pokegirl simply nodded before cancelling the summon, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Vanesse cancelled the summon as well seeing as Fumiko no longer had need for her.

Naruto made his way to his Pokegirl, withdrawing all of the Youki still remaining in his Pokegirl's system. Without Naruto's Youki and adrenaline in her body, there was no longer keeping the exhausted Shrine Oracle standing and thus she collapsed. Thankfully, Naruto moved quickly enough to catch her.

"You foolish, reckless idiot." Naruto scolded as he hugged his Pokegirl. "I told you that it was too much for you to take but would you listen?"

"I may be a foolish, reckless idiot but I'm your foolish, reckless idiot." Fumiko murmured into Naruto's ear, her hot breath and husky voice stimulating her Tamer. "Now, why don't you punish your foolish, reckless idiot, hmm?"

'_The Pokedex was right.'_ Naruto thought as his normally docile and shy Pokegirl pushed him down onto the floor aggressively. _"Thank goodness I have my Youki.'_

* * *

The remaining days passed in similar fashion, with the Pokegirls training themselves to the brink of exhaustion, while the bond between Fumiko and Naruto grew even stronger.

Finally, the day in which the solar eclipse was supposed to happen dawned. Naruto dropped by the town near the hill and picked Matthew up and then headed up the hill. It was an easy climb, seeing as it was quite a popular spot. Low steps were carved to ease travelling up the hill.

By the time Naruto arrived at the top of the hill, the sky had already darkened with the eclipse. He arched his eyebrows when he saw that there were two other Tamers waiting along with a man in a tuxedo. Guessing that the man in the tuxedo was their guide towards the next stage, Naruto directed his question to the guide.

"All of us received different tasks to complete, didn't we?"

The guide nodded in response, telling Naruto all that he needed to know. Out of all the contestants, Rod had singled him out for the toughest trials-the very trials that he had gone through and could use to gauge one's abilities. This meant that during the Gym Battles, Rod had somehow observed the battles, probably with the use of hidden cameras. After the observation, Rod had then decided that Naruto was the best fit to challenge him. This was also a message to him, telling him to not fail at the next portion of the test since Rod had high expectations of him. They truly thought in similar fashions.

After waiting for a few hours, daylight returned to the world as the solar eclipse ended. That was then the guide declared that this part of the test was over and led the three Tamers over to a teleporting which all three entered.

They arrived in a small room which had nothing except for four teleporting pads, with the one that they had emerged from included. The guide then explained the rules for the final test, where the winner would get to go head to head with Rod, the leader of the Elite Four.

"These three teleporting pads that you see here lead to a different part of a mountain. The interior of the mountain is a maze. The aim is thus to be the first one to get to the centre of the maze, where there will be a flight of stairs that lead to the top of the mountain. Rod will be waiting for you there with his custom-made Gym."

"Now, choose one pad and enter."

Naruto waited for the other two Tamers to enter their pads first before he entered the only one left available.

* * *

The masked Tamer arrived in utter darkness. It was only by channeling chakra to his eyes that he could see more than a meter of himself. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Naruto started infusing the surrounding wind his chakra. He did not believe that the last part would be such a just a mere maze. Rod was far more devious than that.

When he was done, Naruto snapped his finger and the wind leapt to his will, surging down the corridors. "Fuuton: Senrigan. (Wind Release: Thousand Meter Eye)". As the name of the technique suggested, this technique was made to 'see' for a far distance. However, the user of the technique did not really see with his eyes or with images. Rather, the chakra-infused wind would swoop everywhere, memorizing the path and detecting the levels of chakra around it before the wind returned to the user of the technique.

Seeing as everything had chakra, no matter how miniscule, Naruto would be able to know of obstacles and dangers beforehand. When the wind returned to Naruto, he was astounded by what the wind reported to him. Apparently, this mountain as simply teeming with Feral Pokegirls, while the paths were littered with dangerous traps, disguised by the natural darkness of the mountain. In addition to that, there were cameras set everywhere, probably for Rod to observe the Tamers and note down the strengths and limits of the Tamers' Pokegirls.

The most important discovery that Naruto made though was the location of the other participants. The surefire way to be the first was not to race down the corridors, but rather to ensure that you were the only one left that was fit to battle. Naruto grinned wickedly as he sprinted down the corridors, nimbly avoiding all the traps while eliminating the Feral Pokegirls with his wind jutsu. Cameras were destroyed before they even caught sight of his shadow.

It was time to hunt!

* * *

Naruto walked down the corridor, pleased with the results of his hunting. The two Tamers and their Pokegirls had been taken out with no one the wiser. Of course, he had not killed them and instead knocked them unconscious after which he had placed protective seals around them to protect them till someone came down to look for them.

He had decided to release Rylai from her Pokeball just in case there were other dangers and he could destroy any nearby cameras fast enough. She was his strongest Pokegirl aside from Kidara (who was simply out of the question) so she should be safe enough. Naruto doubted that his unseen enemy's reach would reach so far.

The further the progressed, the colder it seemed. Soon, Naruto was forced to use his chakra to protect from the cold. Some time later, Rylai suddenly spoke for the first time, her voice trembling slightly.

"Naruto, I feel odd…"

This immediately got the shinobi worried. Was there some sort of plague around that affected only Rylai and not him because of his Youki?

"Rylai, try and describe the feeling that you have." He might be able to diagnose if it was a plague from the symptoms that Rylai was experiencing. He was pretty sure Fumiko possessed skills that would allow her to remove toxins from a body.

"Well, the extremities feel numb and I can hardly move them. My body keeps shivering no matter how hard I try to control it. My skin hurts too, as if it were being stretched to the extreme. Also, I feel…empty? It's like all the warmth in my body is being leeched out."

Naruto understood now what Rylai was experiencing. She was, for the first time in her life, experiencing the feeling known as being cold. Being a FrostWyrm, the concept of being cold was just impossible to them, as they were practically made from ice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. What the hell could possibly cause a FrostWyrm to feel cold? Placing his arms around his Pokegirl, Naruto rubbed her limbs, trying to help her regain lost feeling while he informed her of his deduction. When he saw that she was unlikely to suffer from frostbite anytime soon, Naruto returned her to her Pokeball.

He proceeded with caution, wary of what he might encounter ahead. Following the directions that he had gotten from the wind, Naruto navigated through twisting corridors with ease. He encountered no Feral Pokegirls in this area, which did not surprise him. He had initially wondered why this particular area was so desolate while the other parts of the mountain were so densely populated. Now he knew why. There were very few Pokegirls that could live in this climate and of the few that could, he was sure only very tough Ice Types would want to.

He eventually emerged into what seemed like a huge open space. Right in the center of the open space crouched a gigantic dragon the colour of snow. Upon further examination, he saw that he was not in an open space, just a very, very large cavern.

"Congratulations on being the first to arrive." The dragon rumbled as she lowered her neck to peer at him closely before she sniffed lightly.

"It seems like one of the children of my kind follows you." She said.

"Child of your kind…do you mean Rylai?"

"I know not of this…'Rylai'."

"She is a FrostWyrm and looks extremely similar to you when she transforms into her dragon form."

The dragon smiled then. "Yes, you are correct, that 'Rylai' would be what I was referring to. As for why she is similar to me, the reason is simple. I am, after all, simply one step higher on the evolution ladder."

"You are a Leviathan then?" Naruto asked while he took out his Pokedex to confirm his suspicion.

**Leviathan, the Arctic Mistress Pokegirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human/ Metamorphic  
**Element**: Dragon/ Ice  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: human food  
**Role**: Huge Scale destruction  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground, Ice  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Rock, Steel  
**Attacks**: Slash, Frost Slash, Frost Armour, Ice Punch, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Wing Attack, Gust, Dragon Breath, Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Wind, Fan, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Dragon Torture, Hyper Dragon Rage, Ice Time (*), Ice Age(*)  
**Enhancements**: Human- enhanced strength (x10), enhanced agility (x24), enhanced toughness (x5)

Dragon- enhanced strength (x15), enhanced agility (x10), enhanced toughness (x13)

**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: FrostWyrm (unknown)

_Leviathans are extremely rare. Ferals are seen roughly once every ten years, and despite the best attempt of many Tamers, Feral Leviathans either overpower the Tamer or escape from the Tamer, hidden by the snowstorms that they are found in. The only recorded Tamer to own a Leviathan is Rod, the leader of the Elite Four. Many Tamers have tried ways and means to evolve their FrostWyrms, but they have all failed. Sadly, Rod has withheld any and all information in regards to evolving a FrostWyrm._

_After evolution, Leviathans look the same in their form as they when they were FrostWyrms. However, when they turn to their dragon form, some drastic changes are noted. Firstly, the Leviathan is now far larger than when it was a FrostWyrm and possesses four wings instead of the normal two. Its tail becomes spiked and a long horn now decorates its snout._

_Naturally, all aspects of a FrostWyrm increase when it evolves. This time, unlike its previous evolutions, there are differences when a Leviathan turns into her dragon. Her agility is traded in turn for greater strength and greater toughness, turning her into the proverbial tank._

_The scariest part of the Leviathan though is not her tremendous strength and defense but rather the sudden increase in her frost abilities. The area around a Leviathan is always covered with ice, as the aura that she exudes freezes anything that she touches. However, as evidenced from Rod's Leviathan, Leviathans can learn to control this aura with enough time and effort._

_Normally, when Pokegirls use Ice attacks and 'freeze' their targets, what they do is simply encase their opponents in a thick layer of use, immobolising and using the extreme cold to kill their targets._

_However, the Leviathan is very different in this aspect. Its powers over ice are so extensive that it can literally turn a living target into ice, inner organs included given enough time._

_This thus leads to the Leviathan's attack; Ice Time. This is a technique whereby the Leviathan hugs the target, immobolising the target and slowly turning it into an ice statue which the Leviathan is able to shatter easily._

_Ice Age involves the Leviathan pumping her aura to the maximum, turning the area around sub-zero in temperature and freezing anything in the range of her attack. The stronger and more well-trained the Leviathan is, the wider the range and the severity of the attack._

* * *

Naruto could not help but be impressed by the information in front of him.

"Is there a reason why you are currently impeding my progress?"

"To get to Rod, you must pass one final test. You have to battle me until I deem you worthy enough."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at that. He still had to fight? Well, he supposed he could go for another round, as long as the Leviathan did not blab and there were no cameras around.

"No, I did not mean you precisely." The dragon Pokegirl said amusedly when Naruto unsheathed his sword. "I meant your Pokegirls. More specifically, I wish to battle the FrostWyrm that travels with you."

Naruto hesitated then. Rylai would be fighting on unfamiliar territory, where an element that normally aided would now hinder her, and where her opponent was undoubtedly extremely strong. He did not want a repeat of the many close shaves that his Pokegirls had gone through. His decision was taken out of his hands though when Rylai forced her way out of her Pokeball.

"I want to fight." She declared.

Knowing that she would never be a match against the Leviathan in her human form, Rylai quickly transformed into her dragon form, surging forward and slashing with her right foreleg.

The Leviathan moved her neck out of the way, allowing her shoulder to be hit. Unfortunately for Rylai, the Leviathan's skin was too thick to penetrate with just one slash and her attack was deflected. In the meantime, the Leviathan lowered her head and rammed her horn into the FrostWyrm's chest, scoring a deep gash.

In retaliation, Rylai's tail whipped up and thundered into her opponent's head, throwing the Leviathan off to the side. Naruto's Pokegirl then tried to press her advantage, slamming into her opponent with her full weight in an attempt to knock the Leviathan onto the ground.

However, Rod's Pokegirl had already seen through the FrostWyrm's plan. She slammed her own tail into the FrostWyrm's chest, causing Rylai to halt her attack and roar in pain. The Leviathan regained her balance and shot forward with surprising speed for one with her bulk. She suffered from reduced mobility, not reduced speed. The Leviathan opened her jaw, rows of razor sharp teeth glinting brightly. She stood on her hind legs and then dropped down on the FrostWyrm. Rylai's legs buckled, unable to take the force, sending her crashing down to the ground.

Once she was sure that her opponent was securely held down, the Leviathan clamped her jaws on the FrostWyrm's neck, seeking to end Rylai's life. Rylai struggled viciously, knowing that in the situation that she was in, she could be killed easily. However, her opponent had years more experience than her and held her down easily.

Feeling her life slowly slip away, Rylai decided then that she had no choice but to show her hand at this point of time. She opened the First Celestial Gate, the surge of chakra pushing her opponent back slightly. She immediately took advantage of that, rising up and slashing at her opponent.

Powered by the Kaimon, this time her slash had enough power to wound her opponent. Inspired by her success, Rylai struck again, using her tail to halt her opponent's attempts to defend herself. Crimson blood spurted into the air whereupon it froze and dropped down to the ground. Seeing an opportunity to pay her opponent back for the pain that she had been caused, Rylai sank her fangs into the Leviathan's open wound, receiving a roar of pain as her reward.

The Leviathan slashed at her and Rylai backed away immediately. Being hit by one of those claws meant an instant concussion, with the strength that the Leviathan possessed. Spinning around, Rylai used the momentum to power the strike of her Tail Whip. However, her opponent saw it coming and gripped her tail tightly.

Grunting with effort, The Leviathan heaved with all her strength, using the captured tail to send the FrostWyrm crashing into the wall. The cavern shook and unstable rocks descended from the ceiling. However, the Leviathan did not care about that at all. Not wanting to let this opportunity go to waste, the Leviathan slashed rapidly at her stunned opponent, the scent of fresh blood sending her into a frenzy.

However, she was blown back when Rylai opened the second and third gates, the Kyuumon healing her wounds while both the Kyuumon and Seimon provided with additional power and speed. This time, it was her turn to fight back. The fight quickly turned very brutal. There was no finesse or technique at all. It was pure brute strength, with the two Pokegirls exchanging blows like there was no tomorrow. Blood from both Pokegirls splattered the ground, contrasting greatly with the light blue of the frozen ground.

Finally, Rylai got in a lucky blow, sending the Leviathan crashing to the ground once more. The FrostWyrm immediately took advantage of that, savaging her fallen opponent. However, because of the extreme amount of energy that she was pouring out with the Seimon open, she failed to notice her opponent's own energy build-up.

All of a sudden, the Leviathan turned around and faced the FrostWyrm with a glowing ball in her mouth. Rylai immediately tried to retreat but she was far too slow. The Leviathan's Hyper Beam hit her straight on, the impact sending her into the air. The pain was so acute that her nerves were fried. Her mouth opened but no sound emerged from it. After what seemed like an eternity, she landed on solid ground and that was when feeling returned to her. Her pain was only intensified by the fact that opening the gates had caused her muscles to tear very painfully.

Shifting her head minutely with extreme effort, Rylai saw that the Leviathan was exhausted from the Hyper Beam. This was her chance! If only her god damn body would just obey her and move!

Forcing herself up with sheer willpower, Rylai struggled to make her way over to her opponent. Sensing that someone was approaching her, the Leviathan looked up, still panting from the Hyper Beam. All of a sudden, a spiked tail lashed out, sending Rylai crashing into the ground once more.

Rylai tried to open the fourth gate to power herself up. Unfortunately, her battered body could only take so much abuse and she failed in her attempts. Paralysed by her pain, Rylai could only watch helplessly as the Leviathan loomed over her with green fire building up in her maw. The Leviathan opened her mouth and her Dragon breath attack washed over the prone FrostWyrm, burning her alive. In the end, the abuse was too much for her and she reverted to her human form.

Rod's Pokegirl lifted one foreleg then, intending on crushing her opponent. However, she was stopped when the masked Tamer suddenly materialized in front of his Pokegirl while he held up the Leviathan's foot with one arm.

"This is enough." Naruto intoned coldly.

"You will stop this foolishness and let us pass, or I will eliminate you." He hissed as he pushed back, causing the Leviathan to become un-balanced.

Intimidated by this human who had displayed such superhuman strength, the Leviathan stepped aside, allowing Naruto and his Pokegirls to pass.

Picking up his Pokegirl and cradling her softly, Naruto walked up the stairs slowly.

Unseen by anyone, bitter tears trickled down Rylai's cheeks as she wept for her weakness and her utterly humiliating defeat.

**

* * *

A/N: *cues dramatic music* Who is the unseen enemy? What is Naruto's plan? How will the fight with Rod go? What will happen to Rylai's mental state? All these will be revealed in the next chapters!**

**Remember kids, that big button at the bottom telling you to review is your best friend. Click on it!**

**Now for the Pokegirl stats.**

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 FrostWyrm**

**Vinslet, Level 100 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 100 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 100 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**

**Fumiko, Level 100 Shrine Oracle**

**As can be seen, they have all reached the maximum level of 100. By the way, for those who are curious, I have confirmed with the almighty Mods from the PG community. Level 100 is the maximum. The level 200+ used in the stats for Legendaries are just examples, nothing more. There is nothing beyond Level 100. Hope I cleared that up for everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23

A New Life Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N: And this is when the action begins. For fans of action, cheer. For fans of romance, weep in despair, for there shall be hardly any romance in the next few chapters. Oh, and I'm trying a new thing with this chapter. Hope my 'plot-making' actually comes across and doesn't seem too complicated or confusing. Tell me how it worked out, okay?**

**As I said in the previous chapter, the poll is still ongoing seeing as the characters will continually be developing. Here are the results for the current poll.**

**Rylai-16**

**Kidara-9 **

**Kireina-8**

**Vinslet-7**

**Yuffie-3**

**Fumiko-2**

**Rylai remains firmly at the top while Kireina has been bumped up to 3****rd**** place. Poor Yuffie and Fumiko…no one likes them XD**

**Oh and by the way, hooray for exceeding 1000 reviews!!!! This would never have been possible without the support of all of you people.**

**Keep reviewing. Reviews are the source of a writer's motivation! (Along with a scary neighbor but let's leave that alone shall we? XD)**

* * *

After the encounter with Rod's Leviathan, things proceeded without any further mishaps and Naruto soon found himself at the top of the mountain after an extremely long climb. The plateau that he found himself was extremely huge, which was not really surprising given the huge size of its interior.

He was then led into Rod's Gym/house/palace (it was ridiculously big!) where he was surprised to see that Macavity and Matthew had arrived there before he had. The last he remembered, the two had been left behind when the guide had said that the teleporting pad was only for the users of the participating Tamers. When asked, the two revealed that spectators had another easier, faster and much more relaxing way to the Gym.

Accepting the answer as it was, Naruto decided to rest up and then start planning for the battle on the next day. Rod had gracefully given him one day for him to heal his Pokegirls. Naruto knew better though. He knew that this one day window was merely time for the Leviathan to report to Rod, as well to allow to Rod to formulate the battle plans for the next day.

Thus, on that night, two of the world's best Pokegirl Tamers sat around with their Pokegirls and started planning for the battle that would happen the next day.

* * *

Naruto decided to hold the meeting in his room, which was extremely spacious and even had a table that was large enough to hold him, his Pokegirls, as well as Matthew and Macavity who had decided to sit in on this meeting. They wanted to see for themselves how Naruto actually prepared for a battle, as well as to hopefully glean some insight into how to become as talented as him.

They were extremely surprised, to say the least. On the table were multiple sheets of papers, charts but most noticeably, a stack of ramen bowls. Noticing their looks, Naruto growled at them. "Rod's a tough opponent intellectually. I need my ramen to be at my best."

Slurping up the last of the noodles from a bowl, Naruto started his explanation. "What you see before you is research that I have done on Rod. I reviewed all of his battles and so far, I have noticed that Rod has at least ten Pokegirls. There is thus no way for us to know what Pokegirls Rod will choose to use tomorrow."

"What we can do though is read up on the confirmed Pokegirls that Rod possesses, and then create plans to counter them." Naruto then pointed to the sheets of paper lying on the table.

"That is what those pieces of paper are for. Besides the data on Rod's Pokegirl, I have also included battle plans and scenarios for each and every one of you. For example, Yuffie and Kireina will have totally different plans for them seeing as they fight in totally different ways. There is no surefire way for victory." Naruto then picked up another ramen bowl and inhaled almost half of it before he continued.

"Of course, there will be Pokegirls that will be more suited for you to fight. For example, the best kind of opponent for Vinslet would be one that is weak against mental attacks. That will be what we are aiming to achieve. A battle in which we have already have planned for, and a battle that we have the utmost advantage in. In other words, perfect condition."

Naruto paused then and finished the bowl of ramen that he was currently holding in his hands while he narrowed his eyes in thought. "However, there is no doubt in my mind that even as we are speaking right now, Rod is making his own plans. He will also be aiming to achieve perfect conditions on his side, which makes things much more complicated."

Naruto then pointed at Fumiko and said, "That is why you are the key to victory."

"Huh? Me?" Fumiko asked, dazed, as she pointed at herself. Why did Naruto single her out of all the Pokegirls in his harem?

The other Pokegirls were also confused at Naruto's words, and Vinslet vocalized all of their thoughts. "Why Fumiko, out of all of us? I mean, she is the newest after all…" It was then that the Vampire halted in the middle of her speech as an idea struck her.

"Wait, she is the key precisely _because_ she is the newest one in the Harem, isn't she?" Vinslet asked, receiving a happy nod as her answer.

"As to be expected from the tactician of the Harem."

"Aww, you're far too kind." Vinslet said as she draped herself across his back.

"In order to achieve perfect conditions, you have to at least possess some inkling of your opponent's capabilities. Right now, he knows that I have a Shrine Priestess. He does not know that Fumiko has evolved, nor the summons she has, or even her abilities. How then can he pair one of his Pokegirls up against her, unless he decides to pull out his strongest Pokegirl in the hopes that the unknown will be done with?"

Opening another packet of ramen, Naruto continued with his evaluation. "However, no matter the order of Pokegirls, it is ascertained that the Leviathan will remain his last Pokegirl, just as Rylai will remain the last Pokegirl that I send out."

"That is because these two Pokegirls are our aces, and we do not wish for an unlucky incident to suddenly rid us of our aces. With this in mind, our aces will be the last thing to be thrown out. Rod is sure to stick with this line of reasoning because his Leviathan has already triumphed once against Rylai. However, I know that Rylai has not yet shown her full strength, which makes it such that victory is a 50% chance."

At this, Naruto looked at Rylai who seemed unnaturally stiff and quiet ever since her defeat.

"Do not let it get to you. You were beaten, that is all. Take it as a learning experience. It is far better to be beaten in a spar like that than in a fight where your opponent is out to get you."

Rylai nodded. She understood that, but still…that ignoble defeat had watered the seed of despair that had grown inside her ever since the time she had hit the glass ceiling. When Naruto placed his hand on hers in concern, she relaxed slightly, only realizing then that she had been clenching her fist extremely tightly.

"Relax. There is no use worrying about it." Naruto whispered before he turned to address the rest of his Pokegirls.

"Now that we have established what the last Pokegirl will be, that leaves with four Pokegirls with which we toggle the order with."

"Wait a minute, Naruto." Matthew interjected. "You said that Rod has over ten Pokegirls, but in your calculations, you only accounted for Rod having five Pokegirls."

"That is because I will only be using five Pokegirls." Naruto smiled apologetically at Kidara then. "I'm sorry for always leaving you out of the action, then pulling you out when things get nasty."

The Evangelion shook her head minutely. "It doesn't matter."

Naruto examined Kidara for a few moments more before he returned to the topic at hand.

"Anyways, it has been established that I will be excluding Kidara since it cannot be known to the general populace that there is another Evangelion and that she is with me."

"I know Rod's style of thinking. After climbing up to the Elite Four, he has been bored. There is hardly anyone that can challenge him. Now that there is someone that might be able to match him, he will refuse to win on a simple thing like outnumbering me. Rather, he will want a 5v5 match to make things more exciting."

"Now that the matter has been resolved, let us return to the matter at hand. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there are only four Pokegirls left to decide for both Rod and I." Naruto then leaned forward, resting his head on his steepled fingers.

"Now this is the most important part. This is a battle not only between the Pokegirls, but also between the tamers. The further the Gym Battle progresses, the more obvious the end result becomes. Do you get what I mean?"

Naruto looked around the table, sighing slightly as everyone shook their heads in confusion.

"Very well then. Let me explain it in detail. For the sake of discussion, let me assume that Rod has a Pokegirl that is a perfect counter to Vinslet. However, for the first two matches, I have been holding Vinslet back and he has in turn held back his counter."

"Now, on the third round, if he throws out his counter, he has a 50% chance for his counter to fight against Vinslet, giving him at least 75% of victory."

"Do you see it now? For every round when the Tamers throw out their Pokeballs, they must decide what Pokegirl to choose while calculating all of the factors. What Pokegirls the opponent has left. What Pokegirls they can counter. What Pokegirls do _you_ have left? What can be countered, and what can counter? All of these have to be calculated and the Tamer has to arrive at a decision in mere seconds."

Naruto's audience was left slack-jawed at the blonde's explanation. Their minds worked furiously, trying to place themselves in Naruto's shoes and failed horribly. Now they understood what Naruto had meant by this was also a battle between the Tamers. In a match where your opponent was extremely intelligent, just throwing out Pokegirls randomly and hoping for the best would result in a horrible, unless one had the dumbest of luck possible.

The grizzled sailor was left especially stunned. In his prime, he had participated in many Pokegirl battles himself, although he had never gotten to the point of being able to beat a Gym Leader. Despite his experience, he had never even heard of any Tamer battling in this manner, with such a calculative methodology.

"Now that you understand the situation, please look over the information that I have provided. If you have any questions, ask me." Naruto glanced at the clock then. "We have two hours till lights out. Let us make good use of this time."

* * *

It was some time later when Kireina noticed something…strange about the data and battle plans that she was reading.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked he walked over to stand beside the Samurai.

"All of these battle plans and data…it seems like we are fighting against ourselves. Their physical levels are much too similar to ours."

After double-checking the data, the rest of the Pokegirls found that what Kireina had pointed was true. The statistics for Rod's Pokegirls were way higher than that of the normal Pokegirls. They had ignored that part because they had subconsciously gotten used to Pokegirls around themselves possessing incredible physiques.

"Ah. That is one thing that I forgot to mention to all of you." Naruto's face turned serious. "I don't know the exact details, but I suspect that Rod's Pokegirls have gone through training somewhat like you have." Naruto then glanced at his FrostWyrm. "Rylai's battle against Rod's Leviathan proved it. There is no way the Leviathan should have been able to overpower Rylai with three gates open so easily. In addition, her movements were different from that of normal Pokegirls."

Naruto smiled then. "Don't worry, just be careful. That's all. I forgot to bring it up because it wasn't something really important."

Everyone present could not help but sweat-drop. Not everyone went around with a paranoid mindset and immediately classified unknown threats to be as strong as possible, and then plan accordingly.

Vinslet spoke up then. "I understand the perfect conditions that you just mentioned. However what is the 'preset condition'; the factor that will heavily influence the chances of obtaining victory?"

Naruto smirked then. "Well, the answer's pretty obvious isn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rod's own room, he was holding his own meeting as well. He was dressed simply, with a black T-shirt and long black pants. Sweeping his hand through his jet-black hair, Rod addressed his Pokegirls seriously, detailing each and every plan that he had in mind.

He was the perfect image of a top-notch Tamer…if not for the occasional licks at the ice cream that he was holding in one hand.

Finally, the Leviathan could not take it any longer and sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, Rod, can't you kick this stupid habit of yours? Every time you need to think seriously, there is sure to be some kind of sweet that you are nibbling on! Don't you know how unflattering the image is?"

"What's wrong with sweets? I like them! Besides, they help me think better!" Rod protested as he held his ice-cream close to himself, as though protecting it from the clutches of his poor, unenlightened Pokegirls.

"I bet no one else other than you is as weird as to sue food as a kind of brain stimulant." The Leviathan sighed. A few rooms away, Naruto suddenly sneezed. He looked around, wondering who was talking about him.

"Besides, no one knows what I am doing now, Ciel." Rod said, feeling smug at his last comeback.

"Now, let us proceed with the meeting."

After some time, his Pokegirls could not help but ask. "Now that we know about our roles, and the many mind-boggling concepts that you explained to us, how about telling us the factor that influences the final outcome most?"

Rod scratched his head. "I would have thought that you would have known it already. Anyway, the answer is pretty simple."

* * *

Both talented Tamers spoke at the time, with the same answer. "The factor/condition is the first Pokegirl that is chosen."

* * *

The next day arrived, much too soon in the opinion of Naruto's Pokegirls. Currently, they were in his room hyping themselves for the following match while Naruto chuckled at them.

"Relax, girls. There is no real need to win. Of course, I want to put a good showing but no real pressure. The ship is already ours. We don't have to beta Rod to get it. All we need to do is be the first to get to him, which we have already accomplished."

He was surprised though at the ferocity of his Pokegirls' answer. "Well even so, we sure as hell ain't losing! This our pride on the line as well, you know, and we are going to prove to everyone that we are the better Pokegirls, and you are the best damned Tamer there ever was and will be!"

Naruto grinned. It seemed like he was really rubbing off on his Pokegirls. "Well then, let us be off." With that, he picked his mask and placed it back on while he strode out of the room, his Pokegirls safely in their Pokeballs.

This was going to be one hell of a party!

* * *

Naruto was led a large roofless stadium. While waiting for Rod to arrive, Naruto took the time to analyse the stadium. It was, as he had noted earlier, extremely large, with many different 'sections' to it.

Off to the side was a large pool of water while in another part of the stadium there was what seemed like a mini-forest. In yet another part of the stadium was a rocky area which was reminiscent of Brock's Gym.

It seemed like Rod was prepared to fight in any kind of terrain and judging by the huge variety to be seen here, he, like Naruto, enjoyed using his surroundings to trick and deceive his opponents.

'_It seems the two of us rather similar…'_ Naruto mused.

When the leader of the Elite Four finally arrived, the referee then announced the rules for the battle.

"May the Tamers please first declare how many Pokegirls they will be using and then hand them over to me." The referee then pointed to a machine beside him. "I will be using this machine to scan the Pokegirls for any performance enhancing drugs, so as to ensure a fair match."

Naruto nodded in acceptance. He had expected no less. "I will be using five Pokegirls in this match." Naruto said as he handed over his Pokegirls.

Rod looked askance at the other Tamer before he said, "I will be using five Pokegirls as well."

The referee took hold of the Pokeballs and placed them into the machine carefully. He did not want to face the repercussions of something happening to the Pokegirls if he mishandled them somehow. He had enough many rumours about this two Tamers.

The machine beeped a few minutes before the screen turned green, indicating that the Pokegirls were free of any drugs. The referee then returned the Tamers their Pokeballs and continued his explanation of the rules.

"Tamers will toss their Pokeballs at the same as each other. There is to be no waiting to see what the opponent will use. Pokegirls will not be allowed to be recalled in the middle of the battle. The battle goes on until I, the referee, decides that one party is no longer able to continue. The referee's decision is final."

The referee then paused to take in some breath before he continued. "The use of Pokedexes in this battle is forbidden. However, communication between the Tamers and their Pokegirls are allowed. The means are free for the Tamer to choose; from headsets to thoughts and even hand signals. Whatever you wish to use, you are free to do so."

The referee then looked at both Tamers. "Are the rules understood?" When both Tamers nodded, he then said. "Then let the battle begin!"

* * *

Both Tamers threw their Pokeballs simultaneously and the moment the Pokeballs opened, there was a huge explosion and dust clouds covered the battlefield. When the dust cloud cleared, nothing could be seen except a hole in the ground.

This naturally surprised everyone who was viewing the match.

"Why is there nothing on the battlefield?" Matthew whispered.

"How the hell would I know?" Macavity answered. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with their separate plans."

In the meantime, the referee was sweating profusely, wondering if he had somehow caused the Pokeballs to malfunction, detonating and then eliminating the Pokegirls that the Pokeballs contained.

In the meantime, Naruto was smirking under his mask. Just from this, he had figured out what Rod's Pokegirl was. Rod was probably trying to keep the identity of his Pokegirl a secret for as long as he could, but that only worked against your average Tamer. Naruto was no average Tamer.

Just in case his Pokegirl had not deduced the identity of her opponent yet, Naruto sent the information along the mental link.

'_Just in case you have not figured it out yet, you're facing Rod's Basilisk.'_

'_Tsk. Of course I knew that. I would appreciate you sending me the info about Basilisks though. I did not manage to memorise everything and I know you did.'_

Naruto chuckled at that.

'_Fine, here it comes. Brace yourself.'_

**BASILISK, the Queen of Snakes Pokegirl **

**Type**: Animorph (reptile)  
**Element**: Poison/Dragon  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: small animals, usually eaten whole and/or live  
**Role**: Assassin  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water, Bug, Magic  
**Weak Vs**: Ground, Psychic, Ice  
**Attacks**: Hypnosis, Agility, Glare, Dig, Bite, Wrap, Wrestle, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Poison tail, Dragon Breath, Harden, Petrification Gaze, Death Stare* At Higher Levels: Skin Clone*, Hyper Beam  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Unbreakable skin, Longevity, Poison immunity, light psychic abilities  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Arbust (E-stone ceremony)

_A Pokegirl first discovered around 288 PS, the Basilisk is not as versatile in its poison production capabilities as the Arbust, most tamers agree that it is a vast improvement over the Arbust. Its scales no longer are coated with poison, and it gains the powerful dragon element. This Pokegirl looks very similar to the Arbust's snake form, but loses it s human form again, like the Naga. The Basilisk loses the Arbust's hood, and its scales assume a golden hue. It also grows to the awesome length of 25 feet. It also grows a bright crest from the top of its head. _

_In addition, the Basilisk is very difficult to kill. Almost nothing can pierce its scales, and has incredibly good reflexes. It is also immune to any direct magical spells. Elemental spells, and spells that cause damage indirectly can still injure it. The Basilisk has extremely fast reflexes; however it still has its weaknesses. Like most snake Pokégirls, the Basilisk is vulnerable to cold, but with the dragon element the Basilisk takes four times the amount of damage than normal. In addition, the Basilisk is weak to Ground attacks. One of the favored ways for a Basilisk to hunt is to burrow through the ground and surprise its prey from underneath. For this reason, the Basilisk has become sensitive to vibrations through the ground. However this also has a disadvantage. This means that ground attacks also do four times the amount of damage. For an unknown reason, the Basilisk has an extremely low defense, usually 4 or 5 stages lower than other Pokégirls at the same level. Even using harden, the Basilisk cannot permanently increase its defense. Only while it has the attack going, is it useful. _

_The Basilisk's most potent attack is its Death Stare, a much more powerful version of Petrification gaze. A Basilisk encircles its prey and makes eye contact. From there emits a form of psychic poison mixed with a hypnotic wave. Only other psychic or very strong willed Pokégirls are capable of breaking this connection. If not broken after 30 seconds, the victim becomes incapacitated and further exposure can lead to death. This technique only works if direct eye contact is made for at least thirty seconds; an interruption leads to a failure of this technique. The stronger the Basilisk the less time it will take for the Death Stare to work. The shortest time recorded has been 20 seconds for KO and 35 for a fatality. At higher levels the Basilisk is capable of shedding its skin to create a clone with half of its HP. This clone is capable of using a few of the techniques that the original can. As an interesting side note, the Phoenix and its evolutions are immune to any of the Basilisk's eye techniques. There is even a legend of a young boy named Harry Porker killed a rampaging Basilisk with his Phoenix by stabbing it through the roof of its mouth. _

_It should be noted that all spider evolutions, for an unknown reason, fear the Basilisk. It is unknown how a Widow would react to an encounter with one but it is speculated that, because it is insane, will treat the Basilisk as any other Pokégirls. Because of a genetic imperfection, the Basilisk has a phobia of the Cockadiddle line. One low-level Basilisk suffered a heart attack at seeing one. _

_Basilisks prefer heavily wooded areas and caves as their habitat. Feral Basilisks are very instinctual creatures, mainly using their death stare to hunt. Ferals tend to avoid conflict. There have been no reported cases of Thresholding into a Basilisk. _

_**Ceremony Description **_

_**Stones needed**__: Dragon Scale, Dawn Stone, Venom Stone, Psi-Crystal_

_**Area & Time Conditions**__: None  
__**Ceremony Description**__: A frog Pokegirl, preferably a poison one, is needed for this ceremony. Place the 4 stones in a square around yourself, the Basilisk, and a frog Pokegirl. Tame the Arbust while it is taming the frog. If all three of you achieve climax at the same time there is a 7% chance that your Arbust will evolve_

_***Death Stare**__-(EFT) The Basilisk's ultimate move, the serpent makes eye contact with its prey, and initiates a hypnotic gaze that evolves into a psychic connection. It then floods this temporary bond with poisonous psychic energy. One minute of exposure will result in the death of the prey; thirty seconds will result in a knock out and anything less will result in poisoning. Because of its hypnotic nature, only other psychic or extremely strong willed Pokegirls are capable of resisting. Any break in eye contact will result in the failure of this technique and poisoning. If the Basilisk does not  
achieve eye contact, then the prey will only be poisoned_

_***Skin Clone**__-(EFT) The Basilisk sheds its skin and forms a clone of itself. This clone is capable of using Bite, Wrap and Venom Bite. It has half the HP of the original and if used the original doubles its defense. This technique can only be used once a day. This clone loses its immunity to magic, but gains much in defense, however the original keeps its advantages. _

* * *

'_So, does that help, Vinslet?' _Even though Naruto could not see the Vampire with her invisibility illusion on, Naruto could feel the smirk through the mental connection.

'_Rod's playing right into your hands, isn't he?'_

It was now the masked Tamer's turn to smirk. It was true; Rod was indeed playing right into his hands. The Basilisk was one of Rod's confirmed Pokegirls, seeing as the record on the Pokedex had been set by Rod's own Basilisk.

Rod was obviously hedging on his Basilisk's Petrification Stare to end things quickly, hopefully giving him an advantage later on. After all, his Pokegirls were pretty high-spec, especially ones like Yuffie and Kireina that could deal massive amounts of damage to their opponents even if they were taken down. Therefore, Naruto had predicted that Rod would start out his Basilisk.

Unfortunately for Rod, Naruto had the perfect counter to the Dragon Tamer's Basilisk-Vinslet. The Basilisk might have extremely tough skin and be able to deflect magical spells. However, the Basilisk was still weak against mental attacks. In addition to that, it took strong mental powers to break the Basilisk's Petrification Stare, which the Vampire had in spades. Finally, the Basilisk hunted by using the vibrations on the ground. However, with Vinslet invisible and using her Ashen Wings ability to stay aloft in the air, the Basilisk would be unable to detect her. He had, in other words, rendered the Basilisk useless.

Tapping his headset, Rod spoke into the mic. "Can you detect the opponent?" A few seconds later, Rod received a reply in the negative. He sighed then. It appeared the match would be at a stalemate until one of them made a move.

He had already deduced that his opponent had sent out his Vampire. Of all of the masked Tamer's Pokegirls, only the Vampire could turn invisible, or avoid detection by using her Ashen Wings ability. He cursed mentally then. He had been read like a book!

* * *

"Nothing's happening…" Matthew said after a while, growing bored with the battle.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Macavity replied as she curled up on herself. If this continued on for much longer, she was going to fall asleep! Her eyelids started closing when she noticed a flicker of motion. She jolted out of her position, startling the Tamer beside her. "What in the-"

The Legendary Pokegirl shushed him then. "Be quiet, something's happening."

Matthew immediately shut his mouth, not wishing to miss any of the action.

* * *

After the stalemate continued for what seemed like forever, Naruto knew that he would have to make the first move if he wished for the match to continue. Of the two of them, only Naruto possessed the means to start the ball rolling seeing as the moment the Basilisk was revealed, Rod would be on the defensive unless he attacked first. Attacking first was impossible for the Basilisk, seeing as she had no idea of the Vampire's location.

'_Vinslet, go ahead with the plan.'_

Upon hearing her Tamer's order, the Vampire descended to the ground slowly. The moment her feet touched the ground, she leapt away, blood bullets erupting from her fingers. The reason as to her actions was soon made clear as the spot where Vinslet had landed on exploded and a mountainous golden snake burst out from the ground, its jaws snapping close as its attempt to nab its prey failed.

'_And thus the Basilisk is lured out into the open.'_ Naruto thought viciously.

Although the Basilisk saw the Blood Bullets that were flying to her at impressive speeds, the snakish Pokegirl decided to ignore them in favour of directly going after the Vampire. As Rod had explained earlier, the only way to win this battle was to constantly be on the offensive and not give the Vampire the time that she needed to weave her illusions.

The Basilisk smirked (not a pretty sight) when the Blood Bullets impacted against her. That did not even itch! Suddenly, she heard Rod's voice over the headset.

"A trick!"

A trick? It was then that the Basilisk realized that the Blood Bullets had actually gone through her, thus resulting in her not feeling any pain. Just when she realized that the attack was actually an illusion, the Vampire in front of her faded and then disappeared altogether.

Sensing a presence behind, The Basilisk whipped her head around to see the real Vampire behind her, with a black ball of energy in her hand. Their eyes met for an instant, and then the masked Tamer's Pokegirl smiled viciously.

Vinslet's Night Shade shot from her hand, barreling into the Basilisk and sending the snake Pokegirl flying. Even though the attack hurt greatly since it had been fire point-blank, the Basilisk had been in enough battle situations to put aside her pain. Her tail lashed out, coiling around her opponent. She then yanked hard pulling the Vampire towards her. Her mouth opened wide, revealing sharp teeth that dripped with deadly poison.

The Vampire struggled to break free from the Basilisk's grip but failed horribly. It seemed like Naruto's hypothesis was true. Rod's Pokegirls were indeed far stronger than normal Pokegirls. With the additional physical conditioning that Vinslet had gone through, she should have been able to break through this easily.

Her struggles increased in intensity when a small glowing ball began to build in the Basilisk's mouth, its size increasing with every passing second. With her bounds bound to her side, there was nothing that she could do.

"Having difficulties with the unnatural strength of my Pokegirl?" Rod asked. "I doubt you are used to encountering enemies that are stronger and faster than yours, am I right?"

Vinslet turned to the dragon Tamer when suddenly Naruto's voice rang in her head.

'_Ignore him. He is trying to distract you. Think of a way to escape. I'll keep him busy so that he cannot issue any new orders.'_

Vinslet nodded and focused on the task at hand. She had never thought of it that way; giving up important information in order to secure victory. As well trained soldiers/warriors, they knew that the most important thing one could gain is information. Therefore, that became their first priority in almost every case. Rod played on that part of their personality, offering information as bait. After all, what use was keeping information secret when victory was yours?

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I have seen the way your Vampire moves. She moves with a speed way beyond what normal Pokegirls are able to achieve, even with training." Rod's smile turned sly then. "Or to be more precise, conventional training."

"I am sure that you have some secret method of training. After all, I do too." Rod paused for a moment before he continued.

"It was extremely hard climbing up to this position. However, as the leader of the Elite Four, you would be surprised at what kind of privileges I receive. The best exercise machines, strange tools created by the best and most powerful Magic Pokegirls. All of these result in what you see before you. Pokegirls at the peak of their condition, without any drugs needed. Just hard work and dedication."

"That might be true, but you'll find that my Pokegirls have many more tricks up their sleeves." Naruto replied while Vinslet grinned. That was the 'okay' signal for her to reveal the Mugengan. Her eyes morphed, the irises disappearing, leaving the pupils blank. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and then a huge sword materialized in mid-air just above her opponent. With a mental command, the sword sped downwards, smashing through the Basilisk's tough scales, impaling its mouth.

The Basilisk screeched in pain, the Hyper Beam attack fizzling out while her hold on the Vampire loosened. Vinslet took this opportunity to activate her Ashen Wings and escaped her opponent's grasp. Once she was at a safe distance, she paused, panting heavily. That last creation had taken a lot of energy out of her. Apparently, the probability of something existing that could pierce though the Basilisk's skull was extremely low.

Vinslet had found that the less specific you were about the illusion, the more effective the Mugengan. For example, if she simply created the illusion of a knife cutting through metal, the Mugengan would decide the material that would take the least energy.

That had been what she had done in this match. She had simply created the illusion of a sword impaling the Basilisk, purposely leaving out what material the sword was supposed to be. She never thought that it would so much energy out of her though.

In the meantime, the Basilisk had used her tail to grab the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of her mouth, hissing in pain all the while. Thankfully, the Vampire had aimed for her mouth and not her head instead as this was just a spar. If not, she would have been dead by now.

The Basilisk then started using her Venom Spits to force the Vampire into the position that she wanted. She did not dare to close in for fear of the Vampire's new abilities. If she was able to just create a sword out of thin air, then who knows what else she might be able to do? While Vinslet was busy dodging her opponent's projectiles, Rod caught sight of her eyes and could not help but gasp. "True Blood!"

Vinslet's head twisted around so fast that it was a wonder her neck did not snap. The Voice in the Void had said the same thing as well. It had said that she was one of the 'True Blood'. Did this Tamer possess information that even Naruto had not been able to obtain? It would not be surprising, seeing as his intelligence was almost as high as Naruto's although he had far more resources at hand.

The whole process had taken less than ten seconds. However, those ten seconds had been enough for the Basilisk to launch several Venom Spits that were too close for comfort. Glancing around rapidly, Naruto's Pokegirl saw that the Basilisk had closed off all escape routes. With nowhere to run, the only thing left was to protect herself.

She then created shields that would be enough to protect her from her opponent's attacks, once again not specifying the material of her shield. When the onslaught of attacks was over, Vinslet waved her arms, dispelling the shields while figuring out a way for her to attack the Basilisk. Getting in close was a definite no-no. She barely managed to escape from the Basilisk the previous time she had tried that and it was only because the snake Pokegirl had not anticipated her Mugengan.

Meanwhile, Rod was deep in thought. Even if the Vampire was of the 'true Blood', there had to be some kind of limit to her power. If only he could just figure out they were. With that thought in mind, Rod went over the different times that the Vampire had used her strange powers.

Rod then shouted out "It's okay to approach the Vampire directly. Her powers cannot affect you directly. She can only create things and not manipulate existing objects."

Vinslet stiffened in surprise when Rod revealed that tidbit of information. While Naruto was surprised, he controlled his body perfectly, revealing nothing to their opponent. He had to admit though, he was curious. How had he gotten hold of that information? Did that have anything to do with the 'True Blood' that he had gasped out just now?

Rod noticed Vinslet's body posture and smirked. "Surprised?" he then bowed mockingly. "I have to thank you though, for confirming my hypothesis."

"How did you figure out the limitations?" Naruto asked, seeing as the cat was already out of the bag.

"On both occasions where the Vampire was in danger, I noticed that she did not immediately remedy the situation, but instead created something that could remedy the situation. For example, she could have turned my Basilisk into stone, seeing as they were in actually contact, to stop her Hyper Beam. With the Venom Spits, if the Vampire possessed the ability to manipulate the structure of an existing object, she could have turned them into harmless water or something."

His conclusion stunned everyone, the spectators especially.

* * *

"How…in just two uses…" Matthew muttered, unable to wrap his mind around it.

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that Rod was extremely smart…" Macavity murmured. This was what she tagged along with Naruto for! She always got to see the best with him around.

* * *

Rod's smirk grew even wider as he spoke again. "I have also figured out another limitation of the Vampire's strange powers." He then turned to address the Vampire. "Your creations are limited to how much energy you have. The larger and more elaborate the illusion, the more energy it will take. If there was no energy limitation, then you could have ended the match right at the start by creating an explosion that affected only my Basilisk. However, you did not do so."

Rod snapped his fingers then and his Basilisk slithered across the floor extremely quickly, lunging up at the airborne Vampire. Vinslet deactivated her wings, dropping down to the ground. Her speed and maneuverability in air was far worse than when she was on the ground. Now that the Basilisk was attacking actively, she needed all the speed that she could get.

The two Pokegirls played 'Tag' then, with the Basilisk being 'it'. Only, this game of Tag was far more dangerous then the ones that the children played. In this game of Tag, one wrong move might result in an arm being lost, or worse.

Vinslet jumped back as her opponent snapped at where she had been a mere second ago. She never thought she would be saying this, but she was now glad for the physical conditioning that she had undergone in the days while waiting for the solar eclipse. The Vampire back-flipped repeatedly, putting distance between her and her opponent so as to get some breathing space.

However, Rod's Pokegirl was not going to let her go that easily. She lunged forward-and fell into a pit hole. Vinslet grinned as she twitched her fingers, creating hordes of spears that rained down on the trapped Pokegirl. While Rod had been busy talking, buying time for his Basilisk to recover, she had been using the time to discreetly create traps with the Mugengan that were littered across the entire battlefield.

Her eyes widened in shock though when the spears passed harmlessly through the Basilisk. The snake Pokegirl then suddenly faded away, leaving nothing behind in the pit that Vinslet had created. The ground under the Vampire suddenly crumbled and this time, she was not fast enough to dodge the Basilisk's strike. The snake Pokegirl's jaw closed the Vampire's leg, a sickening 'crunch' resounding throughout the room as Vinslet's bone snapped under the pressure.

She bit her lip till it bled, trying to repress the scream that threatened to rip through her body.

"Did you truly think that you were the only one capable of casting illusions? I knew Jigokuno Uzumaki would guess that I would choose the Basilisk as my first Pokegirl and send out his Vampire, his best counter for my Basilisk."

Rod then looked unpityingly at the Vampire. "It is a pity your Tamer underestimated me. That has resulted in what you are facing right now."

"How is your Basilisk able to cast illusions? The slight psychic powers should not allow it to do even this much." Naruto asked. He never thought he would have been foiled like this.

"I am sure you know that when a snake is hunting for prey, it uses its eyes as a slight hypnotism trick to lure its prey to lower its guard, after which it strikes. The Basilisk's Petrification Stare and Death Stare work in the same way, where the Basilisk convinces the victim to die or faint, whatever the results wanted. It was a simple thing to train my Basilisk to cast illusions with eye contact"

Vinslet gasped then. "So, it was then, when I was about to attack…"

_

* * *

Sensing a presence behind, The Basilisk whipped her head around to see the real Vampire behind her, with a black ball of energy in her hand. Their eyes met for an instant, and then the masked Tamer's Pokegirl smiled viciously._

* * *

Rod nodded, his smirk never leaving his face.

"You know, you really are smart. You just need to get rid of the habit of speaking too much and always trying to use your words to distract your opponent." Naruto said.

Vinslet continued on where he had left off. "Now that we know what abilities your Basilisk has, this charade is over."

There was a heavy swirl of wind and when the battlefield was visible once more, the spectators saw Vinslet standing near her Tamer. Key word being standing. Her wounds had disappeared totally and she was now smirking confidently now while Rod's smirk had been wiped off his face.

* * *

"So…everything was an illusion?" Matthew wondered.

"No, not everything, there were some things that were real." Macavity said as she pointed to the Basilisk in front of her Tamer who still retained her wound.

"This is…incredible…" Macavity murmured. "Mixing reality and illusion so well that even I could not see past it and was tricked. What was the illusion and what was the reality in that fight?" The Legendary Pokegirl shook her head in amusement. "Naruto created a monster with that one, that's for sure."

* * *

Vinslet waved her arm, about to summon forth weapons with which to harass her opponent with. The traps that she had created with the Mugengan were real, although she had now placed an illusion over the pit hole that her opponent had fallen into to keep them guessing.

They would be forever wondering –which things that happened were real and which were fake? Even Rod had to revise his hypothesis now, not knowing if Vinslet had manipulated the illusion to make Rod arrive at his conclusion. This was the purpose of a true illusionist, to wage psychological battle on their opponents and force them to tear themselves inside-out.

Suddenly, all that she could see were two large baleful eyes that forced her to relinquish all control of her body. She knew that she was caught by the Basilisk's Death Stare but simply could not manage to counter it.

Rod held up his arm and stared intently at his watch while the Basilisk in front of him faded. After the whirl of wind had blown over, his Pokegirl had immediately snared eye contact with both Tamer and Pokegirl and in that instant created a Skin Clone while simultaneously turning herself invisible, just like the Vampire had done earlier.

His Basilisk had then snuck up to the Vampire and then, when the Vampire's concentration was wholly focused on attacking, his Pokegirl had shed her illusion and snared eye contact once more, initiating the Death Snare.

Rod noticed that Jigokuno Uzumaki had also taken out a watch and was looking at it intently. That was not surprising. After all, this was a make it or break it situation. If the Death Stare failed, the Vampire would have a chance to counter-attack while his Pokegirl was recovering. If the Death Stare succeeded, then the Vampire would be Knocked Out and he would win.

11 seconds…

12 seconds…

Rod never thought just a few seconds would feel like hours.

14 seconds…

15 seconds…

All of a sudden, both Pokegirls let out a loud cry and then slumped forward, dead to the world. The referee then started the count-down, leaving both Tamers wondering what in the world had happened.

Rod itched for his sweets now. They would certainly help him figure out what had gone wrong with his plan. Unfortunately, they were on TV now and the leader of the Elite Four could not be seen eating sweets. Rod cursed the person who invented 'propriety'.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just dying for some of his ramen. It would definitely help me figure how the hell his plan had resulted in the scene before him. Unfortunately, he could not take his mask off to eat and he had not yet mastered the art of speed eating just like Kakashi had.

According to the battle plan that he had drafted up for Vinslet, the final phase was to create a dust that would enter the Basilisk's system and cause the snakish Pokegirl to be knocked out in less than twenty seconds. They had done test after test, and found that the most Vinslet could go with her current energy reserves was 15 seconds. She could not cut it anymore than that.

That was why he had been looking at his watch. In the split second when the Basilisk had appeared and had not yet gotten eye contact, Vinslet had unleashed her attack, thus draining her and leaving herself vulnerable to the Basilisk's Death Stare. Now the problem was, how had it resulted in a double knock-out?

Rod stood impassively, his face emotionless as the count-down continued. Inside his head though, was a maelstrom of thoughts. After all time expended on training his Basilisk, she had finally managed to cut the time required for the Death Stare down to 15 seconds. It had taken him tons of research to even cut the time down by 1 second, by utilizing various methods tested across the globe. Now, what the hell had happened?

The ten second count-down reached its finale and the referee announced his decision.

"Both Pokegirls are unable to battle. This battle ends in a draw. Tamers, please return your Pokegirls to their Pokeballs."

Both Tamers did so and decided to put aside the questions that they had for the previous match. The important thing now was the match before them.

The referee then spoke once more. "The rules remain the same. Tamers now have one minute to decide what Pokegirl they will use next. The time starts now."

* * *

Naruto now had the choice between Fumiko, Kireina and Kidara. He knew that his opponent had a Bramage, which meant that, at all costs, he was to avoid having Fumiko and Yuffie fight her, seeing as she was able to copy techniques. Fumiko and Yuffie would then have to fight against their own techniques, along with whatever techniques the Bramage had already copied. The best choice to fight the Bramage would therefore be Kireina, seeing as even if the Bramage copied the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu perfectly, her muscles would not be used to it and she would only be half as effective.

The question then was; would Rod send his Bramage out in the next round? If he could determine that, then the choice that he would have to make would be much easier. Naruto mused over the little of Rod's way of thinking and personality that he had gleaned over the entirety of Vinslet's match.

The best way to predict your opponent's move was to put yourself in his shoes. If he were Rod, would he toss out his Bramage in the hopes that Naruto would toss out Yuffie? Rod did not know of Fumiko's techniques. Therefore, to him, the only Pokegirl that his Bramage could counter was the Kunimitsu.

No, he would not do that. Risking on a 33% chance for a 75% that ensured that his Pokegirl would not be able to continue battling, even if his Bramage did win? No, Rod would not do that. He would choose something that was safer. Unlike Naruto, he was not a dare-devil that took risks. Rod was more careful in his choices and thus much more predictable.

Naruto smirked then. He knew what the dragon Tamer would choose, and he knew the Pokegirl to call out for this match.

* * *

The referee then announced that the time was up. At his signal, both Tamers threw out their Pokeballs. This time, there was no attempt at subterfuge and the Pokegirls that both Tamers had chosen for the battle was obvious to all.

Naruto had decided to choose Fumiko while Rod had decided to use his Dragoness.

Naruto had predicted Rod perfectly. Rod knew that of his remaining three Pokegirls, none of them possessed the ability. The only who could even attack was his Kunimitsu, and even then the projectiles would be easy to dodge. Fumiko might possess a Summon that could fly, but Rod was confident in his Pokegirl's ability, and doubted that Fumiko would be able to summon a Pokegirl that could match his Dragoness in the air. In other words, Rod planned to win the match with air superiority, and hopefully his advantage would prove so overwhelming that the Dragoness would be able to continue into the next match.

However, as Naruto had stated earlier, his Pokegirls had many tricks up their sleeves.

Just in case, Naruto decided to send the information he had memorized about Dragonesses over the mental link. In the days that they had been training and waiting for the solar eclipse to happen, Naruto had performed the Shinkakaru no Jutsu (Heart Link Technique) on the Shrine Oracle, using the Alpha Bond that they had formed as a base of support for his jutsu.

**DRAGONESS, the Dragon Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Dragon/Flying  
**Frequency**: Extremely Rare  
**Diet**: human-like diet  
**Role**: Air superiority, Ground Reinforcement, Field Commander  
**Libido**: Very High  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Ice, Rock  
**Attacks**: Fly, Seismic Toss, Mirror Move, Sky Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Dragon Rage, Slash, Cut, Scratch  
**Enhancements**: Wings, Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x9), Enhanced Endurance (x10), Tough Skin (x4), longer tail  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Dracona (Shiny Stone)

_The Dragoness is the rare and powerful evolution of the __Dracona__. She gains nearly a foot in height, her breast can grow up to a full cup size if not a little more and her wing span grows to an average of 14ft (which are able to be summoned and dismissed at will by some unknown means). Her ears also lengthen to an average of three inches while her tails grows to an average of three to four feet with a spear-like tip; she also sprouts a set of horns from her head, though the style varies from 'girl to 'girl. Her body also tones ups, adding some muscle and becoming a very powerful and sleek combatant. The all around result is a powerful and impressive Pokegirl considered to be one of the fastest flying types in existence. _

_The rarity and power of these Pokégirls makes scientific interest in them quite intense, but most tamers are reluctant to allow the scientific community any long-term access to them for adequate study, much to that community's chagrin. One interesting note that has been gleamed about the Dragoness is her increased sexual appetite and openly flirtatious nature with her Tamer and Harem sisters even during battles, something which even the affectionate __Dracona__ isn't known to do. _

_If, by some incredible chance, a Dragoness is allowed to grow feral, or managed to evolve by a series of coincidences, she will generally stake out a territory as her own, either along a mountain range, or similar rocky terrain and begin attracting other Dragon-type Pokégirls to her side. She will take the role of leadership, defeating any other 'girls who challenge them in non-lethal combat._

* * *

Fumiko sent a 'thank you' to her Tamer over the mental link while forming seals for her summon. Thankfully, her sealing speed had improved dramatically due to her training and she was done before her opponent could even blink, let alone start her aerial assault.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Chaos!"

The regular cloud of smoke appeared once and the Wind Esper appeared. She was obliged to obey Fumiko's summon, seeing as Fumiko and Naruto had beaten her fair and square. Pointing at the Dragoness who was hovering in the air, Fumiko said, "That is your opponent, Chaos."

With a grin on her face, Chaos replied, "Understood." Now, this was the kind of battles that she enjoyed; going head to head with the Pokegirl of the Elite Four's leader.

With a simple thought, twisters formed around the dragon Pokegirl, attempting to box her in while Chaos closed in for close combat. However, to her surprise, the Dragoness easily bypassed the twisters, shooting forward with great speed. All the Esper could see was a blur of motion and all of a sudden, something rocketed into her face and she was tumbling downwards.

Chaos flared out her wings in an attempt to stop her fall but the Dragoness was not going to give the Esper any chance for recovery. She sped down towards the summoned Pokegirl and pummeled her with incredibly strong punches, causing the Esper to plummet down to the ground at an event faster rate.

Fumiko immediately summoned Vanesse who sprinted forward and caught Chaos just in time. In the meantime, Fumiko used her Twister attack to attempt to hold the Dragoness at bay. However, her attacks were failing horribly, as the dragon Pokegirl was simply too fast for her attacks.

Fumiko had summoned Chaos, thinking that the Summon and her opponent might be able to fight on equal footing seeing as they both had the ability of flight. However, she had never expected the Dragoness to be so fast! The only one who could match the Dragoness at this speed without any enhancements was Kireina, and Fumiko was still far from the Samurai's standard.

Leaping onto the Rapitaur's back, Fumiko whispered in the centaur's ears. "Vanesse, head for the rocky region, I have a plan."

If they were unable to beat the Dragoness while she was still in her own element, then they would simply have to take away her strongest trait- her power of flight. Fumiko glanced over her shoulder and saw that the Dragoness was following them, which was what she wanted.

"Vanesse, faster." The Shrine Oracle urged as the Dragoness started catching up with the two of them. The Rapitaur nodded in response. The flames on her hooves burned even hotter, leaving a blazing trail behind her. Soon, the duo was zigzagging in between the spires. Fumiko squinted as the wind from the high speed travel was starting to hurt her eyes. Hopefully, the tall spires would hinder the maneuverability of the Dragoness and allow them to get some shots in.

Fumiko turned to look again and was dismayed to find that the dragon Pokegirl was navigating through the maze-like terrain with ease, and was even picking up speed rapidly. It seemed like she was far more used to this kind of terrain then the Rapitaur. Fumiko felt hope begin to rise then as she spotted another figure flying behind the Dragoness. It seemed like Chaos had gotten her second wind and was out for revenge.

Sensing someone behind her, the Dragoness turned around and saw the Esper behind her once more. She frowned at that. By right, the Pokegirl should be down for the count by now. She had pummeled the Pokegirl pretty hard. The wind around her then started to pick up and slowly turned into a funnel that tried to push her down onto the ground.

Seeing as the Esper's eyes were closed in concentration, the Dragoness deduced that that the Typhoon attack was probably her doing. If that was the case, then to stop this attack, all she needed to do was to take out the Esper and her movements would be free again. The Dragoness' eyes then started crackling with energy while her body started glowing. She opened her mouth and with a loud body, her body exploded with energy. Being the closest one to Rod's Pokegirl, Chaos took the full brunt of the damage. She was sent crashing into the walls of the stadium, where the impact knocked her unconscious. Her body dropped limply to the ground whereupon it faded away as she returned to the dimension of the Espers.

Meanwhile, Fumiko had her own matter to worry about. When she saw that the Dragoness had been trapped by Chaos' techniques, she had immediately used the Hainawa (Crawling Rope) to try and bind the Dragoness, setting up for future attacks. However, the speed of her technique had been too slow and Rod's Pokegirl had unleashed her Dragon Rage attack.

Although Fumiko and Vanesse had been some distance away from the Dragoness, the shockwave of the Dragon Rage had still reached them, tossing them into the air. Fumiko then bent over and whispered her plan into her mount's ear, with the Pokegirl nodding in understanding after she was done.

When the wind blew them into a stone spire, Vanesse made no move to try and avoid it. Instead, she braced herself for impact. The moment her hooves touched the solid granite, she pushed off hard, propelling herself in the direction of another stone spire. Once there, she pushed off again and repeating the cycle, going higher with every jump. Finally, they were up in the air and just a few feet away from the Dragoness. Fumiko then leapt off the Rapitaur's, aiming to cover the few between the Dragoness and herself.

The Dragoness saw her opponent approaching and smirked. She flared her wings and with one massive beat, sped off towards the vulnerable Shrine Oracle. Fumiko lifted her arms and pointed with her middle and index fingers. "Hado no Yon: Byakurai! (Destructive Arts 4: White Lightning!) However, instead of pointing it at the Dragoness, the Shrine Oracle directed it _away_ from her opponent.

The force of the technique propelled her forward. The Dragoness twisted to one side, managing to dodge Fumiko's wild punch. However, at the last moment, Fumiko splayed her fingers and the tips of her fingers brushed the Dragoness' scale-like skin. That was all that the Shrine Oracle needed.

"Bakudo no Kyuu: Geki! (Binding Arts: Strike!)" With that, red light covered every inch of the Dragoness' body and her muscles froze, unable to move as a result of the Shrine Oracle's spell. Technically, this spell could be cast from afar. However, the closer the caster was, the more potent spell was. Fumiko had not wanted to take any risk, thus going for actually physical contact.

Unable to move her muscles, the Dragoness could not keep herself aloft and thus dropped down to the ground at an alarming rate, the weight of the Dragoness' huge wings aiding gravity in bringing the Dragoness down.

Fumiko then started chanting the incantation for the strongest spell that she had learnt to use. The spells that she had used earlier did not require incantations as they were extremely easy to control and did not require a lot of energy. For spells of a higher 'level', things got a lot more complex and incantations were required to help control the large amount of Reiatsu. Fumiko had heard of Shrine Oracles that managed to cast high level spells with a mere thought, but she had not progressed that far yet.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, crimson crystal, steel wheels!" In the middle of her incantation, the ground suddenly erupted, a very muscular lioness bursting out of the hole created. Her extended fist smashed into the paralyzed Dragoness, sending her straight to the waiting Shrine Oracle.

Fumiko smiled at Hashmal, nodding her thanks while continuing her incantation. In a fight against a Summoner, never expect what you see to be the only Pokegirls in the match.

"The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops. The tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle."

Fumiko thrust her arms out in front of her then while lightning started to crackle and build up in her hands.

"Hado no Rokujyuusan: Raikouhou (Binding Arts 63: Lightning Tiger Cannon!)"

A loud cracking sound reminiscent of a thunderstorm that was extremely close resounded across the stadium just as a pillar of lightning erupted from the Shrine Oracle's hands, slamming into the Dragoness at point-blank range. The dragon Pokegirl crashed into the ground, her smoking body lying in a huge crater that was created from the impact.

Fumiko's body flew upwards from the force of the Raikouhou, and then started dropping again as it obeyed the laws of gravity. Thankfully, she was caught by Vanesse who landed lightly. After some time, the Shrine Oracle finally regained enough energy to move and she sat up, nudging the Rapitaur towards the Dragoness.

That last attack had taken everything from her. If the Dragoness could still get up and fight after this, then she could only count on Hashmal and Vanesse to fight for her. She prayed that matters would not reach such a drastic point. When the dust clouds from the impact had settled, Fumiko cheered mentally at the sight of the Dragoness' motionless body. The referee then started the countdown and the Shrine Oracle sighed in relief. If the referee decided that the Dragoness was badly injured enough to start a countdown, then it was unlikely that Rod's Pokegirl would ever get up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the spectator's stand, Matthew nudged Macavity slightly. "Hey, wasn't the Kunimitsu the only one that could do all of that crazy shit? Where'd the Shrine Priestess pull that lightning strike from?" (Matthew doesn't know Fumiko has evolved)

The Legendary Pokegirl looked at the sailor irritably. "How the hell would I know? I'm not one of his Pokegirls, as much as I would like to be." She clapped her hand over her mouth and growled threateningly at Matthew.

"If so much as one word of this escapes your mouth, I'll make sure nothing ever comes out of it again, as well your other extremity." Macavity then unsheathed her claws while looking down meaningfully at Matthew's groin.

Matthew nodded rapidly. "I heard nothing. What'd you say?"

The feline Pokegirl grinned happily. "That's more like it. Now, be quiet. I want to see if anything else happens after this.

* * *

From the far distance that the Shrine Oracle was at, she was unable to see the Dragoness' mouth moving slightly.

"7…"

"8…"

The Dragoness' eyes flashed open while her hands started crackling with electricity. Naruto spotted that and immediately sent a command over the mental link.

_'Move!'_

However, he was too late.

"9…"

Rod's Pokegirl suddenly jolted upright, startling the referee. Fumiko, who was about to celebrate, froze as victory was suddenly snatched from her grasp.

"Hado no Rokujyuusan: Raikouhou (Binding Arts 63: Lightning Tiger Cannon!)" The Dragoness cried out as she fired Fumiko's attack right back at her. Caught off guard, Vanesse was unable to move in time, causing both her and her summoner to take the full brunt of the attack.

The Shrine Oracle was flung off her mount and she tumbled on the floor where she struck her head against a boulder. The rock was immediately stained with blood while Fumiko's world turned into darkness despite her best attempts at remaining conscious.

Rod let out the breath that he had been unintentionally holding in. He had wondered if his Pokegirl would manage to copy the Shrine Oracle's move with her Mirror Move technique (he has figured out Fumiko was a Shrine Oracle after the Bakudo no Ichi). Thankfully, she had, although at great cost.

His Dragoness' eyes were glazed over, as though she were teetering in between the realm of the conscious and unconscious. Her whole body was trembling visibly at the effort needed to keep her upright. It was obvious to all that Rod's Pokegirl was standing only with sheer willpower. A three year old toddler could push her over now.

After the referee had finished the countdown, he announced the results. "The Shrine Oracle is unable to battle. The victory goes to the Dragoness. Tamers, please return your Pokegirls to their Pokeballs."

Rod immediately did so, the beam of light catching his Pokegirl in the middle of her collapse. She would not be good for anymore battles in the condition that she was in currently.

Naruto returned Fumiko to her Pokeball as well. "Rest, Fumiko, you did very well." Naruto whispered even though his Pokegirl could no longer hear him.

The referee then spoke up once more. "Tamers now have one minute to deliberate their next Pokegirl. The time begins now."

Naruto now had two choices. It was a 50% chance for him to throw out a Pokegirl and manage to counter Rod's Pokegirl. It was impossible to gauge Rod's choice now. At this stage, Rod was as likely to choose one Pokegirl over the other. In the end, it had to amount to pure dumb luck. Fiddling with the Pokeballs that contained Yuffie and Kireina, Naruto threw out a Pokeball at random when the referee announced that the time was up.

Meanwhile, Rod had also given up trying to decide which Pokegirl to choose, seeing as he could not predict the masked Tamer's actions. When he saw the other Tamer fiddling with his Pokeballs, the Elite Four leader knew then that his opponent was facing the same trouble.

He chuckled softly then. Despite all their previous machinations and plots, in the end, this round was to be decided by amateur Tamers decided what Pokegirls they would choose; throw a Pokeball at random.

The two Tamers threw their Pokeballs and upon contact with the ground, the Pokeballs opened, releasing the Pokegirls that they contained.

Naruto grimaced at the bad match-up, while Rod prayed that the plan he had concocted would work. As evidenced from the earlier matches, there was never a 100% with Jigokuno Uzumaki. Hell, there wasn't even a 20% with the masked Tamer.

"Pokegirls, fight!" The referee declared, and the match began.

**

* * *

AAAAND the chapter is over. Who will be the next two to battle?**

**Remember, review, review, and review! **

**Until next time! **


	24. Chapter 24

A New Life Chapter Twenty-Four

**

* * *

A/N: And it's another chapter of A New Life. This was actually quite a challenging chapter to write, which explains the looong time I took to write it. **

**Seeing as less and less people are voting, I decided to scrap the poll.**

**Now, on to the story! Oh and remember, review!**

* * *

'_So, will you need me to provide you with information for this match Yuffie?'_ Naruto asked, already knowing the kind of response that he would get.

'_I'm a professional. What do you think?'_ The Kunimitsu snarled. And then, just to prove her point, Naruto's Pokegirl sent the information about her opponent back over the mental link.

**BRAMAGE, the Never-Forgets Pokegirl **

**Type**: Near Human  
**Element**: Dragon/Magic  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: Omnivore  
**Role**: T2 encyclopedia, Teachers  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Fire, Water, Electric, Plant, Ground, Dark  
**Weak Vs**: Rock, Ice, Dragon, Psychic  
**Attacks**: Mimic, Dream Time  
**Enhancements**: Perfect Recall, Longevity, Telepathy  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Bratini (Mana Crystal + Dream Stone)

_A Pokegirl that is rather rare and kept secret by most companies that create T2 devices, the BraMage is a Dragon-type unlike all other Dragon types. Whereas most Dragon-type Pokégirls boast enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and things like that, Sukebe must have been thinking of the exact opposite things when he created this breed. It's been suggested by researchers that the BraMage was created as a Dragon-type prototype. No super strength, no armor, no scales... Only dark gray skin and pointed ears differentiate this Pokegirl from looking like the normal human girl. Although her skin barely deflected bullets, they couldn't do anything much better than a normal human girl. Also unlike the more widely known Dragon types, the BraMage cannot fly without using magic, as she has no wings or even a tail. _

_However, the techno-mage did give the BraMage several distinct signatures to be known and feared by. Mimic was the first, allowing the Pokegirl to learn any technique that she was exposed to. The second is Perfect Recall. This enhancement allows the BraMage to reproduce any attack she has used Mimic to recreate, allowing the Pokegirl to utilize almost any attack, as long as they have the physical capacity to do so. It was this enhancement that made them especially deadly, after watching only a few Pokegirl battles the BraMage could have access to well over two or three dozen attacks! These abilities, combined with their Telepathy enhancement and Dream Time, allow them to teach any number of techniques to other Pokégirls. _

_These abilities all added up to a single thing- the fact that they are living T2s, capable of replicating any technique seen and teaching it, either physically or telepathically, to a student._

_Most of this breed was killed throughout the war. Their lack of defenses made them vulnerable, but their versatility was unrivaled. And with having elemental defenses that made the more common Pokegirl types less effective against them, it's no wonder that at least a few had survived. Now, most BraMage survive on Ranches that are dedicated to one company or another. It's said that the first of the BraMage breed still lives, although to this day no researcher knows for sure. Most BraMage are well-cared for by the corporations who use them to transfer Pokegirl Technique knowledge into T2 machines for use by other Pokégirls everywhere. _

* * *

'_Remember the plan.' _Naruto reminded as his Pokegirl took off to engage against the BraMage. The Kunimitsu was prone to letting her emotions control her. While it was true that this could weaken her, the unpredictability that resulted often saved her from the scrapes that she got into. Naruto could not bring himself to berate her too much on it either, seeing as he had been the exact same thing when he was much younger. It seemed far too hypocritical to criticize others for what he had done himself.

'_I know. Test her physical abilities first.'_ Yuffie replied as she threw a punch at Rod's Pokegirl. She might not be as good as Rylai at hand to hand combat, but she was no slouch either! The BraMage back flipped, using the swift motion to hold the Kunimitsu at bay. Unwilling to be deterred so easily, Fumiko flung several kunai at her opponent.

It was then that Rod's Pokegirl displayed her dexterity, nimbly dodging all of Yuffie's projectiles. The BraMage then took advantage of her opponent's momentary surprise and shot forward. This time, their roles were reversed with the BraMage being on the offensive while Yuffie was on the defensive, constantly fending off attacks.

* * *

In the meantime, the spectators were getting confused as to how the match was turning out to be.

"Aren't the both of them technique users? Why are they sticking with hand to hand combat?"

Macavity remained quiet. She had also been asking that question throughout the start of the match. Why keep sticking to physical combat? The feline Pokegirl then looked at the battlefield once more, hoping against hope that she might be able to gain insight into this mystery.

As her gaze swept across the entire battlefield, her eyes were drawn to the two Tamers. She noticed that neither of them had made any movements and had not spoken at all, not even to issue commands. Their eyes never strayed from the battling Pokegirls, their gaze piercing. From this distance, Macavity could swear that she could hear the cogs of their mind turning rapidly as their brains churned up plan after plan.

In that instant, she understood what was going on, and could not help but whistle appreciatively. Those two sure were scary Tamers.

Matthew looked inquiringly at his fellow spectator. From the whistle, he could tell that the Legendary Pokegirl had figured out what was going on.

"Those two are sounding out each other. First of all, on the surface, it is an analysis of the physical abilities. By gauging the physical abilities of their opponents, the Tamers are then able to decide whether they should prolong a technique battle. After all, their energy is not limitless. The stamina of a Pokegirl determines the quantity and quality of the techniques that can be thrown around. Based on the close combat, if the opposing Pokegirl has less stamina, then a prolonged technique battle would be better for you."

Macavity then paused, growing visibly impressed before she continued. "But more than that, the Tamers are trying to estimate what kind of techniques the other Pokegirl will have."

Matthew was understandably confused by that. "There is no way that is possible."

"I thought so the same way. But, after being around Naruto for so long, I learnt that many things which are possible can be and have been accomplished by him."

She then stroked her chin lightly as she continued, obviously enjoying this position of being a lecturer. When you were in the company of someone like Naruto all the time, you rarely got the chance to show off your intelligence, as the shinobi would always make you feel stupid. ALWAYS.

"I noted that the Tamers were staring very intently at the Pokegirls' bodies; far too intently for it to be a simple gauge of stamina. A gauge of stamina would be easily accomplished by those two, being as experienced as they. I then realized that they were trying to read the opponent's body language. What reason would they have to read the opponent's body language? Physical combat was obviously not going to be the main point of the battle. Then, I came to a conclusion."

The Legendary Pokegirl paused then for dramatic effect and smiled at the sailor. In the end, the Tamer decided to bite and asked, "Okay, I give. What was your conclusion?"

"The Tamers are not trying to determine the effect of the techniques that will be used, but rather the method of delivery and possibly the type of techniques that will be used. For example, if one Pokegirl relies a little more on her hands, then it is likely that the attack will come from the fists. The same if one relies more on kicks."

"Additionally, if one Pokegirl is seen to be protecting the hands a little too much, then it can be deduced that finger dexterity is required to pull the technique off. Or, if the Pokegirl tends to get into a defensive posture, then it is likely that her techniques are more defensive oriented."

"Once they have deduced the method of delivery, then it is but a simple thing to stop the other from performing their techniques. There is also another aspect to this particular battle. With every second that passes, the Tamers will constantly be thinking _'Is this the time to start the technique battle?'_"

"After all, they cannot be sure that their opponent is trying to lead them on by commanding the Pokegirls to fight differently from what they are used to. They thus need time to confirm this fact. However, one must remember that with every second that passes, your own Pokegirl is also being scrutinized by your opponent. "

"Therefore, this should be ended as early as possible so that you reveal as little weaknesses as possible. And yet again, both Tamers are unwilling to go first. Naruto does not want to go first as that would allow the BraMage to copy Yuffie's technique, and also reveal the method of attack which he has been trying so hard to conceal. Other than wanting Naruto to show his hand, Rod is also afraid of having predicted Naruto wrongly as he had previously."

"And even then, if the Tamers have decided the time to start using techniques, he must, in that split second, decide what technique to use and then inform his Pokegirl seconds before his predicted time so as to account for the time needed for his Pokegirl to absorb the information. In other words, the Tamer must also predict how long his Pokegirl will take to react and plan accordingly."

"Right now, at this point of the game, one wrong move means a loss. A wrong move means falling into their trap at which point the whole match will flow as they have predicted and dictated, no matter how much you think you are in control."

Matthew was left dumbfounded by the explanation. He gained a healthy respect for the Legendary Pokegirl for having deduced that. But more than that, he wished he had even half the brainpower of either Tamer down there battling.

A thought struck Macavity then. When Naruto was out collecting Gym Badges, he had used the battles as a sort of training for them, handicapping them and forcing them to fight multiple battles in a row without any advice. Even then, one Pokegirl had mopped up the floor with the Gyms Leaders' Pokegirls. What would have happened if Naruto had treated the battles seriously and went at it with the intensity that he had now?

The Gym Leaders had indeed gotten off easily…

* * *

'_Yuffie, plan 13.'_ Naruto ordered after a substantial amount of time. While he would normally not have started off first, he needed one extra piece of information that was vital to the rest of his plans.

'_Which plan was that again?'_

'_The one where everything goes BOOM.'_

Yuffie grinned. That was the part she loved most about jutsus. Not the fact that they were extremely versatile and could counter almost any Pokegirl. Oh no, who cared about that? Only people like Naruto with their stuffy plans and what-not. The most glorious part about a jutsu was when it went 'BANG', especially fire jutsus.

Kicking her opponent away from her, Yuffie used the time to flip through hand seals. At the end, she brought her hands up to her mouth and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fire Technique!)"

The Kunimitsu's eyes lit up in glee at the sight of the giant plume of flame billowing out from her mouth. What a marvelous sight! Her joy dimmed though when her fireball seemed to be encountering some resistance. Upon closer look, Naruto's Pokegirl saw that it was yet another fireball. The BraMage had already copied her technique and used it against her!

Her thoughts were broken by Naruto who spoke through the mental link.

'_You're wrong. She did not copy and cast it only after you were done. She was copying it _while_ at the same time that you were preparing for it. She has mastered Mimic way beyond what conventional Pokegirls have done. Normally, a Pokegirl is only able to Mimic a technique that has already been completed and not in progress. This means there will be some changes to the plan. Proceed as per normal for now.'_

The Kunimitsu nodded in response and threw some kunai. The BraMage smirked at that. She had already that such paltry tricks would not be able to even scratch her. Was her opponent so desperate that she to try the same trick twice? Her eyes widened in shock when the knives suddenly multiplied, turning half a dozen kunai into roughly sixty kunai.

What technique had been used? Why hadn't she been able to copy it? Now was not the time to dwell on that though, as all of her concentration had to be used to dodge the numerous missiles. In the end, due to her inferior physical ability (in comparison to her Harem sisters), the BraMage was unable to dodge all of the projectiles and had wounds everywhere. Thankfully, none of them were major or fatal.

Naruto then updated his Pokegirl. _'The BraMage's Mimic cannot copy others blindly if the materials are not at hand. She did not have any kunai, so the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was unable to be copied by her. Now, for the next part of the plan.'_

With a single hand seal, several of Yuffie's clones appeared right beside her. With a single hand signal, all of them spread out and attacked the BraMage from different directions. All of them then performed different jutsus that would cut off the BraMage's escape.

Suddenly, several clones of the BraMage appeared beside her, with each of them shooting off to tackle one of Yuffie's clones. Meanwhile, the BraMage was left panting at the sudden loss of energy. She had not expected the technique to take up so much energy. She flinched then as one of her clones was taken out and a rush of memories flooded into her head. She felt phantom pain in the back of her head, where her clone had been stabbed. In a short period of time, the brief tussle of Kage Bunshins had been settled, with none of the two Pokegirls having an upper hand.

Yuffie wondered at the purpose of that, seeing as it had been nothing but a waste of chakra for what seemed like a continuation in the stalemate position that the two had been in since the beginning of the fight. She did not even know if her opponent felt the same energy drain when the BraMage used her copied techniques.

Naruto then spoke to her once more, revealing his purpose for having her do what she had done.

'_Do not worry, Yuffie, everything has a plan. From those few seconds, I have already determined the limits of the BraMage's Mimic technique. First of all, it does indeed require the same amount of energy. I saw the BraMage wincing at the sudden drain of the Kage Bunshins. In addition to that, when the BraMage flinched when she received the feedback of the clones' memories, it confirmed two things. Firstly, the Mimic technique only allows the user to copy. The user does not understand the mechanics of what the technique does. She knows what it does only from watching the opponent. Secondly, the user suffers the full consequences of using the technique.'_

Yuffie's eyes widened at the explanation. Alright, so stuffy people like Naruto did indeed have uses if he was able to dissect and tear apart the opponent's prized attack just a few minutes or seconds into the battle.

Meanwhile, Rod was also instructing his own Pokegirl on a plan that he had devised. "Remember, the hands are extremely important. I do not know if the techniques that the Kunimitsu use requires the usage of hand seals of actual verbal words, but I do know that the strange hand signs are needed for them to work. Now, go!"

And the battle was on once more.

The BraMage made the first move this time. "Mantra Magic, Version 2" She called out. At once, multiple spears of energy appeared around her. With a wave of her hand, the spears shot forward with the sole purpose of impaling the Kunimitsu. However, Yuffie was not about to get caught so easily.

She weaved through the hail of spears, pulling out all the stops in order to avoid being hit. She had heard about this technique. When hit just by one of the spears, the Hit Points of a Pokegirl would be reduced to '1'. In other words, she would be at the brink of falling unconscious. She could not afford that. Unfortunately, there was just too much for her to take and one of the spears grazed her. That was all that it took. She dropped down to the ground and promptly exploded in a cloud of smoke.

The ground under the BraMage exploded then as a white blur shot out, revealing it to be the Kunimitsu's hands. However, the BraMage had already sensed that something was wrong and had activated an Ashen Wings technique that she had copied long before.

Yuffie then flipped through a series of hand seals, sending a gust of wind straight at her opponent, only for the BraMage to do the same, both attacks cancelling each other. However, instead of looking frustrated as she normally did, the Kunimitsu smirked. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly in front of Rod's Pokegirl.

A vicious kick to the cranium stunned Rod's Pokegirl, giving Yuffie enough time for her to sue a jutsu without having the BraMage copy it to use against her. "Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Flame Dragon Missile technique) A massive flame dragon emerged from Yuffie's and barreled towards the BraMage. Unfortunately for Yuffie, the BraMage had regained her senses in time for her to escape her dire situation. She might not be able to cancel the attack out by using the same attack, or be able to dodge it, but she would be able to block it.

"Absorb!" Rod's Pokegirl cried out. She held her hands out and, upon contact with the flame dragon, sucked the flames into her hands. Yuffie was confounded by this sudden turn of events. How the hell was she going to win at this rate?

'_Relax, Yuffie. If she could pull that off every time, then she would have used it long ago and not waited until now. My guess is that there is a limit to how many times she can use techniques that are copied. These limits are also likely lower than what the original Pokegirl can do.'_

Yuffie nodded in response as she landed lightly on the ground. However, her brief moment of distraction had allowed the BraMage to launch her own counter-attack. A Flamethrower attack was sent her way, which Yuffie cancelled out with a Suiton: Mizurappa (Water release: Violent water wave).

The BraMage then retaliated with a Thunderbolt which easily pierced through the stream of water. After some quick hand seals, Yuffie slammed her hands on the ground, creating a mud wall that absorbed the BraMage's attack, negating it. A few more hand seals later, hardened mud arrows shot out from the gigantic wall at the Pokegirl in the air.

The two Pokegirls continued trading attacks, with neither gaining an upper hand. Their repertoire of techniques was simply too huge, and there was always something that they could pull out to counter their opponents' attacks. However, Yuffie noted that the BraMage was getting faster at countering her attacks. It seemed like she was actually preparing her attacks at the same as the Kunimitsu!

Forming several more hand seals, Yuffie just happened to catch sight of Rod whispering commands into his mic. It was then that the BraMage unleashed a Hydro Pump attacks _before_ she used her Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique). Rolling out of harm's way when her jutsu was extinguished, Yuffie glared hotly at the Tamer. It definitely had something to do with the Tamer. There was no other reason for it.

Rod noticed her glare and simply smirked at her. He then pointed to his head and mouthed the words _'I'm psychic' _to her, causing her to grow even angrier. Naruto's words stopped her though, allowing her to cool down. Her Tamer was right. Rod had apparently grasped the fact that she was quite emotional, and had attempted to use that to his advantage. If Naruto had not warned her, the tides might have turned against her favour.

While Yuffie had no idea as to how Rod had managed to predict her moves, Naruto had a slight inkling. As a result, he spoke through the mental connection once more, giving the Kunimitsu a new order.

Yuffie nodded in delight at Naruto's command. She had been dying to up the ante for a very long time. She was never satisfied with anyone being at a stalemate with her for a long time. Flipping through the hand seals, Yuffie noted that the BraMage was not using her own technique, but rather copying her hand seal for hand seal.

"Jikoku no Shintai. (Instant movement)" Yuffie whispered as lightning crackled around her. At the same time, the BraMage had also finished copying the Kunimitsu. She let out a piercing scream as the extra energy flooded her body, ripping apart her untrained chakra coils. The BraMage immediately cancelled the technique while she collapsed on the floor. The referee did not start a countdown signal as Rod's Pokegirl was not unconscious or fully prostrate on the ground.

Yuffie let out a vicious grin as she shot forward and took advantage of her opponent's weakness. Unlike Kireina who followed her code of honour strictly, Yuffie had no compunctions about kicking a down opponent. As a result, for the next few seconds, the BraMage was reduced to a punching bag, suffering numerous broken bones and internal bleeding.

With a sharp command from her Tamer, the BraMage wake out of her daze and immediately cast a Static Barrier on herself. The Static Barrier was a temporary defense barrier that was nigh-impossible to penetrate for thirty seconds. However, this technique's fatal flaw was the small amount of times that it could be used. Only Rias could use this technique more than five times in one day.

However, thirty seconds would be more than enough for her. While the Kunimitsu was wailing on the barrier that she had erected, the BraMage cast both Curaga and Concentration on her. Curaga cured her wounds while the Concentration technique allowed the Pokegirl to concentrate on where her opponent will most likely strike next. This thus allowed her to dodge, guard or counter the attack. With the high speed that her opponent was going at, it was extremely tough to try and predict her movements.

However, there was one fact that aided her in this. Most Pokegirls that used techniques to enhance their speed were not fully adapted to the increase in speed that they gained. As a result, most of them used patterns to attack their opponents. It might be a very complicated pattern, but in the end, it was still a pattern. If she could break it down, then she could easily counter her opponent.

Time ticked by, and Yuffie grinned as the barrier surrounding her foe started to fade, indicating that the thirty seconds were soon to be up. Her grin disappeared though when her ankle was suddenly snagged. The BraMage's mouth opened, revealing green fire dancing amidst her razor sharp teeth. Rod's Pokegirl exhaled, causing the Dragon breath attack to wash over Yuffie.

She could not even scream at the pain, as her throat muscles had been paralyzed by her opponent's attack. A bright ball of light then began building up in the BraMage's mouth. Yuffie recognized the attack from her serious spars with Rylai. She struggled to move, but her body just would not obey, and her chakra coils were extremely sluggish after the extreme stress that they had been put through. Even a simple Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement technique) seemed out of her reach now.

But then again, that was what a contingency plan was for. Yuffie's lips twisted into a mockery of smile as her Henge'ed Kage Bunshin cancelled the jutsu, appearing behind the BraMage.

The moment Yuffie had been caught, she had created a Kage Bunshin that immediately turned into a bug and crawled onto the BraMage. Seeing as the Kage Bunshin was Naruto's favourite jutsu, Yuffie had long managed to perform it without hand seals. However, Naruto needed to test something, which was why she had performed the hand seals for the BraMage to copy.

The Kage Bunshin immediately flushed out all of the electricity chakra in her system, shocking Rod's Pokegirl. To Yuffie's surprise, the BraMage continued to charge up her Hyper Beam, unwilling to let the rare chance escape.

Naruto's Pokegirl grimaced. She had been hoping that the huge electricity discharge would paralyze the dragon Pokegirl, or at least stop the Hyper Beam from completing. This would be a race to see who completed their attack first.

The Yuffie behind the BraMage mixed both wind chakra and fire chakra in her body, wincing as the chaotic energy threatened to collapse her entire chakra system. However, she persevered, knowing that this was the only way she could avoid defeat. Unfortunately, this was a delicate procedure that could not be rushed. Therefore, Yuffie was a second slower than her opponent. Her eyes widened as the Hyper Beam blitzed toward her. She could feel the heat of the attack as it approached. And then, it struck and she knew no more.

The BraMage's eyes widened in shock when the body of her paralyzed foe suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke. She trembled slightly when the Kunimitsu hugged her and whispered into her ear. "I gotcha…Goukaton: Dai En Kai! (Grand Flame Release: Great Fire Commandment!)" The BraMage was introduced into a world of pain as hungry flames licked at her skin, burning her, devouring her. While Yuffie did feel the heat from her jutsu, she had practiced it so much that she had perfected it, the white-hot flames no longer harming her. Yuffie could not perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu, but her clone definitely could. The BraMage had fallen for her trick hook, line and sinker

* * *

The BraMage dropped limply to the ground, her skin still burning while Yuffie collapsed onto her knees, cancelling the Dai En Kai. As she had expected, that had taken way too much out of her, utilizing the Jikoku no Shintai right before the Dai En Kai. However, it seemed like her plan had worked. The BraMage was down for the count. Unwilling to be fall prey to a dead possum trick, Yuffie attempted to move away from her opponent, but her battered body could not take it any longer.

The burning pain in her body suddenly subsided, and then she could feel no more. The BraMage knew then that she had reached her limits, and that she was going to fall unconscious at any moment. However, she was unable to accept a total loss. She was going to at least bring her opponent down with her. Thus, she left a parting shot before she dropped into the inky darkness that threatened to overtake her.

"Dream Time."

This technique could be used to disrupt or negate the effects of brainwashing or Domina-esque 'training'. The user speaks to another in their dreams, allowing both parties to act as they would without outside stimulus or training. The two must then spend time inside the victim's mind rebuilding their mental fortitude. However, Rod had discovered that there was a darker side to the Dream Time technique. Since it allowed instant access to the target's mind, Rod figured that the technique could also be used to destroy mind instead of healing minds. After some experiments on criminals, Rod's theory was proven correct.

Normally, the BraMage would not use such a technique in a Tamer battle as it was far too dangerous. However, in her weakened state, she would not be able to do much damage to her opponent, so she figured that it would be alright.

* * *

The moment she arrived at the Kunimitsu's mind, she unleashed all of her remaining arcane energy, intent on wreaking havoc. However, to her great surprise, a figure suddenly appeared in front of her, absorbing the brunt of the impact. Raising her head, she looked into cold blue eyes that seemed to be those from a Grim reaper.

A single word issued from his word, coming out as a sibilant hiss. "Leave…"

The BraMage was then suddenly ejected from her opponent's mind with great force. Back in her body, she only had time for one last thought before she sank into unconsciousness

'_That Tamer…he's a monster…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto fretted worriedly over the state of his Pokegirl. The moment he heard the BraMage whisper the name of her technique, he had also jumped into his Pokegirl's mind, the entry being aided by the Shinkakaru no Jutsu. However, due to his lack of practice of such mental jutsu, he had not been fast enough to arrive ahead of the BraMage.

The little damage that Yuffie had taken was enough to knock her unconscious. This would mean that the match would end as a draw. Naruto was not worried about that though; he worried about his Pokegirl's mental state. He did not have enough time to examine her mind, nor enough preparations. For first time, he wished that the referee would hurry up with the countdown so his Pokegirl could be at least put into a state of stasis in her Pokeball until he could further examine her.

Finally, the referee announced his decision and both Tamers hurriedly returned their Pokegirls to their Pokeballs; Naruto because he wanted to preserve Yuffie's sanity, and Rod because the burns on the BraMage's skin looked to be extremely dangerous.

The referee gave the usual one minute thinking time for both Tamers, although neither of them needed it at this point of time. There was only one Pokegirl that the opponent could use now, after all. They could not even devise a proper plan, seeing as the next battle would depend wholly on the Pokegirls, and none of the Tamers' machinations would be appreciated, or be of much use. Therefore, for the first time, both Tamers spent their time thinking of other important things like the next flavour of cake or ramen to eat.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to everyone, who just wanted the action to continue, the referee gave the signal for the battle to start. Both Tamers tossed out their Pokeballs and the moment the Pokeballs impacted with the ground and opened, there was a blur of movement and suddenly two Pokegirls were in a deadlock in the middle of the battlefield.

'_As we expected…he chose to send out his Kishi, eh'_

'_Indeed, it is too bad out plan failed. It would have been good to end this quickly.'_

The plan had been simple. However, for an explanation of the plan, some knowledge about the mechanics of a Pokeball had to be known first. As everyone undoubtedly knows, a Pokeball is composed of two segments, a red top and a white bottom, with a button in the middle. This button, when pressed, will cause the Pokeball to open. What many people did not know, or particularly care about, was the fact that when a Pokegirl emerges from her Pokeball, it is always in the direction of the button.

For example, if a Pokeball impacts the ground with the button facing the west, the Pokegirl will appear at the west of the Pokeball a short distance away. What Naruto had planned had been simple. Backstab Rod's Pokegirl with proper application of this knowledge.

He had then thrown his Pokeball at extremely high speeds towards Rod's end of the battlefield, ensuring that Kireina would appear behind the Kishi. In addition to that, he had calculated the trajectory and speed of the Pokeball and made it such that when the Pokeball landed, the button was facing Rod's Pokegirl. This would allow Kireina to just sprint forward and attack without having to locate her opponent. This saved the Samurai approximately two seconds of time, which was extremely important in an ambush.

What he had not expected, though, was for Rod to use the exact same technique and attempt to backstab Naruto as well. As a result, when both Pokegirls sprinted forward, all that resulted was a clash in their weapons.

* * *

Off to the side, Macavity could not help but chuckle at the sight. Those Tamers were thinking in exactly the same manner, using the exact same tactics. She could not help but wonder if this Rod was Naruto's 'mirror' in this dimension, what with all of the similarities that the two were displaying.

The Legendary Pokegirl turned to the side as Matthew whispered. "Hey, what is that Pokegirl anyway? I don't think I've seen her kind before."

Macavity sighed before she handed the sailor the information that Naruto had managed to dig up on Rod's Kishi. Matthew skimmed past the graphs and charts, with them being far too complicated for him to understand and instead only focused on the Pokedex entry, which was actually written in a way such that _normal people_ could understand it.

**KISHI, the Armored Amazon Pokegirl **

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Fighting/Dragon  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: human style foods, especially rice  
**Role**: warriors, bodyguards  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Plant, Water, Fire, Electricity, Dragon, Rock, Steel, Dark  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon, Psychic, Flying  
**Attacks**: Parry, Chi Blast, Deflect, Twister, Takedown, Hurricane Kick, Dragon Dance, CrossShield, Draconic Aura  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x9), Enhanced Reflexes (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Weapon Proficiency, Armored  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Amazonwu (Dragon Scale + Training)

_Unlike the __Amazonchan__ and the __Amazonlee__, who evolve into the strangely common __Armsmistress__, the __Amazonwu__ evolves from a __Amazonwu__ with help from a Dragon Scale and extended training. The result is the Kishi Pokegirl. Originally, this Pokegirl was teamed with Armsmistress' during the war and was used to great effect in destroying just about anything that came across their path. However, when __Atmuff__ went out of control in her urge to fight the strongest, many of the Kishi and __Armsmistress__ breeds were killed in her quest. Information about this breed became little more than hearsay and legend until around 209 AS, when a tamer made the re-discovery of the breed in the Opal League. Physically, they remain much as they were as an __Amazonwu__, save for the extra six inches or so that they grow and the half-cup size that they gain. _

_The Kishi is compared to the __Armsmistress__ in several ways, but is certainly much different. Physically not as strong, the Kishi in battle relies on her endurance and reflexes to avoid and outlast her foes. Using Dragon Dance and several delaying tactics such as Parry, Deflect, and CrossShield, this Pokegirl does well with this tactic. Those who have trained her since being an __Amazonwu__ explain that their Pokegirl was never as strong as her sister types, specializing in no particular attribute, and yet not failing in any either. These tamers are especially proud of this evolution of their Pokegirl, as she becomes more powerful and is especially useful against most common Pokegirl types throughout the world. In sex battles, they are not so useful, although their endurance allows them to play the same game in these types of matches as well. _

_Like their pre-evolution and their sister evolution, the __Herowu__, the Kishi become proficient weapon users. However, their knowledge extends to many weapons, and they do not enjoy choosing only one weapon (unless it is the same one that they have used since they were an __Amazonwu__) to utilize. Any given Kishi will carry between 4-8 different weapons: most commonly, a pole arm, a sword, a dagger, and some sort of projectile weapon (most commonly a bow and arrow, or a number of Kunai or throwing daggers). Whether taming, sleeping, or bathing, she always has at least some weapon with her, and this is most likely the same weapon she's used since she was an __Amazonwu__. During taming, the Kishi are not overly interested in using their weapons for stimulation, although some do develop a fondness for a certain weapon that they use that is close in passion to that of what a __Herowu__ enjoys when her tamer uses her weapon. _

_The Kishi doesn't care for clothes- instead; they can form their scales into armor with just a thought, allowing them instant defenses without needing much notice. Their bodies are not extraordinarily sensitive, unlike their previous form was. These Pokégirls have a slight feud with the __Armsmistress__, mostly a simple rivalry and nothing more, as they enjoy pitting their skills against the Armsmistress' strength. The Kishi also rather dislike __Amazonkapoeraa__ and __Herokapoeraa__, and will go out of their way to defeat them if they are crossed by such Pokégirls somehow. Researchers highly recommend not having both a Kishi and either of the 'Kapoeraa breeds in the same harem at the same time, as the Kishi will never sit idly by while the 'Kapoeraa teases them. This has led, in some cases, to one or the other either leaving entirely or actually asking to be captured instead._

**_Draconic Aura _**_(EFT): This technique allows the user to stare down her opponent. Although not always successful against higher level Pokégirls and other dragon-types (only half as effective in these situations), a successful use of this technique causes the victim to be unable to attack or defend against the user of this technique for two rounds. A fully effective use of this technique also lowers the victim's Defense rating somewhat as a result as well._

After reading the Pokedex entry, Matthew had to wonder. "If they don't often wear clothes, then why is that Kishi wearing a karate Gi?"

* * *

Meanwhile, both sword-using Pokegirls were struggling with each other for supremacy. Seeing how familiar the Kishi was with her sword, Kireina assumed that this weapon had been the one that the Kishi had used ever since she was a Herowu. Seeing that this was going nowhere, with both of them having roughly the same physical strength, Kireina lashed out with her right leg, attempting to break the Kishi's guard.

However, instead of taking the hit, or using a leg to block the kick, the Kishi chose to step back instead, dodging the kick. Without the opposing force and with a leg in the air, Kireina lost her balance and started to fall forwards. That was then the Kishi struck, stepping forward again, her sword raised to slash down at her opponent.

The Kishi was surprised though when Kireina slammed her right leg down at high speeds before pushing off it, using it to allow her thrust to have extra speed. Rod's Pokegirl was forced to jump back in order to avoid the Samurai's deadly thrust.

'_All of that…that was all calculated?'_

The Kishi did not have anymore time to think as the Samurai followed up on her thrust with a spinning motion, sweeping her blade low to try and cut off the Kishi's legs. Rod's Pokegirl then started thinking of all the possible escape routes. To the right and left were out of the question, as that would be in the path of the Samurai's blade. Continuing to retreat would give her no chance to attack. That meant she could only go up.

The Kishi then leapt over her opponent, twisting her body such that she was facing her opponent at all times. The Samurai was extremely skilled, and she could not afford even one minor slip. It was just as well that she had taken precautions, for the Samurai flowed from a low sweep to an uppercut. The Kishi slashed down with her sword, using her blade as a shield. She then pushed off with her free hand on the back of the blade, escaping the Samurai's death trap.

She landed gracefully, having absorbed the impact as was drilled into her countless times. She then sprang forward, engaging her opponent once more. Kireina returned in kind, furiously slashing, with neither gaining the upper hand. Both Pokegirls jumped away from each other and then surged forwards once more, only for it to end in yet another deadlock.

Acknowledging their opponent's physical strength, both swordswomen retreated once more. This simply would not do. They always ended up in a deadlock because they were too defensive, their swords immediately moving to block their opponent's blow. It was time for a change of tactics.

The two of them forward once more, although this time there was no deadlock. Instead, it seemed to the casual spectator as though the Pokegirls had simply sprinted past each other at high speed. After the sprint, they paused momentarily before they took off once more, circling each other while searching for each other's weaknesses. In their previous battles, both of them had learnt one very important lesson; 'Stop and you're dead.'

As a result, both Pokegirls never stopped moving, always seeking to bring the fight to their opponents. In the meantime, the results from the earlier engagement began to show. A tiny cut appeared under the Kishi's right cheek while a gash opened on Kireina's forehead.

The Two Pokegirls attacked once more and this time, both of them acquired a thin cut on their necks. Not deep enough to kill or hurt them seriously, but still deep enough for the wound to bleed.

"Wow…those two have equal speed, skill, and strength…" Matthew

Macavity nodded. "The only difference between them is the techniques that they possess. Both of them should start to take it to the next level now. Things are starting to get interesting."

Kireina jumped back rapidly, putting distance between her opponent and herself after what was near their fifteenth engagement. Nothing that she tried was working. Her attacks were all being countered by the Kishi and she could find no openings that she could exploit. Thankfully, her opponent was having the same problems. Kireina could not let this go on for much though. Right now, everything was riding on her. If she lost or even drew, then everything was over. In order for them to even have a fighting chance, she had to win this!

With that thought in mind, Kireina began channeling her Ki, causing a blue aura to cover her like a second skin. The Kishi saw this and decided to up the ante as well, channeling her own Ki and activating her Draconic Aura. Staring right into her opponent's eyes, the Kishi used all of her mental power to try and force the Samurai into submission, or at least to weaken her slightly.

On her side, Kireina felt some pressure from the Kishi's Draconic Aura but shrugged it aside easily. After all of the battles she had been through, and all of Naruto's 'fear removal training', her nerves had toughened up greatly. Besides, compared to that death battle at Namitokai, this was nothing.

That one battle had taught her a lot.

When fighting against a Naruto who was out to kill you, Kireina had quickly learnt that no matter how tired you were, no matter how much time you needed to think, you had to constantly keep moving. A stop meant death, instantly. In that battle, she had also noticed something. When Naruto fought with his sword, he was not using the true Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu but what seemed like a variation of it.

She then remembered when Naruto was training her, or was sparring with her. It had seemed to her like he was taking great pains to teach the true Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, as though he was far more used to something else.

It was then that she had realized something. The difference between a great swordsman and a master swordsman was the fact that a master swordsman transcended style. He no longer stuck to using only one style, but instead used the style he had learnt as a foundation, and integrated his own personality and even other kind of movements into the style.

That had been what had held her back. She had stuck too firmly to the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, believing it to be the 'be all end all' for swordplay, unlike Naruto, who was as likely to stick to firmly anything as he was to quit ramen.

But now, she knew better. She was no longer the same Kireina that had been trounced solidly by her Tamer. She might still not be his match, but she guaranteed that she would make it hard for anyone to take her down.

Both combatants attacked each other once more, with the results being the same as the many other times that they had engaged.

"Channeling Ki to enhance your body will not work, seeing as I can do the same myself." The Kishi said as she pushed her opponent's sword down with her own sword, stopping the attack. Rod's Pokegirl then lunged forward, intent on using this opportunity to inflict one major injury on her opponent. Unfortunately, the Samurai used her left hand to push the Kishi's sword away, causing the blade to only lightly graze her right arm.

Now that her sword was not being pinned down, Kireina flicked her wrist, bringing it up a little before thrusting her sword at her opponent. The Kishi immediately leapt back to a safe distance. However, even though the Samurai's sword was too far to harm her, she suddenly doubled over in pain as something impaled her left leg, causing blood to spray into the air.

Knowing from the sound of rapid footsteps that the Samurai was approaching to attack her once more, the Kishi backed away repeatedly, wincing at the pain from the abuse that she was putting her injured leg through.

What the hell was that? As far a she knew, the Samurai possessed not even an ounce of psychic abilities, which ruled out illusions. How had her opponent's attack hit her? Unless…

"That Ki that you're channeling…it's not there to enhance your body, is it? It's to allow instant usage of your Pokegirl techniques, allowing you to merge them with their strikes seamlessly."

Kireina chose to say nothing, only nodding at her opponent's words. Even if her opponent had figured out the trick to her attacks, there was nothing that she could do to counter it. She surged forwards once more, intending to end the match now that her opponent's mobility was cut down severely.

As the Samurai rapidly approached her, the Kishi prepared herself for an attack. With her current injury, the best course of action now was to take a defensive stance that would put as little stress on her injured as possible, and then counter-attack, hopefully evening the odds. Her eyes widened though when the Samurai suddenly vanished from view.

Where was she attacking from? She then caught sight of a blur above the ground.

'_Above?'_

'_No, bottom!'_

The Samurai was performing a low sweep once more, hoping to disable her fully this time. The Kishi immediately stabbed downwards, seeing as she did not want to stress her legs by jumping up. To her surprise, her foe vanished once more.

'_An after-image?'_

The Kishi could not comprehend how channeling Ki had managed to increase the Samurai's speed to this extent. It was simply incredible! However, she had no more time to dwell on that. She quickly rolled to the side, avoiding Kireina's Ryuu Tsui Sen. Although the Kishi had managed to dodge the aerial assault, she had not managed to foresee the wave of energy that collided into her, sending her flying.

'_A Swordwave technique integrated with that aerial assault. She uses the momentum from that sword drop to charge up the Swordwave. Then, even if the sword drop fails, she takes the enemy with surprise through the Swordwave. No one will suspect she is charging for an attack, seeing as she is channeling Ki all the time.'_

The Kishi struggled to her feet, coughing out blood. Even with her armored skin, that had been an extremely strong attack.

'_Impressive…'_

All thoughts were then forced to be put on the back-burner as the Kishi was forced to concentrate on defending herself wholly from the Samurai's rapid assault. The Kishi noticed a sudden gleam in her opponent's eye as the Samurai performed her spinning move again, only this time it was not a low sweep but rather a slash directed at her neck.

Rod's Pokegirl immediately moved her blade to defend herself, her eyes widening in horror and surprise as her sword was suddenly cut in two. With nothing left to defend herself, the Kishi was left vulnerable. In desperation, Rod's Pokegirl lashed out a punch, adrenaline allowing her fist to faster than usual, sending the Samurai tumbling away.

"How…"

"How had I broken your sword, which was of superior quality?" Kireina said, completing her opponent's sentence.

"Given enough time, even drops of water can wear down stone." The Samurai said cryptically.

The Kishi understood almost immediately. Water droplets could erode stone if they hit the same spot over and over again. That meant that the Samurai had aimed at one specific spot at her sword and whittled away at it constantly throughout the match. But…for her to do that in the heat of battle…how skilled was she?

Seeing as her sword was now useless, the Kishi flung the remnants that she gripped in her hand at her opponent, hoping that it would serve as a distraction while she moved to attack. Defense was useless for her now. The only way she could win was to attack.

Meanwhile, Kireina stood her ground, batting the thrown object away with her left hand.

"Huh? With her hand? Why not her sword?" Matthew asked.

"That's because it would leave her open." Macavity replied, watching as the Samurai ducked under some kunai thrown by her opponent, her sword flashing up to deflect the kunai hidden in the shadows of the first kunai.

"She saw the follow up to the sword shards, and even the hidden kunai? Impressive eyes…" Macavity murmured.

However, there had been one more step to the Kishi's plan. Something silver flew through the air just as Kireina's sword was wrenched out of her hands and flung aside. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the Kishi had removed the belt of her Gi, using it as a whip to disarm her opponent. The silver thing flying through the air had been her belt buckle.

Caught off guard by the sudden developments, Kireina was unable to react in time as the Kishi came up behind her, wrapping her belt around the Samurai's neck. The Kishi then pulled hard and, because of the Kishi's taller stature, Kireina was lifted up into the air by hr neck. Her oxygen supply was cut off and in addition to that, her neck was dangerously close to being snapped due to her opponent's strength.

As a last attempt to free herself, Kireina slammed her hand on her sheath that hung by her side. As a result of her force, the butt of the sheath shot upwards and slammed into the Kishi's throat, acting perfectly as a lever.

Due to the pain in her throat, the dragon Pokegirl loosened her hold slightly. This was enough for Kireina to escape her opponent's death hold. The moment she landed, she shot off in the direction of her sword and picked it up. Looking up, she saw that the Kishi was still trying to recover from the brutal attack on her throat.

This was her chance! The whole battle had simply been setting up for this. With her injuries, the Kishi would be going no where. She was nothing but a sitting duck. Sheathing her sword, Kireina slipped into a familiar stance.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki! (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword Style Ultimate: Heaven's Soaring Dragon strike!)"

Just as Kireina had predicted, the Kishi was too injured to evade the attack and took the full force of the Ougi. To her credit, her armour had been toughened up to the extent that even the Ougi could not slice all the way through the Kishi. Instead, Rod's Pokegirl was left with a huge and gaping wound from which blood flowed out profusely.

Amazingly, the Kishi was still conscious even after taking all of that punishment. The dragon Pokegirl slammed her palms onto the Samurai's chest, pouring all of her remaining energy into one massive Chi Blast. At close range, this technique was particularly devastating and all of the pain that had been inflicted on the Kishi was returned fully to the Samurai.

Struggling to her feet, Kireina was shocked to see the Kishi stumbling towards her with a manic look in her eyes. What would it take for the Kishi to go down? She had already used every trick that she possessed. She had nothing left. No, that was wrong. She still had one more trick up her sleeve, if only she could get it to work. This time, she would get it to work.

Sheathing her sword, Kireina entered into the stance for the Ougi once more.

"If that did not work before, why do you think it'll work again?" the Kishi asked as she got even closer, her hands glowing with the energy of another Chi Blast.

Kireina ignored her opponent's taunt, focusing on the attack that she was about to perform. Everything was riding on this one attack. She could not fail!

With a ferocious roar, Kireina stepped forward as she drew her sword, her Ki exploding to extreme levels.

This was it, now or never!

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Seifuku Ryuu Sen! (Conquering Dragon Strike!)"

For the first time despite her many trials, her secret technique finally worked; a combination of the strongest of her Pokegirl and Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu techniques; Zanmato and Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. The end result? The devastating power of the Zanmato was added on to that of the already Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. In addition to that, with the high speeds of the Ougi, the attack was propelled forward so fast that it became unavoidable, a total death trap.

The Kishi was not the only that took damage. The surrounding scenery was also wiped out. The stone spires were instantly disintegrated. The water in the pond in the evaporated. The trees in the forest were burnt to ashes. There was nothing left after the Samurai's attack except a desolate wasteland. Rod's Pokegirl finally collapsed on the ground, barely even breathing.

The referee did not need a countdown for this battle. It was obvious who had won.

"The winner of this match is the Samurai. Will Tamers please return their Pokegirls to their Pokeball?"

'_Heh…I won…did you see me, Naruto…?'_ The Samurai's eyes blanked out as her mind shut down at the extreme stress it was put through.

This had surpassed all of his expectations.

"Good job, Kireina. You totally blew them away."

* * *

Seeing as both Tamers were down to their last Pokegirls, the referee announced that there would be none of the usual waiting minute of one minute. Instead, the battle would begin immediately. The referee was about to announce the start of the battle when Rod held out his hand, indicating for the referee to pause.

"Referee, I would like the live broadcast to be stopped right now. The results will be announced to the public, but I am afraid that there are some things that cannot be seen by everyone."

The referee then contacted his superior and after a short while, the referee nodded in Rod's direction. "The council has decreed that you are allowed your privacy. However, I must remain so as to ensure that there is to be no cheating from either party."

Rod nodded, accepting the condition. He then looked at the referee and smiled darkly. "You do know that everything that happens here remains here, don't you?"

The referee nodded his head rapidly.

"Good. You have seen the power of my Pokegirls after all…You wouldn't want an accident to happen would you?"

The referee nodded his head once more, trembling visibly.

"Then, shall we start the battle?"

At that, the referee shakily gave the signal for the battle to begin, and both Tamers sent their final Pokegirls out to the field. Currently, both Tamers were tied at 2 out of 5 points each. This was the crucial match. Victory or defeat depended entirely on this battle.

The moment Rylai emerged from her Pokeball; she opened the first gate and shot off towards the Leviathan, unwilling to allow her opponent to have the advantage once more.

Meanwhile, Rod's Pokegirl, Ciel, was shocked by what she saw around her. "What in the nine hells happened here?" She asked. The previously lush and beautiful landscape had been reduced to nothing more than a desert.

"His Samurai did that…in one move I might add."

The Leviathan was at a loss for words upon hearing that.

"That is why I keep telling you to never let your guard down. If the Samurai, which is not even his ace, could do this… how strong would his FrostWyrm, his ace, be?"

Ciel nodded in understanding. "Understood." There was then no more time to exchange words as the FrostWyrm was already upon her. The moment the both of them started their own attacks, both Pokegirls had one simultaneous thought.

'_She trained in Taijutsu/martial arts before!'_

Rylai had started the assault with a palm strike with her right arm while Ciel had started out with a roundhouse kick with her right leg. Without any pause, Rylai's left hand shot out, diverting the kick away with minimal force by pushing it down.

The Leviathan then grabbed hold of her opponent's arm with both hands and turned abruptly. Using her grounded leg as support, Rod's Pokegirl then threw the captured FrostWyrm over her shoulder. However, Rylai had been expecting and twisted in mid-air such she landed on both of her feet, facing the Leviathan.

Her hands then reached out to clutch Ciel's head. Yanking her opponent's head down viciously, Rylai drew up her knee at the same time, slamming the Leviathan's face into her knee. She then released her opponent, who stumbled a little. Her right arm struck out once in a palm strike aimed at the chin.

Unfortunately for her, the Leviathan managed to recover in time to stop the deadly attack by grabbing hold of the attacking arm. Unwilling to be thrown again, Rylai slammed her free hand into the elbow of her attacking arm, giving it additional force to resist the Leviathan's grip. Her palm slammed into Ciel's chin, causing her head to lurch back. Unfortunately for the FrostWyrm, the Leviathan's neck muscles were too thick to allow the neck to snap from the impact.

Undeterred by that, Rylai kicked up vertically, slamming her foot into the Leviathan's chin once more. This time, the force was enough to actually lift Rod's Pokegirl off the ground. Another kick sent Ciel flying up even higher. Dropping down onto the ground, the FrostWyrm leapt right back up, delivering a barrage of kicks that sent the Leviathan continuously up into the air.

Suddenly, her leg was grabbed by the Leviathan and she was pulled up with great force, only for Ciel's fist to smash into her face. Rod's Pokegirl then spun in mid-air, using the movement to gain momentum after which she flung Rylai into the ground at full force.

Naruto's Pokegirl summoned her wings, flaring them out to stop. With one massive beat of her wings, she shot upwards towards the Leviathan once more, intent on pummeling her. However, the Leviathan had also summoned her wings. Having guessed the FrostWyrm's plan, she quickly climbed up into the air. After the brief tussle, she knew that she was no match for the FrostWyrm should it come to a hand to hand battle. Her opponent was simply too skilled. The little that she had learnt was not enough.

Rylai knew that fact too, which was why she was intent on closing the distance between them as soon as possible. If she could engage in close combat, the chances of her emerging in victory without either of them transforming was extremely high. She had to wonder though, why hadn't the Leviathan transformed yet?

Seeing that the Leviathan was pulling ahead because she had four wings instead of Rylai's two, the FrostWyrm decided to open the second gate to increase her speed. The Leviathan might be trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible to prepare for a powerful or to transform without anyone hindering her. Rylai could not allow for that.

With the additional speed boost from opening the second gate, Rylai was able to catch up to her opponent easily. Glancing over her shoulder, Ciel smirked as she saw her opponent gradually catch up to her. Then, when the FrostWyrm was only a body's length away from her, she suddenly tucked in her wings and created huge ice blocks on her arms and legs.

Without the wings to keep her aloft and the additional weight from the ice, Ciel plummeted down to the ground at an extremely fast rate. At the speed that she was going at, Rylai was unable to stop in time and the Leviathan easily dropped past her to end up under her.

Ciel then spread her wings out and dismissed the ice blocks that she had created. Holding her palms out, the Leviathan grinned savagely.

The hunted had just become the hunted.

Rylai cursed as she twisted her body to the side, an Ice Beam narrowly missing her. She was currently speeding through the skies, performing elaborate maneuvers and tricks to avoid the Leviathan's Ice Beams as well as to try and shake Rod's Pokegirl off her tail. While she had been successful in avoiding the attacks, she had failed miserably in trying to throw the Leviathan off.

For every move she made, the Leviathan seemed to have a counter. Every time she tried to turn the tables and go on the offensive again, she fell into the Leviathan's trap and escaped only by the skin of her teeth.

This time, Rylai performed a dive, with the Leviathan still hot on her tail and firing off various ranged attacks. The ground began to get closer but Rylai ignored that fact, continuing to hurtle downwards at full speed, deviating from her set course only to dodge incoming attacks. Then, when the ground was less than hundred meters away, Rylai opened the third gate, the force stalling her descent. With the newfound strength, Rylai beat her wings hard, shooting up into the air once more.

This time, the Leviathan was finally caught off-guard with this tactic and Rylai was rewarded with a satisfying feeling as her fist sunk into her opponent's gut. Before her opponent could fly away from the force of the attack, Rylai reached out and grabbed hold of the Leviathan. She then flipped Ciel around such that Rod's Pokegirl was now below Rylai and was facing the ground. A few deft moves later and all of the Leviathan's movements were sealed by the FrostWyrm's limbs.

And then, the both of them were hurtling down towards the ground with the Leviathan acting as Rylai's shield. Suddenly, Rylai felt resistance from the Leviathan and saw that Rod's Pokegirl was gradually becoming bigger. Knowing this to be a sign of transformation, the FrostWyrm put more strength on her chokehold, trying to knock her opponent unconscious or slow the transformation down.

Her efforts seemed to be successful, seeing as the Leviathan was slowly shrinking back to her original size. Sighing in relief, Rylai noticed a blur of motion at the edge of her vision. She immediately moved herself, but it was too late. Ciel's tail had wrapped around one of the FrostWyrm's hands and pulled it away, freeing the Leviathan's hands. There was then a vicious struggle for supremacy, with Ciel emerging as the victor due to her expertise in grappling techniques.

Rylai was soon in Ciel's former position and no matter how much she struggled, she just could not get free. She might be far more skilled than Ciel in terms of overall combat, but in terms of grappling and the like, it seemed like Ciel had totally mastered them.

The Leviathan then leaned over and whispered into Rylai's ears. "Do you know why I have not turned into my dragon form all this while? That's because a Leviathan's strongest technique is only able to be used in its human form."

Rylai then felt extreme cold surrounding her, seeping into her very being. It seemed as though even her immortal soul was being chilled. "This is it…Ice Time!"

Rather than it being a slow process as was shown in most television shows or books that Rylai had read, the process of being frozen by a Leviathan was actually very fast. In the span of a few seconds, the only thing that was left unfrozen was Rylai's head. And even then, she had long ago lost all feeling.

"This is merely encasing you in ice..." The Leviathan hissed as the ground approached rapidly. "In just a few more seconds, even your internal organs will freeze, and then your heart will stop beating. Say goodbye, dear child."

Rylai knew that she should be feeling something. Determination…anger…sadness…anything. Instead, she felt strangely passive. All that remained unfrozen was her eyes. Perhaps, despite all the struggles, this was all that she could amount to. It was just as well. She should not drag Naruto down with her weakness. Everyone was growing; everyone was contributing, except for her.

Suddenly, she felt a voice cut into her mind.

'_Rylai? Rylai? Stay awake for a moment longer. I'm going to announce the forfeit now. Stay awake'_ The Alpha noted that her Tamer seemed strangely panicked. The tight rein that he had over his emotions was now gone and she could feel his terror through the mental connection.

'_Just stay with me for a while more. Once I declare the forfeit, the effects should be reversed rather quickly.'_

Rylai had been the first Pokegirl that he had met in this strange new world. She had been the one that he confided in, the one that had been with him the longest. As a result, his bond with her was far stronger than his bond with the other Pokegirls. He could sense, through the Shinkakaru no Jutsu, that not only was her body starting to slow down, her mind was starting to slip as well. That was what caused him to feel this terror within his heart.

Forfeit? Rylai's sluggish mind tried to wrap itself the word. It was then that she remembered. She was in the middle of a battle; the decisive battle that would determine if Naruto emerged the loser or victor. It was then that she heard Naruto speaking.

"Referee, I-"

He was interrupted by a loud mental scream.

'_NO!'_

'_What?'_

'_You cannot forfeit, I'll find a way out of this. You cannot forfeit.'_

'_Your very life is in danger. I must stop this now.'_

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke once more, projecting his voice loudly as he prepared to declare his defeat.

Rylai could not allow that. Naruto's nindo; his way of life was to never give up. How could she make him give up a victory, give up his pride, give what he was in essence all because of her weakness? She had to do something. She had to stop Naruto. She had to win!

She then felt it…the same ancient power that she had felt back in the Widow incident. Just like before, she dragged all of it to the surface. Along with it though, came intense rage. Anger flooded her being. All she felt was the need to rend and tear, to make blood flow like a river. To sink her fangs into her prey and feel it struggling under her immense power.

Ciel looked down in surprise when she felt an energy build-up from the ice crystal that her opponent had become. She had slowed down her flight greatly so that she would touch down gently. Ice Time was already an almost OHKO. She did not need to use the impact the shatter her opponent. This was just a spar, not a life or death battle like the ones she had in her past.

By all rights, the FrostWyrm should be barely clinging to life now. Therefore, there was no reason why there should be a power buildup now. Her eyes widened when she saw cracks in the ice crystal. Following her instincts, the Leviathan tossed the ice crystal away and took into the air, seeking safety.

She was just in time, for it was that exact moment when the ice crystal shattered and a howling dragon emerged from the shattered remains, just like a dragon would break out its egg.

Naruto's words were cut off once more at the sight before him.

'_Rylai?'_ Naruto asked tentatively. He received no answer, only a sense of incredible rage and bloodlust, extremely reminiscent of the times when he had been controlled by Kyuubi's chakra.

'_Rylai! What's going on?!'_ Once again, he received no answer.

It was then that Rod spoke up. "Your Pokegirl is one very impressive Pokegirl…"

"What happened to her? What do you know of this?"

"It's simple, really. Your Pokegirl has just evolved to a Leviathan."

Naruto noted that what Rod said was indeed true. He had been so preoccupied by Rylai's mental state that he had failed to notice the change in his Pokegirl's physical state. She now looked exactly like Rod's Pokegirl had back in the cavern.

"The reason why is also rather. She had just fulfilled the criteria for evolving; surviving a Leviathan's Ice Time attack."

"If she has merely evolved, then why is she in this berserk state?"

"The evolution process allows the FrostWyrm to gain access to a huge amount of power. Far more than the previous evolutions combined. The power overloaded her mind, and she succumbed to her animal instincts. It was the same with Ciel."

"Ciel?"

"My own Leviathan."

"How did she recover her sanity?"

Rod grimaced then at the memory that struck him. "She had to be beaten to within an inch of her life. I could not even return her to her Pokeball."

Naruto said nothing more, preferring instead to watch the battle in silence. The only thing he could do now was watch, and keep trying to communicate with his Pokegirl mentally.

By now, Ciel has also turned into her dragon form, unable to keep with her berserk opponent in her human form. The battle was quickly turning into one that was far bloodier than the battle in the cavern. Both Leviathans were wounded everywhere, but neither of them was willing to admit defeat; Ciel because of her pride and Rylai because of her blood lust. They used anything to attack; their fangs, claws, tails. They pulled out all the stops.

Thankfully, it seemed like in her berserker state, Rylai had lost her ability to open even more gates. Should she open up to the sixth gate now, even Naruto would have trouble subduing her. She seemed to feel no pain, ignoring defense altogether. Every wound inflicted on her seemed to make her faster, stronger and even more feral.

Ciel used a Dragon breath, trying to keep her opponent at bay. Unfortunately, the berserk Pokegirl simply ignored that and barreled through the green flame, slamming into Rod's Pokegirl with great force. It seemed like even the paralysis effects of the Dragon breath did not work on a berserk Leviathan.

Rylai slashed at her opponent, never giving Ciel any chance to counter-attack at all. When Ciel attempted to use her wings to defend herself, Naruto's Pokegirl lashed out with her tail, shredding Ciel's wings easily. Ignoring the pain, Rod's Pokegirl struck with her horn, hoping to impale her opponent. It was then that Rylai jumped, causing Ciel to miss and overbalance.

The berserk Pokegirl landed on her opponent, her weight causing Ciel's legs to give out, resulting in Ciel collapsing on the ground. Rylai immediately slashed viciously with her claws while she bit down on Ciel's neck.

Lifting her head up, Rylai howled in triumph, her muzzle smeared with the blood of her opponent.

Off to the side, Matthew was vomiting at the brutality of the match and Macavity was hard pressed to hold in her meal as well. This wasn't a battle. This was a massacre. It was obvious that Ciel could not stand up to a berserk Leviathan alone. In fact, she was practically dead with the wounds that were all over her body. This was horrible.

The referee obviously thought so too, as he raised his hands, prepared to end the match and call in help. However, to his surprise, Rod held out a hand, indicating for him to stop.

"My Pokegirl can still continue." He said with a pained expression on his face. It was obvious that he was hurting over the abuse that Ciel was taking.

Naruto took out his Pokeball and pressed the return mechanism. The usual red light shot out towards Rylai but instead of enveloping her, it instead bounced off her. It seemed like Rod was right. She could not be returned in this state.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he spotted something. He now knew what Rod's plan was.

"Do you think she can last long for her to pull it off?" Naruto asked.

"She will." Rod answered with absolute confidence in his Pokegirl. Naruto did not argue the point. After all, he felt the same way with his own Pokegirls.

Meanwhile, Rylai had had enough fun with torturing her opponent. She then decided that it was time to end the whole thing. Flipping the Leviathan over to expose the thinner skin, Naruto's Pokegirl drew back for the final blow. She never noticed the fallen Leviathan's body shining more brightly than usual, as their surroundings had already been turned to ice.

Suddenly, Ciel's eyes flashed open and a massive beam, far more powerful than the Hyper Beam, thundered into Rylai at point-blank range. She was pushed back violently, her gigantic body slamming into what remained of the walls of the stadium, grinding them into dust. Almost immediately, her body returned to her human form while the same happened to Ciel. The last attack had taken almost everything from her.

'_Rylai? Are you there?'_

'_Wha…what happened?'_

Naruto nearly cried in joy at that. His Pokegirl was finally back.

'_Many things happened, but that's all right now, I'll explain later._ _The match is still on. Do you think you can make it?'_

'_What do you think?'_ Rylai returned as she struggled to her feet. From the other end of the stadium, she saw her opponent doing the same, with heavy wounds all over her body. Had she done that to Ciel? All she remembered was pulling on that power and then…nothing. What in the world had happened?

Both Leviathans stumbled towards each other, their injuries preventing them from doing much more than that. Then, when they were in range of each other, they threw a punch. That was it. No ultimate techniques, no fancy tricks; just a direct punch to each other's face. Both Pokegirls were blown back by the force of the other's punch, collapsing to the floor.

It was then that the referee started the countdown and throughout the first half of the countdown, neither of them stirred.

"6…"

One of the fallen Leviathans struggled up to her knees.

"7…"

She tried to stand up, but failed and collapsed again.

"8…"

Undeterred, the Leviathan tired again, getting up to her knees once more.

"9…"

This time, the Leviathan managed to stand fully on her feet, smiling triumphantly.

"10!"

Everyone squinted their eyes, trying to see which Leviathan had emerged as the winner.

"The winner is…"

**

* * *

A/N: That is the end of the chapter. He he he. I know many of you are probably out for my blood at this cliff hanger but meh. Keep you guys in suspense till I release the next chappy, eh?**

**Who do you think won? I'm not telling you now, that's for sure. Review and review, and I'll reveal it next chapter (pun intended).**

**Now for the Pokegirl stats.**

**Naruto's Harem: Rylai, Level 100 Leviathan.**

**Vinslet, Level 100 Vampire**

**Kireina, Level 100 Samurai**

**Yuffie, Level 100 Kunimitsu**

**Kidara, Level 100 Evangelion**

**Fumiko, Level 100 Shrine Oracle  
**


	25. Chapter 25

A New Life Chapter Twenty-Five

**

* * *

A/N: Man, this was definitely one of the harder chapters to write. Anyways, there won't be much action in this chapter, as it's more of a bridging chapter. The action will come in the next chapter.**

**Oh and with this chapter, the word count for the story has shot over 300k! Woohoo! Goku's Power levels can't compare to this! XD (who cares about NINE THOOOOUSAAAND?)**

**Oh and one more thing. Credit and thanks go to RedPriest17 for the info about the Limbec Pirates! He's awesome!  
**

**Alright, enough of my craziness. Now for the story. Remember to review!**

* * *

"And the winner is…Jigokuno Uzumaki!" The referee declared much to the delight of the spectators. After all, they came here to support Naruto. They would naturally want him to win. Their hopes were dashed though when the referee continued speaking.

"Tamer Rod, you have a Dragoness that is fit for battle. Do you wish to send her out?" Rod had to control himself to keep himself from screaming at his opponent. The referee was just doing his job which stated that he had to ask this question.

"No, I do not." Rod replied as he returned Ciel to her Pokeball while his opponent did the same with his Leviathan. Fit for battle? His Dragoness could not even stand now, let alone battle. This was his loss and he would not be sore about it.

Walking over to his opponent, he stuck his hand and said, "That was a very good match."

Thankfully, his opponent did not gloat over his victory. In fact, he was very gracious about it. He grasped Rod's hand tightly and even though Rod could not see his face, he could sense that the masked Tamer was smiling. "Agreed. It was a very close match. It could have gone either way at the end."

The leader of the Elite Four then released the handshake and walked off towards the exit. When he saw that his opponent was not following him, he stopped and beckoned towards the masked Tamer. "I have a very good Pokecentre here as well. If you follow me, the NurseJoy can heal your Pokegirls' wounds too.

Naruto nodded and followed after his opponent, catching up easily to Rod. Although Rod was surprised at the speed that the masked Tamer possessed, he said nothing, choosing instead to listen to Uzumaki's question.

"That last attack, it was a Mega Flare attack, wasn't it?"

"Indeed."

"I do not believe that technique was one of those listed under a Leviathan's move list."

Rod grinned slyly. "Neither were many of the other moves that you and I both employed."

Both of them shared a laugh then. It was true. Neither of them were the least bit conventional when it came to battles. Heck, they were abnormal in almost every single way.

"Why did you let Ciel learn Mega Flare though? It is quite a circumstantial technique to use."

Rod nodded his head. "It is indeed a hard technique to utilise. The Pokegirl using Mega Flare must be at half of her hit points or less. In addition to that, charging the Mega Flare up takes thrice as long as charging a Hyper Beam up. However, the immense damage is more than worth it."

Naruto arched an eyebrow under his mask. Immense damage was hardly ever worth a slow and cumbersome and delivery.

Rod seemed to sense his companion's skepticism. "Tamers battle not only in sanctioned battles." He elaborated.

Naruto got it immediately. The Mega Flare was normally a technique reserved for when he encountered enemies that were not governed by rules. It was in that time when his other Pokegirls would cover for the Leviathan, allowing the Leviathan to wipe out the enemies in one blow. It was similar to what he had planned for Kidara.

Conversation halted then as the two of them arrived at the Pokecentre and both of them handed their Pokegirls over. Silence permeated the room as both Tamers waited anxiously for the NurseJoy to return, worried about the state of their Pokegirls.

The minutes seemed to stretch for what seemed like an eternity before the NurseJoy returned, smiling at both distraught Tamers. "Your Pokegirls are all fine. However, I need more time for Rod's Leviathan because it sustained pretty heavy injuries. Is that all right?"

Both Tamers nodded their heads, sighing in relief. It was good to know that their Pokegirls would be fine. They had taken some pretty heavy damage from the fights. Suddenly, Naruto turned towards Rod and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry for all of the injuries that Rylai has caused to Ciel. Please forgive her."

Rod pulled Naruto up, chuckling lightly. "Don't worry about it. After all, that is what little that I could do to help you."

"Help me?" Naruto asked warily. He did not like where this was going.

"I'm not your average Tamer, you know? I know that you are planning something big, Jigokuno Uzumaki."

"I know not of what 'big plans' you talking about. I'm just a Tamer that managed to climb up here through sheer hard work."

Rod narrowed his eyes. His companion had spoken with a perfectly level with not a single tremble to be detected. He had also detected no signs of surprise from his body language, although the robe did a lot to help hide it. Had his hypothesis been wrong? No, he could not be wrong about this. He had never been surer about something in his life.

"Come, let us go to somewhere private while we wait for NurseJoy to finish her work. This matter is too important to be spoken about openly."

Naruto simply nodded and followed after the dragon Tamer. He had to know how close Rod had come to the truth, and also to determine if Rod had told anyone else. If Rod turned out to be an enemy…Naruto slipped his hands under his robes and fingered the hilt of Ryuutsume lightly. It would be just one more death.

* * *

Naruto sat before a table as Rod bustled around his room before he placed a mug full of steaming dark liquid in front of him.

"Want some hot chocolate? Don't worry, I didn't poison it." Rod as he sat opposite Naruto and drank deeply from his mug, exhaling loudly as he did so. It had been way too long since he had gone without something sweet.

Naruto made no move to touch his own mug. He was not afraid of poison, seeing as his Youki would easily wipe out any traces of poison in his body. Rather, he did not want to reveal his face in front of someone that he could not fully trust. He could just down it swiftly in one gulp, but that tended to be quite uncomfortable for his throat.

Rod soon understood why Naruto was declining to take his drink. He shrugged then, as though it did not matter to him at all. "Well if you wish to retain your secrecy, go ahead. I already know your identity, anyways."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Discovered his identity? That was pretty much impossible. He had covered his tracks so well that even the governments of the world combined, along with Team Trauma could not figure him out.

"Please, enlighten me on your discoveries." Naruto said calmly. "I too would like to know how I should proceed from here onwards."

"Very well then. Let me first start with the time when you first made your 'appearance'. Approximately two months ago, a masked Tamer suddenly popped up from nowhere and challenged the Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brock. With a single Samurai, he mopped the floor with the Gm Leader and demolished the Gym in the process. He then proceeded to do the same with three other Gyms, only with different Pokegirls."

Seeing that his hot chocolate had somewhat cooled down, Naruto took a swift drink, downing half of it before Rod had even blinked. Once he was done, he spoke once more. "What is your purpose in repeating things that I know just as well you do?"

Rod simply continued on, unperturbed by Naruto's jab. "If you look at it from a casual bystander's point of view, it might be a stunt done by Jigokuno Uzumaki in order to garner attention to himself. The mask and the secrecy surrounding him is simply an act to make him more mysterious, thus increasing his popularity. Taking part in my challenge to fight me head-on can be seen as a way for Jigokuno Uzumaki to make the leap to being world-famous easily."

"However, one should never make biased judgments or look from solely one point of view. Now, what do you think this fellow would want from entering my challenge other than popularity, hmm?"

Naruto chose to make no answer, observing Rod closely and dissecting his words carefully, prepared to move should he come to an unsuitable conclusion.

"The only other things that he would want would be the prize or the act of fighting me itself. However, we can dismiss simply wanting to fight me. Do you know why? That is because you were extremely relaxed when pitting yourself against me. You did not fight as though it was life or death. Instead, you fought with a relaxed manner, as though you had already accomplished your goals."

"To fight hard to reach me, and yet relax when actually fighting me? That could only mean that your goal was the prize of the ship that I was giving out."

Rod then paused and took another drink before he continued. "Let us now put that aside and return to the Gym Battles. If we dismiss the idea of the stunts being for popularity, then what could be the purpose be?"

Rod wagged his finger at Naruto then. His whole demeanor had changed, although because of the hot chocolate or because of the joy of revealing his revelations Naruto did not know.

"The only purpose left would be for training. If you examine it closely, you can see that Jigokuno Uzumaki purposely chose the most difficult kind of Gyms for his Pokegirls; Rock-Type for a sword-using Pokegirl, a Psychic Gym for an illusion-using Pokegirl and so on and so forth. That then begs the question. What is Jigokuno Uzumaki training his Pokegirls for, if not solely for the act of fighting me?"

Rod took in another drink, frowning as his cup was emptied. "This is when we return to Jigokuno Uzumaki wanting the prize of the ship. With his capabilities, it would be far easier to compete in other tournaments and get the money to buy his own ship. However, he just had to get one that was the best there could be. Where could he travel that such a good ship is required? The only answer to be gotten is the Dark Continent."

Rod grinned as he leaned in even closer. "Now, let us bring in the fact that Macavity has been following Jigokuno Uzumaki for quite some time. It is well known that Macavity and Jenova are very well-acquainted. This other fact is rather less-known, but Jenova is rumoured to have created Sanctuary which is located somewhere in the Dark Continent. Going along this line of thinking, it can be deduced that Jigokuno Uzumaki is searching for Jenova."

At this, Naruto's grip on Ryuutsume tightened slightly. How had Rod managed to deduce so much through what seemed to be scattered pieces of information? He was stopped from acting when Rod continued to speak.

"However, I suspect there is more to searching for Jenova. Let us now discuss Jigokuno Uzumaki's secret sixth Pokegirl which has never been revealed to the world. A few months ago, the headquarters of Team Trauma was suddenly destroyed."

Government agencies raided the ruins immediately afterwards. However, they found that while there were records of an Eva being experimented on to evolve into an Evangelion, there were no traces of the Eva. Some time later, Team Trauma unleashed a clone of Infernus which died mysteriously, possibly due to genetic problems."

"And then, after a short while passed, the Tamer known as Jigokuno Uzumaki appeared to the world. Coincidence? I think not."

Naruto growled then. "Your argument is convoluted. What are you trying to imply?"

Rod simply smiled merrily and held up his Pokedex. "Using this, I managed to discover the fact that Tamer Uzumaki Naruto was there at Team Trauma's base on the day of its destruction."

This took Naruto by surprise. He had modified his Pokedex such that it was totally untraceable by even the government satellites!

"Of course, it was not easy confirming that. Uzumaki Naruto had modified his Pokedex to make it untraceable. However, safeguards that are built can be easily demolished if the opponent is smart enough."

"Even so, I do not see how that concerns me."

Rod's smile grew wider. "Of course it does. I suspect that on that day, Uzumaki Naruto somehow managed to capture the Evangelion and that Jigokuno Uzumaki is Uzumaki Naruto, with your secret sixth Pokegirl being the Evangelion!"

"And, now that it has been established, let me now give my final conclusion. Based on the fact that Typhonna is awakening and the fact that you possess an Evangelion, you are planning to use Jenova and Kidara to locate Typhonna and take her down before she awakens fully!"

Rod's joy at unveiling his companion was cut short when he suddenly felt the edge of a naked blade touching his neck. "Give me one reason why I should keep you alive now, Rod." Naruto hissed.

"Other than my adorable looks?"

Rod stopped joking when the blade pressed deeper into his neck, drawing blood. His face grew serious as he spoke. "Firstly, you wouldn't be able to get the ship with me dead. Secondly, I am on your side."

"Prove it."

"I have not told this to anyone else other than you. Not even my Pokegirls know of this."

Naruto lowered his blade at that. With that admission, it essentially meant that Rod's life was almost useless now. The both of them knew that Naruto could easily steal the ship away now that he was in Rod's residence. However, by admitting that he was the only one who possessed this knowledge, it would only give Naruto extra incentive to kill him. Rod had placed his life in Naruto's hands fully.

"Very well, I'll trust you for now. How did you come to the conclusion that I was Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto asked, truly curious for once.

Rod did not answer immediately, choosing to take out a lollipop instead. He needed something to calm himself down after that near-death experience.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. There were many times when I wrote you being Uzumaki Naruto off the list altogether and investigated someone else instead until I got additional inspiration."

"Cut to the chase."

'Alright, alright…relax, yo?" Rod said as he waved his arms in front of him. It seemed like Naruto was still pretty on edge from the earlier revelations. Rod could not blame him either. He knew he had alleviated some of the suspicion through his earlier gamble, but he would not be able to gain Naruto's full trust.

"Well, after your magnificent victory at Brock's Gym, I just had to know who you were. To my disappointment, Brock knew nothing about you, seeing as he had not bothered to scan you. I put it out of my mind, waiting till the next time you took part in another battle. To my surprise, once again, the Gym Leader did not scan you for your info. In fact, none of the Gym Leaders did!"

"So, in order to sate my curiosity, I hacked the satellites of the Blue League and tracked down the Pokedexes that were present during your battle with Brock. Not many Tamers know this, but other than being a tool for Tamers, Pokedexes are also installed with a device that allows the government to track them down should they ever go rogue. The ingenious part about this is that it is so flawlessly merged with the system that it cannot be removed without destroying the Pokedex."

Naruto nodded. He knew that part from experience. Something Rod said caught his attention though. "Wait, you hacked the Blue League's satellites?"

The leader of the Elite Four simply shrugged. "I wanted to know your true identity. Besides, it's not like they could ever catch me. I'm too good."

Naruto sighed. Despite his intelligence, Rod simply had not experienced as much as he had, making his dealings more…immature.

"Alright, continue."

"Well when I tracked the Pokedexes down, one of them was recognized to be Brock's, and the other, to my utter surprise, was blocked. I eventually managed to get around the protective measures set up around the Pokedex after a few days of non-stop work and found that Jigokuno Uzumaki was a Tamer with the name Johann Green."

"And, just as the Pokedex stated, he had a Samurai in his Harem. Tamer Johann Green then entered a Pokegirl Battle almost immediately after the Gym Battle and used all six of his Pokegirls. However, the weird thing is, he never once used a Samurai even though he had not had time to visit the Pokecentre!"

"The next time Jigokuno Uzumaki took part in a Gym Battle; his Pokedex registered him as a Tamer going by the name Andrew Wiggins. In the following Gym Battle, his identity switched once more. In fact, every time before he left and entered a Gym, he would somehow manage to switch identities."

"That was when I mused to myself. Could Jigokuno Uzumaki be so skilled as to wipe and create a whole new identity in the Pokedex in mere moments? It was only when you entered Koga's Gym that I found out what you were doing. In that battle, you took on the identity of Edwin Real. However, Edwin Real had just lost against Koga. A rematch in such a short span of time could not have been possible. The only other reason is that Jigokuno Uzumaki has been somehow switching Pokedexes!"

Naruto grinned under his mask at that. He never thought there would be someone in the world that would have been able to detect. His mind then drifted to the lobby of the Fuchsia Gym.

_

* * *

A voiced sounded through the speakers then. "Please ask him to wait for a moment. I shall be done with my challenger soon." Almost as soon as the voice had spoken, a hole opened in the wall beside Naruto which a young Tamer fell through._

_He was pasty looking and was trembling all over. "That Koga…he's insane, having __that__ Pokegirl in his Harem. No wonder he hasn't been beaten before." Standing up, he saw Naruto standing up beside him and immediately rushed forward to grasp Naruto's hands. "You're that mask Tamer who beat Sabrina and Brock, right?" he exclaimed._

* * *

It was then that he had performed the switch of the Pokedexes. Setting up the protection had been easy as he had created a device which would upload the 'program' into the Pokedexes, setting up a defense in mere seconds. He returned his attention to Rod as the dragon Tamer continued speaking.

"I then continued to track Jigokuno Uzumaki through the Pokedexes that he was using. Each time, I needed lesser time to crack the defenses. However, it was still too long. By the time I had finished cracking the defenses; Jigokuno Uzumaki had already switched Pokedexes. It was then that I realized this was a wild goose chase."

Rod then glared at Naruto, unhappy at having been played for a fool. "In the case that he was being tracked, Jigokuno Uzumaki pulled off this elaborate trick. The defenses were not there to fully protect him, but rather give him enough time to switch Pokedexes. The switching of the Pokedexes was supposed to lead the pursuer on a never-ending chase, with Jigokuno Uzumaki always being in the lead. His location and identity would never be revealed."

"Having realized that, I then turned to another method. I hacked into the files of the entire world's governments and began searching for any Tamer who possessed any of the FrostWyrm's evolution lines. I then began tracking them down one by one. It didn't take very long, seeing as there are very few Tamers who have one of them, and most of them did not even possess half the guile that Jigokuno Uzumaki did."

"Slowly, one by one, I narrowed it down to Tamer Uzumaki Naruto. I was elated to learn that he even had a Vampire. This made the match even closer. However, after the Vampire, Uzumaki Naruto seemed to gaining no new Pokegirls. However, I continued tracking him down, because the defenses in the Pokedex were quite similar to the ones employed by Jigokuno Uzumaki. I tracked him all the way to when he appeared in the Team Trauma Headquarters, after which he was suddenly registered as 'Dead'."

Rod leaned back in his chair, sighing wistfully. "It was then that I almost gave up all hope. With Uzumaki Naruto dead, that removed all of the Tamers who possessed a FrostWyrm. Of course, there was a probability that Jigokuno Uzumaki had gotten his Pokegirls only after he hacked his Pokedex, but that would mean that I would have to search through the entire world's Tamers. I wouldn't be able to do it even with ten lifetimes."

"How then did you link Uzumaki Naruto to be me?"

Rod chuckled then. "Believe it or not, it was due to a stray thought. I was thinking at that time. I was thinking that it seemed like Jigokuno Uzumaki had dropped off the face of the Earth. In fact, it would probably be easier tracking down a dead man lost in the middle of nowhere. It was then that I wondered…if it was possible to create such an elaborate protective system, then would it be possible to fake a death status."

Rod pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and examined it. There was only a small chunk left that was not even a centimeter wide. Sticking it into his mouth, he crushed it in his mouth and then pulled out a new stick.

"After a few experiments, I found that you could indeed do that. In fact, you could even modify the Pokedex to not update on the progress of your Pokegirls. If Uzumaki Naruto was alive and could modify his Pokedex as stated, then everything would link together."

Naruto could not help but be impressed. Bringing his hands together, he clapped lightly to show his admiration for his companion while Rod simply bowed deeply.

"What I would like to know though, is why you have revealed this and what did you mean by help me?"

"Well I'd have to answer in the reverse manner. For why I'd to help you, this is my world as well. I wish to protect my Pokegirls just as I believe you do. However, I understand that you some other trump card that you have not revealed. I do not have that trump card, thus I cannot take on Typhonna on my own. By displaying my knowledge, I wished to show that you have someone you can confide in, someone you can share your plan with and if possible, I would like to aid you as much as possible."

Rod then pointed in the direction of the Pokecentre. "Helping your FrostWyrm evolve was simply one of the ways to help you out. Having a more powerful Pokegirl is always a boon. I can help you in regards to the ship and preparations for your journey. Supplies and a crew can be easily assembled by me. If you need anything more, you just need to tell me."

Naruto mused over this. He could not trust Rod fully. He could not trust anyone fully, period. Even his Pokegirls were not privy to his plans. After all, the best way to deceive your enemy is to deceive even your friends. However, if he played his cards right, he could manipulate Rod into aiding him without revealing too much.

"Well, actually, there is something that you can do to help me."

As Naruto leaned in to whisper instructions, he was glad that he had taken the time to set up seals around Rod's Gym last night. There had been many things revealed today and it would not do for their unseen enemy to catch hold of the conversation."

* * *

The next day, Naruto stood with Rod in front of the ship that was to be his prize. All of their Pokegirls were released and although there was initial awkwardness and hostility, both groups had found something that they liked to do; complaining about the harsh training their Tamers had them go through, as well as their stupid addiction to unhealthy food, as well as how they were too smart for their own good, and many, many other things. In other words, they bonded through gossip.

Hearing foot steps, both Tamers turned around to see Matthew and Macavity heading towards them.

"Hey laddie! You called for me?" Matthew shouted. His exuberance was soon turned into awe when he laid eyes on the ship before him. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He was dying to get onboard to check it out, but the ship was Naruto's, not his, and his mother had brought him up with good manners.

Naruto could easily through Matthew's thinly veiled desire and simply smiled. "Go ahead Matthew, I know that you are dying to check it out."

"Wow, I can really go up that beauty?"

"Of course, after all, you'll be the captain. I have next to no nautical knowledge. The ship is mine only in name. It practically belongs to you already." Matthew froze in the middle of running up the ramp.

"You really mean that?"

Naruto simply nodded. "I have not much use for a ship like that except for accomplishing my plan. Of course, I'll be expecting you to be my personal chauffeur."

Matthew smiled so widely that his eyes practically disappeared. "I'll be pleased to, laddie!" With that, he disappeared into the ship and everyone could hear his excited footsteps echoing in the ship.

They shared a chuckle before they returned to their previous activities. While Naruto and Rod stood aside and watched their Pokegirls interact, Naruto was suddenly reminded of something that his companion had said in one of the matches.

"Rod, when my Vampire was battling your Basilisk, you mentioned something about True Blood. What is it?"

Rod looked over, confused for a moment until he remembered the exact scene.

"Ah, that. Don't worry. Seeing how your Vampire acts, there is no way she is a True Blood."

Naruto was intrigued by this. "What are the True Blood anyway?"

Ron hummed for a moment, stroking his chin as he thought of a way to explain what little he knew. "Well, I met one of the True Blood during one of my travels so my information might not be fully accurate. The True Blood are seemingly a special breed of Vampire, or maybe it's an evolution of the Vampires. I am not sure of the details. The one I came upon displayed similar powers to your Vampire. I was too far away to make sure. Anyway, one fact is for sure. They detest humans to the guts. The one I saw killed any humans in sight. I was only able to escape because my Dragoness was fast enough."

Naruto mulled over that piece of information. While it was true that Vinslet was not exhibiting any violent tendencies towards humans, it was true that she had been more 'active' recently. Perhaps this was a warning symptom? Either way, he planned on keeping a close eye on his Vampire.

Naruto then nodded at Rod, thanking him for the information provided. Even though it was not much, every little bit helped.

Knowing that it would be some time before Matthew completed his inspection, Naruto pulled out a chessboard from his seal and waved it in front of Rod.

"Care for a game?"

The grin on Rod's face was enough of an answer.

* * *

Their game had just ended in draw when Matthew emerged from the ship, a dazed look on his face.

"This ship will definitely manage to get us to our location and back!" Matthew called out.

"Now, all we need is the crew and supplies and we're ready to go."

Rod nodded. "I can supply both crew and supplies so you should be ready to depart in a month, maximum."

"No need for the crew. Just the supplies are enough." Matthew said as he approached the two Tamers. Sensing their unspoken question, Matthew elaborated.

"What do you think I was doing all this time while you were off beating Gym Leaders and what-not, eh? I've been busy preparing for our journey!"

"Did you inform them of our location?"

Matthew nodded. "I will take no unprepared man on my ship."

"And you still managed to find a full crew for a ship of this size?"

Matthew simply grinned broadly. "Heh, there are people out there who'd cut their arm off to sail with me, the great Matthew Blue!"

Naruto returned the grin, although no one could see it. He knew it had been a good idea to recruit the sailor.

"So, when can we be off?"

This time it was Rod that answered. "I can easily teleport any crew member over here. My Gym is large enough to hold that many people. So, preparations should take a maximum of a week."

That was acceptable for Naruto. He would have enough to finalise his preparations in one week. His Pokegirls would also be to interact with someone else other than within the Harem. That would be good for them.

"Hey, laddie, what's the name of the ship?" Matthew asked he turned to Rod.

The leader of the Elite Four simply shrugged and turned towards Naruto. "I never named the ship. I was planning to let the winner name it."

Naruto simply shrugged and spoke to Matthew. "You're the captain. You name it."

"Re…really?" Matthew asked, stunned. It was a great honour to name a ship. The greatest honour possible for a seafarer!

After some thought, Matthew finally decided on a name for the ship. "Her name shall be Renastere, which means 'Rebirth' in Romanian."

* * *

"Woohoo! The sun! The sea! The sparkling white sand! And last but definitely not the last, the hot babes! The Orange Islands rock!" Travis cheered as he alighted from the ship. His joy was cut short when he was suddenly smacked on his head extremely hard. He turned around and pouted at his Alpha who was frowning at him, hands on her hips.

'You are not going to ogle at any other girls other than us, got that?"

Travis nodded dejectedly. "I understand."

"Good, besides, we did not come here for fun. Naruto was so kind as to pay for the entire trip. Now, shouldn't we start work?"

"I know…I know…" Travis said as he moved towards the hotel that had been reserved for him. Once he was checked in and had unloaded his luggage, he pulled out the stuff that Naruto had mailed to him.

Holding the mask up in the air, Travis glanced at it, before turning to look at the newest addition to his Harem.

"So, do you think we can do it, Roxanne?"

His Vampire simply shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be able to beat the opponents we meet just fine, but I doubt I'll ever reach the levels of Vinslet. She is different from normal Vampires like I am."

"Different? What do you mean?" Travis asked as he struggled into the clothes that Naruto wore on a daily basis. How could he stand this? It was so stuffy!

"I believe Vinslet is one of the True Blood."

Travis had never heard of that, but he did not bother pushing for more information. If Roxanne did not divulge it of her own accord, then it was unlikely that any pushing would get her to reveal more.

"But man…" Travis commented as he placed the mask on, the final accessory. "Naruto sure is kinda creepy. How'd he know that you were included in my Harem mere days after I got you?"

"He is simply more capable than you are." Was the blunt and direct reply.

Travis winced at that. "Oh well, time to start repaying Naruto for all that he has done for me. Off to work!"

* * *

"Turn right after the giant rock that looks like a turtle shell and walk hundred meters…"

"Well, this is it. Man, is this some deserted place." Brock said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. Tucking the map and instructions into his backpack, Brock pulled out another piece of paper that had an elaborate design on it.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Brock saw his Pokegirls lugging a granite monolith over to where he was standing. Once the Pokegirls were done, he returned all but a few of them to their Pokeballs.

"I don't know what this is but knowing that masked Tamer, this has to be some sort of elaborate plan." He chuckled then as he started carving the symbol that had been sent to him by the masked Tamer.

"After what he's done to my Gym when his Pokegirl was simply pissed off, I'd really like to see what happens to this person who made him go to such efforts."

* * *

In the Hardcore League, a Kunimitsu was currently facing off against an Amachamp. Even though her opponent was many times stronger than her, the Amachamp was no match for her skill, especially after she had learnt her lesson from her last defeat.

Flipping in mid air, she landed on the Amachamp's back and knocked it out with a powerful attack. With that, the Pokegirl Battle was over, with the Kunimitsu's Tamer emerging as the victor.

"Damn, it seems like the rumours of the Masked Tamer aren't just exaggerations. To go through my entire my entire Harem with just one Pokegirl…" The loser muttered as he walked away, utterly crushed.

Once he was certain that there was no one nearby, the masked Tamer removed his mask, smiling at his Kunimitsu. "Great job, Aya."

The Kunimitsu simply nodded, accepting the praise. She had indeed improved drastically since the last time she had fought Yuffie, but she was far from being at Yuffie's level. This infuriated her.

Even though it had been an extremely humiliating defeat, Koga had learnt from his defeat and used it to train his Pokegirls even further. Following Yuffie's style of deception, his Pokegirls were able to last longer without revealing as much. In addition, he also made sure that his Pokegirls kept thinking about new ways to use their techniques, just as the Masked Tamer had done.

"I know what you are thinking, Aya, but results come only with great patience. One step at a time is the surest way to success."

"I know, Koga but still…it feels like _she_ is so far away from me." The Kunimitsu tensed then as she felt someone nearby.

Noticing that, Koga quickly put on his mask, resuming once more the identity of Jigokuno Uzumaki. Knowing the masked Tamer, he likely had a good reason for this strange and sudden request but he would go along for now. After all, he had to admit he was pretty curious what Jigokuno Uzumaki was actually setting up for.

"Aya, it seems like it's time for another battle."

* * *

'_Yes, that is all that is required. Thank you.'_ With that, Sabrina cut off the mental link, slumping tiredly in her chair. She had been accepting less Gym Battles lately, what with the Masked Tamer's strange requests. She had been busy all day contacting fellow psychics in other lands, as well sending her Pokegirls off to other areas to create illusions.

"This had better be worth it…" Sabrina muttered as her Alaka-Wham Teleported back to her and reported the details of her mission.

"When this is all done…I swear I'll strangle him if he does not hand over the negatives of those photos, celebrity or not."

* * *

In the Celadon Gym, Erika had been having pretty much the same day as Sabrina, using her wide social circle to help out with the Masked Tamer had requested of her. She had then asked her Pokegirls to deliver special pollen and distributed them over many areas.

These pollen were special hallucinogens that allowed Plant Pokegirls to slightly manipulate what the victims of the pollen would see. Erika did not know why Jigokuno Uzumaki wanted such an elaborate set-up but that did not matter.

She hummed happily as she watered the flowers and plants that she grew. Once Jigokuno Uzumaki was done with his plan, whatever it was, he had promised that he would go out on a date with her, with his mask removed!

Suppressing a squeal, Erika still not help but dance a little jig at that thought. She did wonder though, what in the world was Jigokuno Uzumaki up to?

* * *

"So…this is it…" Testament said as he gazed upon huge metal doors. He had been here only a few times, unlike Dizzy who had visited this place many times before.

"Yes, this is Mother's resting place." Dizzy replied as she moved to open the huge doors. She paused as she suddenly remembered something.

Reaching into the pouch at her side, the General Pokegirl pulled out two slips of paper from a huge stack stored within it.

"I believe the seals that Naruto provided are going to run out soon. We'd better replace them."

Testament nodded and took one of the slips of papers, pasting it on himself while he ripped off the one still one his body and burnt it. It was better to leave nothing behind that would give them away.

He still remembered clearly the conversation that the both of them had had with the masked Tamer after they had woken up from their coma.

_

* * *

Testament woke up to find himself somehow healed. Worried for Dizzy, he immediately shot up and looked around. Thankfully, his charge was laying just a few feet away, unconscious but still alive. He then noticed that the both of them had been moved into the forest near the mountain._

_Standing up, Testament attempted to check out the surroundings when he suddenly bumped into an invisible barrier. Taking out his scythe, Testament attempted to break through the barrier. However, no matter how hard he swung, the barrier just would not break and Dizzy was eventually roused by the ruckus that Testament was making._

_A voice suddenly came from above, causing the duo to look up in tandem. There, above them, was the masked Tamer hanging upside down from a tree-branch._

"_So, you guys are awake huh."_

_Silence then ensued, with all three trying to figure out a way from this awkwardness. After some time, it was the masked Tamer who spoke._

"_Well, let's just get the unpleasantries over and done with. I believe I have proven that you will never be able to lay your hands on Kidara, so just give up on that. Try again and you _will_ die, no joke about that."_

_The masked Tamer then jumped down, landing in front of the duo. "Right now, the only reason you are still alive is because you have a part to play in my plan. Obey me and you live. Go against me and I kill you right now. Which do you choose?"_

_Testament snarled at the arrogant attitude with which the human was speaking with. "What's to stop us form just killing you right now?"_

_To his utter gall, the human actually laughed at him. "Other than the fact that I could kill the both of you easily? You are currently in my barrier, my territory. I believe you know what that means."_

_It was then that Dizzy spoke up. "What is this plan that you speak of, and what do you require of us?"_

"_Before that, let me ask you a question. Were you tipped off as to Kidara's location by some one?"_

_Curious as to how the human would have known that, Dizzy nodded her head tentatively._

"_I see…" Naruto muttered as he clenched his fists. His hypothesis had been proven true. His enemy was indeed a dangerous one._

"_Very well, I shall cut to the chase. There is someone trying to revive Typhonna. I wish to stop her and in order to do that, I need the two of you to seek Justice's help."_

_Moments passed as Naruto elaborated in –depth his suspicions and plan, eventually convincing the duo to go along with his plan._

_Once Naruto was done with his explanation, the duo were about to set off for their new mission when Naruto halted them, handing over a pouch stuffed to the brim with slips of paper._

"_From what I have theorized of our enemy, she seems to track people by focusing on one person or building, after which her vision is brought to her target. This is what the seals for. They prevent you from being 'locked-on' so to speak. Seeing as dead people cannot be 'locked-on' as well, this will confirm in our enemy's eyes that the two of you are indeed dead, seeing as I have only employed such seals on immobile buildings."_

_Naruto chuckled then. "After all, if I already had them, why not use them earlier? Therefore, our enemy will conclude that I do not have them, especially since the two of you will be the only ones using this seal."_

_Naruto then turned serious once more and pointed to the seals. "However, this seals take a lot of energy and thus burn out extremely quickly. Replace them once every hour or you risk being discovered. You are a major component of my plan. You cannot fail."_

_The duo nodded. After all, the fate of the world was in their hands._

* * *

When Testament had broken out of his musings, Dizzy had already placed her seal on and had opened the door. Stepping inside, the both of knelt down in front of an enormous.

"Mother, we have some seeking your help." Dizzy said as she prostrated herself on the ground. "The world is in danger and requires your aid."

* * *

Naruto stood alone on the deck of Renastere, allowing the gentle breeze to wash over his face. It had been way too long since he had been on a ship. In fact, the last time he had been on one was on the adventure to Snow Country. He grinned as he recalled the adventures when he was young and untainted. His grin slowly shrank as he glanced at his hands.

To him, it looked as if his hands were soaked to the bone with blood. Not just any blood though, but also with the blood of innocents. Naruto walked over to the railings of the deck and leaned on them, sighing as he looked up at the sky.

From here, he could hear the sounds of explosions and chanting coming from Fumiko's room. Ever since her loss, she had been more pumped-up than ever, determined to prove her strength. This was made worse by the fact that out of all of her Harem sisters, she had been the only one who had lost.

That was not to say that the other Pokegirls had been slacking. Vinslet and Yuffie were far from satisfied with a draw and had tripled their efforts. Encouraged by the success of her new fighting style, Kireina had spent even more time creating new forms and 'techniques', all the while using the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu as the base. Rylai had eventually learnt of her evolution and the resulting events and had doubled her efforts in trying to control her powers. However, with so many people on board, she could not do that frequently and thus was kept in her Pokeball most of the time. It was the same with Kidara.

Naruto could not help but smile at his Pokegirls' earnestness. So far, they had only killed because they were threatened and the enemies were the 'evil' people. That kept their souls pure while at the same time allowing them to know that reality was far from like what fairy tales depicted. They had never needed to kill someone because it was 'part of the plan' like he had and he planned to keep it that way.

Suddenly, the sirens on the deck started blaring and Matthew's voice was heard over the speakers. "The Renastere is entering the start of the Eternal Ocean. All hands get into your positions." Naruto was suddenly not alone anymore as sailors swarmed the decks, setting about their own objectives.

Having barely any nautical knowledge, Naruto decided to leave the ship to the more experienced sailors and instead ruminated on the information that Rod had given him. The Eternal Ocean was an ocean fraught with many dangers, with the Limbec Pirates being the most dangerous ones around.

Amazingly, Rod had managed to track down the Limbec Pirates and had provided him with information about each individual captain as well as the fleet that she commanded. Seeing as there was not much else he could do, Naruto decided to go over them in his mind to make sure that he had absolutely memorised the data given to him.

* * *

Ship Name: Kiira's Plight

Ship Type: Ironclad

Flag: Three gold eyes in a triangle formation on a black background

Captained By: Pirate Queen Mephaesta (Psi-Dyke)

Crew: Psi-Dyke, Piratit, Sharptits

Weapon: 48 Paixhans Guns

Ammunition: 500 kg Bombs

Notes: Kiira's Plight is a steam-propelled warship protected by steel armor plating that's a solid meter thick. It was put together by Councilwoman Lindi Valiant specifically for Mephaesta to take over all Limbec Pirates group and have them all sail under her colors and Sanctuary's banner. Kirra's Plight is also very versatile; the Ironclad was designed for several roles, including as high seas battleship, coastal defense ship, and long-range cruiser. While it has three masts on deck, there is a smoke-stack on deck as well for the exhaust of the steam-engine, the ship's primary source of power and propulsion.

Ship Name: Jet Diamond

Ship Type: Spanish Galleon

Flag: White paw print on a black background

Captained By: Tigre Caliente (Tigress)

Crew: Catfish, (minor mix of other feline Pokegirls)

Weapon: 32 Demi-Culverins

Ammunition: 8 lbs. Shot, Grapeshot, Chain Shot

Notes: The Jet Diamond is a large, multi-decked sailing ship that is primarily black in coloration thanks to techniques of staining the wood via tar and naturally-dying the wood, and black sails. It is also thanks to its colorations, the Jet Diamond is an incredibly stealthy ship when it sails at night. Thanks to a lowering of the upper-deck and elongation of the hull, the Jet Diamond has an unprecedented level of stability in the water and reduced wind resistance at the front, making it a faster, more maneuverable Galleon compared to most sea-going vessels. The Jet Diamond rumored to move faster than the wind.

Ship Name: Father's Bones

Ship Type: Swedish Fleut

Flag: White skull with its right eye bright red on a black background

Captained By: Tah'Vraay (Drow Zee)

Crew: Drow Zee

Weapon: 12 Dahlgren Guns, 2 Chase Guns (Dahlgren)

Ammunition: 12 lbs. Heavy Shot, Chain Shot

Notes: The Father's Bones is a vessel designed to facilitate transoceanic travel and storage, maximizing the use of space and crew efficiently. While it is limited to the number of cannons it can hold, thanks to this Fleut's size and speed, the Father's Bones is effective at using block and tackle tactics with the two forward-mounted Dahlgren Guns at the bow making for solid sea-faring chases. Two of the most striking aspects of Tah'Vraay's ship are its bright red sails and the numerous shark teeth and human bones that align the bow and mast. It should be noted that the guns the Father's Bones uses, while not traditional for piracy, were chosen by Captain Tah'Vraay as they are able to fire a powerful payload upon their targets.

Ship Name: Shibou Hana

Ship Type: Pankeseon

Flag: Red heart and blue spade on a white background

Captained By: Yagyu Jubei (Samurai)

Crew: Ronin, (and one other Samurai)

Weapon: 8 Cheonja

Ammunition: Daejon, Chulwhan, Wangu

Notes: While normally depending on propulsion obtained from a galley, the Shibou Hana or 'Death Blossom' is a Pankeseon that has been worked below deck to contain a working steam propulsion system, despite its outer-appearance of an older-style Edo vessel. This makes for more room below deck to use for various storage purposes. While its guns are limited, it utilizes various types of ammunition, including rocket-shaped, iron tipped arrows, (Daejon) specialized iron shot, (Chulwhan) and fire shells, (Wangu). The Captain, Yagyu Jubei, is also considered the best sword-fighter among all the Limbec Pirates, seconded only by her First Mate, Yagyu Freesia.

Ship Name: Bleu Vague

Ship Type: French Seventy-Four

Flag: Five gold rings on a blue background

Captained By: Cramoisi Poignard (She-Captain)

Crew: Buttaneer, Piratit

Weapon: 28 32-Pounder Guns, (Gun Deck) 30 18-Pounder Guns, (Upper Gun Deck) 16 Demi-Culverin (Upper Works)

Ammunition: 36 lbs. Shot, 18 lbs. Shot, 9 lbs. Shot, Flèchette Rounds

Notes: The Bleu Vague is a type of two-decked, triple mast sailing ship that is made to carry 74 guns. The design proved to be a good balance between firepower and sailing qualities, however, because of trying to balance the weight from the artillery and crew, and the lack of spare room the Seventy-Four cannot carry much in the way of plunder. This makes the Bleu Vague dependant on naval battles, since even if it were used to attack costal cities, there is not much that could be taken back. The Bleu Vague was the most feared Limbec Pirate Ship for a solid decade, until the appearance of Mesphaesta's Ironclad, Kiira's Plight. Captain Cramoisi Poignard also has a shared history with Captain Tigre Caliente.

Ship Name: Heart of Stone

Ship Type: Mediterranean Carrack

Flag: Two crossed silver sword piercing through a gray heart on a red background

Captained By: Jennifer Calloway (Armsmistress)

Crew: Buttaneer, Slicer, Piratit

Weapon: 10 Carronades

Ammunition: 42 lb. Heavy Shot

Notes: A powerful warship over two-hundred feet in length. The Heart of Stone is a four-mast sailing ship that was square-rigged on the foremast and mainmast and lateen-rigged on the mizzenmast, with a high rounded stern. However, even with the mast design giving it substantial maneuverability and the powerful cannons that were on deck, the Heart of Stone is limited in the amount of artillery it can hold and is dependant more on its crew than its impressive Heavy Shots to cause damage in battle. It's best used as a coastal vessel than for battle in open water.

Ship Name: Tsumetai Kamisori

Ship Type: French Galiot

Flag: A single silver diagonal bar across black background

Captained By: Suisei (Ninjanezumi)

Crew: Ninjanezumi, Buttaneer

Weapon: 1 Mallet Mortar, 6 Swivel Guns (Hwangja)

Ammunition: 1 lbs. Shot, 217 kg Bombs

Notes: The Tsumetai Kamisori, better known as the 'Cold Razor' is a rather un-intimidating ship to look at initially. It is rather small warship, even for a Galiot. With only a pair of sails for propulsion, seven cannons of smaller caliber, and a crew of only fifty, one would not have thought the Tsumetai Kamisori wouldn't have been successful at piracy. However, the cannons, while small, are accurate up to nearly 1600 m, and more importantly, it is a Bomb Boat, and the Galiot's main gun is a large mortar. Very few vessels can stand up to a bombardment of the devastating explosive warhead payload the Tsumetai Kamisori can unleash.

Ship Name: Sweet Revenge

Ship Type: British Brigantine

Flag: A laughing white skull on a green background

Captained By: Camilla Reolla (She-Captain)

Crew: Buttaneer, Gynadose

Weapon: 20 Swivel Guns (Falconets)

Ammunition: 1 lbs. Shot, Grapeshot

Notes: The Sweet Revenge has two masts, one being fore-and-aft and the other square-rigged, making it a rather fast and maneuverable vessel. However, while most choose 6-Pounder or 12-Pounder guns, Captain Reolla chose to arm her vessel with Falconets, a gun of much lower caliber, because of its weight, she is able to store more guns on it than other Brigantines, making for a much larger bombardment. While most sailing ships would laugh at a Brigantine with twenty 1-Pounders, until mass volleys started killing the helmsmen, the Sweet Revenge has another surprise. A number of the ship's crew are Gynadose, and a volley of broadside Hyper Beams are nothing to laugh at.

Ship Name: Inazuma Tate

Ship Type: Junk

Flag: Blue shield over a yellow electric bolt on a white background

Captained By: Tso Pu (HeroWu)

Crew: AmazonWu, HeroWu

Weapon: 16 Hyeonja

Ammunition: Daejon, Chain Shot

Notes: The Inazuma Tate or 'Lighting Shield' is a pirate vessel of Edo origin. It is an efficient and sturdy ship that's designed for long-distance travel across oceans. It incorporates numerous technical advances in sail plan and hull designs. The structure and flexibility of Inazuma Tate's sails make easy to sail fast. Unlike a traditional square rigged ship, the sails of Inazuma Tate can be moved inward, toward the long axis of the ship, allowing the junk to sail into the wind. The sails include several horizontal members, (battens) which provide shape and strength. Due to its problems in shallow water, the Inazuma Tate is a ship best suited for open-waters battle, with a bombardment of shot before the crew overtakes that of the targeted ship.

Ship Name: The Hellfire

Ship Type: Spanish Manila-Galleon

Flag: White screaming horned skull on a flame background

Captained By: Veronica (Foxx)

Crew: Foxxsea, Buttaneer

Weapon: 30 Culverin

Ammunition: 12 lb. Shot, Bar Shot

Notes: The Hellfire is a multi-decked sailing ship that is much wider than a regular Galleon due to the concept of Mexican ship-building over that of Spain, giving it a widened hull for buoyancy and storage. Because of its much larger design, the Hellfire is not as fast as the original Galleon concept. However, the design was due to the Manila-Galleon being originally meant as a trade ship, giving the ship more storage space than its predecessor. As a pirate ship, this translates to a higher allowance of crew and guns, something the Hellfire puts to use.

* * *

By the time he was done, the crew had already finished with their preparations and had headed below deck to complete their maintenance or whatever they were doing. Plucking two Pokeballs from his belt, Naruto tossed them high into the air, releasing Rylai and Kidara from their Pokeballs.

'_Now that we are in the Eternal Ocean which cannot be viewed by any satellite, I want the two of you to fly above us unseen and scout for me. In the meantime, you can use this time to try and practice your techniques but do not go overboard.'_

Naruto arched an eye brow as there was suddenly a huge ruckus coming from below deck. Walking down the staircase, he grabbed hold of the nearest sailor. "What's going on?"

"Oh, they're showing a re-run of your fight against Rod, only this time, they're throwing in a special interview as well as some special news coverage. The boys can't wait to watch the fight, seeing as some of them missed the initial broadcast."

Naruto simply chuckled and then followed the sailor to the cafeteria where a gigantic television was set up for the crew to watch programmes together. Throughout the entire replay, Naruto was forced to endure the awed looks that the crew kept sending to him, while sailors kept going up to him to request for autographs.

The replay was eventually over and then a report was shown on the TV, interviewing Rod who was once more dressed in the resplendent overcoat given to the leader of the Elite Four. Now that he knew Rod a little better, he could see how uncomfortable Rod was in that overcoat. He, like Naruto, preferred simpler clothing.

"Mr. Rod, what are your thoughts on the battle against the enigmatic Jigokuno Uzumaki?"

"It was a great battle. It has been long since someone has made me so excited. I am looking forward to a rematch with him."

"Well, that would be one that I believe the whole world wishes to witness. By the way, Mr. Rod, has Jigokuno Uzumaki revealed to you his plans for the future?"

"I believe he said that he was going to tour the world looking for more challenges."

The screen then shifted, showing the reporter sitting at a desk.

"It seems like Rod has confirmed what reports we have been receiving. Jigokuno Uzumaki has been seen all over the world. The Orange Islands, the Hardcore League, the Forest league, everywhere! In addition to that, two of the Gym Leaders that Jigokuno Uzumaki has beaten; Koga and Brock, have disappeared, stating that they needed to train harder. It seems like he has affected much of the world indeed."

"On a site note, citizens living in coastal areas have been experiencing premonitions of disasters to come and have started to move away from the cities, waiting till they think it's safe. No one knows why this is so, as the seismologists have not detected any earthquakes and no hurricanes are predicted to happen in the short term."

Naruto smiled as he walked away, the following news no longer interesting. It seemed like his plans were indeed coming along very well. He had created a seal that protected the Renastere from being detected by the enemy, which meant that they could be not be tracked easily.

Therefore, the enemy had only a few choices. Scour the Eternal Ocean inch by inch to search for the Renastere, or carefully go over every case of him appearing in the other continents. Which was the real plan, and which was the feint? Or were both of them feints with his plan being worked on secretly? Or perhaps all of these were essential components to an overarching plan?

He would confuse and deceive at every single turn, making the enemy doubt herself with every move and in the end, victory would be his.

* * *

The journey passed uneventfully…in Naruto's opinion at least. They had encountered no less than ten storms in every three days. The sky was permanently overcast and the members aboard the ship could only tell if it was day or night through the use of clocks. The ship had also been frequently attacked by Feral Pokegirls, although these were easily dealt with by Naruto's Pokegirls.

Pirate raids were few and far in between, with the few pirates being easily fended off. They definitely did not have the notoriety that the Limbec Pirates had. Matthew was personally ecstatic at how well things were going. This time, with a ship of this quality and his naval experience, navigating through the storms and tsunamis were easy, with not a single crew member lost. In the previous journey, many casualties had been due to raids. However, with Naruto on board, the pirates did not stand a chance even if Naruto had his hands and legs tied.

Therefore, it was to his surprise when Naruto suddenly walked into the bridge one day and told him to slow the ship down as there were threats ahead that might need some time for him to clear.

"What would these threats be?" Matthew asked warily. All of the current attacks had been dealt with while Naruto was happily slurping ramen at the side and cheering his Pokegirls on. What could make Naruto this serious?

"Rylai and Kidara have spotted three of Limbec Pirates' fleets up ahead."

Matthew immediately paled. "Thr…three? But they have never been known to work together! Never!"

"I know. That is why some time will be needed. I need to find out what is going on. If you'll look outside, you'll see that my Pokegirls are already handling the problem."

Matthew looked through the window and saw a beam of light descending from the skies, causing several explosions in the horizon.

"That would be Rylai's Hyper Beam. Now, don't blink and watch the real show."

Suddenly, a hail of orange beams rained down on the horizon. Although Matthew could not see the enemy before even with binoculars, he could now see where they were, as burning ships are much more noticeable than ones concealed in darkness.

"What…was that?"

Naruto simply chuckled. "Kidara's been under-going some special training."

Naruto then patted the captain on the shoulder and walked out of the bridge. "I just came here to give you a little heads up. There is nothing to worry about. Oh and by the way, I am just a Kage Bunshin. Ja ne." With that, Naruto closed the door and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was running along the water, Kireina in his arms. Yuffie was running on the water beside him as well, using chakra to keep herself from sinking. Vinslet had activated her Ashen Wings and was flying with her own power while Fumiko had summoned Chaos and was having the Summon carry her.

'_Rylai, Kidara, report.'_

'_We have destroyed nearly a third of the ships that were gathered. However, we were unable to wipe out a full fleet, instead destroying separate parts of each fleet. Kidara and I will need some time before we can move again, as the attacks from such a huge range took a lot of energy.'_

'_That is alright. Good work, the two of you.'_

Naruto then spoke to the Pokegirls around him. "I'm sure you heard Rylai's report. We'll be up against three damaged fleets."

Kireina was the first one to speak up. "That would be quite unfair."

Vinslet nodded in response. "Indeed. According to my calculations, this would be a one-sided massacre."

Fumiko nodded her head rapidly. "Perhaps if we have more time, I can summon Exodus. She might be willing to help even the odds."

To her surprise and chagrin, all three Pokegirls near her burst out in outright laughter.

"Ahh…that was great…" Yuffie said as she wiped away her tears of laughter. "When we were talking about things being unfair, we were worrying for them, dear child."

"huh?"

"Considering the only battle you've had was against a genius' Pokegirl, I can understand why you think you are not that strong but seriously, we are leagues ahead of any normal Pokegirl. For them to give us a challenge…what would they need, Vinslet?"

The Vampire simply grinned savagely. "According to my calculations, they'd need five to six fleets to pose a problem. For them to kill the four of us, they'd probably need eight fleets. With Rylai and Kidara on our side, they might as well just surrender straight away."

"Hey, you forgot to include me in your calculations!" Naruto cried out indignantly. "I fight too, you know?"

All the Pokegirls turned to him with flat expression on their face.

"Adding you into the calculation is useless. It's an instant win, Naruto."

* * *

The fight, if it could even be called that, was over with barely any effort on the part of Naruto's Pokegirls. Kireina had gone after the Shibou Hana, seeing as that was the ship with Ronins and Samurais on it. Kireina did not even to use her new forms to take down the Ronins. The Samurais proved a little more difficult to beat, but they still lost in the end with Kireina not even taking a single wound.

Yuffie had gone after the Tsumetai Kamisori, claiming that she was going to show those Ninjanezumi how a real shinobi fought. The moment she had gotten within a hundred meters of the fleet, she had activated the Jikoku no Shintai (Instant Movement) and proceeded to wipe out anything and everything that moved.

Vinslet and Fumiko took on the last fleet together, this one being the Sweet Revenge. It was potentially the most dangerous fleet to take on, seeing as the Gynadoses were no laughing matter. However, no matter how powerful a Hyper Beam was, it was useless unless it actually hit its target. With Vinslet's illusions, the crew on board was forced to attack each other while the Vampire lounged on top of one of the masts. Fumiko then added to the chaos with her powerful spells, destroying ships left and right. Her additional practice with her spells had given her a lot more power. Poor Chaos was reduced to mop-up duty, killing off those who escaped by jumping into the sea. After all, she lacked the destructive powers of Naruto's Pokegirls.

By the time Rylai and Kidara had finished recovering their energy, the battle was already over. Swiftly returning to the Renastere, Naruto gave Matthew the green light for the ship to continue on its voyage. As it passed by the scene of the massacre, the sailors' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the destruction wrought. In that moment, Naruto turned from Great to God in their eyes.

* * *

Two Pokegirls stood side by side on a sand dune as they saw the human ship dock. A few moments later, a Pokegirl that they recognized as Macavity and a human stepped out, with the human following Macavity.

"What is Macavity up to, bringing a human to the Dark Continent? The only reason she comes here is to…" the speaker grinned suddenly as a thought came to her mind.

"The only reason she comes here is to see Jenova when she is inside Sanctuary. This is a perfect chance for us. We shall tail the two of them, find the entrance to Sanctuary and wipe them all out in one go!"

The other Pokegirl spoke up then. "But sister, don't you think you should let go of this grudge?"

The first Pokegirl snapped at her sister. "They are a danger to us. Besides, this is the perfect time, as Seele and many anti-Sanctuary organizations have gathered here in the Dark Continent. It is as though we are fated to destroy Sanctuary!"

"But before that…those humans will have to go."

The first Pokegirl twitched her finger and a few Sphinxes flew towards the human ship, aiming to destroy it. However, their efforts were foiled when they slammed into a barrier that just would not give.

"God damn this….what in the world is happening?" The first Pokegirl growled as she followed the feline Pokegirl and the human.

* * *

Naruto smiled darkly under his mask as he felt himself being watched. So far, all of his theories were being proven correct. If he was right, then something pretty exciting would be happening soon.

Suddenly, Macavity stopped walking, causing Naruto to nearly bump into her.

"Why have we stopped?"

The Legendary Pokegirl twirled around and smiled brightly at him. "That is because we are at the entrance of Sanctuary! Now just give me a moment to enact the ritual that will open the entrance to Sanctuary."

Macavity was about to start when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think you should wait for a moment? I can set up a seal around this area that will prevent us from being seen. Sanctuary's entrance is supposed to be kept a secret, right?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry." Macavity said as she waved her hand flippantly. "I don't sense anyone nearby."

"Oh…alright then…" Naruto said as he allowed Macavity to continue while his smile broadened.

'_Silly little cat. I know you don't feel any danger. After all, I'm the one doing that to you.'_

After a few moments, the entrance was finally open. Macavity immediately pranced inside, waving for Naruto to join her. Naruto did so, laughing at his companion's antics.

'_Now…come! Fall into my trap!'_ Naruto thought as he entered the next phase of his plan.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. Xanatos Roulette in the making! Wakakaka. Now, remember, review!**


	26. Chapter 26

A New Life Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirls or Naruto, though I do own my own original Jutsus and creations.**

**A/N: Well, my penultimate paper was such a breeze that my mood improved drastically. Therefore, I started writing and lo and behold, a new chapter!**

**For those who have not read my profile, the reason I have not been updating was due to the fact that this year was the year for my GCE A-Level exams, which would determine which university I could enter. Studying for it was thus much more important that writing a fic.**

**On a side note, I must say I have been somewhat disappointed.**

**Despite my many declarations, both in the fic and in my profile that I would not abandon my fic, I received many reviews and PMs constantly badgering me to ask me if I had abandoned the fic.**

**The worst thing is, several even persistently emailed me even after I had replied to them previously, telling them I was not updating due to my exams.**

**Considering that these people were the ones who proclaim themselves to be my 'greatest fans' and the like, my faith in my writing abilities has decreased greatly.**

**After all, how good can I be if my greatest fans are those who lack reading abilities or are mentally deficient?**

**Anyway, for those who waited patiently (are there still any around?), here is the next chapter of A New Life. Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall in a small room, glancing at his watch occasionally. According to the watch, he had been waiting here in this room for almost five hours. After they had entered Sanctuary, Macavity had led him on a very long route, skirting most of the populated areas of the Sanctuary. She stated that Jenova being inside Sanctuary was a secret to even to the S-Goths, and only those of the higher echelons knew of her existence.

After that, she had left Naruto in a room while she sought out Jenova alone. She was the only one who the exact location of Jenova and, despite her trust in Naruto, she knew that Jenova would not share the same trust. Therefore, Macavity had to be the one to seek her out personally and persuade Jenova to meet him in person. Or at least, that was the reason that she had provided.

Naruto sighed as he tapped his foot irritably. He knew that Jenova had her reason for her secrecy and he should not begrudge her for that seeing as he was far more paranoid than the Neo-Legendary Pokegirl. However, this was taking far too long. Glancing at his watch again, Naruto frowned. According to his calculations, it should be happening any minute now.

It was then that the door to his room opened and Macavity bounced in, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She then held out her arms, pointing at the door just like a presenter displaying his newest project. "Presenting…Jenova!"

It was then that a gray-skinned Pokegirl entered the room, scowling at Macavity as she did. Her eyes shifted to look at Naruto and her scowl deepened. "This is the human you were talking about? He does not seem like much."

Ignoring the jab at him, Naruto pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Jenova, his arm outstretched in a handshake. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; it is an honour to meet you."

However, despite the offer of a handshake, Jenova simply sneered at the outstretched hand. There was no way she would touch a filthy human's hand unless it was for Taming or Torturing purposes.

"State your purpose and then leave." Jenova said coldly as she stared down at the Tamer before her. To her surprise, he did not flinch, or even blink at her stare. Never had that happened before. Her cold stare turned into a curious look.

"Who are you, really?"

"I am just Uzumaki Naruto and I am here for an offer of an alliance."

"At this, Jenova turned extremely suspicious. "Alliance? What would I need an alliance for?"

Although Naruto's smile could not be seen beneath his mask, the twinkle in his eyes was evident for all to see. His plan was coming along pretty well. Now all he needed to do was stall for a few more seconds…

"The alliance that I am planning is one against Typhonna. I am sure that you know of her awakening. I have a plan in mind that would make it possible to take Typhonna down. However, I would need your help for that."

Jenova simply snorted at that. "A mere human like you taking down Typhonna? It is far more likely that you are just trying to make use of me." Her eyes narrowed dangerously while her long strands of hair started to float due to her magical powers being unrestrained. "If that is so, then I should just eliminate you here and now."

Naruto was unperturbed. "I doubt you would want to kill me off now. After all, I would be needed for the attack happening right about…now."

Just as he finished speaking, an explosion rocked the entire Sanctuary, sending the unprepared Pokegirls in it tumbling onto the ground. Sirens blared throughout the hideout while armed Pokegirls rushed everywhere to take on the invaders.

Back in the small room that Naruto was in, Jenova turned to the masked Tamer with unmasked fury in her eyes.

"You! You brought them in here!" she snarled as she levitated into the air, her hair whipping around wildly due to the huge amounts of psychics energy being poured out.

"I should have known never to trust you humans!" Jenova cried out as she soared through the sky towards Naruto. Her advance was halted though when Naruto reached into his cloak and threw out all of his Pokeballs, causing his Pokegirls to appear in front of him in a defensive formation.

Jenova simply sneered at the sight. "I am a Legendary Pokegirl. Do you think these pests would even stall me for a few seconds?" With that, Jenova continued straight towards Naruto at a rapid speed. However, she was disturbed by the strange confidence exuded by the human before her. What trump card did he have up his sleeve?

"My Pokegirls? Whatever gave you the impression that I would be using them to fight you?" Naruto spoke, the amusement in his voice apparent to all.

"I simply called them out for a little…exercise. Yes, I believe that would be the correct word to use." With that spoken, Naruto stretched out his hand and snapped his fingers.

The room immediately erupted into a chaotic frenzy. Powerful gales of wind decimated the furniture in the room. Wind sharper than a katana dug trenches in the ground and gouged huge holes in the walls. The debris from the destroyed furniture was flung around haphazardly, many of them slamming against the walls. Macavity and Jenova had to do everything they could to not end up like the furniture in the room. And then, just as suddenly as the typhoon had started, it ended. The chaos wrought by a simple snap of the fingers had lasted only a few seconds, but those few seconds had utterly transformed the room that they were in.

The furniture was now piles of scrap wood. The ceiling was gone, torn apart by the typhoon that Naruto had summoned. The walls were also non-existent, leaving the room as only a flat plane. Thankfully, there had been nothing above the room, so the room's occupants had avoided being crushed by anything above.

Rubble and debris littered the ground liberally. This, added with the huge gouges and trenches in the ground made the ground extremely treacherous. One could lose his or her step easily in this mess.

One other fact that Macavity noted was the fact that Naruto's Pokegirls had somehow disappeared in the midst of the havoc, leaving behind only Naruto and the two Legendary Pokegirls. None of the three spoke for quite some time, content to stare at each other in silence, trying to analyse the situation that they were currently in. Jenova's fury had been tempered by Naruto's display of power. She had not lived this long by being careless.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, depending on whose point of view you took, Naruto was the first one to speak first.

"So…how does it feel to have your plans crashing around your ears, hmm?"

"What do you mean by that, human?" Jenova asked.

Naruto simply chuckled in response. "There is no point in trying to hide it any further. I have seen through your manipulations."

The two Pokegirls simply remained silent, staring at Naruto intensely. Naruto shrugged internally at that. He did not mind dragging this out. After all, he needed to keep the two Legendaries occupied for quite a period of time while his Pokegirls set about enacting his plans.

"Well then, since the two of you are unwilling to admit anything, how about I explain my hypothesis and then you confirm for me if I am correct?"

Taking the silence as consent, Naruto started explaining his theory.

"Let us first take this two months back, when Macavity first appeared before me. At that point of time, Macavity appearing before me without me having to actually look for her was a stroke of luck for me. This cut down a lot of time for me."

"However, there was something that rubbed at me in the wrong way. Macavity was able to breeze through my all of my security breaches so easily and yet, she was so easily intimidated by a show of some speed? There had to be something wrong with that. After all, from my experiences, Pokegirls held humans in contempt in regards to physical abilities. Legendaries, who were leagues above normal Pokegirls, would undoubtedly view humans as nothing more than insects."

"As a result, I started observing Macavity closely and kept up my usual method of training both myself and my Pokegirls in secret. Then, Macavity began her spree of pranks. If I am right, these pranks were used to test how guarded I was, along with my temperament." At this, Naruto glanced at Macavity who nodded minutely.

Throughout Naruto's narration, the expressions of the two Legendaries had gradually grown more serious and hard, to the point where it was hard to reconcile the current Macavity with the Macavity that had travelled with him the past two months.

"Slowly, I began to formulate the idea that Macavity was here to spy on me for some reason, to gauge my abilities. This idea was reinforced when Macavity constantly bugged me to let her in on training session, claiming for it to be for 'curiosities' sake."

"And then came along the perfect opportunity, a Pokegirl tournament that 'coincidentally' was found and brought to me by Macavity. If this did not cause me to be suspicious, nothing else would. Following that, in every single Gym Battle and other…extra battles that I participated in, Macavity was always there, observing the fights intently. When asked, she would always claim that she was rooting for me."

"Now, let's put all of these facts together. Macavity, a Legendary Pokegirl, pops out from nowhere when I am looking for her and agrees to follow me with a small demonstration of skill. She then miraculously picks up a poster for a Pokegirl tournament where the abilities of my Pokegirls have to be shown fully."

In addition to that, in the cases where I go berserk, Macavity is always there watching, but never helping out, content to simply observe everything that's going on. Finally, when my suspicion of Macavity grows to a point where it is evident to Macavity, she 'accidentally' lets slip that she has slight feelings for me."

Naruto smirked under his mask and looked Macavity square into the eyes.

"Your tactics might have counted as subterfuge in this world, but do not forget where I come from. In my world, deceit is as much a requirement to our survival as breathing is. Your tactics were far too simplistic. You were like an open book for me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed then as he switched between glaring at Macavity and Jenova.

"And now for my final conclusion. The purpose of all that was to get me here, where you hoped to be able to subdue me with the power of your combined forces, and then force me to work for you to take out the enemy."

Jenova and Macavity exchanged glances and then the feline Pokegirl spoke up.

"You are good, as expected. But now is the important question. How did you managed to get such a huge army here? I was monitoring you all the time. There was no way for you muster such a huge army in such a short time."

Naruto laughed aloud at that. "My army? Whoever said that it was my army? I just happened to show them the spot to attack, that's all."

Both Legendaries paled at that. They had been willing to stall for time and draw out as much information out of the masked Tamer as possible. After all, he had been able to predict the exact time of the invasion, and had been able to see through their ruse. All that was left to know was how he had managed to organize such a huge army. With that information obtained, they could then crush the masked Tamer and with the leader gone, the invasion would be halted.

At least, that was what they had planned. They had never expected such a twist in their plans. If Naruto wasn't the leader of the invading army, then the momentum that the invaders would have gained by now would be unstoppable! They had to hurry up and take out Naruto and then stop the invaders with their powers. However, before that…

"What did you mean by the previous statement?"

"Exactly what I said. That army is not mine. That army is our common enemy's. All I did was show our enemy where we would be, that is all."

"But…how? You never once contacted anyone during the journey to get to the Sanctuary."

"Not all messages have to be conveyed in words." Naruto replied. "I am sure that you saw the huge commotion I caused on the television? In actual fact, getting people to dress up as me and appear all over the world was not a feint hiding our movements. It was the exact opposite."

Naruto could see that the Pokegirls were totally confused by his statement, and thus decided to elaborate.

"Let's see. It was common knowledge to the entire world that I had beaten Rod, and thus won the Renastere, which was one of the only ships capable of reaching the Dark Continent that the Sanctuary was rumoured to be located in. In addition to that, accompanying me was Macavity, a very good friend of Jenova, who just happened to be the leader of the Sanctuary. Finally, out of all of the diversions that occurred, none of them occurred near the route that we were using to get to the Eternal Ocean."

"By focusing on the areas that had no diversions along with the previous hints, our enemy easily figured out our destination. She probably saw the diversions as an amateurish attempt to hide our tracks and ignored it, using her immense resources to gather up an army powerful enough to crush the Sanctuary. So, the diversions that I had created were actually a message to our enemy telling her where we were heading to!"

The Legendaries were stunned. They had underestimated this human far too much. In one move, he had ensured the annihilation of those that had sought to make use of him. In addition to that, by pitting the forces of the Sanctuary against the enemy's army, he was making use of the Sanctuary's army to greatly weaken the enemy's army, making it easier for him in the long run.

They had greatly mistaken this human. They had thought him to be A Chess master. They were wrong. He was not A Chess Master. He was The Chess Master.

Naruto glanced at the watch on his arm and noted the time.

"Well, by this time, preparations should be well under way. I guess I should be playing my part now so…let the games begin!"

With that declaration, Naruto shot towards the closest Pokegirl, beginning his offense. After all, the two Legendaries were bound to want to take him down, so he might as well attack first, giving him the initiative and hopefully making things easier on him in the long run.

As he ran forward, Naruto started unsheathing his sword, preparing for his trademark. However, this action only caused Macavity to frown. Judging by the speed that Naruto was travelling at and the distance between the two of them, there was no way he could enter into striking range if he started this sword now. Nevertheless, this was a good chance for her to counter-attack. If Naruto had underestimated them so much that he botched the timing for his own attacks, then it was solely his fault.

Leaping backwards in order to gain more distance, the feline Legendary threw her arms forwards. Energy so potent that it was actually visible gathered in her hands, turning into the form of a sword. With a push, her Psi-Blade was sent rocketing towards the incoming masked Tamer. Glancing to the side, she saw that Jenova had gotten the same idea of attacking from afar and had unleashed a Night Shade.

By now, only the tip of the sword was left unsheathed, and Naruto was still at least ten paces away from Macavity. He was definitely too slow to make an attack, and it seemed like he was going to take the two ranged attacks directly. However, upon a closer look, Macavity saw that the blade of Naruto's seemed to be shimmering a little and her eyes widened in realisation. She had been tricked!

Naruto slashed diagonally upward, a blade of wind speeding out from his blade, propelled by the extreme speeds of Naruto's flash-draw. The Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) cut through Macavity's Psi-Blade with ease and continued unabated.

Macavity swerved to the side to avoid the deadly attack, only to find herself face to face with Naruto who had seemingly teleported beside her. She leapt backwards immediately, but Naruto stuck to her persistently, his sword weaving a web of steel that Macavity found hard-pressed to escape.

Seeing her partner's predicament, Jenova fired off a barrage of ranged attacks at the human with the aim of forcing him to back off from Macavity. Sadly, it was to no avail. Naruto seemed to have eyes at the back of his head. He was able to dodge each attack by the breadth of a hair and yet continue on the offense. Macavity, unfortunately, was unable to perform the same feat. Taking her eyes off Naruto's sword for a second could spell death for her. In addition to that, Naruto was directly in front of her, blocking her view of the incoming attacks. All these factors combined meant that she had no choice but to take on some friendly fire.

She winced as she swayed to the side, a dark orb of energy grazing her shoulder. She then immediately ducked to dodge an overhead swing from Naruto, and then leapt backwards as he turned it into a downward-diagonal slash. She couldn't let this go on this way. With his strategy of sticking to the one Pokegirl that could not Teleport, he had essentially turned a two on one fight into a one on one fight, seeing as Jenova could not attack without harming her partner.

Barely dodging yet another slash from Naruto, Macavity decided that it was time to go on the offense. With a Backstab attack, Macavity found herself behind her opponent in a prime position to deal hefty damage. Her plan was foiled though when Naruto immediately unleashed a Ryuu Kan Sen (Dragon Spiral Strike), forcing her to back off or be sliced into two. Naruto then returned to the offense, and the game of cat and mouse resumed. It was pretty ironic that the feline Pokegirl was now playing the role of the mouse.

However, Macavity realized that she was gradually growing used to Naruto's speed. The dodges came much easier to her now. She was even able to launch a few of her own attacks, although they were easily dodged. Jenova continued to stay afar, sniping with her ranged attacks when things got too dangerous.

Macavity grinned as she easily dodged yet another swing and threw in a slash of her own. Her grin widened she managed to shred a little of Naruto's cloak. She was not able to land a solid yet, but it was just a matter of time now. Naruto's attacks were becoming clearer to her and although it seemed like it was just a random mass of attacks, Macavity could sense a certain rhythm to his attacks. So much for his vaunted unpredictability!

A twist, duck, side-step, punch, back, leap to the side and…there it was! The diagonal slash that he always used to cut her off whenever she tried to flee from the barrage of attacks. She swayed back to her original position where she could attack Naruto easily now. The Psi-Blade formed in her hands once again. At such a close range, the damage dealt would be tremendous, and it would allow them to turn the tables totally. With that thought in mind, Macavity let loose with her Psi-Blade. Her eyes widened though when the figure in front of her blurred and vanished. All of a sudden, pain wracked her body as numerous slashes gouged flesh and spilt blood in the blink of an eye.

The Legendary lost control of her motor functions at that point and she collapsed on the floor, the energy of her Psi-Blade dissipating along with the earlier hopes she had held. She had been had this entire time. Naruto had deliberately attacked in a manner that made him predictable. This would then cause her to get overconfident, thus taking the huge risk to unleash a huge attack. In the moment when she was attacking, all her defenses would be down and that would be when he would strike, dealing an incredible amount of damage in a very short span of time. The mental and physical shock would then keep her down, allowing him to go after Jenova with no worries.

However, he had underestimated her resolve. She would not go down so easily! Macavity struggled to her feet glaring fiercely at Naruto. In that insanely quick assault just now, Naruto could have killed her easily but instead, he had only chosen to wound her. He was obviously leaving her alive for a reason, probably to make use of her. She would take advantage of that arrogance. Naruto might be powerful, but even he was not strong enough to take down two Legendaries at the same time without killing either of them!

Naruto sighed as he watched Macavity get up after the thorough beating that he had given her. It was an absolute pain to try and take down two Legendaries without killing them. However, they were necessary for the next part of his plan, which meant that he had to be patient and do this step by step.

Looking over Macavity critically, he gauged that a stab right in the chest should do the trick, so long as he did not pierce her heart. After all, Pokegirls were tougher than your average human and a Legendary was many times above a Pokegirl. She would survive this. Moving forward to deal the finishing blow, Naruto sensed killing intent behind him and immediately performed a Shunshin no Jutsu, teleporting away from the danger zone.

He was just in time as a Confusion attack crashed into the ground where he was standing just seconds earlier. Dust and debris was scattered everywhere, hiding the Pokegirls from his view. Unwilling to allow any sneak attack from his opponents, Naruto swept his arms around him in an arc, creating a gust of wind that blew away the dust that risen up from Jenova's attack.

However, just as he had done so, a dark mist began creeping into the battlefield and then expanded at a rapid rate, engulfing the entire room in mere seconds. Naruto frowned at this and tried to banish the smokescreen with another gust of wind, only for it to have no effect. While the mist would only hamper him slightly due to his enhanced senses, it would improve the sight of Macavity, who was the one going up against him in close combat. Jenova would not be affected much by sight either way, as she could rely on her magical sense to do the work for her.

As much as he would like to spend more time trying to think of a way to escape this disadvantageous situation that he was in, his opponents were unwilling to do the same for him. Ranged attacks rained down on him, forcing him to constantly stay mobile or be hit. Seeing something move from the periphery of his vision, Naruto slashed at the approaching figure only for it to fade away.

'_A Double Team huh...'_

Just as he had surmised, several shadowy figures soon surrounded him; their movements veiled by the nebulous fog that enveloped the room. Normally, he would have been able to tell the illusions and the real one apart through subtle details like the direction of the shadows, the twitching of the muscles and the like, but the Dark Mist technique had effectively robbed him of such means.

Naruto sighed. This meant that he would have to resort to using brute force if he did not want to risk allowing the real one a shot at causing some grievous damage to him. Naruto nonchalantly sheathed his swords and readied himself. He would need both hands for this.

On some unspoken signal, all the silhouettes rushed at him. Naruto was slightly impressed by the complexity of Macavity's Double Team technique. Normally, all the clones of the Double Team technique would mimic each other perfectly. However, all the clones were performing different actions. Some had their fists cocked; some were ready for chops while others prepared to launch kicks.

Thrusting both of his palms out to either side out of him, he announced the name of his technique.

"Fuuton: Ni Daitoppa no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Twin Great Breakthrough Technique)"

With that, two miniature tornadoes tore through the battlefield, easily ripping apart the clones. Naruto frowned once more, as all of the figures surrounding him were revealed to be clones. Where, then, was the real one?

He got his answer a second later when he felt searing heat from his side. He barely threw his cloak up in time in order to protect him from the gout of flames that washed over him. Another torturous second in order to gather up the chakra needed and he was finally out of that blistering hell.

Naruto panted slightly. That had been too close for comfort. While he could have easily survived that sudden fire, it would have lowered his combat capabilities far too much and that would be akin to suicide when attempting to capture two Legendaries alive. What surprised him more though was the fact that one of the Legendaries had used a Fire technique against him. The last he had checked, none of them had any Fire moves listed on the Pokedex.

"How did you like that, Naruto?" Macavity's mocking laughter resounded throughout the room.

"Never expected that, did you?" Macavity continued while Naruto tried to track her location by using his ears. However, he suspected that the feline Pokegirl was constantly teleporting around the room as Macavity's voice kept coming from different areas.

"My Memory of the Dark technique allows me to copy any technique that I have seen before, although the number of times that I can use it is lesser than the original user of the technique. However, that would be more than enough, hmm?" Macavity chuckled before she continued.

"After all, your vaunted techniques serve only to make my Fire techniques stronger. Your senses have been greatly dulled by this Dark Mist. We can easily snipe you to death at this rate." As if to prove her point, several ranged attacks were once again fired rapidly at him which he dodged with haste.

"We can see you, but you cannot see us. Poor, poor Naruto." Macavity cackled before more attacks were fired at Naruto.

He attempted to retaliate with a Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique), spreading the fireballs over a wide area in order to get as much coverage as possible. However, his Jutsu was quickly extinguished by a Water technique that Macavity had copied from somewhere else. Lightning Jutsus were blocked by Ground or Rock techniques. Earth Jutsus were easily dodged through Teleport due to the relative immobility of Earth Jutsus. In the mean time, Jenova and Macavity were constantly firing off barrages of attacks at him, as though they had endless energy. Given their status as Legendary Pokegirls, that was actually not that far from the truth.

"Give up Naruto, all of your options are sealed. There is nothing that you can do!" Macavity crowed. "I have sealed your precious Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. What else can you do?"

To her surprise, Naruto actually had the temerity to chuckle at her words. "Sealed all of my options? Macavity, there is no one that exists who can seal all of my nations."

With a snap of his fingers, the wind in the ruined room started stirring again. Macavity immediately recognised it as the destructive technique that Naruto had used earlier.

"A Wind technique again? No matter how powerful it is, I always have a more powerful Fire technique at hand." Macavity crowed as she prepared a Fire Blast. The powerful winds whipping around would simply fuel the powerful Fire Technique and incinerate the entire room, Naruto included. Of course, by then, Jenova and she would have teleported out of the danger zone.

However, unbeknownst to her, this was what Naruto had been aiming for by starting up his Jigoku no Arashi (Infernal Storm). The moment he sensed the flames emerging from Macavity's body, he used his extreme control of the air around him to force-feed pure oxygen into the powerful flames. The raging flames greedily devoured the oxygen that was fed to them. Macavity panicked as the flames grew too powerful for her and then spontaneously combusted.

She screamed in pain as her technique backfired on her. The force of the explosion sent her crashing into one of the walls. Unfortunately, she was unable to orient herself while hurtling through the air and thus shattered her left shoulder. She collapsed onto the floor in a crumpled heap; her fur that she combed meticulously was burnt to cinders. Her skin was blistered, with blood and pus oozing out from the cracks in her skin.

With Macavity eventually out of commission, her Dark Mist technique could no longer be sustained and the fog lifted, returning visibility to Naruto. The shinobi gazed down on the Legendary's pathetic state dispassionately, before he turned his gaze on the remaining Legendary.

One down, one to go.

Jenova was stunned beyond belief. She had been greatly surprised previously when it had taken two Legendaries to simply pin down a human that was not even trying to kill them. But now, right before her eyes, that same human had easily taken a Legendary Pokegirl. A Legendary! They were nigh unbeatable, except by their own kind and now a human had actually trumped over them?

She gazed at the blonde human with a look that consisted equal parts of shock, anger and even a little fear. While she may have been enraged at the injuries dealt to her close friend, she was not able to rush recklessly. Macavity had always been the more combat oriented Pokegirl between the two of them. She obviously needed something other than a frontal attack if she wanted to prevail. However, before anything else, she needed to draw the fight away from Macavity's position. While the human might have been trying to keep from killing them, any stray attacks would be enough to finish off Macavity in the weak state that she was currently in.

Jenova thus teleported around the room, picking advantageous spots from which she could fire off her ranged attacks. She could not hold her own in close combat and sniping was thus the only thing that she could do. However, her efforts were slowly working as Naruto was manoeuvred into an area far away from where her partner was incapacitated.

Now, she could start with the plan with that she had concocted. Before she could do that, however, Jenova was impaled suddenly from behind. Her eyes widened in shock and a gasp of pain escaped from mouth, along with a few drops of blood.

Craning her head back, Jenova saw that the perpetrator of the attack was the blonde human that she had been fighting. However, the human was right in front of her, and she had felt no trace of energy used at all! How had he managed to accomplish this feat? No matter, how he accomplished it did not matter now. She could still fight even with the wound. She simply had to escape from this clone.

Upon teleportation, however, she was impaled yet again by another clone. This time, she was given no reprieve as multiple clones seemingly appeared out of thin air and proceeded to all stab her through the gut. The clones then ruthlessly ripped their weapons of the Pokegirl's body, causing her to lurch forward in pain. Even through the haze of pain, Jenova attempted to lift her hands to fire off a last magical attack before she went down. However, she was foiled when the clones simply pinned her hands to the ground with their swords.

Defeated and humiliated, Jenova could only bow her head in shame as the original slowly walked towards her. Each moment was like an eternity to the proud Legendary. She would willingly suffer through pain and even death, but this degradation was too much for her. Eventually, she snapped.

"Hurry up and kill me already! You've had your fun, haven't you?" Jenova shouted as she glared at the human with all the loathing that she could muster.

"Now, now, Jenova." Naruto said as he waved his finger reproachfully.

"I've already told you that I am here to seek your cooperation, not to kill you. So, have you reconsidered aiding me in my endeavour, Jenova?"

Jenova spit at him in response.

"Over my dead body you God damned filthy waste of space!"

Naruto stroked his chin in contemplation.

"God damned huh...That's the first time it's been used on me, although I suppose it does fit, if you look at it from a different perspective. I suppose you require extra...persuasion..." Naruto said as he raised his sword, making it clear to all what form his persuasion was going to take.

He was disturbed, however, by the slight twitching of Jenova's facial muscles, as though she was trying to keep from laughing. That was weird though, seeing as there was not much to be joyful at unless she was secretly a masochist and enjoyed humiliation. Naruto just could not feel as though there was something that he had forgotten though, or that something felt...off.

His thoughts were broken as pain wracked his body and a clawed hand sprouted his heart, matted with blood. His blood, to be specific. Now he knew what it was that he had sensed.

"God damned monster." Macavity muttered as she withdrew her arm from Naruto's chest, her arm making sickening sounds in its passage out.

"Tore right through his heart and he still isn't dead yet."

Turning around, Naruto saw that Macavity had taken some serious damage; it was not as bad as the near-corpse that was lying in the far end of the room.

"How did you escape the explosion?"

"Have you of the Substitute technique?" Macavity asked in response to his question. Naruto nodded his head. He had read of the technique in the Pokedex and had even contemplated obtaining a T2 for Substitute but it was extremely rare and he had not had the time required to devote himself to searching for him. He had thus given up on obtaining it.

The Substitute technique created a solid clone of the user, which was akin to a Kage Bunshin. However, the Substitute technique took it quite a few steps further. A Substitute was able to take considerable amounts of damage and would never die as long as its creator was still alive. While its combat abilities were slightly weakened, it retained full knowledge of the techniques and tactics that the creator had. The only downside that the technique was it required a sacrifice of a quarter of the creator's life force, making it a risky technique to use.

"What you had been fighting all the while was my Substitute. As you should have known, under Sukebe's reign, I served as his assassin. All throughout the fight, I was hidden under my invisibility technique, waiting for Jenova to lure you into my range of attack."

While delivered in a seemingly informative fashion, no one could miss the smugness dripping off Macavity's words. After all, no matter now good Naruto was at his clone techniques, there was no way he could make something that could take so much damage and bleed so realistically. She had finally gotten the undefeatable juggernaut.

"I promise to make it as swift and painless as possible, don't worry. Oh and I'm sure Jenova would be more than happy to accept your Pokegirls into the Sanctuary, so there is no need to worry." Macavity smirked as she licked the blood off her claws

"Now, any last words?"

"Only one, Macavity."

"Oh? What is it?"

Naruto grinned maniacally then. "Boom!"

What? That was just impossible! There was no way that this could be clone. However, it was soon proven to her that yes, it could be a clone by the following explosion. The occupants of the room were once again witness to Macavity flying through the air.

"And the real one is finally unearthed."

"How...?" Macavity whispered as the real Naruto stepped out of the illusion that he had been hidden under.

Naruto simply smirked in a superior manner. "There is a huge difference between mastery and possession of techniques. You are far too outclassed. Give up."

That was one command that the Legendaries simply would not heed. Pushing past the limits of her body, Macavity surged forward for one last desperate attack. Jenova ripped her hands free from the swords that held them down, heedless of the resulting wound and pain.

Naruto simply sighed and shook his head in resignation. "I knew it would come down to this, but I was really hoping to not to have to this."

Suddenly, Naruto knelt down and slammed his hands on the ground. Strong, pulsing blue light flowed from Naruto's hands into the ground, where the light then followed the tracks of the trenches craved by Naruto's first Jigoku no Arashi.

"Don't tell me he..." Macavity whispered in consternation before she screamed at Jenova.

"Teleport out! Now!"

However, her warning had come too late. The pulsing blue light transformed into whips of crackling lightning that lashed at the two Legendary Pokegirls. It was then that they experienced hell on earth. Molten lava surged through their veins, burning their entire being. Their nerves were overloaded with the sense of pain. Their brains attempted to shut down in order to spare from them this torture, but Naruto's Jutsu refused to allow them to. Time was meaningless. All that they knew was pain.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of eternities, Naruto stopped channelling chakra into the gigantic seal that he had carved into the ground.

"Fuuinjutsu: Sennen Goroshi (Seal Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain)"

Initially named after Kakashi's perverted technique as a joke, the seal had eventually been modified such that its effect did indeed fit its name.

The two Pokegirls lay slumped on the ground, exhausted both mentally and physically after their ordeal. Eventually, Macavity recovered enough to wheeze out the question that plagued her.

"How....? No...Medium...used...?"

Naruto simply chuckled at that.

"As I said earlier, Macavity, mastery is totally different from simply possession of the knowledge of a technique. As long as the structure of the seal is formed, all I needed for even a complicated seal like that this was to charge it with chakra until there was enough to activate it."

Something that Naruto said caught her attention. Constantly charge it with chakra? Then how had he managed to pull off his Jutsus while at the same time channelling chakra into the seal? From what she knew of him, his control was good, but far from the level needed to multi-task like that.

Naruto seemed to have sensed the questions brewing in Macavity's mind and decided to answer her unasked questions with a little demonstration. With a snap of his fingers, dozens of clones appeared in clouds of smoke all around the room.

"Henge and Kage Bunshin, Macavity. None of the Jutsu that you witnessed was actually cast by me. It just seemed that way. My seeming omniscience? Kage Bunshins that were disguised as rubble, or shrunk down, were constantly dispersing in order to relay the situation of the battlefield to me. Every time I appeared to teleport to a different part of the room, it was actually my Kage Bunshin performing a Kawarimi on me."

Naruto paused then, his eyes taking on a glazed quality as he relived some of the memories in his head.

"I might know many different forms of combat and such, but I stick mainly to those that I have mastered, thanks to the teachers in my life." I

"Iruka-sensei was the one who helped me master my Henge no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu."

"Kakashi-sensei helped me master my Kage Bunshins, developed my Wind affinity, and imparted to me his sneaky way of fighting."

"Kenshin-sensei taught me his fighting skills, as well his ability to read people."

"Finally, Ero-Sennin was the one who taught me the art of Fuuinjutsu."

"In order to repay them, I fully mastered the things that they taught to me diligently. I suppose you can say that I am an amalgamation of all of my instructors."

Naruto then looked at Macavity.

"Do you understand now? Try as you might, you will never be able to defeat me with techniques that were simply copied."

Macavity was silent as she absorbed his words. It was true that the feats that he was able to accomplish with just a few skills were nigh incomprehensible and impossible for her. She had never even fathomed someone having such a deep level of mastery in anything, let alone in seven different fields!

Despite that, she had come too far to give up now. While Naruto had been busy explaining his tactics to them, she had slowly been recovering her stamina. If she could assault him with enough speed to catch him off guard, she would be able break his contact with the seal, thus giving them the opportunity to regroup themselves and take him down.

However, before she could so much as twitch her muscles, Naruto activated his seal again, sending the two Pokegirls into fits of pain before he cancelled the seal once more.

"I thought the first time would be enough to dissuade you from any further thoughts of rebellion. It seems like I was wrong."

Naruto then took a look at his watch. The entire event, with the explanations and stalling, had taken close to half an hour. He then turned his gaze back on the two prostrate Pokegirls before him.

"I really thought this would take longer. My Pokegirls need quite a lot more time before they can complete the mission that I set them. Oh well, I suppose this just gives me more time to...persuade the two of you."

The two Pokegirls lifted their heads in horror. There was no way they could take the abuse for hours on end. A few minutes had nearly killed them. It was then that Macavity flinched in horror as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Instead of the cerulean blue that his eyes normally were, his eyes had darkened such that they were almost black, with malevolence glinting in those eyes.

May the Gods above have mercy on them, for those were not the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto.

Those were the eyes of Jigokuno Uzumaki.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do anyway?" Yuffie questioned as they raced along the corridors to the main hall, where the pitched battle was most likely to happen.

"I mean, most of us have been kept in the dark in regards to our mission and it's kinda hard to accomplish your mission without knowing what exactly it entails, you know." Yuffie continued.

"For once, Yuffie does make sense and I agree with her." Kireina asserted as she decapitated a Pokegirl that had stumbled into their way. The other Pokegirls made no notice of this. After all, they were in hostile territory and Naruto's orders for such situations were to 'Kill first, question later.'

"See, even Kireina agrees with me." Yuffie boasted as she puffed her chest out. After all, the Samurai was regarded as one of the more solid voice of reason. If she agreed, then that meant that the Kunimitsu was correct.

However... "Hey, what do you mean by for once? I always make sense!"

Yuffie was about to continue her rant before Vinslet cut her off with a wave of her hands. As much as she loved her best friend, Yuffie could go on for ages if no one stopped her, and she really did not need the distraction now.

"Our mission is to manipulate the flow of battle between the forces of the Sanctuary, now known as the SF for convenience, and the invading forces, now known as the Invaders. The details are to totally wipe out the Invaders while at the same time ensuring that as much of the SF dies without compromising their capabilities too much. Naruto apparently needs them weakened but still capable for the next phase of his plan."

Gasps of shock were expelled at the magnitude of the mission that they were undertaking. Even the unshakeable Evangelion stumbled slightly due to her shock.

Rylai, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up then, voicing the doubts of the Harem.

"We are indeed skilled warriors. However, taking out thousands upon thousands of enemy Pokegirls is beyond our capabilities. Is the mission that Naruto set us even possible?"

"I'm sure that Vinslet has some strategy that will enable us to control the battle, right?" Fumiko, as optimistic as ever, looked at the Vampire earnestly, receiving a nod in response.

"Naruto has indeed taught me several strategies that could be applied. I never expected them to be used though. How much foresight does he actually have?" Vinslet mused.

* * *

_Naruto and Vinslet were currently outside of the house for another of Naruto's lessons on strategy, although the Vampire was confused as to how being outside actually helped for something that was not physical in nature._

_Vinslet's confusion only increased when Naruto motion for her to sit on a log that he had magically created. This confirmed her thoughts that nothing physical would be involved, as Naruto would have wanted them to remain standing if that was the case._

_Noting Vinslet's befuddled expression; Naruto chuckled slightly before waving her concerns away. _

"_Don't worry. Being out simply makes it easier for the demonstration."_

_Sadly, this only served to confuse Vinslet more as her mind went into overdrive trying to think of that Naruto could teach her, or demonstrate to her, that would be easier outdoors than indoors._

_A snap of Naruto's fingers in front of her face shook her out of her train of thought, causing her to blush at having zoned out before the lesson had even begun._

_With a touch of his fingers, the solid earth that was in between turned into sand. Naruto then stuck his hand into the sand and dug out a small hole. After that, he condensed some of the water vapour in the air into liquid and directed the water into the hole._

_Before he explained his strange actions though, Naruto posed several questions to Vinslet._

"_What do you know about the role of a General in a war?"_

"_To devise strategies and to command the troops?" _

_Naruto nodded in response._

"_What, then, would be the necessary qualities that one must possess in order to be a General?"_

_Vinslet mused over this for a moment before she replied, "Intelligence, wisdom, knowledge, foresight and charisma."_

"_Explain your reasoning behind those choices."_

"_Intelligence is required to create strategies. Wisdom provides the General with the ability to decide the course that the army should take; whether the army should retreat, whether diplomatic negotiations would be a better choice and the like. Knowledge allows the General to make better decisions as he can base his decisions on empirical experience. Foresight allows the General to predict the movements of the enemy and thus allows him to gain an upper hand over the enemy. Finally, charisma draws the soldiers to the General, thus allowing him to command the soldiers with ease, resulting in greater efficiency in enacting plans."_

_Naruto nodded in approval, bringing a small to Vinslet's face._

"_Excellent reasoning. However, that is only in modern context. In ancient times, one of the criteria for promotion was often combat ability. Can you explain why that is so?"_

"_Combat ability would translate to strength, which would in turn garner respect from the soldiers. That would then be considered as part of the 'charisma' that I mentioned earlier."_

"_That might be part of it but that is not the main reason." _

_Vinslet fell silent then and looked at Naruto intently, waiting for him to tell her what she had missed. That was, after all, the point of these sessions. Unfortunately, her curiosity was not about to be sated just yet._

"_Before I elaborate, let us return to the scene before us." Naruto said as he pointed down at the sand in between them._

"_I am sure that you have been wondering what the purpose of this was."_

_Vinslet nodded._

"_Now, imagine the sand as being the enemy forces, and the water being your own forces. You can see that the water has turned the sand surrounding it into mud, with the mud representing the corpses of the enemies. On the other hand, the water has been slowly but steadily been absorbed by the sand, representing the loss of your own forces."_

"_Now, watch this." Naruto said as he stuck a finger into the sand and dragged it towards him, carving a small trench which the water quickly rushed into._

_Naruto then looked at Vinslet, awaiting her response but she simply looked back him uncomprehendingly. She could not understand the significance of that action at all. Naruto simply shrugged. This was quite a difficult matter to understand when newly introduced, so he could not really blame her. _

"_Now, I am sure that in battle, you have experienced cases where after taking down one enemy, you immediately look for the next one and take him/her down, correct?"_

_Vinslet once again nodded._

"_Well then, in war, the feeling is much more intense. I am telling you this from personal experience. The only thoughts in your mind are to keep killing and keep advancing. The radio in your mind is just senseless buzzing. Orders are incomprehensible words. This would be extremely prominent in ancient times, when the only forms of communication of orders were through gongs and drums, flags and pennants."_

"_Now, let us water this down a little. Basically, whenever a soldier sees an empty space, he will immediately advance into that empty and start fighting again. Therefore, if you want the soldier to keep advancing in a certain direction without the need for communication, what do you do?"_

_Vinslet's' head shot up as she finally understood what Naruto had been driving at the entire time._

"_In order to move the solider to the right, you create an empty space to the right! The higher ranked soldiers, having been promoted due to their combat ability, would be able to kill the enemies easier, thus creating that 'empty space', allowing them to guide the soldiers in the direction that they wanted!"_

"_The reason you are teaching this to me is because you want the Harem to be these 'guiders' in future warfare!" Vinslet concluded, earning a proud smile from Naruto as the reward for her revelation._

"_However, that is not all." Naruto said, before elaborating on his previous sentence._

"_The mentality of the enemy soldiers can also be used to your advantage. If you want to lure the soldiers to a disadvantageous spot for them, pull back, create an empty space for them, and then surround them. Wars are rarely purely won by the combat ability of the soldiers. Wars are won by the abilities of the General to command the flow of battle."_

"_There is one final thing to note when applying this strategy. You must take note of the nature of the army that you leading."_

"_Imagine if your army is like water. It rushes quickly to follow my lead, but notice how much water is lost in the process of travelling to where my finger is?" _

"_For a swift but weaker army, lead them over only short distances, to capture advantageous spots."_

_Naruto then pulled the water out of the sand with his elemental manipulation and extracted a bottle of honey from underneath his cloak. He then proceeded to pour the honey into the hole that had been previously occupied by water._

"_Now, you have an army that takes the nature of honey. A strong army, which the sand is hard-pressed to absorb. On the other hand, it is slow. Now, look at what will happen if you attempt to lead the honey the same way that you led the water."_

_Naruto once again stuck his finger into the sand and pulled it towards himself at the same speed as he had earlier. However, the honey flowed far too slowly and the sand quickly filled in the trench that Naruto had dug, leaving Naruto's finger buried in sand._

"_The army was too slow to catch up with the General. The General was surrounded by enemy troops, and thus slain. The army, without orders, cannot do much and can only wait for the inevitable death."_

"_That is the final lesson for today. Adapt yourself to the situation. There is no 'be all, end all' strategy for winning. The General must be flexible and be able to adapt to changes."_

_There was a slight pause in conversation as Vinslet digested all that she had been taught. After some time, she finally spoke up._

"_You do know that Yuffie would go ballistic when she finds that an entire bottle of her precious honey was gone?"_

"_That's only if she finds out." Naruto replied._

_As if on cue, a loud shriek of anger emanated from the kitchen._

"_WHO TOOK MY HONEY?!"_

_Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he looked at Vinslet pleadingly. _

"_You won't tell, would you?"_

_The predatory grin on the Vampire's face unnerved him greatly._

"_That would depend on what you have to offer me." She purred as she lightly traced her fingers on Naruto's chest._

* * *

Now that she looked back at the lesson that she had been taught, it seemed like Naruto had focused heavily on the side that was outnumbered, which would undoubtedly be the case here. Had he actually foreseen this situation, or was it just a coincidence?

She was given no further time to think as they had finally arrived at the battlefield. The Pokegirls froze as the sight of actual war reached their eyes. Waves of hate, bloodlust, and pain rolled off the battlefield and assaulted the senses of Naruto's Pokegirls. While they were used to fighting and killing, it was true that war was really on a different paradigm altogether.

Sensing the slight trepidation of her sisters, Rylai barked out orders in order to occupy the Pokegirls and thus take their mind off the horrors of the war that they would soon plunge into.

"Yuffie, do you know of any Ninjutsu that would allow you to gauge the numbers of combatants, along with any other reinforcements that would be waiting outside. Vinslet, we'll need you to come up with a strategy. This obviously cannot be dealt with by pure brute force."

The Pokegirls looked out at the battlefield once more and, this time, now that they had steeled their nerves, they were able to shake off the fear that had captured them. For as far as their eyes could see, there were Pokegirls fighting and killing each other. There had to be thousands down there fighting.

After a few minutes, Yuffie opened her eyes and reported her findings.

"I use the wind like Naruto often does to gauge the position of the enemy. From what I estimated, there are roughly 30,000 combatants fighting down there and another 20,000 or so Pokegirls waiting outside as reinforcements. However, I was unable to discern the numbers that each side has."

"That's pretty easy to figure out." Vinslet murmured as she stared intently at the battlefield, reading the flow of battle. "There are roughly 5000 of the SF down and looking at the desperate manner in which they are fighting, they are not expecting any reinforcements and thus the 20,000 would belong to the Invaders. Seeing as we are supposed to aid the SF, we would be outnumbered ten to one."

That brought back some of the consternation that had dissipated. Ten to one were not good odds, especially when the troops numbered in the thousands. However, Naruto had taught her additional strategies to manage numbers and she was sure that she could pull off a victory.

* * *

_"Now, a simple question." Naruto said as he faced Vinslet This time, they were indoors, in one of the various rooms in the house._

_"You are facing ten enemies. You kill three of them. How many enemies do you have left?"_

_Vinslet looked insulted at the simplicity of the question. That was something that any four year old could solve! However, Naruto would not ask such a simple question for no reason. There had to be some hidden secret to the question._

_"Are there any reinforcements, traps or the like?" Vinslet eventually asked._

_"No, there is nothing except for you and your enemies."_

_That made it a lot easier then, and the answer was pretty obvious too._

_"There would be obviously be only seven enemies left." Vinslet replied._

_Naruto waved his finger from side to side. "That might not neccesarily be the case, Vinslet."_

_The Vampire, as usual, was confused by the strange ways that Naruto's brain worked. "What do you mean?"_

_"I meant what I meant. There might not neccesarily be only seven enemies left."_

_Sensing his Pokegirls' confusion, Naruto then further elaborated._

_"This is where it becomes a matter of psychology. Now, when you kill a certain number of enemies, like I asked just now, there are three possible scenarios."_

_"Firstly, it is as you said, where there are seven enemies left."_

_"Secondly, the enemies could be frightened by how easily their comrades. Their skills might thus weaken, making them 'less than seven'. Also, the best situation would be where they turn tail and flee to save their lives, thus further decreasing the number of enemies that you have left to face."_

_"Finally, the alternative could happen. The enemies might be enraged by the death of their comrade and thus gain extra motivation to kill you. Their strength increases, making them 'more than seven.' "_

_Vinslet nodded in understanding. What Naruto had said made perfect sense. Seeing that, Naruto continued with his lecture for the day._

_"How then, do you ensure that the most advantageous outcome happens to you? You need to analyse the situation at hand. How bonded are the soldiers? If they are not bonded, then it is unlikely for them to gain strength through the death of a comrade. What are they driven by? Are they driven by common goals like greed, or they are fighting due to fear of their commander? Without a source of great motivation, it is far more likely for the enemies to turn tail and flee."_

_"After analysing the situation, you need to generate enough fear in the soldiers to make them flee. You need to strike hard and fast. Be loud, be flashy, but most of all, be intimidating. The show of force will make sow the seeds of fear. The death of comrades beside them will make the seed grow, and when you finally turn to face them, the plant will fully blossom and they will run."_

_"Others see the one person flee, and the thought of fleeing will cross their mind as well. One becomes four, four becomes sixteen and it greatly escalate. When you fully control the minds of the enemy, each person you kill is as good as taking out a hundred soldiers."_

_"Eventually, a rout will occur where the soldiers will trample over each other in order to flee. That is when the large numbers of the enemy will be their disadvantage, for they are blocking their own paths. They become easy pickings, and the increase in death causes greater panic, resulting in a vicious cycle in the end."_

_As he finished his lecture, Naruto looked at Vinslet sternly._

_"Numbers do not determine a battle. It is how you make use of those numbers that sets a good General from a truly excellent one."_

_

* * *

_

Yes, they could do it. With Naruto's various teachings, she was sure that they could win the war.

"Vinslet, all command of the mission is yours now." The Alpha said as she gazed at the Vampire sharply.

"What chances do we have of actually succeeding in our mission?"

"Ten to one are not insurmountable odds, but we would need to strike hard and fast, and I fear exhausting ourselves too much. We do not know what else would happen and would thus need to conserve as much energy as possible."

The Pokegirls looked at each other, and then unanimously nodded at Vinslet.

"We shall trust your judgment."

The implicit trust that her sisters had in her touched Vinslet greatly, but she pushed it away before her feelings overwhelmed her. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand. That was the most important thing now.

"Alright, in order for this to work, we will need to split up. Communication will be via the Shinkakaru no Jutsu! (Heart Link Technique). I will give out co-ordinates for everyone to head to. The scale will be one to one metre. Memorise the battlefield now. It will be essential for the plans later."

A few minutes later, all the Pokegirls reported that they had finished memorising the entire battlefield, and would be able to react to any given co-ordinates nearly instantaneously. While Naruto had trained them to be able to memorise just about anything easily, the battlefield spanned several kilometres and thus proved a challenge even to them.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is to obtain air supremacy. As such, Rylai and Kidara will be our main air forces. Fumiko, we need you to summon Chaos to aid Rylai and Kidara. Since Chaos is greatly respected due to her status as an Esper, it would be easier to get the SF to heed our commands."

Vinslet paused for a moment as she ran over calculations in her head before she directed a question at Fumiko.

"How many Summons can you maintain at a time?"

"For now, I can maintain up to three Summons normally. If I push myself, I can maintain four, but that would decrease my own combat abilities."

Vinslet mulled over that for a little while before she continued with her instructions.

"Very well then, Fumiko, summon Vanesse and Belias as well. You will need to be the mobile one of the group. Belias will need to be there to cover your rear."

The Shrine Oracle nodded and summoned the required Pokegirls, quickly explaining the battle plan to them.

In the mean time, Vinslet was delivering the last of her instructions to Yuffie and Kireina.

"The two of you are the most combat-inclined after Rylai and Kidara. Conserve your energy. You will need to fight a lot. Fumiko would be able to assist you sometimes, but she will be needed elsewhere as well. Thus, keep in mind that you would truly be alone out there with little chance of reinforcements. Do not act rashly."

It was then that the other members of the Harem noticed a discrepancy in Vinslet's plans.

"Vinslet, if you separate all of us, then you would be left all alone, and it is dangerous for our general to be so vulnerable." Kireina pointed.

"Belias can support you. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own with Vanesse's help." Fumiko stated.

Vinslet simply waved off their concerns.

"This is a risk that all of us have to take. We cannot afford to remove any more of us from the battlefield. The odds are stacked too much against us."

Vinslet then smirked a little.

"Besides, have you forgotten that I also possess combat capabilities?" As she spoke, the Mugengan appeared briefly before Vinslet cancelled it.

"Worry about yourselves instead of me. This is a war we're taking part in, not the usual skirmishes we take part in. Now, go!"

With that command, the Pokegirls scattered to their assigned positions.

The time for them to wage war had begun.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a short chapter, but I'm still trying to get back into things. You would not believe how long I took to write this chapter _**

**Anyways, remember to Review after reading =)**

**Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

A New Life Chapter 27

**A/N: Well, I know it has been some time before I last updated but there were several reasons as to why that was. **

**When I last updated, despite what some people thought, my exams were NOT over yet. I had a final paper on the 25****th**** which I used the 24****th**** to study for. I slept for the entire day after the test on the 25****th****, and then went out partying with my friends on the 26****th****. I then started writing on the 27****th****, and completed it today =)**

**Also, you will not believe the amount of effort I had to put into this. I never knew writing a war scene was so difficult o_O I have even greater respect for Tolkien now, considering how many enormous war scenes he wrote.**

**On a side note, I do not know how many of you realised it but I was conducting a mini-experiment of sort last chapter with my ending A/N when I said that the chapter was short. In actual fact, the chapter was around 12,000 words, which was higher than quite a lot of my chapters. I attribute this to a few factors. Firstly, the story basically had only one main event (Naruto VS Legendaries), with a few flashbacks and interactions of the Pokegirls. This would breed a sense of 'nothing much happened'. This sense was then fully realised when the author himself said that it was short. The author, the authority on his stories due to him being the one to write it, would naturally know how long the story was. People are often inclined to trust the authorities when they state somethng. Did you know that? XD**

**All of this combined to make some readers think that the chapter was short, as evidenced by several reviews I received that commented on this. Of course, this only worked on a few individual but it's surprising how easily people can be influenced, huh? Well, this ends Infernal Maelstrom's little lecture on how to influence people. Do not try this at home, people XD**

**Also, I have posted a challenge for a fanfic on my profile. Those who might have been inspired by my writing to actually do something should check it out. ^^**

**Finally, I was looking at the country distribution for hits on my fic and I realised that are quite a few Singaporeans that read this fic. Drop by and say hello to your fellow countryman, won't you?**

**And now, without further ado, I present the much awaited War Scene. Enjoy!**

**New Note: After receiving some notice about the huge number of mistakes, I went back and realised that had somehow not saved the changes that I had made. Thank AznPuffyHair and Yukilumi for pointing this out**

* * *

With a tremendous leap, Rylai soared into the sky before she transformed into her draconian form. Once transformed, the Leviathan let out a deafening roar that reverberated throughout the entire battlefield.

Battles halted as the Pokegirls froze up in fear, their instincts screaming at them to flee from the power that resounded in the Leviathan's roar. The infantry near Rylai suddenly found themselves bereft of the light that they had gotten accustomed to. Looking up, the Pokegirls blanched as they gazed upon the intimidating form of the Leviathan.

With a strong beat of her wings, Rylai sped towards the co-ordinates that Vinslet had allocated her to, causing the Pokegirls in her way to immediately scatter. None of them wished to be the target of the gigantic dragon. Pokegirls that failed to escape from her in time were subject to the aura of freezing cold that surrounded her. Their wings refused to obey their orders and they fell down onto the ground in a gruesome death.

Miles away, hidden under an invisibility Genjutsu, Naruto's Vampire could barely repress a shudder when Rylai transformed into her monstrous form. Chills ran down her spine with the Leviathan's roar. Even if Rylai was her sister and would never harm her, Vinslet's instincts screamed for her to flee far, far away.

Slapping herself lightly on the face to recompose herself, Vinslet started running through various scenarios in her mind. Rylai's intrinsic intimidating nature would definitely help out in the long run. However, this situation was still an utter nightmare for any strategist or tactician.

Firstly, they were outnumbered by the enemy forces and this was always a disadvantage. Added to that was the fact that the battlefield was totally wide and open, which gave forces with superior numbers additional advantages. Finally, the SF was scattered across the entire battlefield in small groups.

There was no wonder the enemy General was not directly commanding the army. There was no need for that at all. Even the most disorganized army could win with so many advantages stacked in their favour. Vinslet resisted the urge to groan. Not even a half-wit would choose to do battle with such odds. However, retreat or surrender was not an option. Whatever Naruto wanted, Naruto got, and that was that.

With a quick scan of the battlefield, Vinslet noted that all of Naruto's Pokegirls had finally gotten into position. Rolling her neck from side to side, Vinslet closed her eyes temporarily, focusing her entire being before her eyes flashed open, burning with flames of determination.

It was time to do this.

* * *

'_Kireina, I want you to head to (6741, 1056) and join the group that you are leading with the one over there. Yuffie, head over to (2813, 1382), with the same instructions as Kireina. I want the both of you to conserve energy and make sure that the group is following behind you closely.'_

'_Fumiko, your job will be a little different. You will not be joining the different groups but rather keeping the small groups alive. Therefore, do not engage in any pitched battles, for you will need to be able to move in an instant. For now, head over to (4815, 1164) and protect the group there. Once you deem the group as being able to survive for a few minutes longer, move onto the next group that you think needs help. However, do not move beyond the range of (3000, 0) to (6000, 5000) without my instructions.'_

Once she received confirmation from the three Pokegirls that she had given orders to, Vinslet turned her attention to the air forces.

'_Fumiko, I need to open a link between me and Chaos directly. Can you do it?'_

The strategist received no verbal reply but a short moment later, she received a 'thought message' from the Esper.

'_What do you need from me, Vampire?'_

'_I need to confirm the status of the air forces. Have they agreed to cooperate with us?'_

'_Yes, they have, it was remarkably simple.' _Chaos replied.

* * *

The process of persuading the aerial SF to cooperate with them had indeed been easy. When Chaos appeared amongst the midst, there were several shouts of consternation but when she revealed that she was on their side, there had been much rejoicing among the aerial troops. After all, Espers were definitely stronger than the average Pokegirl by a far shot.

The aerial forces received yet another pleasant surprise when it was revealed that the frightening Leviathan, along with **the** Evangelion, was working together with the Esper to aid the SF. Any doubt of Kidara's identity as an Evangelion was removed when she summoned the Lance of Longinus which she used to easily tear through several dozen Pokegirls with one swipe.

After that show of power, the aerial SF had immediately agreed to work under the command of the three Pokegirls. After all, with those three powerhouses on their side, what was once an inevitable defeat now transformed into a possibility of victory.

While Chaos was negotiating with the aerial SF (ASF), Rylai and Kidara had been busy fighting off the aerial Invaders (AI). With the pure power that they possessed, they were able to easily rip through the enemy forces, forcing the AI to focus on them lest they be caught unaware by the two powerhouses. As such, the ASF were generally left alone while the process of negotiation went on. In addition, by venturing right into the middle of the enemy forces, the two of them were able to 'rescue' groups that had strayed away from the main force.

Eventually, the negotiations ended and it was agreed that the ASF would be split into each regiment, with each regiment being headed by Chaos, Rylai, or Kidara. Surprisingly, the process had taken less than two minutes. It seemed that Vinslet had been right in her assessment of how desperate the SF was.

Without further ado, Vinslet relayed her instructions to the three Generals and instantly the ASF split into three different flights. The one headed by Rylai veered off to the right while the one headed by Kidara veered off to the left. At the same time, Chaos' regiment climbed up further into the air and hovered above the main force of the AI, taking care of any Pokegirls foolish enough to approach them with a force of less than fifty.

Surprised by this sudden display of solidarity, the AI chose to band together and await any attacks that the ASF decided to launch. After all, with their superior numbers, they were bound to win a battle of attrition against the ASF.

Vinslet could not help but smirk. They had played right into her palms. With a command from her, all three flights dove at the AI, striking the huge mass of flying Pokegirls simultaneously.

However, as the AI had planned, a battle of attrition was utterly in their favour. While the ASF was able to kill more of the AI due to the presence of the Generals, the normal Pokegirls did not posses their level of strength and thus fell in battle much more easily. It was evident that the ASF was going to lose this battle.

With another command from Vinslet, the ASF scattered into their separate regiments. Chaos' regiment, consisting of the stronger flyers, surprisingly, chose to dive down instead at a 45 degree angle. In the meantime, Rylai and Kidara's regiments headed East and West respectively.

Sensing imminent victory, the AI immediately split into three different forces as well as they chased after the treating ASF. Despite their best efforts, however, the regiments led by Rylai and Kidara were slowly pulling ahead of their pursuers. Due to the power of both Pokegirls, their regiments were able to take more risky manoeuvres that allowed them to gain more distance in a shorter time. Any time the regiments were in danger, an attack from either Pokegirl was enough to deter their pursuers for a short while.

However, Chaos' regiment was not as lucky. Because they were diving down, they could not afford to make any complex turns to shake off their pursuers. At the speed that they were going, a wrong movement would mean the instant loss of a limb. They were thus forced to keep diving forward. This made them easy pickings for their pursuers, as Chaos' regiment was as good as a sitting duck, allowing the AI to snipe at them at their leisure.

Chaos cursed as she turned back to assess the situation. She had lost nearly a quarter of her forces. However, the signal from the Vampire still had not arrived. Was she too busy governing the land troops and had thus forgotten about the aerial troops that were currently in peril?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Chaos received the long-awaited from the commander.

'_Pull up.'_

It was with great joy that Chaos changed the course of her flight, using great effort to accelerate upwards, this time at a steep angle. Being skilled flyers, the Pokegirls in Chaos' regiment were able to follow her lead easily.

However, the pursing AI were not so fortunate. Many of them lacked the strength required to pull up abruptly like that and thus dislocated their limbs. With the loss of a vital limb that kept them aloft, those Pokegirls were sent crashing into the ground. Other Pokegirls were stunned by the change of directions and mass confusion was created. Several of them collided into each other, resulting in yet more deaths.

Fortunately for the AI, the majority of the pursing forces were still intact and able to chase after Chaos' regiment. Their bloodlust grew as they sensed the Pokegirls that they were chasing tiring. After all, they had fought in the losing end of a battle for a long time with only three reinforcements. They had definitely expended more energy than the AI had.

With every second that passed, the AI were gaining more on Chaos' regiment. Just when they were a minute away from obtaining their prey, a third of the pursers were suddenly eradicated by a bright beam of light. Just as suddenly, another quarter of them were transformed into ice blocks that dropped down to the ground below.

Glancing frantically to their sides, Chaos' pursuers saw the Leviathan's regiment on their right and the lance-wielding powerhouse's regiment on their left, with their pursuers at least three minutes away. The AI realised then that they had been tricked, but it was far too late.

Chaos' pursuers were torn into from three different directions, with Chaos' regiments taking savage delight in obtaining revenge for their fallen comrades. In less than a minute, the AI that were pursuing Chaos' regiment was no more. In less than half an hour, Vinslet's strategy had allowed them to take out a third of the AI while losing only a twelfth of their own forces.

By the time the rest of the AI arrived at the scene of carnage, the three regiments had scattered again and the game of cat and mouse resumed, although the roles had been switched. Under Vinslet's astute command, the ASF adopted a form of guerrilla warfare, whittling at not only the numbers of their enemy, but also at their morale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto's grounded Pokegirls had been busy with their own fights. Through their valiant efforts and Vinslet's guidance, they had managed to link up the scattered groups in 20 groups, with each group consisting of roughly 180 Pokegirls.

However, this had not come easy. Sweat lathered Vanesse's flanks and she panted heavily as she hurried to the next group that needed aid. Because of the mobility that Fumiko possessed with her many summons, Vinslet had come to depend heavily on her to keep the scattered groups alive. As such, within the half an hour, Vanesse had covered kilometres of ground, while having to dodge the attacks that random Pokegirls decided to launch at her. Thankfully, she did not have to fight as Fumiko and Belias covered that aspect for her.

Noticing the wearied state of her steed, Fumiko muttered a quick incantation and then ran her glowing hands over the Rapitaur's body, causing Vanesse to groan in relief as the aches in her body disappeared with the use of the Shrine Oracle's Cure spell.

"You could have withheld on that." The Rapitaur remarked as she sprinted towards their next destination.

"You need to conserve your energy for the big push that will occur later. Besides, you have been using a lot of your Reiatsu thus far."

Fumiko simply smiled and patted her Summon's shoulder lightly.

"You don't have to worry about that. With the training that I have undergone, my reserves have more than doubled. I can take this."

However, it was true that Fumiko had been using a lot of her Reiatsu. First of all, her spells were her main form of combat. Unlike the rest of the Pokegirls, she had not advanced far enough in her close combat traning that she could confidently take on hordes of enemies without even batting an eye. Therefore, her role as 'rescuer' was a role that was very energy-consuming. In addition to that, in order to prolong the survivability of the various groups that she aided, she had healed all of their wounds, which took yet more of her Reiatsu. She gauged herself to be down to three quarters of her reserves. She would undoubtedly run out of energy before this war was over.

Thankfully, Naruto had prepared for such a situation. Ever since Naruto had arrived in this world, he had thrown himself whole-heartedly into engineering the soldier pills that were practically a necessity in his world.

After their battle with Rod was over, Naruto had locked himself into a room, expanded it with his seals and then concentrated whole-heartedly on continuing his research. He had eventually come up with his own brand of soldier pills. They put less strain on the body and could thus be used more often. Unfortunately, the consequential result of that was that his solider pills did not rejuvenate the body as much as the soldier pills in Naruto's world did.

Reaching into her robes, Fumiko lightly patted the small pouch which held the soldier pills allocated to her. She had to make sure that those were not lost, as she could not use the soldier pills that the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls had. Naruto had customised the pills for each of his Pokegirls in order to maximise effectiveness.

Fumiko's pills served only to restore her Reiatsu. After all, since she could heal herself, she did not need pills that would help to heal her body. Naruto had trained her to be able to cast spells even at the verge of death. In fact, there were several times when he had actually pushed her to the verge of death in their spars, then forced her to heal herself. The Shrine Oracle shuddered at the memory. His training methods were indeed very effective, but it was much worse than Hell. Fumiko privately thought it was a miracle that all six of Naruto's victims had emerged alive from his training.

Yuffie's pills were the only ones that were not customised. After all, since her fighting style was extremely similarly to a regular shinobi's, there had been no need for Naruto to specially concoct a new variant of solider pills for her.

Kireina's pills were made to focus more on restoring the physical ernergy of a person, since Kireina's techniques relied on Ki.

Vinslet's pills were rather...extraordinary. Upon consumption, her pills granted her an immense rush of energy. Unfortunately, this had the side effect of inflicting a lot of damage on her body. In the end, this worked out to be fine for the Vampire, as the pill was meant to be consumed to restore her energy while using the Mugengan. It would be a snap to create a Full Restore or something to heal herself completely.

The pills that Rylai and Kidara received were similar to the Samurai's. However, rather than restoring energy, it restored physical strength, which would allow them to engage in close combat for a much longer time. Personally, Fumiko did not need think that the two of them needed much more than. Their physical prowess alone would be able to overwhelm just about anyone. Honestly, and Rylai always complained about not being strong enough. Didn't she know that her complaints made her feel so weak, since she had never been able to take down the Leviathan in a spar, even when the Alpha stuck to only her human form.

A wild slash slashed at her head was barely avoided as she ducked down with a slight squeak. Thank goodness for Naruto's training. Her assailant was quickly dealt with by Belias as the two-headed primate crushed the Pokegirl's skull with her staff, splattering brain matter in every direction.

"You must-"

"-Pay attention." The Esper reprimanded as she burnt another Pokegirl to into a crisp.

"I'm sorry." The Shrine Oracle apologised meekly as she started to participate actively in the battle once more, eliminating any Pokegirls that would be a hindrance in their progress. Her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as she focused whole-heartedly on reaching their objective.

After a minute or so, they arrived at their targeted group. It was apparently a group that Fumiko had aided before, as the Pokegirls smiled in relief at her revival.

"We have several more that were wounded after you left. Could you heal them?"

A quick nod and she was quickly ushered into the centre of the circle where the wounded would be more protected. With a few quick incantations, the Shrine Oracle set about with her job.

* * *

Honestly, this was getting tedious and boring, Yuffie mused as she cracked the neck of a Pokegirl that had been foolish enough to attempt to attack her. All she was allowed to do was to fight and advance slowly, with constant reminders to conserve her energy. That was the reason why she had chosen to use the Shinsoku no Jutsu (God Speed Technique) rather than its upgraded version, the Jikoku Shintai no Jutsu (Instant Movement Technique).

The Shinsoku no Jutsu alone was more than enough to deal with these pesky flies. With the lightning chakra constantly flowing through her body, her brain receptors were able to receive information from her various senses at a faster rate, and also allowed her brain to send out signals at a faster rate. As such, the enemy might as well have been crawling in front of her for all the difference that it made.

She could not reconcile the strength that she possessed now with the Kunoichi that she had been when Steve was her Tamer. While he would always hold a spot in her heart and was a decent Tamer, the difference between him and Naruto were far too great. Under Steve, she had to struggle to win one on one matches with Pokegirls that were roughly her level. But now, she was able to take on hordes of Pokegirls with ease. In fact, she did not even have to focus on the battle. Her current runaway thoughts were a perfect testament to this.

Glancing to the sides, the Kunimitsu noted that the SF at the frontlines seemed to be tiring. It seemed like it was time for her to give the SF some breathing room to rotate among themselves.

This system of rotation was a tactic that Vinslet had come up with that would increase the survival rate of the SF. It involved the groups forming themselves into circles. Since a circle had the smallest perimeter, it reduced the amount of enemies that the SF would have to fight at any one time.

In addition to that, rather than have every single member in a group fight, which would make the circle larger, Vinslet chose to make the circle smaller by packing the groups together tightly. The Pokegirls in the inner circles would provide covering fire by using the ranged attacks that they possessed. The Pokegirls at the forefront would not have to worry about being attacked from the back due to the number of comrades that they had behind them. Also, should a Pokegirl at the frontlines fall, there would be more than enough candidates to take up the vacant spot, thus ensuring that the formation would not break apart. Finally, there was the rotation set-up, where the Pokegirls at the frontline would switch positions with the ones in the inner circle every once in a while. This allowed them to rest from their battle fatigue and gave their minds a chance to relax a little. In the long run, this would result in much less casualties.

The flipside to this was that the shift could not be performed when being pressured heavily, which was Naruto's Pokegirls would intervene and clear the enemies around the ground, giving them the few precious seconds needed to switch.

With a deep breath, Yuffie kicked it up a notch, activating the Jikoku no Shintai. In the blink of an eye, the closest Invader was two body lengths away, giving the SF more than enough time to perform the switch. Having accomplished her task, the Kunimitsu let out the breath she had been holding in and simultaneously reverted back to Shinsoku no Jutsu. There was no point in using such a strong technique against such weaklings after all.

* * *

If Yuffie thought her fights were easy, then Kireina might as well have been sleeping. In a war situation where she was pitted against many opponents, with the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, which was designed to fight against many opponents at the same time, was the perfect situation for her. In addition to that, with her ability to mesh her Pokegirls techniques along with her swordplay, each stroke that she dealt felled at least five Pokegirls.

However, unlike Yuffie, she did not allow herself to be complacent or arrogant. Her upbringing in Bushido had taught her better. That was why she often clashed against the Ninjutsu-user. Kireina felt that Yuffie was far too lackadaisical and was inviting trouble while the Kunimitsu in turn felt that she was too serious and was 'cramping her style'.

A slight commotion in the crowd before her caused her to push her thoughts away. For some reason, the attacks against the group that she was leading had halted temporarily and she was curious as to what the cause might be.

Her eyes widened slightly as the Invaders parted to reveal a serpentine Pokegirl that was at least 22 feet long when one measured her from her head to the tip of her tail. Her body seemed to be composed from some smooth metallic substance which was sparkling gold in colour. She reminded Kireina of one those mermaids that she had read in fairy-tale once, as her upper torso was wholly human while the lower half, which was 17 feet long, was comprised of a snake's tail.

The new arrival drew herself up to a full height (which was pretty impressive, Kireina reckoned), and then looked down contemptuously at the Samurai.

"This is the Samurai that has been causing so much trouble?" she sneered. "You weaklings have obviously not trained much if you are taken out so easily by such an unassuming Pokegirl."

This caused Kireina to arch an eyebrow. Unassuming? She begged to differ. After all, Naruto seemed to find her attractive enough... The Samurai quickly shook her head to clear herself of carnal thoughts. Now was not the time. Later though, when they had time, as a reward... This time, she was broken out of her fantasies by the serpentine Pokegirl, who seemed irked that she was being ignored.

"Little Samurai, as proof of how magnanimous I am, I shall allow you to initiate the first strike. I doubt though that it will do you much good. It is impossible for that puny sword to penetrate my tough skin." The Pokegirl boasted as she beckoned the Samurai forward.

Kireina sighed as her self-proclaimed opponent boasted about her prowess. This was the kind of arrogance that led to one's death. Nevertheless, Kireina was never one to turn down an advantageous offer.

"Very well," Kireina replied.

"Prepare yourself." Kireina stated to which the snake snorted. She obviously did not think that she needed any preparations against the Samurai.

No one was able to fully see what happened next. In the blink of an eye, Kireina had seemingly teleported behind the snake Pokegirl. As the Samurai calmly sheathed her sword, her opponent fell into tens of chunks, with the snort still apparent on her dismembered face. She had died without even knowing that she had died.

Kireina could not help but feel a slight sense of superiority. It was a long since mere steel was able to stop her strikes. Now, with her strikes imbued with Ki, cutting through steel was not much harder than cutting through air.

Settling into her Battoujutsu stance, Kireina looked at the Invaders that had gone silent with the death of their champion. All of a sudden, they no longer looked so ready to continue their attack. Well, if they weren't going to attack, then she was going to take the attack to them. Tensing her thigh muscles, Kireina bent down a little further and prepared to launch herself at her targets.

However, before she could do so, Vinslet's commands were transmitted to all of Naruto's Pokegirls.

* * *

'_It is time.'_

Vinslet was in despair. No matter how many times she did calculations, no matter how many scenarios she enacted, the timing of the ground and aerial troops were just mismatched. If she attempted to pull off a push right now, (**A/N: Did anyone get that? Pull of a push? Ha Ha Ha...It IS funny, right?) **the aerial troops would be in position. However, the ground troops were still too separate from each other in order to make the push truly successful. On the other hand, if she waited until the ground troops were in position, it would be too late. By then, aerial reinforcements would have arrived after the enemy General sensed something amiss. The aerial supremacy needed for the push would thus be gone.

Also, not pushing against the enemy forces was simply not an option right now. Even if the tides were slowly being turned under her lead, the enemy could simply keep whittling away at their forces and they would be utterly annihilated under the force of the enemy's superior numbers.

Vinslet clutched at her head desperately, resisting the urge to scream and throw a tantrum. This was impossible! At most, the highest chance of success that they had was only ten percent! Wait...ten percent? Why did that sound so familiar? It seemed like there had been a lesson from Naruto in which ten percent had been mentioned several times. What was it? Using ten percent of one's forces to defeat the enemy? No, he had never mentioned that. Was it something to do with ten percent of the enemy's forces? That seemed like it. What exactly about the enemy forces though? Taking down the enemy forces ten percent at a time? That seemed pretty close.

And then, suddenly, the memories of the lesson that she had with Naruto struck her.

* * *

_The two of them were seated at a table for another strategy lesson. Naruto was busy drawing something on a piece of paper, which Vinslet assumed would be used in their lesson. Thus, she waited patiently until Naruto was done. _

_With a flourish of his pen, Naruto finished the final stroke and handed the finished product to Vinslet before looking at her expectantly. The Vampire stared at the paper intently, trying to understand it. She rotated it, held it under the light, went over it with a magnifying glass, but still could not make head nor tail out of it._

_Eventually, she gave up and decided to just Naruto to explain. That was the good thing about Naruto. You could always ask him anything, no matter how stupid you thought it was. He would never laugh and would patiently explain everything until his Pokegirls understood everything. Vinslet attributed it to his childhood, where he was ignored and had to struggle to learn everything by himself the hard way. He obviously did not want that for his Pokegirls._

"_Alright Naruto, I give up. What is this drawing?"_

_Naruto pointed at a long column of...something. "These are ten rooms." Vinslet stared at him incredulously. The last she knew, regular rooms were square in shape, not something that looked like it had been squashed under Rylai's draconian form._

"_Alright..." Vinslet eventually said, before pointing to something connecting the first room and the last room._

"_That, Vinslet, is a passage connecting the first and last room filled with many deadly traps."_

_The Vampire could tell that it was a passage of some sort, but she could not understand how it was meant to be filled with deadly traps, unless random jagged lines and squiggles could somehow translate into traps._

_Vinslet then pointed to the last thing in the drawing that had confused. "What then, is that?"_

"_That is a person. Wasn't it obvious?" Naruto asked, confused._

_Vinslet's only response was to bury her head in her hands, unsure of whether she wanted to cry or to laugh. She simply could not understand how someone who was so talented in seals, which required precise strokes, could be so horrible at drawing._

_After a few minutes, Vinslet had finally composed herself enough for the lesson to continue. Naruto then began explaining the significance of the drawing._

"_Alright. The mission here is to assassinate the person in the last room. There are only two ways to get to him. The first way is through the many rooms, which will have several obstacles in them, although they can be overcome with relative ease. The second option is to go through the secret passageway, which would lead you straight to your target. However, it is a perilous journey fraught with danger due to the many traps hidden in the tunnel."_

_Naruto then paused for a moment before he decided to throw in some additional information._

"_The success rate of each room is roughly ninety percent while the success rate of the tunnel is roughly ten percent. The rooms are thus the slow but safe route, but the tunnel is the quick and dangerous route. Which route would you pick?"_

_Vinslet took some time to consider her choice before she posed a question herself. "Is there a time limit as to when the target must be killed?"_

"_For this test, no."_

"_Well then, I would choose to go through the rooms." Vinslet eventually decided._

_Naruto hummed as he stroked his chin contemplatively after he heard Vinslet's choice. "Is that so...?"_

"_Is there something with my choice?" Vinslet asked, worried about how Naruto was thinking so deeply about her choice._

"_Oh, no, there is nothing wrong with your choice." Naruto reassured his Pokegirl. "This was just a test to see what kind of tactician you are. I belong in the camp that would pick the secret passage most of the times."_

_Vinslet rolled her eyes at that. That was a 'no duh' as Yuffie often stated. She could not remember a time when Naruto's plans were even borderline sane. From the stories that he told them about his past, it seemed like he had been born insane. Plotting village-wide pranks, coming up with crazy strategies against A-rank missing-nins when he was naught but a Genin...the list was endless!_

_Naruto caught Vinslet's expression and he chuckled slightly. He knew very well that his plans were a little risky but there was still a logical reasoning behind them. Once he was sure that Vinslet was paying full attention to him, Naruto then launched into his explanation._

"_Now, if one looks at the mere statistics, then it seems like going through the rooms is a foolproof method. However, that is not necessarily the case."_

"_Let us assume you make it through the first room without any problems, as expected. Following that, you enter the second room. However, because you have revealed some of tactics in the first room already, the enemy is more prepared and you thus need to use different tactics and spend more time and energy to get past it. Eventually, you still get past the second room without too much difficulty and enter the third room. The same thing happens and you advance, your confidence boosted."_

"_This is where things start getting tricky. You start getting a little tired and the enemy is able to adapt to you, forcing you to pull off more elaborate plans in order to succeed. The fourth room was thus more of a struggle than you expected."_

"_It becomes worse in the fifth room. Your limbs are slowly but steadily being weighed down. The options that you can use are slowly becoming limited, as the enemy has obtained the ability to counter the tricks that you have previously used. The situation then goes downhill from that point onwards and eventually, advancing becomes the goal itself. You lose sight of your original objective and by the time you arrive at the target, all of your tricks are known, and you have been worn down."_

"_On the other hand, if you went through the hidden passage, your opponent would have no idea of the capabilities that you possess. The dangers in the passage would have honed your mind and body, giving making you an even more formidable foe. In addition to that, it is, after all, a __secret__ passage, giving you the extra element of surprise."_

_Naruto then paused for a moment before he continued. "All of that, however, only works on the off-chance that you survive. But then again, that's just an inconsequential factor."_

_Vinslet rolled her eyes once more at Naruto's flippant dismissal of survival rates, before she contemplated what Naruto had just taught her. Truth be told, she had never even thought about it in such a manner. The Vampire then realised how easy it would be to set up a trap using the 'rooms' scenario that Naruto had described. A further realisation then hit her. This was what Naruto had been doing all the while! Leading his opponents on, giving them false confidence while slowly breaking apart their fighting styles and psyche, and then methodically crushing them._

_Naruto then decided to use another analogy to further explain his point. _

"_I suppose you can also compare it to a game of chess. The ultimate objective in a game of chess is to capture the king in a 'checkmate'. Capturing the other pieces of your opponent is an action that would make it easier for you to trap the king and thus obtain victory. However, many players become obsessed with the act of capturing pieces and __that__ becomes their objective, causing them to lose the game in the end."_

_Finally, Naruto summarised the entire point of the lesson, as well as the advice that he wished to impart._

"_Sometimes, it is far better to take the route that will achieve one hundred percent of your objectives even if it has only a ten percent of success rather than something that will achieve only ten percent of your objectives even if it has a hundred percent rate of success. After all, rates of successes are rarely set in stone. It can be changed or manipulated by a skill individual. However, the achievement of the objectives is much harder to change."_

* * *

To take a risk and go all out...could she pull it off? She had neither Naruto's courage nor his intelligence that was key to his hare-brained schemes. However, she had inherited something from him that might be able to tilt things in her favour. In fact, the entire Harem had inherited it. She had his perseverance. No matter what, she _would_ make this work.

Snapping orders to her sisters, Vinslet started to move the forces into the positions that she needed them to be at.

* * *

"_It is time."_ The command resounded inside the heads of all of Naruto's Pokegirls. Upon hearing the signal, the three Generals of the ASF immediately merged their flights into one and hovered in the air, facing the AI.

The AI immediately grew suspicious. They had learnt painfully that whenever the ASF made a grand manoeuvre like this, it would never bode well for the AI. Banding together had proven to be ineffective, as the ASF would simply whittle away at the edges with guerrilla tactics. Also, they did not want of the forces to fall into a herd mentality like they had the last time. Thus, they chose the logical option for them.

The Pokegirls fanned out, creating large spaces in between each individual Pokegirl. This way, it would be harder to herd mentality to form like it had in the last disastrous strike. In addition to that, should the ASF decide to attack the more vulnerable of the Pokegirls, the ASF would also have to fan out a little, which would prove disadvantageous to them as it was their cohesiveness that had allowed them to survive for so long. Unfortunately for the AI, they had once again played into Vinslet's hands. The earlier strategies employed were so that the enemy would be forced to fan out.

It was an impressive sight, the several thousands of Pokegirls belonging to the AI spreading out for several kilometres as compared to the mere 800 that remained in the ASF. It was even more impressive though, when one considered the fact that Vinslet's superior tactics had forced the several thousand AI to be wary of such a punitive enemy.

'_Whenever you are ready, Rylai.'_ Vinslet sent over the mental connection that they shared.

'_Alright.'_

With that, the Pokegirls that were near Rylai immediately scattered. While they had the barest idea of what the plan was, they knew that it could not be good when the air around the Leviathan started to drop to sub-zero temperatures.

All of a sudden, there was a huge flare of energy as Rylai opened two of the Celestial Gates and then, in the blink of an eye, she was right in the middle of the AI. Those that managed to notice her gaped at the sight. No Leviathan had been known to be able to teleport at all. Was that actually achieved by pure speed? With the slow and bulky draconic form of a Leviathan? By the time they thought to flee, it was already too late.

With two words, Rylai condemned thousands of Pokegirls to a horrible death. "Ice Age."

A frigid whirlwind whipped into life. The merest whisper of a breeze on their skins was enough to freeze the flying Pokegirls absolutely and instantaneously due to their elemental weaknesses. While not all of the AI was caught in Rylai's devastating attack, more than 90% were subjected to glacial winds that the Leviathan conjured. Those that were lucky enough to not be frozen still lost control of their bodily functions.

Unfortunately for them, Vinslet was far from done.

'_Kidara.'_

Upon being addressed, the Evangelion immediately leapt to fulfil the task that was allocated to her. A giant ball of energy began forming in front of her, the trademark of her Ominous Blast. However, what emerged was something that was different from the Ominous Blast that was recorded. Instead of a giant beam, what emerged was hundreds of tiny lasers that shot forward to pierce through the frozen Pokegirls, shattering their fragile bodies. Those that had thought to take temporary refuge behind their frozen comrades and then escape had their hopes dashed as the modified Ominous Blast tore through their bodies. Those that were not killed instantly were turned into sitting ducks for the vengeful ASF. Their cries of mercy went unheeded. Just as they given no mercy, they would receive no mercy.

'_Fumiko, it's your turn.'_

'_Hai.'_

With a whispered command from the Shrine Oracle, the Rapitaur that she was riding on bunched up her muscles and then leapt high up into the sky, giving her Summoner a bird's eye view of the battlefield.

Fumiko then began crafting mental seals. Even if she had only precious seconds to craft a gigantic and complex mental seal, the Shrine Oracle felt no stress at all. This was something that she could do easily. This was actually something that she was superior to Naruto in. Because of her vast stores of Reiatsu and experience in manipulating spiritual energy, crafting a mental seal, which utilised spiritual energy, came much easier to her.

Out of the ten second time limit that she had before Vanesse fell back to the ground, Fumiko was done in four seconds.

"Fuuinjutsu: Inryoku no Fuuin! (Seal Technique: Gravity Seal!)"

The name was not very original, but it fit the technique perfectly. The area that she had overlaid the mental seal on suddenly experienced a huge increase in gravitational force. Even the most powerful of them were forced to their knees and immobilised. Unfortunately for them, there was a second effect planned. The falling ice shards from above streaked down with increased force and speed, puncturing the hapless Pokegirls that were paralysed by Fumiko's seal.

Screams of pain, along with death cries rang out loud, causing the battles to cease as the various Pokegirls turned to view the carnage. Blood flowed along the ground like a river. The few Pokegirls who had miraculously survived the sudden hail looked around themselves with wide eyes, their entire body trembling. They then experienced the sensation of something sticky on their skin. Looking down, they saw that the cause of the sticky sensation was blood. The blood of their comrades...the blood of their comrades who had been brutally massacred. The trembling grew even more pronounced. It was then that some discovered that the strange force pressing them down had disappeared. They immediately took advantage of their new-found freedom and fled from the battlefield, screaming in fear and horror.

'_The final push!'_

Facing the direction that Vinslet had pointed her towards, Kireina unleashed the strongest technique that she possessed in her arsenal.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ougi: Seifuku Ryuu Sen! (Conquering Dragon Strike!)"

The Zanmato technique alone was able to kill a thousand enemies. The Zanmato, combined with the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, coupled with the monumental difference in strength between Kireina and a normal Samurai, ensured that her technique was able to do far more damage. In fact, she was able to wipe out a 'segment', as Vinslet called it.

According to Vinslet, she had divided the battlefield into six equal segments in her mind. The first segment was the top left segment, the third segment was the top right segment, and the last segment was the bottom left segment, with all of the segments flowing in numerical order.

Her original plan had been to move all of the SF into the bottom half of the first three segments and then wipe out the last three segments with all of their powerful moves. When the Invaders routed, the SF would then be in the best position to chase them down and seize the opportunity to take down as many as they could in the chaos. However, time constraints did not allow Vinslet to do that, which was the safest method.

Therefore, she had chosen a riskier method, although one which would reap more rewards, by overlapping the destruction of the aerial forces with the destruction of the ground forces. To this end, she had firstly moved as much of the ground troops in segments two and three as she could into the upper half of the third segment. The rest of the ground troops were then moved into the lower halves of the fifth and sixth segments.

The artificial hail had decimated the first segment along with half of the second segment. Kireina's obscenely powerful technique had allowed her to take out the lower half of the third segment as well the upper half of the fourth segment. Meanwhile, Yuffie and Fumiko had launched their own destructive techniques as well. Yuffie's Karyuu no Houkou incinerated the upper half of the last segment that she was currently in. Fumiko had unleashed her newest and strongest Kido; Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho Hiryu, which allowed her to fire an extremely blast at her targets, effectively obliterating the lower half of the fifth segment that she was currently in.

Panting heavily from their exertions, all of the Pokegirls reached into their clothes and withdrew a soldier pill which they quickly consumed. All of them grimaced at the disgusting taste of the medicine, but felt that it was more than worth it as they felt their energy being rejuvenated. Rylai, who had reverted to her human form and hitched a ride on Kidara's back, returned to her draconian form now that her energy was restored.

Vinslet could not believe how well her plan had worked. If they had failed at any step, the results would have been disastrous. Exhausted, even the Generals would have fallen. With the defeat of a General, the morale that they had worked so hard to raise would quickly plummet with no hopes of revival.

Now, though, the morale of the SF was higher than it ever was. The situation was also extremely favourable. Aside from the few forces in the areas that the SF dominated, the Invaders were left with only a full segment when combined. While this could translate to roughly 3000 soldiers, these 3000 soldiers would only serve to the advantage of the SF.

'_Strike at them now! Force them to retreat!'_ Vinslet commanded, to which her sisters immediately leapt to obey

"Their morale is lowered. Their defeat is certain. It is time for us to attack! They shall pay for the death of our comrades!" Kireina roared as she sprinted to the Invaders in the fourth segment. The sight of her courageous figure along with her motivating words galvanised the SF to follow behind her.

Surprisingly, the Invaders held their ground despite the tremendous blow to their psyche. However, when Kireina suddenly flashed to their frontlines and cut down the stalwart defenders with ease, it became the last straw for them. Their spirits broke and their minds were filled only with the thoughts of fleeing. To the right and to their backs were the walls. To the front was the insanely powerful Samurai. As such, they immediately turned to their left, only to mowed down by the forces led by Fumiko.

The Pokegirls that were not targeted took this chance to flee towards the exit, which was at the top of the second segment. The last force was still quite a distance away from them. They could make it! It was then that Lady Luck turned against for them, for the reinforcements chose this exact time to start pouring in from the exit, effectively blocking their way out.

Glancing back over their shoulders, the Pokegirls saw that the final SF force led by the Kunimitsu was quickly gaining on them, with the force being significantly larger than any force that she led before. Apparently, with the lack of enemy forces, it had been far easier for the separate groups to join up and overpower the enemy forces that were near them. The approaching danger created greater panic in the retreating Invaders, and they became more frantic in their attempts to flee.

The reinforcements were understandably confused when the allies that they had been sent to aid suddenly turned on them and literally trampled over their allies in their attempt to flee. Chaos ensued at the exit as the reinforcements tried to understand the situation while attempting to calm their allies down. The retreating Pokegirls, however, refused to be calmed down in their frenzy and contributed even more to the chaos.

Both groups were so focused on their situation that they had forgotten about the ASF. The aerial troops swooped down on the Invaders like angels of death, dealing death left and right. Having gotten accustomed to the art of performing guerrilla warfare through their practise over the last hour or so, it was extremely easy for them to dodge the few retaliatory that came their way. After all, the ground troops had neither the range nor the mobility that the AI had. This was why Vinslet deemed aerial supremacy as such an important factor. After all, aerial supremacy would eventually lead to ground supremacy.

And then, to add fuel to the fire, the troops led by Yuffie arrived at the backs of the retreating Pokegirls and started their assault. The rest of the SF had already finished disposing of the Invaders in the fourth segment and were on their well as well. The entrance soon transformed into a cacophony of battle cries and death screams. This was part of the Art of War that Naruto had forced her to memorise and be able to recite even in her sleep. _'__If the enemy is assembled, it should not be organized_.'

However, unfortunately for the SF, the Invaders were slowly but surely becoming more and more organised, with the additional reinforcements bolstering their ranks. The ASF were also unable to focus on the ground as much due to the appearance of new aerial reinforcements for the Invaders.

All of the SF was becoming more and more tired, due to the sudden huge pushes and the long time that they had been fighting under stressful conditions. It was due to this that Vinslet called for a slow retreat, with the troops slowly giving ground while making sure that as many of their comrades survived as possible. It was a huge contrast to the panicked rout that the Invaders had displayed earlier.

It was then that a siren sounded and the Invaders started retreating as well. While slightly disappointed that she had been unable to lure them deeper into the battlefield and then entrap as many of the enemy as she could, she was also glad for the reprieve granted to them. The enemy General obviously wanted to regroup her forces and come up with a suitable strategy, but this could be used to the advantage of the SF as well.

She could clearly see that the majority of the army that she commanded were standing on their last legs as it was. Their breaths came in short, harsh gasps and it was apparent that they had trouble even standing. Their tenacity amazed the Vampire. It seemed like their loyalty to the Sanctuary was extremely deeply rooted. It was also a good thing that the SF was now united. Unity would give the Pokegirls greater mental strength. In addition to that, with the Pokegirls brought together, it would be far easier to lead them, especially since Kireina, Yuffie and Fumiko had been accepted as leaders of a sort.

Vinslet's Mugengan flickered to life as she surveyed the battlefield, noting advantageous areas to create traps, and then used the Mugengan to create them. She had been previously unable to do this as without exact control of all of the troops scattered everywhere, her traps might only result in the deaths of the SF instead of the enemy.

* * *

Barely fifteen minutes later, a siren sounded again and the Pokegirls who had been resting immediately jumped up to their feet despite their aching bodies and wearied minds. The ground forces that split into three different regiments, just like the ASF had, with each of them being led by one of Naruto's Pokegirls. Two regiments moved to the sides of the entrance while a third regiment awaited at the bottom half of the second segment.

They did not have to wait long, for the Invaders soon poured in, roaring battle chants. The AI also rushed in at high speeds in order to avoid any possible traps while they were at their most vulnerable. Unfortunately for them, Vinslet had already predicted this move and reacted instantly by creating barbed wire that stretched across the top of the entrance. With the high speeds that they were flying at, many of the Pokegirls were unable to change course and were shredded by the wire. The Pokegirls that Vinslet had allowed through faltered, as they had lost their covering force. They were immediately attacked by the ASF who had been waiting for such a development.

'_Generally the one who first occupies the battlefield awaiting the enemy is at ease; _

_The one who comes later and rushes into battle is fatigued,'_

The enemy General had obviously not understood this concept, as the forces had rushed into a battlefield where the enemy was already stationed and prepared for any assaults. Despite what she might think, numbers were not always a condition for victory.

In the meantime, the arriving ground troops were beset on three sides and were hard-pressed to defend everywhere. '_If he prepares to defend everywhere, everywhere will be weak_.' This was why surrounding an enemy was so effective. Vinslet chuckled, as she had reversed the roles being played when she had first commanded the battle. Then, the SF were the ones being surrounded and being decimated but now, it was the other way around. Even if the enemy had an infinite number of troops, the size of the entrance was finite. Only a certain number of troops could enter at any one time and the enemy would thus be easily contained.

Looking up the sky, Vinslet noticed that the tough barb wire that she had created had been destroyed, allowing them to advance freely now. This time though, they advanced with much more caution, which made the Vampire smirk. This was good. They were wary and slowly becoming more and more paranoid. They would thus be easier to fool.

She then commanded the Generals to separate from their regiments. As expected, the AI jumped at the chance to take down the isolated powerhouses. They knew the power of Naruto's Pokegirls and if they were taken down, the following battle would be much easier. Much to their frustration though, the Generals were not so easily taken down as they possessed speed and strength highly superior to a normal Pokegirl. With their speed, they outmaneuvered their opponents. With their strength, they broke through the enemy lines when they were close to being trapped. All this while, the ASF was pretty much ignored which allowed them to whittle at the edges of the AI.

This was not a strategy that could be sustained for long, nor would it help them achieve aerial supremacy but they no longer needed that now. With Vinslet's heavy emphasis on aerial supremacy in the 'first round', the enemy had naturally assumed that it was vital part of her strategies. It was a large mistake on her part. Vinslet had only needed the aerial supremacy in order to gain an advantage on the ground. Now that she had it, she was more than willing to cede the advantage that she had in the air and lead it to a stalemate. This way, the ground troops would not be harassed by the AI.

'_If we do not want to do battle, even if we merely draw a line on the ground, he will not do battle, because we divert his movements.'_The aerial troops were thus acting as a diversion in this case and battle between the ground troops and the AI was averted.

Seeing that the continuous arrival of reinforcements was beginning to wear on her troops, Vinslet called for an orderly retreat. This time, instead of chasing after the retreating SF blindly, the Invaders chose to advance at a steady rate, careful of any further tricks that Vinslet might have up her sleeve. Vinslet then ordered the troops to retreat at a faster rate, putting more distance between themselves and their pursuers. The Invaders began to pick up speed as well, unwilling to allow their prey to get so far away from them.

It was then that Vinslet detonated the mines that she had created under the ground. It seemed like the very earth rose up and swallowed the startled Pokegirls. The aftermath of that sudden explosion was a waist-deep, fifty-meter wide trench that ringed the Invaders, along with piles of burnt and dismembered corpses. Undeterred by this, the Pokegirls continued advancing, clambering down into the trench and then trudging across it. The SF had taken this chance to cover even more distance and the Invaders thus increased their speed as well to attempt to catch up with their enemies.

Suddenly, Rylai swooped down from above and, with a Hydro Pump, blasted the ground troops that were in the trench, crushing a few of them with the incredible pressure. Others were sent tumbling into their allies, encumbering each other. The Leviathan's sudden attack also had the added effect of filling the trench, turning it into a moat or river of sorts. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, Rylai climbed up sharply into the air, with the ASF hot on her tail.

The only way left for the ground troops to continue their assault was to cross this river that had been created. However, they were hesitant to advance, for to advance would mean certain death for them. Eventually, they were forced to continue onwards, for that was the will of their commander and thus the will of their Tamers.

Indeed, as they had expected, once the Invaders had crossed a third of the river, the SF that had been retreating suddenly turned back and met their enemies on the banks of the river. Faced with the water hindering their movements along with the height disadvantage, the Invaders died by the hundreds as they tried desperately to push the SF back and cross the dreaded river. Eventually, one Pokegirl got through, and then another and soon the SF was being pushed back.

Vinslet's army gave ground easily, for ground was but dirt, but resistance would mean spilling of even more blood. In the various skirmishes, even though they held a tactical advantage, much of the SF had fallen in battle as well. The Vampire estimated the ground troops to number up to only 3000 while the aerial forces had been whittled down to a mere 500. The enemy, in the meantime, numbered up to 20,000.

As the SF retreated, gigantic walls suddenly rose to their sides in a funnel shape, with the direction that they had retreated from being the tail of the funnel. The Invaders were thus once again forced to advance in small numbers. They were like lambs to the slaughter, as at any one time, the SF was able to pit more Pokegirls against the advance force of the Invaders, giving them, for once, a numerical advantage.

Five minutes later, the wall fell and the SF split into three different regiments, each with their respective General. The chase then resumed, with the SF using various strategies in order to stall their pursuer or suddenly the turn the tides.

In the mean time, Vinslet had been heavily abusing the soldier pills given to her, using the Mugengan to repeatedly create terrain that would be advantageous for her troops and disadvantageous for the enemy. The battlefield became a veritable minefield as Vinslet created numerous hidden traps that only she knew the location of.

Any attempts by the AI to aid the ground troops were thwarted by blitzkrieg tactics from the ASF, after which they would immediately disappear. The ground troops were forced to fight in a mire of confusion, where they never knew whether each step would be their last. They fought under the knowledge that there would be no further reinforcements, that they were the final force. They had no further support, and their enemy was simply too elusive. Forests would spring out of nowhere, hiding the SF when things got too dangerous for them. Swamps and various other dangerous terrains were created for the express purpose of killing the Invaders.

Despair sunk deeply into them. They could not advance, for they knew not what lied ahead. They could not retreat, for they would be easily cut down with their backs turned to their enemy. They could not stand and fight either, as the numbers were rapidly losing. It then became clear to the Invaders that this was not a battle that they could not. Their swings went wide with desperation. Exhaustion from overcoming the various traps became apparent. Their limbs were like lead and their minds were sluggish. All hope seemed lost.

The Vampire slumped against the wall, her body wracked with pain. With great difficulty, she created a Full Restore that she used on herself, moaning slightly at the relief it provided. Letting out a soft sigh, Vinslet deactivated the Mugengan. It would no longer be needed. The minds and hearts of the enemy soldiers were utterly gone. At the rate that the battle was progressing, the Invaders would be utterly annihilated, while the SF would have a thousand to two thousand soldiers for Naruto to use as he wished, though it might take some time before they recovered enough to be of any use.

Her eyes, which had been closed in order to relieve the throbbing pain in her head, shot open as she sensed a huge commotion. Looking at the entrance of the battlefield, Vinslet's already pale complexion lost any colour it had.

"For the love of God...this cannot be happening..." She whispered in horror.

There, at the entrance, were two fully rested Legendary Pokegirls.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Cliff-hangers FTW XD**

**Anyways, this was my first war scene and I am very anxious to know how it turned out. Do tell me how you feel about it, won't you? So, Review people, Reeeeevieeeew =P**

**For those that did not know, the 'Art of War' that I referred to was Sun Zi's Art of War (I know that the official name is Sun Tzu, but in the Chinese Hanyu Pinyin, it should be Zi/Zhi instead of Tzu. I'm a huge fan of that book and it is awesome. It applies not only to work, but also many different events even in today's context. You might be interested in checking it out.**

**Also, I did not want to interrupt the flow of the story with a Pokedex entry and I thus included it here in the A/N for those who are curious about the identity of Kireina's victim.**

_**VIEPRA, the Steel Serpent Pokegirl**_

**Type**: Humanoid Animorph (serpent)

**Element**: Poison/Steel

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Omnivore; eats twice the amount as the average human

**Role**: Tunnelling, Scout, Mining, Construction

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Ground, Fire, Electric

**Attacks**: Exhausting Venom, Venom Bite, Venom Spit, Metal Claw, Hard Drive, Quickturn, Wrap, Tail Slap, Pneumatic Drill

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Durability and Stamina (x5), Enhanced Strength and Speed (x3), low pleasure threshold, high flexibility

**Evolves From**: Mercury (Venom Stone)

**Evolves**: None

This Pokegirl has an uncertain origin. Some Pokegirl researchers claim to have found mention of them from Sukebe's labs during and after the Revenge War, but though the notes were quite specific, there was not a single recorded case of any humans or converted Pokegirls ever actually seeing one. However, by 55 AS, there were rumours in some parts of the world that a new type of snake-type Pokegirl was found, but one was never actually captured. Not until 120 AS, that is, when the first Viepra was found in the south-western reaches of the Crescent Moon league. First thought to be some evolution of the Naga, testing showed no signs of that breed ever evolving with any of the evolution stones or standard methods known at the time, and as more advances in evolution stone creation became available over the years, there still was no sign of the Pokegirl being evolved from the Naga. However, despite the lack of proven origins, ranches around the world began to breed the Pokegirl en masse through parthenogenesis as the Viepra breed enjoyed a swell of popularity. It wasn't until late 260 AS that the mystery of the Pokegirl's origins was finally solved, when a Mercury touched with a Venom Stone evolved into a Viepra.

Though merely five and a half feet tall from the top of her head to where her thighs meet her serpent-like tail, the longest recorded Pokegirl of this breed was 19 feet long, though 16ft seems to be about average overall. Her entire body has reminded more than one researcher of the Mercury- her previous evolutionary form- in that she retains the same liquid-metal appearance, most commonly silver in appearance but some have gained more colours in their bodies, including gold, platinum, and other colours that look like they came from precious metals. Unlike most Naga-like Pokegirls, she is not scaled but skinned, though unlike most serpent Pokegirls the skin of her body is tough as steel. This makes it difficult for her to feel sensations at times when she is tense, though normally her body is far more pliable and tactile-sensitive than other Steel-types, such as the Iron Maiden. Still, the tension of her skin melts when the Viepra is heated up sufficiently, making her far easier to tame with a fire-type Pokegirl in attendance. The breed does retain the same ability as the Mercury to make their bodies softer at will, however, so a fire-type is not necessarily required when it comes to taming. Feral Viepra rarely have hair, but it seems to be that in general the Pokegirl's hair colour is silver, gold, bronze, or in a few rare cases, colours from gemstones such as emeralds or turquoise. For those who cannot help but to look upon a Pokegirl's chest, her breasts rarely increase in size, remaining most often someplace around a mid-B cup, though there have been instances of those with larger breasts as well, without the use of Bloom Powder. Researchers have observed that Thresholded Viepra, of which there have been several documented cases, tend to have larger breasts than the Ferals have.

In a harem setting, the Viepra are, as some tamers have described, a 'thoughtful' addition. Capable of making decisions quickly and accurately, this breed makes for a very useful Alpha or a Beta in most harems. This breed is fairly intolerant of certain other breeds, such as the Naga and the Arbust, whom are not very compatible with others, and most Viepra have a condescending attitude towards Pokegirls that can't seem to get along with one another, or with their tamer. They have been known to recommend other Pokegirls for being traded away for Pokegirls that would benefit the tamer more, and Viepra are always on the search for more knowledge in order to better assist their tamers. While feral, the Viepra are an inquisitive bunch, often sneaking into towns and cities to locate food, prey, or to satisfy their own urges. The breed dislikes the cold, but is not overly bothered by it, instead preferring to remain near warmth. During winters, Pokegirls of this breed can sometimes be found in abandoned houses on the outskirts of various towns in an effort to stay warm. When with tamers, the Pokegirl thoroughly enjoys becoming the bed upon which the tamer rests within, coiling her tail and body around her tamer to keep them both heated whenever possible. The breed gets along very well with most fire-type Pokegirls, and although the breed as a whole seems to prefer men, when heated up enough they often enjoy experimenting, though mostly with fire-types that give off plenty of hot air.

In battles, the breed is known for attempting to exhaust her opponents with various techniques, such as Exhausting Venom and Wrap. It is this combination of techniques, along with her enhanced stamina, durability, and strength, which makes her feared in standard battles. Few Pokegirls can break free from Wrap once injected with the Exhausting Venom, which leaves her arms free to inflict additional harm to her prey using Metal Claw. At a distance, they can use Venom Spit and follow up with Hard Drive to crash into her foe before using her signature combination to attempt to end the fight. In sexual battles, however, the breed does not do so well. When heated up, or aroused, the Viepra has a low pleasure threshold, reminiscent of the Titmouse. Although her stamina is sufficient to let her continue, the breed is known for experiencing multiple orgasms before becoming exhausted. As a result, she is a poor choice for a sex battler, especially when compared to a Garter. Also, she is not a good choice to use against fire types in normal battles, just like most steel type Pokegirls, as their heat and flame attacks can and will wear the Viepra down over time.

Her great flexibility does allow her to be able to fit into spaces that many would think to be impossible for her to fit into, however, and makes her a decent scout or spy for such a large Pokegirl. Used for tunnelling underground and cutting through rock with her metal-like body, the Pokegirl is used even more often for assisting in construction and in mining for minerals and other resources. This makes the breed more often used by tradesmen than by Tamers, though she is an often-wanted commodity in both sectors. She is not, however, a good choice for pet owners due to her size, which is quite an issue when dealing with a house or an apartment. Threshold cases, though quite unusual, have been known to happen from time to time. Typically, this is a time of great stress, as over the course of two weeks or so her human-like skin flakes off slowly or in patches, showing off the metallic sheen beneath. Quite often, the result of the threshold becomes apparent as the tail begins to emerge and the family sells her off for a fair amount while the girl is incapacitated by the pain of her transformation.


	28. Chapter 28

A New Life Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow, it sure is taking me longer to produce a chapter nowadays. I used to be able to do one in three days but now I need five. _**

**For those who wish for additional impact, when you see this: (1), go to my profile and select the first link I post in my 'Music Playlist'. It should add to the effect ^^**

**With that, let the story commence!

* * *

**

"This has been a long time coming." A muscular, feline Pokegirl hissed as she entered the battlefield of the Sanctuary.

'Yes, it has." Her partner murmured, her emerald eyes sweeping over the mountains of corpses uneasily as she played with her long black hair nervously.

The first speaker noticed the discomfort of her partner and rubbed her ears soothingly, something she knew relaxed her greatly. The purr that she received was proof that her method was working.

"Don't worry. You won't be doing any fighting." She assured. "I'll be the one fighting. You can even leave the battlefield if you want. I know that you dislike violence of any sort."

"No, it's not that..." The second Pokegirl murmured, clenching her thin white tunic slightly before relaxing her fist.

She then swept her arm out, encompassing the entire battlefield in one movement. "It's just that all of these are unnecessary deaths. Why was the role of the General assigned to some incompetent fool, instead of you, who has mastered warfare? I'm sure that with you leading the battle, it would have been long over. I don't get it."

The first Pokegirl smiled gently, something not normally seen, as she patted her companion's head softly. She knew that it irritated her companion, but it greatly amused the muscular Pokegirl to see her companion's cute scowl.

"That might not necessarily be true." The first Pokegirl said, much to the second Pokegirl's surprise. It had been a long since the first Pokegirl had been so humble.

The feline Pokegirl then decided to elaborate on her previous sentence. "The first rule in the battlefield is the superiority of numbers. In this case where the enemy was so heavily outnumbered, victory was guaranteed, even if we had to lose a lot of soldiers. However, it seems like the enemy has a very skilled tactician indeed, to be able to turn the tides so greatly."

She then paused for a moment before she voiced the suspicions that she had been harbouring ever since they had received a tip-off from a mysterious informant. "Besides, I doubt our informant actually wants her army to be intact."

Her companion was momentarily confused, before she pieced the pieces together and understood what the first Pokegirl had meant. First of all, their informant's ability to gather such a huge in such a short time meant that she had been ready to launch an attack for a long time already. The only way to be able to maintain such a huge standing army was if one had incredible power or incredible resources. Either way, it did not make sense for anyone to expend so much time and resources simply to raid the Sanctuary unless they held great resentment against the Sanctuary, which not many did. There was uneasiness and wariness, but rarely deeply-rooted hatred like the one that her partner had.

This meant that their informant was after something in the Sanctuary that her power could not obtain; namely Sanctuary's secrets and Forbidden Technology. Naturally, their informant would want as little people to know about them as possible, which was why she wanted to kill as much of her soldiers as possible in battle, and then finish off the rest later. This would also serve the purpose of covering her tracks a little, as dead people tell no tales. Something worried her greatly though.

"Aren't we also being used then? Wouldn't it be dangerous for us as well?" The speaker looked around warily, as though expecting someone to suddenly appear and attack them.

To this, the first Pokegirl simply chuckled softly before her smile turned into a vicious grin. "I'd like to see anyone try to take me down in battle. Even Legendary Pokegirls have fallen before me. Besides, our goals differ from our informant's. We, or rather, I aim for the destruction of the Sanctuary Goths. She lusts after even more power. As long as we do not interfere with her goals, she is unlikely to try and mess with us. It would be unwise for her to do so. So, we are safe. Do not worry."

The more human of the two nodded at her partner's reassurance as she teleported herself to a safe location where she could watch over the battle. Her partner would be the one fighting, as always, and she had the utmost confident in the aggressive Pokegirl but she still felt an ominous foreboding wash over her. Something was different about the battle this time, but she did not know what. Either way, even though she detested violence of any sort, if her sister in everything but blood were to be in any trouble, she would not hesitate to lend her powers, no matter how inexperienced she might be.

* * *

The Heavens must hate her, Vinslet concluded. She knew that the enemy would have a trump card of sorts, and had prepared for it. She had been prepared for some new technology, the General appearing herself, and had even prepared a contingency should a Legendary Pokegirl of all things turn up. However, she had not been prepared for the appearance of not one, but _two_ Legendary Pokegirls, with one of them being exceptionally skilled in war.

The battlefield situation was now a very carefully balanced one, where any outside interference would throw the entire battlefield into chaos once more. If she contacted Naruto now, how quickly would he arrive? Had he already defeated Macavity and Jenova? Either way, there was no other choice but to ask for his help, and stall until he arrived. There was just no way six wearied Pokegirls could take on two Legendaries, even if one of them was a Legendary herself.

Just as she was about to contact Naruto through the mental link, her mind was assaulted by a barrage of thoughts.

"_You are not going to contact Naruto, Vinslet."_

"_I believe if all of us work together, we should be able to prevail. After all, we _are_ stronger than normal Pokegirls, right?"_

"_To give up before even trying is unbefitting of us."_

"_I agree."_

"_I swear if you go running to him now I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life. I'll...I'll...inflict unmentionable horrors on you, you hear?" _**(A/N: Time for a little guessing game. Who spoke what? Winner gets THREE cookies from me ^^)**

Vinslet slapped her forehead in frustration. Why did they have to pick now, of all times to go against her decisions, when she was actually choosing the safe and correct path? They had never made any objections when she made them pull off manoeuvres that were practically suicidal!

"_No matter how strong you think we are, two Legendaries are beyond our capabilities right now. Besides, if you left the battlefield to fight the Legendaries, who would be able to maintain the situation, hmm? All our hard work would have gone to waste!"_

Sadly, her arguments were easily countered. _"We might not have received the extensive training that you had in strategy, but we still know enough of battle that we can see that this battle no longer needs our intervention. The ASF can hold the AI by themselves now, and the ground troops are in a clearly dominating position."_

"_Be that as it may, it is still-"_

She was interrupted though by a statement from Kireina that made her pause and think. _"Right now, Naruto is fighting two Legendary Pokegirls while attempting to take them alive. No matter how strong he is, that is still a monumental task. You still want him to take on another two Legendaries after that, and then pull off whatever plan he has?"_

It was true that Naruto was incredibly powerful, but he was still a mortal and fallible. Four Legendaries in a day was a stretch even for one as powerful as Naruto. It made it so much more dangerous for the shinobi when one considered the various risky plans that he often used when faced with a strong opponent. One wrong move, which could happen due to the weariness that would set in, could very well kill him since he would be dealing with Legendaries of all things.

However, while Naruto would be tired, his Harem was already tired. The smartest decision would still be able to contact Naruto. It was then that her heart and her mind battled with each other. Her heart told her to let the Harem fight the Legendaries so as to take as much of the burden as they could off Naruto's shoulders. Her heart also wanted to prove that they could beat the Legendaries without Naruto's help, and see the look of pride on their beloved's face. Her mind told her to contact Naruto immediately and settle the situation as soon as possible.

Eventually, she made her decision and reached into her clothes, pulling out the Pokedex that Naruto had entrusted to her for the entirety of this battle. She tried to convince herself that what she was about to do was for the sake of reserving the strength of their trump card, but she knew that it was her love for her Tamer and her desire to keep him out of risk as much as possible that was making her do this.

With the Pokedex, she scanned the two new entrants, revealing the more human of the two to be Bastit while the muscular feline Pokegirl was Sexmet. She then transmitted the information that she had received via the Pokedex to her sisters.

* * *

**BASTIT, the Legendary Sex Kitten Pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human (Feline)

**Element**: Magic (Celestial)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: human style foods, particularly fish and cream and energy drawn from sex

**Role**: morale booster, "Goddess of Pleasure"

**Libido**: Extreme

**Strong Vs**: Rock, Fighting, Psychic, Poison

**Weak Vs**: None (Ghost, Dark)

**Attacks**: Tail Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Tackle, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Sing, Roar, Agility, Smile, Reflect, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Recover, Heal, Teleport, "Call me Queen", Earlobe Nibble, Tongue-in-ear, Ear Blow, Cuddle, Sex Attacks 1, 2, 3, Sexy Hug, Go Down, Purr Vibrations

**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, High libido, High Stamina

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: N/A

_Bastit is one of the very rare Legendary Pokegirls. Made by Sukebe in the most interesting of fashions…_

_Bastit is the FIRST G-Spliced in Pokegirl history; A cross between a Catgirl and a Megami-sama. She is a powerful, loyal, and free-spirited Legendary who is helpful to all forms of life, be they human of Pokegirl._

_Sukebe had created her basically for one thing. Sex, sex, and then even more sex! To accomplish this goal, Sukebe had modelled Bastit after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Pleasure, (among other things) so that Bastit would be well versed in forms of pleasure. This is quite evident, as the few times Bastit was seen fighting; she used a wide-range of sexually stimulating attacks. However, she is not limited to just sexual techniques, she has quite an array of powerful magic attacks and effects. She also has quite a few healing techniques as well._

_Another strength of Bastit is that she has a sweet smelling pheromone that her body releases naturally. No human or Pokegirl could stand up to her when she releases her pheromones at full strength. Her pheromones cause a person to calm down quite a bit, to the point that they would do anything for her. Bastit is also known as the "Mother of Cat-types", since she always loves to 'baby' other cat Pokegirls, treating them as if they were her own children._

_Because of her heritages, Bastit can take two forms, all depending on her mood. One is of a woman of 5'7" in height, with tanned skin, emerald eyes, long black hair, golden-furred cat ears, and wearing a thin white tunic, sandals, and gold jewellery of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with a sapphire gemstone in the centre with a relief of a cat sitting on its hind-legs, and Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewellery she wears._

_Her other form is a near-human Catgirl. She wears the same clothing, but in the second form she is more cat-like, with a layer of short golden fur covering her from head to toe, she gains a tail, claws where her fingernails were, and her height increases to 6' exactly._

_An interesting note is that Bastit was not meant to be a Legendary. In fact, she was originally just meant to keep Sukebe company, a favoured 'pet' you could say… To this day, no one is sure how Bastit's done it, but she is actually one of the most powerful Magic-types around; more than likely coming from the Megami-sama DNA in her._

_To this day, Bastit is still seen from time to time. It's speculated she keeps a low-profile for the most part, staying in her more human form and pretending to be just a plain-old Megami-sama… She seems to appear to those with strong cat Pokegirl ancestry, and those with high empathy._

**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**: All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls:

**Truly Unique**: All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Bastit's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).

**Deathlessness**: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

**No Weakness (Level X):** All of the Legendary Pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Bastit has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Ghost or a Dark-type Pokegirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Magic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**: Some Legendary Pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Bastit's lexicon of special attributes:

**Temptress**: Being that Sukebe had modelled Bastit after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Pleasure, (among other things) Bastit is very well versed in all forms of 'pleasure', both carnal and otherwise. She can seduce, tempt, or mislead people with her wiles.

**Pleasure Pheromones**: Bastit has a special pheromone she releases that can cause a person to feel good about themselves… It also leaves them wanting pleasure, which Bastit is more than happy to help them with.

**Mother Cat Syndrome**: When Sukebe created Bastit he ended up emulating many parts of Bastit's supposed personality. Some considered Bastit the protector of children. This translates to the fact that Bastit tends to have a motherly attitude towards other Pokegirls, unless they tend to be aggressive and, well, jerks! Bastit doesn't like Pokegirls into dominating during sex. She has a bit of Catgirl DNA in her, which reflects in her appearance, personality, and attitude. Bastit is also considered the 'mother' of all cat-types.

* * *

**SEXMET, the Legendary Dark Lioness Pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human (Feline)

**Element**: Steel/Magic/Fighting

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: human style foods, heavy on meats, and energy drawn from sex

**Role**: protector/sister of Bastit, soldier

**Libido**: High

**Strong Vs**: Ice, Rock, Fighting, Dragon

**Weak Vs**: None (Water, Fire, Ground)

**Attacks**: Tail Slap, Tackle, Meteor Punch, Scratch, Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Roar, Fury Swipes, Agility, Slash, Sabre Claw, Parry, Sword Dance, Deflect, Reflect, Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Recover, Teleport

**Enhancements**: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Armour

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: N/A

_Sexmet is one of the very rare Legendary Pokegirls. Made by Sukebe for reasons that didn't necessarily have effect on his war of revenge…_

_Like her 'sister', Sexmet is a G-Spliced. However, where Bastit was made from two different Pokegirls, Sexmet was made from three Pokegirls; A Catgirl, a Demon Goddess, and an Armsmistress._

_The reason for Sexmet's existence is because of her 'sister' Bastit. Bastit, while a powerful fighter in her own right, would absolutely REFUSE to fight others unless there was no other way, (she's a pacifist). She'd prefer to make love and make an opponent's hormones do all the work for her… but that didn't always work. So, Sukebe made Sexmet to be Bastit's 'sister' and protector. To accomplish this, he had based Sexmet after the goddess Sehkmet, who was a goddess of war and vengeance. As such, she is also has a lower opinion of humanity than her 'sister' Bastit._

_Because of her heritages, Sexmet can take three forms, all depending on her mood. The first form is of a slightly muscular woman that is 5'9" in height, with dark skin, golden eyes, long black hair tied into a ponytail, black-furred cat ears, and wearing tight hard leather battle-armour, a brown leather weapons belt with a curved sword to the side, sandals, and silver jewellery of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with an amethyst gemstone in the centre with a relief of a hissing cat, Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewellery she wears, and she carries a large silver glaive._

_Sexmet's second form is a near-human Catgirl. She wears the same clothing, but in the second form she is more cat-like, with a layer of short black fur covering her from head to toe, she gains a tail, claws where her fingernails were, her frame becomes more muscular, and her height increases to 6'4"._

_Sexmet's third and final form is of a huge, black-furred lioness, at a height of 4' and a total length of 9'5" from nose to the tip of her tail._

_Also, like her sister Bastit, Sexmet was not meant to be a Legendary. She apparently gained her status as a Legendary through her fighting prowess, and her 'victories' against other sister Legendaries. She was known to have bested the legendary multi-headed dragon Hy-Bra on more than one occasion to protect her sister Bastit, and she's survived clashes with the likes of the Legendary Stone Titan, Titania. It is speculated that these 'victories' might be due to the fact she is based after a goddess of war…_

_To this day, Sexmet is rarely sighted. Some speculate she lives in seclusion, and it seems so. This idea is supported by the fact that the only sightings of Sexmet within the past 100 years have all been within the Dark Continent. Though still, some speculate she is rarely seen because she is a roamer. She was made to protect Bastit… There is no reason as to why she would give up 'protecting' her 'sister'._

**LEGENDARY QUALITIES**: All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls:

**Truly Unique**: All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Sexmet's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).

**Deathlessness**: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

**No Weakness (Level X):** All of the Legendary Pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Sexmet has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Water, Fire, or Ground type Pokegirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Steel, Magic, or Fighting, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokegirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES**: Some Legendary Pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Sexmet's lexicon of special attributes:

**Warrior's Code**: Being that Sukebe had modelled Sexmet after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of War, (among other things) Sexmet is very well versed in all forms of 'war', be they on the battlefield, political, and even when it comes to Taming…

**Warrior's Sense**: Also referred to as "Eye of Ra", this acts as a 'sixth sense' for Sexmet, making it hard to sneak up on her. It is also very possibly the reason she is rarely seen today, since she can 'feel' when anyone or anything is getting close to her.

**Lady of Life:** When Sukebe created Sexmet he ended up emulating many parts of Sehkmet's supposed personality. This includes one aspect where Sehkmet could become a carrier, and curer of plagues. Though she is not a poison type, at times, Sexmet can leave a trail of death in her wake without even trying… And other times, a place benefited from her presence. (However, this Salient quality has no effect on Pokegirls over the level of 70). This quality also allows Sexmet to evolve the Griffon into the very rare Pokegirl Sphinx.

* * *

It took but a few moments for Naruto's Pokegirls to internalise the information that they had been given.

"_Since you have graciously provided us with the information on the enemy, I suppose you are with us then?"_ Rylai questioned. While normally one of the strongest advocates of advancing carefully, her love had overridden common sense, as had happened with Vinslet. The Vampire now understood why the shinobi in Naruto's world had so greatly discouraged emotions in their soldiers. It could really blind one and make one do foolish things that one would not do under normal circumstances.

"_Yes, I will."_ Vinslet eventually sighed, before she gave the Pokegirls the 'formation' that they would be using.

"_According to the data, Bastit is a pacifist and is thus unlikely to fight. Our main focus will thus be on Sexmet. Kidara and Rylai will handle Sexmet as they are the most powerful in the Harem. Chaos will remain governing the ASF and Belias will continue fighting against the Invaders while the rest of us act as reinforcements for Rylai and Kidara. While Bastit is unlikely to fight, unlikely is not 'definitely not'. As such, we will need back-ups in the event that Bastit decides to intervene. Also, should either Kidara or Rylai falter in their fight against Sexmet, we are to act as support until they regain their momentum."_

A chorus of _"Understood."_ Sounded in Vinslet's head in response to the instructions that she had delivered.

"_Alright. Before our enemy makes any movement, we shall have to take the initiative and hopefully unbalance them a little. The rest shall rest and recuperate as much of our energy as possible, while remaining alert. Now, go!"_

Rylai immediately dove down at her target with terrifying speed, gravity aiding her downward fall. Surprisingly, despite the tremendous speeds and her huge bulk, the sound she produced was but a whisper in the wind. Unfortunately, Sexmet had more than her five senses which she could use to detect approaching danger.

Seconds before Rylai's enormous claw slammed down on the feline Pokegirl, Sexmet cart wheeled to the side, avoiding the blow. The cloud of debris that rose up from the impact hid the Legendary Pokegirl for a brief moment before she was seen somersaulting towards the Leviathan's head at great speed.

As she rapidly neared her target, Sexmet uncurled herself from the ball that she had been in and lashed out with a spinning axe kick at her enemy's cranium. Unable to dodge the speedy attack, Rylai took the attack head on and her muzzle was slammed hard into the ground. **(A/N: Took the attack head on...with her head...He he he he ^^)**

Sexmet then rolled forward as someone tried to impale her with a spear from behind. Quickly getting back up to her feet, her eyes widened at the sight of opponent, before they gleamed with excitement. A Leviathan and Evangelion herself...This would be interesting, very, very, interesting.

Adrenaline rushed through her body as the Evangelion sprinted towards her. Sexmet immediately jumped back, keeping the same distance between the both of them while she started building up power. Suddenly, she halted her retreat and dashed forward instead. In the blink of an eye, she was right before the confused Evangelion as she thrust her palms forward, the Power Bolt that she had been building blasting her enemy.

Kidara skidded backwards several metres while trying to recover her breath that had been knocked out of her. It was a testament to Sexmet's power that her technique could deal so much damage to her even through her armour. She was given no reprieve though as Sexmet immediately chased after her, firing off a barrage of attacks that she was hard pressed to defend against. Unlike Rylai, Kidara had not focused on such extreme close combat situations, focusing instead of being the artillery of the Harem due to the sheer power that she had.

Relief flooded her being as Rylai appeared behind Sexmet, this time in her human form, and lashed out with a roundhouse kick. The Legendary Pokegirl easily dodged the attack by jumping to her life before she turned to face her two enemies, making sure to keep the both in the field of vision.

Rylai's eyes narrowed as she stared down her opponent. It seemed like the Pokedex had not been exaggerating. Sexmet had indeed taken part in many battles, with many of them apparently being cases where she was outnumbered. The feline Pokegirl's actions when faced with multiple enemies had been instinctual, needing no planning at all. One could not do that without a lot of experience; experience that Kidara simply did not have.

Their opponent also had extremely high levels of power and speed. It had been a long time since a blow could affect her so much in her draconic form. Not even Naruto could do that, although it seemed like his leader and his team mate could. She had also been heavily outclassed when it came to speed. She could see the attack coming, but could do nothing about it. She had thus been forced to fight in her more vulnerable human form. Remaining in her draconic form would just make her a larger target for Sexmet to hit. The Leviathan then glanced at the dent in Kidara's armour.

Sexmet apparently also possessed high levels of magical power, making her formidable in both long range and short range combat. The worst thing was, she had not even used the Teleport technique that she was listed as being capable of. This was not going to be easy. She would have to coordinate both of their attacks very carefully if they wanted to win. Thank goodness for Naruto's mental link technique. This would make communication so much easier without giving them away to their opponent.

Rylai surged forward, opening five of the Celestial Gates with Kidara following closely behind. This was a Legendary that they were going up against. They could not afford to take any chances. The Leviathan leapt up into a spinning kick which her enemy blocked. She had predicted that, though, and as such, Kidara crouched down low, using the extended range of her spear to sweep Sexmet off her feet. She was thus forced to jump backwards in order to avoid the blow. This prevented her from following up on Rylai's temporary vulnerability while she was airborne.

The moment Rylai landed, she shot forward with a right straight which Sexmet evaded by swaying her body to the right. She then ducked down and spun to her left to avoid the Evangelion's thrust. At the same time, she was positioning herself for a liver blow to Rylai which would deal a lot of damage. Unfortunately for her, this move was very similar to Kireina's Ryuu Kan Sen, allowing her to predict her enemy's movements. Her knee shot up in an attempt to catch her in her chin while Kidara came in from the back.

Sexmet had been caught in their trap. No matter which way she tried to dodge, she would be struck by one of their attacks, which would then allow them to start a chain of combos. It was then that Sexmet decided to kick it up a notch. She disappeared from view and reappeared behind the Leviathan. Startled by the sudden disappearance of her target, Rylai was unable to evade the blow fully and was careening to the side by a Roundhouse Kick. Kidara's timely intervention prevented Sexmet from launching any further attacks while she was vulnerable.

The feline Pokegirl seemed to have caught on to the fact that it was Rylai who was coordinating the actions of Kidara and herself. She had thus focused most of her attacks on the Leviathan, only switching targets to the Evangelion when the Evangelion left her guard open or when she was being too much of a hindrance.

Rylai bit back a curse as their enemy once again vanished from view and she immediately stood back to back with Kidara, preventing any attacks that would arrive from their blindside. Unfortunately, the close proximity of the two Pokegirls made for an easy target with a magical attack and they were forced to separate or take a Power Bolt head on.

The moment they separated, Sexmet teleported into Rylai's blind side and launched another attack. This time, Naruto's Alpha had been expecting it and was able to lash out with a counter-attack of her own. However, Sexmet avoided it easily by teleporting once again and the game resumed. This could not go on for much longer, as Rylai was slowly losing tempo to the enemy. Something had to be done about that damned teleport! Even Kidara's sheer might was ineffective due to the fact that no matter how powerful a technique is, it was useless if the enemy could simply teleport away. She dearly wished she was able to use the Jyuuken Ryu that Naruto had talked about. With that, she would be able to seal Sexmet's magical abilities, making it far easier for them.

Seal her magical abilities...perhaps there was a way to do that without the Jyuuken Ryu. After all, Naruto's Harem was comprised of many strange Pokegirls with many strange abilities. None of them knew the limits of what each other could do.

"_Fumiko, do you have any seals that could prevent Sexmet from using Teleport? You don't even have to seal off all her magical powers. Just Teleport would be sufficient."_

"_I do have seals that could do that, but it would be ineffective in battle. It would take time for me to draw a seal that restricts magical techniques and it would only work within the boundaries of the seal. On the other hand, using a spiritual seal would be much faster and easily modified to shift the boundaries, but it has to be maintained constantly and I do not have the reserve to keep that up for long. The only option left is to draw a seal on Sexmet herself and that is...well...impossible."_ Rylai was disappointed by that but there were still other options.

"_Yuffie, what about that strange magic of yours?"_

"_It's Ninjutsu! Ninjutsu! Not magic! But anyway, I do not know of any Jutsu that could do that, sorry."_

This was bad. It seemed like there really was no way to stop highly dangerous battle style of Sexmet's. She hissed in pain as Sexmet's claws easily tore through her seal-reinforced clothes and gouged out a sizeable chunk of flesh. She was also quickly slowing down and even Kidara seemed to be tiring. Her attacks were no longer as swift or as powerful. It was then that a solution came from a Pokegirl that she had not expected it from.

"_I might be able to do something about that Teleport of hers."_ Vinslet stated.

"_What? The Mugengan can do that?"_ Rylai replied, startled. Yuffie, on the other hand, took notice of something other than the incredible uses of the Mugengan.

"_Hey! How come you remember the name of her freaky eyes but never Ninjutsu?"_

"_Vinslet, how do you plan to seal off Sexmet's teleport technique?"_

"_Hey! Don't ignore me!"_

"_It is possible to create a toxin that would neutralise her ability to use magic. Also, because it would be a self-reproducing virus, the effects would last beyond the five minutes limit of the Mugengan. However, you would have to inject that into her bloodstream somehow, which will not be an easy task."_

"_Leave that to Kidara and me."_ Rylai replied as she accessed enough of her draconic heritage for her claws to lengthen into deadly claws.

"_Create the toxin on both my claws and Kidara's spear."_

"_It is done. Remember though that the time limit for injecting the toxin into Sexmet is five minutes. Any longer and the toxin will disappear."_

"_Alright."_

Their spirits roused by the opportunity given to them, Kidara and Rylai redoubled their efforts to inflict some wound, no matter how minor, on their enemy.

"_Hey Vinslet."_

"_Yes, Yuffie?"_

"_Why did you not just create a toxin that would poison and kill Sexmet rather than using such a roundabout method?"_

"_Sexmet is a veteran of war. She is likely to have immunised herself to various poisons. Creating an 'instant kill' poison that ignores all immunities is much harder than creating a toxin that blocks off magical powers. Besides, it is nigh impossible for anyone to have immunity to such a toxin due to the lack of such a toxin in this world."_

"_Ah..."_ Yuffie said in understanding before she returned to watching the fight. Sadly, the two of Naruto's Pokegirls were still losing out to Sexmet. Kireina looked close to jumping into the fight but could not find an opportunity to enter the fray. The combat was extremely fast-paced, with the combatants never staying in a single spot for more than a second. Any longer and it was possible that they would die.

Sneak attacks could not work due to Sexmet's special ability. Any formation in which they attempted to trap Sexmet was easily foiled by her Teleport abilities. Sticking together meant that both of them would take damage. Separating, on the other hand, meant that Rylai would be targeted. Even the one small nick that was needed seemed to beyond them. The worst thing was, time was quickly running out. They had only two minutes before the toxin disappeared and Rylai did not want Vinslet to constantly exert herself with the Mugengan.

They had to trick their enemy somehow, but how could they do that? This was more of Naruto's forte than Rylai's forte. She had always been a straightforward fighter and Kidara was not much different from her. Unless...there might be a way for her to implement one of the latest 'skills' that she picked up. With a quick mental signal, the two of them split up while Rylai began empowering the natural frigid aura that surrounded all Leviathans. Her range extended to roughly two metres wide while the temperature dropped drastically.

As expected, the moment the both of them separated, Sexmet teleported into Rylai's area and began assaulting her. Unable to adapt so quickly to the change in temperatures, Sexmet's breathing was becoming harsher and her body was working slower. Rylai ducked under a Roundhouse Kick and retaliated with a powerful punch aimed at Sexmet's body. As expected, without Kidara close to them, Sexmet chose to leap backwards to gain distance while charging up another Power Bolt. This way, even if Kidara decided to suddenly appear, she would have a weapon to deal with the Evangelion.

Unfortunately for her, this was what Rylai had been waiting for. Her arms suddenly lengthened and thickened rapidly as she tapped into her draconic heritage once more. This time, however, it was just a partial transformation and not the full transformation that she usually underwent. Startled by the sudden change in tactics, Sexmet immediately Teleported away, but she did not escape unscathed. Her reactions had been dulled by the extreme cold that she had been subjected to and this resulted in the small scratch across her chest.

The effects of the toxin were not instantaneous and needed time for enough of the virus to reproduce in Sexmet's body. Rylai and Kidara thus picked stalling tactics that reserved as much of their energy as possible for the final assault. In the mean time, Sexmet was finding utilising her magical powers to be harder as time passed. Eventually, it took so long for her to use Teleport that she was actually wounded in her left shoulder. If she had not dodged then, the Evangelion's spear would have gone right through her heart.

Seeing that their enemy was finally robbed of her magical abilities, Naruto's Pokegirls immediately launched into a full assault. As the two of them attacked again and again, it seemed like they were gaining more speed as more time passed. After all, Sexmet was able to defend against less of their attacks. That was just an illusion. What was happening was not due to the two Pokegirls speeding up, but rather due to tempo.

Tempo was something that took into account the speed of the action and the speed of the enemy's reaction. For example, it might take a person two seconds to deliver a punch and then two seconds to retract his arm. If his enemy took only one second to raise his guard and then was only stunned for a second by the first person's blow, the 'blocker' could then initiate his own punch at the same time that the 'striker' was pulling his own fists back. In this way, he could be seen as being 'two seconds ahead' of his enemy already, which would render his opponent unable to block or dodge.

Now, we assume that the blocker lands his blow successfully and his enemy is stunned by five seconds from the blow. While the 'striker' is recovering from the blow, the 'blocker' has started delivering another punch with his other arm that lands again. The 'striker' has only managed to recover for two seconds, leaving him three seconds before he can react. Before he can do, he is stunned once more, making the recovery time now eight seconds. As this piles up, it seems like the 'striker' cannot do anything but take the hits landing on him. In addition to that, the 'blocker' is able to enter a rhythm that fits him, allowing him to deliver blows without much thought, thus increasing the speed of his blows due to their now instinctual nature.

This had not come easily to Rylai. Normally, most people only learned to make proper use of tempo and rhythm after fighting in countless battles. While the battles that Rylai in had been nothing short of experience, she still lacked the necessary battle experience to fully make use of it. As such, she had requested special training from Naruto and received it. For an entire week, she did battle with an endless amount of Naruto's clones, each using bastardised variants of Taijutsu styles that he had seen others using. This allowed the Leviathan to experience various fighting styles and acclimate her to controlling the tempo of both herself and her opponent.

This was essentially what was happening to Sexmet. Her two opponents were gaining tempo with their rapid attacks and had settled into their own individual rhythms as well. The feline Legendary was taking more hits, although Naruto's Pokegirls were not without their own injuries. Even without the use of her magical powers, Sexmet was still a formidable foe in close combat.

Kidara's armour was practically shredded away, while bruises from blows that went through even her armour coloured her skin a ghastly colour. As for Rylai who did not have the protection that Kidara did, it was as though a river of blood flowed from her body. Nevertheless, their perseverance was paying off. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Sexmet to both attack and evade at once. What were once glancing blows now turned into minor wounds. At the rate that they were going at, Sexmet would eventually fall. The fact that Naruto's Pokegirls were able to weave in their special techniques due to their increased tempo only made matters worse for Sexmet.

Her right arm had been entirely frozen by the Leviathan and her left arm was becomingly increasing immobile due to the spear wound from earlier as well as the small but deadly that the Evangelion had been able to produce in mere seconds. Her left leg no longer worked as well after the Leviathan had summoned a tail from nowhere and stabbed through her thigh with the spikes that were on it.

Even so, she was not going to go down that easily. All this while, she had been faking her weakness. The part about her suddenly being unable to use magic was true and she just knew that her enemies had something to do with it, although she had no idea how. She had been purposely slowing herself down, luring them into a false sense of security. But more than that, she wanted her enemies to get into a rhythm. Getting into a rhythm was normally a good thing for close combat, but against a Master of close combat, one's rhythm could easily be used against oneself by one's enemy.

A dodge to the right, duck and then she leapt backwards. She swayed to her right but the Evangelion's spear was still able to draw blood from her. Her world exploded in pain then as the Leviathan's deceptively fragile fist slammed into her chest with the force of a train. She held on though, and waited for the right opportunity.

There it was! The spinning kick that she only dared to pull off due to the increase in tempo she had. Suddenly, Sexmet's hands lashed out with a speed far superior to the one she had displayed over the past few minutes and grabbed hold of the Leviathan's ankle. She pulled her enemy towards and plunged her fist into her enemy's fist in a shower of blood.

Tossing her incapacitated enemy away, Sexmet struck the surprised Evangelion with a Meteor Punch, sending her flying. She then made to chase after her foe when she sensed danger approaching from behind. She tried to escape, but the damage done to her had been too much. She cried out as a sword cut into her neck and then she knew no more.

* * *

The moment Kireina saw the tables being turned on her sisters, she had sprinted towards the Legendary feline. As she had expected, Rylai was soon tossed away and Kidara was flung away by the force of Sexmet's attack. This left Sexmet alone, out in the open, without the risk of the Samurai injuring her sisters by accident. By the time Sexmet tried to react to her, Kireina was already upon her and had beheaded the Legendary Pokegirl.

Kidara would be alright. She would be unfit for battle for a long time with the numerous wounds she had and the energy she had expended, but she would be fine. She had to first protect Rylai, who had taken grievous damage. She made to call Fumiko over to heal Rylai and Kidara as much as she could when she sensed something. She turned around but before she could do so her world suddenly exploded in pain. Collapsed onto the ground, she arduously looked up to see Bastit with a look of incredible fury on her face. The Samurai grimaced at that. This could not be good.

* * *

There were many times when Bastit had wanted to intervene in the fight, but the look in Sexmet's eyes told her that she still had something up her sleeve. Not wanting to be berated for interfering when it was unnecessary, Bastit willed herself to remain where she was. As expected, Sexmet soon triumphed over one of her enemies and was moving onto the next one when she saw a blur of movement from the edges of her vision. Sensing that something was wrong, she immediately teleported down to the battlefield but the two seconds that action had taken was far too long. By the time she had arrived, it had been too long and she could only watch as her sister was beheaded in front of her.

A feeling that she had never experienced rushed through her body. Her heart seemed to clench tightly. Her vision narrowed to her sister's murderer. All she could focus on was getting revenge for her sister. Was this what they called anger? She had never experienced it before, so she had never known it. Her hands rose unbidden in front of her as her magical power began to rise to extremely high levels. The murderer seemed to sense this and started to turn around but she was too slow. Bastit unleashed the Mystic Bolt that she had been building and smiled with grim satisfaction as the murderer took the full brunt of it. This was yet another strange sensation; feeling joy at the sight of another person's pain.

Her eyes narrowed even further when she realised that the cretin had the gall to actually remain alive after killing her sister. Never mind. She would end it right now. With that thought, the Legendary Pokegirl stalked forward, another Mystic Bolt building in her hands. Before she could advance further, a white vulpine Pokegirl clad in a skin-tight leather outfit appeared in front of her, stopping her from advancing further. An accomplice of the murderer huh...she would pay for protecting that worm then.

She thrust her palms out and her magical attack barrelled forward towards her victims.

* * *

Everything had happened far too quickly. One moment the fight was progressing with Rylai and Kidara having a slight advantage and the next moment, Rylai had been grievously injured and Kidara was about to become the next victim. And then, Kireina had somehow seen this coming and Sexmet was killed, removing the immediate threat.

The Kunimitsu had sighed in relief then, but things just kept getting out of hand. Bastit had obviously gone berserk, as evidenced by her dilated pupils and harsh breathing. She had immediately activated the Jikoku no Shintai (Instant Movement) and placed herself in front of the berserk Pokegirl while the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls that were still capable of movement tended to those who were wounded. Fumiko set about healing Kireina while Vinslet created various potions that she administered to Rylai, before she moved on to the Evangelion and tended to her wounds as well.

"_I have healed Kireina fully. She should be able to fight along with us, although she might need a little time to recover from the trauma that her body has undergone."_

Vinslet then reported on the status of her two patients. _"The wounds from their battles have been healed, but they need a lot more time to recover. It would be best for them to conserve their strength and rest for now, which would leave the four of us against Bastit."_

"_I'm pretty sure we can take her on."_ Yuffie replied cockily. _"After all, she has next to no experience in battle, despite her immense power."_

With that, Yuffie turned her full attention to the Legendary Pokegirl. It really was great to have team mates that could heal others. Before they had this ability, every wound meant a possible death but now, with Fumiko on their side, even death could be overcome if Naruto provided enough energy.

Noticing that Bastit seemed to fixated on her, Yuffie started running circles around the Legendary Pokegirls, slowly drawing the enemy away from the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls. The various attacks that Bastit sent her way were easily avoided. While they were indeed very powerful, with each attack creating large craters, they did not have the speed required to catch her when she had the Jikoku no Shintai active.

Once she was sure that they were far away from her sisters to prevent collateral damage from happening, Yuffie shot forward with a sudden increase in speed and tore through the magical barrier Bastit had erected around herself. It was not enough to kill the Legendary Pokegirl but she had managed to crack a few of Bastit's ribs. The threat to her life overrode her lust for blood for a moment as Bastit teleported herself to a safer location. Yuffie simply smirked at the Legendary.

Bastit and Sexmet might have the same technique, but the difference between was as clear as night and day. Sexmet's use of the Teleport technique had been instantaneous, whereas Bastit's took some time. In addition, Sexmet had the Dynamic Visual Acuity that Bastit lacked. This, combined with her strange sixth sense, allowed her to avoid any incoming attack with ease and even have time to launch a counterattack. Yuffie was sure that Sexmet would have been able to easily counter the sudden burst that she had used against Bastit earlier. After all, she had been able to hold off Kidara and Rylai _simultaneously_. On the other hand, Bastit had not even seen her coming. This would be piece of cake.

Her smirk widened when she saw that the rest of her sisters were ready to join the fray, although Kireina seemed a little slower than she normally was. With a nod to each other, Kireina and Yuffie shot off towards Bastit to engage her in close combat while Vinslet and Fumiko hung back to cover them with ranged attacks.

Just as before, Bastit was caught unawares by the sheer speed that Naruto's Pokegirls possessed. Her natural agility as a feline Pokegirl as well as a Legendary allowed her to evade the strikes that would cause more damage, while her magical barrier softened the damage of the strikes that did land on her. She was unable to even use her Teleport technique as she was not given the time that she needed to focus on it. In addition to the furious assault from the front, ranged attacks from the Vampire and the Shrine Oracle pelted her as well.

Vinslet frowned as she was forced to resort to the techniques that she possessed as a Vampire. Her art of illusions that she had perfected so painstakingly under Naruto's teachings were useless as any attempt to infiltrate her mind was shrugged off easily due to the sheer magical power that Bastit had. She did not want to resort to the Mugengan just yet as her supply of soldier pills was quickly running out. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a discrepancy. Apparently, she had not been the only one as Kireina and Fumiko quickly leapt backwards, creating distance between them and the Legendary Pokegirl.

Somehow, Bastit had dodged an attack from Yuffie that she had been previously unable to evade. It was impossible for anyone to grow so quickly, and in the middle of a battle at that but the limits of the Legendaries were unknown. Besides, she had hung around Sexmet long enough for some of her battle genius to possibly rub off on her partner despite Bastit's distaste for violence.

They had to approach this with more concern. Even Yuffie, the ever cocky Pokegirl, had chosen to approach this with greater care by retreating for the moment. Surprised by the sudden reprieve granted to her but unwilling to let slip this opportunity, Bastit unleashed a barrage of magical attacks at the murderer and her accomplice. The Samurai and the Kunimitsu evaded these easily but noted with consternation that the attacks seemed to come at a higher speed than before. Bastit was _indeed_ growing in the middle of a fight, and at a remarkable feat at that! They had to take her out quickly before she grew fully into her powers.

Flipping over yet another magical attack, Yuffie soared into the air as she withdrew a kunai from her holster. This aerial position would give her a more accurate gauge of her enemy's position. Holding the kunai in between her hands, Yuffie drew forth the lightning chakra flowing within her body and channelled it into her hands which she released with ex plosive burst.

"Raiton: Choudenjibou no Jutsu! (Lightning Release: Railgun Technique!)" The kunai streaked forward at a speed faster than Yuffie's speed, straight towards Bastit's heart. The force and speed of the missile should be more than enough to rip through her heart, thus ending the fight. However, instead of what they had expected, Bastit was able to notice the incoming missile in time and teleport out of harm's way, causing Naruto's Pokegirls to be further alarmed. This growth rate was unprecedented!

Bastit immediately appeared behind her attacker, this time with a Mystic Bolt that had already been formed. However, since Yuffie had flushed out all of the lightning chakra in her body, she was free to use other techniques. Therefore, instead of the Kunimitsu, it was a fragment of a stone pillar that was blasted to smithereens.

The obliteration of the stone pillar created a smokescreen that Fumiko attempted to take advantage of. She fired a Raikouhou (Lightning Tiger Cannon) at the Legendary Pokegirl in the hopes of landing a hit, but it seemed like Bastit's magical senses had improved as well, for she was able to detect the incoming attack and teleport away from danger once again.

Fumiko was saved from a death blow by Kireina as the Samurai pushed the Shrine Oracle out of harm's way when the Legendary Pokegirl teleported behind her. It seemed like although Bastit had grown in terms of skill, she was still somewhat limited in her mental faculties due to her unholy rage. She seemed to be limited to only the last person to attack her.

To test the theory, Kireina decided to take a risk and act as bait since her combat capabilities were already lowered slightly as compared to her usual self. Placing her palms in front of her, Fumiko muttered a quick incantation for extra power and a bolt of white lightning erupted from her palms. Kireina dashed in between her sister and their enemy with her side unguarded, an open target for Bastit. However, the Legendary Pokegirl simply ignored the Samurai and continued to focus on the Shrine Oracle who had assaulted her. It seemed like their theory had been proven correct. Even if Bastit had been improving in skill, she still lacked the experience to control herself in a fight.

They could use this to their advantage. At Vinslet's command, each of Naruto's Pokegirls attacked the feline Pokegirl one by one, causing Bastit to expend great energy teleporting from one to another. The altercations between each Pokegirl and Bastit were only for a very short period of time, as she would be quickly distracted by yet another attacker. They also made sure not to increase the speed or power of their attacks, as it seemed like Bastit's growth was due to her adapting to the strength of her enemies. This tactic, combined with Naruto's soldier pills, would hopefully allow them to win a war of attrition against Bastit even if she possessed stamina that was of a higher level than most Pokegirls.

Bastit's limited arsenal of offensive moves allowed them to predict the Legendary Pokegirl's next course of action. After all, she had only a few sets of moves that she could make. She was basically limited to her magical attacks and teleport. Even she, in her anger induced haze, knew that she would be no match to the Samurai in close combat, let alone all four Pokegirls combined. With this, evasion of her attacks became much easier and their plan of wearing their enemy down began to bear fruits when they noticed that Bastit's skin shone with perspiration while her tunic was drenched with the liquid. Her breathing was also becoming more laboured and the intensity of the attacks seemed to be decreasing. This could possibly be the easiest fight that any of them had been in, mainly due to the fact that it was a matter of four against one.

Unfortunately, the best laid plans of mice and men are easily foiled by the will of heaven. Sensing her increasing weariness and thus imminent defeat, Bastit decided that even if she were to lose her life, she had to first avenge her fallen sister. Therefore, she suddenly turned away from Vinslet who had been her last and focused on Kireina even though the Samurai had not done anything to provoke her yet. Seeing this, Naruto's other Pokegirls attempted to draw attention to themselves but their efforts were to no avail. Fumiko's Kido were batted away with her immense magical powers and her strengthened magical barriers were enough to shield her from Yuffie's weaker Jutsus.

Kireina stood resolutely, awaiting Bastit's attacks and ready for any attacks that the Legendary Pokegirl might launch. Mystic Bolts were side-stepped with ease when it was revealed that they were simply feints. However, Kireina had already expected this and smoothly leapt to the side while spinning around, her sword managing to leave a small gash in Bastit's side before the feline Pokegirl teleported away once again.

She reappeared at Kireina's back, hoping to finish off the Samurai once and for all since the Samurai appeared to be unbalanced from her previous manoeuvre. From her position, there was no way for her to pull off the same counterattack once more. Unfortunately for her, Kireina was not so easily trapped. She immediately bent down, lowering her centre of gravity and thus making it easier for her to gain her balance. She then pushed off from the ground in a back-flip and in the blink of an eye, she was above Bastit and slashing down with her sword.

The appearance of the Kunimitsu beside the Samurai prevented Bastit from continuing and she teleported some distance away in order to catch her breath. She had come closer to death in the last few seconds than she had ever before. The Samurai was indeed a very formidable foe to be able to deal with her magical powers with only her physical prowess and a sword.

Suddenly, her world was engulfed in darkness as she heard the Shrine Oracle mutter, "Hado 90: Kurohitsuji. (Black Coffin)" Despite her attempts to teleport from the dark prison that she was in, a powerful force prevented her from escaping. Not knowing what would follow after this, Bastit reinforced her magical barrier with as much power as she could and was just in time to avoid getting impaled by hundreds of spikes.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, the spell finally ended and the prison that she was in melted away, leaving her drained but unscathed. Looking around, she surmised that it had been the Shrine Oracle who had cast the spell based on the state of exhaustion that she was in. A quick teleport then saved her from a fiery death as another fireball shot towards the spot that she had previously occupied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fumiko was in despair at the effectiveness of her technique. That had been the strongest Kido in her arsenal and yet Bastit had simply shrugged it off! She slumped to her knees as both exhaustion and despair threatened to overwhelm. The Kurohitsuji had drained almost all of her reserve. Her summons could not help either, as those that could summon with her low reserves now were too weak to do any good while the powerful ones either required too much energy or were simply too powerful. Reaching into her robes, her heart sank even lower when she realised that she down to one last soldier pill. Gulping it down, Fumiko was determined to at least help to slow Bastit down enough for the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls to finish their enemy off.

She could see that even though the Shrine Oracle's spell had not managed to injure Bastit, it had been powerful enough to drain Bastit of a lot of her magical power. The Legendary Pokegirl was using teleport and her magical attacks sparingly now, a great contrast to her previous battle style. Looking to her side, the Kunimitsu saw that the Samurai had also apparently noticed this fact as Kireina had been pushing very hard. The numerous bleeding wounds on Bastit's body bearing testament to that.

Vinslet had also noticed this fact. With their enemy quickly weakening, she decided to do something that would seal their victory. The Mugengan flared to life as she created the same anti-magic toxin that they had used against Sexmet on Kireina's sword. She had not wanted to this earlier as the Legendary Pokegirl had been a far too elusive target and using the Mugengan at that point of time would have taken too much out of her. Even now, Vinslet could feel energy quickly leaving her body.

The Mugengan could no longer be sustained and even her flight capabilities were stripped from her as she could no longer summon forth the energy required to maintain her Ashen Wings. It was down to Kireina and Yuffie now. As eager as the Shrine Oracle might be to help, her current energy levels could only allow her to play a supporting role by healing wounds and the like. The final blow would still be up to the two who were more combat-oriented.

Kireina was able to poison their enemy with much more ease than Rylai had and they only had to play a waiting game. Soon enough, their enemy's magical circuit grinded to a halt and she was left hapless. All that was left was to trap and finish her off with a suitably powerful attack. Kireina decided to let the Kunimitsu do the honours, as she possessed far more destructive capabilities with her Ninjutsu than she did with just Kenjutsu. Using the Seifuku Ryuu Sen! (Conquering Dragon Strike) was impossible for her now with her low energy levels. Besides, that would be too much of an overkill.

Blazing through the hand seals needed, Yuffie grinned as thick roots erupted from the ground and quickly entangled the feline Pokegirl, securely trapping her. She might not have Naruto's sheer power when it came to chakra or even his control over a specific element like wind, but when it came to mixing the different elements, she could trump even Naruto.

Running through a different set of hand seals, Yuffie caused Bastit's eyes to widen in surprise as white flames suddenly appeared on the Kunimitsu's fur without burning her at all. Upon the sight of Yuffie's preparations for her most powerful techniques, Kireina as well the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls immediately evacuated from the immediate area. When Yuffie started to burn things, the words 'restraint' or 'control' were not in her dictionary.

"This is what happens to those that mess with us, little kitty." Yuffie hissed as she enveloped her target in a tight hug. "Goukaton: Dai En Kai! (Great Flame Release: Grand Flame Commandment!)"

The small flames that had been flickering on Yuffie's fur suddenly transformed into a towering inferno that threatened to consume all that it came into contact with. While Yuffie would normally be harmed by her own technique, her control over her own techniques had improved so much that it now simply felt lukewarm to her.

Bastit, on the other, did not have such a luxury. It was excruciating for her, as the flames peeled off her skin. When she opened her mouth to scream, hot air rushed into her lungs and it felt as though she was going to burn from the inside as well. She could not die like this! Her sister's murderer was still alive! She had to pay! She could not die here! There was just no way she was going to allow herself to die here!

Her desperation to live caused her to struggle to draw even the smallest dregs of magical power that had been sealed away. Eventually, her efforts paid off as she gained access to a mere sliver of her magical power. That sliver soon gave way to more and then it was though a dam had broken as her magical power washed over here, shielding her from the flames. The roots that trapped her were torn asunder while the Pokegirl attacking her was flung away from the force of the resurgence of her power.

She turned her baleful eyes on the stunned Kunimitsu, her eyes actually glowing from the large amounts of magical power flowing in her. Yuffie was in dire straits. With the enhance flame chakra still in her, she could not use simple Jutsus like Kawarimi to escape from danger. She did not have the speed required to escape now and it would take too long for her to flush out the fire chakra in her and resummon lightning chakra. Her closest rescuer, Kireina, was also too far away to pull her out of danger.

Nevertheless, Yuffie still tried to escape from Bastit, releasing all of her chakra in Bastit's direction. It was, however, too weak and Yuffie too slow. She could only watch in horror as her death approached her.

* * *

'_This could not be!'_ Vinslet screamed mentally as she raced to Yuffie's body. This must be a trick of some sort. She had to have escaped with her strange techniques. Ah, Yuffie would be mad if she knew that she had referred to her techniques that way again. What did she call them? Ninjutsu, yes, Ninjutsu. She had to have escaped with her Ninjutsu, right?

As she arrived at where Yuffie had last been seen, she was greeted not with the sight of broken logs or boulders that she had been hoping for, but the unmistakable corpse of her sister. Vinslet's mind grinded to a halt as she dropped down to her knees. Memories of the times that they had spent together flashed through her mind. Throughout the entire time she had spent as Naruto's Pokegirl, Yuffie had been the Pokegirl that Vinslet had bonded the most with, shared the most with and was the closest to her. But now...she was dead?

The Vampire desperately tried to create something with the Mugengan that would revive Yuffie but the damned thing would not even activate, let alone create something so energy consuming that would allow her to revive Yuffie. There was just no way that Yuffie could die...there was just no way!

"Fumiko!!" Vinslet screamed harshly. Vinslet glanced around hastily. Where was the damned Shrine Oracle when you needed her? Couldn't she see that Yuffie needed to be revived now?

"I'm here, Vinslet." Fumiko replied as she knelt over the prone body of their sister. When had she gotten there? Had she been so distracted that she had missed the movements of the Shrine Oracle?

Fumiko's hands shone with a bright light as she attempted to pull Yuffie from the dead. However, with the meagre reserves that she had, that was an impossible task no matter how much she willed for it to be enough. Tears flowed down her face as she fought a losing battle against the Gates of Hell.

Vinslet understood well enough what the tears and look of desperation translated to. Yuffie was lost to them. "No..." she whispered as all strength left her body.

"Now you know how I feel."

Vinslet's head snapped up immediately as Bastit spoke. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her fangs as her eyes fell upon the sight of Yuffie's murderer. Bloodlust filled every fibre of her being as the thoughts of revenge occupied her mind. Through the haze of bloodlust and anger, she did not realise the changes that her body was going through. Her hair lost all colour and turned bright silver while the Mugengan suddenly flared to life in her eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed as she lunged at Bastit.

* * *

While his Pokegirls had been busy fighting in the war, Naruto had continued torturing the two Legendary Pokegirls that he had defeated. He tortured not just with physical means, but also mental means through the liberal usage of Genjutsus.

He did not expect them to break simply under torture, but the torture would exhaust them, both mentally and physically. This would make them malleable enough for him to manipulate in his next phase.

He was able to do this at his leisure because he was certain that his Pokegirls were doing alright. After all, if they encountered something that they would not be able to handle, he was sure that Vinslet would immediately contact him for help. Even if Vinslet was a little stubborn, he knew that he could count on his Alpha to put her pride over safety. Therefore, since he had received no news from either of the two Pokegirls, he was free to continue this delicate process of breaking a person's mind while still retaining enough of it for him to make use of.

Suddenly, a feeling of absolute bloodlust was transmitted over the mental link.

'_Vinslet?'_ He wondered.

Whatever had made the cool and composed strategist lose control like that could not be good. He immediately created a Kage Bunshin and then teleported to the battlefield with a Shunshin no Jutsu. His clone grabbed hold of the two nearly comatose Pokegirls and followed suit as well.

* * *

It took Naruto but a second to assess the situation and understand what had transpired. Anger rose rapidly to the surface though whether it was at Yuffie's death, the stupidity of his Pokegirls, or the murderer of his Pokegirl he did not know. Either way, he forced his anger down. He had to be fully in control of this. He could not let his plans fall apart when he had come so far, especially not because of something as stupid as him losing his temper.

The berserk Pokegirls suddenly found themselves forced to the ground under the crushing pressure of the wind. They froze then as a wave of intense killer intent washed over them despite Naruto's best attempt at controlling himself. In the blink of an eye, Naruto had appeared next to Bastit and proceeded to carve a seal on her back with his sword, creating a bloody seal that would strip her of all her magical powers. He refrained himself from killing her as the Legendary Pokegirl might prove to be of some use.

Several clones appeared that collected all of Naruto's Pokegirls as well as the corpses of Yuffie and Sexmet before all of them teleported back to where his first clone was waiting with Jenova and Macavity who had gained consciousness.

Naruto stared down at the both of them for several seconds, taking time to compose himself such that his words would come at a level tone instead of the angry tone that was due to his barely restrained anger.

"Jenova...As you can see, the Sanctuary forces will be almost entirely wiped out if the battle continues. I have a way to save your followers. All that needs to be done is for you and Macavity to place some blood here." Naruto then pulled out a sheet of paper from within his cloak and pointed at what were unmistakably seals.

"What will they do?" Jenova eventually questioned.

"That is none of your business. Do you accept or not?" the shinobi's glacial tone was enough to send shivers down the spines of everyone present. Jenova had no choice but to accept if she wanted her followers to be saved. Scraping her hand on the debris on the ground, the Legendary Pokegirl drew some blood which she placed on the seal, an action that Macavity soon followed.

Upon contact, the ink on the paper seemed to come alive. The sigils writhed on the paper before they shot out of the paper in a sudden movement and latched onto the skin of those that had offered blood. The ink crawled up their arms like snakes before they settled on the shoulders of the Legendaries and reformed into the seal that they had originally been.

"That is just something to ensure your obedience." Naruto said after noticing their surprised expressions before he set about completing his end of the deal.

"Fumiko, tell Belias and Chaos to order the Sanctuary forces to retreat and then dismiss them after that. Once you have done so, summon Zalera."

"What?" Fumiko asked, unnerved at the thought of summoning the Esper that frightened her the most.

"Just do it." Naruto replied with a tone that brooked no argument.

"H...Hai." **(1) Music begins now**

Once Fumiko had done what she had been ordered to do, Naruto used another Shunshin to teleport himself to the centre of the battlefield. This time, he stopping reining in his anger and unleashed his wrath on his victims. To the horror of those watching, nine red tails soon blossomed behind Naruto's back as he, for the first time, fully accessed the Youki that had been left behind by the Kyuubi. Oppressive killing intent flooded the battlefield, which was soon accompanied by howling winds that shredded countless Pokegirls apart and spilt their blood on the floor. It seemed like this was not enough for him as he leapt up into the air and withdrew tens of kunai that he soon multiplied into thousands. The steel rain pierced through their victims easily and embedded themselves in the ground.

While it might seem like senseless violence, Fumiko knew differently. Naruto was not just doing this for no reason. In fact, it seemed like he was creating a seal. The trenches dug by the wind formed the base of the seal. After that, the blood spilt by the dead Pokegirls had been carefully carried by the wind such that they created the second layer of the seal. The kunai fell into a pattern that formed the third layer of the seal while the seals within the kunai interlocked with each other to form the fourth layer of the seal. The final layer was then seen when Fumiko used her spiritual sight and saw the spiritual seal that Naruto had created. Whatever Naruto was planning, it had to be big. This was the first time she had even _heard_ of a five-layered seal. Even Naruto's own seal that contained the Kyuubi consisted of only three layers. She had no idea how right she was.

Naruto then suddenly appeared beside her and she noticed distantly that two of Naruto's tails were gone. The creation of the seal alone had taken up so much energy?

"Zalera, would you by any chance be hungry?"

"Huh?" the Esper replied, confused. Eventually, she decided to just play along with the enigma and answer his question.

"Well, yes, but I don't think that there's anything you can do to satiate my hunger." She replied as she winked suggestively. Everyone knew what she consumed-souls.

"That might not be the case. In fact, I have prepared a feast for you."

Without any further explanations, Naruto knelt on the ground and pressed his palms against the ground. The tails on his back rapidly disappeared until there were but three left. Once he was done, screams of agony rang out throughout the battlefield. Macavity and Jenova looked up, wondering if Naruto had created a larger version of the seal that he had tortured them with.

However, that was not the case. Fumiko and Zalera were the only ones able to see the entire thing due to their spiritual sight. Just as the screams reached their crescendo, something happened that would be forever burned into her mind. Before her very eyes, the souls of the Invaders were being forcefully torn from their bodies. Unable to bear the sight, the Shrine Oracle turned her head to the side and vomited from the disgust and horror that she felt.

What followed after that was experienced by everyone that had not been caught in the seal. An unholy shrieking emerged from the tortured souls due to the excruciating pain that they were subject to. The Pokegirls clasped their hands over their ears but it was to no avail. The horrifying sound was still heard clearly by them no matter what they did. Zalera, on the hand, was writhing in orgasmic pleasure. It was then that the souls caught sight of the one who had brought this fate to them and rushed forward as one, intent on obtaining their revenge.

"Eat hearty." Naruto said as Zalera's face broke into the widest and evilest smile ever seen on her face as she gorged herself on the souls that practically threw themselves at her due to her proximity to the shinobi.

When the entire event was over, the battlefield was as still as a graveyard. None dared to move, for their bodies were still frozen in horror at the utter _abomination_ that had occurred. Naruto noted that there were some who had somehow escaped the clutches of the seal that he had created; a fusion of the Kyuubi's seal, Orochimaru's seals and the Akatsuki's seals. In other words, the very definition of 'Forbidden' and 'Sin'. Making a mental note to himself to perfect the seal, Naruto moved on to the next phase of his plan.

"I know you are watching this! How is it? How do you like my ultimate weapon? This will be what I will be using against you. Prepare yourself, Hild!" With that, his declaration of war was done. Their clash was now sealed in stone and with events hurtling forward at breakneck speed, he would be the one to emerge victorious.

* * *

In another part of the world, the Pokegirl that had been identified as Hild screamed in rage as she lashed out blindly with her magical powers. How dare he... How dare that human?! Her tantrum continued unabated for several more minutes before she finally managed to calm herself down. She would have to hasten everything. She had not expected the human to survive, and to possess such a powerful technique. She had to slow him down somehow. The view in the pond then zoomed in on the Vampire in the human's Harem.

She grinned viciously as a plan formulated in her head. One of the True Blood...and the Heir at that...she could use this...Oh yes she could indeed...

* * *

**A/N: And...that's the end of the chapter. Cliff hanger! Don't you just love it? I'm sure this chapter left you guys with more questions than answers but do not worry, they will all be answered eventually.**

**Also, I'm finishing at 3.30am in the morning so my proofreading might have missed out mistakes. If any of you do find mistakes, please pm me telling me where they are? I will edit it immediately. Thank you.**

**Finally, do remember to review okay? ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

A New Life Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow it sure has been taking me longer and longer per chapter. Well, you have real life and distractions to blame for this. Prom night, outings, games and the ever-present laziness. At least I still managed to update this before half a month went past.**

**Oh and, do not expect another update for a week or so. Going on a chalet for some much deserved R&R ^^**

**Not much action this chapter but this should answer most of the questions that have been building up in the readers for a long time. Of course, not everything is revealed. Why would I do something nice like that? XD**

**Oh and I will be working on new fics once ANL is done. I estimate another two to four chapters before everything ends. For those who do not have me on author alert but have me on story alert, would you like me to post a note here when the new story is up?**

**Also, I have concrete plans for both a pure Naruto and a pure Pokegirls fic. I want to try doing both at once but the update speed per story will naturally be slowed down. Do you want me to work on only one or work on both at the same time? Note though that the primary focus will be on the Naruto fic which this fic was meant to be a test fic of.**

**Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

The battlefield was as still as a graveyard. The few that had been exempt from Naruto's nightmare of a seal were shocked into silence or had already been in that state prior to the horror that Naruto had summoned.

His eyes roved over Yuffie's still body and his eyes hardened while his heart clenched tightly. Had he not trained her enough? Was such a large scale war simply too much for amateurs like them? Whose fault as it anyway? Was it his inadequacy at teaching or the stubborn, imbecilic pride of his Pokegirls? Thankfully, unlike in his world, death was not such a final state. He still had three tails worth of Youki. It should be enough to revive the Kunimitsu. If not...he had already committed one taboo. Another one would not matter. Someone like him was already consigned to the worst fate possible anyway.

"Ready yourself to revive Yuffie."

"But the Gates-"

"The Gates will be opened." Naruto replied firmly. He then pointed at the battlefield before continuing. "Zalera was not the only one to feed."

The Shrine Oracle looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in shock.

"Shinigami-sama?"

"Yes."

With that one word, Fumiko understood what Naruto had actually done. Ghastly and atrocious it might be, but one could not deny the genius behind the seal. He had first gotten her to summon Zalera so as to open a 'channel' of sort to the realm of the dead, allowing Shinigami-sama to pass through the Gates. Once that was accomplished, Naruto then activated the seal, of which the first stage would alert Shinigami-sama to his summoning and also open the Gates of Hell fully for Shinigami-sama to pass through. Just that alone would require a lot of chakra. After that, when Shinigami-sama approached the mortal realm, the boundaries between life and death were weakened, allowing Naruto to start the process of tearing the souls out of the Pokegirls. This alone would require four tails' worth of chakra. How then had he managed to continue with the process without even using more chakra?

The answer had been simple and yet a very abstract concept at the same time. Naruto had used the energy produced from the act of separating the soul and the body. It was similar to the process of nuclear fission, whereby great amounts of energy was released from the act of splitting an atom. Naruto had accounted for this in the seal and programmed the seal to absorb the energy and then use it to continue separating souls from their bodies. In this way, the seal became self-sustaining and would not require chakra that not even Naruto would be able to supply. In addition to that, with the number of souls that Shinigami-sama was able to feed on, the fee for summoning him was more than paid, since the god did not have to actually do anything.

"Fumiko."

"A-Ah! Gomen Nasai!" The Shrine Oracle stammered out as she blushed profusely. There it was again; her habit of zoning out when tasks were required of her. She moved towards Yuffie's corpse at the same that Naruto did. The shinobi had probably done so in order to console Vinslet who had taken to clutching her best friend's corpse with a death grip while her eyes stared vacantly outwards.

Naruto reached out with his hand to pat the Vampire on the shoulder. However, what happened next shocked everyone, even Vinslet herself.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled as a feeling of revulsion suddenly rose up in her at Naruto's touch. She immediately realised what had happened though and her hands flew up to cover her mouth which had uttered such blasphemous words.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

Her hasty apologies were brushed aside by Naruto as he simply took her by the hand and led her away from Yuffie's corpse so that Fumiko could get on with her work with greater ease.

"Do not worry. I know that your mind is in turmoil now. Calm down. Yuffie will be brought back no matter what I have to do. She, like the rest of you, is one of my precious people."

"That's not all. There is still the matter of what we did..." Vinslet said as she trailed off at the end, knowing that what they had done was foolishness in the extreme."

"We will go over that later, when everyone is gathered." Naruto's tone left her no doubt that the discussion would be far from pleasant. She knew they deserved it though, and would bear it without complaint.

* * *

The both of them watched as Fumiko started mending the wounds on Yuffie's body. Organs were regenerated, nerves were reconnected and finally, it seemed as though the Kunimitsu was simply sleeping if not for the blood staining her fur. This was the preparations that Naruto had mentioned earlier. For a soul that had already departed the mortal plane, even if one managed to call their soul back, the soul would not be able to bond with the body properly. The attempt to revive the person would thus fail. That was the reason why many cultures in the past attempted to keep the body in their original states through means like mummification.

When Fumiko was done, Naruto sent a message to her through the mental link that only she could hear.

"_Did that take a lot of energy from you?"_

"_It did not. Being in close proximity to you makes it much easier for me to cast my spells."_

"_Do you think you have enough energy to restore Sexmet and revive her as well?"_

"_I believe I might be able to do it but why would you want to do that? She nearly killed us!"_

"_Today's enemies might be tomorrow's allies. This might have been a disaster but it can be turned into an opportunity if we grab it now."_

As usual, Fumiko was unable to discern Naruto's schemes. Actually, she doubted that there was anyone in the world that could actually do that. The closest that came it to would probably be the recently revealed 'Hild' which, the last she checked, was a Pokegirl species and not a specific Pokegirl. Even so, Fumiko had no doubt that Naruto would prevail. In her opinion, Naruto was like an onion, with layers upon of layers of schemes and deceptions and the only way to get at him was to slowly peel off all the layers, which would bring many tears to any who tried.

As she moved towards Sexmet's corpse, Bastit snarled and tried to attack her. However, whatever Naruto had done to her was apparently too much for her body as she collapsed after moving only a few steps. A shadow fell on her then and she looked up to see the intimidating figure of the human who had appeared like a maelstrom.

"Would you like to have Sexmet back with you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I would! But everyone knows that the dead cannot be brought back to life!"

"Is that really so?" Naruto asked her as he knelt before her. "You have seen what I did to the Invaders. Is it really such a stretch of imagination to believe that I could revive your dear sister?"

Bastit fell silent then before she looked up with desperation and hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Can you really do it? Can you really bring her back?"

"Of course I can bring her back. All that I require is a little fee." Naruto then produced a scroll similar to the one that he had presented to Jenova and Macavity earlier. "All you have to do is place your blood on the seal. I will even undo what I did to you if you do this for me. Is it not a good deal?"

She had seen what had happened to Jenova and Macavity after they placed their blood on the seal. While it looked extremely creepy, the two Pokegirls had not made any cries of pain or any sign of discomfort other than being uneasy at a seal being on them. If all she had to do to revive Sexmet was 'sign the contract', then she would do that willingly.

Seeing as her body was already covered in blood, the Legendary did not have to make any extra effort to draw fresh blood. Instead she just raised her hand and moved to place it on the seal. Just before she did, she looked up and was startled to see malevolence in the human's eyes along with a dark smirk. Startled, she tried to draw her hand back but it was too late. The ink latched onto her skin and quickly slithered up her arm, raising goose bumps on her skin due to the unnatural feel.

The sudden feel of hands on her back startled her again and she quickly looked up to see the human with the neutral expression that he had donned ever since his appearance. She wondered if the dark expression that she had witnessed earlier was simply a figment of her imagination.

The human seemed to have noticed her slight shock as he explained his actions. "I am simply undoing what I did to you earlier, as was part of the promise. You do not have to worry."

Bastit nodded hesitantly and allowed the human to proceed with what he intended to do. A moment later, she felt intense searing heat in her back. She arched her back to try and relieve some of the pain but was held down easily by the human. Shortly after that, the heat was gone and Bastit slumped down on the ground, panting heavily. The effects were immediate as she could feel her magical energies running once more.

"Now, we wait." The human said before he settled against a pile of rubble and made himself comfortable. Bastit did not feel like moving so far and thus opted to remain where she was and observe the Shrine Oracle at her work, praying desperately for the Pokegirl to be able to bring her sister back from the dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was sending glances at his Vampire. She had undergone changes in the battle although he did not know as to the 'why' and 'how' of it. He then recalled something that Rod had said, although both of it had dismissed it then.

_Anyway, one fact is for sure. They detest humans to the guts. The one I saw killed any humans in sight._

Vinslet's reactions earlier had been something akin to instinct, like how one immediately stomps on a cockroach or slaps a fly away. If those of the True Blood really did a hatred of humans deep in their blood, then it was possible that Vinslet had awakened as one of the True Blood. Her physical changes might be a signal of her awakening.

His eyes narrowed down. Even if Vinslet had become one of the True Blood, what was he supposed to do? He did not like the idea of using seals to control his own Pokegirls like he planned on doing with the Legendaries that had opposed him. However, having someone that hated him instinctually by his side was one of the stupidest and most dangerous actions ever. But...This was Vinslet, who had gone through so much with him. Should he rely on emotions and simply pray that it would all go well? The result of acting based on emotions was already right in front of him. Should he then remove the threat? No! That was something that he could not do. He would figure something out, when everything had calmed down and he had time to think.

"**I would recommend for you to simply cut her to pieces and then devour her."**

"_Kyuubi?"_ Naruto gasped in surprise.

"_Why are you active? We are not at a shrine or a node. There should be no reason for you to have awakened."_

To his surprise, the demon actually chuckled.

"**No reason to be active? I am the very incarnation of evil and you just committed one of the worst atrocities. Do you expect that act to go unnoticed by me?"** The Kyuubi said as it revelled in the evil that had been committed. Naruto had nothing to say to this as he knew that what the Kyuubi said was true. He had indeed committed one of the worst atrocities ever and the worst thing was, he would do it again.

"**What surprises me though is that **_**you**_** did it, and not your other self. I never knew you had it in you."**

Once again, the blonde shinobi did not reply and instead focused on Fumiko, attempting to ignore the Kyuubi's taunts. Unfortunately, this attempt did not deter him but instead encouraged him to continue speaking.

"**I remember once being hosted by this young boy. He was the purest of all humans and most naive of all, rejecting even a tint of my Youki. He condemned it for being 'evil' and loudly declared that he would never ever rely on such an evil power."** The Kyuubi paused then as Naruto's fists clenched slightly. If he still had his body, he would have grinned widely as his taunts were working despite the human's attempts to ignore him.

"**But now...it seems like I have changed hosts. After all, this Uzumaki Naruto that is holding my power and **_**is**_** the Kyuubi itself could not possibly be the same Uzumaki Naruto that rejected my powers. But most of all, that innocent Uzumaki Naruto could not possibly be this current of host of mine that is far more demonic than a demon could be. I have killed many but not even I have done something like what you had just done."**

"**Fantastic it is. I never imagined I would witness such a sight. It is simply...superb."**

That was the last straw for Naruto.

"_That is enough!"_ Naruto snarled.

"**Ah...Are my words getting too close for comfort? Hmm?" **The Kyuubi decided to cease then, not because his host had commanded him to but rather because his job was done. He had already accomplished what he had set out to do. Before returning to his sleep though, there was still something that he could do...

"**But anyway, I would advise you to beware that bloodsucker of yours. She has ancient blood running in her."**

"_Ancient blood? What do you mean?"_ Regardless of how much he disliked depending on the demon, this could be valuable information and Naruto was not above sacrificing his pride in order to gain something that could possibly help him greatly.

"**I mean what I just said. In her runs ancient blood that screams power. It was dormant before, which is why I could not sense it earlier. There is a hint of demonic lineage but that might simply be due to the blood that she has sucked from you."**

"**As I said earlier, I would recommend for you to simply consume that tool of yours before it becomes too troublesome."**

"_I am unlike you and one more thing. Vinslet is not a tool. She is one of my precious people."_

Despite the Kyuubi no longer having a corporeal form and him not being in his mindscape, Naruto could just _see_ the sneer that was forming on the demon's face.

"**Not a tool? A precious person? I suppose these delusions are the ones keeping you sane...A question though...despite them being your 'precious people', when have you ever used the word 'love' that you humans place so much importance on, hmm?"**

Naruto tried to retort but by then, the Kyuubi had already retreated into the recesses of his mind, the brief energy boost from his acts apparently depleted. As he thought further though, he realised with horror that the Kyuubi was right. He had always addressed them with terms like 'beloved' and 'precious' but never had he used the words 'love' in regards to them, not even in his thoughts.

He was broken out of thoughts when Fumiko announced that she was done with restoring Sexmet's corpse. He immediately shoved the distracting thoughts away and concentrated on feeding the Shrine Oracle with his Youki at a steady rate. While she could easily draw on his Youki, it would make it easier for her to have to only concentrate on the task of recalling the souls of the dead and not worry about maintaining her supply of energy.

* * *

Once again, Fumiko found herself before the Gates of Hell. This time though, the Gates were fully opened instead of the crack that they had been the last time. The sight that she witnessed made her recoil. It was...chaos. That would probably the most apt word that she could use with her vocabulary. The thought of having to plunge into that chaos and searching for two specific souls made her cringe. Nevertheless, she gathered her courage and flew past the gaping maws of the Gates.

Once she was in, the Shrine Oracle was immediately embroiled in a maelstrom of raving souls and thoughts.

"_New soul." "Not dead." "Delicious?" "The Gates!! Gates!!" "Pain! Pain!" "I want to live!" "Save me!" _That last cry halted the maelstrom for a moment as the souls processed what had just been said. They then realised that his strange new soul engulfed in the strange red light was an Outsider. She could bring them past the Gates and the guards. They could live again!

Just as suddenly, the maelstrom resumed, only this time with more malicious intent. The souls rushed forward and attempted to grab onto the Shrine Oracle as they beseeched, threatened and begged for her to bring them out with her. Their touch on her skin and their ghastly faces revolted her. She wished dearly to escape, but she had a mission to accomplish. She plunged deeper into the maelstrom, using her spiritual senses to search for the souls of Sexmet and Yuffie. They had died only recently and thus could not have been pulled in very far.

Finally, she spotted a trail that their souls had left behind and immediately moved towards it. Her sudden increase in movement seemed to have excited the souls as their activities increased. Their actions became more frenetic and more desperate as they clutched at her skin and pulling at her. Their desire for her to pull them out of Hell seemed to have turned into a desire for her instead. Under the superior numbers, Fumiko was slowly being overwhelmed and was pulled further away from the trail by cold and clammy hands.

Suddenly, as though sensing her distress, the red aura that surrounded her flared out, terrifying the souls that were ear her. Naruto's voice sounded in her mind as he assured her of his support. Fumiko had never been more grateful for his aid at that time. Having spotted the spirit trail and gotten rid of the spirits, it was now much easier for Fumiko to track down the souls of Yuffie and Sexmet.

That was when things got a lot harder. The Gates started closing and pushing away from the entrance as it was unwilling to allow any souls that had passed through it to escape. The spirits seemed to have gotten over their fear of the Youki that surrounded her and started to attack her as well. Burdened by the two souls that she was carrying, detained by the spirits and opposed by the Gates, Fumiko's progress became painfully slow. However, she was not deterred and continued on.

A sudden flood of energy rushed into her spiritual body. It once again pushed the spirits away while at the same time allowing her to move at a greater speed. Taking advantage of the sudden reprieve, Fumiko shot out of the Gates just as it slammed close. Not letting her guard down, Fumiko continued until she was out of the range of the Gates and then threw herself into her own body.

* * *

The Shrine Oracle shuddered slightly as she returned to her body. She would never get used to the feeling of separating her body and soul and then rejoining the two. She could only imagine how those that had their souls ripped out by Naruto had felt. Pushing that disturbing thought to the side, Fumiko focused on her task of reviving the two Pokegirls. Now that she had brought the two souls to the mortal plane, it was an easy task for her to connect the souls and the bodies once more. In mere moments, the eyes of the Pokegirls shot open as they returned to life.

They were naturally disoriented by their ordeal but Yuffie was able to recover faster as she quickly understood what had happened. She immediately wrapped the Shrine Oracle in a bone-crushing hug and thanked her over and over again until she finally ran out of breath. It was only then that Fumiko was allowed to breathe.

Meanwhile, the reverse was happening with Sexmet where she was the one being hugged instead of the one hugging others. Even though she was confused and the one that had just been killed, Sexmet found herself comforting her companion to the best of her abilities while still wondering what had happened.

* * *

She looked up to see a human male approaching her, his hands held up to indicate that he was here for peaceful reasons. She was not fooled though. She was a veteran of war and had obtained the ability to gauge the threat levels of enemies. This human in front of her caused all of her instincts to flare up. The three red tails waving lazily behind were pretty obvious that he was not normal, after all. However, since he did not seem to be an immediate threat, Sexmet was willing to let him approach, although she did not let her guard down.

"I am sure you are confused to what happened."

Sexmet nodded.

"Let me summarise the events that happened after your...incident then. Bastit went berserk and fought my Pokegirls, killing one of them. The Invaders were wiped out and then one of my Pokegirls revived you and the one that Bastit killed."

Naruto then reached over to grab Bastit and turned her around so that Sexmet could see the seal that was on her shoulder. "Of course, reviving you came with a cost. This seal is a little something that would...bring about cooperation. I would greatly appreciate it if you could aid me in my endeavours as well, as a token of gratitude."

Sexmet growled deeply and had to restrain herself from snarling at the damned human in front of her. Despite his amicable words, he was blatantly blackmailing her. She did not know what the strange tattoo on Bastit's shoulder would do but she was not willing to take chances. She would just have to play along with him until she figured out what that tattoo did and then try to disable it somehow.

"What do you want me to do?"

"For starters, simply please some of your blood on this seal here." Naruto produced yet another piece of paper that had the seal inscribed on it. "Do not worry. Bastit has done the same and you can see for yourself that she is currently fine."

Left with no other choice, Sexmet reluctantly drew some fresh blood seeing as the blood from her wounds had dried up while all of her wounds had been healed. She kept her composure as the ink snaked up her arm and flexed her muscles to see if her body had been tampered with. Everything seemed fine and she simply could not understand what that 'seal' as the human named it would do. She was broken out of her thoughts when the human began to speak again although this time he was addressing everyone.

"Jenova, get your followers to start cleaning up the Sanctuary or do whatever they can to make it more orderly for now. Girls, head back to the Renastere. Everyone should rest up as much as they can for now. There will be much to do tomorrow. In the meantime, I will proceed with cleanup."

He then paused to stare intently at his Pokegirls.

"All of you will wait for me in my cabin. We have much to discuss." Naruto did not pause to see the fearful expressions on their faces or hear their gulps as he quickly created several clones and suddenly any sign of the shinobi was gone. The various Pokegirls left simply sighed, resigned to their fates, and then set about the tasks that they had been assigned.

* * *

"What all of you did was imbecilic."

Even though Naruto was speaking rather softly, the cold tone of his words cut them much more harshly than if he had simply shouted at them. The worst of all was the look of utter disappointment in his eyes that he did not bother to conceal at all.

"I would have expected this of a hothead like Yuffie or maybe even Fumiko due to her lack of experience but all of you?" Naruto started pacing the room in order to let off some steam.

"I trusted not only in your ability to fight, but also your ability to properly evaluate the situation properly. I think I can guess the reason as to why all of you chose to foolhardily pick a fight with two Legendaries while in an exhausted state. I will tell you now that pride comes before a fall and also that I am the last person to protection in this current gathering." His Pokegirls flushed greatly at that last one as Naruto sank into a couch and sighed, seeming as though he was deflating.

"I cannot be around forever, and thus cannot hold your hands forever. What will happen then if you continue to act so irrationally when I am unable to protect all of you?"

This immediately got their attention. After all, he was practically a God now. The only one who would have a lifespan even close to his would be Kidara due to her status as a Legendary. His insinuation was that he would die before they did and it was understandable why they were so distressed.

Naruto waved his hands and tried to calm them down as he spoke to them. "I'm not saying that I will go and get myself killed or that I will commit suicide. I am just saying that even now, my Youki is not under my full control. All I can use it for currently is an additional power source. It might poison me like Tsunade Baa-san said it would or it might not. There is also the possibility that I might meet with a mishap. That is all I am saying. After all, the only certainty in life is that there are no certainties."

Those words made Naruto's Pokegirls much more relieved but unfortunately for them, their relief or reprieve was going to be very short-lived.

"Anyway, your attempts at changing the subject are to no avail. I am still not done with all of you yet."

Naruto's Pokegirls let out a slight whimper as the lecture continue on, and on, and on, and on...

* * *

The reasons as to why Naruto had chosen to go to the Sanctuary were slowly made clear over the days. First of all, Naruto knew that a cunning foe like Hild would have used her time in seclusion to build up power. It would not be just combat power but other more intangible forms of power. These included political power, financial power and the like. With this power, Hild was bound to have an army ready for the time when she was ready to set in motion her plans to take over the world.

Naruto and his Pokegirls might be strong, but he was not willing to take on an entire army of unknown numbers and _then_ fight Hild and whatever other secret weapons like Typhonna that she had in store. Therefore, if he wanted to be able to pull off a successful offensive or even simply to increase his chances of winning, he would have to first take out Hild's army. In order to do that, he needed an army himself, as well as suitable lure to provide enough incentive for Hild to send out her entire strike force. The Sanctuary was the perfect solution.

The Sanctuary was known to have an army of its own, which would allow him to be able to use the army against Hild's army. It was known that Hild greatly desired the secrets that were contained in the vaults of the Sanctuary. Since he had practically openly declared where he would be and had even kindly shown Hild the entrance to the Sanctuary, it was the perfect opportunity for Hild to crush Naruto and his Pokegirls along with the chance to secure the secrets that she had been longing for. However, knowing the sneakiness of the human, Hild would have suspected a trap and, having once underestimated him before, would not do so this time and would send out all the troops that she could muster. Unfortunately for her, this was what he had been aiming for and Hild had fallen into his trap completely.

He had also explained the reasoning behind him wanting the SF to be weakened. First of all, due to their weakened state, Jenova had no choice but to acquiesce to Naruto's requests. In addition to that, Jenova and the SF were now indebted to him which gave him considerable power over them. Finally, and most importantly, the Sanctuary was now, for the first time since its inception, vulnerable. They had to depend on him in order to ensure their safety, as they had witnessed his open display of power. This allowed him to use the Sanctuary Pokegirls as he liked and he wielded them to great effect.

The Sanctuary had hackers that could do things with computers that Naruto could only dream of. This, combined with the spy network that he had set up, allowed him to uncover the tracks that she had hastily attempted to cover. The origins of her funds... the people that she controlled in order to gain access to her military power...all of these were dug out.

Once he had uncovered enough information, Naruto then started his assault. The companies that were the main source of Hild's financial power suddenly collapsed. The influential people that she controlled mysteriously disappeared. The power base that Hild had worked tirelessly over the years to build up crumbled under the combined efforts of Naruto and the Sanctuary Pokegirls who were eager to deal as much damage to the perpetrator of the invasion as they could.

The connection that the Sanctuary had with the Limbec Pirates was also exploited. While they did not care very much for the fate of their fellow pirates, they _did_ care about the reputation that they had. Therefore, with some well-crafted lies and a little nudging, the Limbec Pirates were sent out to create even more mayhem for Hild.

Another reason behind his actions was also revealed when Naruto presented the information that he had managed to scrounge on Hild to his Pokegirls as well the Legendaries. He wanted to make sure that all the parties involved were suitably equipped with sufficient knowledge such that they would be able to be as effective as possible.

* * *

_**HILD, the Legendary Demoness Pokegirl**_

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Magic/Dark (Infernal)

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare (Unique)

**Diet**: Energy

**Role**: Weaver of many plots, supreme sorceress

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Normal, Dark, Ghost

**Weak Vs**: None (Fighting, Bug)

**Attacks**: Glare, Leer, Nightshade, Greater Energy Drain, Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Burst, Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Force Bolt

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Sleeplessness

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: None (note: All documents and Pokedexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)

Hild is the mightiest of all magical Pokegirls made by Sukebe. Her greatest trick was in convincing the world that she doesn't exist.

As one of the first Pokegirls to be around when Sukebe's Revenge began, and one of the most powerful, Hild took to the war with dark glee. Even then, her magical powers were far above the average of common Pokegirls', and this combined with their surprise attack on humanity, and humans' lack of understanding of magic, left Hild virtually unopposed as she wreaked devastation far abroad. However, fully fifteen years after the war began, Hild saw something that changed how she viewed the world. Two of her sister Legendaries, Titania the Stone Titaness and Scylla the Water Fiend, were slain by the humans. Witnessing this shocked Hild profoundly. For the first time, she realized that it was possible for her to die. She knew that the tide had been turning slowly for years now, but she disregarded that information as only applying to common Pokegirls. Seeing the humans' warship, Langoud, actually kill two Legendaries, superior beings like her, Hild realized that the humans they were fighting could actually end her life. Her! Who would otherwise live forever! The knowledge of her own possible mortality scared her deeply, and Hild retreated from the battlefield, never to be seen again.

Luckily for Hild, her attacks had been so swift, thanks to her use of a spell version of Teleport and her lack of a need for sleep, that it was believed that there were more than one Hild, and as everyone suspected by then, and would later affirm, each Legendary was unique. Hild used, and still uses, this misconception to her benefit, since a non-Legendary Pokegirl that no one has sees anymore is rarely thought about by anyone. Most people assume that the Hild Pokegirls were wiped out in the war, so by having a few Masui seen around and by letting people think they will evolve into her, Hild has killed two birds with one stone. First, while most people have forgotten Hild when she was first active in the war, records still remain, usually studied by various Pokegirl researchers. By having people think that she was just another common Pokegirl, Hild has ensured that those researchers will never "rediscover a lost Legendary." Furthermore, should Hild ever be forced to operate openly, no one would think she was a Legendary; they would just think she was the first Masui to make the evolutionary jump to a Hild, and whilst she detests the thought of operating in the open, Hild is at least somewhat prepared now for if that should happen. Even more recently, Hild has apparently taken this deception further still; using Chairman Egurashie of the Scarlet League as a foil, she has increased the circulation of Masui slightly and introduced a faux-breed that has become officially known as "Hild." With this "return" of an "extinct" breed, the world has no reason at all to suspect the existence of the Legendary Demoness as a legendary Pokegirl...

Still extremely afraid of death, however, Hild has spent almost all of her time focusing on increasing her magical powers, and she has made leaps and bounds; her magic is extremely powerful--more so than even the strongest of Magic-type Pokegirls could dream of. Her greatest work to date was completed one hundred years ago, when she made a spell that allows her to evolve or devolve other Pokegirls. The spell itself is incomplete however, not giving her the full range of options she desires, a deficiency she is currently working to correct.

Hild is a very lithe and beautiful Pokegirl. Her entire right half of her body is pure, snow white, while the entire left half is ebon black. Her hair matches this pattern, black on the left and white on the right, with a perfect part so there is no overlap. She prefers to show off her body, despite having virtually no one around to see it, (save sometimes for visiting Masui,) usually wearing something clingy and diaphanous, or sometimes nothing at all. Like all other Pokegirls, she still feels the need to have sex. When this happens, she usually has her servants use a Hypnosis spell on an unsuspecting male, bring him to her lair, and then sates her carnal desires on him, after which time she'll order him to remember nothing and return him. Hild hates doing this, not because she finds it degrading--she enjoys the sex greatly--but because it leaves her somewhat vulnerable, and she knows that any number of things could go wrong with the operation and lead various people right to her. As long as the overpowering lust is there, though, she can't help it and so vehemently despises this weakness. This has caused her to constantly seek a way to overcome it.

Besides sex, Hild's only other physical need is energy, which constitutes her "food." However, this is much less of a problem for her than for other energy-draining Pokégirls, since Hild has the Greater Energy Drain attack. Using this, she can drain energy from almost anything: Heat, light, living creatures, electricity; it doesn't matter where. This makes it very easy for her to feed, a fact she is grateful for, knowing that it would be very hard to stay isolated if she needed to drain life energy exclusively. Hild also possesses the Sleeplessness enhancement, which means she doesn't need to sleep. Instead, she spends all of her time working on new spells or other projects, never letting a moment pass when she isn't moving towards her goals.

When Hild was first starting out, she firmly believed that she would be one of the highest rulers of the world after Sukebe conquered it. This is a desire she has never forgotten. She is very bitter now about having been cheated of what she feels was her birthright, and constantly schemes to get it back. Her ultimate goal is nothing less than world domination, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it, although she prefers to manipulate others for her ends rather than acting herself. To this end she worked very long and hard on her magic, and her goal seems within reach now that she can make new Pokegirl breeds.

In general, Hild feels nothing but contempt for her fellow Pokegirls. She is disgusted with how they so easily submit to their ancient enemies, the humans, although she doesn't hold this against them beyond a certain point. The need for Taming is a weakness she knows they cannot overcome, as she herself cannot. However, while Hild desperately seeks a means to end the need for sex, if she ever found one, she wouldn't give it to other Pokegirls. Once her plans to rule come into fruition, she intends to be the only Pokegirl free from the need for Taming, making her better able to rule over all others.

While Hild despises humans and feels contempt for other Pokegirls (particularly Moan, whose carefree and benevolent attitude annoy her no end), her greatest enmity is reserved for one place in particular: Sanctuary. Hild is fascinated with how Sanctuary Goths don't need to be Tamed all the time, and desperately wants to know how. All she has managed to gather through divinations and spies so far though is that it has something to do with some of Sukebe's lost technology being found. When she first found this out, she fell into a fit of pique so bad that she immediately sent a Masui to try and kidnap an S-Goth so she could take Sanctuary's secrets from her. She armed her minion well, and it managed to get to the S-Goth when she was alone. Using the new spells Psychic Cell and Psychic Solitude, she managed to stop the S-Goth from teleporting away or telepathically contacting others for help. However, the fight was more difficult than the Masui had imagined, and she was forced to kill the S-Goth and flee rather than take her prisoner. It remains Sanctuary's only unsolved murder of one of their own. After that incident, Hild realized that her own enthusiasm had gotten ahead of her, and has since returned to more subtle dealings to try and capture one of Sanctuary's guardians, just one of her many plans towards eventual world domination.

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokegirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokegirls: **_

_**Truly Unique**_: All Legendary Pokegirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Hild's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokegirl type though.

_**Deathlessness**_: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokegirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_**No Weakness (Level X)**_: All of the Legendary Pokegirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokegirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokegirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Hild has No Weakness (Level 80). If she were to face a Fighting type or a Bug type Pokegirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Magic or Dark, at or below level 80, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokegirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Hild's array of special attributes:**_

_**Mother of Magic**_: Hild is a supremely magical being. Because of her inherently sorcerous nature, she can shape spells to her will to a great degree with much greater ease than most. A spell initially being cast as a fireball can become an ice ball or be made to explode in a specific pattern without a significant exertion of will, alternation of components, or other time-confusing effort on her part. However, it is difficult to change a spell too drastically with this ability, and, after altering two major aspects, it would generally be economical to simply create a new spell with the desired effect. Spells altered with this ability will generally, when magically analyzed for reuse, appear to retain the qualities of the base spell, making attempting to copy the alterations more trouble than it is worth.

_**Heavy Magic**_: When Hild uses magic, she can imbue it with extra sorcerous power without expending much additional energy. Any spell she does this to is considered to be heavy magic, and its effect is generally to multiple the results of a spell. For example, a fireball imbued with heavy magic would explode more ferociously and cause more destruction, or a barrier would become significantly more durable. However, because it is merely the amplification of a predesigned effect, Heavy Magic cannot be imbued into spells that have been significantly altered from their base form via her Mother of Magic ability, and the effects of heavy magic are lost in a spell if it is altered via Mother of Magic. Also, attempts at duplication will fail to replicate the additional power of the spell, merely yielding the base form.

In addition to her special qualities and salient qualities, Hild has a wide variety of spells only she and her Masui know, with several of them being magical versions of Psychic powers. A small fraction of them are listed below:

_**Sorcerous Teleport**_: A magical version of teleportation

_**Sorcerous Hypnosis**_: A spell to hypnotize the target; a magical version of the psychic power.

_**Psychic Solitude**_: This spell is cast on a single target. It makes the target unable to send or receive telepathic messages, effectively isolating them psychically

_**Psychic Cell**_: This area-effect spell creates a zone that cannot be teleported into or out of.

_**Arcane Insight**_: This divination spell reveals, albeit cryptically, information relating to a single question asked.

_**Mystic Mask**_: this spell takes effect on one being, possibly the self if the caster wishes. It blocks attempts to read the affected creatures thoughts. Whereas Psychic Solitude prevents telepathy from making contact but allows intrusive mind-probing, this spell allows "external" mental functions like telepathy, but no form of ESP or mind-reading works.

_**Greater Mystic Mask**_: This spell works just like Mystic Mask, with the following additional property: The affected individual's thoughts can not only not be probed, but said individual can put up a wall of false thoughts. To anyone scanning the target's mind, all they pick up are the false thoughts, which seem genuine.

_**Forced (De-)Evolution**_: This reversible spell is what Hild used to create the Masui Pokegirls. By using this spell on a Pokegirl, she can either force her to evolve or force it to devolve. Devolving is always just one form down if it has multiple de-evolutions, and evolving is just one form up if it has multiple evolutionary steps. If it has more than one evolutionary or de-evolutionary form possible, the caster can choose which form to have her assume. If the caster wants, they can try to force a totally new evolutionary form, but this is very difficult. Multiple applications of the spell must be cast on the target Pokegirl, and this process is slow and very painful. Furthermore, new evolutions created are always Magic-type Pokegirls, with any other element being lost. This spell cannot force a Pokegirl to devolve into a new form, and the Legendary Pokegirls are immune to this spell, as are humans; it does not force human girls to go through Threshold. Hild is currently working on a new spell she has called Superior Spell (De)Evolution. She hopes that this spell will work on Legendaries, will be able to add secondary elements, and can be used just once to make new breeds of Pokegirls. However, this spell is still in its research stages, and early reports show that it will go much more slowly than its predecessor spell.

* * *

It was clear that Naruto had wanted to fight fire with fire by searching for the strongest magical Pokegirl that he the easiest access to. The fact that his hunt for Jenova had been started due to his attempt to thwart Team Trauma had been a very lucky coincidence. However, an extra opportunity passed by in the Sanctuary War when Bastit, a Legendary Pokegirl with even stronger magical powers, turned up. The fact that he could rope in Sexmet who was an incredibly fighter was an added bonus for him as well.

Furthermore, Naruto had suspected that the Sanctuary had technology of some sort that allowed one to amplify one's magical power greatly. After all, even though Jenova had a substantial amount of magical power, it was still not enough to pull off the miracles that she had been recorded to do. His suspicions were proven correct when a slight nudge of his seal caused Jenova to reveal one of her greatest secrets. With the magic amplifier and one of the strongest magical Pokegirls at hand, Naruto's next plan had a much higher chance of success. What he wanted to do next was to hunt down the ultimate Legendary Pokegirl, Moan.

With her immense psychic powers, she would be a great asset in their fight against Typhonna and Hild. In addition to that, her desire to prevent cataclysms should make her an easy ally to get. The only problem was to track her down and explain their cause to her. While Moan might be able to avoid being tracked through psychic means, her ability to hide her magical trail should be much lesser, which would thus allow a Pokegirl like Bastit to be able to track down Moan with the magic amplifier equipped.

In addition to that, after looking over the information that he had scrounged up on Hild, Naruto had theorised that Hild was attempting to evolve Typhonna or make her stronger in some way, which was why they had a leeway of several months back then. This would mean that Typhonna was currently immobile now. If they managed to take down Typhonna now while she was vulnerable, the following fight would be a lot easier. As such, Bastit was also ordered to search for Typhonna at the same time as Moan.

These multi-pronged attacks were bound to hurt Hild greatly. Her power base was taken down, her enemies were getting stronger with each ally they got and if she did not do anything, her ultimate weapon would be taken out as well. The problem was, with the speed that Naruto was launching his attacks, Hild would be able to respond to only one threat, or attempt to stall them a little. In addition to that, with the open display of his seal, Hild would have to figure out how to counter that deadly attack. A the same time, knowing Naruto's characteristic of always having a secret trump card, Hild would have to be on guard constantly and try and figure out what his secret technique might be like.

More than a physical battle, the fight between Hild and Naruto had transformed into one that more of a psychological nature. The one who could properly read the opponent's moves and control their movements would be the victor.

* * *

Over the next few days, the situation returned to normal...or at least it tried. The sensation of defeat and failure still stuck in the minds of Naruto's Pokegirls. Each of them blamed themselves for not being strong enough, resulting in the death of their sister. Yuffie was blaming herself for being so weak that she got killed.

Each of them thus tried to get over this in their own way. Rylai and Kidara approached Sexmet for spars seeing as they had been soundly trounced by her. On edge from being around so many Sanctuary Goths and yet unable to kill them as she desired, Sexmet eagerly accepted the spars as a way for her to blow off some steam. Kireina who had been originally training solo eventually joined them in order to pit her skills against a superior opponent.

Yuffie locked herself in a room and only came out for meals that she took back into her room. Even the showers that she loved were cut short. Initially, it was due to her being in a funk. The taste of utter defeat had been galling and she did not know how to face Naruto and her Harem sisters as she felt that she had let down all of them. Eventually, this funk turned into determination to not make the same mistake. Seeing as her downfall had been due to the relative inflexibility of her chakra natures, Yuffie started working on them intensively, trying to develop ways to use her normal Ninjutsu in her 'elemental modes' or even ways to switch between the chakra elements with greater efficiency and speed.

The only one who Yuffie came into regular contact with was Vinslet. It was apparent that she had been changed not only physically but also mentally. For some reason, Vinslet found it harder to be near Naruto now. Also, since Naruto's other Pokegirls had found activities to occupy themselves with, the Vampire found herself distancing from them. As such, she gravitated to the one that she had always been closest to. Aside from her visits to the Kunimitsu, Vinslet also became quite a loner, staying in her room for a far longer time than she used to before the Sanctuary war.

As for Fumiko, she did the same thing as whenever she had encountered problems in her past. She turned to her religion. This time though, seeing as the object of her religion was actually living with her, she took to sticking with him, refining her combat style, spell casting efficiency as well as her knowledge on seals. It seemed like Naruto was trying to download all that he knew about seals with the huge amount of knowledge that he imparted to the Shrine Oracle daily.

* * *

Right now, they were currently working on perfecting the 'soul-ripping soul' as Fumiko had termed it internally. Even though she abhorred the use of the seal, she could not help but admire the genius behind it as well its potency in battle assuming one managed to set it. There was no defence against such an attack.

Naruto would draw the symbols one by one and then explain the rationale behind each symbol. Fumiko would then listen and see if she find any discrepancies as to the sue of the various symbols used in the seal while at the same time learning more about how to design multi-layered seals.

The shinobi was in the middle of drawing another symbol and explaining to his Pokegirl when a wave of dread suddenly washed over him. His hand spasmed wildly and the symbol that he was drawing was ruined immediately. He then looked up at his Pokegirl who seemed shocked by the sudden actions.

"I'm sorry, Fumiko. It seems like using so much of the Youki then affected me a little. We'll have to continue this some other time."

"Hai. Do you need me to heal you? I can try to make it better."

"No, there's no need for that. A little rest is all I need."

The Shrine Oracle did not seem all too convinced that Naruto was really alright as she kept looking back while leaving Naruto's room. He simply smiled reassuringly at her until he was sure that Fumiko was gone. It was only then that he released the control that he had over himself.

His entire body shuddered as he dropped down to the ground. His time was coming soon, he knew that very well, although he did not expect for him to be affected so much so quickly. He supposed his sin simply made the situation worse for him.

Unbeknownst to anyone else other than himself, his situation was what had made him pursue this dangerous course. With all of the actions taken, the best solution for Hild would be to fast forward her plans to counter Naruto. This was what he had been aiming for. He did not know exactly how much time he had left and it would be disastrous if his time was up and Hild still had not unleashed Typhonna on the world yet. It was possible that Hild would be still beaten, but there would be a lot more casualties. Among those casualties would be his Pokegirls and he simply could not allow that.

As he struggled to regain full control of his body, Naruto prayed that he would last long enough for him to protect his precious people. That was what he lived for and what he would willingly die for.

* * *

After some time, Bastit had finally tracked down the location of Moan, although the location of Typhonna remained unknown. Naruto had expected this though so he simply asked Bastit to continue searching for Typhonna. Being a magical Pokegirl, Hild was bound to have set up many barriers preventing detection. Nevertheless, her paranoid nature would definitely cause her to hasten her plans which suited Naruto perfectly.

What surprised Naruto, though, was the reaction, or lack thereof that Matthew had displayed when he returned to the Renastere with two additional Legendaries in tow.

He had decided to take Sexmet and Jenova along with for several reasons. Firstly, it would be easier to gain Moan's trust if he showed up with two Pokegirls that were supposed to be utterly at odds with one another. This would prove his cause to be true. In addition to that, he still did not trust Sexmet and it was far safer to have her beside him where he could keep an eye on her instead rather than letting her run amok somewhere else where he could not be around to stop or control her.

But anyway, back to the sailor. When questioned, Matthew had simply shrugged.

"I suppose I have gotten used to the crazy shit that goes on around you. I encounter you and what do I see? Legendaries and bat-shit crazy battles. Then I discover that the mythical Sanctuary actually exists. As if that is not enough, a freaking armada of fleets pop up and proceed to get the crap stomped out of them, though I have no idea how. What's another Legendary or two, hmm?"

While his words might have seemed nonchalant, it was pretty that Matthew had gone off the deep end from the various incidents that he had seen since meeting Naruto. For one, his shirt was actually worn inside-out and he did not seem to realise that he was chewing on the wrong end of his cigarette. Naruto simply smiled and thanked him for his cooperation before he walked away feeling extremely guilty. It was fine if he himself was a little odd but it weighed on his conscience went people went insane simply because they associated with him.

Nevertheless, Matthew's skills at sailing remained as sharp as ever as he guided them out of the Eternal Ocean and headed towards the Forest League where Moan was supposed to be. Without the Limbec pirates to bother them this time, the trip was extremely uneventful which suited everyone perfectly. After what had happened, 'uneventful' seemed like the perfect thing right now.

It took them a week to travel to the Forest League during which Naruto constantly contacted the Sanctuary through a mobile device that allowed instantaneous communication. Having locked onto Moan's magical signature, it was easy for Bastit to keep track of Moan's location and it seemed like she was not moving much. Finally, they arrived on shore and the small party set out to search for Moan while Bastit guided them.

* * *

All of Naruto's Pokegirls were in their Pokeballs so as to seem as peaceful as possible. The effect was a little ruined when he had two Legendaries travelling beside him but there was no choice in that aspect. Naruto coughed a little when Jenova's arms clutched his neck a little too tightly. In order to make as much time as possible, Naruto had decided to go at the fastest speed that they could. Sexmet could easily keep up with him but it would be much harder for Jenova to do so. Therefore, he came up with the idea to carry her on his back while they ran.

The prideful Legendary had naturally rejected the idea. It was extremely demeaning for her to have to depend on anyone but in the end she was persuaded as to the necessity of it. She still utterly loathed the idea of being piggy-backed but could not help but marvel at the sheer speeds that Naruto and Sexmet went at. The feline Pokegirl, on the other hand, simply had her suspicions confirmed. She wondered as to the human's true powers seeing as this run seemed like nothing to him.

"Jenova, I need you to ease up a little."

"Alright. It's just that Bastit just said that Moan is a little over ten kilometres away and I unconsciously tensed."

Naruto sighed. That was about as much of an apology as he was going to get out of Jenova.

"Be on guard then." Naruto said.

"Why? She's still _ten_ kilometres away. The maximum recorded for an attack is two kilometres and a teleport only three kilometres Note that those are records of Legendary Pokegirls as well."

"It is still better to be safe than sorry." Sexmet replied. She agreed with the human on this aspect. It was never wise to underestimate your foe.

"I still don't-" Jenova was broken off when a Pokegirl suddenly appeared in front of them without either Naruto or Sexmet sensing her. Considering the huge radius that their internal radars covered, this Pokegirl must have teleported from a very far distance like say...ten kilometres...

Gray skin, rounded tail and immense psychic powers. These definitely fit the descriptions of Moan. However, Moan was recorded to be rather petite and not six and a half feet tall. Nor was her rounded tail supposed to be shaped like a mace. Finally, Moan was supposed to be a pacifist and that went against the immense psychic energy currently building up.

Bastit had not found Moan. That idiot had gone and found Moantwo instead.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand cliff-hanger again. I think I enjoy them just a little too much. **

**Nothing much to say here except to review, people =)**

**Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

A New Life Chapter 30

**A/N: For the x'th day of Christmas Infernal Maelstrom gave to me...A whole new chapter to read!**

**Merry Christmas everyone and this is the Christmas present I give to everyone. Enjoy!**

**On a side note, I received a review recently that I just could not ignore. **

**The anonymous reviewer, Unsigned, said this.**

'**This story is not as good as before. You have broken Naruto (four Legendaries), and **

**turned him into a complete *. It's still better than some fics I've seen, though.'**

**What does the 'broken' refer to? Is it because he defeated four (which he technically did not do) so it could only mean something like Naruto 'obtaining' four Legendaries.**

**I wish to clarify something with all readers. Naruto has never and will never 'catch' any Legendaries other than Kidara. What he is doing now is obtaining allies to fight an incredibly powerful enemy that can **_**create black holes.**_** They are his chess pieces, not his Pokegirls.**

**As for my portrayal of Naruto...I leave that to your own discretion. I'll just say that my portrayal for him is for plot development and I'll leave it at that.**

**Enough of that now. Enjoy.

* * *

**

This was...bad. He had never thought this would happen as everyone had their own distinct magical signatures, just like everyone had their own chakra signatures. Even direct relatives had very different signatures. However, Moan and Moantwo having very similar signatures due to the fact that Moantwo was a clone of the former was actually a plausible cause. Also, from the way that Bastit was continuously babbling out apologies to the earpiece in his ear, he surmised that it had been a true mistake on her part. It still did not erase the fact that they were in a dire situation though.

"Wait. We come in peace." Naruto said as he held his hands in the universal symbol of truce. "There is no need for us to fight each other. I'm sure we can settle this peacefully."

A look at Moantwo's eyes told him that it was a futile gesture. Those eyes were the ones of someone who attacked first and asked questions later. Those were the eyes of someone who was mistrustful and paranoid of everyone. He recognised those eyes very well. After all, he had stared into those very eyes many times while gazing into the mirror in the past.

A second later, Naruto and Jenova were replaced by a boulder that disintegrated while Sexmet had sensed the attack coming and teleported away in time.

"Teleport far away from here. Do not even risk using your ranged attacks. You are no match for Moantwo."

It was a bitter pill for Jenova to swallow but she knew that what the human just said was true. She had already been soundly trounced by the Psychic Legendary once and while Moantwo was bound to have increased greatly in her combat abilities, Jenova remained roughly the same as when she had last faced off against Moantwo.

Another psychic wave tore towards Naruto and he rolled towards the side to avoid it while Jenova took this as her cue to teleport away from the danger zone.

* * *

Seeing one of her prey take off, Moantwo made to pursue Jenova as well but was stopped by the combined efforts of Sexmet and Naruto. Naruto flashed in front of Moantwo while Sexmet appeared behind the psychic Legendary. Simultaneously, both Naruto and the feline Pokegirl struck with sword and leg respectively. At the same time, Naruto created several blades of wind that he sent against Moantwo while Sexmet launched several of her Power Bolts. With attacks coming from every direction, each packing a lot of power, the two of them were sure that Moantwo would take at least some damage and then focus her attention on the immediate threats.

They were right about the second part, at least. Their shock could not be contained when their physical attacks collided against a solid barrier and did not even dent it. Their supplementary attacks were also ineffective against the Psychic Legendary. When the dust from their attacks cleared, it revealed the unscathed psychic Pokegirl enclosed by a purplish bubble. The Legendary glanced at the both of them and suddenly both human and Pokegirl were sent flying through the air by a psychic attack.

Having anticipated a counterattack, both Naruto and Sexmet had immediately jumped back, thus absorbing some of the damage taken by flowing with the attack. Unfortunately, they were given no reprieve as wave after wave of psychic attacks simply came crashing against them. If not for their toughness, the both of them would have been crushed by the intensity of Moantwo's attacks. Even so, this was not a good situation for them. Out in this open plain where they had nothing to shield them, they were only sitting ducks for the psychic Legendary who could fire off attacks for the entire day if she had to. Pure close range combat would not be possible due to the barrier that Moantwo had. They needed a change of plans.

"The forest!" Naruto cried out before he used a Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport himself into the forest, hoping that Sexmet would understand what he hoped to accomplish. Thankfully, Sexmet was able to understand what Naruto had hoped to achieve due to her experience in battles and teleported into the forest as well.

The both of them were experts in making use of the terrain that they were in. Sexmet due to her innate 'programming' while for Naruto it was due to him growing up in a village that was surrounded by gigantic forests. Therefore, if they were able to use the terrain that Moantwo could not, they would be at an advantage and would be able to nullify a little of Moantwo's overwhelming power.

* * *

With a slight twitch of his fingers, Naruto conveyed what he wished to achieve to wish Sexmet responded by nodding her head, seeing the sense as to the human's plan. They did not have to wait long as Moantwo soon teleported into the forest, right above Naruto. For some reason, she seemed to have recognised Naruto as the greater threat despite him being paired up with Sexmet, a Legendary who was known to have incredible combat abilities. At any situation, Naruto would have found it flattering to be considered as such a great threat so fast into the battle but now, he found it highly annoying.

The shinobi immediately flipped off the tree branch that he was crouched on to avoid yet another attack from Moantwo. With but a thought, a dozen clones appeared around Moantwo and proceeded to rush her simultaneously. Unfortunately for Naruto, the psychic Legendary was not about to be felled by such simple means and the clones were all dispelled instantly. However, Naruto was not about to be deterred and created another wave of clones right after the first wave was destroyed. The second wave was destroyed as easily as the first but this time, Naruto did not continue his attacks and instead retreated.

This time, it was Sexmet's turn to attack. The smoke from the destruction of Naruto's clone had not even cleared when Sexmet launched herself at the psychic Pokegirl, hoping to use the smoke to hide herself. It was to no avail, as Moantwo was able to detect the feline Legendary easily. Without even a bat of her eyelids, Sexmet was sent crashing into a tree, the impact so great that the great oak toppled over with a loud crash.

This was why psychic Pokegirls were generally regarded as one of the strongest types in existence. With their relatively low amount of elemental weaknesses, a powerful psychic Pokegirl could detect any incoming attacks and deal with their enemies without even moving an inch.

A brief glance between Naruto and Sexmet confirmed their thoughts. It was time to kick it up a notch. Naruto initiated the next round with yet another wave of clones which Moantwo dispatched with ease. However, the frown on her face had deepened slightly, as though displeased that her enemies were underestimating her so by repeatedly using the same kind of attacks over and over again.

She was taken by surprise though, when the human's body suddenly started crackling with electricity. In the blink of an eye, he was right before her, his sword almost out of its sheath. Moantwo was barely able to react in time by blasting the human with a ball of psychic energy.

Unfortunately for Moantwo, this attack was weaker than the rest of her attacks had been, allowing Naruto to get over the pain much more easily. He back flipped in the air and aimed himself for a nearby tree. The moment his feet touched the gnarled bark, he bounced off it, shooting forward with even greater speed than before. His sword cut through air as his target chose to teleport away from danger this time.

Moantwo appeared behind him, ready to end the human's life with one attack while he was still recovering from his attack. Before she could do so, several magical bullets shot towards her, forcing her to create a barrier to protect herself. A glance to the side confirmed that it was Sexmet who had just attacked her. She stretched out her hand and this time, instead of the semi-invisible wave of energy, what emerged was a kaleidoscopic beam of energy.

Sexmet immediately teleported away from the attack, unwilling to test her defences against one of the most powerful Psychic attacks in existence. It seemed like Moantwo had decided to kick it up a notch as well. She watched in a mixture of horror and awe as the Psybeam eradicated miles of forestland, thankful she had not decided to take the attack head on. Naruto chose this time while Moantwo was slightly distracted to resume his assault. The blonde shinobi spun around, slashing at his adversary with his sword. Moantwo was able to escape once more but Naruto was pleased to see that the Legendary Pokegirl had not unscathed, judging by the little blood that was present on his blade.

Flicking the blood away, Naruto sent Sexmet some more hand signs and the both of them separated, using the forest to their advantage as they weaved in and out of the trees. The both of them were able to easily keep track of attacks at their back; Naruto with his prolific use of Kage Bunshins and Sexmet with her Eye of Ra. As such, the huge attacks like Psybeam were easily dodged while they used the foliage as cover for the less powerful attacks. Unused to the terrain, Moantwo was not able to simply bounce off the trees or skirt around obstacles at high speeds like Naruto and Sexmet were able to. As such, she was forced to destroy anything in her path, making her progress slower while also informing Naruto and Sexmet as to the location of their enemy.

* * *

While the duo was playing a game of cat and mouse with Moantwo, they were busy consolidating the data that they had been able to obtain from their earlier skirmish with her. The results they obtained cheered them up a little. It seemed like Moantwo was not as invincible as she portrayed herself to be. First of all, it was clear that Moantwo was able to attack in all directions at the same time, as evidenced by how she had wiped out an entire wave of clones in one attack. However, despite that, it seemed like her attacks had some sort of 'delay' to them.

For example, when Moantwo noticed the first wave of clones, it took her three seconds to annihilate them. However, the second wave took her five seconds. This meant that in between her 'Area of Effect' attacks, there was a two second window for them to take advantage of.

Also, while Moantwo's weaker Psywaves did not have a delay at all, in order for Moantwo to keep launching Psywave after Psywave, the power of her attacks would gradually weaken. While she could still do incredible damage, against powerhouses like Naruto and Sexmet, that gradual weakening would mean that they could plough through her attacks if Moantwo did not plan her attacks properly.

Aside from that, the both of them had also noted how Moantwo seemed to put up her barrier only when facing their intangible attacks like Sexmet's Power Bolts or Naruto's wind bolts. They thus surmised that Moantwo's normal Psychic powers were unable to manipulate these attacks or she would have simply blown away the attacks with her Psywaves like she had with all of their normal attacks. The rare usage of her barrier could also mean that there were some limitations to it, like the amount of energy that it took or something similar.

Naruto believe it was due to the restrictions that using the barrier placed on her. He had noticed that every time Moantwo used her barrier, she would have to wait until the attacks were nullified before she went on the offensive herself. Also, when Naruto attacked her earlier, instead of using the barrier to defend herself and then counterattack when Naruto was unbalanced, Moantwo chose to teleport and attack instead. Naruto thus theorised that Moantwo was unable to attack while using the barrier and given the psychic Pokegirl's aggressive nature, it would definitely fit in with her reluctance in using the barrier.

However, there were still unknown factors surrounding Moantwo which made Naruto hesitant to commit himself to an all-out attack. After all, the strength of the barrier was still unknown. The amount of time that Moantwo could sustain the barrier was unknown. Whether or not Moantwo had unleashed her full arsenal of attacks was unknown. On the other hand, continuing to run and hide would not help him to reveal any of the factors that he wanted to be known and if things continued like this, the forest would soon be cleared and they would have returned to square one. He had no choice but to go on the offensive now and pray that the unknown factors would work in his favour.

Tilting his head to the sky, Naruto let loose a gigantic fireball that could be seen for miles. Sexmet would be able to see the fireball no matter where she was in the forest and know that it was time for them to go back on the offensive. Reaching into his cloak, Naruto fingered his Pokeballs lightly as he debated on the pros and cons of letting his Pokegirls join the fight. In the end, he decided to not use them. He would try and take Moantwo down with Sexmet's help. Worse come to worse, he would simply use Sexmet as a sacrificial piece. Having obtained Sexmet's help was a bonus, but she was not a key player in his plans and thus could be sacrificed for the greater good if need be.

* * *

Battling with people that could teleport really added a whole new dimension to battles, Naruto mused as Sexmet and Moantwo teleported into the area that he was in almost immediately after he had fired the fireball. Normally, even in his world, he would have a few precious seconds to plant more traps in the area but he supposed he would just have to make do with what he had currently.

Naruto initiated the battle with yet another wave of clones which was once against easily destroyed. Naruto did not mind that. The clones were simply a way for them to exploit Moantwo's weakness of having a slight delay in her attacks. Following the destruction of the clones, both Naruto and Sexmet shot forward, easily reaching the psychic Pokegirl within the two second window that they had.

Seeing that one of her weaknesses had been exploited, Moantwo narrowed her eyes slightly but made no other expression. After all, she had survived so long even with the delay of her attacks. The delay was simply an annoyance, not a crippling factor. All this meant was that she would have to concentrate a little more for the next attack.

This time, instead of unleashing another area attack, Moantwo chose to send two individual Psywaves at her attackers. Naruto and Sexmet evaded the attacks easily and closed in even more but the psychic Legendary had expected that. Having predicted their movements, she had sent fired off two more attacks after the first two at the area where she predicted her enemies would be. Even though these Psywaves would be a little weaker, they would still be able to deal a substantial amount of damage.

Sexmet sensed the attacks coming, but was unable to react in time due to the speed of Moantwo's attacks and was sent crashing into yet another tree. She growled in anger as she picked herself and wiped the shattered remnants of the tree off her fur. This was a horrible mismatch for her. She could never hope to match Moantwo in terms of ranged attacks as Moantwo possessed far more power than she did. On the other hand, close combat was ineffective simply due to Moantwo's powers. It seemed like she could only amount to a support role in this battle which she greatly detested.

In the meantime, Moantwo had noticed that the human was now no longer crackling with lightning and his speed had also drastically decreased from his earlier assaults. Her mind was a whirl of calculations as she tried to figure out what this could mean. Could the strange lightning technique have a time limit? Did it consume a lot of energy? Did it harm his body by pushing his body too much? How many more times could he use it? All of these and more thoughts stampeded through her mind as she turned her attention away from her fellow Legendary and concentrated on the human.

She was surprised to see the human explode into a cloud of smoke that she was quickly becoming very acquainted with. From the slow speed of the human's earlier clones, she had surmised that they were weaker versions of the human. Therefore, when the human had assaulted her with a speed that could rival even Sexmet's, Moantwo had assumed that it was the real human. It seemed like she had been mistaken unless he had somehow switched places with a clone like he had with a boulder earlier which meant that...

A quick teleport saved her arm from being chopped. She reappeared in the air a second later where she was sure the human could not reach since he did not seem to possess any flight capabilities. Sensing a presence behind her, Moantwo reacted instinctively, grabbing hold of the presence with her psychic powers and obtained control of the presence's body. With a flick of her fingers, the presence was sent hurtling down onto the ground where Sexmet was reacquainted with the feeling of bark breaking against her body.

Moantwo then flew to her right, evading the invisible blades that the human was somehow able to conjure with ease. Thinking herself safe for now, the psychic Legendary started to bombard the area with her weaker attacks. While this would not do much damage other than breaking a few bones, multiple attacks like these were very effective for flushing out her prey while at the same time getting rid of her enemies' cover and traps.

In the meantime, any attempts to engage her in aerial combat were easily countered with her psychic powers. After all, it was a well-known fact that close combat was practically suicide against a psychic Pokegirl. Any ranged attacks that her two enemies sent at her were easily dodged or blocked in the rare cases where she was cornered. There was nothing that her enemies could do and they were rapidly running out of cover to hide behind.

She paused in her thoughts though as she sensed something. The air around her seemed...unnatural. It was moving with far greater speed and intensity than what she had ever seen before. No matter where she moved, it still felt the same to her. Looking up at the sky, she saw that it was clear, with nary a cloud in sight. This ruled out a storm which was the only possible natural cause for the wind to stir like this. Feeling uneasy and not being one to take unnecessary chances, Moantwo chose to erect a strong barrier around herself.

She was just in time as the entire forest suddenly erupted into a frenzy of activity. The once cooling breeze turned into howling gales that tore into the ground and uprooted trees. Moantwo attempted to clasp her hands over her eyes but that did not drown out the shriek of the sudden storm. The Legendary Pokegirl had never imagined that _wind_ could be so loud. Her control over her protective bubble became shaky as the wind buffeted it continuously. Eventually, in order to protect herself fully, Moantwo gave up trying to hold herself in one place and soon she was being flung around in the air, sometimes colliding with giant trees that had been caught up in the swirling vortex that she was currently in.

This could not go on. Even with her immense power, Moantwo's energy was being drained at an alarming rate trying to hold up against the sheer ferocity of the tornado that she was currently. She had to find the root cause of this phenomenon and get rid of it soon.

Finally, while she was in the middle of spinning around and around, she caught sight of the human and Sexmet standing in what appeared to be the eye of the storm. Although the both of them seemed to be affected by the tornado judging by the wild flapping of the human's cloak and their apparent difficulty in standing upright, it was as though they were completely unaffected as compared to what she was going through right now.

This meant that one of them were the ones who had created this strong wind. Sexmet was never recorded to have any elemental powers, let alone the ability to create such a massive tornado. This left only the human which caused Moantwo to get even more wary of him. What Pokegirl had he descended from that allowed him to control two different elements and possess such a sturdy body? Could he be one of the newer experiments from Team Trauma sent to recapture her? But then, what was Sexmet doing helping him? Had she allied herself with Team Trauma? That did not fit in with the records that she had obtained of the Feline Pokegirl.

Shaking her head, Moantwo cleared herself of such useless thoughts. No matter who they were or what their objectives were, the fact remained that they were grave threats due to the immense power that they contained. In order for her to keep on living, she would have to eradicate these threats. Her eyes glowed with a deeper purple as she brought forth more of her psychic power, using it to push her way through the wind that seemed intent on obstructing her.

When she was finally in range of her two enemies, Moantwo paused and took a deep breath before she thrust her hands and unleashed the most powerful Psybeam that she could.

Sexmet sensed more than she saw the incoming attack and threw herself in front of Naruto while summoning a barrier to protect the both of them. While she was loath to aid the human that had caused Bastit and her so much grief, she knew that if the human were to fall now, she would follow soon after. Alone, she was no match for the psychic Legendary that they were currently up against.

The barrier buckled and Sexmet dropped down to her knees but the feline Pokegirl quickly renewed her efforts and continued to hold their enemies' attack at bay. In the meantime, the movement of the maelstrom increased in intensity as Naruto tried to take out Moantwo's barrier before she could take out Sexmet's. It soon became a war of attrition and all three parties were soon feeling the effects. Even a stamina monster like Naruto was feeling the drain to the huge amount of chakra that the Jigoku no Arashi (Infernal Storm) took.

Sexmet's fur was drenched with perspiration and her body shook with the effort of attempting of stave off Moantwo's incredible power. Noticing his companion's wearied state, Naruto decided that a change of plans was in order. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Sexmet's shoulder while whispering into her ear. Upon his signal, Sexmet released the barrier and Moantwo's Psybeam barrelled towards them. However, the both of them were long gone as Naruto had replaced themselves with clones that were created for the express purpose of allowing the duo to escape.

With his concentration disrupted, the storm began to falter as well and the howling winds soon began to die down. Numerous loud crashes rang throughout the battlefield as the uprooted trees dropped down onto the ground without the wind to keep them aloft. Moantwo descended to the ground, her barrier still up, where it was safer. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sexmet had found cover among some great trees that had remained rooted to the ground despite Naruto's great destructive power.

* * *

The battle came to a standstill as all three parties took some time to catch their breath and recover some of their lost energy. Aerial combat was now restricted for all the combatants and they needed to plan their next step carefully. If Naruto or Sexmet tried to attack Moantwo in the air, she could easily counter them as she had done so earlier. On the other hand, if Moantwo tried to get up into the air, Naruto would simply use the Jigoku no Arashi again and this time, there was no guarantee that Moantwo would be able to escape from the maelstrom judging by the level of exhaustion that she was displaying.

This meant that they were now limited to ground combat. Moantwo decided to take the offensive this time. Sexmet was likely to be almost drained from their earlier clash. If she was not, then there was no way the human would have retreated as he was actually winning then. Therefore, since her fellow Legendary was now the weak link, she hoped to take down Sexmet as soon as possible and then focus solely on eliminating the enigmatic human. Deciding to conserve as much energy as possible, Moantwo decided to walk on the ground instead of floating above it like she normally did.

The scattered twigs snapped under her feet, loudly announcing her location to her enemies while she tried to locate them using her psychic senses. She was not worried about her location being known. In fact, she _wanted_ her location to be known. That would save her the trouble of hunting her enemies down.

As expected, her enemies soon started their assault on her, unwilling to be hunted down and taken by surprise by Moantwo's psychic powers. She teleported to the side, avoiding Sexmet's Power Bolts as they slammed harmlessly into the ground. The psychic Legendary retaliated with several Psywaves that lioness was able to evade, much to Moantwo's annoyance. It seemed like the huge distance that she had put between herself and her enemies disadvantaged herself as much it disadvantaged her enemies. After all, a longer distance meant that her attacks took a longer time to reach her enemies and with their incredible speed and reflexes, it then meant that her attacks would never hit. She had no choice but to go in closer.

She teleported behind Sexmet, Psybeam prepped and raring to go. However, her enemy appeared to have sensed the attack coming as Sexmet teleported away immediately, reappearing at Moantwo's side with her fist cocked for a punch. The psychic Legendary abandoned her attempt at striking Sexmet with a Psybeam, knowing with a futile attempt. Instead, she utilised the old tactic that she had used on Sexmet before. Using her psychic powers, she froze Sexmet's body and was about to send her crashing down into the ground again when the lioness disappeared from view. It seemed like Sexmet had finally figured out how to use her magical powers while in a psychic bind. Knowing that her fellow Legendary would quickly follow up with even more attacks, Moantwo teleported away as well to avoid a barrage of kicks and punches.

The two of them continued this fast-paced style of combat, with them continuously teleporting to both attack and defend at the same time. Their minds were in constant motion trying to predict the movements of each other. One was instilled with the ways of war while the other was created purely to be a weapon. They were evenly matched for now.

Despite that, both combatants could not help but feel uneasy at the sudden passiveness of the third combatant. Seeing as how the human had always come up with trick after trick, Moantwo knew that whatever the blonde came up with next was not going to be to her liking. On the other, Sexmet did not trust the shinobi at all and there was definitely no love lost between the two. As much as it rankled her, she knew that she was being kept around as a hostage to keep Bastit obedient. She was expendable and for all she knew, Naruto might just be planning to wipe the both of them out at the same time.

Even so, she had no choice but to keep fighting Moantwo and hope for the best. After all, it was only a small chance that Naruto would betray her. However, it was a definite probability that Moantwo wanted her dead. She lashed out with her right arm and as expected, encountered only thin air. She immediately pulled her right arm back and jabbed her elbow to the back where she predicted Moantwo would be.

However, what happened instead stunned her. All of a sudden, she experienced great pain in her abdomen, causing her to double over. Her face was then grabbed and slammed into a knee hard. The force of the impact sent her keeling backwards as her body shot upright due to the force of the attack. A final uppercut to the chin lifted her into the air and then she was blasted into a fallen tree by a Psybeam. The blow to her chin and face had jarred her brain heavily and it took her much longer than it normally would to regain her senses. The force of the attacks was greater than that of the Evangelion and the Leviathan's combined!

Sexmet struggled to her feet, tottering slightly as she glared at her assailant. She knew Moantwo was so capable at hand to hand combat judging by how she had always kept her distance and used only her psychic attacks. The surprise factor had thrown her for a loop and she had been unable to react in time to the vicious beating that she had received. But now that she knew what to look out for, she would not be caught by surprise again. However, Moantwo's proficiency at close combat was extremely bad news for them. The battle had just gotten tougher.

If Moantwo was more used to displaying her emotions on her face, a sneer of disdain would have been very apparent. Even now, the contempt that she held for her fallen Legendary was evident in her eyes. How foolish to think that because one does not use a certain set of skills, one does not possess that set of skills. Sexmet should have known better than to fit the stereotype of normal Pokegirls onto Legendaries. Just because she disliked hand to hand combat did not mean that she was not proficient at it. As much as she loathed it, she _was_ a Pokegirl that was created to be the ultimate weapon. An ultimate weapon would not have glaring flaws like that.

Sexmet had been a formidable foe but thus far she had faced only one aspect of her. Against both close combat and her psychic powers combined, her fellow Legendary was destined to fall. Looking at her enemy, Moantwo saw that she was still groggy from blows dealt to her earlier. It was time to end this.

Moantwo shot forward, using her psychic powers to propel herself forward while at the same time building up energy for yet another Psybeam. Once she had gotten into a range where Sexmet would not be able to evade it, she threw her arms forward and-

Her world exploded into pain. For the first time in ages, she had been caught unawares and been injured. Stumbling slightly from the explosion that had suddenly occurred under her feet, Moantwo surmised that it had nothing to do with Sexmet due to the shocked expression on her face. It seemed like even her fellow Legendary had not expected this to happen.

Moantwo's first instinct was to take to the air but she remembered what happened the last time she had tried an aerial combat. She was not eager to try it again. As such, she was forced to remain where she was. She was sure that she had stepped or moved over a mine of some sort that had somehow been planted by the human. Since the mine had already detonated, that meant that where she was now was the safest, while everywhere else was a danger zone.

Sexmet had come to the same conclusion and thus remained where she was, gazing out onto the battlefield intently. How in the world had Naruto managed to pull this off in such a short time? The worst thing was, she had only just realised that she could not detect the shinobi at all. It seemed like he did not exist at all!

Just when they thought that they were safe, Moantwo was suddenly beset by a series of explosions right where she was standing. Luckily for her, she had already set up her barrier in case something like this happened. This confirmed something for her though. The human had not laid mines. Instead, he was somehow using his arcane abilities to create these explosions. However, she detected no traces of magical energy like Sexmet exuded. How was the human doing this?

Suddenly, she sensed motion from the smoke created by the explosions. Unwilling to just stand there like a sitting duck, Moantwo lowered her barrier and then fired a Psywave at the moving silhouette. Her paranoia kicked in then and she followed up on the Psywave with another area attack. Her paranoia proved true as several other clones that were trying to sneak up on the Legendary Pokegirls dispelled upon Moantwo's attack.

Staying where she was now was not safe. After all, the human had somehow discovered a way for him to conceal his presence from even her psychic senses and it applied to his clones as well. The smoke would work well for him, who seemed to prefer sneak attacks rather than frontal assaults. In addition to that, he had proved that staying where she was would not exempt her from the explosions that he was able to create. However, she could not move from her spot either. She did not know what was waiting for her outside the smokescreen, and she was sure that the area was riddled with mines. She was in a deep quandary. She could not move, and she could not stay either.

In the end, she decided to take a risk and move into a potentially disadvantageous area rather than stay in an area that was definitely dangerous. She teleported out of the debris covered mini-crater and immediately tried to build a barrier around herself. However, she was far too slow. The moment she reappeared, she was assaulted by several explosions once more.

Thankfully, she was far from deprived of means to detect danger even if someone was able to evade notice from her psychic senses. As such, she was able to detect incoming danger and whirled around swiftly, spotting the human rushing at her once more, with his sword almost fully drawn. Judging by how much the human kept attempting to use his sword, he had to be either really skilled at it or the sword was some kind of powerful artefact. Either way, Moantwo did _not_ want him to use it on her. However, she was still slightly disoriented from the unceasing assault that the cloaked Tamer had unleashed on her. A Psychic Pokegirl's powers depended on her mental fortitude and state of mind. As such, she could not draw forth most of her power right now. She would just have to make do with what she had currently.

Stretching out her hand, Moantwo's eyes glowed with greater intensity than their usual hue as she focused her psychic energy. And then, she clenched her fist and at the same time, Naruto let out a strangled cry as his right arm, the arm wielding his sword, abruptly snapped into two.

His momentum forced him to continue running forward at a dead sprint, heading right for the Psybeam that was building up in Moantwo's hands. His eyes widened in panic as he tried desperately to stop himself from moving but it was to no avail. As he got closer, the panic and fear that he was feeling was getting more and more obvious to Moantwo, who drank in the negative emotions with glee.

Suddenly, just as Naruto was about to reach certain death, his facial expressions transformed. The fear and panic was replaced by a smirk that disturbed the Legendary Pokegirl. The reason was soon made clear as Naruto brought his left hand that he had kept hidden out. The familiar howling of intense winds soon reached Moantwo's ears as she gazed at the weapon of mass destruction that was clutched in the human's hands.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" At such a close range, even if she tried to teleport away, she would still receive some damage. Now she knew what the repeated close ranged attacks earlier were for. They were to test the range at which he could injure her even after she tried to teleport away!

Left with no other choice, Moantwo hastily set up another barrier. Her heart skipped a beat as the strange whirling blades pushed past her barrier a little. Her heart resumed its normal pace when the barrier restored itself and she was no longer in immediate danger. However, the human's technique was extremely damaging. It took her an incredible amount of energy to continue sustaining her barrier.

It was then that fuel was added to the fire. The other Legendary that had been all but forgotten by Moantwo utilised the psychic Legendary's trapped position to her utmost advantage. Now that Moantwo was immobile, Sexmet was free to unleash her full fury on her enemy. Moantwo's barrier trembled with every blow that the lioness dealt and a visible grimace appeared on her face as the strain from the earlier attacks and the current beating that her barrier was subjected to now began taking its toll on her.

She had but one choice left to her. Her eyes flared a deep purple as she began pumping energy into her barrier, causing it to expand. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he was slowly but surely being pushed away from the expanding force field. Sexmet was forced to readjust her striking position every second due to the rapidly changing geometry of her current target.

Finally, when Moantwo deemed that her two enemies were far away from her, she thrust her arms out to the side and then, the barrier exploded outwards. Caught by surprise, neither Naruto nor Sexmet were able to react in time to the sudden explosion and took the full brunt of the damage.

This was Moantwo's chance. After witnessing the power that the human possessed, she knew that she could not take him on directly. However, there was a way to attack him indirectly. All that she had to do was to go after his most precious possessions. She stretched her psychic senses to their maximum and detected the disgusting feel of the abominations that humans used to contain Pokegirls. The human might have taken proper precautions to protect himself but he had neglected to offer his Pokeballs the same protection.

It was a snitch to rip the Pokeballs from the human's belt holder and away from the human. Her arm stretched out then and her hand opened wide. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as an image of Gaara during the Chuunin Exams suddenly overlaid that of Moantwo. It made sense, somehow, like Moantwo was a Pokegirl version of Gaara. The both of them were basically created to be weapons. They were paranoid of others and trusted in themselves. The both of them had the same 'kill first ask questions later' attitude and even their fighting styles were very similar, where they depended heavily on ranged attacks and an 'ultimate defence'.

However, all of that was not important. What was important was the pose that Moantwo was currently in. It reminded Naruto strongly of the pose that Gaara always took before he used his Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral) and that was not a good thing. He had to stop her before she permanently damaged the Pokeballs and destroyed the release mechanism. If Moantwo did that, his Pokegirls were as good as gone, with them trapped inside the Pokeballs forever.

He could not reach the Psychic Pokegirl in time. It would take her less than second to destroy the Pokegirls but it would take him roughly three or more seconds to destroy Moan's clone. Thus, he did the only thing that he could think of in his panic. He drew into his vast reserves of Youki, feeling his features change and then he _roared_. The roar of a Demon Lord combined with the oppressive and terror-inducing nature of his fully unleashed killing intent was enough to startle Moantwo enough for her control over the Pokeballs to slip for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were more than enough for Naruto. He quickly grabbed hold of the Pokeballs and tucked them into one of the pockets that were hidden in his robe. He did not want to seal the Pokeballs as he had no idea what would happen if he were to attempt to place living beings into the separate dimensions that he normally connected to.

The blonde shinobi then turned his wrathful gaze on the shocked Legendary. She had gone too far. Before this, all of his attacks were aimed such that they were only debilitating, but not lethal blows. After all, there was still a chance for them to negotiate with Moantwo after they had calmed her down, albeit forcibly. However, her threat level had just gone past her usefulness level when she attempted to go after his Pokegirls that were not even battling. She had gone too far and for this, she would have to die.

He had never given up his control of the wind even after he had stopped using the Jigoku no Arashi. As such, it was much easier for him to initiate the Totsuzen no Shibou no Jutsu (Instant Death Technique), his sure kill Jutsu where he guided the wind infused with his chakra into his enemy's body and then caused his enemy to explode from within.

He was taken aback, however, when he discovered that he could not use his Jutsu due to a simple reason. For the entirety of the battle, it seemed like Moantwo had not breathed at all. She was apparently so paranoid that she refused to breathe whenever she engaged in battle for fear of poison or some other gaseous substance that would affect her negatively.

This was...well...Naruto was truly dumbfounded. For the first time in his life, he had met someone that was more paranoid than even him and Kakashi-sensei combined and that was a monumental feat indeed. However, it did not matter. He had more than one way of killing a target. The Totsuzen no Shibou was simply one of his preferred methods when it came to a guaranteed kill.

From the way Moantwo had resorted to attacking his Pokegirls, she must be quickly running out of energy. This meant that she could no longer afford to play 'teleport tag' like she had earlier. If so, a direct straightforward attack by him would force Moantwo to respond in kind if she wanted a chance at defeating him as he was now. After all, it was evident to all the combatants that he had the most stamina out of all of them. He could easily outlast Moantwo in a war of attrition if he chose to. Therefore, her only choice left was to attempt to overpower him in a direct confrontation and then strike him when he was vulnerable.

If so, he had a perfect Jutsu in mind, although he had never used it due to the long amount of time that it took to create it. The last time he had used it in combat, he had torn through Kidara's AT-Barrier with ease. He doubted Moantwo would be able to put up much of a contest in her exhausted state.

Moantwo sensed the energy build-up and knew immediately that the human was gunning for one of the 'final clashes' that humans seemed to adore so much. However, she also knew that she had no other choice but to play along with him this time. Her eyes flickered to the side as she began building up energy for her most powerful attack. It would give her a terrible headache but that was far better than death or capture. Sexmet seemed to have been knocked out by the blast but Moantwo did not believe that for even a second. There was no way a combat-oriented Legendary would be taken out so easily. She would just have to be extra wary.

Moantwo was right in her assessment. Sexmet was indeed playing possum as she laid on the ground and tried to recoup as much of her energy as possible. She knew that Naruto was gunning for and she wanted to conserve as much energy as possible to take advantage of the situation. After all, even though she had taken a considerable amount of beating in the fight thus far, she had deliberately held back to let the Tamer expend as much of his energy as possible. When he was weak and vulnerable, that would be when she would strike. She would force the secret of the seals that he had placed on them out of him, and then remove the damned things and return to their previous nomadic lifestyle...After getting rid of Typhonna, of course. The existence of such a powerful Pokegirl combined with Hild's madness was a grave threat to both Bastit and herself and joining forces with this human was not such a bad idea after having witnessed his power for herself. For now though, she was content to lay back and watch the fireworks.

The atmosphere seemed to crackle with energy as the two powerful combatants finished their preparations and started their own assaults. Naruto sprinted forward, covering the distance between Moantwo and himself in the blink of an eye.

"Naruto Hijutsu: Gokouseitan'i no Chouwa! (Naruto Special Technique: Harmony of the Five Elements!)" The modified Rasengan that contained four offensive elements moved towards its target at a terrifying speed but Moantwo was undaunted. After all, her enemy was not the only one who could manipulate the elements to such an extent. Her Elemental-kinesis was more than a match for the human's attacks, although it always felt like a hundred Leviathanesses were partying in her head afterwards.

The clash between the two attacks was an awe-inspiring scene. The lush greenery that was around them was immediately turned into dust. Sexmet could no longer keep up her facade of being knocked as she was forced to teleport up high in the air in order to avoid taking even more damage. From the top, it looked even more...majestic. It reminded Sexmet of the old clips of the ancient times when humans had weapons like nuclear missiles. A wave of destruction spread out as far as the eye could see, with Moantwo and Naruto in the epicentre, continuously struggling against each other.

However, Naruto was not going to let it end like this. Unseen and unnoticed by the psychic Legendary, another clone of Naruto's rose up from the ground behind Moantwo, sword already unsheathed. Shinobi in general rarely did things like 'final clashes'. Battles were often over in minutes, if not seconds and they preferred it when they went unnoticed. Of course, they rarely got what they wanted either but that was a different matter entirely. In another time and place, if matters were not so dire, Naruto would have conceded to the idea of a 'final clash' for the heck of it but now, his aim was to kill and he would do anything to accomplish that.

His clone lunged forward, sword ready to impale Moantwo through the heart when all of a sudden, the battlefield became even more chaotic. The clone was mysteriously dispelled by some strange force while the same force grabbed hold of both Naruto and Moantwo as though they were mere rag dolls and threw them apart from each other. The attacks that Moantwo and Naruto were using followed their users and destroyed their surroundings even more until they were abruptly neutralised.

* * *

Naruto shook his head to clear his head when he heard a strange chittering sound. Looking up, he saw a small gray Pokegirl floating in front of Moantwo's bowed head as she waved her arms around wildly and continued making the chittering sound that Naruto had heard earlier. Strangely enough, it seemed as though Moantwo was being berated by something that was half her size.

Judging from Moantwo's subdued expression, it did not look like she was going to continue the fight anymore and thus Naruto relaxed from his heightened state of tension that happened every time he fought seriously. He smiled in amusement as the small Pokegirl continued giving a lecture to Moantwo while at the same time formulating theories as to the identity of the new Pokegirl. If he was right, then it seemed like Bastit had not made a mistake after all.

His amusement ended though when the small Pokegirl appeared in front of him and started jabbering on, occasionally poking at his face. From the angry expression on her face, it seemed like it was his turn now to receive a lecture. Now that he had overcome the slight shock of having the Pokegirl right in front of his face, the amusement started to return and a smile started creeping onto his face.

"I'm sorry but I do not understand the language of Pokegirls, or whatever language you are speaking so I believe the severity of your lecture is lessened slightly." The Pokegirl blushed slightly at her mistake before Naruto felt a slight tingly sensation in his mind. It was basically a psychic's equivalent of knocking on the door to ask for entry. Knowing that the Pokegirl could have easily barrelled past his mental defences, Naruto was slightly touched by the show of politeness and respect and thus allowed the Pokegirl entry into his mind.

Images that he had never seen before started appearing in his mind, which he assumed was the Pokegirl's main mode of communication with someone that could not understand her speech. From the images shown to him, his hypothesis that the Pokegirl before him was Moan was proven correct. Moan also explained that she had met up with her genetic daughter and convinced her to fight together against the common threat of Typhonna.

However, when Naruto had arrived at the Forest Continent to look for Moan, Moan had just left the continent to scout for potential allies or enemies. Bastit had thus mistakenly pegged Moantwo down as Moan. When she had sensed the huge energy being expended in the Forest Continent, she knew that Moantwo had gotten into some trouble again and hurried back to find the two of them in the middle of their death match. Moan then apologised for her daughter's rash behaviour before she berated Naruto for pulling off such a dangerous stunt. Just like with her daughter previously, Moan gestured at the immense destruction that the two of them had created and ranted on about the amount of innocent lives that had been lost, the amount of time it took for the trees to grow and many other details.

Naruto sat patiently through all of this as Moan continued to lecture him. He did not mind it for he knew that he was also to blame for this. In fact, he had kind of missed being lectured like this. Back in his world, he would have people like Sakura-chan and Tsunade Baa-san to lecture him when he had done something foolish again. In this world, he had no such people.

Moan eventually ran out of steam and stopped her lecture as she floated down to the ground where she sprawled lazily. Looking up at Naruto with half-lidded eyes, she asked for the reason why Naruto had come looking for her while she lazily swished her tail from side to side.

It was then that Naruto explained Hild's plans for world domination and how the threat of Typhonna came into play. He also explained his own plans to stop Hild and he then requested for Moan's aid in locating and then fighting Hild and Typhonna. The Legendary agreed immediately, although she was slightly startled at the scale at which Naruto and Hild were battling at. She had the gift of clairvoyance but she was far from omniscient. She had known of the threat of Typhonna, but she had not known of the reasons behind her sudden resurgence, nor had she known of Hild's plans for world domination. It seemed like the presence of Naruto alone had reduced the immediate threat level of Hild such that Moan was not warned about her at all.

Naruto nodded at that, accepting the reasoning. After all, ever since he had first appeared in this world, he had been stopping Hild's plans at almost every step of the way, although the first few times were by pure accident. However, something else worried him. If Moan was warned of Typhonna, was that because Typhonna could wreck a lot of havoc or was that because he was no threat against Typhonna? Did Hild have something planned to negate his powers?

The two of them then sat down to solidify a plan, to which Moantwo and Sexmet pitched in as well. After all, with three of the world's greatest strategists and tacticians put together, even Hild would have a hard time countering them by herself.

It was eventually decided that Naruto's forces would remain separate from Moan and Moantwo. Of course, any information that either party obtained would be shared immediately with the other party. With two separate parties acting in tandem, Hild would have to divide her attention between both forces which increased the chances that she might miss out critical details. Also, with the huge mobility that the two Legendary Pokegirls possessed due to their incredible teleporting range and their flying abilities, it would be foolish to tie them down to a single place.

* * *

After the discussion was over, the two groups then split up to accomplish what they had agreed on. Moan and Moantwo immediately teleported away as they set about their tasks while Naruto and Sexmet collected Jenova who had been hiding far, far away from the battlefield and returned to the Renastere.

The first matter for them to accomplish was to rendezvous with the rest of the forces at the Sanctuary and share the information that they had gotten. After that, Naruto was to create as big a stir as he could that would draw Hild's attention to him which would allow Moan and Moantwo to accomplish their missions with relative secrecy and ease.

* * *

Sitting alone in his room, Naruto sighed. After the Sanctuary, he had tried leaving his Pokegirls to their own devices to see how everything would turn out. In the end, it seemed like his Pokegirls were still no mature enough to be able to take things in their stride. All of them had withdrawn into themselves and the group dynamics was rapidly becoming worse with each passing day. He had hoped that they would be able to handle themselves without his presence but it seemed like it was not possible yet.

Jumping out of his bed that he had been sitting on, Naruto sighed once again in resignation. It seemed like his Pokegirls still needed his help. He thus started manipulating matters a little. Group training sessions once again become a regular thing, where the entire Harem was pitted against him and his innumerable number of clones. As they bonded together due to their shared misery, complains and gripes about the inhumane torture they were subjected to slowly changed to the thoughts and feelings about the Sanctuary War. In a way, it was cathartic for them, pouring out their feelings and emotions to someone who understood what they felt to someone that they felt understood them.

Even though they knew that Naruto must have gone through the same thing last time, for some reason it just did not register with them. After all, he seemed so infallible and so certain of himself at all times. It was just incomprehensible for someone like to him to experience weaknesses like they did. The multiple sharing sessions bonded them even closer together and even Vinslet and Kidara came out of their reclusive shells and began chatting more often.

Meals also started to be taken together and the atmosphere was much lighter as the Pokegirls returned to joking and fooling around, teasing each other mercilessly as they left the nightmare they had experienced behind. During these meals, Naruto would often leave in the middle due to an 'urgent call' that he had set up, leaving his Pokegirls alone together. He wanted them to depend on themselves and each other. By strengthening the bonds between his Pokegirls, he hoped that they would soon stop relying on him as much. His methods were manipulative, and some would say counter-productive as these were 'forced' bonding but as far as Naruto was concerned, if it worked and was not discovered, then he would use it for as long as he needed.

* * *

Although Naruto tried to be as aloof and as distant from his Pokegirls, he still could not bring himself to totally ignore them. His Pokegirls would often wake up to find gifts from a 'mysterious person' outside their door that somehow fitted what they needed exactly. For example, the soldier pill pouches that they had depleted were found totally refilled with extra pouches in front of the door. The fact that there was only one person in the entire world who knew how to make the customised soldier pills only cemented the identity in their mind. Manuals on what they were working on were also found at their doorstep which aided them greatly. And of course, every single day, they would find instant ramen at their doorstep. In order to not hurt his feelings, his Pokegirls would take the ramen into their room but never eat it and instead keep it in their room for when they were starving and had nothing else to eat.

And then, one day when Vinslet opened the door of her room, she found something new. Instead of additional pills or ramen or more manuals, she found five silver bottles at her doorstep. Curious, she bent down and opened the bottles, inspecting the contents within. Her eyes widened in shock and she hurriedly opened all five bottles. The bottles all contained the same thing.

Overwhelmed, Vinslet dropped down to her knees as tears poured from her eyes. In the bottles that she now hugged tightly to her chest was blood. Naruto's blood. Even though it was obvious to all that the Vampire was avoiding her Tamer and was uncomfortable around him, Naruto had never blamed her. Instead, he knew that Vinslet had not fed on anyone for a long time as the rest of the Harem were not as accustomed to having their blood as Naruto now was and Vinslet did not want to subject any of her sisters to something that would make them uncomfortable and possibly strain their relationship.

Therefore, keeping Vinslet's welfare in mind, he had purposely injured himself in order to allow Vinslet to be as full of energy as possible. It was true that Naruto's healing factor made it such that such blood loss would not affect him much but it was that same healing factor that would make it so difficult for him. His wounds would heal in seconds even if he tried to hold his Youki back. Vinslet could not imagine how many times he had to cut himself and injure himself for him to fill up so many bottles.

For a long time, Vinslet could only kneel there and cry her heart out although whether it be because she was touched, because of her gratitude, or because of her disgust at herself for treating her loving Tamer like that, she did not know.

* * *

That night, as she lay in her bed, Vinslet could not help but keep glancing over at the silver bottles that she had placed on her bedside. To her, this meant more than mere nutrition. These bottles held the love and care that Naruto had for her and she had never hated herself more than she did now. Even after Naruto's self-sacrificing act for her, her body still refused to heed her command and she felt revulsion at the mere thought of touching Naruto.

The Vampire pulled at her silver hair, hating the changes that had happened to her. She yearned longingly for the days when she could touch and flirt with Naruto as much as she wanted. She yearned for the days when she could see Naruto's gentle smile. She yearned for the days when Naruto's touch would send her heart fluttering. She yearned for the days when she could love Naruto.

Suddenly, her room seemed very chilly. Vinslet frowned in consternation at that. It was impossible for her room to be at anything else other than an optimal temperature due to the seals that Naruto had inscribed on the wall. Walking around, Vinslet wished she had more knowledge of seals as she inspected the seal to see if there was something wrong with it like a portion of it being rubbed out through wear and tear.

As she walked around, she noticed that her room seemed darker than usual and the shadows seemed longer than they had been earlier. Her eyes flitted from side to side but she noticed no intruder in her room. This also seemed out of taste from Yuffie's usual pranks so that could not be it.

As her eyes rove across the room, the shadows seemed more ominous than ever. Suddenly, a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadows at her feet. Vinslet jumped back, startled. However, the shadows simply extended and did not move with her. From the darkness the Voice spoke.

"**It's been a long time, Heir. Now, the time has come. It is time for you to return."**

"Wait...What do you mean?" Vinslet asked, her voice trembling. She recognised the Eyes and the Voice. They were from her Gym Battle when she had been thrown into the Void due to her careless assault. She never thought that it would come back to haunt her like this.

"**It will all be answered in due time."**

With that, an inky hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed onto the Vampire. Her struggles were to no avail and she was quickly pulled into the pull of darkness. Before she was fully pulled under, she caught a glimpse of her Tamer hurrying to her. Vinslet stretched her hand out, desperately begging for help.

"Naruto! Please! Help me! Save me!"

Naruto reached for her and had almost gotten hold of her hand when Vinslet was pulled into the shadows completely.

The shinobi could only stare at the spot where Vinslet had disappeared from with a blank look. He had failed to save his Pokegirl. Once more, one of his precious people had been taken from him and he could do nothing.

Naruto shook his head. He could not afford to fall into despair now. He would save Vinslet, no matter what it took. Reaching into his holster, Naruto fingered the mask that he had not worn since the Sanctuary War.

No matter what it took...

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you might hate me for ending it here but trust me, this is for your own good. The following chapter will be dark...very, very dark and it would utterly ruin any Christmas-y mood.**

**On a side note, this fic should be complete in at most two chapters so...add me to author alerts if you have not.**

**I have come to the decision to work on both fics at the same time and will adhere to my policy of NO LEMONS even though I know it will disappoint some of my readers.**

**That's all I have to say now. Remember to review and...Until next time!**


	31. AN

Hello all, yes, this is the dreaded A/N but don't worry. It's not one about cancellation of the story. I once again repeat myself. I WILL finish the story. It will just take time. Lots of time. Lately, I have been receiving queries as to the status of the story and I decided that what few faithful readers there are left have the right to know what in the world is going on.

Right, I promised/alluded last year that I would get the chapter out by Christmas or so and I did indeed manage to finish half of the chapter. However, my family entered dire financial straits and I then got a part-time job to ease up the load on my parents. Thus, I didn't have any more time to write.

After that, as per the law in Singapore, I had to enlist into the army. All able-bodied males of 18 must serve a minimum of 2 years in the army for loyalty or some other crap. _

So, I was inducted into Hell and have been there ever since. It's a little hard to write when your brain has all but turned into mush =\

My schedule might be easing up in the future though so there might be an update by next year but no promises.

The only thing I can promise is that this fic will be completed.

I deeply apologise to all readers who had their hopes raised when they saw the 'Story Alert' mail and for anyone else anticipating the next chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

A New Life Chapter 31

**A/N: It's an A/N...it's a dream...No! It's an actual update!**

**I know you can't believe it. I can't either. But well, my unit burnt 5 days of leave, douche bags that they were. So, I begged, I extorted and then I have an entire week of downtime from the army which I promptly used to write for all my fans that are still out there.**

**I promised that I would not abandon this fic. I hope this chapter proves that I intend to stand by my promise.**

**Enjoy the penultimate chapter of A New Life.

* * *

**

The secret behind the abduction of Vinslet was soon made clear. Or at least, the secret behind the place that she was abducted to was made clear. Naruto had recognised the Eyes and the Voice from the incident in the Gym Battle when they were thrown into the Void. Just like Vinslet, he had assumed that as long as a screw up like that did not happen again, the Void was just something in the past. However, he had been proved wrong.

That was why he was now working feverishly to figure out a way to recover Vinslet. He surmised that Vinslet had been taken to somewhere in the Void, which was the 'nothingness' that was between the worlds. However, since the Void was 'nothing', nothing could exist in 'nothing', unless one imposed 'something' upon the 'nothing'. That 'something' would be a pocket dimension.

Thankfully, Naruto could be considered quite an experienced person when it came to the different dimensions. After all, the advanced sealing arts created a pocket dimension of his own where he could store and retrieve items from. He had also had the distinct 'pleasure' of dimension hopping as well. Therefore, it was no trouble for him to enter or infiltrate someone else's pocket dimension. The only problem lay in actually tracking down the Void.

Each pocket dimension had its own 'gateway' where you required the proper 'key' to access it. Normally, this 'key' was a simple thing like having intimate knowledge of the dimension that one was accessing. However, for seal masters like Naruto, he accessed the pocket dimensions in a very different way. Normally, when he created seals, the sigils in the seal would act as the 'gateway' to the pocket dimension he had created while his chakra would act as the 'key' to accessing the pocket dimension.

The difficulty now thus lay in the fact that the Void was a pocket dimension that had already been created to which he did not have the key at all. The only way for him to access the Void was to somehow miraculously create a dimensional seal in which the sigils would be able to act as the 'gateway' to the Void. Unfortunately, there were possibly millions of different combinations for the millions of different pocket dimensions out there and it would normally be impossible to find the proper. Fortunately for Naruto, he had a little cheating tool in the form of his Kage Bunshins.

Everyone knew what had happened. Or at least, everyone in Naruto's Harem knew what had happened. They had sensed the strange energy in Vinslet's room and immediately sped over to her room. However, they were much slower than Naruto and by the time they had arrived, all they saw was Naruto staring desolately at the floor before he stood up and donned his usual expression again.

He explained briefly the sudden abduction of Vinslet but brushed off any offers to help. His smile was gentle and yet painful to watch at the same time. They knew very well why he had rejected their offers to help. They were simply not strong enough.

Shortly after that, Naruto and his clones and locked themselves into two separate rooms with express instructions to be not be disturbed by anyone, no matter what. He claimed it was for the preparations that he would need to make but somehow the Pokegirls' intuition told them that it was something else. Nevertheless, they did not call him on it. After all, Naruto had promised that he would bring Vinslet back safely and no matter what Naruto might do, he would never break his promises.

* * *

However, Rylai was still unable to get over her worry for her Tamer. After all, he had not been out of his room for five entire days already. Normally, when Naruto was so focused on something, he would be done by now. Was the task really that difficult or was there really something else like they had suspected? As such, she was now in front of his door with some delicacies that Kidara and Yuffie had..._borrowed_ using their individual talents, on the pretext of giving them to him while actually scoping out what he was up to.

The rest of the Harem had immediately pitched in with their own ideas when they heard what the Leviathan was up to but naturally, none of them offered to accompany her. Rylai scowled as she thought of the cowards that called themselves her sisters. Knocking softly on the door, Rylai called out Naruto's name tentatively, not wanting to disturb him by being too loud.

"Naruto? The girls have a gift for you and we know you told us not to disturb you but they thought it would be good for you."

Rylai waited at the doorstep for a few moments but only silence greeted her. Taking silence as consent, Rylai opened the door quietly and peered inside the small crack she had opened. She blinked rapidly as she saw only darkness in the room. Why did Naruto not turn on the lights? While her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Rylai's pupils flitted from side to side as she tried to locate her Tamer but could not see him at all. Where in the world was he?

Curious and worried, Rylai opened the door enough for her to poke her entire head in. The moment she did, the Leviathan froze and collapsed to the floor, her heart hammering wildly in her heart as _residual_ killing intent washed over her. When she had finally regained control of herself, Rylai opened the door fully and bracing herself, walked into the room.

Now that she was prepared for it, the effect of the killing intent was not so overwhelming but it still took considerable effort to keep moving and not run away screaming. Turning the lights on, Rylai saw that Naruto was indeed gone from the room. Her attention was drawn to an enormous seal on the floor that had been concealed by the darkness earlier. Wary of touching an unknown seal, the Alpha simply observed it from afar before she retreated from the room, both her heart and her mind racing.

Was that seal on the floor a portal or some sort? Did that mean that Naruto's preparations were complete? Why did he not inform any of them? The thing that weighed on her mind most though was how potent the _residual_ killing intent was. If the residual killing intent was that strong, then what was the direct killing intent emanating from Naruto like? Was this what he meant by 'preparations' and why he did not allow anyone into the room?

Rylai's knuckles whitened as she gripped the tray that she was holding tightly. This was all too confusing for her and truth be told, she did not want to think too deeply on it. Some stray doubts entered her mind but she stubbornly pushed them away. This was why she did not want to think too much. Thinking too much was never good for her mental condition.

Sneaking into her room, Rylai emptied the contents of the tray into her stomach and then hurriedly washed the bowls and containers. It was still better to not let her sisters know of what she had witnessed and experience. After all, all that would achieve was to make her sisters worry unduly. The anxiety and frustration would only mount when they knew that Naruto was in trouble somewhere and yet could not do anything. Ignorance was truly bliss.

* * *

Through what could only be termed as a great stroke of luck, Naruto had actually managed to find the exact 'configurations' needed for the seal to be able to connect to the Void. However, his other preparations were not ready yet. He himself was not ready for what might follow. As he was now, he was still too soft, too slow, and too hesitant when it came to making difficult decisions. If he wanted to be sure of saving Vinslet, he would have to change himself. He would have to revert to his former self.

He spent days brewing in darkness and hatred, slowly bringing himself back to the state when he was feared throughout the shinobi world as Jigokuno Uzumaki.

He briefly wondered then, if this was what Sasuke had gone through in what seemed like an eternity ago. To believe that you had no one else to rely on to accomplish your mission. To have to willingly immerse yourself in darkness in order to gain strength. Was he no different than those that he had condemned in the past?

Shaking his head, Naruto cleared himself of such thoughts. This was different. He was different. Sasuke had stepped onto the path of darkness for revenge. He was doing it to save his precious people. He was different.

Nevertheless, the nagging thought never left his mind. Was he truly different?

Finally, after five days, Naruto's mental conditioning was ready and he activated his seal array. Armed with naught but his sword and skills, Naruto stepped into the unknown, ready to risk all for the sake of accomplishing his mission.

* * *

Everything had simply happened too fast and she had not been able to react to anything at all. Even now, she was still disoriented and extremely confused. Torn from her sisters, her Tamer and what was basically her home, Vinslet was left bereft and lost. In the sudden pitiable state that she was reduced to, Vinslet clung to the things that were most familiar to her; namely, the Vampire that she was currently following through numerous portals.

No, the word Vampire was not right. The physical body of The Eyes might resemble that of a Vampire but Vinslet sensed the existence something much more...ancient...and definitely above the existence of ordinary Vampires. Whatever she was, she was definitely not a Vampire like herself.

Vinslet paused in her musings then. A Vampire like herself? Was she herself even a Vampire now, with all the changes that she had gone through? She had sensed many subtle changes in herself. Was she also now longer a Vampire? If so, what was she then?

Naruto's Pokegirl glanced sharply at the one that she was following. Somehow, she had a feeling that the mysterious Pokegirl would be able to answer all of her questions and more.

As she slowly regained her composure, Vinslet's strategically inclined mind returned and she started to carefully analyse the areas that they were going through. However, her attempts were thrown off by their repeated entries into portals that seemed to be conjured upon the mysterious Pokegirl's whims.

Every time they entered a portal, Vinslet's sense of direction was thrown off and she was left feeling disoriented again. In the end, she gave up trying to memorise the path that they were taking and instead settled for analysing the situation that she was in.

The thought of fleeing did not even cross her mind. After all, if her abductor had been able to cross dimensions and capture her in what was one of the safest places in the entire world, then it would surely be no problem for her kidnapper when she was in her own territory. Besides, even if she were to be able to hide from the other Pokegirl, where would she run to? She did not possess any dimension-crossing abilities. The only one who had that as far as she knew was Naruto and now this strange Pokegirl. Finally, she knew that Naruto would definitely come for her. He always had and he always would, despite how she had treated him. Therefore, all she had to do was to keep her faith in Naruto and wait for him to rescue her.

Or not. Her pride refused to allow herself to be like a damsel in distress. She might not be able to escape by her own abilities, but she was sure that she would be able to contribute something that would at least aid Naruto. She just had to figure out what that would be.

Attempts at memorising her surroundings had failed, but perhaps she could analyse her abductor instead? After all, it was highly likely that Naruto would have to engage in combat with her kidnapper and any information would be very helpful when going up against an unknown enemy.

From the fluid movements of the strange being, it was apparent that she had full control over her body, and was probably also pretty agile to boot. The fact that she made no sound while walking even though she wore high heels meant that she was trained to be stealthy and was less likely to be the kind that engaged in close quarter combat. This hypothesis was further compounded by the lack of several developed muscle groups in her arms that would normally appear on a fighter.

Vinslet thus concluded that her captor was likely to have a similar fighting style to herself, preferring long range combat and using her reflexes to evade any enemies that got too close for comfort. However, what type of ranged attacks would be used was purely conjecture on Vinslet's part now. After all, even though they might have the same kind of abilities, the Mugengan could be used in various ways and it was apparent from her abduction that her captor obviously possessed power that far outstripped hers.

Stepping through yet another portal, Vinslet's thoughts grinded to a halt as she stared, transfixed, at the enormous doors that she stood before. To say that the doors were opulent would be a grave understatement. A myriad of colours decorated the doors, formed into paintings that Vinslet could only admire but not understand. Golden sculptures protruded from the door, seemingly staring right at those who had the temerity to pass through the entrance that they guarded.

However, her abductor seemed to be unaffected by the grandiose display before them and simply pushed the doors open before stepping in. This caused Vinslet to re-evaluate her opinions of the mysterious Pokegirl. Close combat might not be an impossible idea. After all, it would have to take immense strength to so easily move the doors that had to weigh a lot.

Stepping through the doors, Vinslet was immediately struck by the sheer size of the...hall that they were in. There was no way something this large could be considered a room. The second thing that struck her was the number of Vampires that were lined up against the red carpet that they were walking down. Upon further inspection, Vinslet found that they shared the same aura as her abductor, albeit a weaker version.

Her eyes darted from side to side, trying to take in as much as possible. She noticed their dress, their looks and most of all, their body language. All of the assembled 'Vampires' seemed to treat her abductor with a great deal of reverence and an undercurrent of fear as well. Vinslet concluded then that she was right in her assumptions that her abductor was someone that was very powerful.

She then noticed the speculative gazes that were cats her way. For many of the 'Vampires', these gazes quickly turned into looks of realisation, and then respect that was directed towards her, which greatly confused Vinslet. Why was she, who had been kidnapped, being treated with respect? She would have expected scorn or superiority rather than respect towards someone that they had captured. This made the situation that she was in more puzzling than it already was.

The pair eventually reached the end of the long passage, at which there were several steps and then a throne that was as opulent as the doors that they had passed through earlier.

Her abductor settled into the throne gracefully, confirming Vinslet's suspicions that she was somebody important, most likely the ruler of all the 'Vampires' that were gathered here. The queen then motioned to her side, indicating that Vinslet should stand there. Seeing no other course of action, Vinslet obeyed the queen's orders.

With a wave of her hands, the queen easily captured the attention of her followers and they stood at rapt attention, awaiting the words of their ruler.

"It has been a long and arduous search but we have finally found her. I present to you the Heir!"

Murmurs immediately broke out amongst the 'Vampires' gathered but they settled down quickly. It seemed like it would take a lot to shake the composure of these Pokegirls.

The queen stood up from her throne, about to continue her speech before her eyes hardened and her brows knitted together a little. With a little flourish of her hands, an image appeared before all the gathered Pokegirls in the hall.

Vinslet was able to recognise the hallway that preceded the portal to the hall that they were currently in. What caused her flush in excitement though, was the person that was reflected in the image. He had indeed come for her!

"It seems we have some unwanted guests. Get rid of them." The queen ordered.

"Your wish is our command." the gathered Pokegirls murmured before they disappeared from view.

In the meantime, the queen sat down on her throne once again and conjured a chair for Vinslet to sit on as well.

"Now, sit down, my dear and let us enjoy the show."

In a show of defiance, Vinslet remained standing and held her head up high. Her mind whirled though at the impossible act that the queen had performed. How in the world had she detected Naruto so easily, pinpointed his location _and then_ conjure the image for all present to view?

Seemingly ignorant or uncaring of Vinslet's defiance and musing, the queen simply continued talking as though she did not notice anything amiss.

"I had never thought that he would be able to follow us so far, even after I made sure to cover my tracks by going through countless portals. He is good...very good. I see now why you were able to awaken your dormant powers then."

"He is the best." Vinslet replied with no small amount of pride.

The queen turned away from the image and affixed Vinslet with a piercing stare.

"It seems like your loyalties still lie with that human..."

"My loyalties were, are, and will forever lie with Naruto." Vinslet retorted. "I don't care what happened to me. I will find a way to reverse this change or overcome it."

Rather than being infuriated, as Vinslet had anticipated and hoped for, the queen simply let out an amused chuckle.

"Your determination and loyalty is praiseworthy but it is misplaced. Despite what you may think, the man you follow is not infallible. I will discover his weakness and perhaps when you have witnessed his demise with your own eyes, you will give up on this human that you seem so infatuated with."

"But, enough with this argument. Seeing is believing. Let us witness for ourselves then who is right this time."

With that, the queen turned back to the displayed image and Vinslet followed suit while her mind constantly churned out strategies that could be employed. Just because she had been captured easily did not mean that she was helpless. Oh, no, she was far from helpless.

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the corridors, being careful not to use any of his chakra as he stretched his sense to detect the fluctuations in energy so that he could continue tracking Vinslet's abductor. Travelling would have been a lot faster if he had enhanced his limbs with chakra like he normally did, but he had never been good at sensing chakra even under the best circumstances. Having his own chakra circulating rapidly in his body would have undoubtedly made it worse.

Seeing a flicker of movement to his left, Naruto immediately halted his sprint and threw himself to the right. He then stepped back diagonally to his left, such that his assailant was now directly in front of him.

Not giving the enemy a chance to react, Naruto stepped forward, his sword clearing its sheath with but the merest whisper and then liquid was sent spurting into the air. The blonde frowned though when he liquid was revealed to be water and not blood like he had expected.

A glance backwards revealed that his assailant had turned into a puddle of water. A water clone? Since when did Pokegirls have the ability to create corporeal clones of themselves with the elements?

Naruto stalked forward, his senses on high alert. Typically, the creator of the clone had to be close to the clone or it would fall apart. This meant that the real enemy was still close by.

Naruto side-stepped to the right, narrowly avoiding death as what seemed like an extended arm shot past his head, carving a deep gouge on his cheek. He whirled around, swaying to the side to avoid the second arm of the water clone that he had just _killed_. What in the world was going on?

Unwilling to expend chakra this early into the game, Naruto dipped low and shot forward, easily bisecting at the clone at the waist. Not taking any risks now that he knew that the clone was very resilient, Naruto proceeded to decapitate the clone as well and then, after a brief consideration, quickly severed the limbs of the clone.

Just as before, the clone reverted to its original state once killed and splashed onto the ground. This time, the shinobi did not walk away from the 'corpse' but instead to remain where he was, carefully observing the water that was the remains of the water clone.

The blonde watched in horrified fascination as the water on the floor suddenly turned gelatinous and started to pool together. The liquid then started to rise up into the air, with facial features forming at the peak of the rising spire.

Seeing as he was now not preoccupied with killing the...whatever it was, Naruto noticed that the features seemed vaguely familiar. Like the protruding canine teeth that were forming, and the pointed ears, and the sharp, regal chin that were all traits of Vampires.

What he was facing now was not a water clone or even a normal Vampire but probably one of the True Blood that Rod had mentioned in what seemed like a very long time ago. A quick slash reduced the Pokegirl to water again. And again. And again. And again. It was a good thing that speed of the Pokegirl was leagues away from his.

And yet, to his utter annoyance, no matter how many times he 'killed' the Pokegirl before him; she simply reverted back to water and started to reform once more. He had already concluded that the Pokegirl was not Vinslet's abductor- She simply lacked the sheer power that would have been needed to pull off the feat that the owner of the Eyes had.

However, her tenacity and seeming immortality was stalling him greatly. On one hand, he could not simply proceed while leaving a viable threat behind his back. On the other hand, who knows what the Eyes were doing to Vinslet now? He simply did not have time to deal with this vampiric cockroach!

Naruto tensed as the corridor that he was in was suddenly flooded with Dark energy. Twisting his head from side to side, Naruto snarled as dozens of portals opened, from which stepped out more of what Naruto identified as the True Blood.

One was already bad enough. How was he going to kill close to half a hundred of these monsters?

* * *

"Truly impressive..." the queen murmured as she gazed, captivated, at the image before her.

Vinslet shot a questioning look at the queen, to which the queen responded by simply laying back into her throne into a more comfortable position. After a brief moment of silence, in Naruto's Pokegirl stared at the queen with a gaze so intense that it could drill a hole in her abductor, the queen finally decided to elaborate on her previous statement.

"We." At the queen indicated to the both of them. "Are known by the world in many terms. Shinso, Ascendant, True Blood, and many more. What they address us as matters not. All that matters is the meaning behind these titles that they have given to us. In every title, they have acknowledged us as different to them...as superior to them, and rightly so!"

By now, the queen was no longer sitting but instead standing up, a look of fierce pride on her regal face.

"We dwell in a sacred land beyond their means, created by knowledge beyond their ken. We are immortal, we are invincible. A single one of us could lay waste to a city that those mortals pride themselves so much on."

At this, Vinslet could not help but look at the queen in utter disbelief. Was she truly arrogant enough to think that on the level of a God? While she might have displayed incredible power in creating this world that they were in, she was still a mortal. Even Naruto, who had a demon/demi-god sealed within him and had the power to take down the Legendary Pokegirls, considered himself a mortal.

The queen continued with her speech unabated. "And yet...a mortal...your tamer...has managed to reduce one of us to nothing but a stalling device. Despite my distaste for him, he has earned my recognition."

A sweep of her arms, and black inky spots started to appear in the image. It took a second for Vinslet to recognise them as the portals that her abductor had dragged her through.

"Now, let us see how this man that you hold in such high regard will fare before Our entire might."

* * *

If it could bleed, it could die. That had been one of Naruto's beliefs for as long as he could remember. Against monsters like Zabuza, Orochimaru and then Akatsuki, he had to believe that no matter how godlike they appeared to be, they still bled. They were still mortal. And thus, they could still die.

Even against the Legendary Pokegirls in the world, though he struggled every step of the way, he had reduced them to a mortal level. He could still wound them and thus he could still beat them.

But now, faced against a veritable army of undying monsters that did not bleed, did not tire and simply _did not want to die_, Naruto wondered if, for the first time in his life, he was actually in over his head.

All the while he was thinking, his body was in constant motion, a whirling dervish of flashing shield and razor-sharp blades of wind. But, no matter how hard he tried, he was still giving ground. No matter how many times he 'killed' the Pokegirls, they just kept coming back to life. Some turned into water, like the one that he had first encountered. Others spontaneously combusted and then were literally reborn from the ashes.

And then, there was the fact that while they were simply not his match individually, these Pokegirls worked surprisingly well together in a group. Their attacks were relentless and they ruthlessly abused their immortality, easily taking a deathblow just so that their comrade could have an easy shot at him.

Aside from that, he was facing every kind of attack imaginable in this world. No wait, in both worlds.

Intricate illusions were woven around and shattered by a pulse of Kyuubi's chakra. Wind and water meshed together to freeze the ground that he was standing on. The ground turned into quicksand that tried to devour him while the ceiling rained down missiles of sharpened granite. Fire roared and sped through the corridor devouring his Wind jutsu and becoming stronger for it, incinerating the Pokegirls, only for them to come back to life while the more resilient simply shrugged it off and continued to attack the masked Tamer that was before them. His body was in constant motion, fending off the more physically inclined of the 'enhanced vampires', as he called them.

The worst thing was, the space in the corridor was simply too small for him to simply overwhelm his enemies with sheer numbers. With the limited space available in the corridor, his Kage Bunshins would only get in the way of each other and be destroyed without accomplishing much. While they could be replenished easily, Naruto did not like the idea of using so much chakra just on a probability that they _might_ help the situation. While he did have a lot of chakra to use, it was no infinite. It would run out eventually and he still had the 'ultimate boss' to take care of.

Ducking under a roundhouse kick that was meant to send his head flying, Naruto lunged forward, skewering the throat of the Pokegirl behind the one that had just tired to kick him. As had happened many times before, the skin of the skewered Pokegirl rapidly darkened while the squishy feel that normally came with stabbing someone disappeared. Naruto channelled wind chakra to his blade, pulling it free just as his victim crumbled into chunks of rock that started reforming into a humanoid shape again.

Twisting to the side, Naruto beheaded another Pokegirl, receiving a light gash in the side for his efforts. Not letting it impede his movements, Naruto continued moving, continued killing.

His clothes were damp with sweat that came from his excessive exertions, his breath ragged as he pushed his body beyond what a normal human would be able to do and still it was not enough.

With every second that passed, his enemies came closer to actually wounding him. Their eerily glowing red eyes watched his every step, and adapted to his every move. Many times, he found himself encountering a move or a technique that he used but seconds ago.

With every second that passed, he found himself closer to dying.

* * *

The queen was obviously captivated by the scene before her. Vinslet could probably slit her throat and she wouldn't notice. Not that it would actually harm her, anyway, judging by the monsters that her Tamer was fighting against.

She had thought it mere arrogance and delusions of grandeur when the queen had proclaimed the greatness of their existence. Now, she knew it to be truth.

She gazed upon the scene with growing despair. Even as great as his powers were, how could Naruto, a mortal, kill those that could not be killed? She had to do something. The queen had obviously included her as being among their ranks. That meant that her Mugengan was similar to the strange abilities that these True Blood had. She might not be able to do anything in the end but she still had to try.

Her eyes morphed into the now familiar sight of the Mugengan as the...freedom. Yes, that was the word. Freedom. The freedom to impose her reality on the world. Freedom encompassed her mind as she prepared to unleash hell on her Tamer's assailants.

However, before she could do so, her power was suddenly and forcibly stripped from her. She was left hanging, like a drug addict that had not taken her shot in a week. She gasped out loud, collapsing to the ground as sudden weakness overcame her.

"Now now. What happened to the declaration earlier? Hmm? Isn't your..._Tamer_" here, she spat the word viciously, contrasting earlier smooth tone. "the best? Let us see how this plays without any interference, shall we not?"

Vinslet looked up at her abductor and was immediately drawn in the seemingly bottomless depths in the queen's eyes. She tore her eyes from that inhuman gaze with great effort and instead focused on the image of her Tamer fighting for his life, trying, but failing to contain the shudders that came from the brief interlude with the queen.

Her greatest weapon might have been taken from her but it was not her only weapon. Here was no way she was going to go down without a fight. She just needed to figure out _how_.

Naruto was reminded of the stories and movies shown in the orphanage when he was young that were used to scare the kids into going to bed early. In the stories, the monsters were always immortal, inexorable and inexhaustible, coming in the night to persistently hunt down the naughty kids that were out of bed at night, and only going away at the break of dawn.

Unfortunately, Naruto thought sardonically, there was not going to be a daybreak here to save him from the monsters that he was now fighting. He wondered if this was how his father had felt when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. Him, a mere mortal, against the unstoppable juggernaut that the Kyuubi was.

And then everything clicked together and he cursed himself for being a fool. For far too long he had been dealing with manageable threats. For far too long he had stood at the peak of the world unchallenged, where all he had to do was kill those that opposed.

Winning did not always mean getting rid of all that in your way. Winning was simply getting to your goal. He did not have to kill these enhanced Vampires here. All he had to do was prevent them from interfering with him.

The seal that he had employed back in the invasion of the Sanctuary needed blood as its catalyst, and seeing as his enemies were not obliging enough to bleed for him, he would have to supply _all_ the blood, which was a _huge_ quantity. It would not kill him, but it would slow him down for a long time, time that he could not afford. Besides, that seal was overkill. He did not need to resort to such means now. After all, he did not need to permanently get rid of his opponents. Yet.

That left him with only one course of action then. He had to trap them. An ordinary cage wouldn't do. He would something that could hold them far more securely and for a far longer time, and he had the perfect way to do it.

Naruto channelled a minuscule amount of lightning chakra in his body, enhancing his speed for a few seconds as he made short work of the enemies around him. Once done, he flushed the chakra out of his system and then began to 'collect the wind'.

His enemies sensed that there was something different about this attack and halted their attacks momentarily, watching and analyzing their opponent. He had already proven himself to be an extremely powerful enemy.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Naruto, while he was despairing at his inability to deal any lasting damage to his enemies, so too were his enemies devastated by the strength of their opponent. Never before had there been a mortal that could easily vanquish one of them. And never before had there been a single _being_ that could withstand the might of their entire army.

If he was able to hold his own against them, then he was certainly capable of something that could destroy them. It was thus understandable that those of the True Blood did not choose to rush forward recklessly like they had before. Their immortality was no longer an immovable fact in the face of the juggernaut that stood before them.

Their eyes darted around wildly as the wind seemed to pick up speed unnaturally in the corridor that they were in. It danced around them, messing up their carefully groomed hair, revelling in their inability to do anything, paralyzed in their uncertainty as they were. And then, the masked human shouted a strange foreign phrase and all of them were truly paralyzed.

* * *

"Fuuton: Atsugai! (Wind Release: Pressure Damage!)"

With that one phrase, the momentary stillness that had taken over the battlefield was wrecked and chaos erupted.

The Pokegirls found themselves pushed to the floor under an extreme pressure that continued to grind their bodies into bodies. Every time they reformed, they were simply unceremoniously reduced to dust once more.

In the meantime, Naruto pulled off his gloves and bit into his index finger hard enough to draw blood. With his blood as his ink and his finger as his brush, Naruto rapidly drew the seals that would allow him to jump to another location within this dimension. It was utterly random and almost impossible for him to reach where Vinslet was, but it would allow him some reprieve and to resume tracking down Vinslet's location.

He was done in matter of seconds. As Naruto stepped through the portal, the control that he had on his jutsu was released and the Pokegirls that were now free attempted to jump through the portal that he had made but were too slow.

Naruto had escaped. For now.

* * *

"Escape?" The queen snorted in derision, disappointment evident in her tone. After all that, he chooses to simply flee the battlefield? How...disappointing."

The two True Bloods present in the hall looked at the image that had switched over to Naruto's new location. He had his eyes closed, apparently trying to track down the queen or Vinslet before his assailants hunted him down.

"Futile...There is no escape from my realm."

With a sweep from her hands, the new corridor that the blonde human was once again dotted with the inky black spots that slowly widened into the portals the True Bloods would once again step through.

"And now, my Heir. Witness the fall of-"

The queen stopped speaking as she stared at the image in open surprise, the most vulnerability that Vinslet had ever seen on the queen.

"How did he..."

And then, her words were interrupted once again as Vinslet's Tamer stepped through a portal that had opened up in the hall.

The moment his eyes alighted on his Pokegirl and then her abductor, his eyes lit up with triumph and though the words he uttered were barely above a whisper, they seemed to resound in the hall.

"Got'cha."

* * *

This time, when the portals opened, Naruto was ready for them. No, he was more than ready for them. In fact, he was anticipating the portals, for they hinged heavily on his plan to trap the immortal monsters that would walk through the portals soon.

Inter-dimensional could be said to be basically the same as extremely advanced teleportation, yet totally different.

Let's say that there are two points on a piece of paper that are placed linearly. Normally, the way to get from one point to another with the least distance travelled would be to draw a straight line on the piece of paper.

However, there was another possible method. That would be to fold the piece of paper such that the two points on the piece of paper were touching each other. That was the basis of teleportation. On was essentially 'shrinking' the distance between the two points. And that was why people/Pokegirls needed to have seen or been to a place before in order to teleport there. After all, they needed to know how much of a distance that they needed to 'shrink' in order to reach their desired location.

Going by that theory, theoretically, as long as one with enough power knows the distance to their location, they can get there through teleportation.

But then there arose a problem when people attempted to travel across dimensions. How does one measure the Void, which is the space between worlds? The Void, which is nothing and _yet_ something. The Void that should not and cannot exist but exists?

The answer was that on simply could not measure the Void at all, which essentially meant that inter-dimensional travel was naught but a pipe-dream.

That had been one of the first things that Jiraiya had taught. It was possible, and in fact, very easy to create pocket dimensions. But to actually try to travel to an existing dimension was simply impossible.

And yet, the Kyuubi had done it, albeit at the price of almost all of its chakra. Naruto had puzzled over it for a long time before he gave up on it as being something incomprehensible that was only possible because the Kyuubi _was the Kyuubi_.

However, Vinslet's abductor had clearly travelled through the dimensions to abduct Vinslet. How had she done it?

It obviously had nothing to do with raw power output. Vinslet's abductor had seemed to slip in between the dimensions with the ease that a fish had swimming in the water. So why then had the Kyuubi needed to expend so much energy to travel inter-dimensionally while the mysterious abductor had not?

Going by the basic theory of teleportation, the only reason larger amounts of energy was used was only to 'shrink' a larger distance. But then again, the Void could not be measured...or could it?

Perhaps, if one imposed measurement upon the Void, and warped reality to their will, and then worked with that specific measurement, one could technically travel across dimensions, and a pocket dimension that was based from an existing dimension could then technically be a lot easier to access from that one dimension!

It was a feat easier said than done, an impossible task that had driven much more brilliant minds than Naruto's into insanity. But then again, he was Uzumaki Naruto. He ate the impossible for breakfast, as a side dish to ramen, of course.

And now, he was going to abuse the knowledge that he had gotten. A fact of life is that reality will always attempt to return what is unnatural to being natural. Seeing as inter-dimensional travel was unnatural, all he had to do was nudge reality a little, like with say...a Disruption Technique, and reality would reassert itself.

All of a sudden, the distance that had been 'shrunk' was now 'unshrunk', with the enhanced Vampires trapped between the portals, doomed to eternity in the Void until someone freed them.

And the icing to the cake was that the opening of many portals by the 'ultimate boss' had resulted in him using the magical signature to triangulate the exact of Vinslet's abductor. It was time.

Steeling himself for what he might encounter on the other end of the portal, Naruto stepped forward into the unknown.

* * *

The queen regained her composure quickly and, upon realising that she had stood up in her agitation, gracefully returned to her throne as she stared at the blonde human that was before her.

Seeing as Vinslet was safe, for the moment at least, Naruto directed his attention to Vinslet's abductor. Since his Vampire seemed physically fine, albeit a little shaken, he supposed that the abductor had plans for Vinslet that did not involve physical harm. Also, since he was obviously not welcome here, he doubted that his Pokegirl was being used as bait to lure him in. What, then, did this powerful creature before him want?

Well, no better way than to ask her directly, was there?

Just as he was about to speak to the enhanced Vampire, her eyes morphed and, just like Vinslet before him, he found himself staring into the eyes of an alien intelligence, one that threatened to devour him if he looked too long.

However, unlike his Pokegirl before him, he did not break his gaze. Instead, he remained steadfast and challenged her, not looking away until the Pokegirl finally ended whatever technique it was that changed her eyes so much.

Finally, the abductor was the one to break the silence. "Intriguing...It appears I was wrong. You are no _mere_ mortal. A mortal you might be but there is nothing mere about you. It also seems that you have somehow discovered the workings of my world, have you not?"

Naruto saw no point in hiding this fact and simply responded with a brief nod.

Something indecipherable flashed in the True Blood's eyes then before it disappeared and she resumed speaking as though nothing had happened.

"Nevertheless, you are still within MY reality. Here, I Am God. There is no for you to triumph. You have earned my respect. Leave now and you shall go unmolested. Stay, and only an eternity in Death's embrace awaits you."

"You know as well as I do that my choice will remain the same no matter what." Naruto intoned solemnly as he casually placed his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Then so be it. My name is Hel. Know the name of thy killer."

In a blur of motion, Naruto disappeared from view only to collapse 3 paces in front of Hel screaming in agony. Rivulets of blood poured from his skin, dying his clothes a dark red.

Shocked into motion by that scream, Vinslet created a Blood Sword and attempted to slash at Hel with all of the speed that she could muster. However, her arms had barely moved an inch when she found herself absolutely immobile. Nevertheless, she struggled valiantly, attempting everything in her arsenal to break free from Hel's grasp. That Naruto should be screaming like that was just _unnatural._

She knew, by now, that Naruto could and had been wounded. She knew that Naruto was not infallible and had come close to death many times. However, in all of the time that she had known Naruto, he had never, ever, shown his vulnerable side to anyone, no matter how desperate the situation was. For him to be reduced to this state...She simply could not accept this! But...no matter how much she wanted to help, she was simply unable to. She was simply too...powerless.

"I...I reject your reality!" Naruto managed to choke out out and all of a sudden, Naruto's bleeding had stopped and the excruciating in his body was gone. He immediately got back on his feet, gasping harshly as the youki in his body worked overtime to restore the blood lost and heal his body.

Hel's eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed with her right hand at the human before her. Obviously, whatever she was attempting was not working and she clenched her left fist as she tried to rein in her anger.

"It won't work, Hel." Naruto said, his voice much stronger now. "This world might have been created by you, but it is still but a pocket dimension. Here, there are no rules. As long as my willpower is greater than yours, you cannot impose your reality upon me."

"And you think your willpower could possibly surpass _mine?"_ Hel hissed.

"I know so, because I will do whatever it takes to protect my precious people. Step aside now, Hel. You might be powerful beyond measure but bereft of the power of this dimension, you _will_ fall before me."

To the surprise of everyone present, rather than losing her temper as they had expected her to, Hel instead laughing darkly.

"Conceited mortal. Just as you have looked upon me, so too have I gazed upon your soul. Your prowess in combat might be exceptional, even above mine, but you are still weak. You are young, and inexperienced. So...since you are so confident of yourself, how will you fare against...yourself?"

Hel's eyes then once again morphed into the fathomless pits that had so terrified both Tamer and Pokegirl the last time. Recognising this now as Hel's own version of the Mugengan, Naruto sent a Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: great Wind Breakthrough) at Hel.

However, to Naruto's consternation, Hel was able to easily conjure a barrier that bore the brunt of Naruto's wind jutsu. It seemed like Hel's ability to tweak reality was still incredibly strong even without drawing upon the powers of the dimension. She had, after all, effortlessly created what Vinslet would have to expend significant effort to accomplish. He shuddered to think what facing Hel would have been like in full command of her power in her own world.

Nevertheless, he continued with the assault undaunted. It was far from the first time that he had fought an opponent that had a seemingly impregnable defence. Also, the fact that his opponent was actually bothering to defend herself was a good sign for him. This meant that his attacks actually posed a threat to the True Blood, which meant that she might actually somehow be able to be mortally wounded unlike her subjects that he had fought earlier.

Dipping his hand into his weapons holster, Naruto attached exploding tags to them and threw them at Hel. With a single hand, he performed the Kage Kunai no Jutsu (Shadow Kunai Technique), multiplying the kunai by the hundreds while he sent another blast of wind at his opponent with his other hand.

Hel calmly batted the incoming barrage of missiles away with a sweep of her arms and then conjured another barrier that managed to weather the fury of Naruto's jutsu. She then turned around and materialised a sword which she sent flying into the torso of one of Naruto's clones that had been trying to sneak around her.

With another wave of her arms, a quagmire devoured the ground between her and the approaching human while she simultaneously fried the Kage Bunshins that had been disguised as kunai with a lightning bolt from her finger.

This blatant display of power was making Naruto wary. His opponent had already shown that she was able to easily use attacks of many Pokegirls types. The barrier was a Psychic move. She had used a gust of wind to blow the kunai away, which meant that was a Flying move. The creation of the sword either a Dark or a Fighting move while the lightning bolt was obviously an Electric move. What worried him the most, though, was _why_ Hel was showing her multi-typed attacks so early in the fight. What could she hope to gain from this?

"Tell me, human. Do you know of the origins of the True Blood, or of the secret behind our power?" Hel asked as stony spikes erupted from the ground, impaling the Kage Bunshin that Naruto was _sure_ was hidden.

Naruto's only answer was to attempt a multi-pronged attack, with him charging forward to attempt to engage Hel in close combat with a Kage Bunshin providing covering fire in the form of wind blades while a final Kage Bunshin tunnelled into the ground in an attempt to ambush the True Blood from below.

Hel seemed unperturbed by Naruto's lack of response as she continued to fend off her opponent's myriad of attacks while speaking at the same time.

"What many people do not know is that within every Vampire exists the genetic data for them to Ascend to being one of Us, as long as they do not...mutate into the other forms that are now so prevalent in the mortal."

Naruto's underground Kage Bunshin died a horrible death as the ground constricted around it and ground it into paste. Hel then teleported herself to another end of the hall, never letting up on her barrage of attacks on the real blonde. She knew for a fact that should the human be able to close the distance on her, she would be caught completely in his pace with no time to either escape or retaliate.

"What then, is needed for Ascension? The answer lies within our feeding habits; namely, blood."

Hel casually created a gigantic fire serpent this time that fed on the wind techniques being sent at the queen of the True Blood. It hissed at Naruto threateningly as it lashed out with its tail when Naruto got too close before coiling protectively around its creator.

"Blood contains _everything_ about us; our elemental type, our physical traits and, most importantly, our _experience_. While we are taking in blood for sustenance, we are also absorbing all of this genetic data present in blood. And then, after accumulating enough experience, we Ascend."

Naruto now understood the power behind the True Blood that he had fought earlier. Apparently, upon discovering that they were slowly gaining the traits of whatever prey that they fed on, they had stuck to one particular type, increasing their affinity to it until they _were_ it. After all, how does one kill an element? How does one get rid of a force of Nature?

That also explained why Hel possessed such a varied arsenal of attacks. As the 'ruler' of the True Blood, she would undoubtedly have gotten more experience, and fed on a larger and more diversified amount of prey.

"However, in order to become the Queen or Heir, in order to possess these abilities that allow us to warp the very fabrics of reality. Something more is needed. Something..._different._"

At this, Hel suddenly sported a vicious and cruel smirk on her face.

"Tell me, human. What type of blood has my Heir been feeding on the most?"

And then suddenly Naruto remembered all the little things and comments that he had dismissed as being unimportant.

Vinslet commenting on how _different_ his blood was the first time that she had drank it.

Vinslet being strangely addicted to the taste of his blood until she got over it.

The Kyuubi's rare comments when he was lucid on His Vampire.

He was the one that had caused to Vinslet to metamorphose as she had. If only he had been more observant, more careful. By the gods, he was the whole reason his Pokegirl had been captured!

Naruto reeled as though physically struck. A quick glance at his Pokegirl showed her to be paler than she normally even was. She had apparently realised what the Queen had been driving at.

"How does it feel, human, to know that despite your vaunted belief of wanting to protect your precious people, you were the one to cause grief to your Pokegirl because of your _neglect?"_

Naruto visibly flinched before he rallied himself. The enemy was just trying to weaken him by attacking him mentally. He could not let this affect him. He could play the blame game later, when Vinslet and he were safely away from the clutches of the Queen.

He focused on the True Blood and was startled to find that the aura of power that had been slowly growing during their brief fight had now grown a lot stronger and darker than before. She had obviously taken advantage of his momentary weakness to finish whatever preparations that were needed for her next move. Before he could do anything though, the Queen had already acted.

Darkness engulfed him momentarily but Naruto was not concerned about that. He was more concerned about the raging headache pounding away in his head. He tried to create a clone to attack Hel- for surely she was the cause of this- but the act of channelling chakra seemed to instead worsen the pain in his head.

The lack of a follow-up attack on his debilitated state told him that Hel was likely wholly occupied with whatever she was doing to him but Naruto had no idea what she was trying to do. After all, it was not like a headache could kill him.

It lasted a moment longer and then the headache was gone. He sighed in relief at the same time that he heard Hel sign in exertion. He arched an eyebrow under his mask. Apparently, whatever Hel had done was _huge_, if it was enough to make the unflappable Queen show any sign of weakness.

Naruto looked up, and saw an exact replica of him standing but a few steps away from him. A quick chakra pulse confirmed that he was now able to channel chakra without too many problems and that the clone in front of him was not an illusion but actually a corporeal being. That made things much more complicated. What the hell had Hel done?

In the end, it didn't matter. All he had to do was to take out Hel, and the clone that she had created would dispel upon Hel being rendered unconscious. His control over the wind felt sluggish, which he attributed to the headache that the Queen had inflicted on him. Therefore, he chose to do it the physical way.

He feinted to the left, waiting until the clone had followed his movement before he switched directions mid-step, now on a direct path to the Queen, where she was bracing herself on her throne with one hand as her shoulders heaved with exhaustion.

However, he was not expecting the clone to have read his movements perfectly. The clone spun on the right foot that he had stepped out with, using it as a pivot to place himself in the path of Naruto, its sword drawn and ready to gut Naruto.

His hastily drawn sword was enough to parry the killing blow, but his unbalanced posture had caused him to be pushed back by the force of the blow. The Kage Bunshin that he had then created suddenly found itself clashing with a Kage Bunshin that the clone had created. A brief skirmish between the two Kage Bunshins resulted in the both of them being dispelled.

"So, how did you enjoy fighting yourself, human?" the Queen sneered.

"What do you mean by-" Naruto was then interrupted by this clone.

"Come now, surely you cannot have forgotten this easily. Look into my eyes."

Naruto did as the clone bade and it was true. There was no way he could have forgotten those eyes. After all, those were the eyes that he had seen in the mirror everyday when he had been in the lowest point of his life. When he had been known throughout the world not as Uzumaki Naruto, but as Jigokuno Uzumaki. **(A/N: I was so tempted to just end the chapter here, but I felt that would be needlessly cruel to the faithful readers who are still following me so...be glad.)**

"Wh-what..." Naruto spun around to face Hel, his body trembling. The shock from seeing those dreaded eyes again had caused him to lose all of his composure.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I told you that you would be facing yourself after all. I have gazed into your soul, mortal, and what you see before you is the manifestation of everything that you wish to deny and everything that you wish to bury deep within yourself."

Naruto turned to look at the clone once more. "So then...you are me? Why are we fighting then? Are we not the same person? Shouldn't we be working together?"

To his surprise, the clone's immediate response was a loud, derisive laughter. "Persuasion? Is this actually persuasion that I am witnessing? What happened to the Uzumaki Naruto who simply removed all obstacles in his way, hmm?"

And Naruto realised that the clone was right. He had, for as long as he could remember, adopted the mindset of eliminating all that was in his way or anything that threatened his precious people. He had learnt that being soft only resulted in it coming around to bite you in the end. The last time he had tried to persuade the enemy was when he was still young and naive, before...before he turned into Jigokuno Uzumaki.

The pieces started to click together then. Hel said that she had somehow removed the part of him that he had been trying to deny or suppress, and then his entire mindset had suddenly undergone a huge revolution. That meant that...that meant that...

"I have changed. I am different. I am not like that. I am right. How many times have you repeated that to yourself? And yet, are you truly?" the clone hissed as he leaned forward.

"That single-minded ruthlessness...that casual disregard for life...how is it different?"

Naruto argued vehemently with the clone, his fists clenched tightly at his side. "I _am_ different! It was necessary...I had to protect my precious people! I...I..."

Neither of them took any notice of Hel, who was now simply watching the scene with amusement. She had not been lying when she said that the human's combat abilities were above hers. She was still immortal, but she was unwilling to bet against the unpredictability and cunning that the human had shown. With this human, there was a chance, no matter how lie, that she could still die.

Thus, she had chosen another way of fighting. For a warrior that seemed so self-confident and so overwhelmingly powerful, he had much insecurity. His mind and soul were in shambles and it had been so easy to take advantage of that fact. The human's had brains and brawn far beyond the norm, but his heart was weak and she had thus chosen to attack that.

"Sasuke was, in his own way, protecting the memory and honour of his family when he turned into an avenger. But you said that was _wrong_. Pain was trying to protect the future generations, to shield them from the horrors of war but of course, that was also _wrong_."

"You said they were different because you were protecting something. But...so were they. If they were wrong, what makes _you_ right?"

"I...I..." Naruto stuttered, trying to refute the clone's arguments but found himself losing ground with every word that it spoke.

"You are nothing but a coward that does nothing but try and escape from reality!" the clone roared, his voice switching from a soft sibilant tone to one that was guttural and harsh.

"When Kenshin-sensei died, all that you did was cry and avoid everyone. You simply tried to ignore and deny the fact that Kenshin-Sensei had died. When Ero-sennin died, you once again tried to escape by locking your emotions away. Even your planned sacrifices are nothing but an escape mechanism!"

The word 'sacrifice' distracted Vinslet from her unsuccessful attempts to break free from Hel's grip which had until now not slackened even once.

"What if they won't need me anymore? What if they throw me away?" the clone's voice had returned to its previous haunting tone. "What if things become like _back then_?"

There was no need for any of the two Narutos, real or not, to elaborate on what _back then_ was. A memory flashed of the sound of a lonely creaking swing...the sky that always seemed to be a dull grey no matter how bright it was...the pain and loneliness that gripped his heart then and still did now.

"Anything was better than going to _back then_. Anything...even dying. Dying for one's precious people sounded so noble. So...heroic. So like the hero that you wanted to be, and it provided the perfect excuse to run and flee from what might come."

Somehow, hearing the doubts and thoughts that he had been harbouring for his entire life spoken out loud in _his_ voice made it sound so much more...real. So much more of an irrefutable fact that he could no longer try and deny. He opened his mouth to try and dispute the clone's words, but no words could come out.

"And...My precious people? Doesn't it sound far too...possessive for talking about loved ones, hmm? Doesn't it sound more like they were objects that belong to you? That gave you the illusion that you were not alone?"

"How can one who has not experienced love himself be capable of loving others? You are but a selfish person, incapable of such emotions. Just as one protects an expensive watch from wear and tear, so too do you 'protect' your 'precious people' from harm. Everything you do, or claim to believe in, is for the sake of self-gratification."

And then the clone hammered in the last nail in the coffin. It destroyed the very basis that had defined his life.

"You are no noble spirit. You have no such close ties that you believe you do. You have no precious people."

Naruto's eyes dulled and the clenched fists slowly began to slacken. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, no matter how much he wanted to rail at the clone for being false, he simply could not. Hel was right in calling it the embodiment of what he had tried to suppress and deny, for everything that the clone said had a ring of truth to it that echoed within him.

Hel let out a wide, vicious smile as she felt control of her world return to her control. With his will broken like that, the human no longer had the willpower to force her world to recognise and obey the laws set by the universe. Reality would soon once again become just another meaningless word in her domain.

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Everyone turned to look at Vinslet, whose face was still red from screaming so loudly.

"A lie? Do you think that you actually know him better than himself, hmm?" mocked the clone.

"No...You might really be what _she_ says you are, and what you say about Naruto is all true, but you're still wrong about one thing!"

"You speak as though there is no one that cares for him at all, and that everything he does is futile. Well, that's wrong! It doesn't matter how many flaws he has. It doesn't matter how evil he is. It doesn't even matter whether he treats us as objects or not! I've seen him try his best, stumbling though it may be, to give us, and I love him. No matter what you say about him, no matter what happens to him, I will continue to love him, and so will the others!"

"Naruto is not and never will be alone, not as long as he has us!"

And then suddenly, Vinslet had broken free from the state of paralysis that imprisoned her and was lunging towards Hel. The clone had dispersed into a cloud of darkness that surrounded Naruto while he clutched his head, eyes scrunched up in agony. The Queen dropped down onto the ground, feebly clutching at her throne as strength was suddenly drained from her limbs.

The Vampire had no idea as to how she was supposed to defeat a being that Naruto had struggled against, nor did she know what had happened to the Queen, or even how she had miraculously broken free of Hel's grasp but she knew that this was a one in a lifetime chance. Therefore, we just went with the flow and trusted her instincts.

She sank her fangs into Hel's neck and sucked.

Knowledge that was not hers flooded her mind. Magic that she had not even known existed tingled at her fingertips, begging to be unleashed. Energy like she had never felt before swept through her body like a flash flood.

And then, having drunk her fill, Vinslet released the Queen from her death grip and looked around the hall. Already, the hall was becoming distorted. Pillars were slowly crumbling and the ground now had the surface tension of rubber. Somehow, Vinslet knew that without its creator empowering it, this pocket dimension was quickly falling apart.

Picking her master up, Vinslet began to instinctively create a portal that would lead them back to Naruto's room.

With one last glance at the collapsed 'immortal', Vinslet stepped into the portal, ready to go back home.

* * *

It had been a week already, and still Naruto had not stepped out his room even once. He had said that he needed to think, and Vinslet had let him be. It must not have been easy for him, to have every niggling doubt revealed, all of his insecurities thrown in his face and to have his entire life thrown into upheaval.

Before leaving him alone though, Vinslet had reminded him that what she had meant every word that she said back in the hall. She proved this by hugging him tightly, holding him close when just a while ago, she could not even bear to be in the same room as him.

"I will always be here for you, just as the others are. You will never be alone." She had whispered.

The small smile that he gave her was weak, but it gave her hope.

* * *

Her sisters had immediately and warmly welcomed her back, even though Yuffie could be considered a tad over affectionate.

When asked about Naruto's condition, Vinslet simply said that he was exhausted from saving and needed time by himself to recover. Used to their Tamer's reckless and near suicidal behaviour by now, they had simply accepted Vinslet's words at face value and returned to what they were doing earlier, eagerly anticipating Naruto's full recovery.

The Vampire disliked having to lie to her sisters, but she felt like what Naruto was going through was not her story to tell. Even now, she felt like an intruder for having bore witness to Naruto's deepest and darkest secrets.

And then, two weeks after Vinslet had returned with Naruto in tow, they received news of the utter demolition of a coastal city, and the footage obtained confirmed their worst fears.

Two whole months before the predicted deadline, Typhonna was awake.

* * *

**A/N: A few key things to note before I end this chapter proper.**

**I highly believe that unlike in anime and manga, there is no one that can experience a total tumultuous change in their life and come to terms with it in even a week, let alone a few minutes like what is common in manga and anime.**

**Despite Hel's god-likeness, please note that her extreme powers were only possible in her own world where she basically made her own rules. Also, power obtained through blood is only a portion of the victim's total power. More will be elaborated on in the next chapter.**

**I welcome criticism, as long as they are not on the level of flames. I would also like people to tell me where I went right in a chapter, so that I can keep at it. But, most importantly, I need to be able to fully discuss it with you so please, if you have something that you feel is really important, log in and review with an account so that I can correspond with you. I cannot emphasize how important this is.**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**A/N: Before I say anything else, I have to do this. FREEEEEEDOOOOOOMMMM. My 2 years of service to the army has ended! And as a celebratory gift, here is the final chapter of ANL. Enjoy.**

* * *

He lost track of how long he sat alone in the darkness and privacy of his room, thoughts swirling around like the forces of the nature that he was named after. For a long time, Naruto moved not a whit and really _looked_ deep into himself.

His first instinct had been to dismiss the entire incident with his 'clone' as a ruse devised by the queen to throw him off balance, to sap his willpower so that she would regain control over her world.

However, he knew differently. When the queen had created the clone, she had done more than merely extract his memories and implant them into a physical body. She had actually managed to root out the darkest parts of his personality and manifested it in the form of a clone.

He had felt the change in his thinking drastically. The cold ruthlessness and practicality that had been bred from having to live a blood-soaked life had miraculously vanished, leaving him with the mindset when he was still young, still innocent.

And that was what terrified him the most.

He had just been given irrefutable proof that in the recent years, everything that he had done and said had been influenced by the dark side within him that he had tried to repress.

The 'I am different' mantra that he had been chanting all the while did not seem as convincing anymore.

He had stood up, his fingers clutching the knob of his door as he prepared to open the door and face the world once more. He had more important things to do than sit here in the darkness, wallowing in self-pity like Emosuke had. Or, at least, that was what he tried to tell himself.

_"You are nothing but a coward that does nothing but try and escape from reality!" the clone roared, his voice switching from a soft sibilant tone to one that was guttural and harsh._

He had tried to dismiss that. He had obviously been over-analyzing things. There was no way the queen had managed something as impossible as extracting and manifesting a part of a person's personality, no matter how power she might have been. It was all just a ploy and there was nothing to worry about.

It was as the last sentence crossed his mind that he realised that he had once been trying to escape from the truth. If he stepped out now, without confronting himself, he knew that there would always be that niggling doubt left in his head, his thoughts forever haunted by 'what ifs'

_"You are nothing but a coward that does nothing but try and escape from reality"_

Once, when he was travelling with Jiraiya, he had been unable to take it anymore and had broken down in front of the old hermit, trembling like a leaf as despair and fear washed over him at what he had to face in the coming years.

* * *

"How am I supposed to beat Akatsuki? Itachi alone was enough to send Kakashi-sensei to the hospital without any effort and even you were not able to stop Kisame and Itachi, and that was only two of them! There are another seven of them out there! How can I possibly stop them all?"

Naruto had looked up at his mentor then with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the fearless ninja that laughs at danger and dances into peril. Kakashi-sensei and Baa-chan don't say it out but I know they're expecting me to pull through like I always do but I can't. I...I'm...scared." Naruto said, whispering the last point in such a low tone that Jiraiya had almost missed it.

Jiraiya laid his hand on the young blonde's shoulders and when Naruto looked up; he saw not a hint of the usual lechery or jovial look in the old hermit's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. Hell, if I were you when I was your age, I would have dived into the deepest hole I could find and never emerge until the world fixed itself."

Naruto had started in surprised then. Jiraiya was many things, but a coward he was not, and to hear an admission like that, especially when the toad summoner was serious, was shocking.

"But, here you are, training day after day in order to try and make things right, and overcome the seemingly insurmountable wall in front of you. Really, I'd be surprised if you _weren't_ scared. You know, sensei once told me something that sounds like a cliché but it really is true."

Jiraiya had looked up at the sky with a wistful look before continuing. "Courage is not blindly charging forward into danger without fear. Courage is the ability to not give into that fear, to stand up, and move forward no matter how terrified you are. So, be afraid. Fear makes us careful. Fear keeps us alive, but do not let fear control you."

* * *

Naruto's hand withdrew from his doorknob as he turned around walked instead to the full-length mirror that Yuffie had insisted on installing in his room.

Even now, years after his death, Ero-sennin was still able to help him through the difficult times in his life. Unbidden, a small smile formed on his lips before it tightened into a line.

He realised that he had indeed been attempting to escape from this problem, and that it had been practically an instinct to do. That probably meant that he had done this more than once. Enough was enough. He was done running.

Naruto stared at the man in the mirror and saw not the indomitable juggernaut that everyone else, but the broken and weary little boy that he had denied being.

Unbeknownst to himself, by accepting one fact and refusing to face away from it, Naruto had already conquered one of his inner demons, and was now much more prepared to face the other skeletons in his closet.

If nothing else, Naruto was one very persistent bugger.

* * *

Vinslet had often wandered to the door to Naruto's room; one hand raised halfway to knock on his door, to enter his room and comfort him and, more importantly, bask in his presence.

It was hard to believe that just a week ago, she had hated even his presence around her. But now...What she had shouted in the Hall at the Queen had been a spur of the moment thing but she realised to her shock that she had meant every word of it. She loved Naruto. She _loved_ Naruto.

And she knew the others did as well.

Although they had belonged to other Tamers in the past, and those other Tamers would forever hold a special place in their hearts, she knew that Yuffie and Kireina loved Naruto deeply. It had probably begun with a sense of gratitude that turned into care and soon evolved into a deeper feeling.

Kidara...was hard to place at first. Her deferential treatment to Naruto when she first joined the harem was reminiscent of Kireina's attitude. She had shadowed their Tamer like a lost puppy and if he told her to chop her arm off, she would have probably just asked 'which arm?'

When her attitude never changed even after an extended amount in the Harem, the rest of the Pokegirls had regarded her weirdly but eventually let it go. After all, they could not force love on anyone after all. It was only much later that they realised that what Kidara had been doing was the only way she knew how to express love. Ashamed at jumping to the wrong conclusion earlier on, the Harem had immediately set about teaching Kidara the 'ways of the world.'

Vinslet remembered wryly that Yuffie had been particularly enthusiastic about teaching Kidara new and kinky sex positions.

As for Fumiko, while the now-Shrine Oracle had joined the Harem due to a God worship of Naruto, over time, she had grown to see Naruto not as the container of a demi-God or even as one of the most powerful entities in the world but rather as _Naruto._

She had come to see the Naruto that worshipped Ramen, the Naruto that blushed like a little girl when teased by his Pokegirls, the Naruto that was scarily smart, the Naruto that loved all of his Pokegirls (no matter what his alter ego clone thingy said about him) and she had come to love Naruto. Naruto, as in Uzumaki Naruto, and not Naruto as in Naruto the demi-god.

There did not need to be anything said about Rylai. That girl was probably born to be by Naruto's side. She was practically everything that the blonde needed, and more. She had the steel to be unfazed by anything that life threw at her, the spunk to challenge Naruto when he was being stupid and yet had a caring side to her that allowed her to tend to her Tamer. And there was also the additional bonus that she was so ridiculously powerful she really did not need Naruto to worry over her.

Everyone knew that Naruto had a fetish for strong and independent women.

But, Naruto's fetish aside, Vinslet often felt guilty when she was with her fellow Harem sisters. She knew that the entire Harem loved Naruto conditionally and that love might be what was needed to pull her Tamer out of his funk.

They should know about what their Tamer was currently going through. In fact, Vinslet highly suspected that Rylai already knew about Naruto's inner demons. And no, she was not talking about the Kyuubi.

On the other hand, it _was_ an intensely private thing and if it were her, she would not be comfortable sharing it with other people as well. Thus, she understood why Naruto had wanted to be left alone.

As a result, she spent every day that Naruto was locked up inside his room debating whether to reveal the truth to her Harem sisters.

Eventually, tired of her own indecisiveness, Vinslet decided to just screw it and focus on assimilating the new knowledge and power boost that she had absorbed from the queen, an attitude that had probably been acquired from hanging around the impulsive and hyperactive Kunimitsu too much.

Naruto would pull though in the end. He always had.

* * *

Vinslet stared at the charred remains of what had once been her dressing table in a strange mixture of shock, amusement and excitement. This was not the first time something like this had happened but every time it did, she felt like a kid let loose in a candy store.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of stagnation, she was growing in power. She pointedly ignored the fact that the power obtained was through a shortcut and she had next to no control over it. She was no longer the only one of Naruto's Harem that was not growing.

Kireina had, after a remarkably short time, created and perfected her own style. She had fused her innate Pokegirl powers, the sword style that Naruto had taught as well as the myriad of battle experience that she had obtained. She was a terrifying opponent to face.

She was matched in close combat by only Rylai, and almost impossible to hit from afar. At the same time, with overpowered ranged Samurai techniques like Swordwave, Kireina could hit from a very long distance, with her attacks retaining the same speed at which she had drawn her sword. Definitely not something to scoff at.

On a side note, it was when she was sparring against Kireina (or, more specifically, when Kireina was charging at her while the entire Harem was engaged in one of their regular free-for-all, all-out-melee-winner-gets-first-shag-battle) that she had first managed to tap into her greatly expanded arsenal.

As mentioned earlier, Kireina had been charging at her, focused on taking out the Pokegirl that annoyed her most in battle. Even now, although she appreciated the useful of Genjutsu, the Samurai still detested what she called 'mind tricks'.

Behind her, Yuffie and Fumiko were busy throwing fire and lightning and other random elements at each other. She had absolutely no wish to foray into that mess. The sadistic glee on Yuffie's face as she threw out jutsu after jutsu only cemented that idea.

Flying up, even if Kireina did not possess her ranged attacks now, was not an option either. For, above her, Rylai and Kidara were going against each other with everything that they had.

Taking a leaf from Kireina's book and deciding to focus on controlling her innate powers rather than try to advance further in Taijutsu, Rylai had managed to fully control her transformations and powers.

Creating wings and a tail was a piece of cake for her, giving her the additional option of aerial battles even when she was not in her dragon form. Then, she had taken it a step further and mastered partial transformations. She could transform only a single part of her body and even the extent to which it was transformed.

It had been slightly unnerving to see a delicate looking woman punching you with an arm that was the size of a huge. A _very_ huge tree.

Then Rylai had pushed further and reached the height of her power. She had managed to condense and have constant access to _all_ of her power at any given time. In other words, she had the full power and strength of her dragon form even when she was a human, with the extra speed and agility that her human form possessed. Added on to _that_ was the power boost granted by opening _seven_ of the gates that Rylai had talked about.

Vinslet just knew that when Naruto came out of his funk and saw his Alpha Pokegirl like that, Rylai would be having the greatest and most mind-blowing time of her life.

Either way, that _monster_ was up in the skies going head on against a Legendary Pokegirl that could very well destroy the world if she put her mind to it. There was no way flying up could be considered safe.

Now, where was she? Oh right, Kireina was charging at her. The chains that she materialised to bind the Samurai were easily dodge and the ten-inch thick steel was sliced through like paper. That was not good news.

Then suddenly Kireina was right in front of her and she no longer had any time to think. It was then that her body took control. She created a Blood Blade while simultaneously dodging Kireina's first slash. She then launched into a series of complicated sword weaves and thrusts and slashes and all the fancy things that swords(wo)men tended to do.

Of course, Kireina promptly trounced her. The number of people that could beat Kireina in a straight out sword fight could be counted on one finger. (Of course, she might be a _tad_ biased since Kireina was her Harem sister and Naruto was her Tamer but seriously. They were Awesome)

* * *

After that, more things that were inexplicable started happening. When Yuffie set fire to the dining room (again) due to her pyromaniac tendencies, Vinslet had casually directed water from the nearby sink and used it to extinguish the fire.

Having never seen Vinslet display any affinity to swordplay or Water Techniques before, the rest of Naruto's Pokegirls (sans Kidara, of course) naturally pestered the True Blood about her newly discovered abilities until she explained it off as a result of her evolution.

Somewhat mollified by her explanation, the rest of the Harem had left her alone. It was only later when she recalled the Queen's explanation on how a Vampire evolved that she realised the reason to her expanded arsenal.

Having lived for what was probably centuries and sucked the blood of what was probably thousands of Pokegirls, the Queen had undoubtedly absorbed a tremendous amount of power, which was in turn absorbed by Vinslet.

However, it seemed like her body was unable to assimilate such an overload of data in such a short time. She would gain occasional bursts of knowledge that she had gotten before, but was never able to actively 'search out' the knowledge that was floating around inside of her.

For example, when she stole a sip of the tea that Kireina always liked to drink, she was suddenly able to identify what kind of tea it was instantly, when she had possessed absolutely no knowledge at all about tea prior to this.

When she tried to 'search' for knowledge about tea in her head though, it was like trying to remember a long forgotten memory. She knew that it was there somewhere in her head, with brief fuzzy images of it but she just could not grasp hold of it fully. It irritated her to no end but she could not do anything about it.

Now, just moments ago, she had been thinking about Yuffie's pyromaniac tendencies and how cool it was to be able breathe fire from her mouth.

Another burst of memory struck her then and, following the instincts that was now in her blood, she puckered her lips into an 'o' and exhaled. A steady stream of flame emerged from her mouth and incinerated what was previously her dressing table.

It irritated her to no end though that she had a wealth of knowledge locked inside her, which she could only access through triggers, which she had no idea about. The first two triggers were through experience while the most recent trigger was simply through thinking about it. Did that mean that her body was assimilating the absorbed blood more easily now? Or was there simply no fixed pattern to it?

In the end, she had decided to leave it be (again) and pursue something else. She had noticed that it took less energy now for her to create things through the Mugengan. The lifespan of her creations was also greatly extended. At last count, a ball that she created and bounced repeatedly off the wall had lasted for over an hour before she got bored of the exercise and dispelled the ball.

In fact, it seemed like all previously noted rules had vanished into thin air. Changing the structure of an existing object was now possible, although it took a large amount of energy and the change barely lasted half an hour. The only rule that remained was that she was committed fully to whatever she was trying to do, whether it was Modifying or Creating.

Vinslet then remembered the brief mention about worlds and reality when Naruto was challenging the Queen and realised that that could be a lead to understanding the Mugengan's new powers.

Turning to the only one that could possibly have knowledge about the topic that she was going to ask, Vinslet ambushed Fumiko after a dinner and the budding Seal Master was happy to share her knowledge on such an esoteric subject with a lecture that was so complicated and full of technical jargon that the Vampire's eyes were spinning by the time she left the Shrine Oracle's room.

* * *

Fumiko sighed as she leaned back into her extremely comfortable armchair as she hugged a plushie of Naruto-sama tightly. She wondered how much of her lecture had actually gotten to Vinslet and how much the knowledge she had imparted would help the Vampire in better controlling her powers.

Contrary to what her Harem sisters believed, she had eyes for more than Naruto-sama and her books. She had noticed that Vinslet's powers, which were highly extraordinary to begin with, had evolved greatly. Her Reality Imposition abilities had gotten a huge upgrade.

At the thought of her books though, her eyes strayed involuntarily to the six filled bookshelves packed tightly against each other.

Having travelled mainly only for pilgrimages when she was still serving as a Shrine Priestess, Fumiko had lacked much knowledge about the world and had sought to remedy that by reading up as much as possible. Naruto, being Naruto, had caught on to this.

One day, while they were in a town shopping for groceries, Naruto had taken her by the shoulders and steered her into a bookshop. He then proceeded to drop a full moneybag into her hands and simply told her to 'go wild'. That trip had contributed to half of the books that she now possessed. She bought one of every possible subject possible. Over time though, under Yuffie's influence, her collection of erotic literature had greatly increased, but that was digressing.

When Naruto had begun to teach her sealing, he had bequeathed to her all of the books that he possessed on sealing techniques. In addition to that, he had even given her the scrolls and notes that both he and his teacher had written on anything and everything related to sealing that they knew. The additional bookshelf's worth of text quickly become one of Fumiko's most treasured possessions. Her most treasured possession was of course the plushie that she was currently hugging.

Then, as expected from any interaction with Naruto, things got complicated.

He had started to teach her about pocket dimensions, portals, gateways and everything else about extra dimensions. It had been hard enough to wrap her head around the concept of there being other dimensions, as well as dimensions between dimensions and the difference between a world and a dimension and etcetera; let alone start creating seals that would allow her to create a pocket dimension for her to store and retrieve objects, as well as gateways that allowed her to access other dimensions.

However, Fumiko was undaunted by the sheer monumental task that was before her and had tackled it with the same ardour that she used for everything in her life. The proud beam that her Tamer had bestowed upon her made all the sleepless nights and pounding migraines so worth it.

She had been basking in the pride and adoration of her Tamer when the merciless slave driver suddenly popped her bubble of happiness and proceeded to mindfuck her with the concept of reality that he had come up with.

According to Naruto, reality was subjective. Contrary to popular belief, it was not a constant force that governed the world.

Take for example the reality of a normal mortal. People do not create clones of themselves, breathe fire, manipulate water or move the earth. That is reality. Or at least it was supposed to be.

However, that was not the case. Shinobi were able to call lightning from the skies and breathe fire as though it was air. Pokegirls did all of the above on an hourly basis. How then, could this be explained? It was clearly _unnatural_.

The fact was, whenever a shinobi or a Pokegirl use one of their techniques, they were actually warping reality. They were imposing their own will on the world. Every time a shinobi or a Pokegirl used their chakra or energy to power a jutsu, what they were actually doing was using their energy to force the fabrics of reality to accept that whatever they were trying to do was _possible_. That was why bigger and grander feats tended to require more energy. After all, it was more impossible (and that was another concept that Fumiko had to struggle to understand; the idea of things before more or less impossible. After all, impossible was impossible, right?) for...say a giant fire dragon to emerge from one's mouth than a fireball.

In other words, jutsu and Pokegirl techniques were based on two fundamental pillars- intent and belief.

Humans lived and learned through empirical knowledge, and that was no exception for Pokegirls. By looking around them and seeing others of their species performing incredible feats, they grew up believing that these supernatural feats were natural. For them, _this_ was their reality. All that was left then was their intent.

Since it was 'natural' for them to say...breathe fire, all they had to do was impose their will on reality. It was even easier for them because there was no doubt in their mind that fire _would_ come out of their mouths. If they wanted it to happen, then it _would_ happen.

The natural question to ask then would be 'what about the ones who grew up alone and yet tapped into their power? How did that happen?'

Naruto had initially been stumped by that as well, until he had encountered the shrine that was dedicated to the Kyuubi.

Worship and belief in a deity had provided a tremendous boost of power in that specific deity. It was then not too far a stretch of imagination to believe it was this initial belief in a higher being that had caused a mass of energy to coalesce into a sentient being. It coincided with how followers of a religion tended to try to gather as many followers as possible, and how a God that had many worshippers tended to be more powerful than other Gods.

If a group of people were able to 'create' a God, what would happen when almost the entire world believed in a single thing? That thing became fact, and a belief would become reality.

That, Naruto had explained, was the crux of sealing.

Sealing was basically one's intent written on a piece of paper that was then infused with energy in order to make that intent reality. Intent was _the_ universal language. An example would be how two complete strangers who did not share a common language could tell that the other person was greeting them by the wide smiles and wild waves.

With every stroke of the brush, one was using the language of the universe to tell the world how it was supposed to act in accordance to their whims.

However, Fumiko suspected that Vinslet's Mugengan went beyond that. She suspected that it worked as a natural codifier for what she now called Reality Imposition. She believed that the Mugengan was actually an inbuilt array of never-ending seals that helped to manifest one's intent into a tangible form and superimpose it on the reality of the world.

That was why she was hoping that Vinslet had understood at least the basics of what she had been trying to explain to the Vampire.

With a shift in perception and a lot of time, ascending to a God was not impossible for her.

'I think, therefore I am. I believe, and therefore it is.'

The possibilities were endless. Her ability had truly been named aptly.

* * *

He truly had been no different. Having calmly analyzed his past actions, Naruto concluded that he really had not been that different from the villains that he had condemned.

When his precious people got hurt, he had gone on a rampage to kill the perpetrator. Had he not done the same as Sasuke who raged against his brother for killing his family, and then raged against Konoha for manipulating his brother?

He had labelled Orochimaru as evil for the sins he had committed and the atrocious experiments that he had conducted. Yet, just not too long ago, he had ripped out the souls of thousands of Pokegirls and fed them to Zalera. That was on the scale, if not worse, of Orochimaru's most depraved acts.

The ends, he had always argued, did not justify the means, and he intended to stand by that conviction to the end. What he had done had been undoubtedly evil and unforgivable but the worst thing was, he would do it again in an instant if he needed to.

He would be selfish. He would use any and all means necessary to protect his precious people from harm. He would not deny that what the clone said was true. A large part of him _was_ protecting his precious people so that there would be people that cared for him and so that he would not get hurt again.

However, that was not all. There was still a considerable part of him that truly and deeply cared for the welfare of his precious people. Seeing them smile would bring a smile to his own face. Whether that love or not though, Naruto did not know.

The main reason for that was that Naruto did not know what love was. Sure, Iruka and the Sandaime had cared for him greatly and had loved him. However, they could never give him the unconditional love that a parent has for their child.

Growing up in a village that detested and shunned him was no easy ordeal. Of his two father figures, the Sandaime was too busy managing the affairs of state to give Naruto the love and attention that he craved. Iruka, although he had tried his best, was also a busy man with many commitments, and he had come into Naruto's life at a very late period.

What Naruto knew of love, he only garnered from his observations of the daily interactions of the villagers. He knew that parents loved their children, although he did not know how it felt to love and to be loved. He knew that one displayed affection by hugging and kissing, and took that into consideration. He knew that, despite the other boys saying that girls were icky, that boys and girls were supposed to love each other. So, in an attempt to be 'normal', he had chased after the one girl that he knew to be the smartest and prettiest in all of Konoha.

Eventually, as he grew up, Naruto learned more and absorbed more, but he never did experience more. All he did was imitate all that he had seen.

And then, he had come to his world and encountered his Pokegirls who he now realised truly did love him with all their heart. What shamed him was that he had never been able to fully reciprocate their feelings.

One who has not been loved cannot love.

He had tried his hardest and given to his Pokegirls all that he could, but was that enough? Was that love? What _was_ love?

His mind flashed back to when Vinslet had broken free of her bonds and assaulted the Queen.

In an unstable dimension like the one the Queen had created, reality was forever shifting and warping as there were no 'natural laws' in place to 'solidify' things. That was why the Queen had been able to have absolute power while in her world. Saying that she was on the level of a God was not an exaggeration.

The power of her eyes, along with the mental prowess that her centuries-long existence had brought about, allowed her to twist reality into accepting her power as absolute. If reality accepts you as a God, then you _are_ a God.

Naruto's arrival into the Queen's dimension had thrown a monkey wrench into her control.

Among the numerous titles he had acquired like 'Konoha's number one most surprising ninja' and 'That ramen freak', he had acquired the dubiously complimentary title of 'that God damned persistent bugger'. After all, he had never given up no matter how overwhelming the odds against him were.

He _believed_ that there was no one being that could have control over everything. He _wanted_ to be able to take down the Queen. Willpower was what allowed him to nullify the Queen's control.

When Vinslet had broken through the bonds, the conviction behind her words had fuelled her intent to stop whatever the Queen was doing. She had _wanted_ to stop the Queen so badly that her willpower had superseded Naruto and the Queen's willpower.

_It is only when you have something precious to protect that you become truly strong._

Could he match the pure selfless intensity that his Pokegirls had? Could he give his Pokegirls the love that they deserved, or was he simply too broken for that?

Naruto sighed as he collapsed on his bed, one arm lying across his forehead. In the end, that was what it came down to, wasn't it? He could accept any other flaws that he found in himself but he could not bear the thought he was unable to do those _perfect_ girls justice.

Well, there was no way to know than to try right? He was simply going to have to try his best. He had been sitting around here moping for...He took a sidelong glance at the digital clock beside his bed...a week now! He just knew he would be bombarded with questions the moment he stepped out.

Naruto paused just before he opened the door. _What if his best just was not good enough?_ Shaking his head, Naruto pushed that doubt away.

"_I'm going to_ _run_ s_traight_ _down_ a _path of no regrets!"_

He might be smarter now, but he reckoned his past self was definitely wiser. Whatever would come, would come and he would face it.

He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was not going to run away from anything. Not anymore.

* * *

As he had predicted, the moment his Pokegirls caught sight of him, he was bombarded with questions. He waved off their questions with vague answers that sounded like bullshit to even him but surprisingly, his Pokegirls accepted his answers.

On second thought, from the body language of his Pokegirls, it seemed like they didn't believe what he had said, but had instead chosen to let it pass, knowing or suspecting that it was something too private or important to share with even them. That brought about a strange mixture of relief, guilt and appreciation for his Pokegirls.

Aside from that, he was pleasantly surprised by the progress of his Pokegirls. The power boost was definitely a welcome bonus but to him, it was the fact that his Pokegirls had finally started on their own paths that truly thrilled him.

Instead of trying to emulate Naruto by creating several heavy power jutsu, Yuffie had chosen to develop her talents for elemental manipulation further, using and mixing them to a level that Naruto had never even seen in his life. Her command over a specific element would never reach the level of Naruto had with Wind Jutsu, or even Sasuke with his Lightning Jutsu, but her versatility more than made up for it. If her pure lightning jutsu were not powerful enough, she could simply mix it with water chakra and more than double its power.

Kireina had also come into her own as a swordswoman. Long gone were the days where all she did was doggedly repeat the moves that Naruto or her old teacher had shown her. Now, she was well on her way to creating her own style and establishing herself as a true master.

Fumiko had not really developed her skills but had instead cobbled everything that she had seen and learnt into a surprisingly effective combat style. Her non-Esper summon Vanesse, was used mainly for distraction and extra mobility. Fumiko had also developed an astounding aptitude for mental overlay seals and had integrated them with her Hado to help confine the movements of her enemies. For damage, she depended on her Kido as well as the more battle oriented Espers that she could summon. A brief test showed that Fumiko could now summon up to four Espers simultaneously unaided and double that amount when pumped full of the Kyuubi's arsenal. Defense came in the form of the four Crystalline Galems that she could summon.

However, Fumiko had admitted that the Galems had found limited use in the recent battles, with the level of the enemies being so high that they could simply plough through Galems with brute force. As such, she had chosen to learn a few defensive close combat moves from Rylai to supplement her arsenal. Her skill was far from being able to match even a veteran, but at least it gave her the slight element of surprise for her summons to distract her opponent while the Shrine Oracle retreated to a suitable distance and resume sniping with her Kido.

In fact, Fumiko reminded Naruto strongly of when he was younger and had not defined a style for himself yet. He had simply integrated technique after technique into his arsenal until it meshed into his current distinctive style. Given enough time, Naruto suspected that Fumiko's overall combat abilities could surpass the rest of her Harem Sisters.

Kidara had sadly chosen to withhold information on her progress. All that she was willing to say on the matter was that she was working on energy efficiency, which puzzled Naruto to no end. An Evangelion working on efficiency? Her power was practically limitless! In a surprising show of independence though, Kidara insisted that she had thought her actions through thoroughly and that it was the best course of action. Elated that his most withdrawn Pokegirl was finally stepping out of her shell, Naruto had eventually let it go. Whether or not her combat abilities increased did not really affect his plans. Kidara was just that powerful already.

As for his Alpha, Naruto did not think that he could adore the little monster he had created even more, until he sparred with Rylai. He equated it to the speed of Busy Brow's and Gai-sensei's speed combined, and the power of Baa-san and Sakura-chan added on to it and the ability to open seven of the Celestial Gates. Oh and how could he forget absolute control over ice and the ability to unleash Incredible Beams of Death?

Vinslet had also seemed to be extra motivated after the brief incident with the True Blood. Studying and training at the same time? Naruto had nearly fainted in shock. When the lazy Vampire requested a serious spar with him, he had fainted in shock. Or at least pretended to. Heavily annoyed at the jabs, Vinslet had proceeded to cast a Genjutsu on Naruto whereby he had to see his oh so precious ramen dumped into a bottomless pit repeatedly. To the blonde's utter horror, the Vampire's Genjutsu skills had improved so drastically that he took over two minutes to dispel the Genjutsu. He quickly learnt to not piss off his irritable Pokegirl. Too much. There was no way he could ever stop irritating people fully. It was ingrained into him, and he also had the excuse that it was in his blood. According to Ero-sennin, his parents were quite the accomplished pranksters.

As he mentally reviewed the progress that his Pokegirls had undergone, he could not help but feel a strong feeling of pride welling up inside him. He now understood why Iruka-sensei had liked to teach so much. It felt good to watch people that you had taught grow, knowing that you had a hand in moulding the future of others.

However, he had also felt a slight dejection as he had wondered if his Pokegirls no longer needed him anymore. After all, they had proven to be becoming strong independent women. That worry was quickly laid to rest when Vinslet accosted him after dinner for help in understanding dimensions and reality.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to tell you what I know but why didn't you approach Fumiko while I was still...occupied?"

"Well, I did go to her for help but..." Vinslet then blushed as a sheepish smile crept across her face. "Well, I just couldn't understand everything."

Naruto had chuckled in a commiserating manner as he clapped her on the back and guided her to one of the many spare rooms that he had created. "Ah yes, explanations by the bookish type always seem to fly over the heads of people like us, doesn't it?"

Vinslet huffed, not sure whether to feel insulted at being classified as both lazy andnow simple, or pleased that she was being grouped together with her Tamer.

Vinslet groaned as Naruto brought out a large bowl and a small bowl and filled them with water. "Water again?"

Her only answer was a shrug and a "If it ain't broke don't fix it."

Her eyebrows rose though when Naruto brought out buckets of paint from the storage scroll that he always carried on his body.

"For pranks." Naruto answered upon witnessing his Pokegirl's questioning look. Vinslet let out an "Aah" of understanding and then the lesson began in earnest.

"First, imagine this bowl is the world, and the water flowing in it is the web of reality that governs the world."

After that, Naruto poured a strange substance into the water that made it thicker and more glutinous.

"This is the state of reality with natural laws imposed. It retains its fluidity but is not as easy to influence as pure water."

Naruto then held up the many cans of paint that he had unsealed earlier. "This paint I'm holding will then represent the beliefs and intents of the sentient beings in the world."

Naruto then poured red paint into the water. "Building on what Fumiko told you, let us pretend that red represents the belief that humans are non-supernatural beings and cannot perform any extraordinary feats."

Naruto then held up a can of blue paint and poured it in slowly. "This blue paint will then represent the intent and belief of all the people who possess powers beyond the limits of what is recognised as normal. Note that there is still no apparent change in the colouring yet. The belief and intent are still there, but they are simply not potent enough to affect reality much yet. However..."

Naruto tipped the can over more, allowing the blue paint to fall into the water at a faster rate. This caused the water to slowly turn purple.

"As more people start to believe in something, it invariably spreads until it covers the entire world, just like the blue paint has fully dissolved in the water."

Naruto then randomly selected paint of different colours and poured them into the bowl of water with varying amounts.

"Of course, the world contains more than two sets of beliefs. There is so much going on at any one time that I cannot represent it fully with just colours but this approximation should do for now. The water is now a totally different colour, but you can still see that it's closer to the spectrum of blue and red, the dominant colours, than any other colours. That is a basic rundown of how the web of a world works."

With that done, Naruto moved the big bowl aside and filled the small bowl with water. "And now we come to the crux of the matter; how your Mugengan works. First, let us take this much smaller bowl of water as a pocket dimension."

Naruto then held up cans tubes of paint. "The red will represent the will of any other individuals in the dimension while the blue will represent that of the user of the Mugengan."

He emptied the can of red paint into and the water quickly turned a deep crimson. "Note that without the natural laws that are established in a world, pocket dimensions are very easily influenced and altering reality is extremely easy. That is why I can store so many items in a tiny pocket dimension. In that dimension, reality states that items have an extremely reduced mass and volume. Now, watch what happens when I pour the blue paint in."

Vinslet gasped as the water in the bowl immediately turned blue, without a hint of the previous red showing. "What is going on?"

"The blue paint that I just poured into the water was of a very highly concentrated variant. Therefore, even though the volume used was the same for both solvents, you can only see the blue paint. That is what I suspect the power of the Mugengan to be, and what Fumiko meant by it being a codifier. By essentially writing your intent on the webs of reality, the Mugengan is turning your ordinary paint into highly concentrated paint."

Vinslet nodded slowly in understanding as the full possibilities of the Mugengan struck her. She thought she had been creative in her use of the Mugengan but now she realised that her ideas were bland as compared to what she could possibly do. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she barely recognised Naruto patting her on head as he left the room.

* * *

The peaceful, almost dream-like days flew by quickly. Everyone was gearing up for what they knew would be the Final Battle but it seemed surreal to them. Dinner was still the one time when everyone gathered at the same time to just talk with each other and have fun.

It was during one such dinner when Naruto was laughing at the antics of Yuffie when the doubt that had been niggling in his mind struck him with full force again. Would Yuffie still laugh like that if she knew what her Tamer was really like? Had everything with his Pokegirls been based on a farce? His hands clenched and his eyes tightened imperceptibly. This was going nowhere. He needed to stop this destructive line of thought.

The shinobi started when he felt a soft hand envelop his clenched fist. Looking up (when had he bowed his head?), he saw that it was his first Pokegirl that was holding his hand.

Sidling closer to her Tamer such that Rylai was pressing up closely against Naruto, she leaned her head on her shoulder and smiled gently. "You know, Naruto, there are some things that cannot be faked, and women are the best at telling that kind of thing."

At that, Naruto turned his head sharply and looked intently at her with dread building in the pit of his stomach. She knew?

"You should also know that while one person might make the wrong judgment, it's a little hard for say...six people to make the same wrong judgment, especially when they spend almost every waking moment with that one person. If certain feelings are already established, it's next to impossible to remove them."

"...How long..." Naruto managed to choke out as his body tensed up.

"Well, for a very long time, though I don't think I know everything. I think I know enough or can guess enough to be quite close to the truth though."

"Then why do you still..."

Rylai turned her head so that she was looking at her Tamer straight in the eye, so that he could see the sincerity behind her words.

"Because I can see the real you, and it is not as dark or as horrible as you might think. I love you, and no matter what, will never leave you."

Naruto looked at the Leviathan for a few more moments before his body relaxed and he returned to eating dinner and watching his other Pokegirls.

"Thank you."

It was only two words, but Rylai could feel the depth of emotion that her Tamer had put into those two words.

"Anytime, Naruto. Anytime."

* * *

Unfortunately, not everything went well for Naruto. Bad news came in the form of two unexpected guests ten days after he had gone after Vinslet.

The knock on the door instant caused Naruto's eyebrows to rise in surprise while the rest of his Pokegirls that were in the living room instantly became on guard. After all, Naruto had specifically set up base away from the Sanctuary and had warded the area with so many seals that it was impossible to cross the threshold unless allowed. There was a reason why Hild had not ambushed them when they were resting, after all. She simply could not.

A small chakra pulse later and Naruto waved for his Pokegirls to stand down as he recognised the two people that were standing outside the door. He opened the door to reveal two cloaked figures with hoods pulled over their faces to hide their identities.

"It's been a long time." Naruto said as he smiled at the two people before him. "So, how did it go?"

The smaller figure stepped forward and clasped Naruto's hand with her own, bowing her head as she did so.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Mother refused to join forces with you. She said that she did not care who the ruler of the world was, as long as her place of residence remained undisturbed. She did not think Hild would have the temerity to attack her in her own home."

Naruto nodded with understanding. It would take more balls than even he possessed to attack Judgement while she had the home field advantage. Death was one thing. Extremely painful and humiliating death was a totally different thing. The worst thing was, the death part was not guaranteed.

The female's grip on Naruto's hand tightened as she continued speaking.

"However, if you like, the both of us can join you in taking Hild down. I know we're not as strong as you, but I hope it can at least count for something."

At her side, the larger figure shifted his weight nervously, as though worried about what Naruto's response would be.

The blonde Tamer smiled gently at the Pokegirl as he slowly withdrew his hand from her grasp.

"Don't you worry about that. While I appreciate the thought, I don't think Testament could stand seeing you in mortal peril one more time. Besides, I already have a back-up plan ready. It was highly unlikely that your mother would aid us anyway."

"So, thank you for the offer and for the effort that you put into it. In exchange for the services rendered, do you need anything?"

"Oh no, there's no need-" The Pokegirl began before she was cut off by the male.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could provide us with more of the concealment charms. Our stock has been dwindling rapidly and it is getting more dangerous with every passing day."

"Testament!" the girl protested at the rudeness of her partner.

Naruto simply chuckled and unsealed a large stack of seals that he handed to Testament before patting Dizzy on the head.

"Don't worry about it. It is a legitimate concern after all. You're lucky to have such a competent bodyguard, Dizzy."

The General smiled happily as she nodded in agreement. "He is the best."

Uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going, Testament interceded. "Unfortunately, we must cut our visit short. Hild will undoubtedly check on you sometime in the near future and it would be best if we got as much a head start as possible."

He paused shortly before jerking his head down as a bow. "And thank you for your mercy and aid."

Naruto simply waved off his concern and bid the duo farewell. As he watched their retreating backs though, he could not resist adding one last dig.

"It was no problem, but if you really wanted to thank me, please name one of your children after me!"

The way Testament had stumbled on flat ground showed that his words had gotten through. That was going to be a very fond memory indeed.

Of course, it was practically decreed that there would be no flow of events that went perfectly for Naruto. Just four days after Dizzy and Testament visited, they received news and footage of Typhonna's awakening.

Naruto's Pokegirls had immediately taken up arms and prepared to move out, only for Naruto to stop then. That had resulted in the biggest row ever between Naruto and his Pokegirls.

"What do you mean we're not moving yet? Thousands of people are dying out there and we, who have the power to stop that, are just going to sit here with our thumbs in our asses? What was the point of training so hard then if we're not going to fight Typhonna?" Beside her, in a rare show of camaraderie, Kireina was nodding to each of the Kunimitsu's point.

Vinslet had stood with the two dissidents but made no move other than that, while Fumiko looked torn between agreeing with Yuffie and following Naruto's actions. With Kidara, there was no question as to where her loyalties lay. She stood firmly beside her Tamer along with Rylai, although the Alpha did look at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He should have known that this would happen.

"I did not say that we're not fighting Typhonna. It's just not now."

Naruto continued with what he was saying, cutting Yuffie off before she could protest. "What we just saw was an unprecedented amount of power. An entire city was destroyed in less than five minutes. Diving head first with no thought to consequences will only lead to utter and absolute failure."

Naruto paused before continuing; knowing that what he said would definitely generate a huge outcry. "Yes, saving lives is important but they're not my main priority."

He was right. His Pokegirls had broken out in a clamour before he managed to calm them down with a stern glare.

"My main priority from the start until now has only been to protect all of you. Hild is a huge threat, and you girls might get caught up in her schemes or in the destruction that she will wreak. That was the only reason I chose to fight her."

"That said, we have a distinct advantage now. Hild clearly regards us as the greatest threats to her. Having Typhonna destroy a city upon minutes of awakening was not a fluke. She wanted to display Typhonna's power, and have us running straight into her trap in order to prevent more destruction."

"As such, we will not dance to her tune. Hild will eventually direct Typhonna to attack us, the sooner the better as she cannot allow us too long to create a solid battle plan. Therefore, we will pick the battleground."

Naruto looked at his Pokegirls then, the hard look in his eyes reminding them that underneath the goofy smile was a war-hardened veteran.

"This will not be a battle, or a fight. It will simply be a case of us putting down a beast. For that is all that Typhonna amounts to in the end. A beast cannot help but fall prey to a trap, and I have just the trap for it."

As Naruto had predicted, Typhonna had rampaged around the other continents for a few days before it abruptly changed course and headed straight for the Dark Continent where Hild knew Naruto was hiding.

He had explained it as Hild being in Zugzwang. Or, in laymen terms, damned if you do, damned if you don't.

Originally, Hild had two choices. Either let Typhonna fully mature and then unleash her upon the world or hasten the growth process and release an incomplete Typhonna. Both of them had their pros and cons.

A fully matured Typhonna would obviously be a lot more powerful than an incomplete one. However, the extra one and a half months taken to fully mature would allow Naruto to further his plans much more. While one and a half months would normally be insignificant, Naruto had proven to be able to accomplish many things in a very short time frame. Defending the Sanctuary and winning multiple Legendaries over to his side were but some of the things he had accomplished. Hild had thus chosen to awaken Typhonna prematurely.

That, Naruto had explained, meant that the advantage lay wholly on their side. Hild had to lead the attack as soon as possible, lest Naruto got even more time to analyse Typhonna and come up with even more plans. That allowed them to choose the battleground on which they would fight.

That was the reason why Kireina and Yuffie were now standing directly in the path of the incoming monster. As the nimblest and fastest non-heavy hitters, the two Pokegirls were assigned the role of luring Typhonna to the battleground that Naruto had chosen- a large and flat plain that was already inscribed with dozens of seals by Naruto and the Shrine Oracle. It was a living death trap.

* * *

The two rivals stood beside each other waiting patiently (or not so patiently in Yuffie's case) as they traded insults and barbs with each other. The moment they sensed something huge coming though, they stopped their bickering and turned serious.

As what was undoubtedly Typhonna came closer to the two Pokegirls though, they could not help but feel cold sweat trickling down their bodies. The power that they were sensing was off the charts! The sheer raw power that Typhonna possessed dwarfed even Naruto with all nine tails active. How in the world was this possible?

Then, Typhonna came even closer and the monster's killing intent hit them. It was an overwhelming, never-ending hunger for blood. No, killing intent was the wrong word to use. Killing intent was more like the manifestation of one's determination or need to end the life of someone. This was different. Typhonna emitted something more along the lines of the urge for wanton destruction. Bloodlust fit the malevolent manifestation much more.

Kireina quickly shook her head to calm herself down. The shock of encountering such power had caused her mind to retreat into itself. It had been one thing to witness Typhonna's destruction on a screen. After all, massive destruction was nothing new to them. Actually coming into contact though...the Samurai distantly noted that her knees were shaking so hard they were almost knocking into each other. A glance to the side revealed the Kunimitsu to be in almost the same state as her. Ah, at least she was not the only one.

The fiery-haired Pokegirl caught herself before her mind wandered off again. This was no good. She had to do something.

"Y-You know, if you're scared, you can just go back to Naruto. I can do this by m-myself." Kireina remarked off-handed. The stutter speech revealed her nervousness though.

"Who's scared, huh? I'm the mighty Yuffie-sama. This is nothing to me!" The Kunimitsu declared. Unfortunately, the higher pitch belied the bravado in which she spoke.

It was just the ordinary banter that the two Pokegirls usually exchanged, but the slight exchange seemed to have lifted their spirits and hardened their resolve.

The battlefield was a little over two kilometres away. It was not a great distance by any measure. However, two kilometres in which you are actively trying to be the target of a rampaging monster is two kilometres too far.

By now, they could see the silhouette of Typhonna and... By the Gods, she was huge.

The two Pokegirls immediately started their preparations.

With a snap of her fingers, electricity sparked into life and crawled over her skin, the ease of the feat that had previously taken her a much longer time showing the degree of control she had over her elemental chakra now.

Kireina took a slightly longer time than Yuffie, as she not used to calling up huge amounts of Ki in one go. For what was coming up though, she would need much more than she normally used. She had, over time, realised that she had been subconsciously using Ki to make her body faster and stronger than it normally was. After that revelation, she had worked to be able to use it actively as she did for her Pokegirl techniques. It had taken her a long time, but she had managed to control her Ki fully. The bonuses it granted were not as extreme as Yuffie or Rylai's techniques but with her innate speed, it would be enough for her to have an edge over Typhonna.

"So, ready to go flip off Cthultu?"

Kireina could only arch an eyebrow in curiosity at that strange comment.

"Ah, no worries. It's only for hip people like me to know."

The arched eyebrow twitched at the jab at the Samurai's 'boring' habits but she ignored it and returned her attention to the incoming menace.

The moment the Legendary Pokegirl got into range for their plan, both of Naruto's Pokegirls nodded to each other once and then blurred into motion, using the Shinkakaru no Jutsu (Heart Link Technique) to communicate with each other.

As per the plan, Yuffie initiated the attack by firing a Raiton: Choudenjibou (Electric Release: Rail gun) into Typhonna's eye. The howl of pain and anger that followed nearly blew the two Pokegirls off their feet. Then, with surprising speed for a beast with that huge a body mass, Typhonna charged at Yuffie.

The Kunimitsu immediately retreated, though she made sure not to run too far away from the enemy.

Observation of the Edo League's military's attempts to subdue the Legendary Pokegirl had revealed several habits that Naruto planned to exploit. When engaged by a foe, unless the enemy was very far away, Typhonna preferred to engage in close quarters. It, like a beast of prey, seemed to enjoy the hunt. However, should its prey escape such that she was unable to give chase, was when the ranged attacks like Hyper Beam and, the most dreaded attack of all, Ebony Void came into play.

The lack of one eye was obviously the Legendary Pokegirl's problem, as the lack of depth perception meant that its attacks would miss her target wildly even if Yuffie stood still and did nothing. Yuffie thus had an easy time dancing just out of Typhonna's reach.

However, as the seconds ticked by, Typhonna's wild swings seemed to be faster and more accurate with every swipe. Yuffie was suddenly reminded of the Pokegirl who had killed her. Bastit had displayed a similar trait of adapting to her opponents quickly while in the midst of battle. She swore in her mind as worry gnawed away at the pit of her stomach. This could not be good.

Then, Typhonna's closed eye flashed open, revealing a perfectly regenerated eye. Only Yuffie's reflexes saved her from dying a second time. Even so, Yuffie could only watched in stunned fascination as Typhonna's claw ripped through her heavily reinforced clothes as though it were made of paper. The impact of the gigantic hand crashing into the ground created a minor earthquake, resulting in Yuffie losing her balance due to her previous awkward position.

Kireina darted in immediately in an attempt to distract Typhonna from ending Yuffie's life. Her Ki aura flared briefly before expanding to envelop her blade as well, making its edge keener and blade more durable.

A quick slash severed Typhonna's Achilles tendon, eliciting a roar of rage from the Legendary Pokegirl as it spun around and affixed a baleful glare on the one that had just injured her. The change of target had been expected and, in fact, desired. That was another of Typhonna's traits that Naruto had noticed. Whenever it was attacked by something, it would unerringly turn its attention to the newest attacker, regardless of how close to death its previous target was. Their Tamer had assumed that Typhonna's illogical thought patterns were probably due to it being awakened prematurely, but he could not be sure.

Therefore, Kireina had been expecting to be the target of Typhonna's wrath. What she had no expected was for the Legendary Pokegirl to be able to chase after her with a torn Achilles' tendon. That could mean several things, none of which was good. It could have entirely different muscle groups that everyone else did, which could also translate to entirely different organs or it could have extreme regeneration, which improved every time it was injured.

Kireina was working up a visible sweat as she continued to dodge Typhonna's attacks with the barest amount of space to dodge. Yuffie was right. Typhonna did indeed have incredible abilities to adapt to battle.

A quick mental nudge had Yuffie taking over as she fired off another jutsu towards Typhonna's eyes. This time though, the monster was able to avoid the attack in its entirety, causing the attack to cause only minor irritation. Even so, it was enough to garner Typhonna's attention and the monster immediately pursued the Kunimitsu.

In this way, the duo lured Typhonna inch by painstaking inch over to the chosen battlefield. There were many narrow escapes, but they still made it in the end.

The moment Typhonna stepped into the middle of the seal array that had been inscribed into the ground, Vinslet released the invisibility Genjutsu that she had over the area and phase two of the plan began.

A cry of"Fuuinjutsu: Inryoku no Fuuin! (Seal Technique: Gravity Seal!)" rang out in the battlefield. Bright azure chakra raced through the intricate symbols carved on the ground, activating the seal.

Typhonna let out a growl as its limbs suddenly felt ten times heavier than normal. It struggled to continue its previous speed but it was though the Legendary Pokegirl was walking through a quagmire. It growled once more in frustration and pushed harder. Slowly, but surely, Typhonna was regaining her previous speed.

Naruto had planned for this though.

Typhonna suddenly found its limbs bound together as two simultaneous Psywaves struck it. Moantwo floated in the air above it as she smirked at the trapped quarry. She had been utterly taken aback by the sheer power that Typhonna exuded. She had faced off against the monster in the past and it was far less powerful than it was now. What had Hild done to it?

Even so, Moantwo was not worried. Even though she would never admit it aloud, Moan was more powerful than even her. When the two most powerful Psychic beings in the world wanted you to stop, you _stopped._

The smirk on her face widened when Typhonna struggled to free itself of the paralysis inflicted on it. Didn't the dumb beast realise that it was a futile effort? Her smirk shrank and her brows furrowed as containing the gigantic beast started to take more effort from her. The smirk vanished and cold sweat broke out on her forehead as her arms started to tremble and Typhonna began to recover control over its extreme digits. This was ridiculous! She had gone up against Typhonna and it was nowhere as strong as it was now and this was supposed to be the incomplete version?

The slight alarm that she felt turned into outright panic when her control over Typhonna's movements began to slip drastically. The high-pitched squeals beside her told her that Moan was not faring well either.

A red light caught her eye then and she glanced down briefly to see the human's Shrine Priestess enveloped in a bright crimson aura.

No matter how many times it happened, Fumiko would never get tired of the sheer rush that she got whenever Naruto-sama gave his chakra to her. She was utterly terrified of Typhonna. She would never deny that. The thought of going up against it made her feel like curling and crying. However, her Naruto-sama was behind her, and was counting on her. For her Naruto-sama, she would gladly march into Hell, let alone take on Typhonna. She would do this!

The Shrine Oracle quickly reined in her mind and concentrated on the task at hand. She grimaced as Typhonna's struggles and movements became more vigorous. This thing was truly a monster. She would have to give everything she had and more if she wanted to stop Typhonna fully. Thankfully, all she needed to do was to hold the Legendary for a little while more while Rylai, Kidara and Naruto finished their own preparations. She took in a deep breath and began what would be a very long series of spells.

"Bakudou no Ichi: Sai! (Way of Binding Number One: Restrain!)"

Typhonna's arms flew behind her back and locked together for a few seconds before it tore itself free from Fumiko's grasp. However, Fumiko had expected that already and was already finishing her next spell.

"Bakudou no Yon: Hainawa! (Way of Binding Number Four: Crawling Rope!)"

A crackling lightning rope whipped out from Fumiko's hands and wrapped around the giant reptile before it tightened and Typhonna's limbs were once again bound. She didn't stop there though as she knew that it would not be long before Typhonna once again broke free of its bonds.

She got into a kneeling position and started chanting, left hand on the ground powering the gravity seal while her right hand drew arcane symbols in the air.

"Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii! Bakudou no Kyuu: Geki! (Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Way of Binding Number Nine: Strike!)

And strike she did, the red aura that now engulfed Typhonna stopping even its struggles. Not going to let up on her opponent now that she was on a roll, Fumiko rattled another incantation. The amount of energy that she was putting into her spell showed that it was on an entirely different level as that of the previous spell.

"Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu! Bakudo no Roku Jyuu Ichi: Rikujoukourou! (Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Way of Binding Number Sixty-one: Six Rods Prison of Light!)"

A tiny pinprick of yellow light formed on Fumiko's index finger when she started the spell. As she chanted, the light grew in size and intensified in brightness. Finally, after the Shrine Oracle had finished the chant, the light shot forth from her finger in six quick bursts, forming into six rectangular beams of light that pierced Typhonna and further restricted her actions.

Fumiko sagged forward as the energy left her body much too quickly for her comfort. That had taken a lot out of her, but it should be able to hold even Typhonna down for a substantial amount of time.

"_Fumiko!"_

A warning from Vinslet had the Shrine Oracle quickly jerking her head upwards, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Typhonna shatter the Hainawa and break past the Geki. Even the glow of the Rikujoukourou was diminishing. This was an absolute nightmare. It seemed like she really had no choice but to pull out her most powerful spells and hope for the best.

Her arms, trembling with fatigue, slowly rose up into the air and began tracing the symbols for her spells once more.

"Nijimidasu kondaku no monshō. Fusonnaru kyōki no utsuwa! Wakiagari hiteishi! Shibire matataki! Nemuri wo samatageru! Hakōsuru tetsu no ōjō! Taezu jikaisuru doro no ningyō! Ketsugōseyo! Hanpatsuseyo! Chi ni michi onore no muryoku wo shire! Hado no Kyuu Jyuu: Kurohitsugi! (Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Way of Destruction Number Ninety: Black Coffin!)

Everyone, including Typhonna, looked up at the sky as it rapidly darkened and pulsed with a malevolent purple energy. The previously puffy clouds thinned and stretched out as they sped across the sky with unnatural speed, gathering in one spot above Typhonna as the clouds began to spin. A black vortex appeared from within the mass of clouds, purple lightning crackling across its menacing maws. Then, multiple black coffins that were topped off with cross-shaped spears descended from the abyss within the vortex and surrounded the Legendary Pokegirl, closing in on her until all of the coffins merged into one seamless coffin.

Typhonna's enemies could hear the disturbing sounds of flesh being pierced and Typhonna's roars of pain intermingled from outside while everyone aside from Fumiko wondered what in the world was going on within the dark construct.

After a few minutes of suspense, Fumiko's spell ended. The gigantic coffin disintegrated while the sky returned to its colour, revealing the full effects of Fumiko's spell.

Streams of blood flowed down the monster's body from numerous stab wounds in its body. The Rikujoukourou had regained its previous intensity, as Typhonna no longer had the strength to resist its power. Moan and Moantwo also found themselves having an easier time restricting Typhonna's movements with their Psywaves. What was most surprising though, was the fact that Typhonna's wounds, which normally healed instantly, were barely closing up at all. In fact, the wounds seemed to be worsening with every second with black ichor oozing from the wounds along the flow of blood. Even its roars seemed weaker now.

Fumiko was no longer taking any chances though. While the Kurohitsugi was in effect, she had been busy chanting the incantation of the next spell and she was now ready to unleash it upon her target.

"Bakudo no Kyuu Jyuu Kyuu: Bankin; Shokyoku: Shiryu! (Way of Binding Number Ninety-nine: Great Seal; First Song: Halting Fabric!)"

Fumiko slammed her hands onto the ground (hopefully for the last time) as her incantation ended, creating huge swathes of white fabric that streaked through the air to mummify Typhonna. The Legendary Pokegirl screamed in impotent rage as it struggled against its new bindings to no avail.

Fumiko let out a sigh of relief at the success of her spells, and then collapsed into a heap on the ground, grimacing as pain lanced through her body. Channelling Youki in general was a very dangerous thing to do, unless you had some sort of protection for it, like Fumiko's link to Naruto. Even with such protection though, taking and expelling large amounts of Youki in a very small time frame was bound to have detrimental effects and the Shrine Oracle was paying for it now.

Fumiko still felt it was more than worth it though, as she turned her head to the side to look at the still trapped Typhonna. The previous spells, along with the chase after Kireina and Yuffie, had definitely taken a slight toll on the Legendary Pokegirl; enough for the three of them to keep holding on to Typhonna until the main attackers were done with their preparations.

Another excruciating turn of her head to the other side to look at her wristwatch told her that it had been just over three minutes since Typhonna stepped into the battlefield. That left around two minutes before Naruto and the rest were ready. Two minutes was fine. She was sure she could hold Typhonna for another two minutes easily.

Why, then, did she feel so uneasy about the situation?

The battlefield was eerily silent, as Typhonna had stopped her struggles and was remaining as still as a statue. That caused Fumiko to frown. She was not as good at reading a situation as Vinslet was but even she could tell that Typhonna being silent generally meant very bad news later on. She was broken out of her thoughts though as Vinslet sent a mass transmission to everyone in the plan.

"_How is phase three coming along?"_

"_I'm good to go. Just waiting on Rylai and Kidara now."_ Naruto replied.

"_Ready."_ Was Kidara's succinct answer.

"_Sorry. I'll need a while more. Opening the Gates discreetly take quite a bit of effort. Is something the matter? I thought Fumiko, Moan and Moantwo have it under control?"_

"_Yes, they do. However, Typhonna is exhibiting strangely docile behaviour. I think she might be preparing for an Ebony Void."_

That caught everyone's attention. It did make sense after all. Typhonna's modus operandi was to use Hyper Beam or Ebony Void on any of her targets that she could reach. Even Typhonna could sense that her Hyper Beam would not be able to pierce Fumiko's incredible spell. The Ebony Void, however, was an entirely different matter. The whole point of the plan was to stop Typhonna from using Ebony Void at all and just attack her until she was nothing but lumps of flesh.

As everyone focused their senses, they could indeed sense Typhonna building up an incredible amount of energy.

"_Should I attack now?"_ Kidara asked, only to rebuffed by, surprisingly, Yuffie.

"_No, we need as much condensed firepower as we can gather. Leave it to me. I'll stop Typhonna."_ Yuffie boasting was nothing new. Being in the company of such powerhouses had given her a slight inferiority complex, and unwilling to accept that, had always used bravado to hide her complex.

This time though, it was different. Everyone could tell that it was not the usual bravado with which Yuffie used. Rather it was the quiet confidence that one exuded when one was assured of one's success.

Even so, should Naruto simply trust her and let her do what she wanted to? He had backup plans in case something like this. After all, it was only an idiot that went into battle with only one plan. Whatever Yuffie would attempt might somehow render his backup plans invalid. Did he trust Yuffie? More importantly, did he trust the Kunimitsu enough to risk the entire battle based on his trust for her?

A part of him, the one that had made decisions for the past few years in his life, told him to ignore Yuffie and initiate his own backup plans. He needed to do everything and anything to protect them, even if it meant hurting Yuffie's feelings. What good were feelings anyway when one was dead?

The other part of him made no such logical argument. He wanted to trust Yuffie simply because he _wanted_ to. No reasons were needed. Strangely, this illogical, emotional side of him was winning. It was foolish beyond reason, risking everything and trusting everything to his heart.

But then again, hadn't he always done? Rushing against Zabuza when he was a mere Genin; challenging Orochimaru head on instead of forming a plan; letting a homicidal jinchuuriki escape because he _trusted_ Gaara to change.

When had he started to change so much?

It took Naruto all of three seconds after Yuffie had spoken for him to answer.

"_Do whatever it is you want to, Yuffie. I trust you."_

* * *

Yuffie never thought that three words would have such a great impact on her. It was even greater than when Naruto told her that he loved her. Naruto had always loved her, cared for her, but he had never really trusted her. He was hovering in the background, with plan Ds and Es for if she failed. He had never trusted her to protect even herself. Now, however, he was trusting her with the most monumental task she had ever received to date.

She would not fail him.

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on the chakra flowing through her coils, preparing herself for the jutsu that only she could perform. Combination jutsu, which, while extremely tough to perform, were common enough in those that were genetically inclined like the shinobi Naruto had mentioned or those who simply worked very hard like Naruto.

However, what these shinobi were performing were not true combination jutsu. They were simply using one element to influence another in the same jutsu. The Goukaton used fire as a base with wind to make it stronger. Her enhanced Raiton did the same thing. Hyouton, from what Naruto had described, used the wind to affect water to create what seemed like a new element. Yuffie could have continued with more examples but it amounted to the same thing. The elements were never integrated properly.

She could do it though. She could integrate all five elements together. She held her hands in front of her sizeable chest, palms facing each other as the beginning of her jutsu spark to life as a small dot of white light in the space between her palms.

This was her ultimate jutsu.

This was the proof of her growth.

This was the proof that Naruto had not wasted his time teaching her.

This was the one thing that only she could do.

This was what made Naruto trust her, for it was only the knowledge that she could perform this jutsu that had given her the confidence to speak up.

This would be the display of her feelings, for she had persevered her self-imposed hell only through the thought that her jutsu could actually help Naruto.

This was the essence of chakra.

The dot had by now grown into a ball that crackled with energy.

Yuffie had not named her jutsu. But then again, she never needed to.

The intensity of the jutsu's light reached such high levels that Kireina, who was beside her, had to turn her head to the side lest she be blinded. The Kunimitsu opened her eyes, and everyone could see the same white energy almost pouring out from her eyes.

This jutsu was, in essence, everything that was her.

With a shout that was more reminiscent of a roar, Yuffie thrust her palms forward and the entire battlefield exploded in bright white light.

Nobody could tell what the attack looked like. It could have been a beam, or a ball, or a spear, but the results were unmistakeable.

Typhonna roared in pain. A roar filled with the pain of an indescribably wracking torture and anguish, a roar that spoke of disbelief and fear. Then, the unbelievable happened. Typhonna, the strongest monster to ever walk the face of the earth, dropped down to her knees.

Her attacker mirrored the action, as Yuffie slumped down to her knees in exhaustion and despair. It had taken everything that she had, but the growing pulse of energy emanating from Typhonna was unmistakeable. Typhonna had not stopped the formation of her Ebony Void. Naruto had trusted her, and she had betrayed his trust. The weight of her failure was crushing.

Suddenly, she felt a hand and looked up to see Kireina looking down at her.

"Do you have enough in you for one more small jutsu?"

That surprised Yuffie to almost bring her out of her despair. The Samurai had never addressed her jutsu by their proper term. She had always called them tricks and other derogatory terms to display her disdain for Yuffie's jutsu.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to create a platform high enough for me to reach Typhonna's torso." The Samurai then let out an uncharacteristic smirk. "You are not the only one to have developed a new trump card."

"Who do you think I am?" Yuffie replied as she dug into her rapidly dwindling pouch of custom soldier pills and consumed one.

She clapped her hands into a hand seal and then slammed her hands onto the ground whereupon a pillar of earth shot out and rushed towards the immobile monster's torso.

"Go!"

That was all that Kireina needed as she nimbly jumped onto the pillar Yuffie had created, flaring her Ki so widely that it seemed like she was engulfed in a blue inferno. Yuffie had accomplished the impossible but it was still not enough. She had seen the anguished expression on the Kunimitsu's face and that had spurred her into immediate action. They might have very differing views on many matters, but Yuffie was still one of her sisters. Where her sister fell, Kireina would be there to pick her up.

As she neared her target, the Samurai's tower of Ki spiked until it reached the heavens, blasting apart the clouds present, before abruptly shrinking into her sword. Kireina then started the steps for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's ultimate technique, but what she shouted out when she swung her sword was a far different name than expected.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi: Owari! (Flying Heaven Honourable Sword style Ultimate Technique: The End!)"

This was the pinnacle of _her_ swordsmanship, the ultimate fusion of her swordplay and sword techniques, where she integrated the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hiraimeki with the Samurai's unique Zanmato. She had done that before already, in the battle against Rod's Kishi where she had unleashed her Seifuku Ryuu Sen.

However, it was no ordinary Zanmato that Kireina had employed this time. After all, no matter how tiring it was to lure Typhonna over to the battlefield, it would not have tired her to the brink of death that the Zanmato required.

The reason why the Zanmato required one to be on the brink of death to unlock was due to the presence of limiters in one's body. Humans have incredible latent powers locked within their bodies to prevent themselves from self-destructing as their bodies would not be able to handle the strain of the excess power. Pokegirls, who were engineered for combat, experience this problem with a far larger magnitude. Therefore, it is only in dire situations where the Samurai would die anyway that she is able to remove her body's limiters and channel that into the Zanmato attack.

One should always keep in mind that nothing can ever remain normal around Uzumaki Naruto. Limits were strange obscure words in the dictionary to him and would never apply to him. Being around Rylai and Naruto who regularly pushed past the limits of their bodies had taught Kireina to do the same.

Owari was simple in concept, but very much difficult in execution. One would charge up a Zanmato that utilised all of a Pokegirl's energy instead of the usual twenty-five percent or less, and then condense it into her sword, after which the Zanmato would be unleashed at the supersonic speeds that the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hiraimeki granted.

Owari. The end. There could not be a more fitting name for upon the execution of this technique, the battle would end, whether it be by the enemy dying from the attack or the Samurai dying from her body self-destructing.

The unholy terror that Kireina had created was visible for only a second, but it was more than enough. Where there would normally be a heart, there was now only a gigantic gaping hole in Typhonna's torso.

Typhonna was still inexplicably alive even after missing a heart but the goal was still accomplished. The Ebony Void attack had been stopped.

That was when a gigantic shadow loomed over Kireina and she looked up in horror as Typhonna started to topple forward, no longer retaining the strength to keep itself upright.

Kireina scrambled to get out of the way, but it was already a miracle that she was still alive and coherent after that attack. There was no way her abused body was going to be moving anytime soon. She had resigned herself for death when she felt herself lifted into the air and then whisked away to safety.

She looked around in confusion until Moan floated over to her, circling her and chattering away happily. The Samurai surmised that the Legendary Psychic had saved her with her psychic powers, seeing as Typhonna was now so injured that she could be restrained with Fumiko's spell alone.

An uneasy silence fell over the battlefield as all of the current combatants tried to recuperate their strength. That was when an ear-shattering roar shattered the silence.

Everyone looked up into the sky to see a fully formed Leviathan dive down from the skies, the blistering aura around the magnificent dragon signifying that Rylai had opened all seven of the Celestial Gates that she was allowed to.

Typhonna roared back defiantly but it lacked the bite that it normally had. After all, even if its wounds had mostly healed, it was still restrained by Fumiko and unable to react, and a fully charged up Rylai was something that even Typhonna would be wise to be wary of.

The Leviathan opened her maws, where a Mega Flare began charging. Naruto had taken a leaf out of Rod's book and managed to get his hands on a Mega Flare TM which he then gave to Rylai. After all, it was practically designed for her.

By opening the Celestial Gates, one invariably damages their own body at the expense of greater power. With enough gates open, the requirement for the Pokegirl to have less than half of her total health was easily met. At the same time, the power boost from opening the Gates would only make the Mega Flare far more devastating.

With a final roar, Rylai unleashed her Mega Flare attack. Kireina and Yuffie's new techniques had been incredibly destructive, but compared to Rylai's Mega Flare, it was like comparing a candle flame to a forest fire. But that was not the end of it yet. Immediately after Rylai's Mega Flare attack had ended, Naruto rushed into the scene, nine tails flared out behind him while he thrust the screaming ball of destruction in his hands right in Typhonna's face. The Gokouseitan'i no Chouwa (Harmony of the Five Elements) obliterating its target so thoroughly that even the blood that would have spurted out was disintegrated.

Naruto was not going to stop there though. It had been a long time since enemies died just because you blew off their heads, or cut out their hearts, or any other normally instantly fatal injuries. He was not going to take a chance with Hild's ultimate monster. He then pulled off a Naruto no Jutsu, shredding Typhonna's body with the tornado he had conjured, splattering blood across the battlefield.

"_Kidara, now!"_

That was when a gigantic spear of light plunged downwards towards the lump of flesh that was once Typhonna and impaled it, pinning it to the ground. The Lance of Longinus, the weapon that had its power scale according to the strength of its target. Against a monster like Typhonna, the Lance might as well have been the fist of God.

Hild had probably thought that Naruto would be intimidated by the raw power that Typhonna possessed, as never in this world had he encountered that outclassed him so much in terms of power. He had always entered the battle with an upper hand. Hild had probably counted on Naruto being out of his depths but she was wrong on so many levels. His life was defined by his struggle against incredible odds.

Ever since the day he was a Genin, he had always encountered opponents that outclassed him so badly it wasn't funny. The Akatsuki, an organisation filled with the bogeymen of the shinobi world, had been after him since he was thirteen. Being outclassed was nothing new to him. In fact, it had been the norm.

He had thus learnt how to adapt to his unique circumstances. Powerful beings never expected someone weaker than them to launch the first attack. After all, it defied all logic to do so, and that was what Naruto had banked on. Launch the first attack, and then, in their brief moment of surprise, attack with great prejudice. Hold nothing back. The offense is now not the best defence, but rather the only kind of defence that he would possess. That had been the very same strategy that he had employed against Typhonna.

However, despite the heavy artillery rained down upon Typhonna, its hearts were still beating. Yes, hearts. Plural.

But that didn't matter. The plan was never to kill Typhonna with physical attacks. That would have been a nigh impossible task. Even now, under the oppression of the Lance of Longinus, Typhonna was still regenerating at a rapid pace. It was still too weak to move though, and that was all that Naruto needed. The initial conditions had been set. It was time to once again utilise his most terrible, but yet greatest creation.

The shinobi slammed his hands on the ground. Youki poured out from him as the entire battlefield lit up in arcane symbols and sigils. There was a reason why he had chosen this specific clearing as a battlefield, after all. This area was one of the few large nodes in the world, where wild energy gathered together to create a Place of Power. Here, he did not need Zalera to help him open a channel to the underworld because the natural energy here was more than sufficient for him to connect to the world.

With one last push, the last of his chakra tails faded from view and the light of the seals intensified to extreme extents. If Typhonna still possessed its head, there was no doubt that nothing but pained screams would be heard. Even then, they could tell just how torturous Naruto's seal was from the spasms and convulsions that Typhonna's gave as it tried to resist the pull of the seal but it was to no avail. Fumiko could see the soul, the black, viscous thing that it was, slowly dragged out of Typhonna's body. It disgusted and nauseated her, but she fought it down and simply concentrated on maintaining her spell. It wouldn't do for everything to fall apart just because she had grown lax at the most critical moment.

Suddenly, a feminine figure materialised on top of Typhonna and stabbed a sword into its body, whereupon the soul that had originally been gravitating towards the black gates started to be sucked into the sword.

Naruto did not bother to think about who the new Pokegirl (for that was all that she could be) was, nor what her agenda is. He already had his own suspicions but that did not matter. He had learnt a long time ago to not stand around and gawk while the enemy started their preparation.

He shot off towards the Pokegirl, unsheathing his sword in the process and slashed at her, only for his sword to collide against an invisible barrier. Coating it with wind chakra resulted in the same thing. He attempted to Shunshin into the space within the barrier but was instead repelled, sending him skidding away from the Pokegirl. An attempted Kawarimi with one of the debris in the barrier resulted in the same thing.

A quick glance at the intruder, along with the difficulties that he had just encountered confirmed his suspicions of the Pokegirl. With a lithe body that was divided into white and black halves, clothed by a diaphanous, low cut robe that clung tightly, it could only be Hild. She had probably teleported to the battlefield via the use of Sorcerous Teleport, whereupon she had erected a Static barrier, coupled with Psychic Cell, which created a zone that disabled all forms of teleportation.

Static Barrier lasted thirty seconds. Thirty seconds in which Hild would be invincible and be able to absorb Typhonna's life energy using Dark Atmuff's sword, for Naruto had recognised the sword as belonging to Dark Atmuff that he had fought.

Thirty seconds...Naruto glanced at the black gates from the corner of his eyes. That should be roughly the time required for the gates to open fully for the Shinigami to emerge. What would happen then, not even he could predict totally.

He need not have worried about that though, as with ten seconds left to the barrier's lifespan, Hild waved a hand in the direction of the black gates and clenched her open palms into a fist. To his surprise, the gates that were almost open fully started to close, until they disappeared entirely.

"Surprised?" The Legendary smirked.

"It was a brilliant plan to use those obelisks of yours to divert the ley lines into this node, and an even better plan to have so many copies of yourself running around to obscure what you were doing, but it wasn't enough. I still found two of them. Without the Death Esper around to strengthen your connection to the Underworld and with two ley lines missing, it is far too easy to close the gates with my current power."

It was then that Static Barrier flickered and disappeared.

"Typhonna was incomplete and a mindless brute but now, her power resides within me. I have to thank you, foolish human, for falling into my trap so easily."

Hild held a hand out and beckoned him forward. "Now, come. With half of your Pokegirls incapacitated and your last ditch plan of summoning the Death God foiled, let's see how you will deal with me now!"

If she was going to be this cocky, Naruto was not going to pass the chance up. He sprinted at Hild and slashed at her diagonally, only for her to sway her body to the side to avoid Naruto's blade by the merest of inches, before using her own sword to push the shinobi's sword to the side while simultaneously thrusting it at the blonde's chest.

He spun around, flowing with the momentum of Hild's sword while ducking down, slashing at Hild's feet. The Pokegirl jumped up, easily avoiding the strike, which Naruto had already counted on. He continued to spin in another circle, gathering even more momentum before he slashed upwards at Hild while she swung down at him at the same time.

The force of the collision sent him skidding backwards while Hild flew back before she back flipped and landed lightly on her feet, smirking at him all the while.

It was obvious that she was taunting him, as Hild, a Pokegirl that relied entirely on her magical abilities, was matching in a Kenjutsu fight, and flaunting that fact. Naruto was not so easily flustered though. He already knew that Hild would have all of her attributes significantly boosted by absorbing Typhonna's soul, while her skill in Kenjutsu was easily explainable by her sword. After all, it did pass the experience of the souls that it had absorbed to the wielder and that sword must have absorbed thousands of souls at least. Knowing why Hild was easily matching him did not make it any less frustrating though.

Thankfully, he was not alone.

In the blink of an eye, the world's most powerful Psychic beings flickered behind Hild and started assaulting her with various psychic attacks. Moan's normally serene face now displayed an uncharacteristic anger. Naruto had seen Moan frown sometimes, but never seen her so angry. The loss of innocent lives due to Hild's machinations must have been the last straw for the normally pacifistic Pokegirl.

Naruto experimentally ran some Youki through his body only to wince as his chakra coils burnt when the Youki passed through them. Even though his body had been adjusted to adapt to the Youki that was within his body, he was still inherently human and flushing almost nine tails worth of Youki through his system in such a short time had strained his chakra coils beyond their limits. It seemed like he would have to depend on his human chakra and his Kenjutsu skills to see him through his fight.

Honestly, Naruto doubted that it would be enough. After all, Hild was even now easily fending off both Moan and Moantwo. That was definitely no easy feat. Regardless of how monumental his task was, he still had to do this.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto crouched down, getting into his usual Battoujutsu stance while his eyes keenly tracked the flying attacks, gauging the best time to join the fray. A light thump beside him told him that Rylai had transformed into her human form. A quick look told him what he needed to know. The Leviathan would always be beside him, regardless of what he chose to do. A light smile played over his lips as he checked on the status of his other Pokegirls.

Yuffie and Kireina were absolutely exhausted and were being looked after by Fumiko who, truth be told, wasn't too far away from the state that the former two Pokegirls were. Kidara was hovering above the battlefield, ready to join the battle the moment an opening presented itself for her. Vinslet was hanging back, as per her orders. She was to provide only combat support from afar. She would only enter the battlefield as a frontline combatant as a last resort. She would be their trump card.

Spotting an opening, Naruto activated the Shinsoku and dashed across the battlefield, weaving in between the arcane attacks with ease and started attacking Hild once again. The demoness was obviously startled by his sudden increase in speed but still managed to defend herself adequately, although he had left slight nicks on her body.

That changed when Rylai when entered the equation, launching an aerial spinning kick while Naruto performed yet another low sweep. Hild attempted to teleport away from the incoming attack, only for it to be negated by both Moan and Moantwo, who had predicted that move. As a result, Hild took a hefty kick to the face, the force of which nearly shattered her jaw.

The first clean blow of the battle had been dealt, and it dictated the flow of battle for the next few minutes, with both Rylai and Naruto performing seamless combination attacks that pressured Hild while the Psychic Legendaries harassed Hild with ranged attacks, never allowing her to get out of the range of the masked Tamer and his Pokegirl.

At the same time, Vinslet constantly harassed Hild with power illusions that would drastically alter her perception of the world around her. While the Legendary would only take two seconds to dispel even these powerful illusions, it was still two seconds that both Naruto and Rylai could take advantage of. In the world of light speed that they fought in, two seconds was almost an eternity.

At some point in the fight, his mental connection with Rylai was suddenly cut and he had panicked for a few heartbeats before he realised that Hild had simply cast her Psychic Solitude spell on Rylai, which made Rylai unable to send or receive telepathic messages, effectively isolating her psychically. She had probably that the combination attacks were only possible with the use of telepathy but she was wrong.

Naruto and Rylai had surpassed the need for words ages ago. Their trust in each other and the deep bond that they both shared eliminated the need for telepathy for them to convey their thoughts to each other. This was something that Hild, who had never understood the concept of caring for others, would ever be able to comprehend, which was why she was baffled when both Tamer and Pokegirl never faltered in their attacks and continued to keep up the pressure.

Hild's frustration mounted with every passing second until she could take it no longer. Her attempts to demoralise the masked Tamer by trumping him at his specialty was not working. It was time to kick it up a notch.

Dark, roiling magical energy suddenly exploded from Hild, the force of which sent Naruto and Rylai flying away, where they landed painfully on the hard ground. Their bodies spasmed as the dark magic that came into contact them started to wreak havoc on their nervous systems. Hild turned to face the duo, the smug superiority in her eyes now replaced with hatred. She was finally taking the fight seriously.

She pointed the index finger of her right hand at the duo where a pulsing purple orb began to form, while she fired a never-ending salvo of Energy Bolts at the two Psychic Pokegirls to prevent them from attacking. This display of magical mastery was not lost on anyone. It was clear now why she had been named the Mother of Magic.

Just before she launched her Power Bolt at the hapless duo, she abruptly transformed her Power Bolt into a purple barrier mere milliseconds before a multitude of orange beams crashed into her hastily erected barrier. No matter how much power she had gained from absorbing Typhonna's soul, it was obvious to all that she had not managed to assimilate all of it in the thirty undisturbed seconds that she had. Therefore, against the Evangelion's vengeful might, the barrier was quickly punched through and Hild screamed as multiple AT Beams tore into her body.

In the meantime, Naruto and his alpha had recovered enough to be combat fit. It seemed like Kidara still outclassed Hild in terms of raw power. Victory might not be that far off. That line of thought immediately screeched to a halt when Hild's magical energy levels suddenly skyrocketed to unprecedented levels. It seemed like entering a state of near death from Kidara's attack had triggered an instant assimilation of a large chunk of Typhonna's powers rather than the gradual increase that it had been earlier.

It was time for a change of plans.

"_Vinslet, time for your part of the plan."_

"_Understood."_

Vinslet teleported several meters away Hild, wary of any sudden attack as the Mugengan flared to life when she started her technique. Immediately, everyone present dropped to their knees as the world around them _shifted_. A black bubble emerged from Vinslet's body, eventually encapsulating her before expanding rapidly, greedily devouring everything that was in its way until both Vinslet and Hild were inside that black bubble.

Whatever the bubble covered went through drastic changes. The reddish brown sand turned into a floor of cracked mirrors. The blue sky turned red, glowing with the same shade and intensity as Vinslet's Mugengan while countless silver doors dripping blood appeared from thin air and floated around ominously.

A flood of power rushed through Vinslet's veins while Hild, on the hand, looked as though she had trouble standing upright despite the recent power surge that she had experienced.

This was the trump card that they had been relying on. Vinslet had named it Infinite Possibilities.

* * *

After the lecture by both Fumiko and Naruto about dimensions and reality, the silver haired Pokegirl had tried to think of a way to turn this new power and knowledge that she possessed into a combat technique.

She had thought about creating a pocket dimension that she would pull her opponent into. Since she was the creator of the dimension, she would be akin to God within that little pocket of reality and would thus be able to 'squish' any enemy with ease.

That suggestion was quickly overruled by Naruto. New dimensions were often very unstable and Vinslet would not get the results that she had desired. Her control over it would still be shaky and if her opponent possessed enough power and willpower, he or she could easily wrest control of the dimension from Vinslet and turn it against her. Even the Queen had proved to be fallible despite having centuries to strengthen her grasp in her own world.

Vinslet had racked her brain for a long amount of time before she came up with the basis for her new technique. Fumiko and Naruto had called her ability with the Mugengan Reality Imposition, which implied that she was able to force reality to accept something that was not supposed to be there, like how she turned her illusions in reality.

How about she create a space that existed in the world but yet was distant from its influence at the same time?

In this kind of space the natural laws of the world, like the force of gravity and etcetera would already exist, which meant that she would not have to worry about implementing them while at the same time giving the space a structure and solidity that a newly created dimension pocket would not have.

At the same time, the small space, being a reality within a reality, would still be easily controlled by Vinslet, as she was the creator of that little reality. Within that space, she would be able to tweak the laws of reality in ways that she would normally not be able to. For example, she could make it such that anyone who entered that space was slowed by ten times. The possibilities were limitless.

She had then attempted her new technique under Naruto's watchful eye. She had attempted to create a circle of space that was 2 metres wide in diameter as a test. That small little circle had brought her closer to the brink of death than anything else ever had. The energy required was simply ridiculous and Vinslet had been ready to give up her idea that had seemed so promising as just another pipe dream until Naruto paused, his face gaining that thoughtful look that he always had just before a breakthrough.

"Energy costs are always equivalent to the magnitude of the feat attempted. Creating something like this would be far too impractical, even for someone that had as much chakra as me. However, what if we didn't create something new but instead modified, or rather, projected something instead?"

Naruto's solution to her energy cost problem had the Vampire categorise her Tamer as 'so insane that he would turn psychopaths into Jesus reincarnated'. That was how flabbergasted she was by the shinobi.

His theory was that if they modified something that had already existed into the kind of 'territory' that Vinslet had envisioned, it would take less energy to materialise. His suggested template to manipulate had been Vinslet's own mindscape.

After all, it is widely accepted that in one's mindscape, with enough discipline, one is as good as God. For one that had trained rigorously in Genjutsu, Vinslet's control over her mindscape was as close to perfection as one could get. At the same, the mindscape is not something tangible, which makes it even easier to manipulate.

Therefore, Naruto had recommended for Vinslet to try using her Mugengan to project her mindscape into a small reality in the world. To her utter surprise, it had actually worked and Infinite Possibilities was born.

* * *

Vinslet floated into the air as she chanted, voicing her intents. The power that she held caused her voice to echo in their minds.

"**This is my territory."**

Kidara now landed on Naruto's left side, causing him to be flanked by his two most powerful Pokegirls. Here, they would wait for when Vinslet's technique ended.

"**Here, I am almighty."**

"**Here, you are nothing."** She pointed to the struggling Hild.

"**Here, you shall fall."** With that, the silver doors opened, revealing hunched figures that faintly resembled Pokegirls looking down at their feet, at the shattered mirrors at their feet. These figures then lifted their heads, although their bodies remained slouched. Their eyes opened then, revealing them to be the same Mugengan that Vinslet possessed.

These shades were essentially what Vinslet had inherited from the Queen. These represented the various Pokegirls that the Queen had fed on and the power that had been absorbed into her body. In her conscious state, Vinslet would never have been able to access all of the dormant power that now lay in her blood until a very long time later. However, the mind registered the presence of such powers and as such, by projecting her mind into reality, she had brought out _all_ of her dormant powers at once.

Then, with an abruptness that was at odds with how languidly everything had moved in this space, the shades jumped at Hild, screeching all the while as hundreds, no thousands of Pokegirl techniques were fired at the immobile Hild.

The Legendary Pokegirl howled as her body was torn to shreds, rebuilt and then eviscerated again in a never-ending cycle until the barrage finally ended and the black bubble receded, shrinking until it was no more and Vinslet collapsed on the ground, yet another one of Naruto's Pokegirls that had exhausted everything she had in order to eliminate her target.

Unfortunately, she had failed.

Hild was still alive, despite the punishment that had been dealt to her.

Rylai and Kidara tensed, ready to surge forward at a moment's notice until Naruto held out his arms in front of them, stopping the two Pokegirls. It would be pointless engaging in a battle against Hild now for she was several magnitudes stronger than when she had been captured in Vinslet's Infinite Possibilities. Victory was still possible, but only at the cost of scouring the world of almost all life and bringing the planet to the brink of destruction, for that would be what happened when Naruto, Kidara and Hild let loose everything that they had. That defeated the purpose of why he had even chosen to engage in this battle in the first place.

No, there was another way. A way that required far less sacrifice.

He reached into his cloak and unsealed a small black device that he then activated. Instantly, a sense of _wrongness_ assaulted everyone present. If it had felt like the world had shifted when Vinslet had activated her Infinite Possibilities, this time, it felt like the world had been thrown into a blender.

Suddenly, a thin black line as tall as a two storey building appeared in mid air, slowly widening until a skeletal hand was thrust out of what was now identified as a dimensional rift. Another hand soon followed and these hands pulled the edges of the rift wider apart until a demonic head emerged from the rift.

Hild stared aghast at the sight of a bona fide God. No matter how much power she had gained from Typhonna, no matter her status as a Legendary, she was still as a gnat compared to a God, especially one as powerful as the Death God. But it was impossible for the Death God to have appeared! She had sealed the gates to be impossible to open and there was only one Death God in each world.

One Death God in each world...

It was then that all the pieces finally fit together and she twisted her head to stare at the masked Tamer in horrified awe.

"What _are_ you?"

"I am just someone willing to do anything to protect his precious people. _Anything."_

It was then that Naruto craned his neck up at the Shinigami and shouted at it.

"Shinigami-sama! I offer you a deal!"

Despite the Shinigami having a fixed expression, it still managed to exude a sense of incredulous amusement. After all, what mortal had the gall to want to make a deal with a God? But then again, Uzumaki Naruto was far from a normal mortal, as he proved countless times.

"You know as well as I do that even though you are now before me, I possess the same methods to escape from you as I originally did. We can spend an eternity in this cat of mouse and it would never end. However, if you agree to claim this soul in front of me as well, I will willingly be devoured by you."

"The restrictions on the domain of Gods do not apply to her either, as she has insulted the Shinigami of this world gravely by interrupting his summon. He would no doubt be willing to allow you to claim this soul. Are my terms agreeable?"

The Shinigami made no movement for a short while before the grin already present on its face widened as it nodded and reached for both Naruto and Hild.

* * *

Hild shook her head in denial and tried to scramble but her desperate struggles amounted to nothing before the might of a God. She screamed as the fingers of the Death God closed around her but she eventually gave up and surrendered to her fate. As she looked at her fellow victim of the Death God, she could not help but be astounded at how badly outplayed she had been by this human. She had never stood a chance the moment she had become his enemy.

After all, he could not be killed. His soul could not be reaped by the Death God in this world because he was technically already dead and his soul belonged to the Death God of his own world. That which is dead cannot die. As if that was not enough, he even exploited this loophole in reality brutally by making sure that any fight that would challenge was a death match. After all, he could not die, which meant that at the end of any death match, he would still be alive.

Normally, the line of reasoning went 'He had won the death match, therefore he was alive'. Instead, the human had twisted it to become 'He was alive, therefore he had won the death match.' Feats that would have been impossible for him suddenly became attainable just because they would improve his chances of survival and therefore cause less damage to reality's weave.

In addition, it seemed like he had known about the Death God chasing after him right from the start, and had actually based his plans around that. His actions of chasing after the Legendaries to get them as allies had never been about gathering more firepower. All of that was just to put pressure on her to act faster. After all, the human knew that he had limited time before the Death God eventually reached this world. Therefore, his priority was to make sure that he took her out before the Death God came to claim him and to do that, he had to lure her into making a move earlier than she normally would.

The ploy with the obelisks had been yet another subterfuge designed to hasten her. Hild had been spying on the human during his battle against the leader of the Elite Four as well as his battle in the Sanctuary when he shattered its protections. Therefore, she knew that he possessed a Pokegirl that had spells that had great restraining power along with his ritual to summon the Death God. He knew that she knew, and had once again planned accordingly.

She had discovered one of the obelisks that he had his web of friends build. Or rather, he had allowed her to discover one of the obelisks. She had then deduced his plan of action. He was planning to lure Typhonna into a node that was further strengthened by these obelisks so that his Shrine Oracle could dedicate everything that she had into restraining Typhonna instead of summoning the Death Esper.

The obelisks were thus the lynchpin of his plan and Hild set about destroying them. The amount of decoys the human had set up to protect the obelisks only furthered convinced her of the importance of the obelisks. When she realised that she would never be able to destroy the obelisks faster than they were being built, she decided to release Typhonna early lest the human gain even more powerful allies. That was when she had fallen into his trap.

When the human had extracted Typhonna's soul despite knowing, or at least suspecting that she possessed Dark Atmuff's sword that was capable of absorbing souls, she had derided him for being a fool, for trading a powerful brute for a powerful genius. She had miscalculated. The point of that move was not to eradicate Typhonna at all. That had just been a welcome side bonus and an excellent distraction. His true goal had simply been the act of opening the Gates of the Underworld so that the Death God of his world would more easily locate his location.

He had then had his True Blood Vampire use that reality bending technique of hers which served two purposes. The first purpose was very direct. He had hoped that the powerful technique would kill her, or at least weaken her and it had been a very close shave indeed for Hild. On the off chance that Hild actually emerged unscathed from the attack, the reality bending technique had loosened the threads of reality in the area greatly.

This, combined with the battlefield's artificially charged ambient energy along with the Typhonna's failed attempt at an Ebony Void had made it such that one last push would tear apart the fabrics of reality right there and then. The human had supplied the last push with the piece of lost technology that he could have only gotten from Judgement's temple.

Oh yes, she knew all about the General's attempt to persuade her mother to fight against her. How could she not, when the human had instructed them to put on sealing tags that made them glow so brightly that she could not ignore them even if she tried to?

The human had been ruthless and devious, sacrificing two former enemies as decoys under the guise of friendship. At least, that was what she had thought. The human had once again pre-empted her thought processes. By making them appear to be the perfect decoys, Hild would only pay cursory attention to the duo, caring only whether they obtained the aid of Judgement when the fact that the human did not care for that at all. All he had been aiming for was the piece of lost technology that would allow him to destabilise reality in an area.

Subterfuge under subterfuge. She had been hopelessly outclassed. At least she had lost to a worthy opponent. It was too bad though. She had been so close. And then she knew no more.

* * *

Naruto's Pokegirls had stared in stupefied shock since the moment the Shinigami had appeared, unable to react at all. Everything had simply happened so fast. It was only when the dimensional rift had closed that they registered what had happened.

Naruto was gone.

Naruto was gone.

Naruto was gone!

Some of them screamed, some of them cried. No one knew who did what. Their minds and hearts were simply in too much turmoil to register anything other than the fact that their Tamer had just sacrificed himself for them and was irrevocably lost to them.

It was then that a spiral tattoo burnt itself onto the right shoulder of all of Naruto's Pokegirls, whereupon a note popped out of the tattoo.

Simultaneously, mechanically, all six Pokegirls picked up the note and began to read.

* * *

She bustled around the kitchen, preparing ingredients at speeds that would leave professional chefs around the world green in envy. Today was the day that all of them gathered together again and the amount of food that she would need to prepare was ridiculous. Even so, despite the extra labour that this gave her, she went about her tasks with gusto and a cheery smile. They only met once a year, and it was always great to catch up with her Harem sisters.

All of them had been left adrift after the Shinigami had taken Naruto. Suddenly, life seemed to have no meaning at all. There was no motivation for them to do _anything_. She knew that in those dark days, she had not been the only one to contemplate suicide.

Thankfully, their bonds with each other remained as strong even without Naruto and they had pulled each other out of the darkness and despair. Subconsciously, Naruto's teachings forbade them from giving up so easily. Therefore, each of them set out on their own journey.

Fumiko had been the first one to leave. She had the theory that Gods in a world would always belong in that world. Therefore, if she managed to elevate Naruto to Godhood, there was the slight possibility that the Shinigami would have to give up his claim on Naruto. She had then set out on her quest and had succeeded quite hugely. The followers of Uzumaki Naruto, the God of Warfare and Sacrifice now numbered in the hundreds of thousands.

Vinslet had been the next one to leave, tracking down all of the True Bloods to learn all that she could about their ability to manipulate dimensions and hopefully be able to use that to get Naruto back.

Kireina and Yuffie had been unable to think of ways that their skills et could be used in the never ending attempt to get Naruto and so they did the only thing that they could. They decided to spread his teachings in the world, travelling around the world to gather disciples. Of course, those two had never been able to let go of their rivalry and the two schools would always clash when they met.

After that had been Rylai. She decided to scour the world for any lost technology that could be used somehow to get Naruto back. With her incredible strength and dexterity, she was able to explore many areas that were previously uncharted and while she had made many earthshaking discoveries, she had, to her utter dejection, been unable to find anything that had been able to save Naruto.

And that left her, alone in the house that Naruto had somehow managed to create on an isolated island just before the Final Battle. Like every time that she thought about her Tamer, her hands reached into the pocket where the last note he had left all of them was stored.

She pulled it out, the multiple wrinkles on the piece of paper as well as the well-worn surface a testament to how often she had read that note. She had it memorised by now.

_To my dearest Pokegirls, my loved ones._

_If you are reading this then there is only one thing that can have happened. I am sorry for just suddenly leaving you like this without any warning but I am not sorry for what I am about to do._

_I think I understand how my father felt now._

_Even knowing how much pain this will cause you, and despite the inevitable fear of an eternity of torment, I feel that this is worth it. _

_Knowing that you will continue to live on, that you will someday laugh again makes any sacrifice worth it._

_I...I'm really not good at expressing myself, I realise. I have so much that I want to tell you, to write down on this piece of paper that just isn't good enough but I don't even know how to._

_I guess I just need you to know that I love you._

_I have created the house that we have lived in all this time on an island somewhere in the ocean. I've drawn a map at the bottom so you can reach there. Everything I have there is in there as well, for you girls._

_I do hope that you will be able to move on in a life without me._

_I am not giving up though. It might take a century. Or two, or even a millennium but I swear I will find a way back somehow so please, just leave something behind to tell me how all of you fared. That is all that I need._

_Naruto._

Forget him? That was downright impossible. In the twenty years that had passed, none of them had even glanced at any male. If they needed a Taming sessions, they tended to seek each other instead. Naruto's impact in their life was just too great and ultimately, they would have wound up comparing any possible partner to Naruto, which was unfair to everyone.

After making sure that the food was cooking properly, Kidara walked sedately over to a bookshelf and pulled out the most recent book that she had required.

When Naruto had still been with them, she had seen him wince with a look of pain in his eyes sometimes when she made a social faux pass or when she responded abnormally to a stimuli.

She had an unshakeable certainty that Naruto would one day return to them and, not wanting to cause Naruto the same pain again, had taken it upon to obtain as many books that taught her about the world as possible. What had originally begun as a task soon turned into a hobby and Kidara now spent many days simply enjoying a good book.

She had barely begun reading when she heard two people bickering. It seemed like the first of the guests had arrived.

She stepped out of the house to greet the Samurai and Kunimitsu, who looked embarrassed at having been so loud. Vinslet then materialised out of a shadow on the ground and proceeded to glomp her best friend. The sound of distant hoof beats getting closer indicated that Fumiko was approaching on her summon as well. A short wait revealed Rylai on the same summon as Fumiko, both Harem sisters chatting amicably.

As she ushered her Harem sisters into the house, a breeze blew past her and caressed her face before carrying on.

She smiled as she thought about how much it had felt like Naruto.

She would wait.

Forever.

* * *

The End

**A/N: So that's it. The end of this story. It took me four and a half years to finish this but it was worth every second of it. I thank all of you that accompanied on this wild journey and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Look forward to my next fic! ^^**


End file.
